


Trois mois plus tard

by Loulouche



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Linctavia - Freeform, Niylen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 448,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulouche/pseuds/Loulouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[S3 alternative - Clexa] Clarke a quitté Camp Jaha depuis trois mois. Elle a passé tout ce temps seule dans la forêt pour tenter d'apprendre à vivre avec ses doutes et sa culpabilité, mais elle est finalement amenée à retrouver la civilisation. Sera-t-elle prête à faire face à ses démons ? Pourra-t-elle trouver sa rédemption alors qu'une nouvelle menace se présente ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà la première fanfiction que je publie sur AO3 (mais j'en ai déjà écrit et publié d'autres, dont celle-ci, sur fanficiton.net). Je débute sur AO3 donc il est possible que je sois un peu perdue au début, le temps de m'adapter, donc soyez indulgents... C'est ma première fic pour le Clexa, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Avant tout, un petit topo de la situation :  
> Cette histoire commence là où reprend la saison 3, c'est-à-dire trois mois après que Clarke ait quitté Camp Jaha. Pendant tout ce temps elle a erré seule dans la forêt pour tenter de retrouver un certain équilibre psychologique après ce qu'elle avait fait au Mont Weather. Elle va finalement être d'une certaine façon obligée de revenir à la civilisation. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle sera prête à affronter ses démons...
> 
> Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche l'histoire est mienne. Elle est tirée de mon imagination et des spéculations qui ont déjà pu être faites à partir des informations qui ont été données, notamment par Jason Rothenberg, des trailers et des photos promo.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que Clarke avait quitté Camp Jaha. Elle n’avait pas pu rester là-bas, c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Rester aurait signifié voir tous les jours les visages de ceux qu’elle avait sauvés en tuant des innocents. En restant, elle aurait vu quotidiennement le visage de Jasper, la souffrance sur ses traits, le reproche dans ses yeux pour avoir tué celle qu’il aimait pour sauver sa vie à lui. En restant, elle aurait vu quotidiennement les ravages qu’avaient fait sur Raven les dernières épreuves qu’elle avait dû endurer. En restant, elle aurait vu quotidiennement Monty et cette douleur sourde qui s’était à présent installée dans son regard. En restant, elle aurait vu quotidiennement Octavia et la rancœur qu’elle éprouvait maintenant à son égard. En restant, elle aurait vu quotidiennement Bellamy et ce nouveau fardeau qu’il devait porter par sa faute, celui d’avoir tué des centaines d’innocents pour sauver leur peuple. En restant, elle aurait vu quotidiennement les blessures physiques et psychologiques que portaient maintenant ses amis. En restant enfin, elle aurait ressenti quotidiennement l’absence de ceux qu’elle n’avait pas pu sauver, ceux pour qui elle était arrivée trop tard.

Elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux, elle avait fait en sorte de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles, d’épargner ceux qui pouvaient l’être. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, elle n’avait pas réussi. Octavia l’avait dit elle-même, tout ceci n’était pas suffisant, même en faisant de son mieux ce n’était pas encore assez. Alors elle était partie.

Elle avait rejoint la forêt et marché au hasard, prenant différentes directions au gré de ses envies et de ses humeurs, ou plutôt avait-elle suivi le chemin que lui indiquait son instinct, car à présent elle n’avait plus envie de rien. Elle se sentait comme une coquille vide, dépourvue de tout ce qui faisait d’un être humain ce qu’il est.

Pendant les premiers jours elle avait plusieurs fois dû échapper à des groupes de recherche envoyés par les survivants de l’Arche. Elle s’était cachée comme l’aurait fait un animal sauvage. Pourtant ces gens faisaient partie de son peuple, ils étaient ses semblables, et ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu’ils voulaient l’aider. Mais elle ne voulait pas de leur aide, tout ce qu’elle voulait à présent c’était être seule. Le dernier groupe qu’elle avait vu était mené par sa propre mère. Elle avait été heureuse de constater qu’Abby s’était rétablie et qu’elle pouvait à nouveau marcher, et elle n’avait eu qu’une envie, c’était de courir pour la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle ne l’avait pas fait. Si elle avait fait cela, il ne faisait aucun doute que sa mère ne l’aurait plus laissée repartir, et s’il avait fallu elle l’aurait même ramenée de force à Camp Jaha. Alors elle était restée cachée, attendant qu’ils passent leur chemin. Ce groupe avait été le dernier, il semblait qu’après cela les recherches aient été abandonnées.

Quand Lexa lui avait demandé ce qu’elle ferait une fois son peuple libéré du Mont Weather, elle avait répondu qu’elle ne savait pas. Elle avait tellement peu d’espoir d’y parvenir qu’il était pour elle impossible de se projeter dans l’avenir quand la jeune fille lui avait posé cette question. Pourtant aujourd’hui, elle avait réussi, elle avait sauvé les siens. Mais à quel prix ? Voilà où elle en était à présent, elle errait comme une âme en peine, sans plus aucun but si ce n’est celui de survivre et de trouver un moyen d’alléger le fardeau qui était à présent le sien et la culpabilité qui la dévorait un peu plus de jour en jour. Dès que ces pensées venaient à nouveau la hanter elle les chassait. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, elle voulait oublier. Oublier toutes les horreurs dont elle s’était rendue coupable, tous les sacrifices qu’elle avait dû faire pour atteindre son objectif, et surtout elle voulait oublier Lexa. C’était à cause d’elle qu’elle avait dû prendre cette décision dont elle se demandait encore si elle avait été la bonne. Si Lexa ne l’avait pas trahie, elle n’aurait pas eu à sacrifier tant de vies pour en sauver d’autres.

Une fois les premiers jours passés, une routine s’était rapidement installée. Chaque jour, son objectif était de trouver de la nourriture et de l’eau qu’elle puisse boire sans risquer de s’empoissonner. Le soir venu elle devait trouver un endroit où elle pourrait dormir en sécurité, allumer un feu pour se réchauffer et éloigner les animaux sauvages, et dormir d’un sommeil suffisamment réparateur mais qui ne soit pas trop profond, sans quoi elle n’aurait pas entendu une éventuelle menace approcher. Au petit matin elle éteignait les braises restantes et elle se remettait en route pour trouver de quoi se nourrir.

Seule dans la forêt et loin de tout, elle perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Elle était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle avait quitté Camp Jaha en espérant laisser derrière elle les démons qui la hantaient. Ces démons lui avaient d’ailleurs laissé un peu de répit. Elle sentait toujours un étau invisible qui lui enserrait en permanence la poitrine et qui se faisait plus fort dès qu’elle pensait un peu trop à ce qu’il s’était passé, mais au moins ses pensées n’étaient-elles plus aussi nettes qu’auparavant. A présent lorsqu’elle pensait aux derniers événements les choses étaient floues, elle se sentait moins concernée, comme si elle n’avait pas vraiment été l’auteure et l’actrice principale de toutes ces horreurs, mais plutôt la spectatrice. Ce constat lui avait fait penser qu’il était peut-être temps pour elle de retourner auprès des siens, qu’elle était prête. Mais cette idée la terrorisait. Elle avait peur qu’en revoyant tous ces gens elle ne replonge à nouveau et soit cette fois incapable d’étouffer la culpabilité. Si elle retournait là-bas elle deviendrait folle, elle ne pourrait pas supporter de faire face à ses crimes. Alors elle était restée dans la forêt.

Un jour en buvant à un point d’eau, elle avait vu son reflet à la surface. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient sales et gras, de profonds cernes s’étaient creusés sous ses yeux, son visage était couvert de crasse et la régularité de sa peau n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir maintenant que des coupures la brisaient de-ci de-là. En arrivant sur Terre après avoir été envoyée parmi les 100, elle avait perdu du poids, mais ce n’était rien comparé à l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Ses traits étaient creusés par la fatigue et le manque de nourriture, sa maigreur était effrayante et surtout alarmante. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir ainsi. Peut-être pourrait-elle vivre avec si peu de nourriture, après tout elle avait de quoi survivre même avec le peu qu’elle mangeait. Ce qui l’inquiétait néanmoins était son état de faiblesse. Tôt ou tard son corps lui ferait défaut, et si elle n’était plus capable de se défendre alors la forêt et ses habitants ne feraient qu’une bouchée d’elle. Quand cette idée s’était insinuée dans son esprit, elle avait préféré la chasser, et après avoir bu, elle était immédiatement partie pour ne plus avoir à affronter son reflet.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis que Clarke s’était vue, et les choses s’étaient accélérées. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle était encore capable de marcher et de courir à un rythme raisonnable, elle pouvait toujours grimper aux arbres et se faufiler dans des bosquets sans trop de difficultés, mais malgré cela il n’était pas rare que la tête lui tourne lorsqu’elle se levait trop rapidement et qu’elle doive se rasseoir pour ne pas tomber. Son corps lui envoyait des signaux pour lui signifier son état de faiblesse, mais elle y restait sourde. Elle faisait de son mieux pour attraper des animaux plus gros, tels que des lapins, de façon à compléter son régime qui jusque-là se constituait uniquement de baies et de petits animaux. Lorsqu’elle attrapait du gibier quel qu’il soit elle s’estimait déjà heureuse, car bien souvent ses pièges restaient vides, et elle n’avait maintenant plus la force ni l’adresse nécessaire pour chasser elle-même.

Un matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit. Dès qu’elle eut ouvert les yeux, elle se mit sur ses pieds en restant accroupie et scruta les environs, tous les sens en alerte. Tout paraissait calme, mais elle était certaine d’avoir entendu quelque chose, et après son arrivée sur Terre elle avait rapidement appris à se méfier et à toujours être sur ses gardes. Elle aurait voulu appeler, inciter la personne – si c’était bien un humain qui était là – à se montrer, mais elle craignait d’être repérée si ce n’était pas déjà fait. Elle restait donc parfaitement immobile et il lui sembla que le temps s’était arrêté tant la forêt était calme. Elle l’était peut-être même trop. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Habituellement on entendait le chant des oiseaux, mais à cet instant ils semblaient s’être tous tus. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, Clarke se mit debout en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Prête à toute éventualité, elle embrassa du regard le décor qui l’entourait pour tenter de déceler la présence d’une éventuelle menace, mais il semblait qu’elle soit seule. Elle avait cessé de respirer depuis quelques instants et tous ses muscles étaient crispés dans l’attente d’un danger inconnu qui n’arrivait toujours pas. Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, l’intrus se manifeste.

Clarke entendit la corde de l‘arc se tendre plus qu’elle ne vit la flèche, puisqu’elle venait de son angle mort. Elle se jeta au sol et évita le projectile de justesse, et alors celui-ci alla se planter dans un arbre. Mais pas le temps de se réjouir. La blonde était déjà sur ses pieds et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle entendait qu’on la poursuivait, et quand elle se retourna pour voir ce qu’il en était, elle constata que ses agresseurs étaient trois. Aux tatouages que portaient les hommes, elle sut qu’ils faisaient partie du Peuple des Arbres. Elle s’était sans doute aventurée sur leur territoire sans le savoir, et à présent elle allait le payer. Elle n’avait pas la moindre chance d’en réchapper, elle le savait, mais ses jambes refusaient de s’arrêter. Depuis qu’elle vivait seule dans la forêt, son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et c’était à présent lui qui la guidait et prenait les décisions à sa place, elle n’avait plus son mot à dire.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que ses poursuivants se disaient puisqu’ils échangeaient en Trigedasleng, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’ils avaient l’intention de la tuer. L’avance déjà ridicule qu’elle avait sur eux se réduisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ces hommes étaient des guerriers entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge, et surtout ils n‘étaient pas dans l’état de fatigue qui était le sien, il était évident que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils la rattrapent. La blonde entendit une nouvelle flèche siffler et elle vint se planter dans un arbre non loin d’elle. Le danger se rapprochant, une décharge d’adrénaline lui donna la force qu’elle n’avait plus, lui permettant ainsi d’accélérer. Elle trébucha quelques mètres plus loin, mais par chance elle parvint à se rattraper et à reprendre sa course. Un troisième projectile la manqua de peu, mais quand le quatrième fut tiré, cette fois il termina sa course dans sa cuisse. Clarke poussa un cri de douleur et s’effondra au sol, emportée par son élan.

Elle roula sur elle-même pour tenter de ne pas se blesser dans sa chute et une fois qu’elle fut arrêtée, son premier réflexe fut de porter sa main à sa blessure. La flèche était enfoncée profondément, impossible de la sortir dans l’instant, alors elle la cassa pour ne pas être gênée. Elle s’appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser, mais quand elle se mit debout et qu’elle s’appuya sur sa jambe blessée, un nouveau cri lui échappa. Dès que son poids pesait sur son membre la douleur irradiait. Avant qu’elle ait pu ne serait-ce qu’envisager la folie de reprendre sa course dans cet état, les Natifs étaient sur elle. Ils l’encerclèrent, chacun une arme à la main, et alors elle sortit son propre couteau. Les quatre adversaires se dévisageaient, aucun ne semblant prêts à attaquer.

Ce fut finalement Clarke qui bougea la première. Elle lança le couteau qu’elle tenait à la main droit sur l’homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce dernier s’écarta mais trop tard, il parvint seulement à recevoir l’arme dans l’épaule au lieu d’être touché au thorax. Les Natifs parurent tous surpris par une telle véhémence de la part d’un membre du Peuple du Ciel, et alors la blonde en profita pour tenter de s’enfuir. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que l’un des deux hommes encore valides se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Sous la violence du choc, l’air fut chassé des poumons de Clarke et elle eut le souffle coupé. Malgré tout, elle fit son possible pour garder les idées claires. Son agresseur la retourna brutalement pour qu’elle soit face à lui, et aussitôt elle lui lança au visage la poignée de terre qu’elle venait de prendre. Profitant qu’il soit aveuglé, elle lui mit un coup de pied dans l’entrejambe, et alors une plainte sourde s’échappa de sa gorge. Le poids de son adversaire ne pesant plus sur elle, elle put reculer pour se dégager, mais alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à se relever, le troisième Natif s’approcha calmement d’elle et posa la lame de son épée sur sa gorge. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. En appui sur ses mains posées derrière elle, la blonde déglutit difficilement. L’homme qui lui faisait face avait un regard dénué de toute pitié, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il allait la tuer de sang-froid.

En désespoir de cause, Clarke recula sans pour autant se relever, s’aidant de ses mains pour mettre de la distance entre elle est son adversaire, mais ce dernier se contenta de la suivre pour garder la pointe de son épée sur son cou, toujours cet air impitoyable sur le visage. A force de s’éloigner, l’une des mains de la blonde rencontra le vide, et elle faillit tomber. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et se retourna alors par réflexe : derrière elle se trouvait une pente abrupte qui s’étendait sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de rencontrer à nouveau un terrain moins accidenté et qui semblait praticable. Dans l’affolement elle n’avait même pas remarqué ce détail du paysage. Elle tourna la tête pour faire à nouveau face au Natif, et alors dans ses yeux apparut une détermination nouvelle. Un air d’incompréhension traversa rapidement le visage de l’homme, et avant qu’il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Clarke se laissa tomber à l’arrière. Il poussa un cri de colère en voyant qu’elle l’avait pris par surprise, mais il ne put rien faire pour l’empêcher de lui échapper.

La blonde tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper, mais emportée dans la pente elle ne put rien faire, et elle se protégea donc la tête du mieux qu’elle put avec ses bras. L’arrivée en bas fut brutale. Malgré ses efforts, sa tête avait heurté une pierre et elle était donc sonnée. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes sans être sûre d’être encore capable de bouger. Quand sa respiration fut plus régulière, elle prit appui sur ses mains et grimaça en tentant de se relever. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, mais elle devait passer outre la douleur, car déjà elle entendait et apercevait du coin de l’œil ses trois agresseurs qui descendaient pour la rejoindre. Elle mit toute sa volonté dans l’effort et parvint à se redresser quelque peu, mais quand elle voulut se mettre sur ses pieds elle en fut incapable et s’effondra lourdement au sol. Ne pouvant pas se lever, elle rampa, s’écorchant les mains et les bras et laissant échapper des plaintes à chaque mouvement.

Elle avait parcouru tout juste quelques mètres quand les Natifs arrivèrent à son niveau. Celui qu’elle avait attaqué avec son couteau la saisit par l’épaule sans ménagement et la mit sur le dos. En leur faisant face elle constata alors que sa vision était trouble. Elle était tout juste consciente et savait qu’elle serait cette fois incapable d’échapper à ses adversaires. Les yeux mi-clos, elle laissa ses muscles se relâcher. Après tout ce à quoi elle avait échappé, elle allait mourir pour avoir franchi les limites d’un territoire sans même le savoir. Elle aurait ri si elle en avait eu la force tant sa situation était pathétique. Le Natif qu’elle avait blessé à l’épaule leva sa hache de sa main valide, prêt à l’abattre. Clarke ferma les yeux, refusant de regarder la mort en face. Mais le coup ne vint jamais.

La jeune fille entendit le galop de plusieurs chevaux approcher et une voix féminine s’éleva. Les chevaux s’arrêtèrent non loin d’elle, et alors elle entendit que quelqu’un venait de descendre de sa monture et approchait. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu’il en était, mais elle n’en avait même plus la force. Quelques mots furent échangés en Trigedasleng, elle en reconnut certains, mais pas suffisamment pour comprendre la conversation. La femme qui parlait semblait particulièrement énervée, sa voix était vibrante de colère. Clarke ne parvint pas à savoir si elle connaissait cette femme, son esprit embrouillé par la fatigue et les blessures ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir si elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. Après un court échange entre les Natifs, la blonde entendit des pas approcher d’elle. Son prénom fut appelé d’une voix douce, et elle en déduisit qu’elle connaissait la femme, mais pour autant elle fut incapable de dire de qui il s’agissait. Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, non sans difficultés, mais tout ce qu’elle put voir fut un visage flou penché sur elle. Elle voulut parler, mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge. A nouveau, celle qui venait visiblement de lui sauver la vie parla en Trigedasleng, mais cette fois Clarke ne reconnut aucun mot. Les sons lui parvenaient comme étouffés. Elle s’aperçut que quelqu’un l’avait prise dans ses bras quand elle ne sentit plus le sol dur sous elle.

\- Tout va bien, Clarke. Tu es hors de danger, il ne t’arrivera plus rien.

Ces mots furent la dernière chose que la jeune fille entendit. Après cela, tout devint confus. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester consciente mais elle ne tarda pas à perdre connaissance, à bout de force. Sa tête bascula lourdement à l’arrière et tout devint noir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La première chose que perçut Clarke dans le brouillard de l’inconscience fut une vive douleur à la jambe. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais elle était visiblement trop faible pour le faire. Elle força tout de même ses paupières à se soulever mais quand elle y parvint enfin, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière qui la força à refermer les yeux. Elle prit le parti de les garder fermés pour l’instant.

Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de voir où elle se trouvait, mais elle entendait des voix et du mouvement autour d’elle, signe qu’elle n’était pas seule. Néanmoins les sons lui semblaient atténués, elle en déduisit donc qu’elle se trouvait dans une pièce et que le bruit venait de l’extérieur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de vérifier avant toute chose qu’elle était entière. Elle remua chacun de ses membres les uns après les autres avec des mouvements lents et maladroits et put ainsi constater que seule sa jambe gauche, celle où elle avait reçu la flèche, était sérieusement blessée. Elle avait certes mal partout, mais au moins était-elle en vie et valide. Une fois ce constat fait, elle essaya à nouveau d’ouvrir les yeux, mais cette fois plus précautionneusement. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement mais sûrement, et elle s’obligea à ne pas les refermer. Après presque une minute, elle était enfin habituée à la lumière et sa vision devenait petit à petit plus nette. Elle se redressa sur un coude en prenant soin de ne pas bouger sa jambe et entreprit d’inspecter l’endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu’elle était dans une tente qui semblait être du même genre que celles qu’elle avait déjà pu voir dans les camps des Natifs. Pourquoi l’avaient-ils sauvée après avoir tenté de la tuer ? Elle balaya l’endroit du regard, tentant de découvrir un indice qui lui aurait permis de savoir où elle se trouvait exactement, et bientôt ses yeux se figèrent sur un objet en particulier : un trône fait de branches tortueuses et qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien se dressait fièrement à l’autre extrémité de la tente. Que signifiait tout ceci ? Etait-ce sa voix qu’elle avait entendue quand elle avait été sauvée ? D’ailleurs, combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’elle avait perdu connaissance ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et Clarke porta alors la main à son crâne qui commençait à la faire souffrir. C’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle constata en l’effleurant qu’un bandage avait été fait autour de sa tête, et elle se rappela alors s’être cognée dans sa chute. Malgré la migraine, la jeune fille tenta de se mettre assise sur le lit de fortune où elle se trouvait. Bien mal lui en prit. Elle poussa un cri et retomba allongée. Une vive douleur s’était emparée de sa cage thoracique quand elle avait voulu bouger trop rapidement. Non sans mal, elle souleva le tee-shirt plus ou moins propre qui avait remplacé ses anciens habits et vit alors un large hématome au niveau de ses côtes. L’une d’elle avait probablement été cassée lorsqu’elle avait dévalé la pente, mais elle venait seulement de le découvrir.

Sans doute quelqu’un avait-il été alerté par son cri, car elle entendit bientôt des pas précipités approcher. Par réflexe elle voulut se lever, mais à nouveau la douleur la cloua au lit. La toile de la tente qui servait d’entrée fut écartée et alors la jeune fille fut soulagée de voir un visage qu’elle connaissait : Nyko. Le soigneur l’observa quelques secondes, puis il repartit sans un mot.

\- Nyko ! appela la blonde.

Elle n’eut aucune réponse.

Un moment après, l’homme était de retour. Il s’approcha d’elle avec l’air grave et sérieux qui le caractérisait. Toujours sans un mot, il saisit quelques flacons posés sur une petite table que Clarke n’avait pas remarquée jusqu’à présent. Il prépara une mixture dans un bol, visiblement concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Clarke.

Le Natif ne lui répondit pas, continuant sa préparation comme si elle n’avait rien dit, presque comme si elle n’était même pas là.

\- Des Natifs ont voulu me tuer. Pourquoi m’avoir finalement sauvée ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Nyko ! s’impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions, _Klark kom Skaikru_.

Sur ces mots, le soigneur se tourna vers elle, le bol à la main. Il approcha ses mains de sa jambe gauche, sans doute dans l’intention d’appliquer sur sa blessure le cataplasme qu’il venait de préparer, mais la blonde se déroba.

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas te soigner la plaie va s’infecter et tu vas mourir, dit l’homme d’un ton calme et posé.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher tant que tu n’auras pas répondu à mes questions.

Un air contrarié se peignit sur les traits du soigneur et il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais fut interrompu.

\- Je vais m’en charger, Nyko.

Leur regard à tous les deux se tourna immédiatement vers la personne qui venait de parler : Lexa.

Elle se tenait devant l’entrée de la tente, droite et fermement campée sur ses appuis, la tête haute, les yeux rivés sur Clarke. La Commandante était toujours aussi fière et impressionnante, elle n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que la blonde l’avait vue.

Nyko se contenta d’un simple mouvement de tête en signe d’approbation. Il déposa sur la table le bol qui contenait le remède qu’il avait préparé et quitta la tente sans un mot, discipliné et respectueux, comme tous les Natifs. Quand il fut sorti, Lexa resta immobile. Ses yeux n’avaient pas quitté Clarke qui, bien qu’elle se sente mal à l’aise d’être ainsi dévisagée, soutenait son regard sans faiblir. Après quelques instants passés ainsi, la brune prit enfin la parole et s’adressa pour la première fois à la blonde.

\- Je suis heureuse que mes prières aient été exaucées.

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir.

A ces mots, la blonde se raidit tandis qu’elle était brusquement projetée plusieurs semaines en arrière, à l’instant précis où Lexa avait prononcé cette phrase, l’instant où tout s’était écroulé.

\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?

La brune sembla prise au dépourvu par cette réponse et le ton sec qu’avait employé Clarke.

\- Tu nous as trahis et tu sembles en être fière. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Je te l’ai dit, Clarke, j’ai fait ce choix avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur. Tu sais pertinemment que les choses auraient été différentes si j’avais écouté mes sentiments.

Sur ce, Lexa saisit le bol contenant le cataplasme et s’approcha de Clarke, mais comme elle l’avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Nyko, la blonde se déroba, mais cette fois avec plus de virulence, ce qui lui valut un rappel à l’ordre de la part de ses côtes. Elle grimaça et ne put retenir une plainte.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Je t’interdis de me toucher ! cracha la plus jeune entre ses dents serrées.

La Commandante poussa un profond soupir.

\- Si je dois te soigner par la force je le ferai, mais je préfèrerais le faire avec ta coopération.

La blonde lâcha un rire sec.

\- Me soigner par la force ? C’est un peu paradoxal. Mais après tout ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, tu ne sais répondre que par la violence, comme tous les autres Natifs. Vous n’êtes que des barbares.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- J’ai pu le constater par moi-même, lança Clarke d’un ton amer, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu m’avais dit que je t’avais fait changer d’avis sur nous, sur les Natifs.

\- Je me trompais.

\- Ne reviens pas sur ce que tu as dit uniquement à cause de moi. Ne tourne pas le dos à tout un peuple alors que c’est moi seule qui t’ai blessée.

La blonde resta silencieuse, l’expression fermée et le regard dur, quant à Lexa, elle baissa les yeux et soupira, visiblement résignée.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins m’occuper de tes blessures ?

Clarke sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle signifia finalement son accord par un hochement de tête.

La brune contourna le lit en rabattant d’un geste élégant son manteau qui la gênait. Elle saisit un tabouret et s’assit à côté de la jambe gauche de la blessée puis posa le bol sur ses genoux. D’un geste lent, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer, elle saisit la fourrure qui la couvrait et la retira, et c’est seulement à cet instant que Clarke s’aperçut qu’elle ne portait rien de plus qu’un tee-shirt et un boxer. Devant ce constat, elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, ce qui n’échappa pas à la brune.

\- La blessure avait besoin d’être découverte pour cicatriser correctement.

La blonde se contenta d’un mouvement de tête en guise de réponse, ne sachant pas quoi dire et étant de toute façon trop mal à l’aise pour parler.

La Commandante retira ses gants et les laissa tomber au sol, puis elle entreprit de retirer l’ancien cataplasme déjà en place. Ses gestes étaient précis mais doux et Clarke ne put s’empêcher de frissonner au contact de ses mains dont la peau cornée témoignait d’une vie passée à manier les armes et à lutter pour survivre. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Lexa mit en place la préparation de Nyko. Alors qu’elle était en train de l’appliquer, la blonde se raidit sous le coup de la douleur quand elle appuya un peu trop fort sur la plaie, et alors la guerrière stoppa net ses gestes et posa son regard sur le visage de la blessée.

\- Ça va, lui assura cette dernière.

Lexa reprit ses soins, avec plus de délicatesse cette fois, et quelques minutes plus tard elle avait terminé.

\- Je vais regarder ta tête aussi, si tu veux bien.

Clarke se contenta d’approuver d’un mouvement de tête. Quand elle grimaça en se redressant sur les coudes, elle vit la brune tentée de venir la soutenir mais qui n’en fit rien, probablement consciente qu’en l’état actuel des choses, son aide ne serait pas acceptée. Une fois qu’elle fut redressée, Lexa s’approcha et défit son bandage. Elle effleura sa blessure au front du bout des doigts. Elle avait un air concentré et son visage était tout proche de celui de Clarke. Cette dernière fut incapable d’empêcher ses yeux de descendre plus bas et de se perdre dans la contemplation des lèvres pulpeuses qui s’offraient à elle. Mais bien vite elle se ressaisit et détourna le regard. Elle n’aurait pas dû ressentir ce bien-être lorsqu’elle se trouvait en présence de la Commandante, pas après ce qu’elle avait fait.

\- La blessure semble bien cicatriser, tu n’as plus besoin de bandage.

Elle se redressa et alla déposer le bandage sur la table où se trouvaient les remèdes. Elle y prit un petit flacon qu’elle ouvrit et versa quelques gouttes du liquide qu’il contenait sur ce qui semblait être du pain, puis elle revint vers Clarke et lui tendit l’aliment. Celle-ci l’observa avec un air méfiant.

\- Ça atténuera la douleur de tes côtes.

La blonde ne semblait toujours pas convaincue et regarde le morceau de pain avec un air soupçonneux.

\- Le goût du remède est loin d’être agréable, c’est plus facile à avaler avec du pain.

La blessée voulut parler, mais elle fut interrompue avant d’avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et avant que tu dises que j’essaye de t’empoisonner, sois sûre que si je souhaitais ta mort je ne t’aurais pas sauvée et faite soigner.

Clarke hésita encore un instant, mais elle finit par prendre ce que lui tendait la brune. Elle grimaça dès qu’elle commença à mâcher : Lexa n’avait pas menti, le goût était vraiment horrible. Elle eut un haut le cœur, mais elle avait appris à ne pas faire la fine bouche depuis qu’elle était arrivée sur Terre, et elle avala donc tant bien que mal le pain. La Commandante acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête et lui tendit un verre d’eau qu’elle but d’une traite. Dès qu’elle eut terminé, elle regarda la guerrière.

\- Alors c’est bien toi qui m’as sauvée ?

Lexa se contente de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Que faisais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu étais repartie pour la capitale ?

\- J’y étais. Après avoir libéré mon peuple je suis retournée à Polis, mais j’ai dû revenir ici il y a peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n’ai pas à répondre à tes questions.

La brune avait répliqué d’un ton sec et se leva précipitamment du tabouret où elle était toujours assise. Elle marcha d’un pas déterminé jusqu’à son trône et s’y installa, comme pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Clarke, ou plutôt entre elle et ses sentiments à l’égard de Clarke.

\- Comment peux-tu espérer que je te fasse à nouveau confiance si tu refuses de répondre ?

La Commandante tiqua à cette phrase et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

\- Pas après ce que tu as fait.

Un air contrarié apparut sur les traits de la brune qui détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? demanda à nouveau Clarke.

Lexa resta un moment silencieuse avant de finalement répondre.

\- Ton peuple pensait que nous t’avions enlevée ou tuée. J’étais dans la région pour les rencontrer et essayer d’éviter un conflit inutile.

\- J’avais dit à Bellamy que je partais.

\- Et il l’a dit à ta mère et aux autres. Mais en ne te trouvant pas malgré toutes leurs recherches, ils ont craint que nous t’ayons enlevée pour se servir de toi comme un moyen de pression sur eux.

\- Tu n’aurais jamais fait ça.

Cette phrase fit naître un léger sourire sur le visage de Lexa, ce genre de sourire que seule Clarke parvenait à lui tirer.

\- Heureuse de te l’entendre dire.

Quand Clarke réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire, elle se mit à rougir.

\- Mais certains semblaient ne pas en être convaincus, enchaîna la brune sans prêter attention à la réaction de son interlocutrice. J’ai rencontré Abby et Marcus. Il a semblé me croire quand j’ai dit ne pas savoir où tu étais, mais ta mère était apparemment plus méfiante.

\- Elle ne te fait pas confiance.

\- Je le sais. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai juré de te retrouver et de m’assurer que tu allais bien. J’avais quitté Camp Jaha depuis quelques heures quand nous t’avons trouvée. Nous nous rendions à Ton DC et nous t’avons donc emmenée avec nous pour que Nyko te soigne.

\- Ma mère sait que je suis ici ?

\- Sans doute, j’ai envoyé un cavalier pour la prévenir dès que nous t’avons trouvée. J’imagine qu’elle est déjà en chemin, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

\- Un peu plus d’un jour, nous t’avons trouvée hier.

\- Pourquoi ces hommes m’ont attaquée ?

\- D’après eux tu t’étais introduite sur leur territoire. En tant que fille du Ciel ils t’ont vue comme une menace et donc ils ont voulu t’éliminer. Mais ne t’en fais pas, ils ont eu le châtiment qu’ils méritaient, dit la brune en se levant de son trône.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s’inquiéta Clarke.

Lexa l’observa un instant avant de répondre.

_\- Jus drein jus daun._

\- Tu les as tués ? questionna la blonde avec un air horrifié.

\- Ils ont avoué avoir attaqué les premiers. En aucun cas ils n’auraient dû s’en prendre à toi si tu ne semblais pas agressive, pourtant ils l’ont fait, et ce en toute connaissance de cause. Ils en ont payé le prix, ils savent que justice doit être faite quand le sang est versé.

\- Ce n’est pas de la justice ! s’écria Clarke. Tu les as tués uniquement parce que c’est à moi qu’ils s’en étaient pris, tu n’aurais jamais fait ça s’il avait s’agit d’un autre membre de mon peuple !

La Commandante la fusilla du regard.

\- Mes sentiments n’ont rien à voir, tu sais que je ne les laisse jamais interférer dans mon jugement.

\- Oui, et je sais aussi que je suis l’exception qui confirme la règle.

A ces mots, les mâchoires de la brune se crispèrent et son expression se ferma. De toute évidence, Clarke ne se trompait pas et elle avait visé juste.

\- Si tu as fait ça pour racheter ta trahison et te faire pardonner, sache que ça ne fonctionnera pas.

La blonde parvint à se mettre assise malgré la douleur de ses côtes, mais la voyant grimacer, Lexa s’approcha immédiatement.

\- Tu dois te reposer.

Elle voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour l’inciter à s’allonger, mais Clarke la repoussa brutalement.

\- Ne me touche pas !

La Commandante sembla blessée par ce rejet si virulent, mais elle ne laissa transparaître ses sentiments qu’un bref instant avant de se ressaisir.

\- Je te croyais différente des autres Natifs, mais apparemment je me trompais.

L’air de la brune se fit plus sombre à cette nouvelle accusation. Clarke la fixait d’un regard noir et alors elle comprit qu’il était temps pour elle de partir.

\- Nyko passera plus tard pour remplacer ton cataplasme. Je te ferai prévenir quand ta mère sera arrivée.

Sur ces quelques mots prononcés d’un ton neutre, la Commandante adressa un dernier regard à Clarke avant de quitter la tente, la laissant seule, en proie au doute et à la culpabilité après avoir chassé celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite info : je ne vais certainement pas développer l'intrigue de la Cité des Lumières avec Murphy, Jaha et ALIE. Murphy est un personnage que j'aime bien, surtout en raison de l'évolution qu'il a connu au cours des deux premières saisons, donc ça m'embête un peu de ne pas le faire apparaître, mais cette partie de l'histoire ne m'inspire pas vraiment. En plus l'intrigue que je prévois est déjà assez compliquée, donc ça va être difficile de mener une autre histoire en parallèle (je dis en parallèle mais c'est une façon de parler puisque les scénarios vont sans doute se rejoindre au cours de la saison 3). Du coup on n'a qu'à dire que Murphy et Jaha ont trouvé la Cité des Lumières, que c'est la terre promise et qu'ils y vivent heureux et font des enfants :D (les enfants c'est pas obligé, ça c'est vous qui voyez).
> 
> Dans ce chapitre il y aura un peu de Trigedasleng (c'est la langue des Natifs pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ou qui ne regarderaient pas la série). A l'avenir j'utiliserai de temps en temps cette langue, donc ce sera écrit en italique pour que vous puissiez bien différencier (ce sera parfois vraiment écrit en Trigedasleng, mais quand ce sera des dialogues assez longs j'écrirai en français, comme vous pouvez vous en douter je ne suis pas bilingue :P). Bien sûr vous aurez les traductions.
> 
> Voilà, désolée pour ce long blabla, ce sera pas toujours comme ça ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Clarke se trouvait au Mont Weather. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle y était arrivée, mais c’était bien là qu’elle était, elle aurait reconnu cet endroit entre mille.

La jeune fille lança un regard circulaire à la pièce où elle se trouvait et reconnut alors le dortoir. Il n’y avait personne, elle était seule, mais les lits étaient défaits, signe que des gens y avaient dormi récemment.

\- Il y a quelqu’un ? appela-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il n’y avait pas le moindre bruit, comme si les alentours étaient déserts. Décidée à trouver une quelconque trace de vie, Clarke prit la direction du réfectoire. Dans les couloirs elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive. C’était comme si tous les habitants du bunker s’étaient volatilisés sans laisser de trace. Arrivée dans la salle à manger, la blonde trouva la pièce vide. Pourtant, les assiettes étaient plus ou moins remplies, les couverts semblaient avoir été utilisés, les chaises avaient été déplacées. C’était complètement insensé. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Clarke fit demi-tour dans l’intention d’aller explorer le reste du bunker pour tenter de trouver quelqu’un, mais elle sursauta alors violemment en tombant nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune. Elle se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant un visage familier.

\- Maya, c’est toi. Je suis contente de trouver enfin quelqu’un. Où sont passés tous les autres ?

La jeune fille la dévisagea sans un mot.

\- Maya ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Clarke ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici à vrai dire.

\- Tu es venue admirer ton œuvre ?

\- Mon œuvre ?

\- Tu es fière de ce que tu as fait, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant tu es le héros que tout le monde attendait, tu es celle que tous acclament. Tu as sauvé ton peuple, tu as prouvé que tu étais digne d’être à leur tête et de prendre le commandement.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu n’as pas hésité à sacrifier des innocents pour passer aux yeux de tous pour une héroïne.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Effrayée, la blonde commença à reculer. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu’elle trébucha sur un objet qui se trouvait derrière elle. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux en tombant, et alors quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau ils s’écarquillèrent d’effroi. C’était sur le cadavre d’un homme qu’elle venait de trébucher. Le malheureux avait le visage tordu en une expression de douleur témoignant des souffrances qu’il avait dû endurer en mourant. Son visage était horriblement mutilé, sans doute brûlé par les radiations. Terrorisée, Clarke recula précipitamment, mais alors elle heurta autre chose, et en se retournant elle découvrit le sol jonché de corps, tous couverts de brûlures. Prise de panique, elle poussa un cri d’effroi et se remit précipitamment debout pour mettre de la distance entre elle et les cadavres, mais quand elle releva les yeux, elle rencontra le visage de Maya dont le regard ne l’avait pas quittée. Alors qu’auparavant sa peau était blanche et lisse, maintenant les brûlures la défiguraient. La blonde recula jusqu’à être accolée à une table, horrifiée par le spectacle qui s’offrait à elle.

\- Tu nous as laissés mourir dans des souffrances atroces, et ce uniquement pour ta gloire personnelle. Tu es un monstre, Clarke.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais, je te le promets. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix, je devais sauver mon peuple.

\- Tu mens.

Clarke fit volte-face pour savoir d’où venait cette nouvelle voix et vit alors Jasper de l’autre côté de la table.

\- J’allais tous nous sauver, et personne ne serait mort à part Cage. Mais tu as voulu jouer les héroïnes et tu les as tous tués. J’aimais Maya et tu l’as tuée.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu faire ça !

Au moment où elle cria cette phrase, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville, et quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit avec horreur les cadavres des habitants du bunker qui se mettaient en mouvement et s’approchaient d’elle.

\- Meurtrière !

\- Assassin !

\- Tu es un monstre !

Clarke voulut se dérober à la prise de celui qui lui avait attrapé la cheville, mais il la fit tomber au sol en la tirant d’un coup sec. Dès qu’elle fut à terre, tous ceux qui l’entouraient se précipitèrent sur elle. Elle poussa un cri de terreur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour se défendre, et fut bientôt assaillie de toute part. L’angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine, et elle sentait les tourments de toutes ces âmes l’envahir. Sa peau la brûlait atrocement, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et elle devina qu’elle allait périr dans les mêmes souffrances que celles qu’avaient connues ses victimes. Si son calvaire avait duré une seconde de plus, elle serait devenue complètement folle, mais elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Les yeux exorbités, elle tourna frénétiquement la tête dans toutes les directions pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut rapidement la tente où elle était quand elle s’était endormie, mais malgré cela, la peur refusait de la quitter. Sa respiration était saccadée, aussi bien par l’angoisse et la terreur provoquées par le cauchemar qu’elle venait de faire que par le cri qu’elle avait poussé en se réveillant.

Elle n’avait pas tout à fait repris ses esprits quand quelqu’un arriva dans la tente. Elle tourna vivement la tête, sur le qui-vive, mais fut soulagée de voir Lexa s’approcher d’elle. Cette dernière perçut immédiatement le trouble de la jeune fille et se porta à son chevet sans hésiter.

\- Tout va bien Clarke, c’était seulement un cauchemar. Calme-toi, c’est terminé maintenant. Tu es en sécurité.

La blonde aurait voulu repousser la main que la jeune fille venait de poser sur sa joue, mais elle en fut incapable. A cet instant elle avait à tout prix besoin de soutien et de réconfort, elle avait besoin d’être sûre que tout ceci n’était vraiment qu’un simple rêve et qu’elle était à présent saine et sauve. Néanmoins, une fois qu’elle se sentit mieux elle dégagea son visage, mal à l’aise à cause de cette soudaine proximité. Lexa, qui s’était accroupie près d’elle en arrivant, se redressa sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

Le ton de Clarke était froid et cassant. Elle se mit assise au bord de son lit et constata que la sueur perlait sur son front en passant une main sur son visage. Voyant cela, la Commandante lui tendit un tissu qu’elle accepta sans un remerciement avant d’éponger sa peau.

\- Je te l’ai dit, ce que tu as fait te hantera toujours.

\- Il ne s’agit pas de Finn.

La brune resta silencieuse après cette nouvelle réplique lancée d’un ton sec. Clarke releva les yeux vers elle et elle vit dans son regard que même si elle ne le disait pas et faisait tout pour le cacher, elle était blessée de se voir ainsi rejetée. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- J’ai rêvé du Mont Weather.

La Commandante, qui avait détourné les yeux, les posa à nouveau sur son interlocutrice, attentive.

\- Je fais souvent des cauchemars. Je vois les corps de tous ces gens que j’ai tués, je vois Jasper qui me reproche d’avoir sacrifié tant d’innocents et de lui avoir pris Maya. A chaque fois je me demande si c’était vraiment la chose à faire, s’il n’y avait pas un autre moyen de sauver tout le monde.

\- On ne peut jamais sauver tout le monde. En tant que leaders, nous avons des choix difficiles à faire, ça fait partie de notre rôle. Même si tu avais pu les épargner et sauver ton peuple, que seraient devenus les _Maunons_? Sans source de sang ils auraient fini par mourir. Il n’y avait pas de bonne solution. Il n’y en a jamais, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.

\- Peu importe, je suis une meurtrière, dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n’es pas une meurtrière, Clarke. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour sauver les tiens, et c’est tout à ton honneur. Tu as tout mon respect depuis le jour où tu as choisi de tuer Finn pour lui épargner la torture. Je…

La brune marqua une pause. Elle semblait hésiter, comme si elle n’était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose d’aller plus loin, mais finalement elle prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’aurais été capable de faire une telle chose. Mais aujourd’hui, après que tu aies eu le courage de prendre une telle décision au Mont Weather, je te respecte plus encore.

Clarke releva vers Lexa un regard paré d’étonnement, et cette dernière préféra détourner les yeux, visiblement mal à l’aise après avoir fait un tel aveu. Elle pinça les lèvres, ce qui indiqua à la blonde qu’elle était effectivement embarrassée, puis elle reprit d’un ton sûr, sans la regarder :

\- Tu es quelqu’un de fort, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Tout ceci n’est qu’une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter, et tu y parviendras, j’en suis persuadée.

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes femmes que seulement quelques mètres séparaient. Aucune n’osait plus prononcer le moindre mot, et Clarke avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la brune, encore sous le coup de la surprise après ce que celle-ci lui avait dit. Elle s’apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps. Un homme entra dans la tente, et après un bref salut à chacune d’elle, il s’adressa à la Commandante :

\- Le Peuple du Ciel vient d’arriver, _Heda_.

\- Je vais venir les recevoir.

L’homme se contenta d’approuver par un hochement de tête et il quitta la tente. Une fois qu’elles furent seules, Lexa se tourna face à Clarke.

\- Tes vêtements sont là, dit-elle en indiquant des habits pliés à côté du lit où se trouvait la blonde. Je vais aller accueillir les tiens, nous te rejoindrons quand tu seras habillée.

\- Ce sont des vêtements de Natifs, fit remarquer la plus jeune.

\- Les tiens étaient en trop mauvais état pour être remis et nous n’avons que ça ici, répliqua la brune.

Sans rien ajouter elle sortit, laissant la blonde seule.

La Commandante alla à la rencontre des nouveaux venus qui se trouvaient à l’entrée du camp, mais elle vit alors Indra, accompagnée de quelques hommes, leur barrer la route. Même de loin, elle n’eut aucun mal à entendre ce qu’elle disait d’une voix forte et emprunte de colère et de mépris.

_\- Chit laik yu dula op hir ?_ (Que faites-vous ici ?)

Une fois que Lexa fut plus proche, elle put voir que c’était à Octavia et Lincoln qu’elle s’adressait.

_\- Yu laik nou kom oso._ (Vous n’êtes plus des nôtres.)

_\- Em pleni_ (Assez), intervint la Commandante en venant se placer aux côtés de sa subordonnée. Même s’ils ne sont plus des nôtres, ils sont en droit de venir en tant que visiteurs.

La jeune femme put lire la contrariété sur les traits d’Indra, mais cette dernière ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de reporter son regard sur les deux personnes qu’elles considéraient comme des intrus.

\- Comment va Clarke ? demanda Abby d’un ton inquiet, sans même prendre la peine de saluer ses hôtes.

Lexa ne releva pas ce que plusieurs Natifs interprétèrent comme un manque de respect à en croire leurs grognements désapprobateurs.

\- Elle va bien. Je vais vous conduire à elle, suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe emboîta le pas à la brune qui était entourée de plusieurs de ses hommes. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la tente et en tant que Commandante, Lexa y entra la première, laissant les visiteurs entrer les derniers. Dès qu’elle vit sa fille assise au bord du lit, Abby se précipita vers elle.

\- Clarke !

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, mais immédiatement la blonde laissa échapper une plainte. Sa mère la lâcha aussitôt et recula un peu.

\- Excuse-moi. Je t’ai fait mal ?

\- C’est rien maman, juste une côte cassée.

\- Ils t’ont soignée au moins ?

Indra cracha quelques mots en Trigedasleng. Le ton employé ne laissait aucun doute sur son état d’esprit, même pour ceux qui ne parlaient pas la langue. La Commandante rappela la guerrière à l’ordre d’un simple regard, et celle-ci baissa alors les yeux.

\- Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas, dit Clarke à sa mère.

Abby, au bord des larmes, posa une main sur le visage de la blonde et lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre. Après quelques secondes, elle se recula et s’essuya les yeux d’un geste vif avant de s’écarter.

\- Je pense qu’il y en a d’autres qui voudraient te dire bonjour après tout ce temps.

Une fois sa mère sur le côté, Clarke découvrit alors qui l’avait accompagnée : Marcus était présent, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage ; Lincoln et Octavia, côte à côte, la regardaient, et même si contrairement à Lincoln, Octavia ne souriait pas, elle était venue, signe qu’une réconciliation était peut-être possible ; Monty était là lui aussi ; enfin, le dernier que la blonde aperçut fut Bellamy. Le jeune homme affichait un léger sourire. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que quand ils s’étaient quittés trois mois auparavant. Il semblait aussi s’être étoffé, ses épaules déjà larges auparavant avaient pris un peu plus d’ampleur.

Dès qu’elle le vit, Clarke se leva d’un bond, ignorant la douleur, et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte, tout aussi heureux qu’elle de la revoir. Ces retrouvailles étaient en tout point semblables à celles qu’ils avaient connu après que Clarke se soit échappée du Mont Weather.

\- Tu m’as manquée, lui dit Bellamy à voix basse.

\- Je suis désolée d’être partie.

Après ce bref échange, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et se sourirent avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

\- Je suis contente de tous vous revoir, dit Clarke.

Certains lui offrirent des sourires en réponse, d’autres se contentèrent de hochements de tête ou de simples regards. Monty fut le premier à bouger. Il écarta ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui et vint prendre son amie dans ses bras.

\- C’est bon de te revoir, lui dit-il.

Après lui, ce fut Marcus qui vint la serrer dans ses bras. L’accolade fut plus brève que celle qu’elle avait partagée avec Bellamy et Monty, mais elle le sentit sincère et véritablement heureux de la retrouver. Lincoln ne la prit pas dans ses bras, il ne fit que partager un regard avec elle. Quand il ne resta plus qu’Octavia, celle-ci ne s’approcha pas de la blonde. Elle resta à distance mais lui offrit tout de même un sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Pendant tout ce temps, aucun des Natifs n’avait dit quoi que ce soit et la Commandante s’était contentée d’observer la scène en cachant au mieux son mécontentement face à la joie que semblait avoir éprouvée Clarke en revoyant Bellamy. Elle respectait le jeune homme mais malgré tout, même si elle ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde, elle éprouvait une certaine jalousie à son égard en voyant qu’il occupait une place importante dans le cœur de Clarke. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Abby prit la parole. Ses yeux, qui étaient restés rivés pendant de longues minutes sur la blonde, se reportèrent sur la Chancelière.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Commandante. Je suis désolée de vous avoir accusée, je le regrette. Clarke est ma fille, je m’inquiétais et-

\- Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser. Après les derniers événements il est normal que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. Néanmoins j’espère qu’à l’avenir vous ne douterez plus de mon intégrité et que vous saurez que je n’ai aucune raison de m’en prendre à votre peuple, et surtout pas à Clarke.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée d’un ton sec qui exprimait bien la contrariété de la brune dont les mâchoires s’étaient d’ailleurs crispées. Un silence pesant s’installa, mais il fut brisé après quelques secondes par Abby qui était visiblement mal à l’aise.

\- Nous n’allons pas abuser plus longtemps de votre hospitalité. Merci encore d’avoir sauvé Clarke et d’avoir pris soin d’elle. Allons-y, dit-elle en se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

Ils étaient tous prêts à quitter la tente quand une voix s’éleva.

\- Je ne rentre pas avec vous.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots. Clarke se sentit immédiatement en faute en voyant l’air étonné, voire plus ou moins choqué, qui s’était dessiné sur le visage de chacun. Pour autant elle ne perdit pas son aplomb et releva la tête, déterminée, comme à son habitude.

\- Comment ça tu ne rentres pas avec nous ? interrogea Monty, l’air confus.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner à Camp Jaha.

\- C’est là-bas qu’est ta place, avec nous, avec ton peuple, dit Abby.

\- Plus maintenant. Je ne suis plus personne.

\- Mais enfin qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es ma fille. Tu fais partie des nôtres, tu as des amis à Camp Jaha, des gens qui t’attendent. Tu me l’as dit toi-même, c’est toi notre leader. Tu nous as tous sauvés au Mont Wea-

\- C’est bien ça le problème ! s’écria soudain la jeune fille. J’ai sacrifié des innocents pour vous sauver, et je refuse de retourner là-bas et de voir tous les jours les visages de ceux pour qui j’ai dû tuer ! Je ne pourrai pas faire face à mes crimes, j’en suis incapable !

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur l’assemblée. Les regards étaient toujours rivés sur Clarke tandis que cette dernière avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de sa mère. Le silence se prolongea, puis Abby s’approcha de la blonde.

\- Clarke, si tu as voulu te punir de ce que tu avais fait alors c’est bon, tu as purgé ta peine. Tu as déjà passé trois mois seule en forêt, je t’ai à peine reconnue tout à l’heure tant tu as maigri, et tu as failli mourir. Tu n’as pas à te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait, mais si tu tenais vraiment à payer pour ce que tu considères comme un crime alors c’est fait. Rentre avec nous.

\- Bellamy, dis-leur. Explique-leur, dit la jeune fille en lançant un regard de détresse à son ami.

Le concerné resta muet, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre, il n’y a que toi qui peux, reprit la blonde.

Le jeune homme était toujours silencieux. Il semblait chercher ses mots mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres.

\- Clarke, tu es confuse et c’est normal, reprit Abby. Retourne à Camp Jaha avec nous, tu iras mieux quand tu seras rentrée chez toi.

\- Ce n’est pas chez moi ! Et arrête de me parler comme si j’étais folle !

Voyant que sa fille voulait reculer pour s’éloigner d’elle, la Chancelière la saisit par le poignet pour la retenir et dans l’idée de la rassurer, mais son geste eut l’effet inverse.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria la blonde en se dégageant de la prise de sa mère.

\- Clarke, calme-toi.

Abby voulut s’approcher d’elle, mais alors la jeune fille se déroba vivement. Dans sa précipitation elle renversa la table où étaient posés tous les remèdes et le matériel qui avaient servi à la soigner, mais elle prêta tout juste attention à ce qu’elle venait de faire. Elle était tout à coup prise de vertige et de bouffées de chaleur, et son champ de vision était envahi par des tâches noires. Elle voulut sortir pour prendre l’air et tenter de retrouver ses esprits, mais dès qu’elle fit un pas ses jambes se dérobèrent. Lexa se précipita pour la rattraper, mais Bellamy, qui était plus proche de la blonde, fut plus rapide. Il l’attrapa avant qu’elle ne s’effondre, et voyant qu’elle ne tenait pas debout, il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. La Commandante se crispa en voyant ce subit contact physique, mais elle garda ses commentaires pour elle et préféra se concentrer sur la santé de Clarke.

_\- Hon op Naikou,_ glissa-t-elle à l’un de ses hommes qui s’empressa de quitter la tente pour exécuter son ordre. (Trouve Nyko.)

Elle guida ensuite Bellamy pour qu’il dépose Clarke sur son lit. Dès que ce fut fait, elle s’approcha de la blessée en s’interposant entre elle et le brun de façon à ce qu’il ne puisse plus s’approcher d’elle, ce qui n’échappa pas au jeune homme.

\- Nyko arrive, il va s’occuper de toi, dit-elle à l’intention de la jeune fille.

\- Je peux m’occuper d’elle, intervint Abby en s’approchant.

Aussitôt Lexa fit volte-face et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait.

\- Je suis médecin, je vais la soigner.

\- Nyko peut s’en charger.

\- Elle a peut-être été empoisonnée.

\- Il a déjà éliminé le poison qui était sur la flèche qu’elle a reçue et il s’est assuré qu’elle aille bien, elle a seulement besoin de repos. Maintenant sortez d’ici. Tous.

\- Nos connaissances médicales sont bien plus avancées que les vôtres, je peux m’occuper d’elle, s’impatienta la Chancelière.

Un simple signe de tête à l’un de ses hommes suffit à la Commandante pour qu’on lui obéisse. Les Natifs présents firent sortir les visiteurs par la force malgré les cris et les protestations de ces derniers. Certains étaient prêts à en venir aux mains, notamment Bellamy, mais Lincoln lui fit savoir que c’était inutile. Résignés, ils quittèrent les lieux sans plus de résistance.

Dès qu’ils furent partis, Lexa reporta son attention sur la blonde. Clarke semblait encore sonnée et désorientée, mais sa respiration était devenue plus régulière. Nyko ne tarda pas à arriver, et après une rapide osculation de la jeune fille il confirma que ce malaise n’était dû qu’à la fatigue. La brune le remercia puis le congédia. Elle resta avec Clarke jusqu’à ce que celle-ci s’endorme, puis elle sortit de la tente.

A peine eut-elle mis un pied dehors qu’Abby se précipita vers elle. Un Natif s’interposa immédiatement, mais Lexa lui fit signe de s’écarter.

\- Laissez-moi la voir, demanda la Chancelière.

\- Elle a besoin de repos. Elle vient juste de s’endormir, ce n’est pas le moment de la déranger.

\- Je ne la réveillerai pas, je veux seulement m’assurer qu’elle va bien.

\- C’est de votre faute si elle est dans cet état, cracha Lexa qui commençait à perdre sérieusement patience. Vous n’entrerez pas jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Abby ne répondit pas, se contentant de défier la Commandante du regard. Cette dernière donna quelques ordres dans sa langue maternelle aux hommes qui se trouvaient devant la tente, et même ceux qui ne parlaient pas le Trigedasleng devinèrent qu’ils ne laisseraient entrer personne à part la brune.

\- Clarke n’est pas en état de repartir avec vous, et de toute évidence ce n’est pas ce qu’elle souhaite. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, mes hommes vont installer des tentes supplémentaires.

Elle tourna les talons sans même attendre de réponse mais s’arrêta en entendant quelqu’un l’appeler.

\- Commandante !

En se retournant elle vit Marcus qui s’approchait d’elle.

\- Pourriez-vous parler à Clarke ? Sa place est à Camp Jaha avec nous, elle doit revenir.

Lexa sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle répondit finalement après quelques secondes.

\- J’essaierai de lui parler, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que je parviendrai à la convaincre. Vous la connaissez.

\- Elle vous écoutera toujours plus que nous.

La brune fut prise au dépourvu par de telles paroles, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

\- De votre côté tâchez de faire comprendre à la Chancelière que malgré son titre, ici c’est moi qui donne les ordres.

\- Je lui parlerai.

La Commandante conclut la conversation par un bref mouvement de tête que Marcus lui rendit, puis elle retourna dans sa tente sans ajouter un mot, et dès qu’elle fut à l’intérieur, les deux guerriers qui gardaient l’entrée se rapprochèrent pour bloquer le passage.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke se sentait revenir petit à petit à la réalité. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais elle avait à nouveau conscience du monde qui l’entourait et n’était plus plongée dans ce sommeil de plomb qui s’était emparé d’elle quelques heures plus tôt. Quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle supposa qu’il faisait nuit puisque la tente étaient éclairée par des bougies. Elle se redressa un peu en s‘appuyant sur les coudes et constata alors que la douleur de ses côtes était moins vive. Son attention se porta instinctivement sur le trône et elle y trouva alors Lexa assise, le regard dans le vague, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. La blonde se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et immédiatement les yeux de la Commandant se posèrent sur elle. Alors qu’elle était jusque-là avachie, elle se redressa pour retrouver un peu de sa superbe.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que tout à l’heure. Où sont tous les autres ?

\- J’ai fait installer des tentes pour qu’ils puissent passer la nuit ici. Tu as encore besoin de repos avant de pouvoir envisager de retourner chez toi.

\- Je l’ai déjà dit, ce n’est pas chez moi, et je n’y retournerai pas, lança la blonde d’un ton sec.

\- Je sais.

Clarke lança un regard intrigué à Lexa.

\- Malgré tout j’ai promis à Kane d’essayer de te parler pour te persuader de retourner à Camp Jaha.

Voyant que la blonde s’apprêtait à répondre et fronçait déjà les sourcils, signe de sa contrariété et de son énervement, la Commandante leva la main pour l’empêcher de parler. Elle se leva de son trône avec élégance et la rejoignit.

\- Je lui ai aussi dit que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre. Mais il pense que tu m’écouteras plus qu’eux.

\- Il se trompe, dit la plus jeune en se mettant assise.

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et baissa la tête, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Lexa garda son regard rivé sur elle, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement seule dans la forêt.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tôt ou tard tu devras affronter tes démons et les vaincre.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

\- Alors quand le seras-tu ?

Clarke déglutit difficilement et garda les yeux baissés tandis que ses mâchoires se crispaient.

\- Survivre n’est pas vivre, et c’est que tu as fait durant ces trois derniers mois, tu t’es contentée de survivre.

La blonde était toujours silencieuse. La Native s’approcha d’elle et s’accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ainsi tenter de capter son regard fuyant.

\- Tu m’as toi-même dit que la vie était plus que ça, que nous méritions autre chose. Tu l’as déjà oublié ?

Clarke releva enfin ses yeux bleus et les planta dans ceux verts de Lexa. Ce simple échange de regards suffit à les troubler toutes les deux, mais aucune ne se détourna pour autant.

\- Ma proposition tient toujours malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Viens avec moi à Polis si tu ne veux pas retourner parmi les tiens.

La voix de la brune était pleine d’espoir et la plus jeune sentit son cœur se serrer à ce constat. Clarke ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais fut interrompue par l’arrivée d’un Natif.

_\- Heda_ , appela-t-il.

La Commandante se remit immédiatement debout et fit volte-face. L’homme lui parla en Trigedasleng, et la blonde ne put reconnaître que le prénom de Bellamy prononcé avec cet accent si particulier. Lexa sembla hésiter un instant puis elle donna son accord.

\- Je vais vous laisser, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Clarke répondit par un simple hochement de tête et regarda la brune sortir.

Quelques secondes plus tard Bellamy entra. La blonde lui sourit, heureuse de le voir, et il la rejoignit pour s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va. Je suis seulement fatiguée, rien de grave.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous étiez en train de parler Lexa et toi ? Elle avait l’air remonté quand elle est sortie.

La jeune fille hésita à lui dire la vérité, puis elle choisit finalement de garder pour elle la conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec la Commandante.

\- Rien d’important, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Si tu le dis, souffla Bellamy, qui de toute évidence n’était pas dupe.

\- Tout le monde va bien au camp ? demanda Clarke pour éviter un blanc et changer de sujet.

\- Une certaine routine s’est installée. On fait de notre mieux pour organiser la vie du groupe, on a même commencé à construire des maisons individuelles. C’est du grand luxe, tu devrais voir ça.

La blonde lâcha un rire à cette plaisanterie.

\- Comment vont ceux qui étaient au Mont Weather ?

\- Ils se sont remis petit à petit, et maintenant c’est surtout des traumatismes psychologiques qu’il leur reste.

Clarke se crispa en entendant cela, et immédiatement le jeune homme lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Ils s’y feront. Ça prendra du temps mais ils apprendront à vivre avec.

\- Comment va Raven ?

\- Elle voulait venir mais elle n’a pas pu, on avait besoin d’elle au camp. Mais elle s’est complètement remise et elle s’en sort de mieux en mieux avec sa jambe. Wick est là pour elle, il la soutient autant que possible.

\- C’est bien.

Un silence gênant s’installa entre eux. Après quelques instants, Clarke osa finalement lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Et Jasper ?

Bellamy sembla cette fois plus mal à l’aise, mais il répondit tout de même.

\- Il n’a pas voulu venir.

\- Il ne pourra jamais me pardonner, se désola la blonde.

_\- Nous_ pardonner, corrigea le brun. Il me tient pour responsable moi aussi.

\- Pourtant c’est moi qui ai eu cette idée.

\- Mais nous avons pris la décision ensemble.

Clarke adressa à son ami un sourire forcé, sa façon à elle de le remercier de faire son possible pour la réconforter.

\- Il parviendra à nous pardonner un jour.

\- J’aimerais en être sûre, souffla la blonde.

Sur ces mots, Bellamy la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre un long moment, appréciant la présence de l’autre et l’apaisement que cela leur procurait. Le jeune homme parla finalement d’une voix basse, presque en chuchotant, comme s’il craignait que quelqu’un n’ait été en train de les épier et n’entende ce qu’ils se disaient.

\- Rentre avec nous.

Clarke ferma les yeux et sentit immédiatement des larmes tenter de s’en échapper.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle d’une voix rendue tremblante par les sanglots.

\- Je t’en prie. J’ai besoin de toi, je ne m’en sors pas sans toi.

\- Et moi j’ai besoin de me tenir éloignée de tout ça, dit la jeune fille en se séparant de lui et en se levant subitement.

Bellamy la dévisagea avec un regard plein de reproches.

\- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement. Tu m’as déjà abandonné une première fois, tu ne peux pas recommencer.

\- Je ne t’ai pas abandonné ! Je suis partie pour ne pas devenir complètement folle.

\- Et moi, tu y as pensé ?! s’écria le brun en se levant à son tour. Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas tout autant que toi après ce qu’on a fait ! Ça fait trois mois que j’essaye de gérer la situation seul, et je ne m’en sors plus !

\- Tu n’es pas seul, ma mère et là, et Kane aussi.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu sais que ce n’est pas la même chose ! Tu es leur chef, c’est toi leur vrai leader, pas moi ! On me reproche d’avoir tué des innocents pour sauver notre peuple, ou alors on me reproche de ne pas t’avoir empêchée de partir, quand ce n’est pas encore autre chose, et je dois gérer ça seul ! Tu es partie en ne pensant qu’à toi et à ton bien-être personnel, tu m’as laissé tomber !

\- Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais.

\- Alors reviens !

Cette fois Clarke fut incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps et une première larme dégringola sur sa joue.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle, désolée.

Bellamy la regarda droit dans les yeux. La déception pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais pas seulement. Il était blessé par ce qu’il vivait comme un deuxième abandon, et Clarke ne doutait pas que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Mais c’était au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Camp Jaha.

\- Très bien, tu as fait ton choix. Non seulement tu m’abandonnes moi, mais c’est aussi tout ton peuple que tu abandonnes. Je croyais que tu étais un vrai leader, que tu étais digne de nous diriger, mais je me trompais. Un meneur digne de ce nom ne ferait jamais ça. Tu n’es qu’une lâche.

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons.

\- Bellamy !

L’intéressé ne se retourna pas à cet appel. Clarke se lança à sa poursuite, et au moment où il sortait de la tente elle l’attrapa par le bras, mais immédiatement il se dégagea.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il en faisant volte-face. Je ne veux plus te parler tant que tu ne seras pas prête à assumer tes responsabilités ! Tu penses peut-être que Lexa est une traitre et une barbare, mais elle au moins, elle a le courage d’assumer ses choix.

Cette dernière réplique laissa Clarke bouche bée. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de partir pour de bon et d’entrer dans une tente devant laquelle se trouvait Monty. Ce dernier regarda la blonde avec un air sévère où pouvait également se lire la déception, puis il suivit son ami à l’intérieur.

La jeune fille était toujours au même endroit, immobile, quand la Commandante arriva à ses côtés, sans doute alertée par les éclats de voix.

\- Clarke, tout va bien ? demanda la brune d’un ton inquiet.

La concernée se tourna lentement vers elle, visiblement déboussolée, et parla d’une voix tremblante.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre demain pour partir.

Lexa se crispa.

\- Je te l’ai dit, tu es trop faible pour voyager jusqu’à Camp Jaha.

\- Je ne parle pas de Camp Jaha. Ma mère ne repartira pas sans moi, c’est maintenant ou jamais.

Il ne fallut qu’une seconde à la brune pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et alors elle approuva d’un hochement de tête.

\- Je vais faire préparer des chevaux et choisir quelques hommes pour nous accompagner. Les autres resteront ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons jusqu’à demain et ils nous rejoindront plus tard. Retourne dans la tente, je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera prêt.

Clarke n’ajouta rien et se contenta d’obéir. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, chacune allant se préparer pour le voyage qui les attendait et les mènerait à la capitale des Natifs : Polis.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle n’avait pas bien dormi et s’était réveillée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, soucieuse à l’idée que Clarke refuse de revenir à Camp Jaha avec eux. Après plus d’une heure passée à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit pour trouver le sommeil, elle décida finalement de se lever, consciente qu’elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Quand elle sortit de sa tente elle vit que le camp était déjà en ébullition. De toute évidence les Natifs avaient l’habitude de vivre au rythme du soleil, ce qui n’était pas étonnant puisqu’ils n’avaient pas d’électricité. En regardant autour d’elle, elle aperçut Marcus qui venait lui aussi de sortir de sa tente. Ils se saluèrent de loin par un mouvement de tête avant que la Chancelière ne se dirige vers la tente de la Commandante. Dès qu’elle s’approcha, un homme chargé de la surveillance lui barra la route.

\- Je voudrais voir Clarke, dit-elle.

\- Vous n’êtes pas autorisée à entrer.

\- Je voudrais seulement prendre des nouvelles de ma fille.

\- Les ordres de la Commandante sont clairs.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins lui demander si je peux entrer ?

Le Natif, qui avait jusque-là les bras croisés, porta la main à la poignée de son épée.

\- Ne m’obligez pas à vous faire partir moi-même.

\- Je ne bougerai pas tant que je ne saurai pas comment va ma fille.

Le guerrier était prêt à dégainer son arme, mais une main l’en empêcha. L’homme se tourna vers celui qui venait de s’interposer et découvrit alors Lincoln.

\- Inutile d’en arriver là.

Sur ce, le renégat saisit Abby pour l’éloigner de la tente de la Commandante, et Marcus, à qui l’altercation n’avait pas échappée, les rejoignit.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas défier un guerrier ainsi, dit Lincoln. S’ils nous tolèrent ici c’est seulement grâce à la Commandante, si ça ne tenait qu’à eux nous serions déjà tous morts.

\- Lincoln a raison, Abby, renchérit Marcus. Je comprends que tu veuilles voir Clarke, mais tu ne peux pas t’imposer ainsi, nous ne sommes absolument pas en position de force.

\- Ça m’est égal !

La Chancelière avait soudain élevé la voix, ce qui leur attira à tous les trois des regards suspicieux de la part des Natifs aux alentours.

\- Lincoln, allez leur dire que je veux seulement parler à ma fille.

\- Je suis sûrement le dernier qu’ils écouteront.

\- C’est même certain.

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers celle qui venait de parler et s’approchait maintenant d’eux : Indra.

\- Le choix t’a été laissé, et en retournant les aider tu as clairement signifié ne plus faire partie de notre peuple. Ta parole n’a pas plus de valeur que celle de l’un d’entre eux.

Lincoln se crispa et serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas.

\- De toute façon vous ne trouverez pas Clarke ici.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda immédiatement Abby.

\- La Commandante et elle sont parties pendant la nuit avec quelques hommes pour les escorter. A l’heure qu’il est elles doivent être loin.

\- Elle est partie ?! s’exclama la Chancelière. Mais pourquoi ? Et où sont-elles allées ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c’est que votre fille ne souhaitait pas repartir avec vous et qu’elle a préféré suivre notre Commandante.

\- Vous pouvez au moins nous dire qu’elle est leur destination.

Indra sembla hésiter un instant. Elle regarda brièvement Lincoln, et alors celui-ci comprit que c’était uniquement parce qu’elle l’avait un jour considéré comme l’un des siens qu’elle accepta de répondre :

\- Elles se dirigent actuellement vers Polis.

Le silence salua son annonce, seul Lincoln connaissant la ville dont il était question.

\- Maintenant vous devriez rentrer chez vous, conseilla Indra. La Commandante n’est plus là pour empêcher nos guerriers de s’en prendre à vous, et ce n’est certainement pas moi qui les en dissuaderai si l’idée leur traverse l’esprit.

Sur ces dernières paroles prononcées d’une voix sourde et menaçante, la femme à la peau basanée tourna les talons et retourna à ses occupations, laissant les trois autres inquiets et abasourdis, en particulier Abby.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa et Clarke avaient quitté Ton DC et chevauchaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, accompagnées par une escorte constituée des plus fidèles guerriers de la Commandante, des hommes en qui elle plaçait une confiance aveugle. Le groupe alternait entre pas et trots de façon à ne pas épuiser les chevaux tout en avançant assez rapidement. Lexa ne doutait pas que la mère de la blonde et ses amis se lanceraient à leur poursuite, et même si eux n’auraient pas de montures, elle préférait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Ton DC.

Ce ne fut qu’au petit matin que la brune ordonna une halte pour que chacun se restaure et prenne un peu de repos. Elle descendit de son cheval avec agilité, preuve de son habitude à chevaucher, et vit alors que Clarke éprouvait plus de difficultés qu’elle. Immédiatement elle se porta à son secours et vint la soutenir pour l’aider à descendre de sa selle.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, lança la jeune fille d’un ton cassant une fois les pieds au sol, alors qu’il était évident qu’elle ne serait parvenue à descendre qu’au prix de nombreux efforts si personne n’avait été là pour l’aider.

Lexa ne releva pas l’agressivité dont la blonde faisait systématiquement preuve à son égard, et ce malgré qu’elle l’ait sauvée, l’ait faite soigner et ait accepté de l’emmener avec elle à Polis. Elle savait qu’il faudrait du temps pour que Clarke lui pardonne. A supposer qu’elle puisse un jour lui pardonner.

Après une dizaine de minutes, alors que la Commandante venait d’ordonner à ses guerriers de se préparer à repartir, elle s’approcha de la fille du Ciel qui s’était assise à l’écart du groupe.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d’aide pour remonter en selle ou tu vas encore me jeter comme une malpropre ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lancer un bref regard à son interlocutrice avant de baisser les yeux, et alors la brune put y lire une certaine forme de honte, ou peut-être de la culpabilité, elle n’était pas sûre. Visiblement la jeune fille avait au moins conscience de son attitude déplacée, c’était un début.

\- Nous allons être amenées à nous côtoyer pendant au moins quelques jours avant d’arriver à Polis. Le mieux serait que nos rapports soient les plus cordiaux possibles, tu ne crois pas ?

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d’approbation, et alors Lexa lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se mettre debout. Clarke prit la main de la brune, mais malgré son soutien, elle grimaça en se levant.

\- Ta jambe te fait toujours mal ?

\- Presque plus. C’est surtout mes côtes, souffla la blonde.

\- Nyko a préparé des remèdes pour le voyage. Je peux te donner un calmant si tu veux ?

\- Le goût est horrible.

\- Mais ça fonctionne, fit remarquer la brune.

Clarke sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais elle finit par accepter. Comme la fois précédente, la Commandante versa quelques gouttes de la préparation sur un morceau de pain que la blonde avala le plus vite possible pour tenter de s’épargner l’amertume du remède, mais elle ne parvint qu’à s’étouffer. Lexa lui tendit une gourde où elle but à grandes gorgées, puis elle remonta en selle avec l’aide de la brune.

Le groupe avait repris la route depuis moins d’une heure quand la Commandante remarqua que Clarke dodelinait de la tête. Elle ne fut pas surprise par ce constat. Le remède préparé par Nyko était un sédatif, et la veille Clarke s’était endormie peu de temps après l’avoir pris. D’un geste qu’on sentait habituel, elle guida son cheval pour qu’il se rapproche de celui de la blonde.

\- Tu t’endors.

L’intéressée sursauta et écarquilla soudain les yeux avant de les poser sur celle qui venait de s’adresser à elle.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Lexa ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d’un regard réprobateur qui voulait tout dire.

\- Peut-être un peu, finit par admettre la blonde.

\- Monte avec moi.

La fille du Ciel regarda la brune avec un air incertain.

\- Tu pourras dormir.

\- Ça va aller, il faut seulement que je me réveille.

\- Il n’y a pas que le remède, tu as aussi besoin de repos.

\- Bon très bien, se résigna Clarke en levant les yeux aux ciels, visiblement exaspérée d’être ainsi maternée.

La Commandante rapprocha encore sa monture de celle de la blonde de façon à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne séparent les deux animaux, et avec une habileté étonnante elle attrapa l’autre cavalière par la taille et lui donna l’élan nécessaire pour qu’elle passe sur sa propre selle et qu’elle s’assoit devant elle. Clarke fut impressionnée de voir la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Lexa venait de la transférer d’un cheval à l’autre, mais elle fut vite tirée de ses pensées.

\- Ça va ? Tu es bien installée ?

\- O… Oui, c’est parfait.

La brune ordonna à l’un de ses guerriers de s’occuper du cheval laissé seul, puis plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Clarke se détestait de ressentir cela, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir étonnement bien là où elle se trouvait. Lexa l’entourait de ses bras fins mais musclés et elle sentait sa respiration régulière et sereine à chaque fois que sa poitrine se soulevait dans son dos, ce qui lui procurait une étonnante sensation de bien-être. A cet instant elle se sentait en sécurité comme elle l’avait rarement été, et même si elle refusait de l’admettre, elle savait que seule la brune aux yeux d’un vert profond pouvait provoquer ce genre de sensations chez elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille sentit que le sommeil s’emparait à nouveau d’elle. Elle tenta bien de résister, mais la fatigue et les effets du calmant qu’elle avait pris furent plus forts qu’elle. Bientôt, sa tête bascula pour venir se poser sur l’épaule de Lexa qui se redressa alors pour lui offrir un meilleur appui. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil elle chuchota d’une voix endormie :

Ce simple mot suffit à faire naître un léger sourire sur le visage de la Commandante. Néanmoins elle le fit rapidement disparaître, consciente que ce n’était ni le lieu ni l’heure pour montrer ses sentiments alors même qu’elle était entourée par une dizaine de ses hommes.

Le groupe poursuivit son chemin dans le calme, un silence religieux régnant, seulement troublé par le bruit des sabots des chevaux sur le sol.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

A Ton DC, l’atmosphère était toute autre.

Dès qu’Indra était partie, Abby avait rejoint sa tente et Marcus l’y avait suivie. La première voulait partir à la recherche de Clarke, le deuxième pensait que c’était inutile.

\- C’est ma fille, je ne peux pas la laisser faire n’importe quoi !

\- Elle ne fait pas n’importe quoi, Abby. Elle a été traumatisée par tout ce qu’elle a vécu dernièrement, et ce choix qu’elle a dû faire au Mont Weather a été la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle a seulement besoin de temps pour se reconstruire et pour apprendre à vivre avec tout ça, et si elle pense qu’aller à Polis avec Lexa l’aidera alors pourquoi l’en empêcher ?

\- Lexa est une personne importante, en la suivant Clarke risque de se mettre en danger. Et que pourrait-elle trouver là-bas ? Ces barbares sont tous les mêmes !

\- Moins fort ! s’écria Marcus. Tu as entendu ce qu’Indra a dit. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, alors ce n’est pas le moment de nous mettre tous les guerriers de Ton DC à dos.

Abby resta silencieuse, consciente qu’à présent ils devaient tous être sur leur garde.

\- Je pense que ce voyage pourrait faire du bien à Clarke, reprit le brun. Je désapprouvais son isolement, tu le sais, mais là c’est différent. Elle va côtoyer du monde, découvrir une nouvelle ville. Je pense vraiment que ça pourrait l’aider.

La Chancelière ne paraissait pas convaincue. Elle ne disait rien, mais Marcus n’avait pas besoin qu’elle parle pour le voir.

\- Tu la connais mieux que quiconque, tu sais qu’il sera impossible de la convaincre de revenir avec nous à Camp Jaha si ce n’est pas ce qu’elle veut, alors pourquoi nous acharner ? Il vaut mieux lui laisser du temps, elle reviendra vers nous quand elle sera prête.

\- Je ne suis plus sûre de la connaître justement. Elle a tellement changé depuis qu’elle est arrivée sur Terre.

Voyant son amie afficher un air morose et désespéré, Marcus fit la chose qui lui parut la plus évidente à faire dans un moment pareil : il la prit dans ses bras. Abby sembla un instant surprise, mais elle finit par se détendre et alla jusqu’à passer ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent précipitamment comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait en entendant du bruit. Bellamy fit irruption dans la tente sans même sembler gêné d’être entré aussi brusquement et sans en demander l’autorisation.

\- Lincoln vient de me dire que Clarke était partie avec Lexa.

\- Elles ont quitté le camp pendant la nuit avec quelques hommes, répondit Marcus en guise de confirmation.

\- On doit tout de suite se lancer à leur poursuite !

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où elles vont ? dit le plus âgé pour faire comprendre au jeune homme l’absurdité de ce qu’il proposait.

\- Lincoln m’a parlé de Polis. Apparemment il sait où c’est, il pourra nous guider.

\- Et que feras-tu une fois face à Clarke ? Tu vas la menotter et la ramener de force ?

Bellamy s’apprêtait déjà à répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui resta alors ouverte dans une vaine tentative de parler.

\- Ça n’aurait aucun sens, et tu le sais. Clarke ne reviendra parmi nous que lorsqu’elle en aura décidé ainsi.

A ces mots, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le premier tabouret qu’il trouva, abattu.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû lui dire ce que je lui ai dit hier soir. Je pensais que ça la ferait réagir, qu’elle réaliserait que sa place était avec nous, mais au lieu de ça je l’ai faite fuir.

Peiné de le voir ainsi, Marcus vint s’asseoir à ses côtés sur un autre tabouret de fortune.

\- Tu n’as pas à te sentir responsable, tu ne l’es pas. Clarke serait partie quoi qu’il arrive.

\- Mais si j’avais-, commença le jeune homme avant d’être interrompu par son aîné.

\- On pourrait refaire le monde avec des si, Bellamy. Les choses sont comme elles sont, il n’est plus temps de revenir en arrière.

Bellamy baissa à nouveau les yeux, visiblement désespéré.

\- Il est temps de rentre chez nous à présent, déclara Marcus en se levant. Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas, il posa une main sur son épaule, un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Celui-ci releva un regard empli de tristesse vers lui, Kane le soutint quelques instants avant de finalement quitter la tente pour aller prévenir les autres et rattrouper ses propres affaires pour se préparer au départ. Abby, ne se sentant pas le cœur à mettre Bellamy dehors, le laissa rester autant qu’il le voulait pendant qu’elle récupérait les maigres biens qu’elle avait emmenés avec elle, du matériel médical principalement, et le jeune homme finit par partir de lui-même après quelques instants.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, tous les visiteurs arrivés la veille étaient réunis et quittaient Ton DC sous les regards satisfaits voire soulagés des Natifs. Ils repartaient sans celle qu’ils étaient venus chercher, mais au moins avaient-ils maintenant la certitude qu’elle allait bien. Bellamy, qui se trouvait à l’arrière du groupe, s’arrêta un instant après qu’ils aient quitté le camp et lança un bref regard derrière lui, gardant l’espoir fou de voir Clarke courir vers lui pour rentrer à Camp Jaha avec eux et retrouver les siens. Mais bien sûr personne ne vint.

Quand il se tourna à nouveau pour rattraper les autres, il vit sans surprise qu’Octavia l’avait attendu. Il sourit à sa sœur tout en la rejoignant, et quand il fut à côté d’elle il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu’elle enroulait sa taille de son propre bras.

\- Elle reviendra, assura la plus jeune.

Il lui offrit un sourire qu’on sentait forcé, puis ils se séparèrent pour accélérer le pas de façon à rejoindre le reste du groupe qui commençait à les distancer.


	4. Chapter 4

Le petit groupe constitué par Clarke, Lexa et les guerriers de cette dernière s'approchait de la capitale de jour en jour. Clarke récupérait rapidement. Sa blessure à la jambe ne la gênait presque plus et sa côte cassée lui faisait de moins en moins mal. Elle était toujours mal à l’aise en présence de la Commandante, mais au moins leurs rapports s’étaient-ils améliorés et elle avait cessé de la rejeter systématiquement comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Ce jour-là, Clarke nota que la végétation semblait devenir petit à petit moins épaisse. La forêt lui paraissait moins sombre, signe que les arbres étaient moins nombreux et plus éparses. Alors qu’ils arrivaient à l’orée d’une forêt, du mouvement se fit entendre non loin d’eux. La blonde se crispa et porta la main à la dague que Lexa lui avait donnée pour se défendre en cas de besoin. Cette dernière leva alors la main en signe d’apaisement.

\- Tout va bien, nous n’avons rien à craindre.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un chevreuil émergea à cet instant d’un bosquet. Il arriva dans la clairière, visible aux yeux de tous, et sembla à peine noter leur présence. Le groupe s’arrêta sur un geste de la Commandante et l’animal se mit à brouter l’herbe tendre qui lui était offerte sans se soucier d’être épié. Au bout d’un moment il releva enfin la tête et c’est seulement à cet instant qu’il sembla s’inquiéter de voir des humains si proches. D’un bond il retourna se réfugier dans les fourrés et disparut. Lexa talonna son cheval et le groupe la suivit sans qu’un ordre ne soit nécessaire.

Après quelques instants, Clarke brisa le silence.

\- Nous avions vu un cerf à deux têtes quand nous venions d’arriver sur Terre. Les animaux touchés par les radiations sont nombreux ?

\- On en voit de moins en moins, répondit la brune sans regarder son interlocutrice. Ça va bientôt faire cent ans que la dernière bombe nucléaire a explosé, les effets les plus néfastes des radiations n’existent presque plus à présent.

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir été touchés par ces effets, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Nous faisons en sorte d’empêcher le maintien des malformations qui ont pu apparaître au fil des années.

A ces mots prononcés d’une voix froide et détachée, Clarke se rappela de ce que leur avait raconté Jaha après son séjour dans la Zone Morte. D’après lui, les Natifs tuaient les enfants qui naissaient malformés. Les parents qui refusaient de se plier à ces règles s’exilaient pour échapper à ces méthodes qui pouvaient paraître barbares mais qui étaient pour les Natifs un moyen de ne pas mettre en péril l’avenir de leur peuple et ainsi d’assurer leur survie.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire d’échographie je suppose ?

\- De quoi ?

Cette fois Lexa s’était tournée vers la blonde et l’incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage. Si Clarke s’était écoutée elle aurait souri, attendrie par cette moue presque enfantine.

\- C’est une technique médicale qui permet d’examiner le bébé avant qu’il ne naisse. Grâce à ça on peut détecter certains problèmes et ainsi interrompre la grossesse avant qu’elle n’arrive à terme. Peut-être que ma mère a encore un appareil, et sinon nous avons des ingénieurs qui pourraient peut-être en fabriquer un.

\- Et en quoi cela nous aiderait-il ?

\- Vous pourriez interrompre les grossesses.

\- Le résultat serait le même, il faudrait tuer l’enfant.

\- Non, ce n’est pas pareil.

\- En quoi est-ce différent alors ?

\- Le bébé n’a pas encore de conscience quand il est dans le ventre de sa mère.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Je n’ai aucune certitude mais-

\- Peu importe qu’un enfant soit conscient ou pas, il reste un être vivant. Ne crois pas que nous tuons ces nouveau-nés par plaisir, nous le faisons uniquement pour survivre.

\- Je sais, mais…

La brune n’eut même pas besoin de l’interrompre une nouvelle fois, Clarke s’arrêta d’elle-même. Elle poussa un bref soupir.

\- J’imagine que c’est l’un des points sur lesquels nos peuples ne pourront jamais être d’accord.

Lexa ne répondit pas et regarda à nouveau droit devant elle.

Un silence pesant s’était installé depuis quelques minutes. La plus jeune était mal à l’aise, elle craignait d’avoir d’une certaine façon vexée la Commandante. Pourtant, Lexa lui prouva le contraire en prenant la parole.

\- A t’écouter on croirait que l’alliance existe toujours.

Clarke réalisa qu’elle disait vrai. Elle lui proposait l’aide du Peuple du Ciel comme si rien ne s’était passé. Elle était prête à partager leur technologie avec les Natifs, et ce malgré la trahison de la brune.

A vrai dire, elle n’avait pas réfléchi au devenir de l’alliance même après tout ce temps. Après que Lexa l’ait informée du marché qu’elle avait conclu avec Emerson, sa seule préoccupation avait été de trouver un autre moyen de sauver ses amis, et une fois de retour à Camp Jaha elle avait préféré partir et s’isoler pour ne plus avoir à penser à ce qu’il s’était passé et à ce qu’elle avait fait. Pas un seul instant elle n’avait pensé à ce qu’allait devenir l’alliance entre les Natifs et son propre peuple. D’ailleurs que s’était-il passé au cours des trois derniers mois qu’elle avait passés seule en forêt ? Ça non plus elle ne s’en était pas inquiétée.

Trop de questions envahissaient soudain sa tête, et elle n’avait aucune réponse et ne savait même pas par où commencer, aussi choisit-elle de ne rien demander pour l’instant et de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Il serait temps de parler de tout ceci avec Lexa une fois qu’ils seraient arrivés à Polis. Avec Lexa ? Une fois encore elle se maudit d’envisager l’éventualité de discuter avec la brune. Elle aurait dû la haïr après ce qu’elle avait fait, mais elle n’y parvenait pas. Ou plutôt elle la haïssait, mais elle n’arrivait pas à faire taire les autres sentiments qu’elle éprouvait à son égard, et elle savait que si elle ne les réprimait pas rapidement, ces sentiments la mèneraient tôt ou tard à pardonner. Or, le pardon était la dernière chose que méritait Lexa.

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après une courte halte pour se restaurer, la Commandante décida de repartir rapidement. Clarke fut étonnée par ce subit empressement, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et suivit les ordres comme le reste du groupe. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à reconnaître les décisions qui pouvaient être discutées ou pas, et il n’y aurait pas de négociation pour celle-ci.

Pendant l’après-midi la blonde avait réclamé une pause pour prendre un peu de repos, mais Lexa la lui avait refusée. Clarke devenait soupçonneuse. Pourquoi vouloir tout à coup accélérer alors que la brune lui avait dit elle-même qu’ils avançaient plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé ? Quelque chose n’allait pas, et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi.

\- Tu as l’air pressé tout à coup, fit-elle remarquer.

\- J’ai mes raisons, répondit sereinement la brune, gardant le regard fixé droit devant elle.

\- Quelles sont ces raisons ?

\- Toujours aussi curieuse. Voilà une chose qui n’a pas changé chez toi.

Sa phrase terminée, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et lui offrit un sourire amusé. Cette dernière, bien que prise au dépourvu, ne se laissa pas distraire.

\- Pourquoi vouloir soudain avancer plus vite ?

\- Clarke, détends-toi. Bientôt tu découvriras pourquoi, mais d’ici là tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si grave pour que tu me le caches ?

\- Il n’y a rien de grave, s’impatienta la brune. Plutôt que de te concentrer sur une chose sur laquelle tu n’as aucune prise, concentre-toi plutôt sur ce qui t’attend.

Sur ces mots, Lexa talonna sa monture et lança un mot bref en Trigedasleng, sans doute pour encourager l’animal. C’est seulement à cet instant que la blonde s’aperçut que pendant qu’elles discutaient, le groupe avait atteint un terrain plus accidenté et qu’ils arrivaient maintenant en vue d’une pente escarpé qu’elle n’avait pas remarquée jusque-là.

La Commandante, qui avait pris un peu d’avance en lançant son cheval au trot, se retourna sur sa selle et découvrit alors l’air préoccupé affiché par Clarke.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, les chevaux ont l’habitude de monter ce genre de collines. Accroche-toi bien et il fera le reste.

Elle n’attendit pas plus et entama la montée en tête du groupe, suivit par quelques guerriers, les autres restant derrière Clarke pour veiller sur elle. Cette dernière déglutit difficilement et choisit de suivre les conseils qui lui avaient été donnés. Sa monture s’engagea dans la pente et dès les premières secondes, la fille du Ciel se demanda si ce n’était pas l’escalade d’une montagne plutôt que celle d’une colline qu’ils débutaient. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester droite, mais bien vite, en cavalière débutante qu’elle était, elle se courba sur l’encolure de son cheval et s’accrocha du mieux qu’elle put pour rester en selle.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle parvint enfin au sommet de la colline. Elle avait dû se rattraper précipitamment à plusieurs reprises pour éviter une chute, et ce faisant elle avait fini par s’emmêler dans le harnachement de son cheval. Occupée à se défaire du piège dans lequel elle s’était enfermée elle-même, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l’entourait, tout ce qui l’intéressait à présent était de savoir que le calvaire de la montée était terminé.

Elle tirait sur les rênes pour se dégager, donnant des indications contradictoires à sa monture qui ne tarda pas à s’affoler et à renâcler. Quand enfin elle parvint à se libérer, l’animal s’ébroua come pour lui montrer qu’il n’était pas un simple objet et qu’elle devait le traiter mieux qu’elle ne le faisait.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, répondit-elle d’un ton excédé.

Pour toute réponse, le cheval lâcha un long hennissement.

\- Clarke… commença Lexa.

A cet appel, le regard de la blonde passa directement de son cheval à celle qui venait de parler. Elle s’attendait à des réprimandes, mais elle découvrit la Commandante en train de fixer quelque chose droit devant elle. Intrigué, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Bienvenue à Polis.

A ces mots, Clarke tourna vivement la tête dans la direction que fixait la brune, et alors elle écarquilla les yeux, ébahie par ce qu'elle découvrait. Après quatre jours de voyage, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination : Polis. Voilà pourquoi Lexa avait voulu accélérer.

\- Alors ? Tu regrettes toujours que je ne t’ai rien dit ? Avoue que la surprise aurait été gâchée.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, perdue dans la contemplation de la ville. Ce fut tout juste si elle entendit ce que venait de lui dire la brune. La capitale s’étalait sous ses yeux, immense et resplendissante. On était bien loin des camps de Natifs qu’elle avait pu voir jusqu’à présent ; ce qu’elle admirait à cet instant ressemblait bien plus aux villes du Moyen-Âge ou de la Renaissance qu’elle avait pu voir dans les livres d’histoire, à la différence près que le tout semblait moins harmonieux. Les styles architecturaux étaient divers et variés, comme si plusieurs civilisations s’étaient données rendez-vous dans une seule et même ville, et c’était peut-être vraiment le cas.

La capitale était entourée par des murailles qui en assuraient la protection, mais le relief en lui-même constituait déjà des fortifications. En effet, la ville était cernée de toute part par des collines semblables à celle au sommet de laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. La seule ouverture existante se faisait sur une immense rivière, si grande que la rive opposée semblait se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres. Clarke fut étonnée par un tel paysage mais dû admettre que l’endroit avait été très bien choisi pour y bâtir une capitale.

Le port était assez moderne, mais il ne semblait pas accueillir de navires de guerre, uniquement de petits bateaux de pêche. Soit la flotte n’était pas ici pour l’instant, soit il n’y en avait pas. La jeune fille se promit d’essayer d’en savoir plus. Il y avait quelques bâtiments qui se détachaient des autres par leur dôme imposant et elle devina qu’ils devaient avoir une particularité qui les différenciait des autres, sans doute une fonction politique.

Après le dessin, la seconde passion de Clarke était la lecture. C’était son père qui lui avait donné cet amour des livres dès son plus jeune âge, et elle avait dévoré tous ceux qu’elle avait pu trouver sur l’Arche. Ainsi, elle put voir que l’architecture était principalement anglo-saxonne, mais qu’il y avait également des bâtiments qui présentaient un style baroque italien ou français. D’autres semblaient venus tout droit d’Amérique du Sud, et d’autres encore auraient été dignes de se trouver dans les villes des grands maharajahs. Certains semblaient également être d’inspiration arabe, mais la diversité était telle que Clarke fut incapable de reconnaître tous les styles présents. Ce qui étonna la jeune fille fut de constater que les différentes architectures existantes n’étaient pas séparées les unes des autres pour former des quartiers mais qu’elles se mélangeaient, formant ainsi un patchwork de couleurs et de styles.

Polis était un concentré de cultures venues de tout horizon et Clarke, qui n’avait jamais rien vu de semblable, était ébahie.

\- C’est… absolument magnifique.

\- Je me dis la même chose à chaque fois.

Trop occupée par cette toute nouvelle ville qu’elle découvrait et absorbée par la contemplation de celle-ci, Clarke ne remarqua pas que c’était elle que Lexa était en train de fixer en disant cela. Cette dernière détourna finalement le regard, mal à l’aise alors que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

\- Allons-y, nous n’allons pas rester ici éternellement.

Ils se remirent en route et descendirent l’autre versant de la colline, tâche qui s‘avéra à nouveau laborieuse pour Clarke.

Une fois arrivés en bas, les fortifications ne se trouvaient plus qu’à quelques dizaines de mètres et la porte était déjà ouverte pour les laisser entrer. Quand ils la franchirent, les gardes saluèrent respectueusement la Commandante dans un garde-à-vous impeccable. Clarke nota que leur armure semblait moins lourde et moins imposante que celle des Natifs qu’elle avait vus jusqu’à présent. C’était un ouvrage simple, qui ne s’encombrait pas de fioritures, mais qui restait néanmoins tout aussi efficace à les protéger.

Quand ils furent à l’intérieur des murs de la ville, la porte fut refermée sans perdre de temps. Sur un simple geste de Lexa, le groupe s’arrêta un instant. Elle se tourna vers l’un de ses guerriers, celui qui semblait être le plus haut gradé d’après ce qu’avait cru comprendre Clarke, et le fixa avec un regard dur et un air sévère :

\- Restez près de Clarke et soyez vigilants. Je ne tolérerai aucun débordement, est-ce que c’est clair ?

L’homme se contenta d’un hochement de tête en guise de réponse et après l’avoir fixé pendant encore quelques secondes, la Commandante se remit droite sur sa selle et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n’était, suivie par le reste du groupe. Clarke fronça les sourcils, intriguée par ce que venait de dire la brune. Ils étaient dorénavant à l’abri des murs, qu’aurait-il pu lui arriver ? Et qu’entendait Lexa par débordement ? Elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage, prise par surprise par les gens qui approchaient presque en courant et qui étaient toujours plus nombreux.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas remarqué la foule qui s’était formée non loin de la porte dès leur arrivée et au milieu de laquelle le groupe se trouvait maintenant. Leur progression avait été nettement ralentie, d’une part parce que les gens présents refusaient de s’écarter pour les laisser passer, d’autre part parce que Lexa et ses guerriers ne faisaient rien pour les obliger à dégager le passage. Au contraire, ils semblaient les saluer. La Commandante affichait son air grave habituel, mais elle laissait les citoyens lui prendre les mains, l’arrêter pour lui dire quelques mots qu’elle écoutait attentivement et auxquels elle répondait parfois, ou encore caresser son cheval et flatter son encolure. La fille du Ciel fut stupéfaite de voir que Lexa était traitée comme une déesse vivante. Le nom de _Heda_ était appelé de toute part, et Clarke pensa que si elle avait été à la place de l’intéressée elle n’aurait pas su où donner de la tête. Pourtant, Lexa semblait calme et sereine, comme toujours. De toute évidence elle était habituée à ce genre d’accueil et ne s’en formalisait pas. Les citoyens paraissaient extatiques de revoir leur Commandante, et ce alors que la séparation avait duré tout au plus deux semaines. L’agitation était-elle la même à chaque retour de la brune ?

Une fois le calme retombé et l’effusion de joie des premiers instants passée, les regards furent davantage attirés par cette jeune fille qu’aucun n’avait jamais vue auparavant et qu’ils découvraient pour la première fois. Clarke fut immédiatement mal à l’aise. Elle n’aimait pas être le centre de l‘attention, et à cet instant elle se sentait épiée et observée comme un animal de laboratoire. Rapidement, elle s'aperçut que la rumeur qui avait commencé à se propager parmi la foule depuis quelques minutes ne concernait plus uniquement Lexa puisqu'elle était elle aussi le centre de toutes les attentions à en croire les dizaines de regards braqués sur elle et les murmures qui s'échangeaient d'un voisin à l'autre. Elle nota plusieurs personnes qui semblaient particulièrement intriguées par ses cheveux, et c’est à cet instant qu’elle se rendit compte que parmi tous les gens présents, aucun n’en avait d’aussi clairs que les siens. La chevelure de certains était châtain et pouvait éventuellement présenter des reflets plus clairs, mais personne n’avait de cheveux blonds comme les siens, et elle réalisa alors seulement à cet instant que de tous les Natifs qu’elle avait connus jusqu’à présent, seule Anya possédait cette particularité.

Mis à part les regards intrigués qu’elle avait remarqués parmi les citoyens, Clarke nota bientôt d’autres regards plus méfiants, voire méprisants ou même belliqueux. Elle avait beau porter les vêtements natifs que Lexa lui avait donnés, ses cheveux l’avaient trahie, et de toute évidence une partie des gens présents n’appréciait pas l’idée d’accueillir une étrangère. Alors que jusque-là ce n’était que des chuchotements et des messes basses qui circulaient dans la foule, cette fois une femme prit la parole et parla d’une voix forte de façon à être entendue de tous :

_\- Chon yu bilaik ? Haukom yu kamp raun hir_ _?_ (Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?)

_\- Shof op_ , ordonna l’un des guerriers du groupe. (Tais-toi.)

_\- Skaikru laik veida._ (Le Peuple du Ciel est un envahisseur.)

_\- Shof op !_

_\- Ripa !_ cria un homme parmi la foule. (Meurtrière !)

Le guerrier qui était intervenu se tourna vers la Commandante et celle-ci donna son ordre d’un simple mouvement de tête. Aussitôt, deux hommes descendirent de leur cheval et s’approchèrent des deux citoyens qui venaient de s’en prendre à Clarke – la blonde n’avait pas besoin de parler la langue locale pour comprendre que leurs propos n’avaient rien d’amicaux.

_\- Gon we o wan op !_ cria le citoyen alors que l’un des guerriers s’approchait de lui. (Pars ou meurs !)

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et la panique s’empara des gens présents quand l’homme fut jeté au sol par un premier coup de poing, rapidement suivi d’un deuxième, puis d’une pluie de coups. La femme qui avait pris la parole la première subit le même sort que son acolyte. La première fois qu’une situation semblable s’était produite, peu après que l’alliance ait été formée, Clarke était passée par l’intermédiaire de Lexa pour mettre fin à la punition qu’elle jugeait injuste et disproportionnée. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne prit pas la peine de demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Arrêtez !

En un bond elle fut descendue de sa selle avec une agilité dont elle-même ne se pensait pas capable, et elle se dirigeait vers les malheureux qui étaient roués de coups. Elle bouscula le premier guerrier puis écarta le second et se plaça entre eux et leurs victimes. Les deux hommes parurent stupéfaits par une telle intervention et en restèrent bouche bée. Quand ils se tournèrent vers la Commandante, Clarke suivit leur regard, et elle vit aux mâchoires crispées de la brune que cette dernière n’appréciait pas qu’elle défie une fois de plus son autorité. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, tout du moins pas à son attention. Elle prit la parole d’une voix forte et autoritaire pour s’adresser à tous ceux présents à cet instant :

\- Clarke est ici en tant qu’invitée. Comme vous venez de le constater, elle n’est pas notre ennemie.

Lexa marqua une courte pause pendant laquelle elle balaya la foule d’un regard perçant avant de reprendre :

\- Si l’un d’entre vous s’en prend encore à elle, il ne sera pas épargné cette fois. Je ne suis pas aussi indulgente qu’elle.

Un silence de mort s’abattit sur l’assemblée et la brune le laissa durer pour asseoir son autorité.

\- Maintenant circulez ! Retournez à vos occupations.

Les citoyens ne demandèrent pas leur reste. En moins d’une minute ils avaient tous quitté les lieux, ne laissant que le petit groupe et quelques gardes qui s’étaient approchés quand la situation avait dégénéré.

Clarke remonta sur sa monture avec plus de difficultés qu’elle n’en avait eues pour descendre – sans doute l’adrénaline l’avait-elle aidée quand elle était intervenue un peu plus tôt. Ils reprirent leur route et bientôt, Lexa, qui se trouvait au départ en tête du groupe, ralentit pour se laisser dépasser par ses guerriers et ainsi se placer aux côtés de Clarke.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- Empêcher tes molosses de frapper ces gens ? Permets-moi de penser que c’était la chose à faire.

La brune afficha un air perplexe, et la fille du Ciel devina alors qu’elle n’avait pas compris le mot _molosse_. Pour autant elle ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer et la Commandante ne sembla pas s’en formaliser puisqu’elle poursuivit.

\- N’importe qui aurait pu s’en prendre à toi, tu t’es rendue vulnérable en te mêlant à la foule. Je n’ai pas demandé à mes hommes de rester près de toi pour rien.

Clarke comprit à cet instant que ce n’était pas de la contrariété qu’avait affiché Lexa lorsqu’elle était intervenue pour empêcher les deux Natifs d’être battus à mort, mais plutôt de l’inquiétude à l’idée qu’il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Elle fut touchée, mais pour autant elle ne perdit pas de vue son objectif de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Comment peux-tu espérer qu’ils m’acceptent ou au moins qu’ils tolèrent ma présence si je refuse de me mêler à eux et que je laisse ce genre de choses se produire sans réagir ? Ces deux personnes ne méritaient pas une telle punition.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont dit à ton sujet.

\- Non, et ça m’est égal. Chacun de nos deux peuples a ses raisons d’avoir des animosités envers l’autre, mais ce n’est pas en répondant par la violence que nous résoudrons le problème.

La Commandante la scruta du regard sans dire un mot. Elle semblait être en pleine réflexion, et alors que Clarke s’attendait à ce qu’elle réplique, elle n’en fit rien et la laissa seule pour retourner à l’avant du groupe et en prendre à nouveau la tête.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les rues de la ville au cours desquels quelques citoyens vinrent saluer la Commandante, ils s’arrêtèrent devant une maison. Lexa descendit de sa monture et indiqua à Clarke d’en faire autant. Une fois qu’elles furent toutes les deux à terre, la brune ordonna à ses hommes de s’occuper de leurs chevaux et ceux-ci partirent avec les deux animaux.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda la blonde.

\- Chez moi.

La Commandante ne releva pas l’air stupéfait affiché par la jeune fille et entra à l’intérieur sans même s’assurer qu’elle la suivait. Après un court instant où elle resta immobile, la blonde se ressaisit et s’empressa de suivre son guide et de refermer la porte derrière elle après être entrée à son tour.

\- Tu ne vis pas dans un palais ou quelque chose du genre ? questionna-t-elle, toujours aussi étonnée par ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

\- Pourquoi vivrais-je dans un palais ?

\- Tu es la Commandante, répondit Clarke sur le ton de l’évidence.

\- Et d’après toi ce titre me place au-dessus des autres Natifs ?

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille se débarrassa de son imposante épaulière qui portait ce foulard rouge signe de son rang

\- Oui, d’une certaine façon, dit la blonde d’un ton cette fois moins sûr.

\- Ta mère est Chancelière, pourtant elle n’a pas de palais.

\- C’est vrai, mais-

La brune l’interrompit sans gêne et changea complètement de sujet.

\- Tu vas passer la nuit ici et nous verrons demain où nous pouvons te loger. Un vieillard est mort il y a peu, si sa maison est toujours libre tu pourras l’occuper le temps de ton séjour à Polis.

\- Je peux rester avec toi.

Lexa, qui venait de ranger son épaulière dans une armoire et retirait maintenant ses gants, fit volte-face et dévisagea Clarke avec un air surpris. Cette dernière avait parlé sans réfléchir, les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu’elle les contrôle, et maintenant elle le regrettait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

\- Je veux dire… D’autres gens ont sûrement besoin de cette maison, alors que moi je ne vais sûrement pas rester longtemps. Je… Je peux rester ici, ce sera plus simple je pense. A moins que ça ne te pose un problème, dans ce cas je peux trouver un autre endroit. Enfin… Oh c’est pas vrai ! pesta la blonde en s’apercevant que plus elle parlait, plus elle se ridiculisait.

La brune ne put retenir un sourire, amusée par le malaise de son interlocutrice qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Jugeant que son calvaire avait assez duré, elle décida d’y mettre fin :

\- C’est à toi de décider où tu voudras résider pendant ton séjour parmi nous, mais sache que si tu veux rester chez moi alors tu seras la bienvenue.

Clarke sembla surprise par cette proposition, mais elle remercia Lexa d’un hochement de tête accompagné d’un léger sourire.

\- Suis-moi.

La blonde ne posa pas de question et s’exécuta. Elles empruntèrent un escalier qui les mena au premier étage où elles arrivèrent dans une pièce spacieuse reliée au rez-de-chaussée par un puit de lumière surmonté par une grande lucarne. En lançant un bref regard en bas, Clarke crut reconnaître une salle à manger ou une pièce à vivre, mais elle ne s’attarda pas. La propriétaire des lieux la guidait déjà dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait deux portes. Lexa en ouvrit une et laissa son invitée entrer la première.

\- Voici ta chambre.

La blonde découvrit une pièce spacieuse et bien aménagée. Il n’y avait pas de décoration et pourtant l’atmosphère était cosy. L’unique fenêtre donnait sur un petit jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison et n’était donc pas visible de la rue. Il y avait un peu partout des bougies et le mur opposé à la porte accueillait une grande cheminée. Clarke se sentit immédiatement à l’aise.

\- J’imagine que tu voudrais te reposer un peu après le voyage. Tu as une salle de bain privée et il y a des vêtements propres dans l’armoire, dit la brune en désignant le meuble en question. Rejoins-moi en bas quand tu seras prête et je te ferai visiter la ville. Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse venir un soigneur pour tes blessures ?

\- Non ça ira, merci. Je n’ai presque plus mal aux côtes et mes autres plaies cicatrisent bien, inutile qu’un soigneur se déplace.

\- Très bien. Prends ton temps.

Lexa quitta la pièce en refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle, laissant Clarke seule.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte que lui avait indiquée son hôte en lui parlant de la salle de bain. Elle arriva dans une pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande baignoire en pierre. Il y avait un miroir sur l’un des murs, accroché au-dessus d’un petit meuble où se trouvaient une bassine et une cruche, toutes les deux vides. Dans une étagère la blonde trouva des serviettes et des gants de toilette ainsi que des savons aux senteurs diverses et ce qui semblait être une sorte de crème hydratante. En lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce, elle aperçut deux robinets qui émergeaient du sol et se terminaient au-dessus de la baignoire. Décidée à prendre un bain pour se laver après ces quatre jours de voyage, elle en ouvrit un au hasard pour remplir la baignoire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata que l’eau était chaude. Polis semblait certes plus évoluée que les autres villes natives, mais Clarke n’avait pas l’impression que les Natifs possédaient la technologie nécessaire pour faire chauffer de l’eau. Elle pensa à un système qui utiliserait tout simplement le soleil, mais se promit d’interroger Lexa pour en savoir plus.

Une fois la baignoire remplie à sa convenance, elle s’immergea dans l’eau et soupira de bien-être. Elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas utiliser plus d’eau que nécessaire pour ne pas vider la réserve, mais ce bain restait un luxe qu’elle n’avait pas pu s’offrir depuis bien longtemps. Elle se savonna consciencieusement et ce fut un vrai bonheur de pouvoir laver ses cheveux. Après s’être lavée et rincée elle sortit et s’empressa de s’enrouler dans une épaisse serviette. Le simple fait de se sentir propre lui donna l’impression de revivre. Elle se sécha puis utilisa un peu de cette crème qu’elle avait vue parmi les produits. L’odeur de vanille qui s’en dégageait était exquise.

Sa serviette enroulée autour d’elle, la blonde retourna dans sa chambre pour chercher des habits dans l’armoire. Elle fouilla quelques minutes avant de trouver une tenue à sa convenance : un pantalon et une tunique tous les deux de couleur sombre. Une fois habillée elle attacha ses cheveux comme elle en avait l’habitude. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir et satisfaite, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle ne vit personne.

\- Lexa ?

\- Je suis ici.

Clarke suivit la voix de la brune et arriva dans la pièce sur laquelle donnait le puit de lumière. C’était effectivement une pièce à vivre à en croire le mobilier et son agencement. Elle trouva Lexa assise dans un imposant fauteuil aux allures de trône. En voyant ses cheveux mouillés elle devina qu’elle aussi avait pris le temps de se laver.

\- Tu es déjà prête ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? Nous allons beaucoup marcher, tu sais.

\- Je me reposerai plus tard. Pour l’instant je veux découvrir Polis.

\- Tu as l’air impatient tout à coup.

\- Je le suis, avoua la blonde en baissant les yeux, comme honteuse de se comporter comme une enfant.

\- Alors allons-y, lança Lexa d’un ton presque enjoué en se levant vivement.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall d’entrée et ouvrit la porte pour laisser Clarke passer la première tel un véritable gentleman. La blonde la remercia d’un sourire, mais elle eut un temps d’arrêt en voyant que la Commandante ne fermait pas la porte à clé.

\- Tu as oublié de fermer.

La brune se retourna vers elle et lui répondit sur le ton de l’évidence :

\- Personne ne ferme sa porte ici. Je ne sais même pas où est la clé à vrai dire.

Sans plus tarder, elle reprit son chemin et Clarke la suivit et se plaça à sa hauteur.

\- Vous avez de drôles d’habitudes.

\- Et tu n’as jamais pensé que c’était ton peuple qui était bizarre ?

Cette réplique cloua le bec de la blonde qui resta alors silencieuse et se contenta de suivre son guide.

Elles croisèrent rapidement des habitants, et immédiatement Clarke se crispa et son regard se fit plus alerte.

\- Détends-toi, Clarke. Avec moi tu ne crains rien.

\- Tu étais là tout à l’heure, et ça ne les a pas arrêtés.

\- Tu semblais moins effrayée à ce moment-là.

\- J’imagine que la présence de tes guerriers me rassurait, je me sentais moins vulnérable.

\- Pourtant c’est sûrement là que tu l’étais le plus.

La blonde la regarda avec un air intrigué et alors Lexa répondit à son interrogation silencieuse :

\- Ceux qui oseraient s’en prendre à toi, qui plus est en ma présence, sont peu nombreux. Ils sont méfiants pour la plupart, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu’ils sont agressifs. Les gens ici savent se battre, mais ils sont moins belliqueux que les Natifs que tu as pu rencontrer jusqu’à maintenant. La nouvelle de ta présence a sans doute déjà fait le tour de la ville, mais pas seulement. A l’heure qu’il est, je suis sûre que tout le monde sait aussi que tu es intervenue pour protéger deux des nôtres. Pour ça les gens te respecteront, crois-moi.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Lexa offrit un regard serein à son interlocutrice, et alors celle-ci choisit de la croire et de lui faire confiance sur ce point.

Les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leur route et Clarke constata rapidement qu’en effet, aucun citoyen ne semblait agressif à son égard. Certains regards n’étaient pas ce qu’on aurait pu appeler amicaux, mais pour la majeure partie les gens la regardaient plutôt avec curiosité.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent sur une grande place où les gens se pressaient. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin et la fille du Ciel devina qu’un marché avait dû se tenir à cet endroit puisque des gens étaient en train de ranger leur étal.

\- C’est ici que se tient tous les jours le marché, dit Lexa, confirmant ainsi ses pensées. On y trouve principalement de la nourriture, mais aussi beaucoup de vêtements et toutes sortes d’autres choses. Je t’y emmènerai un autre jour.

Elles poursuivirent leur chemin. De temps à autre, Lexa était arrêtée par des passants et échangeait rapidement avec eux en Trigedasleng. Clarke avait la politesse de ne rien dire, mais elle trépignait. Elle voulait découvrir la ville, et le fait qu’elle ne comprenne pas ce qui se disait l’agaçait de plus en plus. Quand elles reprirent leur marche après avoir été interrompues pour la énième fois, la Commandante nota l’air renfrogné de la blonde.

\- Je t’apprendrai le Trigedasleng.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous parlez tous anglais, non ?

\- Beaucoup d’entre nous, mais pas tous. Ici à Polis nous sommes tous bilingues, mais en dehors des limites de la ville seuls les guerriers parlent parfaitement anglais. Ce n’est pas une langue difficile, et ce sera un bon moyen de t’intégrer.

\- A t’écouter on croirait que tu voudrais que je fasse partie des vôtres.

Lexa ne répondit pas à cette question déguisée et la blonde n’insista pas davantage.

De l’autre côté de la place, elles arrivèrent face à un grand bâtiment dont l’entrée était décorée de colonnes et qui présentait un style antique romain.

\- Voici les thermes de la ville.

\- Vous avez des sources thermales ? s’émerveilla Clarke.

La brune hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- C’est de là que venait l’eau chaude alors, dit la blonde, plus pour elle que pour être réellement entendue.

\- Nous nous en servons pour beaucoup de choses, notamment pour faire fonctionner certaines machines grâce à la vapeur.

Alors qu’elles continuaient leur visite de la ville, Lexa donna davantage de détails sur ce point à Clarke. Ainsi, la jeune fille découvrit que si les Natifs étaient loin d’avoir conservé toutes les technologies qui existaient avant la guerre nucléaire et que le Peuple du Ciel possédait toujours pour la plupart, ils n’en restaient pas moins très ingénieux. Ils avaient conservé des technologies efficaces bien que plus anciennes et ils avaient même inventé certaines choses eux-mêmes.

Au fil de leur promenade, la Commandante abreuvait Clarke d’explications en tout genre et répondait à toutes ses questions. Elle lui présenta les bâtiments les plus importants de la ville, lui promettant de lui faire découvrir les autres plus tard, quand elles auraient plus de temps. La blonde eut la confirmation que les constructions présentant une coupole avaient une fonction particulière : l’une d’elles était le bâtiment où étaient prise les décisions politiques et où avaient lieu entre autre les conseils de guerre ; une autre était réservée aux commerçants, ils pouvaient s’y réunir pour discuter de l’économie de la ville puisqu’ils en étaient les principaux acteurs ; une autre encore était un lieu de culte. Lexa lui expliqua que même si la majorité des Natifs était athée, chacun était libre de croire en ce qu’il voulait, et elle précisa que presque tous les pratiquants étaient animistes.

Après plus de deux heures de visite, Clarke présentant des signes de fatigue, la brune prit la décision de rentrer. Elles rejoignirent sa maison et la fille du Ciel s’effondra dans un fauteuil dès qu’elles furent arrivées.

\- Que veux-tu manger ? demanda la Native.

\- Vous n’avez pas une spécialité culinaire à Polis ?

La Commandante la dévisagea avec un air dubitatif en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nous ne nous encombrons pas de ce genre de choses, tu sais. La gastronomie n’est pas un domaine où nous autres Natifs sommes très doués. Nous mangeons pour vivre et non pas pour le plaisir de manger.

\- Alors fais ce que tu veux.

Voyant que Lexa quittait la pièce, la blonde se leva et la suivit.

\- Je vais t’aider, proposa-t-elle.

\- Ça va sûrement t’étonner, mais je n’ai pas de serviteurs, lança sur un ton ironique la jeune femme aux yeux verts en arrivant dans la cuisine. Alors ce n’est certainement pas pour que ce soit mes invités qui préparent le repas.

\- Je n’ai pas dit que j’allais tout faire, j’ai seulement proposé mon aide.

\- Ton aide n’est pas nécessaire.

\- Je peux au moins regarder alors ?

\- Si tu veux, bien que je n’en vois pas vraiment l’intérêt.

Clarke s’installa sur un tabouret haut et commença à observer la brune qui sortait les ustensiles nécessaires. Ses gestes étaient précis, comme toujours. Tandis que son hôte travaillait à la préparation du repas, la blonde laissa ses pensées s’égarer, et alors une idée lui traversa l’esprit.

\- Pourquoi as-tu deux chambres ?

A cette question il lui sembla remarquer un léger mouvement nerveux de la part de la Commandante qui était en train de découper des légumes. Pour autant elle n’interrompit pas ce qu’elle était en train de faire et répondit.

\- Il y en a cinq au total. Toutes les maisons de la ville ont plus de chambres que nécessaire pour pouvoir accueillir des gens en cas de besoin.

\- Mais il y a des habits dans la mienne. On dirait qu’elle a été occupée.

Cette fois, Lexa stoppa net son geste. La voyant tout à coup crispée, la blonde se demanda si elle n’était pas allée trop loin et commença à regretter son indiscrétion. Pourtant, la Commandante ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prête à répondre à ses interrogations. Tout en jetant un regard en coin à son interlocutrice, elle parla de cette voix basse qu’elle employait lorsque le sujet était particulièrement important et touchait à ses sentiments, cette voix qu’elle avait le jour où elle avait avoué à demi-mots ses sentiments à Clarke.

\- Costia vivait ici avant d’être enlevée.

Clarke comprit immédiatement pourquoi ses questions avaient provoqué une telle réaction, et alors elle s’en voulut d’avoir abordé un sujet si sensible.

\- Dans les premiers temps c’est dans ta chambre qu’elle dormant. Après sa mort je n’ai pas eu la force de garder ses affaires dans ma chambre, j’ai préféré tout ramener dans la sienne. J’y retourne parfois, mais j’y vais le moins possible. Je ne peux pas m’apitoyer sur mon sort, mon peuple compte sur moi et je ne peux pas leur faire défaut en étant faible.

\- Avoir parfois besoin de retrouver les souvenirs que tu as de Costia n’est pas une preuve de faiblesse.

Lexa sursauta légèrement, surprise d’entendre la voix de Clarke si proche d’elle, et dans le même temps elle fit volte-face pour découvrir que la jeune fille avait quitté le tabouret où elle était assise et qu’elle était maintenant juste devant elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et quand ce fut fait elle prit à nouveau la parole, toujours de cette même voix grave :

\- Je n’aurais pas dû t’installer dans sa chambre. J’ai hésité et finalement j’ai choisi celle-ci pour que tu sois plus proche de moi et que je puisse te protéger en cas de besoin. Je ne l’ai pas fait pour que tu la remplaces ou quoi que ce soit, je t’assure que-

\- Je n’ai jamais cru que tu l’avais fait dans ce but, la coupa Clarke.

Le silence s’installa entre les deux jeunes filles. La blonde prenait soudain conscience de leur proximité. Elle avait envahi la sphère privée de Lexa sans même s’en rendre compte et elles respiraient à présent le même air. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l’aise. Ses yeux passaient frénétiquement des deux iris émeraude aux lèvres pulpeuses qui lui faisaient face. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté, tout comme leur respiration. Mais soudain, le charme fut rompu. Lexa planta violemment le couteau qu’elle tenait dans le plan de travail sur lequel elle coupait les légumes quelques secondes auparavant, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener Clarke à la réalité. La blonde recula d’un pas, et alors la Commandante en profita pour se dérober à cette proximité qui lui avait parue trop soudaine.

\- J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.

La brune quitta précipitamment la pièce et peu après Clarke entendit une porte claquer, mais le bruit ne venait pas de l’entrée et elle en déduisit donc qu’elle était allée dans le jardin.

Seule dans la cuisine, elle relâcha brusquement tout l’air qu’elle avait gardé piégé sous le coup de l’émotion. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, se maudissant d’avoir abordé ce sujet et de s’être ensuite comportée de la sorte. Lexa l’avait déjà embrassée certes, mais il n’en restait pas moins que pour elle, les sentiments étaient une faiblesse qu’elle ne se permettrait certainement plus. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu’elle ne fuirait pas dans une telle situation ? Et surtout qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris ? Elle était venue à Polis pour se ressourcer et tenter de retrouver un certain équilibre et ainsi retourner parmi les siens, pas pour vivre une amourette d’adolescente. Pourtant, n’était-ce pas précisément ce qu’elle était ? Depuis son arrivée sur Terre elle avait mûri bien plus vite qu’elle ne s’en serait cru capable, mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle n’était encore qu’une adolescente de tout juste dix-huit ans.

Perdue et désorientée, la jeune fille préféra s’atteler à la préparation du repas pour éviter de trop penser.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa était dans le jardin, assise à même le sol, en train de scruter l’horizon. Cette maison présentait l’avantage d’avoir un terrain qui surplombait les bâtiments des alentours et donnait sur la rivière. Par-delà le cours d’eau, on pouvait apercevoir la forêt, et plus loin encore, des montagnes. Cette vue suffisait habituellement à apaiser la Commandante dans ses moments de trouble, mais par ce soir-là.

Elle s’en voulait d’avoir perdu à ce point ses moyens. Clarke était la seule et unique personne capable de la mettre dans de tels états, même Costia n’avait jamais eu cet effet sur elle. Pourquoi ? Cette fille du Ciel n’avait rien de plus que les autres, alors pourquoi parvenait-elle à la déstabiliser à ce point, elle la Commandante que tous craignaient ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être aussi faible, son peuple comptait sur elle pour les guider et les protéger, prendre les décisions qui s’imposaient et faire les sacrifices nécessaires à leur sécurité. Mais aujourd’hui, elle était incapable de dire si elle aurait été prête à sacrifier Clarke pour son peuple. Toutes ses certitudes, tout ce en quoi elle croyait avait été bousculé depuis que cette fille à la chevelure dorée venue du Ciel avait fait son apparition dans sa vie.

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte mais ne bougea pas, devinant qui était la personne qui venait de la rejoindre à l’extérieur. Elle reconnut son pas caractéristique. Elle l’aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle eut l’impression de suffoquer en sentant son odeur quand elle s’approcha d’elle. Elle ne tourna la tête qu’en entendant que Clarke posait quelque chose à côté d’elle, et alors elle découvrit une bougie allumée – c’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle s’aperçut que la nuit commençait à tomber – ainsi qu’une assiette remplie d’un repas chaud et des couverts.

\- J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu. J’espère que ce sera mangeable.

Malgré cette attention, Lexa fut incapable de regarder la blonde en face. Elle avait trop peur de sa propre réaction où même de celle de la jeune fille.

_\- Mochof_ , se contenta-t-elle de répondre d’une voix rendue sourde par sa gorge serrée.

Sans même avoir besoin de la regarder, la brune devina sans mal que le visage de Clarke exprimait l’incompréhension qui devait être la sienne face à ce mot inconnu.

\- Merci, traduisit-elle.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé et Clarke retourna à l’intérieur.

Après quelques instants, Lexa prit l’assiette qui avait été préparée pour elle et goûta une bouchée. Le plat avait quelque peu refroidi du fait qu’elle ait attendu trop longtemps pour se décider à le goûter, mais il était tout de même bon, bien plus que ce qu’elle préparait elle-même en temps normal. Alors qu’elle mangeait, une idée lui vint à l’esprit. Mais immédiatement, elle la chassa, se trouvant ridicule d’avoir pu penser à une telle chose. Elle termina son assiette et la posa à côté d’elle.

Elle observait l’horizon en tentant de chasser cette idée saugrenue de son esprit, et pourtant elle en était incapable, car après tout c’était une évidence : les choses auraient été bien plus simples si Clarke avait fait partie des Natifs et non pas du Peuple du Ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke commençait lentement à émerger du sommeil. Elle avait dormi presque d’une traite, n’ayant été réveillée que lorsque Lexa avait rejoint sa propre chambre qui était adjacente à la sienne. Pourtant elle était fatiguée et avait l’impression d’avoir dormi tout au plus une heure, alors qu’elle s’était couchée tôt la veille et qu’à en croire la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre, le soleil devait être levé depuis quelques heures déjà.

La blonde se mit assise sur son lit et se frotta les yeux comme une enfant avant de se lever et de trainer les pieds jusqu’à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage. Une fois qu’elle fut débarbouillée, elle enfila ses vêtements de la veille et attacha ses cheveux, puis elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivée en bas, elle ne trouva personne. La maison était vide et de toute évidence Lexa n’était pas là. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle grignota des biscuits secs. Ce n’était pas de la haute gastronomie comme l’avait dit la brune la veille, mais c’était tout ce qu’elle avait trouvé.

Alors qu’elle venait de terminer et de jeter les miettes par la fenêtre, Clarke entendit du bruit provenant de l’entrée. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction d’un pas nonchalant et vit alors Lexa qui venait d’arriver. Cette dernière nota immédiatement sa présence et se redressa après avoir déposé une bouteille en verre au sol.

\- Bonjour, Clarke.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

La blonde avait répondu d’un ton incertain, prise au dépourvu en voyant que Lexa se comportait comme d’habitude malgré les événements de la veille. Pourtant, elle était certaine que ce qu’il s’était passé n’avait pas laissé la brune indifférente, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme. La Commandante venait d’accrocher sa veste au porte manteau, et c’est seulement à cet instant que Clarke nota qu’elle ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle, mais quelque chose de plus simple. Elle la suivit quand elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sa bouteille à la main.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Tu as déjà déjeuné ? demanda la brune au lieu de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Oui, j’ai mangé quelques biscuits.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle un déjeuner. Assieds-toi.

Sans qu’elle sache pourquoi, Clarke obéit et s’assit, et ce alors que le ton n’était pas particulièrement autoritaire.

\- Froid ou chaud le lait ?

Lexa raviva les braises du poêle et ajouta du bois, puis elle sortit une casserole dans laquelle elle versa l’intégralité du contenu de la bouteille qu’elle avait ramenée avec elle.

\- C’est du lait ? demanda Clarke.

\- Quelle perspicacité ! répliqua Lexa sur un ton moqueur.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, quelque peu vexée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Il est frais de ce matin. Ce qui m’amène à répondre à ta première question.

Elle posa la casserole remplie sur le poêle après que le feu ait repris puis vint s’asseoir en face de Clarke.

\- J’étais à la ferme.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? s’étonna la plus jeune.

\- La fermière est malade depuis quelques jours alors je suis allée aider son mari en faisant les tâches dont elle s’occupe habituellement, entre autre la traite. Il m’a donné une bouteille de lait pour me remercier.

\- Tu t’occupes de ce genre de travaux ?

Un sourire amusé éclaira les traits de Lexa tandis qu’elle répondait.

\- Il va bien falloir qu’un jour tu acceptes que je suis une citoyenne comme les autres. Quand on n’a pas besoin de moi sur les champs de bataille il est normal que je participe à la vie de la cité.

La brune se leva et sortit des couverts pour son invitée et elle, puis de la nourriture, pour la plupart des aliments séchés et des denrées non périssables.

\- Vous pratiquez l’élevage ?

\- Oui, mais pas celui qui existait avant la guerre. Le couple de fermiers dont je te parlais possède une dizaine de vaches, et tous les éleveurs en ont à peu près autant. Elles nous apportent avant tout du lait, pour ce qui est de la viande nous chassons.

\- Vous arrivez à chasser pour une si grande ville ? s’étonna la blonde.

\- Nous mangeons de la viande mais pas de façon quotidienne, donc les chasseurs arrivent largement à nous nourrir.

En regardant la nourriture étalée sur la table, Clarke remarqua qu’en effet, l’alimentation des natifs semblait se constituer principalement de céréales, de fruits et de baies. Elle allait finir par penser qu’ils possédaient une potion magique ou quelque chose de semblable pour parvenir à avoir de tels guerriers avec ce genre d’alimentation.

Lexa se leva à nouveau et alla récupérer la casserole sur le poêle. Elle remplit deux bols à ras bord et en poussa un vers Clarke.

\- Bon appétit.

\- Merci, mais… Je ne vais pas boire tout ça.

\- Pourtant il faudra bien. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas encore remarqué, nous n’avons aucun moyen de conserver les aliments. Bois ce lait demain et je peux t’assurer que tu le regretteras.

Clarke grimaça à cette idée. Elles commencèrent toutes les deux à manger en silence, et alors la blonde se perdit dans ses réflexions. Après quelques minutes, elle prit la parole :

\- Tu m’as dit que vous aviez des sources thermales qui vous servaient à faire fonctionner des machines. Pourquoi vous ne vous en servez pas pour autre chose ? Vous pourriez avoir de l’électricité grâce à ça, et la rivière pourrait vous en fournir aussi avec des moulins à eau. Vous avez l’air très ingénieux, pourquoi vous ne vous servez pas de tout ce que la nature vous offre ? La vie serait bien plus facile.

\- C’est un choix. Nous ne voulons pas répéter les erreurs du passé.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Lexa reposa son bol et sembla prendre un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Jusqu’à la guerre nucléaire, l’Homme a prouvé au fil des âges à quel point il était intelligent et créatif. Notre espèce a montré qu’elle était capable de créer toutes sortes de choses pour se faciliter l’existence et pour vivre plus longtemps et dans de meilleures conditions. Mais nous n’avons pas su où nous arrêter. J’imagine que vous aviez des livres de l’ancien monde sur l’Arche, sûrement beaucoup plus qu’ici en tout cas. Tu dois savoir quels ravages nous avons fait. Au lieu de nous contenter d’un confort minimum mais qui aurait dû être considéré comme un luxe, nous sommes tombés dans la mégalomanie. Nous voulions toujours plus, toujours mieux, nous voulions plus de pouvoir, plus de profit. Nous avons fini par dompter la nature. Au lieu de s’adapter à elle, nous l’avons adaptée à nous. Toutes ces erreurs mises bout à bout ont fini par nous mener à notre perte. Cette guerre aurait pu détruire définitivement la Terre, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, la vie est encore possible aujourd’hui.

La brune marqua une pause et son regard se perdit pendant un instant dans le vague. Après quelques secondes, elle releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Clarke avec une rare intensité.

\- Nous ne voulons pas reproduire le même schéma et nous avons donc choisi de nous contenter de ce dont nous avons besoin plutôt que de chercher à avoir toujours plus.

La fille du Ciel resta bouche bée face à cette explication. Elle était impressionnée de voir la sagesse dont faisait preuve ce peuple et ne doutait pas que la chose avait été mûrement réfléchie. Les habitants de l’Arche seraient-ils capables de se comporter de la même façon ? Maintenant qu’ils étaient tous sur Terre, seraient-ils capables de voir qu’il ne fallait pas replonger dans les vieux travers de l’humanité ?

La voyant en pleine réflexion et visiblement toujours stupéfaite, Lexa se fendit d’un sourire à peine visible. Un sourire amusé, mais aussi triste et nostalgique après l’évocation de cette folie qui avait mené les humains à leur perte.

\- Je t’avais bien dit que Polis ferait changer l’image que tu as de nous.

Clarke, qui était perdue dans ses pensées, fut rappelée à la réalité et regarda alors Lexa droit dans les yeux. Elle avait le sentiment qu’à cet instant, une nouvelle connexion s’était créée entre elles, quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de fort surtout. Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un long moment, et c’est à cet instant que la blonde comprit quelque chose. Ce que venait de lui dire Lexa n’était peut-être pas la seule explication au conflit qui s’était installé depuis que les 100 étaient arrivés sur Terre, mais c’était en tout cas la principale. Clarke en était à présent certaine : les Natifs voyaient le Peuple du Ciel comme une menace pour le fragile équilibre qu’ils étaient parvenus à créer.

La jeune fille fut tout à coup envahie par un sentiment étrange qu’elle n’avait encore jamais ressenti jusqu’à présent, tout du moins pas avec autant de force : un sentiment d’appartenance. Elle était encore loin de comprendre la complexité de la culture et des coutumes des Natifs, mais après ce que venait de lui dire Lexa, elle se sentait comme l’une de leurs. Ils avaient la volonté de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, et si certains pouvaient penser qu’ils ne s’y prenaient pas de la bonne manière, ils avaient néanmoins cette volonté, et pour cela, Clarke les admirait. Plus encore, elle sentait qu’elle comprenait maintenant mieux ce peuple jusque-là resté mystérieux à ses yeux.

Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Lexa lui offrit un sourire amical. Puis, sans un mot, elle se leva et débarrassa la table. La voyant faire, Clarke s’empressa de l’aider, et quand la brune la remercia, elle lui offrit un sourire en retour.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Comme la veille, les deux jeunes filles passèrent la journée à visiter la ville. Lexa montra à son invitée ce qu’elle n’avait pas pu lui faire voir, notamment le temple de la ville, et en profita pour lui expliquer en quoi consistaient les croyances animistes. Clarke, qui n’avait jamais été croyante, était néanmoins passionnée par ce que lui disait la brune. De toutes les religions qu’elle connaissait, l’animisme était sans doute celle dans laquelle elle se retrouvait le plus. Néanmoins, elle ne s’imaginait pas un jour prier une quelconque divinité. Elle n’avait jamais eu la foi et ce n’était certainement pas après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée sur Terre que les choses allaient changer.

Pour le déjeuner, les deux jeunes filles allèrent dans une auberge qui se trouvait non loin de la place du marché, Clarke fut ainsi complètement immergée dans la culture et les habitudes des Natifs. L’endroit était envahi par un brouhaha constant formé par les conversations des clients, mais on était loin du vacarme et du désordre que la blonde avait imaginés, et à ce constat, elle se trouva ridicule. Lexa profita qu’elles soient en train de manger pour commencer à lui apprendre le Trigedasleng. La fille du Ciel comprit rapidement que c’était un dérivé de l’anglais, une sorte d’argot. La grammaire était quelque peu différente, mais la prononciation était la même et beaucoup de mots se ressemblaient. La brune lui expliqua que cette langue avait rapidement été créée par les survivants de la guerre nucléaire de façon à pouvoir communiquer sans que personne ne les comprenne, notamment les _Maunons_. Les guerriers apprenaient également l’anglais pour pouvoir échanger avec leurs ennemis en cas de besoin et surtout pouvoir les comprendre, mais le reste de la population ne parlait pas cette langue. Une fois leur repas terminé, elles reprirent leur visite de la capitale.

Lexa emmena la blonde à la bibliothèque de la ville. C’était là qu’avaient été regroupés tous les ouvrages retrouvés depuis la guerre. Ils étaient précieusement répertoriés et archivés, une façon de conserver une trace de l’ancien monde et surtout de ne pas oublier ce qu’il s’était passé. Clarke fut impressionnée de voir le nombre de livres qui avaient pu être retrouvés et restaurés en cas de besoin, elle ne s’attendait pas à en voir autant. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, du roman au livre d’histoire en passant par l’essai philosophique, et les langues étaient diverses et variées. La blonde reconnut de l’espagnol et du français en parcourant quelques lignes, mais il y avait d’autres langues qui restaient pour elle impossibles à identifier.

Alors qu’elle feuilletait un livre qu’elle supposa être écrit en russe ou en grec à en croire l’alphabet utilisé, Lexa s’approcha d’elle.

\- Il y avait des gens qui parlaient d’autres langues que l’anglais parmi la génération qui a survécu à la guerre. Ce sont eux qui nous ont permis de traduire certains livres, mais quand ils sont morts leur savoir a disparu avec eux, et aujourd’hui nous n’avons pas la moindre idée de la signification d’une bonne partie des manuscrits qui se trouvent ici.

\- Nous pourrions vous aider à les traduire. Les habitants de l’Arche étaient principalement anglophones, mais certains étaient bilingues ou avaient appris une ou plusieurs autres langues. Nous avons aussi des dictionnaires et des documents. Si les systèmes informatiques qui contenaient toutes ces informations sont toujours opérationnels nous pourrons vous aider.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard, répondit la brune d’un ton grave.

\- Où sont les livres en Trigedasleng ? demanda Clarke, trop curieuse pour s’attarder sur le peu d’enthousiasme exprimé par la Native.

\- Il n’y en a pas.

\- Vous n’avez écrit aucun livre ?

\- Le Trigedasleng ne s’écrit pas.

\- Mais alors comment communiquez-vous à distance ?

\- Nous envoyons un messager qui parlera de vive voix.

\- Vous ne voulez pas écrire votre histoire ? Comment les nouvelles générations vont savoir ce qu’a accompli leur peuple si aucun livre n’en parle ? La mémoire collective est quelque chose d’important.

\- Notre histoire nous nous la transmettons en nous la racontant. Les peuples de l’ancien monde ont écrit leur histoire et pourtant ça n’a rien changé. Ils ont sans cesse répété les mêmes erreurs. Les livres racontaient quelles horreurs engendrait la guerre, et malgré tout, ça n’a pas empêché les humains de continuer à s’entre-tuer.

Cette réplique lancée d’une voix froide laissa Clarke muette. Mais pas pour longtemps. Alors que Lexa quittait l’allée où elles se retrouvaient pour rejoindre la principale, la blonde la suivit et prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Mais vous devez bien avoir des registres ? Les commerçants doivent bien tenir des comptes ? Comment pouvez-vous vivre sans écrire ? L’écriture est utile pour beaucoup de choses.

\- Quand il est nécessaire d’écrire nous le faisons en anglais.

\- Et pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais ?

\- Ils n’écrivent pas, tout simplement.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- C’est assez restrictif. On se croirait revenu au Moyen-Âge quand le peuple était illettré et que tous les livres étaient écrits en latin.

\- Tu insinues que nous voulons empêcher le peuple de s’instruire ? lança Lexa d’un ton sec.

\- C’est l’impression que ça donne.

Alors qu’elle marchait dans l’allée principale de la bibliothèque pour sortir, Lexa s’arrêta net, si bien que Clarke faillit la percuter. La Commandante fit volte-face et lança à la jeune fille un regard perçant.

\- Nous n’écrivons pas le Trigedasleng parce que nous n’en avons pas l’utilité. Si nous avions besoin de l’écrire nous le ferions, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tous ceux qui vivent à Polis sont bilingues, et n’importe quel Natif a la possibilité de venir vire ici pour s’instruire. Ceux qui ne le font pas et qui vivent ailleurs le font par choix. Chacun a la même chance que les autres et chacun mène sa vie comme il l’entend.

Elle avait parlé d’une traite, sur un ton froid et cassant, et cette fois Clarke ne trouva plus rien à répondre. Lexa la fixa encore quelques instants de ses yeux émeraude avant de tourner les talons et de sortir sans même s’assurer que la blonde la suivait.

Le reste de l’après-midi se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Si jusque-là leurs rapports s’étaient petit à petit améliorés, il semblait qu’après l’altercation qui avait eu lieu à la bibliothèque les efforts de chacune avaient été réduits à néant. Quand Lexa expliquait quelque chose à Clarke elle s’en tenait maintenant au strict minimum alors qu’auparavant elle lui donnait une foule de détails, et la fille du Ciel ne posait plus aucune question à la Native.

En fin d’après-midi, alors qu’elles étaient de retour sur la place du marché, la Commandante s’arrêta et s’adressa à Clarke :

\- J’ai une réunion avec mes lieutenants.

Malgré la curiosité, la blonde ne posa aucune question et se contenta d’approuver par un hochement de tête.

\- Tu peux rentrer ou continuer à te promener en ville, c’est comme tu veux. Mais si tu continues ta visite il faut que nous nous donnions rendez-vous.

\- Je ne pourrais pas plutôt aller aux thermes ?

Cette question sembla surprendre la brune, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, comme à son habitude.

\- Pas de problème.

Sur ceux, elle tendit une petite bourse à Clarke.

\- Prends ton temps et retrouve-moi ici quand tu auras terminé.

La jeune fille prit la bourse sans un remerciement et se dirigea vers les thermes. Lexa poussa un profond soupir, lassée de cette guerre froide qui s’était installée entre elles depuis leur discussion à la bibliothèque. Elle se rendit à sa réunion en se promettant de tenter d’apaiser la situation dès qu’elle retrouverait la blonde.

Clarke de son côté, paya son droit d’entrée avec l’argent que lui avait donné Lexa et se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires avec le paréo qu’on lui avait prêté. Elle fut surprise de voir qu’il n’y avait pas de cabines individuelles et dut se résoudre à se changer avec des inconnues. Alors qu’elle se déshabillait, elle nota les regards impudiques dont elle était la cible. Elle tenta bien d’intimider les femmes qui l’observaient en les fixant elle aussi, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que plus que son corps en lui-même, c’était l’absence de tatouage sur sa peau qui intriguait les femmes qui l’entouraient. Dans les premiers temps, quand elle venait de découvrir les Natifs, elle avait cru que seuls les guerriers portaient des tatouages. Mais elle avait rapidement découvert en côtoyant davantage ce peuple que tous en possédaient. Dès son arrivée dans les vestiaires, les Natives l’avaient probablement reconnue comme étant l’invitée de la Commandante, entre autre grâce à ses cheveux, mais pour celles qui n’auraient pas été assez perspicaces sa peau vierge venait de confirmer qu’elle venait du Peuple du Ciel. Mal à l’aise, la blonde s’empressa de se changer et quitta les vestiaires au plus vite pour rejoindre les bains.

Quand elle y arriva elle suffoqua quelques instants à cause de l’air saturé en vapeur d’eau et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’accommoder de cette ambiance humide. Quand ce fut fait, elle trouva un bassin où il y avait peu de femmes et y entra. Le premier contact avec l’eau thermale fut difficile en raison de la température particulièrement élevée, mais quand elle fut habituée elle sentit qu’elle commençait à se détendre. Ce passage aux thermes allait lui faire le plus grand bien, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et de se vider la tête.

Alors qu’elle avait fermé les yeux et profitait de pouvoir enfin se détendre un peu, la rumeur d’une conversation lui parvint. Deux Natives qui se trouvaient dans le même bain qu’elle, à seulement quelques mètres, discutaient entre elles, et même si elles parlaient à mi-voix, la faible distance les séparant lui permettait de les entendre. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû écouter, mais sa curiosité l’emporta sur sa bonne conscience, et quand elle comprit que c’était de Lexa qu’il était question, elle ne regretta pas d’avoir été indiscrète.

\- … en ce moment même avec ses lieutenants.

\- Tu sais de quoi il s’agit ?

\- Apparemment il y aurait eu des attaques, un village a été … La Commandante les a réunis pour faire le point et en savoir plus.

La conversation parvenait entrecoupée à Clarke, les voix étant étouffées par le bruit ambiant et l’atmosphère chargée de vapeur. De plus, elle commençait tout juste à apprendre la langue locale et ne pouvait donc comprendre que quelques mots. Elle ne parvint pas à comprendre les phrases qui suivirent et perdit donc le fil de la conversation avant de parvenir à suivre à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard.

\- L’alliance était une mauvaise idée. La preuve … ce marché.

\- Nous savons depuis le début que le Peuple du Ciel est une menace. La Commandante aurait dû prendre cette décision depuis longtemps. Il est temps de les éliminer.

A ces mots, qu’elle avait cette fois compris sans problème, Clarke se figea. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et la seconde d’après, elle était sortie de l’eau et retournait aux vestiaires.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa courait presque dans les rues de Polis. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de Commandante pour la réunion avec ses lieutenants et son foulard rouge volait derrière elle. Quand elle était arrivée au point de rendez-vous dont elle avait convenu avec Clarke et n’avait pas vu la jeune fille, elle avait demandé aux employés des thermes s’il l’avait aperçue. Ils n’avaient eu aucun mal à savoir de qui elle parlait, et l’un d’eux lui avait dit que la blonde était partie depuis longtemps déjà. Ainsi, Lexa était maintenant en route pour retourner chez elle, espérant trouver la fille du Ciel là-bas.

Elle entra en trombe et claqua la porte derrière elle.

\- Clarke !

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et fouilla alors toutes les pièces en continuant d’appeler la jeune fille. Après avoir parcouru tout le rez-de-chaussée, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à monter à l’étage, elle se figea. Là, sur un mur de la pièce à vivre, on voyait comme une porte dérobée qui aurait été laissée entrouverte. Elle menait à un souterrain qui datait de l’ancien monde et dont la propriétaire des lieux se servait comme d’une salle d’entraînement. De toute évidence, Clarke avait découvert la supercherie. Elle s’avança prudemment et emprunta cette porte, puis elle descendit les marches qui menaient sous terre. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle vit la blonde qui faisait face au mur opposé à l’entrée et qui lui tournait donc le dos.

\- Clarke, pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas attendue ?

Tout en parlant, elle s’approcha de la jeune fille d’un pas vif.

\- J’étais morte d’inquiétude, tu aur-

La Commandante ne termina pas sa phrase. Clarke venait de faire volte-face à une vitesse impressionnante, et elle se trouvait à présent toute proche de la brune qui avait maintenant un couteau sous la gorge. Dans l’affolement elle n’y avait pas prêté attention, mais un poignard avait disparu du mur où se trouvaient toutes ses armes. Visiblement, la blonde était prête à régler ses comptes, et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette subite agression était liée au marché qu’elle avait conclu avec les _Maunons_ et que la fille du Ciel avait vécu comme une trahison. Sans doute les tensions avaient-elles refait surface suite à leur altercation plus tôt dans la journée. Pourtant, malgré cette situation délicate qui aurait fait paniquer n’importe qui, Lexa fit preuve d’un calme olympien.

Elle resta parfaitement immobile et ses yeux vinrent immédiatement trouver ceux de Clarke. Ses deux émeraudes se fichèrent dans l’azur pour ne plus le quitter. Elle garda son sang-froid, comme si celle qui lui faisait face n’avait pas eu la possibilité de la tuer d’un simple geste. Mais elle ne se contenta pas de cela : comme pour provoquer Clarke, elle s’avança légèrement, faisant ainsi pression sur la lame qui reposait sur son cou, défiant son adversaire d’oser aller jusqu’au bout. Au moment où elle eut ce geste, la blonde sembla quelque peu déstabilisée, et alors ses yeux quittèrent ceux de la Commandante pour venir s’égarer sur ses lèvres. Ou peut-être sur le poignard ? La brune n’était pas sûre. La seule certitude qu’elle avait à cet instant était que Clarke n’était pas dans son état normal. Cette dernière se ressaisit après tout juste une seconde et raffermit sa prise sur le couteau tout en appuyant brusquement la lame de celui-ci sur le cou de Lexa, l’obligeant ainsi à reculer. La brune se laissa faire, plus parce qu’elle le voulait bien que par réelle contrainte.

\- Clarke, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, les dents serrées et la main crispée sur le poignard, ses yeux faisant des allers retours entre ceux de Lexa et les lèvres de celle-ci – ou le poignard, la brune n’en était toujours pas certaine.

\- Si tu veux parler ce sera plus commode une fois que tu auras baissé ce poignard.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé pendant la réunion ?

Cette question prit la Commandante au dépourvu. Elle fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée par cette interrogation qu’elle n’attendait pas. Néanmoins elle choisit de répondre, voyant que Clarke était à fleur de peau.

\- Mes lieutenants devaient me faire un rapport sur la situation hors des murs de Polis. Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, se rendre dans les villages pour s’assurer que tout va bien fait aussi partie de leur travail.

\- Quoi d’autre ?

\- Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? Il y a certaines choses que je ne devrais pas savoir ?

La brune était de plus en plus décontenancée.

\- Viens-en aux faits, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Clarke sembla hésiter, mais elle finit par parler en se crispant encore plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà, ce qui eut pour effet d’appuyer davantage la lame du poignard sur le cou de Lexa, laquelle se crispa à son tour.

\- Quand j’étais aux thermes j’ai entendu deux femmes qui discutaient. Elles ont parlé d’attaques, et ensuite elles ont évoqué le marché que tu as passé au Mont Weather. Elles ont dit que l’alliance était une mauvaise idée et que tu aurais dû décider plus tôt d’éliminer mon peuple.

Un silence pesant accueillit cette annonce. La Commandante déglutit difficilement, la gorge soudain serrée. Son malaise était visible, et son absence de réponse suspecte aux yeux de la fille du Ciel.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? lança cette dernière sur un ton accusateur.

\- Clarke, donne-moi ce poignard et je pourrai t’expliquer. Tu n’as pas tous les éléments nécessaires pour-

\- Tais-toi !! cria soudain la blonde.

Lexa fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais elle pinça les lèvres, de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Tu m’as menti ! Une fois de plus tu m’as trahie et tu t’es servie de moi !

\- Je ne t’ai pas menti, rien n’est encore sûr.

\- Ça n’excuse en rien ton attitude ! Tu m’as amenée ici comme si de rien n’était, mais en vérité tu voulais seulement m’éloigner des miens pour pouvoir les massacrer en toute impunité et ensuite me garder pour toi !

\- Je n’aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! commença à s’énerver la brune.

\- J’ai cru pouvoir te faire à nouveau confiance, mais je me trompais. Tu es une menteuse et une manipulatrice !

\- Laisse-moi t’expliquer.

\- Il n’y a rien à expliquer ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire le moindre mal à mon peuple, nous avons déjà suffisamment souffert !

\- Et tu crois que nous n’avons pas souffert nous ? Tous ces affrontements ont causé autant de dégâts dans les deux camps et continuent à en causer. Depuis que je t’ai rencontrée et que j’ai compris qu’une certaine forme de paix était possible, je n’ai plus jamais voulu que la guerre se poursuive entre nos deux peuples.

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu aujourd’hui nous éliminer ?

\- Je te répondrai quand tu accepteras de lâcher ce poignard.

\- Je le lâcherai si tu me réponds.

\- Alors nous sommes dans une impasse.

\- Pas forcément.

Tout en parlant, Clarke appuya suffisamment la lame de son arme sur le cou de sa victime pour entamer légèrement la peau et ainsi faire couler un fin filet de sang.

\- Tant que tu ne lâcheras pas ce poignard je ne te dirai rien. Maintenant tue-moi si tu l’oses, mais je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi. Tu sais que sans moi, les miens n’hésiteront pas à vous massacrer, surtout si c’est toi qui me tues.

Cette fois, la blonde sembla plus sensible à ces paroles. Elle cessa la pression qu’elle exerçait sur le cou de Lexa mais n’en resta pas moins menaçante.

\- Je pourrais me servir de toi comme d’un moyen de pression pour obliger les Natifs à nous laisser en paix.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que ça ne marchera pas. Je suis dévouée à mon peuple, mais chacun d’entre nous l’est tout autant, ils me laisseront mourir s’il le faut.

Clarke resta silencieuse et alors la Commandante parla à nouveau :

\- Comme je le disais, nous sommes dans une impasse.

Ces mots parurent achever la détermination de la fille du Ciel. La tension de ses muscles se relâcha, ses épaules s’affaissèrent légèrement, et la prise jusque-là ferme qu’elle avait sur le couteau se fit moins forte. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa. Elle profita de cette brèche et saisit le bras de la jeune fille qui tenait l’arme. D’un geste expert et dans un mouvement souple, elle passa derrière Clarke, emmenant son bras avec elle pour lui bloquer dans le dos et elle s’empara du poignard et lui mit sous la gorge. L’action avait duré tout au plus quelques secondes et les rôles étaient à présent complètement inversés.

La Commandante approcha son visage de l’oreille de la jeune fille et susurra d’une voix grave et presque sensuelle :

\- Tu es peut-être une bonne guerrière, mais tu es encore loin de pouvoir me tenir tête.

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle baissa son arme et relâcha sa prise sur le bras de la blonde tout en la poussant légèrement. Cette dernière se rattrapa sans problème et fit volte-face pour lancer un regard noir à Lexa.

\- Montons, dit la brune en replaçant le poignard à sa place parmi les autres armes. Nous serons plus à l’aise pour discuter.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les deux jeunes filles étaient installées chacune dans un fauteuil, face à face. La tension était palpable et les regards méfiants, surtout ceux venant de Clarke. Après quelques instants de silence, Lexa prit finalement la parole :

\- De toute évidence la conversation que tu as surprise se tenait entre deux commères qui ne savaient pas de quoi elles parlaient, et ta connaissance très approximative de notre langue ne t’a certainement pas aidée à saisir toute la portée de cet échange.

Vexée, Clarke se renfrogna et adopta une mine boudeuse presque enfantine.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de massacrer ton peuple ni même de m’en prendre à eux.

Lexa marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Il y a effectivement eu des attaques, une en particulier. Un village situé au nord de Polis a été pris pour cible il y a quelques jours. Tous les habitants ont été massacrés et tout ce qui avait de la valeur a été pillé.

La brune marqua à nouveau une pause, plus longue cette fois, et pendant laquelle ses mâchoires se crispèrent brusquement.

\- Ce sont des armes à feu qui les ont tués.

A ces mots, Clarke se figea. Elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Pourquoi les siens avaient-ils attaqué les Natifs ? Indra avait pour mission de dire à sa mère et ses amis qu’elle avait décidé d’elle-même de partir pour Polis, alors pourquoi avaient-ils fait une telle chose ? Après un premier temps d’affolement où toutes sortes d’idées lui avaient traversé l’esprit, la blonde tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir de façon posée. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Camp Jaha se situait au sud de Polis, pourquoi auraient-ils attaqué un village qui se trouvait de l’autre côté de la capitale ? De plus, elle connaissait suffisamment ses amis et surtout sa mère pour savoir qu’ils n’auraient jamais laissé faire une telle chose et qu’il ne leur serait jamais venu à l’idée de procéder ainsi pour la convaincre de revenir parmi eux. Si c’était réellement les survivants de l’Arche qui avaient perpétré ce massacre, alors ses proches n’avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire, elle en était certaine, et elle était déterminée à convaincre Lexa. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de parler.

Elle avait l’impression qu’elle réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais en vérité cela ne faisait que quelques secondes. La Commandante prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit les habitants de Camp Jaha les responsables.

Clarke mit un moment à réaliser ce que lui disait la brune, mais quand ce fut fait elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Lexa n’y prêta pas attention et poursuivit :

\- La localisation du village qui a été attaqué ne correspond pas, ça n’aurait aucun sens de frapper ici. Et surtout, je doute que tes amis soient capables de faire ça. Ils sont intelligents, ils savent que ce n’est pas en tuant des innocents qu’ils parviendront à te convaincre de revenir parmi eux ni qu’ils s’attireront notre sympathie.

La fille du Ciel ne fut pas surprise de voir que la Native avait suivi le même raisonnement qu’elle. Quand on connaissait la situation c’était un cheminement logique.

\- Néanmoins les armes utilisées prouvent bien que c’est bien le Peuple du Ciel qui est responsable de cette tuerie.

\- Peut-être que certains à Camp Jaha en veulent suffisamment aux Natifs pour être capables de ça, mais ma mère ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver, et Kane non plus. Si ce sont bien des survivants de l’Arche qui sont responsables alors c’est un groupe isolé qui a agi de son propre chef, je ne vois pas d’autre explication.

Lexa adopta un air plus grave encore qu’il ne l’était déjà. Elle s’appuya sur l’un des accoudoirs du fauteuil où elle était assise et posa une main sur son menton avec une expression d’intense réflexion. La blonde n’osait pas la troubler et resta donc silencieuse aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Après un long moment, la Commandante se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke.

\- Tu m’as dit que les stations de l’Arche s’étaient séparées les unes des autres au moment de l’entrée dans l’atmosphère. Est-ce que tu crois que d’autres groupes auraient pu survivre à l’atterrissage comme ça a été le cas pour ceux de Camp Jaha ?

\- D’après ce que m’ont expliqué ma mère et Sinclair c’est peu probable mais possible.

\- Donc ça pourrait être des survivants indépendants de Camp Jaha ?

\- C’est envisageable. Quand nous avons compris que le Mont Weather bloquait nos communications radio nous avons voulu détruire leur système de brouillage pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec d’autres stations qui auraient survécu. Mais nous avons découvert que nous pouvions les écouter aussi, et donc nous avons remis ce projet à plus tard. Je suis partie juste après l’attaque du Mont donc je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de savoir si d’autre survivants avaient été découverts.

Lexa sembla réfléchir à nouveau, mais cette fois Clarke ne s’en préoccupa pas et enchaîna.

\- Vous avez subi d’autres attaques semblables récemment ?

La brune fit non de la tête.

\- Si ce sont bien des survivants indépendants qui ont attaqué, pourquoi s’en seraient-ils subitement pris à un village ?

\- C’est justement ce que je voudrais comprendre, lança la Commandante, visiblement excédée.

\- Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, répliqua Clarke. Je veux comprendre tout autant que toi.

Un silence pesant s’installa. Au bout de quelques instants, la blonde reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

\- Tu ne m’as pas tout expliqué. Pourquoi ces deux femmes parlaient d’éliminer mon peuple ?

\- Je n’ai aucune intention d’éliminer le Peuple du Ciel, s’impatienta la brune. C’est ce que veulent certains de mes lieutenants, mais je leur ai clairement fait comprendre que pour l’instant nous ne ferions rien.

Clarke se détendit légèrement, mais elle fut vite rappelée à l’ordre.

\- Ne crois pas que ton peuple est tiré d’affaire pour autant. J’ai dit que je ne ferais rien _pour l’instant_. Il y a quelques chose d’étrange autour de cette attaque, et je vais faire en sorte d’en savoir plus. J’ai déjà envoyé deux cavaliers à Camp Jaha pour qu’ils tentent d’éclaircir la situation. D’ici que nous ayons des nouvelles des messagers, je vais faire renforcer les garnisons et envoyer des guerriers dans les villages qui ne sont pas protégés. Les commandants de chacun des douze clans seront bientôt informés de ce qu’il s’est passé, mais j’ai été très claire avec eux ainsi qu’avec mes lieutenants : ils savent que leurs hommes doivent se tenir prêts, mais nous ne parlons pas de guerre.

Lexa s’arrêta mais sentant qu’elle voulait ajouter autre chose, la blonde garda le silence, et en effet peu après elle parla à nouveau :

\- Je compte bien faire payer les responsables du massacre de ces innocents. _Jus drein jus daun._

A ces mots, le souvenir de Finn revint en mémoire à Clarke, vif et douloureux. Elle sentit des larmes venir lui brûler les yeux et fit de son mieux pour les contenir et surtout pour faire en sorte que ce moment de faiblesse ne soit pas visible. Elle ne voulait pas laisser ses sentiments transparaitre face à Lexa.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça à moi ? demanda-t-elle.

La brune l’observa un instant avant de répondre. Elle avait ses yeux verts rivés dans les siens bleus comme le ciel dont elle venait. Le silence s’éternisa et malgré le regard dur et déterminé de la Commandante, la blonde vit dans les prunelles de celle-ci l’ombre d’une hésitation. Pourtant, elle se décida finalement à parler :

\- Quel que soit le camp que tu choisiras, si une guerre éclate tu seras concernée.

Sur ces mots lâchés d’une voix grave et vibrante d’émotion, Lexa se leva et quitta la pièce d’un pas pressé pour ensuite monter à l’étage, laissant ainsi Clarke seule, en proie aux doutes.

Qu’avait-elle voulu dire ?


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke vivait à Polis depuis une dizaine de jours maintenant. Elle n’avait pas encore pu visiter toute la ville et il lui arrivait encore de se perdre dans le dédale que formaient les rues, mais elle avait vu les bâtiments les plus importants, ainsi que le port, et commençait lentement mais sûrement à trouver ses marques. Chaque jour Lexa l’aidait à s’exercer au Trigedasleng et elle semblait satisfaite et impressionnée par sa progression qui était plus rapide qu’elle ne l’avait imaginée.

Un matin, alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble comme elles en avaient maintenant l’habitude, la Commandante fit une proposition à Clarke qui surprit celle-ci :

\- Je pourrais t’entraîner au combat.

La blonde resta muette. L’étonnement pouvait se lire sur ses traits, et Lexa attendit patiemment qu’elle se décide à répondre :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu sois capable de te défendre.

\- Je sais me défendre, je l’ai déjà prouvé. Et je sais déjà me servir d’une arme.

\- Il n’y a pas que ça dans le combat. Il faut que tu apprennes aussi à te battre au corps à corps. Et je ne doute pas que tu saches te servir d’une arme à feu, en revanche je pense que tu es beaucoup moins habile quand il s’agit d’une arme blanche.

\- Une arme à feu est bien plus efficace qu’une arme blanche.

\- Je ne t’apprendrai rien en te disant qu’ici nous n’avons aucune arme semblable à celle que tu avais l’habitude d’utiliser jusque-là. De plus, une fois qu’un fusil est à court de munition il n’est pas plus utile qu’un vulgaire bâton.

Clarke fit la moue à cette dernière remarque. Elle était forcée d’admettre que la brune avait raison, et comme elle l’avait très justement soulignée, elle n’avait aucune arme à feu sous la main à l’heure actuelle.

\- Bon, d’accord.

\- Très bien ! s’exclama Lexa qui semblait presque se réjouir de la décision de la jeune fille. Nous commencerons cet après-midi.

\- Pourquoi pas dès maintenant ?

\- Tu viens de manger, je ne tiens pas à te faire tout recracher si tu prends un mauvais coup dans le ventre.

La fille du Ciel blêmit à cette réplique lâchée d’un ton tout à fait serein et regarda Lexa quitter la pièce, les yeux écarquillés et commençant déjà à regretter d’avoir accepté cette proposition.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Cela faisait presque trois heures que la brune et la blonde s’entraînaient. Lexa avait commencé par évaluer la condition physique de son élève et elle n’avait pas mâché ses mots en lui disant qu’elle manquait clairement d’exercice. La plus jeune pensait que les conditions de vie qu’elle connaissait depuis son arrivée sur Terre l’avaient endurcie et rendue plus résistante, mais de toute évidence elle se trompait, ou tout de moins ce n’était pas suffisant aux yeux de la Commandante. Elles avaient donc commencé par une séance de renforcement musculaire, et avaient ensuite enchaîné avec l’apprentissage des bases du combat au corps à corps. Là encore, Lexa avait improvisé un affrontement pour évaluer les compétences de la blonde, et elle avait été agréablement surprise en voyant que les choses paraissaient assez instinctives chez elle. Elles avaient néanmoins fait quelques exercices pour que Clarke acquière des bases plus solides et renforce ses points faibles, notamment concernant sa garde. Les choses s’étaient corsées à ce moment-là. La jeune fille savait donner des coups, mais elle ne savait pas les encaisser ou mieux, les éviter ou les contrer. Elle se retrouva de nombreuses fois au sol, immobilisée et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour ne rien arranger, Lexa s’était mis en tête de parler en Trigedasleng tout au long de l’entraînement pour que Clarke apprenne la langue des Natifs en même temps que leurs techniques de combat.

Quand la Commandante annonça la fin de l’entraînement au corps à corps, la blonde crut qu’elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Grossière erreur. Lexa se dirigea vers le mur où étaient accrochées toutes sortes d’armes. Elle prit deux épées et en lança une à Clarke sans prévenir. Cette dernière l’attrapa de justesse par la poignée, manquant de s’entamer la paume en la réceptionnant par la lame.

\- En garde, ordonna la Commandante.

La plus jeune s’exécuta.

\- Plus haut, dit la brune d’un ton ferme. Nous allons voir ce que tu vaux avec ce genre de jouet entre les mains.

Sans attendre une seconde, la Native attaqua. Clarke para le coup sans trop de difficulté, mais elle n’était pas dupe : elle avait bien vu que Lexa n’avait pas attaqué comme elle l’aurait fait dans un véritable combat.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, ne m’épargne pas, railla la blonde.

\- Comme tu voudras, _Skai Prisa_.

Cette appellation qu’elle n’avait jamais entendue dans la bouche de Lexa la prit au dépourvu, mais elle parvint à se ressaisir juste à temps pour parer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Si ce genre de chose suffit à te déconcentrer je ne donne pas cher de ta peau sur un champ de bataille.

Clarke repoussa son adversaire et ce fut cette fois à son tour de tenter une approche. La Commandante bloqua son coup sans le moindre mal et ne sembla éprouver aucune difficulté à la retenir quand elle tenta d’insister en faisant pression, si bien qu’elles finirent par être particulièrement proches l’une de l’autre.

\- Que signifie _prisa_?

\- Ça veut dire princesse.

\- Princesse du Ciel ?

\- Ça me paraît plutôt adapté, tu ne crois pas ?

Clarke recula et remit sa garde en place.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse.

Lexa sourit.

\- Loin de moi l’idée de t’offenser. C’était seulement une façon de souligner ton rôle parmi le Peuple du Ciel.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais m’entraîner, alors pourquoi parlons-nous autant ?

\- Tu sembles prendre goût au combat, la taquina la brune. Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi.

Sans plus attendre, la Commandante attaqua de nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de virulence. Clarke contra les coups les uns après les autres, mais bientôt elle fut dépassée. Elle fit une première erreur dans le placement de ses appuis, ce qui lui valut d’être bousculée de l’épaule par son adversaire, mais elle ne doutait pas que dans un véritable combat elle y aurait laissé un bras ou même la vie. Elle se ressaisit et se remit en place pour reprendre. A nouveau les attaques se succédèrent et cette fois une brèche dans sa garde lui fut signalée par un coup du plat de l’épée sur sa cuisse gauche.

L’affrontement continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Lexa donnant des conseils à Clarke pour qu’elle corrige les défauts de sa technique. L’entraînement se poursuivit jusqu’à ce que la Commandante mette son adversaire au sol. Alors que la fille du Ciel venait de tenter une attaque grossière, la brune s’écarta nonchalamment. Emportée par son élan, Clarke passa dans son dos, la Native n’eut qu’à lui donner un coup de coude pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. La blonde se rattrapa de justesse et retrouva son équilibre en une seconde, mais quand elle fit volte-face elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. Elle fut projetée au sol par la force du coup et eut le souffle coupé. Elle tenta bien de retrouver ses esprits et de récupérer son arme qui lui avait échappée dans sa chute, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste avant que la lame d’une épée ne se pose sur sa gorge. Elle posa les yeux sur Lexa et la vit au-dessus d’elle, impassible et tout juste essoufflée alors qu’elle était elle-même en train de chercher à retrouver son souffle et de faire à nouveau entrer l’air dans ses poumons. La brune la fixa quelques instants, puis elle retira son arme et laissa son bras reposer le long de son corps. Elle lui tendit sa main libre pour lui proposer une aide que Clarke ne put refuser.

Quand elle fut debout, la blonde sentit qu’elle retrouvait petit à petit une respiration normale, même si elle avait encore du mal à alimenter correctement ses poumons en oxygène.

\- Désolée, mais ce dernier coup était nécessaire pour que tu apprennes.

\- Je sais, grogna Clarke, visiblement peu convaincue et surtout énervée que la brune ait été aussi brutale.

\- Dans un vrai combat tu te serais faite tuer au moins quatre ou cinq fois.

\- Tu ne m’apprends rien en me disant ça, s’impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Ne t’énerve pas, je veux seulement t’aider. Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je voulais que tu t’entraînes.

La fille du Ciel ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son interlocutrice avec un air fermé. Elle savait pertinemment que la brune avait raison mais ne l’aurait admis pour rien au monde.

\- Nous avons suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd’hui.

Sur ces mots, Lexa alla remettre son épée à sa place. La blonde la suivit et lui tendit l’arme qui lui avait été prêtée, mais la Native ne la prit pas.

\- Garde-la.

Elle saisit un fourreau posé contre le mur et prit l’épée des mains de Clarke pour la mettre dedans avant de la lui rendre.

\- Elle sera plus utile entre tes mains qu’ici où personne ne s’en sert.

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier. En acceptant de t’accueillir ici j’ai aussi accepté d’assurer ta protection.

\- Je peux me défendre moi-même, s’insurgea la blonde.

\- On en reparlera quand tu auras progressé, d’accord ? sourit Lexa. Allez viens, on va prendre une douche.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts lança un regard à l’autre et vit alors qu’elle s’était mise à rougir furieusement.

\- Rassure-toi Clarke, ce n’est pas une invitation.

\- N… Non, bien sûr que non.

Lexa secoua doucement la tête face au malaise de la blonde et regagna l’étage supérieur sans plus attendre.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le soir venu, la Commandante proposa à son invitée de participer à la veillée.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Clarke, curieuse.

\- Régulièrement nous nous réunissons par petits groupes pour discuter et échanger sur toutes sortes de choses. Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai dit que nous nous transmettions notre histoire en nous la racontant ?

La blonde fit oui de la tête.

\- C’est pendant ces veillées que nous enseignons notre histoire à nos enfants. Ce sera l’occasion pour toi d’en apprendre plus sur notre peuple. Mais si tu es fatiguée ou que tu n’as pas envie, tu peux rester ici et j’irai seule.

\- Non, j’aimerais beaucoup découvrir ça avec toi.

Lexa afficha un air perplexe face à cette tournure de phrase pour le moins déconcertante.

\- Enfin je veux dire que j’aimerais voir à quoi ressemblent ces veillées, et donc je vais venir avec toi, précisa Clarke en prenant conscience du malaise qu’elle avait provoqué sans même le vouloir.

La brune la scruta quelques instants en pensant que la situation devenait vraiment de plus en plus ambiguë entre elles et que les choses allaient bientôt devenir gênantes.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle pour dissiper le trouble causé par une simple phrase.

Peu après, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux sur la place du marché. C’était là que se retrouvaient la plupart des habitants les soirs de veillée, quand le temps le permettait. L’été touchait à sa fin et les nuits se faisaient plus froides, néanmoins les températures restaient tout à fait supportable, il soufflait même une douce brise. Elles se joignirent à un groupe où une vieille femme était en train de conter une histoire et parvinrent à trouver de la place parmi le cercle qui était déjà formé. Une fois assises, elles se firent aussi attentives que le reste de l’auditoire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Clarke soit absorbée par le récit. Elle buvait les paroles de la conteuse, le regard rivé sur elle. Lexa profita de sa concentration entièrement dévolue à la femme pour l’observer à son insu. La vieille Native était en train d’évoquer les temps qui avaient suivi l’explosion de la dernière bombe : la nécessité pour les survivants de rester terrés dans les abris anti-nucléaires pour échapper aux radiations mortelles, la difficulté de l’enfermement, la folie qui s’était emparée de certains qui n’avaient pas pu supporter ces conditions de vie, … Clarke, complètement plongée dans le récit, sursauta en sentant une petite main se poser sur son bras. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait de la toucher et découvrit alors un petit garçon. Il devait avoir cinq ans tout au plus. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille cachaient partiellement ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon. Il la fixait avec un air intrigué mais ne paraissait en aucun cas effrayé.

\- Tu me prends sur tes genoux ? dit-il dans un anglais hésitant en indiquant les jambes de la blonde qui était assise en tailleur.

La jeune fille fut stupéfaite par cette demande plus qu’inattendue et qui la laissa muette. Certes, les habitants s’étaient habitués à sa présence au fil des jours qui s’étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée, mais elle n’imaginait pas qu’un contact serait possible aussi rapidement, en particulier avec un enfant dont elle aurait pensé qu’il serait encore plus méfiant que les adultes.

Le garçon la fixait toujours, en attente d’une réponse. Clarke s’apprêtait à parler dans sa langue maternelle, mais elle pensa qu’elle ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion de mettre en pratique ce que Lexa lui avait appris.

_\- Sha_.

Elle déplia ses jambes pour permettre à l’enfant de s’asseoir, et une fois qu’il fut installé, il lui demanda en Trigedasleng – il était visiblement beaucoup plus à l’aise avec cette langue qu’avec l’anglais – où elle avait appris à parler. Elle lui expliqua du mieux qu’elle put que c’était Lexa qui lui enseignait la langue locale en indiquant la brune d’un geste de la main pour être sûre de se faire comprendre. Après quoi, elle fit signe au garçon de se taire et d’écouter, et alors celui-ci demeura silencieux et se fit plus attentif.

Après quelques instants, Clarke sentit un regard sur elle, et quand elle se tourna vers Lexa, elle vit qu’elle l’observait avec un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu’elle lui rendit sans hésiter.

La soirée se poursuivit et les histoires se succédèrent. La vieille femme conta des événements divers et variés. Vint un moment où elle parla d’un incendie qui avait ravagé plusieurs maisons deux ans auparavant. Elle évoqua les efforts des habitants et la solidarité dont ils avaient fait preuve pour limiter les dégâts, et surtout elle fit l’éloge du courage de la Commandante qui n’avait pas hésité à braver les flammes pour aider un père et sa fille qui étaient prisonniers à l’intérieur. Quand elle regarda l’intéressée, Clarke constata qu’elle semblait être embarrassée.

\- J’en ai gardé une belle balafre d’ailleurs. De quoi prouver que cette histoire est vraie à ceux qui ne me croient pas quand je raconte mes exploits.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que la brune faisait un trait d’humour pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne. De toute évidence, Lexa n’était pas le genre de femme à se gargariser de ses exploits, au contraire, elle était plutôt discrète. La blonde aurait presque pu l’entendre dire cette phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans ses propos : _je n’ai fait que mon devoir_. A cette pensée, un léger sourire éclaira ses traits.

Les récits s’enchaînèrent jusqu’à ce que les premiers signes de fatigue se fassent ressentir parmi l’auditoire, en particulier chez les enfants qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux à bailler à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Le petit garçon que Clarke tenait toujours sur ses genoux commençait à piquer du nez, et elle sourit en voyant cela, attendrie. Alors que les gens commençaient à partir les uns après les autres, une femme s’approcha, et la blonde devina que c’était la mère de son petit protégé. Elle se leva en portant l’enfant pour le confier à sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci de vous être occupée de lui, dit timidement la femme.

\- Aucun problème, il a été sage comme une image.

\- J’ai vu ça. Vous devez avoir des pouvoirs magiques, parce que d’habitude il est intenable.

La jeune fille sourit, amusée, puis elle demanda :

\- Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

_\- Naimen_ , répondit la mère de l’enfant avec l’accent de la langue native.

_\- Naimen,_ répéta la blonde. _Ai laik Klark_ , enchantée. (Je suis Clarke)

\- Je m’appelle Lya, répondit la femme avec un sourire, visiblement reconnaissante envers la fille du Ciel pour cet effort d’apprentissage de la langue locale. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir rentrer. Il est épuisé comme vous avez pu le voir, dit-elle en indiquant son fils. Il vaudrait mieux qu’il rejoigne son lit au plus vite.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, excusez-moi.

\- J’espère que nous nous reverrons, Clarke.

\- J’espère aussi. Bonne nuit.

La femme lui répondit par un sourire puis partit.

La blonde constata que toutes les personnes restantes avaient quitté les lieux pendant qu’elle discutait avec Lya, il ne restait maintenant plus qu’elle et Lexa. Cette dernière s’approcha d’elle. Elle ne souriait pas, mais Clarke aurait pu jurer qu’elle était sincèrement heureuse à cet instant, peut-être même fière d’elle.

\- Je t’avais bien dit qu’ils finiraient par t’adopter.

\- Ce n’est qu’un enfant et sa mère, je suis encore loin d’être acceptée par tous les Natifs.

\- C’est un bon début. Tu verras, ton intégration arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Un homme qui passait non loin apostropha la Commandante et elle lui répondit brièvement, mais Clarke ne parvint pas à comprendre en raison de la vitesse de l’échange. Le Natif s’éloigna aussi vite qu’il était venu, et alors Lexa se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Les guerriers ont l’habitude de se réunir après les veillées. Nous nous racontons nos propres histoires autour d’un verre et nous discutons politique quand la situation s’y prête.

\- Dis plutôt que c’est l’occasion de vous saouler et de vanter vos exploits sur les champs de bataille, lança Clarke avec un air espiègle.

Lexa sourit brièvement.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je serais la bienvenue, dit la blonde, tout à coup moins sûre d’elle.

\- Tu es une guerrière au même titre que n’importe lequel d’entre nous, tu as ta place à cette réunion. Et si ça ne convient pas à quelqu’un alors cette personne devra régler le problème avec moi, dit-elle d’une voix sourde, les traits crispés.

Clarke ne put contenir un sourire, à la fois amusée et touchée par l’instinct protecteur dont la brune faisait de plus en plus souvent preuve à son égard.

\- Je te suis alors.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa venait d’entrer dans une taverne, suivie de près par Clarke. L’endroit avait été réservé pour l’occasion et la salle était déjà bondée. Dès qu’elle fit son entrée, la Commandante fut gratifiée de nombreux regards respectueux. Ceux qui se posèrent sur la fille du Ciel étaient en revanche d’une toute autre nature, mais elle choisit de ne pas se laisser intimider. L’intégration parmi la classe guerrière serait sans doute plus difficile qu’avec le reste de la population, et il allait falloir qu’elle montre sa force de caractère pour se faire une place.

La Commandante la guida à travers la foule jusqu’à ce qu’elles arrivent près d’une jeune femme qui stoppa nette sa conversation en voyant qui venait d’arriver. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Lexa en Trigedasleng, puis reporta son attention sur Clarke.

\- Voilà donc la fameuse fille du Ciel dont tout le monde parle depuis des jours. J’attendais avec impatience de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Clarke, je te présente Niylah, souffla la brune en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille en question, visiblement agacée par son attitude.

\- Enchantée.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

La dénommée Niylah avait des cheveux blonds – qui restaient cependant moins clairs que ceux de Clarke – et des yeux clairs pétillants et malicieux. Elle sourit à la blonde, et cette dernière fut obligée d’admettre qu’elle avait un sourire charmant.

\- Niylah va t’aider à te préparer.

\- Me préparer pour quoi ? demanda vivement Clarke, soudain rappelée à la réalité.

\- Elle t’expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir.

La brune se tourna vers l’autre Native et lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Je te la confie, j’ai à faire. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j’aurai terminé.

Sur ce, la Commandante les laissa seules et s’éloigna d’un pas vif.

\- Suis-moi, dit Niylah en souriant.

Clarke s’exécuta sans poser de question et emboita le pas à la guerrière. Cette dernière la guida parmi les gens, n’hésitant pas à jouer des coudes quand certains ne s’écartaient pas assez vite à son goût, mais aucun ne sembla s’en offusquer. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce séparée de la salle de la taverne où se trouvaient tous les guerriers. L’endroit était éclairé par des dizaines de bougies et ressemblait à une réserve, ou peut-être un débarras, Clarke n’en avait à vrai dire aucune idée.

\- Assieds-toi là, dit la Native en lui indiquant une chaise qui semblait tout juste tenir debout.

\- Qu’entendait Lexa par préparation ? demanda la fille du Ciel en s’installant.

\- La tradition veut que les guerriers qui participent à la post-veillée pour la première fois se soumettent à un rituel de passage.

\- Ça ressemble à du bizutage, dit la plus jeune sur un ton soupçonneux.

Niylah ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Clarke entendit alors qu’elle manipulait des objets. Elle voulut se retourner, mais la Native l’en empêcha :

\- Ne regarde pas.

La jeune fille obéit malgré la curiosité qui la dévorait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire le mot bizutage, dit la guerrière.

Clarke voulut lui expliquer, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps.

\- Cette tradition est seulement une façon d’intégrer les jeunes et de marquer officiellement leur appartenance à la classe guerrière. D’habitude ça arrive bien plus tôt, mais ton cas est un peu particulier.

La fille du Ciel entendit que la Native s’approchait d’elle, et la seconde d’après elle sentit qu’elle passait les mains dans ses cheveux et les manipulait, comme si elle étalait quelque chose dessus.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

\- N’aies pas peur, fais-moi confiance. Ça fait partie du rituel.

Clarke resta silencieuse tandis que la guerrière poursuivait sa tâche.

Le silence s’installa pendant quelques instants, mais rapidement Niylah le brisa et fit une demande que la blonde n‘attendait pas :

\- Parle-moi de la montagne.

A cette évocation des événements qui s’étaient tenus au Mont Weather, Clarke se crispa brusquement et serra ses poings qui reposaient jusque-là mollement sur ses genoux. La Native ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou tout du moins elle ne releva pas cette réaction et continua ce qu’elle était en train de faire comme si de rien n’était.

Après avoir pris le temps nécessaire pour retrouver un semblant de calme, la fille du Ciel répondit avec un air aussi détaché que possible :

\- J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire, c’est tout.

Cette réponse sembla convenir à Niylah puisqu’elle ne posa plus de question et poursuivit sa tâche sans un mot.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle s’arrêta, et Clarke devina qu’elle avait terminé ce qu’elle faisait. Elle entendit qu’elle se lavait les mains à un robinet et les séchait, puis elle perçut un bruit qui lui fit penser qu’elle avait saisi quelque chose. Les pas s’approchant puis se stoppant lui indiquèrent que la Native était revenue derrière elle, et alors cette dernière plaça un miroir devant elle de façon à ce qu’elle puisse se voir. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en découvrant son reflet : ses cheveux étaient entièrement couverts de ce qui semblait être de la poussière, et Clarke devina qu’il s’agissait d’un colorant à en croire la couleur.

\- La couleur rouge représente le sang, expliqua Niylah. Celui que tu as déjà fait couler, et celui que tu verseras au cours de ta vie de guerrière.

La jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient à présent écarlates resta interdite.

\- En temps normal, la prochaine étape est le premier tatouage puisque les guerriers passent ce rituel à l’adolescence. Mais je ne sais pas ce que compte faire la Commandante.

\- Les tatouages correspondent au rôle et au métier de celui qui les porte ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Elle t’expliquera tout ça bien mieux que moi.

\- Il y a autre chose à faire pour ce rituel ?

\- Non, c’est tout. Tu vois, ce n’était rien de terrible, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Clarke fut étonnée de voir que Niylah faisait de l’humour. Elle n’avait relevé ce trait de caractère que chez très peu de Natifs, et surtout pas chez les guerriers. Elle se leva et lui fit face, prête à rejoindre les autres, mais alors la Native reprit son interrogatoire :

\- Comment êtes-vous parvenus à vous tirer d’une telle situation ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Le Mont Weather bien sûr. On raconte que tu as tué ces pourritures de _Maunons_ toi-même.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prêter tant de crédits aux ragots, grinça la plus jeune.

\- Alors raconte-moi, comme ça je saurai ce qu’il s’est réellement passé. C’est vrai que l’un d’entre vous a réussi à détourner leur propre système d’isolement pour les irradier ? J’aurais tellement aimé voir ces vermines agoniser en se tordant de douleur.

\- Je n’ai aucune envie de parler de ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être fière de ce que tu as fait.

Clarke était sur le point de répliquer, prête à faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu’il valait mieux qu’elle se taise si elle ne voulait pas que les choses s’enveniment, mais elle fut prise de court.

\- Tu ne comprends plus l’anglais, Niylah ?

La voix était cassante, le ton employé froid, glacial même. Les deux blondes se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et ne furent pas surprise de découvrir la Commandante. Celle-ci se tenait droite, les épaules en arrière, les mains jointes dans le dos, le menton haut et le regard droit dans cette posture caractéristique qu’elle adoptait lorsqu’elle voulait faire ressentir toute son autorité. N’importe qui aurait baissé les yeux face à elle à cet instant, et c’est précisément ce que fit Niylah.

\- Elle t’a dit qu’elle ne voulait pas parler de ça il me semble, alors pourquoi insister ?

La blonde releva les yeux pour regarder la Commandante en lui répondant.

\- Je suis désolée, _Heda_. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

La guerrière s’apprêtait à sortir, mais Lexa l’en empêcha sans même faire un geste.

_\- Ste daun weron yu ste kamp !_ (Reste où tu es !)

_\- Sha, Heda_ , répondit la blonde en s’immobilisant.

Alors qu’un peu plus tôt Niylah semblait tout à fait à l’aise en présence de la Commandante quand celle-ci lui avait présenté Clarke, cette fois elle faisait profil bas, et si elle ne semblait pas effrayée, elle avait tout de même une attitude toute autre et qui exprimait clairement son allégeance à celle qui lui faisait face.

La fille du Ciel ne parvint pas à comprendre la suite de l’échange, elle fut seulement capable de reconnaître quelques mots prononcés par Lexa – elle était maintenant habituée à son accent et c’était donc celle qu’elle comprenait le mieux – entre autre _ban au_ qui signifiait bannir, et _bak op_ qui en l’occurrence intimait sans doute l’ordre à Niylah de se tenir éloignée d’elle. A la fin de de la conversation – ou plutôt de la tirade de la brune – l’autre Native soutint le regard de Lexa tout en parlant :

_\- Ai badannes ste kamp raun ai Heda._ (Mon allégeance va à ma Commandante.)

Cette fois Clarke parvint à saisir le sens de cette phrase pour l’avoir déjà entendue dans la bouche d’autres guerriers. Niylah ne s’attarda pas davantage et sortit de la pièce.

Dès qu’elle fut partie, Lexa reporta son attention sur la blonde.

\- Je suis désolée. Je connais Niylah, je sais qu’elle est très directe, mais je ne pensais pas qu’elle oserait te poser de telles questions. Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Clarke d’un ton sec avec un mouvement d’impatience.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Ça va je t’ai dit, lança brusquement la plus jeune, excédée et vexée de se voir ainsi maternée. Je ne vais pas me démonter pour si peu, elle ne me fait pas peur.

\- Très bien. Allons-y alors.

Clarke suivit la brune et elles retournèrent dans la salle pour rejoindre les autres guerriers.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La soirée se déroula sans autre problème, mais la fille du Ciel nota que la Commandante ne la lâchait pas d’une semelle et était toujours sur le qui-vive. Au moindre propos déplacé, elle fusillait du regard celui ou celle qui avait osé prendre la parole. De son côté, malgré ses efforts pour paraître calme et détendue, Clarke ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de jeter régulièrement des regards autour d’elle. Non seulement l’altercation avec Niylah l’avait mise à fleur de peau, mais elle redoutait également que l’un des guerriers présents ne la voit comme une intruse parmi eux.

En tant que Commandante, Lexa fut une des dernières à quitter la post-veillée. La réunion se termina tard dans la nuit et Clarke ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand la brune prit congé. Elle commençait à sentir la fatigue accumulée tout au long de la journée peser sur elle et les courbatures dues à l’entraînement de l’après-midi se manifestaient de plus en plus, il était temps qu’elle aille se coucher. Mais au moment de rejoindre sa chambre, alors qu’elle venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Lexa, elle s’arrêta brusquement :

\- Il faut que je me lave les cheveux.

\- Ça peut attendre demain je pense.

\- Non, si je vais me coucher comme ça il y en aura plein les draps.

Pour prouver ses dires elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et la ressortit couverte de colorant rouge.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je les nettoierai.

\- Sûrement pas ! Je ne suis pas une princesse, tu te rappelles ? Je n’ai pas plus de serviteur que toi. Autant que je me lave les cheveux maintenant, comme ça personne n’aura à nettoyer les draps.

\- Bon, comme tu voudras. Je vais t’aider.

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux à cette proposition et commença à paniquer.

\- Non, pas la peine, je peux le faire toute seule.

\- Tu vas en avoir pour longtemps, et tu n’es même pas sûre de le faire correctement.

\- Ça ira, je t’assure.

\- Clarke… soupira la brune. Je ne vais pas te manger.

A ces mots, les joues de la blonde se parèrent de rouge, et alors Lexa réalisa qu’elle n’aurait peut-être pas dû employer cette expression. Lasse de ces moments de gêne tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, elle prit la jeune fille par la main et l’entraîna elle-même dans la chambre qu’elle lui avait attribuée pour le temps de son séjour. Clarke se dégagea vivement.

\- Ça va, je peux y aller toute seule.

La Commandante leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle laissa Clarke entrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Dis-moi quand tu seras prête.

Elle referma la porte pour laisser de l‘intimité à la blonde et alla s’asseoir sur le lit pour patienter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit que l’eau venait d’être coupée, et Clarke l’appela à travers la porte. Elle la rejoignit et trouva alors la jeune fille immergée dans la baignoire, dos à elle. Elle devina qu’elle avait déjà plongé entièrement dans l’eau en voyant ses cheveux mouillés dont la teinture commençait déjà à dégouliner, laissant de longues traces rouges dans le dos de la fille du Ciel. Lexa approcha d’un pas léger et ne put empêcher ses yeux se s’égarer sur la peau de la blonde laissée à nue. L’eau arrivait au milieu de son dos, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir d’observer une partie de son corps.

\- Si on pouvait terminer ça assez vite ça m’arrangerait.

La brune ne répondit pas mais s’exécuta. Elle vint s’agenouiller à côté de la baignoire et saisit le pot qui contenait la préparation qui servait de shampoing. Elle remplit ses mains du produit puis l’appliqua sur la chevelure de Clarke. Le peu de mousse produit par la friction ne tarda pas à se parer de rouge. Après quelques minutes elle prit un sceau posé à côté de la baignoire et le remplit d’eau pour rincer, puis elle appliqua à nouveau le shampoing. Elle répéta l’opération autant de fois que nécessaire pour que les cheveux de la jeune fille retrouvent leur couleur d’origine et quand ce fut fait, elle s’aperçut qu’elle ne savait plus comment se comporter.

Elle avait terminé sa tâche, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter la pièce. Une fois de plus, ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du corps de Clarke. Elle avait repris du poids depuis son arrivée à Polis et ses os étaient de moins en moins visibles tandis que son visage retrouvait ses traits ronds caractéristiques et qui lui donnaient ce sourire si touchant lorsqu’il était sincère. Lexa fut soudainement prise d’une envie dévorante de caresser le dos qui lui était offert. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se contenir et fit de son mieux, mais ses mains agirent d’elles-mêmes. Elle écarta délicatement les cheveux qui étaient collés au dos de la blonde et les passa sur son épaule. Elle posa délicatement et presque avec tendresse ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke et commença à exercer une pression pour la masser, mais comme prise sur le fait, elle interrompit immédiatement son geste quand celle-ci prit la parole.

\- Niylah m’a parlé des tatouages.

Lexa resta muette. Sa respiration s’était bloquée quand la voix de la blonde s’était élevée, et même si elle n’avait pas été rappelée à l’ordre comme elle le craignait, elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ils ont une signification particulière ?

C’était la seule chose que la brune était parvenue à dire.

Lexa déglutit difficilement. Elle ne savait pas avec certitude ce que Clarke venait de lui demander, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu’il n’y avait pas que les explications concernant les tatouages qui l’intéressaient. Alors, non sans hésitation, elle reprit les mouvements qu’elle avait entamés un peu plus tôt avec ses mains et recommença à masser la blonde. Aussitôt, cette dernière lâcha un soupir que la Commandante interpréta comme un encouragement à poursuivre.

\- Généralement nous faisons notre premier tatouage à l’adolescence. Il représente la famille à laquelle nous appartenons et son histoire, ou il peut aussi représenter notre clan. Les tatouages suivants arrivent à des âges différents selon les personnes. Ils racontent notre histoire et symbolisent les événements importants de notre vie. Certains tatouages sont communs à plusieurs personnes, notamment ceux de la famille et du clan, mais le plus souvent ils sont uniques et propres à chacun.

\- Combien en as-tu ? demanda Clarke dans un soupir tandis que sa tête basculait lentement à l’arrière, sans doute malgré elle.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils représentent ?

\- J’ai fait les deux premiers en même temps, pour ma famille et mon clan. Le suivant était pour ma première blessure de guerre.

\- Et le quatrième ? interrogea la blonde en voyant qu’elle ne continuait pas.

Les mains de Lexa se figèrent à cette question. Elle se crispa, ce qui n’échappa pas à Clarke en raison de leur contact, et finalement elle retira complètement ses mains.

\- Lexa ? appela la plus jeune en se tournant vers l’autre sans même se préoccuper de sa nudité.

La brune se mit debout et regarda tout juste la jeune fille dont les yeux bleus la fixaient avec inquiétude. Son regard était fuyant, signe de son malaise.

\- Il est tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher. Bonne nuit, Clarke.

La Commandante quitta la pièce avec empressement, comme si elle était tout à coup effrayée.

\- Lexa, attends !

Malgré cet appel, la brune ne répondit pas et Clarke entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer quelques secondes après. Elle se relâcha subitement, son dos se voutant comme si elle devait soudain supporter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Après être restée un instant immobile, elle sortit finalement de la baignoire. Elle se sécha en vitesse et se contenta d’enfiler un boxer et un débardeur avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Elle était dans son lit depuis un moment déjà, mais le sommeil semblait la fuir. Elle avait beau tout faire pour tenter de s’endormir, les questions se pressaient dans sa tête et refusaient de la laisser en paix. Pourquoi Lexa était-elle partie si brusquement ? Tout allait bien, elles étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes et l’instant semblait hors du temps. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Polis, Clarke s’était sentie complètement à l’aise en présence de Lexa, et ce malgré le contact physique plus qu’intime qu’elle partageait avec la brune à cet instant. Elle avait senti quelque chose naître en elle tandis qu’un bien-être qu’elle avait rarement connu l’avait envahie tout entière. Mais quelques mots avaient suffi à tout détruire. Dès qu’elle avait eu le malheur de s’intéresser à ce mystérieux tatouage, le charme avait été rompu.

Quel secret Lexa pouvait-elle bien cacher pour qu’une simple question l’ait mise dans cet état ? Ce tatouage était-il lié à Costia ? Quoi qu’il en soit, celui-ci n’était pas comme les autres et devait probablement revêtir une signification particulière et chargée d’émotion, c’était certain, car pour la première fois elle avait vu les yeux de la brune devenir plus brillants, et pendant un instant elle avait cru que la Commandante habituellement si impassible allait fondre en larmes devant elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le personnage de Niylah n'est pas tout à fait celui de la série. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, et même si on savait déjà à ce moment-là qu'elle tenait sans doute une échoppe, j'ai décidé de faire d'elle une guerrière dans ma fic. Vous verrez par la suite que ce n'est pas la seule différence, et pour d'autres personnages je ferai également des modifications, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous ne retrouvez pas les mêmes caractéristiques entre les vrais personnages de la série et ceux que je décris dans ma fic.
> 
> En ce qui concerne les cheveux de Clarke, là encore la plupart des théories expliquaient ça en disant qu'elle avait voulu se grimer pour ne pas être retrouvée tout simplement, et j'ai tout de suite adhérer à cette idée, c'était la plus plausible et finalement elle s'est confirmée. Malgré tout, j'avais envie de trouver autre chose à faire avec ça, voilà pourquoi j'ai imaginé ce rituel de passage.


	7. Chapter 7

La journée du lendemain se passa sans événement notable. Clarke n’osa pas évoquer leur conversation et les événements de la veille de peur que Lexa ne réagisse de la même manière ou que cette fois elle s’emporte. Elle la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir que quand elle se sentait vulnérable, la Commandante pouvait devenir agressive. La brune quant à elle, se comporta comme d’habitude, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Elle accorda un jour de repos à Clarke dont le corps courbaturé la faisait souffrir, mais la prévint néanmoins que dès qu’elle serait habituée aux exercices qu’elle lui faisait faire, elle s’entraînerait de façon quotidienne tout comme elle le faisait elle-même.

En fin de journée après le dîner, alors que les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans le jardin, Lexa parla rapidement de Niylah à la blonde. Elle lui expliqua qu’elle faisait partie des rangs des Natifs depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en souvienne, mais que puisqu’elle était son aînée de presque dix ans et qu’elle n’avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était reconnue comme une guerrière à part entière. Elle lui confia qu’elle n’avait jamais beaucoup échangé avec la jeune fille et savait donc peu de choses d’elle mis à part qu’elle était originaire de la Nation des Glaces – que les Natifs appelaient _Azgeda_ dans leur langue – et qu’elle était une des meilleures combattantes qu’elle connaisse. Clarke fut étonnée de voir que malgré les origines de Niylah, la Commandante semblait reconnaître sa valeur et ses compétences, et elle lui en fit la remarque.

\- La Nation des Glaces n’est pas responsable des agissements de Nia, je n’ai pas de raison d’en vouloir à tout un peuple.

\- Qui est Nia ?

\- C’est la reine de l’ _Azgeda_.

\- Son peuple n’est pas responsable de ses actes c’est vrai, mais visiblement ils n’ont rien fait pour l’empêcher de s’en prendre à une innocente.

\- Peu de gens savent ce qu’elle a fait à Costia. C’est une dirigeante très stricte et elle est impitoyable, mais je dois lui reconnaître qu’elle a toujours su faire ce qu’il fallait pour protéger son peuple, et donc je comprends qu’ils la jugent apte à les diriger.

Clarke sembla stupéfaite par ces propos, presque choquée, et alors la brune s’expliqua :

\- Je la hais comme j’ai rarement haï quelqu’un, mais je sais reconnaître un bon leader quand j’en vois un.

\- Elle est toujours à leur tête ?

\- Tu l’as épargnée ? s’étonna la blonde.

\- Je ne l’ai pas épargnée, j’ai dû faire des compromis, ce qui est très différent. Parvenir à unir les douze clans a été très difficile, alors pour réussir j’ai été obligée de mettre de côté mes rancœurs et mon désir de vengeance. Je ne t’apprendrai rien en te disant que je fais toujours passer les intérêts de mon peuple avant les miens. Le choix n’a pas été facile, mais j’ai vite compris que je devais passer outre certains conflits personnels pour rendre cette union possible.

Après cette explication, Clarke garda le silence et regarda son interlocutrice avec un air admiratif. Cette dernière, visiblement gênée, se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

\- Niylah vient certes de l’ _Azgeda_ , mais elle est avant tout une Native et elle fait partie de mon peuple. Elle a déjà prouvé sa valeur à plusieurs reprises et je n’ai rien à lui reprocher.

\- Pourtant tu semblais tendue en sa présence hier, fit remarquer la plus jeune.

Les mâchoires de la brune se crispèrent.

\- Je connais peu de choses à son sujet, mais une chose dont je suis sûre c’est qu’elle est loin d’être insensible aux femmes, et elle a la fâcheuse habitude d’en accueillir beaucoup dans son lit.

Clarke ne fit aucun commentaire et ne posa pas de question. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’interroger Lexa pour comprendre que c’était de la jalousie qu’elle avait exprimée la veille. Elle s’en était doutée mais elle venait d’en avoir la confirmation.

Après quelques instants de silence, la Commandante prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Je suis désolée de ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Niylah parle beaucoup et elle a tendance à ne pas savoir où sont les limites, elle est très indiscrète. Elle n’aurait pas dû te poser toutes ces questions et insister comme elle l’a fait.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, c’est plutôt elle qui devrait le faire.

La brune voulut répliquer mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion.

\- De toute façon ce ne sont pas vraiment ses questions qui m’ont dérangée, c’est plutôt la façon dont elle parlait des habitants du Mont Weather.

En prononçant ces mots, Clarke baissa les yeux. Elle semblait être tout à coup replongée dans ces souvenirs douloureux et elle était visiblement déboussolée.

\- Elle… Elle en parlait comme s’ils méritaient ce qu’il leur était arrivé, comme si… comme si j’avais rendu service à tout le monde en les tuant.

La jeune fille releva soudain la tête dans un mouvement brusque et alors Lexa fut prise au dépourvu en lisant un certain affolement dans son regard. La blonde semblait voir des choses que l’autre ne pouvait voir, comme si les spectres de ses victimes étaient revenus la hanter mais qu’elle était la seule à les voir. De toute évidence l’évocation de ces événements agitait les démons qu’elle avait gardés enfouis en elle jusqu’à présent.

\- C’était des humains, des gens comme nous. Ils étaient innocents, ils ne méritaient pas ce qu’il leur est arrivé.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que je pense la même chose, j’étais d’accord pour épargner les civils.

\- Alors pourquoi elle a parlé d’eux comme ça ?!

Clarke venait de crier et Lexa eut alors un léger mouvement de recul. La blonde avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait complètement affolée et désorientée alors qu’un air de détresse se peignait sur ses traits. Voyant qu’elle était victime de ce qui ressemblait à une crise de panique, la Native n’hésita pas une seconde : elles étaient assises face à face à une table installée de le jardin, elle se leva donc et contourna le meuble pour rejoindre la jeune fille et s’accroupir face à elle.

\- Clarke, calme-toi.

La concernée avait le regard perdu dans le vague tandis que ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés et voilés de peur. Elle paraissait absente, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps, et alors Lexa eut l’impression de revivre ce moment qui avait suivi l’explosion du missile à Ton DC, quand la fille du Ciel, en état de choc après ce qui venait de se produire, n’était visiblement plus tout à fait là.

\- Clarke !

Cette fois la brune secoua l’autre jeune fille par l’épaule, et cette dernière reporta son attention sur elle. Elle semblait être revenue à elle mais ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et la panique était toujours visible sur ses traits. Dans un geste incontrôlé, presque instinctif, Lexa posa une main sur son visage pour la rassurer du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

\- Tout va bien, c’est terminé maintenant. Tout ça est derrière toi à présent.

\- J’aimerais le croire, mais il n’y a pas un jour qui passe sans que j’y pense.

Tandis que Clarke prononçait ces mots, une larme qu’elle n’avait pas pu retenir dégringola sur sa joue. La brune l’essuya de son pouce dans un geste doux et planta ses yeux verts dans les iris bleus qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je comprends ce que tu vis, mais tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Tu n’avais pas d’autre moyen de sauver ton peuple, et tu as prouvé ta valeur en te sacrifiant pour eux. Je sais ce que c’est que de se sentir coupable, et malheureusement il faudra que tu vives avec ça toute ta vie. Mais ça va s’arranger, je te le promets. Il faudra du temps et tu n’oublieras jamais complètement, mais ce sera de moins en moins douloureux. Je serai là, je t’aiderai à surmonter tout ça. Tu as ma parole.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, et finalement, n’y tenant plus, Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa. La brune fut complètement déstabilisée par ce subit rapprochement. Elles n’avaient jamais été si proches, aussi la surprise l’empêcha-t-elle de réagir. Après un moment passé sans qu’elle n’ait la moindre réaction, elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et entoura la blonde de ses bras. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant.

\- Et si je n’arrivais jamais à surmonter tout ça ?

La voix tremblante et chargée de tristesse de la fille du Ciel serra le cœur de la Commandante. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre et s’aperçut alors que les mots auraient été superflus. Qu’aurait-elle pu dire ? Rien ne pouvait soulager le mal-être de Clarke, elle le savait pour avoir connu une telle culpabilité à plusieurs reprises, notamment quand elle avait laissé mourir tous ces gens à Ton DC. Alors pour tenter de lui montrer au mieux son soutien et sa présence à ses côtés, elle resserra son étreinte autour d’elle, et la blonde blottit alors sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Après quelques instants passés ainsi sans qu’un mot ne soit échangé, Lexa commença à se sentir mal à l’aise.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu as besoin de repos, n’oublie pas que demain on reprend ton entraînement.

La blonde laissa échapper un rire triste à cette tentative pour détendre l’atmosphère, puis elle lâcha la Native et la regarda en se forçant à lui sourire.

\- Je t’en prie. Je sais que la plupart du temps on n’a pas envie d’en parler mais… si tu en as besoin n’hésite pas à venir me voir.

Après un dernier sourire, Clarke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner à l’intérieur, mais alors qu’elle était sur le point d’entrer, Lexa l’arrêta :

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ? répondit l’intéressée en se retournant.

\- A propos de Niylah… Ne lui en veux pas. Je ne cherche pas à excuser son attitude et ses propos d’hier soir, je veux seulement que tu comprennes que les _Maunons_ nous ont fait souffrir pendant des années et nous ont pris des êtres chers. Comme beaucoup de Natifs, Niylah a du mal à faire la part des choses. Echo, sa sœur, faisait partie des prisonniers qui ont été libérés. Elle est la seule famille qu’il lui reste et elle a failli la perdre.

\- J’ai perdu des amis au Mont Weather, et pourtant je sais que la plupart des gens que j’ai tués ne méritait pas un tel sort. La haine de ton peuple est justifiée, mais il faut qu’ils comprennent qu’ils ne la dirigent pas vers les bonnes personnes.

Sur ce, la blonde entra dans la maison, laissant Lexa seule avec ses pensées et ses réflexions.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quelques jours s’étaient écoulés depuis cette conversation concernant la bataille du Mont Weather. Le sujet n’avait pas été à nouveau abordé, pour le plus grand soulagement de Clarke, et la vie suivait son cours. Comme promis, Lexa l’entraînait quotidiennement, et après seulement quelques séances, la blonde s’était déjà nettement améliorée. Cependant, elle était encore loin d’avoir le niveau de son enseignante.

La Commandante était quelqu’un de très secret et qui parlait peu d’elle, mais Clarke avait parfois la chance qu’elle se confie et évoque la vie qu’elle avait eue jusqu’à maintenant. Ainsi, elle avait appris qu’elle avait débuté sa formation de guerrière alors qu’elle avait tout juste deux ans, et elle comprit donc qu’il lui faudrait encore de nombreuses heures d’entrainement pour espérer atteindre son niveau de maîtrise. Mais cette information lui fit également réaliser autre chose : Lexa avait été formée dès son plus jeune âge pour devenir la Commandante qu’elle était aujourd’hui ; elle avait été élevée et formatée dans ce but, ce n’était donc pas étonnant qu’elle ait une telle personnalité, et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment des réactions et des comportement que la blonde ne comprenait pas auparavant.

Ce jour-là, l’entraînement avait eu lieu le matin. Les horaires variaient selon l’emploi du temps de la Commandante, et puisqu’en l’occurrence elle avait une réunion avec ses lieutenants en début d’après-midi, elle avait décidé d’organiser la séance avant le repas. Elles venaient de terminer et la brune était en train de ranger les armes dont elles s’étaient servies quand Clarke se surprit à admirer le corps de celle-ci. Les températures étaient particulièrement élevées en cette journée, et ce malgré l’automne qui approchait à grands pas et serait rapidement suivi par l’hiver. La blonde portait sa tenue habituelle, un débardeur avec un pantalon et des bottes, mais la Native elle, avait opté pour une tenue différente de celle qu’elle portait en temps normal : elle avait revêtu un short et une simple brassière, et ses mains étaient bandés. Elle était à vrai dire habillée comme les boxeuses que Clarke avait eu l’occasion de voir pendant sa vie sur l’Arche dans des vidéos héritées de l’ancien monde.

Comme une cave, le souterrain aménagé en salle d’entraînement était plus frais que les autres pièces de la maison, mais la chaleur n’en restait pas moins étouffante, surtout après le combat sur lequel elles venaient de terminer leur séance. Elles étaient toutes les deux en nage, mais si pour la blonde c’était son débardeur qui présentait des auréoles, la sueur de la brune en revanche perlait dans son dos et sur ses épaules, formant de fines traînées d’eau. Clarke était comme hypnotisée par la vision du corps de la Commandante dont les muscles étaient encore palpitants après l’exercice et encore plus visibles qu’en temps normal, et elle eut soudain encore plus chaud, mais préféra se convaincre que l’explication se trouvait dans l’effort qu’elle venait de fournir. Consciente qu’elle fixait Lexa depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et qu’elle celle-ci allait finir par s’en apercevoir, elle détourna vivement le regard et se dirigea vers l’escalier.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant le repas.

\- Je finis de ranger et je vais en faire autant.

Clarke gravit les marches à vive allure et une fois arrivée dans sa salle de bain, elle s’assura que ce soit le robinet d’eau froide qu’elle ouvre. Cette chaleur qui était née dans son ventre lorsqu’elle s’était égarée dans la contemplation des formes de Lexa n’aurait jamais dû se trouver là, et elle se maudit de ressentir de telles choses à l’égard de la brune.

Une fois qu’elle eut plongé dans le bain froid qu’elle venait de faire couler, elle laissa reposer sa tête sur le rebord et poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi faillait-il que les choses soient si compliquées ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle tombe sous le charme de ces yeux verts comme les forêts dont venait leur détentrice ?

Elle avait toujours senti une connexion particulière entre elle et Lexa. Dès leur première rencontre, la brune avait fait naître chez elle quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti avec personne d’autre, et par la suite en la côtoyant, elle avait senti des sentiments se développer. Néanmoins elle n’était pas prête à ce moment-là. Quand Lexa avait fait le premier pas en lui avouant son affection pour elle et en l’embrassant ensuite, elle ne s’était pas sentie la force d’entamer une nouvelle histoire, le souvenir de Finn était encore trop douloureux. Mais aujourd’hui les choses étaient-elles différentes ? D’une certaine façon oui. Elle avait appris à mieux connaître Lexa et l’avait découverte sous un nouveau jour depuis qu’elles étaient arrivées à Polis, et elle se sentait prête pour une nouvelle relation. Mais était-elle prête pour une relation avec la Commandante des douze clans ? L’une venait du Peuple de la Forêt, l’autre du Peuple du Ciel qui était l’ennemi naturel des Natifs. Comment une histoire aurait pu être possible entre elles ? De plus, la situation été devenue encore plus compliquée depuis l’attaque de ce village. Les Natifs et le Peuple du Ciel n’étaient déjà pas en très bons termes, mais cette tuerie risquait d’envenimer la situation et dans le pire des cas, une guerre pourrait éclater. Qu’adviendrait-il de leur relation à ce moment-là ? Peu importe qu’il s’agisse d’une relation amicale ou que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses, tout serait remis en question si la guerre reprenait. Même dans l’éventualité où une certaine forme de paix serait possible entre leurs deux peuples, elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à Polis, un jour ou l’autre elle devrait partir.

Clarke avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas de solution. Quel que soit le scénario qu’elle imaginait, l’histoire se finissait toujours par une séparation. Son cœur se serra à ce constat, mais elle devait se rendre à l’évidence : entamer une relation plus poussée avec Lexa n’était pas envisageable, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau un être cher.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quand la Commandante était partie pour se rendre à sa réunion, Clarke était restée chez son hôte. Elle avait pensé un instant aller se promener, mais le soleil de plomb qui sévissait à l’extérieur l’en avait dissuadée. La brune était partie depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes et la fille du Ciel s’ennuyait déjà. Il n’y avait aucun livre chez elle, et rien qui puisse l’occuper. En désespoir de cause, elle se mit à déambuler dans la maison. Une seconde durant, elle hésita à aller visiter la chambre de Lexa qu’elle n’avait jamais vue, mais elle se ravisa finalement : la Native lui faisait confiance, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle indiscrétion. Alors qu’elle se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre, elle commença à ouvrir les tiroirs d’une commode les uns après les autres jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve quelque chose d’intéressant. Elle découvrit un carnet rudimentaire dont les pages étaient liées entre elles par un fil de fer grossier qui avait été entortillé en spirale. Il y avait aussi une boîte et en l’ouvrant, elle découvrit des crayons de papier. Elle s’apprêtait à prendre le carnet et la boîte, mais hésita un instant. Ce n’était pas ses affaires, est-ce qu’elle pouvait se permettre de les prendre ? Elle décida finalement que Lexa ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à ce qu’elle prenne quelques feuilles et des crayons.

Les objets en mains, elle courut presque jusqu’à la table de la pièce et s’y installa. En ouvrant le carnet elle vit que le papier ressemblait à du parchemin. Elle essaya plusieurs crayons de papier et ne fut pas surprise de voir que la mine était en fait une sorte de fusain. Après un temps de flottement où elle resta immobile face à sa feuille vierge, elle traça un premier trait, et dès lors elle s’immergea complètement dans cet art qui lui avait tant manqué après des mois passés sans pouvoir le pratiquer.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa fut de retour en fin d’après-midi. La réunion avait duré bien plus longtemps qu’elle ne l’aurait cru et elle portait un air soucieux sur le visage. Elle alla à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d’eau, puis elle se mit à la recherche de Clarke. Elle ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’elle la trouve. La jeune fille était assise à la table de la pièce à vivre, penchée sur une feuille. Ses cheveux dorés comme les champs de blé et qui tombaient en cascade de part et d’autre de son visage ne permettaient pas à la Commandante de voir ce qu’elle était en train de faire, mais elle eut un léger sourire en constatant que la blonde ne semblait pas l’avoir entendue arriver et n’avait visiblement même pas noté sa présence dans la pièce.

\- Tu as trouvé de quoi t’occuper apparemment.

Clarke sursauta violemment et se redressa. Elle se détendit vite en reconnaissant la brune et lui sourit.

\- Désolée, quand je suis dans ma bulle c’est comme si le reste du monde n’existait plus.

La Native pouvait maintenant voir ce que la jeune fille faisait avant qu’elle ne l’interrompe.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, dit-elle en s‘approchant.

Elle s’apprêtait à poursuivre en la complimentant pour le paysage réalisé avec brio, mais elle se figea en voyant ce qu’avait utilisé la blonde pour dessiner.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- C’était dans un des tiroirs de la commode, répondit la jeune fille en indiquant le meuble en question d’un geste de la main. Désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème que je m’en serve. Je n’aurais pas dû.

Lexa ne semblait pas en colère, plutôt perturbée, mais sa réaction inattendue et inhabituelle inquiétait la fille du Ciel.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

La brune sembla être soudain rappelée à la réalité. Son regard jusque-là rivé sur le carnet quitta l’objet pour se planter dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

\- O… Oui, ça va. Tu as bien fait de t’en servir, tu n’allais pas rester sans rien faire tout l’après-midi. C’est juste que…

Son regard vert vacilla pendant un instant, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Ce carnet appartenait à mon frère.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère.

\- Il est mort.

Cette phrase lâchée d’une voix tremblante laissa Clarke muette. Elle brûlait d’envie d’interroger la brune pour tenter d’en savoir plus, mais elle ne le fit pas, consciente qu’elle avait déjà suffisamment troublé Lexa, qui d’ailleurs ne semblait pas vouloir s’étendre sur le sujet. La Commandante se passa une main sur le visage et la blonde soupçonna alors qu’elle l‘ait fait pour empêcher une larme de couler, mais elle eut la décence de faire semblant de n’avoir rien vu.

\- Demain je t’emmènerai voir quelque chose, dit-elle, sans doute pressée de changer de sujet. Si tu aimes dessiner alors ça devrait te plaire.

\- Tu ne m’as pas encore montré tout ce qu’il y avait à voir ici ?

\- Ce que je vais te montrer demain, tout le monde n’a pas la possibilité de le voir.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Clarke, curieuse malgré le malaise qui persistait après la révélation que venait de lui faire la brune.

\- Tu verras. Pour l’instant, je dois te parler.

Le ton de la voix de Lexa s’était fait tout à coup plus grave et son air plus sérieux, et la plus jeune devina alors que c’était le leader des douze clans qui s’apprêtait à s’adresser à elle. La brune s’assit en face d’elle et se débarrassa de son épaulière avant de commencer :

\- Les cavaliers que j’ai envoyés à Camp Jaha ne sont toujours pas revenus. En temps normal il leur aurait fallu une dizaine de jours pour faire l’aller-retour, mais ils sont partis depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant et nous n’avons toujours aucune nouvelle.

Clarke se crispa et fronça les sourcils.

\- La réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu en partie pour cette raison. De toute évidence il est arrivé quelque chose à ces deux messagers, sinon ils seraient déjà de retour. Plusieurs de mes lieutenants pensent qu’ils ont été interceptés par les tiens et qu’à l’heure actuelle ils sont morts ou prisonniers.

\- Les habitants de Camp Jaha n’ont sans doute rien à voir avec cette histoire. Ça pourrait être les survivants indépendants dont nous avons parlés l’autre jour.

\- J’y ai pensé aussi. Je leur ai rapporté notre échange à ce sujet. Certains sont d’accord, mais d’autres ne croient pas à cette théorie, et leur inquiétude grandit, tout comme leur colère. Ils pensent que nous devons envoyer des troupes à Camp Jaha.

\- Ce n’est pas la solution ! La guerre n’apportera rien de bon.

\- Je le sais, Clarke, répliqua la brune d’un ton rendu sec par l’inquiétude et l’anxiété. Mais tu sais bien que la plupart de mes lieutenants ne voit pas les choses comme moi. Je leur ai dit que nous n’attaquerions pas pour l’instant, mais les tensions se font de plus en plus ressentir et la situation va vite devenir très délicate, voire ingérable.

\- Alors nous devons trouver les responsables.

\- J’ai réussi à les convaincre de nous en tenir là pour l’instant. Plusieurs groupes d’éclaireurs vont bientôt partir pour tenter de se renseigner, et des guerriers vont rejoindre Ton DC. Indra pourra peut-être nous en apprendre plus, même si je doute qu’elle sache quelque chose et ne nous en ait pas informés.

\- Elle n’a peut-être pas pu.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense comme toi que les cavaliers que tu as envoyés sont morts ou ont été capturés. Mais le but de nos ennemis est peut-être justement de nous empêcher de communiquer.

_\- Nos_ ennemis ? releva la brune.

\- Ceux qui font tout ça menace aussi bien mon peuple que le tien. Ils mettent en danger la paix toute relative qui existe.

La Commandante ne put qu’être d’accord avec ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, et elle resta donc muette, lui permettant ainsi de poursuivre son explication :

\- Ils préparent peut-être quelque chose et ne veulent pas que nous soyons au courant, donc ils éliminent ceux qui nous permettent de communiquer.

\- S’ils préparent quelque chose qu’ils veulent nous cacher c’est sûrement pour s’en prendre à nous, alors pourquoi ne nous attaquent-ils pas directement ?

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée, je ne sais rien de plus que toi. C’est seulement une hypothèse qui expliquerait pourquoi nous ne subissons pas d’attaque directe.

\- Tu penses que les habitants du village qui a été massacré savaient quelque chose ? devina la brune.

\- Vu la situation c’est la seule explication que je vois pour l’instant avec les éléments dont nous disposons.

Lexa, qui était jusque-là droite sur sa chaise, se relâcha quelque peu et laissa son dos reposer contre le dossier en adoptant un air préoccupé.

\- Je déteste être dans l’attente d’une chose dont je ne sais rien.

\- Je n’apprécie pas plus que toi cette situation. Mais tes éclaireurs pourront peut-être nous aider. Tu devrais prévenir les hommes que tu as envoyés avant qu’ils ne partent. Explique-leur la situation, dis-leur qu’ils se tiennent sur leur garde.

\- Je vais y aller tout de suite, ils doivent être en train de se préparer au départ.

La guerrière se leva et saisit d’un geste vif sa lourde épaulière qu’elle avait posée sur la table. Elle la remit en place d’un geste devenu mécanique au fil des années, puis lança un regard à Clarke. Celle-ci eut l’impression que la brune s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle resta finalement silencieuse et sortit de la pièce d’un pas pressé avant de quitter la maison.

Quand elle fut seule, Clarke appuya ses coudes sur la table et plaça ses mains de part et d’autre de son front en soupirant. Elle espérait de tout cœur que les éclaireurs pourraient leur apporter de nouvelles informations, mais elle avait de plus en plus peur de découvrir que certains de ses proches, si ce n’est tous, étaient liés à tout ceci. De plus, avec ce que lui avait rapporté Lexa, elle craignait que les tensions déjà présentes dans la sphère guerrière et politique aillent en grandissant et que la situation ne finisse par dégénérer.

Elles se devaient de trouver des réponses et surtout des solutions au plus vite.


	8. Chapter 8

La chaleur était moins étouffante que la veille, mais les températures restaient tout de même élevées, et en cette matinée le soleil dardait déjà ses rayons. Après avoir vécu un été sur Terre, Clarke avait rapidement compris pourquoi les Natifs avaient tous ce teint halé et pour certains cette peau burinée en vivant au grand air dans de telles conditions.

Lexa avait au départ prévu l’entraînement pour le matin de façon à pouvoir profiter du peu de fraîcheur que ce moment de la journée offrait, mais la blonde avait tellement insisté pour qu’elle lui fasse découvrir la surprise dont elle lui avait parlée qu’elle avait finalement accepté de remettre la séance à l’après-midi. Elles marchaient maintenant dans les rues de la capitale où les gens se pressaient déjà. La place du marché était noire de monde et les commerçants avaient ouvert leur étal depuis un moment déjà. Clarke, qui se repérait maintenant assez facilement dans la ville, parvint à reconnaître l’itinéraire que leur faisait suivre Lexa, et elle ne fut donc pas surprise d’arriver devant la bibliothèque. Ce qui l’étonna plus cependant, fut de voir que c’était justement à cet endroit que l’avait emmenée la brune. Sceptique, elle se tourna vers celle-ci alors qu’elles entraient dans le bâtiment.

\- Je croyais que c’était une surprise ? J’ai déjà vu la bibliothèque.

\- Oui, mais tu n’as pas vu ce qui était en-dessous.

La plus jeune s’apprêtait déjà à inonder sa guide de questions, mais Lexa la fit taire d’un geste de la main.

\- Inutile de me demander quoi que ce soit, je ne te dirai rien. Sois un peu patiente, dans quelques minutes tu découvriras cette fameuse surprise.

Elles traversèrent l’allée principale sur toute sa longueur et quand elles arrivèrent de l’autre côté, elles bifurquèrent pour rejoindre une allée transversale. Arrivées à l’extrémité, elles firent face à une petite porte que Clarke avait vue lors de leur première visite mais à laquelle elle n’avait pas prêté attention. La Native sortit une imposante clé en fer forgé d’une de ses poches et déverrouilla la dite porte.

\- Je croyais que vous ne fermiez pas les portes ici, fit remarquer la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C’est vrai la plupart du temps, mais en l’occurrence c’est un endroit personnel où je ne veux pas que n’importe qui aille mettre son nez. Après toi, dit-elle en ouvrant pour laisser passer Clarke en premier.

Cette dernière fut flattée d’apprendre qu’elle avait le privilège de découvrir un endroit dont l’accès n’était pas autorisé à n’importe qui, et elle brûlait d’impatience de découvrir ce qui se trouvait au bout des escaliers qu’elle commençait à descendre.

Après avoir descendu quelques marches, n’entendant pas de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit alors que Lexa était en train d’allumer une torche avec ce qui ressemblait à un briquet. Une fois la torche enflammée, elle rejoignit Clarke puis la dépassa.

\- Il vaut mieux que je passe devant, ces escaliers sont assez traitres.

La blonde approuva d’un mouvement de tête et suivit la Commandante quand elle entama la descente. Elle remarqua rapidement qu’en effet, les marches étaient très irrégulières et qu’il était aisé de tomber si l’on n’était pas vigilant.

Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour retrouver un sol plat. Elles traversèrent un long couloir et arriver au bout, elles trouvèrent un rideau de velours écarlate semblable au tissu qui ornait l’épaulière de la Commandante.

\- Attends-moi ici, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

La brune écarta le rideau qui obstruait le passage, et entra, laissant Clarke seule.

Malgré la curiosité qui la dévorait et la faisait trépigner, la jeune fille patienta comme le lui avait demandé la Native. Après de longues minutes d’attente, le rideau s’écarta et Lexa se montra enfin.

\- C’est bon, tu peux entrer.

Clarke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s’engouffra à l’intérieur, impatiente de découvrir ce qui s’y trouvait. Quand elle entra il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa vision s’habitue à la lumière après être restée pendant un moment dans le noir. Des dizaines de torches étaient accrochées aux murs et éclairaient la pièce, et quand la blonde découvrit ce que cet endroit contenait, elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche resta entrouverte de stupeur.

Elle se trouvait dans une immense salle remplie de toutes sortes d’œuvre d’art : de simples croquis ou esquisses griffonnés sur un papier banal, des toiles disposées sur des chevalets, des peintures encadrées, des sculptures exécutées avec différents types de matériaux, mais aussi des photographies et des animaux empaillés. Les travaux étaient si nombreux que la jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Où qu’elle pose les yeux, elle s’émerveillait de ce qu’elle voyait. Elle avait eu l’occasion de voir la collection du Président Wallace, mais celle-ci n’avait rien à voir. C’était un art différent, moins classique et qui paraissait surtout plus vivant comparé aux œuvres du Mont Weather qui étaient stockées dans des étagères comme elles l’auraient été dans une usine. Ici, l’ambiance ressemblait davantage à celle d’un musée ou d’une galerie d’art – Clarke n’en avait jamais visité bien sûr, mais elle avait eu l’occasion de voir des photos – à la différence près qu’on n’y trouvait pas la même organisation. Les œuvres semblaient avoir été placées au hasard et au gré des envies, il ne semblait pas y avoir de schéma suivi ni de logique dans l’agencement.

La blonde reconnut sans mal des sculptures et des tableaux du célèbre Pablo Picasso, entre autre _Guernica_  ; mais elle identifia également d’autres artistes eux aussi espagnols, tels que Joan Miro et Salvador Dali. Elle fut émerveillée de voir la légendaire _Joconde_ créée bien des siècles plus tôt par Leonard De Vinci et le _David_ de Michel-Ange. En fouillant dans sa mémoire et en observant mieux les animaux empaillés qu’elle avait remarqués plus tôt, elle put mettre un nom sur cette œuvre : il s’agissait d’une série réalisée par Joan Fontcuberta et dont le but était de créer des créatures imaginaires à partir d’animaux réels et de les placer dans un musée d’histoire naturelle pour faire croire aux visiteurs que de tels êtres vivants avaient réellement existé, le but étant de montrer que le cadre de présentation d’une œuvre influençait la vision qu’en avait les spectateurs. Clarke reconnut d’autres œuvres, mais pour la majorité elle ne les avait jamais vues et les découvrait pour la première fois, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de les admirer.

Après quelques minutes de silence qu’elle passa à détailler du regard l’ensemble de la collection, elle se tourna vers Lexa, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui ai constitué cette collection, c’est mon frère.

Clarke pinça les lèvres en se maudissant d’avoir pu être aussi stupide. Elle aurait dû se douter de cette réponse. Lexa allait finir par croire qu’elle le faisait exprès. Par chance, la brune ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle devina qu’elle avait la gorge serrée par l’émotion en entendait le ton de sa voix quand elle prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Il a tout réuni lui-même et a stocké toutes ces œuvres ici au fil des années. Toutes les formes d’art le passionnaient, mais il préférait de loin la sculpture et la peinture. Il dessinait beaucoup, comme toi.

\- Ce sont des copies ?

\- Pour la plupart, oui. Mais il y a quelques originaux, notamment les œuvres qui ont été réalisées par des artistes américains.

\- C’est incroyable ce que ton frère a fait, s’enthousiasma la blonde. Ça a dû lui prendre un temps fou !

\- Il y passait presque tout son temps libre. Dès qu’il pouvait il partait lui-même explorer les bâtiments qui avaient survécu à la guerre. Il a aussi fait des voyages pour aller chercher dans d’autres endroits, parfois même dans des territoires inexplorés. Quand il était petit il demandait aux guerriers qui partaient en mission de lui ramener des tableaux. Ça marchait rarement, comme tu peux t’en douter, dit-elle avec un sourire pâle et nostalgique. Quand il est mort j’ai ramené ici tous les travaux qu’il avait lui-même réalisés.

Un silence suivit cette explication. La fille du Ciel laissa son regard dériver parmi les peintures et les sculptures pour tenter de deviner lesquelles avaient pu être réalisées par le frère de Lexa, et elle osa finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Tu veux bien me montrer ses œuvres ?

La brune ne répondit pas mais s’éloigna d’un pas lent, et Clarke comprit qu’elle devait la suivre. Elle décrocha une torche et la guida jusqu’à une pièce séparée de celle où elles se trouvaient et où elle alluma d’autres torches qui étaient accrochées aux murs. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle resta là où elle se trouvait, au fond de la salle, et se tourna vers la blonde qu’elle fixa du regard avec une expression neutre, comme si elle attendait une réaction de sa part.

Clarke commença à déambuler parmi les œuvres. La majeure partie était des toiles peintes avec ce qui semblait être une sorte de peinture à l’huile. Mais il y avait aussi des dessins réalisés avec de simples crayons, ou bien des craies grasses ou des pigments naturels, ainsi que des sculptures faites grâce à de l’argile ou différents types de pierre. Elle s’attarda plus longtemps devant certaines réalisations pour les détailler du regard. Elle était impressionnée par le talent évident du frère de Lexa, mais aussi par la diversité des styles qu’il avait explorés. La plupart des dessins et des peintures représentaient des paysages, des personnes, ou des scènes de la vie courante, le tout dans un style réaliste, mais il y avait aussi du surréalisme, de l’impressionnisme, et même du cubisme. Elle s’attendait à trouver un art plus ou moins rudimentaire, semblable à celui que les archéologues avaient découvert dans des cavernes datant de la Préhistoire, mais il n’en était rien.

Alors qu’elle venait de quitter des yeux une toile barbouillée de couleurs dans un style abstrait, elle tomba nez à nez avec un portrait qui la saisit immédiatement et la laissa admirative de par son réalisme. On aurait presque pu croire que c’était une photographie si le fusain qui avait été utilisé n’avait pas été étalé sur le papier par endroit faute de produit pour le fixer au support. Plusieurs feuilles de format standard avaient été accrochées côte à côte sur une grande planche en bois qui devait faire dans les deux mètres de haut et mesurer autant en largeur, ce qui donnait encore plus de force à l’œuvre. Le dessin représentait une petite fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle semblait tout juste sortie de l’enfance mais pas encore tout à fait arrivée dans la période de l’adolescence, ce qui donnait l’impression qu’il était impossible d’estimer son âge. Néanmoins, Clarke supposa qu’elle devait avoir entre dix et douze ans. La brune était de dos, mais elle avait la tête tournée face au spectateur par-dessus son épaule gauche. Elle affichait un sourire lumineux et plein de vie, un sourire qui exprimait parfaitement sa joie du moment. La fille du Ciel devina vite qui pouvait être cette fillette en voyant ses yeux d’un vert profond qui constituaient la seule couleur de l’œuvre et ressortaient ainsi sur le reste du portait qui avait été réalisé en noir et blanc.

\- C’est toi ?

Lexa hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer.

\- C’est très réussi, fit la blonde, admirative.

\- Il n’y a que lui qui ait été capable d’imaginer un tel sourire sur mon visage.

Aucune des deux jeunes filles n’avaient quitté le dessin des yeux tandis qu’elles parlaient. La Commandante prit une profonde inspiration avant de relâcher tout son air en soufflant par le nez.

\- Je n’ai jamais été quelqu’un de très souriant, mais lui, il réussissait à me faire sourire au moins à l’intérieur. 

\- Comment s’appelait-il ?

\- Milo. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi.

Elle s’arrêta là et le ton de sa voix tomba sur la fin de sa phrase, ce qui fit comprendre à Clarke qu’elle n’en dirait pas plus. Cependant, elle n’était pas déçue, bien au contraire : Lexa ne lui avait jamais fait de telles révélations, c’était la première fois qu’elle parlait de choses aussi personnelles, et elle lui en était reconnaissante et se sentait une fois de plus privilégiée. Elle voyait la Commandante que tout le monde croyait dépourvue de sentiments s’ouvrir lentement à elle, et quand elle la regarda alors que la brune avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le dessin de son frère, elle la trouva plus belle que jamais dans ce moment de vulnérabilité.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les deux jeunes filles venaient d’arriver chez Lexa. Elles parlaient de choses et d’autres depuis qu’elles avaient quitté la bibliothèque, comme l’auraient fait deux amies de longues dates, et alors Clarke réalisa que son séjour à Polis les avait réellement rapprochées. Alors qu’elles se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour aller boire, la brune lui fit une proposition qui la surprit :

\- Je pourrais aménager un endroit chez moi pour que tu aies un atelier. Ma maison est grande et je ne mets jamais les pieds dans la moitié des pièces.

La blonde la dévisagea avec un air étonné paré de méfiance, comme si cette simple proposition pouvait cacher une menace, ce que la Commandante ne comprit pas. Mais bien vite, la fille du Ciel répondit à son interrogation silencieuse.

\- Je ne resterai pas éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que je reparte et que je rentre chez moi.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige. Tu pourrais t'installer ici définitivement.

La Native habituellement si sûre d’elle paraissait soudain timide et hésitante en prononçant ces mots, et Clarke eut alors l’impression d’avoir face à elle l’enfant qu’elle avait vue dessinée plus tôt dans les souterrains de la bibliothèque.

\- Lexa... soupira la blonde.

L’intéressée la fixa avec des yeux pleins de tristesse, un air presque suppliant sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

\- Tout ça ? répéta la brune.

\- Tu fais tout pour que je me sente à mon aise et que je ne manque de rien, je le vois bien. Tu veux répondre au moindre de mes désirs même quand je n'ai besoin de rien, tu es protectrice, parfois même à l’excès, tu fais tout ton possible pour que je m’intègre parmi les habitants. Pourquoi ?

Lexa détourna le regard en pinçant les lèvres, affichant ainsi cette expression qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle était déstabilisée et perdait pied, le plus souvent à cause de quelque chose qui touchait à ses sentiments. Elle marcha jusqu’à la table où elle posa son verre avant de s’y appuyer, comme si elle était sur le point de perdre l’équilibre et tentait de retrouver une contenance. Elle tournait le dos à Clarke, mais cela n’empêcha pas cette dernière d’entendre ce qu’elle lui dit quand elle prit la parole :

\- Je veux seulement que tu te sentes ici chez toi et que tu vois que Polis pourrait t’accueillir. Tu as ta place ici comme n’importe quel Natif.

La fille du Ciel fut stupéfaite par cet aveu. Lexa était-elle en train de lui dire qu’elle la considérait comme une Native à part entière et qu’à ce titre elle pouvait revendiquer l’appartenance à son peuple ? Elle voulut lui poser la question directement, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Toujours dos à elle, elle parla à nouveau, mais cette fois d’une voix encore plus ténue.

\- Et je voudrais obtenir ton pardon.

Cette phrase avait été presque un murmure, et elle laissa Clarke interdite. La jeune fille n’avait cette fois pas besoin de poser de question pour savoir ce que voulait dire la Commandante : elle parlait des événements qui avaient eu lieu au Mont Weather presque quatre mois plus tôt.

La blonde déglutit difficilement, la gorge soudain serrée.

\- Je te pardonnerai un jour, mais il faudra du temps. J’ai finalement réussi à pardonner à ma mère la mort de mon père alors que je m’en pensais incapable. Pour toi aussi je croyais que je n’en serais jamais capable, mais je me trompais.

A ces mots, Lexa, qui était jusque-là voutée, se redressa légèrement, comme si elle venait de réaliser que l’espoir était encore permis.

\- Je t’ai découverte sous un autre jour depuis que je suis ici, et maintenant je sais qu’avec le temps, je pourrai te pardonner. Mais pour l’instant tout ça est encore trop récent.

Le silence salua ces paroles. Aucune les deux jeunes filles ne bougeait plus, on aurait cru que le temps s’était arrêté. La situation resta la même jusqu’à ce que Lexa parle d’une voix tremblante qui prit Clarke par surprise.

\- Si c’était à refaire je ne changerais rien. Je ferais exactement le même choix, même si je savais à quel point ça allait me faire souffrir par la suite.

\- Tu espères te faire pardonner en me disant ça ? lança la blonde d’un ton accusateur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que j’essaye de te dire ?

Lexa avait haussé le ton, et tout en parlant elle avait fait volte-face, et alors Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Elle n’avait jamais vu la brune si proche de pleurer. Les larmes menaçaient de la submerger et de couler sur ses joues à tout instant.

\- Ça m’a brisé le cœur de faire ça ! Quand j’ai vu la façon dont tu m’as regardée après que je t’ai dit ce que j’avais fait, j’ai cru que j’allais craquer. J’aurais voulu faire autrement, mais c’était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de mes guerriers et celle des prisonniers, je ne pouvais pas refuser ce marché.

Clarke voulut parler, mais elle n’eut même pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu ne vis pas ma décision comme une trahison envers tout ton peuple et envers notre alliance, mais envers toi seule.

\- Tu te trompes. Je n’ai pas pris cette décision comme quelque chose de personnel. J’espérais simplement qu’après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble et après que tu m’aies avoué tes sentiments ta décision serait différente.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas c’est que je ne t’ai pas trahie, j’ai sauvé mon peuple. Ce sont deux choses bien différentes, même si tu n’es pas encore prête à l’accepter. A aucun moment je n’ai pris cette décision _contre_ toi, je l’ai fait _pour_ mon peuple. Je n’avais pas le choix.

\- Tu avais le choix, on l’a toujours.

\- Je n’avais pas plus d’options que toi tu n’en as eues quand tu as décidé de tirer ce levier pour sauver les tiens.

\- J’ai dû le faire justement parce que tu nous avais laissés tomber !

\- Arrête de m’accuser ! Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi !

\- Jamais !!!

Chacune était déjà en train de crier, mais cette fois ce fut un hurlement qui sortit de la gorge de Clarke.

Lexa ne répliqua pas. Ce hurlement l’avait réduite au silence et elle avait maintenant les mâchoires plus crispées que jamais. Tout au long de leur échange et plus ou moins malgré elles, la blonde s’était approchée d’elle, et elle se trouvait donc maintenant acculée à la table. Elle avait l’impression de revivre exactement la même scène que celle qui s’était jouée quelques mois plus tôt dans sa tente. Pour la deuxième fois, Clarke la mettait au pied du mur. Elle la forçait à faire face à ses sentiments et à toutes les complications qu’ils faisaient naître en interférant avec sa fonction. Seulement cette fois, elle se sentait encore plus mal. Son estomac se tordait violemment, si fort qu’un goût de bile commençait à envahir sa bouche. Ce qu’elle éprouvait pour Clarke était en train de la détruire. Elle ne supportait plus de devoir étouffer son attirance et son amour pour elle, et elle sentait qu’elle deviendrait bientôt folle si la situation restait la même.

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue tandis qu’elle déglutissait du mieux qu’elle pouvait malgré sa gorge serrée. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était en train de pleurer devant quelqu’un. Depuis combien de temps une telle chose n’était-elle pas arrivée ? Comment Clarke pouvait-elle la rendre aussi faible ?

Elle crut qu’elle n’arriverait pas à parler tant sa gorge était serrée, mais finalement elle entendit sa voix s’élever, bien que tremblante :

\- Clarke, je suis désolée. Je m’en veux tellement si t-

\- Il fallait y penser avant de choisir de tout détruire.

La blonde avait répliqué d’une voix sèche, impitoyable, ses yeux bleus et froids plantés dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

\- Mon séjour ici a assez duré, il est temps que je rentre chez moi, à Camp Jaha. Je partirai demain.

Sur ces mots prononcés d’un ton glacial, Clarke quitta la pièce à grands pas. Lexa ne tenta même pas de la retenir ou de l’appeler, elle savait que ce serait inutile.

Alors qu’elle était toujours appuyée contre la table, son corps s’affaissa brusquement. Elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et se soutint avec ses mains, craignant de défaillir et de tomber pour de bon. Quand elle baissa la tête, elle vit la larme qu’elle n’avait pas été capable de retenir couler le long de son visage pour ensuite venir s’écraser sur le sol, et alors elle serra les dents.

Elle avait eu la faiblesse de pleurer, mais pas un seul sanglot ne lui échappa.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke passa le reste de la journée enfermée dans sa chambre. Lexa était venue frapper à sa porte au moment du déjeuner, mais la blonde n’avait pas répondu. Suite à cela, la Native avait été incapable d’avaler quoi que ce soit et avait passé des heures prostrée dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide, l’esprit vagabondant on ne sait où. Elle s’en voulait tellement.

Le soir venu, elle ne tenta même pas de proposer à Clarke de dîner, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle laissa à nouveau les heures défiler sans bouger, plongée dans ses pensées. Quand finalement elle releva la tête et sortit de son état de transe, elle s’aperçut qu’il faisait nuit. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et se racla la gorge pour s’éclaircir la voix. Il fallait qu’elle parle à Clarke. Elle connaissait le caractère de la jeune fille et savait qu’il serait sans doute impossible de la raisonner, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans rien tenter, et surtout pas dans de telles conditions.

Elle monta les escaliers d’un pas las et traversa le couloir. Une fois face à la porte de la chambre de la blonde, elle garda la main en l’air pendant un bref instant. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration pour mettre fin à son hésitation. Elle frappa quelques coups mais comme elle s’y attendait, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et entra, puis elle resta là où elle se trouvait. La blonde était allongée sur son lit, dos à elle.

\- Clarke ?

\- Va-t’en !

\- Je voudrais te parler.

\- Je n’ai aucun envie de parler avec toi !

La brune resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, puis elle prit à nouveau la parole et tenta d’être aussi convaincante que possible :

\- On pourrait aller marcher un peu ? Il faut que je te dise certaines choses.

Elle attendit un long moment que Clarke dise ou fasse quelque chose, mais la blonde resta parfaitement silencieuse et immobile. Résignée et abattue, la Native était sur le point de sortir quand la fille du Ciel bougea finalement. Elle se tourna vers elle et se mit assise au bord du lit, et alors la brune devina qu’elle avait pleuré peu de temps avant qu’elle n’arrive en voyant ses yeux rouges. Clarke se leva et la rejoignit, et alors Lexa comprit que si elle voulait l’emmener quelque part pour parler, c’était maintenant ou jamais.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Elles marchèrent longuement dans les rues de la ville qui étaient désertes à cette heure tardive. Lexa les emmena jusqu’à la rivière, dans une crique à l’écart du port. Sans un mot, elle regroupa quelques branchages qu’elle agrémenta de feuilles mortes, puis elle alluma le tout avec son briquet et s’assit à même le sol une fois qu’un petit feu se mit à crépiter. Clarke l’observa avec un air méfiant. Elle hésita à s’asseoir en face de la brune pour être ainsi séparée d’elle par le feu, mais elle décida finalement de s’installer à côté d’elle.

Les flammes ondulaient dans une danse incandescente qui consumait petit à petit le bois qui lui était offert. Les crépitements brisaient le silence la nuit, tout comme le hululement d’un hibou qui se faisait entendre à intervalle régulier. Elles étaient assises depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais aucun mot n’avait été échangé. Lexa se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise, et se décida enfin à parler :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Cette phrase fut accueillie par un silence pesant. Clarke restait muette tout en fixant les flammes d’un regard vide. Lexa comprit que c’était à elle de parler, et de toute évidence la blonde voulait entendre ce qu’elle allait lui dire pour la convaincre de rester.

\- Ces trois mois sans la moindre nouvelle de toi ont été une véritable torture. Je me demandais sans cesse si tu allais bien, si tu étais en vie, et si je te reverrais un jour. Quand je t’ai retrouvée, je n’y ai d’abord pas cru, mais quand j’ai réalisé que c’était vrai j’ai eu l’impression de revivre.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

\- J’ai été sincèrement heureuse que tu décides de venir ici avec moi, mais je n’aurais jamais imaginé que vivre avec toi décuplerait mes sentiments de cette façon.

Ces mots semblèrent attirer l’attention de Clarke qui se redressa mais ne regarda pas la brune pour autant.

\- Après les dernières semaines que nous avons passées ensemble, je ne peux déjà plus imaginer être loin de toi. Mais penser que tu vas partir demain et qu’on ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais parce que je t’aurai une fois de plus blessée et que j’aurai tout gâcher, c’est trop dur, je… Je ne le supporterai pas.

Elle s’arrêta, pour de bon cette fois. Elle avait dit ce qu’elle avait à dire, elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter d’autre. Si ces paroles ne suffisaient pas à convaincre Clarke, alors elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus et elle n’aurait plus qu’à accepter de la regarder partir en sachant que ce serait à cause d’elle.

La fille du Ciel demeurait silencieuse. Ses yeux étaient toujours absorbés par le feu, comme si la danse des flammes l’avait hypnotisée. Après un long moment d’attente, n’y tenant plus, Lexa souffla d’une voix rauque :

\- Dis quelque chose.

Clarke tourna enfin la tête vers elle et ancra son regard au sien. Une lueur de tristesse brillait dans ses yeux, mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre, une chose que la brune ne parvint pas à identifier.

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

La Commandante fut prise au dépourvu par ces quelques mots prononcés d’une voix tout juste audible. Elle fixa la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, incapable d’émettre un son ou même de réfléchir à ce qu’elle aurait pu dire.

\- Je me sens bien ici. Visiblement c’était ton but et tu as réussi. Toutes tes attentions me touchent et ne font que rendre les choses plus belles, mais je crois que même sans ça je me sentirais bien. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j’ai l’impression d’être là où j’aurais dû être depuis toujours, comme si je m’étais trompée depuis le début et que mon cœur appartenait à la Terre et pas au Ciel.

Lexa resta sans voix. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce que Clarke venait de lui dire. Se sentait-elle vraiment comme l’une des leurs à présent ? Avait-elle vraiment le sentiment d’appartenir au peuple des Natifs ? Et si oui, avait-elle pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait ? Malheureusement elle n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger davantage et fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

\- Mais je dois partir.

L’air de la brune s’assombrit brusquement à ces mots.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir rester pour toujours, mais c’est impossible, tu le sais. Je ne pourrai pas fuir mes problèmes éternellement, tôt ou tard il faudra que j’affronte ce que j’ai fait, et pour ça je dois rentrer à Camp Jaha.

\- C’est trop dangereux avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

\- Je suis l’une des leurs, je ne risque rien.

\- On est presque sûrs que ce ne sont pas des habitants de Camp Jaha qui sont derrière tout ça, alors tu es en danger.

\- Peu importe qu’ils viennent de Camp Jaha ou pas, ce sont des survivants de l’Arche, ils ne s’en prendront pas à moi. Ce sont les Natifs qu’ils attaquent.

Il y eut un bref silence que la brune fut la première à briser :

\- Tu as pris ta décision alors ? Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Ce qu’on vit ce n’est pas la réalité. C’est comme un rêve éveillé, c’est trop beau pour être vrai. Je voudrais que ça dure pour toujours, mais nos responsabilités finiront bien par nous rattraper.

\- Ne pars pas. J’ai besoin de toi.

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer et elle posa alors sa main sur celle de Lexa dans un geste irréfléchi. Elle n’avait rien commandé, ce rapprochement avait été instinctif, nécessaire même, et elle vit la brune afficher un air surpris. Pourtant elle ne retira pas sa main, et la Native ne bougea pas non plus. La blonde se sentait bien ainsi, ce contact lui apparaissait comme une évidence, quelque chose dont elles avaient toutes les deux cruellement besoin.

\- Je ne t’abandonne pas, je reviendrai. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Si je ne rentre pas maintenant je n’aurai jamais le courage de le faire.

\- Reste au moins quelques jours, je t’en prie.

La blonde hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre avec un sourire triste :

\- Je ne pourrais pas partir du jour au lendemain de toute façon.

Lexa ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais elle déplaça sa main de façon à pouvoir entremêler leurs doigts, puis serra légèrement sa prise dans un geste tendre. L’émeraude plongea dans l’océan azur et s’y noya aussitôt. Après tout juste une seconde, la Native ne se sentait déjà plus capable de mettre fin à ce contact visuel, et la fille du Ciel ne semblait pas non plus en avoir envie.

Une légère brise se leva, faisant voler leurs cheveux à toutes les deux et donnant à l’instant qu’elles vivaient quelque chose de surnaturel. Quand le vent retomba elles ne s’étaient toujours pas quittées des yeux et leur regard restaient ancré l’un à l’autre, comme aimantés. Elles avaient trop peur que le moindre geste ne brise la magie qui opérait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et restaient donc parfaitement immobiles, mais n’y tenant plus et sentant une tension insupportable envahir le moindre de ses muscles, Lexa finit par parler d’une voix grave :

\- Clarke, je-

Le dernier mot fut étouffé par des lèvres roses qui vinrent capturer les siennes dans un baiser brutal et précipité. Elle faillit tomber à l’arrière et se rattrapa de justesse. Il lui fallut un court instant pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que Clarke s’était ruée sur elle, agrippant brusquement sa nuque à deux mains pour l’embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand elle accepta finalement qu’elle n’était pas en train de rêver, la brune se stabilisa sur une main et posa l’autre sur le visage de la blonde en répondant à son baiser.

Quand elles se séparèrent, leur respiration à toutes les deux était irrégulière. Clarke posa son front contre celui de la Commandante, leurs lèvres restant ainsi toute proches, et parla d’une voix basse et saccadée :

\- Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait au Mont Weather. Tu as peut-être souffert de ce choix, mais sache que moi aussi.

\- Je sais, chuchota la brune.

\- Je te déteste d’avoir fait ça, reprit-elle. Mais…

Elle s’arrêta un instant, aussi bien à cause de son essoufflement que parce qu’elle hésitait, mais reprit finalement :

\- Je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments. J’ai compris aujourd’hui que j’aurais beau te haïr de toutes mes forces, ça n’effacera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi.

Lexa ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, et elle garda donc le silence, terrorisée à l’idée que le moindre mot puisse tout gâcher dans l’état de nervosité dans lequel elles se trouvaient toute les deux.

Le silence se prolongea, pesant et angoissant. La Native commençait à craindre que la blonde ne regrette ce qu’elle venait de faire et ne s’éloigne subitement d’elle. Mais très vite, Clarke lui fit comprendre qu’elle était loin d’avoir des remords :

\- Ramène-moi chez toi, souffla-t-elle d’une voix grave.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Elles avaient presque couru sur le chemin du retour, leurs mains liées ne se séparant pas un seul instant. Quand elles arrivèrent à destination, Clarke claqua la porte derrière elle et laissa Lexa l’entraîner à toute allure dans les escaliers. Elle fut surprise de voir que la brune les emmenait dans sa propre chambre, mais dans un tel moment elle se préoccupa bien peu d’y entrer pour la première fois. Dès qu’elles furent à l’intérieur, la Commandante referma derrière elle, comme si quelqu’un avait pu les voir ou les entendre alors qu’elles étaient seules dans la maison. Elle n’avait toujours pas lâché la main de la blonde et la tira alors à elle pour ensuite la plaquer contre la porte. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Un soupir de contentement leur échappa à toutes les deux avant d’être étouffé par la bouche de l’autre.

Tandis que le baiser se poursuivait et devenait de plus en plus fiévreux, Clarke glissa sans timidité ses mains sous le débardeur de Lexa et laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau frémissante. La brune interrompit leur baiser et se recula juste le temps d’enlever son haut dans un geste habile malgré la précipitation. Son buste n’était plus couvert que par une brassière noire quand elle vint coller son corps à celui de Clarke pour revenir emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes, comme incapable de se passer de ce contact plus de quelques secondes.

Après un long moment passé à s’embrasser passionnément, les deux jeunes filles étaient à bout de souffle. Clarke posa une main sur la poitrine de la brune et la poussa doucement. Cette dernière se laissa faire et recula, la fille du Ciel en profita alors pour enlever à son tour son propre débardeur puis ses rangers avant de s’approcher de sa partenaire. Elle l’embrassa à nouveau, mais avec moins de précipitation cette fois, et tout en jouant habilement de ses lèvres elle la fit reculer pour la guider jusqu’au lit. Tandis qu’elles progressaient, Clarke commença à saisir le pantalon de la guerrière pour lui retirer. Elle était plus entreprenante que ne l’aurait cru la Native, mais ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Quand ses jambes buttèrent contre le matelas, Lexa s’y laissa tomber. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus lui retira elle-même ses bottes, puis elle la débarrassa du vêtement qui se trouvait déjà à mi-cuisse et qui était devenu gênant en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes pour l’amener jusqu’à ses chevilles. Elle fit ensuite de même avec son propre pantalon, et alors, quand la Commandante la prit par la taille pour l’attirer à elle, elle ne se fit pas prier et se mit à califourchon au-dessus d’elle.

Les deux jeunes filles n’étaient plus couvertes que par leurs sous-vêtements et leurs échanges de caresses et de baisers devenaient de plus en plus osés. Quand les lèvres de Lexa quittèrent celles de son amante et descendirent plus bas, la blonde bascula la tête à l’arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à son cou et soupira. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux tressés de la Native puis s’y agrippèrent fermement dans un geste brusque alors qu’un gémissement de plaisir lui échappait. La Commandante venait de mordre sans ménagement la peau tendre qui se trouvait au niveau de la clavicule de sa partenaire, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’une marque apparaitrait d’ici peu. La confusion entre plaisir et déplaisir rendait Clarke folle et elle était maintenant cambrée au-dessus de la brune dont les attentions lui procuraient un plaisir qu’elle n’avait jamais connu jusqu’à présent et qu’elle découvrait pour la première fois.

Elles retirèrent successivement leur brassière respective, et quand elles furent habillées uniquement par leur boxer, la brune agrippa fermement les hanches de la blonde. Elle la fit basculer sans mal et l’installa mieux dans le lit pour qu’elle puisse s’allonger confortablement. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se redressa au-dessus d’elle. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard brûlant d’un désir partagé et la Commandante fut incapable d’attendre plus longtemps. Elle vint embrasser la vallée qui se trouvait entre les deux seins de Clarke avec une tendresse mêlée de passion. Celle-ci se cambra et sentit la chaleur déjà présente dans son bas-ventre devenir infernale. La brune commença bientôt à faire descendre ses baisers de plus en plus bas, et quand elle parvint au dernier sous-vêtement de la fille du Ciel, elle le saisit délicatement de ses deux mains et lui retira en caressant ses jambes, et dans le même mouvement elle se mit debout pour retirer son propre caleçon. Une fois qu’elle fut elle aussi nue, elle n’eut pas la moindre hésitation quand elle rejoignit son amante sur le lit pour venir l’embrasser. Leur deux corps se collèrent étroitement l’un à l’autre et alors il sembla qu’ils avaient été créés pour s’accorder. Ce contact les fit soupirer à l’unisson.

Bientôt, Lexa commença à onduler du bassin presque malgré elle et elle sentit alors les mains de Clarke se crisper sur son visage. La tête lui tournait presque tant le plaisir qui s’était emparé d’elle était intense, et elle aurait pu se damner pour que cet instant dure éternellement. La brune, qui se tenait jusque-là sur ses deux coudes pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait sous elle, bascula légèrement pour s’appuyer sur son bras gauche et ainsi libérer le droit. Tandis qu’elle embrassait la blonde dans le cou, sa main glissa le long du corps de celle-ci, épousant ses formes et faisant se dresser les poils sur son passage. Quand elle atteignit finalement son but, elle se fraya un passage avec délicatesse jusqu’au trésor tant convoité et fut heureuse de constater que son amante était plus que prête. Clarke gémit sans retenue quand Lexa la pénétra, et son gémissement se termina en un cri de plaisir. Ses mains quittèrent le visage de la brune pour passer dans son dos musclé auquel elle s’agrippa en la griffant sauvagement.

_\- Klark_ , souffla la Native d’une voix devenue rauque et parée de l’accent de sa langue maternelle.

Son nom prononcé de cette façon eut le don d’exciter la blonde plus encore qu’elle ne l’était déjà, et alors elle lâcha un long soupir.

Lexa ne tarda pas à joindre son pouce à ses autres doigts pour caresser Clarke tout en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient en elle. Les gémissements de son amante étaient de plus en plus proches les uns des autres, et bientôt ce fut un long râle qui lui échappa. Elle se cambra brusquement et cria le prénom de Lexa tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient à l’extrême, faisant ainsi trembler son corps dans son entièreté. La vague de plaisir qui la submergea l’arracha à la terre ferme, et elle eut alors l’impression de retourner au ciel d’où elle était tombée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle fut certaine qu’elle était arrivée au paradis quand, en ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit au-dessus d’elle le visage d’un ange aux yeux verts et aux cheveux sombres.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke somnolait depuis quelques minutes. Quand elle s’était assoupie, épuisée, Lexa l’avait couverte avec les draps, et elle l’observait maintenant. Elle paraissait si paisible lorsqu’elle dormait. Elle aurait voulu qu’il en soit toujours ainsi et que la blonde puisse être toujours aussi sereine. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage puis se mit à caresser tendrement son bras. Au bout d’un moment, la jeune fille se réveilla et papillonna des yeux. Elle sourit en croisant le regard émeraude qui la fixait.

\- Hey, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien, dit la fille du Ciel en toute sincérité.

La Native se permit un sourire puis vint embrasser son amante. Celle-ci répondit volontiers au baiser et rapidement, elle roula pour se placer au-dessus de Lexa. Elle se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la Commandante.

\- Tu dormais il y a une minuta à peine, s’amusa la brune qui n’était pas dupe et savait ce que la jeune fille avait en tête.

\- Justement, je suis reposée maintenant.

Lexa ne put que soupirer de plaisir quand la blonde commença à dévorer son cou de baisers brûlants d’un désir ravivé. Clarke ne perdit pas de temps, bien décidée à lui retourner la faveur, et bientôt leurs ébats reprirent, plus intenses encore que précédemment.


	9. Chapter 9

Les deux amantes s’étaient endormies alors que les premières lueurs de l’aube commençaient à se laisser entrevoir par la fenêtre. Après s’être réveillée une première fois puis rendormie, Clarke ouvrit à nouveau les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Un coup d’œil à l’extérieur lui fit penser que l’après-midi était déjà bien entamée, et quand elle regarda la montre de son père, elle constata qu’en effet il était presque quinze heures. Elle se tourna sur le côté et un sourire se dessina naturellement sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Lexa. La jeune Native dormait encore et était étendue sur le ventre, un bras le long de son corps et l’autre passé sous l’oreiller.

La blonde détailla ses traits du regard comme si elle les découvrait pour la première fois, ce qui était en fait plus ou moins vrai. Elle ne l’avait jamais vue avec un air aussi apaisé et elle avait alors le sentiment de la redécouvrir. Elle se redressa sur un coude en soutenant sa tête avec sa main et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de la brune. Les draps la couvraient seulement en partie, laissant ainsi voir son dos qui était orné d’un imposant tatouage que la fille du Ciel avait déjà partiellement vu lors de leurs entraînements mais avait pu observer de plus près la veille et pouvait maintenant détailler à sa guise. Il y avait de chaque côté des dessins de style tribal qui encadraient des symboles mystérieux que Clarke n’avait jamais vus. Elle voulut tirer doucement les draps pour voir le reste du tatouage, mais les précautions qu’elle prit pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie ne suffirent pas.

Dès qu’elle s’empara du drap, les yeux verts s’ouvrirent brusquement et se posèrent aussitôt sur elle. La blonde sursauta légèrement, prise par surprise, et elle vit l’éclair de peur qui avait traversé les iris de la Commandante disparaître aussi vite qu’il était venu quand elle la reconnut. La fille du Ciel fut impressionnée de voir que tout juste réveillée, la brune était déjà en alerte, et devina qu’en tant que guerrière, elle était habituée à toujours dormir d’un sommeil léger pour être prête à toute éventualité.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Ça ne fait rien, lui assura la brune avec un air serein. Je dors toujours d’un œil.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, même si je devrais être levée depuis longtemps, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre pour constater comme la blonde avant elle que l’après-midi avait déjà débuté.

\- Je suis sûre que la ville pourra survivre quelques heures sans toi, plaisanta la plus jeune en se rapprochant de son amante pour venir se coller contre elle et ainsi profiter de la chaleur de son corps qui n’était couvert que par le boxer qu’elle avait remis avant de s’endormir.

\- Mon tatouage t’intrigue ? demanda Lexa qui avait compris que c’était pour le voir que la blonde avait voulu tirer les draps.

\- Ils m’intriguent tous. Que signifie celui-ci ? questionna Clarke en touchant du bout des doigts le bras droit de la brune où des dessins tribaux décoraient sa peau.

\- C’est celui de ma famille. Nous avions tous le même et au même endroit, sauf ma mère qui était gauchère et l’avait donc fait faire sur son bras gauche.

\- Le symbole que tu as sur le sein gauche, je l’ai déjà vu sur des bannières. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- C’est le blason de mon clan, le Peuple des Arbres.

\- Et celui qui est sur ton ventre, c’est pour ta première blessure ?

Le tatouage en question était lui aussi de style tribal, comme la majorité des tatouages des Natifs. C’était un enchevêtrement de lignes qui s’enroulaient tels des serpents autour d’une longue cicatrice que la guerrière portait à l’abdomen et qui partait de ses côtes et terminait sa course au niveau de son nombril. La brune hocha la tête pour confirmer la supposition de la fille du Ciel.

\- Alors… commença cette dernière en posant sa main sur le dos de Lexa avec une précaution et une délicatesse particulières. C’est le quatrième ?

Elle vit la jeune fille aux yeux verts se crisper et détourner le regard. Elle resta un instant immobile tandis qu’elle fixait une chose invisible, et elle finit par hocher faiblement la tête. Mais alors qu’elle s’attendait à la voir partir ou au moins cacher son dos à sa vue, Clarke eut la surprise de voir qu’elle restait dans la même position, sur le ventre, et ne faisait rien pour masquer le tatouage qui semblait pourtant évoquer des événements douloureux et éveillait sa curiosité.

\- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton frère ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Oui et non.

La blonde avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l’occasion de constater ce qu’il se passait quand elle brusquait Lexa et la pressait de questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre, aussi préféra-t-elle garder le silence. Si la jeune fille était prête à se confier et voulait lui parler elle le ferait d’elle-même, sinon ce n’était pas en l’interrogeant qu’elle apprendrait quoi que ce soit.

Le silence se prolongea pendant un long moment. Clarke n’espérait plus que la Native lui dise quoi que ce soit de plus, mais elle se sentait bien à cet instant. Toujours appuyée sur un coude, elle caressait doucement la peau qui lui était offerte et dont elle trouvait le teint halé charmant. Au bout d’un moment, Lexa prit sa main dans la sienne et l’embrassa. Ce geste tendre surprit la blonde, et elle fut encore plus étonnée quand elle vit la guerrière se redresser pour se mettre assise au bord du lit, dos à elle, et ramener ses cheveux sur son épaule droite de façon à complètement dégager son dos. Elle resta stupéfaite en comprenant que la jeune fille s’apprêtait à lui donner les explications qu’elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

\- Nia ne m’a pas pris seulement Costia.

Elle marqua une pause et déglutit avant de continuer.

\- J’avais seize ans quand je suis devenue la Commandante de mon clan. Nous avions été plusieurs à avoir été entraînés depuis l’enfance, et c’est finalement moi que l’esprit de l’ancien Commandant a choisi.

\- Comment savez-vous qui est choisi ?

\- Les candidats passent des épreuves, et c’est celui ou celle qui en sort victorieux qui est l’élu et qui devient donc le nouveau leader du clan.

Clarke se rappela que lorsqu’elles avaient été attaquées par le gorille et qu’elles avaient cru que l’animal allait les tuer, la brune lui avait parlé de réincarnation et lui avait dit que lorsque le Commandant mourait, son esprit rejoignait un autre corps. Elle ne savait pas si Lexa était animiste comme d’autres Natifs, mais en tous les cas elle semblait réellement croire à cette idée selon laquelle le successeur était choisi par l’esprit de l’ancien Commandant, tandis que la fille du Ciel, elle, pensait que c’était le plus méritant qui obtenait ce titre, et en l’occurrence c’était la jeune fille aux yeux verts qui avait hérité de ce cadeau empoisonné.

\- Nous étions déjà en guerre avec la Nation des Glaces depuis plus de deux ans quand j’ai pris mes fonctions. J’ai rapidement compris que mon âge risquait de me faire défaut pour gérer un tel conflit. Officiellement je n’étais plus la seconde d’Anya, mais en vérité elle continuait à m’enseigner et m’aidait à diriger notre peuple. La situation est restée la même pendant encore deux ans, jusqu’à ce que je sois gravement blessée pendant une bataille. Cette blessure a failli me tuer, dit-elle en indiquant d’un vague mouvement de la main la cicatrice sur son ventre. Ce n’était pas ma première bataille mais ça aurait pu être ma dernière, souffla-t-elle d’un ton grave. J’ai été ramenée chez moi à Polis de toute urgence. Les soigneurs et ma famille se sont occupés de moi sans relâche et finalement j’ai survécu. Après ma convalescence, je suis allée trouver les Commandants des dix autres clans pour leur proposer de former la Coalition et ainsi faire plier la Nation des Glaces. Je ne voulais pas détruire ni même soumettre leur peuple, je voulais seulement les contraindre à rejoindre l’alliance pour mettre fin à la guerre en faisant le moins de morts possibles. J’ai finalement réussi à concrétiser mon idée, mais il a fallu du temps et tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu…

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et alors elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Clarke aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais elle n’osa pas, et elle attendit donc que la brune reprenne d’elle-même après avoir retrouvé son calme.

\- Ce projet était secret, personne ne savait où j’étais et ce que je faisais mis à part Anya et ma famille. Pendant des mois je suis allée rencontrer tous les dirigeants pour négocier. Je rentrais parfois chez moi, mais je n’y restais jamais très longtemps. Je voulais former cette alliance au plus vite, Nia commençait à prendre le dessus dans cette guerre et je ne voyais pas d’autre solution. Elle a rapidement compris que je préparais quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s’agissait, alors elle a préféré m’éliminer pour mettre définitivement fin à la menace et remporter la guerre. Elle se doutait qu’en tant que Commandante, j’aurais informé peu de gens de mes projets et que seuls mes proches devaient être au courant, alors elle a attaqué Polis avec pour seul but de trouver ma famille.

Sa voix devint tremblante sur la fin de sa phrase et pendant une seconde la blonde crut qu’elle allait craquer. Mais elle se ressaisit.

\- Elle les a torturés pour les faire parler, mais ils n’ont rien voulu dire. Quand elle a compris qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien d’eux, elle les a tués. Je suis rentrée à Polis dès que j’ai su ce qu’il s’était passé. J’étais détruite, je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d’autre qu’à mon frère et mes parents qui étaient morts par ma faute, et à cause de ça je n’ai pas réalisé que Costia pouvait être elle aussi en danger. Je ne sais pas comment Nia a su pour elle et moi, très peu de gens étaient au courant, mais elle a attaqué son village et l’a enlevée en espérant qu’elle lui révèle où j’étais. La suite, tu la connais.

Une fois de plus elle s’arrêta, mais cette fois-ci plus longtemps. Chaque pause était plus longue que la précédente, et Clarke redoutait qu’elle ne parvienne pas à terminer. Pourtant, bien que sa voix ait été tremblante, elle reprit :

\- La Coalition a été formée peu de temps après leur mort, et un an plus tard, Nia s’est inclinée. Les douze clans ont été unis et j’ai été choisie pour les diriger. Les affrontements entre Natifs se sont enfin terminés et c’est là que j’ai fait faire mon quatrième tatouage.

Lexa passa une main sur son visage, et même si elle lui tournait le dos, l’autre jeune fille devina qu’elle essuyait ses larmes. Elle comprit alors qu’elle s’était assise ainsi pour qu’elle puisse voir son tatouage dans son entièreté, mais aussi et surtout pour cacher ces pleurs qui étaient pour elle une faiblesse. Cette fois, Clarke ne put résister : elle se déplaça dans le lit pour venir passer ses jambes de chaque côté de la brune et ainsi s’asseoir dans son dos, puis elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. La Native posa ses mains sur les siennes et la fille du Ciel déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule avant d’y poser sa tête pour se blottir contre elle et ainsi lui apporter son soutien et son réconfort.

Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment un tel lien avait pu se créer entre elles en si peu de temps. Elles avaient fait l’amour pour la première fois seulement quelques heures plus tôt et pourtant elle ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne, même en étant presque nue – elle s’était contentée de remettre son débardeur et son caleçon pour dormir – dans une telle situation et collée contre la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude qui elle, était encore moins vêtue. La brune, qui lui apparaissait jusqu’à maintenant comme une sorte d’animal sauvage qui refusait d’être approché et voulait toujours garder le contrôle sur tout, se laissait embrasser et acceptait ses démonstrations d’affection. Le chemin qu’elles avaient parcouru en tout juste trois semaines était incroyable, et à cet instant Clarke réalisa qu’elle ne voulait surtout pas que tout cela s’arrête, qu’elle voulait plus que tout continuer la route qu’elle avait commencé à tracer aux côtés de Lexa.

Elle pensait que la Commandante en avait fini avec les confidences et fut donc surprise en entendant sa voix s’élever et en sentant la vibration provoquée dans son dos où sa tête reposait toujours.

\- Costia est morte alors qu’elle ne savait rien de mon projet d’unir les douze clans, mais ma famille en revanche s’est sacrifiée pour me protéger. Mais pas seulement… Je suis certaine qu’ils savaient que si je mourais, personne ne poursuivrait mon idée d’alliance et que la guerre avec l’ _Azgeda_ serait dévastatrice pour notre peuple. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi, mais aussi et surtout pour notre clan tout entier. Ce n’est pas eux que mon tatouage représente, mais c’est eux qui m’ont donné envie de le faire. Ils m’ont fait pleinement réaliser ce qu’impliquait ma fonction de Commandante et grâce à eux, j’ai vu que j’étais bien loin d’avoir compris quel était mon véritable rôle.

Lexa sépara les mains jointes de Clarke pour y glisser les siennes et entremêler leurs doigts, puis elle continua :

\- Le symbole qui est en bas est un socle, c’est la base de tout, dit la brune en lâchant l’une des mains de Clarke juste le temps d’indiquer un dessin qui se trouvait au niveau de ses reins. Il représente le soutien et la loyauté du peuple envers ses dirigeants, mais aussi les sacrifices qui ont été nécessaires et ceux qui devront être faits dans le futur.

Tandis que la guerrière donnait ces détails sur son tatouage, la blonde se recula légèrement – sans pour autant séparer leurs mains étroitement liées – pour observer les dessins en même temps qu’ils lui étaient décrits. Clarke comprit sans mal que la famille de la brune faisait également partie de ce symbole puisqu’ils avaient donné leur vie pour sauver celle de leur fille et sœur, ainsi que l’avenir de leur peuple. C’était eux qui lui avaient fait prendre pleinement conscience des responsabilités qui étaient les siennes, il était donc normal qu’ils jouent le rôle de socle et de soutien.

\- Les deux dessins sur les côtés sont des ailes incandescentes, reprit Lexa. Elles représentent tout ce que sont les Natifs à mes yeux : nous sommes une force de la nature, nous sommes la liberté, l’indépendance, mais aussi l’honneur, la droiture, l’intégrité et le respect.

Pendant que la Native parlait, Clarke lâcha une de ses mains et effleura du bout des doigts les dessins en question. Le contact fit légèrement frémir la brune, mais elle poursuivit comme si de rien n’était.

\- Les signes qui sont au milieu sont des symboles qui décrivent un terme Trigedasleng.

La fille du Ciel fit cette fois glisser sa main sur ce qui ressemblait à des lettres d’un alphabet qui aurait été un mélange entre l’écriture latine et celle cyrillique. Il y avait six symboles en tout, dessinés à intervalle régulier tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune, le premier se trouvant à la base de sa nuque et le dernier juste au-dessus du socle du tatouage.

\- Je croyais que le Trigedasleng ne s’écrivait pas ?

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment un mot écrit, juste des symboles qui évoquent un terme.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la blonde d’une voix basse, comme si elle craignait d’être entendue par une personne cachée quelque part dans la pièce et voulait être la seule à partager ce précieux secret avec Lexa.

\- Je ne crois pas qu’il existe de traduction en anglais. C’est un concept qui nous est propre à nous les Natifs, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait un mot pour le décrire dans ta langue. C’est le dévouement absolu, le sacrifice, la détermination à accomplir son devoir et à mener sa tâche à bien. Disons que c’est tout ce qu’un leader digne de ce nom se doit d’incarner, et c’est donc ce que je dois être en tant que Commandante du Peuple de la Forêt et des douze clans.

Après cette explication, Clarke resta silencieuse, comme pensive. Elle traça chaque symbole un à un avec son index, puis elle finit en déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur celui qui était le plus haut.

\- Tu n’as pas de tatouage pour Costia ?

\- Elle fait en quelque sorte partie de celui-là. Je l’ai perdue justement parce que j’étais Commandante, alors elle a sa place dans ces dessins qui sont un rappel de ma fonction et de ce qu’elle implique.

S’en suivit un bref silence que la blonde brisa rapidement :

\- Comment peux-tu être encore debout après tout ce que tu as traversé ?

\- Il le faut. Mon peuple a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas leur faire défaut. Je suis toujours là de la même façon que toi tu l’es. Je te l’ai déjà dit, nous sommes nées pour diriger et guider notre peuple. En tant que telles nous nous relevons toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Sur ces mots, Clarke lia à nouveau ses doigts à ceux de la brune et cala sa tête sur l’épaule de celle-ci.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment sans bouger, profitant simplement de ce bien-être éphémère qui ne durerait sans doute pas. Leur respiration s’étaient calquées l’une sur l’autre quand ce qu’elles redoutaient arriva : cet instant de bonheur bien trop court prit fin.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux quand de puissants coups furent frappés à la porte d’entrée. Même depuis le premier étage elles n’avaient eu aucun mal à les entendre, de même que les appels qui suivirent. Lexa se leva immédiatement et commença à s’habiller précipitamment pour aller ouvrir, et elle fut rapidement imitée par Clarke. Une minute plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux à la porte et découvraient l’un des guerriers de la Commandante qui venait visiblement de courir à en croire son essoufflement.

_\- Heda_ , un messager vient d’arriver de Ton DC, c’est urgent !

Depuis l’arrivée de Clarke, chacun avait pris l’habitude de s’exprimer en anglais lorsqu’elle était présente et concernée par l’échange.

\- Les hommes que j’ai envoyés sont partis tout juste hier, fit remarquer la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n’est pas un de nos hommes, c’est un guerrier de Ton DC. Il a des informations à nous transmettre.

\- Amène-moi à lui, dit-elle immédiatement.

Elle ajusta son épaulière qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de mettre correctement dans l’empressement, puis elle fit signe à Clarke de venir avec elle et alors les deux jeunes filles emboîtèrent le pas au guerrier.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient rejoint le messager aux écuries où un palefrenier était en train de panser son cheval tandis qu’un deuxième préparait une autre monture pour qu’il puisse repartir au plus vite. Dès qu’elle vit l’homme, Lexa se dirigea vers lui et ne perdit pas de temps :

Voyant que la Commandante s’exprimait en anglais, l’homme répondit dans la même langue.

\- Il y a quelques jours nous avons retrouvé deux guerriers sur le territoire de Ton DC. L’un était mort et l’autre tout juste en vie. Il a pu seulement nous expliquer la situation avant de mourir. Indra m’a immédiatement envoyé pour vous prévenir, et quand je venais ici, j’ai trouvé en chemin un autre groupe.

Lexa devina qu’il s’agissait des hommes qu’elle avait envoyés la veille. Elle s’apprêtait à parler, mais le messager la prit de vitesse :

\- Ils étaient tous morts, et à en croire leurs blessures, c’était le Peuple du Ciel qui les avait attaqués, dit-il en lançant un regard en coin à Clarke.

Ce regard n’échappa pas à la brune, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. La situation ne s’y prêtait absolument pas et il y avait plus urgent.

\- Quand as-tu quitté Ton DC ?

\- Il y a trois jours. J’ai fait le plus vite possible.

\- Où étaient les guerriers que tu as trouvés en venant ?

\- Non loin d’ici.

La Commandante se crispa. L’inquiétude était visible sur ses traits.

\- Leurs corps sont toujours sur place, je peux vous y emmener.

La brune sembla prendre un temps de réflexion pendant lequel son regard se perdit dans le vague, puis elle reporta son attention sur le messager et parla d’un ton ferme :

\- J’enverrai des hommes avec toi, tu ne peux pas repartir seul. Vous irez là où sont les dépouilles et certains se chargeront de les ramener ici, pour les autres vous rejoindrez Ton DC pour porter un message à Indra.

Elle se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Rentre, je te rejoindrai dès que ce sera réglé.

La blonde hocha la tête et obéit. La situation devenait de plus en plus délicate et elle voyait bien que Lexa était à cran, ce n’était pas le moment de la contredire. Elle quitta donc l’écurie et fit ce qu’on lui disait.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Dès qu’elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir, Clarke bondit du fauteuil où elle était assise et rejoignit la Commandante qui venait d’arriver.

\- Alors ?

\- Je l’ai envoyé à Ton DC avec un groupe armé. J’espère que cette fois ils ne seront pas abattus avant d’avoir pu remplir leur mission, grinça la brune.

\- Quel message as-tu envoyé à Indra ?

\- Tous ses hommes doivent se tenir prêts au combat. Je lui ai ordonné d’organiser des patrouilles dans les alentours et de me tenir informée autant que possible. Ton DC est la ville la plus proche de Camp Jaha, ce sont les plus menacés et donc ils doivent être en état d’alerte.

\- Camp Jaha n’est peut-être pas responsable.

\- Rien ne nous prouve qu’ils ne sont pas mêlés à tout ça !

Lexa avait subitement crié, et Clarke eut alors un mouvement de recul. La brune était visiblement à fleur de peau et elle soupira profondément.

\- Ecoute… Au début je croyais à l’innocence des habitants de Camp Jaha, mais maintenant que des hommes ont été tués près de Ton DC j’en doute de plus en plus.

\- Ils n’ont peut-être rien à voir avec ça. Il faut que je les vois au plus vite, peut-être qu’ils savent quelque chose et ont essayé de nous prévenir mais sont eux aussi victimes de ces attaques. Je vais partir aujourd’hui.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit la Native sans hésiter.

\- Ton peuple passe avant tout.

\- Tu fais partie de mon peuple.

Clarke resta muette, abasourdie par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

\- Tu as dit que tu te sentais bien ici, que tu avais l’impression d’appartenir à la Terre, continua la brune. Si tout ce que tu m’as dit est vrai, alors c’est ici qu’est ta place, parmi nous.

\- Je t’ai dit la vérité, c’est vraiment ce que je ressens.

\- Dans ce cas tu es l’une des nôtres à présent.

\- Mais je fais aussi partie du Peuple du Ciel, et donc je ne risque rien. Je sais que tu veux venir avec moi pour me protéger, mais je ne cours aucun danger.

\- Si je ne viens pas alors je veux que mes hommes t’accompagnent.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Ce n’est pas une proposition, c’est un ordre.

Il y eut moment de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent, et finalement la fille du Ciel répondit :

\- D’accord. Mais seulement quelques-uns, hors de question que je me déplace avec toute une escorte.

La guerrière approuva d’un hochement de tête.

Après quelques instants, Clarke s’avança vers la brune et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Lexa, ne déclenche pas une guerre, dit-elle d’une voix basse.

Elle semblait presque effrayée en prononçant ces mots, ce qui prit la Commandante au dépourvu.

\- Tu sais qu’il faut à tout prix éviter que les combats reprennent.

\- Je sais, et je ferai mon possible pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. Mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que mes hommes se font tuer les uns après les autres. Pour l’instant nous n’attaquerons pas, et je ferai de mon mieux pour contenir mes lieutenants. Mais si la situation ne change pas rapidement, alors il faudra que nous réglions le problème nous-mêmes.

La plus jeune l’observa sans dire un mot. Elle savait que la brune avait raison : si les choses ne changeaient pas alors l’affrontement serait inévitable. C’était pour cette raison qu’elle devait retourner à Camp Jaha au plus vite et tout faire pour découvrir qui était leur ennemi.

\- Je vais aller me préparer pour le départ, dit-elle en commençant à partir vers les escaliers pour monter à l’étage.

\- Clarke, attends.

Tandis qu’elle prononçait ces mots d’une voix parée d’angoisse, Lexa saisit le bras de la jeune fille pour la retenir. Elle la tira pour qu’elle revienne vers elle et soit à nouveau face à elle. La blonde fut quelques peu surprise par ce contact et par la proximité soudaine qu’avait instaurée la guerrière, mais elle ne s’en plaignit pas et ancra son regard au sien.

\- Si tu es d’accord, à ton retour j’aimerais intégrer officiellement le Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition.

Le silence répondit à cette proposition, et Clarke resta stupéfaite. La bouche entrouverte, elle tenta de parler, mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge.

\- Je sais que la situation est compliquée et qu’on ne sait même pas qui sont nos ennemis, mais j’y pense depuis longtemps déjà, et je crois que c’est le moment de concrétiser cette idée. Ce serait sans doute le meilleur moyen d’obtenir une paix durable.

\- Et si Camp Jaha est réellement impliqué ? demanda la blonde qui venait de retrouver sa voix.

\- Tu fais confiance à tes amis, alors je leur fais confiance aussi, répondit la Native sans hésiter. Si tu penses qu’ils ne cautionneraient pas de telles attaques je te crois. Si Camp Jaha est lié à tout ça alors je suis persuadée que tous n’approuvent pas ce qu’il se passe. Ceux qui accepteront de se ranger à nos côtés seront les bienvenus, et ce sont eux qui formeront le Peuple du Ciel… dont tu seras la Commandante.

Plusieurs propos de Lexa avaient surpris Clarke, notamment le fait qu’elle fasse confiance à ses proches, mais cette dernière proposition la laissa estomaquée. Cette idée était de loin la plus inattendue de toutes. Elle chercha ses mots tant bien que mal pendant un long moment, et avant même qu’elle ait trouvé quoi dire, Lexa parla :

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de me donner une réponse maintenant. Je suis consciente que c’est soudain et que c’est une chose à laquelle tu dois réfléchir. Je voulais seulement que tu saches que je serais prête à faire du Peuple du Ciel le treizième clan de la Coalition, et que si tu acceptes ce rôle, alors tu pourrais les diriger comme tu l’as fait jusqu’à maintenant, mais de manière officielle cette fois.

La blonde ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, et elle regarda la Native avec un air déboussolé.

\- Profite de ton voyage pour y penser, nous en reparlerons à ton retour.

Sur ces mots, Lexa s’approcha d’elle. Elle posa une main derrière sa tête avec délicatesse et, profitant de son léger avantage de taille, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Clarke avec une douceur particulière. Elle la regarda ensuite brièvement dans les yeux avant de sortir de la maison pour aller prévenir les hommes qui accompagneraient la fille du Ciel.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

L’heure du départ était arrivée. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais il avait été décidé que le groupe se mettrait malgré tout en route le jour même étant donné l’urgence de la situation. Tous les guerriers étaient prêts à partir, déjà en selle, tandis que Clarke était toujours au sol et faisait face à Lexa. Elles se regardaient depuis un long moment déjà, et chacune prenaient maintenant conscience de la difficulté de laisser partir l’autre.

Elles avaient tissé un lien fort au cours des trois dernières semaines, et même si la séparation ne serait que temporaire, elles ne parvenaient plus à imaginer leur vie quotidienne sans l’autre à leurs côtés. La cohabitation n’avait pas toujours été facile, loin de là, mais elles avaient aussi partagé des moments qu’elles savaient uniques. Clarke ressentait l’urgence de venir se blottir contre Lexa pour la sentir une dernière fois contre elle, et elle vit qu’il en était de même pour la brune, mais elles n’en firent rien. Elles avaient toutes les deux une image à tenir, en particulier la Commandante, et aucune ne s’imaginait embrasser l’autre ni même la prendre dans ses bras alors qu’elles n’étaient pas seules.

Ce fut la Commandante qui mit un terme à cet au revoir silencieux qui n’en finissait pas :

_\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, Klark._

Il fallut quelques secondes à la fille du Ciel pour comprendre ce que la Native venait de lui dire, et finalement elle répondit dans sa propre langue :

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir.

Sur ces quelques mots, la blonde monta sur son cheval et le talonna pour partir au trot. Suivie des guerriers qui étaient maintenant sous ses ordres, elle quitta la ville. Au moment où elle passa la porte, elle se tourna vers Lexa, et alors elle vit qu’elle la fixait. La Commandante avait les bras dans le dos et se tenait droite. Sa bouche s’ouvrit pour former quelques mots, et malgré la distance, la blonde parvint à lire sur ses lèvres : _ne te retourne pas_. Elle comprit sans mal ce que voulait dire la brune et se remit donc droite sur sa selle. Elle devait accomplir son devoir, et pour cela elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder derrière elle, sans quoi elle n’avancerait jamais.

Elle talonna une deuxième fois son cheval, et alors celui-ci commença à galoper, rapidement imité par les autres animaux quand l’ordre leur en fut donné. La Commandante continua à regarder le groupe s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de l’autre côté de la colline, et alors elle quitta les lieux. Elle avait elle aussi un devoir à accomplir, et pour l’heure elle devait réunir ses lieutenants.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Clarke, et pas un seul n’était passé sans que Lexa ne pense à elle. Elle était constamment inquiète et craignait à tout instant d’apprendre qu’il était arrivé quelque chose à la jeune fille. Malgré tout, elle faisait de son mieux pour assurer sa fonction.

Ses lieutenants étaient de plus en plus nerveux et elle craignait que tôt ou tard, les tensions accumulées et les peurs de chacun ne mènent à de nouveaux problèmes. Deux des groupes d’éclaireurs qu’elle avait envoyés étaient revenus, malheureusement ils n’avaient pas découvert quoi que ce soit. Cette absence de nouveaux éléments ne rassurait pas la Commandante, bien au contraire. Elle ne supportait plus de ne rien savoir de la menace qui planait sur eux, ce manque d’informations l’angoissait, et le fait que les deux autres groupes d’éclaireurs ne soient pas rentrés l’inquiétait également. Plus le temps passait et plus elle craignait qu’ils n’aient été victimes de ces mystérieux ennemis dont on ne savait rien.

Un matin, alors qu’elle s’entraînait au sous-sol – aussi bien pour se maintenir en forme que pour tenter d’évacuer la pression qui pesait sur elle – l’un de ses hommes vint la trouver.

_\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Heda._

_\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ lança-t-elle d’un ton sec, excédée d’avoir été interrompue.

_\- Une guerrière du Peuple du Ciel vient d’arriver. Elle est à l’entrée de la ville et demande à vous voir, elle dit que c’est urgent_.

_\- Qui est-ce ? Que veut-elle ?_

_\- Elle ne veut parler qu’à vous, personne d’autre. Elle a dit qu’elle avait été la seconde d’Indra._

Les yeux de la brune s’étrécirent quand elle comprit de qui il s’agissait. Que faisait-elle ici ?

_\- Va lui dire que j’arrive, mais ne la laisse pas entrer dans la ville._

_\- Je m’en occupe, Heda._

L’homme partit immédiatement.

Lexa s’empara d’une serviette et s’épongea rapidement le visage, puis elle changea de vêtements pour être plus présentable et enfila sa veste avant de mettre en place son épaulière et d’enfiler ses gants. Elle fut prête en quelques minutes et sortit alors de chez elle pour prendre la direction des portes de la ville.

Quand elle arriva, elle trouva deux de ses soldats plantés devant la porte, faisant face à une brune agitée qui de toute évidence était décidée à entrer, qu’ils le veuillent ou non.

\- Laissez-moi passer !

\- La Commandante a ordonné de ne pas te laisser entrer.

\- Et elle a aussi dit qu’elle arrivait, mais visiblement elle n’a pas compris que c’était urgent. Je vais aller la trouver moi-même puisqu’elle n’a pas l’air décidé à venir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille dégaina l’épée qu’elle portait dans le dos, et aussitôt les deux guerriers s’emparèrent de leur propre arme.

\- _Em pleni !_ (Assez !)

L’ordre avait fusé, lancé d’une voix forte et autoritaire, et alors ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la Commandante qui venait d’arriver et se plaça devant les deux Natifs. Ceux-ci baissèrent immédiatement leur arme, mais la fille du Ciel ne semblait pas décidée à ranger son épée qu’elle garda levée devant elle.

\- Tu as demandé à me voir et me voilà, _Okteivia kom Skaikru_. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venue vous prévenir d’une menace, Clarke et toi. Où est-elle ?

\- Elle n’est pas ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Indra nous a dit qu’elle était partie avec toi à Polis, fit remarquer la plus jeune d’un ton inquiet.

\- Et elle a dit la vérité. Mais Clarke a quitté la ville il y a deux jours pour rentrer à Camp Jaha.

\- Quoi ?! s’exclama Octavia. Qu’est-ce qu’elle est allée faire là-bas ?

\- Elle a décidé qu’il était temps qu’elle assume ses responsabilités et qu’elle rentre. Nous avons également eu quelques problèmes récemment, elle est partie pour tenter de les résoudre.

\- Quel genre de problèmes ?

Lexa ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Octavia avait beau avoir toujours montré la volonté de s’intégrer aux Natifs, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance et hésitait donc à lui en dire davantage. Mais alors qu’elle était en proie au doute, elle se rappela de qu’elle avait dit à Clarke : si la blonde faisait confiance à quelqu’un, alors elle aussi.

\- Un village a été attaqué et plusieurs de nos messagers ont été tués. Nous ne savons pas exactement qui sont les responsables, mais ce sont sans doute des survivants de l’Arche à en croire les armes qui ont été utilisées. Clarke est partie pour résoudre ses propres problèmes mais aussi pour s’assurer que Camp Jaha n’est pas une menace.

_\- C’est_ une menace justement, et vous avez toutes les raisons de vous en méfier. Nous devons tout de suite partir à la recherche de Clarke, il faut la rattraper avant qu’elle n’arrive à Camp Jaha.

\- Elle n’est pas seule, des guerriers l’ont accompagnée pour la protéger.

\- Ce sera loin d’être suffisant contre Pike et ses hommes, ils vont se faire tuer.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Pike et je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu me dis. Est-ce que tu pourrais m’expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu’il se passe et me dire pourquoi tu es ici ?! s’impatienta la Commandante en élevant soudain la voix sous le coup de l’inquiétude qui l’envahissait à mesure qu’elles parlaient.

\- Je peux t’expliquer tout ça, mais ça va être long, et surtout je ne pense pas que ce soit l’endroit, dit-elle en lançant un bref regard aux deux guerriers qui n’avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Allons chez moi.

L’un des hommes voulut parler, sans doute pour la dissuader d’emmener la fille du Ciel chez elle, mais il eut tout juste le temps d’ouvrir la bouche avant d’être brusquement stoppé.

_\- Shof op !_ lança Lexa en le fusillant du regard. (Tais-toi !)

Le Natif baissa la tête en signe de résignation, et alors la Commandante partit sans un mot de plus. Octavia comprit vite qu’elle devait la suivre et lui emboîta donc le pas, sans manquer de lancer un sourire narquois aux deux soldats qui fulminaient.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles n’avaient rien dit pendant le trajet, dès qu’elles arrivèrent chez Lexa, cette dernière s’adressa directement à l’autre guerrière :

\- Tu vas tout m’expliquer. Mais d’abord réponds à cette question : est-ce que je dois me préparer à partir ?

\- Si tu veux sauver Clarke, alors oui, répondit la plus jeune sans la moindre hésitation, en regardant la Native droit dans les yeux.

\- Suis-moi et dis-moi ce que je dois savoir.

A peine sa phrase terminée, Lexa partit à grands pas pour aller regrouper les affaires dont elle aurait besoin, suivie de près par l’autre brune.

\- Après que Clarke ait quitté Camp Jaha, nous nous sommes mis à la recherche d’autres habitants de l’Arche qui auraient survécu. Nous avons trouvé un camp où s’étaient regroupés les survivants d’une des stations. Pike, qui faisait partie des gardes, étaient à leur tête. Abby leur a proposé de venir nous rejoindre à Camp Jaha où la station avait mieux résisté à l’atterrissage, et ils ont tout de suite accepté.

Tandis qu’elle parlait, la Commandante était allée au sous-sol et avait récupéré les armes qu’elle emmènerait avec elle. Malgré la curiosité éveillée par la salle d’entraînement, Octavia ne posa aucune question. Au contact d’Indra elle avait vite compris que chez les Natifs, chacun devait rester à sa place, et même si elle n’avait rien perdu de son caractère affirmé et rebelle, elle savait maintenant se comporter en soldat discipliné quand la situation l’exigeait comme c’était le cas à cet instant. Elle poursuivit donc ses explications tout en remontant les escaliers à la suite de la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Au début tout s’est bien passé. Il n’y a eu aucun problème, les habitants de Camp Jaha n’ont vu aucun inconvénient à leur installation et les ont aidés à s’intégrer. Mais peu de temps après leur arrivée, nous avons vite compris que la majorité d’entre eux ne portait pas vraiment les Natifs dans leur cœur, en particulier Pike. Ils nous ont raconté qu’ils avaient subi plusieurs attaques et que les pertes avaient été lourdes. Quand nous leur avons parlé de l’alliance et que nous leur avons expliqué tout ce qu’il s’était passé, ils n’ont pas compris que nous ayons pu accepter de nous allier avec vous. Ils ont suggéré de vous attaquer en représailles et pour te faire payer ta trahison, mais Abby s’y est fermement opposée. Même si elle considérait que l’alliance avait été brisée, elle refusait d’entrer en guerre contre vous. Le temps est passé et chacun s’est accommodé de la situation.

La fille du Ciel suivit la Native à l’étage et jusque dans sa chambre, toujours sans arrêter son récit.

\- Pike avait plus ou moins perdu son statut de leader en arrivant à Camp Jaha, mais il continuait à s’exprimer et à donner son opinion pour beaucoup de choses, même quand son avis n’était pas sollicité.

Au ton employé, Lexa comprit rapidement que la jeune fille n’avait aucune sympathie pour Pike et même qu’elle le haïssait.

\- Quand Abby a arrêté les recherches pour retrouver Clarke, il a sous-entendu que vous étiez peut-être liés à sa disparition. Elle ne l’a d’abord pas cru, mais il en parlait régulièrement et répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses, alors elle a fini par avoir un doute et c’est là qu’elle vous a accusés.

Lexa était en train de réunir des affaires. Ses gestes étaient frénétiques et empreints d’impatience et d’anxiété, mais malgré tout, on voyait à son air concentré qu’elle écoutait attentivement ce que la fille du Ciel était en train de lui dire.

\- A notre retour de Ton DC, il a recommencé. Il disait que vous aviez menti, que Clarke n’était pas partie avec toi de son plein gré mais que vous l’aviez enlevée. Seulement cette fois, Abby ne l’a pas cru. Elle lui a fait comprendre que c’était elle la Chancelière et qu’il n’avait plus son mot à dire et était sous son autorité maintenant que lui et le reste de son groupe vivaient à Camp Jaha avec nous. Pike n’a pas du tout apprécié. Dans les temps qui ont suivi des tensions ont commencé à apparaître. Les survivants de l’autre camp semblaient méfiants et deux groupes se sont petit à petit former. Pike a réussi à semer le doute concernant vos intentions, et grâce à ça certains se sont ralliés à ses idées. A peine une semaine après notre retour, tout avait basculé. Il n’avait pas pris le pouvoir à proprement parler, mais de plus en plus de gens croyaient à ce qu’ils disaient et un jour, il a pris la parole devant des dizaines de personnes.

Octavia suivit l’autre brune quand celle-ci quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers d’un pas précipité.

\- Il a dit que cette terre était la nôtre et que nous devions la reprendre. Ils parlaient comme si nous étions supérieurs aux Natifs, et il n’a pas caché son intention de régler ses comptes. Il a terminé en disant que ceux qui s’opposeraient à lui seraient tués. Tous ceux qui étaient présents l’ont acclamé, ils étaient clairement d’accord avec lui et prêts à lui obéir. Abby a été mise au courant et elle a fait un discours devant tout le camp pour faire comprendre clairement que Pike avait ses propres idées mais qu’elle ne les partageait pas et que nous n’entrerions pas en guerre. Il n’y eu aucun soulèvement, mais nous avons tous compris que les partisans de Pike se taisaient uniquement pour ne pas être pris.

La Commandante continuait à se préparer tout en écoutant ce que lui racontait la jeune fille. Elle ne disait rien, attendant qu’elle ait terminé pour lui poser des questions.

\- Lincoln et moi étions parmi la foule quand Pike a fait ce discours, nous avons assisté à toute la scène. Je suis allée voir Bellamy tout de suite après pour lui parler de ce qu’il s’était passé. Je lui ai tout raconté en lui demandant de m’aider à arrêter Pike d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais… il a tout juste réagi. Il a dit que depuis que nous étions arrivés sur Terre, vous ne nous aviez causé que des ennuis et que la paix ne vous intéressait visiblement pas puisque tu nous avais trahis. Il ne m’a pas clairement dit qu’il était d’accord avec Pike, mais c’était tout comme, ou en tout cas il ne s’opposait pas réellement à ses idées. Je voulais me tourner vers la Chancelière, mais elle ne pouvait pas agir efficacement. La menace de mutinerie était réelle et elle savait qu’une guerre civile risquait d’éclater vu le nombre de personnes qui semblaient se ranger du côté de Pike. Le moindre désaccord pouvait être l’étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres, et donc même si elle avait conscience de la situation elle était plus ou moins impuissante. Alors Lincoln et moi avons décidé de partir. Nous voulions venir ici pour vous prévenir, Clarke et toi, et surtout pour la convaincre de revenir. J’ai beau avoir eu des désaccords avec elle, je sais que c’est elle notre véritable leader. Nous savions qu’en la faisant revenir, nous pourrions rétablir l’ordre et unifier tout le monde, ou au moins faire bloc contre Pike et ses partisans. Mais tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu…

Lexa était maintenant prête et elle s’arrêta donc pour faire face à Octavia jusqu’à ce qu’elle termine.

\- Nous sommes partis le soir même. Nous voulions profiter de la nuit pour quitter le camp discrètement, mais nous avons été repérés par des gardes qui étaient à la botte de Pike. Lincoln m’a aidée à leur échapper mais il a été capturé, alors je suis partie sans lui.

Le ton de sa voix baissa, indiquant ainsi qu’elle avait terminé son récit, et alors la Native ne perdit pas de temps et enchaîna directement :

\- Donc quand tu es partie Pike n’était pas encore à la tête du camp mais tu penses que ce n’était qu’une question de temps ?

\- Oui, et il a peut-être même déjà atteint son objectif à l’heure où nous parlons.

\- Tu crois qu’en quelques jours il aurait pu y parvenir ? s’étonna Lexa.

\- Il a eu plus que quelques jours pour ça. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps je suis partie, mais ça doit faire environ deux semaines, c’est largement suffisant.

\- Deux semaines ?! s’exclama la Commandante. Il faut tout juste sept jours à pieds pour venir depuis Camp Jaha, six en faisant vite, et la situation exigeait justement que tu fasses vite ! s’emporta-t-elle.

\- C’est la première fois que je viens ici ! répliqua Octavia sur le même ton que l’autre brune. Je n’avais qu’une carte dessinée en urgence par Lincoln et ses explications pour trouver, j’ai fait du mieux que j’ai pu !

Lexa serra brusquement les poings et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui parle de cette façon, mais elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer en réalisant qu’en effet la situation n’avait pas dû être simple pour la jeune fille.

\- Tu aurais dû aller à Ton DC pour demander de l’aide.

\- Ils ne m’auraient pas écoutée. Au mieux j‘aurais été chassée sans même pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit, au pire ils m’auraient tuée. Je n’aurais fait que perdre du temps.

Une fois encore, elle dut admettre qu’Octavia avait raison. Son sang-froid était mis à rude épreuve après tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, et elle savait qu’elle devait se contrôler et garder la tête froide pour ne pas faire n’importe quoi, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir dans une telle situation.

\- D’après toi, est-ce que Clarke court un quelconque danger si elle arrive à Camp Jaha ?

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitude, mais je ne pense pas. Pike ne lui ferait pas de mal, il connaît son statut aux yeux de notre peuple donc il sait qu’en la tuant il s’attirerait des ennuis. Par contre il la voit sûrement comme une menace, justement parce qu’elle est considérée comme notre leader, donc je pense qu’il va essayer de la tenir à l’écart des décisions importantes et surtout il va l’empêcher de repartir de Camp Jaha. Il est conscient qu’elle serait encore plus déterminée qu’Abby à éviter la guerre, et lui c’est justement ce qu’il veut, donc il va vouloir l’empêcher de prévenir les Natifs.

\- Donc nous devons retrouver Clarke avant qu’elle arrive là-bas.

\- Oui, mais nous devons rester prudentes. Si Pike a réussi à prendre la tête du camp comme je le pense, nous serons en territoire ennemi une fois arrivées là-bas.

\- Je ne comptais pas aller là-bas sans une armée.

\- Surtout pas !

La Commandante dévisagea Octavia d’un regard noir mais où flottait une certaine interrogation.

\- D’après ce que tu m’as dit, Pike essaye de vous empêcher de communiquer. Je ne sais pas ce que l’attaque du village a à voir avec tout ça, mais les messagers qui ont été tués le prouvent bien. Il a sûrement envoyé des hommes un peu partout, ou peut-être qu’il y a d’autres survivants en dehors du camp qui adhèrent à ses idées et dont nous ne connaissons pas l’existence. Quoi qu’il en soit il cherche à cacher ce qu’il se passe à Camp Jaha, sûrement pour vous attaquer par surprise, alors il faut que nous fassions en sorte qu’il ne découvre pas que je vous ai prévenus. Si tu arrives là-bas à la tête d’une armée tout est fichu, et surtout vous allez vous faire massacrer.

\- C’est justement nous qui pourrions les prendre par surprise si Pike croit que nous ne savons rien.

\- Ils seront sur un territoire qu’ils connaissent, donc en position de force, et vous ne pourrez pas faire face à leurs armes. Et de toute façon il a forcément des partisans en dehors de Camp Jaha, une armée ne passera pas inaperçue et Pike sera prévenu dès que vous vous mettrez en route. Vous vous jetterez dans la gueule du loup si vous faites ça.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Pour l’instant le plus urgent est de retrouver Clarke avant qu’elle n’arrive à Camp Jaha. Même si les partisans de Pike la repèrent ils ne feront sans doute rien contre elle, ils vont la laisser venir. Mais s’ils te repèrent toi, alors ils comprendront que vous avez été informés. Tu devras être aussi discrète que possible.

\- Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu parles comme si j’allais y aller seule.

\- Je ne viendrai pas avec toi pour retrouver Clarke. Tu peux t’en occuper seule, et moi pendant ce temps je retournerai à Camp Jaha pour-

\- Je croyais que nous ne devions pas aller là-bas ?

\- Si j’y vais seule et que je reste discrète je ne me ferai pas repérer et tout ira bien. Je dois aller libérer Lincoln.

\- Il y a plus important. Et qu’est-ce qui te dit qu’il est encore en vie ?

\- Je n’en ai aucune certitude, mais je n’abandonnerai pas tant que je ne serai pas sûre qu’il est mort. De toute façon il n’y a pas que lui, j’ai d’autres amis à Camp Jaha qu’il faut absolument faire sortir de cet enfer, je suis sûr qu’ils sont retenus contre leur gré.

\- J’ai besoin de toi pour retrouver Clarke. Tu connais le Peuple du Ciel, tu pourras m’aider, et c’est elle notre priorité.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l’aimes et donc qu’elle passe avant tout ? J’aime Lincoln, alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui notre priorité ?

\- Parce qu’il n’est pas votre leader contrairement à Clarke, répondit la Native sur un ton sec, ne semblant nullement troublée par le fait que la fille du Ciel ait visiblement compris depuis longtemps ses sentiments à l’égard de la blonde.

Cette réplique parvint à faire taire Octavia.

\- Je raisonne en tant que Commandante quand je dis que Clarke est notre priorité, et j’ai réellement besoin de toi pour la sauver. Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ?

La plus jeune baissa les yeux un instant et sembla réfléchir. Puis elle planta son regard bleu dans celui de Lexa et répondit d’un ton sûr :

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Dès que Clarke sera en sécurité nous organiserons une opération pour aller récupérer vos amis.

Octavia approuva d’un bref hochement de tête.

\- Allons-y, nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps. Va aux écuries et demande qu’on nous prépare les deux chevaux les plus endurants, dis-leur que c’est moi qui t’envoie. Je te rejoindrai dès que je me serai assurée que la ville sera entre de bonnes mains pendant mon absence.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux et la plus jeune s’empressa alors de se diriger vers les écuries de la ville pour exécuter l’ordre qui lui avait été donné. Mais alors qu’elle avait fait seulement quelques pas, elle fut interrompue.

\- Octavia !

Elle se retourna vers Lexa qui lui lança alors un petit sac. Elle le rattrapa sans problème et le regarda avec un air intrigué avant de relever les yeux vers la Commandante.

\- Je ne le déclarerai pas officiellement pour l’instant puisque je m’absente, mais toi et moi savons pertinemment que la guerre a commencé. Prépare-toi.

Sur ce, la brune aux yeux verts tourna les talons sans rien ajouter et s’éloigna pour aller trouver son plus fidèle lieutenant et l’informer de son départ. C’était celui dont elle savait qu’il était en accord avec ses idées et prendrait les bonnes décisions durant son absence.

Octavia reporta son attention sur le petit sac qu’elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Elle saisit la lanière qui le maintenait fermé et tira dessus, et alors elle découvrit à l’intérieur une poudre noire, celle que les Natifs utilisaient pour leurs peintures de guerre. Elle releva la tête et, le sourire aux lèvres, regarda la Commandante s’éloigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, une fois encore il y a un petit changement par rapport aux faits réels de la série. Comme je l'avais dit dès le premier chapitre, cette fic s'inspire principalement du trailer que nous avions pu découvrir il y a quelques mois avant la saison 3, donc forcément une grande partie de ce que j'écris est tirée de mon imagination et d'hypothèses (remarquez quand même que j'ai vu juste avec Octavia qui s'est échappée et Lincoln qui est restée derrière eheh !). Bref, tout ça pour dire que ma fic rejoindra parfois les éléments de la série mais s'en éloignera complètement à d'autres moments. Pour ceux qui suivent la série, vous savez maintenant à quoi ressemble le tatouage que Lexa a dans le dos et vous avez donc pu constater que... ce n'est pas celui que j'ai décrit. Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre la saison 3 n'avait même pas encore commencé, et donc j'ai utilisé comme référence les tatouages que JR avait tweeté il y a déjà un bon moment, donc c'est normal que le tatouage dont je parle ne soit pas réellement celui qu'a Lexa dans la série. Concernant les autres tatouages, celui du bras est celui que nous connaissons tous, et celui qu'elle a sur le ventre et sur le sein gauche sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination.
> 
> Justement, concernant ce fameux tatouage qu'elle a sur le ventre : j'en ai fait un dessin que je publierai sans doute sur la page facebook. Je sais que certaines personnes préfèrent imaginer elles-même et avoir leur propre vision de ce qu'on peut décrire dans nos histoires, mais si ça vous intéresse de voir à quoi ça peut ressembler dans ma tête, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur Loulouche Fanfictions ;)
> 
> Après ce petit blabla je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus court que les précédents, mais on change un peu d'air et on quitte Polis pour voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

La pièce qui était auparavant son refuge lui apparaissait maintenant comme une prison. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle pouvait passer des heures dans cet endroit à bricoler, réparer, fabriquer, mais maintenant elle ne supportait plus d’y être confinée de la sorte. Et pourtant c’était bien elle qui s’imposait cet isolement. On était en pleine journée et dehors le temps était magnifique, mais la pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité. Des toiles et des tissus de toutes sortes avaient été accrochés devant les fenêtres pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de pénétrer à l’intérieur. Elle supportait de moins en moins bien la lumière et faisait donc tout pour lui échapper, si bien qu’elle ne sortait quasiment plus, sauf quand il faisait nuit.

Assise sur un tabouret haut face à son plan de travail, Raven avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses yeux paraissaient vides. Toutes les pensées un tant soit peu ordonnées avaient déserté son esprit pour n’en laisser qu’une seule et unique, vicieuse et incisive, qui la hantait à chaque seconde : le précieux liquide rouge. Quand le produit commençait à ne plus faire effet et qu’elle était en manque comme à cet instant, les choses devenaient encore pires et tournaient à l’obsession. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle commença à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière en se rongeant les ongles, le regard toujours égaré et l’air obnubilé.

Comme un animal sauvage, elle se redressa subitement et releva la tête en entendant des pas approcher. La porte s’ouvrit et elle vit alors Bellamy entrer. Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air grave, puis il déposa devant elle un plateau repas. Elle avait demandé à ce qu’on lui amène à manger directement à l’atelier, ainsi elle voyait le moins de monde possible et surtout elle n’avait pas à supporter la lumière qu’elle trouvait toujours trop vive. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce que cette crainte du soleil était apparue, ou plutôt elle ne le savait plus. Elle était encore tout à fait capable de remplir sa fonction de mécanicienne et de faire ce qu’on attendait d’elle, mais son esprit était embrouillé quand il s’agissait de ses émotions. C’était ce qu’elle voulait, cette perte de ressenti l’aidait. Elle se rappelait de ce qui avait causé tous ses malheurs mais elle ne souffrait plus, tous ses sentiments étaient devenus flous.

Bellamy l’observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais la brune n’en avait même pas conscience. Son esprit était déjà allé se perdre à nouveau on ne sait où et elle réalisait tout juste qu’elle n’était pas seule.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda son ami.

Raven le regarda, mais ses yeux étaient si inexpressifs qu’elle ne semblait même pas le voir.

\- Quand est-ce qu’il va venir ?

\- Tu devrais manger, on verra ça après. Tu n’as rien avalé depuis hier soir.

\- Quand est-ce qu’il va venir ? répéta la mécanicienne d’une voix creuse.

\- Raven, tu dois manger sinon-

\- Dis-moi quand est-ce qu’il va venir !

Le cri avait surpris le brun, mais il ne sursauta pas pour autant. Il regarda la jeune fille un long moment avant de répondre :

\- Ce soir.

\- Dis-lui de venir avant.

\- Tu sais que ce n’est que le soir.

\- Mais j’en ai besoin maintenant, alors va lui dire de m’en apporter.

\- Il ne voudra pas.

\- Dis-lui de venir sinon il pourra aller se faire foutre pour que je lui fabrique ses saloperies !!

A nouveau elle avait crié, mais plus fort encore que la première fois. Bellamy la fixa avec un air d’une tristesse déconcertante, mais elle n’y prêta même pas attention. Il sortit, et bien qu’il ait pris soin de refermer la porte avec précaution, le bruit exaspéra la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle serra les poings, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver son calme, et alors elle reprit son balancement tandis que ses yeux fixaient à nouveau une chose invisible.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, ce fut un homme chauve à la peau noire qui entra. Dès que Raven l’eut reconnu, son regard se porta sur lui et ne le quitta plus.

\- Bellamy m’a dit que tu voulais une dose maintenant.

\- Donnez-la-moi, dit la mécanicienne en tendant la main vers l’homme.

\- Tu veux faire du chantage maintenant ?

\- Donnez-la-moi !

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, Reyes. Ici c’est moi qui donne les ordres, pas toi.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi pour fabriquer vos joujoux, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et tu as besoin de moi pour avoir ça.

Sur ces mots, l’homme leva au niveau de son visage ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un pistolet mais qui était en fait une seringue. A l’extrémité opposée à l’aiguille se trouvait un flacon rempli d’un liquide rouge sur lequel les yeux de Raven se fixèrent immédiatement.

\- Je pense que tu as plus besoin de tes doses que je n’ai besoin de ce que tu appelles des joujoux.

La brune serra les dents et déglutit, les yeux toujours rivés sur le produit tant convoité.

\- Je veux bien te donner cette dose avant ce soir, mais alors tu vas devoir me donner quelque chose en échange. Je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

La jeune fille se crispa et prit la parole :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il vous en faut autant ? Je vous en ai déjà fabriqué plusieurs.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas faire ce que je te demande c’est à toi de voir, dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Attendez !

Aussitôt, l’homme s’arrêta.

\- D’accord, je vais en faire une tout de suite. Donnez-moi la dose et je vous la fabriquerai tout de suite après.

Il se tourna face à elle, un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

\- Je savais qu’on pourrait s’arranger.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle et posa la seringue sur l’établi. Raven avança la main pour la prendre, mais il ne la lâcha pas et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Si elle n’est pas prête quand je reviens ce soir, tu n’auras pas d’autre dose.

\- Elle sera prête, répondit la brune, fébrile, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

L’homme hocha faiblement la tête et lâcha la seringue. Raven s’en empara immédiatement comme elle se serait ruée sur de l’eau après ne pas avoir bu pendant des jours. Les mains tremblantes, elle planta l’aiguille dans son cou et appuya sur la gâchette qui permettait d’injecter le produit. Le liquide disparut du flacon pour passer dans le sang de la jeune fille avec un léger bruit, et quelques secondes après, la brune se détendit subitement. Ses yeux vrillèrent dans ses orbites tandis que sa tête basculait à l’arrière.

Visiblement satisfait, l’homme au teint basané quitta la pièce. Il allait retourner à ses occupations, mais alors qu’il venait de fermer la porte, il fut pris par surprise en entendant une voix s’élever à tout juste quelques mètres de lui.

\- Alors voilà pourquoi elle est si bizarre.

Il fit volte-face et tomba alors nez à nez avec la Chancelière qui était adossée à un mur, les bras croisés, et le regardait avec un air plein de méfiance. Il n’avait pas fermé la porte pendant sa conversation avec Raven, personne ne venait jamais dans cette partie de l’Arche, il avait pensé que c’était inutile. Mais visiblement il avait eu tort.

\- J’avais bien remarqué qu’elle ne se comportait pas comme d’habitude et qu’elle s’isolait de plus en plus, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui n’allait pas.

Abby se redressa et s’approcha de lui jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à un petit mètre, et alors elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur comme si elle tentait de sonder son esprit pour découvrir la vérité.

\- Vous la droguez, n’est-ce pas ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez en échange ? Je suppose que vous ne faites pas ça sans raison.

\- Je ne fais que l’aider. La perte de Wick l’a beaucoup affectée, ce que je lui donne l’aide à surmonter toutes les épreuves qu’elle a traversées.

\- En la shootant ? Ne vous fichez pas de moi, Pike. Nous n’avons pas encore eu le temps d’analyser ce produit, mais peu importe ce qu’il contient, ça ne fait pas que lui faire oublier sa douleur pour quelques heures, ça la rend complètement amorphe et surtout dépendante. Qui vous a parlé de cette substance ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Peu de gens savent que nous avons ramené ce produit du Mont Weather, et ceux qui sont au courant ne vous en auraient jamais parlé, alors j’imagine que vos partisans épient les conversations et vous rapportent tout ce qu’ils entendent.

\- J’ai plutôt tendance à appeler ces personnes mes amis.

\- Dans une conspiration comme celle que vous organisez depuis des semaines, je les appelle des collaborateurs.

\- Alors vous pensez que je tente de prendre le pouvoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire. Est-ce que quelqu’un qui fait assassiner des gens en déguisant les meurtres ou qui emprisonne ceux qui le gênent tentent de prendre le pouvoir d’après vous ?

\- J’imagine que vous faites allusion à Kane. Vous ne devriez pas laisser vos sentiments à son égard troubler votre jugement. Je l’ai fait emprisonner parce qu’ils tentaient de convaincre nos concitoyens que les Natifs n’étaient pas un danger.

\- Et il a raison.

\- Vous vous trompez. Ce sont des sauvages qui n’hésiteront pas à nous massacrer dès que l’occasion se présentera. Ils ne nous attaquent pas pour que nous pensions qu’il n’y a plus de menace, et dès que nous aurons relâché notre vigilance ils en profiteront.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, Pike. Cette mascarade a assez duré, il est temps que vos agissements cessent.

\- Cette mascarade a assez duré en effet, mais c’est plutôt vous qu’il faudrait arrêter.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? lança Abby d’un ton sec en le fusillant du regard.

\- Vous menez notre peuple à sa perte.

\- En tant que Chancelière j’ai toujours fait ce qui était le mieux pour _mon_ peuple, et jusque-là nous avons survécu. Je ne compte pas vous laisser réduire à néant le travail que chacun a accompli pour en arriver où nous sommes aujourd’hui. Garde ! appela-t-elle.

La dirigeante n’eut que quelques secondes à attendre pour qu’on réponde à son appel, et ce fut Bellamy qui apparut à l’angle du couloir.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ?

Abby s’apprêtait à parler, mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Pike :

\- Blake, arrêtez-la.

Le jeune homme sembla pris au dépourvu et ne réagit pas.

\- C’est un ordre, Blake !

\- Bellamy, ne l’écoute pas. Emmène-le en cellule.

Le brun ne bougea toujours pas, son regard passant d’Abby à Pike.

\- Je suis la Chancelière, c’est moi qui dirige et je-

\- Plus maintenant.

Pike s’avança vers elle et saisit les menottes qui étaient accrochées à sa propre ceinture. Avant même qu’Abby ait pu tenter de s’enfuir ou de se défendre, il la saisit fermement par un bras et la plaqua face à un mur, puis il lui attacha les mains dans le dos.

\- Abigail Griffin, vous êtes en état d’arrestation.

\- Vous faites une grave erreur, Pike !

\- Enferme-la avec les autres, ordonna l’homme à Bellamy sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait la Chancelière.

\- Les citoyens ne vous laisseront pas faire !

Le brun saisit la femme par le bras mais ne bougea pas, hésitant.

\- C’est un ordre.

Cette fois, le jeune homme obéit.

Quand ils sortirent de l’épave de l’Arche, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Chancelière menottée qu’un garde emmenait vers la prison qui avait été aménagée dans une partie du camp quelques semaines plus tôt. Pike sortit à leur suite, et alors il s’adressa à tous ceux qui se trouvaient là :

\- Citoyens de l’Arche ! J’ai le regret de vous annoncer que la Chancelière a dû être arrêtée.

L’intéressée se débattait du mieux qu’elle pouvait, mais Bellamy continuait à la faire avancer.

\- Elle s’est rendue coupable de trahison.

\- Ne l’écoutez pas, il ment ! cria l’accusée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Abby. Chacun avait arrêté ce qu’il était en train de faire pour écouter ce que Pike avait à dire, et des murmures commençaient déjà à se propager parmi la foule.

\- La Chancelière nous avait caché la vérité concernant la mort de Kyle Wick et de ceux qui l’accompagnaient dans leur expédition la semaine dernière. Ce sont des Natifs qui les ont tués.

\- Il ment ! Il vous manipule !

Abby voulut continuer, mais Pike fit un signe à Bellamy et alors celui-ci plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et il la fit entrer dans la prison.

\- Pour cette raison et pour d’autres, Abigail Griffin a été arrêtée et déchue de sa fonction. Je me propose comme candidat au poste de Chancelier. Soyez sûrs que si vous me choisissez, je veillerai à votre bien-être et votre sécurité. Il est temps que la vérité concernant les Natifs soit dévoilée. Ce sont des barbares sanguinaires, et pourtant Abigail Griffin fait visiblement confiance à ces individus, preuve de son manque de clairvoyance. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser nous terroriser et nous massacrer plus longtemps, nous devons agir et nous défendre. Si vous me choisissez comme nouveau Chancelier, je prendrai les décisions qui s’imposent pour éliminer cette menace.

La rumeur se fit de plus en plus forte parmi l’auditoire et bientôt on entendit un peu partout des approbations à ce qui venait d’être dit.

\- Si vous me choisissez, j’éliminerai les Natifs. Définitivement.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à convaincre ceux qui ne l’étaient pas encore. Tous les habitants présents levèrent le poing en l’air en criant, et bientôt le nom de Pike fut scandé par la foule.

L’homme afficha un léger sourire, satisfait : en voulant l’arrêter, la Chancelière venait de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Bellamy poussa Abby sans ménagement dans la cellule et referma brutalement la porte derrière elle. Tout juste à l’intérieur, l’ancienne Chancelière fit volte-face et donna un coup colérique dans la porte.

\- Bellamy, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne fais qu’exécuter les ordres.

\- Tes ordres viennent de moi, pas de Pike. Je te connais, je sais que tu ne penses pas comme lui. Pourquoi lui obéis-tu ?

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, répondit le brun d’une voix froide.

\- Jaha t’a donné son pardon, ce n’est pas pour que tu gâches tout et que tu tournes le dos à notre peuple.

\- Je ne lui tourne pas le dos, au contraire. Je fais ce qu’il y a de mieux pour nous et je pense à notre sécurité avant tout.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas entrer en guerre contre les Natifs.

\- Ce n’est plus à vous d’en décider.

\- Pike est complètement fou, il nous mènera à notre perte. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que les Natifs peuvent faire des dégâts même s’ils n’ont pas notre technologie.

Le jeune homme sembla plus sensible à ces propos, mais il n’afficha son incertitude qu’une seconde avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Il n’ajouta rien et partit.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais quand il passa devant une cellule non loin de celle où il venait d’enfermer Abby, il sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Il se dégagea immédiatement et fit volte-face pour découvrir Marcus Kane qui le fixait avec un air soucieux.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- J’exécute les ordres.

\- Les ordres de Pike ? Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu es devenu garde.

\- Non, en effet. A l’origine si je suis devenu garde c’était pour tenter de survivre au mieux à la loi impitoyable de l’Arche et pour protéger ma mère et ma sœur.

\- Ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l’es, tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu n’as pas intégré la garde de Pike parce que tu adhérais à ses idées, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton agressif et en élevant quelque peu la voix.

\- C’est vrai, tu as raison. Mais tâche seulement de ne pas oublier ce que je t’ai dit.

Bellamy regarda l’ancien Conseiller en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La menace est à l’intérieur des murs du camp, pas à l’extérieur.

A ces mots, le garde se rappela de la conversation qu’il avait eue quelques temps auparavant avec Kane.

_* Flash-back *_

_Bellamy venait juste d’aller déposer sa candidature pour rejoindre la garde de Camp Jaha, qui jouait également le rôle d’armée. En tant que chef des gardes, c’était Pike qui l’avait accueilli. Il avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir la force du jeune homme quand celui-ci avait aidé aux travaux manuels du camp et surtout quand il l’avait vu s’entraîner avec Lincoln. Certes le Natif avait le dessus sur lui grâce à une meilleure technique de combat, mais le brun se défendait bien. Pike n’avait pas hésité et l’avait immédiatement intégré à la garde sans même lui faire passer de tests, et Bellamy venait tout juste de récupérer son équipement quand il croisa Marcus._

_\- Tu as intégré la garde ?_

_\- Oui, Pike m’a accepté sans problème et je viens de récupérer mon matériel._

_\- C’est bien, on a besoin de gens comme toi parmi nos soldats._

_Le jeune homme répondit par un léger sourire._

_\- Reste tout de même prudent._

_A ces mots, le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire Kane._

_\- Méfie-toi de Pike. Il fait partie de ces orateurs illuminés qui soulèvent les foules mais dont les intentions sont souvent douteuses._

_\- Il est dévoué à notre peuple._

_\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il l’est justement peut-être un peu trop._

_\- Il ne cherche qu’à protéger le camp. Cette menace en dehors des murs est bien réelle et-_

_\- La menace est réelle oui, mais elle vient de l’intérieur, Bellamy. Tu ne le vois pas ?_

_Bellamy eut un mouvement de recul et un air méfiant se peignit sur son visage. L’ancien Conseiller était-il en train d’insinuer que Pike pouvait être une menace ?_

_\- Reste vigilant, c’est tout._

_Sur ces mots, Kane partit, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses doutes._

_A peine quelques jours plus tard, Pike avait encore gagné en influence et suite à une altercation avec Marcus, il l’arrêtait pour trahison, sous le motif qu’il tenait des propos laissant penser qu’il voulait pactiser avec l’ennemi._

_* Fin du flash-back *_

Bellamy regarda le prisonnier droit dans les yeux avec une intensité particulière, et ce pendant un long moment. Marcus ne faiblissait pas, et alors le garde finit par détourner les yeux, incapables de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

\- Vous m’excuserez, j’ai à faire.

Kane resta silencieux et alors le jeune homme sortit de la prison et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Le calme retomba quand il fut parti, mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Docteur Griffin ?

C’était Sinclair qui venait de parler. Il occupait la même cellule que Marcus, tout comme Lincoln et d’autres, et venait de se lever pour venir aux barreaux.

Des pas se firent entendre, provenant de la cellule qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

\- Sinclair ?

\- Oui, c’est moi.

\- Qui d’autre est là ?

\- Kane, Lincoln, et quelques autres.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, ils ne nous ont rien fait, nous avons seulement été enfermés.

Aucun des deux interlocuteurs ne pouvait voir l’autre puisqu’ils ne pouvaient pas passer la tête hors de leur cellule respective, mais Sinclair entendit Abby pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- Pike trouvait toujours un moyen pour m’empêcher de venir vous voir, j’ai fini par croire qu’il vous avait fait du mal ou même qu’il vous avait tués.

\- Tout le monde va bien, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Pour l’instant.

Kane venait de parler d’un ton grave et paré d’anxiété.

\- Marcus ?

\- Abby, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici bon sang ? lança l’homme d’un ton sec. On était d’accord, tu devais faire profil bas et ne pas te faire remarquer, on avait besoin d’avoir au moins une personne qui puisse limiter les agissements de Pike.

\- Je sais, et j’ai fait tout mon possible ! Mais ça fait plus de deux semaines qu’il t’a enfermé et que je m’oppose sans cesse à lui, il tolérait déjà mal mon autorité mais cette fois il a fini par ne plus supporter et il a saisi l’occasion de se débarrasser de moi quand elle s’est présentée.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour qu’il puisse t’arrêter sans que personne ne réagisse ? Il a beau avoir beaucoup de gens qui le soutiennent, une bonne partie du camp se méfie de lui et croit en toi.

\- Il faut croire que même ceux-là ont fini par être convaincus par son discours, souffla Abby d’un ton las. J’ai découvert qu’il droguait Raven. Il se sert de cette drogue qui transformait les Natifs en Faucheurs, et j’imagine qu’il lui fait du chantage.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il attend d’elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il lui fait sans doute fabriquer des armes.

\- C’est pas vrai, soupira Kane. La situation empire chaque jour, et maintenant qu’il t’a mise sur la touche il va avoir les mains libres pour faire ce qu’il veut.

\- Il va entrer en guerre avec les Natifs, c’est certain.

\- Il reste encore de l’espoir.

Tous les occupants de la cellule se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler et Abby reconnut la voix de Lincoln. Il était assis sur une banquette, visiblement résigné mais serein.

\- Lequel ? demanda Sinclair. Tous ceux qui pouvaient s’opposer à Pike sont enfermés ou morts, plus rien ne l’empêche de devenir le nouveau Chancelier et de déclencher une guerre. Bellamy était notre dernier espoir, mais visiblement lui aussi a fini par se faire avoir par ses beaux discours.

Kane, qui n’était pas aussi catégorique au sujet de Bellamy, regarda brièvement l’ingénieur, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Il reste encore Octavia, reprit le Natif à la peau mate. Si elle atteint Polis elle pourra rejoindre la Commandante et ils pourront stopper Pike.

\- Comment ? Ils ne feront pas le poids face à nos armes, ils vont se faire massacrer. Et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu’elle soit encore en vie, ils ont très bien pu la tuer ou elle a pu être attaquée par un animal sauvage, il a pu lui arriver n’importe quoi.

\- Elle est notre dernière chance, alors plutôt que de faire des hypothèses sur la façon dont elle pourrait mourir, priez pour qu’elle réussisse.

Le ton de Lincoln était particulièrement sec et cassant et donna naissance à un silence pesant. Plus personne n’osait parler et Sinclair avait préféré se taire et aller s’asseoir dans un coin de la cellule plutôt que d’entrer en conflit avec le guerrier.

Kane était toujours appuyés aux barreaux de la cellule, et il laissa sa tête retomber contre ceux-ci en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Je suppose qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’à espérer que les Blake ne nous fassent pas défaut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce retour à Arkadia ? C'était l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles des personnages dont je n'avais pas encore parlés et de revoir ceux qui avaient été seulement aperçus dans les premiers chapitres, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est loin d'être tout rose...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)
> 
> A bientôt :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Bon... Autant dire qu'après l'épisode de cette semaine, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à me réjouir. Ceux d'entre vous qui l'ont vu comprendront de quoi je parle. Pour être tout à fait franche, même si ça va mieux maintenant, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Je ne comprends pas comment Jason Rothenberg a pu être aussi cruel avec les fans, et quand je dis cruel je pèse mes mots, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce qu'il a fait. Ca fait des mois qu'il fait comme s'il se préoccupait de nous et de la communauté LGBT+ au sens large, il a fait comme si on avait rien à craindre, comme si un couple lesbien allait enfin être bien traité dans une série et nous rendre justice en nous représentant comme on mérite d'être représentés, et au final il nous a planté un couteau dans le dos. Bref, depuis tout ce temps c'était que des paroles en l'air et on ne lui a sans doute servi qu'à faire des audiences pour renouveler la série pour une quatrième saison. Il prétend qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, qu'Alycia était trop prise par son rôle regular dans Fear the Walking Dead et d'autres conneries, mais rien de ce qu'il dira ne pourra excuser ce qu'il a osé faire, absolument RIEN. Il s'est mis toute une communauté à dos en faisant ça et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il va le payer et comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Je pense qu'il va s'en mordre les doigts, en tout cas j'espère vraiment.  
> Il y a au moins une chose qui me rassure, c'est d'avoir vu que beaucoup d'acteurs de la série ont semblé totalement désapprouver le choix de Jason, visiblement certains, notamment Lindsey Morgan (Raven), ont l'air d'être remontés et c'est très bien.  
> Je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour vous réconforter, moi-même je suis encore tellement abattue par ce qu'il s'est passé... Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je compte continuer cette fanfiction malgré tout. Vendredi j'ai passé ma journée à pleurer, j'étais complètement perdue, je n'arrivais même pas à croire que ce soit vrai, et j'étais tellement mal que je me suis dit que je ne pourrais jamais continuer à écrire, en tout cas pas pour cette histoire. Mais maintenant que quelques jours se sont écoulés ça va un peu mieux, et j'ai bon espoir qu'au fil des jours ça s'arrange petit à petit. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc ne vous en faites pas, si jamais il me faut un peu de temps pour me retourner et reprendre l'écriture, les publications des semaines à venir seront quand même assurées, pas de problème à ce niveau.
> 
> Certains trouveront peut-être que ma réaction est excessive, que c'est ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils alors qu'après tout c'est "seulement" un personnage fictif qui est mort. Je vais être franche avec vous : il y a encore peu de temps, si j'avais vu quelqu'un réagir comme ça je n'aurais pas compris. Déjà quand je voyais des gens pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps parce qu'une célébrité était morte, je ne comprenais pas. Pour moi, même si ces gens étaient attachés à cette personne, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas personnellement, alors je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait réagir de cette façon. Mais maintenant je comprends. Lexa n'était pas un simple personnage fictif, elle était devenue un véritable symbole. Elle représentait non seulement les femmes qui font bouger les choses en occupant des postes qu'on dit "destinés/réservés aux hommes", mais aussi la communauté LGBT+, en tout cas les lesbiennes au moins. Alycia l'a dit elle-même, après ses débuts dans The 100 elle a vite remarqué par le biais des réseaux sociaux qu'elle était devenue un symbole pour la communauté. En tuant ce personnage, Jason s'en est pris directement à nous et il va sans doute en subir les conséquences.
> 
> Rien que d'écrire tout ça et d'évoquer à nouveau ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai les larmes au bord des yeux, c'est vous dire à quel point j'ai été touchée.
> 
> Je vous aime tous, prenez soin de vous, et j'espère que ce chapitre pourra vous remonter le moral. Même si c'est seulement quelques-uns d'entre vous, et même si c'est juste un tout petit mieux que j'arrive à vous apporter, ce sera déjà une petite victoire pour moi.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous, vraiment. Je pense à vous tous.

Depuis leur départ, Lexa et Octavia avait fait en sorte d’avancer le plus vite possible. Elles réduisaient au maximum leurs nombres d’arrêts et de pauses, ne prenant que quelques heures de repos où elles montaient la garde à tour de rôle, et allant jusqu’à voyager de nuit. Octavia savait que la Commandante voulait retrouver Clarke au plus vite car elle était le leader de tout un peuple qui avait besoin d’elle, mais elle voyait bien que ses sentiments pour la blonde interférait aussi dans ses choix et lui faisait prendre des décisions parfois dangereuses. Voyager de nuit n’était pas prudent, elles étaient beaucoup plus vulnérables qu’en journée et les chevaux étaient plus nerveux. Mais après quelques tentatives pour la convaincre d’être plus raisonnable, elle avait vite compris qu’elle ne pourrait pas la raisonner, et surtout elle avait réalisé que la Native était à cran et que ce n’était certainement pas le moment de l’énerver.

Deux jours après qu’elles aient quitté Polis, elles avaient bien avancé et avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du trajet. Mais en cette matinée, les choses se compliquaient. Quelques heures plus tôt, une pluie diluvienne s’était abattue, effaçant les traces dont elles se servaient jusque-là pour pister le groupe. Il ne restait plus rien, et Lexa avait donc décidé de continuer leur route en direction de Camp Jaha à défaut de pouvoir suivre l’itinéraire exact emprunté par Clarke et ses guerriers.

Les nuages avaient déserté le ciel depuis quelques minutes et le soleil brillait à nouveau, ce qui eut le don d’agacer la Commandante qui ne se priva pas de maudire les caprices du climat en lançant quelques grossièretés dans sa langue natale. Pour autant, Octavia n’eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu’elle disait. Elles arrivèrent bientôt en vue d’un village perdu au milieu des arbres et Lexa décida d’aller se renseigner auprès des habitants.

Dès qu’elles s’approchèrent, quelques villageois vinrent à leur rencontre, et ils eurent vite fait de reconnaître leur Commandante bien que celle-ci ait abandonné sa tenue officielle pour revêtir des vêtements passe-partout qui la feraient moins remarquer. En quelques mots elle fit comprendre aux Natifs qu’elle et Octavia ne devaient pas être repérées et qu’ils devaient se comporter avec elle comme ils se comporteraient avec une citoyenne lambda.

_\- Nous sommes en mission, personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ici._

Les villageois hochèrent la tête avec un air grave et quelque peu préoccupé.

 _\- Nous recherchons Klark kom Skaikru. Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler d’elle_.

 _\- Comme tout le monde_ , répondit un homme.

_\- Elle est accompagnée de quelques guerriers, ils sont tous à cheval. Ils sont sans doute passés par ici il y a quelques jours. Est-ce que vous les avez vus ?_

_\- Non, personne n’a rien vu, sinon nous serions déjà tous au courant. On parle beaucoup dans la région,_ dit-il sur un ton entendu. _Mais nous avons vu autre chose._

_\- Parle._

L’homme s’apprêtait à répondre, mais il fut interrompu.

_\- Heda !_

Lexa tourna la tête et découvrit certains des guerriers qu’elle avait envoyés suite à l’attaque du village qui avait eu lieu plus de deux semaines plus tôt. Elle leur lança un regard noir.

_\- Silence ! Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer, alors faites-vous discrets._

Les soldats hochèrent la tête avec un air désolé.

 _\- Qu’avez-vous vu ?_ reprit la Commandante.

Ce fut un guerrier qui prit la parole pour répondre à sa question :

_\- Hier pendant ma patrouille dans les alentours du village, j’ai vu un véhicule étrange. Il avait des roues et était fait de métal, mais il avançait sans aucun cheval pour le tirer._

_\- Ce que tu décris ressemble à un véhicule de l’ancien monde_ , fit remarquer Lexa.

Elle se tourna vers Octavia pour s’adresser à elle :

 _-_ Tu crois qu’il pourrait venir de Camp Jaha ?

La fille du Ciel fit non de la tête.

 _-_ Il n’y a aucun véhicule motorisé à Camp Jaha, tout du moins il n’y en avait pas quand je suis partie. Je doute qu’ils aient eu le temps d’en fabriquer en seulement deux semaines, à moins qu’ils l’aient fait en secret avant mon départ.

_\- Il n’y a pas que ça, Heda._

L’intéressée reporta son attention sur le guerrier.

_\- Hier également, nous avons aperçu des Natifs que personne n’avait jamais vus ici. Ils n’étaient pas armés et ils n’ont pas cherché à s’approcher du village, donc nous les avons laissés passer._

_\- Absolument personne ici ne les connaissait_? demanda Lexa sur un ton soupçonneux.

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux dans notre village, tout le monde se connaît,_ répondit une femme. _Nous rendons parfois visite à des membres de notre famille qui ne vivent pas ici, mais aucun d’entre nous n’a quitté le village récemment, nous sommes tous ici en ce moment._

Lexa échangea un regard préoccupé avec Octavia. A en croire les guerriers, il s’agissait de Natifs. Mais comment être sûr que c’était le cas ? N’importe qui aurait pu revêtir les vêtements adaptés pour passer inaperçu. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le passage dans une même journée d’un véhicule du Peuple du Ciel et de Natifs totalement inconnus soit une coïncidence.

La Commandante se tourna vers l’un de ses hommes pour lui donner ses ordres :

_\- Le temps nous est compté, nous devons repartir. Restez sur vos gardes, ces Natifs n’en étaient peut-être pas et-_

Une détonation retentit et alors le guerrier auquel elle s’adressait s’effondra. Il tomba au sol sans même un cri, une balle logée dans la tempe avec une précision dévastatrice. La panique s’empara immédiatement du village, et les deux chevaux, affolés, se mirent à hennir en se cabrant. Les deux cavalières parvinrent tant bien que mal à rester en selle, mais autour d’elles les gens couraient pour se mettre à l’abri, ce qui n’aidait pas les animaux à se calmer. Les guerriers avaient immédiatement réagi et s’étaient placés autour de la Commandante pour la protéger, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à cette menace dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l’origine. Un deuxième tir toucha l’un d’eux en plein cœur. Il tomba en poussant un cri de douleur, et quelques secondes après, il était mort.

 _\- Fuyez ! Allez-vous-en !_ cria l’un des Natifs à l’intention de Lexa et Octavia.

Les deux brunes n’hésitèrent pas longtemps avant de talonner leur cheval respectif pour le lancer au galop. Elles venaient juste de partir quand elles entendirent un troisième coup de feu. Lexa se retourna et vit alors l’un de ses guerriers blessé à l’épaule gauche. Octavia elle, continua à regarder devant elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elles avaient affaire à un sniper, et elle avait l’impression de revivre la même situation qu’à Ton DC quand, après l’explosion du missile, l’un des hommes de Cage les empêchait de secourir les blessés.

Tous les villageois s’étaient réfugiés chez eux, ce qui leur permettait de progresser plus facilement à travers le village, mais il demeurait tout de même des obstacles qui ralentissaient leur course. Sur un ordre de la Commandante, son cheval sauta par-dessus un feu plutôt que de le contourner, et la fille du Ciel quant à elle, fit franchir une clôture à sa monture.

Après moins d’une minute, elles sortaient du village et arrivaient en pleine forêt. Elles ne s’arrêtèrent pas pour autant et poursuivirent leur fuite pour mettre un maximum de distance entre leur ennemi et elles. Elles avaient parcouru quelques centaines de mètres quand tout à coup, quelque chose arriva dans leur champ de vision. Elles se tournèrent comme un seul homme et découvrirent alors un camion lancé à pleine vitesse et qui leur coupa la route, les forçant à s’arrêter pour ne pas être renversées. Le véhicule lui, ne s’arrêta pas. Il prit un virage serré et partit en direction du village.

 _-_ Ils vont sûrement récupérer le sniper, il faut les suivre ! lança Octavia.

 _-_ C’est trop dangereux !

 _-_ Nous étions des cibles faciles mais il ne nous a pas tirées dessus, ils ne veulent pas nous tuer. On doit les arrêter, ils pourront peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose.

Lexa hésita un court instant avant d’approuver d’un bref mouvement de tête, et elles se lancèrent alors à la poursuite du camion.

Quand elles atteignirent le village, elles virent que tous les guerriers avaient été abattus. La Commandante serra les dents, se sentant à la fois coupable de les avoir laissés tomber et furieuse de voir la lâcheté dont faisait preuve leurs ennemis. Mais le temps n’était pas aux regrets, elle pourrait s’en préoccuper plus tard. Le camion était arrêté, mais à en croire le bruit du moteur il était sur le point de repartir. Les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leur course en direction du véhicule, mais alors celui-ci démarra brusquement et fonça droit sur elles. Elles furent obligées de s’écarter et évitèrent la collision de justesse. Sans perdre une seconde et sans même avoir besoin d’échanger le moindre mot, les deux guerrières reprirent leur traque.

Elles avaient fait tout juste une dizaine de mètres quand Octavia, qui avait une légère avance sur Lexa, entendit un hennissement aigu suivi d’un bruit de chute. Elle stoppa immédiatement son cheval et se retourna pour voir la Commandante tomber à terre, entraînée par son cheval qui venait de s’effondrer. La Native roula sur quelques mètres en faisant de son mieux pour amortir sa chute. L’animal avait été touché à la patte, et elles comprirent alors sans avoir besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit que le sniper n’était pas reparti à bord du camion. De toute évidence on leur avait tendu un piège pour les attirer à portée du tireur, et elles avaient foncé tête baissée.

Octavia s’apprêtait à descendre de sa monture pour venir en aide à l’autre jeune fille, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps.

 _-_ Non !! cria la Commandante. Suis-les et arrête-les ! S’ils nous échappent ils vont prévenir Pike !

 _-_ Et toi ?

 _-_ Je vais me débarrasser du sniper, il ne doit pas s’enfuir non plus.

Un nouveau tir retentit, mais par chance il toucha le sol, non loin du cheval d’Octavia néanmoins. L’animal s’affola aussitôt et elle fit de son mieux pour le calmer.

 _-_ Je prendrai le cheval d’un de mes hommes pour te rejoindre quand ce sera réglé. Maintenant vas-y ! dit Lexa d’un ton colérique et impatient.

La plus jeune obéit et se lança une fois de plus à la poursuite du camion qui était encore visible au loin.

La Commandante se mit à couvert pour échapper au sniper qui l’avait prise pour cible à en croire la balle qui venait de siffler à son oreille. Le tireur avait montré qu’il était d’une précision diabolique, ce qui fit penser à la Native qu’il avait intentionnellement tiré sur son cheval et ne voulait donc pas la tuer. Néanmoins, il n’hésiterait sans doute pas à la blesser, elle devait donc rester prudente. Cachée à l’abri d’une tente, elle dégaina son épée, déterminée à se débarrasser du sniper. Mais pour cela, il allait d’abord falloir qu’elle le repère.

Octavia était toujours aux trousses du camion et gagnait lentement mais sûrement du terrain. Rouler en pleine forêt n’était pas chose facile pour un véhicule d’une telle taille, tandis que son cheval pouvait progresser plus rapidement entre les arbres. Mais la végétation devenait petit à petit moins épaisse. Elle devina qu’ils approchaient de l’orée de la forêt et en effet, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver en vue d’une clairière. La brune fit accélérer son cheval pour tenter de rattraper le camion avant qu’il n’arrive en terrain dégagé, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle ne put gagner que quelques mètres et quand ils sortirent de la forêt, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que ce qu’elle avait pris pour une clairière était en fait une immense plaine dépourvue du moindre obstacle si ce n’est quelques bosquets éparses. Les prochains arbres étaient visibles, mais ils se trouvaient à au moins un kilomètre, une distance amplement suffisante pour que le véhicule la sème. En désespoir de cause, elle talonna sa monture pour qu’elle accélère encore, mais la différence fut tout juste notable. L’animal ne pouvait pas aller plus vite et il commençait à fatiguer.

Alors qu’elle croyait que la poursuite était perdue d’avance, la fille du Ciel eut la surprise de voir que le véhicule qu’elle traquait commençait à ralentir légèrement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le conducteur faisait cela, mais l’occasion était trop belle, elle ne pouvait pas la rater. Elle encouragea son cheval à continuer à la même vitesse, et alors elle rattrapa rapidement le camion. Elle vint se placer à côté de celui-ci avec l’espoir de passer devant lui pour tenter de l’arrêter, mais quand elle arriva à hauteur du conducteur, ce dernier fit un brusque écart dans sa direction. Elle fut obligée de faire ralentir son cheval tout en déviant sur le côté pour ne pas être percutée de plein fouet, et alors le camion en profita pour accélérer à nouveau. La brune pesta de s’être faite avoir une fois de plus, mais elle n’abandonna pas pour autant. Sa cible prenait de l’avance, mais elle ne comptait pas la perdre de vue, et ils approchaient de plus en plus de la forêt où elle disposerait à nouveau de l’avantage du terrain. Elle devina que le camion venait de passer dans un trou en le voyant être brutalement secoué. Ceci lui permit d’une part de ne pas se faire complètement semer puisque le véhicule fut ralenti, et d’autre part d’éviter cet obstacle qu’elle n’aurait probablement pas vu.

Ils parcoururent la faible distance qu’il leur restait en terrain dégagé et retrouvèrent alors la forêt et ses arbres. Octavia aurait dû pouvoir rattraper le camion, mais son cheval était épuisé et ralentissait de plus en plus. Elle tenta de le pousser encore, mais l’animal avait atteint ses limites. Malgré le terrain avantageux pour la cavalière, celle-ci vit la distance entre elle et sa cible s’agrandir petit à petit. Elle continuait mais savait déjà qu’elle ne pourrait plus rien faire et que d’ici peu le camion lui échapperait pour de bon.

Alors qu’elle pensait tout espoir perdu, elle vit la silhouette d’un cavalier surgir au moment où le camion passait au niveau d’un bosquet. Le cheval venait de faire un saut impressionnant en sortant de la végétation qui le cachait jusque-là, et il arriva juste devant le véhicule. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de reconnaître Lexa avant que son regard ne se concentre sur le camion qui venait de faire une embardée. Il était lancé à pleine vitesse quand il avait fait cet écart, et le conducteur ne put donc rien faire quand un arbre se présenta sur sa trajectoire. Le véhicule fonça droit dans l’obstacle et sa course fut stoppée net quand il le heurta violemment.

Voyant que la poursuite n’avait plus lieu d’être, Octavia fit ralentir son cheval et rejoignit le camion au trot. La Commandante l’imita, et une fois qu’elles furent descendues de leur monture, elles s’approchèrent prudemment du véhicule. Elles dégainèrent chacun leur épée et avancèrent à pas de loup. Avec quelques gestes, Lexa ordonna à l’autre guerrière d’aller du côté du conducteur tandis qu’elle se dirigeait du côté passager. Elles arrivèrent en même temps à l’avant du véhicule et découvrirent alors deux hommes inconscients. Le corps du passager se trouvait sur le capot, il avait traversé le pare-brise au moment de la collision. Lexa vérifia tout de même son pouls par précaution, mais elle constata sans surprise qu’il était mort. Octavia quant à elle, trouva le conducteur à sa place grâce à sa ceinture de sécurité, mais son cou formait un angle inquiétant. Il respirait encore, mais elle se doutait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne meurt. Elle rangea son épée et saisit la tête du blessé à deux mains pour la tourner dans un geste brusque, provoquant alors un craquement sinistre. Cette fois, il ne respirait plus du tout.

Les deux jeunes filles se rejoignirent à l’arrière du camion.

 _-_ Il faut ouvrir, dit la Native et indiquant les portes à double battant du véhicule qui portaient une serrure qui avait visiblement résisté à l’accident.

Octavia retourna à l’avant du camion et chercha des clés. Elle fouilla les deux hommes mais ne trouva rien. Alors qu’elle allait abandonner et réfléchissait déjà à une façon de forcer la porte, elle releva les yeux et vit alors une clé qui était enfoncée dans une serrure près du volant. Elle n’avait jamais vu de voiture puisqu’il n’y en avait pas sur l’Arche, mais elle devina que c’était ce qui faisait fonctionner le véhicule. Elle s’empara du trousseau qui portait plusieurs clés et rejoignit Lexa. Elle tendit à cette dernière une arme automatique qu’elle avait trouvée à l’avant.

 _-_ Je vais ouvrir, couvre-moi.

 _-_ Je ne sais pas me servir de ce genre d’armes, dit la Native en regardant l’objet en question avec un air méfiant. Prends-la, je me charge d’ouvrir.

La plus jeune approuva et donna le trousseau de clés à Lexa, puis elle se mit en position, plaça le fusil d’assaut sur son épaule et retira le cran de sécurité. La Commandante essaya deux clés avant de trouver la bonne. Elle déverrouilla et dégaina son épée, puis elle se plaça de façon à ce que la porte la protège et après un signe de tête à Octavia, elle ouvrit brusquement l’un des deux battants.

La fille du Ciel braqua immédiatement son fusil sur l’homme qui se trouvait à l’intérieur et qui en fit autant avec son pistolet automatique.

 _-_ Lâche ton arme ! cria la jeune fille.

L’homme ne bougea pas et garda son pistolet levé devant lui. C’était visiblement un survivant de l’Arche, tout comme le conducteur et le passager, leurs vêtements en étaient la preuve, et surtout il savait visiblement comment tenir une arme.

 _-_ Lâche-la !

Ce nouvel ordre n’eut pas plus d’effet que le premier, et chaque adversaire continua à menacer l’autre. Aucun ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes, et alors qu’Octavia s’apprêtait à menacer de tirer, elle vit la Native bouger. De là où il était, l’homme à l’intérieur du camion ne pouvait pas voir ce qu’elle faisait, et il ne vit donc pas qu’elle attrapait une pierre. La plus jeune comprit qu’elle voulait la lancer à l’intérieur pour faire croire à une arme quelconque, et alors elle raffermit sa prise sur son fusil.

 _-_ Si tu ne lâches pas ton arme je tire. Je te laisse trois secondes. Un…

L’homme garda son pistolet pointé sur elle, visiblement nullement effrayé.

 _-_ Deux…

Toujours aucun mouvement de la part de son adversaire.

 _-_ Tr-

Tout en restant à couvert de la porte, Lexa lança la pierre qu’elle tenait à l’intérieur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et sa ruse eut l’effet escompté : l’homme posa un regard horrifié sur l’objet qui venait d’être jeté dans le camion, croyant sans doute à une grenade ou tout autre engin explosif. Octavia n’attendit pas une seconde de plus et profita de sa panique et de son inattention. Elle tira en visant son bras, seulement pour le blesser et le désarmer. Son adversaire cria quand il fut touché et lâcha son pistolet. Aussitôt, la Commandante ouvrit complètement le battant de la porte et bondit à l’intérieur. Elle se rua sur l’homme et mit un coup de pied dans l’arme qui se trouvait par terre quand il voulut s’en emparer. Dès qu’elle fut sur lui, elle le saisit par le col et plaça son épée sous sa gorge. Octavia la rejoignit et garda son fusil braqué sur l’homme par mesure de sécurité. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de retenir la guerrière qui était entrée sans s’inquiéter de la présence d’un autre ennemi et fut donc soulagée de voir que l’homme était seul. Ou tout du moins presque seul…

 _-_ Tu vas payer pour le sang qui a été versé, gronda Lexa tandis qu’elle s’apprêtait à trancher la gorge de sa victime.

 _-_ Ne le tue pas ! Il pourra peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose. Et il y a plus important pour l’instant.

La Native serra les dents, mais elle stoppa son geste.

 _-_ Je ne vous dirai rien.

 _-_ Nous verrons si tu es toujours aussi déterminé quand je t’aurai moi-même torturé pour te faire parler, dit la Commandante d’une voix menaçante et en appuyant la lame de son arme sur le cou de l’homme.

 _-_ Lexa, appela la fille du Ciel d’un ton impatient.

La concernée ne lâcha pas sa victime mais tourna la tête vers Octavia, et alors celle-ci lui indiqua quelque chose d’un mouvement de tête. La Native découvrit avec étonnement une autre personne, mais pas un soldat. Il s’agissait visiblement d’une femme d’après la carrure. Elle avait les mains liées dans le dos et elle était sans doute bâillonnée à en croire les sons indistincts qu’elle émettait, mais impossible de le savoir avec certitude avec le sac qu’elle avait sur la tête. Elle se trouvait dans un angle qui était caché par le battant de la porte restée fermée, raison pour laquelle aucune des deux jeunes filles ne l’avait vue en ouvrant.

 _-_ Qui est-ce ? demanda-telle à l’homme qu’elle n’avait toujours pas lâché.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et alors Lexa perdit patience.

 _-_ Je m’occuperai de toi plus tard.

Sur ces mots, elle frappa violemment l’homme à la tête avec le pommeau de son épée et le lâcha négligemment. Sa victime tomba au sol, assommée. Octavia récupéra le pistolet et le passa à sa ceinture, puis, par mesure de sécurité, elle pointa son fusil sur celle qui semblait être une prisonnière. La Commandante s’approcha lentement de la femme et retira avec précaution le sac qui lui couvrait la tête, et alors elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _-_ Clarke ?

Octavia resta tout aussi stupéfaite que la Native, et son arme se baissa presque d’elle-même. La blonde tenta de dire quelque chose, mais le bâillon qu’elle portait l’en empêcha. Lexa se ressaisit rapidement. Elle prit le poignard qu’elle portait à sa ceinture et coupa les liens qui emprisonnaient les poignets de Clarke, puis elle lui retira le tissu qu’elle avait dans la bouche.

 _-_ Lexa !

Tout juste libérée, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de la guerrière qui n’hésita pas une seconde à lui rendre son étreinte et à la serrer contre elle. Les nerfs de la plus jeune avaient été mis à rude épreuve, et elle finit donc par craquer. Elle fondit en larmes et un sanglot lui échappa.

 _-_ C’est fini, Clarke. Je suis là, c’est terminé.

L’intéressée voulut répondre mais en fut incapable, la gorge serrée par l’émotion.

Quand elle parvint finalement à se calmer, elle se sépara de la Commandante qui essuya alors les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

 _-_ Tu vas bien ?

 _-_ Quelques égratignures mais rien de grave.

C’est seulement à cet instant que la brune remarqua que son arcade sourcilière ainsi que son menton étaient ouverts et saignaient. Clarke avait sans doute été blessée au moment où le camion avait percuté l’arbre, et finalement elle ne s’en sortait pas si mal étant donné la violence du choc. La guerrière se servit de ses gants pour essuyer en partie le sang qui tâchait la peau pâle de la blonde, puis elle l’aida à se mettre debout.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

 _-_ Ils m’ont enlevée. Je ne sais pas où ils comptaient m’emmener.

 _-_ Pas à Camp Jaha en tout cas. Ils allaient dans la direction opposée.

Le regard de Clarke et Lexa se porta sur Octavia qui venait de parler, et alors la blonde eut un léger sourire en la voyant. Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la jeune fille. Lui en voulait-elle encore ? Allait-elle la rejeter malgré la situation comme elle le faisait depuis l’explosion du missile à Ton DC ? Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d’avoir une réponse à ses questions restées muettes.

Octavia s’avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras sans hésiter.

 _-_ C’est bon de te revoir.

La blonde ne sut d’abord pas comment réagir, puis elle fit ce qu’elle voulait faire dès le début : elle rendit son étreinte à son amie.

 _-_ Il faut toujours que tu te mettes en danger. A croire que tu adores qu’on s’inquiète pour toi.

Clarke lâcha un rire sec, reconnaissante envers la brune de faire un peu d’humour pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère. Après quelques secondes elles se séparèrent, et la blonde essuya une larme qui avait réussi à se frayer un passage entre ses cils.

 _-_ Sortons d’ici, commença la Commandante. Je déteste ce-

 _-_ Lexa, attention !!

En voyant que Clarke fixait quelque chose dans son dos elle se retourna et leva son épée dans le même temps, mais c’était déjà trop tard. L’homme qu’elle croyait inconscient venait de se mettre debout et tenait un couteau au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper. Elle n’aurait jamais le temps d’esquiver ou de parer le coup. Elle se prépara à encaisser l’attaque qui visait son thorax, mais alors un bruit assourdissant résonna dans l’espace confiné où ils se trouvaient. Lexa ferma les yeux par réflexe quand le sang gicla sur son visage. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur et souleva donc les paupières pour voir ce qu’il en était, et alors elle eut juste le temps de voir son agresseur s’écrouler, une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle se retourna et vit alors Octavia, son fusil sur l’épaule, les yeux rivés sur l’homme qu’elle venait de tuer.

L’action avait duré tout au plus une seconde et la Commandante n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle jeta un bref regard au cadavre et constata qu’une large flaque de sang se formait déjà au sol et qu’il y avait des éclaboussures écarlates sur le mur qui se trouvait dans le dos de l’homme avant qu’il ne soit abattu. Fébrile après avoir frôlé la mort, Lexa essuya son visage pour en retirer le sang qui le tâchait.

 _-_ Tu m’as sauvé la vie, dit-elle à Octavia en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Merci.

 _-_ Ne me remercie pas, on vient de perdre notre seule source d’informations.

Sur ces mots lâchés sur un ton détaché, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte.

 _-_ Sortons. Moi aussi je déteste cet endroit.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les trois jeunes filles avaient rapidement quitté les lieux en emmenant avec elles les quelques armes qui se trouvaient dans le camion. Elles retournaient maintenant au village pour s’assurer que personne n’ait été blessé. Tout en marchant, Lexa et Octavia racontèrent à Clarke tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer la lèvre inférieure de la Native qui était fendue et son bras gauche qui portait une coupure vraisemblablement causée par un poignard, et alors la brune lui expliqua qu’elle s’était battue avec le sniper avant de parvenir à le tuer. Les deux brunes expliquèrent ensuite à Clarke quelle était la situation à Camp Jaha et pourquoi elles étaient parties à sa recherche. La blonde eut du mal à croire tout ce qu’elle apprenait, mais elle les écouta attentivement et leur posa des questions quand c’était nécessaire. Quand elles eurent terminé, ce fut à son tour de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

 _-_ Nous n’avons eu aucun problème au début du voyage, mais le troisième jour, nous avons été attaqués. J’ai été la seule épargnée, tous les autres ont été tués. Ils m’ont attachée les mains et bâillonnée, et ils ont fait en sorte que je ne sache pas où ils m’emmenaient. J’ai pu voir que c’était des survivants de l’Arche mais après j’ai eu ce sac sur la tête tout le reste du temps. Ils m’ont emmenée quelque part où on est restés pendant toute une journée. Le lendemain ils m’ont faite monter dans ce camion et j’y suis restée jusqu’à ce que vous me trouviez.

 _-_ Tu ne sais absolument pas où ils t’ont emmené ? Tu n’as pas entendu un bruit particulier comme une rivière ? Ou tu as peut-être senti une odeur ? Le moindre détail pourrait nous aider.

 _-_ Non, rien de particulier. Tout ce que je peux dire c’est qu’on est restés dans la forêt. J’essayais d’écouter leurs conversations, mais ils ne disaient jamais rien d’important devant moi. Mais des Natifs sont passés. Ils parlaient anglais mais j’ai reconnu leur accent.

 _-_ Ça pourrait être ceux dont les villageois nous ont parlés, suggéra Octavia à l’intention de Lexa.

 _-_ C’est même très probable.

 _-_ Ça n’a aucun sens. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils aideraient les sbires de Pike alors que son but est de tuer les Natifs ?

 _-_ Ils ont sans doute quelque chose à y gagner, dit Clarke. Peut-être que Pike leur a promis de les épargner.

 _-_ Il ne ferait jamais ça, répondit l’autre fille du Ciel.

 _-_ Il a très bien pu leur mentir. Une fois qu’il n’aura plus besoin d’eux il les fera tuer comme les autres.

 _-_ Peu importe qu’il ait menti ou pas, intervint Lexa qui n’avait pas parlé depuis un moment, attirant ainsi le regard des deux autres sur elle. Aucun Natif ne ferait confiance à un membre du Peuple du Ciel. Ils parlaient anglais, donc ce sont probablement des guerriers. S’ils ont accepté de l’aider alors l’ordre leur a été donné par leur hiérarchie, un guerrier ne prendrait pas une telle décision de son propre chef et sans en référer à ses supérieurs.

 _-_ Alors ce serait un complot ? demanda Clarke.

 _-_ Ça paraît être le plus logique avec ce que nous savons pour l’instant. Visiblement quelqu’un parmi notre peuple veut renverser l’ordre établi.

 _-_ Tu penses à quelqu’un en particulier ? devina la blonde en voyant l’air préoccupé de la Commandante.

 _-_ La Nation des Glaces, répondit-elle sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. Mais je ne veux pas me prononcer trop rapidement, je pourrais me tromper. L’alliance que nous avions faite avec vous était loin de plaire à tout le monde, ce complot pourrait être né depuis longtemps déjà et venir de n’importe quel clan mais se concrétiser seulement maintenant.

 _-_ Alors il n’y a pas que Pike qui est à craindre ? demanda Octavia. Il faut se méfier des Natifs aussi ?

 _-_ Il faut croire que oui, dit la Commandante d’un ton grave. Mais il faut attendre d’en savoir plus pour être sûr de l’identité de notre ennemi.

Elles venaient d’arriver au village et virent qu’il était toujours désert. Devinant que les habitants étaient restés cachés, elles firent le tour des maisons pour les prévenir qu’il n’y avait plus de danger. Lexa fut heureuse d’apprendre qu’aucun mort n’était à déplorer parmi les villageois. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses guerriers. Ils avaient tous été tués, donnant leur vie pour sauver la sienne. Les corps furent regroupés et il fut décidé qu’ils seraient brûlés le lendemain. Clarke laissa la brune seule quand celle-ci s’isola. Elle devina qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de son réconfort pour l’instant et voulait plutôt qu’on la laisse seule pour qu’elle puisse se recueillir.

Quand elle les rejoignit un peu plus tard, elle et Octavia discutaient de leurs amis, la brune donnant à la blonde les dernières nouvelles qu’elle avait d’eux et qui dataient donc de plus de deux semaines. Elles interrompirent leur conversation en voyant la Commandante arriver.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda la plus jeune des trois d’un ton qui laissait transparaître son impatience et son empressement.

 _-_ Nous rentrons à Polis, répondit la Native.

 _-_ Toutes ?

 _-_ Oui, toutes.

 _-_ Tu avais dit que nous irions chercher Lincoln et les autres à Camp Jaha.

 _-_ C’était avant que nous découvrions que certains Natifs collaboraient avec Pike. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part et je dois préparer les troupes.

 _-_ Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

 _-_ Si tu fais partie de notre peuple alors tu en fais partie quelles que soient les circonstances. Nous aurons besoin de toi sur les champs de bataille.

 _-_ Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Camp Jaha, si je pars maintenant je serai revenue à Polis avec les autres dans une semaine maximum.

 _-_ Ce n’est pas une question de temps, c’est une question de risques. Si tu vas là-bas il est presque certain que tu vas te faire tuer, et tu vas très probablement entraîner Lincoln et d’autres avec toi. Etant donné la situation nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous passer du moindre combattant et surtout pas d’une guerrière comme toi.

 _-_ Tu crois que me flatter suffira ?

 _-_ Je ne te flatte pas, j’essaye seulement de te faire prendre conscience de la nécessité de rester en vie pour chacun d’entre nous. Nous avons besoin de toi.

 _-_ Et nous avons aussi besoin de tous ceux qui sont prisonniers à Camp Jaha et ne demandent qu’à être libérés pour se battre à nos côtés. Me garder en vie sera inutile si ça implique de se passer des combattants du Peuple du Ciel.

 _-_ Ecoute-moi bien, Octavia…

Tout en parlant d’une voix sourde et menaçante, Lexa avança vers la jeune fille et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres d’elle. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens avec une rare intensité et la fixa avec un air presque effrayant tant elle semblait déterminée à imposer son autorité.

 _-_ Si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir je peux m’en charger moi-même ici et maintenant, mais je doute que ce soit ton but. Aller à Camp Jaha reviendrait à te suicider, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux et donc moi, ta Commandante, je t’ordonne de rentrer à Polis avec Clarke et moi. Si tu refuses d’obéir, je te ramènerai de force.

Octavia resta parfaitement immobile et silencieuse, soutenant le regard de la Native sans faiblir un seul instant, mais on pouvait lire sur ses traits toute sa colère et sa frustration.

Clarke n’avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit, prise au dépourvu par l’attitude de Lexa et, elle était forcée de l’admettre, presque effrayée. Une aura particulière se dégageait de la Commandante à cet instant, et même si elle devait bien avouer qu’elle était d’accord avec elle, elle trouvait qu’elle en avait peut-être fait un peu trop en faisant preuve d’une telle intransigeance. Octavia voulait sauver leurs amis et surtout l’homme qu’elle aimait, il était normal qu’elle s’entête malgré le danger évident.

 _-_ Bien, lâcha brusquement Lexa.

Elle se recula légèrement avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, à l’intention des deux jeunes filles cette fois :

 _-_ Nous allons passer la nuit ici. Les chevaux sont épuisés et nous aussi nous avons besoin de repos. Nous partirons demain à la première heure.

Sur ces mots lancés d’un ton froid et autoritaire, elle tourna les talons et partit.

Clarke fit face à son amie.

 _-_ Elle fait ça pour ton bien. Elle est consciente que tu t’inquiètes pour Lincoln, et moi aussi je suis inquiète pour tous ceux qui sont là-bas. Mais elle a raison, c’est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas foncer tête baissée sans rien préparer.

Elle s’approcha de la brune et posa une main sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille, même si elle ne la repoussa pas, ne réagit pas pour autant.

 _-_ On organisera une mission pour aller les récupérer, je le promets. Je suis sûre que c’est ce que Lexa prévoit de faire, et si ce n’est pas le cas alors je lui parlerai pour la convaincre.

La blonde serra légèrement l’épaule de la guerrière dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais à nouveau celle-ci ne réagit pas. Après un dernier regard désolé, Clarke rejoignit la Commandante qui était déjà loin, laissant derrière elle une Octavia plus énervée que jamais.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Tous les villageois étaient rentrés chez eux et dormaient à poings fermés, rassurés et honorés par la présence de leur Commandante. Mais si tout le monde s’était laissé cueillir par le sommeil, ce n’était pas le cas d’Octavia.

La brune sortit à pas de loup de la maison de la famille qui l’avait accueillie pour la nuit. Elle s’était faufilée sans que personne ne la remarque, et elle se dirigeait maintenant vers l’endroit où se trouvaient les chevaux pour en prendre un et galoper jusqu’à Camp Jaha. Mais alors qu’elle était en train de détacher l’un des animaux, elle sursauta en entendant une voix derrière elle.

 _-_ Tu prends de l’avance pour rentrer à Polis ?

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement en dégainant son épée et en la levant devant elle. Elle se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant Lexa, mais elle ne rangea pas son arme pour autant. La Commandante avait les bras croisés et elle affichait une attitude presque détendue malgré sa rigidité habituelle. Elle semblait sereine.

 _-_ Cette fois tu ne m’empêcheras pas d’y aller. Si je dois te tuer pour pouvoir partir alors je n’hésiterai pas.

 _-_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Heureusement pour toi d’ailleurs, car je me permets de penser que ce n’est pas toi qui l’emporterais dans un duel. Tu es une bonne guerrière, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Octavia se renfrogna, vexée, mais ne baissa pas son arme.

 _-_ Pourquoi me dis-tu ça si tu ne veux pas que j’aille à Camp Jaha ?

 _-_ Qui t’a dit que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles ?

Cette fois, la plus jeune resta muette. Elle dévisagea l’autre guerrière avec un air interloqué, les sourcils froncés.

 _-_ Je veux que tu ailles là-bas et que tu ramènes autant de gens que tu pourras, si possible sans te faire repérer. C’est un ordre.

La fille du Ciel resta stupéfaite.

 _-_ Je te confie cette mission. Tu as la détermination et les compétences nécessaires pour la mener à bien.

 _-_ Mais… Pourquoi m’avoir dit tout ça alors ? Pourquoi m’avoir empêchée de partir dès ce matin ?

 _-_ Parce que tu crois que Clarke t’aurait laissée partir, elle ?

A ces mots, Octavia comprit enfin ce qu’avait fait la Commandante : elle savait que la blonde ne la laisserait pas aller à Camp Jaha, elle avait donc fait en sorte qu’elle ne se méfie pas pour qu’elle puisse avoir le champ libre.

 _-_ Je pense effectivement que tes chances de réussite sont très faibles, mais elles existent et tu as déjà démontré que tu étais capable de te sortir de situations qui paraissaient pourtant désespérées. C’est un pari risqué, cette mission est dangereuse, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. J’ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités.

La jeune fille resta estomaquée face à de tels compliments. Se voir accorder la confiance de Lexa n’était pas donné à tout le monde, et elle se sentait donc particulièrement privilégiée à cet instant.

 _-_ Tu as accepté de partir à la recherche de Clarke avec moi en prenant le risque de perdre l’homme que tu aimes, mais aussi tes amis. Tu as compris qu’elle était plus importante dans la situation dans laquelle nous étions, et c’est sans doute grâce à toi que nous avons pu la retrouver. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle aurait été capable de faire la même chose si elle avait été à ta place, et pour cette même raison, elle ne te laisserait pas partir. Elle n’est pas encore prête à voir quels sacrifices valent la peine d’être faits et quels risques peuvent être pris. Toi, tu l’es.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration qui gonfla de fierté le cœur de la jeune guerrière. Elle n’aurait pas pu être plus flattée qu’à cet instant, et si elle ne s’était pas contrôlée comme elle avait appris à le faire au cours de sa formation avec Indra, elle aurait crié sa joie. Mais elle resta droite et baissa enfin son épée en s’autorisant tout de même un léger sourire.

 _-_ Maintenant vas-y, tu as perdu suffisamment de temps.

Octavia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle rangea son arme et monta en selle d’un bond agile.

 _-_ Et pour Clarke ?

 _-_ Ne t’en fais pas, je m’en occuperai. Je ne la laisserai pas te rejoindre et foncer sans réfléchir comme elle en a l’habitude.

La fille du Ciel fut amusée de voir que la Commandante connaissait maintenant suffisamment la blonde pour savoir qu’elle voudrait immédiatement voler à son secours.

 _-_ Dis-lui que je ramènerai nos amis.

Lexa répondit par un hochement de tête solennel, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux de la guerrière.

 _\- Mochof, Heda._ (Merci, Commandante.)

 _\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, Okteivia kom Skaikru._ (Puissions-nous nous revoir, Octavia du Peuple du Ciel.)

Sur ces derniers mots, Octavia talonna son cheval et s’éloigna dans la nuit, plus déterminée que jamais à mener à bien sa mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnellement je vais continuer à regarder la série malgré cette erreur monumentale. Je pense que d'autres intrigues et personnages valent la peine qu'on s'y intéresse, mais surtout il y a des acteurs formidables, adorables et talentueux parmi le cast, et rien que pour eux je vais continuer à suivre, je pense qu'ils le méritent.  
> Par contre, il y a quelques petits trucs qu'on peut faire pour montrer à Jason à quel point il a merdé :  
> \- Si vous suivez Jason Rothenberg sur twitter alors il faut unfollow (son nombre de followers est en chute libre depuis jeudi, il faut continuer)  
> \- Si vous continuez à suivre la série, ne regardez pas les épisodes sur Netflix ou le site de la CW (la chaîne qui diffuse The 100), passez par des sites de streaming. Des plateformes comme Netflix comptabilisent les visionnages et donc ça rentre dans les audiences, mais clairement JR ne mérite plus d'avoir nos audiences. Il nous a utilisés uniquement pour ça, il a tout fait pour qu'on s'implique et qu'on fasse grossir les chiffres, et une fois qu'il n'a plus eu besoin de nous, il nous a jetés. Alors à partir de maintenant il ne faut plus qu'on lui permette de faire monter les audiences.  
> \- N'utilisez plus le #The 100, ça va promouvoir la série et JR ne le mérite absolument pas.  
> \- Adressez-vous directement à JR via twitter pour lui montrer qu'il ne peut pas faire ce genre de choses sans qu'on réagisse, il faut lui montrer qu'il a réellement fait une erreur et qu'il ne peut pas manipuler tout un fandom sans qu'il y ait de conséquences.
> 
> Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont été les plus touchés, j'espère sincèrement que les choses vont s'arranger pour vous, et si possible rapidement. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seuls, tout le fandom a été atteint. Tenez bon, essayez de vous changer les idées et de penser à autre chose, ne ressassez pas, ne restez pas en boucle sur ça. C'est un coup dur, mais il faut aller de l'avant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Bon... Ça va un peu mieux que dimanche dernier perso. J'espère que pour vous c'est pareil, disons au moins pour une partie d'entre vous. Je ne dis pas que je suis totalement passée à autre chose, loooin de là, mais je commence petit à petit à moins y penser et à me raccrocher à d'autres choses.
> 
> Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont actifs sur les réseaux sociaux, notamment Twitter et Tumblr, vous avez certainement vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Je trouve ça vraiment dingue que le fandom soit parvenu à se relever de cette façon ! Je veux dire, on est partis d'un deuil (car oui, on peut vraiment parler de deuil), tristesse, désespoir, abattement, et on en a fait notre force ! On s'est ressaisis, on a créé notre propre personnage (Elyza Lex) rien qu'à nous pour s'en sortir et s'accrocher à autre chose, et surtout, SURTOUT, on a fait entendre nos voix ! Plusieurs médias ont écrit à notre sujet et notamment la BBC qui a écrit un article concernant le mouvement, on s'est fait entendre sur Twitter, on a créé une levée de fonds pour une association LGBT et actuellement on a déjà récolté pas loin de 40 000$. Je veux dire... Vous vous rendez compte un peu ?! C'est vraiment fou et c'est beau.  
> Mais on ne compte pas s'arrêter là et j'espère de tout cœur que notre mouvement ne va pas perdre ce bel élan !
> 
> Si vous voulez quelques infos sur tout ça dites-mois, je pourrai vous faire un petit topo et vous répondre par PM exceptionnellement, parce que là je peux prendre du temps pour cette cause, ça me tient vraiment à cœur !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Octavia arrêta son cheval et descendit. Elle approchait de Camp Jaha et préféra donc continuer à pieds pour plus de discrétion. Après avoir attaché l’animal à l’abri des regards, dans un bosquet, elle se mit en route. Elle ne tarda pas à atteindre son objectif, et alors elle resta tapie dans les fourrés à une distance raisonnable des murs qui délimitaient le camp. Elle voulait attendre la nuit pour s’introduire à l’intérieur de façon à pouvoir profiter de l’obscurité pour mieux se faufiler, mais d’ici là elle comptait bien exploiter les deniers rayons du soleil pour observer et préparer au mieux son infiltration.

La première chose qui attira son attention fut le panneau qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte principale : alors qu’il indiquait le nom de Camp Jaha quand elle était partie, un autre l’avait maintenant remplacé et portait l’indication Arkadia. Visiblement Pike n’avait pas perdu de temps et avait voulu s’approprier jusqu’au nom du camp en le rebaptisant.

La brune commença par observer attentivement les patrouilles, le nombre de gardes, les endroits stratégiques et ceux à éviter à tout prix, … Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que les soldats avaient été très bien répartis. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d’ingéniosité et de ruse pour s’introduire à l’intérieur du camp sans être repérée. Néanmoins, elle comptait également sur la probable diminution du nombre d’hommes une fois la nuit tombée, sans quoi les choses seraient encore plus compliquées. Elle finit en étudiant longuement la surveillance qui avait été mise en place autour de la prison. De toute évidence il n’y avait qu’un garde, et il restait toujours devant la seule porte d’accès pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Mais alors qu’elle était en pleine inspection, elle réalisa qu’elle allait devoir se servir du pistolet qu’elle avait récupéré dans le camion et emmené avec elle. Si elle utilisait son épée et blessait ou tuait des soldats, peu importe qu’elle mène sa mission à bien ou pas, elle fournirait à Pike des éléments pour convaincre les habitants d’Arkadia que les Natifs voulaient s’en prendre à eux. Néanmoins, à peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l’esprit qu’une autre arriva : elle n’avait pas de silencieux, si elle tirait le moindre coup de feu elle serait immédiatement repérée. Contrariée et surtout de plus en plus angoissée, la jeune fille tenta au mieux de se calmer pour garder les idées claires et ne pas se perdre. Si elle arrivait à neutraliser le garde qui se trouvait devant la prison, elle pourrait lui prendre ses clés. Il suffisait qu’elle l’assomme au lieu de le tuer et le tour serait joué.

Après plus d’une heure d’observation et de réflexion, elle avait résolu tous les problèmes qui s’étaient présentés à elle. Tous sauf un : comment allait-elle franchir la clôture ? Quand elle s’était enfuie, Lincoln et elle étaient à l’intérieur du camp et ils avaient donc pu couper le courant comme l’avait déjà fait Raven quelques semaines auparavant pour leur permettre de filer en douce. Mais cette fois elle était seule et à l’extérieur, elle n’avait aucun moyen de désactiver le système ou même de le neutraliser ne serait-ce qu’un court instant. En théorie, son plan d’attaque pouvait fonctionner. En pratique néanmoins… Les choses s’annonçaient très compliquées. Octavia poussa un profond soupir. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de franchir cette satanée clôture, il y avait forcément une faille quelque part.

Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais dès qu’une nouvelle apparaissait elle était aussitôt chassée par un élément perturbateur. Elle avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il semblait insoluble. Elle était sur le point de se déplacer en espérant remarquer un détail qui lui aurait échappé et qui lui aurait enfin apporté une solution, quand soudain elle perçut du mouvement à la lisière de la forêt, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la position où elle se trouvait. Un groupe de gardes venait d’émerger des arbres et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte principale. Octavia devina qu’ils revenaient d’une patrouille et les suivit du regard. Dès qu’ils approchèrent, leurs collègues qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur ouvrirent l’un des deux battants pour les laisser entrer, et ils refermèrent immédiatement une fois que le groupe fut à l’abri des clôtures. En voyant cela, la brune ne put empêcher un sourire d’apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle avait à tout prix voulu trouver un moyen de s’infiltrer dans le camp sans que personne ne sache qu’elle était là, mais ce n’était peut-être pas la solution.

Satisfaite et un peu moins tendue à l’idée d’avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de libérer ses amis, elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner à l’endroit où elle avait caché son cheval. Une fois arrivée, elle mit son pistolet dans le seul sac qu’elle avait avec elle, ne gardant que son épée et son poignard. Pike ne devait pas savoir qu’elle avait obtenu une quelconque aide depuis son évasion, et elle devait donc attaquer avec les seules armes qu’elle avait sur elle en partant. Quand elle fut prête pour son opération, elle s’installa au pied d’un arbre, dos contre le tronc, et garda son épée dans la main par mesure de précaution. Plus sereine qu’à son arrivée un peu plus tôt, elle s’autorisa à dormir, d’un sommeil cependant léger, pour prendre un peu de repos, soulagée d’avoir trouvé une solution : le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire repérer était peut-être précisément de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit avisé de sa présence dans le camp.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Deux gardes traversaient le camp à grands enjambées et d’un pas pressé, encadrant Octavia pour s’assurer qu’elle ne leur échapperait pas. La jeune fille avait les mains menottées dans le dos et les suivait docilement, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas pour autant de leur lancer une bordée d’injures tout en avançant. Ils entrèrent à l’intérieur de l’épave de l’Arche et après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs que la brune connaissait pour les avoir déjà empruntés, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil. Pike était là, penché sur ce qui semblait être des cartes, et il ne releva même pas la tête à leur arrivée.

\- Chancelier, nous avons capturé la fugitive.

A ces mots, l’homme releva cette fois immédiatement la tête, abandonnant ce qui semblait pourtant le captiver une seconde plus tôt, et posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

\- Octavia Blake, quelle agréable surprise. C’est très aimable de ta part de nous rendre une petite visite. Le camp te manquait ?

\- Pas autant que vous, lança la brune sur un ton tranchant.

Pike contourna la table pour venir se placer face à la jeune fille, les bras le long du corps.

\- Elle a tué l’un de nos hommes qui était en patrouille, puis elle a tenté de creuser pour passer sous la clôture, dit l’un des deux gardes.

\- Vous l’avez fouillée ?

\- Elle n’avait que son épée et un poignard avec elle Chancelier, rien d’autre.

Sur ce, le soldat s’avança vers Pike et déposa les dites armes sur la grande table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

\- Tu n’es pas allée bien loin avant d’être arrêtée. Il faut admettre que ces armes de sauvages ne sont pas très efficaces, railla Pike.

\- On en reparlera quand je vous aurai chatouillé la glotte avec mon épée.

\- Aux vues de ce discours, j’imagine qu’il est inutile de te demander si tu es revenue pour te rallier à notre cause.

Pour toute réponse, Octavia cracha aux pieds de Pike puis lui lança un regard méprisant et noir de colère.

\- Emmenez-la, dit l’homme à l’intention des gardes.

Les deux soldats s’exécutèrent immédiatement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce. Mais Octavia ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. La brune se débattit violemment, réussissant ainsi à elle seule à empêcher les deux hommes pourtant charpentés de la faire sortir.

 _\- Natrona !_ cria-t-elle à Pike.

Les gardes furent obligés de la traîner de force vers le couloir, mais elle continuait à s’en prendre à celui qu’elle venait d’appeler traitre et elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, si bien qu’ils n’étaient pas très efficaces.

 _\- Ai na gon raun gon chit ai wich in ! Teik yo ogud na wan op !_ (Je me battrai pour ce en quoi je crois ! Prépare-toi à mourir !)

Lassé d’entendre la brune crier ce qui était sans doute des insultes mais que lui ne comprenait pas, Pike saisit sa matraque électrique et s’avança d’un pas sûr vers elle. Avant qu’Octavia ait pu ne serait-ce qu’envisager de se défendre ou de se calmer, elle reçut une décharge qui lui arracha une plainte. Sonnée et partiellement paralysée, elle retomba lourdement dans les bras des deux gardes.

\- Sortez-la d’ici, ordonna le Chancelier d’un ton empreint de colère et d’impatience.

Ils s’exécutèrent, emmenant hors de la pièce la brune dont les pieds traînaient mollement derrière elle.

Il sembla à Octavia que le trajet jusqu’à la prison durait une éternité, et quand enfin ils arrivèrent, elle retrouvait tout juste ses esprits. Elle devait se reprendre au plus vite et se mettre debout. Si les deux gardes l’accompagnaient à l’intérieur et ne la laissait pas seule avec celui qui était chargé de surveiller le bâtiment, son plan tomberait à l’eau. Elle fit appel aux maigres forces qu’elle sentait revenir lentement mais sûrement dans ses muscles après le choc qu’elle avait subi, et finalement, elle parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds tout juste quelques mètres avant qu’ils n’arrivent à la prison.

\- On vient de la capturer. Le Chancelier a ordonné de l’enfermer avec les autres, dit l’un des deux soldats à son collègue en faction.

L’homme ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, puis il saisit fermement Octavia par le bras.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? demanda-t-il en la sentant peu réactive et en voyant son regard vide.

\- Elle vient de recevoir un coup de matraque. Elle va sûrement être dans les vapes un petit moment.

\- Parfait, elle posera moins de problème. A ce qu’on raconte c’est une vraie furie.

Si la brune ne s’était pas retenue, elle aurait ri de leur bêtise à tous les trois. Qu’il était facile de les duper.

\- Bon on doit y retourner, bon courage pour la fin de ta garde.

\- Merci.

Les deux gardes s’éloignèrent, et alors le troisième emmena la prisonnière à l’intérieur. Dès qu’elle entra, la jeune fille entendit du bruit provenant d’une cellule proche de l’entrée.

\- Octavia !

Elle se tourna et vit alors Lincoln qui se précipitait sur les barreaux de la cellule où il était enfermé. Cette fois, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir le rejoindre. Il était en vie et visiblement il n’était pas blessé, elle n’en espérait pas tant. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir immédiatement se lover dans ses bras, là où elle se sentait toujours en sécurité quelles que soient les circonstances. Mais les retrouvailles devraient attendre.

Bientôt, tous les autres s’agitèrent en remarquant sa présence, et alors, avant qu’ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide, elle fit un discret clin d’œil à Lincoln pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait la situation bien en mains. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu’il allait s’emporter et tenter d’intervenir, elle voyait déjà son regard s’assombrir tandis que ses muscles se contractaient, signe de son énervement et de sa volonté d’agir. Mais dès que le jeune homme vit le signe de sa compagne, il se calma. Il devait lui faire confiance. D’un simple regard, il fit comprendre à ses voisins de cellule qu’ils devaient tous se tenir tranquilles.

Le garde l’emmena jusqu’au fond du couloir où les cellules se succédaient les unes après les autres. Arrivé à la dernière, il ouvrit la porte, mais alors qu’il allait pousser la brune à l’intérieur, celle-ci s’effondra au sol. L’homme eut un temps d’arrêt, puis il poussa légèrement la jeune fille du bout du pied.

\- Debout, arrête ton cinéma !

L’intéressée ne bougea pas. Abby, qui avait vu la scène et dont la cellule était proche de celle où allait être enfermée la jeune fille, s’approcha des barreaux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

\- Je m’en occupe, lança le garde d’un ton sec.

Il se pencha sur Octavia et lui tapa doucement la joue, mais toujours aucune réaction, elle restait inconsciente.

\- Un coup de matraque qu’ils disent, marmonna le soldat. C’est plutôt une dizaine qu’ils lui ont mis pour qu’elle soit dans cet état.

\- Est-ce qu’elle respire ? recommença Abby.

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

\- Vérifiez son pouls. Si elle a reçu des coups de matraque les décharges ont pu faire dysfonctionner son cœur, elle fait peut-être un arrêt !

\- La ferme ! s’emporta le garde.

Tout en criant, il se leva pour faire face à Abby, dans l’intention de la faire taire si elle ne se décidait pas à le faire elle-même. Mais à peine fut-il debout qu’il reçut un violent coup de pied à l’arrière du genou. Sa jambe fléchit tandis qu’il lâchait un cri de douleur, mais il ne tomba pas. Il fit volte-face et découvrit alors Octavia debout face à lui.

\- Sale garce !

Il se rua sur la jeune fille qui esquiva sans mal son coup de poing. Elle profita de l’élan du garde pour le pousser et alors celui-ci se réceptionna de justesse avant que sa tête ne heurte les barreaux de la cellule où il comptait enfermer la jeune fille. Mais c’était sans compter Octavia qui se trouvait maintenant dans son dos. Sans perdre de temps, elle avait suivi le mouvement de son adversaire et arriva donc juste derrière lui pour lui frapper brutalement la tête sur les barreaux qu’il avait évités une seconde plus tôt. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et le soldat tituba, à moitié assommé.

\- Octavia ? appela Lincoln, inquiet en entendant les bruits de lutte sans pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit depuis sa cellule.

\- Tout va bien, je-

Prise dans le feu de l’action et pensant avoir mis son adversaire au tapis, la jeune fille ne s’était pas méfiée. Apparemment elle n’était pas la seule à savoir jouer la comédie, et le garde avait été visiblement moins sonné par le coup qu’il n’avait bien voulu le faire croire. Il venait de la plaquer violemment contre les barreaux d’une cellule, et la brune sentit alors l’air être chassé de ses poumons par le choc. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, il lui immobilisa les deux mains avec un seul bras tout en faisant pression sur sa gorge.

\- Octavia ?! appela à nouveau son compagnon.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne parvenait plus à inspirer correctement, et ce calvaire dura pendant de longues secondes avant qu’elle ne sente à nouveau l’oxygène parvenir à ses poumons. Pendant ce temps, le soldat avait complètement repris ses esprits, et il portait maintenant la main à sa ceinture.

\- Tu vas me le payer, gronda l’homme d’une voix menaçante.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux, terrorisée à l’idée qu’il ne s’empare de son arme et ne la tue de sang-froid sous le coup de la colère. Mais ce fut la panique qui l’envahit quand elle vit que ce n’était pas son pistolet mais son talkie-walkie qu’il venait de saisir. Elle devait agir immédiatement, s’il prévenait qui que ce soit tout serait fichu, et ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup trop de bruit, n’importe qui passant non loin avait pu les entendre. Il fallait en finir au plus vite.

Alors que le soldat portait l’appareil à sa bouche, la brune profita qu’il n’ait entravé que ses bras et pas ses jambes pour lui mettre un coup dans l’entre-jambe de toutes ses forces. Une plainte sourde lui échappa et il se plia en deux, lâchant alors la prise qu’il avait sur elle. Sans perdre une seconde, elle profita qu’il soit penché vers l’avant pour lui asséner un coup de genou en plein visage, ce qui provoqua un craquement qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le nez de sa victime. Elle voulut s’emparer du talkie-walkie qu’il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main, mais quand elle essaya, le garde sembla retrouver de la vigueur malgré les coups qu’il venait d’encaisser. Il se redressa et la repoussa, l’envoyant à nouveau contre les barreaux d’une cellule. Mais elle n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Mettant toutes ses forces dans sa charge, Octavia se jeta sur l’homme pour le faire tomber au sol. Il l’entraîna dans sa chute, mais au moins avait-elle l’avantage puisqu’elle était au-dessus de lui, et surtout, il avait enfin lâché le talkie-walkie. L’objet tant convoité par les deux lutteurs avait glissé un peu plus loin, et elle voulut donc se mettre debout pour aller le chercher. Mais loin d’avoir abandonné, le soldat lui envoya un puissant coup de poing qui vint la cueillir à la pommette gauche, assez fort pour lui faire une entaille dont elle sentit immédiatement le sang couler. Elle accusa le coup mais fit de son mieux pour retrouver ses esprits au plus vite. Elle devait se ressaisir pour être la première à récupérer le talkie-walkie, mais surtout elle ne devait pas laisser de répit au garde, sans quoi il pourrait s’armer de son pistolet qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de prendre jusque-là, et alors ce serait terminé.

Bien qu’elle pèse de tout son poids sur son adversaire, celui-ci n’eut aucun mal à l’écarter en raison de la différence de gabarit. Il commença à se relever, mais alors Octavia lui attrapa le pied et le tira pour le faire retomber. Elle fut la première debout et courut en direction du talkie-walkie, le garde sur ses talons. Elle atteignit l’objet avant lui, mais plutôt que de s’en saisir, elle mit un coup de pied dedans et l’envoya ainsi à l’autre bout du couloir, vers la porte, puis reprit sa course. Sans réfléchir, l’homme continua à courir et se réjouit de voir que la jeune fille avait été trop ambitieuse en pensant être plus rapide que lui. Il la dépassa sans mal et arriva au talkie-walkie avec quelques mètres d’avance, mais c’est seulement à cet instant qu’il réalisa son erreur. Il fut brusquement saisi par deux puissants bras sortis d’une cellule et qui le plaquèrent contre les barreaux. Dos à son agresseur, il ne put voir que la peau basanée de celui-ci et les tatouages qui la couvraient. Avant qu’il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Lincoln plaça habilement ses mains et d’un coup sec, il brisa la nuque du garde. Il lâcha négligemment le corps sans vie qui glissa contre la porte avant d’atteindre le sol.

Sans perdre de temps, Octavia écarta le cadavre du soldat et s’empara du trousseau qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Elle se redressa et essaya plusieurs clés avant de finalement trouver la bonne, et alors elle déverrouilla la serrure avec des gestes frénétiques. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle se précipita dans les bras de Lincoln qui l’accueillit avec un sourire soulagé et l’entoura aussitôt d’une étreinte protectrice.

Tandis que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient avec une joie non dissimulée, Marcus s’empara du trousseau de clés et se chargea d’aller ouvrir les autres cellules occupées, finissant par celle d’Abby. La Chancelière déchue sortit aussitôt la porte ouverte et prit alors l’ancien Conseiller par surprise en le prenant dans ses bras. Malgré tout, le premier instant passé, le brun lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver, chuchota Octavia à Lincoln, la tête blottie contre son torse musclé. J’étais morte d’inquiétude à l’idée qu’ils aient pu te faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais bien et nous sommes réunis maintenant, tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter, lui souffla le guerrier en retour.

Après quelques instants, la jeune fille se sépara brusquement de lui et éleva la voix pour s’adresser à tout le monde.

\- On doit partir au plus vite. Ils vont finir par remarquer l’absence du garde, il faut qu’on ait filé avant.

\- Comment on quitte le camp ? demanda l’un des prisonniers.

\- De la même façon qu’on l’avait fait Lincoln et moi. On va couper le courant, ça désactivera les clôtures et on pourra passer. Est-ce que vous savez où on peut trouver Bellamy ?

Un silence de mort s’abattit après cette question. Les expressions s’assombrirent tout à coup, chacun détourna le regard et ils semblaient tous mal à l’aise, ce qui n’échappa pas à Octavia.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, il va bien, assura Lincoln d’un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Alors quoi ?

Aucune réponse à nouveau, et toujours ces regards fuyants.

\- Dites-moi ! s’impatienta la brune dont la voix montait dans les aigus sous le coup de l’inquiétude.

Ce fut Marcus qui s’avança vers elle avec un air grave.

\- Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons toujours lui faire confiance. Il… Il a rejoint la garde de Pike il y a quelques temps.

La brune resta muette à cette annonce, bouche bée.

\- Mais j’ai du mal à croire qu’il adhère aux idées de Pike. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu’il est plus intelligent que ça.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il serait devenu garde s’il n’est pas d’accord avec lui ? questionna la jeune fille d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Il y a sûrement une explication. Mais pour l’instant nous ne savons pas avec certitude de quel côté il s’est rangé.

Octavia déglutit difficilement, les yeux brillants de larmes. La colère l’envahissait petit à petit. Bellamy n’aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, il y avait forcément une explication. Peut-être essayait-il d’amadouer Pike pour ensuite pouvoir mieux le tromper ? C’était la seule explication logique, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu’il se range réellement aux côtés d’un homme comme lui. Mais l’heure n’était pas aux interrogations, il y avait plus urgent.

\- On n’a pas le temps de récupérer d’autres personnes, on part tout de suite. Restez ici, Lincoln et moi on va-

\- On ne peut pas partir maintenant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Abby qui venait de parler d’une voix forte mais parée d’angoisse.

\- Je suis d’accord avec toi, on n’a pas le temps pour emmener plus de gens avec nous. Mais Raven ne peut pas attendre.

\- Raven ? Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pike la drogue, on doit la sortir de là et l’emmener avec nous.

\- C’est trop risqué. On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, si on attend encore on va se faire repérer.

\- Tu étais prête à aller chercher ton frère, alors pourquoi pas Raven ?

La brune se raidit et lança un regard noir à Abby.

\- Elle est déjà mal en point, si on attend de pouvoir revenir pour la libérer je ne sais pas dans quel état on la retrouvera.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas, l’ancienne Chancelière s’approcha d’elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Octavia, il faut vraiment qu’on l’emmène avec nous.

L’adolescente hésita encore quelques instants avant de finalement hocher brièvement la tête.

\- On va la chercher.

Abby répondit par un sourire, soulagée.

\- On ne peut pas tous y aller, on se ferait repérer. Marcus, Abby, Lincoln et moi, on va chercher Raven. Les autres, vous restez ici.

\- Il faut qu’on laisse quelqu’un devant la porte, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose s’ils n’ont pas déjà remarqué l’absence du garde.

Octavia lança un regard circulaire à tous ceux présents, puis ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur un homme.

\- Vous, mettez ses vêtements. Vous avez à peu près la même carrure, si personne n’approche ils ne remarqueront rien.

L’homme s’exécuta sans un mot.

\- Lincoln et moi avons observé les heures de relève, dit Marcus en jetant un œil à sa montre. Le prochain garde devrait arriver d’ici une trentaine de minutes.

\- Si on se dépêche on aura le temps de récupérer Raven et de revenir chercher tout le monde ici, dit Abby.

\- On y va.

Octavia prit l’arme du garde et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par les trois autres, mais ils s’arrêtèrent en chemin quand une voix s’éleva derrière eux.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Sinclair.

\- Non, plus on sera nombreux plus on risque d’être repérés, dit la plus jeune.

\- Je pourrai vous aider. Je connais le camp et surtout l’Arche mieux que personne, et en tant qu’ingénieur je pourrais vous être utile.

\- C’est vrai, on aura peut-être besoin de lui, dit Abby.

Octavia échangea un regard avec la femme avant de donner son accord d’un bref hochement de tête.

\- Allez, on a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La traversée du camp jusqu’à l’Arche en passant de cachette en coin sombre et en évitant les patrouilles de gardes leur avait pris une dizaine de minutes, mais ils avaient finalement réussi. Une fois à l’intérieur de l’épave de la station, Abby les guida dans les couloirs. Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’atelier où était censée se trouver Raven, ils se figèrent en entendant des voix et des pas qui approchaient. Ils se plaquèrent immédiatement contre un mur, et Octavia se tourna vers les autres pour donner ses instructions.

\- Je pense qu’ils sont deux. On les laisse passer si possible. S’ils viennent vers nous, Lincoln et moi on les neutralisera le plus discrètement possible.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et alors inconsciemment ils se mirent à retenir leur respiration, aussi bien pour ne pas être entendus que sous le coup de la peur. Les pas s’approchaient de plus en plus, et il était maintenant certain que les gardes se dirigeaient vers eux. Octavia et Lincoln se décollèrent légèrement du mur pour se préparer, et la brune sortit le pistolet qu’elle avait dérobé au garde. Elle ne comptait pas tirer, à moins que ce soit une nécessité absolue, mais la crosse lui permettrait d’assommer son adversaire plus facilement.

Les soldats n’étaient maintenant plus qu’à quelques mètres, et quand ils tournèrent dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient, la jeune fille et le Natif se ruèrent sur eux. Ils les plaquèrent brutalement au mur pour les immobiliser, mais alors qu’ils étaient prêts à les assommer, ils se stoppèrent en reconnaissant les deux individus qui avaient lâché des plaintes sourdes en étant agressés ainsi.

\- Jasper ? s’exclama l’adolescente.

\- Octavia ? dit-il d’une voix qui exprimait toute sa surprise.

Les deux guerriers lâchèrent leur victime respective, et en se retournant, la jeune fille découvrit Monty. Un sourire éclairant son visage, elle prit ses deux amis dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

\- Je croyais que tu t’étais échappée, dit Jasper. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et vous alors, dit-il à l’adresse des autres. Vous avez été emprisonnés, comment vous êtes sortis ?

\- Plus tard les explications, on n’a pas le temps, dit Octavia. Je suis revenue pour les libérer, on doit aller chercher Raven et après on file.

\- On vient avec vous, dit Monty sans une seconde d’hésitation.

Le groupe se remit en route sans perdre de temps, et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l’atelier. Abby fut la première devant la porte. Elle essaya d’ouvrir mais constata alors que la porte était verrouillée.

\- Depuis quand cet endroit est-il fermé ? pesta-t-elle.

\- Depuis que Pike a profité de votre emprisonnement pour faire poser des verrous un peu partout, dit Monty. Laissez-moi faire.

Le jeune homme approcha du boîtier qui avait été installé à côté de la porte et commença à étudier le système.

\- Dépêche-toi, le pressa Octavia.

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Estimez-vous déjà heureux que j’ai fait partie de l’équipe de conception de ces verrous.

Il effectua quelques réglages – ou plutôt déréglages – et une petite lumière verte s’alluma quelques secondes après, indiquant qu’il avait réussi. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Abby entra, ordonnant à Jasper et Monty de rester à l’extérieur pour faire le guet tandis que les autres venaient avec elles.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Seul les lumières de certains appareils éclairaient l’endroit, pour le reste, tout était sombre. Aidés par la lumière provenant du couloir, ils repérèrent rapidement Raven. La jeune fille était avachie sur son plan de travail, visiblement endormie, mais en s’approchant ils remarquèrent rapidement qu’elle marmonnait et que ses yeux étaient ouverts, signe qu’elle était bien consciente.

\- Raven ? appela Abby.

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle semblait dans un état de transe, et Lincoln contourna alors l’établi pour venir à ses côtés. Il la secoua légèrement puis observa ses yeux, et alors il se tourna vers le reste du groupe :

\- Vu son état elle a dû prendre une dose il y a peu de temps.

\- On peut l’emmener malgré tout ? demanda l’ancienne Chancelière.

\- Oui, il faut seulement qu’elle ne nous fasse pas repérer.

Octavia rejoignit son compagnon et s’approcha alors de son amie. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui parla d’une voix basse, pour ne pas l’affoler. Elle ne savait pas quelle réaction elle pouvait avoir et préférait donc rester prudente.

\- Raven ? Hey, tu m’entends ? C’est Octavia.

La mécanicienne se redressa quelque peu et posa ses yeux sur l’autre brune, mais elle ne sembla même pas la voir.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, d’accord ?

\- Pour aller où ?

Octavia sourit légèrement, soulagée d’entendre enfin son amie parler.

\- On part d’ici.

\- On quitte le camp ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Regarde dans quel état tu es, il faut qu’on te tire de là.

\- Non, si on part je n’en aurai plus.

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils, un air d’incompréhension sur le visage, et alors Lincoln se pencha vers elle pour lui parler à l’oreille :

\- Elle parle de la drogue.

L’adolescente hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur Raven.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu vas venir avec nous et on va t’aider.

\- Non, je ne partirai pas.

\- Octavia, il faut faire vite, la pressa Marcus. Il nous reste à peine quinze minutes.

La brune se tendit et regarda à nouveau son amie.

\- Ecoute Raven, il faut vraiment qu’on y aille là.

\- Partez sans moi, je reste ici.

\- Pas question. Allez, lève-toi.

Octavia attrapa la brune par le bras et la tira brusquement pour la mettre debout. Elle perdait patience et surtout elle était de plus en plus inquiète à l’idée du temps précieux qu’ils perdaient.

\- Non !

Si la plus jeune n’avait pas élevé la voix pour rester discrètes, Raven elle, ne s’en priva pas.

\- Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux rester ici ! Vous n’avez qu’à partir, je ne dirai rien.

\- Raven, tais-toi, ordonna Abby.

Octavia insista pour qu’elle se lève, et alors la brune la repoussa brutalement.

\- Foutez-moi la paix !

L’adolescente pensa un instant la laisser là comme elle le demandait, mais après avoir vu dans quel état se trouvait son amie, elle était d’accord avec Abby : ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser aux mains de Pike plus longtemps.

Déterminée à emmener la brune avec elle, elle l’attrapa cette fois par les deux bras et la mit debout de force.

\- Lâche-moi !

Octavia n’écouta pas les protestations de la mécanicienne et tint bon, et Lincoln vint immédiatement lui prêter main forte en voyant que la brune se débattait violemment. Si des gardes étaient proches, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses cris les avaient alertés. Il fallait la faire taire et partir au plus vite.

\- Lâchez-moi !! cria Raven encore plus fort.

Ne voyant pas d’autre solution, Lincoln lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour la bâillonner, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La jeune fille se débattit avec plus de virulence encore, et finalement elle mordit le Natif qui retira alors sa main par réflexe en lâchant une plainte.

\- Foutez-moi la paix bordel ! Cassez-vous ! Si vous ne me lâchez pas je-

Elle ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Elle tomba comme une poupée de chiffon après qu’Octavia l’ait brutalement frappée à l’arrière du crâne avec la crosse de son pistolet. Tous ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant ce qu’elle avait fait, mais ils durent reconnaître que sa méthode, bien que radicale, avait été efficace.

\- Bougez-vous au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! Elle nous a sûrement faits repérer, il faut qu’on dégage !

Ils semblèrent tous rappelés à la réalité et se dirigèrent alors vers la porte. A cet instant, Monty entra dans la pièce et confirma les craintes d’Octavia :

\- Des gardes approchent, ils doivent être quatre ou cinq.

\- Et merde ! pesta la brune.

Elle fit sauter la sécurité de son arme, puis s’adressa à Sinclair :

\- Portez Raven, je vais avoir besoin de ceux qui savent se battre.

L’ingénieur obéit sans discuter et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’inquiéta Lincoln en voyant sa compagne préparer son pistolet.

\- Repérés pour repérés…

Le guerrier opina du chef. Il ne faisait aucun doute que d’autres gardes ne tarderaient plus à arriver, ils devaient donc se débarrasser de ceux qui étaient déjà là pour sortir de l’Arche au plus vite.

Ils sortirent tous de l’atelier et seulement quelques secondes après, les gardes arrivaient à l’angle du couloir.

\- Jetez votre arme ou-

Celui qui venait de parler fut réduit au silence quand une balle vint se loger dans son épaule gauche. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Octavia tira un deuxième coup de feu qui atteignit cette fois la poitrine d’un autre soldat. Les fugitifs se baissèrent tous quand un tir les frôla et ricocha sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière eux.

\- Ne les tuez pas ! cria l’un des hommes. Le Chancelier a besoin d’eux vivants !

\- Dommage que nous, on n’ait pas besoin de vous.

Sur ces mots, la brune tira une troisième fois, et elle fit encore mouche en touchant sa cible au niveau du cou. Déjà trois hommes à terre, il n’en restait plus que deux qui se mirent alors à couvert. Ils entendirent des pas et des éclats de voix et devinèrent qu’un troisième garde avait rejoint ceux qui étaient encore debout.

\- Je vais m’en charger, dit Lincoln à l’intention de la jeune fille.

\- Non, on va les abattre ce sera plus sûrs.

\- On a que cette arme pour l’instant, il ne faut pas gâcher les munitions. Suis-mois et couvre-moi.

La brune hésita une seconde avant d’accepter, et alors ils s’avancèrent prudemment vers l’endroit où s’étaient terrés les soldats. Au moment où ils allaient surgir, ce furent leurs ennemis qui sortirent de leur abri, sans doute pour riposter, et chaque camp fut donc pris par surprise. Cependant, Lincoln fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il asséna un violent coup de poing à l’homme le plus proche de lui, puis lui envoya un uppercut qui l’assomma à moitié et le fit tomber au sol. Un deuxième garde s’approcha de lui, et alors il le plaqua conte un mur pour l’écarter. Pendant ce temps, le troisième s’était armé de sa matraque électrique. Quand il lui fit face, Lincoln eut juste le temps d’éviter un coup qui l’aurait sans doute mis au tapis. Il se baissa et entendit alors le crépitement de l’électricité à son oreille, puis il s’effaça sur le côté pour esquiver une deuxième attaque, et quand son adversaire passa derrière lui en étant emporté par son élan, il le jeta au sol en lui donnant un violent coup de coude dans le dos. Les deux autres gardes avaient eu le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, mais Lincoln n’eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d’eux en les assommant l’un après l’autre.

Une fois débarrassés de ses adversaires, il releva celui qui avait voulu se servir de sa matraque et Octavia braqua son arme sur lui.

\- Est-ce que d’autres vont venir ?

\- Va crever, fils de chien !

\- Est-ce que d’autres vont venir ?! répéta Lincoln, en criant cette fois.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Ayant obtenu sa réponse, le Natif frappa violemment la tête de sa victime contre le mur le plus proche, puis il le laissa retomber, inconscient.

\- Vous pouvez venir, il n’y a plus de danger, lança Octavia à l’intention du reste du groupe. Pour l’instant…

Les autres les rejoignirent et ils dépouillèrent les gardes de leurs armes et de tout objet utile tel que des badges et des cartes d’accès.

\- Il faut qu’on aille chercher ceux qui sont restés à la prison, dit Abby.

\- Non, on n’a plus le temps, répliqua Octavia.

\- On ne peut pas les abandonner, ils comptent sur nous.

\- Je sais, et ça ne me fait pas plaisir de les laisser, mais on n’a pas le choix. Si on ne part pas maintenant on va y passer ou ils nous captureront tous et on aura fait tout ça pour rien.

L’ancienne Chancelière resta silencieuse et afficha un air grave paré de culpabilité, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Elle se tourna vers Monty :

\- Est-ce que tu peux désactiver la clôture ?

\- Oui, mais ça prendra du temps, et maintenant qu’on est repérés ils ont sûrement placé des hommes près du panneau de contrôle.

\- Tu peux couper le courant ?

\- Idem.

\- C’est pas vrai ! s’énerva Abby.

\- J’ai peut-être une idée, intervint Jasper.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme, attentifs et pleins d’espoir.

\- J’ai un moyen de nous faire sortir rapidement. Suivez-moi.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le groupe sortit de l’Arche par une porte autre que celle qu’ils avaient empruntée pour entrer, une porte qui était visiblement connue uniquement de Monty et Jasper.

\- On se promène souvent un peu partout, on l’a découverte par hasard, expliqua l’asiatique. Tout le monde pense qu’elle est condamnée.

Ils sortirent et arrivèrent alors dans une partie du camp isolée. En file indienne et en restant toujours à couvert, ils se déplacèrent furtivement en suivant tous Jasper. Arrivés dans une partie du camp où le nombre de gardes était plus conséquent, ils s’arrêtèrent tous.

\- Restez ici, leur ordonna Jasper.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Octavia.

\- Je vais chercher un véhicule, dit-il en indiquant un grand hangar à une cinquantaine de mètres.

\- Vous avez des véhicules ?

\- Il y a deux camions qui sont arrivés au camp il y a quelques jours. Pike n’a rien voulu dire de leur provenance.

\- C’est de là que venait le camion alors, marmonna la brune, plus pour elle que pour son ami.

\- Pike a fait installer des sécurités pour empêcher que n’importe qui puisse s’en servir, tu auras besoin de moi, dit Monty.

\- Il vous faut quelqu’un pour vous couvrir si ça dégénère, dit Marcus.

\- Ok, vous deux vous venez. Les autres, attendez-nous là.

Alors que les trois hommes s’apprêtaient à partir, Abby retint Marcus par le bras.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Comme toujours, sourit-il.

Ils partirent tous les trois en convenant que si quelqu’un les voyait, Jasper et Monty prétendraient avoir capturé Kane alors qu’il tentait de s’échapper.

\- Je pense que le garde a menti, dit Octavia à l’adresse de son compagnon. Ils ne semblent pas nous chercher, je ne pense pas qu’ils aient eu le temps de donner l’alerte.

\- Restons prudents. Peut-être qu’ils attendent qu’on se trahisse en croyant ne pas avoir été découverts.

Après ces quelques paroles échangées brièvement, ils se turent et le silence s’installa, pesant et angoissant.

Jasper, Monty et Marcus venaient d’arriver dans le hangar. Ils n’avaient eu aucun mal à neutraliser les deux hommes qui gardaient l’entrée et ne se sentaient apparemment pas très concernés par leur travail, puis il leur avait suffi de se servir des badges qu’ils avaient dérobés pour ouvrir.

Monty avait rapidement repéré le panneau de contrôle et il était maintenant en train de tenter de désactiver le verrouillage de la porte principale du hangar par laquelle les véhicules pouvaient entrer et sortir, ainsi que le système de sécurité qui bloquait les roues du camion.

\- Grouille-toi, le pressa Jasper.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à qui allait conduire ? demanda son ami sans arrêter ce qu’il était en train de faire.

\- Moi.

\- Depuis quand tu sais conduire ?

\- Depuis que les camions sont arrivés.

Monty ne répondit pas, mais l’autre adolescent vit ses sourcils se froncer, signe de son incompréhension.

\- Je fais partie de l’équipe mécanique, Pike a voulu que j’apprenne à conduire.

\- Tu es sûr que ce que tu as appris en quelques jours suffira ?

\- Il faudra bien.

\- On a de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux, dit Marcus d’un ton sérieux. Et heureusement que vous êtes plus doués que nous pour passer inaperçus et ne pas vous mettre Pike à dos.

Les deux jeunes hommes offrirent un léger sourire à l’ancien Conseiller, puis Monty reprit son travail sans perdre de temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des voix venant de l’extérieur.

\- On a été découverts, souffla Jasper.

\- Restez ici, ordonna Kane. Je m’en charge.

Ils obéirent, et l’homme sortit.

Quelques instants après, ils entendirent des cris et des coups de feu. Jasper sortit son arme tandis que Monty restait concentré pour terminer le plus vite possible. Ils étaient tous les deux tendus, et quand Marcus revint en courant, Jasper faillit lui tirer dessus.

\- On n’avait pas été repérés jusque-là mais cette fois l’alerte a été donnée ! Monty, tu en as pour combien de temps encore ?

\- Très bonne question, dit le jeune homme d’une voix tremblante.

\- Bouge-toi ! s’énerva son ami.

\- J’espère que les autres sont en sécurité, souffla l’ancien Chancelier.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre de l’agitation venant de l’extérieur, et ils devinèrent que des gardes feraient bientôt éruption.

\- Allez Monty, bordel !

L’intéressé arrêta ce qu’il était en train de faire.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!

Sans répondre, l’asiatique s’empara de son arme et tira dans le boîtier servant à déverrouiller la porte. Le système mis hors d’état de marche, il se pencha à nouveau sur sa tâche d’origine, et Jasper ne put que sourire de voir le calme olympien dont faisait preuve son ami en toute circonstance.

Des cris s’élevèrent de l’autre côté de la porte, leur indiquant que des soldats étaient là et venaient de découvrir qu’ils allaient devoir déverrouiller la porte eux-mêmes.

\- Reste concentré, on te couvre, dit Marcus.

Jasper et lui levèrent leur arme devant eux, prêts à accueillir toute personne qui tenterait d’entrer. Ils entendirent bientôt des coups de feu tirés dans la porte et qui ne présageaient rien de bon, et alors ils raffermirent leur prise sur leur pistolet.

\- J’y suis presque, dit Monty.

\- Si le presque pouvait assez vite devenir complet ce serait parfait, grogna Jasper.

Après un énième tir, le bruit provoqué fut plus fort que les autres, et on entendit comme un déclic.

\- C’est bon, maintenant ouvrez ! entendirent-ils de l’autre côté de la porte.

\- Ça y est ! s’écria Monty au même moment. Montez dans le camion, la porte va s’ouvrir dans quelques secondes !

La porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les gardes commença à coulisser, mais par chance elle semblait résister, ce qui offrit aux fugitifs l’occasion de rejoindre le véhicule. Mais au moment où Jasper montait à la place du conducteur, un premier coup de feu fut tiré par l’interstice que les soldats avaient déjà pu ouvrir. Le jeune homme poussa un cri en sentant une vive douleur au niveau du cou. Monty, qui était sur l’un des trois sièges à l’avant, tira précipitamment son ami à l’intérieur pour le mettre à l’abri. Malgré sa blessure, Jasper gardait les idées claires et il s’empressa donc de fermer la porte. D’autres coups de feu furent tirés, mais ils ricochèrent sur la carrosserie blindée du véhicule.

Le jeune asiatique fut soulagé de voir que la plaie de son ami n’était que superficielle, la balle l’avait seulement effleuré. C’était suffisant pour qu’il ait une blessure relativement profonde, mais pas pour qu’il se vide de son sang. Jasper se servit des clés subtilisées aux gardes pour mettre le contact et démarrer le moteur, puis il releva les yeux vers la porte.

\- Pourquoi ça ne s’ouvre pas ? s’affola-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j’ai fait ce qu’il fallait.

\- Oui, mais eux aussi.

A ces paroles prononcées d’un ton grave par Marcus, les deux adolescents suivirent son regard et virent alors que l’un des gardes était face au panneau de contrôle, sans doute en train d’empêcher l’ouverture.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Monty.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Jasper prit la parole.

\- On fonce.

Sur ces mots et sans attendre une seconde, le jeune homme enfonça l’accélérateur d’un coup sec. Le moteur émit un bruit sourd et quand Jasper relâcha la pédale d’embrayage, le camion démarra brutalement. Un soldat venait d’atteindre le véhicule et tenta de les arrêter, mais il s’écarta, au risque d’être renversé. Ses collègues et lui tentèrent de tirer sur le véhicule, mais à nouveau la carrosserie blindée remplit son rôle et les balles ricochèrent sans même l’endommager. Une balle perdue brisa néanmoins la vitre du côté passager, là où se trouvait Kane, et termina sa course dans le toit. Pourtant, malgré la situation, Jasper garda son sang-froid et ne montra aucun signe de panique.

\- Accrochez-vous !

Il enfonça son pied au maximum sur l’accélérateur pour prendre de la vitesse, et fonça droit sur l’obstacle qui l’empêchait de quitter le hangar. Le choc fut violent et les secoua tous, mais la porte fut enfoncée et le camion put sortir. Jasper accéléra de plus belle, renversant ainsi plusieurs soldats qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire.

Les autres fugitifs, qui étaient restés cachés en voyant que l’alerte avait été donnée et que les gardes étaient maintenant tous sur le qui-vive, sursautèrent tous en entendant un fracas assourdissant. Leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement vers l’endroit d’où venait le bruit, et ils ouvrirent alors de grands yeux en découvrant un camion lancé à pleine vitesse et qui venait dans leur direction. Le véhicule percuta plusieurs soldats et quand il arriva près d’eux, alors qu’ils croyaient qu’il allait leur foncer dessus et étaient déjà tous prêt à s’enfuir, il s’arrêta en dérapant. Jasper avait habilement placé le camion pour qu’il protège le groupe des tirs, mais dès que ce fut fait, il se baissa pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois touché.

Marcus descendit du véhicule et se plaça derrière le capot pour tirer quelques coups en direction des gardes et ainsi les dissuader d’approcher. Quand il vit qu’ils s’étaient mis à couvert, il fit de même et s’adressa au groupe :

\- Montez derrière ! cria-t-il en leur indiquant l’arrière du camion.

Ils s’apprêtaient à obéir, quand tout à coup des tirs arrivèrent par leur flanc gauche qui lui, n’était pas protégé par le camion. Les balles sifflèrent à leurs oreilles, les manquant de peu. Sans attendre, Octavia répliqua, leur donnant ainsi un court répit en obligeant leurs assaillants à se mettre à l’abri. Sinclair en profita pour installer Raven, toujours inconsciente, à la troisième et dernière place à côté de Monty. Il voulut aller à l’arrière du camion pour ouvrir les portes et faire monter tout le monde, mais alors il fut touché à la jambe et s’écroula. Abby se porta immédiatement à son secours, mais elle entendit alors un cri et en regardant Marcus, elle vit qu’il venait d’être blessé à l’épaule droite. Lincoln et Octavia se mirent immédiatement à couvert pour ne pas subir le même sort. La brune rejoignit Abby :

\- Montez ! lui ordonna l’ancienne Chancelière.

\- Visiblement ils ne veulent plus nous garder en vie. On doit faire monter les blessés avant tout, mais le temps qu’on le fasse on sera déjà tous morts.

\- Alors ils restent ici.

\- Hors de question ! On n’avait pas le temps pour ceux restés à la prison, mais eux ils sont là, on ne va pas les laisser seuls.

\- Ils ne seront pas seuls, je reste avec eux et on fait diversion.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Aucun de nous ne s’en sortira si leurs tirs sont concentrés sur le camion. Nous allons détourner leur attention et pendant ce temps vous pourrez vous enfuir.

\- C’est trop dangereux !

\- Pas autant que de rester ici à attendre qu’ils nous tuent les uns après les autres.

\- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi pas d’autres ? demanda la jeune fille en désignant Marcus et Sinclair qui s’étaient mis à l’abri derrière le camion.

\- Parce qu’on ne pourra pas accéder à l’arrière du camion sans se faire tirer dessus, donc il n’y a que les places à l’avant qu’on peut prendre. En vous serrant vous pourrez renter à cinq, mais pas plus. Et surtout-

Abby s’interrompit quand ils essuyèrent une nouvelle rafale de la part des gardes.

\- Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher ça nous arrangerait ! cria Jasper dont la vitre venait d’être brisée et qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester à couvert dans le camion.

L’ancienne Chancelière reprit d’une voix angoissée :

\- Vous savez où aller et vous êtes ceux qui se débrouilleront le mieux en dehors du camp.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

\- Il n’y en a pas, dit Abby d’un ton grave.

L’adolescente déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée. Elle lança un bref regard à Lincoln qui lui signifia d’un simple hochement de tête que c’était la meilleure chose à faire et qu’ils devaient obéir. Elle se tourna alors vers Abby, tandis que lui montait dans le camion.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois dire à Clarke ?

La mère de la blonde ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux devinrent brillants et Octavia vit qu’elle était sur le point de pleurer. Mais elle garda toute sa dignité et parla d’une voix aussi ferme que possible en plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Dis-lui que je l’aime. Dis-lui de sauver et protéger notre peuple, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Elle saisit brusquement la jeune fille par le bras, ce qui surprit cette dernière.

\- Quel qu’en soit le prix, tu m’as bien comprise ?

Octavia ne répondit pas, mais elle approuva d’un hochement de tête.

\- Dis à Jasper de démarrer une fois qu’ils auront relâché leur vigilance et se seront approchés. Maintenant monte.

L’adolescente s’exécuta et s’empressa de monter dans le camion, aidée par Lincoln, et de donner ses instructions à son ami qui était au volant, puis ils claquèrent la porte.

Pike venait d’arriver pour prendre en mains la situation. Il s’apprêtait à donner l’ordre de tirer à nouveau quand soudain, une voix qu’il reconnut comme celle d’Abigail Griffin s’éleva.

\- Ne tirez pas ! Cessez le feu, nous nous rendons !

Le Chancelier stoppa son geste alors qu’il était sur le point de baisser le bras pour donner l’autorisation à ses hommes de tirer.

\- Sortez et jetez vos armes au sol, puis levez les mains en l’air !

Après quelques secondes, Abby arriva en soutenant Sinclair qui se tenait sur une jambe. Marcus les suivit en se tenant l’épaule, et ils lâchèrent tous leurs armes au sol en mettant leurs mains en évidence.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Pike.

\- Nous avons des blessés qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer, répondit Abby.

Le Chancelier fit un signe aux gardes qui s’avancèrent alors vers les fugitifs, arme au poing, prêts à tirer. Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres quand tout à coup, le moteur du camion rugit, et la seconde d’après il démarra à toute allure. Certains soldats furent renversés, voire écrasés, et les autres ouvrirent immédiatement le feu en visant le véhicule. Mais rien ne pouvait plus l’arrêter, et il se dirigea droit vers la porte du camp.

Les tirs venaient de toute part, et des soldats qui se trouvaient à l’extérieur du camp, sans doute pour prévenir d’une éventuelle évasion, s’avancèrent à leur rencontre en les mitraillant avec leurs fusils d’assaut. Bien mal leur en prit. Comme quelques minutes auparavant avec la porte du hangar, Jasper accéléra subitement et heurta l’obstacle de plein fouet. Les passagers accusèrent tous le choc, mais la porte céda et ils purent sortir. Quelques gardes furent fauchés, mais la majorité s’était éloignée avant. Le jeune conducteur n’interrompit pas sa course pour autant, bien au contraire. Il accéléra et fila en direction de la forêt pour arriver hors de portée des tirs le plus vite possible.

Avant qu’ils ne quittent le camp, Octavia avait eu juste le temps de voir qu’Abby, Marcus et Sinclair, qu’ils avaient été contraints d’abandonner, étaient immobilisés et menottés. Bien qu’elle sente son estomac se tordre de culpabilité après ce qu’ils venaient de faire, elle était au moins soulagée de voir que Pike ne les avait pas faits tuer sur le champ. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer qu’il ne les exécuterait pas plus tard…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda Monty tandis que Jasper restait concentré sur sa conduite.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Lincoln et Octavia échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne réponde :

\- On va à Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On n'a pas vu Clarke ni Lexa, donc pas de Clexa aujourd'hui, mais je tenais vraiment à faire ce chapitre dédié à Octavia, j'avais ça en tête depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic. Oui, Octavia est mon personnage préféré avec Lexa, je lui voue un véritable culte :3 Mais ne vous en faites pas, dès la semaine prochaine le Clexa sera de retour ;) (même si je ne peux pas promettre que tout sera rose... Me tapez pas, pitié !)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic, merci beaucoup à vous tous !
> 
> A dimanche prochain :)


	13. Chapter 13

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur Polis, et avec elle le calme s’était installé pour quelques heures dans la ville si animée en journée. Lexa et Clarke étaient arrivées en fin d’après-midi. A peine avaient-elles franchi les murs de la capitale que la Commandante avait convoqué ses lieutenants de toute urgence. Pour la première fois, Clarke avait été conviée au conseil, ce qui n’avait pas plu à tout le monde à en croire certains regards qu’elle avait reçus. Néanmoins, la jeune fille avait gardé son sang-froid et son aplomb habituels, se contentant de parler quand son avis ou ses connaissances étaient requis. Lexa avait pris le parti de ne pas exposer à ses lieutenants son projet d’intégrer le Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition dans l’immédiat. La nouvelle d’une guerre imminente était une chose difficile à annoncer et avait déjà généré beaucoup de discussions, elle ne voulait pas encore venir ajouter ce genre de débats, car elle ne doutait pas que tous ne seraient pas en accord avec cette idée. De plus, Clarke ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse, et elle ne voulait pas la bousculer. Cependant, elle gardait à l’esprit qu’elle devrait lui en parler quand l’occasion se présenterait, car tôt ou tard il faudrait prendre une décision, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il était déjà tard quand les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la demeure de la Native une fois la réunion terminée. La propriétaire des lieux se chargea elle-même de préparer à manger pendant que Clarke se lavait, heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée au cours des derniers jours. Une fois qu’elle fut propre, elles mangèrent en silence, dans une ambiance pesante. L’atmosphère était tendue depuis qu’elles avaient quitté le village quelques jours plus tôt pour rejoindre Polis. La blonde préférait croire que tout ceci était simplement dû aux derniers événements et à la menace qui planait sur la fragile paix qui avait été instaurée, mais dans le fond elle savait bien que ce n’était pas le seul problème.

Quand elles eurent terminé de manger, Lexa alla prendre un bain à son tour et proposa à Clarke de l’attendre dans sa chambre. La jeune fille rejoignit la chambre de la brune tandis que cette dernière disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Elle se changea, puis se glissa sous les draps et se couvrit rapidement avec les fourrures qui reposaient sur le lit. Les températures commençaient petit à petit à chuter et les premiers jours de l’automne seraient bientôt là, rapidement suivis par l’hiver. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la fille du Ciel ne s’endorme, épuisée par leur voyage de retour. Néanmoins elle dormait d’un sommeil léger et ouvrit donc les yeux quand Lexa arriva dans la pièce. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos en formant de jolies boucles. Ils étaient lâchés, contrairement à d’habitude où des tresses complexes et ouvragées les ornaient, et Clarke réalisa alors que c’était la première fois qu’elle les voyait ainsi. La brune paraissait différente, mais elle était tout aussi belle.

Après avoir déposé ses vêtements sur le sofa, la Native rejoignit l’autre jeune fille dans le lit, mais à la grande surprise de celle-ci, elle conserva une certaine distance entre elles et lui tourna le dos. La blonde ne sut pas comment elle devait interpréter cette attitude, et elle tenta alors un rapprochement. Elle vint se coller dans le dos de Lexa et entoura sa taille de ses bras, puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son épaule.

\- Pas ce soir, dit la brune sur un ton grave.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus que quelques caresses, souffla en toute sincérité la fille du Ciel, sa tête blottie dans le cou de la guerrière.

Sans un mot, la Commandante se dégagea doucement de la prise de la blonde et installa à nouveau une distance entre elles. Cette fois, Clarke fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur un coude dans un geste vif et empreint d’agacement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire quel est le problème ?

\- Quel problème ? Il n’y en a aucun.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Lexa. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis qu’on a quitté le village.

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus distante, affirma la blonde. Quand on s’est retrouvées tu étais attentive et attentionnée, tu ne me lâchais pas d’une semelle, mais le lendemain tu as commencé à m’éviter.

\- J’avais eu peur pour toi alors dans les heures qui ont suivi j’étais plus présente que d’habitude, c’est tout.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, ton attitude normale c’est d’être distante et je dois m’estimer heureuse quand tu me prêtes un peu d’attention ? Ce n’est pas une relation normale.

Lexa se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille, un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment ton peuple appréhende les relations amoureuses mais visiblement pas comme le mien. J’estime que nous ne sommes pas obligées d’être en permanence collées l’une à l’autre pour nous prouver notre affection.

\- Je ne te demande pas qu’on soit collées comme tu dis, je voudrais seulement que tu sois un peu plus chaleureuse dans ta façon de montrer ton affection justement.

\- Nous allons nous heurter à un problème de coutumes alors, parce que les Natifs sont rarement très démonstratifs.

\- Alors quoi ? Il faut attendre le mariage avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que se regarder, c’est ça ?

\- La tradition veut que les deux amants attendent d’avoir annoncé officiellement leur relation à leur famille pour se donner l’un à l’autre, mais ce n’est pas le problème.

\- Merveilleux ! On se croirait revenus au Moyen-Âge.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de nous traiter comme des arriérés dès que je te parle de la moindre de nos coutumes ? répliqua la brune d’un ton sec.

La plus jeune se tut, consciente que ses paroles étaient déplacées.

\- Je ne me préoccupe pas de ces traditions, reprit la Native. Si c’était le cas il ne se serait rien passé la dernière fois.

vAlors où est le problème ?

\- Je te l’ai dit, il n’y en a pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes qui ont sans cesse besoin de prouver leurs sentiments par des baisers et des caresses, c’est tout.

Sur ce, Lexa se tourna à nouveau dos à la blonde et se recoucha.

\- Je pensais que tu comprendrais qu’après ce que j’ai vécu, j’aie besoin de ton soutien et de ton réconfort, lança la fille du Ciel sur un ton accusateur.

\- Clarke… soupira la brune.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit sèchement la jeune fille avant de s’allonger à son tour.

La Commandante se redressa à nouveau et découvrit alors que la blonde lui tournait le dos.

\- Clarke ?

\- Bonne nuit.

La brune poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle se mit assise.

\- Clarke, je t’assure qu’il n’y a aucun problème.

\- Si, il y en a un : tu te fiches que j’aille bien ou pas.

\- Ce n’est absolument pas vrai.

\- Alors tu montres très mal ton inquiétude et ta préoccupation.

\- Bon, est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder quand tu me parles ?

A ces mots, Clarke se redressa et fit brusquement volte-face, le regard noir.

\- Il n’y a pas une minute tu me tournais le dos en me parlant et ça n’avait pas l’air de te déranger outre mesure.

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter tes enfantillages, s’il-te-plaît ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages ! s’énerva la blonde. J’essaye seulement de faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien entre nous.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que les choses se passent bien alors que je commence déjà à te mentir après seulement quelques jours ?!

En élevant la voix si soudainement, Lexa fit naître un silence. Mais ce furent surtout ses paroles qui laissèrent Clarke muette. La blonde la dévisagea avec un air d’incompréhension où pouvait également se lire une certaine inquiétude. Après un long moment passé sans qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé et pendant lequel la Native avait soutenu le regard de la fille du Ciel, cette dernière prit enfin la parole :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Cette fois la Commandante détourna le regard, incapable de cacher son malaise et son appréhension en pensant à ce qu’elle était sur le point d’annoncer.

\- Lexa ? appela la plus jeune pour obtenir une réponse à sa question.

\- Je ne t’ai pas dit la vérité concernant Octavia.

Clarke resta silencieuse, attendant visiblement qu’elle poursuive. La brune prit une profonde inspiration avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la fille du Ciel qui la regardait avec une angoisse tout juste dissimulée.

\- J’ai fait semblant de m’opposer à ce qu’elle aille à Camp Jaha pour que tu ne te méfies pas et qu’elle puisse partir. Je savais qu’elle y tenait, et surtout je savais qu’elle ne démordrait pas de son idée et ne serait bonne à rien tant qu’elle ne serait pas fixée sur l’état de Lincoln. Quand elle a voulu partir en cachette pendant la nuit je ne l’en ai pas empêchée.

\- Tu l’as laissée partir ?!

\- Je l’ai moi-même envoyée à Camp Jaha pour ramener autant de personnes que possible, dit Lexa en toute honnêteté, d’une voix ferme.

\- Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Elle pourrait se faire tuer !

\- Elle va réussir et elle sera bientôt de retour, j’ai confiance en elle.

\- Oh merveilleux ! Alors si tu as confiance en elle tout va bien, elle reviendra saine et sauve, c’est certain, lança Clarke sur un ton sarcastique et paré d’énervement tout en levant les bras dans un geste colérique.

\- La dérision n’est pas le produit d’un esprit fort, Clarke.

\- Inutile de te répéter, une fois m’a suffi pour retenir la leçon, asséna la blonde d’un ton cassant.

\- Elle voulait y aller, tu la connais suffisamment pour savoir que rien n’aurait pu l’en empêcher.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu l’aurais envoyée même si elle n’avait pas voulu y aller pour Lincoln !

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Et après ? Elle a clairement exprimé son désir d’être reconnue comme une Native à part entière, et je pense qu’elle le mérite. Mais si c’est vraiment ce qu’elle veut alors elle doit obéir aux ordres.

\- Elle est sous _mes_ ordres, pas sous les tiens !

\- En tant que Commandante de la Coalition, j’ai autorité sur les soldats de tous les clans.

\- Tu oublies que le Peuple du Ciel ne fait pas encore partie de la Coalition, lança Clarke comme une menace.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre par-là ?

Clarke s’approcha subitement de Lexa, envahissant ainsi son espace privé, mais la brune ne céda pas et la toisa d’un regard noir.

\- Je ne t’ai pas encore donné de réponse, il est encore temps pour moi de refuser ton offre.

\- Je t’en prie, refuse ma proposition si tu veux, répondit la Native sur un ton sarcastique identique à celui qu’avait employé la blonde un peu plus tôt. Mais quand tu seras seule sans notre soutien, qui t’aidera à libérer tes amis ? Qui se battra à tes côtés contre Pike ? Et qui te protégera contre eux ?

A ces mots, la blonde tressaillit.

\- Ne te voile pas la face, ils ne t’ont pas enlevée toi par hasard. Je ne sais pas quel est leur but, mais visiblement tu fais partie de leur plan.

La fille du Ciel resta silencieuse et baissa les yeux en déglutissant.

\- Tu as le droit d’être en colère, je le comprends tout à fait. Mais ne lance pas ce genre de menace à la légère, car nous savons toutes les deux que l’intégration du Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition est notre seule chance de gagner cette guerre. Si nous nous divisons, nos deux peuples seront condamnés.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir, dit Clarke après un court silence. J’aurais compris, et si Octavia et toi vous m’aviez parlé je l’aurais laissée partir.

\- Non, tu n’en aurais pas été capable. Aussi forte que tu sois, et même si tu es destinée à être le leader de ton peuple, tu n’es pas encore capable de prendre les décisions qui s’imposent. Tu aurais laissé tes sentiments te contrôler, tu n’aurais pas accepté qu’Octavia aille à Camp Jaha même si tu sais que c’est la plus à même de réaliser cette mission.

Cette fois, Clarke sembla piquée au vif. Elle planta un regard menaçant sur Lexa et parla d’une voix vibrante de colère :

\- Visiblement tu te fiches du danger que court Octavia. Comme toujours tu vois les autres comme des outils dont tu peux disposer à ta guise, comme s’il ne s’agissait que de vulgaires pions qu’il te suffit de déplacer.

La Commandante voulut se défendre, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion et poursuivit :

\- Je te préviens… S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu pourras faire une croix sur moi.

Lexa eut un léger mouvement de recul qui n’échappa pas à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus et qui trahit sa surprise mais aussi et surtout l’impact que de telles paroles avaient eu sur elle. Néanmoins, ce bref moment où elle révéla ses sentiments et ses émotions ne dura pas. En tout juste une seconde, elle avait remis en place son masque impassible de Commandante et toisa alors Clarke avec un regard méprisant tout en parlant d’un ton presque hautain :

\- Alors voilà où nous en sommes ? Tu me menaces ? Il faudra faire mieux que ça si tu veux jouer sur ce terrain. J’ai déjà beaucoup trop perdu pour que ce genre de choses m’atteigne encore, je pensais que tu l’avais compris après tout ce que je t’ai confié.

La blonde ne put empêcher sa déception d’apparaître sur son visage, et ce fut à son tour de se reculer sous le coup de la souffrance causée par ces paroles si dures. Pourtant, bien qu’elle ait remarqué sa réaction, Lexa ne s’arrêta pas là. Elle avait été touchée par les propos de Clarke qui avait su appuyer exactement là où il fallait et avait touché un point sensible, si ce n’est _le_ plus sensible, et dans ce genre de situations, la brune était aussi dangereuse qu’un animal blessé qui tentait d’achever son adversaire avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Elle reprit d’un ton froid, visiblement déterminée à ne pas courber l’échine et à réaffirmer son autorité qu’elle estimait avoir été bafouée.

\- Si tu es tellement sûre que j’ai envoyé Octavia tout droit à sa mort et que je ne suis qu’un monstre sans cœur alors tu n’as qu’à partir. La porte est grande ouverte, je ne te retiens pas.

Le bruit sec d’une gifle retentit en même temps qu’elle prononçait ses derniers mots et peu après, ce fut une douleur vive qui s’empara de sa joue. Elle garda la tête tournée sur le côté après avoir reçu le coup et serra brusquement les poings en même temps que ses mâchoires se crispaient.

Cette fois elle n’avait pas besoin de connaître la culture de Clarke pour comprendre la signification de ce geste. La jeune fille était en colère, mais plus que tout elle était blessée et devait probablement se sentir trahie, une fois de plus. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Qu’espérait-elle après lui avoir clairement dit que sa perte lui importait peu ? D’ailleurs comment avait-elle pu lui dire une chose pareille ? C’était faux, tellement faux. Et pourtant elle avait eu la bêtise de lui dire une telle chose, uniquement parce qu’elle s’était sentie vulnérable. A chaque fois que c’était le cas elle avait ce genre de réactions, elle se braquait immédiatement et sortait les crocs. Elle préférait mordre avant d’être mordue, il en avait toujours été ainsi et quand il s’agissait de ses sentiments, ses réactions étaient encore plus virulentes. L’idée même de pouvoir perdre un être cher la terrorisait, et ce justement parce qu’elle avait déjà trop perdu, alors elle réagissait de la pire façon qui soit en repoussant ceux qui comptaient pour elle, exactement comme elle venait de le faire à l’instant avec Clarke. Seulement cette fois les choses étaient différentes. Elles étaient différentes parce que Clarke était la première personne à laquelle elle parvenait à s’attacher sincèrement depuis la perte de sa famille et de Costia, mais surtout parce qu’en relevant enfin le regard vers elle, elle lut dans ses yeux bleus une douleur qu’elle n’y avait jamais vue auparavant. Même lors de cette terrible nuit, quand quatre mois plus tôt elle avait abandonné la jeune fille et son peuple à leur sort, la peine causée par cette trahison n’avait pas semblé aussi forte que celle qu’elle lisait à présent dans les yeux de Clarke.

Elle aurait voulu parler, lui dire que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, que rien de ce qu’elle venait de dire n’était sincère, qu’elle ne voulait pas la perdre et ne voulait surtout pas qu’elle parte. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge nouée. Elle aurait voulu crier ses sentiments à Clarke, les lui hurler même. Elle aurait été prête à se mettre à genoux pour implorer son pardon et la supplier d’oublier tout ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. Mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Elle resta immobile, les yeux rivés dans ceux de la blonde qui devenaient plus brillants à chaque seconde, et bientôt elle vit que la jeune fille était sur le point de pleurer et faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour retenir ses larmes. Pourtant, elle ne bougea toujours pas et resta désespérément silencieuse. La Commandante qu’elle avait appris à être depuis son plus jeune âge avait une fois de plus le dessus sur elle. Elle l’avait toujours et faisait taire ses sentiments, étouffait systématiquement ce qui était une faiblesse et une menace pour le rôle qu’elle occupait auprès de son peuple, la menant ainsi à être cette personne au cœur de pierre qu’elle donnait à voir.

Après ce qui avait semblé durer des heures à Lexa mais n’avait été sans doute qu’un court instant, Clarke prit enfin la parole, prête à craquer et à fondre en larmes à tout instant, et la brune tressaillit en entendant des tremolos dans sa voix :

\- Crois-moi, si je n’attendais pas le retour de mes amis, je partirais sur le champ.

Sur ces mots, Clarke se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. La seconde d’après, la Native entendit la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne s’ouvrir puis se refermer tout aussi violemment, puis plus rien.

Plus un bruit, pas même celui de sa respiration qui s’était bloquée dans sa poitrine, pas même celui des pleurs qui s’étaient pourtant sans doute emparés de Clarke dans la pièce voisine. Rien d’autre que le silence, un silence assourdissant et qui lui donnait l’impression que le vacarme se trouvait en fait en elle, là où toutes sortes d’émotions se bousculaient de façon anarchique. Elle sentit que l’air circulait à nouveau normalement dans sa gorge, mais sa respiration était erratique, son souffle saccadé, témoin de son mal-être de l’instant et des regrets qui l’accablaient.

Comment avait-elle pu tenir de tels propos et être aussi cruelle avec celle qu’elle aimait ?

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

L’après-midi touchait à sa fin quand la Commandante fut prévenue de l’approche d’un véhicule étrange et que personne n’avait jamais vu. Les gardes en faction sur les murailles avaient envoyé l’un des leurs dès qu’ils avaient repéré l’engin, et celui-ci venait juste d’arriver chez la brune. Cette dernière ordonna au soldat de retourner à son poste et de se préparer à toute éventualité. Elle ne savait pas s’il s’agissait d’ennemis ou pas, ils devaient donc rester sur leurs gardes. Elle monta pour aller prévenir Clarke qui n’avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis la veille et ne lui avait donc pas non plus adressé la parole. Elle frappa puis entra sans attendre de réponse, et voyant les sourcils de la blonde se froncer de mécontentement, elle parla avant qu’elle ne s’indigne d’une telle entrée :

\- Un garde vient de me dire qu’un véhicule approchait. Ils l’ont aperçu au sommet de la colline il y a quelques minutes.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à la fille du Ciel pour être convaincue de suivre la brune malgré les derniers événements. Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et courut jusqu’en bas des escaliers pour rejoindre Lexa qui était partie sans l’attendre.

Le fameux véhicule n’était plus qu’à une dizaine de mètres du mur quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent sur les murailles qui surplombaient la grande porte de la ville. Un simple ordre de la part de la Commandante suffit pour que tous les archers présents à portée de voix encochent une flèche et visent l’étrange véhicule métallique.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c’est le même… camion ? demanda la brune d’une voix incertaine, hésitant sur le dernier mot qu’elle n’avait découvert que récemment.

\- Non, répondit Clarke avec assurance. C’est le même modèle, mais celui dans lequel j’étais ne pouvait absolument plus être utilisé après avoir heurté l’arbre, et il n’était pas réparable en seulement quelques jours. C’est un autre camion.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle ou au contraire s’en inquiéter, la Native se raidit. Elle leva le bras, prête à donner l’ordre à ses hommes de tirer si les occupants du véhicule représentaient le moindre danger.

Les visiteurs non identifiés s’arrêtèrent au pied des murailles et alors l’appréhension se fit ressentir chez tous ceux qui se trouvaient là et assistaient à la scène. Mais personne ne sortit du camion pendant de longues secondes, rendant l’attente plus angoissante encore. Quand enfin, la porte du côté conducteur s’ouvrit, la Commandante se raidit en ne reconnaissant pas le brun qui venait de descendre. Elle était sur le point de baisser le bras, ordonnant ainsi aux archers d’abattre l’intrus, quand son geste fut interrompu par la voix de Clarke s’élevant soudainement :

\- Jasper !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ce nom que la blonde se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la muraille et les dévala. Lexa se rappela alors avoir déjà entendu parler du jeune homme et réalisa qu’il était un ami de la fille du Ciel. Elle ordonna aussitôt qu’on ouvre les portes.

Les battants commençaient tout juste à s’écarter quand Clarke arriva en bas, mais elle n’attendit pas plus et se faufila par le petit interstice déjà ouvert. Pendant qu’elle descendait, les autres étaient sortis du camion. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses traits quand elle reconnut non seulement Octavia, mais aussi Lincoln et Monty. Elle courut dans leur direction et se précipita vers la brune qui était la plus proche d’elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle pour se prouver qu’elle était bien là. Octavia ne sembla pas surprise par cet accueil et elle lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter.

\- Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil, souffla la blonde d’une voix parée d’une inquiétude tout juste soulagée.

La plus jeune s’autorisa un léger sourire, attendrie et touchée par cette marque d’affection de la part de son amie.

Elles se séparèrent après un long moment passé dans les bras l’une de l’autre, et alors Clarke constata que Monty et Lincoln s’étaient approchés. Elle se précipita vers le premier et chacun exprima à l’autre sa joie en échangeant une étreinte sincère et chaleureuse, ainsi que quelques paroles. Une fois ces retrouvailles terminées, la blonde se tourna cette fois vers Lincoln qui lui offrit l’un de ses sourires sereins, ceux dont lui seul avait le secret. Ils échangèrent une accolade tout aussi longue que celles qu’elle avait partagées avec ses amis, chose qui ne s’était jamais produite jusqu’à présent.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le regard de Clarke se posa cette fois sur Jasper. Le jeune homme était resté à l’écart et les toisait d’un regard noir, elle en particulier. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer à ce constat, réalisant alors que même après tout ce temps, il ne semblait pas lui avoir pardonné. Au contraire, sa rancœur paraissait plus grande encore que lorsqu’elle avait dû affronter l’image de son ami tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Maya, le visage inondé de larmes. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, plus de quatre mois plus tôt, mais pas seulement physiquement. Au-delà de ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant très courts, presque rasés, c’était lui-même qui semblait être différent. Cette joie et cette bonne humeur qu’elle lui connaissait semblaient avoir complètement disparu.

Elle se risqua à faire un pas vers lui, mais alors le jeune homme recula, faisant naître un air triste sur le visage de la blonde.

\- Jasper…

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à la fixer d’un regard maintenant devenu encore plus hostile. Sans doute le fait qu’elle ait quitté Camp Jaha n’avait pas aidé ceux qui lui en voulaient déjà comme Jasper à lui pardonner, et elle prenait maintenant conscience que la route vers un éventuel retour à l’amitié qu’ils avaient partagée serait longue, s’il était seulement possible de retrouver ce lien qui semblait avoir été brisé à tout jamais.

Clarke s’apprêtait à parler mais une voix venant de derrière elle s’éleva, grave, ferme, la voix d’une personne habituée à être obéie dans l’instant :

\- Je pense que des soins s’imposent.

Tous se tournèrent vers Lexa qui approchait maintenant du petit groupe, entourée de deux gardes à la carrure imposante. D’un simple mouvement de tête, elle désigna Jasper. Son pansement de fortune ne lui avait pas échappé, et elle ne doutait pas que la blessure qu’il portait au cou nécessitait d’être soignée.

L’un des deux gardes qui accompagnaient la brune s’approcha de Jasper de quelques pas et lui fit un signe pour l’inciter à le suivre, mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

\- Il va vous emmener auprès d’un soigneur, dit la Commandante.

Le fils du Ciel sembla hésiter encore un instant, et finalement il emboita le pas au guerrier. Mais ils furent bien vite arrêtés.

\- Attendez !

L’attention se concentra sur Octavia qui retourna vers le camion, suivie par Lincoln. Ils ouvrirent les portes à l’arrière du véhicule et entrèrent, puis ils ressortirent quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnés de Raven. Quand elle la vit, un sourire commença à éclairer le visage de Clarke. Mais quand la brune approcha et qu’elle constata dans quel état elle était, son sourire disparut immédiatement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

\- C’est compliqué... On t’expliquera.

Octavia se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu’un garde reste avec elle.

\- Elle ne craint rien à l’intérieur des murs de la ville.

\- Ce n’est pas pour elle que j’ai peur. C’est pour ceux qui l’entourent.

La Commandante resta un instant dubitative, puis elle hocha la tête et d’un simple geste accompagnés de quelques mots en Trigedasleng, elle indiqua au guerrier de rester à l’infirmerie.

\- Je les accompagne, déclara Monty.

Chacun s’accorda à penser que c’était plus prudent, et ils le remercièrent par des regards reconnaissants.

Une fois qu’ils furent tous partis, Octavia s’adressa cette fois à la blonde qui était toujours abattue après les retrouvailles plus que délicates avec Jasper:

\- Clarke, il faut que je te parle.

La jeune fille se fit immédiatement plus attentive, et l’expression de tristesse qui paraît son visage céda la place à un air plus sérieux et préoccupé. Si les choses commençaient de cette façon, cela n’annonçait rien de bon, elle le savait. Octavia et elle s’éloignèrent quelque peu pour plus d’intimité, et alors pour ne pas rester à rien faire, Lincoln retourna au camion pour y récupérer les armes qui s’y trouvaient. Il en profita pour retirer les clés qui étaient toujours sur le contact bien que le moteur ait été coupé.

Quand il revint vers Lexa qui attendait on ne sait quoi, toujours au même endroit que celui où elle s’était arrêtée en arrivant, il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation et surtout de respect.

_\- Heda_ , souffla-t-il pour accompagner son geste.

_\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir sain et sauf, Linkon._

Le jeune homme sembla surpris, et alors la Commandante s’expliqua :

_\- Avec la guerre qui se prépare, la perte d’un guerrier tel que toi aurait été un sérieux handicap._

Lincoln inclina à nouveau la tête, cette fois pour exprimer sa gratitude après ce compliment déguisé.

Estimant qu’il était toujours sous le commandement de la brune bien qu’il ait été chassé par son propre peuple et qu’il soit depuis considéré comme un traitre, le jeune homme se plaça aux côtés de celle-ci, remplaçant ainsi d’une certaine façon le garde qui avait accompagné ses trois amis à l’infirmerie. Les bras croisés devant lui, il imita Lexa en fixant Octavia et Clarke qui se trouvaient à l’écart et échangeaient à voix basses.

Après quelques minutes, les deux Natifs virent un air abattu se peindre sur les traits de la blonde qui leur faisait face, et surtout ses épaules s’affaissèrent de façon notable. Elle semblait tout à coup porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Octavia la prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans son dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir soulager la peine qui se lisait maintenant sur le visage de Clarke. Un simple regard en biais suffit à Lincoln pour voir que la Commandante paraissait soucieuse, et il prit alors l’initiative de lui expliquer la situation sans entrer dans les détails :

_\- Okteivia a réussi à s’infiltrer dans le camp et à libérer ceux d’entre nous qui avaient été emprisonnés. Mais tout ne s’est passé comme prévu et nous avons été repérés. Trois d’entre nous sont restés sur place et ont fait diversion pour nous permettre de nous enfuir, dont la mère de Klark._

Lexa resta silencieuse mais le jeune homme la vit déglutir difficilement. Il était évident qu’elle était touchée par cette nouvelle car elle savait quel impact elle aurait sur la blonde, mais pour rien au monde elle n’aurait laissé paraître quoi que ce soit. Elle était Heda, elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments, jamais.

Après quelques instants, Clarke et Octavia se séparèrent finalement et rejoignirent les trois Natifs qui attendaient patiemment. La blonde renifla doucement, signe qu’elle retenait difficilement ses larmes, mais elle ne craqua pas et garda la tête haute bien que ses yeux soient devenus brillants. Bientôt, son regard se posa sur la main droite de Lincoln qui portait une blessure qui ressemblait à une morsure. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s’approcha.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant la plaie.

\- Raven m’a mordue.

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne posa aucune question. Octavia lui avait promis des explications pour plus tard et elle ne doutait pas qu’elle tiendrait parole, aussi préféra-t-elle se concentrer sur le plus urgent.

\- Il faut nettoyer la plaie. Le risque d’infection est particulièrement élevé avec les morsures humaines.

\- Allons à l’infirmerie, proposa Lexa.

La blonde lui lança un regard réprobateur. Elle n’appréciait pas qu’elle s’immisce dans ces retrouvailles qui étaient déjà compliquées, elle aurait voulu qu’elle les laisse entre eux. Mais elle n’était pas seulement Lexa, celle à qui elle en voulait pour avoir eu des paroles si dures à son égard la veille, elle était aussi Commandante, et à ce titre elle se devait d’assurer l’accueil des invités et surtout de ne pas laisser n’importe qui vagabonder librement et sans surveillance dans la capitale, Clarke le savait bien. Octavia assura que Jasper reviendrait pour déplacer le camion et l’amener dans la ville une fois qu’il aurait été soigné, et alors ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour pénétrer à l’intérieur des murs.

Alors qu’ils venaient de franchir les murailles, ils virent un enfant courir dans leur direction. A mesure qu’il approchait, Clarke reconnut Nymen, le petit garçon qu’elle avait rencontré lors de la veillée. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il parla en Trigedasleng à une vitesse affolante, visiblement paniqué. La blonde ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment la langue pour comprendre ce qu’il disait, mais Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln semblèrent tout à coup inquiets et préoccupés. La Commandante répondit au petit garçon qui repartit d’où il venait en courant aussi vite que ses jambes d’enfant le lui permettaient.

\- Il y a un problème à l’infirmerie, Lya a besoin d’aide.

Clarke devina que la femme en question, la mère de Nymen, était soigneuse, et alors d’un simple signe de tête elle indiqua à Lexa de les guider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir couru à travers les rues de Polis, ils arrivaient tous à l’infirmerie. Ils entrèrent pour découvrir à l’intérieur une scène de chaos.

Nymen, qui était arrivé peu avant eux, s’était réfugié dans les bras de sa mère qui tentait visiblement de le protéger. Et pour cause. Alors que Monty faisait de son mieux pour calmer Raven qui semblait hors d’elle pour une raison inconnue, Jasper était aux prises avec le guerrier qui les avait accompagnés. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Octavia et Lincoln pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé : Raven avait sûrement fait une crise, le soldat natif avait sans doute voulu la maîtriser ou peut-être même s’en prendre à elle, et les autres jeunes hommes s’étaient donc interposés.

Sans perdre de temps, ils se précipitèrent vers Monty qui semblait en difficulté et ne parvenait plus à maintenir la mécanicienne contre le mur où il l’avait plaquée. Octavia saisit le bras droit de la jeune fille pendant que Lincoln prenait le gauche, et ils la ramenèrent violemment contre le mur, permettant ainsi à leur ami de relâcher sa prise.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke avait volé au secours de Jasper qui venait juste d’être immobilisé par son adversaire et se trouvait maintenant face contre terre.

\- Lâchez-le ! ordonna la blonde.

Le Natif n’en fit rien. Au contraire, il augmenta la pression qu’il exerçait sur le dos de sa victime avec son genou. Clarke dégaina l’épée qu’elle avait pris l’habitude de toujours avoir avec elle, et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à placer la lame sous le cou du soldat, Lexa intervint :

_\- Fais ce qu’elle dit_ , ordonna-t-elle d’un ton ferme au guerrier.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers sa Commandante et sans une seconde d’hésitation, il libéra Jasper et se mit debout. Aussitôt, Clarke voulut aider son ami à se relever, mais celui-ci retira vivement son bras d’un geste empreint de colère. La blonde adopta un air attristé face à cette réaction, mais rapidement ses yeux se portèrent sur le pansement que portait le jeune homme au cou et où des tâches rouges commençaient à se former.

\- Jasper, tu saignes !

\- Il y a plus important.

Sur ces paroles lâchées d’un ton froid, le brun reporta son attention sur Raven.

Même à eux deux, Octavia et Lincoln éprouvaient les plus grandes difficultés à la maîtriser. Ils la maintenaient tant bien que mal dos à un mur, mais la brune continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable tout en poussant des cris gutturaux. Cette scène rappela exactement à Clarke le sevrage de Lincoln. Quand elle était arrivée dans le vaisseau et avait trouvé le jeune homme il était dans le même état, tout aussi sauvage et violent. Mais alors qu’elle tentait de réfléchir pour trouver une solution, Raven se mit tout à coup à se frapper brutalement la tête contre le mur. Par chance, celui-ci était en fait une simple cloison de métal, elle ne pouvait donc pas se blesser sérieusement, mais il n’en restait pas moins que cette réaction n’annonçait rien de bon. De toute évidence elle n’allait pas se calmer aussi facilement.

\- Raven ! appela Octavia. Ça suffit !

Mais ses tentatives pour ramener son amie à la raison étaient vaines. La jeune fille n’était plus elle-même et son seul but à cet instant était de se libérer de cette immobilité à laquelle on la contraignait.

\- Arrête !

Raven poussa un long cri qui se termina en ce qui s’apparentait à une plainte étouffée. Pour autant, elle ne cessa pas de heurter violemment le mur avec sa tête, et la situation devenait maintenant critique.

\- Clarke, fais quelque chose ! s’exclama Monty qui regardait la scène, impuissant, les yeux écarquillés aussi bien de peur que d’inquiétude.

La jeune fille resta immobile. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps quelle était la raison de cette crise, mais elle n’avait géré ce genre de sevrage qu’une seule fois, et sa mère avait été là au moins à un moment. Cette fois elle était seule, et elle ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Elle sentit la panique l’envahir et fit de son mieux pour la réprimer et garder la tête froide. La blonde ferma un bref instant les yeux pour retrouver son calme, puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Pour l’instant il faut seulement attendre que ça se calme, il n’y a rien d’autre à faire. Elle fait un syndrome de sevrage, c’est normal qu’elle passe par-là et ce ne sera sûrement pas sa seule crise.

\- Elle en a déjà faite une sur la route quand on venait ici, dit Monty. C’est pour ça qu’on l’avait mise derrière.

\- A quand remonte la dernière dose qu’elle a prise ?

\- Elle venait d’en avoir une quand on a quitté Camp Jaha, indiqua Lincoln tandis qu’il tenait toujours la mécanicienne. Il nous a fallu presque deux jours pour arriver ici.

\- Ça risque d’être sa crise la plus violente, souffla la blonde sur un ton préoccupé. On doit se préparer à la réanimer, elle pourrait faire un arrêt.

Se souvenant que le cœur de son compagnon s’était arrêté à plusieurs reprises et que la dernière fois le massage cardiaque n’avait pas suffi, Octavia s’adressa à Jasper :

\- Donne à Clarke une des matraques qu’on a prises, elle en aura peut-être besoin.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, mais il se décida finalement à faire ce qu’on lui disait. Il tendit la matraque à la blonde sans même la regarder, mais Clarke n’y prêta pas attention.

\- Le mieux serait de l’attacher, commença la jeune leader en regardant autour d’elle pour trouver quelque chose qui soit adapté. Elle va sûrement-

\- Clarke, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

En entendant la voix de Monty, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur Raven et vit alors qu’elle semblait tout à coup plus calme. Ou plutôt trop calme. La brune avait soudainement arrêté de se débattre et elle ne bougeait presque plus. Sa tête était lourdement retombée vers l’avant et ce subit relâchement ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Allongez-la, vite ! ordonna la blonde.

Octavia et Lincoln s’exécutèrent et installèrent la mécanicienne sur le lit le plus proche. Alors qu’ils venaient de l’allonger, elle fut soudainement prise de tremblements qui se transformèrent bientôt en convulsions de plus en plus violentes. Clarke s’empressa de basculer la jeune fille sur le côté pour éviter qu’elle ne s’étouffe, et alors une épaisse mousse blanche commença à sortir de sa bouche, mélange de salive et de bile.

\- Lya, je vais avoir besoin d’aide !

La soigneuse s’approcha immédiatement du lit où se trouvait Raven, mais son fils resta accroché à elle, la suppliant de ne pas le laisser. Elle tenta de lui parler calmement pour le convaincre de la laisser faire son travail, mais alors l’enfant s’agrippa désespérément à elle en pleurant. Pendant ce temps, Clarke dégageait du mieux qu’elle pouvait les voies respiratoires de son amie en retirant la mousse qu’elle crachait, mais ses nerfs étant déjà mis à rude épreuve, elle finit par perdre patience :

\- Faites-le sortir !!!

Le petit garçon sursauta à peine et prêta tout juste attention à ces propos, continuant à pleurer pour ne pas que sa mère le lâche. Aucun des survivants de l’Arche ne réagit à la demande de Clarke, et après quelques secondes de flottement, ce fut finalement Lexa qui s’en chargea.

_\- Naimen, calme-toi_ , dit-elle dans sa langue maternelle, d’une voix douce inhabituelle et qui en aurait certainement surpris plus d’un si la situation n’avait pas été ce qu’elle était.

L’enfant ne lâcha pas sa mère, mais la brune continua à lui souffler des paroles à voix basse sur le même ton pour tenter de le rassurer. Il se calma petit à petit, et après quelques instants il accepta enfin de lâcher Lya et se réfugia alors dans les bras de la Commandante. Tous regardèrent avec stupeur cette dernière porter le petit garçon avec une certaine tendresse et sortir de l’infirmerie, suivie de près par le guerrier qui était resté jusque-là à l’écart. Tous sauf Clarke qui était concentrée sur sa tâche.

Raven avait cessé de convulser, mais cette fois elle ne bougeait plus du tout, et ce n’était pas plus rassurant. Sans perdre une seconde, la blonde la remit sur le dos et commença un massage cardiaque. Nyko lui avait dit que tous les Faucheurs que les Natifs avaient tenté de ramener à eux étaient morts de la même façon, le schéma était donc visiblement toujours le même. Il fallait qu’elle parvienne à maintenir son amie en vie jusqu’à ce que son organisme soit débarrassé de toute trace de la substance qui était responsable de son état, seulement alors elle serait sauvée.

Donnant des impulsions à un rythme régulier pour faire circuler le sang, Clarke compta jusqu’à trente, puis elle s’arrêta et pratiqua un bouche-à-bouche. Elle reprit ensuite le massage cardiaque et continua ainsi en enchaînant plusieurs séries, toujours de la même manière.

\- Lya, appela la blonde sans arrêter ce qu’elle faisait. Occupe-toi de Jasper, il est blessé.

\- Je vais bien, assura l’intéressé.

\- Jasper, tu as besoin de soins.

\- Non, j’ai tenu jusque-là.

\- Mais ta plaie est à nouveau ouverte et je doute que vous l’ayez soignée correctement, alors fais ce que je te dis !

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard assassin, mais il fut sans doute convaincu par le ton employé par la blonde puisque quand la soigneuse s’approcha timidement de lui, il se laissa guider dans un endroit à l’écart de toute l’agitation ambiante.

Pendant tout le temps où elle avait parlé, Clarke n’avait jamais interrompu sa tâche. Pourtant, Raven ne respirait toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ? commença à s’inquiéter Monty.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? renchérit Octavia. Pour Lincoln ça avait marché.

\- La première fois, mais pas la deuxième.

Clarke cessa soudain le massage et s’empara de la matraqua qu’elle avait posée sur le bord du lit.

\- Reculez-vous tous. Octavia, lâche-la.

La brune, qui avait posé ses mains sur le bras de la jeune fille toujours inconsciente, obéit. La blonde empoigna fermement ce qui était à la base une arme mais allait lui servir à sauver une vie. Si toute fois elle y parvenait.

Elle plaça l’extrémité de la matraque sur le thorax de Raven et envoya une décharge. Le corps de la mécanicienne s’arc-bouta en étant traversé par l’électricité, puis il retomba lourdement, mais la brune n’avait toujours aucune réaction. Clarke fit une deuxième et une troisième tentative, mais il n’y avait toujours aucun résultat. Ils étaient tous de plus en plus inquiets et Octavia avait maintenant ses ongles plantés dans la peau du bras de Lincoln qu’elle avait saisi à deux mains.

\- Allez, Raven !

La blonde avait beau crier, la quatrième décharge ne fut pas plus efficace que les précédentes. Octavia faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid, mais plus les secondes passaient et plus elle sentait les larmes envahir ses yeux, tentant de franchir la barrière de ses paupières pour couler sur ses joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se contrôler et alors elle s’aperçut que Lincoln était aussi crispé qu’elle.

\- Allez !!!

Cette fois Clarke avait presque hurlé, et elle mit toute sa colère et son désespoir de se voir si impuissante dans une cinquième tentative. La matraque envoya une décharge dans le corps de Raven qui fut alors violemment soulevé du lit. La jeune fille retomba de tout son poids sur le lit, et tous restèrent figés, dans l’attente d’un résultat. Il s’écoula tout juste une seconde, mais pour chacun ce fut la plus longue de toute leur vie, et finalement Raven ouvrit soudainement les yeux en inspirant aussi fort que si elle venait de remonter à la surface de l’eau après y avoir passé plusieurs minutes. Sa respiration était irrégulière et laborieuse, mais au moins l’air entrait-il dans ses poumons sans qu’aucune aide ne soit nécessaire. Des sourires apparurent sur le visage de tous ceux qui étaient présents, et alors Clarke prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

\- Raven ?

L’intéressée tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, les yeux mi-clos, et la regarda avec un air absent.

\- Tu m’entends ?

La mécanicienne resta silencieuse, tentant visiblement de réguler sa respiration anarchique. La blonde l’observa quelques instants, soucieuse, et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à parler, elle fut coupée.

\- Après tout ce temps… j’imaginais pas nos retrouvailles comme ça.

Il y eut un court temps de flottement avant qu’un rire nerveux et saccadé ne s’échappe de la gorge de Clarke qui fut rapidement imitée par Octavia dont les épaules s’affaissèrent subitement quand la tension accumulée dans ses muscles se relâcha. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir que même après ce qu’elle venait de vivre, Raven n’avait rien perdu de son humour. Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière, puis elle ferma les yeux, visiblement épuisée.

\- On va s’occuper de toi, lui dit la blonde. Tu es tirée d’affaire maintenant.

Son amie se contenta de hocher la tête en gardant les paupières closes.

Clarke eut un sourire à la fois soulagé et triste, car ce qu’elle venait de dire était vrai seulement en partie : la jeune fille avait été sauvée pour cette fois, mais il était impossible de dire si une nouvelle crise ne surviendrait pas, et avec elle un nouvel arrêt cardiaque qui mettrait une fois de plus sa vie en danger.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke sortit de l’infirmerie en poussant un profond soupir. Raven avait fini par s’endormir, épuisée par ce qu’elle venait de surmonter. La blonde était restée encore un peu pour s’assurer que tout allait bien et avait ensuite donné ses instructions à Lya, la chargeant de surveiller la brune et de la prévenir s’il y avait le moindre problème. Bien que Clarke lui ait dit qu’il faudrait sans doute du temps pour que la mécanicienne ne sorte du profond sommeil où elle avait sombré, Octavia avait tenu à rester auprès d’elle jusqu’à son réveil, et Lincoln était donc resté aussi. Monty quant à lui, avait préféré rester avec Jasper qui devait attendre que le cataplasme qu’avait appliqué Lya sur sa plaie ne fasse effet. Ce fut donc seule que la blonde sortit pour aller dire à Nymen qu’il pouvait rejoindre sa mère.

Quand elle arriva dehors, elle fut surprise de trouver Lexa assise à même le sol, dos au mur du petit bâtiment qui accueillait l’infirmerie, Nymen installé sur ses genoux. Ils discutaient calmement en Trigedasleng, et la guerrière était sans doute en train de conter au petit garçon quelques-uns de ses exploits au combat à en croire le regard pétillant de celui-ci et son air absorbé. Clarke s’approcha doucement et signala sa présence en se raclant la gorge. La Commandante l’avait déjà entendue, mais elle avait attendu qu’elle les rejoigne pour mettre l’enfant debout et se lever à son tour. Dès que Nymen aperçut la blonde, il se réfugia derrière Lexa en se cachant derrière ses jambes. Un air triste se peignit sur les traits de la fille du Ciel, ce qui n’échappa pas à la brune. Cette dernière s’accroupit face à l’enfant et lui dit quelques mots que Clarke ne parvint pas à comprendre. Le garçon jeta un regard méfiant à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, et finalement, il fit un pas vers elle. Néanmoins, il garda ses distances, toujours quelque peu effrayé.

\- Je suis désolée, Nymen, commença la blonde. Ce n’était pas contre toi que j’étais énervée. J’ai eu peur pour mon amie alors j’ai crié.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ton amie ?

Clarke fut heureuse de voir qu’il acceptait de lui parler, et après quelques secondes de réflexion pour savoir ce qu’elle allait lui dire, elle répondit :

\- Elle est malade. Mais je l’ai soignée, maintenant ça va mieux.

\- Alors personne va mourir ?

La blonde eut un temps d’arrêt face à une telle question de la part d’un enfant si jeune, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Non Nymen, personne ne va mourir.

Sur ces quelques mots, l’enfant s’approcha et tendit ses bras vers elle. Comprenant sa demande implicite, Clarke se baissa et lui offrit avec plaisir une étreinte chaleureuse et sincère. Elle fut prise au dépourvu en voyant avec quel empressement le garçon entourait son cou de ses petits bras, comme si elle risquait de disparaître à tout moment. Mais le premier instant de surprise passé, elle se laissa aller et le serra contre elle avec un sourire.

Après quelques instants sans qu’aucun des deux ne bouge, Clarke réalisa qu’elle ne pouvait pas le retenir plus longtemps.

\- Ta maman a terminé, tu devrais aller la voir.

Elle déposa Nymen au sol et alors celui-ci resserra brièvement son étreinte avant de la lâcher, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Puis, après lui avoir offert un large sourire, il s’éloigna et la blonde le regarda courir pour rejoindre l’infirmerie.

Lexa avait assisté à toute la scène sans dire un mot, et si elle s’était écoutée, elle aurait souri. Mais étant ce qu’elle était, elle garda un air impassible et s’approcha simplement de la fille du Ciel pour s’adresser à elle :

\- Tu as semblé surprise qu’il évoque ainsi la mort.

Clarke tourna la tête vers la brune mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d’un hochement de tête approbateur. Elle n’avait aucun envie de parler avec la Native.

\- Comme beaucoup d’autres, il a été confronté à la mort très tôt, ce qui explique qu’il en parle de façon si spontanée. Son père était un guerrier, il est mort il y a quelques mois.

L’air de la blonde se fit plus triste en entendant cela.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

Cette question sembla embarrasser Lexa qui détourna le regard.

\- Il est mort au combat, c’est tout.

La gêne de la Commandante n’échappa pas à Clarke, et cette fois-ci, son air se fit plus grave quand elle demanda :

\- Il faisait partie des trois cents hommes que tu avais envoyés pour nous tuer, c’est ça ?

La Native resta muette, mais cette absence de réponse en était déjà une en soi.

Le silence se prolongea, pesant. La blonde pinça les lèvres et fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, bien que la tâche s’avère plus difficile encore qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Où qu’elle aille, ses démons et ses crimes semblaient la pourchasser, avides du moindre petit bonheur qu’elle pouvait connaître, prêts à la tailler en pièce et à la mettre à nouveau à genoux à la moindre occasion.

Après quelques instants, Lexa prit la parole :

\- Tu peux dire à tes amis qu’ils sont les bienvenus chez moi.

\- Octavia veut veiller sur Raven jusqu’à son réveil et Lincoln reste avec elle. Jasper ne peut pas quitter l’infirmerie pour l‘instant et connaissant Monty, il restera avec lui tant qu’il ne pourra pas partir. De toute façon je doute que l’un d’entre eux accepte de dormir chez toi.

La brune fronça les sourcils, mais Clarke ne parvint pas à savoir si elle était davantage blessée ou contrariée.

\- Rentrons dans ce cas, dit-elle pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- Je vais rester un peu avec eux.

Une nouvelle fois, la Commandante défaillit. Néanmoins cette fois la blonde en était certaine, c’était bien de la déception qu’elle vit passer dans son regard, pendant un court instant seulement cependant.

\- Est-ce que je dois t’attendre pour le repas ?

\- Non.

Cette réponse avait été tout aussi sèche que la précédente et désarçonna une fois de plus Lexa.

\- Ne m’attends pas du tout, je ne sais pas si je rentrerai ce soir. Je vais peut-être rester ici avec eux.

La Native déglutit péniblement, les mâchoires crispées, mais elle se força tout de même à répondre :

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu veux rentrer, sache que tu seras la bienvenue.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

Sur ces paroles lancées d’un ton glacial, Clarke tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis. La brune la regarda s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse à l’intérieur du bâtiment, et alors elle leva les yeux en pinçant les lèvres pour empêcher des larmes difficilement contenues de couler. Elle n’avait que ce qu’elle méritait après tout, et ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à elle. Mais même en sachant cela, la douleur provoquée par un tel rejet n’en était pas moins vive.

Après quelques instants qui lui furent nécessaires pour retrouver une certaine contenance, elle quitta à son tour les lieux. Le cœur lourd et le pas traînant, elle prit la direction de sa maison en gardant le secret espoir que Clarke change d’avis et ne décide finalement de rentrer plutôt que de passer la nuit à l’infirmerie.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa rentra chez elle sans bruit et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. La maison était vide et même si tous les habitants dormaient depuis longtemps ce n’était pas par crainte de réveiller les occupants des maisons voisines qu’elle était aussi discrète, elle avait seulement horreur de se déplacer bruyamment. Les nombreuses années passées à s’entraîner l’avaient rendue silencieuse comme une ombre, si bien qu’aujourd’hui quelles que soient les circonstances, elle appliquait ce qu’elle avait appris pour ne pas être entendue.

Après la discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Clarke, elle avait finalement changé d’avis et avait préféré aller se promener plutôt que de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait rejoint les bords de la rivière qui longeait la ville et avait marché des heures durant, se perdant dans ses pensées et tentant sans succès d’apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Elle était rongée par le remord et il lui semblait qu’elle avait rarement culpabilisé à ce point. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, retourner à ce moment où la veille, elle avait eu des paroles si dures envers Clarke. Malheureusement c’était impossible. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

Après des années passées à errer avec pour seule motivation celle d’être la Commandante que tous attendaient et sur qui tout le monde comptait, elle avait enfin rencontré quelqu’un capable de faire à nouveau battre son cœur endormi depuis si longtemps, depuis _trop_ longtemps même. La blonde, dont la beauté lui avait coupé le souffle lors de leur première rencontre, avait su l’aimer comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait, elle l’avait aimée comme personne d’autre n’en serait jamais capable. Là où tout le monde voyait une guerrière cruelle et impitoyable, qu’aucun sentiment ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, n’exprimant jamais ses émotions si bien qu’on aurait pu croire qu’elle n’en avait pas, Clarke elle, avait su voir plus. Elle avait su la percer à jour et persévérer jusqu’à découvrir ce qu’elle avait d’autre à offrir, elle avait regardé au-delà de ce qu’elle donnait à voir au premier abord. Mise à part sa famille, Costia avait été la seule personne capable de faire cela, et pourtant les sentiments qu’elle avait eus à son égard lui semblaient à présent ridicules en comparaison de ceux qui s’étaient développées au contact de la blonde.

Un simple regard de sa part suffisait à faire bondir son cœur et à déclencher l’envol d’une nuée de papillons dans son ventre. Sa voix était le son le plus doux qu’il lui ait été donné d’entendre, et ses rires étaient rares, mais c’était justement ce qui les rendait si précieux. Lexa aurait voulu pouvoir les enfermer dans une boîte, comme un trésor, pour pouvoir les écouter encore et encore. Ses yeux d’un bleu semblable à celui d’un ciel d’été dépourvu de nuages étaient pour elle la plus grande merveille qui n’ait jamais existé sur cette terre. Ses baisers enfin, étaient sans doute l’arme la plus redoutable qu’elle possédait contre elle. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que du coton et quand elles dansaient avec les siennes, elle avait l’impression que le monde aurait pu s’écrouler autour d’elle sans même qu’elle s’en aperçoive. Tout chez elle l’enchantait et c’était non seulement tout cela qui l’avait charmée, mais aussi ce qu’elle était. Un parfait mélange entre force et douceur, à la fois courageuse et raisonnable. Elle faisait preuve d’une détermination à toute épreuve mais savait faire des concessions quand les circonstances l’exigeaient. Elle était curieuse et toujours avide de nouvelles connaissances, son esprit était ouvert mais critique et elle n’hésitait pas à s’exprimer et à donner son avis. Sa force de caractère n’avait d’égal que l’entêtement maladif dont elle faisait parfois preuve, mais malgré tout elle restait une jeune fille intelligente et réfléchie. Tout chez elle plaisait à Lexa, jusque dans ses moindres défauts. Même cette désagréable habitude qu’elle avait de la contredire et de s’opposer à elle et qu’elle avait démontrée dès leur première confrontation lui plaisait.

Clarke était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle était tout pour elle. Et pourtant elle l’avait blessée de la pire façon qui soit en prétendant que sa perte ne l’attristerait pas. Depuis la mort des êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, elle n’avait eu de cesse de faire taire le moindre sentiment à l’égard de qui que ce soit. Elle avait étouffé toutes ses émotions, s’efforçant de ne jamais développer le moindre attachement. Cette faiblesse lui avait coûté cher une fois, elle ne voulait pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire. En tant que Commandante elle se devait d’être forte et de protéger son peuple, et pour cela elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir le moindre point faible. Pour cette raison, elle avait passé les dernières années seule, s’isolant du mieux qu’elle pouvait et se coupant de tout sentiment. Pourtant, cela n’avait pas suffi. Une fois de plus elle avait perdu deux êtres chers. Anya avait péri, puis Gustus s’en était allé, et sa mort n’en avait été que plus douloureuse puisque causée par sa propre main. A nouveau, sa fonction lui avait arraché des personnes qui comptaient pour elle, et elle ne doutait pas qu’Anya et Gustus ne seraient pas les derniers. A présent la simple idée de perdre un être cher ou d’être abandonnée la terrifiait, et c’était cette peur qui l’avait poussée à rejeter Clarke comme elle l’avait fait. Elle avait perdu tous ses moyens quand la jeune fille l’avait menacée de partir et la seule défense qu’elle avait trouvée pour se protéger et ne pas laisser sa faiblesse transparaître avait été de répliquer par l’agressivité, perdant ainsi celle qu’elle aimait.

Clarke avait peut-être finalement raison. Elle était peut-être réellement une barbare, une sauvage, un monstre aux émotions et aux sentiments dégénérés par des pertes trop nombreuses et trop douloureuses.

Après s’être torturée pendant de longues heures tout en arpentant les rives du cours d’eau, la Commandante avait finalement décidé de rentrer. Elle n’était pas fatiguée et ne doutait pas qu’il lui serait impossible de trouver le sommeil, préoccupée comme elle l’était, mais son corps et ses muscles eux, imploraient sa pitié et demandaient un peu de repos après une si longue marche, d’autant que la nuit précédente avait déjà été vide de sommeil. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, et c’est donc dans l’obscurité et le calme nocturnes que Lexa était rentrée chez elle.

Une fois arrivée, elle monta à l’étage d’un pas las puis parcourut le couloir. Mais alors qu’elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, elle se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Là, à seulement quelques mètres d’elle, un léger bruit se faisait entendre. Dans un premier temps elle ne reconnut pas les sons étouffés qui semblaient provenir de la chambre que Costia avait un jour occupée. Espérait-elle tant découvrir que Clarke avait finalement décidé de rentrer qu’elle imaginait l’entendre ? Pourtant elle en était certaine, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se concentra davantage et s’approcha de la porte en tendant l’oreille et alors, après quelques secondes, elle reconnut des sanglots. Sa gorge et son cœur se serrèrent en reconnaissant les pleurs de Clarke qu’elle avait malheureusement déjà eu l’occasion d’entendre. Elle s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais stoppa son geste. Elle ne savait pas quel accueil elle allait recevoir, mais la blonde allait sans doute la repousser une fois de plus et refuser son réconfort. Sa main était toujours suspendue dans les airs, prête à saisir la poignée, attendant qu’on lui en donne l’ordre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pétrifiée par la peur d’être une fois de plus rejetée, mais quand un sanglot plus fort que les autres arriva à ses oreilles, ses dernières hésitations furent réduites à néant.

La brune ouvrit la porte avec précautions et passa la tête à l’intérieur. Elle découvrit Clarke étendue sur son lit, dos à elle, mais fut surprise qu’elle ne l’ait pas chassée dès qu’elle était entrée, car elle avait intentionnellement fait du bruit pour signaler sa présence. Voyant que la jeune fille n’avait aucune réaction, elle fit un pas en avant et referma derrière elle.

\- Clarke ?

Elle n’obtint aucune réponse et les pleurs continuèrent. Elle ne put dire si c’était justement ces pleurs qui empêchaient la blonde de répondre ou si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui parler, aussi avança-t-elle encore de quelques pas jusqu’à arriver au lit. Une fois à côté de la blonde, Lexa tendit une main vers elle dans l’intention de la poser sur son épaule, mais elle se ravisa finalement et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Son cœur était si serré que la sensation en devenait douloureuse. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle restait là, immobile, les bras ballants, comme si elle était tout à coup incapable de bouger. Elle aurait voulu embrasser la blonde, la prendre dans ses bras, faire tout son possible pour apaiser le malheur qui semblait l’accabler, mais elle doutait que ce soit la solution. Si Clarke la rejetait à nouveau, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait cette fois. Qui aurait pu dire si elle s’entêterait et chercherait à se faire pardonner pour cette énième erreur qu’elle avait commise, ou si elle serait à nouveau agressive ? Elle-même n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

La situation resta la même pendant d’interminables minutes. Lexa regardait Clarke qui n’arrêtait pas de pleurer et dont le visage était couvert de larmes. La Commandante hésita encore un instant. Elle n’avait pas menti à la jeune fille en disant qu’elle n’était pas une personne démonstrative. Les gestes tendres, les démonstrations d’affection, toutes ces preuves de l’amour que l’on pouvait porter à quelqu’un, elle les avait connues bien sûr, mais elle en avait été privée quand sa famille et Costia avaient été tués. Même avant cela, ayant été élevée depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour devenir une guerrière, elle n’y avait jamais été habituée. Cependant, elle prenait petit à petit conscience que c’était une chose dont elle avait besoin, comme tout être humain, et surtout dont Clarke avait besoin, et à cet instant plus que jamais.

Balayant ses derniers doutes, elle commença à détacher l’épaulière qui représentait son statut mais qui n’avait plus aucune valeur dans l’intimité de cet instant. Elle la retira et la déposa au sol avec un bruit sourd et réalisa alors qu’elle se sentait plus légère, aussi bien au sens propre qu’au figuré. Débarrassée de l’imposante protection et par la même occasion de sa fonction, elle retira ses bottes avant de venir s’allonger dans le dos de la blonde. Elle se colla au plus près du corps tremblant de la jeune fille et agité de soubresauts provoqués par ses sanglots, et quand elle fut tout contre elle, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse qui la surprit elle-même tant ce genre de gestes était inhabituel pour elle. Cependant, ce qui la surprit encore plus fut de constater que la blonde ne la repoussait pas. Au contraire, elle s’était davantage recroquevillée sur elle-même, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et saisissant brusquement la main que la Native avait posée sur son ventre, comme pour la retenir, comme pour s’accrocher à elle et s’assurer qu’elle ne partirait pas, qu’elle resterait aussi longtemps qu’elle en aurait besoin. Face à cet appel à l’aide silencieux et cette demande informulée de rester auprès d’elle, Lexa resserra son étreinte autour de Clarke et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je reste là, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je ne te laisse pas seule, je te le promets.

Les minutes défilèrent. La plus jeune continua à pleurer, ses sanglots se faisant par moment plus suffocants, sans doute lorsque la cause de ses larmes lui revenait à l’esprit. Lorsqu’elle semblait paniquer et s’affoler, quand son souffle lui manquait, Lexa la serrait plus fort contre elle et lui murmurait des mots rassurants, lui promettant inlassablement de ne pas partir. La brune ne versa pas une larme, mais ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui en manquait, car voir Clarke dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, et si elle ne pleurait pas à l’extérieur, à l’intérieur des cris de lamentation résonnaient, assourdissants. Pourtant elle les faisait taire à chaque fois que la jeune fille perdait ses moyens et se laissait submerger par les sanglots. Dans ces moments, la blonde se raccrochait plus fort à la main rassurante de la Native, elle s’y accrochait comme à une bouée l’aidant à rester à la surface et la sauvant de la noyade.

Envolée la force dont elle faisait toujours preuve, disparus les nerfs à toute épreuve. A cet instant c’était une jeune fille frêle et fragile que Lexa tenait dans ses bras, presque une enfant en quête de réconfort. C’était comme si toutes les fondations de Clarke s’étaient effondrées en même temps, et avec elles les barrières qu’elle avait érigées depuis son arrivée sur Terre, depuis la mort de son père même. Elle était maintenant sans défense, vulnérable comme elle ne l’avait jamais été, à la merci de toutes les souffrances gardées trop longtemps en elle, de tous les traumatismes qu’elle avait connus, des toutes les épreuves qu’elle avait déjà traversées dans sa courte vie qui lui avait pourtant suffi pour endurer toutes sortes de douleurs, qu’elles soient physiques ou psychologiques. Elle venait d’être emportée par le raz-de-marée de ses émotions et de ses souffrances inavouées, subissant le revers de tout ce qu’elle avait vécu au cours des derniers mois. Elle s’était élevée au sommet, gagnant la place de leader, et même d’héroïne ou encore de légende aux yeux de certains, mais elle venait de tomber, et la chute était dure, encore plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginée.

Quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Plusieurs jours ? Lexa était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là à bercer Clarke pour tenter d’apaiser son mal-être. Quand enfin la blonde prit la parole, elle sursauta presque, prise par surprise. Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots et rauque d’avoir trop pleuré, mais elle parvint tout de même à parler :

\- Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Si je la perds je ne pourrai pas me relever, ce sera trop cette fois.

La Native n’eut pas besoin de plus d’explications pour comprendre que la blonde parlait de sa mère. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais d’après ce que lui avait dit Lincoln, la situation était plus que délicate pour ceux restés à Camp Jaha. La mère de Clarke était peut-être déjà morte à l’heure actuelle, et si ce n’était pas le cas peut-être la tragédie arriverait-elle dans les jours à venir. Il était impossible de savoir si elle allait bien ou même si elle était en vie, et cette incertitude était la souffrance de trop après tout ce qu’elle avait déjà traversé récemment.

\- Je serai là pour t’aider. Je te soutiendrai et tu t’appuieras sur moi pour te remettre debout.

Sur ces mots prononcés d’une voix aussi douce que possible, Lexa blottit sa tête dans le cou de la blonde et tenta de lui communiquer du mieux qu’elle le pouvait son soutien sans condition.

Elles restèrent encore longtemps ainsi, et finalement petit à petit, les larmes se tarirent. Bientôt, Clarke n’eut plus la force de pleurer. Sa gorge lui faisait mal d’avoir été trop serrée par les sanglots et ce pendant trop longtemps, et sa poitrine était encore secouée par sa respiration qui restait saccadée, mais elle se calmait progressivement. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent enfin et que ses peines et ses souffrances la quittèrent pour quelques heures, balayées par le sommeil qui s’empara d’elle, le ciel commençait à devenir plus clair à l’Est. Lexa ajusta sa prise sur la blonde si fragile à cet instant et se cala contre elle avant de tomber elle aussi de fatigue et de la rejoindre pour quelques heures de quiétude bien méritées.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Octavia avait veillé toute la nuit et Lincoln en avait fait autant pour ne pas la laisser seule. Voulant rejoindre Polis au plus vite, ils avaient dormi tout juste quelques heures la nuit précédente, juste assez pour que Jasper soit suffisamment reposé pour conduire, et ils étaient donc épuisés. Lincoln venait de quitter l’infirmerie pour accompagner Lya qui était allée chercher à manger pour tout le monde, et la brune était donc maintenant seule au chevet de Raven. Assise sur un tabouret et adossée à un mur, elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil qui tentait de l’emporter avec lui. Dès que sa tête basculait à l’avant, elle se redressait en sursautant et tentait de se réveiller du mieux qu’elle le pouvait. Mais à chaque fois, quelques secondes plus tard le même scénario se répétait.

Après avoir failli s’endormir pour la énième fois, elle pensait ne pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps, mais alors du mouvement attira son attention. Raven venait de bouger, et visiblement elle commençait à se réveiller. L’adolescente sauta sur ses pieds, tout à coup parfaitement éveillée, et rejoignit la mécanicienne, et alors elle constata qu’elle tentait effectivement d’ouvrir les yeux, non sans difficulté. La jeune fille étendue laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la pièce en attendant que sa vision devienne plus nette. Quand enfin ce fut fait, elle s’arrêta sur le visage d’Octavia qui la regardait en souriant.

\- Hey, chuchota la plus jeune pour ne pas réveiller Jasper, Monty et Nymen qui dormaient tous les trois dans la pièce voisine.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Raven. Elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa gorge quand elle déglutit, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention et s’humecta les lèvres avant de répondre d’une voix érayée :

\- Hey, Pocahontas…

Ce simple surnom eut le don d’élargir le sourire de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face : Raven était bel et bien de retour.

\- On est où ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant, sa gorge la faisant souffrir.

\- A Polis.

Voyant qu’elle fronçait les sourcils, Octavia précisa :

\- C’est la capitale des Natifs.

Un air plus confus encore se peignit sur les traits de la mécanicienne.

\- C’est une longue histoire. On va attendre que tu sois plus en forme pour tout te raconter, d’accord ?

Raven se contenta de hocher la tête, préférant parler le moins possible.

A cet instant, Lya et Lincoln arrivèrent, les bras chargés de victuailles. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement que la brune était réveillée, et alors le jeune homme s’empressa de poser ce qu’il tenait pour la rejoindre.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

L’intéressée lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Lincoln était si différent des autres Natifs : alors qu’elle n’avait pas hésité à le torturer quand Finn risquait de mourir, victime du poison qui couvrait la lame qui l’avait blessé, il avait été capable de lui pardonner et aujourd’hui il la traitait comme si rien de tout cela n’avait eu lieu. Elle voulut répondre mais grimaça.

\- Je crois qu’elle a mal à la gorge. Il faudrait éviter de la faire parler, dit Octavia.

\- Tu as soif ? demanda le compagnon de cette dernière.

Raven fit oui de la tête, et alors il alla récupérer l’une des gourdes d’eau que Lya et lui venaient de ramener. La soigneuse lui donna un verre qu’il remplit, puis il retourna auprès de la malade. Avec l’aide d’Octavia, il la mit assise avec toutes les précautions du monde, puis il l’aida à s’appuyer contre lui pour rester droite et lui donna le verre. La brune avala le contenu d’une traite et Octavia récupéra alors le récipient.

Lincoln lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant puis l’aida à s’allonger à nouveau.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, tu devrais dormir. Lya ? appela-t-il en se tournant vers l’intéressée. Tu pourrais préparer un calmant, s’il-te-plaît ?

\- Aucun problème, je m’en charge.

La soigneuse s’affaira, et pendant ce temps Octavia prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et lui caressa le front avec douceur.

\- Tu reviens de loin toi.

\- Tu pensais pas… pouvoir te débarrasser de moi… aussi facilement quand même ? souffla la mécanicienne malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans sa gorge à chacun de ses mots.

\- J’avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être résistante quand tu voulais. J’espérais que cette fois soit la bonne, mais tu nous lâcheras jamais, plaisanta l’adolescente, ce qui arracha un faible sourire à son amie.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lya revint avec la préparation qu’elle venait de terminer.

\- Ça va sûrement vous faire dormir, dit-elle à l’intention de Raven.

\- Elle en a besoin, dit Lincoln.

Craignant que sa gorge douloureuse ne l’empêche d’avaler quelque chose de consistant, la soigneuse versa quelques gouttes du remède dans une sorte de jus de fruits qui faisait partie de la nourriture qui avait été ramenée, puis elle fit boire à la brune. Une fois la boisson avalée, Raven s’étendit à nouveau et se relâcha complètement, priant pour que le sommeil vienne rapidement et soulage la douleur.

\- Même si le plus dur est derrière toi, les prochains jours ne vont pas être faciles, lui dit Lincoln, préférant être franc avec elle.

Voyant l’air dépité et abattu affiché par la mécanicienne, il s’empressa d’ajouter :

\- Mais on sera là. Tu ne seras pas toute seule, on t’aidera à surmonter ça.

\- Lincoln est passé par-là, il sera le mieux placé pour t’aider, dit Octavia.

Raven se força à leur sourire dans un remerciement silencieux, mais il était évident qu’elle n’en menait pas large et qu’apprendre que son calvaire n’était pas terminé ne l’avait pas aidée à se sentir mieux.

\- Dors maintenant, lui dit la jeune guerrière d’une voix apaisante.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ferma les yeux sans lâcher la main de son amie. Peu de temps après, elle sombrait dans un sommeil plus ou moins forcé et ses doigts se desserraient jusqu’à relâcher complètement leur prise et retomber mollement sur le lit. Seulement alors, Octavia et Lincoln s’autorisèrent à manger et à prendre enfin un peu de repos.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

A l’autre bout de la ville, c’était Clarke qui venait de se réveiller. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle était et se souvenir ce qui s’était passé. Quand ce fut fait, elle fut surprise de réaliser que les bras de Lexa l’entouraient toujours avec la même force que lorsqu’elle s’était endormie. Mais ce qui l’étonna le plus fut de constater qu’elle se sentait bien dans cette position. Même après tout ce qui avait pu être dit, après les mots qu’elle lui avait jetés au visage, la brune ne perdait pas cet effet apaisant qu’elle avait sur elle.

Une mèche  de cheveux tombait sur son visage et lui chatouillait la joue, aussi voulut-elle l’écarter. Mais elle eut beau prendre toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas réveiller Lexa, dès qu’elle bougea elle sut que la Native venait du sortir du sommeil en entendant sa respiration qui avait changé de rythme, devenant tout à coup moins régulière et moins calme. Bien qu’elles soient maintenant toutes les deux réveillées, aucun mot ne fut échangé.

Le silence perdura jusqu’à ce que la brune se lève. Elle enfila ses bottes et récupéra son épaulière qu’elle avait abandonnée la veille, puis se mit debout, et Clarke comprit alors qu’elle allait quitter la pièce sans dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se retourna vivement et en une seconde elle était assise sur le bord du lit.

\- Lexa, il faut qu’on parle.

La concernée s’arrêta alors qu’elle était sur le point de partir vers la porte. Lentement, elle se tourna pour faire face à la blonde, et elle planta alors ses yeux verts émeraude dans les siens dont la couleur était pareille à l’azur.

\- J’imagine que cette fois tu ne pourras pas me pardonner, et je le comprends. J’ai dépassé les bornes et si tu pars et que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir j’aurai tout ce que je mérite. Je voudrais seulement que tu envisages l’éventualité de ne pas détruire les relations diplomatiques entre nos deux peuples. Je sais que je t’ai blessée et je le regrette, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais-

\- Tais-toi.

Clarke s’était levée pour se porter à la hauteur de la brune et elle venait de poser ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l’arrêter. La Commandante obéit à l’ordre qui lui avait été donné et demeura silencieuse.

\- Je sais que tu as souffert, Lexa. Je sais ce que tu as traversé, je sais que tu as perdu des êtres chers. Tu m’as raconté tout ce que tu avais vécu, et je t’en suis vraiment reconnaissante. J’ai été sincèrement touchée de voir que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour me confier des moments de ta vie si douloureux. Mais tout ça ne te donne pas le droit de me parler comme tu l’as fait. Moi aussi j’ai mes problèmes, et moi aussi j’ai traversé des moments difficiles, et pour autant je ne t’ai jamais dit de telles choses.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû-

\- Non, laisse-moi finir.

La brune se tut à contrecœur pour laisser l’autre jeune fille poursuivre.

\- J’ai eu tort de te dire que je partirais s’il arrivait quelque chose à Octavia. J’aurais déjà dû avoir honte de te menacer, mais en plus une telle menace… Je… Je regrette ce que je t’ai dit. J’étais terrorisée, j’avais peur de perdre une fois de plus un être cher, alors j’ai parlé sans réfléchir et sans penser aux conséquences. C’est normal que tu te sois énervée et que tu aies été blessée.

Lexa voulut parler mais une fois de plus, Clarke ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que je me trompe. Je sais que mes paroles t’ont blessée, parce que je me suis mise à ta place après coup et j’ai réalisé que c’est ce que j’aurais ressenti si tu m’avais dit ça, et d’ailleurs tu m’as montré à quel point je t’avais fait mal avec ce que tu m’as dit après. Ce n’était qu’un juste retour des choses. Je maintiens que tu n’aurais jamais dû en arriver à de telles paroles, mais après ce que je t’ai dit je ne peux pas te blâmer. Mais… Tu m’as menti, Lexa.

Entendant sa voix qui avait tout à coup tremblé, la Native se raidit.

\- Tu as envoyé l’une de mes amis dans une mission suicide où elle aurait pu se faire tuer. Par chance elle est revenue indemne et elle a même pu ramener des gens avec elle, mais elle aurait pu mourir, tu comprends ?

La Commandante resta muette, mais elle continua à soutenir le regard de Clarke dont elle voyait les yeux devenir un peu plus brillants.

\- Tu dis que je ne suis pas capable de voir quels sacrifices valent la peine d’être faits, et tu as peut-être raison. Mais je suis capable de t’entendre. Même si nous ne sommes pas toujours d’accord, je suis capable de t’écouter et de prendre en compte ton point de vue. Tu l’as dit toi-même, Octavia serait allée à Camp Jaha quoi qu’il arrive, tu le savais, et pourtant tu m’as menti. Tu aurais dû me parler.

Après ces derniers mots, la blonde s’arrêta un instant. Alors qu’elle était déjà proche de Lexa, elle s’approcha encore davantage d’elle, jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres, et à sa grande surprise, la guerrière ne se déroba pas à cette proximité. Pourtant elle pouvait voir tout ce qu’éveillait en elle ce qu’elle venait de lui dire, elle pouvait presque entendre la tempête qui devait probablement faire rage en elle à cet instant.

\- L’amour n’est pas une guerre, Lexa.

Elle eut peine à reconnaître sa propre voix qui avait été un murmure tout juste audible. Elle vit que la Native n’avait pas bougé, cependant quelque chose de nouveau et d’indéfinissable venait d’apparaître dans ses yeux.

Depuis longtemps déjà Clarke tentait de mettre des mots sur son ressenti vis-à-vis de cette relation qui était née entre elle et la brune dès le premier regard, et enfin elle y parvenait. Les choses avaient toujours été complexes entre elles et leurs rapports avaient rapidement pris des allures d’affrontement, sans doute en raison de leur nature profonde qui les obligeait chacune à s’opposer à l’autre. L’une venait de la Terre, l’autre du Ciel, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Et pourtant, contre toute attente, des sentiments étaient nés. En quelques jours à peine, elles s’étaient apprivoisées et étaient allées jusqu’à échanger un baiser. Mais les choses avaient franchi un nouveau cap et avaient réellement commencé à évoluer à partir de l’arrivée de Clarke à Polis. Dès le début de son séjour, elle avait pu découvrir une toute nouvelle Lexa. Elle avait appris à connaître de nouveaux aspects de la personnalité de la brune dont elle n’aurait pas soupçonné l’existence. Et ce qu’elle avait découvert lui avait plu, bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Par la suite, tout s’était accéléré. Les sentiments s’étaient subitement embrasés, devenant alors étouffants, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne impossible de les contenir plus longtemps. Néanmoins, leur relation était toujours restée la même : depuis tout ce temps elles se livraient une guerre sans merci.

Aujourd’hui Clarke était fatiguée, il était temps que tout cela cesse. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre sur tous les fronts, d’un côté contre Pike et ses partisans, et de l’autre contre Lexa qui refusait de faire la paix avec ses sentiments et sa propre affection pour la brune qu’elle ne parvenait pas à gérer.

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On doit toutes les deux accepter qu'aimer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire devoir se battre contre cette personne et contre les sentiments qu'on a à son égard comme on l’a fait jusqu’à maintenant.

Ses paroles semblèrent toucher la Native qui parut éprouver les plus grandes difficultés à simplement soutenir le regard de la blonde. Ses yeux s’étaient à leur tour voilés de larmes et quand elle parla, ce fut d’une voix tremblante, une voix de petite fille effrayée :

\- Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n’ai jamais ressenties jusqu’à maintenant. J’ai l’impression que tu peux lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Quand que tu me regardes, je me sens plus vulnérable que si je faisais fasse à toute une armée sans la moindre arme pour me défendre. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je déteste que quelqu’un ait ce pouvoir sur moi, et toi tu l’as.

Clarke mit quelques instants à répondre, prenant le temps de bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas risquer de braquer Lexa. Elle savait que cette conversation était cruciale. Si les choses dérapaient encore il n’y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible cette fois. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage mais également pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger, elle prit la parole :

\- Si tu exprimes ta vulnérabilité avec moi alors tu n’auras pas à en avoir peur. Tu peux être toi-même quand nous sommes seules, tu peux abandonner ce rôle que tu es obligée d’endosser tout le reste du temps. Je suis là pour te soutenir quand ça ne va, pas pour ajouter une pression supplémentaire à celle que tu subis déjà. Si je représente seulement une gêne et une responsabilité qui vient s’ajouter à toutes les autres alors c’est inutile qu’on continue.

\- Je te déteste de me rendre si faible ! s’écria soudain la brune, faisant alors sursauter l’autre jeune fille. Je te déteste de me faire t’aimer !

Elle était sur le point de pleurer mais parvenait encore à se contrôler. La blonde néanmoins, fut incapable d’en faire autant. Une première larme coula lentement sur son visage tandis qu’elle répondait :

\- Aimer n’est pas être faible, surtout dans ton cas. Même après tout ce que tu as enduré tu es encore capable d’éprouver des sentiments, c’est la preuve que ton cœur est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses et que tu es bien plus humaine que tu ne veux bien le faire croire.

La Commandante ne répondit pas, les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés pour contenir au mieux les perles salées qui s’accumulaient dans ses yeux et menaçaient d’avoir raison d’elle à tout instant. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle craignait qu’au moindre mot elle craque et fonde en larmes. Alors ce fut Clarke qui prit la parole :

\- Je sais déjà ce que je veux, maintenant c’est à toi de prendre une décision. Mais cette fois, je t’en supplie…

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge serrée, mais elle se reprit tant bien que mal et termina sa phrase restée inachevée :

\- Fais ce choix avec ton cœur, pas avec ta tête.

Cette fois, Lexa fut incapable de maîtriser davantage ses réactions. Son expression se décomposa et les larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues, comme une manifestation silencieuse de toutes les émotions contradictoires qu’elle gardait en elle depuis des semaines. En moins d’une seconde, elle posa sa main droite sur le visage de Clarke et l’attira subitement à elle avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s’écraser sur les siennes dans un baiser trop longtemps retenu. La blonde se colla à la brune sans attendre et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus d’elle. La vague d’émotions qui les submergea fut étourdissante de par sa puissance. Ce fut comme si la Terre et le Ciel se rencontraient pour la première fois dans un formidable choc et tentaient à tout prix de ne faire plus qu’un. Leur baiser eut tôt fait de se transformer en une danse endiablée et enivrante, et quand finalement elles se séparèrent, elles étaient toutes deux à bout de souffle.

Elles avaient rarement connu un moment d’une telle force, pour ainsi dire jamais. Les sentiments qu’elles éprouvaient l’une envers l’autre sans jamais se les être avoués par des mots étaient beaux, mais ils pouvaient aussi être brutaux, et à cet instant elles ressentaient toute la violence dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Il n’y avait pas que le baiser qui leur avait volé leur souffle, mais aussi tout ce qu’elles ressentaient et n’avaient jamais su dire.

Leur front appuyé l’un contre l’autre, elles faisaient de leur mieux pour retrouver leurs esprits et calmer les larmes qui étaient parvenues à se frayer un chemin pour former de fins sillons sur leur visage à toutes les deux. Après quelques instants, quand enfin leur respiration furent un peu plus régulières, Lexa s’avança à nouveau vers Clarke, mais elle ne l’embrassa pas cette fois. Du bout de son nez, elle caressa celui de la blonde, dans un geste d’une tendresse rare mais plus sincère que jamais. La plus jeune lui rendit cette caresse qui bien qu’enfantine au premier abord, n’en était pas moins chargée d’émotions.

_\- Nou bants, beja_ , souffla la Native d’une voix tout juste audible.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle venait de dire, la blonde ne répondit pas, attendant qu’elle traduise, ce qu’elle fit quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Ne pars pas, s’il-te-plaît.

\- Je ne partirai pas. Je reste ici, avec toi.

Elles étaient toujours collées l’une à l’autre, si bien que la fille du Ciel sentit la Native se relâcher subitement, apparemment soulagée par sa réponse. Néanmoins elle ne perdit pas de temps et s’empressa de poursuivre :

\- Mais alors promets-moi qu’à partir de maintenant tu me parleras, chuchota-t-elle d’une voix basse. Promets-moi que tu ne me mentiras plus.

\- Même si je te dis tout, la décision finale me reviendra toujours, tu le sais. Je peux essayer de m’ouvrir à toi, mais je ne pourrai jamais renier ma fonction de Commandante.

\- Je sais. Mais parle-moi, ne t’enferme plus dans le silence. Maintenant c’est nous deux, tu n’es plus seule. Plus de mensonge, plus de non-dit. Promets-le-moi.

Elles avaient maintenant toutes les deux les yeux fermés et leur front se touchaient toujours. Ce fut dans un souffle qu’après un moment de silence, Lexa répondit :

\- Tu as ma parole.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa et Clarke venaient juste de quitter la maison de la Commandante. Après leur conversation, elles avaient pris un peu de temps pour se retrouver, chose qu’elles n’avaient pas pu réellement faire depuis leur retour à Polis. Profitant de cette intimité qui leur serait sans doute trop vite dérobée, elles avaient longuement parlé et échangé, la blonde racontant à sa compagne tout ce qu’Octavia lui avait rapporté, mais aussi ses doutes et ses craintes. Après quoi, elles avaient évoqué les événements à venir, car il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre. Des décisions devaient être prises dans les plus brefs délais, et ce sur plusieurs points. Quand elles étaient finalement tombées d’accord, elles avaient décidé d’aller à l’infirmerie pour rejoindre les amis de Clarke et les informer des dernières nouvelles et des choix qu’elles avaient faits.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, elles découvrirent Octavia, Lincoln et Monty qui entouraient Raven tandis qu’elle remettait son attelle en place. Comprenant qu’elle s’apprêtait à se lever, la blonde voulut les rejoindre, mais alors elle entendit son prénom être appelé par une voix aigüe. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour attraper Nymen qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras après avoir couru vers elle.

-  _Naimen, doucement ! Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas crier_ , le sermonna sa mère.

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lya et vit alors qu’elle se trouvait dans la pièce voisine dont le petit garçon venait sans doute d’accourir et qu’elle changeait le pansement de Jasper qui se laissait faire docilement, le regard perdu dans le vague. La jeune fille aurait voulu le saluer, mais redoutant l’accueil qu’elle recevrait, elle préféra se concentrait sur ce qui était son but d’origine : rejoindre Raven et ses autres amis.

Tandis que Lexa restait à l’écart, vers l’entrée de l’infirmerie, elle s’avança vers le petit groupe et arriva au moment où la mécanicienne se mettait debout.

- Vas-y doucement. Ton cœur a encaissé un gros traumatisme et tu es encore faible, dit-elle d’une voix douce.

La brune, qui avait remarqué sa présence – comment faire autrement avec le cri qu’avait poussé Nymen en la voyant – mais lui tournait le dos, lui fit face en souriant.

- On croirait entendre ta mère.

A ces mots, l’expression de la blonde s’assombrit, et alors Raven se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Octavia lui avait rapidement expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé à Camp Jaha, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails, mais elle avait parlé spontanément, oubliant que ce sujet était plus que délicat.

- Désolée, je ne voulais-

Pour dissiper le malaise qui s’était soudainement installé et surtout transmettre à son amie sa joie de la retrouver, la blonde l’entoura de son bras libre et la serra contre elle. La mécanicienne lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de la bourde qu’elle venait de faire et lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

- D’abord Octavia qui part en douce pour une mission suicide et maintenant toi qui joues avec mes nerfs. C’est mon cœur qui va lâcher si vous continuez à tous me faire des frayeurs pareilles, plaisanta la jeune leader.

Raven laissa échapper un rire, puis elles se séparèrent. La blonde s’apprêtait à parler, mais elle fut interrompue par la voix enfantine de Nymen dont elle avait presque oublié la présence bien qu’elle le porte toujours d’un bras.

- Tu t’appelles comment ?

La brune sembla surprise que le petit garçon s’adresse à elle, mais après une seconde de silence, elle répondit :

L’enfant fronça les sourcils à ce prénom qu’il ne connaissait pas et surtout en entendant ces sonorités inhabituelles. Voyant qu’il semblait pris au dépourvu, Lincoln s’empressa de lui venir en aide :

_- Reivon_ , dit-il avec l’accent de sa langue maternelle, et alors Nymen parut plus à l’aise avec cette prononciation. _Okteivia_ , poursuivit le jeune homme en désignant sa compagne. _En Monti. En odon der, Jaspa_ , indiqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers le concerné. _Yu laik Naimen ?_

_\- Sha._

_- Ai laik Linkon._

Voyant que le petit brun portait un intérêt particulier à Octavia et commençait à s’agiter, Clarke se baissa pour le reposer au sol. Il s’avança timidement vers la brune qui l’intriguait tant, puis lui posa une question qui fit sourire Lincoln. Néanmoins, la blonde ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu’il venait de dire. Octavia afficha elle aussi un sourire qui fut cependant plus triste que celui de son compagnon. Elle s’accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l’enfant qui approcha davantage, et alors elle sembla lui expliquer quelque chose. Quand elle termina, Nymen ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement impressionné par ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. L’adolescente eut un sourire amusé, puis elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’enfant et lui glissa quelques mots. Le garçon la regarda fixement pendant encore quelques instants, puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit sa mère qui venait de finir de changer le pansement de Jasper.

- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a demandé ? questionna Raven, curieuse.

- Il voulait savoir si j’étais une Native ou si je venais du Peuple du Ciel.

- Ton prénom ne ressemble pas aux nôtres, mais tes cheveux portent à confusion et tu as l’allure d’une véritable Native, dit Lincoln en la regardant avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Octavia lui offrit un sourire sincère bien que discret, et la mécanicienne prit à nouveau la parole :

- Qu’est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- La vérité, dit la plus jeune. Que j’étais née dans le Ciel mais que mon cœur appartenait à la Terre.

- Qu’est-ce qu’il faut pas entendre…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jasper qui venait juste de les rejoindre. Octavia lui lança un regard assassin et l’expression de Lincoln ne fut pas plus amicale. Monty lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes, exaspéré par son attitude désinvolte et ouvertement provocatrice, mais son ami se contenta de le toiser avec dédain avant de reporter son attention sur la plus jeune du groupe pour s’adresser à elle :

- Le mioche m’a dit que tu voulais nous parler, reprit le jeune homme.

Bien que contrariée et sentant la colère monter en elle, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle était sur le point de répondre, mais elle fut prise de vitesse.

- Clarke et moi voulons également vous parler.

Ce fut cette fois Lexa qui attira toute l’attention sur elle. Jusque-là restée à l’écart, elle s’approcha du groupe et alors tous lui firent face. Ils avaient beau ne pas la porter dans leur cœur pour la plupart, le fait est qu’elle inspirait le respect par sa simple présence, et sa prestance était telle que même ceux qui la détestaient l’écoutaient attentivement lorsqu’elle prenait la parole.

- J’imagine que tu voulais aborder le sujet de ceux restés à Camp Jaha ?

- Le camp s’appelle Arkadia maintenant, précisa la jeune fille en hochant néanmoins la tête pour répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Bien, c’était précisément ce dont nous voulions vous parler. Clarke, je te laisse leur expliquer.

La blonde approuva et alors la Commandante s’effaça sur le côté tandis qu’elle avançait pour faire face à ses amis qui étaient tous prêts à l’écouter attentivement, bien que Jasper ne semble pas porter un grand intérêt à ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire.

- Avant de parler de Camp Jaha, ou plutôt d’Arkadia… Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.

La jeune fille marqua une pause, et le ton grave qu’elle avait employé fut sans doute convaincant quant au sérieux de ce qu’elle était sur le point d’annoncer, puisque même Jasper sembla cette fois l’écouter avec la plus grande attention.

- La Commandante m’a proposé il y a peu une paix entre nos deux peuples allant au-delà de la simple trêve.

- Pour mieux nous trahir par la suite ? lança Raven.

Lexa lança un regard menaçant à celle qui venait de parler, mais la jeune fille visée n’y prêta même pas attention et Clarke poursuivit :

- En gage de sa volonté de maintenir une paix durable, elle a proposé une alliance plus forte que la précédente. Cette alliance l’engagerait elle, mais aussi tous les clans.

- Garde tes discours préconçus de leader pour les autres, dit la mécanicienne. Avec nous tu peux parler ouvertement et sans faire tout ce cinéma, alors va droit au but.

Clarke, qui était jusque-là sûre d’elle, sembla tout à coup hésiter. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui lui indiqua alors d’un mouvement de tête de poursuivre.

- La Commandante m’a proposé d’intégrer notre peuple à la Coalition de façon officielle et définitive, dit-elle d’une traite.

Tous les yeux qui étaient fixés sur elle s’écarquillèrent. Seul Lincoln resta impassible, lui qui avait compris avant les autres de quoi il était question. Sachant pertinemment qu’il ne faudrait que quelques secondes avant que des protestations ne s’élèvent et que celles-ci seraient déjà nombreuses une fois qu’elle aurait annoncé ce qu’elle avait à annoncer, elle préféra enchaîner rapidement et s’empressa donc d’ajouter :

- J’ai pris le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir et ma décision est prise : le Peuple du Ciel rejoindra la Coalition dès que possible.

Cette fois, il n’y eut aucun silence, pas de flottement comme cela avait été le cas juste avant. A peine Clarke avait-elle terminé sa phrase que tous ses amis se mirent à parler en même temps. Dans le brouhaha des réclamations lancées à voix haute elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître le moindre mot distinct, mais les expressions sur les visages pouvaient déjà lui indiquer l’état d’esprit de chacun : Octavia semblait mitigée, mais la blonde devina sans mal qu’elle ne serait pas la plus difficile à convaincre ; Raven, elle, ne cachait pas son indignation et c’était sans doute celle dont la voix était la plus forte ; Lincoln était resté immobile, calme, comme à son habitude, et ne semblait pas vouloir se prononcer et prendre part au débat ; Monty était visiblement complètement perdu par ce qu’il venait d’entendre, presque comme s’il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête ; Jasper enfin était silencieux mais n’en restait pas moins le plus menaçant de tous, ses yeux rivés sur Clarke, la dévisageant avec dégoût, une colère évidente parant ses traits crispés.

La blonde tenta bien d’apaiser ses amis en leur demandant de se calmer et de l’écouter, mais ils ne lui laissèrent aucune chance de s’expliquer, continuant chacun à crier. La Commandante assistait à la scène, à la fois énervée par leur réaction puérile et atterrée par un tel manque de discipline. A bout de patience, elle avança d’un pas pour venir se placer aux côtés de sa compagne et se chargea elle-même de ramener l’ordre :

- SILENCE !

Cet ordre eut exactement l’effet attendu. De sa simple voix, elle était parvenue à couvrir toutes les autres pourtant fortes, et à présent tout le monde s’était tu. Sentant qu’ils étaient de trop, Lya sortit avec son fils, préférant revenir une fois que cette discussion serait terminée et que le calme que connaissait habituellement l’infirmerie serait revenu.

Lexa dévisagea chacun des insubordonnés à tour de rôle, le regard sombre et menaçant. Aucun ne baissa les yeux comme l’auraient fait ses guerriers, mais au moins étaient-ils maintenant silencieux. Elle avait déjà remarqué cette particularité du Peuple du Ciel. Alors que les Natifs respectaient et craignaient leur Commandante et lui obéissaient aveuglément, ceux venus de l’Arche lui semblaient totalement indisciplinés. Ils n’hésitaient pas à donner leur avis et à exprimer clairement et ouvertement leurs désaccords avec leur dirigeant, que ce soit lorsqu’il s’agissait de la Chancelière – ou du Chancelier, elle n’avait pas encore compris pourquoi mais la personne occupant ce poste semblait changer régulièrement et sans raison apparente – ou Clarke, et ce alors même que chacun s’accordait à dire qu’elle était leur véritable leader.

- Laissez au moins une chance à Clarke de s’exprimer et d’expliquer son choix. Vous pourrez donner votre avis une fois qu’elle aura parlé.

La brune marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter :

- Estimez-vous heureux de pouvoir participer à cette décision. Clarke a insisté pour que vous puissiez le faire, mais si cela n’avait tenu qu’à moi vous auriez dû obéir aux ordres sans discuter.

Sur ces paroles prononcées d’un ton froid et tranchant, elle s’écarta à nouveau pour laisser la blonde s’exprimer, laquelle la remercia d’un léger sourire.

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle les posa sur ses amis.

- Nos deux peuples ont connu des différends et de nombreux affrontements depuis notre arrivée sur Terre, mais nous avons finalement appris à vivre dans une certaine harmonie, la preuve avec ces derniers mois qui se sont passés sans qu’aucun conflit n’éclate. Mais aujourd’hui cette trêve ne suffit plus. Nous ne pouvons plus nous contenter de nous tolérer les uns les autres, nous devons réellement apprendre à vivre ensemble, sinon aucune paix durable ne sera jamais possible. Mais un autre élément m’a également convaincue… La menace que représentent Pike et ses partisans est sérieuse. Pour survivre nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de rejoindre la Coalition.

- Bien sûr que nous avons le choix, lança Jasper. Nous pouvons tout simplement nous ranger du côté du Chancelier.

- Alors tu le considères véritablement comme notre Chancelier ? lança la plus jeune du groupe d’un ton sec.

- Octavia, gronda la blonde pour la rappeler à l’ordre et éviter qu’une nouvelle dispute n’éclate.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas, mais il était évident à voir son expression contrariée qu’elle n’en pensait pas moins. Clarke reporta son attention sur le brun qui venait d’intervenir.

- A t’écouter on croirait que tu es en accord avec les idées de Pike. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as aidé les autres et que tu t’es enfui avec eux ?

Cette question laissa Jasper muet. La blonde venait de souligner l’incohérence de son discours et par la même occasion de soulever un problème encore irrésolu entre eux.

- Je sais que tu ne m’as toujours pas pardonnée pour ce que j’ai fait, et peut-être que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Mais même si tu n’arrives pas encore à l’accepter, je l’ai fait pour sauver notre peuple. Tu peux m’en vouloir, je le comprends, mais ne tourne pas le dos à tes principes et surtout à tes semblables seulement à cause de moi.

Lexa ne put s’empêcher de comparer ce discours à celui qu’elle avait tenu à la jeune fille quelques semaines plus tôt, quand elle lui avait demandé de ne pas tourner le dos à tous les Natifs à cause d’une décision qu’elle avait été seule à prendre. Clarke en avait finalement été capable, et elle espérait de tout cœur que Jasper le pourrait aussi, car elle savait que leur amitié brisée affectait sa compagne plus qu’elle ne voulait bien l’admettre.

- Chacun d’entre nous ici a souffert d’une façon ou d’une autre à cause des Natifs, même moi. Mais nous aussi nous avons provoqué des dégâts. Nous ne sommes pas innocents, personne ne l’est.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Jasper de tiquer en réalisant que la blonde tenait à peu de choses près les mêmes propos que Maya.

- Je vous connais tous suffisamment pour savoir qu’aucun d’entre vous n’adhère aux idées de Pike et surtout qu’aucun d’entre vous n’approuve ses méthodes. Nous avons déjà trop souffert, tous ici. Que ce soit nous le Peuple du Ciel, ou les Natifs, dit-elle en désignant d’un geste Octavia et Lincoln, puis Lexa. Une nouvelle guerre n’amènera que plus de souffrance, et pourtant c’est ce que veut Pike. Mais je sais que vous, ce n’est pas ce que vous voulez, et ce n’est pas ce que je veux non plus. Voilà pourquoi j’ai décidé que l’intégration de notre peuple à la Coalition était la meilleure décision à prendre.

Ces paroles furent saluées par un silence. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Clarke qui attendait une réaction de la part de son auditoire, et cette réaction ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Tu dis que tu ne veux pas entrer en guerre, commença Monty. Pourtant tu parles comme si c’était justement ce à quoi nous devions nous préparer.

- C’est le cas. Ça me fait mal de devoir le dire, mais la guerre a déjà commencé. Pike est prêt à exterminer les Natifs jusqu’au dernier, et je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver. Si je peux empêcher une guerre d’éclater je le ferai, mais je doute que ce soit possible. C’est pour cette raison que je vous demande de choisir de quel côté vous vous battrez. Je ne vous forcerai pas à vous ranger à mes côtés. Même si je le voulais je n’en aurais pas le pouvoir. Je vous laisse le choix : vous pouvez rester ici ou rentrer à Arkadia. Mais une fois que vous aurez pris votre décision, il n’y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

Clarke s’arrêta un instant pour réunir ses idées et être la plus convaincante possible dans ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire, et à son grand étonnement, personne ne tenta de l’interrompre pour prendre la parole. Après avoir fixé chacun de ses amis à tour de rôle avec une intensité particulière et propre à la situation, elle reprit :

- J’ai longtemps cru qu’il y avait d’un côté les gentils et de l’autre les méchants, mais j’ai récemment appris, et ce à mes dépends, que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées. Tout comme il n’y a jamais de bon ou de mauvais choix, il n’y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise personne. Nous faisons ce qui doit être fait pour survivre, c’est ainsi qu’est faite la vie depuis cette guerre qui a ravagé notre planète. Mais aujourd’hui je voudrais que la vie soit plus que ça, qu’elle nous offre d’autres perspectives, et pour ça il faut que tous ces affrontements cessent. Si je dois me battre et tuer pour ça, peut-être même mourir, alors je le ferai. Je le ferai dans l’espoir que les générations à venir ne connaissent plus toutes ces violences qui n’ont aucun sens. Même si je dois le faire seule, je me battrai contre ces gens qui sont mués par la haine et l’intolérance, ces gens qui n’acceptent pas la différence et ne voit comme forme de paix que la violence et la domination sur les autres peuples alors que nous pourrions tous vivre ensemble en cessant de nous entre-tuer. Je préfère mourir pour des idées qui sont les miennes que de survivre en me pliant à cette barbarie dont Pike accuse les Natifs mais dont il fait lui-même preuve. Alors si je dois me battre seule, je le ferai.

Le silence accueillit ces paroles. Mais ce silence-ci n’était pas comme les précédents. L’atmosphère n’était pas pesante comme cela avait été le cas jusqu’à présent, et c’était bien du respect que l’on pouvait lire dans le regard de chacune des personnes présentes, ainsi qu’une certaine forme d’admiration.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant un long moment. Tous les regards sans exception étaient rivés sur Clarke et la jeune fille commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise et surtout à craindre de ne pas avoir été assez convaincante. Mais alors qu’elle sentait la panique l’envahir, Raven avança d’un pas vers elle, et elle remarqua alors sur son visage une expression qu’il y avait rarement vue : de la fierté.

- Tu ne seras pas seule.

Ces simples mots laissèrent la blonde muette, mais elle fut bien vite tirée de sa stupéfaction quand Octavia et Lincoln avancèrent eux aussi vers elle, le même air fier sur leur visage que celui que portait la mécanicienne.

_- Ai badannes ste kamp raun ai Heda,_ dirent-ils en chœur d’une seule et même voix. (Mon allégeance va à ma Commandante.)

Cette fois Clarke comprit sans problème ce qu’ils venaient de dire et alors elle fut sincèrement touchée de voir le dévouement dont ils faisaient preuve et le respect qu’ils venaient de lui exprimer. Quelques mois plus tôt Octavia lui reprochait tous les choix qu’elle avait faits en tant que leader du Peuple du Ciel, aujourd’hui elle lui prêtait allégeance et l’appelait Heda. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à croire que ce qu’elle vivait était réel.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

La blonde se tourna vers Monty.

- Je t’ai toujours fait confiance, et aujourd’hui encore je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision.

Elle le remercia par un sourire sincère qu’il lui rendit.

Il ne restait plus que Jasper qui ne s’était pas exprimé, et alors inévitablement tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme fut tout de suite gêné, mais il fit de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance et ne pas laisser paraître son malaise, puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire tâche après tous ces beaux discours, lança-t-il d’un ton amer.

Lexa fit de son mieux pour se maîtriser et ne pas intervenir, mais ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui en manquait. Cependant, elle ne se priva pas de fusiller le brun du regard.

- Je serai des vôtres. Fais en sorte que je ne regrette pas de t’avoir fait confiance cette fois.

Bien que ces mots aient été lâchés d’un ton froid, Clarke s’autorisa un léger sourire, pensant que c’était au moins le début d’une amélioration dans leurs rapports.

Ne sachant pas réellement comment remercier ses amis de leur loyauté, elle préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de leur sourire à tous. Clarke s’attarda davantage sur Octavia, et elle vit alors ses lèvres former un _merci_ silencieux. Elle fut heureuse de voir la jeune fille visiblement sincèrement reconnaissante. Sans doute voyait-elle en cette alliance l’occasion de revenir vers ce peuple qui l’avait rejetée et qu’elle voulait réintégrer plus que tout. La blonde espérait de tout cœur que ce rapprochement lui serait bénéfique, à elle mais également à Lincoln qui souffrait tout autant du statut de traitre qu’il avait auprès des siens.

C’est le cœur plus léger que Clarke exposa ce dont Lexa et elle avaient parlé avant de venir rejoindre ses amis à l’infirmerie. Elle expliqua à ces derniers qu’elles prévoyaient d’organiser une attaque contre Arkadia dont l’objectif majeur serait de libérer le plus de gens possible. En effet, même si les prisonniers officiels étaient tout au plus une quinzaine, aucun ne doutait que de nombreux habitants du camp n’étaient pas en accord avec Pike et ne demandaient qu’à être tirés de ses griffes pour rejoindre ceux qui s’opposaient à lui. Tous ceux qui seraient prêts à se ranger sous les ordres de Clarke – et par extension de Lexa – seraient les bienvenus et devraient être évacués d’Arkadia. Néanmoins tout restait à organiser, et cette opération demeurait pour l’instant à l’état de simple projet, bien que ce soit une priorité.

- Pour l’instant rien n’est prêt, dit Lexa. Nous devons discuter, et je dois réunir mes lieutenants et mes troupes. J’aurai besoin de votre aide, vous qui connaissez le terrain. Les jours à venir seront consacrés à la panification de l’attaque. Soyez sûr que je mènerai les troupes à Arkadia pour libérer tous ceux qui souhaiteront se joindre à nous.

Ces mots firent froncés les sourcils de Clarke qui se tourna alors aussitôt vers la brune.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu participerais à la mission.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse d’autre ? Je ne vais pas regarder.

- Tu ne peux pas venir, c’est trop dangereux.

- Ça ne l’est pas plus pour moi que ça ne l’est pour vous ou pour mes guerriers.

- Mais ce n’est pas ton peuple qui se trouve là-bas.

- Et pourtant ce sont bel et bien mes soldats qui vont se battre pour les libérer, sinon vous n’aurez aucune armée. De plus, dois-je te rappeler que le Peuple du Ciel fait maintenant partie de la Coalition ?

- Ce n’est pas encore officiel, répliqua la blonde à qui la Native avait expliqué qu’une cérémonie aurait lieu pour l’occasion.

- Si nous voulons qu’ils acceptent de se joindre à nous, nous devons faire un pas vers eux. Je suis consciente que leur confiance ne sera pas facile à gagner et que l’idée d’être sous mon commandement ne les enchantera pas. Si je ne viens pas moi-même à leur secours comme je le ferais pour les miens, comment pourrais-je espérer qu’ils me croient quand je leur dirai que je veux qu’ils fassent eux aussi partie de mon peuple ?

Ce discours sembla convaincre Clarke qui fit la moue mais signifia son accord d’un clignement d’yeux appuyé.

La Commandante fit à nouveau face aux amis de la blonde et parla d’une voix grave et ferme, celle qu’elle adoptait la majeure partie du temps et ne s’autorisait à abandonner que dans l’intimité, pour ainsi dire uniquement lorsqu’elle était seule avec Clarke.

- La journée touche à sa fin. Je vais d’ores et déjà avertir mes lieutenants, mais nous ne nous réunirons pas avant demain. Lya pourra sans doute vous accueillir. Si ce n’est pas possible ou qu’elle n’a pas suffisamment de place pour vous quatre, alors je demanderai à d’autres citoyens de vous héberger.

La blonde à ses côtés fronça les sourcils tandis qu’un air étonné parait ses traits, mais elle préféra ne faire aucun commentaire et questionner la Native une fois qu’elles seraient seules.

- Reposez-vous. Les jours à venir risquent d’être longs et fatigants, nous aurons beaucoup à faire.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec un air sérieux, tous sauf Jasper qui resta aussi stoïque qu’il l’était depuis le début de la conversation.

La Commandante n’attendit pas plus longtemps et quitta les lieux, immédiatement suivie par Clarke. Quand elles arrivèrent dehors, la blonde saisit le bras de sa compagne pour l’arrêter et la tourner face à elle.

- Je croyais qu’ils étaient les bienvenus chez toi ?

- C’était avant que tu acceptes ma proposition. Désormais ils ne sont plus simplement tes amis, ils sont aussi mes concitoyens. Je suis devenue leur Commandante, et à ce titre je peux difficilement les accueillir chez moi.

- Tu disais que tu n’avais aucun privilège et que tu n’étais pas au-dessus des autres.

- Ce n’est pas une question de privilège. La hiérarchie se doit d’être respectée, c’est un des éléments nécessaires au maintien de l’ordre et de la discipline. Je peux accueillir dans mon intimité des invités ou des gens qui me sont chers, mais pas des personnes qui vont se battre pour moi et sont sous mes ordres.

Une fois de plus, Clarke fit la moue. Elle s’apprêtait à répliquer mais elle n’en eut pas le temps.

_- Heda !_

Les deux jeunes filles firent volte-face et virent alors Octavia qui venait de sortir de l’infirmerie et marchait dans leur direction.

_- Auriez-vous du temps à m’accorder ? Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose._

L’autre fille du Ciel fut surprise de voir que son amie était soudain revenue au vouvoiement, mais elle devina qu’elle voulait montrer son respect et surtout s’intégrer au mieux. Lexa quant à elle, fut davantage concernée par le fait que l’adolescente venait de parler en Trigedasleng. Elle savait que Clarke pouvait facilement comprendre ce qu’elle venait de dire, mais elle devina qu’elle avait délibérément utilisé cette langue plutôt que l’anglais pour faire comprendre qu’elle voulait lui parler en privé.

- Rentre, dit-elle à sa compagne. Je te rejoins dès qu’Octavia et moi aurons terminé et que j’aurai fait prévenir mes lieutenants.

La blonde hocha la tête et n’insista pas pour rester. Elle partit et prit la direction de la maison de la Commandante, et quand les deux autres jeunes filles furent seules, la plus âgée se tourna vers la guerrière.

_- Je t’écoute._

_- Je souhaiterais faire mon premier tatouage._

Lexa écarquilla quelque peu les yeux à cette demande inattendue, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

_- C’est un souhait qui me semble soudain. Tu devrais y réfléchir, dans notre culture les tatouages ont une grande importance, ils sont porteurs d’une forte symbolique._

_- Je sais, Lincoln m’a tout expliqué. J’y ai réfléchi, j’y pense depuis longtemps, et les questions de Naimen m’ont convaincue. Je voudrais vraiment porter ce symbole de notre culture, j’en serais fière et honorée._

_- Pourquoi viens-tu m’en parler à moi ?_

_- J’ai évoqué le sujet avec Lincoln. Il dit qu’en temps normal chaque Natif est libre de choisir quand et quel tatouage il veut faire, mais d’après lui il vaut mieux que je m’adresse à vous étant donné que mon cas est atypique._

_- Il est certain que ta situation est plus qu’inhabituelle._

Octavia ne sut pas comment elle devait interpréter ces paroles, mais elle resta silencieuse, attendant la suite qui, elle n’en doutait pas, ne tarderait pas à venir.

_- En effet chacun d’entre nous est libre de choisir comme bon lui semble quels dessins couvriront son corps. Mais ce n’est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, tu en es consciente ?_

_\- Oui._

_- As-tu déjà une idée précise de ce que tu voudrais ?_

_- Oui, et je sais où je voudrais le faire._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas je ne vois aucune raison de m’opposer à ce choix._

Un sourire commençait déjà à étirer les lèvres de la plus jeune, mais la Commandante prit immédiatement la parole pour lui préciser ce qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de lui dire :

_- Cependant tu devras tout d’abord accomplir le rituel de passage._

_- De quoi s’agit-il ?_

_- Lincoln t’expliquera en quoi consiste ce rituel. Qu’il l’explique aux autres aussi. Tous ceux qui le souhaitent pourront participer, mais libre à eux de choisir._

Octavia hocha brièvement la tête en signe d’approbation.

_- Va les rejoindre_ , dit Lexa. _Tu as tout autant besoin de repos qu’eux, et tu l’as bien mérité_.

_- Mochof, Heda_ , souffla la jeune fille en inclinant respectueusement la tête vers l’avant.

Elle tourna les talons et entra dans le bâtiment, et après l’avoir vue disparaître à l’intérieur, la Commandante quitta les lieux sans perdre de temps.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis ces événements. Plusieurs réunions avaient déjà eu lieu pour organiser l’attaque prévue contre Arkadia, et la Commandante avait fait prévenir les représentants de chaque clan. Elle voulait les réunir au plus vite pour leur exposer son souhait d’intégrer le Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition. En effet, pour ce genre de décisions, l’avis de chacun était requis. C’était une des rares situations où l’opinion seule de la Commandante ne primait pas. Lexa ne doutait pas que tous ne seraient pas en accord avec cette idée, mais elle restait confiante. Elle savait se montrer convaincante quand il le fallait. Ce qu’elle craignait néanmoins était que les messagers qu’elle avait envoyés ne soient interceptés comme cela avait déjà été le cas pour les autres. Cependant elle ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’ils mèneraient leur mission à bien et attendre leur retour.

Mais pour l’heure, les inquiétudes et les préoccupations qui incombaient à sa fonction devaient être oubliées le temps d’une soirée. En effet, une veillée avait lieu le soir même, et donc immanquablement une post-veillée qui réunirait les guerriers qui souhaiteraient y participer. Après les explications de Lincoln, Octavia avait été la seule à vouloir passer le rituel. Comme le voulait la tradition, son compagnon était resté assez vague sur le sujet dans le but de conserver le mystère qui enveloppait cette coutume, ce qui n’avait fait que renforcer l’impatience et la curiosité de la jeune fille. Toutefois, elle avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur en apprenant que ses amis ne pourraient être tous présents. Ayant refusé de se soumettre au rituel de passage qui permettait à un individu de devenir un guerrier à part entière, Raven, Jasper et Monty n’étaient pas autorisés à participer à la post-veillée. Lincoln avait cependant souligné que tôt ou tard ils devraient se plier à cette tradition, car si le Peuple du Ciel rejoignait de façon officielle la Coalition, alors ils devraient passer le rituel pour gagner le droit de se battre aux côtés des soldats natifs.

Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble sur la place du marché et ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à un groupe. Un homme d’une quarantaine d’années était déjà en train de raconter les histoires des nombreux voyages qu’il avait eu l’occasion de faire au cours de sa vie en raison de sa profession de marchand. Ils s’installèrent et Clarke remarqua rapidement que ses amis buvaient ses paroles. Même Jasper, qui était pourtant réticent à venir, semblait absorbé par le récit du Natif. L’histoire d’une embuscade tendue par des bandits de grand chemin et dont des Nomades du désert l’avaient sauvé captivait l’auditoire et la blonde aurait pu elle aussi se laisser entraîner dans ces aventures si elle n’avait pas noté l’air soucieux affiché par Lexa. Cette dernière portait toujours une expression plus ou moins sombre sur le visage, c’était pour ainsi dire son expression naturelle. Néanmoins, Clarke voyait bien qu’à cet instant elle était préoccupée. Etant assise à côté d’elle, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et d’un signe de tête lui indiqua un endroit un peu à l’écart. Elles se levèrent et la fille du Ciel ne put s’empêcher de sourire, amusée de constater qu’aucun de ses amis ne semblait avoir noté ce fait.

Elles marchèrent jusqu’à quitter la place, et une fois seules dans une rue déserte, Clarke prit l’autre main de Lexa dans la sienne et lui fit face pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La Native baissa brièvement les yeux. Elle sembla hésiter, mais la blonde fut heureuse de voir qu’elle n’avait finalement pas besoin d’insister pour qu’elle se confie.

- Les préparatifs me rendent nerveuse, rien de plus.

- Essaye de ne pas y penser pour ce soir.

- J’ai du mal à me sortir tout ça de la tête, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Ce que nous a avoué Raven aujourd’hui n’a rien arrangé.

L’air de Clarke se fit plus grave à ces mots. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée, la mécanicienne leur avait fait des révélations plus que préoccupantes au cours d’une réunion. Elle avait confirmé ce qu’ils redoutaient déjà tous : Pike ne l’avait pas droguée par simple sadisme.

Il lui avait demandé de lui fabriquer des armes, en particulier des bombes. Bien entendu elle avait refusé, mais n’avait pas jugé nécessaire d’avertir Abby de cette demande qui était pourtant pour le moins inquiétante. Pour la convaincre d’obtempérer il l’avait d’abord menacée de s’en prendre à ses amis mais elle n’avait pas cédé, et il avait alors fait tuer Wick. La jeune fille n’avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité dans ce qui était soit disant une attaque perpétrée par des Natifs, mais elle restait persuadée qu’il était responsable. Suite à la perte de celui qui était devenu son petit ami, elle avait plongé dans une sorte de dépression. Cette épreuve avait été celle de trop, celle qu’elle n’avait pas pu surmonter, et par le biais d’un infirmier corrompu, Pike avait fait en sorte qu’elle commence à prendre des doses de ce produit qui avait transformé tant de Natifs en Faucheurs. Croyant prendre des antidépresseurs et n’étant plus réellement en état de protester, accablée comme elle l’était pas la peine, Raven s’était soumise à ce soit disant traitement. Elle était rapidement devenue dépendante, et alors Pike avait pu la manipuler à sa guise. C’était au bord des larmes que la brune leur avait annoncé avoir fabriqué une dizaine de bombes plus ou moins puissantes pour l’usurpateur ainsi que quelques autres armes. La voyant sur le point de craquer, la Commandante l’avait autorisée à quitter la réunion et avait demandé à Lincoln de l’accompagner. Elle savait qu’il était le mieux placé pour la réconforter et l’aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve, aussi lui avait-elle confié cette lourde tâche sans hésiter.

- Nous ferons en sorte de prévoir toutes les éventualités pour limiter au maximum les pertes, dit Clarke pour tenter de rassurer la Native.

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu’un plan ne dure jamais très longtemps une fois que la bataille a commencé.

Lexa avait dit cela d’un ton grave paré d’une certaine culpabilité, et la blonde détourna le regard à l’évocation des événements du Mont Weather.

- Nous ferons de notre mieux, reprit la Commandante. Mais tu sais comme moi que nous aurons beau nous préparer, nous ne pourrons pas prévoir tous les scénarios possibles et parer toute complication. Il faudra sans doute revoir nos plans au fur et à mesure.

- Si les guerriers acceptaient d’utiliser nos armes nous serions plus efficaces et-

- Non Clarke, dit la Native d’un ton calme en levant la main pour la faire taire. Nous en avons déjà parlé, aucun d’eux n’acceptera d’utiliser vos armes, et je refuse qu’ils le fassent.

- Mais le combat serait bien plus équilibré ! Nous avons l’avantage du nombre, mais la technologie nous fait largement défaut. Tu as toi-même constaté quels dégâts pouvaient faire nos armes.

- Oui, et c’est justement pour cette raison que je m’oppose à leur utilisation. Et même si j’acceptais, les seules armes que nous avons sont celles que tes amis ont ramenées avec eux.

- Nous pourrions en avoir d’autres.

Cette annonce lancée d’un ton sûr fit apparaître dans les iris verts de Lexa une lueur d’intérêt qui étonna la blonde, laquelle entreprit alors de s’expliquer.

- Je sais où nous pourrions trouver d’autres armes. Il faut simplement espérer que Pike ne connaisse pas l’existence de cet endroit.

La Commandante sembla tout à coup en pleine réflexion. Ses sourcils froncés exprimaient son doute mais montraient également qu’elle ne rejetait pas totalement cette idée et la prenait en considération.

- Nous en parlerons demain pendant le conseil. Pour l’instant comme tu l’as dit, nous allons essayer de ne pas penser à nos responsabilités respectives pendant au moins une soirée.

Clarke fut surprise d’une telle initiative de la part de sa compagne mais elle sourit, heureuse de voir qu’elle faisait de son mieux pour profiter de cet instant avec elle.

Elle s’apprêtait à repartir vers la place où la majeure partie des habitants était réunie, mais elle vit alors que Lexa lui indiquait la direction opposée.

- Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’aller marcher un peu ?

- Et les autres ?

- Ils pourront se débrouiller seuls, et il m’a semblé voir que notre absence ne les gênait pas outre mesure. Nous pourrons les rejoindre pour la post-veillée, Lincoln guidera Octavia pour l’y emmener.

La fille du Ciel n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de rejoindre la Native et alors elles prirent la direction de la rivière pour aller se promener sur les rives et profiter de cette intimité bien trop rare qui leur était volée par les préparatifs des derniers jours.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quand elles arrivèrent à la taverne où avait lieu la post-veillée, alors que leurs doigts étaient restés liés tout au long de leur marche, elles lâchèrent la main de l’autre sans même avoir à se concerter. Lexa refusait ce genre de marques d’affection en public et Clarke ne tenait pas non plus à se faire remarquer. Elles entrèrent et alors, même si le silence ne fut pas complet, tous ceux présents baissèrent d’un ton, leur façon à eux d’exprimer leur respect à l’entrée de leur Commandante. Cette dernière salua ceux qu’elle croisa en se faufilant dans la foule jusqu’à atteindre un groupe composé uniquement d’hommes. Ils s’inclinèrent respectueusement avant qu’elle ne s’adresse à eux :

_- Lincoln est-il arrivé ?_

_- Oui, il y a tout juste quelques minutes_ , répondit un premier guerrier.

_- Il était avec une jeune fille que je n’avais jamais vue_ , dit un autre. _Il nous a dit qu’elle devait passer le rituel._

_- Où sont-ils ?_

_- Lincoln est allé la préparer_.

_- Est-ce que Marlan est là ?_

Clarke resta sceptique en entendant ce prénom qu’elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle se contenta d’écouter sans intervenir.

_- Non, il ne viendra pas ce soir._

_- Et Atohl ?_

_- Il est reparti pour la Nation des Glaces il y a de cela une semaine._

La Commandante parut contrariée, et alors un troisième soldat prit la parole :

_- Si vous avez besoin de quelqu’un pour réaliser un tatouage, il n’y a que Niylah qui est présente ce soir, Heda._

L’expression de la brune se fit plus sombre encore, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Clarke s’empressa de la suivre avant de se laisser distancer et remarqua rapidement qu’elle semblait savoir où elle allait.

Elles arrivèrent au bar et alors la blonde découvrit sans surprise celle qui avait été évoquée plus tôt. Elle remarqua immédiatement la présence d’une autre jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et qui était en pleine discussion avec Niylah. Cependant dès que la Commandante approcha, elles stoppèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent face à elle en inclinant légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

_- Niylah, j’ai besoin de toi pour réaliser un tatouage_ , lança directement Lexa d’un ton sec sans même répondre à leur salutation.

- C’est pour toi ? dit la Native blonde en s’adressant à Clarke sans même regarder sa supérieure.

L’intéressée voulut répondre, mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Non, gronda-t-elle. Tu sais sûrement que des amis de Clarke sont arrivés il y a quelques jours. L’une d’elle voudrait faire son premier tatouage.

- J’imagine qu’il s’agit de cette fille qui accompagnait Lincoln ?

- Peux-tu t’en occuper, oui ou non ? répliqua la brune sur un ton où l’on sentait son impatience grandissante.

- Je suis la seule tatoueuse présente ce soir. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? répondit la guerrière avec impertinence, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

\- Bien.

Lexa ne s’attarda pas davantage et repartit aussi vite qu’elle était venue, sans se préoccuper d’être suivie par sa compagne, disparaissant en un instant dans la foule compacte qui emplissait la taverne. Clarke s’apprêtait à la suivre, mais elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers Niylah quand celle-ci s’adressa à elle :

- Quelle mouche l’a piquée ? C’est ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois qui la met dans cet état ?

_- Je suis désolée_ , souffla la plus jeune. _Elle est un peu à cran avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment._

- Tu peux parler en anglais. J’imagine que c’est plus commode pour toi.

La jeune fille la remercia d’un sourie timide, puis la guerrière reprit :

- Nous avons été avertis d’une attaque qui se prépare et qui aura lieu dans les jours à venir. Tu en sais plus ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l’instant.

- Alors si je comprends bien tu fais partie du cercle des dirigeants maintenant ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils à cette question. Lexa n’avait pas annoncé publiquement son idée d’agrandir la Coalition, elle ne voulait pas le faire tant que sa décision n’aurait pas été approuvée par les représentants de chaque clan, et elle avait clairement dit à chacun de ses amis de garder tout ceci pour eux. Etait-il cependant possible que des rumeurs circulent et que Niylah ait entendu parler de quelque chose ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage et fut soulagée de voir que la jeune femme ne semblait pas prêter attention à son silence et enchaînait :

- Je ne t’ai pas présentée. Clarke, voici Ontari de la Nation des Glaces.

La blonde se tourna vers celle qui discutait un peu plus tôt avec Niylah et était restée jusque-là silencieuse. Celle-ci la fixa avec un regard qui semblait à la fois méfiant et intrigué.

- Enchantée, souffla Clarke en soutenant son regard sans faiblir.

- Niylah m’a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit la brune en guise de réponse. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la chance de rencontrer _Wanheda_ en personne.

L’autre Native la fusilla du regard à ces mots, mais Ontari ne sembla même pas y prêter attention.

_- Wanheda ?_ répéta la fille du Ciel.

- Un surnom stupide qui t’a été donné, expliqua Niylah.

- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

La guerrière native sembla tout à coup mal à l’aise. Elle lança un regard plein de reproches à Ontari et celle-ci le lui rendit en feignant un air innocent. Clarke s’apprêtait à répéter sa question, mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion. Lincoln et Octavia venaient d’émerger de la foule pour les rejoindre, l’empêchant ainsi d’interroger davantage les deux jeunes femmes.

- Si je retrouve la personne qui a inventé ce rituel ridicule, je lui fais la peau.

La blonde se tourna vers Octavia et retint de justesse un rire. Les cheveux de l’adolescente avaient été teints en rouge comme le voulait la tradition, mais pas seulement ses cheveux. Ses vêtements portaient eux aussi par endroit des tâches de poudre et elle devina que Lincoln n’était pas aussi adroit que Niylah.

- Je n’ose pas imaginer combien de temps il va me falloir pour me débarrasser de cette satanée teinture.

Clarke ne put retenir un rougissement en repensant à la scène qui s’était jouée lorsque Lexa lui avait lavé les cheveux, mais par chance sa réaction sembla passer inaperçue.

- Si tu es prête, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit Niylah.

- C’est vous qui allez faire mon tatouage ? demanda Octavia.

\- Oui.

La brune avait soudain pali, réalisant sans doute que le moment était venu et que c’était sa dernière chance de faire marche arrière. Son malaise n’échappa pas à son ainée qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t’en fais pas. Il est de coutume de partager quelques verres avant de commencer, et souvent la personne qui va se laisser torturer boit plus que son bourreau.

Octavia s’autorisa tout juste un sourire, envahie par l’appréhension de la douleur à venir. Son compagnon posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard serein pour tenter d’apaiser ses angoisses. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration puis relâcha tout son air pour tenter de se détendre, et quand elle fut prête Niylah les guida vers l’endroit qui était réservé à la réalisation des tatouages.

Clarke les regarda s’éloigner et s’asseoir à une table inoccupée, à l’écart des nombreux guerriers qui occupaient la taverne, puis les observa un instant tandis que la blonde préparait ses outils sous le regard soucieux de celle qui s’apprêtait à recevoir son tout premier tatouage. Elle vit Lincoln prendre la main gauche de sa compagne, sans doute pour lui transmettre son soutien et la rassurer par sa présence, et elle finit par détourner le regard. Elle reporta son attention vers l’endroit où se trouvait Ontari quelques secondes plus tôt et vit alors que la jeune femme avait disparu. Elle s’était éclipsée sans un bruit avant qu’elle ait pu lui poser les questions qui la taraudaient. Ne parvenant pas à la voir parmi la foule, elle se résigna et préféra plutôt rejoindre Lexa.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Comme le redoutait Clarke, les conversations tournèrent presque toutes autour de l’attaque d’Arkadia. La Commandante passa la majeure partie de la veillée avec ses lieutenants et ce fut comme s’ils poursuivaient les réunions qui avaient déjà eu lieu tout au long de la journée. Quand elle ne parlait pas des préparatifs de l’opération de libération, la Native évitait les questions de ceux qui l’interrogeaient à ce sujet mais n’étaient pas autorisés à avoir des informations. La brune avait beau avoir promis d’essayer de ne pas penser à la bataille qui était plus proche de jour en jour, il semblait que sa fonction la rattrape toujours, ce qui ne manqua pas d’exaspérer Clarke. Cependant ce n’est pas à sa compagne qu’elle en voulut, car après tout il aurait difficilement pu en être autrement dans un rassemblement composé uniquement de guerriers comme celui dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

Après plus d’une heure passée à simplement suivre Lexa sans dire un mot, lassée de servir de simple ornement à la Commandante, elle préféra s’éclipser discrètement. Elle retourna là où Niylah, Octavia et Lincoln s’étaient isolés plus tôt et s’installa pour observer en restant néanmoins à distance. La Native avait tracé les contours du motif demandé par la fille du Ciel et Clarke put donc voir que la tâche s’annonçait encore longue. Elle avait commencé depuis longtemps maintenant et avait déjà réalisé environ la moitié de son travail, et pourtant l’avant-bras était encore vierge d’encre. L’esquisse permit à la blonde de voir qu’Octavia souhaitait se faire tatouer l’intégralité du bras, et elle se demanda alors si elle serait capable d’endurer la douleur jusqu’à ce que le dessin soit terminé ou s’il faudrait reporter la suite à une autre fois. L’adolescente avait la main crispée sur celle de son compagnon à tel point que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Voyant cela, la blonde eut mal pour Lincoln qui résistait sans doute depuis le début et supportait donc lui aussi la douleur à sa façon. Octavia avait la tête tournée à l’opposé de Niylah qui restait concentrée sur sa tâche. Cette dernière glissait de temps à autre quelques mots à la jeune fille que Clarke ne pouvait entendre, sans doute des encouragements pour qu’elle tienne bon lorsqu’elle se crispait sous le coup d’une douleur plus vive que les autres.

Le temps passant, quelques guerriers imitèrent la blonde et vinrent s’installer pour assister au travail de Niylah. La fille du Ciel put percevoir quelques bribes de conversation et constata alors que les soldats semblaient admiratifs. A en croire leurs paroles, rares étaient ceux qui osaient demander un dessin d’une telle taille pour leur premier tatouage, et ils saluèrent l’endurance et la détermination d’Octavia qui ne faiblissait toujours pas, les dents serrées et le regard droit.

Il fallut encore presque deux heures pour que Niylah n’achève enfin sa tâche, si bien que quand elle termina, la taverne était quasiment vide. Ne restaient plus que quelques groupes éparses qui avaient veillé plus tard que les autres et allaient sans doute faire une nuit blanche. Octavia lâche un profond soupir de soulagement quand la Native lui annonça la fin de son calvaire. Elle grimaça en bougeant doucement son bras, mais rapidement ses yeux devinrent pétillants quand elle admira les dessins qui ornaient à présent sa peau. Le tatouage était de style tribal comme c’était très souvent le cas. Les lignes ondulées serpentaient tout le long du bras droit de la brune, de l’épaule jusqu’au poignet, s’enroulant autour du membre pour former ce qui aurait pu s’apparenter à une manche si on regardait d’un bref coup d’œil, mais laissait tout de même des parcelles de peau visibles. Niylah lui donna quelques instructions concernant l’entretien de cette toute nouvelle acquisition qui faisait maintenant partie d’elle, et lui conseilla de rester assise encore quelques minutes le temps que la douleur se dissipe complètement. Octavia la remercia avec un sourire sincère et alors la blonde rangea le matériel dont elle s’était servie et la laissa seule avec Lincoln. Elle se leva et partit, et alors quand elle passa à proximité de Clarke, elle s’arrêta en la reconnaissant.

- Tu n’es pas avec la Commandante ?

- Elle a été occupée toute la soirée et je m’ennuyais alors j’ai préféré venir voir comment ça se passait pour Octavia. Tu es très douée, son tatouage est magnifique.

- Merci, sourit la Native. Je peux ? dit-elle en indiquant la chaise qui faisait face à la blonde déjà assise.

La plus jeune hésita un instant avant de donner son accord d’un hochement de tête. Niylah posa son matériel et tira la chaise pour s’y installer. Une fois qu’elle fut assise, elle s’appuya sur la table et joignit ses mains en se penchant légèrement à l’avant. La fille du Ciel fut surprise de la voir mal à l’aise. Ses traits étaient crispés et son regard fuyant.

- Clarke… Je voulais m’excuser. J’ai conscience que mon attitude a été déplacée la dernière fois, je n’aurais pas dû insister comme je l’ai fait.

Son interlocutrice resta muette, étonnée de voir que la guerrière abordait spontanément ce sujet et s’excusait d’elle-même. Elle la laissa poursuivre, plus parce qu’elle ne savait pas quoi dire que par réelle envie.

- Ma sœur est la seule famille qu’il me reste et elle était prisonnière de la montagne. Quand elle a été enlevée comme tant d’autres j’ai cru que je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

Clarke ne lui dit pas qu’elle avait déjà connaissance de tout cela, préférant ne pas révéler à la blonde que Lexa lui avait raconté ce qu’elle savait d’elle et lui avait déjà parlé d’Echo.

- Bêtement j’ai cru que tu méritais d’être remerciée pour nous avoir débarrassés de notre plus grand ennemi. Mais après coup, j’ai réalisé que les choses étaient bien différentes pour toi. Je regrette de t’avoir dit tout ça, et je voulais simplement que tu saches que je suis désolée.

La plus jeune lâcha un bref soupir et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Niylah qui osait enfin la regarder. Elle lui fit un pâle sourire qu’on sentait forcé. Elle aurait voulu éviter d’évoquer une fois de plus ce qui avait eu lieu au Mont Weather, mais elle savait cela nécessaire.

- Je suis contente que tu aies pris l’initiative de venir me dire tout ça. J’espérais que tu le fasses.

A ces mots, la guerrière s’autorisa à son tour un léger sourire.

- C’est oublié. Mais à l’avenir n’aborde pas le sujet si ce n’est pas nécessaire, s’il-te-plaît. Ce sont des événements dont je n’aime pas parler.

- Je comprends. Je n’en parlerai plus.

Clarke la remercia d’un hochement de tête et alors plus aucune parole ne fut échangée.

Niylah la fixait avec une intensité particulière et rapidement la fille du Ciel fut mal à l’aise. Elle détourna les yeux et les posa alors sur Octavia qui venait de se lever. Saisissant l’occasion, elle profita de trouver un sujet de conversation pour mettre fin au silence gênant qui s’était installé entre elles.

- Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail.

La Native se tourna sur sa chaise pour voir la brune qui se trouvait dans son dos.

- J’espère que ça lui plaît.

- Je suis sûre que oui. De toute façon tu aurais pu lui dessiner n’importe quoi, tant que c’était considéré comme un tatouage natif elle aurait adoré.

La blonde fit à nouveau face à Clarke pour poursuivre leur conversation.

- Elle m’a rapidement raconté son histoire pendant que je m’occupais de son bras. Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’elle est bien différente des autres membres de votre peuple. Elle semble s’être prise d’amour pour nous.

- Octavia ne s’est jamais sentie à sa place parmi nous. Elle a eu une vie assez compliquée avant d’arriver sur Terre et elle ne s’est sentie chez elle qu’après avoir fait la connaissance de Lincoln et découvert votre peuple.

- Je comprends mieux le choix de son tatouage alors.

- Quelle est sa signification ? questionna la fille du Ciel, curieuse.

- Elle voulait quelque chose qui symbolise son arrivée sur Terre. Elle m’a expliqué qu’elle considérait les Natifs, et plus particulièrement le _Trikru_ , comme son véritable peuple. Apparemment elle a eu l’impression que sa vie commençait réellement à leur contact. Elle voulait que le dessin couvre toute la longueur de son bras, et elle a choisi le droit parce que c’est celui avec lequel elle tient son épée.

- Et pour le choix du tracé ?

- Elle n’avait pas d’idée précise et ne savait pas quoi faire, alors je lui ai suggéré des flammes pour symboliser le phœnix qui renaît de ses cendres. Visiblement elle a été conquise puisqu’elle a immédiatement accepté.

- C’est une très bonne idée.

Niylah répondit à ce compliment par un sourire charmeur qui déstabilisa quelque peu la jeune fille, mais celle-ci fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Quand feras-tu ton premier tatouage ? demanda la Native après quelques instants de silence.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n’y ai pas réfléchi à vrai dire.

- N’hésite pas à venir me voir quand tu auras décidé que le moment est venu. Je me ferai une joie de prendre soin de toi.

Son sourire se para d’une certaine malice qui n’échappa pas à Clarke, et alors elle se mit à rougir furieusement, gênée par ces propos qu’elle savait être intentionnellement ambigus.

- Bonne nuit, Clarke.

La voix suave de Niylah raisonna dans ses oreilles alors que celle-ci se levait et s’éloignait. La fille du Ciel la suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle quitte la taverne et fixa la porte encore un long moment après qu’elle soit sortie.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité en entendant des pas approcher, et alors elle fit brusquement volte-face. Elle se détendit en voyant que ce n’était pas Lexa mais Octavia et Lincoln. Elle ne doutait pas que la Commandante n’aurait pas apprécié ce qui venait de se passer et fut donc soulagée de voir que ce n’était pas elle. Cependant, elle espérait qu’elle n’ait pas observé toute la scène sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive.

- On va rentrer Lincoln et moi, lui dit son amie.

- Tu as encore mal ? demanda la blonde en indiquant son bras fraîchement tatoué.

- Un peu, admit l’adolescente à contrecœur. Mais ça en valait la peine, je suis contente de l’avoir fait.

Clarke s’apprêtait à lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu’elle attendait avec impatience de voir la réaction de Bellamy quand il découvrirait ce qu’avait fait sa sœur, mais elle retint ses mots de justesse et ne laissa rien paraître.

- Essaye de convaincre Lexa de ne pas passer la nuit ici, se moqua Octavia avec un sourire.

- Je vais faire mon possible. Je préférerais éviter une nuit blanche, surtout en ce moment.

- Bon courage, lança la brune.

Le couple souhaita une bonne nuit à leur amie, puis ils partirent, la laissant seule.

Clarke repéra la Commandante sans le moindre problème. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu’elle et ses lieutenants avec qui elle était en pleine conversation. Tous les autres guerriers avaient déserté les lieux, rentrant sans doute chez eux pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu’il leur restait. Par chance, la brune croisa rapidement son regard, ce qui lui suffit pour lui indiquer qu’il était grand temps de rentrer. Lexa prit congés de ses subordonnés en leur conseillant de se reposer avant la longue journée qui les attendait et serait à nouveau consacrée à l’organisation de l’attaque comme l’avaient été les précédentes.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin chez la Commandante, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la chambre de cette dernière sans perdre de temps. Bien que Lexa soit habituée à dormir peu et résiste bien au manque de sommeil, elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée, et Clarke quant à elle, était épuisée. Elles se changèrent rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps et alors la blonde vint immédiatement trouver la chaleur de sa compagne en se blottissant contre elle. Pour son plus grand plaisir la brune l’accueillit dans ses bras sans l’ombre d’une hésitation et alors elle déposa un baiser tendre sur le bout de son nez, ce qui fit sourire la plus jeune.

- Merci d’avoir permis à Octavia de faire ce tatouage.

- Il n’y avait pas de raison que je m’y oppose.

- Je l’avais rarement vue aussi heureuse. C’était vraiment important pour elle je crois, et le tatouage est très réussi.

Entendant son ton enthousiaste, Lexa ancra son regard à celui de sa compagne.

- Tu aimerais ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Te faire faire toi aussi un tatouage.

- Oh ! Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Je sais que c’est quelque chose de très important pour les Natifs alors je ne voudrais pas le faire sur un coup de tête, je veux bien réfléchir à ce qu’il représentera et ne pas me tromper. De toute façon pour l’instant je ne me sens pas le droit d’en porter un, mon peuple ne fait pas encore officiellement partie de la Coalition.

- Ça viendra.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me le faire ?

- Moi ? s’étonna la brune.

- Je voudrais faire le dessin moi-même si c’est possible, mais après tu pourrais le réaliser sur ma peau.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu’un qui sache s’y prendre. Si c’est moi qui fais ton tatouage tu auras beau avoir fait le dessin avant, ça ne ressemblera certainement pas à ce que tu veux.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire bref mais sincère, et ce simple son fit naître un sourire sur les traits de la Native.

- Alors peu importe où je veux faire mon tatouage, tu laisserais Niylah s’en occuper ?

Ces mots suffirent à faire apparaître sur le visage de la brune une expression contrariée.

- Peu importe qui fera ton tatouage et où tu choisiras de le faire, je jure que la personne qui s’en chargera perdra ses yeux si elle les pose là où elle ne devrait pas.

Cette jalousie que la Native ne cherchait même pas à cacher étira les lèvres de la blonde d’un sourire amusé et malicieux à la fois.

- Je plains celui ou celle qui me fera mon tatouage. Il faudra prévenir cette personne des risques encourus.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa vint l’embrasser, puis elle lui chuchota à l’oreille en la serrant dans ses bras :

- Je compte bien garder mon précieux trésor pour moi seule.

La fille du Ciel se blottit volontiers contre sa compagne en soupirant de contentement.

Le silence s’installa dans la pièce et Clarke ne tarda pas à se sentir lentement mais sûrement tomber dans le sommeil. Tandis que sa respiration se ralentissait, elle remarqua que celle de Lexa restait constante mais n’en fut pas étonnée. Elle savait maintenant qu’il fallait toujours du temps à la brune pour s’endormir, et elle ne doutait pas qu’elle tomberait tôt ou tard dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, elle finit par parler, tirant alors la plus jeune de sa somnolence.

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

La blonde répondit par un son inarticulé pour signifier qu’elle l’écoutait.

- Je sais que ce n’est pas le moment et que tu voudrais dormir mais je ne peux plus attendre. Je ne pourrai pas fermer l’œil et je ne penserai à rien d’autre si je ne te montre pas maintenant.

Clarke grogna en sentant soudain la chaleur de la Native l’abandonner quand celle-ci quitta le lit.

- Viens, lui souffla Lexa qui venait de se pencher vers elle en retirant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage.

A contrecœur, la fille du Ciel se leva et suivit la brune. La Commandante lui fit descendre les escaliers pour l’emmener au rez-de-chaussée, et quand elles y arrivèrent elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

- La dernière fois que tu m’as fait ce genre de surprise, c’était pour me montrer la collection d’art de la bibliothèque, dit la jeune fille en s’exécutant. Qu’est-ce que c’est cette fois ?

- Patience, lui susurra la brune à l’oreille avant de lui prendre la main pour la guider.

La blonde ne parvint pas à savoir où elle l’emmenait dans la maison et la suivit donc, la curiosité et l’impatience se faisant plus grandes à chaque instant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’elle entende une porte qu’on ouvrait, Lexa la fit entrer dans une pièce et referma derrière elle, puis elle sut au bruit de ses pas qu’elle était venue se placer dans son dos.

- C’est bon ?

- Vas-y, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Clarke ne se fit pas prier, mais elle resta sceptique en découvrant l’endroit où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce presque entièrement vide à l’exception d’une table installée en plein centre. Cependant, quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait sur cette table, elle comprit immédiatement où venait de l’emmener Lexa. Elle se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C’est l’atelier dont tu m’avais parlé ?

La brune fit oui de la tête.

- Cette pièce n’avait pas de réelle utilité, je m’en servais seulement pour entreposer ce dont je ne voulais pas me séparer. J’ai profité des moments où tu étais occupée et de mes insomnies pour faire du tri et la débarrasser.

Elle avança vers la table à côté de laquelle se trouvait un chevalet sommaire et où étaient posées toutes sortes d’outils destinés au dessin et à la peinture.

- J’ai regroupé tout le matériel de mon frère. Je pense que tu sauras mieux que moi quelle est l’utilité de chaque chose.

- Mais… commença la blonde en la rejoignant. Ça ne te dérange pas que je m’en serve ?

- Je gardais tout ça sans rien en faire. Autant que tout ce matériel soit utilisé plutôt que de prendre la poussière comme c’était le cas jusqu’à présent. Il aurait été heureux que tu t’en serves et t’aurait tout prêté sans hésiter. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit alors nous pourrons aller au marché pour voir ce que proposent les commerçants.

- Je pense que tout ça sera amplement suffisant, dit la fille du Ciel en détaillant du regard tout ce qui avait été mis à sa disposition.

La Native fixa la jeune fille jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se tourne vers elle.

- Merci, Lexa. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Un sourire commençait tout juste à se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elles furent prises d’assaut par celles de sa compagne. Clarke venait de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l’attirer à elle et l’embrassait maintenant avec douceur, exprimant toute sa gratitude à travers ce baiser. Lexa posa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde et ne tarda pas à quémander l’accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue. L’autorisation lui fut donnée sans hésitation et un lent ballet débuta alors. Cependant, après quelques instants, la fille du Ciel se sépara d’elle pour son plus grand désespoir.

- Il ne nous reste que quelques heures pour dormir, on devrait vraiment aller se coucher.

La guerrière fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa déception et cligna simplement des yeux en signe d’approbation.

Elles regagnèrent le premier étage et rejoignirent le lit comme elle l’avait un peu plus tôt. Cette fois le sommeil les gagna rapidement, et s’il fallut un peu plus de temps à Lexa pour s’endormir, elle finit tout de même par sombrer, ses bras entourant Clarke tandis que la main de cette dernière reposait sur sa taille.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La blonde avait l’impression d’avoir dormi tout juste quelques minutes quand sa compagne vint la réveiller. Ses paupières lui semblaient terriblement lourdes et refusaient de se soulever. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ouvrir les yeux et quand enfin elle y parvint, elle découvrit Lexa qui était penché au-dessus d’elle, visiblement réveillée depuis un moment déjà.

Elles descendirent ensemble à la cuisine pour un rapide petit-déjeuner puis se préparèrent pour rejoindre le Dôme – le bâtiment tenait son nom de la coupole qui l’ornait et qui était la plus imposante de toutes – où se tiendraient à nouveau des réunions successives tout au long de la journée. Malgré leur heure d’arrivée plus tardive que d’habitude, tout le monde n’était pas encore là, et Clarke put donc profiter de l’attente pour finir de se réveiller. Quand tous les lieutenants furent présents ainsi que les amis de la blonde, le conseil put commencer.

La Commandante fit un récapitulatif des points déjà abordés et de ceux qui restaient à éclaircir. Ceux qui souhaitaient s’exprimer le firent, et vint ensuite le moment où Clarke put prendre la parole.

- Clarke, si tu veux bien expliquer à tout le monde ce dont tu m’as parlé hier, lui dit Lexa.

La jeune fille lui adressa un signe de tête et se leva en même temps que la brune s’asseyait.

- L’armée des Natifs nous offre l’atout du nombre, mais nous sommes largement désavantagés en ce qui concerne l’armement. Nous avons besoin d’être mieux équipés pour être plus efficaces et pouvoir résister à Pike et ses soldats.

Un lieutenant s’apprêtait à intervenir, mais la blonde s’empressa de poursuivre pour ne pas être coupée.

- Je sais que vous refusez de vous servir de nos armes, mais s’il-vous-plaît, réfléchissez à cette éventualité. La victoire reste possible même si vous vous en tenez à vos propres méthodes, mais elle sera bien plus difficile et les pertes seront beaucoup plus nombreuses.

- Même en supposant que nous acceptions de nous servir de vos armes, où comptez-vous vous en procurer ? demanda l’un des Natifs présents autour de la table. Elles sont toutes aux mains de l’ennemi et nous n’avons pas les moyens d’en fabriquer.

- Les survivants de l’Arche ne possèdent peut-être pas toutes les armes disponibles.

Des airs interrogateurs se dessinèrent sur les visages des Natifs tandis que la Commandante restait calme, attendant la suite de cette explication, et que ceux venus du Ciel semblaient savoir à quoi elle faisait allusion. Clarke se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient les plus à même de comprendre ce qu’elle apprêtait à expliquer.

- Les fusils d’assaut dont nous nous sommes servis à notre arrivée sur Terre venaient d’un bunker. Nous n’avons pas pris tout ce qui s’y trouvait et ils restaient toutes sortes d’armes. Si Pike n’est pas au courant de l’existence de cet endroit, alors tout est resté en l’état et nous pourrons récupérer du matériel là-bas.

- Si Pike n’est pas au courant, c’est bien ça le problème, souligna Octavia.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Raven. Tu y étais allée avec Bellamy, donc tu n’es pas la seule à connaître l’emplacement de ce bunker. On ne sait toujours pas s’il est digne de confiance ou pas.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, la mécanicienne lança un regard désolé à la sœur de celui dont il était question, mais celle-ci préféra garder les yeux rivés sur Clarke pour ne pas montrer à quel point tout cela l’affectait.

- Si je comprends bien, nous n’avons pas la certitude que Bellamy n’a pas révélé l’existence de cette cache d’armes à Pike ? intervint la Commandante. Si nous y allons, nous pouvons trouver de l’armement comme nous pouvons rentrer les mains vides ?

- C’est un risque à prendre, répondit la blonde.

- Sais-tu où se trouve ce bunker ?

- Je connais mieux le chemin à prendre en partant de la navette qui nous avait amenés sur Terre, mais je devrais pouvoir le retrouver.

- Sais-tu _exactement_ où se trouve ce bunker ? reformula Lexa.

- Je viens de te le dire, je peux le retrouver.

Le ton sec et impatient employé par la blonde parut déplaire à la Commandante qui se crispa.

- Donc tu voudrais que nous menions une expédition dont nous ne connaissons pas la durée, pour aller dans un endroit dont nous ne connaissons pas l’emplacement exact, dans le seul but d’aller chercher des armes que les guerriers refusent d’utiliser, et sans même avoir la certitude de revenir avec ces armes ? Tout ceci me semble très approximatif.

- Ces armes pourront nous être utiles quand nous aurons libéré les habitants d’Arkadia qui souhaitent se joindre à nous. Ils s’en serviront, eux.

- Et si l’attaque se passe mal ? Si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu et dégénèrent ? Si nous ne pouvons en libérer que quelques dizaines ? Si nous ne pouvons en sauver aucun ? A quoi nous servirons ces armes si personne ne peut les utiliser ?

Toutes ces suppositions laissèrent Clarke muette. Il semblait que la Native avait rapidement su pointer du doigt tous les problèmes que posait ce projet, et la blonde ne doutait pas qu’elle aurait pu trouver encore d’autres arguments s’il le fallait. Mais ce n’était pas nécessaire. Elle savait déjà que ce choix ne lui appartenait pas. Comme l’avait dit la brune, elle pouvait donner son avis, mais en tant que Commandante la décision finale lui reviendrait toujours. Résignée, la fille du Ciel poussa un profond soupir.

- Je suis désolée, mais cette expédition est une perte de temps que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, sans compter qu’elle demanderait également du temps pour être organisée et que nous n’avons aucune garantie de son utilité. L’attaque d’Arkadia doit avoir lieu dans les plus brefs délais.

La blonde ne répondit pas et s’assit, signifiant ainsi qu’elle n’avait rien à ajouter.

- Nous reparlerons de ce projet quand nous serons de retour. Pour l’instant cette expédition ne fait pas partie de nos priorités.

Sur ces mots, la Commandante lança un dernier regard à Clarke puis se leva de son siège et la réunion put se poursuivre.

Alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, le cas de Raven fut abordé. Elle avait pu récupérer au cours des derniers jours et son sevrage était sur la bonne voie. Les rares crises qui étaient survenues récemment avaient été mineures comparées à celle qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. A présent c’était plutôt des moments d’absence qu’elle connaissait, ou des tremblements et des crises de panique liés au manque que ressentait son organisme, mais dans ce genre de situations la présence d’un ou plusieurs de ses amis suffisait toujours à la faire revenir à elle, même si elle mettait plus ou moins de temps à se calmer.

- Où en sont les radios que tu as commencé à fabriquer ? demanda Clarke.

Quand il s’agissait de technologie et de matériel que les Natifs ne connaissaient pas, c’était la blonde qui gérait l’organisation plutôt que la Commandante, bien que cette dernière reste toujours attentive aux moindres détails et tente au mieux de comprendre de quoi il était question.

- Si j’ai assez de temps entre les réunions je devrais pouvoir les terminer aujourd’hui.

- Ta présence ne sera pas requise cet après-midi, intervint Lexa. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu sais faire le mieux, c’est de cette façon que tu nous aideras le plus.

La mécanicienne approuva d’un hochement de tête.

- La portée sera suffisante ? demanda Clarke.

- J’ai fait de mon mieux avec ce que j’avais à disposition, donc pas grand-chose. Mais étant donné le périmètre réduit où on va agir ce sera largement suffisant. Il faudra simplement leur apprendre à s’en servir. Enfin, si une radio ne leur fait pas trop peur pour qu’ils acceptent de l’utiliser.

Cette remarque lui valut des regards noirs et des grognements désapprobateurs auxquels elle ne prêta même pas attention. La Commandante n’apprécia pas plus que ses lieutenants ce commentaire, mais elle préféra éviter de déclencher un conflit.

- Est-ce que tu te sens prête à participer à l’attaque ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de détourner l’attention.

- Aucun problème. Il nous reste quelques jours avant de partir, ce sera suffisant pour que j’aie complètement récupéré.

- Pas question que tu participes, les interrompit Clarke d’un ton ferme.

- Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider, répliqua son amie en désignant la Commandante d’un signe de tête.

La blonde serra les dents, excédée de voir que Raven utilisait Lexa comme prétexte alors qu’elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur et ne se pliait à ses exigences que quand elle le voulait bien comme c’était le cas à cet instant.

- Tu n’es pas en état de combattre.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une boiteuse ?

- Pas de ça avec moi, Raven, gronda la blonde. Ta jambe me préoccupe oui, mais il n’y a pas que ça. Tu es encore en sevrage, ce n’est pas le moment de t’exposer à un tel stress.

- Tu m’as dit toi-même que tout se passait bien. J’ai encore le temps de me reposer avant le départ, et on aura quelques jours de voyage pour atteindre Arkadia. Je serai opérationnelle quand l’attaque aura lieu.

Clarke était sur le point de répliquer, mais la Commandante leva la main pour l’en empêcher et se tourna vers la mécanicienne pour s’adresser à elle :

- Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas comprises. Il est hors de question que tu sois en première ligne parmi ceux qui attaqueront directement le camp.

- Alors qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Admirer le spectacle ? Non merci, je n’ai pas l’intention de venir pour jouer les plantes vertes.

- Nous aurons besoin de toi, mais pas comme tu le penses. Tu fais partie de ceux qui connaissent le terrain et tes compétences seront requises, mais à l’arrière. Nous avons besoin de toi pour coordonner les opérations et nous aider en cas de problème technique. Pour ce qui est du combat, d’autres s’en chargeront, des gens plus qualifiés que toi.

- Je peux me battre et je _veux_ me battre.

- Comme tu l’as si bien fait remarquer, c’est à moi de décider qui doit faire quoi. Je t’ai demandé si tu pouvais participer parce que ton aide sera précieuse, mais en aucun cas tu ne mettras un pied sur le champ de bataille. Si tu n’es pas d’accord avec ça alors tu resteras à Polis.

La Commandante venait de parler d’un ton ferme et menaçant, celui-là même qu’elle employait quand elle voulait réaffirmer son autorité et imposer ses décisions. Raven lui lança un regard noir mais sembla convaincue puisqu’elle ne répondit pas et préféra garder le silence.

- Puisque la discussion est close, je propose que nous nous arrêtions pour ce matin. Soyez ici dans une heure, prêts à reprendre.

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent. Clarke rejoignit Raven pour lui parler, mais la brune ne fit que lui dire ce qu’elle savait déjà : elle était en colère et surtout frustrée d’être celle qu’on laissait de côté et qui ne servait qu’à fabriquer les gadgets dont on avait besoin. La blonde essaya au mieux de la réconforter en lui assurant qu’elle pourrait participer aux combats lorsqu’elle aurait complètement récupéré et serait prête, mais rien n’y fit et la mécanicienne quitta la salle d’un pas colérique, les traits crispés par la contrariété.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir où se mêlaient fatigue et lassitude, puis elle se tourna pour voir que Lexa était toujours là. La brune était penchée sur des cartes éparpillées sur une table à l’écart de celle où ils se réunissaient. La fille du Ciel s’approcha et se plaça aux côtés de la Native.

\- Merci.

- Pour ?

- Merci de ne pas exposer Raven au danger. Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert et je pense qu’elle a besoin d’être préservée pour l’instant.

Lexa, qui avait jusque-là gardé le regard rivé sur les cartes qu’elle étudiait, se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde avant de parler d’une voix froide :

- Je le fais parce qu’elle ne ferait que nous gêner sur le champ de bataille et qu’elle sera beaucoup plus utile et efficace en restant à l’arrière, pas parce que c’est ton amie.

Ces mots prirent Clarke au dépourvu et la laissèrent interdite.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais c’est la vérité. Si elle avait été capable de se battre elle l’aurait fait tout comme vont le faire tes autres amis. Nous sommes en guerre, et une guerre nécessite de prendre des risques et de faire des sacrifices, même quand il s’agit de personnes qui nous sont chères.

La plus jeune baissa les yeux, l’air sombre. Elle savait déjà tout cela, Lexa le lui avait suffisamment répété. Mais à chaque fois que cette évidence lui était rappelée, entendre de tels mots était tout aussi difficile que si elle les entendait pour la première fois et découvrait la dure réalité. Elle avait eu l’occasion d’apprendre la leçon à de nombreuses reprises, pourtant les choses n’étaient pas plus faciles à accepter.

- Allez, viens, lui dit la brune d’une voix plus douce, attristée de la voir ainsi. Allons manger avant que le conseil ne reprenne.

Elles quittèrent le Dôme ensemble pour trouver une taverne où elles pourraient déjeuner.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les jours étaient passés, et avec eux l’organisation de l’attaque avait été mise au point et peaufinée plus que de raison. La Commandante et ceux qui constituaient le conseil de guerre improvisé avaient fait en sorte de parer à toute éventualité, mais chacun le savait, il était impossible de tout prévoir. Le dernier jour de réunion touchait maintenant à sa fin et le départ se ferait le lendemain à la première heure. Plus de la moitié des cavaliers envoyés par Lexa pour prévenir les douze clans étaient revenus après avoir délivré leur message. Elle aurait voulu attendre plus longtemps pour être certaine que tous ceux qu’elle avait envoyés avaient pu mener leur mission à bien, mais ce n’était plus possible. Trois émissaires étaient déjà arrivés à Polis et les autres dont elle était sûre qu’ils avaient été prévenus ne tarderaient sûrement plus. Pour ceux dont elle n’avait aucune nouvelle, elle espérait qu’ils reçoivent son message et puissent se présenter à la capitale dans les plus brefs délais. Cependant, l’intégration du Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition n’était pas sa principale préoccupation pour l’instant. La réunion où cette décision serait discutée aurait lieu à son retour et d’ici là, elle devait se concentrer sur la bataille à venir.

Le ciel était dégagé et la nuit était tombée sur Polis, enveloppant la ville de son manteau sombre étoilé. L’automne était bel et bien arrivé, et avec lui la chute des températures et l’inévitable raccourcissement des jours. Accoudée à la fenêtre de la chambre, Lexa observait les constellations dont les noms lui étaient étrangers. Cette vue de la voute céleste l’apaisait en cette veille de départ. Une fois de plus elle allait devoir quitter la capitale, et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à cette idée. Ce n’était pas tant le fait de partir qui l’inquiétait, mais plutôt le fait qu’elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas, d’autant que pour cette bataille elle se trouverait en terrain inconnu et donc plus vulnérable qu’elle ne l’était en temps normal dans n’importe quel affrontement.

Elle détourna les yeux du spectacle des étoiles en entendant la porte de la pièce s’ouvrir. En se tournant elle fit face à Clarke qui venait d’entrer après être revenue de la salle de bain. La jeune fille savait qu’elle n’aurait pas l’occasion de se laver avant plusieurs jours et avait donc pleinement profité de ce dernier bain. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise puis se tourna vers la brune.

- Il ne fait déjà pas très chaud. Si tu laisses cette fenêtre ouverte une seconde de plus je te jure que je dors ailleurs.

La Native sourit légèrement à ce qu’elle savait être une plaisanterie et répondit à la demande de sa compagne en refermant. Pendant ce temps, Clarke s’était approchée du lit, et elle vit alors que quelque chose était posé à la place qu’elle occupait habituellement.

- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

- Ouvre et tu verras, répondit la brune avec un air espiègle inhabituel.

Gagnée par la curiosité, la fille du Ciel se saisit de l’objet sans perdre une seconde. Il était entouré d’un tissu qui formait un emballage improvisé, mais la forme du paquet lui avait déjà donné une idée de ce qu’il pouvait contenir. Avec des gestes impatients elle retira le tissu et dévoila alors une épée rangée dans son fourreau.

- C’est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lexa.

- Non, elle est arrivée là par hasard.

Cet humour que Clarke ne lui connaissait pas la fit sourire. Elle était heureuse de voir que malgré la situation et les événements à venir, la brune faisait de son mieux pour détendre l’atmosphère, une attitude qui était une fois encore inhabituelle pour elle.

- J’ai pensé qu’il était temps que tu aies ta propre épée plutôt que celle que je t’ai donnée, alors j’ai fait forger celle-ci.

La blonde tira l’arme de son fourreau pour l’observer plus en détails et elle découvrit alors une lame effilée qui s’apparentait davantage à celle d’un sabre court. L’ouvrage était simple mais paraissait tout aussi efficace et redoutable que les sabres qu’avait l’habitude d’utiliser la Commandante, et la fille du Ciel ne manqua d’ailleurs pas de remarquer la ressemblance évidente. L’arme était légère et un simple mouvement du poignet lui suffit pour constater qu’elle fendait bien l’air. Lexa sourit en voyant qu’elle commençait à adopter les réflexes d’une guerrière expérimentée.

Clarke rangea le sabre dans son fourreau et c’est à cet instant qu’elle remarqua que la poignée de l’arme n’était pas banale. De fines gravures y avaient été réalisées, représentant un arbre autour duquel des nuages virevoltaient avec légèreté. Le dessin avait été fait avec une telle précision qu’on aurait presque pu croire que les volutes se déplaçaient au gré du vent. La blonde resta quelques secondes figée, admirant l’ornement finement travaillé, puis elle releva finalement les yeux vers Lexa, et alors celle-ci y décela une étincelle nouvelle.

- La rencontre du Peuple du Ciel et de celui de la Forêt, expliqua-t-elle bien qu’elle sache que la jeune fille avait probablement déjà compris quelle était la signification de la gravure.

La blonde resta silencieuse encore quelques instants avant de souffler d’une voix ténue :

Sur ce simple mot, elle posa le sabre contre le mur le plus proche, puis elle s’approcha de Lexa et vint l’enlacer de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et alors sans perdre une seconde la brune posa une main à l’arrière de son crâne et passa son autre bras autour de ses épaules, comprenant sans mal qu’elle était en quête de réconfort.

- J’ai peur, Lexa.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais ce fut un murmure tout juste audible, un aveu qu’elle lui confiait à elle seule.

- C’est normal. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser cette peur te contrôler. La mort n’est pas une fin, Clarke.

- Ça l’est pour moi. Je n’ai pas les mêmes croyances que toi et les tiens.

La Native sentit sa gorge se serrer et déglutit du mieux qu’elle put.

- Tu ne mourras pas là-bas. Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver, et aucun de mes hommes non plus.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à risquer la mort. Mes amis aussi pourraient perdre la vie et… toi.

Sa voix avait cette fois tremblé sur ce dernier mot. Lexa la serra plus fort contre elle pour la rassurer, bien qu’elle sache cette tentative vaine.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment dans les bras l’une de l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Clarke remue légèrement et se sépare de la brune. Cette dernière la regarda avec un air interloqué, mais alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à parler, sa compagne posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux vinrent trouver les siens et alors le saphir et l’émeraude s’unirent dans un dialogue silencieux. Elles se fixèrent un long moment, aucune d’elles ne voulant détourner le regard et briser ce contact visuel si apaisant.

Après ce qui avait semblé être des heures mais n’était en réalité que des secondes, Clarke s’avança vers Lexa et l’embrassa avec une douceur infinie qui coupa le souffle à la Native. Ce n’était pas un baiser précipité comme l’avait imaginé la brune quand elle l’avait vue approcher, bien au contraire. La fille du Ciel prenait son temps, elle caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes et lui communiquait tous ses sentiments, ceux qu’elle éprouvait à son égard, mais aussi ceux qui s’entrechoquaient en elle à cet instant précis. La Commandante se laissa complètement aller, poussant un soupir de contentement et répondant au baiser avec la même douceur que celle dont faisait preuve sa compagne. Cependant elle ne put retenir un grognement contrarié quand celle-ci stoppa net leur échange. Elle relâcha la prise qu’elle avait sur sa taille pour la laisser s’éloigner si c’était ce qu’elle désirait, mais elle constata alors que Clarke ne bougeait pas. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit la blonde qui la fixait intensément.

- On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas de cette bataille.

La brune resta silencieuse. Qu’aurait-elle pu répondre à cette affirmation qui était une évidence ? Mais bientôt, elle comprit où voulait en venir Clarke.

- Je veux avoir fait l’amour avec toi une dernière fois.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour que ses sens s’embrasent et que son désir éveillé par le précédent baiser ne soit ravivé. Elle captura les lèvres de Clarke entre les siennes et plaqua brusquement son corps contre le sien. La blonde ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cet empressement soudain et répondit sans hésiter au baiser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leur langue ne se rencontrent et alors des gémissements s’échappèrent de leur bouche à toutes les deux.

La Native poussa son amante jusqu’au lit et l’y allongea précipitamment. Mais alors qu’elle venait juste de la rejoindre en se plaçant au-dessus d’elle, la fille du Ciel roula sur le côté pour échanger leur place. Elle se redressa et retira la tunique qu’elle portait avant de la lâcher négligemment au sol, puis elle prit la brune par les mains pour qu’elle se mette assise et en fasse autant. Le reste de leurs habits suivit le même chemin et en tout juste quelques secondes, elles ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Clarke se pencha vers Lexa et l’embrassa passionnément, mais quand elle sentit l’empressement de sa compagne, elle fit en sorte de calmer ses ardeurs. Elle aimait la savoir envahie d’un désir qui ne demandait qu’à être assouvi, mais elle voulait prendre son temps ce soir-là. Elle rendit le baiser plus lent, mais aussi plus langoureux, ralentissant la danse effrénée de leurs lèvres scellées, et alors la brune ne tarda pas à se calquer sur son rythme.

Les mains de Lexa devinrent rapidement baladeuses, s’égarant sur les reins de sa partenaire et bientôt plus bas. Elle saisit doucement ses fesses, ce qui fit gémir la blonde. Leurs baisers se poursuivirent longuement, jusqu’à ce que la fille du Ciel se sente à l’étroit dans les vêtements qu’il lui restait. Elle ne portait plus qu’une brassière et un boxer, et pourtant c’était encore trop. Elle avait l’impression d’étouffer, il fallait qu’elle se débarrasse de ces sous-vêtements devenus bien trop gênants. Elle se leva du lit et se dévêtit à la hâte, et la voyant faire, la Native s’empressa de l’imiter. Quand la blonde rejoignit sa partenaire et que leur corps nus se rencontrèrent elles soupirèrent à l’unisson.

Clarke se plaça de façon à véritablement chevaucher Lexa. Elle se cambra pour que leur pubis entrent en contact et alors la tête de la brune bascula à l’arrière tandis qu’elle laissait s’exprimer son plaisir dans un gémissement. La plus jeune laissa ses doigts glisser le long des bras de sa partenaire jusqu’à atteindre ses mains qui avaient retrouvé leur place sur sa taille. Elle les prit dans les siennes et vint les poser sur le lit pour ensuite les remonter au niveau de la tête de la Native, et alors elle lia leurs doigts dans une étreinte douce. Une fois dans cette position, elle ne bougea plus et vint embrasser sa compagne.

Leur baiser se prolongea, devenant de plus en plus fiévreux, et quand la fille du Ciel se sépara de la Native, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de celle-ci en tirant légèrement dessus. Au même moment, elle entama des ondulations du bassin et alors ces deux actions combinées arrachèrent à Lexa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. La blonde ne cacha pas son plaisir partagé et lâcha la lèvre de sa partenaire quand sa gorge se serra et que son ventre se contracta violemment. Cependant elle n’interrompit pas son mouvement du bassin et sentit les mains qui tenaient les siennes se crisper davantage.

- Continue…

Encouragée par la demande de la brune, Clarke redoubla d’efforts. La Native avait les yeux fermés et des soupirs s’échappaient par sa bouche entrouverte. Bientôt, elle accompagna son amante en bougeant elle aussi les hanches, et alors leurs gémissements respectifs se firent plus forts. La blonde lâcha l’une des mains de Lexa et joignit ses doigts à ce qu’elle avait déjà débuté. Dès qu’elle la sentit en elle, la brune se cambra plus encore. Elle resserra brusquement sa prise sur la main de Clarke, et elle vint placer sa main libre dans le bas du dos de cette dernière pour la plaquer contre elle et lui donner un meilleur appui. Un coup de reins plus fort que les autres lui arracha un cri où se mêlaient surprise et plaisir. Mais ne voulant pas être en reste, elle libéra son autre main pour venir satisfaire les attentes de sa partenaire.

Pendant tout ce temps, la blonde avait gardé le regard fixé sur le visage de la brune. Quand celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, chacune put voir que la couleur qui parait habituellement les iris de l’autre avait été dévorée par leurs pupilles dilatées comme elles pouvaient l’être seulement dans ces moments. Leur respiration étaient maintenant saccadées et irrégulières, elles cherchaient toutes les deux leur souffle alors que la tête leur tournait presque.

Lexa se sentait prête à venir, mais elle fit de son mieux pour réprimer le plaisir qui montait en elle et menaçait de la submerger à tout moment. Elle voulait partager avec Clarke cet instant hors du temps où tout semblait s’arrêter et où elle perdrait le contrôle sur son propre corps. Après quelques instants de lutte, elle entendit la respiration de sa compagne se bloquer dans sa gorge et alors elle sut qu’elle pouvait lâcher prise. Elle se laissa aller, et alors leurs cris de plaisir emplirent la pièce tandis que la fille du Ciel plaquait son corps tout entier à celui de la Native.

Quand les derniers tremblements de plaisir qui avaient pris possession de leur corps prirent fin, Clarke se relâcha subitement et tomba alors lourdement sur Lexa en se retenant tout juste avec ses bras. Alors qu’elles tentaient toutes les deux de retrouver une respiration normale, la blonde vint blottir sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire. La brune passa ses mains dans son dos et commença à la caresser tendrement. Ce contact fit frissonner la plus jeune qui soupira de contentement.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent ainsi, leur poitrine se soulevant encore frénétiquement sous l’effet du plaisir tout juste assouvi et déjà prêt à être renouvelé. Clarke ne releva pas le fait que les mains de sa compagne se soient immobilisées et restent maintenant simplement posées sur son dos. Néanmoins, quand elle sentit le corps de la brune être agité par des soubresauts, elle se redressa vivement en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Lexa en train de pleurer. Complètement désarçonnée par une telle réaction, la blonde posa délicatement une main sur le visage de la Native et lui caressa la joue.

- Lexa ?

Pour toute réponse, l’intéressée couvrit ses yeux avec son avant-bras et pleura de plus belle. Clarke se redressa mieux et écarta le bras de son amante, puis elle dégagea son visage des mèches de cheveux qui le barraient et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Calme-toi, dit-elle d’une voix douce et apaisante. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va très bien, parvint à répondre la brune entre deux sanglots.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda la plus jeune de cette même voix bienveillante.

- Je suis désolée. Tu vas me trouver ridicule.

- Mais non, dis-moi.

- C’est juste… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu’en étant dans tes bras et je n’aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir tout ce que tu me fais ressentir.

- Oh Lexa… sourit la blonde, à la fois attendrie par cette attitude presque enfantine et touchée par ces mots.

Clarke se rapprocha de sa compagne et vint l’embrasser en tentant de lui communiquer au mieux toute son affection. La brune répondit presque timidement à son baiser, mais cet échange n’en resta pas moins fort et sincère. Quand elles se séparèrent, Lexa posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde et lui sourit. La fille du Ciel fut prise au dépourvu en voyant la façon dont la Native avait ancré ses yeux aux siens. Elle ne l’avait jamais regardée de cette manière, jamais avec une telle intensité. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait un tel éclat dans ses yeux quand elle les posait sur elle, et cette étincelle, elle en reconnut la nature avec certitude au moment où Lexa lui dit quelques mots d’une voix profonde :

_- Ai hod yu in, Klark._

La fille du Ciel n’avait jamais entendu cette phrase, et pourtant elle sut immédiatement quelle en était la signification. Tout en posant sa main sur celle de la brune pour la presser sur sa joue, elle blottit son visage dans sa paume en souriant. Elle comprit sans mal pourquoi c’était sa langue maternelle que la Native venait d’utiliser. Elle ne cherchait pas à se cacher en faisant cela, bien au contraire. Ces mots étaient dits avec le cœur, et c’était justement pour cette raison qu’elle les disait avec sa propre langue, celle qui sonnait la plus vraie pour elle. Clarke sentit une larme s’échapper de ses yeux quand à son tour, elle répondit à cette déclaration qu’elle savait difficile pour sa compagne, ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle.

- Je t’aime aussi, Lexa.

Sur ce, elles s’avancèrent l’une vers l’autre dans un même élan et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent comme pour sceller cette promesse et parfaire cet instant de vulnérabilité consentie qui, elles le savaient toutes les deux, devrait prendre fin dans quelques heures.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivés dernièrement ! Vous avez été quelques-uns à commencer à suivre cette fic et ça me fait très plaisir, merci :D
> 
> En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai publié jusqu'à maintenant (et oui, on ne m'arrête plus). Je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant : ce chapitre présente des scènes plus violentes que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui veut dire des morts, du sang, des actes et des décisions qui sont discutables, ... Donc voilà, si vous êtes encore à fleur de peau après ce qu'on a dû encaisser dans les derniers épisodes de la série je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de lire ce chapitre maintenant.
> 
> Puisqu'on parle de la série justement... Je ne vais pas parler de l'épisode de cette semaine au cas où certains d'entre vous ne l'auraient pas encore vu et prévoiraient de le regarder, mais je voulais juste vous dire de ne surtout pas hésiter à me faire une remarque si quelque chose vous interpelle et/ou vous choque dans ce que j'écris. Quand je vois le bordel qu'a semé Jason avec ses décisions qui sont plus mauvaises les unes que les autres je suis maintenant plus sensibles à la façon de traiter les minorités. J'ai toujours été sensible à la représentation de la communauté LGBT+ étant donné que j'en fais partie, mais étant blanche, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas forcément aussi sensible au sort réservé aux POC. Donc voilà, si quelque chose vous pose problème et vous dérange dans ce que j'écris, faites-le-moi savoir, tout en restant polis s'il-vous-plaît. Si je fais quelque chose de travers ce n'est absolument pas voulu, alors faites-moi la remarque mais ne m'agressez pas, merci.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)

Marchant d’un pas déterminé, la tête haute et le regard droit, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty et Jasper approchaient d’Arkadia avec en tête de leur groupe Clarke, plus fière encore que tous les autres. Dès qu’ils avaient émergé de la forêt qui entourait le camp, une certaine agitation était née de l’autre côté de la clôture, et maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à une cinquantaine de mètres de la porte, les gardes avaient leurs armes braquées sur eux. Pourtant, malgré la menace, ils continuaient à avancer sans montrer le moindre signe de peur. Ils s’arrêtèrent non loin de l’entrée et virent Pike qui venait juste de sortir de l’épave de l’Arche, sans doute averti par l’un de ses hommes de ce qu’il se passait. Il avança vers la porte et se campa devant celle-ci. En sa qualité de leader, ce fut Clarke qui prit la parole :

\- C’est justement vous que nous venons voir.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- La discussion serait plus commode si vous nous laissiez entrer.

Le Chancelier ne répondit pas immédiatement et scruta les environs. Le camp étant entouré d’une grande étendue vierge d’arbres sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, il n’eut donc aucun mal à voir qu’aucune personne susceptible d’aider les adolescents ne se trouvait à proximité. De plus, les hommes qui patrouillaient dans la forêt environnante n’avaient rien signalé d’anormal. Si le moindre Natif avait tenté de s’approcher d’Arkadia, il aurait été immédiatement repéré, Pike ne doutait donc pas qu’il n’y avait aucune menace proche et que ceux qui s’étaient présentés devant la porte était bel et bien seuls. Sereins, il reporta son attention sur Clarke.

\- Débarrassez-vous de vos armes et vous pourrez entrer.

La blonde resta un instant immobile. Puis, avec des gestes lents et mesurés, elle saisit son pistolet, retira la cartouche qui se trouvait à l’intérieur et la mit dans sa poche. Elle leva ensuite l’arme pour la mettre bien en évidence avant de la ranger, prouvant ainsi qu’il n’y avait plus de danger. Elle fut rapidement imitée par les quatre autres, Lincoln ayant exceptionnellement accepté d’apprendre à se servir de ce genre d’arme et à en porter une pour l’attaque.

Une fois que tous les pistolets furent vidés de leurs munitions, les jeunes gens attendirent qu’on leur ouvre la porte. Pike les fixa longuement d’un regard soupçonneux. Il ne doutait pas que chacun d’entre eux portait au moins un poignard, et Clarke, Octavia et Lincoln avaient tous les trois une épée bien en vue accrochée dans le dos. Cependant il craignait beaucoup moins ce genre d’armes blanches qu’il jugeait inutiles face aux fusils d’assaut dont étaient équipés ses gardes. Satisfait, il fit un signe aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient à la porte et celle-ci fut ouverte.

Le groupe venu en pour-parler avança, et une fois arrivé face à leur interlocuteur, s’arrêta en gardant tout de même une certaine distance. Clarke entendit du bruit derrière elle et en se retournant, elle constata que la porte venait d’être refermée. Elle se doutait que les choses se passeraient ainsi, c’était prévisible, mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle détestait se sentir ainsi enfermée sans aucune possibilité de quitter le camp. Cependant elle s’estimait déjà heureuse, au moins avaient-ils pu entrer dans l’enceinte d’Arkadia. Elle échangea un regard préoccupé avec Octavia, néanmoins il fut bref et personne ne sembla le remarquer.

\- A présent que vous êtes entrés comme vous le souhaitiez, je vous écoute.

\- Nous venons pour négocier.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez négocier ?

\- La paix.

L’homme lâcha un rire sec.

\- Cette idée vous parait-elle si aberrante ? lança la blonde d’un ton sec.

\- Enfin Clarke… Pourquoi parles-tu de paix alors que tu es ici chez toi ?

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas alors restons-en au vouvoiement.

Pike perdit immédiatement son air mielleux en entendant le ton cassant employé par la jeune fille.

\- Je ne suis pas chez moi ici, plus depuis que vous vous êtes approprié le pouvoir.

\- J’imagine que perdre votre statut de leader auto-proclamé ne doit pas vous enchanter.

A ces mots, des murmures se répandirent dans la foule qui s’était réunie pour assister à la scène. La rumeur de l’arrivée des prisonniers échappés peu de temps auparavant avait rapidement fait le tour du camp, attirant toutes sortes de curieux. Mais lorsque les habitants avaient découvert que Clarke était de retour, les gens étaient venus encore plus nombreux. C’était à présent la quasi-totalité des Arkadiens qui se trouvaient là, écoutant l’échange qui se tenait sous leurs yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas moi le leader auto-proclamé ici, _Chancelier_ , siffla la blonde entre ses dents serrées en insistant sur le titre. J’ai assumé cette fonction parce que les circonstances ont été telles que j’ai dû le faire.

\- Qu’il est aisé de se dédouaner en prétendant avoir été choisie par le plus grand nombre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour parler de cela, lança Clarke pour couper court à cette conversation stérile qui ne mènerait nulle part. Nous sommes prêts à discuter pour trouver un arrangement. Une guerre ne nous mènera nulle part et ne fera que causer des souffrances inutiles.

\- Alors que proposez-vous ?

\- La paix, comme je viens de vous le dire.

\- Il n’y a pas de paix possible. Ces sauvages ne comprennent que la violence. Si nous voulons être en sécurité une bonne fois pour toute, nous devons les éliminer.

\- Vous vous trompez si vous croyez qu’ils veulent entrer en guerre. Ils désirent l’arrêt de toute forme de conflit tout autant que chacun de nous.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi continuent-ils à nous attaquer ?

Les murmures qui circulaient parmi la foule se stoppèrent brusquement à cette question, remplacés par un silence pesant.

\- Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, l’un de nos groupes de patrouille a été massacré par ces barbares.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Voulez-vous voir les tombes ? Voulez-vous que je vous présente les familles qui ont perdu un être cher ?

Clarke serra les poings, écœurée qu’il ose jouer ainsi sur le plan sentimental.

\- Je suis persuadée que c’était un coup monté.

\- Alors d’après vous j’irais jusqu’à faire tuer mes propres hommes, mes concitoyens, pour faire croire que les Natifs nous veulent du mal ? Qui ferait une telle chose si ce n’est un fou ?

\- Vous _êtes_ fou, Pike. Vous vous êtes débarrassé de Kyle Wick en maquillant sa mort, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne feriez pas pareil avec vos propres gardes.

Cette accusation raviva la rumeur qui s’était tue un peu plus tôt. Les habitants assistant à la scène commencèrent à échanger vivement, ce qui sembla déstabiliser Pike.

\- Silence !

La citoyens baissèrent d’un ton mais n’obéirent pas pour autant.

\- La mort de Kyle Wick est regrettable, mais je n’y suis pour rien, dit le Chancelier en reportant son attention sur Clarke. Lui et le groupe qui l’accompagnait ont été attaqués par des Natifs qui les ont tous tués.

\- Vous avez tout manigancé. Ce sont vos hommes de main qui les ont tués, pas les Natifs.

\- Quelles preuves avez-vous que ce que vous avancez est vrai ?

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de preuve, et je suis persuadée que beaucoup de gens ici n’en ont pas besoin non plus.

La blonde se tourna vers la foule pour s’adresser à tous ceux présents.

\- Citoyens d’Arkadia ! Vous connaissez certainement tous Raven Reyes. Pike a voulu qu’elle fabrique des armes pour lui, mais elle a refusé, alors il a fait assassiner Kyle Wick pour faire pression sur elle. Il a profité de la vulnérabilité de Raven pour la droguer et ainsi se servir d’elle et l’obliger à lui obéir.

Ces mots semèrent le trouble parmi les Arkadiens qui commencèrent à s’agiter. Les gardes formèrent rapidement un cordon de sécurité pour empêcher les plus téméraires d’approcher. Cependant, Pike ne donna pas l’ordre à ses hommes d’empêcher Clarke de poursuivre. Il était pris entre deux feux : il fallait qu’elle se taise, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en prendre à elle devant tant de gens, il ne savait que trop bien que beaucoup la considéraient encore comme leur véritable leader.

\- Celui qui prétend vouloir votre bien n’est qu’un usurpateur et un manipulateur, reprit la jeune fille. En vérité il est seulement obsédé par le pouvoir et son but n’est pas de vous protéger mais d’éradiquer les Natifs, des êtres humains comme vous et moi. Le règne de la terreur qu’il a instauré a suffisamment duré. Il est temps que tout cela cesse et que ceux qui veulent réellement votre bien reprennent leur place, et cette place n’est certainement pas derrière les barreaux.

L’agitation se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, et des voix commençaient à s’élever ici et là. Satisfaite de son effet, Clarke se tourna vers le Chancelier qui la fixait avec un regard assassin.

\- C’est votre dernière chance, Pike. Acceptez maintenant d’établir une paix durable avec les Natifs pour épargner les vies de vos concitoyens, ou persistez et alors vous devrez faire face aux conséquences de vos choix.

\- Je ne plierai jamais devant ces êtres primitifs et sanguinaires, cracha l’homme, les traits de son visage déformés par la rage.

La blonde le toisa un instant avec de parler d’une voix calme et profonde :

\- Alors vous aurez les victimes de cette guerre sur la conscience.

\- Vous serez tout aussi responsable que moi. Mais j’imagine qu’après le génocide que vous avez commis sans ciller, quelques vies de plus ou de moins ne feront pas une grande différence.

A ces mots, ce furent tous les amis de la blonde qui se crispèrent et adoptèrent soudain une attitude bien plus menaçante. Clarke quant à elle, fit de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance bien qu’elle ait défailli dans un premier temps. Néanmoins, si tous restèrent silencieux, Octavia, elle, ne se garda pas de cracher quelques mots d’un ton méprisant, la voix vibrante d’une colère difficilement contenue :

_\- Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon, Klark._ (Laisse-moi le tuer et en finir avec tout ça, Clarke.)

\- N’espérez pas nous impressionner en parlant votre langue de sauvage, lança Pike.

_\- Shof op, joken ripa._ (Ferme-la, putain de meurtrier.)

Clarke préféra intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère réellement :

_\- Set daun, Okteivia._ (Calme-toi, Octavia.)

_\- Daun teik ai frag em op._ (Je t’en prie, laisse-moi le tuer.)

_\- Em pleni._ (Assez.)

La brune se tut, mais elle n’en resta pas moins menaçante, un regard noir rivé sur Pike.

Le calme revenu, Clarke se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix. A présent laissez vos citoyens faire le leur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Laissez la possibilité à ceux qui le souhaitent de repartir avec nous. Tous ceux qui voudront se joindre à nous seront les bienvenus et pourront quitter le camp.

Pike sembla pris au dépourvu, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et releva la tête avec un air arrogant.

\- Cela fait des mois que vous avez disparu. Vous êtes partie en abandonnant votre peuple, trop lâche pour affronter vos responsabilités et faire face aux conséquences de vos actes. Espérez-vous sincèrement convaincre qui que ce soit de se joindre à vous après que vous leur ayez tourné le dos ?

Il avait parlé d’une voix forte de façon à être entendu de tous, mais Clarke ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Si vous êtes si sûrs de vous, alors laissons-leur la possibilité de choisir.

Sans même attendre de réponse, la blonde se tourna à nouveau vers la foule pour s’adresser à tous ceux qui avaient assisté à l’échange.

\- Je sais qu’ici, certains d’entre vous ne veulent pas de cette guerre. Les Natifs eux non plus n’en veulent pas. Ils désirent la paix, tout comme nous, et c’est pourquoi je suis venue parler en leur nom. Nous voulons à tout prix éviter les affrontements, mais si ce n’est pas possible alors nous nous battrons pour défendre nos valeurs. Maintenant que nous avons quitté l’espace et que nous sommes arrivés ici, nous devons apprendre à vivre avec ceux qui étaient déjà là avant nous. La paix est réellement possible si nous mettons nos rancunes de côté et que chaque peuple accepte de faire un pas vers l’autre. Mais pour cela, nous devons apprendre les uns des autres et trouver un moyen de vivre en harmonie sans nous entre-tuer.

La jeune fille marqua une courte pause où elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire son annonce.

\- J’ai récemment accepté que le Peuple du Ciel rejoigne la Coalition qui unit les douze clans des Natifs.

Alors que tous les Arkadiens étaient jusque-là silencieux et l’écoutaient attentivement, pour la énième fois des murmures s’élevèrent. On pouvait entendre une certaine indignation générale ressortir, mais pour certains c’était davantage de l’étonnement qui était exprimé.

\- Ceux d’entre vous qui décideront de se joindre à nous seront sous mon autorité, et plus important, sous celle de la Commandante.

Cette fois, ce fut clairement la colère et l’incompréhension qui l’emportèrent. Des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre parmi la foule qui s’agitait de plus en plus, rendant plus difficile la tâche des gardes de contenir les habitants. D’autres soldats ne tardèrent pas à arriver pour leur prêter main forte.

\- Je sais que vous ne lui faites pas confiance après ce qu’elle a fait au Mont Weather, mais tout ceci appartient au passé. J’ai moi-même été capable de faire un pas vers elle et vers son peuple, et c’est seulement de cette façon que nous pouvons espérer construire un avenir où chacun sera réellement en sécurité et où les conflits cesseront. Nous n’arriverons à rien si nous restons figés et que nous refusons d’aller de l’avant.

Pike s’apprêtait à intervenir, mais ce fut une autre voix qui s’éleva, la voix de quelqu’un que Clarke et ses amis connaissaient tous.

\- Comment être sûrs qu’ils ne nous trahiront pas à nouveau ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler : Miller. Le jeune homme, qui faisait partie de la garde, venait d’arriver avec les soldats venus en renfort. Voyant quelle était la raison de tout ce remue-ménage, il s’était tout de suite approché, et son père et lui venaient de se poster près de Pike, légèrement en retrait.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous ranger de leur côté ? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur Terre leur seul objectif a toujours été de nous éliminer. Nous aurions pu tous mourir à cause d’eux quand ils nous ont laissé tomber au Mont Weather.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Monty qui répondit à son amie d’une voix calme et posée en plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Pas à cause d’eux, Nathan, à cause de Cage et Dante. Certes les Natifs nous ont abandonnés, mais ce n’est pas eux qui tenaient la perceuse et ont donné l’ordre de nous tuer les uns après les autres. Nous sommes en paix avec eux depuis plus de trois mois maintenant, c’est bien la preuve que c’est possible.

Ces mots semblèrent avoir un certain impact sur Miller, et le jeune asiatique espéra alors être parvenu à lui faire prendre conscience que les choses n’étaient pas aussi simples qu’elles n’y paraissaient au premier abord et qu’il devait bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision.

Reconnaissante envers son amie, Clarke ne prit cependant pas le temps de le remercier et s’empressa de reprendre pour tenter à son tour d’être la plus convaincante possible. Seulement ce n’était pas une seule personne qu’elle allait devoir convaincre, mais des centaines.

\- J’ai toujours fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux pour mon peuple, pour vous tous. J’espère que vous comprendrez qu’aujourd’hui encore, c’est ce que je fais. Je ne vous forcerai pas à vous joindre à nous. Même si j’en avais la possibilité, je ne le ferais pas. Mais… Si vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour m’accepter en tant que Commandante, alors j’en serai sincèrement honorée et je saurai que j’ai fait le bon choix.

L’intervention de Miller avait déjà ramené un certain calme parmi la foule, et cette fois ce fut le silence qui s’installa. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant un long moment et à ce constat, un sourire satisfait commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Pike qui pensait déjà pouvoir crier victoire. Mais alors que ses commissures de lèvres commençaient tout juste à remonter, il y eut du mouvement.

Des gens s’écartèrent comme si quelqu’un cherchait à passer, et bientôt une femme émergea de la foule. Elle s’avança timidement vers le groupe d’adolescents, mais sembla tout à coup hésiter alors qu’elle n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres. Lincoln étant le plus proche d’elle, il tendit la main et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant pour l’encourager. Clarke redouta la réaction de la femme, craignant qu’elle ne prenne peur face à celui qui n’avait jamais été réellement accepté au camp et reconnu comme l’un des leurs. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle prit la main qui lui était tendue et les rejoignit. Ils sourirent tous tandis qu’elle venait se placer entre Lincoln et Octavia. Cette dernière baissa les yeux sur le ventre arrondi de la femme, ce qui n’échappa pas à celle-ci.

\- Mon mari était garde, il a été tué la semaine dernière dans cette soit disant attaque. Pike m’a déjà pris l’homme que j’aime, je ne veux pas risquer qu’il me prenne aussi mon enfant.

La brune ne sut quoi répondre, et elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

Après cette première petite victoire, le silence se fit à nouveau. Néanmoins cette fois il dura beaucoup moins longtemps, et bientôt un couple accompagné de leur enfant imita la future mère. Ce fut ensuite un autre couple et leur fils d’une quinzaine d’années, rapidement suivis par un homme seul. Tous regardèrent la scène sans oser trop y croire, voyant des gens venir les rejoindre au compte-goutte. Pike resta immobile, mais son expression crispée en disait long sur sa contrariété. Cependant, quand ce furent des gardes qui fendirent la foule pour rejoindre le groupe de plus en plus conséquent, il ne put tolérer un tel affront.

Monroe et Harper, qui avaient rejoint la garde avant l’arrivée de Pike au camp et ne l’avait pas quittée depuis, venaient de rejoindre leurs amis. Elles eurent juste le temps de saluer Clarke qu’elles n’avaient pas vue depuis bien trop longtemps et de la serrer dans leur bras avant que des exclamations ne s’élèvent, attirant leur attention. Des soldats venaient de bloquer des adolescents qui tentaient de s’extraire de la foule. Voyant qu’on les empêchait d’aller plus loin, l’un d’eux s’emporta et bouscula un garde pour passer. Bien mal lui en prit. La réaction fut immédiate : il reçut un violent coup de crosse dans le dos et s’effondra alors au sol, terrassé par la douleur. Ses amis perdirent soudain de leur aplomb face à une telle violence et s’arrêtèrent donc d’eux-mêmes. Clarke voulut immédiatement intervenir, mais plus prudent qu’elle, Monty la retint par le bras pour l’en empêcher.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en position de force.

Malgré la frustration de se voir si impuissante, la blonde parvint à faire la part des choses et à admettre que foncer tête baissée ne leur apporterait rien et risquait au contraire de compliquer les choses. Faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme, elle se tourna vers Pike.

\- Laissez ceux qui le souhaitent repartir avec nous, ou la guerre commencera ici et maintenant.

La seule réponse qu’elle obtint fut un rire moqueur et dédaigneux.

\- Et avec quelle armée ?

\- Ne sous-estimez pas notre force.

\- Vos troupes sont à Ton DC et à la navette, ils ne pourront pas voler à votre secours à temps.

Clarke ne réagit pas à cette remarque et ne montra aucun signe d’étonnement. Elle resta incroyablement calme et  ne sembla absolument pas surprise, si bien que ce fut alors Pike qui fut pris au dépourvu en la voyant si sereine et sûre d’elle.

\- Si je ne m’abuse, je ne vois pas votre armée non plus, répliqua la blonde. Vous avez envoyé la plupart de vos hommes là-bas pour qu’ils empêchent les Natifs d’approcher du camp, n’est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, le Chancelier fut incapable de cacher son trouble et sembla totalement déstabilisé, et alors un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Lexa avait raison, il était impossible de parer à toutes les éventualités lors de la préparation d’une bataille. Néanmoins, lorsqu’elles avaient mis au point leur plan d’attaque avec l’aide des lieutenants de la Native et des amis de la fille du Ciel, elles avaient fait en sorte d’être les plus prévoyantes possibles et surtout d’utiliser tous les atouts qu’elles avaient à leur disposition dans cette opération qui était pour le moins risquée et délicate. Ainsi, elles étaient rapidement tombées d’accord sur un point : elles devaient se servir des éclaireurs de Pike pour le tromper et le prendre à son propre jeu.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient quitté Polis avec une armée qui s’était par la suite séparée en deux groupes. Le premier avait rejoint la navette qui avait emmené les 100 sur Terre, tandis que le deuxième, dont faisaient partie, Lexa, Clarke, et les amis de cette dernière, s’était dirigé vers Ton DC. Les guerriers d’Indra commençaient déjà à se réunir lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés sur place et ils étaient venus renforcer leurs rangs. Au final, cette armée avait pour seul rôle de détourner l’attention de Pike et de ses hommes. Sachant pertinemment que les éclaireurs de ce dernier l’avertiraient immédiatement, les deux jeunes stratèges s’étaient servies des troupes comme d’un leurre, espérant que les soldats ennemis seraient sollicités. Et leur plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Déjà en approchant du camp, les amis de Clarke lui avaient dit que le nombre de gardes leur semblait anormalement faible, et la réaction du Chancelier venait de lui prouver qu’il avait effectivement fait ce qu’elle attendait de lui en envoyant une partie de ses hommes pour retenir les armées qu’il pensait prêtes à attaquer.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, lança Clarke avec un sourire narquois. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on épie ses voisins.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Pike se reprit et tenta de ne pas laisser paraître ses doutes. Il murmura quelques mots au garde le plus proche de lui, et alors celui-ci partit au pas de courses en direction de l’épave de l’Arche. La blonde ne doutait pas qu’il venait de le charger de prévenir les hommes envoyés à la navette et à Ton DC pour qu’ils reviennent au plus vite, et le temps leur était donc compté à partir de maintenant. Le Chancelier se tourna vers elle :

\- Ce n’est pas avec la vingtaine de fous qui se sont joints à vous que vous pourrez venir à bout de la garde.

\- Vous vous trompez si vous pensez qu’il n’y a que ceux qui nous ont rejoint qui sont prêts à se battre contre vous, Pike.

L’attaque du camp présentait certaines similitudes avec celle du Mont Weather. Ce constat établi par Lexa avait fait grimacer Clarke dans un premier temps, mais par la suite elle avait été forcée d’admettre que la Commandante avait raison. Tout comme c’était le cas avec les Natifs prisonniers de la montagne, les habitants d’Arkadia qui n’étaient pas en accord avec Pike avaient beau ne pas savoir se battre pour la plupart, ils constituaient à eux seuls une armée.

\- Si vous êtes si sûre de vous alors donnez l’ordre d’attaquer, et nous verrons bien qui aura le dessus. Néanmoins sachez que si vous vous rendez et que vous acceptez de coopérer, il ne sera fait aucun mal à votre mère.

Alors qu’elle se tenait jusque-là droite et affichait un air sûr et déterminé, subitement, Clarke défaillit de façon notable. Cette réaction fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Pike qui semblait jubiler de voir qu’il était parvenu à atteindre son ennemie en plein cœur.

\- Vous avez la possibilité de la sauver, je ne gâcherais pas cette occasion si j’étais vous.

\- Clarke, ne l’écoute pas, lui souffla Octavia qui se trouvait juste à côté d’elle. Je sais que c’est dur, mais n’écoute pas ce qu’il te dit. Même si Abby est toujours en vie, souviens-toi de ce qu’elle t’a dit.

A ces mots, la blonde fut ramenée plusieurs jours en arrière, quand son amie lui avait raconté ce qu’il s’était passé à Arkadia et lui avait transmis le message de sa mère. Les paroles de cette dernière lui revinrent très nettement en mémoire, presque comme si elle les avait elle-même entendues et que ce n’était pas Octavia qui les lui avait répétées.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits et son sang-froid. Quand ce fut fait, elle posa les yeux sur la foule qui se tenait face à elle et balaya du regard tous ces visages tournés vers elle dans l’attente d’une réaction, d’une réponse. Elle devait les sauver et les protéger à n’importe quel prix. Même si cela impliquait de perdre sa mère, elle devait le faire. Elle serra les poings et déglutit avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Pike qui lui aussi la regardait.

\- Je n’abandonnerai pas mon peuple. Jamais.

Ce ne furent que quelques mots, et pourtant ils furent suffisants pour déclencher une réaction aussi inespérée qu’inattendue.

Les gardes qui étaient les plus proches de la foule furent les premières victimes de la colère qui gagna les habitants du camp en une seconde à peine. Mus par une rage et une détermination qui s’étaient soudainement emparées d’eux, de nombreux citoyens se ruèrent sur les soldats. Pris par surprise, ces derniers mirent quelques secondes à réagir, quelques secondes qui furent fatales pour certains. Les révoltés s’emparèrent des armes dérobées et bien que peu d’entre eux sachent comment les utiliser correctement, ils étaient déterminés à s’en servir si la situation l’exigeait.

Une fois qu’ils se furent ressaisis, les soldats entrèrent en action. Ils répliquèrent et firent de leur mieux pour maîtriser les insubordonnés sans les tuer ni les blesser gravement. Les gardes qui se trouvaient près de Pike mirent immédiatement en place un périmètre de sécurité, puis ils ordonnèrent à leurs collègues de les couvrir pendant qu’ils évacuaient le Chancelier. Bien qu’elle ait vu qu’il allait leur échapper, Clarke préféra se concentrer sur le plus urgent, à savoir rester en vie et surtout protéger les civils.

Dans la cohue générale, Clarke parvint à récupérer deux fusils qu’avaient dérobées des citoyens et les donna à ses amies gardes qui n’étaient pas en service et n’avaient donc pas d’armes sur elles.

\- Monroe ! Harper !

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent immédiatement vers la blonde, prêtes à répondre aux ordres.

\- Mettez-les à l’abri ! dit-elle en désignant les gens qui les avaient rejoint et étaient donc à découvert. Une fois que ce sera fait, trouvez Octavia, Monty ou moi pour recevoir d’autres instructions !

Elles acquiescèrent et obéirent sans perdre de temps. Après avoir regroupé les civils les plus vulnérables, elles les emmenèrent à un bâtiment pour qu’ils s’y réfugient tandis que d’autres les couvraient.

Cela faisait tout au plus une minute que Clarke avait prononcé cette phrase avec laquelle tout avait débuté, et pourtant la situation était maintenant toute autre. En seulement quelques instants les choses avaient complètement dégénéré et les hostilités avaient été ouvertes.

Après s’être mis à couvert, tous ceux venus de Polis en étaient maintenant à remettre les chargeurs de leur pistolet en place, prêts à se jeter dans la bataille. Cependant, charger son arme ne fut pas la préoccupation première de Clarke. Elle ne sortit pas de sa poche son chargeur mais une sorte d’oreillette d’où partait ce qui s’apparentait à un micro. Elle mit l’appareil en place dans son oreille et seulement une fois que ce fut fait, elle se préoccupa de son arme.

\- Octavia ! Monty ! appela-t-elle tandis qu’elle préparait son pistolet. Vos radios !

Les deux concernés sortirent immédiatement de leur poche un appareil semblable à celui de la blonde et le mirent eux aussi en place.

# Raven, tu nous reçois ?

# Cinq sur cinq ! Et vu le bruit que j’entends je devine que Pike n’a pas été très coopératif.

# Tu devines bien. Tiens-toi prête, ça va arriver d’une minute à l’autre.

# Compte sur moi.

Clarke se tourna vers ses amis :

\- Lincoln, avec moi. Les autres, vous nous couvrez.

\- On peut leur dire merci pour la diversion qu’ils nous ont offerte, dit Octavia.

\- Espérons qu’ils n’aient pas à le regretter, souffla la blonde d’un ton grave.

Après quelques tirs échangés avec des gardes qui avaient repérés leur position, Lincoln et Clarke se dirigèrent vers la porte du camp. Arrivés à proximité de leur objectif, ils essuyèrent une rafale et furent donc contraints de se mettre à nouveau à couvert. Leurs trois amis répliquèrent et parvinrent à abattre l’un des soldats qui les avaient pris pour cible et à blesser l’autre. Une fois le danger écarté, ils reprirent leur progression et purent cette fois atteindre la porte. Clarke se mit en position pour couvrir Lincoln pendant que celui-ci activait le mécanisme permettant d’ouvrir. Le battant se mit en mouvement, mais il semblait bouger avec une lenteur anormale qui ne faisait que renforcer l’angoisse qui leur tordait déjà à tous l’estomac. Malgré tout, Clarke jugea qu’ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps et que le moment était venu.

# RAVEN ! LE SIGNAL !

Elle n’obtint pas de réponse, mais elle avait hurlé ses ordres dans la radio depuis quelques secondes à peine quand un bruit sifflant se fit entendre. Les regards de tous les occupants du camp se tournèrent en direction de la forêt, et une fusée émergea alors d’entre les arbres avant d’exploser dans le ciel. Un sourire éclaira les traits de la blonde qui savait que ce n’était maintenant plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’une armée digne de ce nom ne vienne les épauler. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand elle aperçut une adolescente aux cheveux bruns, armée d’un fusil, et qui de toute évidence ne s’était pas rangée de leur côté.

\- Lincoln ! Baisse-toi !

Elle eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le Natif et parvint par miracle à le faire tomber au sol malgré leur importante différence de gabarit. Une balle siffla au-dessus de leur tête, tirée par celle que la blonde venait de repérer. Ils se mirent immédiatement à couvert, et d’autres tirs suivirent, les empêchant de répliquer. Cependant, ils ne semblaient plus être les cibles. Clarke réalisa trop tard quel était l’objectif de l’adolescente. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à prendre le risque de se mettre à découvert pour l’empêcher de continuer, celle-ci parvint finalement à faire mouche. La balle atteignit le panneau de contrôle de la porte qui se stoppa aussitôt alors qu’elle n’était qu’à mi-chemin.

\- Bordel !!

\- On doit ouvrir nous-mêmes, dit Lincoln.

\- Impossible avec cette gosse. Elle sait à peine tirer mais c’est sûrement ce qui la rend la plus dangereuse.

\- Je vais y aller pour attirer son attention, profite-en pour la mettre à terre.

La blonde n’hésita pas longtemps avant de donner son accord. Le jeune homme s’élança en direction de la porte et se mit à couvert derrière celle-ci, mais Clarke fut alors surprise de voir qu’il n’avait essuyé aucun tir. Elle se risqua à jeter un regard en direction de l’adolescente quitte à se mettre en danger. La brune n’était plus concentrée sur eux et regardait maintenant dans la direction opposée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour comprendre qu’elle était sans doute sur le point d’alerter d’autres soldats pour qu’ils lui viennent en aide. Cette simple supposition déclencha chez elle une réaction instinctive et incontrôlable. En une fraction de seconde elle fut debout, son pistolet tendu devant elle, ses bras prêts à encaisser le recul. Son doigt pressa sur la détente. La balle toucha l’exact endroit qu’elle avait visé. L’appel que sa victime s’apprêtait à lancer à l’intention des gardes mourut avec elle quand sa tempe fut traversée par le projectile. Son corps sembla tout à coup vidé de toute force et chuta lourdement vers le sol, mais elle était morte avant même de l’avoir atteint.

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement au moment où elle vit le corps sans vie s’effondrer au sol. Elle venait d’enlever la vie à une fille qui avait à peu de choses près son âge, une adolescente qui était sans doute perdue et avait dû être enrôlée et manipulée par Pike. Elle était innocente et n’aurait jamais dû prendre part au conflit à l’âge qu’elle avait, et pourtant elle l’avait fait. Et parce qu’elle avait cru bien faire en suivant ses convictions, elle venait de la tuer sans une seconde d’hésitation.

Elle resta figée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement, son esprit bloqué sur cet instant qui n’avait duré qu’une seconde et semblait pourtant s’étendre en longueur. Les images se répétaient encore et encore, et elle avait l’impression de revivre la même scène en boucle.

Elle fut soudain sortie de sa léthargie quand Lincoln l’appela :

\- Clarke ! Viens m’aider !

Se trouvant derrière le battant de la porte, le Natif n’avait rien vu de ce qui venait de se produire. Il n’avait pu qu’entendre le coup de feu qu’elle avait tiré, et d’une certaine façon elle en était soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il sache ce dont elle avait été capable, ce que son instinct de survie l’avait poussée à faire.

La jeune fille rejoignit son ami et ensemble, ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces sur la porte. Le battant bougeait, mais à deux il leur faudrait un certain temps pour ouvrir complètement, et il fallait que le passage soit totalement dégagé pour que la mission se déroule au mieux. Alors que Clarke était sur le point d’appeler leurs trois amis à l’aide, elle sentit soudain la porte bouger plus rapidement. Elle releva sa tête jusque-là baissée et découvrit alors avec stupéfaction quatre personnes portant des gilets de gardes venues les aider. L’un d’eux la regarda, et elle reconnut alors Nathan. Ils échangèrent un sourire et elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou, mais elle resta concentrée sur son objectif.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle rejoignit le jeune homme.

\- Merci !

\- Je n’approuve pas forcément l’idée de rejoindre les Natifs, mais je n’aurais jamais pu abandonner celle qui nous a tous sauvé la vie et qui aujourd’hui encore se bat pour nous.

Ces mots firent naître un sourire sur les traits de Clarke qui s’autorisa à le prendre dans ses bras, bien que l’étreinte fut brève.

\- Où est ton père ? demanda-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Nathan avec un air soucieux. Nous avons été séparés quand la bataille a commencé.

La blonde ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle craignait qu’il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au père de son ami, mais plus que tout elle redoutait de découvrir qu’il s’était rangé du côté de Pike.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour vous aider ?

Clarke fut rappelée à la réalité par cette question et l’urgence de la situation lui revint soudainement en tête.

\- Nous devons absolument garder cette position. Des renforts vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre, ils doivent pouvoir entrer sans problème, et surtout c’est par là que nous allons faire sortir tout le monde. A moins de désactiver la clôture il n’y a pas d’autre issue, et je doute qu’on puisse le faire.

\- Ils n’approcheront pas de cette porte.

Les trois autres soldats qui accompagnaient Nathan, tous des trentenaires, approuvèrent d’un hochement de tête déterminé.

Clarke et Lincoln étaient prêts à partir pour rejoindre le reste de leur groupe, mais soudain un son grave fit vibrer l’air. Ils reconnurent immédiatement l’appel d’une corne provenant de la forêt, et alors ils furent tous les deux rassurés de savoir que leurs alliés avaient pu atteindre le camp sans être arrêtés par des ennemis.

Nathan et les autres se retournèrent, et ils écarquillèrent alors les yeux en voyant des guerriers natifs sortirent d’entre les arbres et avaler les mètres les séparant de leur objectif à une vitesse impressionnante. Il était difficile de donner un nombre exact, mais le jeune voleur estima les renforts à une centaine de soldats. C’était bien plus qu’il n’avait espéré. Clarke balaya rapidement la plaine du regard mais ne parvint pas à distinguer celle qu’elle espérait voir plus que quiconque. Cependant elle ne s’attarda pas.

\- Quelques-uns resteront avec vous pour vous prêter main forte, mais ce groupe doit avant tout nous aider à l’intérieur. Un deuxième va bientôt arriver avec pour seul objectif de garder la porte et de permettre aux civils de sortir en toute sécurité. Vous n’avez que quelques minutes à tenir, après ça vous aurez des renforts vous aussi.

\- Pas de problème, on tiendra le temps qu’il faudra.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres, Lincoln.

Ils laissèrent Nathan à la porte et retournèrent là où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. En arrivant, Clarke vit que Monroe et Harper étaient de retour.

\- Miller et trois autres gardes sont restés à la porte pour garder la position, dit la blonde. Vous deux, allez les aider, ordonna-t-elle aux jeunes filles. Si cette porte est prise et refermée nous sommes fichus, alors montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capables.

Les intéressées obéirent sans un mot, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, et rejoignirent ceux qui étaient déjà sur place.

\- Où est Octavia ? demanda Lincoln, devançant ainsi Clarke qui avait elle aussi remarqué l’absence de la brune.

\- Dès que la corne a sonné elle est partie, répondit Monty. Elle a dit qu’elle allait commencer l’évacuation de l’Arche pour faire sortir les civils le plus vite possible.

\- Elle est seule ?

\- Non, trois gardes l’ont accompagnée.

Lincoln ne sembla pas rassuré mais il n’ajouta rien.

\- Vous trois, allez à la prison. Libérez tous ceux qui s’y trouvent et faites-leur immédiatement quitter le camp. Monty, contacte-moi quand ce sera fait.

\- Et toi alors ? demanda l’intéressé.

\- Je vais entrer dans l’Arche aussi. A deux on sera plus efficace pour trouver ceux qui veulent quitter le camp. Maintenant allez-y, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Jasper et Lincoln s’exécutèrent, mais alors que la blonde s’apprêtait à partir, Monty la retint.

\- Sois prudente. Je sais que tu veux retrouver ta mère, mais ne te mets pas en danger.

\- Fais attention toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave avant de se séparer et chacun partit dans une direction.

Clarke se déplaçait de cachette en cachette pour rester à couvert et ne pas se faire repérer. Bien que les affrontements se soient quelque peu calmés, le chaos régnait encore dans le camp, ce qui lui permit de passer inaperçue. Elle venait d’arriver à côté des box des chevaux quand tout à coup, le même bruit que celui qui avait retenti un peu plus tôt se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux et vit alors une deuxième fusée dans le ciel.

# Raven ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

# J’essaye de prévenir le deuxième groupe. Ça va faire dix minutes que le signal a été donné et on a aucune nouvelle, il ne semble pas avoir bougé.

# Tu risques d’affoler tout le monde avec cette fusée.

# Tu préfères qu’on se passe des renforts qui vont vous permettre de quitter le camp sans vous faire tirer comme des lapins ?

# Un point pour toi. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.

Clarke venait juste de finir sa phrase quand elle entendit des cris s’élever à quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit alors des soldats qui couraient dans sa direction. Ils voulaient visiblement la capturer vivante puisqu’ils ne tirèrent pas. Profitant de cet avantage, elle ouvrit le feu et ils durent donc se mettre à couvert. Ses ennemis étant immobiles, elle s’empressa d’aller ouvrir la porte de chaque box. Les chevaux déjà paniqués par toute l’agitation qui s’était emparée du camp et les coups de feu qu’elle venait de tirer détalèrent immédiatement et se dirigèrent tout droit vers les gardes au moment même où ils tentaient de s’approcher. Dans le même temps, elle aperçut des Natifs qui venaient sans doute de pénétrer dans le camp et accouraient déjà, prêts à se battre. Certains d’entre eux parvinrent à monter sur le dos de chevaux pourtant en pleine course, et ce sans selle, ce qui leur donna un net avantage sur leurs ennemis. Cependant la jeune fille ne s’attarda pas à admirer leur adresse. Profitant de cette double diversion, Clarke courut en direction de l’épave de l’Arche pendant qu’elle en avait l’occasion.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lincoln, Jasper et Monty venaient d’arriver à proximité de la prison. Ils ne furent pas surpris de découvrir plusieurs soldats postés devant le bâtiment. Après leur évasion le nombre de gardes chargés de la surveillance avait sûrement été augmenté, et dès que l’attaque avait débuté Pike avait dû envoyer des hommes sur place.

\- Vous savez bien mieux vous servir des armes à feu que moi, dit Lincoln aux deux adolescents. Je vais contourner le bâtiment. Restez ici et ouvrez le feu dans une minute environ. Abattez-en le plus possible, je me chargerai des autres.

Sans perdre une seconde le Natif partit.

Jasper et Monty armèrent les fusils qu’ils avaient dérobés et les placèrent sur leur épaule avant de prendre en joue les gardes en faction devant la prison. Ils attendirent comme leur avait demandé Lincoln, puis le jeune asiatique prit la parole :

\- A toi l’honneur.

\- J’arrive pas à croire qu’on est en train de se battre contre nos propres soldats.

\- Tu as choisi ton camp, Jasper. Ils ne sont plus nos alliés maintenant, ils sont nos ennemis.

\- Je suppose que c’est facile de tuer des gens de sang-froid pour quelqu’un qui a rendu un génocide possible.

Monty se crispa à cette accusation. Son ami ne lui en voulait pas autant qu’à Clarke, mais pour autant il savait qu’il entretenait une certaine rancune envers lui et ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Préférant se concentrer sur leur mission et ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, il décida d’ouvrir le feu lui-même.

Le premier garde qu’il toucha fut blessé à l’épaule et s’effondra, le deuxième fut tué sur le coup. Un troisième fut victime de la précision redoutable de Jasper qui l’abattit d’une balle dans la tête. Les quatre hommes restants répliquèrent immédiatement, obligeant les deux jeunes hommes à se mettre à couvert, et c’est alors que Lincoln entra en action. Surgissant dans le dos de l’un de ses ennemis, il lui trancha la gorge d’un geste expert. L’un resta concentré sur Jasper et Monty tandis que les deux autres faisaient volte-face. Le premier fut blessé à l’abdomen par un revers d’épée et le deuxième fut victime des talents du Natif pour le corps à corps. Il lui saisit fermement le crâne puis lui asséna un violent coup de tête dans le nez. Profitant qu’il soit sonné, il l’entraîna à l’avant en le tenant toujours et ce fut cette fois son genou qui rencontra son visage. Un tir mit à terre le dernier soldat qui tirait sur ses deux amis et pendant ce temps, il termina ce qu’il avait commencé en assommant son adversaire pour de bon.

Voyant qu’il n’y avait plus de danger, les deux adolescents rejoignirent le Natif. Monty ne perdit pas de temps à chercher les clés sur le corps d’un des gardes. Il arma son fusil et tira directement dans la serrure pour la faire sauter. D’un puissant coup de pied, Lincoln ouvrit la porte qui alla taper dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière. Ils entrèrent en trombe, et alors tous les prisonniers se précipitèrent aux barreaux de leur cellule. Ils avaient entendu l’agitation à l’extérieur et furent soulagés de voir que ceux qui étaient venus les libérer avaient eu le dessus sur les soldats postés devant la prison.

\- Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous revoir, sourit Sinclair.

\- Reculez-vous.

Tous les prisonniers obéirent et comme il l’avait fait plus tôt, Monty tira dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. Pendant ce temps, Lincoln et Jasper avaient parcouru les autres cellules et ouvert celles qui étaient occupées. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Lincoln constata que l’ancienne Chancelière n’était nulle part.

\- Où est Abby ? demanda-t-il d’un ton inquiet en revenant vers le reste du groupe.

Sinclair s’apprêtait à répondre, mais ce fut Marcus qui s’avança et prit la parole.

\- Ils l’ont emmenée.

Immédiatement, les trois jeunes hommes de l’équipe de secours remarquèrent sons teint pâle et son front brillant de transpiration, et ce alors qu’il faisait plutôt froid dans le bâtiment. Monty baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche et découvrit alors qu’elle était horriblement mutilée. Son annulaire en particulier semblait être en très mauvais état.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il vous est arrivé ?

\- Plus tard, il y a plus urgent. Ils ont emmené Abby, répéta Marcus d’une voix pâteuse.

\- Où ?

\- A l’intérieur de l’Arche, répondit Sinclair. Depuis que vous vous êtes enfuis ils nous ont torturés tous les trois à tour de rôle pour que nous leur disions où vous étiez allés et quels étaient vos plans. Aucun de nous n’a rien dit.

Monty comprit que la main de l’ancien Conseiller était sûrement le résultat des mauvais traitements qu’il avait subis.

\- L’attaque a commencé peu de temps après qu’ils l’aient emmenée, reprit Marcus. Je ne sais pas de quoi Pike est capable, nous devons la retrouver.

Il était déjà prêt à sortir du bâtiment, mais en voyant sa démarche titubante, Lincoln l’en empêcha.

\- Vous n’êtes pas en état de vous battre.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Abby entre les mains de ce fou furieux !

\- Vous ne ferez que nous gêner en venant avec nous. Seuls ceux qui peuvent tenir une arme nous aiderons, les autres, dont Sinclair et vous, vont être évacués.

\- Pas question !

\- Vous tenez à peine debout, soyez raisonnable.

Marcus fixa longuement le Natif avant de finalement se résigner.

Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre à l’extérieur, et alors Jasper sortit immédiatement pour voir ce qu’il en était. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un air inquiet.

\- Une deuxième fusée vient d’être tirée.

\- Ce n’était pas prévu, dit Lincoln d’un ton inquiet.

Monty entendit la conversation entre Raven et Clarke et se tourna alors vers les autres :

\- Le deuxième groupe n’est pas parti. Raven a lancé une autre fusée au cas où il n’aurait pas vu la première.

\- Ils l’ont forcément vu, répliqua le Natif.

\- Je sais, mais on n’a aucune nouvelle d’eux.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s’inquiéta Marcus.

Ne prêtant pas attention à sa question, Monty contacta Octavia pour s’assurer qu’elle avait bien reçu le message et fut soulagée d’apprendre que comme lui, elle avait entendu la conversation de leur deux amies. Ce fut Lincoln qui répondit à l’ancien Conseiller :

\- Nous n’avons pas le temps de vous expliquer en détails. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c’est que de nombreux habitants du camp et même des gardes se sont ralliés à notre cause, et nous avons le soutien de la Commandante.

\- Lexa ? Elle est ici ?

\- Oui, et Indra aussi. Elles sont arrivées avec des renforts il y a peu. Ils sont sans doute déjà en train de se battre.

\- Et ce deuxième groupe alors ?

\- Il devait venir nous aider à protéger la porte pour permettre d’évacuer les civils, mais apparemment ils n’ont donné aucun signe de vie.

\- Que faisons-nous alors ?

\- Nous nous en tenons au plan initial. Miller et d’autres sont à la porte, ils vont tout faire pour défendre cette position. Nous allons vous faire sortir.

Tandis que Lincoln et Jasper donnaient les armes dont ils n’avaient pas l’utilité aux prisonniers capables de s’en servir, Monty contacta leur Commandante :

# Clarke, tu me reçois ?

# Je t’écoute, Monty.

# On vient de libérer les prisonniers. Ils sont tous avec nous, on va évacuer ceux qui doivent l’être et les autres vont nous aider.

# Parfait. Conduisez-les à la porte et ensuite revenez pour récupérer d’autres personnes.

# Entendu.

# On reste en contact.

# Clarke, attends !

# Quoi ?

# Abby… Ta mère… Ils l’ont emmenée à l‘intérieur de l’Arche peu de temps avant que l’attaque ne soit déclenchée. On ne sait pas ce que Pike compte faire d’elle.

Le jeune homme ne reçut aucune réponse et commença à craindre qu’il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son amie.

# Clarke ?

# Faites ce que j’ai dit. Il faut faire sortir le plus de personnes possibles.

# Et toi ?

# Je vais faire ce que j’ai à faire.

Monty ne sut pas ce qu’elle entendait par-là. Faisait-elle de sa mère une priorité, ou gardait-elle en tête l’idée qu’elle devait avant tout sauver le plus grand nombre ? Malgré ses doutes, il n’osa pas la questionner.

\- On y va, dit-il à l’intention des autres qui n’avaient pas pu entendre ce qu’avait dit Clarke.

Comme prévu, ceux qui avaient reçu une arme formèrent un groupe chargé de sillonner le camp à la recherche de ceux qui voudraient se joindre à eux, pendant que les autres qui ne pouvaient pas combattre seraient escortés par Lincoln, Jasper et Monty jusqu’à la porte.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

A l’intérieur de l’Arche, Octavia et les trois gardes qui l’avaient accompagné avaient déjà pu trouver un bon nombre de personnes souhaitant fuir Arkadia. La jeune fille avait poursuivi les recherches sans relâche pendant que les soldats s’étaient relayés pour escorter les civils jusqu’à la porte et les évacuer. Le premier parti était revenu indemne après avoir accompli sa mission. Cependant le second n’avait sans doute pas eu cette chance. Ne le voyant pas revenir, la burne avait deviné qu’il avait été arrêté en chemin et avec lui les quatre personnes qu’il tentait de sauver. Malgré tout, elle était restée concentrée sur sa mission.

Le troisième garde venait de partir avec six personnes quand Octavia et le dernier soldat découvrirent une famille terrée dans leur cabine. Le couple et leur enfant sursautèrent quand ils entrèrent, et alors l’adolescente fit en sorte de les rassurer :

\- Vous n’avez rien à craindre, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

\- Octavia ? appela l’enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux sombres qui semblaient la connaître.

L’intéressée posa les yeux sur lui et reconnut l’un des enfants qui ne manquaient jamais une de ses sorties à cheval et assistaient à tous ses entraînements. A cet instant précis, il la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et elle eut alors un sourire attendri bien que crispé.

\- Tout va bien, bonhomme ?

\- Maintenant oui !

La brune se tourna vers le père et la mère pour s’adresser à eux :

\- Nous sommes venus vous sauver. Clarke a organisé une mission pour libérer tous ceux qui souhaitaient fuir le camp et échapper à Pike.

\- Clarke Griffin est avec vous ? s’émerveilla l’enfant.

\- Oui, elle est ici en ce moment même. Mais nous devons faire vite. Nous faisons évacuer tous ceux qui veulent se joindre à nous. Est-ce que vous en êtes ?

Les deux parents hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, visiblement incapables de parler en raison de la peur qui devait les tenailler à cet instant.

\- Bien, se réjouit la jeune fille.

Elle était sincèrement heureuse de compter cette famille parmi eux après avoir essuyé trois refus consécutifs de personnes qui haïssaient trop les Natifs pour accepter une alliance avec eux ou qui craignaient les représailles s’ils trahissaient Pike.

\- Emmenez-les à la porte, ordonna Octavia au garde.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas être seule.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je peux me défendre. Si je trouve d’autres personnes je les escorterai moi-même.

L’homme ne discuta pas plus longtemps. D’un mouvement de la tête, il intima l’ordre à toute la famille de le suivre. Le petit garçon avec qui la brune avait brièvement échangé se précipita vers elle et serra sa taille avec une force insoupçonnée. Attendrie, l’adolescente sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Allez, file.

\- Merci, dit l’enfant en la regardant avec un air réellement reconnaissant.

Octavia lui offrit un sourire forcé et le regarda sortir pour rejoindre ses parents. Une fois qu’ils furent partis, son sourire disparut.

\- Tu me remercieras quand vous serez sortis de cet enfer, marmonna-t-elle avec un air grave.

Sans perdre de temps elle quitta à son tour la cabine et reprit ses recherches.

Elle parcourait les couloirs de l’épave depuis quelques minutes sans trouver personne quand elle arriva dans une pièce qu’elle ne connaissait pas. L’endroit semblait servir à entreposer des objets divers et variés, mais il s’agissait principalement d’armes. Et pas n’importe lesquelles : des épées, des sabres, des poignards, toutes sortes de lames utilisées par les Natifs. Octavia serra les dents, devinant que c’était ici que Pike stockait ce qu’il avait dérobé à ses victimes. Elle en arriva logiquement à penser qu’il s’était servi de ces mêmes armes quand il avait voulu faire croire à des attaques pour se débarrasser entre autre de Wick. Cependant, une autre pensée lui vint rapidement à l’esprit : l’épée qui lui avait été prise lorsqu’elle était venue libérer ses amis se trouvait certainement ici. Maintenant qu’elle avait l’occasion de récupérer ce que lui avait offert Lincoln et qui était bien plus qu’une simple arme pour elle, il était hors de question qu’elle reparte sans.

Elle commença à fouiller frénétiquement parmi tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle trouva principalement des armes, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi des vêtements natifs, ainsi que des objets qu’elle devina être les effets confisqués aux prisonniers avant qu’ils soient enfermés. L’adolescente retourna tout pendant de longues minutes sans se soucier du désordre qu’elle était en train de semer, et finalement elle trouva ce qu’elle cherchait. Un sourire éclaira ses traits lorsqu’elle saisit l’épée. Elle la tira de son fourreau pour s’assurer que c’était bien son arme, puis elle passa la bandoulière autour de son buste pour la placer dans son dos.

Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un garde. Elle ne s’était pas préoccupée de faire du bruit et avait donc sans doute était repérée. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son épée tout juste retrouvée, mais elle se figea et interrompit son geste en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait en face d’elle et avait braqué son fusil sur elle.

\- Bell ?

Le jeune homme baissa son arme, reconnaissant sa sœur au moment où celle-ci appela son nom.

\- Octavia !

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille n’hésita pas un seconde à lui rendre son étreinte, et ce malgré ce qu’elle savait concernant son frère. Il ne faisait à présent aucun doute qu’il avait profité de l’attaque pour se ranger de leur côté et qu’il allait maintenant les aider. A cette idée, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent et elle prit alors la parole :

\- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te rallier à un type comme Pike.

Bellamy avait lui aussi commencé à sourire, mais alors son air s’assombrit subitement à ces mots. Le sourire d’Octavia la quitta également quand elle vit sa réaction, et elle recula d’un pas, tout à coup à nouveau sur le qui-vive. Elle voulut l’interroger pour être fixée une bonne fois pour toute, mais le jeune homme la devança :

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t-il en indiquant le bras droit de sa sœur.

Sa manche laissait apercevoir son poignet et le début de son avant-bras, si bien que son tatouage était en partie visible. Bien que l’incertitude plane toujours quant aux attentions du brun, Octavia ne se sentait pas menacée. Elle se défit donc des deux épées qu’elle portait pour ainsi pouvoir retirer sa veste et révéler son bras dans son entièreté. Bellamy ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la taille du motif qui couvrait sa peau.

\- C’est une blague ?

\- Ça n’a rien d’une blague. Je voulais faire mon premier tatouage depuis longtemps, j’en ai eu l’occasion alors je l’ai saisie.

\- Je rêve…

\- Je suis une Native, ces tatouages sont importants pour nous.

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi.

\- Et toi, ne fais pas n’importe quoi.

Le jeune homme regarda sa sœur avec un air interrogateur, les sourcils froncés.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Bellamy ? Tu es mon frère, je te connais mieux que quiconque, je sais que les idées de Pike ne sont pas les tiennes. Tu en veux peut-être aux Natifs et en particulier à la Commandante pour ce qu’elle a fait, mais je sais que tu ne veux pas de cette guerre.

\- Tu parles comme Clarke.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Je l’ai croisée avant de te trouver.

A l’évocation de cette rencontre inattendue et qui l’avait pris par surprise, le brun fut replongé dans la scène qui s’était produite tout juste quelques minutes plus tôt.

_* Flash-back *_

_Bellamy était en patrouille à l’intérieur de l’Arche quand il avait été prévenu par radio qu’un groupe venait d’arriver au camp et avait demandé un pour-parler. Il avait appris par la suite qu’il s’agissait de ses amis, mais avant qu’il ait pu ne serait-ce qu’envisager d’aller voir ce qu’il se passait, une révolte avait éclaté parmi les habitants du camp et l’affrontement entre eux et les gardes avait débuté. Il avait reçu l’ordre d’empêcher les citoyens qui auraient tenté de rejoindre l’ennemi de quitter l’épave, et il s’était donc exécuté._

_Il était en train d’enfermer dans leur cabine ceux qui s’y trouvaient quand il tomba nez à nez avec Clarke. Ils restèrent tous les deux figés, peinant chacun à croire ce qu’ils voyaient. Ce fut finalement le jeune homme qui prit la parole le premier :_

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_\- Nous sommes venus sauver ceux qui veulent l’être._

_Le silence accueillit cette nouvelle et Clarke vit immédiatement que son ami s’était crispé et que son expression s’était assombrie._

_Après un long moment sans qu’un mot ne soit échangé, elle osa enfin poser la question qui la torturait depuis qu’elle avait appris que son ami n’était peut-être plus digne de confiance. Elle déglutit pour soulager sa gorge devenue sèche._

_\- De quel côté es-tu réellement, Bellamy ?_

_Le jeune homme resta muet, ses grands yeux sombres plantés dans ceux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Il semblait être en proie aux doutes et hésiter, comme s’il ne savait pas quelle réponse il devait donner. Ce fut seulement après ce qui sembla être une éternité qu’il parla enfin :_

_\- Je suis du côté qui me permettra de sauver mon peuple et ceux qui me sont chers._

_Aussi vague et mystérieuse soit-elle, cette réponse ne laissa pas la place aux doutes et Clarke sut qu’elle devait se rendre à l’évidence : Bellamy avait fait son choix, il n’était plus l’un des leurs._

_\- Je t’en prie, dis-moi qu’entrer en guerre n’est pas ce que tu veux._

_\- Mais c’est la guerre depuis que nous avons atterri._

_La blonde le dévisagea avec un air presque affolé tant la situation lui semblait irréelle._

_\- Dès que nous avons posé les pieds sur Terre nous sommes entrés en guerre contre les Natifs._

_\- Les choses peuvent encore changer. La paix est possible si chacun de nous fait des concessions._

_\- Des concessions tu dis… C’est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire à cet instant._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que tu devrais déjà m’avoir tué ?_

_Le brun adopta un air presque offensé. Il s’apprêtait à répondre quand des cris leur parvinrent depuis un couloir transversal à celui où ils se trouvaient, l’empêchant de parler. Ils reconnurent tous les deux la langue des Natifs, et Clarke comprit alors que les renforts étaient arrivés et venaient de pénétrer à l’intérieur de l’Arche. Consciente que s’ils trouvaient Bellamy et apprenaient qu’il n’était pas leur allié, ils n’hésiteraient pas à le tuer, elle fit ce qui lui sembla le plus évident à faire._

_\- Va-t’en !_

_Le jeune homme la fixa sans comprendre, déboussolé face à ce soudain revirement de situation._

_\- Fais en sorte que je ne te recroise pas, parce que je ne pourrai te sauver une deuxième fois._

_Bellamy resta immobile, stupéfait, et alors la blonde le poussa sans ménagement pour le faire réagir. Il recula de quelques pas et la regarda encore quelques instants pour voir que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Entendant de nouvelles exclamations venant des Natifs qui approchaient, il se décida enfin à tourner les talons et à partir en courant._

_Il venait de disparaître à l’angle d’un couloir quand les guerriers rejoignirent la jeune fille qui avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vague._

_\- Clarke !_

_Indra s’approcha d’elle avec son air sombre habituel, accompagnée de cinq guerriers._

_\- Nous avons croisé une patrouille en chemin, nous les avons éliminés._

_\- Où est Lexa ? demanda la blonde._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Je l’ai perdue de vue au moment où nous sommes entrés dans le camp._

_\- C’est pas vrai, pesta Clarke. Elle aurait dû prendre un radio._

_Raven avait pu fabriquer quatre appareils au total. Il lui en fallait un pour rester en contact avec ceux qui opéreraient sur le terrain et il avait paru évident que Clarke devait en avoir un aussi. Cette dernière avait voulu que les deux restantes soient pour l’un de ses amis et pour Lexa, mais la Native avait catégoriquement refusé de s’en équiper._

_\- Je suis sûre qu’elle va bien, la rassure Indra. N’oublie pas que c’est de Heda que nous parlons._

_\- J’espère que tu as raison, souffla la jeune fille. Allons-y._

_Clarke prit la direction opposé à celle que Bellamy avait empruntée pour s’enfuir et les Natifs la suivirent docilement._

_* Fin flash-back *_

Bellamy venait de terminer d’expliquer à sa sœur sa discussion avec Clarke, et Octavia le fixait maintenant avec un regard sombre qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu sur son visage.

\- Alors c’est vrai ? Tu es devenu l’un des hommes de main de Pike ?

\- C’est plus compliqué que ça, laisse-moi t’expliquer.

\- Il n’y a rien à expliquer, répliqua la brune d’un ton sec. Estime-toi heureux que Clarke t’ait sauvé la vie, elle aurait dû te tuer.

\- Octavia, je t’en prie, écoute-moi.

Tout en parlant, Bellamy s’était approché et venait de prendre l’adolescente par le bras.

\- Ne me touche pas ! cria la jeune fille en se dégageant brusquement.

Le brun recula face à la virulence dont elle venait de faire preuve.

\- J’ai tout sacrifié pour toi ! TOUT ! J’avais trouvé un peuple, j’avais enfin trouvé un endroit où je me sentais chez moi après avoir passé dix-sept ans à errer sans me sentir à ma place nulle part ! J’avais découvert des gens avec qui je me sentais bien et j’étais devenue la Seconde d’Indra ! Tout ça, je l’ai sacrifié pour toi ! J’ai été reniée parce que je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde t’abandonner ! Tu étais tout pour moi, tu avais plus de valeur que tout ça !

Bellamy resta estomaqué face à de tels aveux. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et resta alors immobile, les yeux écarquillés et figés sur sa sœur qui lui criait tout ce qu’elle avait retenu pendant si longtemps.

\- Mais toi, tu n’as pas hésité à me trahir ! Tu nous as tous trahis !

La voix d’Octavia se brisa dans sa gorge tandis qu’elle peinait à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger d’une seconde à l’autre.

\- J’ai sacrifié tout ce que j’avais pour toi en choisissant de désobéir et de rester pendant l’attaque de Mont Weather, et toi tu me remercies en me plantant un couteau dans le dos.

Voyant que sa sœur était sur le point de pleurer, le jeune homme s’aperçut que lui aussi avait les yeux envahis de perles salées qui ne demandaient qu’à couler.

\- J’ai toujours fait ce qui était le mieux pour nous, que ce soit toi et moi, ou notre peuple, dit-il d’une voix tremblante. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l’instant, mais j’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance quand je te dis que c’est ce que je fais une fois encore.

\- Te faire confiance ? lâcha la jeune fille avec un rire amer. Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça.

Sur ces mots lâchés d’un ton froid, la jeune fille récupéra ses affaires qu’elle avait posées au sol au moment où elle avait dévoilé son tatouage.

\- Je t’épargne à mon tour, mais c’est ta dernière chance. Je te conseille de ne plus te mettre en travers de notre chemin si tu veux vivre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se redressa et planta ses yeux bleus glacier dans ceux de son frère, sombres et si différents des siens.

\- Je vais libérer les autres et rejoindre mes amis, ceux qui sont ma _véritable_

Elle lui tourna le dos pour sortir de la pièce, mais alors Bellamy la retint par le bras.

\- Ne pars pas, je-

Si la première fois, Octavia s’était contentée de se libérer de sa prise, cette fois elle fut beaucoup moins tendre. La jeune fille lâcha brusquement sa veste et ses armes et elle fit volte-face à une vitesse impressionnante. Son frère fut stoppé au milieu de sa phrase quand il reçut un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il lâcha la brune et recula, accusant le coup, mais la guerrière n’en resta pas là.

Profitant qu’il soit sonné, elle s’approcha de lui et débuta alors un passage à tabac en bonne et due forme. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le visage du brun qui n’eut pas la moindre occasion de se défendre. Octavia frappait de toutes ses forces, libérant ainsi le désespoir et la colère qu’elle ressentait après avoir été trahie par son propre frère. Elle mit toute sa rage dans ses coups, et après un énième choc, Bellamy fut incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps et s’effondra au sol. Son arme lui échappa et glissa hors de sa portée, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’y prêta attention.

La plus jeune fixa longuement son aîné en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale après l’effort qu’elle venait de fournir. Après presque une minute, le jeune homme remua enfin. Il se redressa en se tenant sur ses mains tant bien que mal et fit face à sa sœur. Cette dernière ne cilla même pas en découvrant son visage couvert de sang qu’elle avait elle-même fait couler. Elle était hors d’elle, et à cet instant rien n’aurait pu lui faire regretter ce qu’elle venait de faire. Il lui lança un regard brillant de larmes, et pourtant elle ne faiblit pas. Elle n’avait plus la moindre pitié pour lui, et ce fut d’une voix froide et menaçante qu’elle lâcha ces quelques mots :

\- Tu es mort pour moi.

Plus encore que les coups pourtant violents qu’il venait de recevoir, ces paroles atteignirent Bellamy en plein cœur. La douleur physique n’était rien à cet instant. Celle provoquée par ce que venait de dire sa sœur était bien pire.

Sans plus attendre, Octavia récupéra ses affaires et se précipita hors de la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et comprenant qu’elle allait l’enfermer à l’intérieur, le jeune homme se leva le plus vite possible étant donné son état et courut pour l’en empêcher. Mais quand il arriva à la porte il était trop tard. L’adolescente venait de prendre l’épée à laquelle elle attachait le moins d’importance et avait bloqué la porte avec.

\- Octavia ! Ouvre-moi !

La jeune fille n’écouta rien. Elle remit précipitamment sa veste puis passa son arme restante en bandoulière. Elle était sur le point de partir quand une ultime hésitation la pétrifia sur place. Les cris de son frère et les coups qu’il mettait dans la porte pour tenter de sortir la firent douter pendant un instant, mais elle chassa rapidement les remords qui commençaient à naître en elle. Elle préférait le savoir enfermé, ainsi il ne pourrait pas se mêler aux affrontements. Elle avait pu le frapper sous le coup de la colère, mais elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu’il se passerait si elle lui faisait à nouveau face et n’avait d’autre choix que de le tuer.

\- OCTAVIAAA !

Le hurlement que venait de pousser Bellamy la fit sursauter et la ramena ainsi à la réalité. Une larme qu’elle n’avait pas pu retenir coula lentement sur son visage et elle partit à grands pas pour s’éloigner au plus vite de ce frère qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Un nouveau revers de sabre placé à l’exact endroit où palpitait la carotide de son adversaire et elle retira une énième vie. La dizaine de gardes qu’elle et ses hommes venaient d’affronter n’avait pas fait long feu, victime de leur adresse à manier les armes blanches. Même sans pistolet ou fusil, ils étaient de redoutables combattants et leur groupe n’avait encore subi aucune perte depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés dans l’enceinte des murs du camp.

Comme tous les autres Natifs venus en renfort en profitant de l’effet de surprise, Lexa avait traversé la forêt depuis Ton DC pour atteindre Arkadia. Une centaine de guerriers avaient été choisis parmi les troupes qui se trouvaient à la ville native, dont Indra et elle. Ils avaient formé des groupes de quatre ou cinq soldats qui avaient pour mission de rejoindre l’orée de la forêt et ensuite d’attendre le signal qui leur annoncerait le début de l’attaque. La légende disait que le Peuple de la Forêt ne faisait qu’un avec les arbres et que s’ils ne voulaient pas être vus, alors personne n’aurait connaissance de leur présence. Ces on-dit avaient été confirmés. L’attention des éclaireurs étant concentrée sur les deux armées qui étaient en faction, ils n’avaient eu aucun mal à se faufiler sans être repérés, se contentant de se débarrasser des quelques patrouilles de gardes arkadiens qu’ils avaient croisés ou de se dissimuler à leur vue.

La Commandante était accompagnée de trois guerriers, et si ce n’est quelques blessures superficielles, ils étaient encore tous debout et indemnes, preuve de leur efficacité même face à des armes à feu. Ils venaient d’éliminer le dernier groupe de gardes qui leur barrait la route pour atteindre l’Arche et ils purent donc entrer à l’intérieur de ce qu’il restait de la station. Aucun d’eux n’était rassuré à l’idée de pénétrer dans un tel endroit, si différent des bâtiments qu’ils avaient l’habitude de côtoyer, mais ils se devaient de suivre les directives du plan et donc de se mettre à la recherche d’éventuels alliés. La majeure partie des civils qui se trouvaient à l’extérieur de l’épave au moment où l’attaque avait débuté avaient déjà été évacués du camp, c’était donc maintenant là qu’ils devaient récupérer les autres.

Marchant d’un pas vif dans les couloirs, ils évitaient le combat autant que possible, se cachant quand des gardes approchaient et ne les tuant que lorsqu’ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix. Ils avaient beau avoir survécu jusque-là, ils étaient tous conscients du danger que représentaient les armes dont étaient équipés leurs ennemis et préféraient donc s’en tenir éloignés. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuses, ils trouvèrent finalement des habitants du camp qui s’étaient terrés dans les cuisines. Lexa ordonna à l’un de ses hommes de les accompagner jusqu’à la porte et de donner sa vie pour les protéger s’il le fallait. Il partit, laissant la Commandante avec les deux guerriers restants.

Le groupe reprit ses recherches et les poursuivit jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’entendent des cris provenant d’une pièce située à l’extrémité d’un couloir. Il s’agissait vraisemblablement de cris de douleur, et la voix semblait être celle d’une femme. Lexa indiqua à ses soldats de se faire aussi discrets que possible et ils s’approchèrent à pas de loup de la porte laissée entrouverte.

\- D’où viennent ces renforts ? Où votre fille a-t-elle trouvé cette aide ?

\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, je n’en ai aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas qu’ils prévoyaient d’attaquer le camp.

La Commandante reconnut immédiatement la voix d’Abigail, et elle se crispa en entendant les cris de douleur que la femme poussa aussitôt après avoir répondu.

\- Si vous continuez à vous entêter à ne pas répondre je n’aurai d’autre choix que de vous tuer.

Lexa ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de simples menaces ou si l’homme qui venait de parler était réellement prêt à tuer l’ancienne Chancelière, mais elle devait de toute façon lui venir en aide au plus vite.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, je ne sais rien.

La Native tenta de voir ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur et surtout de savoir combien de personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, mais elle ne parvint qu’à apercevoir un garde par le faible espace laissé ouvert. Il lui était impossible d’être certaine du nombre d’hommes armés se trouvant de l’autre côté de la porte, et se battre dans un espace étroit comme celui-ci n’était pas dans leurs habitudes de Natifs, eux qui s’affrontaient habituellement sur de véritables champs de bataille en plein air. Cependant, un nouveau cri suffit pour la convaincre à faire quelque chose.

Avec des gestes vifs et quelques mots, elle donna ses ordres aux deux guerriers qui attendaient toujours ses instructions. Ils lui signifièrent d’un hochement de tête qu’ils avaient compris et étaient prêts à agir dès qu’elle le voudrait. Lexa savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû prendre un tel risque pour une seule personne, mais ce n’était pas n’importe qui. Il ne s’agissait pas seulement de la Chancelière, Abby était également la mère de Clarke.

\- C’est votre dernière chance. Dites-moi ce que je veux savoir ou vous mourrez ici et maintenant.

La brune entendit le bruit caractéristique d’un pistolet qu’on arme et qu’elle avait maintenant appris à reconnaitre, et alors elle sut qu’elle devait agir sur le champ. Un simple geste de la main et ses guerriers firent ce qu’ils avaient à faire.

Le premier se redressa brusquement et ouvrit la porte à la volée d’un coup de pied. Il se précipita à l’intérieur en hurlant et parvint à désarmer un garde et à lui transpercer la poitrine de son épée avant qu’un autre ne l’abatte. Le deuxième Natif était entré juste derrière lui, et il fit une deuxième et une troisième victime. Néanmoins les deux soldats restant le blessèrent d’une première balle, et quand il avança vers eux pour les tuer, il reçut d’autres tirs qui le terrassèrent. Se croyant débarrassés de leurs ennemis, les deux hommes ne se méfièrent pas, et ils furent donc pris par surprise lorsqu’une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au regard perçant se présenta derrière le corps sans vie qui venait de s’écrouler. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de remettre leur fusil à leur épaule avant d’être tous les deux éventrés par un sabre. Ils s’effondrèrent en lâchant leur arme.

Etendus sur le sol, ils émirent tous les deux des gargouillis sinistres, étouffés par leur propre sang qui était en train de gagner leurs voies respiratoires. Un air neutre sur le visage, la Commandante s’approcha d’eux d’un pas calme et serein, un sabre dans chaque main dont la lame était maintenant écarlate. Ses deux victimes lui lancèrent un regard où se lisait toute la terreur qu’ils ressentaient à cet instant. Elle leva un pied pour le poser sur l’abdomen de l’un des soldats à l’endroit exact où elle venait de trancher sa peau, formant ainsi une profonde entaille par laquelle s’échappaient maintenant ses boyaux et ses intestins. Impitoyable même face à la mort prochaine de ses ennemis, elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa future victime et exerça une pression de plus en plus forte sur la blessure. L’homme ne put que tenter de crier, ses supplications étant étouffées par le sang qui envahissait sa gorge. Après quelques secondes passées à suffoquer, il se figea à tout jamais.

Sans même regarder l’autre garde, Lexa pouvait deviner qu’il tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et planta le même regard dénué de pitié sur lui. Il était aux portes de la mort et ne tarderait pas à rendre son dernier souffle, et pourtant elle tenait à le tuer elle-même. Elle s’approcha de lui et posa la pointe de l’un de ses sabres sur sa gorge, presque avec précaution. L’homme la regarda, sa peur pouvant se lire sur son visage et déformant ses traits. Avant qu’il ait pu ne serait-ce qu’envisager de la supplier de l’épargner, elle frappa d’un coup sec sur le pommeau de son arme dont la lame traversa alors sans mal la peau de sa victime. Le sabre s’arrêta au moment où il rencontra la colonne vertébrale, et alors elle le retira d’un geste habile.

La Commandante essuya la lame de ses armes sur les vêtements de ceux qu’elle venait de tuer sans la moindre pitié, puis elle les rangea dans leur fourreau respectif avant de s’approcher des deux guerriers qui avaient perdu la vie pour protéger la sienne et sauver celle de la mère de Clarke.

_\- Yu gonplei ste odon._

Tout en murmurant ces mots d’une voix grave, elle referma doucement les yeux d’un des Natifs, puis elle fit de même avec le second. Sa tâche terminée, elle se préoccupa enfin d’Abby.

La femme était assise sur une chaise à laquelle elle avait été attachée. Lexa s’était autorisée à rendre justice à sa façon en vengeant la mort de ses soldats seulement parce que la Chancelière lui tournait le dos. Bien sûr elle avait tout entendu, mais au moins n’avait-elle pas assisté à la scène, la Native ne se serait pas permis une telle barbarie face à elle.

Elle s’approcha d’elle et commença à couper ses liens avec empressement. Ce faisant, elle constata qu’on lui avait arraché plusieurs ongles, certains à l’instant, d’autres sans doute quelques jours auparavant à en croire les plaies. Elle portait également des marques de brûlure sur les bras. Lexa préféra ne pas imaginer quelles autres tortures elle avait subi. Quand elle l’eut libérée, elle se plaça face à elle et tenta de capter son regard absent.

\- Abigail, vous m’entendez ?

La concernée ne répondit pas. Elle était peu réactive et parvenait tout juste à maintenir sa tête droite. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et il était plus qu’évident qu’elle était sérieusement affaiblie et pouvait s’évanouir d’un instant à l’autre. La Commandante jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et fut heureuse de trouver une gourde posée sur une table. Elle ne put retenir une grimace en trouvant sur cette même table des instruments de torture sanguinolents, mais elle ne s’attarda pas. Après avoir senti et goûté le contenu de la gourde pour s’assurer qu’il s’agissait bien d’eau, elle retourna vers Abby et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu’elle était encore suffisamment présente pour boire, bien qu’une aide soit nécessaire.

\- On doit sortir d’ici, dit la Native quand l’ancienne Chancelière eut terminé.

\- Clarke… marmonna Abby d’une voix faible. Où est Clarke ?

\- Elle est ici. Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas, affirma la jeune fille avec une assurance feinte puisqu’elle n’avait pas vu la blonde depuis le début de l’attaque. Vous pouvez marcher ?

\- Je… Je crois.

\- Je vais vous aider, appuyez-vous sur moi.

Lexa aida Abby à se mettre debout, puis elle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

\- Je vais vous emmener en sécurité.

Elle n’obtint pas de réponse mais ne s’en formalisa pas et sortit de la pièce en faisant de son mieux pour soutenir la mère de Clarke qui tenait tout juste debout. Elles parcoururent les couloirs et alors qu’elle allait sortir de l’Arche, elle rencontra Indra et une autre guerrière qui elles, entraient.

_\- Heda_ , dirent-elles à l’unisson en inclinant la tête.

_\- Vous revenez de la porte ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Quelle est la situation là-bas ?_

_\- Le Skaikru parvient à maintenir la position jusque-là, mais la situation devient de plus en plus délicate. Le deuxième groupe n’est toujours pas arrivé, je crains qu’ils ne viennent pas._

Les mâchoires de Lexa se crispèrent, mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder la tête froide et ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude.

_\- Continuez à évacuer._

_\- Les pertes sont de plus en plus nombreuses, Heda. Les civils se regroupent à l’extérieur du camp, mais nous manquons de guerriers pour assurer correctement leur protection. Le deuxième groupe aurait dû s’en charger, nous devons donc nous débrouiller sans eux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons encore tenir_.

Cette nouvelle ne fit qu’inquiéter davantage la Commandante.

_\- Nous continuons pour l’instant_ , décida-t-elle. _S’ils n’arrivent pas et que la situation empire alors nous sonnerons la retraite._

_\- Bien, Heda._

Indra et la guerrière étaient sur le point d’entrer quand Lexa les retint.

_\- Est-ce que tu as vu Klark ?_

_\- Elle était à l’intérieur avec trois de nos guerriers quand je suis partie pour escorter un groupe jusqu’à la porte._

Lexa résista à l’envie de courir immédiatement rejoindre la blonde. Elle devait mettre la mère de cette dernière en lieu sûr avant tout, elle reviendrait la chercher une fois que ce serait fait. Elle se contenta d’indiquer à Indra d’un mouvement de tête qu’elle pouvait disposer et quand elle et l’autre Native furent parties, elle reprit sa progression.

\- Clarke est en sécurité ? demanda Abby qui n’avait pas compris la conversation qui s’était faite en Trigedasleng mais avait reconnu le prénom de sa fille.

\- Oui, elle est avec des hommes qui assureront sa sécurité. Ils la protégeront au prix de leur vie, vous n’avez pas à vous en faire.

Ces mots ne semblèrent pas rassurer l’ancienne Chancelière, et la Commandante sut qu’elle n’était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que même avec des gens pour la protéger, sa fille était en danger, et l’inquiétude ne la quitterait pas tant qu’elle ne l’aurait pas vue saine et sauve.

Tentant au mieux de faire taire ses propres peurs, Lexa accéléra pour en finir au plus vite avec sa tâche et ainsi pouvoir rejoindre Clarke.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les opérations se poursuivaient pour Clarke. Avec l’aide des guerriers natifs qui l’accompagnaient elle avait déjà pu regrouper un certain nombre de personnes. Ils étaient sur le point de quitter un couloir maintenant vide quand des appels à l’aide les alarmèrent. Revenant sur leurs pas, ils découvrirent rapidement une cabine qu’ils avaient omis de vérifier et où se trouvait une femme. Clarke reconnut immédiatement la future mère qu’elle avait vue un peu plus tôt, avant que l’attaque ne débute.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à masquer l’étonnement et la panique dans sa voix.

Dès que des tirs avaient commencé à être échangés, Monroe et Harper avaient mis à l’abri tout un groupe dont faisait partie cette femme. Elles les avaient emmenés dans un entrepôt du camp, la blonde ne comprenait donc pas comment elle avait pu arriver là.

\- J’ai eu des contractions alors j’ai voulu venir chercher de l’aide. Les autres ont voulu m’en empêcher et m’ont assuré qu’ils m’assisteraient pour l’accouchement si le bébé arrivait, mais je savais que des infirmiers se trouvaient à l’intérieur de l’Arche et seraient plus à même de m’aider, alors je suis venue.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez traversé tout le camp jusqu’ici ? s’exclama Clarke.

\- Quand je suis arrivée des gardes bloquaient le couloir menant à l’infirmerie, alors je suis venue ici pour me cacher en espérant de trouver quelqu’un qui puisse m’aider.

Si elle s’était écoutée, la jeune fille se serait mise à crier tant une telle imprudence lui paraissait insensée. Pourtant, elle fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et surtout son sang-froid. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette femme était déboussolée par tout ce qui se passait et avait fait ce qui lui paraissait le plus judicieux, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ni la blâmer.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

La future mère fit non de la tête.

\- Le travail a déjà commencé.

\- D’accord, je vois.

Alors que Clarke faisait de son mieux pour trouver une solution tandis que les guerriers attendaient patiemment ses ordres, elle entendit tout à coup un grésillement dans son oreille.

# Les gars, vous me recevez ? demanda Raven.

# Cinq sur cinq.

# Idem, répondit Monty.

# La retraite vient d’être sonnée, vous devez immédiatement quitter le camp.

# J’ai entendu ça, dit le jeune asiatique. Je suis toujours avec Jasper et Lincoln, on est en train de couvrir les derniers civils.

# La retraite a été sonnée ? s’exclama la blonde. C’est impossible, je n’ai rien entendu.

# Si tu es toujours à l’intérieur de l’Arche tu n’as pas dû entendre, fit remarquer Monty. C’est peut-être pareil pour Octavia.

# Octavia ? appela Raven.

Pas de réponse.

# Octavia, tu me reçois ? tenta à nouveau la brune.

Rien d’autre qu’un grésillement.

# Non… souffla Clarke qui craignait déjà le pire.

# Ok, gardez votre calme, tenta de les rassurer la mécanicienne du groupe. Monty, surtout ne dis rien à Lincoln. La radio d’O n’émet plus aucun signal, voilà pourquoi elle ne nous répond pas.

# Ce n’est pas parce que sa radio est HS qu’elle n’est pas mor-

# Tais-toi.

Clarke ne put qu’obéir à cet ordre lancé d’un ton sec par son amie.

# Vous, sauvez ceux qui peuvent l’être et ensuite repliez-vous. Je vais retrouver Octavia.

# Quoi ? Attends, où est-ce que tu es ?! s’écria la blonde.

# Quand j’ai vu que le deuxième groupe n’arrivait pas j’ai décidé de venir donner un coup de main. Je viens d’arriver à la porte.

# Raven, je t’interdis d’entrer dans le camp !

Clarke n’eut aucune réponse.

# Raven, je t’ordonne de rester où tu es ! Raven, réponds-moi !

# Faites ce que je vous dis pendant que je récupère notre tête brûlée et tout ira bien.

# C’est toi la tête brûlée ! Si tu entres dans le camp je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! … Raven ! … RAVEN !

# Laisse tomber, elle a sûrement coupé sa radio. Où est-ce que tu es ?

# Dans le secteur 7.

# Il y a quelqu’un avec toi ?

# Oui, trois guerriers et une femme.

La jeune fille préféra ne pas préciser que la femme en question était enceinte.

# Lincoln connaît la situation à l’extérieur, il va venir vous récupérer pour vous aider à quitter le camp.

# Non ! On peut se débrouiller, pas question qu’il vienne.

# Trop tard, il vient de partir. Dirigez-vous vers la sortie, vous le croiserez en chemin. Et surtout dépêchez-vous, on ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Le ton inquiet de son ami suffit à convaincre Clarke de l’urgence de la situation. Elle reporta son attention sur la femme enceinte, et cette fois ce furent clairement le doute et l’affolement qui s’emparèrent d’elle. La future mère grimaça et poussa un cri sous l’effet d’une nouvelle contraction.

\- Levez-vous, on doit partir.

\- Je ne peux pas, parvint-elle à articuler entre ses dents serrées sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Alliant le geste à la parole, la blonde s’approcha de la femme et commença à la redresser. Mais dès qu’elle la mit debout, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba au sol en criant, terrassée par la douleur.

\- Allez, debout !

\- Je vais accoucher, je ne peux pas me lever, geignit la femme.

Clarke savait pour avoir entendu sa mère en parler que les accouchements étaient une épreuve extrêmement difficile. La douleur était terrible et surtout la mère ne pouvait pas bouger, la seule chose dont elle était capable était de mettre toutes ses forces dans la mise au monde de son enfant. Cette femme ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et elle ne pourrait pas quitter les lieux à moins d’être portée. Mais la porter signifiait ralentir celui qui s’en chargerait, et donc tout le groupe, et à en croire Monty ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre de temps.

La blonde aida la femme à se remettre sur le lit où elle était installée plus tôt, puis elle posa sur elle un regard où se lisaient clairement ses doutes. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, quelle décision prendre. Devait-elle risquer de tous les mettre en danger en décidant de l’emmener avec eux, ou devait-elle l’abandonner à son sort ? Si elle la laissait ici, il était certain qu’elle perdrait la vie d’une façon ou d’une autre. Si personne ne la trouvait elle devrait accoucher seule, ce qui risquait fort de lui coûter la vie et tuerait sans doute également le bébé. Si elle obtenait de l’aide et pouvait mettre son enfant au monde, alors il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle serait ensuite exécutée. Elle s’était dressée contre Pike et avait clairement montré devant ce dernier qu’elle voulait se ranger du côté de Clarke, cette insubordination ne resterait pas impunie et la blonde était persuadé que le Chancelier n’hésiterait pas à la tuer.

Plus le temps passait et plus la peur l’envahissait. Chaque seconde passée à réfléchir était une seconde perdue pour s’enfuir. Mais Clarke ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner cette femme. Elle avait été la première à les rejoindre, et sans elle peut-être qu’aucun autre citoyen n’aurait osé se ranger de leur côté. Après ce qu’elle avait fait et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve, elle ne pouvait pas l’abandonner. Pourtant l’emmener aurait signifié risquer la vie de cinq personnes en comptant Lincoln qui les rejoindrait bientôt, tout cela pour en sauver deux. N’importe qui aurait tout de suite vu quel choix devait être fait.

Clarke lança un regard désolé à la future mère, et alors elle vit à l’expression de cette dernière qu’elle avait déjà compris quelle serait sa décision.

\- Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas ! Emmenez-moi avec vous !

L’un des Natifs se pencha vers Clarke et lui parla en Trigedasleng.

_\- Que faisons-nous, Heda kom Skaikru ?_

La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa voix qu’elle savait être devenue tremblante.

_\- Nous partons. Maintenant._

La jeune femme n’avait pas besoin de comprendre la langue utilisée pour savoir qu’ils ne l’emmèneraient pas avec eux.

\- Par pitié, ne m’abandonnez pas ! Pike me tuera si vous me laissez ici !

\- Je suis désolée.

Ce furent les seuls mots que Clarke put prononcer. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et elle tourna les talons pour suivre les guerriers natifs qui l’avaient devancée en sortant de la pièce.

La jeune femme continua à crier, et ses appels à l’aide furent de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à devenir des hurlements et des pleurs désespérés. Clarke dut se faire violence pour ne pas rebrousser chemin. Elle ferma complètement son esprit, elle s’isola et s’enferma dans un état second pour ne plus entendre ces supplications qui lui donnaient la nausée tant elle se trouvait monstrueuse.

Les cris commencèrent à s’atténuer quand ils tournèrent à l’angle du couloir, et alors ils découvrirent Lincoln qui arrivait dans leur direction.

\- Nous devons immédiatement partir, c’est la débandade dehors ! Où est la femme dont tu as parlée ? demanda-t-il en ne voyant que la blonde et les guerriers.

\- Elle était sur le point d’accoucher, je… On ne pouvait pas l’emmener, elle nous aurait trop ralentis.

La jeune fille vit à l’air affiché par son ami qu’il n’approuvait pas cette décision, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Sortons d’ici.

Ils se remirent en route sans perdre de temps et coururent pour sortir au plus vite de la station et quitter le camp.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après avoir enfermé Bellamy pour ne pas risquer de croiser à nouveau son chemin, Octavia avait repris sa tâche là où elle l’avait laissée. Elle avait rapidement trouvé d’autres Arkadiens qui promirent de se rallier à leur cause si elle les faisait sortir du camp. Les gardes qui l’accompagnaient n’étaient toujours pas revenus – et ne reviendraient peut-être pas d’ailleurs – elle était donc seule et n’eut d’autre choix que d’escorter ces deux citoyens elle-même.

Malgré quelques accrochages sur le chemin, elle parvint à les amener sains et saufs jusqu’au point de ralliement. Sans perdre de temps, elle prit à nouveau la direction de l’Arche. Elle approchait d’une des entrées quand elle essuya des rafales de tirs qui l’obligèrent à stopper sa progression et à se mettre à couvert. Des gardes l’avaient repérée et l’empêchaient d’approcher, elle n’eut donc d’autre choix que de rebrousser chemin pour tenter de trouver un autre moyen d’arriver à l’intérieur de la station. Elle voulut prévenir ceux avec qui elle était en contact radio, mais elle s’aperçut alors que l’appareil qu’elle portait à l’oreille ne fonctionnait plus. Pestant, elle le jeta au sol dans un geste rageur.

Elle venait d’arriver face à la porte dérobée que leur avaient fait découvrir Jasper et Monty lors de leur évasion, quand celle-ci s’ouvrit brusquement. De toute évidence, elle avait été découverte depuis leur dernier passage. Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux gardes et cette fois, il lui fut impossible de fuir. Profitant de la surprise des deux hommes, elle attaqua la première. Mais alors, la pire chose qui puisse arriver se produisit. Elle tira un premier coup de feu à bout portant qui tua l’un de ses adversaires, mais les autres pressions qu’elle exerça sur la gâchette n’eurent aucun effet : elle n’avait plus de munitions. Avant même qu’elle ait pu se maudire de ne pas avoir vérifié plus souvent le nombre de balles restantes dans son chargeur, elle fut plaquée contre la carlingue de la station. Sa tête heurta violemment la paroi métallique et sous le coup du choc elle lâcha son pistolet dont la crosse aurait au moins pu lui permettre de frapper plus efficacement. Mais loin d’avoir abandonné, la jeune fille se ressaisit rapidement.

Le garde qui venait de s’en prendre à elle s’apprêtait à la frapper, sans doute pour la neutraliser tout en la gardant en vie pour la livrer à Pike, et alors elle saisit cette occasion. Au moment où le poing de son adversaire s’abattit, elle se dégagea de sa prise et se baissa, et alors la main qui aurait dû l’atteindre au visage rencontra le métal qui se trouvait derrière elle. Le soldat poussa un cri de douleur et son inattention permit à l’adolescente de se dégager. Elle passa derrière lui et s’empara du fusil qu’il portait en bandoulière. Utilisant la sangle, elle le tira à l’arrière pour l’étouffer. L’homme tenta bien de se débattre, si bien qu’elle écopa de quelques coups, mais elle tint bon et continua à maintenir la pression. Les gestes de sa victime pour tenter de l’atteindre se firent de moins en moins précis, et bientôt elle le sentit se relâcher. Elle continua à serrer la sangle autour du coup du garde pendant encore quelques instants, et c’est seulement une fois qu’elle fut certaine qu’il était mort qu’elle le lâcha. Le corps sans vie tomba à ses pieds et elle le regarda avec dédain.

La jeune fille lança un regard circulaire pour s’assurer qu’aucun autre ennemi n’était dans les parages, et alors elle passa la sangle du fusil à son épaule. C’est seulement à cet instant, quand l’adrénaline retomba quelque peu, qu’elle s’aperçut qu’une douleur sourde et lancinante irradiait dans tout son bras droit. L’impression était la même que si elle avait été brûlée et que sa peau n’était plus suffisamment élastique, et elle devina alors que son récent tatouage n’était pas étranger à cela. Les derniers jours s’étaient passés sans problème, mais tous les efforts fournis durant la bataille avaient sans doute mis son bras à rude épreuve, et les conséquences s’en faisaient maintenant ressentir.

Faisant de son mieux pour faire taire la douleur, elle se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte. Elle était sur le point d’entrer quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd s’éleva. Elle reconnut immédiatement la corne sonnant l’ordre de la retraite, et alors elle se figea. Sans sa radio il lui était impossible de savoir où étaient ses amis et s’ils avaient besoin d’aide pour quitter le champ de bataille, mais surtout elle savait qu’il restait encore des gens à l’intérieur de l’Arche. Tiraillée entre son sens du devoir et la nécessité d’obéir aux ordres, elle hésita pendant de longues secondes. Ce fut finalement l’obéissance qui l’emporta bien que sa conscience lui ait hurlé de ne pas abandonner ceux qui pouvaient encore être sauvés. La dernière fois qu’elle avait refusé de battre en retraite lorsque l’ordre lui en avait été donné, son affront lui avait coûté cher, et elle ne voulait pas prendre à nouveau ce risque.

Malgré la culpabilité qui commençait déjà à lui serrer le ventre, elle tourna les talons et entreprit de trouver un moyen de quitter Arkadia, car elle ne doutait pas que la tâche serait difficile. Quand elle arriva en vue de l’endroit où s’était tenue la majorité des affrontements, elle vit que les gardes de Pike avaient fait front commun et concentraient maintenant leurs tirs sur ceux qui tentaient de fuir, visiblement prêts à les arrêter par tous les moyens. Adossée à l’épave de la station, elle tentait de trouver un parcours qui lui permettrait d’atteindre la porte sans être repérée, quand elle décela du mouvement sur sa droite. Elle leva immédiatement son fusil, prête à faire feu, et prit son potentiel agresseur en joue.

\- Woh doucement !

\- Raven ?

\- Ne tire pas, on est dans le même camp, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là bordel ? lança la plus jeune d’un ton empreint d’exaspération en voyant que son amie faisait de l’humour dans un moment pareil.

\- Je suis venue sauver tes fesses.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me sauve, et ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu devais rester à l’arrière.

\- Je sais, mais tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu. Tu as sûrement remarqué que ceux qui devaient protéger la porte ne sont jamais venus, alors j’ai pensé qu’une arme de plus ne serait pas de trop. J’étais restée à la sortie du camp pour protéger la position, mais quand la retraite a été sonnée je me suis aperçue que ta radio ne fonctionnait plus. Monty et Clarke ont tout de suite flippé alors j’ai décidé de venir te chercher.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû.

\- Habituellement les gens disent merci dans ce genre de situation.

\- On risque d’y passer toutes les deux maintenant, alors que j’aurais été la seule à mourir si tu n’avais pas voulu jouer les héros.

\- Quel optimisme…

\- Je suis réaliste, c’est tout.

\- Dans ce cas je compte sur toi pour ne pas me faire regretter d’être venue.

Octavia ne répondit pas et les deux brunes se toisèrent avant qu’un léger sourire n’éclaire les traits de la plus jeune.

\- Merci d’être venue.

\- Ben tu vois, c’était pas si compliqué.

\- Ferme-la et aide-moi à trouver comment sortir de ce merdier.

\- Quel langage distingué, charria la mécanicienne.

\- Pour une fois que ce n’est pas toi.

Malgré la situation, elles échangèrent un sourire complice et se concentrèrent ensuite sur leur objectif.

Elles étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure solution quand, sans qu’elles s’en aperçoivent, un soldat s’approcha d’elles. L’homme était d’une carrure impressionnante et frôlait les deux mètres, et même désarmé comme il l’était, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités et savait qu’il n’en restait pas moins un adversaire redoutable. Quand elles décelèrent sa présence, il était trop tard.

C’est au moment où il se jeta sur Raven que les deux jeunes filles réalisèrent qu’elles n’avaient pas été assez prudentes. La mécanicienne heurta brutalement la paroi métallique à côté de laquelle elle se tenait. Elle ne put même pas crier, l’air ayant été chassé de ses poumons par le choc. Le colosse la maintenait contre le mur, l’empêchant totalement de bouger. Il était évident qu’il s’en était pris à elle en désespoir de cause et pour tenter d’entraîner au moins un ennemi dans la mort avec lui. Raven crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand elle le vit saisir un couteau à sa ceinture et ferma alors les yeux, mais une détonation retentit. Quand elle souleva les paupières, elle vit le regard vide de son agresseur, une balle logée dans le crâne. Il s’effondra et elle tomba avec lui, incapable de se rattraper.

Octavia, qui venait de la sauver, la rejoignit immédiatement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- O… Oui, ça va, bredouilla Raven, encore sous le choc.

\- On a déjà beaucoup trop traîné, il faut qu’on parte tout de suite.

La plus jeune soutint son amie pour qu’elle se mette debout, mais la jambe gauche de la mécanicienne se déroba sous son poids quand elle voulut s’appuyer dessus. Elle s’effondra, retenue de justesse par Octavia. En portant son regard sur sa jambe, elle découvrit que ce qu’elle redoutait le plus était finalement arrivé : son attelle avait été endommagée au moment où le garde l’avait plaquée contre le mur, elle ne lui était maintenant plus d’aucune utilité.

\- Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution, tenta de la rassurer son amie qui avait déjà compris quel était le problème. Contacte les autres, demande-leur de l’aide.

Cette suggestion fit réaliser à Raven que la radio qu’elle portait à l’oreille ne s’y trouvait plus. Elle regarda autour d’elle et vit alors l’appareil par terre, visiblement piétiné et donc complètement inutilisable.

\- Putain !

\- Tu ne peux pas le réparer ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il est en miettes !

Un silence pesant accueillit cette nouvelle plus qu’inquiétante. Un air grave se peignit sur le visage des deux jeunes filles qui ne savaient que trop bien ce que cela signifiait : personne ne viendrait les aider, elles allaient devoir se débrouiller seules.

\- Debout, ordonna Octavia.

\- Non, laisse-moi ici. Je vais te ralentir.

La plus jeune s’accroupit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la mécanicienne avec un air presque menaçant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu as risqué ta vie pour venir me sauver et tu es mon amie, alors il est absolument hors de question que je t’abandonne. Tu as compris ?

Stupéfaite par cette soudaine autorité, Raven ne put qu’approuver d’un hochement de tête.

\- Maintenant lève-toi.

Octavia vint se placer sur le flanc gauche de la mécanicienne, elle passa le bras de celle-ci sur ses épaules et la prit par la taille pour la soutenir au mieux. Une fois que Raven fut sur ses pieds et calée contre elle, l’adolescente se mit en route en faisant de son mieux pour rester à couvert et surtout pour se tenir éloignée de l’endroit où s’échangeaient le plus de tirs.

Les deux jeunes filles avançaient bien. Elles étaient à mi-chemin quand tout à coup, une patrouille de quatre gardes surgit à l’angle d’un bâtiment. Octavia pensa pendant un instant s’enfuir, mais avant même qu’elle ait pu envisager de porter son amie pour courir plus vite, les hommes arrivaient déjà à leur niveau et les encerclaient.

\- Jetez vos armes à terre et mettez vos mains bien en évidence !

La plus jeune ne fit pas mine d’obéir, et alors celui qui venait de lui parler perdit patience :

\- Les mains en l’air !!

Cette fois, Octavia n’opposa pas de résistance.

\- Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-elle à la mécanicienne.

Elle fléchit légèrement les genoux pour s’accroupir et ainsi asseoir Raven par terre, et alors cette dernière s’accrocha brièvement à son bras pour lui chuchoter quelques mots :

\- Ne fais pas n’importe quoi.

L’intéressée ne répondit pas et se contenta de se remettre debout et de lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête comme on le lui avait demandé.

\- Récupérez leurs armes et menottez-les.

Les soldats s’exécutèrent. Le premier s’approcha de Raven tandis qu’un autre s’avançait vers Octavia, et alors cette dernière fit ce qu’elle avait prévu de faire depuis le début. D’un geste vif et précis, elle dégaina son épée et dans le même mouvement, elle entailla profondément la poitrine de celui qui avait fait l’erreur d’approcher sans se méfier. Un autre soldat réagit immédiatement et se jeta sur elle, mais elle lui asséna un coup dans le menton avec le pommeau de son arme. Cependant, quand le troisième intervint, elle ne fit pas le poids.

Il la prit par surprise alors qu’elle venait de frapper et la plaqua au sol. Elle lâcha son épée en tombant et arriva sur le dos. Immédiatement elle voulut récupérer son arme, mais son adversaire lui saisit le bras pour l’en empêcher. En une seconde elle fut immobilisée : le garde plaça un genou sur son abdomen et l’autre sur sa gorge, puis il cloua ses deux bras au sol. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais alors pour l’empêcher de résister davantage, l’homme s’arma d’un couteau qu’il planta de toutes ses forces dans la paume gauche de sa victime. La douleur fut fulgurante. Octavia put seulement émettre une plainte étouffée, le soldat ayant soudain augmenté la pression qu’il exerçait sur sa gorge.

\- Arrêtez ! cria Raven qui elle, n’avait rien pu faire pour se défendre et était maintenant menottée.

Le garde ne se préoccupa pas d’elle et se laissa peser de tout son poids sur sa victime. L’adolescente paniqua en sentant sa gorge être comprimée et le souffle lui manquer.

\- Qu’avons-nous là ?

La veste d’Octavia ayant glissé de son épaule dans l’affrontement, son tatouage était partiellement visible. Le garde prit le couteau que la jeune fille portait à la cuisse et déchira sa manche pour dévoiler son bras où se trouvait le dessin.

\- Joli tatouage, ricana-t-il. C’était vrai alors, la sœur de Blake fait partie de ces putains de crevures.

A la fois furieuse et terrorisée, la brune se débattit, mais elle ne parvint qu’à blesser davantage sa main gauche retenue prisonnière.

\- Maintenant que je t’ai sous la main, tu vas payer pour toutes les saloperies qu’ont faites tes petits copains.

La jeune fille vit avec horreur son bourreau approcher de son bras le poignard qu’il tenait à la main. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il parvint à maintenir son bras droit au sol. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle ne pouvait plus avec le poids qui pesait sur sa gorge.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! hurla Raven, impuissante. ARRÊTEZ !

Octavia était terrifiée comme elle l’avait rarement été, et pourtant, là où toute autre personne aurait sans doute fermé les yeux, elle les garda grand ouverts. Elle était une Native, et à ce titre elle ne faiblirait pas, jamais. Elle voulait regarder son bourreau dans les yeux lorsqu’il la torturerait, elle voulait voir la satisfaction qu’il en tirerait, elle voulait graver dans son esprit l’éclat de vie de ses iris pour ensuite le voir disparaître quand elle se vengerait en le tuant. Cependant, cela n’enleva rien à la peur qu’elle ressentait, et c’est avec appréhension qu’elle attendit de sentir la morsure de la lame sur sa peau. Mais cette douleur ne vint jamais.

Le couteau était sur le point d’entamer sa chair quand tout à coup, ce fut une lame bien plus imposante qui traversa le corps de l’homme. Il se figea, un air de stupéfaction se dessinant sur ses traits. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et resta immobile, le souffle coupé, sans doute sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Presque aussi perdue que lui, Octavia resta bouche-bée en découvrant un visage familier derrière le garde : Niylah. La blonde enfonça son épée jusqu’à la garde dans le corps de sa victime, lui arrachant un cri sourd, puis elle se pencha à son oreille.

\- Estime-toi heureux que je t’éparge sa vengeance, car ta mort aurait été bien plus pénible que celle que je t’offre, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle retira son arme d’un coup sec et poussa négligemment le cadavre sur le côté.

Dès que sa gorge fut libérée, Octavia prit une grande inspiration et toussa pour retrouver son souffle. Elle ne lâcha pas une plainte quand Niylah retira le couteau de sa main sans ménagement, trop soulagée d’avoir été sauvée à temps pour se préoccuper de la douleur.

Quand elle eut retrouvé une respiration plus régulière, sa sauveuse lui tendit la main. La brune accepta volontiers l’aide qu’elle lui proposait et se mit debout, encore tremblante et fébrile après ce qui venait de lui arriver.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la Native.

\- Oui, grâce à toi. Merci.

\- Je n’allais quand même pas le laisser ruiner mon travail, plaisanta la blonde.

La plus jeune eut un faible sourire, encore trop secouée pour rire de ce trait d’humour.

Elle retrouvait tout juste ses esprits quand quelqu’un qu’elle n’avait pas vu approcher la prit brusquement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute ! lui dit Raven. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n’avais pas été là !

Octavia fut d’abord surprise par cette subite étreinte, puis attendrie. Après un instant, elle referma son bras droit autour des épaules de son amie.

\- On est toutes les deux en vie, c’est tout ce qui compte.

\- Les retrouvailles attendront, les coupa Niylah. La retraite a été sonnée depuis longtemps déjà, il est plus que temps que nous partions.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et récupérèrent leurs armes avant d’emboîter le pas à la blonde et aux autres Natifs qui l’accompagnaient, soulagées après avoir échappé de justesse à leurs ennemis.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Aucun garde ne croisa la route de Clarke et son groupe durant tout le trajet, et ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la sortie. Ils se croyaient sauvés et accélérèrent, mais alors des soldats surgirent de nulle part et se postèrent devant le passage. Dès qu’ils les virent, Clarke et Lincoln s’immobilisèrent, et les trois guerriers qui les accompagnaient en firent autant. Ces derniers dégainèrent tous leur épée et se mirent en garde, prêts au combat, tandis que le Natif au teint basané s’armait de son fusil et que la fille du Ciel s’emparait de son pistolet. Les hommes de Pike les imitèrent, et bientôt ils en arrivèrent à une situation insoluble, chacun pointant son arme sur ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui.

\- Jetez vos armes ! ordonna l’un des gardes.

Clarke lança un regard circulaire à ses adversaires, et elle se figea en voyant dans le groupe le père de Nathan. Elle était prête à ouvrir le feu, mais sa présence remit tout en question : elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le blesser ou même de le tuer.

\- Jetez vos armes, je ne le répéterai pas !

\- Clarke, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Lincoln à voix basse.

La jeune fille resta muette, incapable de détourner le regard du père de Nathan, et alors celui-ci croisa ses yeux. Ils se fixèrent l’un l’autre pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Lincoln ne perde patience :

\- Clarke ?

Elle prit la parole, mais pour s’adresser aux gardes :

\- Nous ne voulons pas plus de morts qu’il y en a déjà. Laissez-nous passer.

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous rendre. Baissez vos armes ou nous serons obligés de tirer.

\- Clarke, ils ne nous laisseront pas passer, alors prends une décision, lança Lincoln sur un ton énervé où on percevait également son appréhension.

\- Vous pouvez venir avec nous. Vous êtes les bienvenus comme n’importe qui d’autre, il est encore temps de rejoindre notre cause. La guerre ne nous mènera nulle part et ne fera que causer plus de souffrance. Vous êtes forcément d’accord avec ça et je sais que vous ne voulez que le bien de votre peuple, alors joignez-vous à nous.

Un bref silence suivit les propos de la jeune fille, et alors tous ceux présents restèrent figés, dans l’attente d’une réponse ou d’une réaction. Après un long moment, celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe ouvrit la bouche, sans doute prêt à donner l’ordre d’ouvrir le feu, mais il fut pris de vitesse par une voix qui s’éleva derrière lui.

\- Clarke…

Les yeux de la jeune fille se verrouillèrent immédiatement sur le père de Miller. Le temps sembla s’arrêter quand il avança pour sortir du rang et baissa son arme. Bizarrement, personne ne s’opposa à lui et son chef ne tenta pas de l’arrêter. La blonde redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Elle craignait plus que tout d’être obligée de tuer le père de son ami pour sauver sa propre vie.

\- Dis à mon fils que je l’aime et que je fais ça pour lui.

Ces paroles résonnèrent en Clarke, faisant écho à celles de sa mère qu’Octavia lui avait transmises. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, mais bien vite elle fut rappelée à l’instant présent, appréhendant de plus en plus le dénouement de ce face à face qui, elle n’en doutait pas, finirait avec des morts des deux côtés. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser des paroles du père de Nathan, ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Mais la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Dis à mon fils que je fais ça pour qu’il ait une chance de vivre heureux, loin de la haine et de la guerre que Pike veut nous imposer. Je sais que tu feras ce qu’il faut pour protéger notre peuple comme tu l’as toujours fait.

Clarke sursauta quand elle vit l’homme se jeter sur le garde le plus proche de lui. Il fut immédiatement imité par deux autres soldats et alors le combat éclata, mais pas celui auquel elle s’attendait.

\- Fuyez !!! Allez-vous-en !

Complètement stupéfaite par ce retournement de situation plus qu’inattendu, Clarke fut incapable de bouger, et ce fut seulement quand Lincoln la bouscula que ses jambes se mirent en mouvement.

Des détonations s’élevèrent et des coups furent échangés entre les gardes, d’un côté ceux restés fidèles à Pike, et de l’autre ceux qui, comme le père de Nathan, venaient d’offrir une opportunité inespérée à la jeune fille de s’échapper. Occupés à affronter leurs adversaires, les soldats ne purent pas les empêcher de sortir de l’épave de la station. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dehors, Clarke se figea. Les trois guerriers n’y prêtèrent pas attention et poursuivirent leur course vers la porte du camp, mais Lincoln le remarqua immédiatement.

\- Il faut y aller !

La blonde se tourna lentement pour voir le père de Miller et ses acolytes toujours aux prises avec leurs anciens collègues et parla d’une voix éteinte :

\- On ne peut pas les abandonner.

\- Ils nous ont offert une chance de nous enfuir, ce n’est pas le moment de la gâcher !

\- Je ne partirai pas sans eux.

Clarke semblait déconnectée de la réalité, totalement inconsciente du danger, et le Natif s’empressa donc de la retenir par le bras quand elle avança vers la cohue formée par les gardes.

\- Lâche-moi !

Lincoln raffermit sa prise tandis que le père de Nathan leur criait à nouveau de partir en les voyant toujours là.

\- On doit les aider !

La jeune fille était prête à se servir de son arme et alors son ami réalisa qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de la contraindre à quitter les lieux par la force.

D’un geste habile et sans la moindre hésitation, il tordit le bras gauche de Clarke dont la main tenait son pistolet et la désarma. La blonde ne cria même pas sa douleur malgré la brusque torsion de son membre, mais quand Lincoln la tira à l’arrière et la ceintura, cette fois elle poussa des cris de colère.

\- Lâche-moi !!

\- Ne rends pas leur sacrifice inutile !

\- On ne peut pas partir sans eux ! On ne peut pas les abandonner !

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il souleva complètement son amie du sol et alors elle lui mit de furieux coups de pieds dans les jambes, mais il ne lâcha pas prise et ne prêta pas attention à la douleur. Faisant de son mieux pour l’immobiliser, il prit la direction de la porte du camp.

La dernière image de l’affrontement que put apercevoir Clarke au moment où le Natif se retourna fut celle du père de Nathan qui recevait une balle en pleine poitrine. Elle eut juste le temps de voir son corps s’écrouler au sol, et alors le choc la pétrifia totalement. Alors que jusqu’à maintenant elle se débattait avec l’énergie du désespoir, elle cessa tout mouvement et se relâcha subitement. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si le temps s’était arrêté et qu’il n’y avait plus rien autour d’elle. Le chaos le plus total régnait dans le camp, et pourtant elle n’entendait plus, ne voyait plus ce qu’il se passait. Les affrontements n’avaient pas cessé, au contraire ils étaient bien plus intenses car plus concentrés. Les assiégeants s’étant repliés et battant maintenant en retraite, les gardes pouvaient tous diriger leurs tirs et leurs efforts vers un même objectif : la porte.

Dès qu’ils avaient vu Lincoln arriver avec Clarke, leurs alliés s’étaient portés à leur secours, ceux possédant des armes à feu les couvrant, les guerriers natifs les rejoignant pour leur ouvrir le passage. Finalement, au prix de nombreux efforts et de plusieurs vies perdues venant s’ajouter à toutes les autres, le jeune homme parvint enfin à sortir du camp. Quand elle découvrit Clarke et l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait, Indra comprit qu’elle ne pourrait plus assurer le commandement et se chargea donc elle-même de prendre les décisions et de donner les ordres.

\- Repliez-vous !

\- Il y a encore du monde à l’intérieur ! s’écria Lincoln en désignant ceux qui étaient venus l’aider et d’autres qui tentaient encore de fuir Arkadia.

\- Nous avons déjà attendu trop longtemps ! Nous sommes complètement dépassés et les troupes de Pike sont en route pour revenir au camp. Si nous essayons de sauver ceux qui sont encore à l’intérieur nous ne ferons qu’alourdir encore le nombre de victimes qui est déjà bien trop important.

Le jeune homme voulut parler, mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- J’aimerais pouvoir les secourir tout autant que toi, mais ils vont devoir se débrouiller seuls. Prions pour qu’ils s’en sortent, c’est tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent.

Résigné, Lincoln passa un bras autour des épaules de Clarke qui restait désespérément amorphe et l’incita à imiter le reste de leurs troupes et des civils qui se lançaient déjà dans une course effrénée en direction de la forêt pendant que des gardes ralliés à leur cause couvraient leurs arrières. Les soldats de Pike parvinrent à abattre plusieurs d’entre eux, mais ils ne se lancèrent pas à leurs trousses. Les pertes étaient nombreuses pour eux aussi, et la situation trop chaotique pour qu’ils se risquent à suivre leurs ennemis alors que ceux-ci arrivaient sur un terrain qu’ils connaissaient bien mieux qu’eux.

Les Natifs et leurs nouveaux protégés se réfugièrent dans la forêt, là où ils seraient à l’abri le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et de s’organiser, et ils firent de leur mieux pour ignorer les coups de feu qui continuaient à s’élever d’Arkadia et présageaient une mort funeste pour ceux qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré certains passages qui sont plus durs que d'autres, j'en ai bien conscience... Laissez un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a aussi une page facebook si vous avez besoin de me contacter : Loulouche Fanfictions.
> 
> Bon dimanche à tous et à bientôt :)


	16. Chapter 16

N’étant pas poursuivi par les soldats d’Arkadia, le groupe avait rapidement pu se permettre de ralentir et de marcher plutôt que de courir. Les blessés étaient nombreux, ce qui ne facilitait pas leur progression, et il leur était donc plus aisé d’avancer lentement. Néanmoins il leur fallut bientôt s’arrêter : ceux qui étaient indemnes étaient tout de même sous le choc et avaient besoin d’un peu de répit, et surtout il était urgent de faire le point et d’organiser la suite de l’opération. Après avoir marché pendant un peu moins d’une heure pour fuir les lieux de l’affrontement et ne pas croiser la route des troupes de Pike qui rejoignaient le camp, ils s’arrêtèrent enfin.

Si Clarke était restée complètement déconnectée du monde extérieur pendant encore de longues minutes après que Lincoln l’ait forcée à quitter Arkadia, elle avait maintenant retrouvé ses esprits. Elle n’avait pas encore pleinement conscience de l’ampleur de la tâche qui l’attendait pour rassurer ceux qui auraient besoin de l’être, trier les blessés les plus graves et ceux qui pourraient attendre, décider ce qui devait être fait dans l’instant ou serait remis à plus tard, et pourtant déjà elle se sentait minuscule face aux responsabilités qui étaient les siennes. Sa première préoccupation fut de se renseigner sur le matériel qu’ils avaient à disposition. Elle avait vu que certains avaient profité de la mission de sauvetage pour récupérer du matériel en tout genre et quelques armes, bien que le nombre soit dérisoire, et elle fut également heureuse de constater que les guerriers natifs n’avaient pas manqué de dérober des chevaux.

En circulant parmi les gens, la blonde ne tarda pas à apercevoir Jackson au loin. Heureuse et soulagée de le voir, elle courut dans sa direction. Dès qu’il l’aperçut, le jeune homme abandonna celui qu’il était en train d’ausculter et lui sourit.

\- Clarke !

Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis content de te voir après tout ce temps.

\- Et moi donc !

Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, et Clarke planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ma mère ?

\- Non, je suis désolé. La dernière fois que je l’ai vue c’était avant qu’elle ne soit emprisonnée par Pike, depuis je n’ai jamais pu lui rendre visite.

L’air de la jeune fille s’assombrit, et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre toute contenance.

\- Elle est peut-être ici, tenta de la rassurer Jackson. Nous sommes nombreux et nous n’avons fait que marcher sans nous retourner depuis que nous avons quitté Arkadia, nous nous sommes à peine préoccupés de ceux qui se tenaient à côté de nous.

La blonde se contenta d’approuver, peu convaincue mais n’ayant d’autre choix que de faire bonne figure. Elle releva la tête et se redressa pour tenter de retrouver un peu d’aplomb, puis elle s’adressa au jeune homme :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Fais le tour des blessés, ausculte-les mais ne perds pas de temps. Il faut que tu sépares ceux qui ont besoin de soins immédiatement et ceux qui pourront attendre. Occupe-toi des cas les plus urgents et dresse-moi une liste de ceux qui peuvent patienter mais auront besoin d’un brancard ou de quoi que ce soit pour se déplacer.

\- Combien de temps devront attendre ceux qui ne peuvent pas être soignés maintenant ?

Clarke s’apprêtait à répondre mais marqua un temps d’arrêt à la dernière seconde. Elle doutait qu’annoncer au jeune médecin leur destination n’apporte quoi que ce soit de bon, il valait mieux qu’elle garde cela pour elle pour l’instant. Après avoir hésité, elle lui donna finalement sa réponse :

\- Environ une dizaine d’heures.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, je m’occupe des blessés.

Elle remercia Jackson d’un hochement de tête, et alors qu’elle allait partir, il la retint par le bras pour qu’elle lui fasse à nouveau face.

\- C’est une bonne chose que tu sois là, ton retour va redonner espoir à tout le monde. Merci d’être venue nous chercher.

La jeune fille se força à sourire en guise de réponse, puis elle s’empressa de s’éloigner.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les guerriers qui se trouvaient en tête du groupe, menés par Indra qui avait rejoint l’avant du cortège après qu’ils aient quitté le camp ennemi, ralentirent jusqu’à s’arrêter complètement. Raven et Octavia, qui se trouvaient dans la première moitié du peloton, les imitèrent avec soulagement. La plus jeune avait soutenu son amie pendant toute la marche pour lui permettre de suivre le rythme, et elle n’était pas mécontente de pouvoir enfin s’arrêter. Avec les plus grandes précautions, elle aida la mécanicienne à s’asseoir contre un arbre et cette dernière poussa un profond soupir où se mêlaient soulagement et lassitude.

\- Merci Octavia, dit-elle avec une reconnaissance non dissimulée.

L’intéressée ne répondit pas. Fatiguée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de la mécanicienne. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague, comme si elle fixait quelque chose que Raven n’aurait pas pu voir, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- O ?

\- D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, il m’a toujours appelée comme ça.

La jeune hispanique fronça les sourcils avec un air inquiet, décontenancée par ces paroles. Elle comprit immédiatement qu’il était question de Bellamy et alors elle commença à redouter le pire. Elle était sur le point de questionner son amie quand tout à coup un appel leur fit lever la tête à toutes les deux. Là, dans la foule de tous ces gens perdus et désorientés, elles virent une chevelure blonde se détachant de la masse et courant vers elles. Reconnaissant immédiatement la jeune fille qui approchait, Octavia se mit debout et aida Raven à en faire autant. Clarke arriva une seconde après, un sourire faible mais sincère sur le visage en les voyant toutes les deux saines et sauves.

\- J’ai eu tellement peur qu’il vous arrive quelque chose.

Néanmoins elle remarqua immédiatement que la mécanicienne se tenait à l’arbre à côté duquel elle se trouvait. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jambe gauche et vit alors que son attelle était en si mauvais état qu’elle ne lui était plus d’aucune utilité.

\- Un petit accident de parcours, rien de plus.

\- Nous étions d’accord, tu devais rester à l’arrière, la sermonna la blonde.

\- Et depuis quand j’obéis aux ordres ? argua Raven.

\- Un jour je vais vraiment mettre mes menaces à exécution et te tuer de mes propres mains pour te faire payer toutes ces fois où je me serais rongée les sangs pour toi.

\- Mais d’ici là réjouis-toi plutôt que ta mécano préférée s’en soit sortie.

Clarke ne put que sourire au ton léger de son amie, et elle l’enlaça brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur Octavia dont l’attitude ne lui avait pas échappée. Tout comme l’autre brune, elle avait remarqué dès qu’elle s’était approchée que l’adolescente n’était pas dans son état normal et paraissait perturbée par quelque chose. Elle voulut l’interroger, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide qu’elle.

\- Tu as vu Bellamy ?

Cette simple question suffit à répondre à celle de la blonde. Ses traits se crispèrent brusquement et un air morose et accablé para son visage. Incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle savait pourtant être vrai, elle ne put que hocher la tête sans la moindre conviction. Ce fut au tour d’Octavia de se crisper face à cette réponse silencieuse.

Raven n’osait pas parler. Elle savait déjà ce que tout cela signifiait, mais elle n’osait pas exprimer par des paroles ce qui était pourtant une évidence à présent : Bellamy n’était plus des leurs. Elle avait beau avoir pleinement conscience de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l’admettre comme une vérité.

Si elles étaient toutes les trois abattues par cette nouvelle, il n’en restait pas moins qu’Octavia était la plus touchée de toutes. C’était de son frère qu’il s’agissait, et ses deux amies avaient beau partager sa peine, elles ne pourraient jamais savoir ni même tenter de comprendre quelle douleur était la sienne à cet instant. La jeune fille avait l’impression de porter une plaie béante au cœur, elle souffrait comme elle n’avait jamais souffert, et pourtant elle avait déjà traversé bien des épreuves au cours de sa courte vie. Cependant, elle ne s’autorisa pas une larme. Elle serrait les dents et les poings de toutes ses forces pour retenir l’eau qui voulait à tout prix s’échapper de ses yeux, et jusque-là, même si la tâche était loin d’être facile, elle y parvenait. Mais quand Clarke prit la parole, c’en fut trop.

\- Même une guerrière a le droit de pleurer, Octavia. Tu n’es pas obligée d’être forte en permanence.

Ces mots commencèrent déjà à ébranler le peu de contrôle que l’adolescente avait sur elle et sur ses émotions. Ses larmes brouillèrent davantage sa vision et son menton se mit à trembler, mais elle resta impassible, silencieuse et la tête haute. Clarke posa une main sur sa nuque, son pouce caressant son visage, puis elle l’attira à elle. La brune commença par résister, mais bien vite elle se laissa aller face à toute cette tendresse qu’elle trouva dans les yeux bleus de son amie quand elle y plongea les siens. Son aînée l’entoura de ses bras et alors toutes ses barrières s’effondrèrent subitement. Sans prévenir, comme une vague plus forte que les autres qui vous arrache au rivage, elle fut submergée par ses larmes. Elle fondit en sanglots et un hoquet lui échappa tandis qu’elle refermait brusquement ses mains sur la veste de la blonde. Tout à coup il ne restait plus rien de la fière guerrière native. C’était à présent la petite fille sans défense que Clarke tenait contre elle, celle dont l’enfance avait été volée par les lois de l’Arche et qui avait toujours eu pour seul point de repère fixe un frère qui venait de la trahir. Raven ne tarda pas à se joindre à elles, et elle les entoura toutes les deux de ses bras.

\- Il était la seule famille qu’il me restait, parvint à dire Octavia entre deux sanglots.

Les deux plus âgées échangèrent un regard qui leur suffit pour savoir qu’elles partageaient le même sentiment d’impuissance. Comment trouver les mots justes ? Comment réconforter la seule personne de leur entourage qui n’ait jamais su ce qu’était une relation fraternelle ? Elles avaient beau considérer leur cadette comme leur propre sœur, ce n’était pas le cas en vérité. Ce sentiment qu’elles avaient à l’égard d’Octavia était d’ailleurs peut-être faux, car après tout comment auraient-elles pu savoir ce qu’était le fait d’avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

L’adolescente avait beau faire de son mieux pour réprimer les sanglots bruyants qui s’échappaient régulièrement de sa gorge, rien n’y faisait. Elle se détestait d’être aussi faible, et elle détestait ses deux amies pour l’avoir fait craquer, tout comme elle leur était reconnaissante de partager sa douleur et d’être là pour elle.

La situation resta la même pendant de longues minutes sans qu’aucune des trois jeunes filles ne bouge, Octavia pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et Clarke et Raven sentant leur cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque pleur de leur amie. Quand Lincoln arriva et découvrit la scène, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il hésita à approcher, mais en le voyant Raven lui fit signe de venir. Elle se sépara de ses deux amies pour expliquer à voix basse la situation au Natif. Celui-ci adopta un air grave, attristé d’apprendre qu’il avait perdu celui qu’il considérait comme un ami, mais surtout accablé de savoir que celle qu’il aimait avait perdu son frère à qui elle était si attachée.

Alors qu’elle venait de terminer ses explications, Raven aperçut Jasper non loin. Le jeune homme semblait complètement déboussolé et errait comme une âme en peine à la recherche d’on ne sait quoi. La mécanicienne conseilla à Lincoln de rejoindre Octavia, puis elle le laissa pour aller retrouver son ami et tenter d’apaiser le trouble qui semblait s’être emparé de lui. Elle partit et Lincoln se dirigea alors vers sa compagne. Le voyant approcher, Clarke se sépara doucement d’Octavia en lui chuchotant qu’elle n’était pas seule. L’adolescente releva la tête vers Lincoln et ce dernier défaillit en voyant son visage inondé de larmes. Il ne l’avait jamais vue dans un état pareil. Cependant il eut vite fait de se reprendre et vint immédiatement l’étreindre. Voyant que son amie était en de bonnes mains, Clarke retourna à l’inspection des troupes et des réfugiés.

Elle avait repris sa tâche depuis une minute à peine quand elle se stoppa subitement en apercevant tout à coup Nathan en compagnie de Monty. Ils étaient en grande conversation et la blonde devina qu’ils partageaient les événements que chacun avait vécus au cours de ces derniers jours qu’ils avaient passés séparés. Si la situation n’avait pas été ce qu’elle était, elle aurait presque pu sourire, attendrie de les voir se retrouver. Le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes hommes était fort, c’était évident. Cependant elle ne s’attarda pas dans sa contemplation et avança bientôt vers eux : le moment qu’elle redoutait tant était finalement arrivé, et elle ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer. Telle une condamnée à mort qu’on mène à l’échafaud, elle rejoignit ses amis.

\- Clarke !

Cet accueil enthousiaste de la part de Nathan et accompagné d’un sourire lui serra le cœur. Alors qu’une seconde plus tôt elle était déterminée à dire au jeune homme ce qu’il s’était passé, pressée d’en finir, maintenant qu’elle lui faisait face et réalisait pleinement ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui annoncer, toutes ses convictions s’écroulaient les unes après les autres. Quelle était le meilleur moyen de lui avouer la vérité ? Y avait-il seulement un bon moyen pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelles ?

Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par Monty qui la regardait avec un air soucieux.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle.

La blonde déglutit avec les plus grandes difficultés, la gorge serrée.

\- Nathan…

Sa voix se brisa et devint tout à coup tremblante tandis que la culpabilité l’envahissait toute entière.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ? s’inquiéta le jeune métis.

\- Ton… Ton père… balbutia la blonde. Il-

\- Tu l’as vu ? s’empressa de demander son ami. Il va bien ?

\- Nathan, laisse-moi parler.

Il se tut, et quand il vit l’air désolé affiché par Clarke il sentit la peur s’emparer de lui et tétaniser le moindre de ses muscles.

\- Quand on a voulu sortir de l’Arche pour battre en retraite, des gardes se sont interposés. J’ai… Je leur ai parlé, j’ai essayé de les convaincre de nous laisser passer et de se joindre à nous, mais ils n’ont rien voulu entendre. Ton père était là.

Nathan se raidit encore davantage, de plus en plus effrayé par ce qui allait suivre.

\- Il…

Une fois de plus la voix de la jeune fille lui échappa. Elle fit de son mieux pour se reprendre et prit ensuite à nouveau la parole.

\- Il m’a demandé de te dire que… que…

Les mots étaient si difficiles à prononcer, les dernières paroles de l’homme si dures à transmettre.

Après de longues secondes où personne n’osa intervenir, Clarke prit une profonde inspiration et décida de parler d’une traite. Elle devait le dire, si elle n’en trouvait pas la force maintenant alors elle ne l’aurait jamais.

\- Il t’aimait, Nathan.

\- Non…

Ce simple mot fut tout juste un soupir et pourtant il prenait déjà des allures de lamentation dans la bouche du jeune homme qui avait compris depuis longtemps ce que son amie s’apprêtait à lui annoncer mais commençait seulement à accepter la réalité. Clarke poursuivit pour en finir au plus vite.

\- Il voulait que tu sois heureux et il s’est sacrifié en espérant pouvoir t’offrir un monde meilleur. Lui et d’autres gardes nous ont sauvés la vie en nous permettant de quitter Arkadia. Je suis désolée, Nathan. J’aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose mais-

\- Mais quoi ?!

La jeune fille sursauta face à ce cri plein de colère et de rancœur.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a empêchée de le sauver ?

Clarke fut incapable de répondre. Qu’aurait-elle pu dire ? C’était Lincoln qui l’avait retenue, certes, mais s’il ne l’avait pas fait il n’y aurait eu que plus de victimes. Qui était à blâmer dans cette histoire en fin de compte ?

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur le visage de Nathan qui exprimait toute sa colère et son désespoir.

\- N’essaye pas de te dédouaner et de m’apitoyer ! Comment je suis sensé être heureux alors que mon père est mort ? En quoi le monde sera meilleur maintenant que je n’ai plus de parents ?

C’était maintenant toute l’absurdité d’une telle situation et l’incompréhension qui était la sienne face à cette injustice que l’adolescent criait.

Clarke ne se permit pas de pleurer, et pourtant ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Mais elle n’aurait jamais osé. Elle ne venait pas d’apprendre la mort son père, le sien elle l’avait perdu depuis longtemps déjà. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de verser la moindre larme, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de montrer sa souffrance et son mal-être alors que son ami lui, venait d’apprendre qu’il était à présent orphelin.

\- Tu dis que tu es désolée, mais je le suis encore plus pour toi.

Le ton de Nathan n’était pas compatissant, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme avait craché ses mots avec un mépris que Clarke ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que sera ton existence avec le poids de toutes ces vies sur ta conscience. Pourquoi ta vie à toi vaudrait plus que celle des autres, Clarke ? Pourquoi tout le monde devrait à chaque fois se sacrifier pour que toi tu vives ? Pourquoi ?!

La blonde mit un long moment avant de finalement répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Moi-même je ne comprends plus. Je ne suis même pas sûre d’avoir un jour compris le sens de tout ceci.

Un rire amer s’échappa à travers les larmes du métis. Il détourna un instant le regard avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

\- Et on est sensés te suivre ? Toi-même tu ne sais pas quel est le sens de tout ça mais on devrait te faire confiance ?

Clarke resta muette face à ces propos qui sonnaient comme des accusations qu’elle réalisait être fondées.

\- Dis quelque chose bordel !!!

Elle sursauta pour la deuxième fois, mais même ce cri soudain ne fut pas suffisant pour qu’elle trouve une réponse adéquate. Par chance, Monty intervint après avoir observé tout l’échange sans dire un mot :

\- Arrête, Nathan.

\- Tu vas la défendre ? lança l’intéressé au jeune asiatique.

\- Viens, on va discuter.

Tout en parlant il avait indiqué d’un mouvement de tête un endroit à l’écart des gens, là où ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés. Son ton était calme et posé, il paraissait presque serein et seule la peine qu’on pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux sombres trahissait ses véritables émotions du moment.

Nathan lança un regard assassin à Clarke, et alors Monty le prit par le bras pour l’inciter à le suivre. Le métis se dégagea brutalement de sa prise et après encore quelques secondes à fixer la blonde, il partit à grands pas. L’autre adolescent lança un regard désolé à son amie, puis il le suivit.

Clarke resta là, immobile. Elle n’avait même pas été capable de remercier Monty pour avoir tenté au mieux d’arranger la situation et d’apaiser les tensions. Pourtant elle lui devait beaucoup. L’altercation avait attiré les regards sur eux, et il était certain qu’en arriver à une conversation sur la légitimité de Clarke en tant que Commandante, et ce devant tout le monde, n’aurait rendu service à personne, et surtout pas à elle. Son ami venait de la tirer d’un mauvais pas, c’était certain.

En proie au doute et plus perdue que jamais, la jeune fille entreprit de circuler à nouveau parmi les réfugiés. Elle exécuta sa tâche de façon mécanique, faisant de son mieux pour rassurer ceux qui demandaient son aide et son soutien, donnant ses ordres aux guerriers et aux anciens gardes, organisant le départ qui devrait se faire le plus tôt possible. Pas un seul instant elle ne se sentit réellement en phase avec ceux qui l’entouraient. Il lui était impossible de vider son esprit des images de Nathan au moment où elle lui avait annoncé la mort de son père, elles revenaient sans cesse et avec elles tout ce qu’il lui avait dit et qui sonnait maintenant si vrai.

Une fois son devoir accompli, elle profita d’un court instant où personne ne la sollicitait pour s’éclipser. Elle s’éloigna quelque peu du groupe en restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable. On pouvait avoir besoin d’elle à tout instant et alors elle devrait répondre présente, elle en avait tout à fait conscience malgré l’état second dans lequel elle se trouvait. Epuisée, abattue, désespérée, elle s’avachit contre un arbre. Le dos contre le tronc, elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu’à atteindre le sol, mais elle ne s’aperçut même pas qu’elle y était maintenant assise.

Tout paraissait flou, elle avait le sentiment de flotter dans une mer d’émotions confuses qui l’assaillaient de toute part et ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Elle aurait dû chercher Lexa ou au moins Indra pour convenir de la marche à suivre et décider de la suite des événements, mais elle n’en avait plus la force. Elle ne réalisait même plus que sa mère était peut-être morte et que même si elle était toujours en vie, elle était sans doute toujours prisonnière à Arkadia. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit embrouillé et elle ne souhaitait qu’une chose à cet instant, s’endormir et se réveiller pour découvrir que rien de tout cela n’était réel, qu’elle avait simplement rêvé et que la vie pouvait reprendre son cours après une nuit mouvementée. Mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Tout ceci était bien réel, ce n’était pas un rêve, au mieux il s’agissait d’un cauchemar éveillé.

Immobile au pied de cet arbre, Clarke attendit. Mais quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait pas. La seule certitude qu’elle avait à cet instant était qu’elle ne bougerait pas tant que personne ne viendrait la chercher.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Raven venait d’arriver à hauteur de Jasper, et pourtant ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. A ce constat, la brune agrippa son ami par l’épaule pour attirer son attention. Il releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux jusque-là perdu dans le vide se figèrent sur elle avec un air absent.

\- Ça va ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, persistant à la fixer sans paraître gêné de la dévisager ainsi tandis que la mécanicienne, elle, commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise. Elle se racla la gorge pour tenter de se donner une contenance avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Question stupide.

Jasper détourna le regard mais ne se décida pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour autant.

\- Je sais que ça ne t’enchante pas de retourner là-bas. On le sait tous. Mais on a étudié toutes les possibilités et c’était notre meilleure option.

\- Je sais Raven, j’étais là aussi quand Clarke a pris cette décision, répliqua le brun d’un ton acerbe.

La jeune fille toisa son amie en haussant les sourcils, étonnée mais surtout vexée de se voir ainsi rabrouée.

\- J’aurais préféré que tu continues à jouer les muets si c’était pour me parler sur ce ton.

Cette remarqua lancée d’un ton sec sembla faire comprendre à l’adolescent que son attitude était déplacée et surtout que sa colère n’était pas dirigée vers la bonne personne.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

Après cela, un long moment s’écoula sans qu’un mot ne soit échangé. Alors que Jasper avait à nouveau le regard perdu dans le vague et semblait plus absent que jamais, visiblement aux prises avec de sombres pensées, Raven l’observait, tentant de déceler une faille dans cette carapace qu’il s’était forgé après les événements qui l’avaient traumatisé. Finalement, n’y tenant plus, elle préféra dire ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur :

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

Le jeune homme regarda la mécanicienne sans rien dire, attendant visiblement qu’elle développe.

\- Clarke, précisa la brune. Il faut que vous en parliez et que vous mettiez les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, cette situation ne peut plus durer.

\- Je n’ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec elle. Elle va me répéter encore une fois la même chose, elle va dire qu’elle a fait ça pour nous sauver, qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix. J’en ai assez d’entendre la même chose en boucle alors merci mais je passe mon tour.

\- Si tu ne prends pas l’initiative de lui parler elle finira par le faire tôt ou tard, tu le sais, tu la connais.

Jasper ne répondit pas, mais son amie vit à son expression qu’il ne savait que trop bien qu’elle avait raison.

\- Cette situation pèse à tout le monde, pas simplement à vous deux.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors fais en sorte d’arranger les choses.

L’adolescent voulut répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sachant déjà ce qu’il allait sans doute dire.

\- Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner tout de suite. Je sais qu’il faudra du temps pour ça, et c’est normal. Je te demande simplement d’essayer de commencer à envisager la possibilité de faire un effort de ton côté pour qu’un jour, les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient.

\- Les choses ne seront jamais plus comme elles étaient.

Le ton que venait d’employer le brun n’était pas particulièrement sec ni même agressif, il était simplement grave et terriblement fataliste. Jasper paraissait plus résigné que jamais et en le voyant dans cet état, la mécanicienne sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle cherchait quoi lui dire pour tenter au mieux de le réconforter ou au moins de lui remonter un peu le moral, mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par Sinclair. Les deux jeunes gens avaient beau l’avoir déjà aperçu depuis leur fuite d’Arkadia, ils ne purent s’empêcher de défaillir en voyant le cocard qui noircissait son œil gauche et la profonde entaille qui traversait son arcade sourcilière juste au-dessus, stigmate des tortures qu’il avait subies.

\- Jasper, on va avoir besoin de bras pour porter une partie du matériel. Rejoins le groupe là-bas, dit l’ingénieur en indiquant la direction à suivre d’un mouvement de la main.

Le concerné se contenta d’acquiescer et d’obéir.

\- Et moi alors ? demanda Raven en voyant que l’homme ne faisait pas mine de partir mais ne lui confiait pas non plus de tâche à accomplir. Je peux aider aussi.

\- On verra plus tard si tu peux donner un coup de main. Pour l’instant on va plutôt s’intéresser à ça.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa jambe gauche que Sinclair venait de pointer du doigt.

\- Je peux peut-être faire quelques réparations. Ce ne sera rien de très solide, mais au moins de quoi te permettre de marcher jusqu’à ce qu’on puisse faire mieux. Enfin… Tout dépend jusqu’où on devra aller.

La brune comprit immédiatement sa question tout juste déguisée. Comme tout le monde, l’ingénieur s’interrogeait sur leur destination, et il cherchait donc à obtenir des informations. C’était plus que normal, elle aussi aurait tenté d’en savoir plus si elle avait été dans l’ignorance comme c’était le cas de tous les réfugiés. Cependant elle ne pouvait rien dire. Lexa, mais surtout Clarke avait été très claire et avait exigé d’annoncer elle-même où ils se rendraient une fois l’attaque terminée, elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit n’ait à assumer ses propres décisions.

\- Vous en saurez bientôt plus, répondit la mécanicienne.

Sinclair n’insista pas. D’un mouvement de la main, il l’invita à s’asseoir et l’aida ensuite à retirer son attelle pour étudier le dispositif et voir s’il pouvait faire quelque chose.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Ce fut son prénom qui ramena Clarke à la réalité. Ou plutôt son prénom prononcé par une voix en particulier. _Sa_ voix.

La blonde se redressa immédiatement en l’entendant, et quand elle la vit au loin en levant la tête, elle fut sur ses pieds en tout juste une seconde. C’était elle qu’elle voulait voir, elle et elle seule. A cet instant précis, elle était la seule personne capable de comprendre son mal-être et de partager avec elle le poids qu’elle portait en permanence sur les épaules et qui s’était fait tout à coup plus lourd encore après les derniers événements.

La Commandante venait de s’adresser à une énième personne, sans doute pour demander où se trouvait Clarke, mais à en croire son air contrarié et surtout préoccupé, elle n’avait certainement pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante. Alors qu’elle tournait la tête pour chercher quelqu’un d’autre auprès de qui elle aurait pu se renseigner, elle se figea soudain et son regard se verrouilla sur celle qu’elle avait cherchée pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures. Quand elle la vit, elle eut un bref temps d’arrêt. Mais bien vite elle marcha à vive allure dans sa direction pour la rejoindre au plus vite, une expression de sincère soulagement sur le visage. La blonde mit plus de temps à réagir, mais finalement elle se mit elle aussi en mouvement pour venir à la rencontre de la Native.

A mesure qu’elles s’approchaient l’une de l’autre, Clarke put constater que les peintures de guerre qui paraient le visage de la brune la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue étaient maintenant en partie effacées et délavées. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, tout du moins pas sérieusement à en croire sa démarche aisée, et ce simple constat suffit à mettre du baume au cœur à la fille du Ciel. Elles s’étaient séparées tout juste quelques heures plus tôt, et pourtant chacune avait l’impression d‘avoir été à des centaines kilomètres de l’autre, et ce pendant des jours.

\- Je voulais te rejoindre à l’intérieur de l’Arche, commença Lexa. Mais la retraite a été sonnée avant que je puisse. Je viens juste d’arriver, j’étais restée en arrière pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l’être et-

La brune ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Clarke venait d’arriver à sa hauteur et alors sans prévenir et sans dire un mot, elle l’avait prise dans ses bras presque brutalement. Complètement prise au dépourvu par cette réaction inattendue et déconcertante, la Commandante resta figée sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, que ce soit pour repousser la jeune fille ou pour répondre à cette soudaine démonstration d’affection. Toutefois, si elle ne bougea pas, elle fut tout de même capable de parler :

\- Clarke, pas ici. Il y a du monde, on ne peut pas-

Pour la deuxième fois elle fut coupée, et pourtant elle ne s’en offusqua pas.

\- Serre-moi dans tes bras, je t'en supplie.

La blonde ne pleurait pas. Sa voix ne tremblait même pas et n’était pas non plus particulièrement autoritaire, le ton qu’elle avait employé n’exprimait pas un ordre. Pourtant, cette supplication fut entendue et parvint à convaincre Lexa de faire une exception. Certes, ses hommes étaient là, ainsi que le Peuple du Ciel, et si déjà en privé il lui était parfois difficile d’être vraiment démonstrative, elle ne s’autorisait jamais ce genre de marque d’affection en public. Mais malgré tout cela, elle n’eut pas le cœur à refuser à Clarke ce qu’elle venait de lui demander. Non sans une certaine hésitation, la brune obtempéra et referma ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille.

\- Nathan a raison. Pourquoi ma vie aurait-elle plus de valeur que celle des autres ?

Lexa n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont était en train de parler sa compagne, mais elle préféra ne pas poser de questions. Si l’occasion se présentait elle l’interrogerait plus tard, mais ce n’était pas le moment. A cet instant, ce dont Clarke avait besoin était de réconfort et plus que tout de soutien. Elle avait besoin d’être rassurée, besoin que quelqu’un lui dise qu’elle avait fait ce qu’il fallait et avait pris les bonnes décisions, quitte à lui mentir pour cela. Un mensonge vaut parfois mieux qu’une vérité trop difficile voire impossible à accepter.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, Clarke.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur de la brune. Elle aurait dû se douter qu’un tel mensonge et que cette assurance feinte ne pourraient pas duper la fille du Ciel, personne ne se serait laissé avoir, et surtout pas elle.

Après de longues secondes de doute et d’hésitation où la Commandante se demanda ce qui était le mieux à faire et ce qu’elle devait dire, elle choisit finalement d’être honnête.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais si on ne se créée pas de fausses certitudes on ne peut pas tenir aux postes que toi et moi occupons.

Clarke la serra plus fort dans ses bras tout en se blottissant contre elle et Lexa n’hésita pas à lui offrir l’étreinte réconfortante dont elle avait tant besoin.

Elle ne doutait pas que de nombreuses personnes étaient en train de les regarder à cet instant, elle en particulier. Elles n’étaient pas très loin du groupe, n’importe qui pouvait les voir, et cette concession allait certainement donner naissance à des rumeurs d’ici peu, que ce soit parmi les membres d’un peuple ou d’un autre, elle en était consciente. Mais comment aurait-elle pu refuser cela à Clarke dans un moment pareil, alors qu’elle semblait être dans une détresse qu’elle ne lui avait encore jamais connue ? Cependant, elle se promit de parler avec la blonde de ce qu’il venait de se passer plus tard pour lui faire comprendre qu’une telle scène ne devait plus se reproduire. Elle aurait voulu toujours pouvoir se comporter ainsi, malheureusement c’était impossible. Elle était Heda, et Clarke était maintenant la Commandante de son propre peuple, elles avaient toutes les deux des rôles à tenir et une image à préserver, elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de telles démonstrations en public.

Après encore un long moment, la blonde se sépara finalement de la brune. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus voilés de tristesse dans les siens et parla d’une voix faible pleine de culpabilité :

\- Je suis désolée. Je… Ça ne se reproduira plus mais… J’en avais vraiment besoin.

\- Je sais, dit la Native sur un ton doux. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour l’instant oublions cela, il y a plus urgent.

Clarke hocha la tête dans un signe d’approbation.

\- Etant donné le calme relatif qui règne, je suppose que tu ne leur as pas encore dit quelle était notre destination ?

La blonde fit non de la tête avec un air coupable.

\- Je comptais le faire mais… Les choses ont été plus compliquées que prévu. Je… J’avais besoin de m’isoler un peu avant de m’en occuper.

Malgré sa contrariété qui s’exprimait clairement à travers ses traits, Lexa ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Mais je vais m’en charger, comme promis.

La Commandante n’ajouta rien. Elle balaya du regard le groupe qui se trouvait non loin d’elle.

\- Visiblement nous sommes encore loin de l’union que nous espérons.

En effet, une nette démarcation s’était établie dès qu’ils avaient fait halte. D’un côté se trouvaient les réfugiés récemment évacués, et de l’autre ceux qui avaient risqué leur vie pour les sauver. Il n’y avait aucun mélange, on aurait pu tendre sans problème une corde entre les deux groupes qui s’étaient formés. Seuls quelques-uns, notamment Octavia et Lincoln, faisaient la navette entre ceux qui étaient supposés former un seul et même peuple.

\- Il faudra du temps, souffla la blonde en essayant de faire bonne figure bien qu’elle soit abattue par un tel constat.

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire une fois de plus la preuve de tes talents d’oratrice.

Lexa était très sérieuse, et Clarke lui signifia par un mouvement de tête et un clignement d’yeux appuyé qu’elle ferait de son mieux.

Avoir retrouvé sa compagne saine et sauve avait soulagé la fille du Ciel et l’avait aidée à chasser les images de l’attaque qui l’avaient hantée jusqu’à présent. Elles ne doutaient pas que tôt ou tard, ses visions reviendraient la tourmenter, mais pour l’instant elle voulait profiter de ce court moment de répit pour informer tout le monde de leur prochaine destination. Mais alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à rejoindre le groupe, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Là, émergeant des blessés qui avaient tous été regroupés, sa mère semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu’un. La voyant regarder fixement une chose se trouvant derrière elle, Lexa se retourna et vit alors Abby.

L’ancienne Chancelière était visiblement désorientée par l’agitation ambiante et à n’en pas douter par les derniers événements. Elle déambulait, le regard passant d’un visage à l’autre dans l’espoir de trouver celui qu’elle cherchait. La Commandante ne fut pas surprise de voir tout à coup la blonde la dépasser pour se diriger d’un pas vif vers Abby. Dès qu’elle aperçut sa fille, cette dernière se précipita vers elle. Sans un mot, elles s’enlacèrent avec empressement, retrouvant avec une joie non dissimulée celle qui représentait pour chacune leur seule famille.

Lexa les regarda sans bouger. Elle devina qu’elles échangeaient quelques mots en voyant les lèvres de la mère bouger. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, profitant sans doute pleinement de ces retrouvailles tant attendues et qui avaient été si incertaines. Au bout d’un moment, même si elles ne se séparèrent pas, Abby ouvrit les yeux. Elle faisait face à Lexa, si bien que Clarke, elle, lui tournait le dos, et elle plongea alors ses iris dans les siens. Elle la fixa intensément avec dans le regard quelque chose que la Native n’y avait jamais vu, tout du moins pas à son égard : une profonde et sincère reconnaissance. La jeune fille comprit à cet instant qu’elle la remerciait de lui avoir sauvé la vie malgré le lourd prix qu’elle avait dû payer pour cela. Elle la remerciait d’avoir sacrifié ses guerriers, d’avoir sacrifié son propre peuple pour la sauver elle et ainsi lui permettre de retrouver sa fille. Lexa lui rendit son regard, puis, lentement, elle inclina la tête vers l’avant en fermant brièvement les yeux avant de se redresser. Elle la fixa encore quelques instants puis tourna les talons et s’éloigna, laissant la mère et la fille seule à seule.

Clarke et Abby finirent par se séparer, mais elles gardèrent tout de même leurs mains liées en se souriant. Néanmoins, le sourire de l’une était paré de tristesse.

\- J’ai fait ce que tu m’as dit. J’ai sauvé notre peuple, en tout cas j’ai essayé. Mais… Je ne crois pas que j’y sois arrivée.

A ces mots, la mère eut un pincement au cœur. Elle serra les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, Clarke. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher car tu n’as pas abandonné ton peuple, tu es venue les chercher et ce malgré le danger. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas tous être sauvés.

La blonde baissa les yeux, accablée par la culpabilité et les remords. Avait-elle réellement fait de son mieux ? Les choses n’auraient-elles pas pu être différentes ? Le regard dirigé vers le sol, elle vit soudain dans quel état étaient les doigts de sa mère auxquels ils manquaient l’ongle pour certains.

\- Qui t’a fait ça ? s’exclama-t-elle en dévisageant Abby.

\- Des gardes à la botte de Pike.

\- Et tu ne t’es pas faite soigner ?!

\- Il y a d’autres personnes qui ont des blessures bien plus graves. Nous devons conserver notre énergie et le peu de matériel que nous avons pour ceux qui en ont le plus besoin, je peux attendre.

\- Pas question que tu attendes ! Viens, je vais m’en occuper.

Abby tenta bien de répliquer et de résister encore, mais la jeune fille entraînait déjà sa mère en direction de l’infirmerie improvisée où Jackson faisait de son mieux pour gérer les blessés.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après s’être éclipsée, Lexa était allée inspecter ses troupes, chose qu’elle n’avait pas encore pu faire en raison de sa récente arrivée. Elle circulait parmi les guerriers qui, comme à leur habitude, devenaient silencieux à son approche et la saluaient respectueusement d’un signe de tête lorsqu’elle passait près d’eux. La jeune fille ne fut pas surprise de voir que les blessés ne s’étaient pas faits soigner. Ils avaient participé à cette attaque parce que l’ordre leur en avait été donné, mais rare étaient ceux qui approuvaient le fait de risquer leur vie pour sauver celle de personnes qu’ils considéraient toujours comme des ennemis, il était donc impensable qu’ils acceptent d’être soignés par ces derniers.

Face à ce constat qui ne l’étonnait nullement, la Commandante se mit à la recherche d’Indra pour qu’elle fasse prévenir un soigneur de Ton DC. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver la guerrière à la peau sombre qui donnait ses ordres à deux de ses hommes. Dès qu’elle vit la Commandante approcher, elle lui fit face et s’inclina.

\- _Heda._

_\- Fais envoyer un homme à Tondisi. Qu’il prévienne Naikou et lui dise de nous rejoindre sur place, nous aurons besoin de lui pour soigner nos blessés._

_\- Sha, Heda._

_\- Qu’en est-il de nos troupes ?_

_\- Comme nous le redoutions, les pertes sont lourdes. Leurs armes sont dignes des lâches qu’ils sont, elles prennent la vie sans laisser la moindre chance de se défendre._

L’expression de la Commandante se fit plus sombre encore qu’elle ne l’était en temps normal.

_\- Dis à celui que tu enverras de rester sur ses gardes. Qu’il profite de la protection que lui offrent les arbres et ne cherche pas l’affrontement s’il croise les hommes de Pike._

Indra approuva d’un hochement de tête. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à obéir aux ordres qui venaient de lui être donnés, la guerrière se stoppa et ses yeux se figèrent sur quelqu’un. Lexa suivit son regard et vit alors qu’elle fixait Octavia. L’adolescente continuait à proposer son aide là où on en avait besoin, se déplaçant à grands pas pour couvrir les distances plus rapidement. Sans doute avait-elle chaud sous le coup de l’effort, car malgré les températures plutôt basses elle avait retiré sa veste, si bien qu’elle ne portait qu’un débardeur qui laissait ses bras nus à la vue de tous. La Commandante n’eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu’était en train d’observer Indra. Voyant l’air réprobateur et contrarié de cette dernière, elle attira son attention en s’adressant à elle :

_\- Elle est venue elle-même me demander l’autorisation de faire son premier tatouage._

_\- Et vous lui avez donné ?_ s’exclama l’autre Native sur un ton offusqué.

_\- Elle ne fait peut-être plus partie du Trikru, mais elle est une Native à part entière. Elle l’a toujours été._

Alors que jusque-là elle avait parlé en regardant Octavia, elle tourna la tête en direction d’Indra et vit alors que celle-ci la fixait.

_\- Tu le sais mieux que quiconque_.

Sa subordonnée ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à la regarder, son expression trahissant son mécontentement et son désaccord.

_\- Je t’ai donné mes ordres, va._

Indra s’inclina légèrement avant de tourner les talons pour aller exécuter la tâche qui lui avait été confiée et la Commandante retourna alors à ses occupations.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke avait fini de s’occuper des mains de sa mère et avait réussi, non sans difficulté, à la convaincre de rester assise et de se reposer plutôt que de courir à droite à gauche. Le fait que Kane soit arrivé avait sans doute aidé à la convaincre, car il semblait réellement épuisé, plus encore que l’ancienne Chancelière. La blonde avait remarqué son visage pâle et quand elle avait vu l’ampleur des dégâts au niveau de sa main, elle avait compris pourquoi il paraissait si faible. En le voyant dans cet état, Abby avait finalement accepté de rester avec lui.

La jeune fille traversait maintenant la foule et vint se placer au sommet d’une petite butte, là où elle pourrait être vue et entendue de tous. Bien qu’elle ait émergé du groupe, les gens ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence, elle réclama donc le silence et l’attention de tous d’une voix forte. Les visages se tournèrent vers elle les uns après les autres et alors un murmure parcourut la foule. Chacun avait maintenant reconnu celle qui venait de les interpeler, et pour les quelques-uns qui ne savaient pas encore qu’elle était présente, c’était un véritable soulagement de savoir qu’ils la comptaient parmi eux. Quand chacun fut attentif et prêt à écouter, elle se sentit soudain minuscule devant tant de personnes, face à tant de regards braqués sur elle. Pourtant la situation n’était pas si différente de celle qu’elle avait connu tout juste quelques heures plus tôt à Arkadia quand elle avait dû convaincre les habitants du camp de se joindre à elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément avant de parler.

\- Peuple du Ciel, commença-t-elle d’une voix ferme exprimant une assurance feinte. Chacun d’entre vous a choisi librement de se joindre à nous et de se placer sous mon autorité et sous celle de la Commandante. D’ici peu, notre peuple fera officiellement partie de la Coalition. Nous serons des leurs, et ils seront des nôtres.

Elle marqua une pause et l’auditoire resta silencieux, attendant qu’elle poursuive.

\- C’est en grande partie grâce aux Natifs que vous êtes ici aujourd’hui. Sans eux, nous n’aurions eu aucune armée et cette opération aurait été impossible.

A ces mots, quelques réfugiés lancèrent de brefs regards aux guerriers qui eux, gardèrent les yeux rivés sur Clarke sans leur prêter attention.

\- Aujourd’hui, nous voulons pouvoir construire une alliance durable qui permettra à chacun de nos peuples de vivre en paix. Mais ceci sous-entend que nous devrons tous nous impliquer. Il ne s’agit plus seulement de nous tolérer les uns les autres, nous devons apprendre à vivre ensemble. Nous devons instaurer un respect mutuel, une considération pour chacun et chacune sans aucune distinction et comme si nous avions toujours été un seul et même peuple. L’échange sera primordial pour parvenir à ceci, et je compte donc sur vous tous, que vous soyez Natifs ou venus du Ciel, pour faire en sorte d’aller vers ceux qui sont à présent des vôtres. Les choses ne seront pas faciles, au moins au début, j’en suis consciente. Mais nous avons beaucoup à partager. Chacun de nous a quelque chose à offrir aux autres pour qu’au long terme, nous puissions construire ensemble une civilisation dont nous pourrons être fiers.

Un silence religieux accueillit ces paroles. Clarke balaya la foule du regard, s’attardant sur les visages de certaines personnes qu’elle connaissait mieux que d’autres et surtout, fixant plus longuement les enfants et les adolescents. Ils étaient l’avenir, ceux en qui elle fondait le plus d’espoirs. Ils seraient les derniers à vivre après avoir vu cette alliance naître et c’était donc sur eux que reposerait le futur. C’était eux qui devraient assurer la transmission de tout ceci une fois que la nouvelle génération arriverait.

Clarke avait leur âge, et pourtant elle se sentait tellement vieille par rapport à eux. A dix-huit ans à peine elle était déjà épuisée. Elle avait perdu depuis longtemps tout espoir d’avoir une vie normale et paisible, si bien qu’elle ne parvenait pas à s’imaginer une seule seconde qu’un jour peut-être, tout comme eux, elle devrait transmettre leur héritage et s’assurer que tout ce qu’elle et d’autres avaient construit à la seule force de leurs bras ne serait pas détruit. En l’état actuel des choses, il lui était difficile d’imaginer un lendemain et impossible de se projeter plus de quelques semaines en avant.

Chassant ces pensées sombres, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas tomber dans le fatalisme et prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Je tenais à vous remercier de la confiance que vous m’avez témoignée en acceptant de nous suivre. Soyez sûrs que je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir et pour toujours placer les intérêts de mon peuple avant les miens. C’est précisément pour cette raison que j’ai décidé que jusqu’à nouvel ordre, nous nous installerions au Mont Weather.

Cette annonce prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Personne ne s’attendait à une telle nouvelle, et surtout pas amenée de cette façon. Si les Natifs, en tant que guerriers disciplinés et habitués à se plier aux ordres sans discuter, n’émirent aucune objection et se contentèrent de grogner de mécontentement sans toutefois exprimer leur avis, les réfugiés arkadiens eux, ne s’en privèrent pas. Des exclamations s’élevèrent dès l’annonce terminée et la colère et l’incompréhension ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre parmi la foule.

\- Je sais que beaucoup d’entre vous ont vécu des épreuves difficiles là-bas et que cette montagne nous a pris des êtres chers, reprit la jeune fille d’une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha. J’ai pris cette décision en toute connaissance de causes car c’était la plus raisonnable. Je savais que personne ne s’en réjouirait et moi-même je n’ai aucune envie de retourner dans cet endroit, mais il n’en reste pas moins que c’est la meilleure option qui s’offre à nous.

\- Pourquoi les Natifs ne pourraient-ils pas nous accueillir ? demanda un jeune homme avec un air ingénu et d’une voix dépourvue de tout sarcasme.

\- Ils nous ont sauvés pour nous faire croire qu’ils se préoccupaient de nous, mais maintenant ils vont nous abandonner à notre sort comme ils l’ont déjà fait ! s’exclama un autre réfugié d’un ton cette fois hargneux.

\- Nous aurions dû rester à Arkadia, lança une femme.

\- Pour y être enfermés comme des animaux en cage ? répliqua un homme.

\- Nous étions peut-être enfermés, mais au moins nous étions en sécurité. A présent nous sommes des fugitifs qui fuyons notre propre peuple.

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Ce cri ramena aussitôt le silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Clarke et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que chacun semblait justement surpris. Elle était certes une jeune fille déterminée et qui savait se faire entendre lorsqu’elle le voulait, mais elle ne les avait jamais habitués à un tel emportement et surtout à un ton si autoritaire et ne tolérant aucune réplique.

\- Si vous étiez si bien à Arkadia et que le camp vous manque déjà, libre à vous d’y retourner. Je suis persuadée que Pike vous accueillera à bras ouverts après que vous ayez défié son autorité et fui.

Cette réplique lancée d’un ton sec et digne de Lexa elle-même leur fit réaliser l’absurdité de leurs paroles et alors ceux qui étaient intervenus baissèrent les yeux, presque honteux.

\- Sachez que la Commandante a proposé de trouver un endroit pour nous accueillir, reprit la blonde. Elle avait suggéré que nous allions à Ton DC, mais j’ai moi-même refusé pour ne pas mettre les Natifs en danger au cas où les soldats se lanceraient à notre poursuite ou qui nous subirions des représailles. De plus, nous serons en sécurité là-bas. Nous aurons un endroit où vivre et surtout nous aurons accès à du matériel médical qui nous aurait fait défaut si nous avions trouvé refuge ailleurs.

Voyant que cette fois, le calme était bel et bien revenu et que plus personne ne semblait oser s’opposer à cette décision, elle poursuivit :

\- Une fois que les blessés auront tous été soignés, nous envisagerons de discuter à nouveau de tout ceci. Dans l’immédiat je privilégie la prudence, nous verrons par la suite si le Mont Weather n’est qu’un habitat temporaire ou si nous nous y installerons définitivement.

Après une courte pause, elle termina par quelques mots :

\- Nous repartirons dès que tout sera prêt.

Sur ce, elle quitta la butte où elle était venue se placer et retourna parmi la foule comme si de rien n’était. Cependant cette fois, l’attitude des gens fut différente : ils s’écartèrent tous sur son passage, formant une large allée pour la laisser avancer. La jeune fille ne parvint pas à savoir s’il s’agissait d’une marque de respect ou si son peuple était tout à coup effrayé par son subit changement d’attitude, mais elle préféra ne pas s’interroger.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Lexa qui était parmi ses troupes et semblait l’attendre. Dès qu’elle s’approcha d’elle, la Native prit la parole :

\- Tu as bien fait d’être ferme avec eux. Tu es leur Commandante à présent, c’est à toi de prendre les décisions et ils doivent se contenter de suivre tes ordres.

\- Non, Lexa. Je veux qu’ils puissent eux aussi donner leur avis. Mais pas dans ce cas précis. Nous n’avons pas le temps d’écouter l’avis des uns et des autres, c’est la seule raison pour laquelle je fais une exception.

La brune la fixa longuement avant de répondre :

\- Il s’agit de ton peuple, à toi de les diriger comme bon te semble. Mais n’oublie pas que quand les ordres viendront de moi, ils devront les exécuter sans discuter. Fais en sorte qu’ils comprennent bien ça.

Clarke ne répondit pas, et alors la brune se tourna vers un Natif qui se trouvait à ses côtés et lui donna ses instructions dans sa langue maternelle. Aussitôt, l’homme s’exécuta. Il souffla dans la corne qu’il tenait à la main, et le son qui en sortit fut différent de celui qui avait signalé le début de l’attaque, puis plus tard la retraite. La blonde sut qu’il s’agissait du signal indiquant aux troupes en faction au vaisseau de rejoindre Ton DC et d’y rester jusqu’à recevoir d’autres ordres. Malgré la distance qui les séparait des guerriers concernés, il ne faisait aucun doute que le puissant son de la corne serait entendu.

Lincoln approcha des deux jeunes filles et les salua d’une légère inclinaison de la tête. Clarke remarqua immédiatement qu’il tenait la bride de deux chevaux et devina qu’ils leur étaient destinés.

_\- Tout est prêt, Heda._

La brune tendit la main et saisit les rênes des animaux que le jeune homme lui donna.

_\- Indra gèrera le groupe. Elle sait ce qu’elle doit faire, va lui dire de donner le départ dans quelques minutes, une fois que nous aurons pris de l’avance._

_\- Sha, Heda._

Après s’être à nouveau incliné, Lincoln s’éloigna. Lexa confia à la fille du Ciel l’un des chevaux.

\- Il est temps de partir.

\- D’autres ont plus besoin de ce cheval que moi, je peux marcher.

\- Tu es leur Commandante à présent, et à ce titre tu as droit à une monture.

\- Où sont passés tes beaux principes concernant l’absence de privilèges ?

\- Les privilèges sont une chose, la hiérarchie en est une autre. Sur les champs de bataille plus que n’importe où nous devons rappeler quel est le rôle et la place de chacun.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre :

\- De toute façon il n’est pas question de privilèges ici. Nous partons en tête avec les éclaireurs. Ils sont à pied, il faut donc des cavaliers pour venir prévenir le groupe en cas de besoin.

Voyant que la blonde s’apprêtait à répliquer et devinant qu’elle allait une fois de plus trouver un moyen de la contredire, elle préféra couper court à cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part et leur faisait seulement perdre du temps.

\- C’est à nous d’y aller et à personne d’autre. Nous guidons notre peuple au sens spirituel mais aussi physiquement. Nous nous devons d’ouvrir la voie.

Cette explication sembla convaincre Clarke qui ne répliqua pas, pour le plus grand soulagement de la Commandante. Cette dernière monta en selle et indiqua à la jeune fille d’en faire autant.

Une fois toutes les deux sur le dos de leur monture respective, Lexa prit naturellement la tête. Elle guida son cheval à travers la foule pour s’en extraire en restant au pas. Les deux leaders rejoignirent le groupe d’éclaireurs qui les attendait patiemment et la brune donna alors ses ordres. En un instant, les hommes se dispersèrent pour ensuite disparaître entre les arbres et quelques secondes après, c’était comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été là. Voyant l’air stupéfait de Clarke, la Commandante sourit légèrement.

\- On ne nous a pas appelés le Peuple des Arbres pour rien. La forêt est notre environnement naturel, elle nous protège mais nous offre aussi le meilleur des camouflages. Nous pouvons passés totalement inaperçus si nous le souhaitons.

Ces mots rappelèrent à la blonde que cette capacité des Natifs à se fondre dans le décor naturel avait été fatale à plusieurs de ses amis qui avaient été victimes de leur discrétion qui ne cessait de l’impressionner. Mais elle avait beau être admirative, à cet instant ces souvenirs qu’elle aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais la firent grimacer. Lexa ne releva pas sa réaction et talonna son cheval pour qu’il se mette en marche. Tirée de ses pensées, la fille du Ciel l’imita et les trois hommes restés avec elles en firent autant. Leur groupe prit ainsi la direction du Mont Weather qu’ils atteindraient dans quelques heures si tout se passait bien.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Une fine pluie s’était mise à tomber peu de temps après que les deux jeunes filles se soient mises en route. Clarke avait rabattu la capuche de sa veste pour s’en protéger tandis que Lexa s’était servie de la longue écharpe pourpre qui parait son épaulière pour couvrir sa tête. Elle avait profité de l’occasion pour finir d’enlever les dernières traces de peinture qui avaient résisté à l’attaque et son visage était maintenant vierge si ce n’est le symbole de sa fonction qui trônait fièrement sur son front.

Le groupe progressait depuis bientôt une heure et aucun éclaireur n’avait signalé le moindre danger, mais pour autant ni l’une ni l’autre n’était rassurée. Elles savaient que tant que tout le monde ne serait pas à l’abri leur mission ne serait pas terminée, et elles resteraient donc sur leurs gardes jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient certaines que tous leurs protégés seraient en sécurité.

Le terrain devenait petit à petit escarpé, signe qu’ils approchaient du territoire entourant le Mont Weather. Ils étaient sur le point d’entamer la montée d’une butte quand l’un des éclaireurs surgit au sommet de celle-ci. Dès qu’elle le vit, la Commandante leva le bras pour ordonner à ceux qui l’accompagnaient de s’arrêter, et alors tous obéirent sans poser de questions. Clarke porta immédiatement un regard soucieux sur elle mais attendit comme les autres que l’homme les rejoigne pour en savoir plus. L’éclaireur descendit la pente qui le séparait du groupe au pas de course et il se mit à parler à Lexa, mais trop vite pour que la blonde puisse comprendre, si ce n’est quelques mots éparses. Dès qu’il eut terminé, la brune talonna sa monture sans attendre une seconde, et alors les autres n’eurent d’autre choix que de la suivre sans dire un mot. Clarke fut impressionnée de voir que les guerriers qui les accompagnaient et étaient à pieds n’avaient aucun mal à suivre le rythme, mais bien vite son attention fut attirée par toute autre chose lorsqu’ils atteignirent le sommet de la butte. Ils arrivèrent face à un plateau dégagé, et ce qu’ils y découvrirent les pétrifia.

L’expression de la Commandante se décomposa quand elle fit face comme les autres à un champ couvert des corps sans vie de ses soldats. Aussi loin que son regard pouvait porter, jusqu’à la forêt qui se trouvait en contre bas, elle ne voyait que des cadavres. Clouée sur place par la stupeur, elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et elle sursauta imperceptiblement en entendant la voix de Clarke s’élever, ayant presque oublié qu’elle n’était pas seule face à ce spectacle funèbre.

\- Voilà pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venus.

La jeune fille avait parlé dans un soupir, plus pour elle que pour être entendue des gens qui l’entouraient, et elle venait de mettre des mots sur ce que chacun avait déjà compris : le deuxième groupe qui aurait dû venir en renfort avait été décimé.

Malgré la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux à cet instant, Lexa ne parvenait pas à se rendre à l’évidence. Son esprit restait bloqué sur ce carnage qu’elle ne comprenait pas, cette tuerie qu’elle ne pouvait expliquer. La quasi-totalité des morts étaient des Natifs, le nombre de soldats ennemis était ridicule en comparaison. Comment un tel massacre avait-il pu être possible avec si peu de pertes adverses ? Mais à peine s’était-elle posée cette question que la réponse lui venait déjà : des guerriers se battant avec des armes blanches dans un terrain dégagé comme celui-ci n’avaient pas la moindre chance face à des hommes se servant d’armes à feu. Néanmoins, une interrogation persistait, et elle l’exprima à voix haute sans même s’en rendre compte.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Sa question resta en suspens, comme si tout à coup le temps s’était arrêté.

\- Si les troupes de Pike étaient venues ici nous l’aurions su. Ils étaient tous à proximité de Ton DC et de la navette, le reste des gardes était au camp.

Clarke comprit sans mal où voulait en venir la Commandante. Les troupes de Pike ne pouvaient pas être responsables, et pourtant c’était bien des armes à feu qui avaient causé un tel bain de sang. Mais alors qui pouvait être à l’origine de cette tuerie ?

\- Nous allons découvrir qui est derrière ce massacre, dit-elle pour tenter de rassurer Lexa tout comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

La Native resta encore un instant immobile, le regard figé sur les corps qui couvraient la plaine, puis elle reporta son attention sur deux de ses hommes.

\- Allez prévenir Indra et seulement Indra. Personne d’autre ne doit savoir quoi que ce soit de ce qu’il s’est passé ici. Indiquez-lui précisément où se trouve le lieu du massacre et dites-lui de dévier du parcours prévu pour éviter cet endroit. Dites-lui également d’envoyer un cavalier à Ton DC pour qu’il prévienne les troupes que les ordres ont changé. Ils doivent retourner à Polis au plus vite, je les y rejoindrai dès que je serai certaine que le Peuple du Ciel est en sécurité.

Les deux soldats hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand tout à coup Clarke les interpela :

\- Attendez !

La jeune fille fut étonnée de les voir obéir et s’immobiliser, mais elle ne s’attarda pas sur cela et s’adressa cette fois à Lexa :

\- Je croyais que nous étions là pour aller prévenir le groupe en cas de besoin ? Il vaut mieux qu’une de nous deux y aille, ce sera bien plus rapide à cheval.

\- Si l’une de nous revient ils vont tout de suite comprendre que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Il faut à tout prix éviter un mouvement de panique.

\- Il faut les prévenir au plus vite pour qu’ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes.

\- Ton peuple n’est pas en danger. Si ceux qui sont à l’origine de ce massacre étaient encore de les parages il ne fait aucun doute que nous les aurions croisés ou qu’ils s’en seraient déjà pris à nous, ce qui veut dire qu’ils ne sont plus là. De plus, mes guerriers sont chargés de protéger ton peuple, il ne leur arrivera rien.

\- Et si tu te trompais ? Visiblement une armée sortie de nulle part a pu éliminer près de deux cents hommes. Qui nous dit qu’il n’y a pas une autre de ces armées prête à frapper ?

\- Crois-moi, pour l’instant le plus à craindre est la panique qui pourrait s’emparer des réfugiés s’ils pensent que quelque chose ne va pas. Jusque-là nous avons réussi à limiter les dégâts malgré les imprévus, ce n’est pas le moment de tout gâcher.

Malgré ces arguments, la blonde ne sembla pas convaincue, et la Native ancra alors son regard au sien avec assurance avant de parler :

\- Clarke, fais-moi confiance.

La plus jeune resta dans un premier temps muette. Elle rendit à Lexa son regard, puis elle déglutit finalement avant de hocher la tête en signe d’approbation.

\- D’accord.

La Commandante se tourna alors vers les deux soldats qui attendaient toujours et leur indiqua d’un geste de la main qu’ils pouvaient partir pour exécuter les ordres qu’elle leur avait donnés. Ils eurent dévalé la pente menant au bas de la butte en quelques secondes et bientôt ils disparurent entre les arbres en courant. La brune ordonna à l’éclaireur venu les prévenir de reprendre sa progression en étant particulièrement vigilant et une fois qu’il fut parti, elle indiqua au dernier de rester avec la fille du Ciel et elle.

Sur décision de Lexa et bien que les espoirs soient maigres, ils entreprirent d’inspecter le champ de bataille pour y trouver d’éventuels survivants. A en croire l’endroit où les guerriers natifs avait été stoppés, leurs adversaires les avaient interceptés alors qu’ils avaient quitté leur position initiale depuis peu. De plus, plus aucune vapeur d’eau ne se dégageait des corps, signe qu’ils avaient perdu toute chaleur depuis longtemps. Ces indices permettaient d’affirmer que leurs mystérieux ennemis n’étaient pas les troupes de Pike puisqu’il était certain qu’au moment où avait probablement eu lieu cette tuerie elles étaient en position, prêtes à empêcher les armées natives d’attaquer Arkadia.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles et le guerrier déambulaient parmi les cadavres, Clarke entendit soudain un bruit tout juste audible ressemblant à un gémissement. Elle se figea instantanément pour tenter d’en découvrir la provenance. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa, seul le silence pesant régnait, tout juste perturbé par les bruits des pas de ses deux acolytes. Mais finalement, elle entendit à nouveau le même son, et cette fois elle en était sûre, il s’agissait bien d’une voix. Elle était descendue de cheval pour pouvoir se déplacer plus aisément, et elle abandonna alors les rênes de l’animal sans une seconde d’hésitation. Cherchant frénétiquement du regard qui avait pu émettre ces sons inarticulés, elle entendit un troisième appel et trouva alors la source de celui-ci. Elle se précipita pour pousser un corps qui en couvrait un autre, et elle découvrit alors un homme d’une trentaine d’années qui semblait tout juste vivant.

\- Lexa !

La brune se retourna immédiatement vers elle et la voyant ainsi accroupie, elle accourut pour la rejoindre, rapidement imitée par le soldat qui les accompagnait. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que Clarke essayait déjà de s’occuper des blessures de l’homme, mais celles-ci étaient bien trop nombreuses pour qu’il puisse être sauvé et sa survie était déjà un miracle. Consciente que le temps leur était compté et qu’il pouvait rendre son dernier souffle à tout moment, la Commandante l’interrogea immédiatement :

_\- Qui a fait ça ?_

_\- Skai… Skaikru…_

_\- Combien étaient-ils ?_

_\- Impossible… à dire… Bien moins nombreux… que nous… Mais leurs armes…_

_\- D’où venaient-ils ?_ demanda la brune sans le laisser poursuivre.

Le guerrier grimaça et se mit à tousser, faiblement cependant. Il était à bout de force, et Lexa craignait qu’il ne parvienne pas à lui donner plus de renseignements.

_\- D’où venaient-ils ?_ répéta-t-elle d’un ton calme une fois que la toux du malheureux fut passée.

Son interlocuteur leva une main tremblante pour indiquer au loin le Mont Weather.

_\- La montagne ?_

_\- De l’autre… côté…_

_\- Ils venaient de l’autre côté de la montagne ?_

L’homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse. La blonde et la brune échangèrent un bref regard avant que la fille du Ciel ne se concentre à nouveau sur sa tâche, bien qu’elle-même sache ses tentatives pour sauver le guerrier vaines. Il était déjà condamné.

_\- Heda…_

Plongée dans ses pensées et les yeux perdus dans le vague, Lexa ne s’était pas aperçue que le Natif voulait dire quelque chose, mais dès qu’elle entendit son appel elle le regarda à nouveau et se fit plus attentive.

_\- Il y avait des… des…_

La Commandante eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme. L’information qu’il s’apprêtait à délivrer était sans doute importante, et elle aurait voulu qu’il en vienne aux faits immédiatement, mais elle ne pouvait qu’attendre. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il devenait difficile pour l’homme à l’agonie de parler et même de respirer, s’il devait dire quelque chose il fallait qu’il le fasse maintenant, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

_\- Des éclaireurs…_ souffla le soldat avec les plus grandes difficultés. _Mais pas… Skaikru…_

La brune se crispa en entendant cela.

_\- S’ils n’étaient pas du Skaikru alors à quel clan appartenaient-ils ?_

_\- Ils étaient…_

_\- Qui étaient ces éclaireurs ? Parle !_ s’emporta soudain la Commandante, à bout de patience.

_\- A…_

Une nouvelle quinte de toux s’empara de l’homme qui fut incapable de poursuivre. Le voyant suffoquer, Clarke s’empressa de le faire basculer sur le côté pour qu’il puisse évacuer le sang qui encombrait ses voies respiratoires. Quand il eut retrouvé une respiration normale, qui n’était en fait plus qu’un souffle ténu qui le maintenait tout juste en vie, elle le remit sur le dos tout en le redressant pour lui permettre de tousser plus facilement en cas de besoin.

Lexa planta ses yeux dans ceux du guerrier et le fixa avec un regard presque implorant, mais où se lisait également un certain respect, et elle parla d’une voix étonnement calme :

_\- A quel clan appartenaient les éclaireurs ?_

Le Natif ferma quelques instants les yeux, puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

_\- Azgeda…_

Ce mot s’échappa dans un ultime soupir, si bien que la brune avait failli ne pas l’entendre. Après avoir délivré ce dernier et si précieux renseignement, l’homme se relâcha. Clarke, qui le tenait sur ses genoux, sentit ses muscles se détendre petit à petit, et bientôt il retomba complètement sur elle, le regard figé à tout jamais.

Lexa pencha la tête à l’avant en fermant les yeux dans une marque de respect sincère et pour rendre un dernier hommage à ce guerrier qui jusqu’au dernier instant, avait rempli son devoir de fidélité et de loyauté envers sa Commandante.

_\- Yu gonplei ste odon._

Tout en prononçant ces paroles qui devenaient un refrain trop habituel aux oreilles de Clarke, la Native abaissa les paupières du soldat. Voyant que la blonde ne faisait pas mine de bouger, elle se leva et prit elle-même le corps sans vie par les épaules pour le déplacer et le déposer à même le sol. Elle hésita un instant à accomplir ce rituel qui consistait à couper l’une des nattes du mort pour la restituer à ses proches, mais elle se ravisa finalement. Chacun des guerriers tombés sur ce champ de bataille auraient eu droit à cet honneur, malheureusement le temps leur faisait défaut et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s’attarder davantage.

La Commandante se remit debout puis alla récupérer les deux chevaux laissés à l’abandon. Une fois revenue vers Clarke, elle se posta à côté d’elle.

\- Nous devons y aller. Il nous faudra encore quelques heures pour atteindre le Mont Weather, et nous devons toujours ouvrir la voie pour que les tiens puissent progresser en toute sécurité.

Comme la brune s’y attendait, l’évocation de son peuple suffit à Clarke pour se ressaisir. Elle conserva cette expression figée qu’elle avait depuis que le guerrier avait rendu l’âme, mais au moins était-elle maintenant debout et prête à repartir.

Quand elles furent toutes les deux en selle, elles talonnèrent les chevaux et les guidèrent pour reprendre la direction de la montagne. La pluie se fit plus forte tandis qu’elles quittaient ce décor macabre, comme si même le climat avait voulu les accabler après la perte de tant de vies qui venaient s’ajouter à celles dont elles devaient déjà porter le poids.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai créé un tumblr hier pour mes fics. J'ai déjà publié quelques trucs, notamment un chapitre bonus. Voilà le lien, il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces : loulouche-fanfictions . tumblr . com
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

 

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent de leur monture en arrivant à proximité du Mont Weather et les attachèrent à un arbre pour les récupérer plus tard. Les éclaireurs partis en tête leur ayant rapporté la présence d’hommes armés devant l’entrée de l’immense bunker, il était primordial de ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois à terre, Lexa et Clarke rejoignirent les Natifs qui les attendaient et tous ensemble, à pas de loup, ils s’approchèrent aussi près que possible, jusqu’à ce que les arbres ne puissent plus les camoufler. Tapis dans les fourrés, ils purent observer à loisir.

Trois hommes se trouvaient devant la porte permettant d’entrer. Plus en avant, trois autres gardes étaient en faction. Enfin, les quatre derniers patrouillaient dans la forêt entourant la zone protégée, mais les éclaireurs s’étaient eux-mêmes chargés de les éliminer. Néanmoins le temps leur était compté, car il ne faisait aucun doute que d’ici peu, les soldats en poste remarqueraient l’absence de leurs collègues et comprendraient qu’ils étaient attaqués.

Alors que Lexa observait les alentours et réfléchissait à la façon la plus sûre de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, elle remarqua que Clarke semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune fille avait le regard figé sur l’immense porte métallique, celle devant laquelle elle s’était tenue tout juste quelques mois plus tôt, d’abord accompagnée d’une armée, puis tout à coup désespérément seule, abandonnée par celle à qui elle croyait pouvoir faire confiance, livrée à elle-même.

\- Clarke ?

La blonde se tourna vers celle qui venait d’appeler son prénom, et elle put alors lire dans ses yeux tous les remords qu’elle entretenait depuis plusieurs mois, mais également sa préoccupation en constatant l’état second dans lequel elle se trouvait à cet instant.

\- Cette fois tu ne seras pas seule.

La fille du Ciel ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. La douleur de cette trahison s’était atténuée mais elle restait bien présente et refaisait surface maintenant qu’elle revenait là où sa vie et celle de tant d’autres avait basculé. La Commandante pinça les lèvres, consciente du malaise ambiant, et préféra reporter son attention sur leur objectif. Le temps n’était pas aux excuses qui, de toute façon, n’effaceraient pas le choix qu’elle avait fait et toutes les conséquences que cela avait entraîné.

\- Avec ton pistolet pour seule arme à feu, nous serons morts avant même d’avoir fait trois pas hors de la forêt. On doit les attirer ici pour avoir l’avantage du terrain.

Il y eut un court moment de silence avant que Clarke ne s’active. Sous le regard perplexe de la brune, elle plongea les mains dans la boue formée par la pluie qui se calmait progressivement. Elle commença à mettre de la terre sur son visage et sur ses vêtements, se salissant intentionnellement pour rendre plus crédible le scénario qu’elle s’apprêtait à mettre en place. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se sépara de son épée et la tendit à Lexa qui la prit sans poser de question, puis elle déplaça son pistolet automatique de façon à mieux le cacher sous sa veste.

\- Je me charge de vous les amener. Nous sommes neuf et eux seulement six, nous avons l’avantage du nombre. Voilà ce qu’on va faire…

Les Natifs se regroupèrent tous autour de la fille du Ciel pour écouter son plan.

Les gardes étaient tous sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient été informés de ce qu’il se passait à Arkadia, et on les avait donc prévenus qu’il était possible que les rescapés de l’attaque rejoignent le Mont Weather pour y trouver refuge. Ils devaient être plus vigilants que jamais. Les renforts qu’ils avaient demandés leur avait été refusés, Pike jugeant que les soldats seraient plus utiles aux camps dans l’immédiat.

Le chef du groupe était sur le point de contacter par radio ses collègues chargés de patrouiller dans les alentours quand tout à coup, une silhouette émergea des arbres. Dès qu’ils la virent, ils levèrent tous leur arme vers la jeune fille qui s’approchait d’eux d’un pas lent, la démarche titubante.

\- Arrêtez-vous !

\- Ne tirez pas, dit la blonde d’une voix faible en levant les mains en l’air pour montrer qu’elle était désarmée. Je suis Clarke Griffin, ne tirez pas.

Bien qu’elle se soit identifiée, les six hommes restèrent crispés, prêts à toute éventualité. La jeune fille s’arrêta à une distance raisonnable pour montrer qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de s’en prendre à eux.

\- J’ai besoin de votre aide. Arkadia a été attaquée et-

\- Tu faisais partie des attaquants, tu as guidé ces sauvages jusqu’au camp, cracha le chef des gardes avec mépris en raffermissant sa prise sur son fusil.

\- C’est vrai, mais les Natifs nous ont trahis. Ils ont prétendu vouloir s’allier à nous, mais ils ne voulaient que massacrer notre peuple. Dès que nous avons quitté Arkadia, ils ont tué les réfugiés les uns après les autres. J’ai été une des seules à m’en sortir, je suis venue en espérant trouver de l’aide pour d’autres qui sont cachés dans la forêt, dit-elle en indiquant une direction hasardeuse.

Les soldats restèrent immobiles, attendant que leur supérieur prenne une décision. Après une longue hésitation, ce dernier ordonna à trois de ses hommes d’accompagner Clarke. Ceux qui avaient été désignés approchèrent de la blonde. Tandis que deux d’entre eux gardaient leur arme braquée sur elle, le troisième la fouilla. Elle sentit ses muscles se crisper et sa gorge se serrer quand il découvrit son arme et s’en empara.

\- Ça, je le garde.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il passa l’arme à sa ceinture, dans son dos. Il fit signe à son chef que tout était sous contrôle, puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Montre-nous où sont les autres.

Après une brève hésitation, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la forêt, conservant sa démarche faussement imprécise pour feindre un certain état de faiblesse. Deux des hommes avaient toujours leur arme pointée sur elle, et le dernier marchait à ses côtés, s’assurant qu’elle ne tente rien contre l’un d’entre eux. Le corps crispé par l’appréhension, la blonde commença à s’avancer entre les arbres. Alors qu’ils avaient fait une cinquantaine de mètres, un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre derrière eux, comme si quelqu’un venait de se réceptionner après avoir sauté d’une hauteur importante. Ils firent tous volte-face et découvrirent alors un guerrier dont le bas du visage était masqué. Le Natif élimina un premier adversaire en le transperçant de son épée, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’en faire davantage, un premier coup de feu ayant été tiré et l’atteignant en pleine poitrine. Consciente qu’à présent l’alarme était donnée et que les trois autres gardes ne tarderaient plus à arriver, Clarke ne perdit pas de temps.

Elle se rua sur celui qui lui avait pris son arme et tâcha de se servir de tout ce que Lexa lui avait patiemment enseigné. Un coup de talon envoyé de toutes ses forces et avec un cri rageur dans le jarret de son adversaire obligea celui-ci à mettre un genou à terre. La jeune fille enchaîna immédiatement par un autre coup de pied, cette fois dirigé vers le visage du soldat. Elle avait visé la tempe pour l’assommer, mais un mouvement de son opposant l’empêcha d’atteindre sa cible d’origine et elle le toucha alors à la pommette.

Pendant ce temps, un autre Natif avait surgi de la cime des arbres et d’un coup de hache ajusté au niveau de l’épaule pour sectionner l’artère subclavière de son ennemi, il mit ce dernier au tapis. Etendu au sol, il ne fallut que quelques secondes au malheureux pour se vider de son sang et rendre son dernier souffle.

Clarke de son côté, était prête à s’emparer du fusil du garde qu’elle venait de coucher au sol avec ce deuxième coup de pied, mais son adversaire n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Bien que sonné par le coup qu’il venait de recevoir, il n’avait pas lâché son arme et il la pointa alors sur la blonde.

\- Ne bouge plus !!

Stoppée net dans son élan, la jeune fille n’eut d’autre choix que d’obéir. Elle leva lentement les mains à hauteur de sa tête et recula d’un pas.

\- Tout ça n’était qu’une embuscade, bien sûr. Tu n’es qu’une traitresse qui s’est rangée du côté de ces vermines. Tu vas regretter d’avoir trahi les tiens.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui trahis les miens ici.

\- Si c’est ce que tu penses alors tant mieux, tu mourras avec tes convictions.

L’homme raffermit sa prise sur son arme, prêt à faire feu, et pourtant Clarke n’eut pas peur. Elle savait qu’elle était là, quelque part. Si elle avait vu ce qu’il se passait – et il était certain qu’elle l’avait vu – alors elle la sauverait. Dans le cas contraire, Clarke ne pourrait s’en prendre qu’à elle-même. Si elle ne la sauvait pas, alors elle mourrait en sachant qu’elle avait fait l’erreur de lui faire aveuglément confiance pour la deuxième fois, et la boucle serait bouclée. Cette deuxième trahison surviendrait à l’exact endroit où avait eu lieu la première, et elle perdrait la vie dans ce même endroit.

Les yeux grands ouverts pour faire face à son sort quel qu’il soit, la blonde vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Les muscles de la main du soldat se contractèrent, indiquant qu’il était sur le point de tirer, son index se crispa sur la gâchette, et au moment où le coup aurait dû partir, ce fut un couteau qui vint se planter dans sa gorge. L’homme se figea, stupéfait. Venant de quelque part dans les hautes branches des arbres, l’arme de jet avait été lancée avec une précision redoutable et avait atteint sa victime à l’endroit exact où se trouvait sa carotide, Clarke en était certaine maintenant qu’elle voyait le sang s’écouler de la plaie au rythme des battements du cœur.

Le garde restait figé, les yeux écarquillés, et bientôt son arme lui échappa des mains et tomba à côté de lui en même temps que ses bras retombaient lourdement sur le sol. Faisant maintenant face à la mort, il était terrorisé. La blonde s’approcha de lui d’un pas vif, sachant pertinemment qu’elle devait faire vite, mais le regarda avec une certaine pitié, lisant dans ses yeux toute la peur qu’il ressentait. Une ombre restée jusque-là cachée dans les arbres arriva à ses côtés, se réceptionnant sans mal et avec agilité. La jeune fille n’eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s’agissait. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s’accroupit près du soldat. Celui-ci la dévisagea avec un air implorant tout à fait inutile. Peu importe qu’elle le laisse ainsi ou pas, il était déjà condamné.

\- J’aurais voulu qu’il en soit autrement.

Sur ces mots, Clarke saisit le manche du couteau d’une poigne ferme et sûre puis retira l’arme d’un coup sec. Un hoquet de surprise et de douleur s’échappa de la gorge de sa victime et quelques secondes plus tard, il était mort. N’ayant pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur cette énième vie qu’elle venait de prendre, la jeune fille fit habilement tourner le poignard dans sa main pour présenter la poignée à sa propriétaire.

\- Merci, dit-elle d’un ton solennel.

Lexa se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête en prenant son arme pour la remettre à sa ceinture.

L’affrontement n’avait duré que quelques dizaines de secondes tout au plus, et pourtant Clarke avait l’impression que cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu’elle avait mené les trois hommes parmi les arbres pour les livrer aux guerriers natifs. Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par les éclats de voix provenant de la lisière de la forêt et qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas les avoir de la même façon.

Tous les Natifs étaient à présent à terre, attendant les ordres. Il suffit d’un geste à la Commandante pour qu’il forme une ligne devant la fille du Ciel et elle, arme au poing, prêts à les protéger au péril de leur vie. La blonde ne tenta même pas de proposer d’utiliser les armes à feu, sachant par avance que cette suggestion serait rejetée. Toutefois, cela ne l’empêcha pas de prendre elle-même le fusil abandonné par sa victime et de le placer sur son épaule tandis que Lexa dégainait son épée.

Quand les trois soldats arrivèrent et les découvrirent ainsi, ils se stoppèrent et les mirent en joue.

\- Vous n’avez pas la moindre chance. Posez vos armes et rendez-vous.

Les guerriers natifs étaient sur le point d’attaquer malgré la mort assurée où les mènerait pareille folie, mais la Commandante ne leur en laissa pas le temps :

_\- No ! Ste daun weron yu ste kamp._ (Non ! Restez où vous êtes.)

En soldat disciplinés qu’ils étaient, tous obéirent.

\- J’ai dit posez vos armes, lança l’un des soldats ennemis. Obéissez ou vous mourrez, ceci est mon dernier avertissement.

Personne ne bougea, et Clarke lança alors un regard inquiet à Lexa. Cette dernière fixa longuement les trois hommes avant de finalement prendre sa décision.

\- Faites ce qu’il dit.

Dès qu’elle eut prononcé ces mots, la Commandante lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Les guerriers restèrent dans la même position, pris au dépourvu par cette réaction inhabituelle de la part de leur dirigeante, elle qui, en temps normal, n’aurait jamais abdiqué.

\- Jetez vos armes, c’est un ordre.

Les intéressés obéirent à contrecœur et laissèrent leurs ennemis approcher. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, prête à protester, mais cette dernière plongea ses yeux dans les siens et d’un simple regard, lui fit comprendre qu’elle avait la situation bien en main.

Tandis que l’un des soldats gardait son fusil braqué sur les guerriers, les deux autres s’approchèrent des deux jeunes filles. Celles-ci les laissèrent les désarmer sans opposer aucune résistance.

\- Avec ça on peut être sûrs d’avoir une promotion, argua l’un des hommes. On va pouvoir ramener au Chancelier non seulement Clarke Griffin mais aussi la chienne qui sert de Commandante à ces sauvages.

Ecœurée par un tel manque de respect, la blonde vit que sa compagne s’était brusquement crispée à cette insulte et éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas répliquer, ce qui rendait Clarke dubitative. Pourquoi Lexa était-elle tout à coup si coopérative ? Et soudain, elle comprit.

Alors que le garde, qui avait dépouillé la brune de son épée et de son poignard, se saisissait maintenant des menottes à sa ceinture, la Native prit tout le monde par surprise en s’écriant :

\- Maintenant ! Allez-y !

Cet appel, qui laissait clairement penser que d’autres guerriers étaient restés cachés, prêts à intervenir le moment venu, fit naître une subite panique chez les trois soldats. Clarke elle-même resta immobile, ne sachant pas s’il s’agissait là d’une ruse ou si réellement, la Commandante avait à disposition d’autres hommes dont elle ignorait la présence. Mais bien vite, elle eut la réponse.

Profitant du trouble causé par sa supercherie, Lexa s’empara du bras du garde qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Dans un mouvement agile et précis, elle se retourna, verrouilla l’avant-bras de son adversaire, puis frappa d’un coup sec et puissant par le bas. L’homme poussa un cri terrible au moment où les os de son coude se désolidarisèrent, luxant l’articulation et envoyant une douleur insupportable dans tout son membre. Vive comme l’éclair, la brune récupéra dans l’autre main du soldat le poignard qui lui appartenait, bien décidée à en finir.

Dès qu’ils avaient vu leur Commandante entrer en action, les guerriers avaient réagi. Tandis que certains avaient d’abord récupéré leur arme, d’autres s’étaient directement rués sur le garde qui avait été tout aussi décontenancé que ses deux collègues. L’un des Natifs perdit la vie dans cet assaut, mais les autres eurent tôt fait d’atteindre leur opposant qui n’était séparé d’eux que par une distance ridicule. L’homme fut tué de sang-froid et sans la moindre pitié.

Clarke avait été la plus lente à réagir mais n’avait pas chômé pour autant. Une seconde après que les guerriers aient agi, elle tenta de frapper le soldat qui se trouvait à côté d’elle. Celui-ci étant plus réactif que les autres, il stoppa son poing avant qu’il n’atteigne son visage, mais la blonde retourna cette défense contre son adversaire. Plutôt que de tenter de se dégager, elle se laissa brusquement rouler à l’arrière, si bien qu’elle entraîna l’homme dans sa chute. Dans un mouvement rapide et précis, se servant du poids de ce dernier, elle plaça un pied en bas de son abdomen et le projeta par-dessus sa tête. Le garde arriva brutalement sur le dos, lui coupant le souffle. Clarke fut debout en une seconde et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le visage de son opposant. Le nez de celui-ci fut cassé sous le choc, mais il se ressaisit plus vite qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Voyant qu’il s’emparait du fusil qu’il portait en bandoulière, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui. A genoux au-dessus de lui, elle tenta de lui prendre son arme des mains et la lutte fut alors engagée.

Après avoir immobilisé son adversaire et placé son poignard sur son cou, Lexa commença à entamer avec une lenteur mesurée la peau de sa victime. D’une voix dépourvue de toute pitié et vibrante de haine et de mépris, elle cracha quelques mots :

\- La chienne te souhaite un bon voyage dans l’autre monde.

Le soldat eut tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait avant que sa gorge ne soit tranchée d’un coup net et précis. La brune lâcha négligemment le corps de sa victime qui s’écrasa au sol, face contre terre, les yeux déjà figés.

Sa tâche accomplie, elle se tourna vers Clarke et la vit aux prises avec le troisième et dernier garde. Manquant de force pour prendre l’avantage, la jeune fille luttait du mieux qu’elle le pouvait mais son opposant aurait bientôt le dessus. La Commandante fut d’une certaine façon soulagée que sa compagne ne soit pas parvenue à se débarrasser de lui, ainsi elle aurait quelqu’un à interroger. Elle récupéra son épée toujours au sol et s’approcha des deux adversaires.

Clarke sursauta quand le soldat contre lequel elle se battait poussa un hurlement de douleur et s’immobilisa soudain. Ayant entendu quelqu’un approcher, elle se retourna et découvrit alors Lexa. La brune venait juste de lâcher son épée après l’avoir plantée dans la cuisse de sa victime et la fille du Ciel comprit alors d’où venait le craquement sinistre qu’elle avait entendu juste avant que l’homme ne crie : de toute évidence, la Commandante avait mis une telle force dans son coup qu’elle avait non seulement traversé toute la jambe, mais aussi le fémur. Elle grimaça en imaginant la douleur que devait ressentir le garde à cet instant. Voyant qu’il ne luttait plus, trop occupé par sa blessure, Clarke lui prit son arme des mains et se remit debout pour venir se placer aux côtés de la Native qui avait été rejointe par tous ses guerriers.

Le regard droit, rivé sur l’homme qui ne pouvait maintenant plus se relever, épinglé au sol tel un insecte, la Commandante avança vers lui avec une lenteur exagérée, prenant tout son temps maintenant que plus aucun adversaire n’était à craindre. Sa victime tenta bien de se libérer de l’épée qui le maintenant à terre, mais en vain. Il ne parvint qu’à aggraver sa blessure en lâchant des cris de douleur étouffés, ce qui ne fit pas naître le moindre sentiment de pitié chez la Native. Elle le fixa longuement avant d’empoigner son épée et de la faire tourner d’un coup sec en la laissant dans la jambe de sa victime, ce qui arracha un hurlement déchirant à l’homme. Loin d’en avoir fini avec lui, impitoyable, la brune enfonça davantage la lame de son arme de façon à être certaine que le soldat ne pourrait pas bouger.

Quand les derniers râles de douleur se furent tus, elle s’accroupit vers l’homme, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, et parla d’une voix si calme qu’elle en était effrayante.

\- J’ai des questions à te poser.

\- Je… Je ne dirai rien, parvint à articuler le garde malgré sa respiration rendue irrégulière par la douleur.

La Commandante planta ses yeux dans les siens. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle était contrariée, et il put le voir dans ses iris.

\- Je n’ai même pas encore posé la moindre question et tu me donnes déjà une réponse qui n’est pas satisfaisante.

Avant même d’avoir pu craindre la réaction à venir, l’homme sentit une vive douleur et poussa un cri. Lexa venait de lui planter son poignard dans l’avant-bras droit, aussi bien pour tenter de le convaincre de passer aux aveux que pour l’immobiliser. La jeune fille tendit la main vers ses guerriers, et sans qu’elle ait besoin de dire un mot, l’un d’eux lui donna son propre couteau. Elle se redressa et enjamba le corps de sa victime. Une fois de l’autre côté, elle empêcha tout mouvement en bloquant l’autre bras de l’homme sous sa jambe pliée.

\- Es-tu prêt à coopérer à présent ?

Le soldat resta silencieux, les dents serrées et son regard fixant la cime des arbres au-dessus de lui.

La Commandante plaça la pointe de l’arme qu’elle tenait sur la base de l’index de l’homme. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et avec lui, c’était ses forces qui l’abandonnaient. Quand le poignard fut en place, à l’endroit précis où l’articulation reliait le doigt à la paume, la Native donna un coup sec sur l’extrémité du manche du couteau. Le métal traversa la chair et dans un claquement, l’index fut sectionné. Le cri que poussa sa victime fut inhumain.

Face à une telle scène, Clarke sentit son estomac se tordre et fut prise de haut-le-cœur. Elle aurait voulu intervenir et mettre fin à cette torture qui, elle le savait, ne faisait que commencer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cet homme était le seul moyen qu’ils avaient d’en apprendre plus sur ceux qui avaient décimé leur armée, et il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen de le faire parler. A supposer qu’il accepte de parler avant de mourir.

\- Je peux te garder en vie aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra, susurra Lexa, toujours de cette même voix calme. Je prendrai soin de ne pas te tuer tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit ce que je veux savoir. Je peux me montrer très patiente quand je le veux, et l’attente sera bien plus longue et douloureuse pour toi que pour moi, crois-moi. Parle et j’abrégerai tes souffrances.

Le garde déglutit difficilement mais ne dit rien. La brune ne prêta pas attention à son silence et débuta son interrogatoire.

\- Nous avons découvert une partie de notre armée qui avait été massacrée. Qui les a tués ?

Le regard toujours fixé vers le haut, l’homme garda le silence, ses traits se crispant dans l’attente de la douleur à venir. La Commandante n’attendit que quelques secondes avant de recommencer ce qu’elle avait fait peu avant, avec le majeur cette fois. La réaction de sa victime fut la même, et cet énième cri résonna dans la tête de Clarke qui préféra fermer les yeux que d’affronter un tel spectacle.

\- Comment Pike a-t-il su que nos troupes étaient là ? reprit calmement la Native.

Malgré la torture qu’elle lui infligeait, le soldat resta muet. La brune allait couper un troisième doigt quand elle fut soudain stoppée.

\- Non attendez !!

Elle interrompit son geste et reporta son attention sur sa victime.

\- Pike ne savait pas.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Alors comment a-t-il pu envoyer des hommes sur place ?

Le garde demeura à nouveau silencieux, et cette nouvelle résistance poussa la Commandante à bout de patience. Pour la troisième fois, elle mutila l’homme qui cria comme il l’avait fait à chaque nouvelle blessure infligée. Voyant que la brune s’apprêtait à poursuivre et à lui couper immédiatement un autre doigt, Clarke ne put rester passive plus longtemps.

\- Arrête !

Elle saisit le bras de la Native avant qu’elle ne puisse frapper à nouveau, et alors celle-ci la foudroya du regard. Elle se dégagea brusquement de sa prise, puis elles se toisèrent pendant un long moment. La blonde fut la première à céder, mais ce fut pour poser son regard sur le malheureux qui était à présent pâle et transpirant suite aux mauvais traitements subis.

\- Répondez à nos questions et tout s’arrêtera. Si vous coopérez maintenant vous aurez la vie sauve.

Elle vit la guerrière se raidir à côté d’elle, sans doute furieuse qu’elle interfère ainsi dans ses décisions et n’étant certainement pas en accord avec cette proposition.

L’homme regarda Clarke avec un air de défi sans rien dire et alors la jeune fille sut qu’elle allait devoir une fois de plus être convaincante.

\- Vous avez sans doute une famille, des gens qui vous sont chers et que vous aimeriez revoir. S’ils vous perdent, ils porteront cette souffrance avec eux jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours. Ne leur infligez pas cette douleur pour protéger un homme comme Pike.

Le garde sembla tout à coup plus sensible à ces mots. La bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise de voir de tels arguments utilisés dans un moment pareil, il resta muet encore quelques secondes avant de finalement abdiquer.

\- Des éclaireurs de la Nation des Glaces ont aperçu une armée native qui semblait se diriger vers Arkadia. Ils ont averti Pike pour qu’il puisse agir en conséquence.

\- Pourquoi la Nation des Glaces a-t-elle prévenu Pike ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Des rumeurs circulent, disant qu’il aurait rencontré la Reine de leur clan. Nous n’en savons pas plus, le Chancelier ne confie qu’à très peu de personnes ses décisions et ses projets.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard préoccupé avant que la blonde ne reprenne :

\- Nous savons que les soldats d’Arkadia n’ont pas pu être à l’origine de ce massacre. Qui Pike a-t-il envoyé pour arrêter l’armée ?

Si jusque-là l’homme répondait spontanément, cette fois il sembla hésiter. Le doute put se lire dans ses yeux, si bien que Clarke fut quasiment certaine que ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire serait un mensonge. Néanmoins elle n’usa d’aucune menace et après quelques instants, il se décida finalement à poursuivre :

\- Il nous a dit que le problème serait réglé, mais il ne nous a donné aucune précision. Je vous l’ai dit, il ne révèle ses véritables intentions qu’à très peu de gens, pour ainsi dire personne. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je viens de vous dire, je vous le jure, ajouta le soldat avec empressement.

Bien qu’elle ne soit pas convaincue de la véracité de ces propos, la blonde hocha la tête avec un air cependant soucieux.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Votre aide nous sera précieuse.

Décidée à tenir sa promesse, elle saisit le poignard qui retenait le bras de l’homme prisonnier et le retira en faisant de son mieux pour lui épargner la douleur. Mis à part quelques plaintes, elle parvint à le libérer sans causer trop de dégâts, et constata rapidement qu’aucun vaisseau sanguin majeur n’avait été touché. Elle s’apprêtait à se relever pour aller retirer l’épée qui était plantée dans sa jambe, quand tout à coup elle vit Lexa lever l’arme qu’elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

\- Non !!!

Mais il était trop tard. La lame se planta profondément dans le cœur de l’homme toujours étendu au sol, et celui-ci put tout juste émettre un faible cri. La Native retira son poignard sans attendre et le liquide rouge vital s’échappa immédiatement de la blessure. Déjà affaibli par sa plaie à la jambe qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang, le garde perdit la vie en tout juste quelques secondes.

Ne daignant même pas lui adresser un regard, la Commandante rendit son arme au guerrier qui la lui avait donnée. Elle se mit debout et retira son épée d’un coup sec pour ensuite la ranger dans son fourreau, et une fois que ce fut fait, elle prit son poignard des mains de Clarke et le remit à sa ceinture. La blonde, elle, n’avait pas bougé et avait laissé la Native reprendre ce qui lui appartenait sans même résister. Elle était stupéfaite, n’avait pas encore complètement réalisé ce qui venait de se produire, ne parvenait pas à croire que Lexa avait fait une chose pareille.

La Commandante était prête à prendre la direction de l’entrée du Mont Weather quand Clarke se releva subitement et l’apostropha sur un ton accusateur :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il nous avait dit ce que nous voulions savoir, tu aurais dû le laisser vivre !

La concernée fit volte-face et lui lança un regard noir.

_\- Jus drein jus daun._ Lui et ses semblables venaient de prendre la vie de deux de mes hommes, il avait du sang sur les mains et devait payer.

\- Nous lui avions dit que nous l’épargnerions !

\- Non, _tu_ lui avais dit que tu l’épargnerais. A aucun moment je n’ai dit que j’approuvais ton choix. Justice a été rendue, il n’y a plus rien à ajouter.

Après avoir ordonné à ses guerriers de récupérer les corps de leurs frères d’arme, la Commandante tourna les talons et partit. Bien que furieuse et surtout déçue du comportement de la brune, Clarke n’eut d’autre choix que de la suivre.

Une fois face à la porte, elle se posta non loin de Lexa en gardant tout de même une certaine distance entre elles.

\- Nous aurions dû prendre une radio, commença-t-elle. Nous pourrions les prévenir et leur dire que la voie est libre, qu’ils n’ont plus à s’inquiéter.

\- Raven a dit elle-même que ce n’était pas raisonnable. Nous devons ménager les batteries tant que nous n’aurons pas une source d’énergie sûre. Elle a expliqué tout cela et tu l’as sûrement bien mieux compris que moi.

La fille du Ciel ne répliqua pas. Elle lança un bref regard à la Native mais celle-ci ne le lui rendit pas, puis elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur la forêt. Cette idée ne l’enchantait pourtant pas après l’altercation qui venait d’avoir lieu, mais elle dut se résoudre à attendre aux côtés de la Commandante l’arrivée de son peuple et des soldats natifs qui les accompagnaient, et ce dans une atmosphère tendue.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les éclaireurs et les deux jeunes filles avaient peu d’avance sur le groupe de réfugiés, si bien qu’ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin quand la rumeur de centaines de pas foulant le sol se fit entendre au loin, et quelques minutes plus tard le Peuple du Ciel et les Natifs émergeaient de la forêt. Pour Clarke et ses amis, ce fut comme s’ils se retrouvaient à nouveau après une trop longue séparation. Les nerfs de chacun étaient à vif et la tension toujours palpable bien qu’il se soit écoulé plusieurs heures depuis la fin de l’attaque, et ils étaient donc tous à fleur de peau. Une fois qu’ils eurent calmé leurs émotions exacerbées, ils se joignirent au reste du groupe qui commençait déjà à approcher de l’entrée.

Personne n’était enthousiaste à l’idée de se réfugier dans un tel endroit et d’y vivre pour au moins quelques temps. C’était un fait. Néanmoins, les esprits et les corps avaient été éprouvés au cours de la journée, et chacun était en quête d’un repos physique et mental bien mérité. Abby, consciente de cela et plus encore de l’urgence de soigner les blessés, fit ouvrir la porte sans perdre de temps. L’immense battant pivota sur ses gonds dans un grincement métallique sinistre qui glaça le sang à tout le monde.

La porte maintenant ouverte, ils n’avaient plus qu’à avancer pour entrer, et pourtant personne ne bougea. Tous sans exception restaient pétrifiés, incapables de faire un pas en avant. Ils restèrent là durant de longues minutes, tétanisés, comme effrayés parce ce qui n’était à présent plus qu’un simple bunker laissé désert. Et pourtant, ce simple bunker représentait tant de tourments. Pour les uns, la montagne leur avaient pris des êtres chers, pour d’autres, elle avait failli leur prendre la vie, pour certains comme Raven, elle avait fini de briser leur santé déjà fragile. Presque toutes les personnes présentes avaient perdu quelqu’un ou quelque chose dans cet endroit, si bien que ce qui avait à l’origine été construit pour protéger n’inspirait maintenant plus que de l’effroi et un profond dégoût.

Consciente qu’il faudrait tôt ou tard se décider à entrer, Clarke sortit du rang. Elle fit d’abord un premier pas, une étape qui lui sembla déjà insurmontable. Après s’être figée pendant plusieurs secondes, elle en fit un deuxième, puis un troisième, et ainsi ses pieds se posèrent l’un devant l’autre. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, elle s’arrêta et se retourna pour lancer un regard encourageant aux siens. Cependant ce ne fut pas suffisant, et personne n’osa bouger. Alors qu’elle commençait à croire qu’elle allait devoir les prendre par la main un par un, elle sourit légèrement en voyant Monty l’imiter et la rejoindre. Eux, les deux adolescents qu’on considérait aussi bien comme des héros que comme des assassins, firent face à la foule avec tout le courage qui leur fut nécessaire pour cela.

Ils attendirent patiemment, et finalement Raven les rejoignit à son tour, clopinant jusqu’à eux, ralentie par sa jambe qui n’était pas aussi bien maintenue qu’elle aurait dû l’être par son attelle endommagée. La blonde et l’asiatique l’accueillirent avec plaisir et lui offrirent leur soutien pour se tenir debout. Ils reportèrent tous les trois leur attention sur la foule en entendant des pas approcher, et alors à leur grande surprise, ils virent Indra avancer vers eux accompagnés d’un nombre conséquent de guerriers natifs. Ils restèrent bouche bée face à cette scène surréelle mais accueillirent volontiers ces nouveaux arrivants, sans doute les derniers qu’ils pensaient voir accepter d’entrer à l’intérieur du Mont Weather. Clarke remercia la guerrière d’un hochement de tête, et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à parler pour tenter de convaincre les siens d’entrer, elle fut prise de court par une voix forte qui s’éleva et qu’elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Qu’attendez-vous pour aider ? Les blessés ne vont pas atteindre leur lit seuls et il faudra des bras pour porter le matériel à l’intérieur. Au travail !

Disciplinés, comme toujours, les Natifs obéirent aussitôt à leur Commandante. Certains réfugiés affichèrent clairement leur méfiance à leur égard, mais ils les laissèrent tout de même les aider, et quelques-uns leur offrirent même des sourires timides en signe de reconnaissance.

En quelques instants, tout le groupe s’était mis en mouvement et les gens affluaient maintenant à l’intérieur du bunker. Malgré le mécontentement des Natifs face à cette décision, la porte fut refermée par mesure de précaution une fois que tout le monde fut entré. Il était très peu probable que des soldats viennent les attaquer si peu de temps après l’assaut d’Arkadia, mais ils préféraient rester prudents.

L’hôpital fut rapidement saturé et il fallut apporter des matelas depuis les dortoirs et installer des lits de fortune pour pallier au manque de place. Mais une heure après leur arrivée, tous les blessés étaient installés et on commençait à organiser les lieux pour accueillir au mieux les rescapés. Les Natifs ne chômèrent pas, bien au contraire. Etant les plus robustes, ils furent sollicités pour de nombreuses tâches. Les plus récalcitrants furent convaincus qu’il valait mieux qu’ils proposent leur aide quand ils reçurent des regards réprobateurs de la part de leur Commandante. Clarke fut soulagée de constater que la nourriture stockée sur place pourraient les nourrir dans l’immédiat. Néanmoins, elle ne doutait pas qu’ils devraient rapidement trouver une alternative pour subvenir à leurs besoins, car les réserves ne leur permettraient pas de tenir plus de quelques jours.

En arrivant, la jeune fille avait été étonnée de trouver le bunker parfaitement rangé et sans aucune trace témoignant de la tragédie qui avait eu lieu dans cet endroit. Octavia lui avait expliqué que dans les jours qui avaient suivi le génocide, des équipes s’étaient relayées pour évacuer les corps laissés à l’abandon et les immoler de façon à leur offrir une cérémonie funéraire. Après quoi, ils avaient récupéré ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin, laissant sur place ce qui ne leur était pas nécessaire. Plusieurs fois, Abby avait voulu revenir chercher du matériel et avait même suggéré d’ouvrir un hôpital, mais Lincoln lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la paix toute relative qui existait entre eux et les Natifs serait menacée si ces derniers pensaient qu’ils essayaient d’investir la montagne, elle avait donc renoncé à ses projets. Ils avaient quitté les lieux en espérant ne jamais avoir à y revenir, malheureusement aujourd’hui ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix.

Profitant que tout le monde soit en train de manger, Clarke et Lexa décidèrent d’organiser ce qui s’apparentait le plus à un conseil de guerre. Après avoir longuement discuté de l’endroit adéquat, elles décidèrent que le mieux serait qu’ils se réunissent dehors. De nombreux endroits du bunker auraient rappelé à certains des souvenirs qu’ils auraient préféré oublier, et plus que tout la salle de contrôle où la blonde ne pouvait pas imaginer remettre un jour les pieds, et elle savait qu’il en était de même pour Monty. Ce fut donc dehors que ce conseil improvisé fut organisé. Quelques minutes après que les deux leaders soient sortis, tous ceux qui avaient été convoqués étaient présents. Indra était arrivée la première, suivie de près par Octavia et Lincoln, puis étaient venus Monty et Abby qui aidaient Raven à se déplacer, elle qui n’avait pas encore eu le temps de véritablement réparer son attelle. Clarke avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas convier Jasper, quant à Kane, son état ne lui permettait pas de participer, il était trop faible et avait dû rester à l’hôpital.

Quand enfin ils furent tous présents, la réunion put commencer. Ce fut la Commandante qui prit la parole en premier :

\- Il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons vous parler, Clarke et moi. Tout d’abord, vous devez savoir que nous avons découvert pourquoi le deuxième groupe chargé de protéger la porte n’est jamais venu. En chemin, nous sommes tombés sur les corps de tous les guerriers composant l’armée.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid. Tous se crispèrent, mais Octavia et Lincoln plus encore que les autres.

\- C’est pour cette raison que j’ai demandé à Indra de dévier de l’itinéraire prévu à l’origine. Je ne voulais pas affoler notre peuple et provoquer un mouvement de panique, j’ai donc ordonné aux éclaireurs que j’ai envoyés de la prévenir elle et seulement elle.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Octavia d’un ton grave.

\- Nous n’avons pu trouver qu’un survivant que nous n’avons malheureusement pas pu sauver. Mais il a eu le temps de nous révéler certaines informations. D’après lui, il s’agissait de membres du Peuple du Ciel qui venaient de l’autre côté de la montagne.

\- Il n’y a personne là-bas, dit Abby. Comment auraient-ils pu arriver par-là ?

\- C’est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir, reprit la Commandante. Ce n’est pas tout. Ce survivant nous a également dit avoir vu des éclaireurs de la Nation des Glaces.

\- Que faisaient-ils aussi loin des terres de l’ _Azgeda_? demanda Indra.

\- Il est possible que la Reine soit en contact avec Pike.

Cette annonce n’arrangea en rien l’atmosphère déjà tendue, bien au contraire. Ne s’attardant pas, Lexa poursuivit :

\- Nous avons pu interroger l’un des soldats qui gardaient l’entrée de la montagne. Visiblement, Pike ne communique ses projets qu’à très peu de personnes, il est donc difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux, d’autant que cet homme a très bien pu nous mentir. Cependant, il a affirmé que les éclaireurs de la Nation des Glaces avaient averti Pike lorsqu’ils avaient repéré notre armée, c’est de cette façon qu’il a su qu’une partie de nos troupes se trouvait là. Apparemment, il a simplement dit que le problème serait réglé sans donner d’autres détails. Il est évident que cet homme nous a menti, ou tout du moins ne nous a-t-il pas tout dit. Des gardes d’Arkadia ralliés à notre cause sont allés vérifier les corps des soldats, et ils nous ont affirmé avec certitude ne jamais avoir vu aucun d’entre eux.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s’étonna Abby.

\- Clarke et moi avions déjà pensé qu’il était envisageable qu’une autre station de l’Arche ait atteint la Terre avec des survivants à son bord, et il semblerait que nous ayons vu juste.

\- Nous l’aurions su. Nous avons cherché sans relâche d’autres survivants, c’est de cette façon que nous avons trouvé Pike et les autres.

Cette fois ce fut Clarke qui répondit, car la conversation commençait à dépasser les compétences de la Commandante.

\- Il est possible que la station n’ait plus transmis aucun signal je suppose, Raven ?

\- Bien sûr. Si les émetteurs dont nous nous servions pour repérer les éventuels restes de l’Arche ont été trop endommagés, ils étaient hors d’usage et on ne pouvait donc plus les détecter.

\- Mais alors comment Pike aurait eu connaissance de la survie de cette autre station ? reprit Abby.

\- Lui et ses hommes ont peut-être découvert le camp par hasard et ils sont restés en contact avec eux, suggéra la blonde.

\- Et ils ne nous auraient rien dit ? Ils auraient gardé cela secret ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as bien vu que Pike n’était pas un homme à qui on peut faire confiance, et il est tordu. Je ne sais pas quelles auraient pu être ses motivations, mais s’il vous a effectivement caché l’existence de cet autre camp, il avait sûrement ses raisons. Peut-être qu’il prévoyait dès le début de prendre le pouvoir et qu’il gardait donc cet atout secret ? Quoi qu’il en soit, l’hypothèse de la présence de survivants de l’autre côté du Mont Weather reste pour l’instant la plus probable. Cela expliquerait comment il pouvait y avoir des éclaireurs un peu partout alors que vous n’aviez jamais remarqué l’absence de gardes à Arkadia.

\- Et en ce qui concerne l’ _Azgeda_? questionna Indra.

\- Nous devons envisager la possibilité que Pike ait établi une alliance avec Nia, répondit la Commandante. J’avais déjà des soupçons depuis l’enlèvement de Clarke, et il semblerait qu’ils se confirment.

\- Quel enlèvement ? s’exclama immédiatement Abby.

C’est seulement à cet instant que tous s’aperçurent que l’ancienne Chancelière, qui était pourtant la mère de la principale intéressée, était la seule à ne pas être au courant.

\- Clarke, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?

La jeune fille préféra couper court à cette conversation qui promettait d’être longue. Pour l’instant, ils devaient discuter d’autres choses bien plus importantes.

\- On en parlera plus tard.

Abby ne répliqua pas, mais sa fille vit sans mal que cette réponse ne lui convenait absolument pas.

\- Etant donné notre arrivée tardive, j’ai décidé que nous resterions ici pour cette nuit, expliqua Lexa. Cependant, je repartirai demain avec mes troupes, et Indra rejoindra Ton DC. Les nouvelles informations que nous venons de découvrir changent les choses. Il devient urgent d’officialiser l’intégration du Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition pour que cette légitimité vous place définitivement sous ma protection. De plus, des recherches doivent être organisées pour savoir si oui ou non ce camp dont nous parlions existe bel et bien. Si c’est le cas, nous devrons savoir si les gens qui s’y trouvent sont des ennemis ou des alliés. J’aurais voulu rester plus longtemps ici auprès de mon peuple, mais je dois retourner à Polis au plus vite.

\- Et nous alors ? lança Raven.

\- Vous ne serez pas seuls. Les gardes qui nous ont rejoints pourront vous protéger et une partie de mes troupes va également rester ici avec vous. Les guerriers assureront aussi bien votre protection qu’ils feront en sorte que vous ne manquiez de rien. Ils savent comment survivre et pourront chasser et subvenir à vos besoins quand la nourriture viendra à manquer.

\- Génial, nous voilà avec des baby-sitters, railla la mécanicienne.

La Commandante, mais aussi Indra et Lincoln, affichèrent tous les trois des airs perplexes, ne comprenant pas ce que la jeune fille venait de dire. Préférant ne pas perdre de temps à leur expliquer et voulant surtout éviter que Lexa ne se vexe si elle le faisait, Clarke enchaîna rapidement.

\- Les guerriers repartiront dès que nous serons correctement installés et adaptés, ou lorsque nous aurons trouvé un autre endroit où vivre si nous décidons de partir.

Le silence accueillit ces paroles. Plus personne ne parlait, si bien qu’il semblait qu’il n’y avait plus rien à ajouter. Pourtant, Monty osa finalement poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous :

\- Et toi alors ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Clarke qui se sentit mal à l’aise face à cette question prévisible mais qu’elle redoutait tout de même.

\- Pour l‘instant, je reste avec vous. Je dois être auprès de mon peuple et veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Mais je devrai repartir d’ici peu et retourner à Polis pour la cérémonie d’intégration.

\- Et après ?

La blonde resta muette, hésitant sur la réponse à donner et surtout la façon de la formuler.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons le moment venu. Le futur est trop incertain pour que je puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit pour l’instant.

Monty ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder, mais elle put voir à son air qu’il était inquiet, aussi bien pour elle que par les mots qu’elle venait d’employer. Pourtant c’était la réalité et elle ne voulait pas la leur cacher : en l’état actuel des choses, il était impossible de dire de quoi demain serait fait.

Sentant un malaise général s’installer, Lexa décida de terminer cette réunion qui, de toute façon, touchait à sa fin puisque tout avait été dit.

\- Si vous n’avez plus rien à ajouter et que vous n’avez pas d’autres questions alors vous pouvez disposer. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Le silence se fit, signalant qu’ils en avaient fini avec ce conseil, et bientôt, ils se dispersèrent, chacun retournant à ses occupations.

Des Natifs ne tardèrent pas à sortir du bunker les uns après les autres et à rejoindre la forêt. La Commandante ne fut pas surprise de voir que ses guerriers refusaient de dormir là où avaient un jour vécu les _Maunons_. Elle-même comptait bien en faire autant, et ce malgré les demandes appuyées et répétées de Clarke  pour qu’elle dorme avec elle à l’intérieur.

Au final, Monty fut le seul à rejoindre le bunker. Lexa avait apostrophé Octavia et lui avait demandé de rester pour lui parler, Lincoln était donc parti chercher un endroit où ils pourraient passer la nuit dans la forêt. Abby, elle, avait été retenue par Raven, et Clarke avait voulu profiter de ce moment de répit pour aller remercier elle-même les guerriers natifs pour l’aide qu’ils leur avaient apportée et qui avaient été précieuse, pour ne pas dire décisive.

Alors que la blonde s’éloignait, la Commandante s’isola avec la jeune guerrière à qui elle avait demandé de rester.

_\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Heda ?_

La concernée hésita à parler. Elle semblait tout à coup gênée, elle qui était en temps normal si sûre d’elle, et cette attitude prit la plus jeune au dépourvu. Cependant, elle attendit patiemment que sa supérieure ne prenne la parole.

_\- Klark m’a dit pour Belomi_ , lâcha subitement Lexa.

A ces mots, l’air de l’adolescente s’assombrit brusquement.

_\- J’avais moi-même un frère aîné que j’ai perdu il y a quelques années._

Octavia fut surprise par cet aveu inattendu et très personnel, mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir pour autant.

_\- Belomi n’est pas mort_ , répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_\- Non, mais je peux aisément imaginer quelle douleur est la tienne actuellement._

La plus jeune resta muette.

_\- Tu es forte, tu parviendras à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Tu garderas cette blessure jusqu’à ton dernier souffle, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec, et la douleur s’estompera avec le temps._

Octavia fixa son aînée avec un air sceptique et décontenancé bien qu’on puisse également lire sur ses traits une certaine reconnaissance. A cet instant, ce n’était plus la Commandante des douze clans qui se tenait face à elle, mais Lexa. Pour la première fois, elle ne la voyait plus seulement comme la dirigeante impitoyable qu’elle se devait d’être, mais également comme une simple humaine qui faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter en partageant avec elle sa propre expérience. La jeune fille fut troublée par ce constat, ce qui n’échappa pas à sa supérieure qui préféra alors mettre fin à ce court échange.

_\- Va rejoindre Linkon, il doit t’attendre._

L’adolescente approuva, puis après l’avoir saluée avec respect, s’éloigna et partit en direction de la forêt, incapable ne serait-ce que de la remercier, encore subjuguée par ce qu’elle venait de vivre.

Pendant ce temps, Raven et Abby s’étaient elles aussi mises à l’écart pour discuter.

\- Merci, commença la mécanicienne sans détour dès qu’elles furent seules.

Son interlocutrice sembla prise au dépourvu par ce remerciement sorti de nulle part et dont elle ne comprenait pas la cause.

\- Pour quoi ? Dans cette histoire c’est vous qu’il faudrait remercier d’être venus nous libérer. Je n’ai rien fait si ce n’est laisser le champ libre à Pike en agissant de la façon la plus stupide qui soit.

\- Merci d’avoir été stupide alors.

Abby afficha un air interloqué, de plus en plus perdue par les propos de la jeune fille qui n’avaient ni queue ni tête pour elle. Voyant son expression, Raven sourit légèrement, amusée, et entreprit de s’expliquer :

\- Si vous n’aviez pas fouiné comme vous en avez l’habitude, personne n’aurait découvert ce que Pike me faisait endurer, et je ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd’hui. Et ce n’est pas tout. Si vous n’aviez pas été là quand Octavia s’est lancée dans cette mission suicide, personne ne serait venu me chercher pour me faire quitter le camp et me tirer des griffes de ce malade.

La brune marqua une courte pause avant de conclure :

\- Vous m’avez sauvé la vie, alors merci.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l’ancienne Chancelière pour réagir. Pour elle, faire tout cela lui avait paru être une chose évidente et nécessaire, raison pour laquelle ces remerciements la prenaient au dépourvu. Cependant, malgré l’étonnement, elle se reprit finalement et sourit.

\- De rien, Rav-

Avant qu’elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille la prit brusquement dans ses bras, la surprenant une fois de plus. Elle eut à nouveau un temps d’arrêt mais finit par rendre son étreinte à Raven. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que la mécanicienne ne se sépare du médecin.

\- Pour fêter ça je vous offre un verre, proposa-t-elle avec un air espiègle et pour dissiper le malaise que cet échange inhabituel avait fait naître. Il m’a semblé voir qu’un bar avait déjà été installé dans la salle commune.

\- Eh bien ! Ils ne perdent pas de temps, plaisanta Abby.

\- Et ils ont bien raison ! Je pense que c’était le plus urgent, s’il y a bien une chose dont on a besoin en ce moment c’est d’un endroit où s’amuser et oublier les tracas du quotidien.

L’ancienne Chancelière sourit à cette plaisanterie avant de tenter un trait d’humour à son tour :

\- L’alcool est à consommer avec modération, jeune fille !

\- Comme si c’était mon genre de ne pas être raisonnable.

Sur ces mots, elles prirent toutes les deux la direction du bunker.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard et repérèrent rapidement un endroit où les nouveaux occupants des lieux s’étaient regroupés. Un bar avait effectivement été installé et les gens y partageaient un verre en discutant, tentant au mieux de mettre de côté les problèmes actuels, au moins le temps d’une soirée. Elles prirent place au comptoir improvisé et commandèrent un verre chacune. Tout en le sirotant, elles échangèrent de temps à autres quelques paroles, rien de très probant, mais c’était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin à cet instant.

Quand un jeune homme vint s’installer à côté d’elle, Raven reconnut immédiatement un adolescent qu’elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de croiser sur l’Arche, mais surtout au camp. Après quelques secondes passées à chercher dans sa mémoire, elle parvint à retrouver son prénom.

\- Macallan, c’est ça ?

L’intéressé se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

\- C’est comme ça que m’ont appelé mes parents à la naissance en tout cas. Et j’ai l’honneur de m’adresser à Raven Reyes si je ne m’abuse, lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur. La plus jeune mécanicienne Zero-G, rien que ça !

\- En cinquante-deux ans, compléta la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait toute la différence, charria l’adolescent.

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu te débrouillais pas trop mal au piano, enchaîna Raven en indiquant l’instrument de musique en question, un peu plus loin dans la salle. Tu nous jouerais pas un morceau ? Je pense qu’on a tous besoin de quelque chose pour s’occuper l’esprit et éviter de trop penser.

\- Comment refuser quand c’est demandé par une si charmante demoiselle ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, déjà blasée par l’assurance dégagée par Macallan, son sourire charmeur et ses belles paroles. Néanmoins, elle devait bien admettre que son attitude de jeune homme tout juste sorti de l’adolescence l’attendrissait.

Il se leva et partit s’installer au piano pour entamer le morceau qu’il avait choisi de jouer. Raven fut surprise d’entendre un air mélancolique s’élever, mais elle dut admettre que la situation ne s’adaptait pas vraiment à une mélodie joyeuse. C’est seulement quand il commença à chanter qu’elle reconnut _Add It Up_ de Violent Femmes. La version qu’interprétait le brun était nettement différente de l’originale qui était beaucoup plus rythmée, raison pour laquelle elle ne l’avait pas tout de suite reconnue. Se laissant porter par les notes, elle se contenta de profiter de l’instant tout comme Abby qui elle aussi écoutait attentivement le pianiste.

Ailleurs au même étage, Jasper se trouvait seul dans une pièce. Il avait dérobé une bouteille au bar et s’était ensuite isolé avant d’entreprendre de la vider méthodiquement à grandes gorgées. Il était maintenant dans un état second, les vapeurs d’alcool embrouillant son esprit et noyant tous les souvenirs qui avaient refait surface suite à ce retour forcé là où tout avait basculé. La souffrance était toujours là depuis la mort de Maya, le tiraillant de façon quotidienne. Mais aujourd’hui, la douleur était plus vive encore que d’habitude et il n’avait pas pu tenir, il avait fallu qu’il s’enivre pour supporter tout cela.

Il ne sursauta même pas quand la porte s’ouvrit et qu’on alluma la lumière sans prévenir.

\- Ah te voilà !

Malgré quelques vertiges dus à l’alcool,  Jasper parvint sans mal à reconnaître Monty.

\- Je t’ai cherché partout, dit ce dernier. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu veux être seul plutôt que de disparaître comme-

Le jeune homme s’interrompit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille vide qui gisait à côté de son ami.

\- Tu t’es saoulé ?

L’autre adolescent marmonna ce qui s’apparentait à un _oui_.

\- C’est une blague j’espère ?

\- Pas du tout, articula péniblement Jasper, la bouche pâteuse. Mais si ça te fait rire, alors tant mieux !

Alors qu’il était jusque-là assis par terre, affalé contre le mur, il s’y appuya des deux mains pour se mettre debout. La démarche titubante, il vint se placer face au jeune asiatique.

\- Si tu viens avec moi, on peut aller en chercher une autre et trinquer ensemble.

\- On ne va pas trinquer. Tu vas venir avec moi, il est temps que tu te couches.

Monty voulut prendre le jeune homme par le bras, mais celui-ci se déroba brusquement et recula d’un pas pour se stabiliser avant de perdre son équilibre.

\- J’ai aucune envie de dormir. J’ai encore soif, il me faut à boire.

\- Dis pas n’importe quoi. Allez viens, tu vas aller te coucher, ça vaut mieux.

\- Non ! s’écria Jasper quand son ami voulut à nouveau l’inciter à le suivre.

\- Ecoute, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi de revenir ici, mais ça l’est pour nous tous. Personne n’avait envie de se réfugier dans un tel endroit, et ce n’est pas pour autant que tout le monde s’est bourré la gueule comme toi.

\- Oh, pardon ! Je dérange monsieur, peut-être ?

Tout en parlant, le plus grand des deux s’était approché de l’asiatique qui reçut alors son haleine pestilentielle en plein visage.

\- Tu es pathétique, Jasper.

\- Pathétique ? Moi ? Tu t’es regardé ?

\- C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j’ai à dire ? Très bien. Tu me les brises, Monty. J’en ai plein le cul de tes beaux discours et de ta morale à la con. Ça fait des mois que je fais semblant de ne pas t’en vouloir, que je te laisse me coller alors que j’ai qu’une envie, c’est que tu te casses. Alors voilà ce que j’ai à dire : tu me fais chier.

\- Ça fait des mois que tu fais semblant ? Et bien sache que ça fait des mois que je te supporte ! Je fais de mon mieux pour te soutenir, je fais tout mon possible pour t’aider à sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Tu crois que je n’ai pas compris que tu m’en voulais ? Bien sûr que si, je le sais parfaitement ! Mais je fais de mon mieux, j’essaye de me racheter.

\- Te racheter ?

Jasper commença à rire aux éclats face aux propos du jeune homme. Il se laissa aller pendant quelques instants avant de finalement se calmer.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te racheter. Tu as participé à cette tuerie, tu as rendu possible la mort de centaines d’innocents y compris de celle que j’aimais. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es responsable, et rien ne pourra racheter ce que tu as fait. Tu es un meurtrier.

\- Tu es bourré, tu dis n’importe quoi.

\- Au contraire, je n’ai jamais été aussi franc.

\- Et maintenant ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? lança Monty, perdant patience face à l’attitude de son ami.

\- Et toi alors ? Parlons-en de toi, répliqua Jasper sur un ton accusateur. Comment tu peux aller bien ?

\- Je ne vais pas bien !!

A bout de nerfs, Monty avait cette fois crié. L’autre adolescent sembla stupéfait par cette réaction inattendue puisqu’il resta muet.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je ne me sens pas mal. Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas de ce que j’ai fait ? Tu crois que je vis sereinement après avoir participé à ce génocide ? Bien sûr que non !

Le silence accueillit ces paroles qui résonnèrent dans la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient. Après un long moment, le jeune asiatique prit à nouveau la parole en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l’autre brun :

\- J’aimerais retrouver Jasper. J’aimerais retrouver mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui j’ai tout partagé, celui qui me manque et que j’attends de revoir depuis des mois.

L’intéressé le fixa sans dire un mot, et alors que Monty croyait qu’il n’allait rien dire du tout, il finit par parler, et ses paroles lui brisèrent le cœur :

\- Ce meilleur ami dont tu parles, tu l’as tué avec les autres.

Sur ce, Jasper quitta la pièce à grands pas. Son ami ne tenta même pas de le retenir, lassé de tout ceci et surtout blessé comme il l’avait rarement été.

Le grand brun arriva dans la salle commune avec un air effaré sur le visage. Il était parti dans un premier temps pour se soustraire à la présence de Monty, mais maintenant il avait bien l’intention de récupérer une autre bouteille et de trouver un nouvel endroit où il pourrait cette fois boire en paix. En entrant, il aperçut un jeune homme assis au piano qu’il avait eu l’occasion de voir à Arkadia mais dont il ne se souvenait plus du prénom. Il le fixa un instant avec un air mauvais, mais ne s’attarda pas. Il avait autre chose en tête pour l’instant et se dirigea donc vers le bar.

Abby ne fit pas attention à sa présence, mais Raven, elle, le remarqua immédiatement et surtout elle nota son attitude inhabituelle. Il semblait agité et il était visiblement dans un état second. Inquiète, elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre, mais ce fut comme s’il ne la voyait pas. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il faillit la percuter.

\- Hey, lui lança la mécanicienne.

Jasper s’arrêta à cet instant et posa ses yeux sur elle avec un air absent. Le voyant toujours passablement agité, Raven tenta d’apaiser le trouble qui semblait s’être emparé de lui.

\- Hey, calme-toi, dit-elle d’une voix cette fois plus douce.

Le regard du jeune homme se para d’une certaine agressivité. Contrarié de se voir ainsi bloquer l’accès au bar, il reporta son attention sur le reste de la salle et aperçut alors des gens qui fouillaient dans les affaires qui avaient appartenues aux habitants du Mont Weather. Furieux, il avança d’un pas rageur vers un homme et lui arracha des mains les vêtements qu’il tenait.

\- Ça appartenait à des gens.

Sur ces mots lâchés avec des yeux écarquillés, il lui rendit brutalement ce qu’il venait de lui prendre, laissant l’homme coi. Consciente que son ami n’était pas dans son état normal, Raven le suivit et fut déroutée par son attitude tout à coup si agressive.

Le jeune homme verrouilla soudain son regard sur le musicien qui allait bientôt terminer son morceau.

\- Il n’a aucun droit d’utiliser ce piano.

\- Jasper, appela la mécanicienne pour tenter de le ramener à lui et de le raisonner.

Mais le brun n’écoutait pas, il n’entendait même plus sa voix. Le voyant se ruer sur Macallan, elle tenta en vain de le retenir.

\- Jasper !

L’adolescent percuta le pianiste de plein fouet.

\- Pilleur de tombe !

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Les gens se trouvant aux alentours accoururent aussitôt pour séparer les deux jeunes hommes qui en étaient déjà à rouler au sol. Macallan était certes légèrement plus petit que Jasper, mais il avait des épaules bien plus larges, et il n’eut donc aucun mal à se débarrasser de son adversaire pour se dégager. En une seconde, les deux opposants furent debout. Jasper étant passablement éméché, il était bien plus lent qu’en temps normal, et l’autre brun en profita pour lui envoyer un crochet du droit en plein visage. Le jeune homme qui venait de recevoir le coup tituba et recula, mais ne tomba pas pour autant, un homme l’ayant rattrapé à temps. D’autres personnes se chargèrent de maîtriser Macallan, et Raven s’interposa entre eux pour éviter que la bagarre ne reprenne.

\- Assez !!

La voix d’Abby avait retenti haut et fort, mettant fin à toute agitation. Les personnes qui étaient intervenues pour arrêter et maîtriser les trouble-fête les lâchèrent quand ils cessèrent de se débattre, et alors l’ancienne Chancelière lança un regard sévère à celui qui avait déclenché l’altercation. Elle s’apprêtait à parler quand une nouvelle voix s’éleva :

\- Jasper ?

Clarke émergea de la foule et fit face au jeune homme, désemparée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d’assister alors qu’elle arrivait tout juste dans la salle commune.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend enfin ?

Le brun la fixa sans dire un mot et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

\- Je vais m’en occuper, Clarke.

Trop décontenancée pour répliquer, la blonde ne protesta pas. Mais alors qu’Abby s’approchait de Jasper pour l’emmener à l’écart et pouvoir parler calmement avec lui, un infirmier fit irruption dans la pièce avec un air affolé sur le visage.

\- Docteur Griffin !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C’est Kane, il ne va pas bien du tout. Jackson pense qu’il faut l’opérer en urgence.

Abby se crispa à l’entente de cette nouvelle. Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui lui signifia alors d’un mouvement de tête qu’elle pouvait y aller et qu’elle avait la situation bien en main. Sans perdre une seconde, l’ancienne Chancelière quitta les lieux et suivit l’homme venu la chercher. Dès qu’elle fut partie, Clarke lança un regard circulaire à la salle.

\- Vous n’avez pas mieux à faire ? Il n’y a plus rien à voir, retournez à vos occupations, lança la jeune fille d’un ton autoritaire qui en surprit plus d’un.

Tous ceux présents obtempérèrent et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu’elle et Jasper, ainsi que Raven et Macallan. Le brun qui avait était à l’origine de la bagarre partit subitement, un air obnubilé sur le visage.

\- Jasper ! appela la mécanicienne, prête à le suivre.

\- J’y vais, lui dit la blonde en la retenant.

Son amie hésita avant de hocher la tête et de la laisser se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Clarke ne fut pas surprise de voir qu’il prenait la direction de la salle où était stockée la collection d’art du Président Wallace. Quand elle entra à la suite de son ami, elle trouva l’endroit dépourvu d’intérêt. Tandis que lors de sa première visite elle s’était émerveillée de tout et avait trouvé cette collection merveilleuse bien que les circonstances ne lui aient pas permis de profiter pleinement de ce qui lui était donné de voir, cette fois elle fut déçue par l’indifférence que lui évoquèrent les tableaux et les sculptures. Maintenant qu’elle avait vu les formidables œuvres précieusement conservées dans les souterrains de la bibliothèque de Polis, celles-ci lui paraissaient terriblement fades.

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver Jasper qui s’était réfugié au fond de la pièce. Le brun faisait face à un mur, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles comme s’il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Jasper ?

Voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas, la blonde avança encore de quelques pas et lui toucha l’épaule. L’adolescent fit instantanément volte-face et lui lança un regard méprisant.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Clarke ne fut même pas surprise par une telle réaction. Depuis qu’elle avait retrouvé celui qui était encore son ami quelques mois plus tôt, elle s’était habituée à cette attitude agressive qu’il avait toujours à son égard. Admettre une telle chose lui déchirait le cœur et pourtant c’était vrai : elle avait fini par s’y faire.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.

Jasper la toisa sans rien dire. La blonde lui rendit son regard mais le sien fut cependant nettement moins hostile. Tout ce qu’on pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleus à cet instant était une profonde compassion parée de peine et de remords.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu’il utilise le piano où Maya t’a appris à jouer, c’est ça ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Le brun restait désespérément silencieux, apparemment déterminé à ne pas lui adresser la parole.

\- Dis-le, souffla Clarke. Dis-le une bonne fois pour toute. Lâche tout ce que tu as gardé pendant tout ce temps, dis-moi tout ce que tu me reproches. Tu ne pourras pas avancer tant que tu ne l’auras pas fait.

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant que le jeune homme ne se décidait toujours pas à parler et surtout quand elle vit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes. C’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle s’aperçut que sa propre vision s’était petit à petit brouillée. Et soudain, sans prévenir, Jasper parla enfin :

\- J’allais sauver tout le monde !

Son cri résonna entre les murs de la salle qui prenait des allures de tribunal. La blonde déglutit difficilement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l’adolescent avant de répondre d’une voix éraillée par les larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à couler :

\- J’aurais voulu que tu puisses.

\- Je pouvais ! répliqua Jasper. C’était possible ! Mais tu as préféré tous les tuer !

\- Alors voilà ce que tu penses ? Tu crois que j’ai pris plaisir à tirer ce levier et à sacrifier tant de vies ?

\- Je me pose parfois la question.

Clarke fut bouche bée, mais elle fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir :

\- Pendant plus de trois mois je n’ai jamais dormi plus de quelques heures par nuit, et encore aujourd’hui je ne fais pas souvent des nuits complètes. Mes cauchemars me réveillent en sursaut et dès que je ferme les yeux, leurs visages m’apparaissent, je les vois comme si j’étais revenue en arrière et que je vivais à nouveau la même scène. Je vis avec leur fantôme et avec le poids de leur vie sur moi en permanence.

Le brun lâcha un rire sec.

\- C’est le moment où je suis censé te plaindre ?

\- Je ne demanderai jamais une telle chose à qui que ce soit. J’ai pris cette décision de mon propre chef, et personne n’est à blâmer si ce n’est moi. Mais je suis certaine que tu sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que ce qu’il s’est passé me hante nuit et jour. Nous n’avons pas vécu les événements de la même façon, mais ils nous ont tous les deux traumatisés plus que n’importe qui d’autre, je le sais. S’il y a bien une chose que tu ne peux pas nier, c’est ça.

\- Alors parce que tu souffres je dois te pardonner ?

\- Tu m’accorderas ton pardon si tu te sens un jour prêt à le faire.

\- Ne compte pas sur ça, ça n’arrivera jamais.

A ces mots, Clarke baissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, faisant de son mieux pour réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour réunir tout son courage avant d’exposer au jeune homme ce qu’elle avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête maintes et maintes fois dans l’attente de ce jour où enfin ils pourraient parler à cœur ouvert.

\- Est-ce que tu m’en as voulu d’avoir tué trois cents Natifs?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le rapport, répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as fait ça pour-

Jasper s’interrompit brusquement au milieu de sa phrase, prenant tout à coup conscience de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire. Voyant qu’il ne poursuivrait pas, le regard figé, la jeune fille termina à sa place :

\- Je l’ai fait pour vous sauver, exactement. Pour sauver ce qu’il restait de cent délinquants envoyés sur Terre pour y mourir, j’ai sacrifié trois cents personnes, et tu as participé à ce massacre de la même façon que Monty a participé au génocide qui a eu lieu ici même.

Le brun resta pétrifié et Clarke put lire sur ses traits tout le trouble que ses mots avaient fait naître en lui. Pourtant elle ne s’arrêta pas là.

\- Il ne s’agissait pas seulement de guerriers envoyés pour nous tuer. Ces gens avaient une famille, des amis, des gens qui tenaient à eux et qui les ont perdus pour que moins de cinquante vies soient sauvées. Tu te souviens de Nymen, ce petit garçon de Polis ?

Sans attendre de réponse qui, elle le savait, ne viendrait pas de toute façon, elle poursuivit :

\- Son père faisait partie de l’armée qui a été envoyée pour nous éliminer. J’ai pris la décision de les tuer et en faisant cela, j’ai privé un enfant de son père, et il n’est sûrement pas le seul dans ce cas. Par ma faute, Nymen va grandir sans lui et sa mère devra pallier à son absence. Pour tous nous sauver, je ne me suis pas contentée de prendre trois cents vies, j’en ai aussi détruit des centaines d’autres.

L’adolescent qui lui faisait face était maintenant muré dans le silence. Il semblait être parti ailleurs. Son regard était pétrifié, si bien que pendant un instant, Clarke se demanda s’il l’écoutait encore. Mais malgré tout, elle termina :

\- La voilà la vérité, Jasper. Personne ne mérite de mourir à part des gens comme Cage. Pourquoi un peuple mériterait-il plus de vivre qu’un autre ? Pourquoi devrions-nous regretter ce qui s’est passé ici mais considérer que la tuerie qui a eu lieu au vaisseau n’a pas d’importance ? Ces deux massacres sont tout aussi importants l’un que l’autre. Nous devons pleurer les vies qui ont été prises ici tout comme celles qui ont été prises en d’autres occasions.

Sentant sa voix lui échapper et l’émotion l’envahir, la jeune fille voulut en finir au plus vite et prononça donc quelques paroles pour achever cette conversation qui n’en était plus vraiment une et s’apparentait maintenant davantage à un monologue :

\- Tu as le droit de m’en vouloir et de me reprocher d’avoir pris des vies. Mais dans ce cas, il faut que tu me blâmes pour _toutes_ les vies que j’ai prises, pas seulement pour celle des personnes auxquelles tu tenais.

Sur ces derniers mots, Clarke se tut. Elle observa son ami, espérant une réaction, n’importe quoi, mais il ne bougea pas. Voyant qu’il ne réagissait toujours pas même après un long moment, elle se résigna finalement à quitter les lieux.

Non sans un dernier regard derrière elle, elle tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin. Le claquement de la porte qu’elle n’avait pas retenue fit légèrement sursauter Jasper, et c’est seulement à cet instant qu’il sortit de sa léthargie. Toutefois, il n’avait pas encore complètement repris ses esprits. La bagarre avec Macallan l’ayant fait dessaouler en un temps record, il n’avait eu aucun mal à écouter tout ce que venait de lui dire la blonde, et il s’imprégnait lentement de ses propos.

Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là quand il bougea enfin. Se mettant lentement en mouvement, il se mit à la recherche d’un tableau bien précis et commença à fouiller parmi les étagères. A chaque minute qui passait sans qu’il trouve la précieuse œuvre, ses gestes devenaient plus frénétiques, plus impatients et imprécis. A bout de nerfs, il finit par sortir rageusement un tableau au hasard et le jeta contre un mur. Ce fut ensuite une statue qui subit sa colère et se brisa au sol tout comme lui se sentait brisé depuis la mort de Maya. Mu par un besoin de destruction incontrôlé, il jeta son dévolu sur d’autres œuvres dont il perça les toiles. Après quoi, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur un rayon et alors enfin, par le plus grand des hasards, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait. Se calmant aussi subitement qu’il avait perdu ses moyens, il saisit le cadre tant désiré et le regarda un instant, les yeux à nouveau emplis de larmes. Avec les plus grandes précautions, comme s’il s’agissait d’un cristal prêt à se casser à tout instant, il déposa le tableau contre une caisse avant de reculer. Il s’accroupit puis se laissa finalement tomber, assis à même le sol.

La porte grinça, mais Jasper n’y prêta pas la moindre attention, absorbé par la contemplation de l’œuvre qui se trouvait devant lui. Octavia entra dans la pièce et chercha immédiatement son ami du regard, mais tout ce qu’elle vit fut le chaos que ce dernier avait semé dans sa folie furieuse. Elle s’avança dans la salle et découvrit alors le jeune homme par terre, le regard perdu dans le vague comme s’il ne voyait pas le tableau qu’il était pourtant en train de fixer. Elle s’approcha à pas lents, enjamba quelques objets tombés des étagères, puis vint s’asseoir à côté de son ami. Après lui avoir lancé un bref regard, elle reporta son attention sur la toile et prit la parole :

\- Ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit Jasper d’un ton détaché.

\- J’étais venue chercher des couvertures pour Lincoln et moi. Raven m’a dit ce qu’il s’était passé et j’ai croisé Clarke en chemin.

L’adolescent ne répondit pas à cette annonce qui, de toute façon, n’attendait pas de réponse. Octavia s’était contentée de dire cela pour combler le silence. Après un court instant sans qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé, le jeune homme se décida enfin à parler :

\- C’était son tableau préféré. Il représente le deuxième cercle de l’Enfer, ce qui est assez ironique quand on y pense.

Il marqua une pause dans ses explications avant de reprendre :

\- Je lui ai dit que je l’aimais bien mais… Je ne sais pas.

Avec ces derniers mots, une larme coula au coin de son œil, le long de l’arête de son nez, et bientôt ce fut un sanglot qui lui coupa brièvement le souffle, l’empêchant de respirer normalement.

Désespérée de le voir ainsi, Octavia passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant d’y poser sa tête. D’une voix douce, presque en chuchotant, elle tenta de le réconforter, tout en sachant cela parfaitement impossible :

\- Ça va s’arranger.

La tête appuyée sur celle de son amie, Jasper fit de son mieux pour étouffer un nouveau sanglot avant de parler :

\- Quand ?

N’ayant aucune réponse à lui donner, Octavia préféra rester silencieuse. Toute son impuissance face à la détresse de son ami s’abattit soudain sur elle, lui serrant le cœur et lui tordant le ventre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre, elle décida de rester aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait, offrant sa présence à défaut d’avoir les mots justes pour le réconforter.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke se sentait quelque peu étourdie après cet échange avec Jasper. Elle avait croisé Octavia en repartant et lui avait conseillé de ne pas aller voir leur ami pour l’instant, mais têtue comme elle l’était, la jeune fille ne l’avait pas écoutée. Elle n’avait pas insisté et l’avait laissée y aller en espérant simplement qu’elle ne se disputerait pas avec le brun. Cependant elle en doutait. Octavia était l’une des dernières personnes avec qui Jasper n’était pas odieux, et même si leur relation avait nettement changé – après tout l’adolescent lui-même était maintenant bien différent – elle existait toujours. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Si quelqu’un pouvait l’aider c’était sans doute Octavia.

La blonde venait d’arriver dehors. Elle avait besoin de prendre l’air et de profiter de cet instant de calme, le premier vrai répit auquel elle avait droit depuis l’assaut d’Arkadia. Peut-être rejoindrait-elle le bunker plus tard pour dormir, peut-être pas. Peut-être ne dormirait-elle-même pas d’ailleurs. Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de souvenirs qu’elle aurait voulu pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire à tout jamais. Clarke ferma les yeux et sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue, la première qui parvenait à la vaincre alors que tout au long de la journée elle avait résisté à une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Ce fut la seule qu’elle se permit et elle l’essuya rapidement du dos de la main.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux qui la brûlaient et les posa sur la forêt. Tout était si calme. Qui aurait pu deviner que là, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres, dormaient des guerriers entraînés depuis l’enfance et capables de tailler leur adversaire en pièces avant même que celui-ci n’ait pu saisir une arme. Tout du moins était-ce le cas lorsque le combat était équilibré et qu’aucune arme à feu n’entrait dans l’équation. A cette pensée, la jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Tant de combattants avaient péri aujourd’hui pour libérer son peuple. Avait-elle eu raison d’organiser cette opération de sauvetage ? Elle l’avait fait pour le bien des siens, mais cela justifiait-il de sacrifier une fois de plus tant de vies seulement pour son bon vouloir ?

Lassée de voir sans cesse les mêmes questions revenir encore et encore pour la tourmenter, elle décida d’aller marcher en espérant que cela l’aiderait à se vider la tête. Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers une partie de la forêt qu’elle savait ne pas avoir été occupée par les guerriers natifs mais sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec Lexa. Silencieuse comme à son habitude, la brune s’était approchée sans qu’elle l’entende et les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent durant un bref instant sous le coup de la surprise avant de retrouver un rythme normal.

\- Tu devrais dormir à l’intérieur, les lits y sont sans doute bien plus confortables.

Clarke sourit légèrement à cette remarque qui n’était pas particulièrement drôle mais l’amusait tout de même sans qu’elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Décidément, la fatigue ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

\- Je ne suis pas venue dormir. J’avais seulement besoin de m’éloigner un peu de… tout ça, dit-elle en indiquant le bunker d’un vague mouvement de la main.

La brune ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir ce qu’elle désignait. Elle ne savait que trop bien quel était le problème.

\- Je pense qu’aucun des nôtres ne dormira sereinement cette nuit.

La plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il n’y avait rien à dire à cette vérité énoncée d’un ton calme et posé. Qu’il s’agisse des Natifs ou du Peuple du Ciel, personne ne se plaisait ici, et l’adaptation serait longue et compliquée pour tous ceux qui devraient rester.

\- Je comptais aller me promener, dit la Commandante. Tu veux m’accompagner ?

Clarke fit oui de la tête et sans rien ajouter, elles prirent la direction de la forêt.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte en silence, chaque pas les éloignant un peu plus du bunker qui avait été la source de tant de tourments et l’était encore aujourd’hui d’une manière ou d’une autre. A aucun moment Lexa ne tenta de rapprochement. La fille du Ciel ne sut pas si c’était parce qu’elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu’un les surprenne malgré la distance qui les séparait maintenant de l’abri anti-nucléaire, ou si c’était pour elle qu’elle faisait cela. Pour l’instant, la blonde avait besoin d’espace et la présence de sa compagne à ses côtés lui suffisait, elle ne voulait rien de plus. Cette dernière comprenait peut-être cela et respectait donc une certaine distance entre elles.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres entre les arbres sans se préoccuper du danger qu’elles pouvaient courir en s’éloignant ainsi, elles parvinrent à une clairière illuminée par toutes sortes de plantes phosphorescentes qui brillaient dans la nuit. Clarke avait déjà eu l’occasion d’observer ce genre de phénomène causé par la radioactivité quelques temps après son arrivée sur Terre, et elle fut alors replongée dans ses souvenirs. Finn était à ses côtés, cet éternel sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, mais surtout bienveillant et rassurant. Ce sourire qui l’avait fait tomber amoureuse en seulement quelques jours et qu’elle n’avait pas eu la chance de voir une dernière fois avant de prendre la vie de celui qu’elle aimait. Son air jusque-là neutre s’assombrit brusquement à ces pensées. Lexa remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas et préféra donc briser le silence.

\- On dit que ce sont les esprits qui se retrouvent dans la nuit pour faire la fête et éclairer les heures les plus sombres en riant ensemble.

La fille du Ciel resta muette. Elle était athée, elle ne croyait pas en tout cela et savait que l’explication était scientifique, tout simplement. Mais la brune lui montra bien vite qu’elle non plus n’était pas dupe.

\- Bien sûr en vérité c’est la radioactivité qui est la cause de tout ça. Mais je préfère penser qu’il s’agit de ceux qui nous ont quitté et reviennent nous rendre visite et nous inviter à célébrer avec eux leur retour parmi nous pour ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Clarke tourna la tête vers la Native pour la fixer, et alors celle-ci lui rendit son regard et s’autorisa même un sourire qui était néanmoins paré de mélancolie. Mais bien vite, ses commissures de lèvres retombèrent et son air se fit plus grave, et alors la blonde sut qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose de bien plus sérieux.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu’il s’est passé cet après-midi. Chacun de mes mots était pensé, mais je n’aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. Justice devait être faite, mais tu n’avais pas à subir ma colère. Je te demande pardon, dit-elle d’un ton solennel.

La jeune fille fut prise au dépourvu par ces excuses aussi inespérées qu’inattendues dans un tel moment. A cet instant, elle réalisa que Lexa avait changé. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs et plutôt que de s’entêter, elle acceptait maintenant de lui parler et de s’excuser lorsque son attitude n’était pas correcte. Clarke fut touchée par ce constat et alla jusqu’à sourire tout en répondant.

\- Tout ça est déjà oublié. Tu es à cran, comme nous tous, c’est normal que tu réagisses de la mauvaise façon à certains moments tout comme je le fais parfois.

Ces mots parurent soulager la Native qui sembla tout à coup libérée d’un poids invisible. Elle se détendit légèrement et ses épaules retombèrent comme si elle s’autorisait enfin à adopter une attitude moins stricte que celle qu’elle avait en permanence.

Non sans hésitation, Lexa s’avança vers sa compagne. Elle prit délicatement une de ses mains dans la sienne et la tira doucement à elle de façon à ce qu’elle puisse se dégager si elle ne voulait pas de ce contact. Mais Clarke ne se déroba pas, bien au contraire. Elle fit un pas vers la brune pour supprimer la distance qui les séparait encore et alors celle-ci posa son autre main sur sa taille. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement dans un baiser tendre et chargé d’émotions.

Après quelques instants, la guerrière se sépara de la blonde et posa son front sur le sien. Elles restèrent ainsi, les yeux fermés tandis que la Native venait blottir son visage contre celui de sa compagne en la bousculant gentiment à la façon de certains animaux, comme si elle cherchait ses lèvres sans vraiment vouloir les embrasser. Ce faisant, son nez vint toucher celui de l’autre jeune fille dans cette caresse si tendre que Clarke n’avait jamais connue avec personne d’autre que Lexa. Encore aujourd’hui, elle était parfois déroutée par la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve la jeune fille, comme si deux personnes habitaient un seul et même corps. A écouter la brune, c’était le cas puisque l’esprit de Heda vivait en elle, mais pour la fille du Ciel, sa compagne avait simplement été obligée de se créer un masque et de bâtir des barrières autour d’elle pour assurer la fonction à laquelle elle était destinée.

Ce moment hors du temps et dont elles avaient toutes les deux besoin se termina lorsque Lexa se recula. Elle plongea ses yeux qui paraissaient encore plus verts dans la lumière surnaturelle de la clairière dans ceux qu’elle avait en face d’elle, bleus comme le ciel. Gardant la main de la blonde dans la sienne, elle la guida jusqu’à un arbre. Après avoir relâché sa prise, elle s’assit dos au tronc et incita Clarke à en faire autant d’un signe de tête. Cette dernière accepta volontiers et bientôt, elle fut allongée à même le sol, sa tête reposant sur les jambes étendues de la Native.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, les deux jeunes filles profitant de ce moment de quiétude et de la présence de l’autre, sachant chacune que dans quelques heures elles seraient séparées pour une durée encore indéterminée. Lexa vit bientôt que sa compagne avait en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Cependant, les frissons qui parcouraient régulièrement son corps parvenaient encore à la maintenir éveillée. La veste qu’elle portait n’était pas très chaude et les températures déjà basses en journée ne l’étaient que plus une fois la nuit tombée. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop bouger, elle retira son long manteau qui faisait partie de sa tenue de Commandante, et ce sans que la blonde ne semble y prêter une réelle attention. Débarrassée de son vêtement, la Native l’étendit sur sa compagne en prenant soin de couvrir tout son corps. Cette fois Clarke bougea. Jusque-là tournée sur le côté, dos à la brune, elle se mit sur le dos et plongea ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient.

\- Tu vas avoir froid.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Dors, tu en as besoin.

Trop fatiguée pour protester, elle se contenta d’approuver d’un hochement de tête avant de fermer les yeux.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que sa respiration ne ralentisse et qu’elle ne sombre dans le sommeil. Caressant délicatement ses cheveux et admirant son visage angélique et apaisé maintenant qu’elle dormait, Lexa garda un regard amoureux posé sur elle, veillant sur ce qu’elle avait de plus cher.

Le temps passa et la nuit avança sans que la brune ne ressente le besoin de fermer les yeux elle aussi. Elle savait que la fatigue était bel et bien présente, mais elle n’avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et cette nuit blanche ne serait pas la première ni la dernière.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps elles étaient là quand Clarke commença à remuer. Elle dormait toujours, mais son air était soucieux et ses traits tirés aussi bien par l’angoisse que par la fatigue. La jeune fille avait un sommeil agité et marmonnait des paroles tout juste compréhensibles.

\- Lexa… Je t’en prie, ne fais pas ça.

La brune sentit son cœur se serrer si brusquement qu’une vive douleur en irradia. De toute évidence, la jeune fille endormie revivait à travers ses rêves cette nuit qui avait été une déchirure pour elles deux, bien qu’elles l’aient vécue d’une façon différente.

\- Clarke, appela la Native d’une voix douce.

\- Ne pars pas.

\- Clarke, répéta-t-elle avec cette fois un peu plus de vigueur.

Voyant qu’elle ne parvenait pas à la réveiller de cette façon et ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, elle la saisit par les épaules pour la secouer et ainsi l’arracher aux cauchemars qui troublaient le repos dont elle avait tant besoin. Il suffit d’une légère secousse pour que Clarke se réveille en sursaut et dès qu’elle eut les yeux ouverts, elle se dégagea de la prise de la brune et s’aida de ses bras pour s’éloigner d’elle au plus vite sans pour autant se mettre debout, comme si elle représentait une quelconque menace. Lexa fut peinée par cette réaction, mais elle ne pouvait pas blâmer la jeune fille. La plupart de ses tourments venaient d’elle et malgré les sentiments qu’elles partageaient, il était normal que son instinct la pousse à une telle fuite lorsqu’elle la découvrait devant elle après un réveil si soudain.

Elle vit à l’expression qu’elle affichait que la blonde était perdue et désorientée. Sans doute ne parvenait-elle pas encore à distinguer ce qui appartenait au monde des rêves et ce qui était réel seulement quelques secondes après être sortie du sommeil. Quand enfin elle sembla à nouveau pleinement ancrée dans la réalité, elle posa ses yeux sur Lexa. Dans sa précipitation pour s’éloigner de la brune, elle s’était également débarrassée du manteau de cette dernière qui gisait maintenant à terre, seul et abandonné tout comme elle l’avait été quelques mois plus tôt.

Epuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras en se recroquevillant, puis elle baissa la tête comme pour cacher son visage. Lexa la regarda, plus impuissante que jamais. La blonde ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres d’elle, et pourtant elle paraissait tellement loin à cet instant, comme c’était le cas à chaque fois que ses démons venaient la torturer.

\- Je m’étais juré de ne jamais revenir ici, dit soudain la jeune fille. Je m’étais promis de ne pas venir souiller cet endroit par ma présence.

La Native la fixa longuement avant de répondre :

\- Certaines promesses ne sont pas faites pour être tenues.

Là, au cœur de la nuit, elles restèrent toutes deux muettes et immobiles durant d’interminables minutes. Plongées dans leurs pensées respectives mais qui se rejoignaient à certains moments sans même qu’elles le sachent, elles avaient chacune quitté l’instant présent, replongeant dans des événements passés.

Ce fut finalement Lexa qui se décida à se lever. Sans savoir réellement si c’était la chose à faire, elle rejoignit Clarke et s’assit face à elle. Le regard rivé sur la blonde, elle attendit patiemment. Elle savait que sa compagne l’avait entendue approcher, mais elle attendait qu’elle choisisse d’elle-même de se libérer de l’emprise de ses remords et d’empêcher le piège de se refermer sur elle. Elle serait toujours à ses côtés, prête à la soutenir en toute circonstance, mais elle ne pouvait que lui offrir son aide. Jamais elle ne pourrait se battre à sa place même si elle aurait été prête à le faire sans la moindre hésitation. Malheureusement dans ce genre de situation, seule la victime pouvait vaincre les démons qui la tourmentaient.

Après un long moment, Clarke releva enfin la tête et ancra son regard à celui qui ne l’avait pas quittée depuis tout ce temps. Elle regarda la brune comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois, essayant de déceler quelque part une trace de la Commandante qui l’avait trahie et abandonnée lors de cette horrible nuit. Mais elle n’était pas là. La dirigeante s’en était allée pour quelques heures, remplacée par Lexa.

Avec des gestes lents, ses muscles étant engourdis par le froid, la jeune fille se redressa et se mit à genoux pour pouvoir s’approcher de celle qui lui faisait face. La Native la laissa faire quand elle toucha son visage du bout des doigts.

Le symbole de son rang qu’elle portait habituellement sur le front n’était pas là. Ses cheveux étaient tressés mais n’affichaient pas la même rigueur qu’en temps normal. Sa peau était dépourvue des peintures de guerre sombres qu’elle arborait pour les combats. Ses traits surtout étaient différents, plus détendus. Son visage affichait presque un air serein bien que teinté de tristesse. Rien à cet instant n’aurait pu indiquer quelle Commandante impitoyable elle était la plupart du temps. Il n’y avait que Lexa, tout simplement.

La brune fut surprise quand la fille de Ciel s’approcha brusquement d’elle. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et vint s’asseoir sur elle, puis elle avança son visage vers le sien avec empressement. Cependant ses gestes étaient empreints d’hésitation et elle s’arrêta alors que leurs lèvres n’étaient plus séparées que par quelques centimètres. Attendant qu’elle décide quoi faire, Lexa avala difficilement sa salive, cette soudaine proximité lui serrant la gorge, et finalement la blonde parla :

\- Dans ces moments, je n’arrive plus à t’en vouloir. Je ne vois plus que celle qui a souffert de sa décision et qui a dû lutter pour me tourner le dos et partir en me laissant seule. Comment peux-tu réussir à faire cette transition ? Où est passée _Heda_?

\- Elle n’a pas sa place quand nous sommes seules toi et moi.

Ces simples mots suffirent à couper le souffle à Clarke et à la laisser muette. Sa compagne venait de lui avouer ce qu’elle savait déjà pour l’avoir remarqué à plusieurs reprises : elle était la seule à avoir le privilège de la voir comme elle était réellement, sans aucun faux-semblant, sans masque derrière lequel se cacher.

Un long moment passa avant que la blonde ne se rue sans prévenir sur les lèvres de la brune et les capture entre les siennes. Prise d’assaut de la sorte, la Native eut juste le temps de se rattraper pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Une fois qu’elle se fut stabilisée, elle se laissa doucement tomber à l’arrière en se retenant pour amortir la chute et en entraînant sa compagne avec elle. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que sentir le sol de la forêt dans son dos et le poids de Clarke sur elle puisse lui procurer pareille sensation. Elle se sentait bien, elle avait le sentiment d’être à l’endroit qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû quitter.

Les langues ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à l’échange et elles profitèrent pleinement de cette intimité à laquelle elles n’avaient pas eu droit depuis des jours. A chaque halte qui avait ponctué leur voyage de Polis à Ton DC, elles avaient dormi dans des tentes séparées, et même si cela n’avaient pas été le cas, les circonstances ne se seraient pas prêtées à de tels rapports. Mais cette nuit, enfin elles pouvaient se retrouver avant d’être une fois de plus séparées.

En quelques instants, leur corps à toutes les deux avait été débarrassé de leurs vêtements qui jonchaient maintenant le sol. Le contraste entre leur peau brûlante et l’air froid qui les entourait faisait naître en elles une délicieuse nécessité de sentir l’autre toujours plus proche, un besoin de rester collées l’une à l’autre encore plus urgent qu’en temps normal. Clarke mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure de Lexa qui lâcha alors un gémissement de plaisir. La fille du Ciel se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir regarder son amante tout en gardant leurs corps en contact.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

Son murmure fit frissonner Lexa qui sourit tout en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière l’oreille de sa propriétaire. En terminant son geste, elle posa sa main sur son visage.

\- C’est toi qui me rends belle en m’aimant comme tu le fais.

Sur ces mots, la plus jeune sourit à son tour en venant embrasser sa compagne. Puis elle quitta ses lèvres pour tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire avec des baisers furtifs qui ne tardèrent pas à descendre dans son cou. Sans hésitation et avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la brune bascula sa tête à l’arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, mais Clarke ne s’attarda pas. Poursuivant sa descente, elle vint embrasser ses seins puis se dirigea toujours plus bas jusqu’à atteindre ce qu’elle convoitait. Lexa se cambra et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son amante tandis qu’un profond soupir de contentement s’échappait de sa gorge.

Leurs ébats durèrent jusqu’à l’aube où elles durent se résoudre à mettre fin à leurs échanges pour s’habiller et ensuite rejoindre le bunker. Ce fut cette fois main dans la main qu’elles firent le chemin de retour. Cependant, quand elles furent proches de leur but, elles se séparèrent. Aucune d’elle ne doutait que certains avaient des soupçons quant à la nature de leurs rapports, mais pour autant elles ne voulaient pas montrer de marque d’affection l’une envers l’autre en public, et ceci n’arriverait d’ailleurs peut-être jamais, même si un jour elles officialisaient leur relation.

Alors que Lexa venait de la lâcher, Clarke se tourna vers elle. Posant ses deux mains sur sa nuque, ses pouces caressant son visage, elle la fit doucement reculer jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne un arbre où son dos se heurta. Elle l’embrassa sans la moindre retenue, profitant de ces derniers instants seule à seule. La brune fut surprise par sa fougue et sa passion mais ne s’en formalisa pas, au contraire, elle ne tarda pas à se laisser aller et à répondre au baiser avec empressement. Chacune tenta de garder cette impression de sentir la bouche de l’autre sur la sienne, elles tentèrent de graver dans leur mémoire le goût des lèvres tant désirées et qui bientôt seraient inaccessibles et leur manqueraient tant.

Quand elles se séparèrent, leurs joues s’étaient parées d’une jolie teinte rosée, plus visible chez Clarke que chez Lexa en raison de sa peau plus pâle. La Native lui vola un dernier baiser puis embrassa le bout de son nez avant de finalement se séparer d’elle à regret, et elles reprirent alors leur marche.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Marcus émergea lentement du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il avait passé les dernières heures. Anesthésié pour son opération, son réveil avait été bref avant qu’il ne se rendorme, épuisé et assommé par les sédatifs qui se trouvaient encore dans son sang. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et se mêlaient les uns aux autres sans qu’il parvienne à les différencier.

Après un long moment passé à papillonner, il parvint enfin à faire la mise au point et reconnut alors l’hôpital du Mont Weather. Il voulut bouger, mais le moindre mouvement lui demandait des efforts inconsidérés et ses gestes étaient gênés par les cathéters qui avaient été installés sur son bras droit. Un bref regard aux alentours lui permit de voir que les autres patients étaient tous endormis, et il en déduisit donc qu’il faisait encore nuit.

Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se figer sur Abby. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir installée sur une chaise à côté du lit où il était étendu, endormie. Pour l’instant il n’avait besoin de rien et préféra donc la laisser se reposer.

L’ancien Conseiller était à tenter de trouver le sommeil quand il entendit des pas feutrés qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Indra qui venait d’entrer et avançait maintenant vers lui presque sans un bruit. La Native approcha, vint se poster à côté de lui et ils se sourirent tous deux. Ils s’étaient seulement aperçus la veille et n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de véritablement se retrouver, et chacun était donc heureux de voir que l’autre allait bien.

\- Je suis content de te voir, mon amie, dit Marcus à voix basse pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Abby ou les autres patients.

\- Et moi donc. Je suis venue te rendre visite avant de devoir repartir pour Ton DC.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Le jour vient de se lever.

L’homme hocha la tête, comprenant maintenant mieux pourquoi tout le monde dormait à poings fermés.

\- On m’a dit que tu avais eu besoin de soins urgents, reprit la Native. Que s’est-il passé ?

Pour toute réponse, Marcus leva sa main gauche pour que son amie puisse la voir. Cette dernière ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant ce qu’il lui montrait : malgré le bandage, on voyait clairement que deux doigts manquaient, l’annulaire et l’auriculaire. Face à son air stupéfait et pour tenter de dissiper le malaise, l’homme commença à se redresser.

\- Peux-tu m’aider à m’asseoir ?

Indra sortit subitement de son observation silencieuse et vint le soutenir et replacer ses oreillers pour qu’il puisse s’y appuyer. Une fois qu’il fut mieux installé, un silence pesant s’installa. La guerrière hésita longuement avant de prendre la parole :

\- Les membres de ton peuple-

_\- Notre_ peuple, corrigea l’homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Les membres de notre peuple, se reprit la Native, disent que toi et deux de tes amis avez été torturés. C’est comme ça que c’est arrivé ? questionna-t-elle en indiquant la main gauche de son ami.

Marcus approuva sans dire un mot, se remémorant ces moments éprouvants où il avait dû supporter la douleur coûte que coûte et où à de nombreuses reprises, il avait failli craquer. La femme à la peau sombre le regarda avec dans les yeux ce qui semblait être de l’admiration, mais plus que tout avec respect. Néanmoins, son expression était voilée de compassion.

Indra n’était pas le genre de personne à s’apitoyer sur le sort de qui que ce soit, mais il s’agissait là de son ami, l’un des seuls qu’elle n’ait jamais eus. Ce qui la perturbait le plus cependant, était de voir qu’il avait été nécessaire d’en arriver à l’amputation. Les soigneurs natifs avaient recours à ce genre de technique quand la chair noircissait et que l’infection menaçait de se propager et de tuer le blessé, mais elle qui avait vu Abigaïl ramener Lincoln à la vie alors que son cœur s’était arrêté de battre, pensait que les médecins du Peuple du Ciel étaient capables de tous les miracles. Malheureusement, il semblait qu’elle se soit fourvoyée.

Tentant de passer outre ses émotions, elle posa une main sur l’épaule de Marcus et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as fait preuve d’une grande bravoure, mon ami, dit-elle. Tes amis et toi méritez d’être félicités et votre courage doit être reconnu. En gardant le silence, vous avez sans doute sauvé la vie de ces enfants, et donc de nombreuses autres personnes.

L’ancien Conseiller la remercia d’un hochement de tête et lui sourit bien que ce geste ait eu l’air forcé.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire et étant tout à coup mal à l’aise, Indra retira brusquement sa main de l’épaule de son ami. Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de sourire plus franchement, amusé par son attitude. Elle n’était absolument pas quelqu’un de démonstratif. Elle n’exprimait jamais ses émotions, quelles qu’elles soient, et il comprenait donc sans mal sa gêne dans une telle situation.

\- Je dois retourner auprès des miens à Ton DC, mais ceci n’est pas notre dernière rencontre. Tâche d’être sur pieds lorsque nous nous reverrons, _Markus kom Skaikru_.

\- Merci d’être venue sauver mon peuple, Indra.

_\- Notre_ peuple, le corrigea-t-elle à son tour avec un air malicieux.

Marcus sourit.

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir.

_\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._ (Puissions-nous nous revoir.)

Sur ces derniers mots, la guerrière quitta l’infirmerie, laissant Marcus seul avec Abby qui venait juste de se réveiller et commençait déjà à vérifier qu’il allait bien.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Tous les Natifs étaient maintenant réunis devant l’entrée du bunker, aussi bien ceux qui allaient partir que ceux qui restaient sur place, mais qui étaient eux, venus saluer leurs compagnons d’armes. Quelques membres du Peuple du Ciel étaient là, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Raven s’était déjà mise au travail et Sinclair et elle tentaient de remettre en marche les turbines endommagées du barrage. Jasper dormait encore, assommé par tout l’alcool qu’il avait bu la veille. Monty quant à lui, travaillait sur les systèmes informatiques du bunker et aidait la mécanicienne et l’ingénieur lorsqu’ils avaient besoin de ses compétences. Enfin, Marcus était encore trop faible pour se lever et Jackson devait rester auprès des patients. Au final, il n’y avait que Clarke et sa mère qui étaient là pour le départ, ainsi qu’Octavia et Lincoln.

Ces deux derniers semblaient en grande conversation avec Indra, et la blonde les observa jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient terminé. Octavia se tourna vers elle et croisa immédiatement son regard. Elle dit quelques mots à son compagnon puis se dirigea vers elle d’un pas qu’on sentait hésitant.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda son aînée.

\- Aucun problème.

Un silence pesant s’installa. Clarke avait bien compris que son amie avait quelque chose à lui dire mais ne savait pas comment s’y prendre, elle lui laissa donc le temps nécessaire pour trouver ses mots.

\- Lincoln et moi avons parlé à Indra. Nous…

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de continuer, et ce fut donc la blonde qui termina pour elle.

\- Vous repartez avec elle à Ton DC ?

Octavia resta un instant immobile avant de finalement acquiescer de la tête en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Elle est encore loin de nous avoir pardonnés, mais elle a accepté que nous rentrions avec elle. Maintenant que nous ne formons plus qu’un seul et même peuple elle pouvait difficilement refuser, plaisanta la brune avec un rire amer.

Son amie se força à sourire bien que le cœur n’y soit pas.

\- Merci, Clarke. Sans toi cette alliance ne se serait sans doute jamais faite. C’est grâce à toi que Lincoln et moi pouvons retourner là-bas.

\- Remercie Lexa. C’est elle qui a été à l’origine de cette alliance, et c’est grâce à elle que notre intégration à la Coalition sera bientôt officielle et que nous serons reconnus comme des Natifs à part entière.

A ces mots, l’expression de la brune s’assombrit subitement et alors Clarke sentit immédiatement un malaise chez elle. Elle n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre où était le problème.

\- Tu te considères déjà comme une Native, dit-elle pour mettre des mots sur ce que son amie n’osait dire. Mais tu voudrais plus ?

La blonde marqua une courte pause avant de souligner le véritable problème :

\- Tu aimerais être à nouveau reconnue comme une _Trikru_ , n’est-ce pas ?

La brune n’osa pas répondre et baissa les yeux. Consciente qu’elle la mettait dans une situation délicate, Clarke ne préféra pas la laisser plus longtemps dans l’embarras.

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance pour l’instant, nous en parlerons plus tard.

L’adolescente la regarda à nouveau et elle vit à son expression qu’elle lui était sincèrement reconnaissante de ne pas insister.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu énerves déjà Indra en la faisant attendre.

Octavia sourit faiblement et quand Clarke écarta les bras pour lui offrir une étreinte, elle n’hésita pas à avancer pour venir enlacer son amie.

\- Fais attention à toi Octavia, et assure-toi que Lincoln en fasse autant.

\- Compte sur moi, je le surveillerai. On sait bien que de nous deux, c’est lui la tête brûlée qui fonce toujours sans réfléchir.

La blonde sourit à la plaisanterie, puis elles se séparèrent.

\- Pour l’instant, mon allégeance te revient toujours, tout comme celle de Lincoln. N’hésite pas à faire appel à nous en cas de besoin.

La jeune fille approuva et la brune ajouta quelques mots avant de partir :

\- Dis au revoir aux autres de ma part.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les guerriers de Ton DC qui quittèrent rapidement les lieux et s’enfoncèrent entre les arbres, là où était leur véritable place.

Clarke se tourna et vit alors sa mère qui discutait avec Lexa. Leur conversation semblait sur le point de se terminer et elle avança donc à pas lents pour leur laisser le temps de finir.

\- Merci pour tout, Commandante, dit l’ancienne Chancelière.

\- Votre peuple est le mien à présent, il est normal que j’assure sa sécurité.

Voyant sa fille approcher, Abby lui fit face.

\- Tu pourrais nous laisser, s’il-te-plaît ? demanda Clarke.

Sa mère fut surprise et hésita un instant.

\- Je voudrais parler à la Commandante en privé.

Malgré l’étonnement, Abby ne s’attarda pas davantage et s’éloigna pour retourner à l’intérieur de l’abri anti-nucléaire qui constituait maintenant leur camp.

Une fois que les deux jeunes filles furent seules, Clarke se tourna face à Lexa, et alors elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Le moment tant redouté des séparations était finalement arrivé et la simple idée de voir la brune partir lui était insupportable. La voyant en pleine lutte avec ses émotions, la Native fit un pas vers elle.

\- Prends le temps qu’il te faudra ici, mais ne tarde pas trop. Avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment, vous serez vulnérables tant que votre intégration à la Coalition ne sera pas officielle.

\- Je sais. Je resterai quelques jours, le temps de m’assurer que tout va bien ici, puis je rejoindrai Polis avec les troupes que tu nous laisses.

\- Je me chargerai des réunions avec les émissaires de chaque clan et je ferai en sorte qu’à ton arrivée tout soit prêt pour la cérémonie. Si certains de tes amis ou ta mère veulent venir, ils seront les bienvenus.

\- Je leur en parlerai.

Après cet échange, le silence s’installa entre elles. Clarke vit le regard de Lexa se porter derrière elle et se retourna alors pour voir ce qu’elle fixait. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Niylah, en grande conversation avec deux autres guerriers qui s’apprêtaient à partir. La jeune femme avait été une des rares à se porter volontaire pour rester au Mont Weather sans que la Commandante ait besoin de lui ordonner de le faire.

\- Méfie-toi d’elle.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda la blonde en faisant à nouveau face à sa compagne.

\- C’est à elle que je ne fais pas confiance.

\- Je doute que quelqu’un ose marcher sur tes plates-bandes, dit la fille du Ciel avec tout son sérieux.

Lexa la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils face à cette expression qu’elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Je veux dire qu’elle n’osera pas me tourner autour alors que je suis avec toi. Notre relation a beau ne pas être officielle, je pense qu’elle a compris depuis longtemps qu’il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi.

\- Ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète le plus. Tu as raison, je ne pense pas qu’elle oserait, et je sais que tu ne la laisserais pas faire.

Clarke ne put s’empêcher de sourire discrètement, touchée par cette marque de confiance.

\- En revanche, je doute beaucoup plus de sa loyauté.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la blonde de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu crois qu’elle pourrait te trahir ?

\- Je n’ai aucune preuve pour l’instant, mais je suis quasiment certaine que ce que je redoutais depuis longtemps déjà est en train de se produire. Nia va sans doute tenter de se retourner contre moi et d’entraîner son peuple avec elle, mais en l’état actuel des choses, je n’ai aucun moyen de le prouver et je ne peux donc pas l’en empêcher. L’accuser ouvertement de trahison en me basant sur de simples suppositions serait comme signer l’arrêt de mort de la Coalition.

Le ton devenu plus grave, elle s’arrêta brièvement avant de reprendre :

\- Même si Niylah n’appartient pas véritablement à l’ _Azgeda_ , je ne peux pas écarter la possibilité qu’elle reste fidèle à sa Reine plutôt qu’à moi.

\- Comment ça elle n’appartient pas véritablement à l’ _Azgeda_?

\- Je me suis renseignée à son sujet.

La blonde retint de justesse la question qui avait failli lui échapper. Elle était curieuse de savoir pour quelles raisons Lexa avait fait cela. Voulait-elle en savoir plus sur la guerrière en raison de ses origines ? Où avait-elle voulu se renseigner pour mieux connaître celle qu’elle considérait à n’en pas douter comme une rivale ? Gardant ses interrogations pour elle, Clarke la laissa continuer.

\- Echo et elle sont liées par leur mère qui vient de la Nation des Glaces, mais le père de Niylah fait partie du _Trikru_.

\- C’est pour cette raison qu’elle n’a pas de cicatrices comme les autres ?

La Commandante hocha la tête pour confirmer avant de poursuivre :

\- Sa sœur est retournée sur les terres de l’ _Azgeda_ peu de temps avant notre départ de Polis, ça ne me plaît pas.

Clarke se retourna pour poser à nouveau les yeux sur Niylah, et alors celle-ci lui rendit cette fois son regard. La fille du Ciel avait été étonnée de voir que de toute l’armée chargée de l’attaque d’Arkadia, la jeune femme était la seule guerrière n’appartenant pas au Peuple de la Forêt, mais elle comprenait maintenant mieux. Reportant son attention sur Lexa, la blonde reprit :

\- Je garderai un œil sur elle.

\- N’hésite pas à envoyer un messager à Polis si tu as la moindre information, que ce soit à son sujet ou pour tout autre chose.

\- Compte sur moi.

Sur ce, le silence se fit.

Chacune des deux jeunes filles auraient voulu pouvoir embrasser une dernière fois l’autre et la serrer dans ses bras avant de la quitter, mais tout ceci leur était impossible. Luttant contre ce besoin de contact, elles conservèrent une distance entre elles et durent se contenter d’ancrer leur regard l’un à l’autre. Le saphir et l’émeraude se mêlèrent dans un tourbillon d’émotions et de sentiments partagés, et sans qu’elles se quittent des yeux, Lexa parla d’une voix basse pour que seule Clarke puisse l’entendre :

\- Prends soin de notre peuple et reviens-moi vite.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, la gorge serrée par l’émotion, la blonde approuva simplement d’un hochement de tête.

La Commandante prit les rênes du cheval qu’on venait de lui apporter et monta en selle. Une fois installée, elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur celle qu’elle aurait voulu emmener avec elle mais dont les responsabilités la retenaient là où elle-même ne pouvait rester.

\- Sois prudente, parvint finalement à dire Clarke. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._ (Puissions-nous nous revoir.)

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir, répondit Lexa.

Ne se sentant pas la force d’attendre plus longtemps, la brune talonna son cheval et le guida pour qu’il prenne la tête des troupes et s’enfonce en premier dans la forêt.

Ce fut seulement quand le dernier guerrier eut disparu entre les arbres, bien après que Lexa soit sortie de son champ de vision, que la blonde regarda autour d’elle pour s’apercevoir qu’elle était maintenant seule. Tous les Natifs désignés pour rester avec le Peuple du Ciel étaient retournés à leurs occupations, la plupart ayant été chargés de chasser et de s’occuper de la cueillette pour préserver les réserves de nourriture du Mont Weather.

Se résignant enfin à quitter les lieux après de longues minutes, Clarke tourna le dos à la forêt et retourna à l’intérieur du bunker, là où, elle n’en doutait pas, de nombreuses tâches l’attendaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : Lexa va être absente pendant quelques temps. L'action va se concentrer sur Clarke et les personnages qui se trouvent au Mont Weather pour les chapitres à venir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura de l'action quand même et Lexa sera de retour dès le chapitre 20 !
> 
> A bientôt :)


	18. Chapter 18

Comme elle le redoutait, Clarke avait rapidement été submergée par les responsabilités. On la réclamait de toute part, que ce soit pour un renseignement concernant la structure et notamment pour savoir où trouver telle ou telle chose – chacun savait qu’elle avait fait un court séjour au bunker du Mont Weather – pour des questions de logistique, des problèmes de répartition des tâches et des tours de garde, un manque de ressources auquel il faudrait palier au plus vite, des inquiétudes à calmer, des personnes à réconforter… Mais le plus souvent, on l’interrogeait sur ce qui était à attendre pour les jours à venir. Les gens n’appréciaient pas d’être dans l’incertitude et chacun essayait de savoir ce qui allait advenir d’eux. Resteraient-ils définitivement ici, ou Clarke réfléchissait-elle à un autre endroit où ils pourraient tous vivre ? Une attaque de la part des Arkadiens était-elle craindre ? Et si oui, dans combien de temps ? A chaque fois, l’adolescente faisait de son mieux pour donner des réponses satisfaisantes et qui apaiseraient ses interlocuteurs plutôt que de les affoler, car si elle avait été tout à fait franche avec eux, elle leur aurait dit qu’elle-même n’avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver.

Bien vite, la jeune fille réalisa qu’elle était loin d’avoir pleinement pris conscience de l’ampleur des responsabilités qu’elle allait devoir assumer en devenant Commandante de son peuple. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là pour l’épauler, malheureusement elle avait elle-même beaucoup de travail en tant que médecin. De plus, Clarke avait entendu plusieurs personnes, dont Raven, se plaignant que lorsque sa mère était encore Chancelière, elle ne parvenait pas à assurer à la fois ce rôle politique, et celui qu’elle avait en tant que soignante, ce qui faisait penser à la blonde qu’il valait mieux qu’elle ne se concentre que sur l’un des deux, en l’occurrence celui où on avait le plus besoin d’elle. Elle ne doutait pas qu’Abby l’aiderait dès qu’elle serait plus disponible, mais pour l’instant il y avait encore trop de blessés à prendre en charge et à gérer.

En pensant à tout ce qui pesait maintenant sur ses épaules alors qu’elle n’avait que dix-huit ans, son esprit se tourna immanquablement vers Lexa. La brune, qui avait tout juste seize ans lorsqu’elle avait été choisie, avait dû assumer la fonction de Commandante encore plus tôt qu’elle, et c’est seulement après trois ans à ce poste qu’elle avait été amenée à diriger l’ensemble des douze clans, une tâche plus ardue encore. Comment était-elle parvenue à gérer tant de responsabilités ? Bien sûr elle avait été formée toute sa vie pour qu’un jour elle prenne le commandement de son peuple, mais il n’en restait pas moins que Clarke était admirative. Cette pensée lui fit réaliser qu’après seulement quelques heures de séparation, Lexa lui manquait déjà. Elle aurait voulu qu’elle soit là, avec elle. Sa présence la rassurait et l’aidait à garder la tête froide, et elle avait toujours été là pour lui enseigner ce qu’elle ne savait pas encore du rôle de dirigeante. L’air morose, la blonde fit de son mieux pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et prit la direction de l’infirmerie pour aller faire le point sur l’état des patients.

Quand elle arriva sur place, elle vit que sa mère était occupée avec une femme blessée à la jambe et elle patienta donc. Néanmoins, elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps. Dès qu’elle était entrée, Marcus l’avait vue et l’avait apostrophée. La jeune fille le rejoignit en souriant, heureuse de voir qu’il allait mieux après avoir appris la veille qu’il avait fallu l’opérer de toute urgence.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, Clarke. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.

\- J’ai déjà connu mieux, dit-il avec un pâle sourire. Mais je suis tiré d’affaire, c’est tout ce qui compte.

La blonde baissa les yeux sur la main gauche de l’homme et ne put s’empêcher d’adopter une expression plus grave. Elle avait appris qu’il avait fallu amputer deux doigts à Marcus pour le sauver de l’infection qui menaçait de se propager et de le tuer, mais savoir cela et faire face à la dure réalité étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Ses traits se crispèrent sous le coup de la culpabilité, ce qui n’échappa pas à l’ancien Conseiller.

\- Tu n’es pas responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé.

\- Si nous avions agi plus vite ce ne serait pas arrivé. En prenant moins de temps pour la préparation et le voyage, nous serions arrivés un jour plus tôt et nous aurions pu éviter que vous soyez…

Elle fut incapable de continuer sa phrase, incapable de prononcer ce mot, aussi bien parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à admettre ce qui était pourtant une évidence, que parce qu’elle ne voulait pas dire cela devant le principal concerné.

\- Ce n’est pas devenu un mot tabou, tu sais. J’ai été amputé de deux doigts, c’est vrai, mais c’était nécessaire pour me sauver et je suis en vie à présent.

Clarke déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée. Elle regarda longuement Marcus qui l’observait avec un sourire bienveillant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein dans une telle situation ?

Après un moment de silence, il posa une main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille.

\- N’ajoute pas mon cas à toutes les choses dont tu dois déjà t’inquiéter. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire, et si tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas à venir me voir.

L’adolescente hocha la tête bien que son expression soit toujours morose.

\- Ta mère a terminé, va la rejoindre.

Elle se retourna et vit qu’en effet, Abby venait de finir de bander la jambe de la femme dont elle s’occupait. Elle se redressa et leur lança à tous les deux un regard avant de leur offrir un léger sourire.

\- Dis-lui de se reposer. J’ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais elle ne m’écoute pas. Peut-être que si ça vient toi ce sera plus efficace.

La blonde approuva et après un dernier regard pour Marcus, elle partit rejoindre sa mère. Cette dernière, voyant qu’elle approchait, sourit plus franchement.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Abby quand elles furent face à face.

\- Ça va. J’ai beaucoup de choses à gérer mais j’arrive à m’en sortir.

\- Dès que j’aurai terminé les soins des patients je viendrai t’aider.

\- Non, dit la jeune fille d’un ton ferme. Dès que tu auras terminé tu iras dormir. Tu es restée éveillée toute la nuit, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Je devine que tu en as tout autant besoin que moi, répliqua sa mère en avisant les yeux cernés de la blonde et ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

\- Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas. Mais toi, tu-

\- Je dois me reposer, oui, j’ai compris, sourit Abby, amusée de voir sa propre fille la materner ainsi. Je vais bientôt aller dormir, je dois juste voir un dernier patient avant ça. Tu m’accompagnes ?

Clarke acquiesça de la tête et suivit sa mère.

Celle-ci les emmena dans la pièce voisine, un endroit isolé du reste de l’infirmerie et où l’adolescente eut la surprise de découvrir une couveuse où était installé un nourrisson qui devait avoir tout au plus quelques jours. D’abord attendrie par la vue d’un si petit être, elle se ravisa bien vite et adopta une mine soucieuse en voyant les appareils auxquels était relié le bébé.

Elle resta muette tandis qu’Abby approchait de l’enfant et passait les mains dans la couveuse pour l’ausculter tout en essayant de détourner son attention et surtout de le rassurer.

\- Bonjour, toi. Comment ça va aujourd’hui, bonhomme ?

Bien entendu le bébé ne répondit pas. Habituée à tout ce matériel médical pour avoir déjà vu sa mère s’en servir à de nombreuses reprises, Clarke remarqua rapidement qu’il était sous assistance respiratoire et fronça les sourcils à ce constat. Elle s’approcha timidement et vint se placer de l’autre côté de la couveuse, face à Abby.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

La femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle poursuivait ce qu’elle avait commencé et semblait concentrée sur sa tâche. Sans cesser de parler au nourrisson, elle exécuta les gestes qui étaient devenus des automatismes pour elle au fil des années. Elle se tut seulement quand elle utilisa un stéthoscope pour ausculter la poitrine de cet être si petit et qui semblait si fragile. Ce ne fut que quand elle eut terminé cet examen qu’elle releva les yeux vers sa fille.

\- Il est né au camp il y a quelques jours. Il a une malformation cardiaque qui n’avait pas été repérée à l’échographie.

\- Quel genre de malformation ?

\- Il a une atrésie pulmonaire.

Sachant pertinemment que sa fille, bien qu’elle ait des connaissances médicales bien plus étendues que celles des jeunes de son âge, était loin d’en savoir autant qu’elle, Abby lui expliqua de quoi il s’agissait avant qu’elle ne pose la question.

\- La valve qui permet à son cœur d’envoyer le sang jusqu’aux poumons pour qu’il soit réoxygéné ne s’est pas correctement formée pendant la grossesse. Le passage est beaucoup plus difficile qu’en temps normal et donc le sang n’est pas correctement oxygéné et son cœur s’épuise en devant pomper plus fort pour compenser. Il a aussi d’autres problèmes cardiaques qui accompagnent souvent ce genre de malformation.

L’expression de la blonde s’assombrit subitement à cette nouvelle.

\- Il n’y a aucune solution ?

\- Un traitement approprié et une opération pourraient le sauver mais… Nous n’avons ni le matériel nécessaire à l’opération ni les médicaments adaptés à son cas.

\- Alors on ne peut pas le sauver ?

Abby ne répondit pas, que ce soit par des mots ou des gestes, mais son air abattu suffit à la jeune fille pour comprendre.

\- Nous faisons en sorte qu’il souffre le moins possible pour les quelques jours qu’il lui reste.

\- Où sont ses parents ?

\- Il était seul à l’infirmerie au moment de l’attaque. Aucun de ses deux parents n’a pu être évacué, nous ne savons même pas s’ils sont encore en vie ou s’ils font partie des victimes.

\- Alors comment est-il arrivé ici ? s’étonna Clarke.

\- Jackson était avec lui, il l’a emmené.

L’expression de l’adolescente auparavant peinée devint cette fois plus sévère et elle fronça brusquement les sourcils, exprimant ainsi clairement sa contrariété.

\- Il n’aurait pas dû l’emmener.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Abby en haussant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu’il va mourir.

\- Nous allons tous mourir tôt ou tard, Clarke.

\- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire. Pour lui, ce n’est qu’une question de jours. J’ai dû abandonner une femme qui était sur le point d’accoucher, elle est certainement morte à l’heure qu’il est, et son bébé aussi, et Jackson lui, a sauvé un enfant qui va gaspiller le temps, l’énergie et les ressources dont nous manquons pour au final mourir d’ici une semaine tout au plus.

\- Alors d’après toi il ne mérite pas de vivre ? Parce qu’il a eu le malheur de naître avec cette malformation nous devrions le tuer sur le champ ?

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Mais l’avoir sauvé pour ensuite le regarder mourir n’a aucun sens.

\- Ce qui n’a aucun sens, c’est la façon dont tout ce qu’il se passe t’amène à penser et à agir, Clarke. Pour toi, il ne représente qu’une gêne, mais avant d’être un gaspillage, il est un être vivant, s’insurgea la mère de la jeune fille en haussant le ton.

\- Un être vivant qui serait déjà mort s’il avait été livré à lui-même.

Le silence accueillit ces paroles. Abby resta muette, consternée par les propos tenus par sa fille. Elle la fixa et celle-ci ne faiblit pas un seul instant, elle soutint son regard avec un air déterminé.

\- Tu parles comme Lexa.

Clarke se figea. Ces quelques mots avaient été prononcés à voix basse, comme si l’ancienne Chancelière craignait que tout cela ne soit trop vrai si elle le disait tout haut.

\- Il y a encore quelques temps, tu n’aurais jamais dit une chose pareille.

La jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul, frappée par l’évidence. Elle était tout à coup prise de doutes et l’incertitude commençait à s’insinuer en elle tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vague.

Sa mère avait raison, elle venait seulement d’en prendre conscience mais elle savait qu’elle disait la vérité. Néanmoins, ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était si ce changement était bon ou mauvais. Ni l’un ni l’autre sans doute, tout dépendait des circonstances et du point de vue, comme toujours. Elle avait appris à ses dépens que la notion de bon et de mauvais était une chose très relative.

\- Tout ce temps passé avec Lexa t’a fait changer.

Cette remarque lui fit brusquement relever la tête, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le doute mais la colère qui s’empara d’elle. Elle fixa sa mère avec un regard noir. Abby venait de lancer ces quelques mots sur un ton grave et il s’agissait là d’une accusation dont elle ne se cachait même pas. Elles se toisaient maintenant l’une l’autre, la mère attendant visiblement la réaction de sa fille, réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Ce changement ne vient pas de Lexa.

Cette réplique avait claqué dans l’air, lancée sur un ton sec et d’une voix sourde.

\- J’ai sans doute changé, c’est vrai, mais ça n’a rien à voir avec elle. J’ai changé parce que je n’ai pas d’autre choix. Pour faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour notre peuple et sauver le plus grand nombre, je suis obligée de faire certains sacrifices, y compris des sacrifices humains.

\- Ça ne vient pas d’elle tu dis ? Pourtant, tu viens de tenir exactement le discours qu’elle aurait eu. Tu es devenue tout aussi radicale qu’elle et je doute que ce soit une bonne chose.

Le ton de reproche employé par sa mère termina d’énerver la jeune fille.

\- Tu m’as toi-même dit que les bons et les mauvais n’existaient pas.

Abby ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et resta donc silencieuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout à coup, après tout ce qu’il s’était passé, Clarke prenait ainsi la défense de Lexa. La Commandante les avait trahis, les abandonnant à une mort certaine, et sa fille en avait terriblement souffert et la détestait d’avoir fait une telle chose, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit mais elle la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi prenait-elle fait et cause pour Lexa ?

Clarke, de son côté, était furieuse. Lexa avait participé à la libération des habitants d’Arkadia, elle avait engagé ses guerriers dans la bataille et en avait perdu un nombre conséquent, elle avait risqué la vie de ses hommes et la sienne pour sauver des gens qu’elle aurait pu laisser là où ils étaient puisqu’après tout la plupart d’entre eux n’encourait pas une menace immédiate. Elle les avait traités comme son propre peuple, et ce alors que l’intégration n’était même pas encore officielle, et Abby continuait à se méfier d’elle et à la blâmer pour tout et pour rien.

\- Arrête de parler d’elle comme si c’était un monstre. Tu ne la connais pas, moi si. Elle te paraît sans doute dure et trop extrême, mais c’est quelqu’un qui est dévoué et loyal.

\- Loyal ? Elle nous a trahis !

\- Et hier elle nous a sauvés.

Abby était déjà prête à répliquer, mais elle resta finalement muette face à ces propos auxquels elle ne trouva une fois de plus rien à répondre.

La blonde toisa longuement sa mère, tentant de lui montrer au mieux sa détermination et sa volonté de ne pas plier et de ne pas la laisser accuser injustement Lexa, en particulier dans de telles circonstances.

\- Tous ceux qui sont ici lui doivent la vie et tu devrais lui être reconnaissante plutôt que de profiter de son absence pour l’accuser de tous les maux.

L’ancienne Chancelière soutint le regard de Clarke et alors, elle réalisa qu’elle était passée à côté d’une chose qu’elle aurait dû immédiatement remarquer. Il s’agissait de sa propre fille et pourtant elle n’avait rien vu. Elle comprenait seulement maintenant pourquoi elle semblait si déterminée à prendre la défense de la Commandante.

\- Dois-je comprendre que Lexa et toi…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, à la fois effrayée et intimidée à l’idée d’aller plus loin et de mettre des mots sur ce qui était pourtant une évidence à présent.

\- Comprends ce que tu veux.

Le ton était cassant et laissa Abby muette. Clarke fixa sa mère encore quelques instant avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

\- Si je dois être comme elle pour assurer la sécurité de notre peuple alors je le ferai, que ça te plaise ou non. Mais sache que ce n’est pas elle qui m’a fait changer, c’est tout ce que j’ai traversé.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille tourna les talons et quitta la pièce à grands pas, dissimulant difficilement sa colère.

Abby resta là, immobile, tentant d’assimiler ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, ou tout du moins, ce dont elle était à présent presque certaine.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Il fallut un long moment à Clarke pour que sa colère et sa contrariété la quittent complètement. Ce ne fut que quand elle se replongea dans son rôle de leader après avoir déjeuné en vitesse qu’elle se sentit enfin plus calme.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle quitta la salle à manger où elle était restée tout juste une dizaine de minutes et se mit à la recherche de guerriers qui pourraient assurer la mission à laquelle elle pensait depuis la veille déjà. Elle croisa rapidement des Natifs qu’elle savait être parmi les moins défavorables à l’alliance entre leur peuple et celui du Ciel. Elle leur exposa ce qu’elle avait en tête et bien qu’ils parurent récalcitrants à l’idée de devoir travailler avec ceux qui furent un jour leurs ennemis, les trois hommes qui venaient d’être recrutés partirent se préparer sans discuter.

Après cela, la jeune fille se mit à la recherche de soldats qui pourraient les accompagner. Elle croisa bientôt un groupe de quatre gardes à qui elle expliqua ce pour quoi elle avait besoin d’eux. Ils semblèrent encore plus contrariés que les Natifs par l’effort de coopération qu’elle leur demandait et elle dut hausser le ton face à l’un d’eux qui pensait pouvoir se défiler face à ses ordres en parlant plus fort qu’elle. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’opiniâtreté de Clarke. Elle n’hésita pas à le tacler sur le fait qu’ils étaient tous les quatre complètement inactifs lorsqu’elle les avait trouvés, et cet argument sembla suffire pour que le réfractaire obéisse. Tous comme les guerriers précédemment sollicités, ils partirent se préparer pour la mission qui leur avait été confiée.

Clarke était sur le point de retourner à ses occupations en attendant que le groupe soit prêt à faire le point avec elle avant de partir, quand elle aperçut Niylah. La jeune femme faisait partie du groupe parti au cours de la matinée pour aller chasser et elle devina qu’elle venait juste de rentrer en voyant le lièvre qu’elle tenait dans une de ses mains.

\- Belle prise, n’est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle en voyant qu’elle regardait l’animal.

\- J’espère que vous n’avez pas ramené que ça, sinon on va devoir rationner si on veut que tout le monde puisse manger, répondit la plus jeune.

Au lieu de se vexer ou de prendre la mouche, la Native sourit avec un air espiègle comme elle en avait l’habitude. Mais alors que Clarke s’attendait à ce qu’elle envoie à son tour une réplique dont elle seule avait le secret, elle aborda un autre sujet :

\- Apparemment tu vas envoyer des hommes en mission ?

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

\- Je vais les accompagner.

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé avec une précipitation tout juste dissimulée, comme si la jeune fille craignait que Niylah ne se volatilise dans l’instant sans qu’elle puisse la retenir. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, surprise par une telle réaction.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je préfère que le groupe soit en nombre réduit et ils sont déjà sept au total.

\- Une personne de plus ne fera pas une grande différence.

\- Ta présence ne sera pas nécessaire.

Cette fois, la Native fronça les sourcils avec un air soupçonneux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun.

\- Si n’importe qui d’autre t’avait proposé d’y aller, tu aurais refusé comme tu viens de le faire avec moi ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Donc ça n’a rien à voir avec moi ?

Cette question laissa Clarke interdite et elle adopta à son tour un air méfiant. Pourquoi Niylah semblait-elle se sentir tout à coup visée ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Cette fois, la guerrière resta muette. Elle ne s’attendait pas à un tel répondant et elle était forcée d’admettre que la jeune fille avait du cran et de l’audace pour s’adresser ainsi à une guerrière bien plus expérimentée et plus âgée qu’elle. Mais ce silence ne rassura pas la fille du Ciel, bien au contraire.

Niylah ignora finalement la question de son interlocutrice et préféra aborder un sujet qui la préoccupait davantage :

\- Tâche de choisir les bons soldats pour accompagner mes frères d’armes, pas ceux qui profiteront de la première occasion où ils auront le dos tourné pour les abattre.

Sur ces mots et sans attendre de réponse, la Native dépassa Clarke et prit la direction du garde-manger pour aller y déposer le lièvre qu’elle tenait dans la main et préparer la viande comme était sans doute déjà en train de le faire les autres chasseurs. L’adolescente se retourna pour la regarder partir, préoccupée par la conversation qu’elles venaient d’avoir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke venait de finir de briefer le groupe atypique qu’elle avait formé et les sept hommes qui le composaient venaient de partir. Elle comptait maintenant aller vérifier que le problème des tours de garde dont on lui avait parlé le matin même avait été résolu, mais en chemin elle croisa Raven qui sortait de la salle de contrôle.

\- Tout va comme vous voulez, Commandante ?

\- Pitié, ne te mets pas à m’appeler comme ça, se lamenta la blonde.

\- T’aimes pas ? Pourtant je trouve que ça en jette !

\- C’est surtout bien trop formel pour que mes amis l’utilisent.

La brune sourit avant de parler plus sérieusement :

\- Apparemment, tu viens d’envoyer des soldats en expédition à l’extérieur ?

Clarke ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux. C’était certain, les rumeurs allaient bon train et se propageaient à une vitesse impressionnante, à tel point que son amie était déjà au courant alors qu’elle venait juste de sortir de la pièce où elle était restée enfermée durant des heures. A l’avenir, il faudrait qu’elle fasse plus attention dans le cas où elle voudrait garder quelque chose secret.

\- Je les ai chargés de se renseigner.

Sans en dire plus, elle entraîna la mécanicienne à l’écart, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Il faut qu’on en apprenne plus sur cette station qui de toute évidence existe mais dont on ne sait rien. J’ai envoyé trois Natifs et quatre de nos gardes en repérage pour qu’ils essayent de savoir où le camp se situe, combien ils sont et s’ils semblent dangereux.

\- Je vois. Tu as réussi à les convaincre de collaborer alors ?

\- Aucun n’a été enchanté à l’idée de devoir faire ami-ami comme tu peux t’en douter, mais je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Raven approuva avant de poursuivre sur un autre sujet :

\- Et concernant la cache d’armes ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

La blonde ne fut pas surprise de voir que son amie avait gardé cette information en tête et qu’elle était la première à lui en parler. Elle aurait presque pu sourire en imaginant son impatience à l’idée de pouvoir récupérer de quoi fabriquer des engins explosifs en tout genre ou même de nouvelles armes qui promettraient à coup sûr d’être tout aussi destructrices que celles qu’elle avait déjà pu créer jusqu’à présent.

\- Avec ce qu’on a découvert concernant Bellamy, il est peu probable qu’il reste quoi que ce soit à récupérer.

L’expression de la mécanicienne s’assombrit. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à ce problème, mais l’évocation du jeune homme et de sa trahison n’en restait pas moins douloureuse.

\- Malgré tout, on doit y aller. S’il reste quelque chose d’intéressant, on ne peut pas se permettre de s’en passer, donc je compte organiser une expédition. Il faudra qu’on soit assez nombreux pour pouvoir ramener le maximum de matériel mais pas trop non plus pour rester aussi discrets que possible et ne pas compliquer les déplacements. Une journée devrait suffire pour faire l’aller-retour.

\- Quand est-ce qu’on s’en occupe alors ?

Clarke marqua un temps d’arrêt et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle dévisagea la brune avec un air embarrassé que cette dernière ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je pensais partir demain à l’aube. Mais…

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspens et alors Raven perdit patience :

\- Bon, c’est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton agacé.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est raisonnable que tu participes, dit la plus jeune après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son amie baisser la tête, un air abattu sur le visage. Elle détestait la voir ainsi, mais elle se devait d’être sincère avec elle.

\- Je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes, je t’assure. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles et que tu te mettes en danger.

\- En quoi je serais plus en danger qu’un autre ?! s’emporta soudain la mécanicienne en relevant la tête, exaspérée et lassée de voir son amie tourner autour du pot sans dire clairement d’où venait le problème.

Clarke la regarda fixement sans dire un mot. Elle savait que la brune voyait où elle voulait en venir et elle préférait donc ne pas mettre de mots sur ses pensées puisque ce n’était pas nécessaire, même si cela relevait d’une certaine lâcheté. Au bout d’un long moment, l’aînée des deux jeunes filles détourna à nouveau le regard et ses mâchoires se crispèrent tandis qu’elle tentait au mieux de cacher toute la frustration qu’elle ressentait.

\- Va voir ma mère et demande-lui ce qu’elle en pense, finit par dire la plus jeune. Je m’en tiendrai à son avis. Si elle pense que ton état te le permet alors tu viendras, c’est promis.

Raven retint de justesse la remarque qu’elle s’apprêtait à lancer à la blonde. Cette dernière savait pertinemment qu’Abby refuserait qu’elle participe à une telle expédition, et c’était précisément pour cette raison qu’elle se servait de cet argument. Elle aurait voulu dire ce qu’elle pensait réellement mais préféra éviter une dispute, consciente que son amie était déjà sous pression et n’avait pas en plus besoin qu’elle vienne ajouter ses propres problèmes.

\- Va voir ma mère, d’accord ? insista Clarke.

\- J’irai, répondit la mécanicienne d’un ton peu convaincu.

\- Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête sans grande conviction et Clarke partit sans tarder, pressée d’en finir avec cette conversation qui l’avait mise particulièrement mal à l’aise. Plus que tout, elle était peinée et accablée de voir son amie ainsi et n’espérait qu’une chose, que cette mauvaise passe s’arrange au plus vite et qu’une solution soit envisageable pour améliorer son état au long terme.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Raven avait longuement hésité avant de faire ce que lui avait demandé son amie. L’idée de prétendre être allée à l’infirmerie et avoir obtenu le feu vert de l’ancienne Chancelière lui avait bien sûr traversé l’esprit, mais elle s’était bien vite ravisée, sachant pertinemment que Clarke irait vérifier auprès de sa mère si elle disait la vérité. Elle s’était donc résolue à faire ce qu’elle lui avait dit.

En entrant dans l’infirmerie en fin d’après-midi, elle trouva Abby en train de discuter avec Marcus. Ils semblaient en grande conversation et elle tourna donc les talons, préférant revenir plus tard. Mais l’ancienne Chancelière l’avait déjà aperçue et l’appela donc pour la retenir. La jeune fille s’arrêta à contrecœur.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je voudrais vous parler.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Si on pouvait aller ailleurs ça m’arrangerait.

Abby comprit que la mécanicienne voulait parler en privé. Elle fit un léger signe de la main à Marcus pour lui indiquer qu’elle reviendrait dès qu’elle aurait terminé, puis elles quittèrent l’infirmerie pour rejoindre un endroit où elles pourraient parler sans craindre d’être entendues.

\- Je t’écoute.

Elle fut surprise de voir que Raven semblait hésiter à parler, comme si elle avait peur de dire ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais finalement, elle prit la parole :

\- Vous savez sûrement que les armes dont on se servait avant votre arrivée sur Terre venaient d’un bunker ?

\- Oui, j’en ai entendu parler.

\- Clarke compte organiser une expédition pour y aller et voir si on peut récupérer quelque chose d’intéressant.

\- Quand ?

\- Oh… Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Pour être tout à fait franche, Clarke ne me dit plus grand-chose, soupira Abby. Nous nous sommes à peine parlé depuis hier et je ne sais toujours rien de cette histoire d’enlèvement.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, gênée d’avoir été aussi directe.

\- Peu importe, trancha l’ancienne Chancelière pour revenir au sujet de départ. J’imagine que tu n’es pas venue simplement pour m‘informer de ce projet ?

Raven décida d’arrêter de prendre des détours et d’aller plutôt droit au but pour enfin obtenir une réponse :

\- Je comptais y aller, mais Clarke pense que c’est une mauvaise idée. Elle m’a dit de venir vous voir pour vous demander votre avis.

\- Hors de question que tu participes à cette expédition, répondit la chirurgienne sans hésitation.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c’est trop dangereux.

\- Ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser votre fille y aller pourtant.

\- Ce n’est pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Clarke ne me dit pas tout, c’est vrai, mais elle m’a au moins dit que tu avais participé à l’attaque d’Arkadia alors que tu étais censée rester à l’arrière. En désobéissant de la sorte, tu t’es mise en danger et tu as mis les autres en danger, alors tu restes ici jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Abby était déjà prête à partir, estimant qu’elle avait donné sa réponse et n’avait plus rien ajouté. Mais la jeune mécanicienne ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- C’est seulement à cause de ma jambe que vous ne voulez pas que j’y aille, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ça fait partie des raisons oui, mais ce n’est pas la seule. Je viens de te donner la principale.

\- J’ai désobéi pendant l’attaque c’est vrai, mais c’était pour aider. Vous n’allez quand même pas éternellement m’empêcher de quitter le bunker pour me donner une leçon ?

\- Bon, admettons que je passe l’éponge concernant cette erreur de parcours, dit-elle en croisant les bras et en adoptant un air plus sévère. Où en sont les douleurs dont tu m’avais parlées il y a quelques semaines ?

Raven resta muette et détourna le regard avec un air agacé. Elle savait maintenant d’où venait cette capacité exaspérante qu’avait Clarke de toujours trouver réponse à tout.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n’en as parlé à personne, je me trompe ?

La jeune fille garda le silence, ce qui constituait une réponse en soi.

\- C’est un problème sérieux, Raven. Après ce que tu as subi avec l’explosion du barrage et cette extraction de moelle, il est normal que tu aies des séquelles, mais tu ne peux pas les prendre à la légère. Je n’étais pas là pour t’aider, mais tu aurais dû en parler à tes amis, tu aurais dû les mettre au courant. D’ailleurs, il est encore temps de le faire.

\- Pour qu’ils me mettent encore un peu plus sur le côté ? Aucun risque que je leur en parle.

\- Raven… soupira la quinquagénaire. Ignorer tes problèmes ne te mènera nulle part.

\- Je n’ignore pas mes problèmes.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Ce n’est rien de dramatique. J’ai déjà connu pire et je peux gérer ça comme j’ai déjà géré le reste.

\- Tu ne gères rien du tout, tu te contentes de mentir. Tu mens à tes amis, tu me mens, et surtout tu te mens à toi-même.

Raven baissa les yeux et se fit à nouveau silencieuse. Elle semblait presque honteuse, mais ses traits crispés trahissaient également une certaine contrariété.

Le silence se fit pesant et persista longuement. Aucune des deux femmes ne parlait, mais tandis que la plus jeune évitait soigneusement le regard de son aînée, cette dernière elle, la fixait. On aurait dit qu’elle tentait de la sonder pour voir ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur, mais la vérité était qu’elle cherchait les mots justes pour enfin parvenir à l’atteindre et à la faire réagir. La situation état bloquée depuis trop longtemps, il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de lui venir en aide.

Abby hésita pendant un long moment. Parler en toute franchise et en mettant enfin des mots – aussi douloureux soient-ils – sur ce qui était devenu un tabou au fil du temps lui semblait être la dernière solution qu’il lui restait. Elle avait essayé de laisser la jeune fille gérer les choses comme elle le souhaitait, mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : elle ne faisait que nier les véritables problèmes. Ce n’était certainement pas en évitant la confrontation que la situation changerait, aussi Abby décida-t-elle d’attaquer de front.

\- Cette jambe ne te définit pas dans ton entièreté, Raven. Tu ne te résumes pas à un handicap.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c’est exactement le sentiment que j’ai.

Cette fois, ce fut une tristesse sincère qui se peignit sur les traits d’Abby quand elle entendit la voix de la jeune fille se briser. Elle, qui avait connu Raven avant qu’elle ne traverse toutes ces épreuves, avant que sa vie ne devienne le combat quotidien qu’elle était à présent, ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle souriait toujours bien sûr, et se réjouissait encore quand les circonstances le permettaient, mais ses sourires paraissaient forcés et ses rires faux. Dernièrement, suite aux événements survenus au Mont Weather, la situation avait encore empiré et à présent, la jeune fille n’était plus que l’ombre d’elle-même.

Raven planta ses yeux dans ceux de l’ancienne Chancelière, et quand elle parla, ce fut d’une voix rendue tremblante par toutes sortes d’émotions, que ce soit la colère, la frustration, la lassitude ou le désespoir :

\- J’avais déjà l’impression de ne pas rentrer dans le moule avant, mais maintenant c’est pire. J’ai tout perdu. Finn était ma seule famille et il est mort. Il était le seul capable de m’aimer et il n’est plus là maintenant. La seule chose qu’il me restait, c’était mon corps et mes compétences, mais maintenant même ça je ne l’ai plus ! Je ne suis même plus capable de marcher ! Si j’ai le moindre problème avec mon attelle, je deviens un poids mort, et même quand elle fonctionne, je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je faisais avant. Cette putain de jambe me gêne pour la moindre connerie !! Je ne peux plus faire quoi que ce soit normalement, tout est devenu compliqué, même les choses les plus banales ! J’essaye de passer outre, j’essaye vraiment, mais à chaque fois qu’on me dit non à cause de cette saloperie, ça me rappelle que c’est ce que je suis maintenant ! Je suis seulement un handicap !!!

Cette ultime phrase avait presque été hurlée et avait conclu la tirade qui était en fait un véritable cri de désespoir, un appel à l’aide qui enfin était lancé après avoir été trop longtemps retenu.

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes et ses mains tremblaient. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer mais ses yeux étaient déjà brillants et elle menaçait de craquer à tout instant. En la voyant dans cet état, si fragile et vulnérable, complètement anéantie, Abby sentit elle-même ses yeux devenir humides. Malgré tout, elle fit de son mieux pour parler d’une voix claire.

\- Tu te trompes, Raven. Je ne peux pas réellement savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je peux vaguement imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur. Je ne l’imagine que plus facilement en te voyant tous les jours te battre contre toutes les difficultés que tu rencontres et faire de ton mieux pour t’en sortir. Mais ne crois pas que tu te résumes à ces difficultés, c’est faux, complètement faux.

Plus elle parlait et plus sa gorge se serrait, si bien qu’elle dut finalement s’interrompre quelques secondes. Quand elle eut retrouvé une voix plus sûre, elle reprit :

\- Tu es parvenue à surmonter toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées et je t’admire pour ça.

Voyant la mécanicienne baisser les yeux et secouer la tête avec un air résigné, elle s’empressa de poursuivre :

\- Je suis sérieuse, Raven. Beaucoup de gens se seraient effondrés et auraient laissé tomber à la première difficulté, mais toi, tu les as toutes surmontées. A chaque fois qu’un nouvel obstacle s’est présenté, tu as trouvé le moyen de le franchir, tu t’es toujours relevée et tu as continué à avancer. Tu mérites qu’on t’admire pour ça, car peu de gens ont la détermination et la force dont tu as fait preuve et dont tu continues à faire preuve. Mais tu peux parfois avoir besoin d’aide. Ce n’est pas une fatalité, c’est normal et tu n’as pas à en avoir honte. Parce qu’on a besoin que quelqu’un nous tende la main et nous soutienne aujourd’hui, ça ne veut pas dire qu’on en aura besoin jusqu’à la fin de nos jours et qu’on ne pourra plus jamais se débrouiller seul, et ça ne veut pas non plus dire qu’on est faible. Tu es tout sauf faible, Raven. Mais il arrive parfois qu’on fatigue et qu’on ait besoin de repos pour pouvoir recommencer à aller de l’avant, et ça peut t’arriver à toi aussi.

La jeune fille fut incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Une première larme coula en silence, rapidement suivie d’une deuxième, et elle garda la tête baissée, totalement incapable de regarder Abby en face maintenant qu’elle pleurait.

\- Tu rejettes l’aide et le soutien qu’on te propose parce que tu ne t’en penses pas digne, n’est-ce pas ? Tu crois que tu mérites tout ce qu’il t’arrive ? Tu te trompes. La vie est terriblement injuste et cruelle, et elle l’a été plus encore avec toi. Tu as déjà traversé des souffrances que je ne souhaite à personne, et le fait est que tu vas sans doute encore connaître d’autres épreuves. Tu es forte et je sais que tu réussiras à surmonter tout ça. Mais malgré cette force dont tu as déjà fait preuve, tu as le droit d’accepter l’aide qu’on veut t’apporter.

Voyant que Raven ne la regardait toujours pas, Abby posa son index sous son menton et lui redressa la tête avec une douceur et une tendresse plus sincères que jamais. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et parla d’une voix pleine et chaleureuse :

\- Ne rejette pas ceux qui tiennent à toi, ne rejette pas leur amour. Tu es une personne formidable qui mérite d’être aimée, Raven. Il faut que tu apprennes à accepter cet amour parce que tu le mérites plus que n’importe qui d’autre.

Ces mots eurent raison du peu de contrôle que la brune était parvenue à maintenir et elle craqua complètement. Alors que jusque-là ses larmes coulaient en silence, elle éclata en sanglots et vint aussitôt se réfugier dans les bras d’Abby qui l’accueillit sans la moindre hésitation. La mécanicienne vint nicher sa tête dans son cou et alors l’ancienne Chancelière posa une main à l’arrière son crâne dans une geste affectueux. Les mains agrippées à la veste de l’autre femme, Raven pleurait toutes les larmes qu’elle ne s’était pas autorisée à laisser couler jusqu’à maintenant, et même si elle se détestait d’être si faible, ce lâcher-prise était libérateur.

\- Laisse-toi aller, lui chuchota Abby.

La jeune fille laissa ces mots prononcés d’une voix douce l’envelopper et elle profita de cet amour maternel qui lui était offert et qu’elle n’avait jamais véritablement connu.

\- Tu n’iras pas à cette expédition, mais ce n’est pas parce que tu es une gêne pour les autres. Tu n’iras pas parce que je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, et Clarke non plus.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres saccada la respiration de la mécanicienne.

\- On va trouver une solution pour ta jambe. On va trouver quelque chose, je te le promets. Et d’ici-là, on va tout faire pour que tu ne souffres pas.

Raven resserra son étreinte autour d’Abby, sa façon à elle de lui montrer sa reconnaissance dans ce moment où elle ne pouvait pas parler et surtout ne _voulait_ pas parler. A cet instant, elle voulait simplement profiter de cette affection qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rejeter en temps normal mais dont elle avait tant besoin en vérité.

Abby la berça jusqu’à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent et encore après, elle le fit aussi longtemps que ce fut nécessaire. Quand finalement la jeune fille se sépara d’elle, elle lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et lui essuya délicatement le visage avec ses pouces pour en débarrasser les dernières traces de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Tu ferais bien d’y aller. Il y a sûrement quelqu’un qui a besoin de la plus jeune mécanicienne Zero-G des cinquante-deux dernières années.

Raven laissa un pâle sourire étirer ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Après encore quelques secondes passées à fixer Abby pour lui transmettre les remerciements qu’elle ne parvenait à exprimer par les mots, elle se décida à partir pour rejoindre Sinclair et achever le travail qu’ils avaient commencé plus tôt dans la journée.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Clarke fut avertie du retour du groupe qu’elle avait envoyé en mission en début d’après-midi. Elle alla immédiatement à leur rencontre et quand elle les trouva, elle fut soulagée de voir que les sept hommes qu’elle avait désignés étaient tous de retour et visiblement sains et saufs. Elle les emmena jusqu’à la pièce qui était il y a encore peu de temps le bureau du Président et qu’elle avait désignée comme une sorte de salle de réunion. Une fois qu’ils furent tous installés, elle écouta attentivement ce qu’ils avaient à dire.

\- Le camp dont vous avez parlé existe bel et bien, commença l’un des anciens gardes d’Arkadia.

Cette première information satisfaisait Clarke tout comme elle l’inquiétait. Cependant, elle n’interrompit pas l’homme et le laissa poursuivre en écoutant attentivement.

\- Leurs installations sont plus rudimentaires que celles d’Arkadia mais visiblement ils sont parvenus à créer quelque chose de correct et qui leur a permis de survivre puisqu’ils sont toujours là.

\- Avez-vous pu identifier la station ?

\- Il s’agit visiblement de la Station Tesla.

La blonde hocha la tête. Cette partie de l’Arche était celle qui fournissait toute l’énergie nécessaire au vaisseau, en particulier l’électricité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le matériel qui s’y trouvait avait été endommagé au cours de la traversée de l’atmosphère puis de l’atterrissage, mais peut-être les habitants étaient-ils parvenus à faire des réparations.

\- Nous avons vu trois camions semblables à ceux que Pike avait fait venir au camp, reprit le soldat. On peut supposer que c’est de là qu’ils provenaient.

\- Le camp d’Arkadia s’est créé autour de la Station Mecha, c’est là que se trouvaient toutes les installations mécaniques. Comment les survivants de la Station Tesla auraient-ils pu trouver le matériel nécessaire pour construire ces véhicules ?

\- Pike leur a peut-être fourni ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait réfléchir mais ne s’attarda pas longtemps et poursuivit sans perdre de temps :

\- Quoi d’autre ?

\- Mis à part les camions, il n’y a pas grand-chose de notable. Nous sommes restés à distance, nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque d’être repérés, il était donc difficile d’en apprendre plus.

\- Quels sont leurs moyens de défense ?

\- Ils ont construit des barrières, mais difficile de savoir si elles sont électrifiées ou équipés d’un autre système de défense du même type. Ils n’ont pas de miradors et les patrouilles se font à pieds. D’après ce que nous avons pu voir, ils n’ont pas non plus de chevaux.

\- Et en ce qui concerne l’armement ?

\- Les gardes sont moins nombreux qu’à Arkadia mais tous armés.

\- Pensez-vous qu’ils puissent être à l’origine du massacre de l’armée native ?

\- C’est tout à fait envisageable. Avec des armes à feu, il est inutile d’être nombreux pour faire un tel carnage contre des combattants qui n’en possèdent pas, quelques dizaines d’hommes pouvaient suffire et donc, ils pourraient être responsables.

Clarke adopta un air grave et ses traits se crispèrent, mais elle continua.

\- Avez-vous pu estimer le nombre d’habitants du camp ?

\- Difficile de donner un nombre exact, il faudrait organiser une autre expédition plus poussée pour ça. Mais nous avons pensé qu’ils étaient environ trois cents, sans doute plus.

\- Trois cents ? s’exclama la jeune fille. C’est presque autant que le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette station au moment où l’Arche a rejoint la Terre, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Nous avons été tout aussi étonnés que vous. En supposant qu’ils aient subi quelques pertes durant l’atterrissage, cela nous amène à penser qu’après leur arrivée sur Terre ils ont perdu un nombre ridicule des leurs.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s’interrogea tout haut Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Notre territoire s’arrête au Mont Weather.

La blonde se tourna vers le guerrier natif qui venait de parler.

\- Votre territoire ? Vous voulez dire celui du _Trikru_?

L’homme hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

\- Alors il n’y a personne au-delà des montagnes ? Il n’y a aucun autre clan ?

\- Seuls les exilés et quelques petits groupes restreints y vivent.

\- Ça explique comment ils ont pu survivre et subir si peu de pertes alors que leurs défenses sont limitées, dit la jeune fille, plus pour elle que pour être entendue des autres.

Elle resta silencieuse et les sept hommes qui lui faisaient face attendirent patiemment. Le regard perdu dans le vague, ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son intense réflexion. Après quelques instants, elle releva la tête pour s’adresser à nouveau au soldat avec qui elle avait échangé jusqu’à maintenant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose qui puisse confirmer que cette station est en contact avec Pike ?

\- Rien mis à part les camions.

\- Nous aurions pu en savoir plus si nous étions restés plus longtemps, intervint l’un des Natifs sur un ton contrarié et accusateur.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté, répliqua l’ancien garde d’Arkadia. Nous ne pouvions pas rester, c’était trop dangereux.

\- Nous n’avons pas discuté, vous nous avez menacés.

\- C’était pour notre sécurité à tous ainsi que la vôtre.

\- Pour notre sécurité ? C’est de vous que venait le danger. Je me sentais en sécurité jusqu’à ce que vous pointiez votre arme sur moi.

Ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il retournait, Clarke assistait à l’échange sans dire un mot. Mais voyant que le ton commençait à monter et que le Natif s’était redressé et subitement approché du garde, visiblement prêt à régler ses comptes, elle s’empressa d’intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Ça suffit ! lança-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire et en s’interposant entre les deux hommes.

Ceux-ci obéirent mais ne cessèrent pas pour autant de se toiser l’un l’autre en se lançant des regards noirs et menaçants.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda la jeune fille pour tenter d’éclaircir la situation.

\- Il a menacé de nous tuer si nous ne lui obéissions pas, dit le Natif.

\- C’est faux ! s’insurgea l’ancien Arkadien.

\- Comment appelez-vous ce que vous avez fait si ce n’est des menaces ?

\- Assez ! s’impatienta la blonde. Si vous voulez que je comprenne il va falloir m’expliquer plutôt que d’essayer de parler plus fort que les autres, d’autant que ça ne vous donnera pas raison.

Elle se tourna vers le Natif pour s’adresser à lui et avoir sa version des faits.

_\- Que s’est-il passé ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en Trigedasleng de façon à ce que seuls les trois guerriers et elle puissent comprendre.

_\- Quand ils ont décidé de rentrer_ , _nous avons proposé de rester. Nous pouvions passer la nuit là-bas sans problème et l’obscurité nous aurait permis de nous approcher davantage et même pourquoi pas de capturer l’un d’entre eux. Mais ils ont refusé, ils pensaient que c’était trop dangereux. Ce sont des lâches et des faibles, voilà pourquoi ils avaient peur_ , dit-il en lançant un regard mauvais aux quatre hommes qui l’observaient avec des airs méfiants.

_\- Et après ?_

_\- Nous leur avons dit qu’ils pouvaient rentrer et que nous resterions, mais ils ont à nouveau refusé. Ils craignaient qu’on les accuse de s’être débarrassés de nous._

_\- C’est là qu’ils vous ont menacés ?_

_\- Ils ont dit qu’ils n’hésiteraient pas à employer la force si c’était nécessaire et deux d’entre eux ont pointé leur arme sur nous_ , expliqua-t-il en désignant clairement les deux soldats en question.

_\- Vous avez obéi ?_

Le Natif resta silencieux.

_\- Répondez-moi_ , dit Clarke sur un ton autoritaire.

_\- Mes frères et moi avions commencé à prendre la direction du camp et alors l’un d’entre eux a tiré un coup de feu._

_\- L’un d’entre vous a été blessé ?_ s’inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

_\- Il ne nous a pas visés, il a tiré en l’air_ .

_\- Et après cela, vous avez obéi ?_

_\- Heda nous a ordonné de ne pas provoquer de conflit et de travailler avec les Skaikru._

_\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir obéi dès le début alors ?_

_\- Ils n’ont pas autorité sur nous, rien ne nous oblige à suivre leurs ordres._

_\- Pourquoi suivez-vous les miens dans ce cas ?_

_\- Vous êtes leur Heda_ , dit-il avec respect. _Et vous n’êtes pas comme eux._

Clarke fut surprise par cette dernière remarque. En quoi la considéraient-ils différente des autres membres de son peuple ? Est-ce que le fait qu’elle ait vécu parmi eux changeait la vision qu’ils avaient d’elle ? Bien que curieuse, elle ne s’attarda pas sur ces questions et se concentra sur ce qui était le problème actuel.

_\- Ils ont eu raison de vous empêcher de rester. Mes ordres étaient clairs, vous deviez être de retour à la nuit tombée._

_\- Nous ne courions aucun danger, nous-_

_\- Tais-toi._

L’homme obéit et la laissa poursuivre.

_\- Même si vous connaissez bien les environs et que vous êtes donc moins vulnérables que nous, vous n’êtes pas invincibles. Les habitants de ce camp ont des armes à feu et vous savez quels dégâts elles peuvent faire. Ils n’auraient pas dû vous menacer ni même tirer le moindre coup de feu, d’autant que vous auriez pu être repérés, mais vous devez obéir à mes ordres et ils ont donc eu raison de vous obliger à rentrer._

Le guerrier resta silencieux, n’ayant visiblement rien à ajouter.

_\- Je vais régler le problème avec eux et m’assurer que rien de semblable ne se reproduise. De votre côté, faites en sorte d’être plus coopératifs et surtout n’oubliez pas qui a autorité sur vous ici._

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas mais il soutint son regard avec un air sérieux. Estimant qu’elle l’avait suffisamment sermonné, elle leur donna congé à lui et ses deux camarades. A plusieurs moments, elle avait cherché ses mots ou avait eu du mal à comprendre ce que lui disait le guerrier, mais elle était tout de même satisfaite de voir qu’elle pouvait à présent entretenir une conversation suivie.

Une fois que les Natifs furent sortis de la pièce, elle se tourna vers les quatre gardes qui avaient attendu qu’elle termine sa conversation. Elle s’apprêtait à parler mais n’en eut pas le temps, ce qui fit naître un air contrarié sur ses traits.

\- Alors c’est tout ? Vous avez baragouiné avec eux et ça s’arrête là, ils vont s’en sortir aussi facilement ? s’indigna le soldat avec qui elle avait échangé plus tôt.

\- Je leur ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ce genre de problèmes. Je sais qu’ils sont suffisamment disciplinés pour que des réprimandes suffisent, vous pouvez être certains que ça ne se reproduira plus. Néanmoins, ce ne sont pas les seuls à blâmer.

Clarke marqua une pause et les dévisagea à tour de rôle avec un air sévère, les sourcils froncés. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur son interlocuteur et parla d’une voix forte.

\- J’ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. Plus vite vous y répondrez et plus vite nous serons débarrassés de ce problème.

Après une autre pause, elle prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Qui les a menacés ? Qui a pointé son arme sur eux ? Qui est l’imbécile qui a tiré un coup de feu ?

Elle avait parlé d’une traite et elle fixait maintenant les quatre hommes qui se trouvaient face à elle. Ils détournèrent tous le regard, tout à coup penauds. Tous sauf un. L’un des soldats la toisait avec un regard assassin et alors la blonde sut immédiatement lequel d’entre eux avait été suffisamment bête pour se servir de son arme au risque de signaler leur présence. Malgré la tentative d’intimidation de l’homme, elle ne faiblit pas et soutint son regard.

Il n’y eut d’abord aucune réponse. Chacun restait parfaitement silencieux, visiblement peu enclin à coopérer. Après un long moment cependant, l’un des gardes se décida enfin à parler.

\- Je les ai mis en joue.

La jeune fille s’apprêtait à prendre la parole suite à ces aveux, mais d’autres suivirent.

\- J’ai été le premier à les menacer verbalement, avoua le soldat avec qui elle parlait depuis le début.

\- Que leur avez-vous dit exactement ? demanda la blonde.

L’homme sembla hésiter, mais le regard sévère posé sur lui le convainquit de répondre.

\- Je leur ai dit que je ne voyais pas d’inconvénient à leur mettre un pistolet sur la tempe si c’était ce qu’il fallait pour qu’ils rentrent avec nous.

Clarke hocha simplement la tête et resta muette, attendant que le dernier coupable se dénonce.

Après plusieurs minutes, les aveux ne venaient toujours pas. Elle savait déjà qui était celui à blâmer, mais elle ne comptait pas l’accuser ouvertement. Toutefois, n’y tenant plus, celui qui semblait s’être placé en leader du groupe perdit patience.

\- Fais pas chier et dis-le, lança-t-il sans regarder ni désigner une personne en particulier.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que finalement, le coupable accepte enfin de se dénoncer, et alors la jeune fille constata sans surprise que c’était bien celui qu’elle avait pensé identifier plus tôt.

\- Oui, bon c‘est moi. J’ai braqué mon arme sur eux et ensuite j’ai tiré. Mais au moins ça a été efficace, ils ont obéi, tu es obligée de le reconnaître, se justifia-t-il.

\- C’est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? lança Clarke en le fixant avec un regard méprisant.

\- Eh ! Je t’ai pas autorisée à me tutoyer.

\- Je te vouvoierai quand toi tu le feras. De plus, j’estime qu’un abruti capable de faire une chose aussi stupide ne mérite pas qu’on le vouvoie. C’est un miracle que vous n’ayez pas été repérés.

\- Tu vas descendre d’un ton, commença à s’énerver l’homme.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ?

\- C’est une idée.

Tout en parlant, le soldat s’était subitement approché de la jeune fille, et il ne se gênait pas pour profiter de son avantage de taille pour tenter de l’impressionner.

\- Recule immédiatement, gronda la blonde sans se laisser intimider.

\- Je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir d’une gosse tout juste sortie de l’adolescence. Tu devrais rester à ta place et laisser quelqu’un de plus compétent nous diriger.

\- Recule, intervint une autre voix.

Clarke fut surprise de voir le meneur du groupe s’interposer. Il saisit son collègue par le bras et le bouscula pour pouvoir se placer entre lui et l’adolescente et ainsi protéger cette dernière.

\- Elle est sûrement bien plus qualifiée pour ce job que n’importe lequel d’entre nous, lança-t-il en fixant l’autre homme avec un air réprobateur. T’as merdé, je te l’ai dit et elle le dit aussi, alors maintenant ferme-la et fais profil bas.

Blessé dans son orgueil, le coupable serra les poings mais ne répliqua pas et fit un pas en arrière pour montrer qu’il abandonnait la lutte et ne comptait pas s’en prendre à Clarke. Celle-ci, rassurée de disposer à nouveau d’une certaine distance de sécurité, prit à nouveau la parole après que le garde qui lui était venu en aide se soit écarté.

\- J’ai été très claire avec les Natifs. Ils savent que si une situation semblable se reproduit des sanctions tomberont. Ils auraient dû tout de suite obéir puisque je vous avais ordonné de revenir dès ce soir, et je n’ai pas manqué de leur dire. Néanmoins, leur attitude n’excuse en rien la vôtre. Il est inadmissible que vous ayez menacé de vous en prendre à eux et que vous soyez allés jusqu’à tirer, d’autant que chaque munition est précieuse et que ce coup de feu aurait pu mettre tout le groupe en danger.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le principal concerné qui, cette fois, avait baissé la tête. Elle fut satisfaite de voir qu’il semblait avoir compris la leçon et reprit.

\- Je l’ai déjà dit, mais visiblement le message n’est pas passé alors je vais devoir me répéter. Nous ne formons qu’un seul et même peuple à présent. Les Natifs ne sont pas nos ennemis, ils sont des nôtres, et vous devez donc les traiter comme vous traiteriez n’importe quel membre du Peuple du Ciel. Si j’entends encore une seule fois parler de tels problèmes vous subirez vous aussi des sanctions. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- Oui, répondirent les quatre hommes à l’unisson.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils n’attendirent pas plus longtemps et quittèrent la pièce. Le chef du groupe fut le dernier à sortir et Clarke s’empressa donc de le retenir.

\- Johnson, attendez.

\- Oui ? répondit le soldat en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes pour être certaine que les autres gardes se soient éloignés, puis elle prit la parole :

\- Je voulais seulement vous remercier d’être intervenu.

\- C’est tout à fait normal. Je pensais ce que j’ai dit. Vous êtes tout à fait légitime à la place que vous occupez, ne laissez personne vous persuader du contraire.

\- Merci.

\- Si jamais un autre crétin vous pose problème, n’hésitez pas à me l’envoyer.

\- J’y penserai, sourit la blonde, quelque peu amusée mais aussi touchée du soutien que lui témoignait l’homme. Vous pouvez y aller.

Johnson inclina légèrement la tête vers l’avant pour la saluer respectueusement, puis il quitta la pièce.

Clarke s’autorisa enfin à se détendre une fois qu’elle fut seule. Elle relâcha ses muscles et ses épaules retombèrent tandis que sa posture se faisait moins stricte. Elle contourna le bureau et se laissa tomber dans le siège, tout à coup fatiguée. Après s’être passée une main dans les cheveux, elle poussa un profond soupir.

Une chose était certaine, elle n’avait pas pleinement pris conscience des responsabilités qu’elle acceptait d’assumer ni des difficultés auxquelles elle allait devoir faire face lorsqu’elle avait accepté de devenir la dirigeante de son peuple.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après avoir dîné et réglé les derniers détails de l’expédition avec ceux qui l’accompagneraient, Clarke put enfin s’octroyer un moment de solitude. Après avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée enfermée à l’intérieur du bunker et en permanence entourée de gens qu’elle connaissait à peine pour la plupart, voire pas du tout, elle sortit pour aller profiter du calme nocturne qu’offrait l’extérieur. Dès qu’elle fut dehors, elle respira profondément pour remplir ses poumons d’air frais.

Après plusieurs inspirations, elle marcha jusqu’à atteindre la corniche qui surplombait l’entrée du Mont Weather. Elle arriva à l’endroit où s’étaient tenus les soldats qui avaient tenté de les empêcher d’atteindre la porte quelques mois plus tôt et alors elle s’assit à même le sol, au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Elle balança les jambes quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Le ciel était dégagé, pas un nuage pour cacher les étoiles et la lune qui serait pleine dans quelques temps et donnait presque l’impression qu’on était en plein jour.

Elle observa longuement les constellations, tentant de les reconnaître grâce à ce qu’elle avait appris dans les livres d’astronomie qu’elle lisait étant petite. Les étoiles paraissaient bien différentes à présent qu’elle se trouvait sur Terre. Elle avait l’impression de les redécouvrir maintenant qu’elle les voyait sous un autre angle, et les photographies qu’elle regardait lorsqu’elle était enfant et qui lui semblaient fausses en comparaison de la vue que lui offrait l’Arche prenaient sens.

Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à dériver vers son père. C’était lui qui lui avait donné goût à la lecture. Sa mère l’avait elle aussi toujours poussée à s’intéresser à beaucoup de choses bien sûr, mais son ouverture d’esprit et sa curiosité, elle les tenait avant tout de son père. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ce fut ensuite à Lexa qu’elle pensa, et alors elle demanda si Jake l’aurait appréciée. Abby ne la portait pas dans son cœur, loin de là, mais lui ? Aurait-il su voir chez la brune les bons côtés qu’elle-même avait découverts au fil du temps ? Aurait-il su voir qu’elle n’était pas seulement la Commandante, mais aussi une jeune fille qui avait tant à offrir ? Clarke ressemblait beaucoup à son père, tous ceux qui les avaient tous les deux connus s’accordaient à le dire et elle-même en avait conscience, aussi pensait-elle qu’il aurait apprécié Lexa et aurait peut-être même pu inciter Abby à en faire autant. Mais comment en être certaine maintenant qu’il n’était plus là ? Elle n’aurait jamais l’occasion de le savoir.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n’entendit pas que quelqu’un approchait. Cependant, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement en se redressant lorsqu’elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Hey, blondie.

La jeune fille sourit au surnom et sut de qui il s’agissait avant même d’avoir réellement reconnu les traits de Raven et sa démarche caractéristique.

\- Ça va, la mécano ?

La brune la rejoignit et s’assit à ses côtés.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Après la journée que je viens de passer, j’avais besoin de solitude.

Le silence s’installa. Les deux jeunes filles se contentaient de profiter du calme qu’offrait la nuit et qui leur apportait à toutes les deux un certain apaisement. Chacune avait eu une journée éprouvante et elles ressentaient maintenant le contrecoup des trop longues heures passées à courir à droite à gauche.

Au bout d’un moment, Clarke posa les yeux sur la brune assise à côté d’elle, mais celle-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard, peut-être parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas remarqué, mais plus probablement parce qu’elle ne se sentait pas gênée bien qu’elle soit observée comme un animal de laboratoire. La blonde n’y avait pas fait attention jusque-là, mais cette fois elle remarqua les traits tirés de son amie.

\- Tu n’as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Je me trompe ?

\- C’est seulement maintenant que tu remarques ma mine horrible ? lança Raven sur un ton taquin.

Clarke lâcha un rire bref et détourna le regard pour le poser plutôt sur la forêt qui se trouvait en contrebas de la corniche.

\- Désolée, j’assure pas.

\- T’en fais pas va, la rassura la mécanicienne. T’as tout un tas de trucs à gérer, tu peux pas faire attention à tout et tout le monde. Et puis à en croire tes cernes, t’as pas mieux dormi que moi.

\- Je ne pense pas que je pourrai passer une nuit normale ici avant un moment.

\- Moi non plus.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle crut que la conversation allait s’arrêter là, mais après quelques instants, Raven prit à nouveau la parole.

\- J’ai fait des cauchemars qui m’ont réveillée plusieurs fois et quand c’était pas ça… c’était des douleurs, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Clarke tourna vivement la tête vers son amie, surprise qu’elle lui fasse de telles confidences. Elle qui faisait toujours bonne figure et avait la fâcheuse habitude de nier ses problèmes, elle venait d’admettre qu’elle souffrait.

Elle hésita longuement à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle craignait que la brune ne se braque comme à chaque fois qu’il était question de son état de santé, mais elle voulait savoir et avait besoin de savoir pour organiser au mieux l’expédition qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Après une ultime hésitation, elle se décida à parler :

\- Tu es allée voir ma mère ?

\- Oui.

Le ton de Raven était plutôt neutre, presque détaché. Voyant qu’elle ne développait pas, la blonde se risqua à insister :

\- Et alors ?

\- Je suis assignée à résidence, plaisanta la mécanicienne avec un ton néanmoins amer.

La plus jeune sentit sa gorge se serrer et eut toutes les peines du monde à simplement avaler sa salive. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer à quel point cette situation pouvait être frustrante pour son amie qui avait toujours aimé être sur le terrain et ne supportait pas d’être inactive.

\- Je suis désolée, Raven.

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Ce n’est pas toi qui as pressé la détente et qui m’as logé cette balle dans la colonne.

La blonde comprit sans mal qu’elle faisait allusion à Murphy. Le jeune homme avait causé bien des problèmes, c’était certain, et pourtant elle ressentait une certaine pitié pour lui.

\- Où est-ce qu’il est à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton hésitant.

\- Va savoir. Ça fait des mois maintenant qu’il est parti avec ce taré de Jaha et quelques autres fous pour se lancer à la recherche de la terre promise, et on a eu aucune nouvelle.

\- La terre promise… Ça donnerait presque envie.

\- Ouais… marmonna Raven sur un ton peu convaincu. Ils sont sans doute tous morts à l’heure qu’il est, alors très peu pour moi.

Clarke ne put s’empêcher de rire bien qu’il n’y ait rien de drôle dans ce que venait de dire la brune, bien au contraire. C’était sans doute nerveux, mais son amie ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Raven tourna brusquement la tête vers la blonde quand celle-ci lui prit la main. Elle la regarda avec un air surpris, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. La jeune fille sourit, amusée par une telle réaction bien qu’elle puisse la comprendre. La mécanicienne n’exprimait jamais son affection, en tout cas pas de cette façon, et surtout elles n’avaient jamais eu ce genre de contact. Mais ce geste lui avait paru évident, elle avait fait cela de façon spontanée, sans réfléchir.

\- On dort ensemble cette nuit.

La brune saisit cette occasion pour faire de l’humour et ainsi ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise, bien que Clarke l’ait déjà remarqué.

\- C’est une invitation ? charria-t-elle.

\- A toi de voir, répondit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d’œil avec un sourire en coin et un air malicieux.

La mécanicienne lâcha un petit rire et alors son amie fut heureuse de la voir sourire, même si ce fut bref.

Après avoir légèrement serré sa main dans la sienne, Raven se dégagea. La plus jeune ne s’en offusqua pas, comprenant qu’elle puisse être gênée et préfère retrouver une position où elle était plus à son aise.

Comme un seul homme et sans avoir échangé un mot, elles levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Ensemble, elles observèrent la voûte étoilée pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence de la nuit était apaisant et les rassurait, il leur donnait l’impression qu’elles pouvaient s’autoriser pendant un court instant à ne penser à rien.

\- Elle te manque ?

Clarke sursauta presque lorsque Raven posa cette question. Pendant un instant, l’image d’une brune aux yeux verts traversa son esprit, mais elle la fit rapidement disparaître et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Qui ?

La mécanicienne sourit légèrement et tourna à son tour la tête vers la blonde.

\- Clarke… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

Le silence répondit à cette phrase prononcée d’un ton presque réprobateur. La plus jeune détourna le regard, mal à l’aise. Elle se sentait tout à coup comme une enfant prise sur le fait alors qu’elle était en train de faire une bêtise. Toujours sans regarder la brune, elle demanda :

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- N’importe quel ami digne de ce nom le verrait. D’ailleurs, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à l’avoir remarqué. Vous avez beau ne rien montrer en public, il y a des regards et des attitudes qui ne trompent pas.

Clarke ne dit rien. Qu’aurait-elle pu dire après tout ? Elle n’était pas étonnée que la brune ait remarqué qu’il se passait quelque chose entre Lexa et elle, Raven était perspicace et clairvoyante, rien ne lui échappait.

\- Elle m’a manquée à la minute où elle est partie. Sa présence me manque bien sûr, mais aujourd’hui c’est surtout la Commandante qui m’a manquée. Je me sens complètement submergée par les responsabilités. Si elle était là elle pourrait m’aider, mais je dois me débrouiller seule. Seulement, je crois que je me suis surestimée, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu t’en sors bien, et tu fais de ton mieux.

\- Peut-être. Mais Octavia a raison, même en faisant de mon mieux, ce n'est pas encore assez bien.

Ne sachant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, Raven la dévisagea avec un air interloqué. Elle voulut l’interroger, mais la blonde poursuivit.

\- Il y a tant de gens qu’on n’a pas pu sauver ou qui ont dû se sacrifier hier. J’aurais pu éviter certaines morts, si j’avais fait autrement plus de gens auraient être sauvés et-

\- Eh, Clarke ! Stop !

La jeune fille se tut et regarda son amie avec un air abattu et résigné.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire de miracles. Tu aurais peut-être pu mieux faire, mais tu aurais aussi pu faire pire. Arrête de toujours tout te reprocher, essaye plutôt de voir ce qu’il y a de positif. Aujourd’hui, des gens sont en sécurité ici grâce à toi, alors pense à eux plutôt que de penser à ceux qui n’ont pas cette chance.

Clarke resta un instant immobile avant de hocher faiblement la tête en signe d’approbation, semblant toutefois peu convaincue.

\- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, reprit la mécanicienne. Mais... Tu vas devoir apprendre à être comme Lexa.

Cette fois, la blonde resta interdite.

\- Si une bataille comme celle d'hier te met dans un état pareil, tu ne pourras jamais tenir. C’est une guerre qui nous attend, ne l'oublie pas.

A ces mots, Clarke garda d’abord le silence. Son amie fut étonnée de voir qu’elle paraissait quelque peu contrariée, presque blessée, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose qui l’avait vexée. Pourtant, elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention d’être désobligeante, elle voulait simplement l’aider. Mais bientôt, elle comprit en quoi ses paroles avaient déplu à la blonde.

\- Alors tu penses que Lexa ne ressent rien ?

Le ton de la jeune fille n’était en rien accusateur, ni même agressif. Elle était calme et regardait son amie avec une expression neutre. On aurait presque pu croire que sa question attendait réellement une réponse si elle n’avait pas continué à parler.

\- Tu penses que voir tous ceux qui tombent pour elle ne lui fait pas mal ? Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Lexa souffre comme nous tous, elle est humaine comme chacun de nous. La seule différence, c’est qu’elle sait mieux cacher ses sentiments que les autres. Mais je la connais. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses larmes pour savoir qu'elle pleure en silence.

Ces mots prononcés avec un calme olympien laissèrent la mécanicienne sans voix. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cela et c’est à cet instant qu’elle réalisa la force du lien qui s’était créé entre Clarke et Lexa. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que les choses puissent un jour prendre une telle tournure entre les deux jeunes filles qui étaient à l’origine les leaders de deux peuples que tout opposait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque que son amie se mit debout et la regarda avec toujours ce même air neutre. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir comment elle devait interpréter cette expression. La blonde était-elle énervée contre elle ? Alors qu’elle craignait réellement de l’avoir blessée, celle-ci chassa ses doutes en lui tendant la main tout en lui offrant un sourire certes discret, mais tout de même sincère.

\- Je me lève tôt demain. Ce serait parfait si tu pouvais me montrer ta suite royale pour que j’aille me coucher.

La brune saisit la main que lui tendait l’autre jeune fille et se leva avec son aide, puis elle la regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Pas de problème… Commandante.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke lui donna un petit coup dans l’épaule en souriant légèrement. Elles redescendirent ensemble la corniche pour ensuite retourner à l’intérieur du bunker.

Elles rejoignirent le quatrième étage où se trouvait l’appartement où Raven avait élu domicile. Quand elles entrèrent, la brune fit signe à son amie de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Tout est éteint alors je pense que les garçons dorment déjà.

\- Tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’il y avait des gens avec toi.

\- Tu pensais réellement que j’avais une suite royale pour moi toute seule ? plaisanta la brune. Jasper, Monty et Miller sont là aussi, ils ont pris la chambre de trois lits et moi j’ai celle avec le lit double.

Clarke se crispa immédiatement en entendant ces prénoms.

\- Je devrais aller dormir ailleurs.

Elle était déjà prête à partir mais son amie la retint par le poignet.

\- Tu restes ici.

\- Raven… Ecoute, je ne veux pas causer de problèmes. On va tous être mal à l’aise si je m’installe ici.

\- On sera tous mal à l’aise tant qu’on n’aura pas réappris à vivre tous ensemble, et ça ne pourra pas se faire si on continue à s’éviter les uns les autres.

\- Tu sais bien qu’on n’est pas tous concernés. Le problème c’est Jasper et moi. Et Nathan aussi maintenant, soupira la blonde.

\- J’ai appris ce qui était arrivé à son père, dit la mécanicienne avec un air désolé. Mais crois-moi, le problème n’est pas seulement là. Jasper en veut aussi à Monty.

\- Je sais, Monty m’en a parlé. Mais ce n’est pas pareil.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? C’est que tu n’as pas eu l’occasion de constater à quel point l’ambiance pouvait être tendue entre eux aussi.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus resta muette, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.

\- Clarke, je t’assure qu’on doit tous sans exception s’adapter. On a tous été affectés d’une façon ou d’une autre par les derniers événements et maintenant on doit aller de l’avant, et on doit le faire ensemble. Mais ce ne sera pas possible si on continue à fuir la confrontation. Tu as parlé à Jasper, c’est un bon début, mais il ne faut pas s’arrêter là.

Son amie ne parut pas convaincue et semblait toujours réticente. Raven ne vit alors pas d’autre solution que d’utiliser son arme la plus efficace : l’humour.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas revenir sur ce que tu as dit et refuser de dormir avec moi ? Imagine que l’occasion ne se représente plus jamais. A quoi va ressembler ma vie si je n’ai jamais la chance de partager mon lit avec la grande Clarke Griffin ?

Bien qu’il fut forcé, un sourire étira tout de même les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? demanda la mécanicienne.

\- Comme si je pouvais te refuser ce privilège.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la brune et elle s’empressa de guider son amie jusqu’à la chambre avant que celle-ci ne change d’avis.

Elles furent incapables de se résoudre à utiliser les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans le placard. La simple idée d’enfiler les habits de personnes à présent mortes leur donnait des frissons, il était donc inenvisageable de les porter. Se glisser dans le lit fut déjà une épreuve, ce qui les conforta dans leur idée qu’il leur aurait été impossible d’utiliser les affaires des personnes qui avaient occupé cet appartement.

Une fois qu’elles furent sous les draps, un silence pesant s’installa. Cet endroit leur donnait la chair de poule et revêtait pour Clarke un aspect macabre et lugubre qui la mettait terriblement mal à l’aise et lui serrait la gorge.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke, dit finalement la brune.

\- Bonne nuit, Raven.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés sans conviction, par automatisme et plus pour se convaincre qu’elles devaient maintenant dormir que par réelle politesse. Ce ne fut qu’au prix d’un longue attente qu’enfin, elles parvinrent à s’endormir, emportées par un sommeil qui, elles le savaient pertinemment, ne serait certainement pas aussi réparateur qu’elles l’auraient voulu.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent de bonne heure. Clarke devait rejoindre à l’aube ceux qui l’accompagneraient pour l‘expédition, mais même sans cette contrainte elle aurait sans doute été levée tout aussi tôt.

La nuit avait été agitée pour elle comme pour Raven. Elles s’étaient toutes les deux réveillées à plusieurs reprises, tirées du sommeil par des cauchemars qui les avaient à chaque fois laissé tremblantes et terrorisées, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes. L’une avait toujours été là pour réconforter l’autre, et en cela, la blonde ne regrettait pas d’avoir finalement accepté de passer la nuit avec son amie. Quand elle s’était réveillée en sursaut pour la quatrième fois, n’y tenant plus, elle avait fondu en larmes. Raven l’avait immédiatement prise dans ses bras et l’avait bercée en faisant de son mieux pour la calmer par des paroles réconfortantes jusqu’à ce qu’elle sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Ce fut donc épuisée que les deux jeunes filles se levèrent, ayant dormi par intermittence et tout au plus deux ou trois heures au total. Clarke fut soulagée de voir que seul Monty était debout quand elle arriva dans la cuisine avec la brune. Le jeune homme participait à l’expédition, raison pour laquelle il était déjà là. Les trois amis rejoignirent ensemble la salle à manger pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, seul le bruit des couverts troublant le calme de la pièce où ils étaient seuls. Aucun n’était d’humeur à parler.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Clarke et Monty accompagnèrent Raven pour aller récupérer le matériel qu’elle avait préparé pour eux. Ils l’aidèrent à porter les paquetages et les armes, et tandis qu’ils prenaient la direction de la sortie, elle leur expliqua brièvement ce que les sacs contenaient. Elle avait prévu pour chacun toutes sortes de choses, entre autre des cartes rudimentaires de la région et des radios.

\- Elles sont bien plus performantes que celles que j’avais fabriquées pour l’assaut d’Arkadia. Elles ont une meilleure portée, les batteries tiennent plus longtemps, et j’ai crypté la fréquence pour qu’on ne puisse pas espionner nos conversations.

Tout en écoutant ses explications, ses deux amis vérifiaient que tout ce que la brune énonçait se trouvait bien dans leur sac personnel ainsi que dans celui d’Octavia et de Lincoln. Il avait été décidé qu’ils seraient les seuls à porter ce genre d’équipement étant donné que les guerriers Natifs qui les accompagnaient ne savaient pas se servir de tout ce matériel et auraient de toute façon sans doute refusé de l’utiliser.

Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir que ces derniers étaient déjà tous prêts à partir quand ils arrivèrent dehors. Ils étaient sept, dont Niylah qui ne manqua pas de gratifier Clarke d’un sourire enjôleur, et ils avaient avec eux un cheval qui leur servirait à transporter ce qu’ils ne pourraient pas porter eux-mêmes sur le chemin du retour.

\- Vous passez par Ton DC ? demanda Raven, plus pour dire quelque chose que pour réellement se renseigner.

\- C’est plus ou moins sur le chemin, on ne fait qu’un léger crochet. J’ai envoyé un guerrier hier pour prévenir Octavia et Lincoln, ils seront normalement prêts à partir quand on arrivera.

La brune opina du chef et dut se résoudre à laisser partir ses amis sans elle.

\- On reste en contact, dit-elle. Surtout faites attention à vous.

\- On sera prudents, ne t’en fais pas, lui assura Monty.

Clarke s’approcha de la mécanicienne.

\- J’aurais vraiment voulu que tu puisses venir.

\- Moi aussi, soupira Raven avec un air triste.

\- On profitera pour toi, et crois-moi, si on a l’occasion de faire exploser quoi que ce soit on le fera, tenta la plus jeune pour dédramatiser la situation.

La brune se força à sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent une brève étreinte, puis la jeune hispanique et l’asiatique firent de même. Leur sac à dos respectif sur les épaules, Clarke et Monty attachèrent les deux autres à la selle du cheval. Après un dernier signe de la main vers leur amie qui le leur rendit, ils se mirent en route, suivis par les Natifs qui avaient été choisis pour les accompagner ou qui s’étaient portés volontaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby commence à se douter de quelque chose pour Clarke et Lexa, Raven est assignée à résidence et fond en larmes, Mommy Griffin est là pour la réconforter, un peu de Princess Mechanic (friendship of course, ne commencez pas à m'incendier parce que je menace le Clexa, ce n'est pas le cas ahah)... Peu (voire pas du tout) d'action dans ce chapitre, mais les émotions étaient au rendez-vous ! La semaine prochaine ça va bouger un peu plus. Ils partent en expédition et cette fois il y aura de l'action ;)
> 
> N'oubliez pas qu'il y a maintenant un tumblr tout beau tout neuf depuis la semaine dernière : loulouche-fanfictions . tumblr . com  
> Et comme toujours, la page facebook : Loulouche Fanfictions
> 
> A bientôt :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, il y aura plus d'action dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Clarke et les autres partent en expédition à la cache d'armes et ça ne va pas être de tout repos...
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Dans les jours qui suivirent l’attaque du camp, plusieurs conseils eurent lieu pour se préparer à la guerre qui venait d’être officiellement déclarée et organiser la riposte contre les Natifs et ceux qui avaient été assez fous pour se joindre à eux. L’un de ces conseils venait de se terminer et tous ceux qui y avaient participé étaient maintenant en train de sortir de la salle. Cependant, Pike retint le dernier :

\- Bellamy ?

\- Monsieur ? répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son supérieur.

\- Tu as une minute ?

\- C’est-à-dire que… je dois prendre le prochain tour de garde.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Tu n’auras qu’à dire que c’est moi qui t’ai retenu et de toute façon, ça ne devrait pas être long.

Le brun replaça ses appuis de façon à adopter une posture plus confortable pour lui, signifiant ainsi qu’il était prêt à écouter.

\- Viens, lui dit le Chancelier.

Bellamy s’exécuta et le suivit jusqu’à la table où étaient étalées de nombreuses cartes et toutes sortes de documents. Il resta silencieux tandis que l’autre homme scrutait attentivement les dessins représentant la région entourant Arkadia, comme s’il cherchait à déceler quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas vu jusqu’à maintenant. Le garde ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que son supérieur parle.

\- Nous devons parler de ta sœur.

Ces mots suffirent pour que le brun se crispe brusquement. Il se redressa et lança un regard incertain à Pike, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

\- C’est une excellente combattante, c’est indéniable, et elle a du cran. Elle est parvenue à s’introduire dans le camp en se livrant volontairement, puis elle a libéré les prisonniers et ils ont ensuite réussi à s’enfuir avec l’aide de quelques traitres. Après quoi, elle a participé à l’attaque et d’après ce que m’ont rapporté certains gardes, elle a fait des dégâts. Je suis réellement impressionné.

Bellamy ne savait pas où tout cela allait mener, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- D’ailleurs, j’ai été étonné que ton rapport soit si peu développé en comparaison aux autres. A en croire tes collègues, personne ne t’a vu sur le terrain pendant l’affrontement. Tu n’aurais pas déserté tout de même ?

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :

\- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur. Comme je vous l’ai dit, j’étais seul dans l’un des secteurs, puis des Natifs sont arrivés. J’ai été assommé et quand je me suis réveillé, tout était terminé.

\- Tu as de la chance qu’ils ne t’aient pas tué sur-le-champ.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Le ton employé par le Chancelier ne laissait aucun doute sur ses véritables pensées et il devinait sans mal que de lourds soupçons pesaient sur lui. Pike n’avait pas cru ce qu’il lui avait dit, c’était évident. Mais il n’avait rien dit ouvertement au jeune garde et celui-ci faisait donc comme si de rien n’était.

\- Ta sœur est vraiment très compétente, c’est certain, reprit son supérieur. Mais le problème vois-tu… c’est qu’elle n’est pas de notre côté.

Il s’éloigna de la table à laquelle il faisait face et se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos, tandis que Bellamy restait dans la même position et lui tournait donc le dos à présent.

\- Il ne fait aucun doute qu’une combattante comme elle serait un atout majeur pour nous.

Sans cesser de marcher à pas lents, il continua :

\- Mais ce genre de personnes, une fois dans les rangs ennemis, est une menace non négligeable.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Il persistait à rester de dos de façon à ce que Pike ne voit pas les expressions de son visage, car il doutait d’être capable de dissimuler ses véritables émotions cette fois.

\- Avant qu’elle ne s’enfuie j’avais déjà essayé de lui parler pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle se fourvoyait en pensant que ces sauvages la considéraient comme l’une des leurs. J’ai tenté de lui expliquer qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de bon à vouloir vivre parmi eux et qu’ils ne pourraient jamais l’accepter comme nous pouvions le faire nous, son véritable peuple. Ensuite quand elle est revenue et s’est introduite dans le camp, j’ai à nouveau essayé de la raisonner, mais elle n’a rien voulu entendre.

L’homme marqua une courte pause et arrêta d’arpenter la pièce. Bellamy lui tournait toujours le dos et il avait maintenant les mains crispées sur la table, à tel point que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches.

\- Elle s’obstine à se comporter comme eux, à s’habiller et à se coiffer comme eux, elle a adopté leur mode de vie. Elle parle même leur langage ! s’exclama Pike sur un ton presque offusqué. J’espérais sincèrement pouvoir lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais cela semble impossible. Elle s’entête et je crois qu’il est trop tard pour la convaincre de revenir auprès de son véritable peuple.

Son ton était grave, presque peiné, mais Bellamy n’était pas dupe. Il savait qu’en vérité, le sort de sa sœur lui importait peu et que c’était simplement la menace qu’elle représentait qui l’effrayait.

Le Chancelier avança vers le jeune homme et vint se placer face à lui. Il fixa son regard sur lui et bien qu’il ait les yeux baissés, le garde se sentit immédiatement mal à l’aise. Il n’aimait pas être dévisagé de la sorte, et surtout pas par cet homme.

\- Tu l’as vue pendant l’attaque, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, persistant à garder la tête baissée pour éviter le regard de Pike.

\- Tu l’as vue et tu n’as pas été capable de faire ce qui devait être fait, voilà pourquoi tu as menti et prétendu avoir été assommé.

Cette fois, Bellamy releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et soutint son regard sans faiblir. Il ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter. Devait-il avouer la vérité ou s’entêter dans son mensonge ? Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, la confiance que Pike lui accordait serait ébranlée. S’il avouait avoir menti, alors son supérieur se méfierait de lui à l’avenir, et s’il persistait à dire que ce qu’il avait décrit dans son rapport s’était réellement produit, il ne le croirait pas et garderait les mêmes soupçons à son égard.

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation silencieuse, le jeune homme se décida enfin à répondre :

\- Je l’ai vue, c’est vrai. Je l’ai croisée par hasard pendant l’attaque. Mais Octavia n’est pas une menace, ce n’est qu’une guerrière parmi tant d’autres.

\- Tu te trompes. Elle n’est pas comme les autres.

\- En quoi est-elle différente alors ?

\- C’est ta sœur.

Le brun resta muet face à ces propos. Bien sûr. Ce que craignait Pike n’était pas les qualités de combattantes d’Octavia en elles-mêmes, mais plutôt la place qu’elle occupait pour lui et l’affection qu’il lui portait.

\- Tu aurais dû l’éliminer comme n’importe quel autre Natif, mais tu n’en as pas été capable.

\- Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ? s’écria Bellamy.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire sans hésiter ! répliqua le Chancelier en haussant lui aussi le ton.

Cet énervement soudain fit naître un silence dans la pièce. La garde soutint le regard de son supérieur sans ciller, un air de défi sur le visage, les traits crispés. Ils se toisèrent ainsi l’un l’autre pendant un long moment avant que Pike ne prenne à nouveau la parole :

\- Octavia se prend pour une Native et en tant que telle, elle doit être éliminée comme n’importe lequel d’entre eux. Le fait qu’elle soit ta sœur ne doit en aucun cas interférer dans ton jugement. Elle appartient au camp ennemi à présent, et n’oublie pas qu’en se joignant à ces barbares de son plein gré, elle nous a trahis. Tâche de t’en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu lui feras face, car tu n’auras pas droit à l’erreur. Si tu ne la tues pas c’est elle qui te tuera, tu peux en être sûr.

A nouveau, le silence se fit entre les deux hommes qui continuaient à se regarder droit dans les yeux, aucun n’acceptant de céder.

\- Tout ce que je viens de te dire est vrai également pour chacun de tes anciens amis qui n’ont eu aucun scrupule à rejoindre bêtement les rangs de ceux qui ont tant de fois tenté de massacrer notre peuple. Notre peuple qui était aussi le leur. Ce choix causera leur perte.

Bellamy ne répliqua pas mais n’en garda pas moins les yeux rivés sur Pike. Ce dernier sembla satisfait par son silence et il se déplaça alors légèrement pour arriver de l’autre côté de la table où se trouvaient les cartes. Il déplaça l’une d’entre elles pour la mettre en évidence et la fixa longuement avant de reporter son attention sur son subalterne.

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire tes preuves et me montrer que tu es digne de confiance. Si tu fais encore une fois preuve d’une telle faiblesse alors tu n’auras plus ta place parmi la garde. Nous avons besoin de soldats dévoués et prêts à tout pour protéger notre peuple, pas de geignards qui pleurent les traitres.

Le jeune homme se redressa pour se tenir plus droit et croisa ses mains dans son dos, attendant de voir si son supérieur poursuivait ou s’il allait pouvoir partir. Pike garda les yeux sur lui pendant de longues secondes qui parurent interminables au garde, et finalement il parla :

\- Nous en avons fini. Va prendre ton tour de garde.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Après un bref mouvement de tête en direction du Chancelier en guise de salutation, il quitta la pièce à grands pas, souhaitant à tout prix s’éloigner le plus vite possible de cet homme et de la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec lui. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il se dirigea vers la sortie du camp où il devait prendre la relève d’un de ses collèges. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer son retard mais n’insista pas quand il apprit qu’il avait été retenu par Pike.

Une fois que son collègue eut quitté la tourelle, Bellamy s’aperçut qu’il se sentait réellement seul, à cet instant plus que jamais. Les doutes et les remords ne tardèrent pas à l’accabler et ce fut donc par simple automatisme qu’il exécuta son travail, allant d’un point de vue à l’autre pour s’assurer que personne n’approchait du camp, sans réellement voir ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, le cœur lourd et l’esprit embrouillé.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Comme prévu, le groupe avait fait un détour par Ton DC où Octavia et Lincoln les attendaient, puis ils avaient pris la direction de la cache d’armes. Grâce aux cartes dont ils disposaient et bien qu’elles ne soient pas exactes, Clarke avait pu localiser approximativement l’endroit où était situé le bunker et espérait donc qu’ils parviennent à le trouver sans trop de difficultés.

Ils étaient partis depuis quelques heures maintenant et ne tarderaient plus à atteindre le périmètre où ils étaient susceptibles de trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient, aussi la blonde était-elle plus vigilante encore puisqu’elle était la seule à être déjà venue et donc la seule à pouvoir reconnaître les lieux. Elle marchait en tête, quelque peu à l’écart du groupe, et scrutait le moindre élément du paysage qui aurait pu lui donner un indice sur l’endroit où ils se trouvaient ou lui indiquer s’ils approchaient du but. Niylah la rejoignit et se plaça à sa hauteur, mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention et continua à marcher en restant attentive au moindre détail. La Native ne sembla pas s’en préoccuper pour autant et commença à lui parler :

\- La brune qui était avec Monty et toi… Raven, c’est ça ?

Clarke approuva mais lança tout de même un regard intrigué à la jeune femme.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

\- Comment ça qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

\- Elle a une attelle à la jambe gauche. Pourquoi ?

\- Je doute que ça te regarde.

\- C’est si secret que ça ?

\- Si tu as tellement envie de savoir tu n’as qu’à lui demander.

\- C’est à cause de sa jambe qu’elle n’est pas venue ?

\- Entre autre.

\- Elle avait l’air déçu de ne pas pouvoir nous accompagner. Tu aurais dû la laisser venir.

\- Ton avis sur la question ne m’intéresse pas à vrai dire. Jusqu’à preuve de contraire ce n’est pas toi qui prends les décisions. Tu dois suivre les ordres qu’on te donne, alors contente-toi de le faire. Je suis responsable de sa sécurité comme de celle de n’importe quel autre membre de mon peuple, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Elle aurait été sous bonne garde avec moi.

La plus jeune se tourna vers l’autre blonde avec un air outré.

\- Tu plaisantes j’espère ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te préviens, ne t’approche pas d’elle, gronda l’adolescente.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as des vues sur elle ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire espiègle affiché par la Native.

\- Raven est une amie, rien de plus. Mais c’est justement pour cette raison que je te dis ça. Elle a déjà suffisamment souffert, sur bien des points mais en particulier sur le plan sentimental, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

\- Qui te dit que j’ai l’intention de la faire souffrir ? Je peux être très douce avec les femmes qui me plaisent.

\- Ne t’approche pas d’elle, c’est tout. Le débat est clos, passe à autre chose.

\- Dommage… Moi qui pensais avoir trouvé quelqu’un qui pourrait m’aider à ne plus penser à toi.

La fille du Ciel foudroya Niylah du regard.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ce n’est pas parce que Lexa n’est pas là que tu peux en profiter.

\- Lexa ? Que vient-elle faire là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle en feignant tout juste l’innocence, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu sais, alors arrête de jouer la comédie. Ne t’approche pas de Raven ni de moi, c’est clair ?

\- Ma présence semble te déranger, alors pourquoi m’as-tu demandé de venir avec vous ? questionna la guerrière sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Ne te fais pas d’idée, Niylah. Si je t’ai demandé de venir c’est uniquement parce que je sais que tu es une guerrière fiable et compétente, ne cherche pas d’autre explication.

\- Admettons, souffla la jeune femme avec toujours ce même sourire sur le visage.

Excédée, Clarke préféra prendre ses distances et rejoignit Octavia.

\- De quoi vous parliez Niylah et toi ? demanda la brune.

\- Rien d’important.

La guerrière dévisagea son amie quelques secondes puis détourna le regard sans insister davantage.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence comme cela avait été le cas jusqu’à ce que Niylah ne vienne parler à Clarke. Cette dernière était de plus en plus nerveuse en constatant qu’elle ne reconnaissait toujours aucun des paysages qu’ils traversaient. Se pouvait-il qu’elle se soit trompée à ce point et qu’ils n’aillent absolument pas dans la bonne direction ? Elle était sur le point de suggérer une halte pour décider s’ils continuaient leurs recherches ou s’ils tentaient plutôt de rejoindre le vaisseau des 100. Certes, ce deuxième choix leur ferait perdre du temps, mais au moins la jeune fille était certaine de pouvoir trouver le bunker en partant de ce point de repère. Cependant, elle n’eut pas à s’interroger sur la marche à suivre plus longtemps.

\- Clarke !

L’intéressée reconnut la voix de Monty et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le jeune homme se trouvait au sommet d’une butte.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Un terrain encaissé et dégagé avec un point d’eau et des ruines. Ça peut ressembler à ce que tu nous as décrit.

D’un simple geste, la jeune fille intima l’ordre au reste du groupe de rejoindre l’adolescent.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut de la butte où il se trouvait et alors un air soulagé se dessina sur les traits de la blonde et elle sourit légèrement, satisfaite. Son ami avait effectivement trouvé l’endroit où se trouvait le fameux bunker et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Bien joué Monty, le félicita-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’on aurait pu trouver sans toi, admit-elle. Tout a tellement changé depuis la dernière fois. Maintenant que les arbres n’ont presque plus de feuille le paysage est complètement différent, je n’aurais jamais pu reconnaître les alentours.

Clarke prit le talkie-walkie qui était accroché à son sac à dos et le porta à sa bouche.

# Raven, tu me reçois ?

# Haut et fort ! Du nouveau ?

# Monty vient de trouver le bunker.

# Je savais qu’on pourrait pas compter sur toi, charria la mécanicienne.

La blonde sourit.

# On va entrer. On te prévient dès qu’on est sortis et prêts à repartir.

# Ça marche !

La jeune fille mit fin à la conversation et raccrocha son talkie-walkie à son sac avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

\- Allons-y.

Ils avancèrent d’un même élan et commencèrent à descendre la pente pour arriver dans la cuvette formée par le relief. Une fois qu’ils furent arrivés en bas, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln et Monty retirèrent leurs sacs à dos respectifs pour en sortir des lampes. Ils en donnèrent aux guerriers et leur expliquèrent comment elles fonctionnaient. Bien qu’ils ne soient pas rassurés et restent méfiants, les Natifs acceptèrent tout de même de les prendre.

\- Surtout, restez sur vos gardes, dit la blonde. On a localisé le bunker mais la mission est loin d’être terminée et on ne sait pas ce qu’on va trouver à l’intérieur. Au travail.

Il avait été prévu que quatre des sept Natifs resteraient à l’extérieur avec le cheval pour surveiller les environs. Octavia serait avec eux pour que la communication par radio reste possible avec l’autre partie du groupe. Les trois autres guerriers, dont Niylah, accompagneraient Clarke, Monty et Lincoln à l’intérieur. Clarke ne faisait pas confiance à la blonde, raison pour laquelle elle l’avait choisie pour les accompagner dans l’expédition et avait également exigé qu’elle entre dans le bunker avec eux de façon à ce qu’elle puisse toujours la surveiller. Chacun savait ce qu’il avait à faire et ils se mirent donc tous en place.

Lincoln ouvrit la porte qui émit un grincement sinistre avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme s’engagea en premier pour ouvrir la voie, suivi par Clarke, Niylah et les deux autres guerriers, et enfin Monty. Se guidant grâce à la lumière de leurs lampes, ils suivirent tous la seule d’entre eux à être déjà venue. Elle les emmena sans hésitation là où se trouvait le matériel qui pouvait les intéresser, à supposer que tout n’ait pas été emmené par d’autres venus avant eux.

Le groupe commença à descendre dans les profondeurs de l’abri. Les Natifs paraissaient de plus en plus inquiets à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient sous terre. Aux séries d’escaliers succéda un dédale de couloirs où il aurait été aisé de se perdre, aussi prirent-ils soin de ne pas se séparer ni même se perdre de vue. L’humidité suintait sur les murs et à certains endroits c’était même de l’eau qui coulait du plafond en formant de petites cascades. Après un dernier corridor, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce qu’ils cherchaient. Des barils et des caisses s’y trouvaient, occupant la majorité de l’espace, ce qui surprit Clarke. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l’une des caisses qu’elle savait contenir des bâtons lumineux qui leur permettraient d’y voir plus clair. Les Natifs gardèrent leurs distances, à la fois intrigués et effrayés par ces étranges objets, mais Monty l’aida à en répartir dans toute la salle après les avoir craqués.

Quand ils purent enfin voir l’endroit dans son entièreté, Clarke lança un regard circulaire à la salle et constata alors que rien n’avait bougé depuis sa dernière visite. Le baril qu’avait renversé Bellamy, leur permettant ainsi de découvrir les armes, était toujours à terre, mais ce n’était pas ce qui l’étonnait le plus. Visiblement, rien d’autre n’avait été déplacé ni même touché, à croire que personne n’était venu.

\- Clarke ? appela Monty après quelques instants, conscient de la surprise qui était la sienne à cet instant et se lisait sur ses traits.

\- Tout est exactement pareil, souffla la jeune fille sans même y croire elle-même.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La blonde ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, sous les regards interloqués des autres, elle commença à ouvrir les caisses les unes après les autres pour vérifier leur contenu et bien vite, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence : mis à part ce que Bellamy et elle avaient emporté, rien n’avait bougé.

\- Personne n’est venu ici après Bellamy et moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres qui la regardaient sans comprendre. Tout du moins rien n’a été emmené ni même déplacé.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? s’étonna Monty.

\- Certaine.

Un silence de mort s’abattit. Niylah et les deux autres guerriers ne semblaient pas se sentir concernés, mais les trois amis échangèrent des regards à la fois pleins d’espoir et inquiets. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire que cela puisse être vrai, il y avait forcément une autre explication.

\- Vous comptez nous expliquer ou pas ? s’agaça Niylah après un long moment passé sans qu’un mot n’ait été échangé.

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la blonde et ce fut Lincoln qui répondit :

\- Si tout est resté en place, ça veut dire que Bellamy n’a parlé à personne de ce bunker et de ce qu’il contenait, pas même à Pike.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu’il n’est peut-être pas réellement du côté de Pike comme on le croyait, compléta Monty.

\- Attendez, les stoppa Niylah. Seulement parce qu’il n’a dit à personne que cet endroit existait vous pensez que depuis le début c’est un agent double ?

\- Bellamy a déjà prouvé ses capacités pour les missions d’infiltration, dit Clarke. Il est parvenu à s’introduire à l’intérieur du Mont Weather, c’est grâce à lui que tout ce que nous avons réalisé a été possible. Echo t’a peut-être parlé de lui ?

La Native hocha brièvement la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Et il n’y a pas que ça, reprit la blonde. Quand nous avons découvert ce bunker lui et moi, nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais révéler l’emplacement à personne, pas même aux survivants de l’Arche qui sont arrivés plus tard. Il a tenu sa promesse, ça veut bien dire qu’il est de notre côté.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu tires des conclusions un peu hâtives ? Ils n’ont peut-être tout simplement pas réussi à retrouver le bunker.

\- Si nous y sommes parvenus, il n’y a aucune raison qu’ils n’aient pas réussi.

\- Peut-être qu’ils n’ont pas voulu se risquer en territoire ennemi ?

\- Je doute qu’ils aient eu peur de s’aventurer au-delà des frontières d’Arkadia. Ils possèdent des armes à feu, et n’oublie pas qu’ils ont attaqué un village qui se trouvait en plein milieu des terres natives. De toute façon, ils auraient pris le risque pour être certains que nous ne puissions pas nous-mêmes avoir accès à tout ça, dit-elle en désignant d’un geste de la main les caisses.

Cette fois, Niylah ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et Clarke poursuivit donc :

\- Si Pike avait appris l’existence de cette cache d’armes, il aurait forcément envoyé des hommes pour tout récupérer, mais tout est là, ce qui veut dire que Bellamy ne lui a rien dit, et s’il ne lui a rien dit alors il est de notre côté.

Sur ces mots, elle échangea un regard avec Monty et put voir un certain soulagement dans ses yeux bien que son visage ait conservé un air soucieux et préoccupé. La blonde saisit soudain son talkie-walkie, décidée à transmettre la nouvelle à leur coéquipière restée à l’extérieur.

# Octavia ?

# Je t’écoute, Clarke.

# Les armes et le matériel sont là.

# Bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit la brune. On a de la chance, ils n’ont sûrement pas pu tout emmener. Rien à signaler de notre côté, vous pouvez commencer à remonter le matériel.

# O, tu ne comprends pas. _Tout_ est là.

# Comment ça tout ?

# Il ne manque que ce Bellamy et moi avions pris, le reste n’a pas bougé d’un cheveu. Personne n’est venu ici après nous.

Cette annonce ne reçut aucune réponse. De toute évidence, la nouvelle laissait l’adolescente muette et sans doute stupéfaite. Après quelques secondes, n’entendant toujours rien, Clarke commença à s’inquiéter.

# Octavia ? Tu es là ?

# O… Oui, balbutia son amie. Tu es certaine de ça ? Tout y est ?

# Absolument tout.

# Mais alors ça veut dire…

Octavia s’arrêta là, laissant sa phrase en suspens. La blonde pouvait aisément imaginer le mélange d’excitation et de crainte qu’elle devait ressentir. Elle avait sans doute déjà compris mais elle avait sûrement également peur de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, aussi Clarke parla-t-elle pour elle :

# Je ne peux pas l’affirmer avec certitude, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que Bellamy ait une fois de plus démontré ses talents de comédien, sourit-elle.

# Je savais qu’on pouvait compter sur lui !

Ils se figèrent tous en entendant cette nouvelle voix. Bien sûr, ils l’avaient reconnue sans problème et savaient à qui elle appartenait, mais ce qui les laissait muets était justement l’identité de cette personne. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire que cela puisse être vrai.

# Jasper ? appela finalement Monty.

Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse et ce fut à la place une sorte de brouhaha sourd qui se fit entendre. Après quelques instants, le bruit cessa et ce fut cette fois Raven qui parla.

# Il vient de partir. Il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez qu’il était avec moi pour suivre l’opération en direct mais il s’est grillé tout seul.

Les trois amis échangèrent des regards complices et ne purent retenir les sourires qui étirèrent leurs lèvres. Ils pouvaient sans mal imaginer l’expression qui parait à cet instant le visage d’Octavia comme les leurs, car une chose était sûre, si Jasper avait voulu tout savoir du déroulement de l’expédition, alors il y avait du mieux et ils pouvaient maintenant espérer que les choses s’arrangent petit à petit.

# Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, dit Raven, les rappelant ainsi à la réalité comme si elle avait pu voir les sourires qu’ils affichaient à cet instant. Mais c’est tout de même une bonne nouvelle, admit-elle après une seconde.

# Vous pouvez commencer à nous apporter le matériel quand vous voulez, intervint Octavia.

Clarke ne fut pas étonnée de voir que la brune ne se laissait pas détourner de leur objectif et restait concentrée sur leur mission malgré la nouvelle qu’elle venait d’apprendre et la joie que celle-ci lui procurait sans doute. Après avoir confirmé qu’ils allaient tout de suite commencer à transporter le matériel, la blonde mit fin à la conversation et l’échange s’arrêta là.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Il avait été immédiatement décidé de mettre en place une chaîne pour s’épargner les allers-retours et gagner du temps. Ainsi, Clarke et Monty étaient restés dans la salle où ils triaient ce qui était le plus utile, puis Lincoln amenait à Niylah ce qu’ils avaient sélectionné, et à Niylah succédaient les deux autres guerriers natifs qui apportaient tout à leur compagnons et à Octavia pour qu’ils chargent le cheval.

Pour leur plus grande satisfaction, ils s’aperçurent rapidement que le bunker ne contenait pas uniquement des armes. Lors de leur première visite, les circonstances avaient été telles que Clarke et Bellamy ne s’étaient finalement pas attardés et avaient donc pris les armes et ce qui leur permettrait de survivre à l’hiver sans fouiller le reste des caisses pour voir si elles contenaient quelque chose d’intéressant. Cette fois, en cherchant plus méticuleusement, les deux amis purent trouver du matériel de survie de base, des trousses de secours, des couvertures chauffantes, des cartes de la région bien plus précises que les leurs, ainsi que des lampes solaires.

Tout se déroulait sans problème et Octavia leur signala bientôt que la charge maximum que pouvait supporter le cheval était presque atteinte et qu’il fallait maintenant songer à répartir entre eux ce qu’ils voudraient encore emmener. Alors qu’ils poursuivaient leur tâche, la blonde et l’asiatique entendirent soudain Niylah parler d’une voix forte, mais la distance les empêcha de distinguer clairement ce qu’elle disait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lincoln entra en trombe dans la salle avec un air soucieux.

\- Il y a un problème dehors !

Sans la moindre hésitation, les deux adolescents abandonnèrent ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire pour suivre le Natif quand celui-ci s’engagea à nouveau dans le couloir pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Tout en courant, Clarke s’empara de sa radio.

# Octavia ? Tu m’en-

# Clarke, on est attaqués !!

# Par qui ?

# Pas qui, quoi ! C’est un-

La brune n’eut pas l’occasion d’aller plus loin et sa phrase fut interrompue dans un bruit sourd et sec pareil à celui d’un choc violent.

# Octavia ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et commença alors à paniquer. Elle s’apprêtait à demander de l’aide à Raven, mais cette dernière fut plus rapide.

# Ce n’est pas un problème technique cette fois, sa radio émet toujours. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Clarke jura et ils accélérèrent tous dans leur course pour arriver à l’extérieur au plus vite.

# Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la mécanicienne.

# On n’en sait rien pour l’instant.

# Faites vite.

# On fait de notre mieux ! s’énerva Lincoln, plus sous le coup de l’inquiétude que de la colère.

Cette réponse lancée d’un ton sec parvint sans doute à convaincre Raven de ne pas répliquer puisqu’ils n’entendirent rien après cela.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte du bunker et quand ils sortirent, ils eurent juste le temps de voir le cheval s’enfuir en poussant des hennissements affolés avant de découvrir une scène qui les pétrifia.

Sous leurs yeux se tenaient une créature qu’ils n’auraient jamais cru pouvoir exister, à tel point que même les Natifs, qui vivaient pourtant sur Terre depuis toujours, semblaient désemparés. Chaque membre du Peuple du Ciel savait à quoi ressemblait un serpent, même si aucun d’entre eux n’en avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, mais ils avaient peine à croire que ce qui se trouvait devant eux à cet instant ait pu un jour être un simple reptile.

L’animal dépassait sans doute les dix mètres de longueur et le diamètre de son corps frôlait le mètre. Il ne possédait pas une mais deux têtes, qui avaient une taille impressionnante et dont les crocs étaient aussi longs que des épées. Mais les radiations qui l’avaient fait muter semblaient avoir également permis à l’une des paires de pattes que les serpents étaient censés avoir perdues depuis bien longtemps de se développer à nouveau, si bien qu’il ressemblait plus ou moins à un lézard géant. Cependant, il se déplaçait en rampant comme le reptile qu’il était supposé être l’aurait fait, si bien que ses deux membres lui servaient davantage à attaquer grâce aux griffes dont ils étaient pourvus.

\- Ce genre de serpent est venimeux ? demanda Clarke.

\- Quelle importance ? S’il nous mord, il va nous couper en deux avec des crocs pareils, répliqua Monty.

Les Natifs furent les premiers à sortir de leur torpeur. Alors que les deux adolescents s’interrogeaient, les guerriers se précipitèrent sans hésiter pour venir en aider à leurs compagnons. Sur les quatre hommes restés à l’extérieur avec Octavia, deux d’entre eux étaient déjà à terre, sans doute morts à en croire leur regard vides et leurs traits figés dans des expressions d’effroi et de douleur mêlés. Les deux autres affrontaient l’une des têtes de l’animal tandis qu’Octavia faisait face à l’autre seule, son talkie-walkie gisant à terre à quelques mètres de là.

Le serpent se trouvait près de l’eau – sans doute était-il venu de là – si bien que le groupe qui venait de sortir du bunker avait une certaine distance à parcourir avant de l’atteindre. Bien qu’il ait eu une arme à feu avec lui, Lincoln dégaina son épée par instinct comme les autres Natifs et ils coururent ensemble vers leur objectif. Clarke et Monty eux, s’arrêtèrent dès qu’ils furent suffisamment proches pour envisager de tirer. Ils placèrent tous les deux leur fusil sur leur épaule et ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir le feu. Toutefois, l’effet ne fut pas celui espéré. Les balles semblaient ricocher sur les écailles du reptile et entamaient tout juste la cuirasse qu’elles formaient, si bien qu’au lieu de blesser l’animal, ils ne firent que l’énerver davantage et le rendre plus agressif encore. Quand il reçut les premiers tirs, il se tourna vivement dans leur direction, de telle sorte que sa queue balaya Octavia qui fut projetée à plusieurs mètres.

Le mutant s’en prit aux premiers qu’il trouva sur son chemin, c’est-à-dire les deux hommes qu’il affrontait déjà et le groupe qui venait de les rejoindre. Niylah, Lincoln et un autre guerrier furent assez rapides et agiles pour lui échapper, mais les autres n’eurent pas cette chance. Les deux têtes du serpent refermèrent chacune leur gueule sur l’un d’entre eux et le troisième fut victime de ses griffes acérées. Sous les yeux horrifiés des survivants, les deux malheureux furent dévorés vivants, ne pouvant que pousser des cris de douleur effrayants tandis que les crocs de l’animal taillaient leur corps en pièces avant de les ingurgiter.

La créature était déjà prête à s’en prendre à eux quand l’une de ses têtes reçut une pierre dans l’œil. Elle poussa un cri perçant et fit volte-face. Octavia, qui venait de s’en prendre à elle, était campée sur ses appuis, prête à reprendre le combat malgré la profonde entaille qu’elle portait maintenant au front et dont coulait du sang. Le serpent siffla, menaçant, et l’affrontement reprit aussitôt.

Niylah étant la plus proche d’Octavia, elle la rejoignit pour lui prêter main forte tandis que Lincoln et l’autre guerrier se chargeaient de la deuxième tête, et alors une lutte acharnée s’engagea. Le coéquipier du jeune homme au teint basané fut le premier à tomber. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver un revers de patte du reptile, si bien qu’il fut blessé à la jambe. La seconde d’après, la queue de l’animal s’enroula autour de lui et entama une constriction qui se fit de plus en plus forte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des craquements sinistres se fassent entendre, arrachant des hurlements à sa victime. Après un énième os brisé, il se figea soudainement et chacun comprit alors que c’était cette fois sa colonne vertébrale qui avait été atteinte. Néanmoins, le combat se poursuivit pour les trois guerriers restants.

Octavia venait d’éviter habilement une attaque de la créature et après un mouvement fluide et agile pour se replacer et retrouver des appuis sûrs, elle profita de sa proximité avec l’animal et d’une brèche dans sa défense pour planter son épée dans l’un de ses yeux. Le cri que poussa le serpent fut plus fort encore que le premier. Elle retira son arme, fière d’avoir enfin pu blesser sérieusement son adversaire, mais avant même de pouvoir se réjouir, elle sentit que quelque chose saisissait sa jambe. Victime de l’adrénaline de l’instant qui lui avait fait commettre une erreur d’inattention, elle fut mise à terre par la patte du serpent qui venait de l’empoigner et l’avait brusquement tirée pour la faire chuter. Une fois qu’elle fut à terre, l’animal voulut la trainer vers lui, mais alors quelque chose d’autre la retint par le bras, ou plutôt quelqu’un.

\- Je te tiens !

La jeune fille découvrit Niylah en tournant la tête. La blonde lui avait attrapé le bras au dernier moment, avant qu’elle ne soit hors de portée, et elle faisait maintenant de son mieux pour résister à la force démesurée du mutant qui ne comptait visiblement pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria la brune.

\- Pas question ! Je ne regarderai pas un autre de mes compagnons mourir sans rien faire !

Octavia fut touchée d’entendre que la Native la considérait comme l’une des siens, mais elle ne s’attarda pas sur de telles futilités. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son épée, qu’elle était parvenue par miracle à ne pas lâcher, et fit de son mieux pour entamer la patte du serpent qui la retenait prisonnière, malgré sa position peu idéale pour cela et les écailles semblant résister sans mal à son arme.

Alors qu’elle se démenait pour se libérer, l’adolescente entendit soudain un sifflement. Elle tourna la tête et écarquilla alors les yeux, horrifiée en voyant que les mâchoires du reptile étaient sur le point de se refermer sur celle qui lui était venue en aide.

\- Niylah !!!

La concernée eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour découvrir quel sort l’attendait. Elle vit les crocs démesurément longs s’approcher à une vitesse fulgurante et comprit alors qu’elle ne pourrait pas s’en sortir. En désespoir de cause et pour épargner la même mort qu’elle à Octavia, elle la lâcha. Elle déglutit et se prépara à sentir les crocs pareils à des sabres entamer sa chair, mais la douleur ne vint jamais.

Un cri guttural s’éleva derrière elle, suivi de près par une détonation qui la fit violemment sursauter mais lui sauva la vie.

Pour la troisième fois, le mutant siffla sa douleur, mais cette fois elle sembla bien plus vive. Le sang coulait déjà d’une blessure située à l’intérieur même de sa gueule. Niylah se retourna vivement et découvrit alors Monty. Il avait abandonné son fusil au profit de son pistolet automatique et une seconde après avoir tiré le premier coup de feu, il vida son chargeur sur le serpent. Ce dernier avait la gueule grande ouverte sous le coup de la douleur, ce qui lui permit de l’atteindre à l’un des seuls endroits de son corps qui n’était pas à l’épreuve des balles. La créature se tordit de douleur en poussant des cris déchirants, si bien qu’on entendit tout juste les détonations du fusil de Clarke quand celle-ci tira dans les yeux de la tête contre laquelle se battait Lincoln. Elle fit mouche après quelques tirs et profita que l’animal tente de mordre le guerrier natif pour lui tirer directement dans la gueule.

Le reptile s’agitait maintenant frénétiquement, victime de nombreuses blessures qui ne suffiraient certainement pas à le tuer mais pourraient au moins l’occuper quelques instants.

\- Tous au bunker ! cria Clarke. Vite !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Octavia fut debout en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire et ils s’élancèrent tous vers l’abri qu’ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Malheureusement, le mutant ne tarda pas à se lancer à leurs trousses, et il avançait bien plus vite qu’eux.

\- Il n’a plus qu’un œil valide sur quatre, dit Octavia. Comment il peut encore nous suivre ?

\- Les serpents sont sensibles aux vibrations, c’est comme ça qu’il nous repère, répondit Niylah.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas, ordonna Clarke.

Les autres obéirent sans poser de question et sur ces mots, la jeune fille interrompit brusquement sa course. Elle fit volte-face et arma son fusil avant d’ouvrir le feu. Elle parvint à atteindre le serpent et toucha ainsi son dernier œil. D’après Niylah, la cécité n’était pas un réel handicap pour lui, mais au moins avait-il été ralenti. Sans perdre de temps, elle s’élança à nouveau en direction du bunker où ses amis venaient d’entrer. Monty avait déjà placé son fusil sur son épaule et fit de son mieux pour la couvrir.

\- Plus vite ! s’écria Octavia, voyant que malgré l’aide du jeune asiatique, son amie n’arriverait jamais avant que l’animal ne la rattrape.

Clarke puisa dans ses dernières forces pour accélérer, mais elle entendit un sifflement sonore à quelques mètres seulement derrière elle, et alors elle comprit qu’elle n’y arriverait pas. En désespoir de cause, elle jeta son fusil à terre pour se débarrasser d’un poids et continua à courir. Elle vit soudain Niylah ressortir de l’abri au mépris du danger. Elle était prête à lui crier de retourner à l’intérieur quand elle la vit saisir une pierre. La Native arma son bras et la jeta le plus loin possible, dans la direction opposée à la fille du Ciel, et alors le reptile se figea. Il tourna soudain la tête vers l’endroit où avait atterri la pierre, et la guerrière en lança une deuxième, si bien qu’il se mit à ramper dans cette direction, abandonnant sa véritable proie en croyant en avoir trouvé une autre. Mais la ruse ne dura pas longtemps et dès qu’il s’aperçut de la supercherie, le serpent reprit la poursuite, ne laissant donc qu’une très faible avance à la blonde.

Niylah, qui se trouvait non loin de l’entrée du bunker, tendit la main à Clarke, et dès que cette dernière l’eut saisie, elle l’entraîna à l’intérieur avec elle sans ménagement, la faisant trébucher et la traînant presque par terre. Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans les escaliers avec un certain élan, si bien qu’elles les dévalèrent sans pouvoir se rattraper. Les portes furent refermées à l’instant même où le mutant arrivait, et ils enclenchèrent le verrou dont elles étaient équipées. Tout ce qu’ils entendirent après cela furent les assauts répétés du serpent contre la porte pour tenter de l’enfoncer. Espérant de tout cœur qu’il n’y parvienne pas, Octavia, Lincoln et Monty se tournèrent vers l’endroit où Clarke et Niylah venaient de chuter et d’où provenaient maintenant de faibles plaintes. A présent que les portes étaient fermées, ils étaient plongés dans l’obscurité la plus complète et durent donc chercher à tâtons les lampes qu’ils avaient laissées là en sortant quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda la plus jeune du groupe tout en cherchant de quoi s’éclairer.

\- En sauvant la _Skai Prisa,_ je pensais risquer ma vie mais certainement pas mon dos.

Malgré ce qu’ils venaient de vivre, ils ne purent s’empêcher de rire à cette plaisanterie qu’ils savaient venir de Niylah et lui furent reconnaissant de tenter de détendre l’atmosphère.

Monty parvint enfin à mettre la main sur une lampe et une fois qu’ils eurent de la lumière, ils trouvèrent les autres. Ils les braquèrent sur les deux blondes qui se trouvaient en bas des escaliers et découvrirent alors Clarke étendue en travers de Niylah qui était, elle, à même le sol, sur le dos. La première tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale après le sprint qu’elle venait de faire et la deuxième faisait de son mieux pour libérer son abdomen du poids de la jeune fille qui pesait sur elle et l’empêchait de respirer correctement. Leurs trois amis s’empressèrent de les rejoindre et les aidèrent à se remettre debout.

\- Rien de cassé ? s’inquiéta Lincoln. Vous avez fait une sacrée chute.

\- On aura sûrement quelques courbatures demain pour nous rappeler cette descente d’escaliers pour le moins originale, mais rien d’inquiétant, assura Niylah.

Clarke frotta rapidement ses vêtements pour en retirer la poussière, puis elle se redressa et planta son regard sur l’autre blonde avec une expression sincèrement reconnaissante.

\- Tu m’as sauvé la vie, dit-elle d’un ton qui laissait penser que même elle n’y croyait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce genre de bestioles est courant dans le coin, mais si c’est le cas il va falloir que tu apprennes à courir plus vite qu’elles.

La plus jeune sourit à cette réponse. Pour une fois, elle était réellement heureuse et soulagée d’avoir Niylah à ses côtés, pour son humour mais aussi et surtout pour ses compétences, car il ne faisait aucun doute que sans elle, elle n’aurait plus été de ce monde. Ce constat amena la blonde à penser que la Native avait risqué sa vie par deux fois, d’abord pour sauver Octavia, puis pour la sauver elle. Tout le monde n’aurait pas fait cela. Fallait-il vraiment craindre qu’elle soit du côté de la Reine Nia ? Certes, elle pouvait les avoir sauvées pour préserver sa couverture, mais le pari était tout de même risqué. Même si elle restait sur ses gardes, Clarke commençait à douter que Niylah joue un double jeu.

# Répondez bordel !

La jeune fille fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées et ils sursautèrent tous légèrement à cet appel lancé d’un ton excédé mais surtout inquiet. Dans l’affolement, aucune des trois personnes encore équipées de talkie-walkie n’avait réalisé que Raven les appelait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

# Oui, on est là, dit Clarke. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt.

# Désolée ? J’ai cru que vous étiez morts, bande de crétins !

Tous sourirent, amusés de constater une fois encore la façon si particulière qu’avait leur amie de montrer sa préoccupation.

# Vous allez bien ? demanda la mécanicienne.

# Ceux qui sont en vie vont bien oui, répondit Octavia d’un ton amer grâce à la radio de Lincoln, puisqu’elle n’avait plus la sienne.

# Ah te voilà, toi ! s’exclama Raven en entendant son amie. Tu as le chic pour bousiller ou perdre ce que je me tue à fabriquer.

# Tu sais bien que je suis quelqu’un d’assez destructeur.

# J’ai eu l’occasion de le constater en effet… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

# On a été attaqués par une sorte de serpent géant, sans doute un mutant. On te racontera tout à notre retour.

# Avant de dire que vous allez me raconter, faites en sorte de rentrer entiers. Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

# Dans le bunker, répondit Clarke. On y est retournés pour se mettre à l’abri.

# Rentrez immédiatement.

Ils échangèrent tous les cinq des regards intrigués en entendant cette nouvelle voix.

# Maman ?

# C’est ta mère oui, et je vous ordonne tous de rentrer.

# Raven, pourquoi tu l’as prévenue ? gronda la blonde, contrariée.

# Je n’ai prévenu personne, Abby est là depuis un bon moment. Tu pensais réellement qu’elle allait attendre bien sagement votre retour alors que vous êtes partis en mission suicide ?

# Evite de parler de mission suicide quand ma mère est là.

# Pourtant c’est bien ce à quoi cette expédition commence à ressembler, intervint Abby. Sortez de ce bunker et rentrez.

# On ne demande que ça, mais ça va être compliqué.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un bruit plus fort que les autres se fit entendre, signe que le reptile commençait à perdre patience et que ses attaques contre la porte se faisaient plus virulentes.

# Qu’est-ce que c’était ? s’inquiéta Abby.

# Le serpent de dix mètres de long qui essaye d’entrer dans le bunker où on est enfermés, répondit Octavia du tac au tac, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Clarke.

# Si je comprends bien, vous êtes pris au piège ?

La plus jeune du groupe s’apprêtait à répondre à nouveau, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps cette fois.

# On va trouver un moyen de sortir, ne t’inquiète pas.

# J’ai toutes les raisons de m’inquiéter justement.

# Ça va aller, je t’assure. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire de là où tu es.

Ils entendirent un profond soupir et Clarke put imaginer l’air inquiet qui devait probablement parer le visage de sa mère à cet instant. Après quelques instants de silence, Abby prit à nouveau la parole :

# Soyez prudents et ne tentez rien d’irréalisable.

# Comme si c’était notre genre, plaisanta Octavia.

# Je compte justement sur toi pour réaliser l’impossible, Pocahontas ! s’exclama soudain la mécanicienne.

# Raven ! Ne les encourage pas, ils sont déjà assez imprudents comme ça !

# Recontactez-nous quand vous aurez trouvé une solution, dit la jeune fille sans se préoccuper des réprimandes de son aînée.

Octavia garda le talkie-walkie de son compagnon et l’accrocha à son sac, et après cela un silence pesant s’installa. Les attaques du serpent semblaient s’être calmées, mais rien ne pouvait leur assurer qu’il n’était plus là. Comme si elle avait pu deviner quelle interrogation se trouvait dans l’esprit de chacun sans que personne n’ose la formuler, Niylah prit la parole :

\- Les serpents sont des animaux très patients. En tout cas les normaux, et je ne pense pas que celui-là déroge à la règle, bien au contraire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends par très patients ? demanda Clarke.

\- Leur digestion dure plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Etant donné la taille de celui-là je pense qu’on peut considérer que c’est une question de mois et puisqu’il vient juste de manger… dit la jeune femme sur un ton entendu en grimaçant.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, ce truc peut rester là pendant des mois en attendant qu’on se risque à sortir ? questionna Octavia.

La Native confirma d’un hochement de tête.

\- Génial…

\- On va trouver quelque chose, assura Clarke, bien qu’elle-même commence à douter sérieusement de leurs chances de sortir vivant du bunker.

\- Si quelqu’un a une idée de génie, c’est le moment.

Seul le silence répondit à la brune.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais.

Abattue, elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans les escaliers et s’assit ainsi sur une marche avant de poser ses bras sur ses genoux. Ils l’imitèrent tous et s’assirent les uns après les autres, sauf Clarke qui resta obstinément debout.

\- Mets-toi à l’aise, lui dit Octavia. Quitte à mourir ici autant être installé confortablement.

La blonde ne se préoccupa pas de cette remarqua prononcée d’un ton amer et conserva son air concentré tout en parlant :

\- Je ne comprends pas… Ce serpent n’était pas là quand nous sommes venus Bellamy et moi.

\- Soit il n’a pas de territoire de chasse précis et donc il se déplace en fonction des proies qu’il trouve, soit il était en digestion et donc caché quelque part en attendant, expliqua Niylah. Quelle que soit l’explication, le fait est que maintenant, il est là.

\- Tu dis qu’il se met à l’abri quand il digère, donc c’est sûrement ce qu’il va faire maintenant.

\- Impossible d’en être sûr. Il sait qu’il y a de la nourriture juste de l’autre côté de cette porte alors il pourrait très bien rester là dans l’espoir qu’on sorte.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir, abattue, et s’assit à son tour dans l’escalier.

Le silence perdura un long moment. Chacun tentait de trouver une solution au problème, mais il ne semblait y en avoir aucune si ce n’est celle de sortir en espérant que le reptile se serait lassé et serait parti. Alors qu’aucun mot n’avait été prononcé depuis plusieurs minutes, Octavia prit la parole :

\- Le pire dans tout ça c’est qu’au final on ne peut même plus espérer que Bellamy soit de notre côté.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Monty en se tournant vers son amie, les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut-être qu’il a parlé de cet endroit à Pike mais que ceux qui sont venus sont tombés sur le serpent et n’ont donc pas pu atteindre le bunker, ce qui expliquerait que rien n’ait bougé.

La voyant plus accablée encore et sentant son cœur se serrer à ce constat, Lincoln prit l’une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra pour lui transmettre son soutien.

_\- Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ (Si tu es mis à terre, relève-toi.)

Il lui avait chuchoté ces mots pour elle seule en la regardant intensément. La brune lui rendit son regard avec un air triste et ne put que poser sa tête sur son épaule pour venir chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de lui.

Ils restèrent tous ainsi, prostrés, pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Une première lampe rendit l’âme, et ils n’en gardèrent donc qu’une seule allumée pour éviter que les autres n’en fassent autant. La notion du temps leur échappait déjà, et pourtant ils avaient la certitude que l’angoisse d’une telle attente et l’impuissance qu’ils ressentaient leur jouaient des tours, car s’ils avaient réellement été là depuis si longtemps, il ne faisait aucun doute que Raven ou Abby les aurait contactés pour prendre des nouvelles.

Alors que le silence régnait, tout juste perturbés par le bruit de leur respiration, de légers grattements se firent entendre. Le son était très discret, à tel point qu’ils ne l’auraient pas entendu s’ils n’avaient pas été parfaitement silencieux. Après les grattements, ce furent des couinements quasi-inaudibles qui leur parvinrent. Ils se redressèrent tous, intrigués par ce qu’ils entendaient, et ce fut Lincoln qui parla le premier, d’une voix très basse cependant :

\- Des rats. Ce sont des rats.

Une lueur nouvelle était tout à coup apparue dans ses yeux, mais aucun ne comprit pourquoi il semblait tout à coup si enthousiaste à l’idée que de tels animaux se trouvent non loin d’eux, si ce n’est Niylah.

\- S’ils ont pu entrer alors on peut sortir, dit la blonde.

Les trois autres comprirent alors où les deux Natifs voulaient en venir. Si les rongeurs avaient pu arriver à l’intérieur du bunker alors que la porte était fermée, alors ils avaient trouvé un autre passage. Retrouvant tout à coup espoir, ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme.

\- Il y a peut-être une autre porte que nous n’avons pas trouvée, suggéra Octavia dont l’enthousiasme et le volontarisme habituels semblaient être revenus.

\- Il faut qu’on cherche des bouches d’aération, dit Monty, visiblement sûr de lui. Il y en a forcément dans un bunker où on est censés pouvoir survivre pendant plusieurs mois. Les rats sont sûrement passés par-là et si elles sont assez larges on pourra passer aussi.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et s’emparèrent tous d’une lampe pour se mettre à la recherche du moindre indice. Ils se séparèrent pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible et commencèrent à arpenter les couloirs et les salles du bunker en inspectant chaque mur.

Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, Octavia les contacta par radio.

# J’ai trouvé quelque chose.

Elle leur indiqua l’endroit où elle se trouvait et bientôt ils furent tous les cinq dans un dortoir. La brune avait déjà retiré la grille qui fermait la bouche d’aération.

\- C’est assez large pour qu’on puisse tous passer, dit Monty. Je vais aller voir où ça mène.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de son équipement puis se glissa dans le conduit. Ses amis attendirent patiemment et après quelques minutes, les talkies-walkies se mirent à grésiller.

# Il y a bien une sortie, je vois de la lumière.

Ils poussèrent tous des soupirs soulagés.

# Rejoins-nous, lui dit Clarke. On va récupérer autant de matériel que possible pour ne pas repartir les mains vides et après on s’en va.

# Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? les interrompit Raven.

# On va passer par les conduits d’aération pour sortir.

# Bien joué ! Moi-même je n’y aurais pas pensé.

# On te préviendra une fois qu’on sera sortis.

# Pas de problème. Restez prudents.

Monty n’arriva qu’un long moment après. Il était allé jusqu’au bout du conduit où il se trouvait pour s’assurer qu’ils ne tomberaient pas nez à nez avec le serpent qu’ils essayaient justement de fuir, ou avec tout autre danger.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait tout le matériel et ils portèrent tous autant d’armes qu’ils le pouvaient. Ils en avaient déjà chargé beaucoup sur le cheval, si bien que celui-ci les en avait privés lorsqu’il s’était enfui, et ils choisirent donc de prendre ce qu’il restait au détriment de trousses de secours ou toute autre chose certes utile mais moins nécessaire. Une fois qu’ils furent prêts, ils retournèrent d’où ils venaient et s’engagèrent les uns après les autres dans le conduit étroit qui leur permettrait de s’extraire de la prison qu’était devenu l’abri.

Quand ils émergèrent à la surface et furent tous dehors, ils s’étirèrent pour soulager leurs muscles rendus douloureux par l’effort et Lincoln, qui avait le gabarit le plus imposant de tous, profita de sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée après avoir passé plusieurs minutes dans un espace confiné. Ils étaient arrivés à l’orée de la forêt et devinèrent qu’ils étaient sortis de la cuvette dans laquelle se trouvait l’entrée du bunker. Octavia scruta les alentours, sur le qui-vive, et siffla à plusieurs reprises entre ses dents, émettant ainsi des sons aigus.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Clarke, intriguée.

\- Avec un peu de chance Hélios n’est pas allée trop loin. Peut-être qu’on peut la retrouver.

\- J’en doute. Mais on peut essayer, on n’a rien à perdre.

La guerrière se mit en marche en continuant à siffler à intervalle régulier, et après seulement quelques minutes, comme pour narguer la blonde et la faire mentir, le cheval apparut entre les arbres, se dirigeant dans leur direction d’un pas paisible à présent qu’il savait tout danger éloigné. Les armes et le matériel accrochés à sa selle cliquetaient dans un bruit métallique et quand il arriva vers sa maîtresse, celle-ci flatta son encolure en souriant. Elle lança un regard espiègle à Clarke qui ne put que sourire, heureuse que l’animal soit si bien dressé et qu’il ait répondu aux appels, qui plus est rapidement.

\- Je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux qui l’ont emmenée avec eux pendant l’attaque, dit la brune en caressant Hélios.

\- On leur doit une fière chandelle, c’est certain.

\- Désolé de bousculer vos retrouvailles, commença Monty. Mais on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner si on ne veut pas rentrer en plein milieu de la nuit.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation et après avoir contacté Raven pour lui dire qu’ils rentraient, ils se mirent en route en prenant soin de faire un détour pour être certains d’éviter le serpent mutant, tout cela en restant en alerte. Ce ne fut qu’après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres qu’ils commencèrent à se détendre en restant tout de même attentifs et vigilants, et après avoir consulté les cartes qu’ils avaient récupérées dans l’abri pour établir leur itinéraire, ils prirent la direction du Mont Weather.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment quand ils atteignirent enfin leur destination. Ils étaient tous éreintés après cette longue journée de marche et les imprévus qui avaient éprouvé leurs nerfs et furent donc tous soulagés d’être enfin arrivés. Abby fut là pour les accueillir et ne manqua pas de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, rassurée de la voir saine et sauve.

\- Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, dit-elle lorsqu’elle se sépara de sa fille.

\- Tout le monde n’a pas eu cette chance malheureusement, se lamenta la blonde. Et nous serions encore moins nombreux si Niylah n’avait pas été là.

L’ancienne Chancelière se tourna vers la jeune femme en question qui lui sourit timidement.

\- Merci d’avoir veillé sur eux, dit-elle solennellement.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu’un surveille les enfants, et comme j’étais l’aînée…

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel bien qu’elle ne puisse retenir un léger sourire.

\- Alors, Pocahontas ? Quels exploits tu as accompli cette fois ?

Octavia se tourna vers Raven qui venait juste de les rejoindre et lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- J’ai réussi à retrouver Hélios que s’était enfuie avec tout le matériel au moment où on a été attaqués par ce truc radioactif.

\- Ça n’a rien d’incroyable. Elle t’obéit au doigt et à l’œil, je suis sûre que tu n’as eu qu’à siffler pour qu’elle te rejoigne.

\- C’est plus ou moins ce qu’il s’est passé.

\- Plus ou moins ? répéta l’aînée en haussant les sourcils. Dis plutôt que c’est exactement ce qu’il s’est passé et qu’au final, tu n’as rien fait du tout, lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bon ok, c’est vrai. Mais on peut au moins m’accorder le mérite de l’avoir bien dressée.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire avant que Raven n’adopte un air plus sérieux en voyant la blessure que portait son amie au front.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en s’approchant et en observant la plaie de plus près.

\- Juste une égratignure. Tu me connais, j’ai souvent tendance à foncer d’abord et à réfléchir après.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, charria la mécanicienne. Abby ? appela-t-elle en se tournant vers l’intéressée. Je pense qu’on va avoir besoin de vos compétences.

La chirurgienne vint aussitôt lorsqu’elle vit l’entaille qu’avait la brune.

\- Ce n’est rien de grave, dit-elle en examinant la plaie. Mais je pense qu’il va tout de même falloir quelques points de suture pour être sûr que la plaie se referme correctement, et même avec ça, tu risques de garder une cicatrice.

La brune haussa simplement les épaules, nullement dérangée par l’idée de garder quelques stigmates du combat. Au contraire, elle en était presque fière.

L’ancienne Chancelière accompagna la jeune guerrière jusqu’à l’infirmerie tandis que le reste du groupe amenait le matériel durement acquis pour aller le ranger, aidés par des Natifs qui les avaient rejoints. Malgré les conseils de ses amis qui auraient préféré qu’elle ne porte rien, Raven s’empara d’un paquetage qu’elle mit sur son dos et prit un sac sous chaque bras, bien décidée à ne pas rester inactive. Tous avaient déjà quitté les lieux quand elle fut prête à en faire autant, si bien qu’elle se retrouva seule avec Niylah. La blonde prit ce qu’il restait, portant sans mal un lourd sac rempli de munitions.

La mécanicienne se mit en marche et alors la guerrière lui emboîta le pas et ne tarda pas à la dépasser. Elle s’apprêtait à tourner à l’angle d’un couloir quand tout à coup, elle entendit un grand fracas dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Raven qui venait de jeter au sol les deux sacs qu’elle tenait et pestait contre son attelle en s’appuyant contre un mur pour rester debout. La Native l’observa quelques secondes avec un air dubitatif avant de finalement la rejoindre. Le temps qu’elle arrive, la brune avait mis un coup de pied rageur dans l’un des sacs qui gisaient au sol et s’était débarrassée de celui qu’elle portait sur le dos pour pouvoir s’asseoir. Elle poussa un profond soupir et posa son coude sur sa jambe valide qu’elle avait repliée vers elle. Sa tête reposant sur sa main, son visage était tourné vers le sol et elle avait les yeux fermés pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Niylah posa ce qu’elle tenait et se contenta de la regarder.

\- Quoi ? lança la plus jeune sur un ton agressif en la regardant soudain. Ma tête te revient pas ?

La blonde la dévisagea quelques instants avec un air dubitatif avant de finalement répondre :

\- Ton peuple t’encense peut-être un peu trop. Visiblement, tu n’es pas à la hauteur de ta légende.

\- Quelle légende ? Celle de la boiteuse ?

\- A vrai dire celle que j’ai entendue ressemblait plus à quelque chose comme  _Raven Reyes, la plus jeune mécanicienne de son temps_ , et tout un tas de détails derrière. Mais pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste le métier de mécanicienne, alors tout ce qui suivait, je ne l’ai pas vraiment compris.

Niylah fut étonnée de voir qu’elle était parvenue à décrocher un sourire à la jeune fille, bien que celui-ci fut assombri par l’air résigné qu’elle affichait. Cependant elle ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- Allez, debout, dit-elle en proposant son aide à Raven.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la main qui lui était tendue et détourna le regard.

\- Je peux pas, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu as deux jambes, alors qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ?

\- J’ai pas tout à fait deux jambes, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas encore remarqué, lança la mécanicienne en foudroyant la blonde du regard.

\- Oh ma pauvre… lâcha la Native avec un air compatissant feint. Je te plaindrais presque.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Quelle répartie.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur, fous-moi la paix.

\- Si avant j’avais encore des doutes, maintenant j’en suis certaine : on fait beaucoup trop de bruit pour ce que tu es réellement.

La mécanicienne se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire, son regard devenu encore plus sombre qu’il ne l’était déjà naturellement.

\- La Raven Reyes dont on m'a parlée n'est pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement, insista Niylah.

\- La Raven Reyes dont on t'a parlée est morte depuis longtemps, répliqua la brune.

\- Ça tombe bien ! Je ne la connaissais pas et quelque chose me dit que ça aurait été long d'apprendre à la connaître, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à découvrir la nouvelle.

Cette fois, ce fut une surprise non dissimulée qui se peignit sur les traits de Raven. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ces paroles et quel sens leur donner, mais une chose était sûre, on lui avait rarement parlé de cette façon.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ?

\- Non, mais j’imagine que tu vas me le dire quand même, souffla la brune sur un ton sarcastique, retrouvant son air détaché pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la blonde poursuivit :

\- Je pense qu’on va faire deux voyages au lieu d’un. Plutôt que de vouloir jouer les gros bras, on va laisser ce qu’on ne peut pas porter et on reviendra le chercher après.

La brune, déjà quelque peu désemparée, fut encore plus surprise par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Elle s’attendait à une énième leçon de morale et entendait déjà Niylah évoquer sa jambe pour expliquer qu’elle n’ait pas été capable de porter ces sacs, mais il n’en fut rien. Elle n’avait pas parlé de ce problème, elle s’était contentée d’énoncer une vérité admise de tous : si on ne pouvait pas tout porter en une seule fois, alors il suffisait de le faire en deux fois. Là où n’importe qui lui aurait dit qu’elle devait se ménager et éviter les efforts superflus et inutiles pour se préserver, la blonde n’avait pas évoqué son état de santé. Pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas porter ces sacs parce qu’elle n’avait pas la force nécessaire, tout simplement, et non parce qu’elle était handicapée.

Raven le savait, peu de gens auraient eu l’attitude de la jeune femme. Niylah aurait pu lui dire de ne rien prendre et lui proposer de revenir seule pour porter ce qu’il restait, mais au lieu de cela elle avait suggéré qu’elles reviennent ensemble car oui, la jeune fille était capable d’apporter son aide, elle ne pouvait simplement pas être aussi efficace que la plupart des gens.

Quand la guerrière lui tendit à nouveau la main, cette fois-ci elle la saisit, et elle se mit debout avec son aide. La blonde prit le sac à dos qu’elle avait enlevé et lui tendit pour qu’elle le remette.

\- On reviendra chercher les deux autres après, dit-elle.

Sur ce, elle commença à s’éloigner sans attendre de voir si la brune la suivait. Cette dernière eut alors un temps d’arrêt, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Alors qu’elle s’attendait à ce que Niylah abandonne l’un des sacs qu’elle portait elle-même, elle garda ce qu’elle avait dans les mains avant de s’arrêter et de faire demi-tour pour lui venir en aide. N’importe quelle autre personne aurait sciemment laissé sur place l’un des paquetages qu’elle portait pour faire croire qu’elle aussi s’était surestimée et ainsi ménager son ego, mais la Native ne l’avait pas fait. Elle portait ce qu’elle était capable de porter sans chercher à se mettre au niveau de la mécanicienne pour l’épargner.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Raven se sentait l’égal de quelqu’un. Enfin, elle ne se sentait pas surprotégée et mise de côté à cause de sa jambe lésée, mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus rabaissée. Elle se sentait respectée, tout simplement.

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées en constatant que Niylah marchait à son propre rythme sans s’inquiéter de savoir si elle la suivait, et elle se mit donc en route pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Maintenant qu’elle portait une charge raisonnable, elle pouvait marcher comme elle le faisait en temps normal, elle eut donc tôt fait de rejoindre la Native en accélérant un peu, et celle-ci lui sourit naturellement quand elle se plaça à sa hauteur. La mécanicienne hésita un instant avant de finalement laisser ses lèvres s’étirer à leur tour et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers l’armurerie.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quand Monty arriva à l’appartement après avoir aidé au rangement du matériel, il tomba sur Nathan, installé dans le canapé en train d’écouter de la musique. Le jeune asiatique eut un temps d’arrêt en découvrant son ami qu’il ne s’attendait pas à trouver là.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin rentrés. Vous en avez mis du temps, dit le jeune homme en se levant pour le rejoindre.

\- On a eu quelques imprévus.

\- C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais de permanence ce soir ?

\- J’ai échangé mes heures de service avec un autre pour être là quand vous rentreriez.

Monty ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, surpris par ce qu’il apprenait et quelque peu troublé. Son ami avait-il fait cela pour être là pour leur retour à tous ou pour son retour à lui en particulier ? Il chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit dès qu’elle y apparut. Pourquoi Nathan l’aurait-il attendu lui plus que les autres ?

\- On va manger ? proposa le jeune métis, le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.

\- Tu n’as pas encore mangé ? s’étonna l’autre jeune homme. Il est vingt et une heures passées, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je vous ai attendus, c’est pas pour au final prendre mon repas seul, sourit Nathan.

Le jeune asiatique lui rendit son sourire mais ne put s’empêcher de détourner le regard, quelque peu gêné.

\- Allons-y ! lança finalement l’autre adolescent avant de couper la musique pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte.

\- On peut faire un crochet par l’infirmerie ? Octavia y est, je leur ai proposé à Lincoln et elle qu’on mange ensemble.

Nathan le regarda sans répondre avec un air quelque peu décontenancé et quelque chose dans le regard qui s’apparentait à de la déception. Ou peut-être autre chose ? Oui, c’était sûrement autre chose, pensa Monty, il devait se faire des idées.

\- Ça te dérange de manger avec eux ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! se reprit le métis. Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir. Allez, on y va, direction l’infirmerie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis sortirent de l’appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en compagnie de leurs deux autres amis et s’installaient tous les quatre à table pour commencer à manger.

\- Tu as écopé d’une sacrée balafre, dit Nathan à Octavia pour lancer la conversation.

La jeune fille effleura du bout des doigts sa blessure qui avait été soigneusement suturée par Abby. Elle ne doutait pas qu’elle aurait encore mal pendant quelques jours en raison du choc qu’elle avait subi, mais elle avait appris à supporter la douleur au contact des Natifs et ne s’en inquiétait donc pas.

\- Il faut que vous me racontiez tout ce qu’il s’est passé ! Raven m’a dit que vous aviez été attaqués par une sorte de serpent mutant. A quoi il ressemblait ?

\- Tu vois à quoi ressemble un serpent normal ? demanda Octavia.

\- Oui.

\- Ben ça ressemblait à tout sauf à ça.

Le métis lâcha un rire et la laissa continuer son explication.

\- Il devait faire dans les dix mètres de long et tu aurais dû voir la taille de son corps. Il avait deux têtes et une paire de pattes.

\- Des pattes ? Effectivement ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un serpent.

\- Les serpents avaient des pattes à l’origine, intervint Monty. Certaines espèces les ont d’ailleurs gardées, comme les orvets. Mais je t’avoue que je n’avais jamais vu de serpent avec une seule paire de pattes, d’habitude c’est deux.

\- Il avait l’air super flippant votre truc !

\- Ça tu peux le dire, lâcha la plus jeune du groupe. Une vraie machine à tuer.

\- Certains d’entre nous en ont fait les frais, dit Lincoln d’un ton grave.

Sa compagne approuva d’un hochement de tête et son visage se para d’une expression plus sérieuse.

\- On était partis à onze et on est revenus à cinq, compléta Monty.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid et plus personne n’osa parler.

Après quelques instants, Nathan brisa finalement le silence :

\- Ce que je vais dire va sans doute paraître égoïste mais… je suis content que ce soit vous qui soyez rentrés.

Ses trois amis lui offrirent des sourires qui, bien que parés de tristesse pour certains et de lassitude pour d’autres, furent sincères.

L’ambiance tendue qui s’était installée pesa rapidement à tout le monde. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle à manger étant donné l’heure tardive et on entendait donc que leurs couverts. N’y tenant plus, Octavia tenta de lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation :

\- Est-ce que Monty t’a raconté ses exploits ? demanda-t-elle à Nathan.

\- Il ne m’a rien dit, non. Quel acte héroïque as-tu accompli cette fois ? plaisanta le jeune homme en se tournant vers le principal intéressé.

Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être le centre de l’attention et n’avait jamais apprécié l’être, il n’aimait pas attirer tous les regards sur lui et préférait rester discret.

\- Il te dira sans doute que ce n’est rien d’héroïque, reprit la jeune fille. Mais il a sauvé deux vies aujourd’hui !

\- Et tu ne me l’as pas dit ? s’exclama le métis. Octavia, raconte-moi tout, je sens qu’il ne va rien vouloir me dire ou qu’il va déformer la réalité.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? s’indigna Monty.

\- Parce que c’est ce que tu fais toujours. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais.

Le clin d’œil que Nathan lui fit laissa le jeune asiatique muet et il sentit bientôt le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s’empressa de détourner le regard et de baisser la tête pour essayer de cacher au mieux sa gêne, bien que l’air amusé d’Octavia lui ait fait comprendre qu’il avait déjà été démasqué. Le jeune guerrière ne fit cependant aucune remarque et entreprit de raconter en détails le récit de leur affrontement avec le serpent et la façon dont son ami les avait sauvées, Niylah et elle.

Quand elle termina, le métis charria gentiment Monty mais ne manqua pas de le féliciter, ce qui eut pour seul effet de mettre le jeune homme encore plus mal à l’aise. Amusée par la situation, Octavia le regarda tout en parlant :

\- Visiblement tu as retenu la leçon : sauve la demoiselle.

Monty se détendit légèrement et sourit à l’évocation de ce souvenir, de ces mots qu’il avait lui-même prononcés après que Jasper ait sauvé la brune de la noyade et par la même occasion, du monstre qui l’avait attaquée. Ces événements s’étaient produits seulement quelques mois plus tôt et pourtant le jeune homme avait l’impression que des années s’étaient écoulées. Tant de choses s’étaient passées depuis ce jour, tout avait tellement changé en si peu de temps.

Il échangea un regard avec son amie qui le fixa longuement, un sourire perdurant sur ses lèvres. Il n’eut aucun mal à comprendre que la jeune fille avait deviné que ses sentiments envers Nathan étaient peut-être plus qu’amicaux et il était d’une certaine façon amusant de voir que c’était en sauvant deux jeunes filles qu’il venait de gagner encore un peu plus l’admiration du jeune homme.

Les deux guerriers natifs terminèrent leur repas avant leurs amis et ils quittèrent donc la table pour aller trouver un endroit dans la forêt où ils pourraient passer la nuit et prendre enfin un peu de repos.

\- Bonne nuit les amoureux, leur dit Nathan. Et pas de folies hein, vous devez vous reposer après la journée que vous avez eue.

Il afficha un sourire moqueur qu’Octavia lui rendit.

\- On aura tout le temps de se reposer plus tard, lança la brune avec un air espiègle.

Tout en parlant, elle se leva et planta un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son compagnon quand celui-ci se leva. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger côte à côte, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes hommes seuls pour terminer leur repas.

Le silence s’installa entre eux, et à nouveau on n’entendit plus que le bruit de leurs couverts. Cette situation les mettait tous les deux mal à l’aise, en particulier Monty, mais aucun ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Finalement, après quelques minutes, le jeune asiatique osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours déjà :

\- Comment tu vas ?

Nathan se figea à cette question. Sa main resta en suspens alors qu’il l’amenait à son assiette pour piquer des haricots. Après un bref instant qui s’écoula sans qu’il bouge, il posa finalement sa fourchette et son couteau et releva les yeux vers son ami pour lui répondre :

\- On va dire que je fais de mon mieux.

L’autre jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder en attendant de voir s’il allait poursuivre ou pas, et c’est finalement ce qu’il fit :

\- Ça fait tout juste deux jours alors c’est…

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux furent tout à coup envahis de larmes qui les rendirent plus brillants.

\- C’est difficile, parvint-il à dire après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter au mieux de se calmer. Je te cache pas que c’est vraiment dur.

Il était sur le point de craquer et de fondre en pleurs, Monty n’avait aucun mal à le voir. Alors sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur celle de son ami. Il l’avait fait instinctivement, ce geste lui avait paru être une évidence, et Nathan ne sembla pas en être gêné ni même étonné. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, l’un se contentant de regarder l’autre qui avait la tête baissé pour tenter de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Après quelques instants, le métis releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son ami.

\- Je déteste être ici, dit-il en désignant d’un geste vague de la main ce qui les entourait. Mais je suis content d’être avec vous tous, ça m’aide et ça me fait du bien. Et… je suis content d’être avec toi, admit-il timidement.

Cet aveu laissa Monty interdit. Pris au dépourvu, il fixa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec un regard où pouvait sans doute se lire son étonnement. Il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir et réagir, mais quand il le fit, ce fut pour caresser doucement avec son pouce le dos de la main qu’il tenait. Une fois encore, Nathan ne sembla pas étonné, bien que cette fois il semblait tout de même quelque peu gêné, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Il y avait encore quelques temps, le jeune asiatique n’aurait jamais osé faire une telle chose, il avait bien trop de respect pour son ami. Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent, car maintenant, Nathan était célibataire. Bryan, son tout récent ex petit ami, venait de la Station Agro et avait donc été retrouvé avec Pike et les autres survivants dont il avait pris la tête. Lorsque le groupe avait rejoint Arkadia, les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient retrouvés avec émotion et c’est tout naturellement qu’ils avaient repris leur relation. Au début les choses s’étaient bien passées, mais avec le temps, ils s’étaient petit à petit aperçus qu’une telle relation ne pouvait plus fonctionner entre eux. La distance les avait éloignés sans qu’ils s’en rendent compte et ils avaient vécu des choses trop différentes lors de leur séparation. A présent, ils avaient tous les deux changé et emprunté des chemins divergents. C’était donc d’un commun accord qu’ils avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation. Ils étaient toujours en bons termes mais ne formaient plus un couple désormais, et le fait que Bryan soit resté à Arkadia de son plein gré avait convaincu Nathan qu’il avait fait le bon choix en mettant un terme à leur relation.

Après un moment, le silence les mit tous les deux mal à l’aise. Monty retira sa main, estimant qu’il l’avait laissée sur celle de son ami bien assez longtemps, peut-être même trop longtemps. Ils terminèrent leur repas en parlant de banalités puis rejoignirent ensuite l’appartement ensemble et y trouvèrent Jasper qui leur adressa tout juste la parole avant d’aller se coucher. L’asiatique sembla sincèrement attristé en voyant que son ami lui en voulait toujours autant et que la situation n’allait pas encore changer pour l’instant. Cette fois, ce fut Nathan qui lui prit la main et après l’avoir brièvement serrée dans la sienne en lui souriant, il se sépara de lui et rejoignit la chambre pour aller lui aussi se coucher.

Ce soir-là, c’est le sourire aux lèvres que Monty s’endormit, heureux d’avoir enfin trouvé une raison de se réjouir au milieu de tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La journée du lendemain se passa sans événement notable. Comme lors des jours précédents, Clarke fut très occupée, même si la majorité des problèmes avait déjà été réglée. Après quelques jours passés au Mont Weather, la vie quotidienne commençait petit à petit à s’organiser et les gens s’adaptaient lentement mais sûrement. Cette solution n’était pas idéale mais elle était la seule qu’ils avaient pour l’instant en attendant de trouver un autre endroit où vivre. S’ils en trouvaient un.

Quand elle annonça aux guerriers natifs restés avec eux qu’ils repartiraient pour Polis le lendemain, elle put lire du soulagement sur leur visage à tous. Aucun d’entre eux ne se plaisait ici bien évidemment, et ils étaient pressés de retourner chez eux. Cependant, Abby, elle, ne fut pas enchantée par cette nouvelle. Clarke la rejoignit à l’infirmerie où elle tenait compagnie à Marcus pour lui annoncer son départ imminent.

\- Alors tu repars déjà ?

\- J’ai déjà trop tardé. La cérémonie d’intégration doit avoir lieu au plus vite pour que nous nous assurions le soutien de la Coalition en cas de besoin.

\- Je n’aime pas te savoir sur les routes. L’expédition d’hier ne me plaisait déjà pas, mais cette fois, il s’agit d’un voyage de plusieurs jours, c’est dangereux.

\- Je serai avec des dizaines de guerriers, je ne risque rien.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’ils ne pourront rien faire si vous croisez le chemin des hommes de Pike.

La blonde s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais Marcus la devança :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, Abby. Notre peuple doit intégrer la Coalition de manière officielle, et pour ça nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de laisser Clarke aller à Polis. Je suis inquiet, tout comme toi, mais nous n’avons pas d’autre solution.

L’ancienne Chancelière le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille :

\- J’imagine qu’il n’y a pas que les Natifs qui vont venir avec toi ?

\- J’ai laissé le choix à chacun de venir avec moi ou de rester ici. Jasper préfère rester.

Son ton grave fit naître un air peiné sur le visage de sa mère qui posa alors une main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre pour tenter au mieux de la réconforter.

\- Il y a quand même du mieux, dit Clarke pour rassurer sa mère. Il y a encore peu de temps, il aurait pris soin de dire qu’il voulait rester le plus loin possible de moi, mais là il a seulement dit qu’il ne voulait pas venir.

Elle tenta un sourire forcé mais qui ne sembla pas convaincre Abby. Cette dernière scruta sa fille, tentant de comprendre à quel moment les choses avaient pu en arriver à ce qu’elles étaient maintenant. La blonde se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

\- Monty reste aussi. Il ne veut pas laisser Nathan seul.

La chirurgienne se contenta d’opiner du chef sans rien dire.

\- Octavia et Lincoln vont m’accompagner. Leurs rapports avec Indra sont toujours tendus, ils préfèrent prendre leurs distances pour l’instant et revenir quand les choses se seront améliorées. En plus, Octavia voudrait découvrir Polis, et je crois qu’ils se sentent tous les deux investis d’une mission de protection envers moi, sourit la jeune fille.

\- C’est une bonne chose, tu seras en sécurité avec eux, dit Abby avec un air sérieux. Que va faire Raven ?

\- Elle n’a pas hésité une seule seconde avant d’accepter de m’accompagner. Elle ne supporte pas d’être ici après ce qu’elle y a vécu et elle voudrait changer d’air et essayer d’aller de l’avant. Elle pense qu’aller à Polis pourrait l’aider.

\- C’est un long voyage, elle ne pourra pas marcher aussi longtemps.

\- Octavia prévoyait d’emmener son cheval quoi qu’il arrive, Raven pourra le monter et n’aura pas à marcher.

\- Tu es sûre que c’est raisonnable ?

\- On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, mais ce que je sais c’est que rester enfermée ici ne lui apportera rien. Les soigneurs natifs pourront peut-être l’aider, ajouta-t-elle. Ils n’ont pas des connaissances médicales aussi développées que les nôtres, mais ils connaissent des choses que nous ignorons. Essaye de trouver une solution pour sa jambe de ton côté et je me renseignerai auprès d’eux pour savoir s’il y a un moyen de la soulager.

\- Et si nous avons besoin de ses compétences ici ?

\- Tu cherches des prétextes pour l’empêcher de partir, sourit l’adolescente, presque amusée. Elle a déjà réparé ce qui devait l’être, tout est opérationnel. Et vous perdez peut-être notre meilleure mécanicienne mais il vous reste encore Sinclair, je pense que ce sera amplement suffisant.

Abby poussa un profond soupir, résignée.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui assura sa fille. Je veillerai sur elle. On veillera tous les uns sur les autres, ne t’en fais pas.

\- Quand vas-tu rentrer ? demanda la chirurgienne pour essayer de masquer son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Lexa ne m’a rien dit de la cérémonie, je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste ni même si ça dure une heure ou plusieurs jours. De toute façon, nous avons les radios que Raven a fabriquées. Elle m’a dit que la portée serait suffisante pour que nous puissions communiquer, donc je pourrai vous tenir au courant des événements à venir.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu.

Abby sourit en prononçant ces mots, mais ce fut un sourire forcé et presque amer. Clarke ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle aussi était angoissée à l’idée de se lancer dans un tel voyage où n’importe quel problème pourrait survenir et surtout où ils pourraient être attaqués. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle devait aller à Polis pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette cérémonie, et même sans cet aspect politique, elle y serait allée. Lexa lui manquait, c’était un fait, et elle ne s’imaginait pas rester loin d’elle plus longtemps.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? suggéra la blonde.

\- J’aimerais venir chérie, je t’assure, dit sa mère en lui prenant les mains. Mais il y a encore des gens ici qui ont besoin de moi. Et il y a certains patients particulièrement difficiles que je dois surveiller, dit-elle en lançant un regard en biais à Marcus.

Celui-ci avait assisté à l’échange sans dire un mot et il sourit à cette taquinerie.

\- Tu t’inquiètes trop, Abby. Je devrais déjà être sur pieds et sorti de cette infirmerie depuis hier. D’ailleurs, aujourd’hui serait le jour parfait pour que tu arrêtes enfin de m’obliger à rester alité.

\- N’y compte pas, répliqua l’ancienne Chancelière d’un ton sérieux mais qui fut trahi par le sourire amusé qu’elle affichait. Nous verrons demain si tu peux te lever pour leur dire au revoir.

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré. Il ne l’aurait admis pour rien au monde mais même s’il étouffait, protégé comme il l’était pas Abby, il aimait tout de même savoir qu’elle se préoccupait de lui et s’inquiétait à son sujet.

Clarke souriait, amusée de voir sa mère et l’ancien Conseiller se chamailler et se taquiner l’un l’autre comme des adolescents qui connaissaient leur premier amour. Bien sûr, elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu’un jour, il y a bien longtemps, le même genre de rapports avait sans doute existé entre ses parents, lorsqu’ils étaient jeunes et était tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre. Mais aujourd’hui, même si la douleur causée par la perte de son père et la rancœur envers sa mère étaient toujours bien présentes, elle était heureuse de voir que cette dernière allait de l’avant.

\- J’imagine que tu as tout un tas de choses à régler avant ton départ, alors file, lui dit Abby alors qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis elle fit un petit signe de tête à l’ancien Conseiller pour le saluer et sortit de la pièce sans pour autant cesser de réfléchir à la scène à laquelle elle venait d’assister. Marcus était un homme droit et elle l’appréciait, si c’était lui que sa mère choisissait pour refaire sa vie alors elle s’en accommoderait, c’était certain.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le jour qui suivit fut celui du départ. A la première heure, tous ceux qui participeraient au voyage étaient prêts à quitter le Mont Weather pour rejoindre la capitale native.

Abby avait finalement accepté que Marcus quitte l’infirmerie pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui ne manqua pas d’être présent pour saluer les jeunes gens à qui, il était forcé de l’admettre, il avait fini par s’attacher au fil du temps. Les accolades furent nombreuses, ainsi que les conseils et les recommandations habituels.

Quand finalement elle eut dit au revoir à tout le monde, Clarke s’approcha de sa mère.

\- Fais attention à toi et prends soin d’eux, dit cette dernière en désignant les amis de la jeune fille d’un mouvement de tête.

\- Je suis sûre que tu leur as tous dit la même chose, sourit la blonde.

Abby lui rendit son sourire et son air coupable fut un aveu à lui seul.

\- Je prendrai soin de chacun d’eux et toi, prends soin de notre peuple.

\- Tu peux partir sereine, je veillerai sur les nôtres en ton absence.

Clarke opina du chef puis elle avança vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t’en prie, sois prudente, lui chuchota Abby à l’oreille.

\- Je le serai.

Elles se séparèrent après quelques instants et la mère déposa alors un baiser sur le front de sa fille en tenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir.

\- Nous nous reverrons, assura la blonde.

Raven était en selle, Octavia et Lincoln à ses côtés, tous les guerriers trépignaient d’impatience, prêts à partir, il était temps de se mettre en route. Après un dernier regard vers sa mère et ses amis, Clarke donna le signal du départ et le groupe se mit en mouvement. Quelques-uns portaient une partie du matériel qu’ils avaient amené pour le temps du voyage. Ils avaient tous des sacs semblables, mais si certains transportaient des provisions, d’autres avaient avec eux des armes à feu, car Clarke gardait l’espoir de convaincre Lexa d’apprendre à ses guerriers à s’en servir.

Ils s’enfoncèrent dans la forêt et bientôt, plus aucun ne fut visible. Ils avaient disparu, ne laissant derrière eux que le souvenir d’un énième au revoir que chacun espérait ne pas être le dernier.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après plus de cinq jours de voyage, ils arrivaient enfin en vue de la capitale alors que midi approchait. Bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes, chacun attendait ce moment avec impatience et ce fut donc naturellement que le groupe accéléra. Clarke en tête, ils descendirent l’une des collines qui entouraient la ville et se dirigèrent vers les portes qui furent ouvertes dès que les gardes reconnurent la blonde. Ils franchirent les murs pour entrer dans l’enceinte de la ville et les Natifs, en guerriers disciplinés qu’ils étaient, attendirent les ordres. Bien qu’ils ne soient maintenant plus réellement sous son commandement, Clarke leur donna congé.

Malgré quelques réticences, Octavia accepta finalement qu’Hélios soit prise en charge par un palefrenier et ils prirent ensemble la direction de la maison de Lexa. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, mais pas seulement parce qu’aucun d’entre eux ne parlait. Les rues étaient désertes, on ne voyait aucun habitant dehors, si bien que la capitale prenait des allures de ville fantôme. Néanmoins personne n’en fit la remarque, surtout pas Clarke qui avait remarqué cette ambiance étrange mais était trop impatiente pour réellement y prêter attention.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. La blonde entra la première et ce sans frapper, trop pressée de retrouver celle qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis plus d’une semaine.

\- Lexa ? appela-t-elle.

Ses amis entrèrent plus timidement, tous plus ou moins impressionnés de se trouver chez la Commandante. Ils restèrent dans l’entrée, préférant ne pas se risquer à aller plus loin. Cependant, Clarke n’y prêta pas attention et commença à vérifier les pièces une par une en appelant sa compagne. Mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse et après avoir parcouru toute la maison, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence : Lexa n’était pas là.

\- Elle est peut-être au Dôme ? suggéra Lincoln quand elle les rejoignit.

\- C’est possible. Je vais y aller, vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez.

Ses trois amis échangèrent des regards embarrassés et n’eurent pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu’ils ressentaient le même sentiment de malaise à l’idée de rester seuls dans la demeure de la Commandante.

\- On vient avec toi, dit finalement Octavia.

Ainsi, ils sortirent tous les quatre et prirent la direction du Dôme en espérant que Lexa s’y trouverait pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant l’infirmerie de la ville et virent alors Lya et Nymen qui en sortaient. La soigneuse avait un air soucieux sur le visage et son fils semblait particulièrement nerveux et agité, mais dès qu’il aperçut les jeunes gens, il sembla oublier ce qui le préoccupait et courut dans leur direction. Clarke fut la première à avoir droit à un câlin, ou tout du moins ce qui s’y apparentait puisqu’étant encore petit, le garçon ne put qu’entourer ses jambes avec ses bras.

_\- Tu m’as manquée, Klark._

_\- Toi aussi_ , sourit la jeune fille.

Lya les rejoignit à son tour et c’est seulement quand elle fut plus proche que la blonde réalisa qu’elle avait l’air réellement inquiet. Elle fronça les sourcils à ce constat et elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment, comme si la Native avait pu lui transmettre ses émotions. Elle s’apprêtait à parler mais n’en eut pas le temps.

_\- Klark, tu es de retour !_ s’exclama la soigneuse.

La jeune fille fut surprise de voir à quel point elle avait l’air soulagé de la voir.

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. _Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Les rues sont vides, où sont passés tous les habitants ?_

_\- Ils sont à l’arène pour la plupart._

_\- A l’arène ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que-_

_\- Klark, écoute-moi,_ la coupa Lya.

Sa voix était plus aigüe qu’à l’accoutumée, témoignant de l’angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge et cette fois la blonde commença à craindre le pire.

_\- Le duel doit avoir lieu aujourd’hui lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith, il va commencer d’une minute à l’autre_.

_\- Quel duel ?_

_\- Tu n’es pas au courant ?_

_\- Non, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, alors expliquez-moi_ , s’impatienta la jeune fille, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_\- La légitimité de Heda a été remise en question. L’Azgeda a contesté sa capacité à diriger notre peuple et l’a défiée._

Plus Lya tentait de lui expliquer la situation, plus Clarke était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle lui disait, ne pensait d’ailleurs même pas possible de défier ainsi l’autorité de la Commandante et de revendiquer sa place, mais visiblement elle se trompait, et cette nouvelle information ne faisait que la dérouter davantage.

Cependant, quand la soigneuse continua et prononça ces derniers mots, elle n’eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu’elle lui disait :

_\- Heda va affronter le Prince Roan de l’Azgeda dans un combat à mort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, plus qu'une semaine avant de revoir Lexa, et comme vous pouvez le constater, elle va faire un retour en grande pompe ;)
> 
> A bientôt :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez été nombreux à l'attendre et ce jour est finalement arrivé : aujourd'hui, Lexa revient dans l'histoire !  
> Elle vous a sûrement manqué, et je dois avouer que même pour moi ça a été bizarre d'écrire deux chapitres complets sans elle. Mais malgré tout j'ai bien aimé avoir un petit temps où on était concentrés sur les autres personnages :)
> 
> Mais trêve de bavardage et place au duel !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)
> 
> PS : J'ai publié un petite quelque chose sur tumblr pour une arme dont Lexa se sert au cours du duel. Si vous êtes intéressés, l'URL est toujours le même : loulouche-fanfictions . tumblr . com

Les deux adversaires avaient la tête haute et le regard droit tandis qu’ils se tenaient face à la tribune qui accueillait un siège pour chacun des clans formant la Coalition. Ils étaient tous occupés par le dirigeant du clan correspondant ou l’émissaire qui le représentait. Tous sauf celui du Peuple du Ciel que la Commandante avait fait ajouter bien qu’elle sache que personne ne pourrait s’y asseoir dans l’immédiat. Les habitants de Polis venus assister au duel étaient nombreux et formaient un large cercle autour de l’endroit où se déroulerait l’affrontement.

Ce qu’on appelait l’arène était en fait une aire dégagée dédiée aux duels officiels comme celui qui ne tarderait plus à commencer. Elle était située à l’extérieur de la ville, au sommet de l’une des collines qui entouraient la capitale. Il n’y avait aucun gradin et les gens présents étaient donc à même le sol, raison pour laquelle beaucoup d’entre eux se dressaient sur la pointe de leurs pieds ou tentaient de trouver un meilleur point de vue pour pouvoir assister au spectacle. Les seules constructions étaient la tribune, qui avait été installée par les Natifs eux-mêmes, et quelques bâtiments datant de l’ancien monde qui étaient réservés aux congrégations des dirigeants de chaque clan.

L’homme au crâne chauve qui occupait le siège destiné au Peuple de la Forêt se leva de celui-ci et écarta les bras en lançant un regard circulaire à la foule pour demander le silence. Les discussions s’arrêtèrent petit à petit mais une rumeur persista tout de même. Tandis que Lexa se tenait droite dans sa posture stricte habituelle, Roan, qui se trouvait à sa droite, semblait presque détendu à en croire son air détaché et ses muscles relâchés. L’homme qui venait de se lever prit la parole :

_\- Vous connaissez les règles du duel. Chacun de vous a droit au maximum à deux armes : une épée ou un sabre, et une autre arme de votre choix mais qui ne doit pas dépasser la taille d’un poignard._

Ce rappel du règlement donna lieu à de nouvelles discussions parmi la foule. Il y avait un garde à chaque extrémité de l’arène, chacun tenant l’arme dont se serviraient les duellistes, mais alors que Roan portait un poignard à sa ceinture, Lexa, elle, ne semblait avoir aucune autre arme avec elle. Certes, les règles n’obligeaient en rien les participants à en avoir deux, ils pouvaient faire le choix de n’en porter qu’une, mais personne ne s’y était jamais risqué. Des murmures d’incompréhension étaient échangés entre les spectateurs qui scrutaient la Commandante, intrigués par ce constat.

_\- Le combat peut se terminer par la mort de l’un d’entre vous. Mais si celui ou celle qui a le dessus choisit d’épargner son adversaire, alors ce dernier devra se rendre et accepter sa défaite. Aucune autre règle ne régit le duel._

Cette annonce fit naître des exclamations parmi les spectateurs qui semblaient plus qu’enthousiastes à l’idée que le duel soit sur le point de commencer. Les deux combattants se faisaient maintenant face et l’expression du Prince de la Nation des Glaces se fit plus sérieuse tandis que la Commandante le fixait de son regard perçant.

_\- Yo na jomp in_ , annonça l’homme, non sans hésitation. (Vous pouvez commencer.)

Dès qu’il eut terminé, il s’assit à nouveau sur son siège, un air soucieux sur le visage, tandis que la Reine de la Nation des Glaces, qui occupait la place voisine, gardait le regard rivé sur les deux guerriers qui s’apprêtaient à s‘affronter.

Le son des tambours commença à résonner dans l’air et chacun rejoignit une extrémité de l’aire de combat. Roan dégaina son épée sous les acclamations de la foule et la fit brièvement tourner dans sa main avant de raffermir sa prise sur la poignée. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui le fixait intensément et lui adressa un signe de tête.

Lexa lança un bref regard à l’homme qui avait parlé quelques secondes plus tôt puis détacha son épaulière et la retira pour la confier à une jeune fille qui s’empressa de l’en débarrasser. Concentrée uniquement sur le combat qu’elle s’apprêtait à livrer, elle saisit fermement et d’une poigne sûre l’arme que lui présenta le garde, et d’un geste ample et précis, dégaina son sabre et le fit passer dans sa main droite avec habileté.

Des appels provenant de la foule la mirent en garde et elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à son adversaire qui s’était élancé dans sa direction. Elle para sans mal sa première attaque et dans un mouvement fluide, passa derrière lui en lui infligeant une première blessure quand sa lame vint mordre la chair de son dos. Roan encaissa le coup sans ciller et se tourna vers la brune.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient maintenant face, tenant chacun leur arme devant eux dans une garde impeccable. Ils se déplaçaient avec des pas lents, formant une trajectoire circulaire qui épousait la forme de la foule qui les entourait. A aucun moment, l’un d’eux ne quitta son opposant des yeux, leur regard solidement ancré l’un à l’autre dans un défi silencieux.

Après un long moment, ce fut finalement la Commandante qui attaqua en premier. Elle avança soudain vers son adversaire et ce dernier en fit autant. Les deux armes se heurtèrent une première fois dans un grand fracas avant de se séparer pour mieux revenir à la charge. Plusieurs coups furent échangés ainsi, tous parés et esquivés, et pendant les premiers instants du combat, aucun des deux duellistes ne réussit à s’imposer. Cependant, après encore quelques attaques, Lexa parvint à faire la différence.

La jeune fille envoya un revers par le bas et alors, comme elle le prévoyait, Roan bloqua sa tentative avec sa propre arme en la plaçant sur sa trajectoire. Elle savait pertinemment qu’en matière de force pure elle ne ferait pas le poids, aussi laissa-t-elle son sabre redescendre en suivant le mouvement imprimé par le guerrier. Les deux lames glissèrent l’une contre l’autre et alors l’ouverture que la brune attendait se présenta. Tandis que son arme se dirigeait vers le sol, elle tourna sur elle-même avec agilité et ce faisant, enroula son adversaire pour passer derrière lui. Le Prince comprit son erreur trop tard, mais il sentit tout juste un léger heurt au niveau de sa cuisse gauche et fut surpris de ne pas avoir été blessé. Néanmoins, il comprit ce qui venait de se passer quand il fit volte-face.

Lexa avait le bras gauche tendu au-dessus d’elle et tenait dans sa main le poignard que son adversaire portait à la ceinture une seconde plus tôt et qu’elle venait de lui dérober. Des acclamations et des encouragements s’élevèrent de toute part, saluant la prouesse que venait de réaliser la Commandante, prouvant ainsi ses aptitudes au combat et sa capacité à tirer parti de toute situation bien qu’elle soit désavantagée sur le plan physique. Mais loin de perdre de vue son objectif, la brune se contenta de faire glisser le poignard au sol pour qu’il arrive aux limites de l’aire de combat et soit ainsi hors de portée de Roan.

Ce dernier affichait un sourire en coin. Il savait reconnaître les qualités de ses adversaires et à cet instant, il avait conscience qu’il avait sans doute sous-estimé la jeune fille. Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et recula de quelques pas pour prendre ses distances et remettre sa garde en place. Lexa l’imita, prête à poursuivre le duel.

_\- Je vois que Heda est à la hauteur de sa réputation._

_\- Je connais la tienne, Hainofa. Partout, on vante tes qualités de guerrier, alors montre-moi de quoi tu es capable._

Le sourire de l’homme s’élargit brièvement avant de disparaître quand il s’élança vers la Commandante pour reprendre le combat. A nouveau, les attaques se succédèrent les unes après les autres, mais cette fois, ce fut rapidement Roan qui prit l’avantage. Profitant de sa taille, il frappait de toutes ses forces, cherchant avant tout à affaiblir la prise que son opposante avait sur sa propre arme dans l’espoir qu’elle finisse par la lâcher. Après un énième coup, il parvint finalement à prendre le dessus.

Il attaqua par le haut alors qu’ils se trouvaient proches l’un de l’autre et obligea ainsi Lexa à bloquer son épée avec son sabre. Mais manquant de force et ayant un mauvais équilibre, la jeune fille commença à fléchir et ne parvint pas à retenir correctement l’arme du Prince qui ripa sur la sienne. Pour éviter une blessure qui aurait pu lui être fatale, elle saisit la lame à pleine main, s’entamant alors la paume. Un liquide rouge s’échappa de la blessure mais elle résista malgré la douleur. Certains spectateurs poussèrent des cris affolés en la voyant en si mauvaise posture, mais elle ne tarda pas à renverser la situation. Les dents serrées et un air plus déterminé que jamais sur le visage, elle tira d’un coup sec l’épée de Roan vers le bas avec un cri rageur et put ainsi dégager son sabre, ce qui lui permit d’envoyer un puissant uppercut dans la mâchoire de l’homme. Celui-ci recula sous le coup du choc mais la brune ne tenta pas d’attaquer à nouveau et en fit autant, préférant mettre de la distance entre son adversaire et elle pour pouvoir se ressaisir.

Le Prince de la Nation des Glaces se redressa et passa une main sur sa mâchoire maintenant douloureuse. Furieux d’avoir été ainsi touché alors qu’il aurait dû prendre l’avantage, il foudroya la jeune fille du regard. Toutefois, son expression changea du tout au tout quand il aperçut dans la foule une personne qui venait d’arriver et qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé voir assister au duel. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses traits, ce qui laissa la Commandante perplexe, mais aussi méfiante.

_\- Celle pour qui tu risques ta place est venue assister au combat, comme c’est touchant._

Lexa ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête dans la direction que fixait son opposant, d’une part car elle ne voulait pas risquer d’être déconcentrée et de se laisser avoir par une éventuelle ruse de sa part, d’autre part car elle n’avait pas besoin de voir la personne en question pour savoir de qui il s’agissait. Néanmoins, son trouble pouvait se lire à travers sa posture qui avait changé de façon quasi-imperceptible, mais suffisamment pour qu’un guerrier expérimenté tel que Roan le remarque. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, il attaqua de front et cette fois, la brune parvint tout juste à esquiver la lame qui la frôla de justesse.

Après s’être décalée sur le côté, elle installa à nouveau une distance entre le Prince et elle pour prendre le temps de se ressaisir et de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’affrontement. Cependant, en se déplaçant, elle était arrivée face à Clarke qui se trouvait à l’avant de la foule, et alors elle ne vit plus qu’elle. Trois de ses amis étaient là également, dont Lincoln, et elle le vit retenir la blonde quand celle-ci tenta d’avancer, sans doute pour stopper le combat et lui venir en aide.

_-_ Tu ne peux pas interrompre le duel. Tu déshonorerais _Heda_ et tu provoquerais un scandale, souffla le jeune homme en faisant de son mieux pour maîtriser l’adolescente sans attirer davantage les regards sur eux.

_-_ Je ne vais pas me contenter de rester là et la regarder mourir !

_\- Heda_ est une excellente guerrière, la meilleure que je n’ai jamais vue. Fais-lui confiance et ne lui attire pas d’ennuis. En intervenant, tu ne ferais que compliquer les choses et la décrédibiliser.

La jeune fille fixa longuement le Natif avant de finalement baisser les yeux, signifiant ainsi qu’elle ne ferait rien. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le combat pour voir que les deux adversaires se toisaient l’un l’autre sans qu’aucun ne fasse signe d’attaquer. Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre et lui serrait la gorge, elle accepta de rester parmi la foule, ne pouvant qu’espérer que Lexa remporte le duel.

La Commandante était parvenue à retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter d’apaiser l’inquiétude qu’avait fait naître en elle l’arrivée de Clarke. Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde assiste à sa défaite si l’affrontement se terminait de cette façon, elle aurait préféré qu’elle ne soit pas là. Toutefois, sa présence ravivait sa détermination. Elle devait se battre pour elle et pour son peuple qui était maintenant le sien aussi. Elle devait à tout prix vaincre Roan pour assurer à celle qu’elle aimait la sécurité que seule l’appartenance à la Coalition pourrait lui apporter.

Le Prince de la Nation des Glaces attaqua à nouveau, mais ce fut davantage pour le spectacle que pour réellement l’atteindre, car elle n’eut aucun mal à parer son coup.

_\- Malheureusement tout ce que Wanheda verra aujourd’hui sera ta défaite qui signera ta mort et par la même occasion, la condamnation de son peuple._

Lexa fit tout son possible pour garder son calme, mais l’air satisfait affiché par son adversaire et ses provocations l’insupportaient au plus haut point. Resserrant sa prise sur son sabre, elle attaqua à son tour et les deux combattants se lancèrent alors dans une nouvelle danse à l’issue incertaine.

Après un long échange de coups, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau proches l’un de l’autre, leurs lames croisées, chacun tentant de faire plier l’autre. Roan avait compris depuis longtemps qu’en visant juste, il pourrait affaiblir la Commandante avec de simples mots, aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à prendre le dessus physiquement bien qu’il en aurait eu la possibilité dans une telle situation. Sans cesser de la regarder droit dans les yeux, il prononça quelques mots d’une voix basse, avec un ton narquois.

_\- Je vais prendre tout mon temps pour séparer ta tête de ton corps et ainsi tu sauras ce qu’a subi par ta faute celle dont tu étais éprise._

Furieuse de voir qu’il osait évoquer Costia et les souffrances qu’elle avait subies avant de mourir, la jeune fille repoussa son adversaire et recula.

_\- Une fois que ce sera fait, nous massacrerons ce peuple de vermines que tu veux intégrer à ta chère Coalition. Je m’occuperai personnellement de ta chienne venue du Ciel, ainsi la boucle sera bouclée._

Cette fois, c’en était trop. Hors d’elle, Lexa se précipita sur Roan, prête à en finir avec ce duel qui avait déjà duré trop longtemps. Mais son empressement ne lui apporta rien de bon, bien au contraire.

Sous le coup de l’émotion, ses coups devenaient moins précis, plus approximatifs. Le placement de ses appuis était presque hasardeux. Sa garde n’était plus aussi parfaite et laissait entrevoir des brèches qui risquaient de lui coûter cher. Ses attaques manquaient de subtilité et devenaient prévisibles.

Le Prince jubilait de la voir perdre ses moyens aussi facilement. Il avait trouvé le point faible de la légendaire _Heda_ et comptait bien l’exploiter au maximum. Il para les attaques de la brune sans mal et après quelques instants, il se décida finalement à répliquer.

Quand Lexa tenta d’attaquer pour la énième fois, il dirigea lui-même son épée vers le sabre de la jeune fille et frappa de toutes ses forces avec pour seul objectif de la désarmer, ce qu’il n’eut aucun mal à faire. L’arme échappa de la main de la brune comme si elle avait été tenue par une enfant. La Commandante était à présent sans défense et il aurait pu en finir sur-le-champ. Mais au lieu de cela, il leva le pied gauche et frappa violemment son opposante qui fut projetée en arrière par la puissance du coup. Elle fut incapable de se rattraper et tomba lourdement sur le dos. Un cri de douleur s’était échappé de sa gorge au moment du choc et elle était maintenant étendue à terre, une grimace tordant son visage tandis qu’elle laissait échapper de faibles plaintes.

Clarke avait immédiatement voulu se porter à son secours, mais une fois encore, Lincoln l’avait retenue. Elle regardait maintenant sa compagne avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Le coup de pied l’avait atteinte au thorax mais sur sa gauche, près de l’épaule, et la blonde craignait donc qu’elle n’ait été sérieusement blessée étant donné que cette articulation avait déjà été luxée et était donc plus fragile. Lexa semblait souffrir le martyre, ce qui conforta la jeune fille dans son idée et ne fit qu’empirer sa peur.

Bien entendu, la Commandante avait pensé à la même chose que sa compagne. Elle avait maintenant le bras gauche ramené vers son buste pour limiter la douleur, mais elle ne parvenait même pas à en déterminer l’origine. Toute son épaule gauche la faisait souffrir dans un large périmètre, si bien qu’elle n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était réellement l’articulation en elle-même qui avait été touchée. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger davantage. Roan s’approchait déjà d’elle, triomphant.

_\- Debout, Heda ! Bats-toi ou meurs !_

Sans attendre une seconde, il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et l’abattit sous les regards horrifiés des spectateurs qui poussèrent des cris effrayés. Lexa parvint à éviter juste à temps l’attaque qui visait sa gorge. Elle roula sur le côté droit et se remit debout dans le même temps, toujours aussi agile malgré son bras gauche qu’elle maintenait du mieux qu’elle pouvait mais la faisait tout de même horriblement souffrir.

Une fois encore, les adversaires se firent face, se fixant mutuellement du regard. La foule acclamait la ténacité de la Commandante, mais les murmures désapprobateurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Certains parmi son propre peuple doutaient à présent d’elle, la brune le savait, et elle allait devoir faire ses preuves pour regagner leur confiance et leur prouver qu’elle était digne de les diriger et qu’ils devaient se plier à ses décisions. Elle était bien décidée à leur montrer qu’ils se devaient de lui obéir et de respecter et d’accepter son choix d’intégrer le Peuple du Ciel parmi eux, mais pour cela, elle allait devoir gagner, et étant donné la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement, la victoire s’annonçait compliquée.

Le Prince de la Nation des Glaces était déjà prêt à reprendre le combat, sans pitié.

_\- J’ai réussi à te mettre à terre quand tu avais tes deux bras. Penses-tu sincèrement avoir la moindre chance avec un seul ?_

La Commandante lança un bref regard à son sabre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d’elle. Le pari était risqué mais elle pouvait réussir si elle était suffisamment rapide.

_\- Je vais tenter ma chance._

Dès qu’elle prononça ces mots, elle s’élança vers son arme. Mais Roan, qui avait compris depuis longtemps quelles étaient ses intentions, l’imita.

Pour être certaine d’arriver en premier, la brune se jeta au sol et glissa, le bras tendu vers son sabre pour le saisir au plus vite. Elle était sur le point de s’emparer de la poignée quand tout à coup, le pied de son adversaire s’abattit sur son avant-bras. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et préféra renoncer à son arme pour l’instant.

Tout en lançant l’une de ses jambes pour atteindre le Prince au genou, elle tira d’un coup sec sur son bras et parvint ainsi à faire perdre l’équilibre à ce dernier. La combinaison des deux actions simultanées lui permit de se dégager et elle se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour s’éloigner au plus vite de son opposant.

La Commandante était à nouveau debout, mais essoufflée, et son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal. La colère déformait les traits de Roan qui ne parvenait pas à croire que la jeune fille soit parvenue à se libérer aussi facilement alors qu’elle se trouvait dans une telle situation. Il revint à la charge, plus agressif et brutal que jamais, décidé à en finir. Malgré son bras invalide, la brune parvenait à se déplacer avec rapidité pour esquiver chacun des assauts de son adversaire, puisqu’étant désarmée, elle n’avait plus que cette solution pour éviter d’être blessée. Elle tentait de se rapprocher de son sabre pour pouvoir reprendre le combat, mais cette fois, le Prince ne lui en laissa pas une seule fois l’occasion. Lexa s’épuisait, elle le savait, et son adversaire parviendrait tôt ou tard à la blesser, si ce n’est la tuer. Elle devait trouver une solution au plus vite.

Roan s’élança vers elle, la pointe de son épée en avant dans l’intention de lui transpercer l’abdomen. Elle parvint à esquiver cette attaque de justesse et tenta alors d’utiliser la même technique que celle qu’elle avait employée au début du combat. Après s’être effacée sur le côté, elle tourna sur elle-même et passa ainsi dans le dos du guerrier. Malheureusement, ce dernier reconnut ses mouvements et sut donc comment réagir. Elle n’eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour tenter de le frapper, il fut plus rapide qu’elle. Le Prince fit volte-face et la mit à terre d’un puissant coup de pied qui l’atteignit derrière le genou. Lexa parvint à se rattraper mais par réflexe, elle se servit de ses deux mains, si bien que son épaule gauche céda sous le coup de la douleur tandis qu’un cri lui échappait. Elle s’effondra face contre terre sous les exclamations indignées des spectateurs.

Voyant qu’elle ne se relevait pas, le Prince de la Nation des Glaces savourait déjà sa victoire à venir. Il embrassa la foule du regard, un sourire à la fois narquois et satisfait sur les lèvres.

De son côté, Lexa commençait à remuer. Non sans difficulté, elle se redressa et se stabilisa grâce à sa main droite, son bras gauche reposant à nouveau le long de son corps, immobile. Elle était à bout de souffle et de force, épuisée aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais malgré sa fatigue, elle releva les yeux après quelques secondes, et alors son regard quitta le sol pour en croiser un autre, bleu comme le ciel. L’émeraude et le saphir se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus.

Clarke était là, face à elle, le visage paré d’une expression implorante. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches et Lincoln se tenait dans son dos, ses puissantes mains tenant chacune un bras de la blonde pour l’empêcher d’intervenir.

Elle la suppliait. Rien qu’en la regardant, Clarke la suppliait de se lever, de se remettre debout et de se battre. Elle la suppliait de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas l’abandonner elle. Lexa la fixa avec intensité et espéra de tout cœur que ce regard suffise à lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne devait surtout pas s’interposer, qu’elle devait rester où elle était et accepter ce qui ne pouvait maintenant plus être évité.

Elle vit le visage de sa compagne se décomposer et alors elle sut qu’elle avait compris. Mais la blonde commença alors à se débattre, décidée à se dégager de la prise de son ami pour lui venir en aide. Lexa entendit des pas qui approchaient dans son dos, et alors, elle comprit que son adversaire était prêt à en finir.

Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, elle se redressa légèrement de façon à libérer sa main droite mais tout en restant intentionnellement penchée vers l’avant. Tout à coup Clarke se figea, cessant de lutter, et alors la brune eut la certitude qu’elle avait vu ce qu’elle venait de saisir à sa ceinture. Lui adressant un faible hochement de tête, elle s’appuya de nouveau sur sa main.

Roan était maintenant juste derrière elle. Son adversaire était au sol, à genoux, tremblante, tout juste encore capable de se maintenir dans cette position sans s’effondrer de tout son long. Le moment était venu de l’achever. Il avança encore davantage de façon à la surplomber complètement pour la priver de toute possibilité de s’enfuir. Maintenant certain qu’elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper et voyant qu’elle s’était résignée et ne tentait même pas de lutter pour sauver sa vie, il leva son épée à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et pointa la lame en direction de la nuque de sa victime.

_\- L’ère des faibles s’achève aujourd’hui. Celle de l’Azgeda commence._

Pendant tout ce temps, Lexa n’avait pas un seul instant détourné le regard. Ses yeux étaient ancrés à ceux de Clarke avec une détermination nouvelle et c’est ainsi qu’elle put voir dans les iris bleus qu’elle fixait que le moment était venu. Elle n’avait qu’une fraction de seconde pour agir, la moindre erreur et son adversaire la tuerait.

Au moment où la pointe de l’épée du Prince aurait dû lui transpercer le cou, elle se baissa et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et alors la lame effleura son cuir chevelu, l’entamant tout juste, puis rencontra le sol dur où elle ricocha. Dès qu’elle entendit le bruit métallique provoqué, elle se redressa légèrement et dans le même temps, assurant son appui, elle balaya les jambes de son ennemi avec les siennes. Le coup ne parvint pas à mettre Roan à terre mais l’obligea à reculer pour retrouver son équilibre, et alors Lexa en profita pour se mettre debout. Entraînée par l’élan de ses jambes, elle fit face à son adversaire en même temps qu’elle se relevait et elle était tout juste sur ses pieds quand sa main atteignit le guerrier de la Nation des Glaces au visage.

Ce dernier recula en poussant un cri de douleur et en portant immédiatement sa main à l’endroit où il venait d’être touché, ce qui laissa tous les spectateurs stupéfaits. Certes, la Commandante était parvenue à l’atteindre, mais elle ne semblait même pas lui avoir mis un réel coup de poing, sa main était à plat au moment où elle l’avait frappé, comme si elle l’avait simplement giflé. Néanmoins, quand la brune desserra ses doigts et que Roan dévoila son visage au même moment, des exclamations de surprise mais aussi d’admiration s’élevèrent : la jeune fille tenait dans sa paume la fameuse deuxième arme dont tout le monde la croyait dépourvue, un objet métallique qu’elle tenait comme un poing américain et qui épousait la forme de ses doigts, formant ainsi des griffes acérées avec lesquelles elle venait de blesser son opposant.

Ce dernier avait maintenant le visage couvert de sang. Quatre profondes plaies partaient du côté gauche de son front et descendaient jusqu’à sa joue, croisant en chemin son œil qui avait bien failli être crevé. Toutefois, s’il était toujours intact, il ne lui était maintenant plus d’une très grande utilité. Le liquide rouge qui coulait de sa blessure l’aveuglait partiellement et le handicapait donc sérieusement.

Profitant de la confusion ambiante et surtout de celle de son adversaire qui titubait après le coup qu’il venait de recevoir, la Commandante s’empressa de récupérer son sabre pour faire à nouveau face au Prince. Certes, son bras était toujours dans le même état, mais à présent qu’elle avait de nouveau son arme en main, elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse. Elle se remit en garde, prête à reprendre le duel.

Après ce soudain revirement de situation, la foule était en délire. Le combat venait de basculer à nouveau et les chances de victoire de chaque duelliste étaient plus ou moins égales à présent qu’ils étaient tous les deux blessés.

Les deux guerriers reprirent leur position d’origine, chacun à une extrémité de l’arène, et l’affrontement ne tarda pas à reprendre. Il fut rapidement évident que la blessure de Roan le gênait autant, si ce n’est plus, que celle de Lexa. Il devait régulièrement essuyer son visage pour garder une visibilité correcte et le fait qu’il perde du sang l’affaiblissait de façon notable.

Alors qu’il passait une fois de plus sa main sur son œil, la Commandante saisit cette occasion. Elle se baissa pour éviter une attaque et dans un geste ample, lui entailla le mollet. Roan mit un genou à terre du côté où il venait d’être touché et la seconde d’après, le pommeau de l’épée de son adversaire vint le cueillir au menton. Une nouvelle blessure lui fut infligée, à l’avant-bras gauche cette fois, si bien qu’il lâcha son arme. Lexa tenta de le frapper au visage, mais il contra le coup grâce à son bras droit toujours valide. Cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant. La jeune fille passa outre sa parade et mit toutes ses forces dans un chassé latéral qui l’atteignit à la gorge, le mettant à terre et lui coupant le souffle dans le même temps.

Dès que son dos heurta le sol, des acclamations s’élevèrent de la foule. Les spectateurs criaient en levant le poing en l’air pour la plupart, scandant le titre de leur Commandante qui venait une fois de plus de prouver sa valeur en tant que guerrière. Partout, on n’entendait plus qu’un seul mot : _Heda_.

La brune mit un coup de pied dans l’arme de son adversaire pour être certaine qu’il ne pourrait pas l’atteindre, puis elle posa immédiatement la pointe de son sabre sur son cou en appuyant juste assez pour faire couler un fin filet de sang et ainsi s’assurer qu’il ne se relèverait pas et ne tenterait rien.

_\- Ceux que tu appelles faibles ne sont pas ceux qui imposent leur domination par la force, mais ceux qui savent gagner le respect sans faire couler le sang._

Roan la dévisagea sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais bientôt il eut la réponse à ses interrogations muettes.

Sans le quitter des yeux pour être certaine qu’il ne pourrait pas s’en prendre à elle, la Commandante parla d’une voix forte de façon à ce que tous ceux qui étaient présents puissent entendre, en particulier les dirigeants et émissaires se trouvant sur la tribune officielle.

_\- J’ai vaincu ton Prince, Azgeda. Incline-toi devant moi ou il mourra sur-le-champ._

Même si elle n’avait pas regardé celle à qui elle s’adressait réellement, chacun comprit sans mal que c’était la Reine Nia qui était concernée par ces paroles.

Après avoir été celle qui avait uni les douze clans sous une seule et même bannière pour enfin obtenir la paix et cesser de faire couler le sang, Lexa était aujourd’hui la première à épargner son adversaire lors d’un duel officiel, prouvant ainsi une fois de plus qu’elle avait sa place au poste qu’elle occupait plus que n’importe qui d’autre. Cependant, cette volonté de ne pas tuer ne pourrait se concrétiser que si la Nation des Glaces coopérait, et sa Reine prouva bien vite qu’elle n’était pas décidée à le faire.

Se levant de son siège, Nia planta son regard clair sur Lexa et parla avec un ton hautain et méprisant :

_\- Bientôt, ce sera toi qui t’agenouilleras devant moi, Lexa._

Cette provocation fit naître des protestations et le représentant du Peuple de la Forêt qui se trouvait à côté d’elle se leva d’un bond.

_\- Comment osez-vous ? Heda ne s’agenouille devant personne, certainement pas devant l’Azgeda._

Une agitation nouvelle s’empara rapidement de la foule. Si au début du duel, certains doutaient de la légitimité de la Commandante et attendaient de voir le résultat de l’affrontement pour savoir si oui ou non, elle était toujours capable de les diriger comme elle se devait de le faire, à présent elle avait conquis tous les habitants présents. Leur foi en leur dirigeante et leur fidélité envers elle fraîchement ravivées, ils lancèrent des cris indignés et quelques insultes fusèrent.

Lexa fulminait. Cette insurrection était celle de trop, et elle était décidée à faire cesser la mascarade de Nia qui avait déjà trop duré.

Elle asséna un violent coup de pied dans le visage de Roan, aussi bien sous le coup de la colère que pour s’assurer qu’il resterait à terre, puis s’empara de la lance que tenait un garde qui se trouvait non loin. Ajustant sa prise, elle arma son bras et lança son projectile en direction de la Reine de la Nation des Glaces. Mais cette dernière l’avait vue agir et elle eut donc juste le temps de se jeter à terre. La lance se planta dans le dossier du siège qui se trouvait derrière elle.

_\- Viens m’affronter toi-même, Nia ! Si c’est la guerre que tu veux alors tu l’auras !_

Ces paroles, hurlées par la Commandante sur un ton rageur que personne ne lui connaissait, déchaînèrent les passions. Son titre fut à nouveau scandé, plus fort encore que la première fois, tel un appel à débuter un nouveau combat. Mais bien vite, les acclamations se muèrent en mises en garde. Malheureusement, le temps que Lexa les entende, il était trop tard.

Trop concentrée sur Nia, elle ne prêtait plus attention au fils de cette dernière, et de toute évidence, le Prince était plus résistant qu’elle ne l’avait cru. Malgré le coup qu’elle lui avait mis en plein visage, il était maintenant debout et la frappa dans le dos avec son pied en prenant soin de viser son épaule gauche à l’endroit exact de l’articulation. Elle tomba à terre et cette fois, elle en était certaine, elle ne se relèverait pas.

Elle venait de pousser un cri bien plus fort que tous les autres, si fort qu’elle en eut mal à la gorge. La douleur était insupportable et il lui sembla qu’elle n’avait jamais souffert à ce point. Elle parvint à se retourner avec toutes les peines du monde pour se mettre sur le dos, mais après cela, elle fut incapable de bouger.

En quelques secondes à peine, la panique s’était emparée de tous les spectateurs. Ils couraient de toute part, cherchant à fuir les lieux maintenant que des guerriers de la Nation des Glaces et leurs partisans s’étaient lancés dans le combat pour atteindre leur Reine et lui venir en aide. Les gardes de Polis s’interposèrent immédiatement et alors la lutte s’engagea, si bien que Lexa était à présent sans défense, seule au milieu de la cohue.

Du sang coulant de son nez et des quatre griffures qu’il portait au visage, Roan s’empara de son épée qui gisait au sol et s’avança vers la brune. Cette dernière tenta de s’appuyer sur son bras droit pour se relever ou au moins s’éloigner de lui, mais elle en fut incapable. Le moindre mouvement lui arrachait des cris de douleur, même lorsqu’elle bougeait la tête elle avait mal. Elle resta étendue au sol, regardant son adversaire dans les yeux, prête à affronter la mort si tel était son destin, et elle ne doutait pas que c’était le cas, car à présent qu’elle n’était même plus capable de bouger, plus rien ne pourrait la sauver.

Ayant visiblement appris de ses précédentes erreurs, cette fois le Prince ne perdit pas de temps. Il posa un pied sur le torse de sa victime pour la maintenir à terre et abattit son épée. Lexa vit la lame filer droit vers son cœur et il aurait été transpercé sans mal si une autre arme ne s’était pas interposée. Une arme qu’elle connaissait bien pour l’avoir faite elle-même forger pour l’offrir à une personne en particulier.

Son regard remonta le long du bras qui tenait l’épée qui venait de lui sauver la vie et alors elle vit Clarke. Celle-ci repoussa l’assaut de Roan, l’obligeant ainsi à reculer, et le guerrier ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu’il s’appuya subitement sur sa jambe blessée. Raven s’était tenue à l’écart de l’affrontement, consciente que dans une telle situation, elle serait davantage une gêne qu’une aide, mais Octavia et Lincoln eux, s’étaient élancés à la suite de la blonde, et ils encadraient maintenant la Commandante, prêts à arrêter quiconque tenterait de s’en prendre à elle.

_\- Voilà où tu en es, Heda,_ railla le Prince. _Ta misérable vie a si peu de valeur que c’est une Skaikru qui la défend._

Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, il ne doutait pas qu’il pourrait vaincre sans mal Clarke et même ses deux amis bien qu’ils semblent plus expérimentés qu’elle, et il avança donc vers la blonde. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit en voyant des gardes accourir pour l’arrêter. Ils approchaient rapidement en se frayant un passage parmi la foule et il jugea donc imprudent de s’entêter davantage.

Après un regard haineux en direction de la Commandante, il partit dans la direction opposée à celle par laquelle arrivaient les gardes. Clarke voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais Lincoln l’en empêcha, conscient que même si elle parvenait à le rattraper et à engager le combat avec lui, elle n’aurait pas la moindre chance de l’emporter et se ferait tuer.

Les gens couraient encore en tous sens, mais la blonde n’y prêta pas la moindre attention et rejoignit Lexa qui était toujours étendue au sol. Certains des gardes qui venaient d’arriver se lancèrent aux trousses de Roan et desmembres de la Nation des Glaces qui avait pris la fuite, notamment Nia, mais les autres établirent immédiatement un périmètre autour de leur Commandante en écartant tout le monde excepté Clarke et ses deux amis.

Cette dernière était déjà auprès de sa compagne et elle constata immédiatement que les dégâts provoqués par le dernier coup que Roan lui avait infligé étaient bien plus graves qu’elle ne l’avait cru. La brune était en détresse respiratoire, son souffle sifflant et bien plus rapide qu’il n’aurait dû l’être en témoignait.

_-_ Mon… Mon bras gauche… parvint à dire Lexa d’une voix anormalement rauque et faible, comme si ses voies respiratoires étaient comprimées. Je ne… Je ne le sens plus.

Clarke fit de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer en entendant cela. La brune avait des difficultés à respirer et son bras s’ankylosait. Quel genre de blessure pouvait causer de tels symptômes ?

_-_ Raven ! appela-t-elle. Raven !!!

_-_ Laissez-moi passer, bande d’abrutis !

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de son amie et comprit que les gardes l’empêchaient sans doute d’approcher.

_-_ Laissez-la passer !

L’ordre venant d’elle, les soldats obéirent aussitôt et s’écartèrent. Raven posa son regard sur Lexa dès qu’elle eut rejoint ses amis.

_-_ Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, c’est justement ça le problème. Prends le talkie et appelle ma mère, j’ai besoin d’elle.

La brune s’exécuta sans perdre une seconde.

Si elle ne s’était pas contrôlée, Clarke aurait été capable de hurler sa frustration quand ce fut Monty qui répondit à leur appel. Elle lui ordonna de trouver sa mère sans lui donner la moindre explication, mais son ton autoritaire dut suffire à le convaincre de faire ce qu’elle disait.

_-_ Garde ton calme, d’accord ? dit-elle à Lexa en lui caressant le visage et en essayant d’être la plus rassurante possible malgré sa propre angoisse. Si tu paniques, tu vas avoir encore plus de mal à respirer.

La Native aurait voulu hocher la tête mais une plainte lui échappa quand elle tenta de le faire et elle resta donc immobile. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur intolérable qui irradiait dans son bras gauche et dans la partie haute de son buste, le simple fait d’inspirer et d’expirer était un calvaire pour elle.

Après ce qui avait paru durer une éternité, la blonde entendit enfin la voix qu’elle espérait tant.

# Clarke ? Que se passe-t-il ? Monty m’a dit que tu avais l’air-

# On n’a pas le temps pour les explications, lança la jeune fille qui voyait sa compagne avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Lexa a été blessée mais je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a.

# Quel genre de blessure ? C’est une plaie ? demanda Abby qui s’était plongée dans son rôle de médecin dès qu’elle avait compris l’urgence de la situation.

# Non. Elle a reçu plusieurs coups dans l’épaule gauche et apparemment le dernier l’a sérieusement blessée. Elle avait déjà eu une luxation, précisa-t-elle.

# Essaye d’évaluer sa douleur et de savoir à quel endroit elle a mal.

_-_ Lexa, où est-ce que tu as mal ?

_-_ Le bras… Le torse…

_-_ Sur une échelle de zéro à dix, à quel niveau tu places ta douleur ?

La brune serra les dents avant de répondre :

_-_ Six… Non… Sept…

Clarke avait continué à appuyer sur le bouton du talkie-walkie permettant d’être entendu pour que sa mère ait directement les renseignements, mais elle se permit de corriger cette dernière information dont elle était presque sûre qu’elle était erronée.

# Huit. La douleur est à huit.

# Elle a reçu le dernier coup il y a combien de temps ?

# Environ cinq minutes, je pense.

# Où est-ce qu’elle a été frappée exactement ? Et de quelle façon ?

# Le premier coup de pied est venu de face, du côté gauche du thorax. Le deuxième est arrivé dans son dos, au niveau de l’articulation de l’épaule gauche.

# Il faut que tu m’en dises plus sur son état.

# Elle ne peut pas du tout bouger, le moindre mouvement lui fait mal sauf au niveau des jambes. Elle ne sent plus son bras gauche et elle a du mal à respirer. J’ai l’impression que ses voies respiratoires sont compressées par quelque chose.

# Vérifie immédiatement son sternum et ses clavicules.

La voix de la chirurgienne jusque-là calme et posée était soudain montée dans les aigus, signe qu’elle avait peut-être trouvé la solution mais surtout que la blessure était sans doute réellement grave.

Lexa poussa un cri dès que la blonde commença à défaire les sangles de son plastron pour lui retirer et pouvoir l’examiner. Elle agrippa brusquement son bras, mais plus pour s’accrocher à quelque chose que pour l’empêcher de continuer, car elle savait qu’elle cherchait seulement à l’aider. Raven s’empressa d’aider son amie en libérant l’autre épaule, puis elle souleva le buste de la Commandante pour que la blonde puisse lui enlever la protection qui la gênait. Après quoi, Clarke tira sans ménagement sur le col de sa compagne, lui arrachant de nouvelles plaintes, et alors la mécanicienne et elle ouvrirent de grands yeux : là où la clavicule gauche de la Native aurait dû s’articuler avec son sternum, la peau formait un creux anormal, comme si l’os était manquant ou déplacé.

# Maman ?

# Alors ?

# Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, je n’ai jamais vu ça. Il y a un creux au niveau de l’articulation entre la clavicule gauche et le sternum, on dirait que la clavicule est derrière le sternum.

# Est-ce que son épaule gauche est déportée vers l’avant ?

# Oui.

# C’est une luxation sternoclaviculaire postérieure, dit Abby d’un ton sûr.

# Quoi ?

# Peu importe le nom. L’articulation a été luxée, tu dois la remettre en place le plus vite possible.

# Comment je dois m’y prendre ?

# L’idéal serait de l’opérer mais ce n’est pas envisageable alors il va falloir faire autrement. Mais tu ne pourras pas réduire la luxation toi-même, tu n’auras pas assez de force. Est-ce que Lincoln est avec toi ?

L’intéressé s’approcha dès qu’il entendit son nom.

# Je suis là.

# Très bien. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis et Clarke va t’aider.

# Je ne suis pas sûr d’être réellement qualifié pour ça, il vaudrait mieux-

_-_ Ma mère a raison, Lincoln. Je n’ai pas assez de force, il faut que tu le fasses. Je suis là pour t’aider, ça va aller, ne t’en fais pas.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de finalement donner son accord par un hochement de tête.

# On t’écoute, dit la blonde.

Elle confia le talkie-walkie à Raven pour libérer ses mains puis se prépara à suivre attentivement les instructions de sa mère. Mais alors que cette dernière commençait à parler, un homme fit son arrivée dans le périmètre délimité par les gardes, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

_\- Heda !_

Il s’agenouilla immédiatement auprès de la jeune fille et la regarda avec un air soucieux. Clarke le reconnut sans mal. C’était l’homme qui se trouvait sur la tribune un peu plus tôt et bien qu’elle ne l’ait jamais vu auparavant, elle put deviner qu’il occupait un poste important.

_-_ Titus… souffla Lexa d’une voix faible. L’Azgeda… Où… Où sont-ils ?

_-_ La Reine et son fils sont parvenus à s’enfuir avec quelques-uns de leurs partisans, Heda, répondit l’homme avec un air désolé et coupable. Tous les civils ont été évacués. Nous devons vous emmener auprès des soigneurs.

_-_ Non, on ne peut pas la déplacer pour l’instant, intervint Clarke.

Le dénommé Titus se tourna brusquement vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

_-_ Heda a besoin de soins.

_-_ Nous allons nous en occuper tout de suite. Pour l’instant elle doit rester là, nous pourrions aggraver son état en la déplaçant.

Il était prêt à répliquer, mais Lexa l’en empêcha :

_-_ Titus… Ecoute-la… Elle sait ce qu’elle fait…

L’homme sembla hésiter, mais il s’écarta finalement pour laisser Clarke prendre les choses en mains.

# Abby ? appela Raven.

# Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

# Rien, répondit la blonde. Tu peux y aller cette fois, on est prêts.

# D’accord. Commencez par surélever son épaule. Prenez un vêtement ou quelque chose qui puisse faire office de coussin.

Sans perdre de temps, la fille de l’ancienne Chancelière retira sa veste et l’installa sous Lexa.

# Une fois que c’est fait, éloignez son bras gauche de son buste en faisant une abduction et ramenez-le vers l’arrière. Ensuite, faites une rotation du bras vers l’intérieur. Ça va être douloureux mais c’est nécessaire.

Clarke s’exécuta et fit ce que lui disait sa mère malgré les plaintes de sa compagne.

# Et après ?

# Il faut que Lincoln tire le bras vers la gauche en allant suffisamment loin pour dégager la clavicule du sternum. Quand ce sera fait, tu le guideras pour replacer l’os correctement en le tirant vers l’avant. Vous vous en rendrez compte tout de suite quand l’articulation sera remise en place.

La jeune fille lança un regard au Natif et vit que celui-ci était prêt à faire ce qu’il fallait à son signal. D’un hochement de tête, elle lui indiqua qu’il pouvait y aller.

Les cris de douleur de Lexa lui serrèrent le cœur et firent grimacer Lincoln, mais celui-ci continua tout de même. Une fois que la clavicule fut dégagée, il maintint la position pendant que Clarke déplaçait le bras. Après quelques secondes, elle entendit finalement un léger bruit et sentit un claquement qui lui indiqua que la clavicule était à nouveau à sa place et articulée avec le sternum.

_-_ C’est bon, dit-elle aussitôt à son ami.

Le jeune homme lâcha prise et la blonde ramena délicatement le bras de Lexa dans sa position normale, puis elle le laissa reposer le long de son corps. La guerrière avait pris une grande inspiration dès la manœuvre terminée, comme si elle venait de refaire surface après être restée la tête sous l’eau pendant trop longtemps. Elle fut prise d’une forte toux qui la fit grimacer en raison des soubresauts provoqués et qui agitaient sa luxation tout juste réduite, mais au moins respirait-elle normalement à présent.

# C’est bon, dit Clarke à sa mère.

# Est-ce qu’elle respire mieux ?

# Elle tousse, mais elle a une respiration normale.

# Très bien, c’est une bonne nouvelle. Sa clavicule faisait pression sur sa trachée donc maintenant qu’elle est de nouveau à sa place, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. Mais elle n’est pas tout à fait tirée d’affaire.

L’adolescente était déjà prête à se réjouir, mais son air s’assombrit à cette nouvelle.

# A priori, sa trachée et sa plèvre pulmonaire sont intactes si elle peut respirer, mais il peut y avoir d’autres complications qui ne sont pas visibles. Surtout, assure-toi qu’elle retrouve des sensations dans son bras. Si ça ne revient pas dans les prochaines minutes, ça voudra dire que l’artère subclavière a été lésée.

# Et si c’est le cas, qu’est-ce que je devrai faire ?

La réponse mit quelques secondes à arriver, ce qui ne rassura en rien Clarke.

# Il faut espérer que ça n’arrive pas.

Son ton était grave et paré d’inquiétude. La blonde se mit à se mordre l’intérieur des joues sous le coup de l’angoisse et fit de son mieux pour rester la plus calme possible.

# Si vous avez amené des anti-inflammatoires avec vous, il faut qu’elle en prenne. Si vous n’en avez pas alors essaye d’obtenir un remède équivalent auprès des soigneurs. L’articulation devrait être stable maintenant, une immobilisation complète ne sera pas nécessaire, mais elle va devoir porter une attelle en huit pendant les prochaines semaines. Tu vas pouvoir t’en procurer une ?

# Quoi que ce soit, j’en fabriquerai une si besoin, intervint Raven.

La blonde la remercia d’un signe de tête.

# Il y a autre chose qu’on doit savoir ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

# Pour l‘instant non. Installez-la dans un endroit calme et faites en sorte qu’elle reste allongée le plus possible.

# Je vais faire ce que je peux, soupira la jeune fille.

# On fait un point sur son état dans quelques minutes, d’accord ?

# Pas de problème.

Pendant tout l’échange avec sa mère, Clarke n’avait pas quitté une seule seconde sa compagne des yeux. L’expression de celle-ci était maintenant plus détendue, mais ses traits restaient tout de même crispés sous le coup de la douleur qui persistait. Elle prit l’une de ses mains dans la sienne et eut l’agréable surprise de voir qu’elle ne la repoussait pas.

_-_ Nous allons transporter _Heda_ à l’infirmerie, dit Titus à l’intention de la blonde.

Deux gardes approchèrent avec un brancard qu’ils déposèrent à côté de la Commandante. Cependant, malgré son état, cette dernière ne semblait pas décidée à en perdre son pouvoir de décision pour autant.

_-_ Non, commença-t-elle d’une voix certes faible mais maintenant constante. Ramenez-moi chez moi et faites venir un soigneur.

_\- Sha, Heda._

Sous les indications de la fille du Ciel, les deux gardes portèrent leur Commandante pour l’allonger sur le brancard. Dès qu’elle fut installée, ils la soulevèrent du sol et alors tout le groupe quitta l’arène sous bonne escorte, entouré par de nombreux gardes, et prit la direction de la ville. Pendant tout le temps du trajet, Clarke et Lexa gardèrent leur main liées l’une à l’autre sans se séparer un seul instant.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les deux jeunes filles étaient à présent seules dans la chambre de Lexa, enfin.

Lorsque l’escorte était arrivée chez la Commandante, seuls les deux gardes qui portaient le brancard étaient entrés, les autres étant restés d’eux-mêmes à l’extérieur. Clarke avait déjà deviné que Titus avait un rôle politique important et qu’il était proche de la brune, et elle en avait eu la confirmation lorsqu’il avait ordonné à ses amis de rester dans la pièce à vivre et avait ensuite guidé les deux soldats à l’étage. Ces derniers avaient quitté les lieux aussitôt que Lexa avait été allongée sur son lit. Titus était resté pour s’assurer qu’elle ne manquait de rien et ce n’est que lorsque la Commandante avait élevé le ton en lui ordonnant de partir qu’il avait enfin obéi, quittant la pièce avec pour mission d’emmener les amis de Clarke jusqu’à la maison inoccupée dont elle avait parlée à cette dernière lors de son arrivée à Polis, de façon à ce qu’ils puissent s’y installer le jour même.

Ainsi, Clarke était maintenant assise au bord du lit où était étendue sa compagne et elle échangeait avec sa mère grâce au talkie-walkie qu’elle avait gardé avec elle. Abby venait de terminer de lui donner la marche à suivre pour que la Native guérisse dans les plus brefs délais et récupère le mieux possible, et elle en était maintenant à lui demander une fois encore comment allait son bras.

# C’est la troisième fois que tu me le demandes, soupira la blonde. Tout va bien. Elle a retrouvé toutes ses sensations et même si elle a encore mal, elle peut le bouger.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Lexa agita les doigts puis les entremêla à ceux de sa compagne, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière avec un air presque rêveur. Mais bien vite, cette expression disparut de son visage pour laisser la place à de la lassitude tandis qu’elle roulait des yeux.

# Surtout il faut qu’elle se ménage.

# Je te laisse le soin de lui faire comprendre ça, grinça la jeune fille.

# Ne vous en faites pas, Abigail, dit la Native, surprenant ainsi Clarke qui ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle s’adresse directement à sa mère. Je vais suivre vos recommandations et avec l’attelle dont vous avez parlée, je guérirai vite.

# L’attelle ne fera pas de miracle, elle sera seulement là pour une meilleure récupération. Alors écoutez ce que je vous ai dit et reposez-vous.

La brune ne répondit pas et sa compagne reprit donc la conversation.

# Je te rappellerai si besoin, maman. Merci pour tout.

# Je t’en prie. Tiens-nous au courant concernant la Nation des Glaces, d’accord ?

# Pas de problème. A plus tard.

# Prends soin de toi, ma chérie.

La discussion se termina sur ces derniers mots et Clarke posa le talkie-walkie sur la table de chevet avant de poser son regard sur Lexa. La brune la fixait sans dire un mot, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_-_ Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour faire office d’attelle avant d’en avoir une vraie. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir te mettre assise ?

La Commandante approuva d’un clignement d’yeux appuyé, le simple fait de hocher la tête étant toujours un mouvement douloureux pour elle. Avec l’aide de la blonde, elle se redressa et parvint à retrouver une position verticale, non sans difficulté cependant. La fille du Ciel lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, tentant visiblement de trouver un objet adapté.

Après quelques secondes, voyant qu’elle ne bougeait pas et que ses yeux ne parcouraient plus la chambre et s’étaient figés, Lexa la regarda avec un air interloqué.

_-_ Tu peux peut-être utiliser une ceinture ou des sangles en cuir ? Ça devrait maintenir correctement.

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle, et elle fut alors surprise de voir sur son visage un sourire amusé dont elle ne comprenait pas la cause.

_-_ Ça sonne un peu sadomaso.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Non rien, laisse tomber, souffla Clarke en secouant la tête, sans toutefois perdre son sourire. Il faudrait peut-être que tu te laves avant toute chose ? poursuivit-elle sans transition. Tu te sentiras mieux une fois que tu seras propre, et je pourrai m’occuper de tes autres blessures, ensuite je m’occuperai de l’attelle.

_-_ D’accord.

La brune était prête à se lever, mais Clarke la retint par le bras.

_-_ Reste là. Je vais aller te préparer un bain.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Lexa obtempérer et lui offrir un léger sourire en guise de remerciement. Elle planta un bref baiser sur ces lèvres pulpeuses qui lui avaient tant manquées, puis elle se leva et passa dans la salle de bains qui communiquait avec la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la baignoire était remplie et prête à accueillir la brune. La fille du Ciel rejoignit sa compagne dans la chambre et la trouva à moitié déshabillée. Elle était parvenue à retirer ses bottes et son pantalon mais elle était maintenant aux prises avec sa tunique qui lui causait bien plus de problèmes en raison de son épaule douloureuse.

Clarke la rejoignit et l’aida, avec des gestes précautionneux, à retirer les vêtements qui lui restaient, sans toutefois parvenir à lui épargner quelques plaintes étouffées. Quand sa compagne fut entièrement nue, elle la prit par la main et l’emmena jusqu’à la salle de bains où elle s’assura qu’elle entre dans la baignoire sans glisser. Une fois qu’elle fut enfin installée, Lexa se détendit et laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord en fermant les yeux et en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

La plus jeune prit une éponge pour laver sa compagne, mais dès qu’elle la plongea dans la baignoire pour l’imbiber d’eau, la Native se redressa et lui prit des mains. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la regarda intensément, puis elle lâcha négligemment l’objet qu’elle tenait et posa sa main sur le visage de la blonde pour l’attirer à elle. Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser tendre mais aussi plein d’une envie non dissimulée d’aller plus loin que ce simple contact. Clarke la laissa faire et répondit à son baiser, mais elle se recula brusquement lorsque la main de la brune agrippa sa tunique pour la lui retirer.

Aussitôt qu’elle sentit cette résistance, la Commandante la lâcha. Elle resta néanmoins proche d’elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et chuchota d’une voix rauque :

_-_ Tu pourrais me rejoindre.

La fille du Ciel la fixa pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot avant de finalement répondre :

_-_ Une autre fois. Pour l’instant, on s’occupe de toi.

La déception pouvait se lire sur les traits de Lexa, mais elle n’insista pas et recula pour retrouver la position qu’elle avait un peu plus tôt. La blonde récupéra l’éponge abandonnée qui flottait à la surface de l’eau et l’essora, puis elle saisit délicatement le menton de sa compagne d’une main.

_-_ Ferme les yeux.

La Native s’exécuta et Clarke commença à débarrasser son visage de ses peintures de guerre partiellement effacées lors du duel, mais aussi de la crasse et de la transpiration. Ses gestes étaient méticuleux et elle était concentrée, et la brune s’autorisa alors à l’observer accomplir sa tâche quand elle put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

Elle pinçait les lèvres, attentive à ne laisser aucune trace de l’affrontement qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés dans cette expression qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle était concentrée. Ses mains exécutaient les gestes avec précision mais aussi avec délicatesse. Lexa aurait pu se laisser faire ainsi des heures durant. Avec toute la douceur qui lui était propre, la blonde l’aida à se redresser pour lui laver le dos, puis elle manipula soigneusement son bras gauche pour lui faire le moins mal possible.

Elle venait de terminer de lui nettoyer le bras droit lorsqu’elle s’arrêta et releva les yeux vers le visage de Lexa en l’entendant parler, elle qui n’avait cessé de l’observer en silence pendant tout ce temps.

_-_ Tu es belle.

Les lèvres de la blonde s’étirèrent légèrement avant qu’elle ne réponde :

_-_ Je le serais peut-être davantage si je n’étais pas toujours inquiète par ta faute, plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui arracha un sourire à sa compagne.

_-_ Ça ira pour le reste, je vais terminer seule.

_-_ Tu es sûre ?

_-_ Tu as fait un long voyage, va te reposer.

_-_ Je me reposerai une fois que je serai certaine que toutes tes blessures ont été correctement soignées, et te connaissant, il va falloir que je m’en assure moi-même, sinon ce ne sera jamais fait.

La brune adopta un air renfrogné mais ne la contredit pas.

_-_ Je vais trouver de quoi faire cette fichue attelle pendant que tu termines. Prends ton temps.

Sur ce, Clarke se mit debout. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la Native et lui prit le visage à deux mains pour venir embrasser son front. Surprise par ce geste inhabituel de la part de sa compagne, Lexa la dévisagea avec une expression intriguée presque enfantine, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas y prêter attention et quitta la salle de bains.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La Commandante était maintenant assise sur son lit, propre et habillée. Elle avait le bras gauche posé sur la jambe de Clarke, la paume tournée vers le haut pour que cette dernière puisse examiner sa blessure.

_-_ Je peux difficilement te faire des points de suture dans la paume, alors il va falloir surveiller la plaie dans les jours à venir pour s’assurer qu’elle reste propre et cicatrise bien.

Tout en parlant, la blonde manipulait la main de sa compagne pour vérifier qu’aucun nerf ou tendon n’avait été touché. Alors qu’elle lui demandait de bouger chaque doigt et de réaliser différents mouvements, elle voulut lui ouvrir davantage la main mais fut trop brusque et alors la Native lâcha un sifflement de douleur.

_-_ Désolée, s’excusa précipitamment la soigneuse improvisée en lâchant immédiatement la brune.

_-_ Ne t’excuse pas, ce n’est rien, lui assura cette dernière.

Alors qu’elle pensait la rassurer en disant cela, Lexa fut étonnée de voir qu’elle semblait l’avoir au contraire contrariée, voire énervée.

La fille du Ciel retira le bras de la guerrière de ses jambes et se releva prestement. Elle marcha vers la fenêtre et s’y arrêta, mais son regard se perdit dans le vague malgré la vue qu’offrait l’endroit sur la rivière au bord de laquelle se trouvait Polis. La Commandante l’observa, interloquée par cette réaction inattendue et qu’elle ne comprenait pas.

_-_ Clarke ?

L’intéressée ne répondit pas, persistant à lui tourner le dos, alors elle se leva et la rejoignit. Elle était sur le point de parler, mais cette fois la blonde prit la parole :

_-_ Arrête de toujours dire que ce n’est rien et que ça va ! s’exclama la jeune fille en se tournant vivement vers sa compagne, prenant celle-ci au dépourvu. Ça ne va pas !

_-_ J’essaye seulement de te rassurer. Je suis en vie, alors pourquoi tu sembles si énervée ?

_-_ Tu pourrais ne plus être en vie à l’heure qu’il est justement, voilà pourquoi je suis énervée ! Je suis venue ici en pensant trouver un refuge qui m’apporterait du réconfort comme ça avait été le cas lors de ma première visite à Polis. Je pensais te trouver toi, Lexa, je croyais que tu serais là pour m’accueillir et que tout irait bien une fois que je serais rentrée et à nouveau à tes côtés. Mais quand je suis arrivée, j’ai appris que tu venais de débuter un combat à mort. J’ai cru que j’allais te voir mourir sous mes yeux, alors non, ça ne va pas !

Ces mots furent accueillis par le silence. La brune la fixait, désemparée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_-_ Tout ça sonne comme des reproches mais… ça n’en est pas, dit Clarke d’une voix encore emprunte de toute l’inquiétude et la frustration qu’elle venait d’exprimer. C’est juste…

La jeune fille laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens. Elle détourna le regard et prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts qui lui faisaient face et l’observaient attentivement.

_-_ J’espérais avoir enfin un peu de répit après tout ce qu’il s’était passé dernièrement. Je suis revenue en pensant te retrouver, mais au lieu de ça, j’ai failli te perdre.

La fille du Ciel pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes tandis qu’elle tournait la tête sur le côté pour échapper au regard de sa compagne qui ne la quittait plus. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et elle la prit tout de suite dans la sienne en venant y blottir son visage.

_-_ Je suis là, Clarke. Tu m’as sauvé la vie, grâce à toi, je suis là.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux et rencontra alors le regard de Lexa. Quand la Native la fixait comme elle le faisait à cet instant elle avait l’impression de plonger au cœur de la forêt dont elle était originaire. Elle se perdit dans ses iris tantôt semblables au feuillage sombre des arbres tantôt brillants comme l’émeraude selon la façon dont la lumière les éclairait.

Après un long moment, la brune la tira doucement vers elle, et alors que Clarke s’attendait à ce qu’elle l’embrasse, elle l’entoura de ses bras. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle se blottit contre elle, en quête du réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin, et quand elle sentit ce bien-être caractéristique qu’elle avait appris à reconnaître au cours des dernières semaines, elle comprit.

Son refuge n’était pas Polis. C’était Lexa. Il n’y avait qu’un endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité et protégée de tout danger, et cet endroit, c’était celui où se trouvait la Native. Où que soit sa compagne, elle se sentirait toujours bien en étant avec elle, elle se sentirait toujours à sa place. Elle n’avait jamais connu aucun autre lieu, que ce soit sur Terre ou dans l’espace, où elle se soit plus sentie chez elle qu’aux côtés de Lexa.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après le temps des soins vint le temps des explications. Clarke ne savait rien de ce qu’il s’était passé à la capitale durant son absence et n’avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu mener Lexa à affronter le Prince de la Nation des Glaces en combat singulier et surtout à voir son titre remis en question. Elle comptait bien comprendre tout cela et pressa donc sa compagne de questions. Si au début la brune fut vague, voyant qu’elle insistait et n’abandonnerait pas, elle se résolut finalement à lui expliquer la situation en détail.

_-_ En arrivant il y a quelques jours, j’ai immédiatement convoqué tous les émissaires. Je leur ai expliqué la situation et je leur ai exposé mon projet d’unir ton peuple à la Coalition. Comme tu peux t’en douter, la nouvelle n’a pas été très bien accueillie.

A ces mots, la blonde se raidit, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

_-_ Chacun savait que j’avais mené une partie des troupes à Arkadia, mais aucun ne savait dans quel but. Quand ils ont appris que j’avais organisé une opération de sauvetage, ils n’ont pas été ravis non plus.

_-_ Que leur as-tu dit concernant l’opération ?

_-_ La vérité. Je ne leur ai rien caché, mais je leur ai aussi clairement fait comprendre que Pike était une menace et que vous compter parmi nos rangs pourrait être décisif. Les discussions ont été longues et laborieuses, nous avons négocié durant trois jours. Hier, j’avais finalement réussi à convaincre onze des douze clans d’accepter votre intégration. Le dernier qui s’y opposait était Roan, qui représentait la Nation des Glaces et parlait au nom de sa mère.

_-_ A lui seul il a pu s’opposer à tous les autres ? s’étonna la fille du Ciel.

_-_ Ce genre de décisions doit être prise à l’unanimité, sa parole était donc suffisante. Mais il ne s’est pas contenté de s’opposer à l’intégration d’un treizième clan, il a également remis en question mon autorité et ma légitimité.

_-_ N’importe qui peut faire ça ?

_-_ Il est possible pour n’importe quel représentant de l’un des clans d’exprimer son désaccord avec la politique menée par le dirigeant de la Coalition. Dans ce cas, un duel est organisé pour déterminer si oui ou non, le dirigeant est toujours digne d’occuper ce poste. D’autres émissaires, ceux qui avait été les plus réfractaires, se sont rangés de son côté et ont demandé qu’un duel soit organisé. Si je l’emportais, alors ils se rangeraient tous à mon avis et le Peuple du Ciel nous rejoindrait, mais si je perdais alors je le paierais de ma vie, un nouveau Commandant serait choisi et l’intégration serait rediscutée.

_-_ Et tu as accepté ? s’exclama la plus jeune.

_-_ Je n’avais pas d’autre choix, Clarke. Telles sont les lois de la Coalition, je devais m’y soumettre.

La blonde ne répliqua pas, mais son expression parlait pour elle.

_-_ J’ai remporté le duel, dit-elle en voyant l’air contrarié de sa compagne. A présent, votre intégration est assurée, et c’était le meilleur moyen de réaffirmer mon autorité et de prouver à mon peuple que j’avais ma place en tant que Commandante.

_-_ Mais tu aurais pu mourir.

_-_ Mais je suis toujours en vie.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir et ses épaules s’affaissèrent subitement. La brune la fixa avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la caresser avec son pouce sans cesser de la regarder, tentant au mieux de la rassurer bien qu’il n’y ait plus aucun danger à présent.

_-_ C’était nécessaire.

_-_ Mais si tu dis que n’importe quel clan peut réclamer un duel, cette situation pourrait se reproduire n’importe quand.

_-_ Plus maintenant. Personne n’aurait osé me défier ainsi à part l’ _Azgeda_ , et à présent, ils ne font plus partie de la Coalition.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en regardant la Native avec un air d’incompréhension et alors cette dernière lui expliqua :

_-_ De lourds soupçons pesaient déjà sur eux et je doutais de leur loyauté, mais ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui à l’arène était clairement une déclaration de guerre. Nia a refusé de reconnaître ma victoire et Roan s’en est pris à moi alors que j’avais choisi de l’épargner. Dès demain, j’annoncerai officiellement à mes lieutenants que la Nation des Glaces doit être considérée comme un ennemi de la Coalition.

Clarke hocha faiblement la tête tandis qu’un air grave se peignait sur ses traits. Voyant qu’elle semblait encore sceptique, la brune fit de son mieux pour la convaincre :

_-_ J’ai prouvé ma valeur grâce à ce duel. J’ai montré à mon peuple qu’il avait fait le bon choix lorsqu’il m’avait placée à la tête de la Coalition. Ce combat était risqué, c’est vrai, mais je n’avais pas le choix et il est arrivé au bon moment d’une certaine façon.

La fille du Ciel dévisagea sa compagne, désemparée et presque choquée par de tels propos. Lexa aurait presque pu sourire face à cette réaction, mais elle se retint et s’expliqua :

_-_ De nombreux clans avaient perdu foi en moi, mais à présent, je sais qu’ils me suivront tous dans cette guerre et me seront fidèles.

Les traits du visage de Clarke se détendirent et elle parut soulagée et même rassurée. Toutefois, elle ne perdit pas cette expression qu’elle arborait à chaque fois qu’elle s’interrogeait sur quelque chose et voulait en apprendre davantage et comprendre.

_-_ Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda la Native.

La blonde ne sembla pas surprise de voir qu’elle avait deviné qu’elle avait encore des questions et prit la parole sans attendre :

_-_ Cet homme qui était sur la tribune et qui nous a accompagnées jusqu’ici…

_-_ Titus ?

_-_ Oui, c’est ça. Qui est-ce ?

_-_ Titus est mon conseiller, tout comme il a été celui des Commandants qui m’ont précédée. Il me guide et m’aide à faire ce qu’il faut pour protéger et préserver notre peuple. Anya a été très présente dans mes débuts, mais il l’a été plus encore, et il ne m’a jamais fait défaut.

_-_ Pourquoi je ne l’avais jamais vu ?

_-_ Lorsque je quitte Polis il prend ma place à la capitale et veille au bien-être de notre peuple. Dernièrement, il était en voyage dans les terres du _Podakru_.

_-_ Le _Podakru_? répéta Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Le Peuple des Lacs.

_-_ Je ne savais même pas que ce peuple existait.

_-_ Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur nous autres, Natifs, sourit la brune.

_-_ Il va vraiment falloir que tu m’apprennes le nom de chaque clan et leurs particularités, plus encore maintenant que mon propre peuple fait partie de la Coalition.

_-_ Je t’apprendrai tout ce que tu dois savoir, ne t’en fais pas.

Sur ce, Lexa s’approcha de Clarke et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Tout était calme dans la maison de la Commandante. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, clôturant ainsi cette journée qui avait été marquée par un duel décisif mais aussi par des retrouvailles attendues avec impatience. La chambre était plongée dans le silence et les deux jeunes filles qui l’occupaient dormaient profondément. Toutefois, le sommeil de l’une semblait de plus en plus agité.

Après avoir remué pendant quelques secondes, Lexa se réveilla finalement en sursaut. Un mauvais rêve venait de l’arracher à son sommeil et quand elle reprit pieds avec la réalité, ce fut alors la douleur qui la tourmenta. Bien qu’elle ait gardé son attelle pour dormir malgré l’inconfort provoqué, son articulation luxée plus tôt dans la journée la faisait encore souffrir. Clarke lui avait expliqué que les tissus étaient enflammés en raison du traumatisme qu’ils avaient subi et qu’il était donc normal qu’elle ait mal, mais elle était loin d’avoir tout compris et tout ce que la blonde lui avait dit était resté assez abstrait pour elle. La guerrière ne se préoccupait pas réellement de la raison de la douleur, tout ce que lui importait était la souffrance provoquée.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable pour tenter de se rendormir, mais à chaque fois qu’elle bougeait, la douleur irradiait dans toute sa cage thoracique. Elle fit de son mieux pour étouffer les plaintes qui lui échappaient au moindre mouvement, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

_-_ Lexa ?

L’intéressée ferma brièvement les yeux et se maudit en constatant que ce qu’elle avait tenté d’éviter avait fini par se produire : elle avait réveillé Clarke à force de s’agiter et de faire du bruit.

_-_ Tout va bien. Rendors-toi.

Comme elle le redoutait, sa compagne ne fit absolument pas ce qu’elle lui demandait.

La fille du Ciel se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. Dès qu’elle vit ses traits crispés et grimaçants, elle sut qu’elle avait réellement mal. Lexa résistait particulièrement bien à la douleur, elle avait été entraînée pour cela et la blonde le savait, aussi était-elle consciente que si sa souffrance pouvait se lire sur son visage alors elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille se dégagea des draps et quitta le lit. La brune se redressa et la regarda se diriger vers la table basse qui se trouvait non loin et commencer à fouiller parmi les nombreux flacons qui s’y trouvaient et qui contenaient divers remèdes préparés par Lya. Agacée, elle poussa un profond soupir.

_-_ Clarke, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Viens te coucher et dors, je t’assure que ça va.

Mais la concernée ne l’écoutait pas. Elle continua ce qu’elle était en train de faire et après quelques instants, elle rejoignit sa compagne en tenant quelque chose qu’elle tendit à celle-ci. Quand Lexa reconnut ce qu’elle voulait lui donner, elle ne put réprimer une grimace. La fille du Ciel lui avait préparé ce sédatif qu’elle-même avait dû prendre lorsqu’elle s’était cassé une côte plusieurs semaines auparavant. Avisant le morceau de pain avec un air dégoûté, la Commandante ne semblait pas décidée à obtempérer.

_-_ Le goût est horrible, se plaignit-t-elle sans prendre ce que la blonde lui tendait.

Clarke la dévisagea avec un air outré.

_-_ Tu plaisantes j’espère ? J’ai pris ce remède quand j’avais les côtes cassées, alors arrête de faire l’enfant.

A ces mots, la brune se vexa immédiatement et adopta une moue boudeuse presque enfantine. Blessée dans son ego, elle se mit assise sans la moindre aide puis prit le morceau de pain des mains de sa compagne et le mangea. Elle mâcha consciencieusement en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, mais ses traits la trahirent, se tordant et exprimant ainsi son dégoût. Finalement, elle avala et alors la fille du Ciel ne put s’empêcher de sourire, amusée par sa réaction et son attitude.

_-_ Je devrais te reprocher ton attitude puérile plus souvent si ça me permet de te faire céder.

Cette remarque suffit à faire disparaître l’expression contrariée de Lexa et à la remplacer par un sourire qui fut rapidement suivi d’un léger rire. Cependant, elle s’arrêta bien vite et grimaça en portant la main à son articulation douloureuse.

_-_ Ne me fais pas rire.

_-_ Dommage que je ne puisse pas continuer justement, parce que c’est le plus beau son que je n’ai jamais entendu.

Sur ces paroles prononcées d’un ton doux, Clarke saisit la mâchoire de sa compagne d’une main pour lui faire tourner délicatement la tête vers elle, et quand elle lui fit face, elle l’embrassa tendrement. Le baiser se prolongea quelques instants, Lexa y répondant sans hésiter et avec plaisir. Leur lèvres dansèrent ensemble lentement et avec douceur jusqu’à ce qu’elles se séparent, laissant la brune souriante.

_-_ Je crois que tes baisers sont bien plus efficaces que tous ces remèdes.

Elle se pencha vers la fille du Ciel pour l’embrasser à nouveau et alors elle sentit cette dernière sourire contre ses lèvres, visiblement charmée par les simples mots qu’elle venait de lui chuchoter.

_-_ Je n’en doute pas, dit la plus jeune entre deux baisers. Mais je crois aussi que le sommeil ne te fera pas de mal pour récupérer, et je suis épuisée, alors on ferait mieux de dormir maintenant.

La Native ne manqua pas de voler un dernier baiser à Clarke, mais elle finit par se reculer, à contrecœur toutefois.

Avec l’aide de la blonde qui la soutint pour lui épargner des mouvements qui auraient été douloureux, elle s’allongea à nouveau. Une fois qu’elle fut correctement installée, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus remonta les draps et les fourrures sur elle, et ce alors qu’elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. Cette attitude maternelle fit sourire Lexa et elle se serait peut-être autorisée à rire si cette simple action n’avait pas fait partie des nombreuses qu’elle devait maintenant éviter en raison de sa récente blessure. Clarke tira les draps pour se couvrir à son tour puis, avec toutes les précautions du monde et en étant attentive à ne pas faire mal à sa compagne, elle vint se blottir contre celle-ci. La brune frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou et l’entoura de son bras valide.

_-_ Dors maintenant, murmura la plus jeune. Tu as besoin de repos.

En guise de réponse, Lexa déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de remuer pour se caler confortablement contre elle.

Profitant de la présence de l’autre dont elles avaient été privées durant plusieurs jours, elles ne tardèrent pas à sentir le sommeil les gagner. Leurs respirations ralentirent progressivement et bientôt, elle s’endormirent l’une contre l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)
> 
> Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais au moment où Lexa retient l'épée de Roan et donc se blesse à la main, j'ai dit que son sang était rouge. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, c'est tout à fait voulu. J'ai commencé cette fic avant que la saison 3 soit diffusée, donc forcément je ne savais rien de l'existence des Nightbloods. J'aurais pu les intégrer à l'histoire par la suite mais à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas envie. Cette storyline pourrait être intéressante mais elle comprend beaucoup d'erreurs et d'incohérences, alors j'ai choisi de l'ignorer. Enfin bref, Lexa n'est pas une Nightblood, les Nightbloods n'existent pas dans cette fic, donc elle a bel et bien un sang tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et à aller jeter un œil sur tumblr ;)
> 
> A bientôt :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour information : à partir de maintenant, je signalerai au début des chapitres s'il y a une ou plusieurs scènes susceptibles de choquer. Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à présent et c'est une erreur de ma part, je m'en excuse.  
> Je vais donc commencer tout de suite : ce chapitre comprend un scène à caractère sexuel.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

 

En cette nouvelle journée d’automne, le soleil se levait paresseusement sur Polis. Au fur et à mesure que l’astre s’élevait au-dessus de la ville, il l’éclairait un peu plus, et bientôt ses rayons atteignirent la maison de la Commandante et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière par la fenêtre, baignant la pièce dans une lumière chaleureuse.

Un rayon de soleil plus téméraire que les autres se risqua jusqu’au lit et Clarke fronça le nez et les sourcils quand il vint lui chatouiller le visage. Une seconde plus tard, elle ouvrait doucement les yeux pour admirer le spectacle offert tandis que la chambre était envahie par une douce lumière. Elle resta immobile, fixant le ciel dégagé qu’elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Quelques instants s’écoulèrent ainsi dans un calme absolu et apaisant qui lui apporta un bien-être inattendu.

Les yeux de la blonde ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur sa compagne. Elle était étendue à ses côtés, sur le dos, exactement dans la même position que celle qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle s’était endormie. Clarke fut étonnée de voir que Lexa ne s’était toujours pas réveillée. Elle qui avait toujours le sommeil léger en temps normal, elle ne semblait nullement dérangée par la lumière, de plus en plus vive, qui gagnait la chambre. Mais elle devina que le sédatif qu’elle avait pris au cours de la nuit n’était pas étranger à tout ceci.

Alors qu’elle détaillait la brune du regard, admirant ses traits détendus, la fille du Ciel s’aperçut bientôt qu’elle avait froid. Elle avait inconsciemment découvert ses bras pendant qu’elle dormait, si bien qu’ils étaient exposés à l’air de la pièce qui contrastait avec la chaleur des draps. Elle s’empressa de remonter les fourrures sur elle pour se réchauffer et vint se coller au corps de Lexa. Celle-ci ne bougea pas quand elle se blottit contre elle en quête de chaleur. Elle passa une main sous sa tunique pour venir directement au contact de sa peau et y laissa glisser ses doigts pour tenter de la réveiller en douceur. Tout en caressant doucement son ventre, elle nicha son visage dans son cou, souriant lorsqu’elle sentit ses cheveux bruns ondulés venir chatouiller son nez.

Au bout d’un certain temps, elle commença à sentir la Native frémir, signe qu’elle sortait doucement du profond sommeil où l’avait plongée le sédatif. Elle planta un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, près de son oreille, en restant douce et précautionneuse, vigilante à ne pas faire le moindre geste qui aurait pu lui faire mal. A chaque seconde, Lexa bougeait un peu plus et bientôt, ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement. Elle papillonna des yeux, visiblement quelque peu désorientée, et ne tarda pas à tourner la tête vers la blonde en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. La plus jeune la regarda avec tendresse, un sourire éclairant ses traits.

 _\- Heya, ai plangona._ (Bonjour, ma guerrière.)

La brune lui rendit son sourire, les yeux mi-clos et visiblement encore peu réactive après ce réveil difficile.

 _-_ J’ai rarement dormi aussi longtemps et pourtant mes yeux refusent de s’ouvrir, dit-elle d’une voix pâteuse.

 _-_ Je pense que le calmant t’a un peu assommée.

Clarke vint déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle l’embrassa juste au coin de la bouche avant de venir poser sa tête sur son épaule valide.

 _-_ Comment va ton bras ?

 _-_ J’ai encore mal, mais beaucoup moins qu’hier. Tu as bien dormi ?

La blonde approuva avec entrain en souriant.

 _-_ J’ai rarement passé une aussi bonne nuit pour être tout à fait franche. Je dormais tout juste quelques heures par nuit au Mont Weather alors ça pouvait difficilement être pire.

Clarke était l’une des seules personnes, si ce n’est la seule, avec qui la brune parvenait difficilement à cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments, aussi fut-elle incapable de masquer sa déception. Ceci n’échappa pas à la fille du Ciel et alors elle s’empressa d’ajouter :

 _-_ Mais c’est surtout d’être avec toi qui m’a fait passer une bonne nuit. Ta présence me suffit pour me sentir bien, je n’ai pas besoin de plus. Tu… Tu m’avais vraiment manquée.

Ces mots suffirent à faire naître un sourire sur le visage de Lexa qui alla jusqu’à dévoiler ses dents tandis que ses lèvres s’étiraient, chose que sa compagne ne l’avait jamais vue faire.

 _-_ Tu m’as manquée aussi, tu n’imagines pas à quel point.

Sur ce, la Native vint capturer les lèvres de Clarke entre les siennes pour un baiser plus appuyé que celui qui lui avait été donné un peu plus tôt. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la blonde bascule son poids et se place au-dessus d’elle pour lui offrir une position plus confortable. Rapidement, leurs mains ses perdirent dans l’exploration du corps qui leur était offert. Lexa, qui était au départ plus hésitante que sa compagne, principalement en raison de son épaule lésée, osa bientôt s’aventurer dans des endroits plus intimes. La blonde stoppa sa main lorsqu’elle la glissa entre leurs deux corps.

 _-_ Il faut que tu te ménages. Tu sais ce qu’a dit ma mère, tu dois te reposer.

 _-_ Mais ta mère n’est pas là, alors que toi si.

 _-_ Lexa… protesta faiblement la plus jeune.

 _-_ Je t’assure que je peux me débrouiller avec une seule main et tu as de la chance, c’est justement ma main droite qui est valide. Je suis allongée et mon bras gauche n’aura pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

Le sourire en coin qui éclairait le visage de la brune d’un air malicieux suffit à convaincre Clarke qui lâcha sa main et s’approcha d’elle pour venir l’embrasser. Elle lâcha un soupir dans la bouche de sa compagne quand les doigts de cette dernière commencèrent à œuvrer là où elle en avait tant besoin. Des gémissements ne tardèrent pas à s’échapper de sa gorge tandis qu’elle profitait de ces retrouvailles charnelles auxquelles elles n’avaient pas eu droit la veille.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard que les deux jeunes filles se décidèrent enfin à quitter le lit. Clarke avait été agréablement surprise de voir que pour une fois, la Commandante ne s’était pas levée dès son réveil pour répondre à ses devoirs et elle en avait allégrement profité, consciente que c’était exceptionnel. Mais elles avaient tout de même dû finalement quitter la chaleur des draps et des fourrures.

La blonde était maintenant prête et habillée et elle aidait donc Lexa à terminer. Après avoir vérifié que son attelle était correctement mise, elle lui fit enfiler sa tunique et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres quand sa tête ressortit du vêtement. Après quoi, elle lui apporta son manteau et le reste de sa tenue.

 _-_ Je crois que même quand j’avais trois ans, on ne m’a jamais assistée de la sorte, plaisanta la brune.

 _-_ Je n’en doute pas étant donné qu’à cet âge-là, tu apprenais déjà à être une dirigeante, répliqua Clarke, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La Commandante était enfin prête après un habillage qui avait été bien plus long qu’il ne l’était en temps normal. Tandis qu’elle terminait d’enfiler ses gants dans le hall d’entrée, la fille du Ciel la fixait. L’air amusé qui parait son visage n’échappa pas à Lexa lorsque celle-ci releva la tête.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire avec de répondre :

 _-_ Déjà en temps normal, tu te tiens toujours très droite, mais là tu as l’air encore plus fier que d’habitude, pouffa-t-elle.

 _-_ C’est cette fichue attelle ! se plaignit la Native. Elle ramène mes épaules vers l’arrière, tu n’imagines pas à quel point c’est désagréable.

 _-_ Décidément, quelle pauvre malheureuse tu es, charria Clarke.

La brune fit la moue et alors sa compagne sourit, à la fois amusée et attendrie par cette mimique qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois.

 _-_ Tu devrais y aller. _Heda_ a beaucoup à faire aujourd’hui si j’ai bien compris.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe d’approbation tandis que son expression se faisait subitement beaucoup plus grave et sérieuse. Le visage de la fille du Ciel changea lui aussi à ce constat. Ce moment d’insouciance où elle avait eu l’impression l’espace de quelques heures que Lexa et elle étaient de simples jeunes filles prenait fin ici, il avait déjà duré plus qu’elle ne l’avait espéré et il était maintenant temps pour chacune d’elle de revenir à leurs responsabilités.

 _-_ Il faudra que je te parle ce soir.

La brune fronça les sourcils, intriguée mais aussi soucieuse.

 _-_ J’ai… commença Clarke non sans hésitation. J’ai pris la décision d’amener des armes depuis le Mont Weather.

Les traits de la Commandante se crispèrent et elle fut immédiatement sur la défensive à cette annonce.

 _-_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas que tes hommes se servent de nos armes, mais est-ce que tu accepterais qu’on en reparle ?

La guerrière prit un temps de réflexion pendant lequel elle fixa la blonde, puis elle approuva d’un mouvement de tête.

 _-_ Nous en parlerons ce soir.

 _-_ Merci, souffla Clarke avec un léger sourire reconnaissant.

 _-_ Allons-y maintenant, nous avons suffisamment trainé. Je dois parler à Titus et convoquer mes lieutenants et toi, tu dois rejoindre tes amis, dit Lexa pour mettre fin à la discussion.

La fille du Ciel approuva mais ne la laissa pas sortir de la maison avant de l’avoir attirée à elle pour l’embrasser. D’abord surprise et prise au dépourvu, Lexa ne tarda pas à se laisser aller. Elle se détendit et répondit au baiser en prenant en coupe le visage de sa compagne pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Quand elles se séparèrent, Clarke embrassa une dernière fois la Native à la commissure des lèvres, puis elle retira ses mains de sa taille. La Commandante sembla hésiter. Elle se demandait finalement si elle n’aurait pas plutôt dû rester chez elle toute la journée avec l’autre jeune fille pour profiter pleinement de sa présence tout juste retrouvée. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup à faire et ses responsabilités ne pouvaient pas attendre.

A regret, elle se sépara complètement de la blonde et cette dernière put lire dans ses yeux verts le dilemme qui la tiraillait tandis qu’elle prenait de la distance en reculant d’un pas.

 _-_ Moi aussi j’aimerais rester avec toi, mais le devoir t’appelle, tenta de plaisanter Clarke. On se retrouve ce soir, d’accord ?

En guise de réponse, Lexa s’approcha à nouveau d’elle et l’embrassa, avec plus de passion cette fois. La plus jeune s’abandonna à ce baiser et entoura le cou de sa compagne de ses bras en venant se coller à elle. Quand les lèvres de la brune quittèrent celles de la blonde, elle colla leurs fronts l’un à l’autre et l’émeraude plongea dans l’océan azur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prête à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

 _-_ A ce soir, chuchota-t-elle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se sépara de Clarke pour de bon et quitta la maison à grands pas. La fille du Ciel ne la suivit pas immédiatement. Elle resta immobile, fixant la porte durant de longues secondes après qu’elle ait été refermée. Une chose était certaine, le duel qui avait eu lieu la veille avait renforcé le lien déjà fort qui existait entre elles.

Clarke n’était pas habituée à voir Lexa ainsi, à fleur de peau, incapable de se résoudre à se séparer d’elle et ce alors qu’elles se retrouveraient seulement quelques heures plus tard. Cette attitude inhabituelle qui exprimait une sincère préoccupation à son égard lui faisait prendre conscience de la place qu’elle avait pris dans la vie de la Commandante, mais aussi de celle qu’avait maintenant la brune dans sa propre existence, et ce constat lui réchauffait le cœur tout comme il l’effrayait. Oui, Lexa aurait pu mourir au cours du duel qui avait eu lieu la veille, et elle réalisait maintenant que la brune avait été tout aussi affectée qu’elle.

Après quelques instants, la blonde se résolut à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre ses amis.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Comme le lui avait suggéré Lexa, la jeune fille alla trouver Raven, Octavia et Lincoln pour passer la journée avec eux et surtout s’entraîner avec les deux guerriers. Quand elle arriva à la maison où ils s’étaient installés, elle ne fut pas surprise de la trouver vide. Elle n’eut aucun mal à se renseigner après des voisins. Les habitants de Polis se connaissaient tous, ne serait-ce que de vue, et des étrangers ne passaient donc jamais inaperçus. On lui indiqua le terrain d’entraînement et elle s’y dirigea donc d’un pas vif.

Quand elle arriva sur place, elle découvrit Octavia et Lincoln en pleine préparation. Elle rejoignit Raven qui sembla particulièrement heureuse de la voir.

 _-_ Tu vas pouvoir me tenir compagnie ! Ils m’ont laissée toute seule sur le côté et je sens que je vais m’ennuyer à mourir.

Les deux guerriers ne tardèrent pas à remarquer l’arrivée de la blonde et les rejoignirent donc.

 _-_ Clarke, tu arrives juste au bon moment, dit le jeune homme.

 _-_ Pourquoi ?

 _-_ Lincoln a peur que je lui mette la misère.

L’intéressé secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

 _-_ Je peux comprendre qu’il ait peur face à toi, dit la blonde. Et ça ne m’étonne pas de lui, j’ai toujours su que c’était une poule mouillée.

 _-_ Une poule mouillée ? répéta Lincoln en haussant un sourcil.

 _-_ Un trouillard, expliqua Raven.

Cet autre mot ne sembla pas évoquer quoi que ce soit chez le jeune homme et elle leva alors les yeux au ciel.

 _-_ Un froussard, un peureux, un dégonflé. Un lâche quoi.

Lincoln lança un regard noir à Clarke en comprenant enfin ce qu’elle avait dit, mais cette dernière ne fut pas trompée longtemps et comprit qu’il n’était pas sérieux en voyant un léger sourire étirer ses traits.

 _-_ A la base, je comptais te proposer d’affronter Octavia pour t’entraîner. Mais si tu y tiens, je peux la remplacer histoire qu’on voit qui de toi ou de moi est une poule mouillée.

La blonde fit une grimace intentionnellement exagérée avant de reculer d’un pas, s’éloignant ainsi du jeune homme et se rapprochant de son amie par la même occasion.

 _-_ J’ai promis à O de lui apprendre quelques trucs, je ne vais pas lui faire faux bond quand même.

 _-_ C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait, charria Lincoln.

Sans perdre plus de temps, les deux jeunes filles allèrent se mettre en place. Pour éviter des blessures inutiles, elles prirent chacune un des bâtons mis à disposition des guerriers qui venaient s’entraîner plutôt que d’utiliser leur épée, et bientôt elles furent face à face, toutes les deux en garde.

 _-_ Vous pouvez commencer, dit le guerrier natif qui s’était naturellement placé au bord du terrain pour observer et donner des conseils si nécessaire.

Dès que le signal fut donné, Octavia ne laissa pas une seconde à Clarke et attaqua dans l’instant. La blonde para son coup de justesse avant qu’il ne l’atteigne à la jambe et elle remercia Lexa d’avoir amélioré ses réflexes en l’entraînant elle-même. Toutefois, son amie ne lui laissa aucun répit et revint aussitôt à la charge.

Les coups s’échangèrent, chacune tentant de créer une brèche dans la garde de son adversaire, et ce fut finalement la brune qui y parvint la première. En se déplaçant habilement sur le côté, elle prit Clarke par surprise et d’un mouvement précis, elle balaya ses jambes et la mit ainsi à terre. La jeune fille étouffa une plainte en tombant et grimaça. Visiblement, son opposante était encore plus agile qu’elle ne le croyait.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce que tu disais ? Que tu avais quelques trucs à m’apprendre, c’est ça ? railla Octavia avec un sourire fier et satisfait sur les lèvres.

 _-_ Je sens que je vais regretter d’avoir accepté de m’entraîner avec toi, soupira la blonde en souriant tout de même.

Elle accepta volontiers la main tendue par son amie pour l’aider à se remettre debout et Lincoln lui expliqua quelles erreurs elle avait commises et ce qu’elle devait faire pour les corriger. Une fois ses explications terminées, le combat put reprendre.

Les deux jeunes filles s’entraînaient depuis presque une demi-heure quand Lincoln lança un regard à Raven. La brune s’était assise dans les gradins pour ménager sa jambe, mais il était évident qu’elle s‘ennuyait ferme. Voyant que l’affrontement se déroulait bien, le jeune homme la rejoignit.

 _-_ Tu veux t’entraîner aussi ? Elles peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, Octavia est tout à fait capable d’expliquer à Clarke ce qu’elle doit savoir. Pendant ce temps, je peux t’aider.

 _-_ C’est gentil de proposer, mais je crois qu’on va avoir un problème de mobilité, répondit la mécanicienne en tapotant sa jambe gauche avec un air entendu.

 _-_ Désolé, s’excusa le Natif, mal à l’aise en prenant conscience de sa gaffe.

 _-_ Pas de problème.

 _-_ Tu pourrais peut-être aller te promener dans la ville ? La place du marché est toujours très animée, impossible de s’ennuyer et tu y trouveras de quoi t’asseoir.

 _-_ Je préfère me ménager. Je ne te cache pas que le voyage depuis le Mont Weather a été difficile, j’ai besoin de reposer un peu cette vieille jambe de bois.

Lincoln ne cacha pas son étonnement face à de tels propos. Il n’avait jamais entendu son amie se plaindre de quelque douleur que ce soit. Bien sûr, il savait qu’elle souffrait quotidiennement, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle l’admettait, devant lui tout du moins. Malgré la surprise, il se reprit après quelques secondes.

 _-_ Dans ce cas, je connais l’endroit idéal pour toi. Les thermes de Polis valent le détour rien que pour l’architecture, et les eaux thermales ont certaines vertus curatives.

 _-_ Je ne crois pas à tout ça.

 _-_ Tu peux toujours essayer.

Raven sembla peu convaincue et afficha un air sceptique.

 _-_ Tu n’as rien à perdre, dit le jeune homme. Même si ça ne te soulage pas, ça te permettra au moins de te détendre.

La brune sembla prendre un temps de réflexion et elle finit par approuver.

Lincoln lui expliqua le chemin à suivre, lui conseillant de demander son chemin si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver puisque tous les habitants de la capitale parlaient anglais.

 _-_ Je ne risque pas… Enfin… J’ai peur de ne pas être très bien accueillie, surtout si je suis seule.

 _-_ Ils ne vont pas te faire de grands sourires, c’est certain. Mais tu n’as rien à craindre. Tout ce que tu risques c’est quelques regards insistants, et je ne doute pas que tu sauras faire en sorte que les gens baissent les yeux s’ils te dévisagent trop longtemps, sourit le guerrier.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire puis quitta le terrain d’entraînement pour prendre la direction des thermes d’un pas déterminé.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Raven venait d’arriver dans l’immense salle où se trouvaient les bains réservés aux femmes. D’un pas rendu hésitant par le sol glissant et le paréo qu’elle portait, beaucoup trop court à son goût mais qu’elle avait été obligée de mettre, elle se rendit vers une piscine qui était totalement inoccupée. Arrivée au bord, elle retira son attelle et fit de son mieux pour entrer délicatement malgré le poids de sa jambe gauche qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

L’eau était plus chaude qu’elle ne l’avait imaginée et elle retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise en y pénétrant. Non sans difficulté, elle parvint finalement à entrer complètement dans le bain et elle s’assit sur le rebord qui avait été installé en guise de banc. Son corps était immergé jusqu’en haut de son buste et une fois qu’elle se fut habituée à la température, elle dut admettre que cette baignade était plus qu’agréable.

Au début mal à l’aise et hésitante, la brune se détendit finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Ses muscles se relâchaient petit à petit pour son plus grand plaisir, et elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux. Elle alla jusqu’à basculer la tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer sur le rebord du bassin et alors, elle lâcha un profond soupir de contentement.

Raven était complètement détendue et se sentait bien comme elle ne l’avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle commençait à sentir le fil de ses pensées lui échapper tandis qu’il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder la tête droite. Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle pouvait s’endormir d’un instant à l’autre, mais cette idée ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Cependant, elle n’en eut pas l’occasion. La jeune fille sursauta violemment et se redressa en une fraction de seconde lorsqu’une voix s’éleva dans le calme qui régnait dans les thermes.

 _-_ Quelle agréable surprise.

A peine ouverts, les yeux de la mécanicienne étaient déjà écarquillés par la surprise qu’avait provoquée cette présence inattendue. Toutefois, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et reconnut alors celle qui venait de parler : Niylah. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que la blonde était parvenue à enter dans l’eau sans même qu’elle l’entende, en tant que guerrière, elle savait se déplacer silencieusement et surtout elle-même somnolait plus ou moins, ce qui avait fait nettement baisser son niveau d’attention.

La Native avait cet éternel sourire sur les lèvres, celui dont elle seule avait le secret et qui avait le don d’exaspérer Raven au plus haut point, mais aussi de l’amuser, même si elle ne l’admettrait jamais.

 _-_ Je ne m’attendais pas à me trouver en si charmante compagnie en venant aux thermes.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna la brune en guise de réponse.

 _-_ La même chose que toi.

Niylah avança vers elle en faisant tout juste bouger l’eau, ses yeux rivés sur elle. Ce fut quand elle arriva tout près d’elle, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, qu’elle parla à nouveau avec un air malicieux :

 _-_ Je prends du bon temps.

La mécanicienne ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux, ce qui ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de la guerrière. Mais quand son regard redescendit, elle regretta rapidement de ne pas l’avoir gardé sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle trouvait jusque-là que le paréo qu’elle portait couvrait bien trop peu son corps, mais elle venait de revoir ses exigences à la baisse en termes de décence. Elle venait seulement de le remarquer, mais Niylah ne portait pour ainsi dire… rien. Avant même qu’elle ait eu l’occasion de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, un rire provenant de la Native lui fit relever les yeux.

 _-_ Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Raven se renfrogna et son expression se durcit. Loin de vouloir se laisser intimider, elle répliqua :

 _-_ Ils n’avaient plus de paréo pour toi ?

La blonde sourit, visiblement amusée mais aussi satisfaite de voir que la jeune fille avait du répondant.

 _-_ Le paréo est la seule tenue autorisée aux thermes, mais il n’est pas obligatoire.

 _-_ Donc tu t’es dit que ce n’était pas la peine de t’encombrer de pudeur ?

 _-_ Je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça. Même si je dois bien admettre que je fais partie des rares. Mais avoir un corps comme le mien et ne pas en faire profiter les autres serait une honte, tu ne crois ?

 _-_ Bien évidemment, j’aurais dû m‘attendre à ce genre de réponse, soupira la brune en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

 _-_ Si je peux me permettre, tu n’as pas l’air mécontent de mon choix vestimentaire à en croire le beau rouge de tes joues.

Ces mots suffirent à faire rougir Raven de plus belle.

 _-_ Ah ! Ce n’est plus seulement les joues maintenant mais tout le visage.

La mécanicienne foudroya la Native du regard. Elle était gênée par la situation, mais plus que tout, vexée. En temps normal, c’était elle qui mettait les gens mal à l’aise et menait la danse dans ce genre d’échange, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de faire face à quelqu’un qui ait un tel aplomb. Néanmoins, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire pour autant.

 _-_ Tu sais, la chaleur des eaux thermales a le même effet sur tout le monde. Tu rougis tout autant que moi et ton _choix vestimentaire_ , comme tu dis, me permet de dire qu’il n’y a pas qu’au visage que tu as chaud.

Sur ces mots prononcés d’une voix teintée de malice malgré son air détaché, Raven laissa ses yeux s’égarer sur les épaules de la guerrière et même plus bas, arrivant bientôt à la naissance de ses seins, là où l’eau commençait à brouiller les formes. Après avoir regardé le corps qui se trouvait devant elle sûrement plus longtemps qu’elle n’aurait dû, elle reporta son attention sur le visage de Niylah et parla d’une voix cette fois traînante.

 _-_ Il y a une explication scientifique à tout ça.

Alors qu’elle espérait déstabiliser la blonde en lui tenant tête, le ton qu’elle venait d’employer fut visiblement perçu comme une invitation par ladite blonde qui s’approcha encore d’elle et vint s’asseoir à sa droite, si proche que leur cuisse se frôlaient.

 _-_ Nous avons donc affaire à un petit génie. Dis-moi tout, susurra Niylah d’une voix suave en approchant son visage de celui de la mécanicienne. Explique-moi ce que dit la science à ce sujet, je suis tout ouïe. Les femmes qui ont des choses à m’apprendre m’ont toujours fait beaucoup d’effet. Mais… Je me permets de penser que c’est moi qui ai des choses à t’apprendre dans certains domaines.

Interloquée par ces paroles, Raven dévisagea la blonde en haussant les sourcils, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

 _-_ Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec une femme, je me trompe ?

Cette question – qui n’en était à vrai dire pas une – laissa la brune muette. Bien que rien n’ait été dit explicitement, elle n’eut aucun mal à comprendre le véritable sens de ces propos et surtout le contexte auquel faisait allusion la guerrière. Bouche-bée, elle fixa longuement son interlocutrice sans parvenir à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou si elle cherchait seulement à la prendre à son propre jeu en la déstabilisant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et quand ce fut fait, elle s’empressa de répondre :

 _-_ Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? J’imagine que tu as des arguments pour avancer ça, scientifiques ou pas.

 _-_ Tu as cette lueur dans le regard, et elle ne fait que grandir à mesure que je te parle.

 _-_ Une lueur ?

 _-_ De l’appréhension, commença la blonde en s’approchant lentement d’elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Mais de la curiosité aussi. Tu aimerais savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais savoir ce que ça fait, ce qu'on ressent, en quoi c'est différent.

 _-_ Je crois qu’on s’éloigne du sujet de base là, dit Raven qui commençait à se sentir réellement mal à l’aise.

 _-_ Je t’assure que nous sommes toujours dans le domaine de la science puisque je te propose ici d’expérimenter.

La brune faillit s’étrangler en avalant sa propre salive. Niylah était-elle réellement en train de lui faire des avances ? Non, ce n’était pas des avances lorsque c’était exprimé de cette façon. C’était plutôt ce qu’on appelait du rentre-dedans.

Raven ne s’était jamais trouvée dans une telle situation. C’était elle qui faisait cela avec les personnes qui l’intéressaient en temps normal, pas l’inverse. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait largement sous-estimé les compétences de la Native dans ce domaine et elle s’apercevait maintenant de son erreur, car après s’être prêtée au jeu, il allait être difficile de faire marche arrière. Mais alors qu’elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s’était elle-même mise, Niylah s’éloigna d’elle sans prévenir.

Elle aurait pu croire qu’elle était contrariée ou lassée de son mutisme si son sourire habituel n’avait pas été là, étirant ses lèvres. Sans qu’elle comprenne pourquoi, la blonde faisait soudain marche arrière. La mécanicienne sentit sa respiration revenir à la normale lorsqu’elle retrouva son espace privé et elle fut reconnaissante envers la jeune femme. Toutefois, elle n’en restait pas moins étonnée.

 _-_ C’est tout ? Tu laisses tomber ?

 _-_ Tu préférerais que j’insiste lourdement au point d’en devenir vraiment envahissante peut-être ? répondit Niylah avec un air mutin.

La plus jeune resta silencieuse, se contentant d’observer la guerrière qui lui tournait maintenant le dos tandis qu’elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui permettaient d’entrer dans le bassin.

 _-_ Il est évident que tu es curieuse, reprit la blonde. Mais pour l’instant tu n’es pas prête à sauter le pas, et je ne suis pas du genre à harceler celles qui m’intéressent, je suis plus subtile que ça. Alors…

Avec des gestes lascifs, elle se tourna face à Raven et lui lança un regard qui fit naître une bouffée de chaleur chez la brune.

 _-_ Fais-moi signe quand tu seras prête.

La jeune fille dévisageait la guerrière, désemparée. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que la chaleur qui provoquait un inconfort soudain chez elle venait de la température élevée de l’eau et non pas de quoi que ce soit d’autre, ni même de qui que ce soit d’autre. Malheureusement, ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand Niylah sortit du bassin, dévoilant ainsi son corps dans son entièreté.

Raven ne put s’empêcher de fixer la guerrière dont les formes étaient parfaitement sculptées, et elle eut encore plus chaud lorsqu’elle vit ses hanches rouler au rythme de sa démarche sensuelle.

 _-_ Plus haut les yeux, Raven.

Prise sur le fait alors que la blonde lui tournait le dos, l’intéressée détourna rapidement le regard. Elle n’eut que le temps de voir la Native tourner la tête pour lui lancer un bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

 _-_ Si tu ne veux pas partager mon lit, il n'y a pas de raison que tu profites de la vue.

Niylah afficha un sourire espiègle, puis elle partit comme si de rien n’était pour rejoindre les vestiaires, laissant la brune seule avec sa gêne et son malaise.

La Native avait quitté les lieux depuis seulement quelques minutes quand Clarke et Octavia firent leur apparition. Elles arrivèrent en parlant avec emphase, ce qui permit à leur amie de les entendre sans mal et ainsi de se ressaisir. Raven ne s’en était pas aperçue jusque-là, mais elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague tandis qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées après la scène qui venait de se jouer, et elle s’empressa donc d’adopter une attitude plus neutre.

 _-_ Tu nous as abandonnés pour venir prendre du bon temps ici ? charria Octavia.

Ces paroles firent écho à celles de Niylah et la mécanicienne eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

 _-_ L’entraînement s’est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

 _-_ Très bien ! J’ai botté le derrière de Clarke, dommage que tu ne sois pas restée pour voir ça.

 _-_ Dommage oui, dit Raven avec un air absent.

 _-_ Tu oublies les deux fois où je t’ai désarmée, s’offusqua la blonde.

 _-_ Et combien de fois je t’ai désarmée moi ?

Clarke resta muette et fit la moue en détournant le regard.

 _-_ Je prends ce silence pour une reconnaissance de ma supériorité, railla la brune aux yeux bleus.

 _-_ Je ne m’entraîne pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi, tenta de faire valoir Clarke.

 _-_ Je crois surtout que Lexa te ménage trop. Elle ferait tout pour tes beaux yeux.

Cette remarque suffit à faire furieusement rougir la blonde et celle-ci tenta sans succès de cacher sa gêne. Toutefois, Octavia n’y prêta pas réellement attention et se tourna vers son autre amie.

 _-_ On ne t’entend pas, toi. En temps normal, tu aurais déjà fait un commentaire et lancé une de tes fameuses répliques.

 _-_ Hein ?

Cette fois, Clarke regarda elle aussi la mécanicienne en haussant les sourcils.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

 _-_ Rien du tout.

 _-_ Tu as l’air bizarre, insista Octavia. On dirait que tu es… Je sais pas…

 _-_ Mal à l’aise, compléta la blonde.

Le visage de Raven s’éclaira d’un sourire espiègle quand elle se tourna vers son amie pour lui répondre :

 _-_ Si tu trouves que j’ai l’air mal à l’aise alors tu aurais dû voir ta réaction quand O a parlé de Lexa.

Cette réplique fut suffisante pour faire à nouveau monter le rouge aux joues de Clarke.

 _-_ Je n’étais pas mal à l’aise, c’est juste… Je ne… Enfin…

 _-_ Ça se passera de commentaire, ricana Octavia avec un sourire en coin.

 _-_ Bon, est-ce qu’on pourrait parler d’autre chose ? lança la blonde d’un ton sec, vexée et gênée tandis que son visage se parait d’une jolie teinte rose.

Ses deux amies ne purent s’empêcher de rire, amusées par sa réaction qu’elles trouvaient attendrissante. La conversation ne tarda pas à reprendre et cette fois, elles parlèrent davantage de l’entraînement avant que la discussion ne dérive sur Lincoln qui était lui aussi venu aux thermes mais se trouvait dans la partie réservée aux hommes.

Raven fut satisfaite de voir qu’elle était parvenue à détourner l’attention des deux autres jeunes filles et à retrouver son attitude détachée habituelle, car elle ne doutait pas que ses amies n’auraient eu aucun mal à déceler sa gêne si elles avaient continué à la questionner, et il était hors de question qu’elle leur parle de ce qu’il s’était passé entre Niylah et elle. Elle-même ne parvenait pas à savoir quelle était la nature de sa relation avec la Native et elle était incapable de dire ce qu’elle pensait de l’attitude de cette dernière à son égard, elle ne pouvait donc pas imaginer en parler à qui que ce soit pour l’instant.

Cependant, elle ne pourrait pas nier les faits éternellement car oui, elle était forcée de l’admettre : ce flirt – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi –avait réveillé en elle des émotions qu’elle n’avait pas ressenties depuis bien longtemps, et elle aurait menti en prétendant qu’elle n’avait pas senti comme une nuée de papillons s’agitant dans son ventre.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée avec ses amis, Clarke rentra finalement chez Lexa en fin d’après-midi. Elle s’attendait à trouver la maison vide, pensant que la brune rentrerait tard, et elle fut donc surprise d’entendre des pas à l’étage. Sans perdre de temps, elle gravit les escaliers et rejoignit la chambre où elle découvrit la Native qui terminait tout juste d’enfiler sa tenue d’entrainement. A ce constat, la blonde fronça les sourcils.

 _-_ On a dit pas d’entraînement pendant au moins une semaine.

Lexa l’avait entendue arriver et se tourna donc vers elle avec un air serein et détaché sur le visage.

 _-_ Je vais bien, Clarke. Je n’ai quasiment plus mal, je peux m’entraîner.

La guerrière passa à côté de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus pour quitter la pièce, mais alors cette dernière la retint par le poignet. Elle ne tira pas très fort, et pourtant, ce fut suffisant pour que la brune lâche un sifflement de douleur.

 _-_ Tu disais ?

Clarke affichait un air sévère et sa compagne ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux bien qu’elle sache qu’elle avait raison. Elle se dégagea doucement et la fille du Ciel ne résista pas, puis elle se massa l’épaule.

 _-_ Tu devrais éviter tout effort pendant bien plus d’une semaine normalement, alors ne t’imagine pas que je vais te laisser t’entraîner après seulement un jour.

Les épaules de la Commandante s’affaissèrent et sa posture se fit moins rigide, et alors Clarke sut qu’elle était parvenue à la convaincre. Du moins pour cette fois.

 _-_ De toute façon, on doit parler pour l’instant.

Dès ces mots prononcés, l’expression de la Native se fit plus grave et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

 _-_ Tu n’aurais pas dû amener ces armes ici, commença-t-elle sans détour.

Elle voulut poursuivre mais fut bien vite interrompue par la fille du Ciel qui parla à son tour :

 _-_ Est-ce que je peux exposer mon point de vue avant que tu me donnes ta propre vision des choses ?

Lexa resta un instant silencieuse, la fixant avec un air sérieux, les mâchoires crispées. Elle garda ses yeux rivés sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle hoche doucement la tête pour donner son accord. La blonde la remercia d’un léger sourire puis elle alla s’asseoir sur le lit, suivie par sa compagne qui l’imita.

 _-_ Tout d’abord, je suis désolée d’avoir amené ces armes sans t’en avoir parlé avant. J’y ai réfléchi après ton départ du Mont Weather et j’ai pensé que les amener directement pourrait peut-être te convaincre.

Les sourcils de la guerrière se froncèrent davantage à ces propos mais elle n’intervint pas.

 _-_ C’était stupide, je suis désolée. Mais malgré tout, je maintiens que tu devrais envisager la possibilité de les utiliser.

Cette fois, Lexa voulut parler, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit :

 _-_ Je sais à quel point vous tenez à vous servir de vos propres armes et c’est tout à votre honneur. Crois-moi, en d’autres circonstances, je vous encouragerais sur cette voie. Mais nous n’allons pas nous battre contre des Natifs. Aucune guerre ne se ressemble, mais celle-ci sera radicalement différente de celles que vous avez menées jusqu’à maintenant. Notre ennemi possède des armes bien plus puissantes et efficaces que celles que vous avez l’habitude d’utiliser. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, la victoire reste envisageable en nous en tenant aux techniques de combat que vous avez utilisées jusqu’à maintenant, mais elle sera beaucoup plus difficile à obtenir et surtout le nombre de victimes sera bien plus important. Si nous voulons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, il faut que tu acceptes que tes guerriers utilisent des armes à feu et que tu leur ordonnes de le faire. Je suis prête à leur apprendre, et d’autres pourront également les aider, mais pour ça tu dois accepter que nous le fassions. Comme tu l’as déjà dit, en tant que Commandante, c’est à toi seule que revient la décision.

Le silence accueillit ces paroles tandis que les deux jeunes filles se dévisageaient l’une l’autre. Lexa avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Clarke et la regardait avec intensité, réfléchissant et pesant le pour et le contre. Au bout d’un moment, elle se leva du lit et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en croisant les mains dans son dos, s’éloignant ainsi de la blonde et lui tournant le dos. Cette dernière ne détacha pas son regard de la Native, attendant patiemment mais non sans appréhension qu’elle donne son verdict.

Après plusieurs minutes, la Commandante fit face à Clarke. Elle releva quelque peu la tête et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la fille du Ciel avant de parler d’un ton ferme mais où on pouvait percevoir une pointe d’ironie :

 _-_ J’ai toujours été consciente du don que tu avais pour parler aux gens et les convaincre de se ranger à ton avis, mais je ne pensais pas qu’un jour tu en ferais usage sur moi.

Comprenant que la guerrière venait d’accepter implicitement sa proposition, la blonde laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 _-_ Apprends-moi à me servir de l’une de vos armes et ensuite je déciderai si oui ou non, les guerriers doivent eux aussi apprendre.

Ce fut cette fois un sourire plus franc qui étira les traits de Clarke quand elle eut la confirmation de ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se leva et rejoignit sa compagne pour lui prendre les mains.

 _-_ Tu verras, avec moi comme professeur, tu vas devenir un as de la gâchette en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire.

 _-_ Un as de quoi ?

La plus jeune laissa échapper un léger rire.

 _-_ Je t’expliquerai en temps voulu.

 _-_ Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d’utiliser toutes ces expressions bizarres, dit Lexa avec un air contrarié, ce qui ne fit qu’amuser davantage la blonde.

 _-_ Le mieux c’est que je te montre de quoi je parle. Reste ici, je reviens.

Clarke quitta la pièce et la brune l’entendit descendre les escaliers à vive allure. Elle était de retour peu après, un pistolet automatique dans la main gauche, et alors la Commandante se sentit immédiatement mal à l’aise et son attitude changea malgré elle, ses muscles se contractant subitement tandis que ses traits se crispaient.

 _-_ Où était cette arme ?

 _-_ Dans ta salle d’entrainement. J’ai fait déposer toutes les armes là pour être certaine qu’elles ne puissent pas tomber entre les mains de n’importe qui.

 _-_ Tu es consciente que ma maison n’est jamais fermée à clé ? Tu me l’as toi-même fait remarquer.

 _-_ C’est vrai, mais je pense que le simple fait que ce soit _ta_ maison est une assurance que personne ne viendra fouiner.

La brune inclina la tête sur le côté avec un air approbateur accompagné d’une moue presque enfantine.

La fille du Ciel, à qui le changement d’attitude de sa compagne n’avait pas échappé, retira le chargeur de l’arme et le déposa sur la commode.

 _-_ Il n’y a aucun danger comme ça, dit-elle en levant le pistolet à hauteur de son visage comme pour prouver ses dires, alors que la Native ne pouvait que lui faire confiance puisqu’elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont l’arme fonctionnait.

Clarke alla s’asseoir au bord du lit et invita la guerrière à en faire autant d’un signe de la main. Non sans hésitation, Lexa la rejoignit et s’assit à son tour en gardant toutefois ses distances, visiblement peu rassurée.

Longuement, avec patience et pédagogie, Clarke lui expliqua comment fonctionnait l’arme. Elle lui donna le nom de chaque partie et fut surprise de voir avec quelle aisance la Native retenait tout ce qu’elle lui disait et la vitesse à laquelle elle apprenait. La blonde continua en montrant à sa compagne comment démonter et remonter le pistolet et comment l’entretenir, tout ceci pour la mettre en confiance plus que par réelle nécessité. Quand elle lui proposa d’essayer de reproduire les gestes qu’elle venait d’exécuter, elle sentit la brune hésitante, mais celle-ci finit tout de même par accepter. Elle fut dans un premier temps mal habile, chose très inhabituelle pour elle, mais la fille du Ciel ne fit aucune remarque, consciente que l’inquiétude de Lexa vis-à-vis de l’objet qu’elle manipulait ne l’aidait en rien. Cependant, elle s’autorisa quelques sourires, amusée de voir celle qui était en temps normal si sûre d’elle perdre tout à coup ses moyens, semblant presque apeurée par moment.

Petit à petit, Lexa commença à intégrer chaque geste et à les réaliser avec plus d’aisance. Une fois encore, la guerrière fit la preuve de ses capacités d’adaptation et d’apprentissage hors norme en maîtrisant parfaitement ce que venait de lui enseigner Clarke après seulement quelques essais.

 _-_ Tu vois, c’était pas bien compliqué, dit la blonde d’une voix douce quand sa compagne lui rendit son arme après l’avoir entièrement démontée et remontée une dernière fois.

 _-_ Il ne s’agissait pas d’apprendre à tirer et j’ai bien conscience que c’est cette partie qui sera la plus difficile.

 _-_ Certes, mais il faut connaître les bases avant toute chose. Demain, je t’apprendrai comment tenir le pistolet correctement et après, on passera au tir.

 _-_ Tu as pensé au problème des munitions ? J’imagine qu’on ne peut pas se permettre de les gaspiller ?

 _-_ Il vaudrait mieux éviter, grimaça la plus jeune. C’est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour apprendre à viser juste aussi vite que tu as appris ce que je viens de te montrer.

La brune s’autorisa un sourire, flattée par ce compliment déguisé.

Clarke se leva du lit et la Native la regarda marcher jusqu’à la commode où elle récupéra le chargeur pour le remettre à sa place. Elle s’assura que la sécurité était bien enclenchée puis déposa le pistolet sur le meuble avant de lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s’étirer tel un chat. Sa compagne garda les yeux rivés sur son corps éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil qui baignaient la pièce et ne tarderaient pas à disparaître pour laisser place à la nuit.

 _-_ C’est d’accord pour la prise en main demain, dit Lexa. Mais pour le tir, on devra peut-être reporter, je ne pense pas qu’on aura le temps.

 _-_ La cérémonie n’a lieu qu’au coucher du soleil, fit remarquer la fille du Ciel.

 _-_ Tu sembles oublier que je suis la Commandante et qu’en tant que telle, j’ai des responsabilités à assumer de façon quotidienne.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel tout en revenant vers sa compagne.

 _-_ Comment oublier que je partage le lit de _Heda_? roucoula-t-elle tout en venant poser ses mains sur le visage de la brune pour l’embrasser.

Lexa accepta volontiers ce baiser et y répondit, et quand Clarke posa un genou de chaque côté de son corps sur le lit et la fit basculer, elle se laissa faire, amortissant tout juste sa chute de son bras droit pour ne pas risquer de se faire mal à l’épaule.

Leur baiser se prolongea pendant un moment, intense et empli d’émotions mais restant tout de même doux et chaste. La brune lâcha un grognement de déception quand sa compagne se sépara d’elle et se redressa, mais quand elle vit le regard que cette dernière posa sur elle, elle resta bouche-bée. Les yeux bleus de Clarke exprimaient une sorte d’adoration qui laissa la Native muette, stupéfaite par tout ce qu’elle pouvait lire dans les orbes azurs qui détaillaient minutieusement chaque partie de son visage.

Clarke, de son côté, sentait son souffle lui échapper face à la beauté de Lexa. Ses pommettes hautes étaient mises en valeur pour la lumière rasante qui éclairait la chambre, les reflets noisette de ses cheveux étaient plus visibles qu’habituellement dans les derniers rayons du soleil, ses yeux verts étaient plus clairs qu’à l’accoutumée, presque lumineux. Elle n’était que grâce et beauté à cet instant, et l’image qui lui était donnée de voir laissa la blonde admirative. Elle était complètement ensorcelée.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit brusquement debout. Prise au dépourvu, la brune se redressa sur un coude et la dévisagea avec un air interrogateur. La fille du Ciel ne lui prêta pas attention et s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Lexa l’apostropha :

 _-_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

 _-_ Reste là et mets-toi à l’aise.

 _-_ Comment ça à l’aise ?

 _-_ Installe-toi confortablement et attends-moi, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

La brune voulut poser davantage de questions, mais sa compagne était déjà partie. Toutefois, elle entendit ses pas se stopper et devina qu’elle faisait marche arrière. La blonde revint dans la pièce et prit le pistolet qu’elle avait laissé sur la commode.

 _-_ Je vais en profiter pour ranger ça.

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle repartit, laissant Lexa seule.

Désemparée et ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire et surtout à quoi s’attendre, la guerrière se mit assise au bord du lit. Elle resta quelques instants immobile avant de finalement retirer ses bottes qu’elle portait encore jusque-là. Elle les rangea soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce, précautionneuse, comme toujours, puis retourna s’asseoir sur le lit. Elle s’adossa à la tête de lit, prenant soin de ne pas bouger son épaule trop rapidement, puis étendit l’une de ses jambes devant elle tandis que l’autre restait pliée, ramenée vers son torse.

Peu de temps après, elle entendit des pas pressés montant les escaliers. Clarke fit irruption dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, tenant sous un bras un grand carnet et sous l’autre, du matériel de dessin. Elle regarda tout juste sa compagne qui elle, la fixait avec un air désemparé, et alla déposer sur la table basse tout ce qu’elle avait apporté. Elle ouvrit le carnet sur une page vierge puis s’empara d’une boîte et l’ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi des fusains. Avec des gestes précipités, elle en prit quelques-uns sans se préoccuper de se tâcher les mains et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé.

 _-_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda finalement Lexa qui s’était quelque peu redressée bien qu’elle soit restée assise. Et pourquoi tu as l’air si agité tout à coup ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, la blonde la détailla attentivement du regard comme elle aurait observé les plans de construction d’un bâtiment.

 _-_ Clarke ?

 _-_ Tu es bien installée ?

 _-_ Est-ce que tu vas me dire pou-

 _-_ Installe-toi confortablement, détends-toi et arrête de parler. Tu peux faire ça ?

La Commandante fronça les sourcils et adopta dans un premier temps un air contrarié, presque offusqué. Mais voyant que Clarke continuait à la regarder fixement et attendait visiblement une réponse, elle se relâcha. Elle adressa un hochement de tête à sa compagne en signe d’approbation et alors celle-ci se mit immédiatement au travail. Bien qu’intriguée, Lexa ne posa plus de question et s’adossa à nouveau à la tête de lit.

Bien sûr, elle avait compris depuis le début ce que la blonde voulait faire, mais ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas était son empressement. Toutefois, elle fit ce que lui avait demandé Clarke et resta silencieuse.

 _-_ Tourne un peu la tête sur le côté.

Elle s’exécuta docilement.

 _-_ Non, de l’autre côté, vers la fenêtre.

La brune obéit et changea la position de sa tête.

 _-_ Parfait ! Ne bouge plus.

Clarke reprit son travail avec plus de ferveur encore, les traits crispés par la concentration.

Son regard faisait l’aller-retour entre son modèle et son carnet, ses gestes étaient frénétiques et elle semblait être à présent dans une réalité parallèle à celle dans laquelle se trouvait la Native. Cette dernière réalisa alors qu’à cet instant, la blonde était la définition parfaite de l’expression être dans sa bulle. Elle l’observa tandis que la jeune fille dessinait avec des gestes vifs mais précis. C’était dans ces moments où elle était pleinement dévouée à une tâche qu’elle trouvait Clarke la plus belle, plus encore lorsqu’elle s’abandonnait complètement à cet art qu’elle aimait tant.

Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s‘était écoulé quand la fille du Ciel se relâcha finalement en poussant un profond soupir, mais le soleil était maintenant couché et la pièce était à présent éclairée par les innombrables bougies qui brûlaient en permanence dans la chambre, emplissant l’endroit d’une douce odeur de cire. La brune avait rapidement compris que la jeune artiste ne se servait plus réellement d’elle comme modèle et avait gravé l’image qui l’intéressait dans sa mémoire quand elle avait constaté qu’elle la regardait de moins en moins à mesure que la lumière déclinait. Pourtant, elle n’avait pas bougé. Elle était restée dans la même position, se contentant d’admirer Clarke tandis qu’elle dessinait.

La blonde avait cessé de tracer des traits sur sa feuille et observait maintenant son œuvre, les lèvres pincées. Lexa ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que la jeune fille l’autorise à bouger. Après encore quelques minutes d’observation, Clarke releva enfin les yeux vers elle et la fixa avec intensité.

 _-_ Je peux voir ? demanda la brune d’une petite voix, presque intimidée à l’idée de briser le silence religieux qui régnait dans la chambre.

En guise de réponse, la fille du Ciel se leva du canapé et la rejoignit. Elle vint s’asseoir à ses côtés dans le lit et après quelques instants où elle sembla hésitante, elle tourna finalement son carnet vers elle pour qu’elle puisse voir ce qu’elle venait de terminer.

Dès que les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur le dessin, ils s’écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit malgré elle tant elle fut subjuguée par ce qu’elle voyait. Le dessin était d’un réalisme impressionnant, elle n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi réussi, pas même parmi les créations de son frère qui était pourtant très doué. Ce qu’avait réalisé Clarke était si fidèle à la réalité qu’elle avait l’impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

Comme la Native l’avait deviné, la blonde était effectivement restée fidèle à l’éclairage qui lui était offert lorsqu’elle avait commencé à dessiner. L’œuvre présentait une foule de détails et la moindre ombre avait été réalisée avec une précision impressionnante. Les fourrures semblaient si réelles qu’on avait presque envie d’y passer la main pour en sentir la douceur, mais Lexa s’abstint, consciente qu’elle aurait étalé le fusain et gâché l’œuvre. Les traits de son visage avaient été parfaitement retranscrits et ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules avec légèreté. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement expressifs et ce fut sans doute ce qui subjugua le plus la brune car elle avait la nette impression d’avoir eu un visage plutôt neutre pendant tout le temps où Clarke avait dessiné.

Chaque élément observé indépendamment était exceptionnellement bien réussi, mais le dessin dans son ensemble, lui, était tout simplement splendide.

 _-_ Ça te plaît ?

La voix de la blonde fit presque sursauter Lexa qui était plongée dans sa contemplation. Elle releva ses yeux vers sa compagne et vit alors qu’elle semblait attendre son verdict avec une certaine appréhension, elle fut alors attendrie par son attitude presque enfantine.

 _-_ Clarke, c’est… magnifique, souffla-t-elle. Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi beau.

La jeune fille détourna le regard tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée charmante.

 _-_ Le modèle m’a bien aidée, murmura-t-elle, presque hésitante.

 _-_ Tu as sublimé le modèle, lui dit la brune d’un ton sûr.

 _-_ La lumière était parfaite, dit Clarke, comme pour tenter de changer de sujet et de se dérober à la gêne qu’elle sentait la gagner. Je ne voulais pas rater ça, voilà pourquoi j’étais si pressée tout à coup.

La Native sourit, amusée de voir sa compagne soudain si peu sûre d’elle. Elle baissait la tête tel un enfant qu’on complimente et qui en est gêné et son regard était fuyant. Attendrie et sincèrement touchée, Lexa déposa le dessin à côté du lit puis se tourna vers Clarke. Elle déposa doucement une main dans sa nuque pour l’attirer à elle et dans le même temps, elle captura ses lèvres. La blonde sembla d’abord surprise, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et lui rendit son baiser.

Lexa se sépara de sa compagne après quelques instants et plongea ses yeux dans les siens en lui caressant doucement le visage avec son pouce.

 _-_ C’est vraiment très réussi. Merci.

Clarke sourit, encore quelque peu gênée mais heureuse de voir que ce simple dessin avait suffi à combler la brune.

Sans plus attendre, la Native vint à nouveau embrasser la fille du Ciel. Elle se déplaça pour venir placer une jambe de chaque côté du corps de la blonde et s’assit ainsi sur ses hanches. Le baiser au début chaste s’enflamma rapidement, devenant plus osé, et les langues ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à l’échange. Après quelques instants, la Commandante se sépara de sa compagne, gardant tout de même ses lèvres assez proches pour qu’elles effleurent les siennes.

 _-_ Demain, la Ciel et la Terre s’uniront officiellement.

Clarke resta silencieuse, se contenta de déglutir tandis qu’elle luttait contre une envie dévorante de venir embrasser Lexa.

 _-_ Mais je compte bien les unir avant ça.

Ces quelques mots furent accompagnés d’un sourire en coin qui en fit naître un autre sur les lèvres de la plus jeune. Les mains de la brune quittèrent la taille de sa compagne pour venir saisir sa propre tunique, mais bien vite elle s’aperçut qu’elle n’arriverait pas à la retirer elle-même. Elle aussi consciente de ce problème, Clarke s’empressa de lui venir en aide. Elle saisit le vêtement et la guerrière n’eut donc qu’à lever les bras pour qu’elle puisse le passer au-dessus de sa tête et ainsi le lui enlever. Dans la foulée, elle l’aida à retirer son attelle pour qu’elle puisse se débarrasser de sa brassière. Lexa était déjà prête à reprendre où elles s’étaient arrêtées, mais son amante se déroba quand elle s’approcha pour l’embrasser.

 _-_ Il faut que tu remettes ton attelle.

 _-_ Je n’en ai pas besoin, dit la brune en tentant à nouveau de l’embrasser.

Malheureusement, cette deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus concluante que la première.

 _-_ Si tu ne la remets pas, on fait chambre à part.

Lexa lança un regard offusqué à la jeune fille qui la fixait avec un air satisfait, certaine de l’emporter en procédant ainsi.

 _-_ Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu oses me faire du chantage.

Mais malgré sa contrariété évidente, la Native obéit et s’empara de l’attelle qui se trouvait derrière elle, sur le lit, et la donna à sa compagne pour que celle-ci la remette en place. Elle grimaça en sentant ses épaules être à nouveau tirées vers l’arrière dans cette position inconfortable qu’elle avait déjà dû supporter toute la journée, mais dès que Clarke eut terminé, elle se retourna vers elle et prit d’assaut ses lèvres. La blonde eut un léger sursaut face à un tel empressement, mais elle répondit rapidement au baiser et lâcha un gémissement lorsque son amante vint caresser sa lèvre supérieure du bout de la langue. En guise de réponse, elle se dégagea et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que ce simple geste mettait Lexa dans tous ses états et la réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. La brune la laissa faire, mais elle lui saisit fermement les poignets et les cloua à la tête de lit dans un geste autoritaire.

La Native n’avait même pas encore commencé à déshabiller la fille du Ciel et pourtant, elle parvenait déjà à la rendre folle. Toutefois, la brune sembla percevoir l’inconfort provoqué par ses vêtements devenus gênants puisqu’elle relâcha la pression qui maintenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et la tira à elle pour la débarrasser de son débardeur. Ponctuant le tout par des caresses et des baisers, les deux jeunes filles se défirent petit à petit de leurs habits respectifs et en quelques minutes, elles furent toutes les deux nues.

Elles étaient maintenant allongées sur le lit, Clarke étendue sur le dos et Lexa la surplombant. La brune vint coller son corps à celui de sa compagne et alors celle-ci lâcha un profond soupir de contentement. Tout en parsemant le cou de la blonde de baisers, la Native commença à imprimer un rythme régulier à son bassin, sa main droite prenant soin de la poitrine de son amante tandis qu’elle s’appuyait sur son bras gauche. La fille du Ciel avait ses mains dans le dos de la brune et plantait légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que l’attelle qu’elle portait faisait encore davantage ressortir ses muscles déjà développés naturellement et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à ce simple constat.

Chaque nouvelle ondulation faisait augmenter la chaleur déjà bien présente dans le bas-ventre de chacune, mais malgré le plaisir qui l’étourdissait, Clarke n’eut aucun mal à entendre que le grognement que sa compagne venait de laisser échapper était une plainte de douleur.

 _-_ Lexa… Ton bras, souffla-t-elle entre deux inspirations.

 _-_ Ça va, assura la guerrière.

 _-_ Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

La Native exprima son mécontentement d’être ainsi maternée par un soupir sec, mais malgré tout elle se redressa et dut alors admettre qu’en effet, sa position précédente était loin d’être confortable. Clarke s’appuya sur ses coudes et la regarda tandis qu’elle se mettait droite, lui laissant alors tout le loisir d’admirer son ventre dont les muscles étaient saillants.

 _-_ Viens, dit la brune d’une voix douce en lui tendant la main.

Bien qu’elle ne sache pas ce que son amante comptait faire, la fille du Ciel saisit la main qui lui était tendue sans hésiter. Lexa l’embrassa brièvement, puis elle la guida habilement de façon à ce qu’elle se place comme elle le désirait. Bientôt, la blonde fut face à l’imposante tête de lit, reposant sur ses genoux tandis que son buste était droit. La Native saisit délicatement ses poignets et comme elle l’avait fait un peu plus tôt, elle les maintint de sa main gauche au-dessus de la tête de sa partenaire.

 _-_ Tu vas pouvoir tenir comme ça ? susurra-t-elle à l’oreille de Clarke d’une voix grave.

L’intéressée hocha simplement la tête en déglutissant et Lexa se rapprocha alors d’elle, venant coller son corps à son dos. Elle l’embrassa tendrement dans le cou tandis que sa main libre glissait sur le ventre de la blonde pour venir trouver son entrejambe. La respiration de la plus jeune se bloqua dans sa gorge le temps d’une seconde lorsque les doigts de sa compagne atteignirent leur objectif et elle lâcha ensuite un long gémissement. Tout en œuvrant entre les jambes de la blonde, la Commandante parsemait son cou de baisers jusqu’à venir l’embrasser près de l’oreille, un endroit qu’elle savait être particulièrement sensible chez son amante. Toutefois, elle ne s’attarda pas et descendit vers son épaule. Clarke lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’elle referma brusquement et sans ménagement ses dents sur sa peau tendre. La brune continua sa douce torture jusqu’à être certaine de laisser une marque et la jeune fille aux yeux bleus ne l’arrêta pas. Quand enfin elle libéra la fille du Ciel, cette dernière laissa sa tête basculer en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’elle repose sur l’épaule de la brune. Lexa l’embrassa dans le cou avec cette fois plus de tendresse et elle lui arracha un nouveau gémissement lorsqu’elle laissa sa langue remonter jusqu’à sa mâchoire.

Les jambes de Clarke commençaient à trembler, ce qui n’échappa pas à la Native. Dès qu’elle le sentit, elle retira sa main et se sépara de sa compagne. Celle-ci était déjà prête à protester, frustrée de se voir ainsi refuser la délivrance qu’elle attendait tellement, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

 _-_ Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la blonde, Lexa changea de position. Elle s’allongea sur le lit et plaça sa tête entre les jambes de sa partenaire, et alors celle-ci comprit pourquoi elle lui avait dit de ne pas bouger. La brune posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne et les agrippa fermement. Clarke crut défaillir lorsqu’elle sentit la langue de Lexa venir caresser son clitoris. Elle gémit en abandonnant la tête de lit pour s’agripper aux fourrures qui couvraient le lit. Elle était déjà proche de l’apogée et ne doutait pas que la Native n’en aurait pas pour longtemps à l’y amener, et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle laissait s’exprimer son plaisir en lâchant le nom de son amante dans un long râle. Lexa ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, prolongeant son orgasme autant que possible en continuant de jouer habilement de sa langue. Ce fut seulement quand elle sentit la blonde sur le point de s’écrouler qu’elle lui laissa un peu de répit.

Tremblante, encore étourdie par la vague de plaisir qui venait de traverser son corps, Clarke vint s’allonger auprès de sa compagne, aidée par celle-ci qui la soutint du mieux qu’elle put avec son seul bras valide. Elle s’allongea directement sur elle, prenant toutefois soin de ne pas s’appuyer sur son épaule gauche, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Sa respiration était désordonnée et elle attendit donc qu’elle retrouve un rythme normal tandis que les derniers tremblements quittaient ses membres. Pendant ce temps, Lexa laissa sa main remonter le long de la cuisse de la blonde pour atteindre son dos qu’elle caressa délicatement, avec toute la tendresse et l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour elle.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment sans bouger, leurs respirations se calquant l’une sur l’autre. La Native finit par croire que son amante s’était endormie, mais alors celle-ci parla d’une petite voix.

 _-_ Je t’aime.

Ces deux mots avaient été murmurés, telle une confidence soufflée de façon presque inaudible pour que seule Lexa puisse l’entendre. La brune sentit son cœur accélérer et elle sut que Clarke avait entendu ses battements devenir frénétiques quand elle la sentit sourire contre sa poitrine. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps pour elle de retrouver ses esprits et pour son rythme cardiaque de revenir à la normale, puis, sans cesser de caresser la peau douce du dos de sa compagne, elle répondit d’une voix profonde :

 _-_ Je t’aime aussi, Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et jusqu'à maintenant je n'en ai eu qu'un seul snif...
> 
> A bientôt :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVERTISSEMENTS : des scènes peuvent heurter votre sensibilité. Mention de scarifications et de décapitation.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :) (malgré ces avertissement pas très engageants, je vous l'accorde...)

 

La journée touchait à sa fin tandis que le soleil descendait à l’Ouest. Bientôt, l’astre atteindrait la limite formée par l’horizon et disparaitrait, emmenant avec lui sa lumière pour ne revenir que plusieurs heures plus tard.

La salle du Dôme où se réunissaient la Commandante et ses lieutenants en temps normal avait été aménagée pour accueillir la cérémonie qui officialiserait l’intégration du Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition. L’immense table qui occupait habituellement l’endroit avait été remplacée par une autre, plus petite, qui ressemblait davantage à un autel et sur laquelle reposaient une vasque ainsi qu’un long poignard à la lame effilée. Les émissaires et les congrégations de chaque clan étaient présents et échangeaient à voix basse en attendant que la cérémonie ne débute. La Nation des Glaces n’était bien sûr pas représentée. En revanche, le Peuple du Ciel était bel et bien présent, Raven, Octavia et Lincoln ayant été conviés. Bien que les deux guerriers aient souhaité réintégrer le _Trikru_ , ils faisaient encore partie du _Skaikru_ et se devaient donc de le représenter.

La Commandante fit son entrée, accompagnée de Titus, et alors les conversations s’arrêtèrent instantanément. Elle monta sur l’estrade qui avait été installée et où se trouvait l’autel derrière lequel elle se plaça. Une fois qu’elle fut face à la foule, elle lança un regard circulaire à tous ceux qui étaient présents, prenant le temps de détailler chaque visage. Quand ce fut fait, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler d’une voix ferme :

_\- En ce jour, nous accueillons un nouveau clan parmi la Coalition. Le Skaikru va se joindre à notre alliance et ainsi devenir le treizième peuple._

A ces mots, une rumeur se répandit dans la salle, mais la brune la fit rapidement taire en prenant à nouveau la parole :

_\- Les clans resteront au nombre de douze étant donné les derniers événements. Mais pour garder en mémoire la trahison de l’Azgeda, le Skaikru sera considéré comme le treizième peuple._

Cette fois, le silence persista, mais Lexa put voir que certains approuvaient ses paroles d’un hochement de tête, tandis que d’autres conservaient des expressions graves et ne laissaient pas paraître leur ressenti.

La large fenêtre qui se trouvait sur l’un des murs de la salle et était orientée vers l’Ouest laissait entrevoir les tous derniers rayons du soleil qui persistaient encore à éclairer Polis. C’est dans un silence religieux que chacun attendit patiemment que toute lumière ait complètement disparu, et dès que l’ultime rayon se fut volatilisé, une voix s’éleva et entama un chant. Raven et Octavia, qui ne s’attendaient pas à cela, tournèrent immédiatement la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui venait de commencer à chanter dans la langue des Natifs. Toutefois, leur attention se reporta sur les portes lorsque les deux battants furent ouverts pour laisser passer celle qui était dorénavant leur Commandante. Aucune des deux jeunes filles n’avait vu Clarke depuis qu’elle avait été prise en charge par deux habitantes de la capitale pour être préparée pour la cérémonie, et elles restèrent donc bouche-bée.

La blonde portait une robe qui s’arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux. La courte traîne du vêtement glissait derrière elle dans un bruit feutré à chacun de ses pas. La partie basse de la robe était de couleur grise tandis que la partie haute présentait des reflets cuivrés dans la faible lumière de la pièce éclairée uniquement par des bougies. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient dénudés à l’exception d’épaulières qui couvraient partiellement sa peau et elle portait des bottines noires qui la grandissaient légèrement. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés à la façon des Natifs et attachés de manière à former des motifs circulaires au niveau de son crâne, dégageant ainsi son visage et ses oreilles. Ses yeux avaient été maquillés, entourés d’un noir charbonneux et soulignés par une ligne bleutée aux reflets métalliques qui partait de ses tempes et se terminait sous sa paupière inférieure. Le résultat final était plus que réussi et Clarke avait l’air d’une véritable Native dans cette tenue qui ne faisait que la rendre plus belle qu’elle ne l’était déjà naturellement.

La jeune fille avança dans l’allée centrale qui était matérialisée par un long tapis bordeaux puis monta sur l’estrade où se trouvait Lexa et un peu à l’écart, derrière elle, Titus. Il régnait un silence parfait dans la salle tandis que la fille du Ciel se plaçait face à l’autel, du côté opposé à celui où se trouvait la Commandante. Maintenant qu’elle était plus proche de la brune, Clarke pouvait admirer sa tenue à sa guise.

Lexa portait une longue robe noire qui descendait jusqu’à ses pieds, laissant ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine découverts. Une ceinture semblable à celle qu’elle portait par-dessus son manteau enserrait sa taille, faisant ainsi ressortir ses formes bien dessinées. Un tissu écarlate semblable à celui qu’elle revêtait en temps normal avec son épaulière partait du buste de sa robe, passait sous sa ceinture, puis tombait librement le long de ses jambes. Elle portait sur son front l’insigne propre à sa fonction et qui ne la quittait que rarement. Ses yeux enfin, étaient plus beaux que jamais. Si le maquillage de Clarke avait été habilement choisi et appliqué, celui de la Native était encore plus réussi. La couleur était la même que lorsqu’elle revêtait ses peintures de guerre, mais le dessin était différent, les motifs en forme de larmes ayant été abandonnés au profit d’une ligne droite en bas et d’un ombré délicat qui s’estompait sur ses tempes. Le vert profond de ses yeux n’en était que renforcé, donnant à son regard quelque chose d’enchanteur.

Lexa fit un léger signe de tête à Clarke qui fut alors ramenée à la réalité après s’être perdue dans la contemplation de sa compagne. Elle fit un pas en avant, de façon à s’approcher de l’autel pour se trouver juste devant celui-ci. La Commandante saisit le couteau qui reposait à côté de la vasque et attendit que la fille du Ciel lui donne sa main. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle tendit le bras vers l’autre jeune fille, paume ouverte et tournée vers le haut. La Native saisit délicatement sa main avec toute la douceur qui lui était propre lorsqu’il s’agissait de Clarke. Elle assura sa prise sur le poignard qu’elle tenait, puis, d’une geste net et précis, elle entailla la paume de celle qui lui faisait face. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus se contenta de serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. La lame était si tranchante qu’elle n’avait rien senti dans un premier temps, mais après quelques secondes, une vive douleur naquit au niveau de la coupure. Lexa lui fit fermer la main puis la plaça au-dessus de la vasque au fond de laquelle se trouvaient des tâches sombres, le sang des dirigeants des autres clans, à n’en pas douter.

Titus s’avança vers la Commandante et lui présenta un tissu dont elle se servit pour essuyer la lame du poignard. Une fois que l’arme fut débarrassée de toute trace de sang, la brune tourna l’intérieur de son bras gauche face à Clarke et donc face à tous ceux qui étaient présents. La fille du Ciel ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait la cérémonie étant donné que seules les parties la concernant directement lui avaient été précisément expliquées, mais elle devinait que Lexa allait elle aussi devoir faire couler son sang.

Bien que la lumière soit faible dans la salle, elle était suffisante pour que Clarke voit sur la peau de sa compagne une longue cicatrice qui parcourait tout son avant-bras du pli du coude jusqu’au poignet et transversalement, d’autres cicatrices plus courtes et disposées à intervalle régulier pour croiser le trajet de la ligne principale. Elle avait déjà remarqué ces marques mais elle n’y avait, à vrai dire, jamais réellement prêté attention. Elles étaient fines et peu visibles et Lexa avait de nombreuses cicatrices après tout, ce n’était qu’une de plus. Mais elle comprit bien vite que celle-ci n’était pas comme les autres.

_\- Aujourd’hui, nous accueillons parmi nous Klark kom Skaikru ainsi que tout son peuple._

Tout en parlant, la Commandante porta le couteau à son bras et entailla lentement sa peau du côté du coude pour former une nouvelle marque parallèle aux autres. La coupure était superficielle, elle avait entamé l’épiderme juste assez pour faire couler le sang, mais le liquide rouge ne tarda pas à affluer à la blessure.

_\- Et nous nous séparons de l’Azgeda._

Cette fois, la brune trancha plus profondément lorsqu’elle traça avec la lame de l’arme la ligne qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle qu’elle venait de créer. Le sang se mit à couler presque instantanément et Clarke ne put s’empêcher de se crisper à la vue du précieux liquide qui s’échappait de la plaie.

La Commandante plaça son bras au-dessus de la vasque et son sang ne tarda pas à y tomber goutte par goutte, rejoignant ainsi celui de la fille du Ciel qui n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait coulé le long de sa main fermée en un poing, trop occupée à observer le rituel que se jouait sous ses yeux. La brune confia le poignard à Titus qui le récupéra et l’essuya en le manipulant avec toutes les précautions du monde, comme s’il s’agissait d’une relique sacrée.

Lexa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke et alors elles échangèrent un long regard avant que la Native ne parle d’une voix pleine et profonde, suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde puisse nettement l’entendre :

_\- Puisse cette nouvelle alliance apporter à chacun de nos peuples la prospérité et la paix à laquelle nous aspirons tous._

La blonde adressa un discret hochement de tête à sa compagne qui répondit par un clignement d’yeux.

Pas un mot n’avait été prononcé dans l’assistance pendant tout le temps qu’avait duré le rituel et c’était maintenant un silence de mort qui emplissait la salle. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes puis, l’ensemble des personnes présentes baissa la tête en restant tourné face à la Commandante. Clarke s’attendait à ce que les émissaires s’inclinent ou se prosternent, mais elle ne s’interrogea pas davantage et les imita. Octavia et Raven en firent autant, et bientôt ce fut toute l’assistance, y compris Titus, qui inclina la tête face à la Commandante de la Coalition.

Lexa lança un regard circulaire à l’assemblée et patienta quelques instants, une façon d’affirmer une dernière fois son autorité, puis invita les congrégations de chaque clan à se redresser avant de les congédier.

La cérémonie avait été bien plus courte que Clarke ne l’avait imaginée, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques personnes dans la salle. Titus s’avança vers la Commandante avec un tissu propre et débarrassa son bras du sang qui y avait tracé de longs sillons, puis il appliqua une pression sur la coupure qui était la plus profonde des deux. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, la blonde rejoignit ses trois amis qui attendaient à l’écart. Ils ne manquèrent pas de la complimenter sur sa tenue, ce à quoi elle répondit qu’elle ne l’avait pas choisie.

 _-_ Ah bon ? s’étonna Raven. Alors maintenant que tu es officiellement Commandante, on va choisir tes habits pour toi ? charria-t-elle.

Clarke sourit légèrement avant d’indiquer la Commandante d’un mouvement de la tête.

 _-_ C’est l’une des robes de Lexa.

 _-_ C’est pire que ce que je croyais alors, lança la brune avec un sourire espiègle, ce qui lui valut un coup dans l’épaule de la part de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

 _-_ Excusez-moi, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Titus qui venait de se poster près d’eux et faisait face à Clarke. Sans un mot, il tendit à celle-ci un tissu propre. La blonde ne prit pas ce qu’il lui présentait et le regarda sans comprendre, et alors le conseiller baissa les yeux sur sa main blessée.

 _-_ Oh ! Merci, souffla la jeune fille, quelque peu embarrassée de ne pas avoir compris plus rapidement.

Elle saisit le tissu et essuya grossièrement sa main, et alors Titus partit aussi vite qu’il était venu et sans dire un mot.

 _-_ Eh ben, commença Raven. Pas très sympathique le bonhomme. Il n’a pas l’air de vraiment t’apprécier, je me trompe ?

 _-_ Va savoir, soupira Clarke. Je n’ai eu affaire à lui qu’une fois après le duel entre Lexa et Roan.

 _-_ Luna ! s’exclama soudain Lincoln alors que son amie s’apprêtait à poursuivre.

Les trois jeunes filles le regardèrent avec un air interloqué et virent alors un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du Natif. Sans attendre, il se sépara d’elles et en tournant la tête, elles virent qu’il se dirigeait vers Lexa. Ou plutôt vers la jeune fille qui était en train de parler avec Lexa et devait sans doute être la dénommée Luna puisqu’elle s’était retournée en entendant son prénom. Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu’elle se tournait vers le guerrier. Clarke fut surprise de les voir échanger une accolade, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la prit le plus au dépourvu.

Luna semblait être un peu plus âgée que Lexa à quelques années près. Elle était grande, la blonde en prenait conscience maintenant qu’elle la voyait à côté de Lincoln, mais surtout elle avait un aspect physique plus qu’atypique. Ses cheveux étaient si blonds qu’ils en devenaient blancs. Ses cils et ses sourcils revêtaient la même couleur, si bien qu’on ne les voyait quasiment pas sur sa peau extrêmement pâle. Même de loin, Clarke put voir que ses yeux étaient eux aussi anormalement clairs, à tel point que ses iris étaient translucides. La jeune fille resta quelques instants perplexe, mais bien vite, elle fit le lien entre ces caractéristiques et ce dont lui avait un jour parlé sa mère : Luna était sans doute une albinos. Clarke n’avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux une personne présentant cette maladie, mais la jeune fille correspondait tout à fait à la description que lui avait faite Abby.

Elle s’aperçut qu’elle avait sans doute fixé la Native pendant un peu trop longtemps quand celle-ci posa ses yeux sur elle et la regarda. Cependant, son visage n’exprimait aucune animosité, elle ne semblait pas s’offusquer d’être ainsi observée et alla jusqu’à lui offrir un sourire doux. Néanmoins, Clarke détourna tout de même le regard et le posa plutôt sur Lexa, laquelle l’invita à approcher d’un mouvement de tête. Suivie de Raven et Octavia, la blonde s’avança pour rejoindre les trois Natifs.

 _-_ Voilà donc la toute nouvelle dirigeante que nous accueillons parmi la Coalition, dit Luna d’une voix douce lorsque les trois jeunes filles approchèrent, un sourire bienveillant flottant sur ses lèvres.

 _-_ Clarke, commença Lexa. Je te présente _Luna kom Floukru_ , la Commandante du Peuple des Bateaux.

 _-_ Enchantée, répondit poliment la blonde.

 _-_ Sois la bienvenue. Je suis désolée que votre intégration doive se faire dans de telles circonstances, mais j’espère malgré tout que cette alliance pourra nous apporter à tous ce que nous recherchons.

Clarke adressa un léger hochement de tête à la Native avant que celle-ci ne reporte son attention sur les deux autres jeunes filles qui se tenaient un peu à l’écart.

 _-_ J’imagine que vous devez faire partie de la congrégation du _Skaikru_?

Les deux filles du Ciel furent quelque peu prises au dépourvu, surprises de se voir attribuer un tel rôle alors qu’elles ne se considéraient que comme les amies de Clarke, rien de plus. Elles restèrent toutes les deux muettes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 _-_ Ce sont des amies de Clarke, expliqua Lincoln. Voici Raven, dit-il en indiquant la mécanicienne. Et Octavia.

Il n’ajouta rien mais Luna n’eut pas besoin d’en entendre davantage pour comprendre quelle place occupait la brune aux yeux bleus dans le cœur de son ami. Le regard qu’il avait posé sur elle en la présentant parlait pour lui et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir tout l’amour qu’il lui portait.

_\- Heda ?_

Tout le groupe se tourna vers celui qui venait de les interrompre et une fois encore, les regards se posèrent sur Titus. L’homme au crâne chauve portait cette air grave et sévère qui semblait ne jamais le quitter et il les observa tous les uns après les autres avant que ses yeux ne s’arrêtent sur Lexa.

_\- Pourrais-je vous parler ?_

La brune se crispa et lui rendit son regard, puis elle se tourna vers ceux avec qui elle échangeait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle n’eut pas un mot à dire. Ils comprirent sans mal que leur présence n’était pas souhaitée et qu’il était temps qu’ils quittent les lieux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les portes, Clarke fermant la marche, et alors Lexa l’apostropha avant qu’elle ne sorte.

 _-_ Je vais faire prévenir un soigneur pour qu’on s’occupe de ta main.

La blonde s’apprêta à décliner l’offre, consciente que la coupure qu’elle portait à la paume ne nécessitait pas des soins poussés et qu’elle pouvait donc s’en charger elle-même, mais Luna, qui la précédait, la prit de vitesse.

 _-_ Ne te dérange pas, je vais me charger de trouver un soigneur.

 _-_ Merci, Luna.

Les deux Natives échangèrent un bref regard, puis la Commandante du Peuple du Ciel et celle du Peule des Bateaux sortirent et les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière elles.

 _-_ Suis-moi, dit Luna de cette voix douce qui semblait la caractériser. Nous allons trouver quelqu’un pour soigner ta blessure.

 _-_ Ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire.

 _-_ Ce serait stupide de prendre des risques inutiles. Je suis certaine que la lame avait été stérilisée, mais la plaie pourrait s’infecter malgré tout, il vaut mieux la nettoyer correctement.

Clarke se résigna et Raven, Octavia et Lincoln l’accompagnèrent.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke prit le temps de se changer pour revêtir une tenue plus confortable et plus pratique, puis ils quittèrent le Dôme. Quand ils arrivèrent à l’infirmerie, ils ne furent pas surpris de la trouver déserte. Mais Luna connaissant bien la capitale, elle les guida jusqu’à une maison voisine où vivait l’un des soigneurs. Ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour qu’on vienne leur ouvrir après qu’ils aient frappé. Dès qu’il eut reconnu la Native, le soigneur les accueillit sans problème. Le Peuple des Bateaux était un allié de longue date du Peuple du la Forêt qui constituait lui-même la majorité de la population de Polis, aussi tout le monde connaissait Luna.

Clarke comprit rapidement que si elle était très respectée, la jeune dirigeante était toutefois très proche du peuple malgré sa fonction de Commandante. Tout le monde semblait la connaître et les trois enfants du soigneur ainsi que sa femme furent heureux et honorés de la recevoir. Les regards furent néanmoins plus méfiants envers Raven. Le visage de Clarke n’était maintenant plus étranger aux citoyens de la ville et Octavia avait l’allure d’une Native. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la mécanicienne. Toutefois, tout se passa bien et la famille du soigneur se détendit petit à petit.

Tandis que l’homme nettoyait méticuleusement la coupure de sa paume, Clarke tenta d’engager la conversation :

 _-_ Combien êtes-vous à Polis ?

 _-_ Vous voulez dire combien de soigneurs ?

Clarke confirma d’un hochement de tête.

 _-_ Nous sommes trois. Deux d’entre nous sont confirmés et le troisième termine son apprentissage avec nous.

 _-_ Vous vivez tous à Polis ?

 _-_ L’apprenti vit ici, avec ma famille et moi. Lya vit juste au-dessus de l’infirmerie.

 _-_ Je n’ai pas vu de lumière quand nous sommes passés là-bas.

 _-_ Elle n’est pas ici. Elle a quitté la ville hier avec son fils pour rendre visite à sa famille.

Après ce bref échange, la blonde resta silencieuse, se contentant de regarder le soigneur travailler. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu’il termine et applique un cataplasme sur la plaie puis un bandage pour le maintenir en place.

 _-_ Merci, dit Clarke une fois qu’il eut fini.

 _-_ Je vous en prie, Commandante.

 _-_ Clarke, le corrigea la jeune fille. Juste Clarke, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Natif sembla quelque peu désemparé, mais il approuva finalement d’un hochement de tête.

 _-_ Nous n’allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, souffla Luna. Merci pour votre accueil.

Après avoir salué la famille, le groupe quitta la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, le ciel était dégagé des quelques nuages qui l’encombraient un peu plus tôt. La lune était presque pleine et éclairait la ville. Ses rayons vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure de Luna et alors Clarke observa les reflets surnaturels qui s’y dessinèrent et ne manqua pas de remarquer des teintes violacées dans les iris de la Native lorsque celle-ci se tourna vers elle.

 _-_ Que diriez-vous de trouver un endroit où nous installer pour discuter ? Je serais curieuse d’en apprendre davantage sur votre peuple, dit-elle en regardant à tour de rôle Clarke, Raven et Octavia.

 _-_ Nous sommes installés dans une maison qui n’est pas très loin d’ici, commença Lincoln. Nous pouvons y aller.

 _-_ Ça ne pose pas de problème ?

 _-_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu m’as accueilli sans hésiter à chaque fois que je t’ai rendu visite, il est temps que je te rende la pareille.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire puis ils se mirent tous les cinq en route.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

 _-_ De quoi s’agit-il, Titus ? demanda Lexa aussitôt qu’ils furent seuls dans la salle.

 _\- Vous avez même adopté leur langue ?_ fit remarquer le conseiller en constatant que la jeune fille s’adressait à lui en anglais et non pas en Trigedasleng.

 _-_ Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

L’homme se contenta de fixer la brune sans répondre.

 _\- Va droit au but. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?_ demanda-t-elle en employant cette fois sa langue maternelle.

_\- Pourquoi avoir organisé la cérémonie aussi précipitamment ?_

_\- Je n’ai rien fait précipitamment. Cela faisait longtemps déjà que j’envisageais d’intégrer le Skaikru à la Coalition et j’ai parlé de cette possibilité à Klark il y a plusieurs semaines._

_\- Pourquoi ne m’en avoir jamais parlé ?_

_\- Comment aurais-je pu t’en parler ? Oublies-tu que tu es revenu il y a seulement quelques jours ?_

_\- Mais vous aviez eu cette idée avant mon départ, n’est-ce pas ?_

Lexa resta silencieuse. Elle observa quelques instants son conseiller avant de croiser les mains dans son dos et de commencer à arpenter la pièce.

_\- Cette intégration est une mauvaise idée._

_\- Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider. Tu n’es que mon conseiller, je suis celle qui prend les décisions, pas toi._

_\- Vous auriez dû requérir mon avis comme vous l’avez toujours fait jusqu’à maintenant._

La jeune fille s’arrêta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Titus.

_\- Si je l’avais fait, tu te serais opposé à cette idée et la cérémonie aurait tout de même eu lieu puisque j’en aurais décidé ainsi quoi qu’il arrive, alors à quoi bon ?_

_\- Je suis ici pour vous aider et vous guider, vous vous devez de vous référer à moi._

_\- Ce n’est en aucun cas une obligation_ , siffla la Commandante avant de reprendre sa déambulation d’un pas vif et empreint de la contrariété et l’exaspération qui commençaient à la gagner.

Le silence s’installa dans la salle, pesant. Pendant un long moment, aucun d’eux ne parla et seul le bruit des pas de la jeune fille se fit entendre. Ce fut finalement le conseiller qui prit la parole le premier :

_\- Vous avez décidé de cette intégration uniquement pour Klark et c’est ce qui me fait dire que c’est un mauvais choix._

A ces mots, Lexa s’arrêta net et se tourna brusquement vers Titus.

_\- Il ne s’agit pas de Klark. Son peuple peut nous offrir un appui solide dans cette guerre, voilà pourquoi j’ai décidé d’en faire des alliés plutôt que des ennemis._

_\- Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Klark ?_

_\- Cette question n’a rien à voir avec ce dont nous sommes en train de parler_ , gronda Lexa, immédiatement sur la défensive.

_\- Votre réaction prouve pourtant le contraire._

La brune se raidit, ses mâchoires se crispèrent et ses poings se serrèrent, ses bras maintenant le long de son corps.

 _\- Je te connais, Lexa_ , dit le conseiller en passant au tutoiement pour donner plus d’impact à ses paroles. _Je sais décrypter ton attitude, tes comportements et tes réactions. Je sais reconnaître sans mal la nature de la relation que tu entretiens avec quelqu’un en te voyant interagir avec cette personne et je peux donc dire que tes rapports avec Klark ne sont pas ceux qu’entretiennent deux dirigeantes. Il y a plus que cela entre vous._

Lexa demeura silencieuse, se contentant de garder ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Titus.

_\- N’oublie pas ce que je t’ai enseigné, Lexa. L’amour est une faiblesse. Être Heda signifie être seule. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit interférer avec ton devoir et tes responsabilités. C’est à ton peuple que tu dois fidélité et pas à qui que ce soit d’autre. Klark ne pourra que t’affaiblir et te porter préjudice, et parce qu’elle appartient au Skaikru, elle te fera tôt ou tard faire les mauvais choix._

_\- C’est précisément pour cette raison que j’ai intégré son peuple à la Coalition_ , lança la Commandante. _A présent qu’ils font partie de l’alliance, leurs intérêts sont les mêmes que les nôtres._

_\- A supposer que ce soit réellement le cas, Klark reste une menace pour votre sécurité. Toute personne ayant connaissance de votre relation et voulant vous nuire s’en prendra à elle._

_\- Elle ne risque rien à mes côtés et elle est capable de se défendre seule._

_\- Vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que vous dites, je le sais. L’Azgeda est déjà au courant._

Cette nouvelle éveilla l’intérêt de Lexa qui se fit plus attentive.

_\- J’ai surpris une conversation entre la Reine et le Prince la veille du duel. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont été informés, mais ils savent maintenant que Klark est votre point faible._

Les paroles de Roan revinrent subitement à l’esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se rappelait clairement des menaces qu’il avait proférées, elles résonnaient dans son esprit aussi nettement que si elle les avait entendues à nouveau. Avec des gestes nerveux, elle croisa à nouveau les mains dans son dos et s’éloigna de Titus de quelques pas avant de s’arrêter.

_\- Vous n’auriez pas dû intégrer le Skaikru à la Coalition, plusieurs clans désapprouvent cette décision. Les tensions sont bien réelles et vous mettent en danger, ce duel en est la preuve._

_\- Mais j’ai vaincu Roan et à présent, je suis certaine de la fidélité de tous les clans. Je leur ai à nouveau prouvé ma valeur._

_\- Cela ne change rien au fait que Klark est une menace pour vous. Il est encore temps d’arranger la situation._

Lexa dévisagea son conseiller, attendant qu’il poursuive.

_\- Vous pouvez encore tout arrêter et vous éloigner de Klark sans pour autant briser cette alliance avec le Skaikru. Vous le ferez si vous voulez être capable d’assurer votre devoir envers votre peuple comme il se doit._

Titus marqua une légère pause et avec ce même air strict qu’il affichait en permanence, il parla d’une traite :

_\- Ne lui fais pas payer le prix de tes erreurs comme tu l’as fait avec Kostia._

Ces mots furent ceux de trop.

Lexa tourna lentement la tête vers Titus et le foudroya du regard.

_\- Mes erreurs ?_

Avec des pas lents bien que son attitude soit soudain dangereusement menaçante, elle s’approcha de son conseiller tandis que son expression se durcissait pour exprimer toute la rage qui bouillonnait en elle à cet instant. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère quand elle commença à parler d’une voix vibrante et bien loin du ton calme qu’elle employait toujours en temps normal :

_\- L’Azgeda a coupé la tête de Kostia et l’a fait apporter au pied de mon lit. Et pourtant, je les ai laissé intégrer la Coalition plutôt que de les exterminer avec l’aide des autres clans ! Je suis plus que capable de séparer mes sentiments de mon devoir !!!_

Lexa arrêta de crier aussi vite qu’elle avait commencé et alors elle s’aperçut qu’elle était légèrement essoufflée, aussi bien en raison de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait parlé que des émotions qui lui enserraient la poitrine et lui donnaient envie de hurler.

 _\- Je suis désolé, Leksa_ , souffla Titus en gardant les yeux baissés tels qu’ils l’étaient depuis que la jeune fille avait commencé à élever la voix.

Il semblait tout juste gêné d’avoir pu tenir des propos aussi déplacés, et ce constat énerva encore davantage la brune.

_\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser._

_\- Bien sûr que c’est ce que tu voulais._

Lexa se tut pendant un instant tandis qu’elle dévisageait son conseiller. Ses traits s’étaient quelque peu détendus et bien que la colère se lise toujours sur son visage, son expression était revenue à son austérité habituelle et elle semblait avoir retrouvé son sang-froid.

_\- Ma relation avec Klark ne te regarde en aucun cas et je te demanderai donc de ne plus aborder ce sujet à l’avenir._

Sur ces derniers mots lancés d’un ton sec et autoritaire, la Commandante quitta la salle à grands pas, laissant son conseiller seul.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke regagna la maison de Lexa après avoir partagé son dîner avec ses amis et Luna. Ils avaient profité du repas pour échanger, chacun en apprenant davantage sur le peuple de l’autre, et la blonde avait découvert une femme bien différente des Natifs qu’elle avait l’habitude de côtoyer. La Commandante du Peuple des Bateaux avait un caractère assez semblable à celui de Lincoln, elle était aussi douce et pacifique que lui, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu’ils s’entendent aussi bien et se soient liés d’amitié. La soirée avait été très agréable et Clarke avait été heureuse de pouvoir passer quelques heures loin de ses préoccupations habituelles. Elle avait toutefois hâte de retrouver Lexa.

Elle sut que la Native était déjà là en voyant son manteau laissé sur le dossier d’un fauteuil dans la pièce à vivre, ainsi que son épaulière. La blonde fronça les sourcils, étonnée de voir les affaires de sa compagne ainsi laissées à l’abandon alors qu’elle mettait toujours un point d’honneur à ce que tout soit rangé.

 _-_ Lexa ? appela-t-elle.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, prête à monter à l’étage, mais elle s’interrompit en entendant du bruit provenant du sous-sol. Elle tendit l’oreille et fut alors certaine que la brune se trouvait dans sa salle d’entraînement. Exaspérée de voir qu’elle n’avait pas suivi ses conseils, elle s’engagea immédiatement dans les escaliers et les descendit d’un pas vif. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle découvrit Lexa en train de mettre des coups dans ce qui se voulait être un punching-ball. Elle portait son attelle mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que chaque choc risquait d’aggraver sa blessure. Clarke fronça les sourcils et s’avança vers elle en parlant d’un ton contrarié :

 _-_ De tout ce que tu ne dois pas faire, tu as sans doute choisi le pire.

La Commandante ne l’avait pas entendue arriver dans la pièce, mais dès que sa voix s’éleva, elle cessa ce qu’elle était en train de faire et saisit le punching-ball pour stopper son balancement. Elle se tourna vers la fille du Ciel, et alors celle-ci sut immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Lexa affichait une expression inhabituelle où se mêlaient colère, mélancolie et frustration. Prise au dépourvu, la blonde eut un léger mouvement de recul tandis que la guerrière la fixait sans dire un mot.

 _-_ Tout va bien ? osa demander la plus jeune.

La Native resta silencieuse et se contenta de hocher positivement la tête en guise de réponse.

 _-_ Tu es sûre ?

 _-_ Je vais bien Clarke, ne t’en fais pas, assura la brune.

La plus jeune s’approcha de sa compagne et saisit sa main gauche pour tourner l’intérieur de son bras vers elle et ainsi vérifier que ses blessures avaient été soignées.

 _-_ Le soigneur que tu as vu s’en est chargé, expliqua la Commandante d’un ton neutre, répondant à la question silencieuse de la blonde.

Elle laissa la jeune fille aux yeux bleus manipuler son bras sans dire un mot et tâter l’articulation qui avait été luxée quelques jours plus tôt.

 _-_ Tu as mal ?

 _-_ Ça va.

Clarke n’était pas dupe. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air sévère.

 _-_ Je t’assure que je vais bien. J’avais seulement besoin d’évacuer mon trop-plein d’énergie.

 _-_ Je pense que tu as suffisamment évacué, alors maintenant stop.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais n’ajouta rien et retira les gants qu’elle portait et qui suffisaient tout juste à amortir les chocs provoqués par les coups.

 _-_ Désolée de ne pas t’avoir prévenue que je rentrerais tard.

 _-_ Ne t’excuse pas. Tu n’as pas de comptes à me rendre, dit la guerrière en saisissant une serviette pour s’éponger le visage puis le cou.

 _-_ Je vis chez toi tout de même.

 _-_ Cette maison est tout autant la tienne que la mienne, répondit spontanément Lexa avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le front de la fille du Ciel.

Cette dernière se détesta lorsqu’elle se sentit rougir à cause de mots si simples mais qui avaient une réelle importance pour elle. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir lorsque sa compagne se dirigea vers les escaliers pour quitter la salle d’entraînement, mais elle finit par lui emboiter le pas.

Elles allèrent à la cuisine où Lexa se servit un verre d’eau avant de le boire d’une traite. La blonde la regarda faire et une fois qu’elle eut terminé, elle s’approcha d’elle. Elle vint se coller dans son dos et entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. La Native vint prendre les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes puis remua légèrement pour venir caler sa tête contre la sienne.

 _-_ Que voulait Titus ?

La brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre :

 _-_ Rien de très important. Il voulait me parler du voyage dont il est revenu il y a quelques jours.

Clarke eut du mal à croire que ce que la Native lui disait était vrai. Elle l’avait sentie se crisper dans ses bras au moment où elle lui avait posé cette question. Elle n’appréciait pas l’idée que Lexa puisse lui cacher quelque chose, pourtant elle n’insista pas. Elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n’allait pas et ne voulait pas brusquer sa compagne en la forçant à lui parler alors qu’elle n’en avait de toute évidence pas envie.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent immobiles pendant un moment sans dire un mot, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre. Ce fut finalement Lexa qui bougea la première. Elle se défit doucement de la prise de la blonde et lui fit face en gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

 _-_ Tu as pu en apprendre plus sur le _Floukru_?

La fille du Ciel la dévisagea avec un air interloqué.

 _-_ J’imagine que tu as passé la soirée avec Luna, et telle que je te connais, tu as dû en profiter pour assouvir ta curiosité. Je me trompe ?

Clarke afficha un sourire en coin, à la fois amusée et touchée de voir que sa compagne connaissait maintenant sa curiosité maladive et sa soif d’apprendre.

 _-_ Ce peuple est vraiment fascinant ! Je ne pensais pas qu’ils vivaient réellement sur des bateaux.

 _-_ Et pourtant si, sourit la Native. Ils ne mettent que rarement pieds à terre, tu as de la chance d’avoir pu les rencontrer.

Tout en continuant à parler, elles passèrent dans la pièce à vivre. Elles discutèrent longuement et quand Clarke eut fini de raconter sa soirée, la brune se leva du canapé où elles s’étaient installées et s’étira longuement pour soulager son dos et son épaule. Elle s’empara de ses affaires qu’elle avait laissées là et se tourna vers la fille du Ciel.

 _-_ Je vais aller me laver. Tu ferais bien d’en faire autant. Te coller à moi comme tu l’as fait tout à l’heure alors que je venais de faire de l’exercice n’était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

 _-_ Tu as raison, dit la blonde en se levant à son tour. Un bain nous fera le plus grand bien.

Elle s’approcha de Lexa avec un sourire espiègle et vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant de désir. La guerrière laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa aller, posant sa main libre sur la taille de sa compagne pour l’attirer plus près d’elle.

 _-_ Je ne pensais pas partager mon bain avec toi, mais si tu insistes, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après s’être lavées, les deux jeunes filles s’étaient installées dans la chambre. Clarke était maintenant assise à côté du lit, à même le sol, tandis que Lexa était assise derrière elle et terminait de démêler ses longs cheveux blonds. La fille du Ciel se laissait volontiers faire, heureuse de pouvoir partager un peu d’intimité avec sa compagne dans des moments simples tels que celui-ci. Elle avait les yeux fermés quand elle prit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence :

 _-_ J’ai vu Niylah aux thermes hier. Que va-t-elle devenir maintenant que la Nation des Glaces ne fait plus partie de la Coalition ?

La brune ne répondit pas dans l’instant. Elle continua à passer la brosse dans les cheveux de Clarke, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal lorsqu’elle butait sur un nœud et devait le défaire. Concentrée sur sa tâche, sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Elle ne parla qu’après être venue à bout d’un nœud plus coriace que les autres.

 _-_ Ontari et elle faisaient partie des quelques membres de l’ _Azgeda_ qui se trouvaient à Polis au moment du duel. Elles étaient présentes à l’arène pendant le combat et quand Nia et ses partisans se sont enfuis, elles ne les ont pas suivis, elles sont même intervenues pour tenter de les arrêter.

 _-_ Alors elles vont rester ici ? demanda la fille du Ciel quand la brune arrêta de parler.

 _-_ Pour l’instant. Elles ont toutes les deux exprimé le souhait de rester à Polis mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu’il va advenir d’elles. Niylah fait partie du Peuple de la Forêt par son père, mais Ontari n’appartient plus à aucun clan maintenant.

 _-_ Elle ne peut pas intégrer un autre clan ? Octavia est née parmi nous et pourtant vous la considérez comme l’une des vôtres.

 _-_ C’est vrai, admit la Commandante en posant la brosse à cheveux à côté d’elle sur le lit. C’est justement pour ça que je dis que son avenir est incertain.

 _-_ Tu leur fais confiance ?

Lexa poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.

 _-_ Je ne sais pas, Clarke.

Elle se leva et s’éloigna de quelques pas avant de s’arrêter en tournant le dos à la blonde. Cette dernière resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer la Native dans l’attente d’une réaction. Finalement, après quelques instants, la guerrière se tourna vers elle et la scruta avec un air sérieux.

 _-_ Est-ce que tu leur fais confiance, toi ?

Clarke resta muette et écarquilla quelque peu les yeux. Désemparée, elle fixa la guerrière avec un air interloqué. Elle comprit qu’elle attendait réellement une réponse et requérait son avis en voyant qu’elle la fixait sans bouger.

 _-_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

 _-_ Je ne suis pas sûre d’être réellement objective étant donné la situation.

La fille du Ciel regarda longuement la Native sans dire un mot. Elles avaient chacune leurs yeux ancrés à ceux de l’autre et se fixaient mutuellement sans ciller. Le silence se prolongea, tantôt apaisant, tantôt angoissant. Clarke faisait de son mieux pour être elle-même objective dans la réponse qu’elle s’apprêtait à donner, et elle réalisa alors que la tâche s’avérait plus difficile qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, elle prit finalement la parole :

 _-_ Je pense que Niylah est digne de confiance. Je ne vois pas la Nation des Glaces comme un peuple accueillant envers ceux qui ont des racines dans un autre clan comme c’est son cas.

Lexa approuva d’un léger hochement de tête.

 _-_ C’est déjà une bonne raison de croire qu’elle préfère rester loyale à la Coalition plutôt qu’à Nia. De plus, elle a prouvé qu’on pouvait compter sur elle. Elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne quand on a été attaqués par ce serpent géant et tu dis toi-même qu’elle a tenté d’arrêter l’ _Azgeda_ lorsqu’ils se sont enfuis.

Clarke s’arrêta un instant, attendant de voir si la brune souhaitait faire un commentaire, puis elle reprit lorsque celle-ci l’invita à le faire d’un mouvement de tête.

 _-_ En ce qui concerne Ontari, c’est plus difficile à dire. Je ne la connais pas du tout, je ne l’ai rencontrée qu’une fois et on n’a très peu échangé. Mais…

La jeune fille s’interrompit d’elle-même, semblant tout à coup hésiter.

 _-_ Mais quoi ? l’encouragea la brune.

 _-_ Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j’ai eu une impression étrange en lui parlant. Elle avait une attitude déconcertante, il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me met mal à l’aise.

 _-_ Les membres de la Nation des Glaces sont assez différents des autres Natifs, il est possible que l’impression que tu as eue vienne de là.

 _-_ Possible, souffla Clarke en adoptant un air pensif et soucieux. Quoi qu’il en soit, je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitude. Niylah me semble digne de confiance, mais je ne peux pas me prononcer concernant Ontari.

 _-_ Elle est intervenue tout comme Niylah à l’arène.

Clarke ne répondit pas, se contentant d’incliner la tête sur le côté avec un air pensif.

 _-_ Le choix a été laissé à ton peuple de rester à Arkadia ou de se joindre à nous, fit remarquer la brune. Nous avons cru sur parole ceux qui sont venus avec nous, et pourtant, certains d’entre eux pourraient être restés fidèles à Pike tout en prétendant faire partie des nôtres.

 _-_ Ce n’est pas pareil.

 _-_ Parce qu’il ne s’agit pas de ton propre peuple ?

Cette remarque avait été lancée vivement et sans hésitation, mais le ton n’était pas particulièrement agressif ni même amer. La fille du Ciel resta silencieuse tout en regardant sa compagne sans parvenir à trouver quoi répondre. Elle n’était pas certaine d’être plus objective qu’elle pour juger de la confiance qui pouvait être accordée aux deux guerrières dont il était question. Après tout Lexa avait raison, pourquoi devrait-elle croire en la loyauté de son propre peuple et pas en celle d’Ontari alors que les deux situations étaient similaires ? La jeune fille avait clairement exprimé son souhait de rester à Polis, tout comme Niylah, c’était bien la preuve qu’elle était fidèle à la Coalition. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette appréhension qui persistait en elle et qui lui criait de se méfier, ce pressentiment qui la mettait en garde.

Voyant le trouble qui s’était emparé de Clarke et semblait la tourmenter, la Native s’approcha d’elle et d’un geste doux, elle lui releva la tête pour qu’elle la regarde.

 _-_ Il y a encore peu de temps j’aurais jeté Niylah et Ontari hors de la ville sans même écouter ce qu’elles avaient à dire. Si j’ai pris le temps de considérer la possibilité qu’elles restent ici, c’est grâce à toi. Tu m’as fait changer et ce changement est quelque chose de positif.

La blonde scruta les yeux verts de l’autre jeune fille avant de répondre :

 _-_ J’espère que c’est réellement positif.

Lexa n’eut aucun mal à comprendre le sens caché de ces quelques mots et se raidit. Elle était forcée de l’admettre, un doute persistait en elle, et elle aussi espérait ne pas accorder sa confiance à quelqu’un qui ne la méritait pas. Elle espérait ne pas faire une erreur.

 _-_ Nous resterons vigilantes.

Sur ce, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne qui vint aussitôt se blottir contre elle. Elle l’accueillit avec plaisir et l’entoura de ses bras avant de la serrer contre elle avec douceur.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Clarke avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa et cette dernière passait lentement une main dans ses cheveux blonds, répétant ce geste sans s’arrêter. Ces moments de calme et de répit étaient rares et elles avaient appris à en profiter pleinement à chaque fois qu’elles en avaient l’occasion. Sentir l’autre tout contre soi, sentir sa respiration régulière et paisible, savoir que pour l’instant l’être aimé était juste là, bien présent, tout ceci leur apportait à toutes les deux un apaisement dont elles avaient cruellement besoin.

Ce fut finalement la fille du Ciel qui brisa ce moment de paix la première :

 _-_ Que signifie _Wanheda_?

Elle venait juste de finir de poser sa question quand elle sentit Lexa se crisper brusquement. La brune se dégagea de l’étreinte qu’elles partageaient et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps avant de la regarder avec un air grave teinté de préoccupation.

 _-_ Où as-tu entendu ça ?

 _-_ Ontari m’a appelée comme ça le soir où je l’ai rencontrée, quand Octavia a fait son tatouage. Je sais ce que signifie _heda_ , poursuivit la blonde. Mais… _Wan_? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Si auparavant elle s’était simplement contentée de se séparer d’elle, cette fois la Native alla jusqu’à s’éloigner. Elle recula d’un pas puis lui tourna le dos et marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre. Une fois postée devant, elle croisa les mains dans son dos et observa le paysage nocturne sans dire un mot.

 _-_ Lexa ?

Complètement prise au dépourvu par ce subit changement d’attitude mais aussi d’humeur semblerait-il, Clarke s’avança doucement vers la brune. Quand elle fut seulement à un mètre d’elle, elle s’arrêta et la regarda dans l’attente d’une réaction. Mais rien ne vint.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration et quand elle relâcha d’un coup l’air contenu dans ses poumons, ses épaules s’affaissèrent sensiblement. Elle semblait tout à coup porter tout le poids du monde. A vrai dire, c’était toujours plus ou moins le cas, mais à cet instant précis, cette tâche s’avérait visiblement encore plus difficile qu’en temps normal.

 _-_ La mort.

Elle lâcha ces deux mots aussi vite que s’ils lui avaient brûlé les lèvres et qu’elle devait à tout prix s’en débarrasser. Clarke n’était pas certaine de comprendre, ou plutôt ne voulait-elle pas comprendre, aussi resta-t-elle muette.

 _\- Wan_ signifie la mort, précisa la Native. _Wanheda_ … reprit-elle d’une voix plus faible. _Wanheda_ signifie-

 _-_ Commandante de la Mort, l’interrompit la blonde.

La guerrière ne répondit pas par des mots, mais la fille du Ciel la vit hocher la tête bien qu’elle lui tourne le dos.

Après quelques instants, Lexa pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à sa compagne et elle resta stupéfaite en voyant ses yeux devenus brillants. Elle était sur le point de pleurer et de toute évidence, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas craquer.

 _-_ Alors c’est ce que je suis à présent ? souffla-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

 _-_ Non, Clarke ! Non ! s’écria la brune sans la moindre hésitation et en s’approchant aussitôt d’elle.

 _-_ Tu en es sûre ? Parce que c’est comme ça que tout le monde me voit visiblement. Il n’y a pas qu’Ontari, j’ai entendu des gens m’appeler comme ça à l’arène.

 _-_ Parce qu’ils ne savent pas qui tu es réellement. Tu n’es pas seulement _Wanheda_ , tu-

 _-_ Pas seulement, c’est bien le problème. Une part de moi a été capable de commettre des monstruosités comme celle du Mont Weather.

Lexa était sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras, mais à cet instant une larme coula sur la joue de Clarke et dévala son visage, et ce fut suffisant pour la pétrifier. Elle resta immobile, tétanisée de voir l’état dans lequel se trouvait sa compagne. Cette dernière lui tourna le dos et s’éloigna d’elle de quelques pas avant qu’un sanglot ne lui échappe.

La Native ne bougeait toujours pas, paralysée, la gorge serrée. Elle se sentait complètement impuissante. Plus que tout, elle se sentait responsable, et elle l’était, elle le savait. Le simple fait de déglutir lui sembla être l’action la plus difficile qui soit, mais elle y parvint tout de même.

 _-_ Je suis désolée.

Un nouveau sanglot agita les épaules de Clarke et alors la brune sentit un pincement au cœur.

 _-_ Je n’ai jamais voulu te transformer de la sorte, parvint-elle à dire d’une petite voix qui peina à se faire entendre tant sa gorge était serrée.

La fille du Ciel ravala un sanglot dans un bruit étouffé et se fit violence pour empêcher d’autres larmes de couler. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré et elle ne se sentait même pas le droit de le faire. Ce fardeau qu’elle portait avec elle depuis ce jour où elle avait décidé du sort de tout un peuple était sa pénitence, son châtiment pour avoir cru qu’elle avait droit de vie ou de mort sur tant de gens.

Elle sursauta en sentant des bras encercler sa taille mais s’y agrippa instantanément comme s’il s’agissait d’un réflexe de survie. Lexa s’était approchée sans un bruit et elle la serrait maintenant contre elle sans dire un mot, attendant patiemment que les larmes se tarissent et que les sanglots se taisent.

Plusieurs minutes s’étaient écoulées quand la voix de Clarke s’éleva, les prenant toutes les deux par surprise, même elle qui ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle soit si rauque :

 _-_ Nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa était particulièrement jeune lorsqu’elle avait commencé à être capable de faire la différence entre ses rêves et la réalité. Elle n’aurait pas pu dire à quel âge exactement elle s’était aperçue de cela, mais elle était persuadée qu’elle y était parvenue plus tôt que la plupart des gens. Au fil des années, cette lucidité s’était améliorée, affinée, et aujourd’hui, elle était donc capable en une seconde de savoir que ce qu’elle voyait n’était pas réel lorsque son sommeil était habité par des visions oniriques. C’était le cas actuellement. Ce qu’elle voyait à cet instant n’était pas réel. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Costia était morte, les images qui lui revenaient étaient forcément issues de son subconscient.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour dont elle était en train de rêver comme s’il ne s’était écoulé que quelques semaines depuis, et pourtant, c’était plusieurs années auparavant que ces événements s’étaient produits. A l’époque, elle était encore la Seconde d’Anya et à ce titre, elle se devait de la suivre dans tous ses déplacements et de lui obéir aveuglément. C’était au cours de l’un de leurs nombreux voyages que Lexa avait fait la connaissance de Costia.

Alors qu’en temps normal elle luttait pour garder le contrôle sur son subconscient et rester lucide, allant parfois jusqu’à se forcer à se réveiller, cette fois, elle se laissa aller. La douceur de ce souvenir l’enveloppa tout entière dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui l’apaisa et elle eut alors la sensation de revivre tout ceci une deuxième fois.

Anya et elle venaient juste d’arriver dans un village où l’aînée décida de faire halte pour la nuit. Elles approchaient des premières maisons, leurs chevaux progressant au pas, quand soudain, le regard émeraude de la plus jeune fut capturé par deux yeux sombres qui venaient de passer près d’elle à la vitesse de l’éclair. Subjuguée par ce qu’elle venait de voir, elle se tourna sur sa selle pour ne pas perdre de vue la fillette qui venait de lui voler son souffle. Cette dernière était avec d’autres enfants et ils se couraient après. Elle était de loin la plus rapide et surtout la plus gracieuse de tous. Elle se déplaçait comme si la notion de gravité n’existait pas pour elle et bondissait avec agilité pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Même pour une enfant de la Forêt, elle était particulièrement habile.

En y regardant mieux, Lexa s’aperçut rapidement qu’elle n’était peut-être pas aussi jeune que ce qu’elle avait d’abord cru. Elle devait avoir tout au plus deux ans de moins qu’elle, peut-être même seulement un an. Hypnotisée par cette vision enchanteresse, la brune n’eut pas la moindre occasion de se défendre lorsqu’Anya la rappela à l’ordre à sa manière. Avant qu’elle ait compris ce qu’il lui arrivait, elle était tombée de sa selle, poussée de celle-ci sans ménagement, et heurtait le sol avec rudesse. Elle tenta bien d’étouffer la plainte qui lui échappa, mais elle fut tout de même suffisamment forte pour attirer l’attention du groupe d’enfants sur elle. Lexa se sentit rougir à la seconde où cette fille au teint basané posa les yeux sur elle et lâcha un léger rire.

 _\- Tu dois toujours être sur tes gardes_ , la sermonna Anya.

Sa Seconde lui lança un regard noir, vexée d’avoir été ainsi tournée en ridicule devant des gens de son âge et surtout devant _cette_ fille. Tout en se redressant sur ses mains pour se remettre debout, la brune répliqua dans un grognement :

_\- Est-ce que tu étais obligée de me pousser comme tu l’as fait ?_

_\- Je t’ai à peine touchée_ , répondit sa formatrice de son ton froid habituel. _Si tu avais été attentive, tu n’aurais eu aucun mal à te rattraper._

Lexa s’apprêtait à répliquer à nouveau, mais la guerrière la prit de cours :

_\- Remonte en selle au lieu de te plaindre. Avec moi pour mentor, tu seras la meilleure, mais tout cela a un prix._

Sans ajouter un mot de plus et sans même attendre qu’elle soit à nouveau sur le dos de son cheval, Anya talonna sa propre monture qui reprit sa progression d’un pas lent et se dirigea vers le village.

Non sans maudire sa supérieure et grommeler de mécontentement, l’adolescente aux yeux verts entreprit de retirer la poussière qui avait tâché ses vêtement lorsqu’elle était tombée. Alors qu’elle venait de finir de frotter son pantalon pour en retirer le plus de saleté possible, elle sursauta en relevant la tête, prête à remonter sur son cheval.

Là, juste devant elle, à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètre, se tenait _la_ fille.

Ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux de près. Ils étaient d’un noir profond et plus pétillants que Lexa ne l’avait cru lorsqu’elle l’avait dévisagée plus tôt. Sa peau avait un teint magnifique et semblait douce au toucher. Ses cheveux formaient des boucles volumineuses et retombaient en mèches éparses et indisciplinées devant son visage. Ils paraissaient incroyablement soyeux et Lexa eut immédiatement envie de passer sa main dedans. Elle lui offrit un sourire qui fit rater un battement au cœur de l’apprentie guerrière et la laissa stupéfaite.

Elle sursauta presque lorsque la jeune fille avança sa main vers son visage et essuya sa joue avec son pouce, et c’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle s’aperçut qu’elle avait de la terre à l’endroit qu’elle venait de toucher. Lexa se sentit rougir furieusement et les choses ne s’arrangèrent pas lorsqu’elle entendit les amis de la fillette ricaner en leur lançant des regards moqueurs. Vexée et gênée, la jeune guerrière secoua légèrement la tête et se redressa pour adopter une posture plus fière, ce qui fit sourire celle qui venait d’essuyer son visage.

_\- Je m’appelle Kostia._

Lexa resta un moment silencieuse, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que la fillette venait de lui dire. Après de longues secondes, elle retrouva finalement ses esprits et parvint enfin à déglutir pour soulager sa gorge devenue soudain sèche.

_\- Je suis-_

_\- Leksa ! Dépêche-toi de remonter en selle, on n’a pas que ça à faire !_

La brune aux yeux verts s’était crispée malgré elle en entendant l’appel de son mentor lancé d’un ton autoritaire.

 _\- Je dois y aller_ , souffla-t-elle.

_\- Vous restez ici pour la nuit ?_

Lexa ne put que hocher la tête de haut en bas.

 _\- A plus tard alors_ , sourit Costia.

Et avant que la jeune guerrière n’ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, l’autre adolescente s’était éclipsée et rejoignait ses amis.

Elle avait treize ans à l’époque, et pour la première fois, elle avait senti ce fourmillement caractéristique dans son ventre et avait compris que Costia occuperait une place dans son cœur tout au long de sa vie d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Ce souvenir était l’un de ceux que Lexa chérissait le plus. Sa rencontre avec Costia avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie et avait changé celle-ci à tout jamais. Mais aujourd’hui encore, il lui arrivait de se demander si ses choix auraient été les mêmes si elle avait su où mènerait tout ceci et immanquablement, avec ces réflexions revenaient les remords et la culpabilité.

Etait-ce parce qu’elle s’interrogeait une fois de plus sur la question, et ce dans son sommeil ? Ou les mots de Titus l’avaient-ils atteinte plus qu’elle ne voulait bien le croire ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle se sentit lentement glisser vers des souvenirs bien moins doux que celui-ci.

D’autres événements du passé suivirent : les rares occasions de se voir lorsque les voyages le permettaient, les mois passés à s’apprivoiser, l’aveu des sentiments, le soulagement de savoir qu’ils étaient partagés, le premier baiser. Mais bien vite, les visions apportées à Lexa par son subconscient devinrent plus sombres. Elle vit le début de la guerre contre la Nation des Glaces, puis ce jour où elle avait été choisie pour guider et diriger le Peuple de la Forêt et avait alors perdu le peu d’innocence qu’il lui restait, cette blessure qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, le sang, les morts, les malheurs apportés par les affrontements, la perte de sa famille et pour finir… La perte de celle qui avait volé son cœur et l’avait emporté avec elle lorsqu’elle avait été victime de la cruauté de l’ _Azgeda_.

Si elle parvenait à distinguer le rêve de la réalité, en revanche, Lexa n’était pas capable de s’échapper de certains de ses songes. Elle était parfois l’otage des images créées par son subconscient et c’était précisément le cas à cet instant. Elle s’était laissé aller et à présent, elle ne parvenait plus à récupérer le contrôle, elle ne parvenait plus à obliger son esprit à reprendre conscience. Elle était prisonnière de ces visions qui lui étaient imposées et dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien l’issue.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit.

Après plusieurs jours où elle avait été incapable de dormir plus de quelques heures au total, accablée par le chagrin et le désespoir causés par la perte de sa famille, elle parvenait enfin à trouver un peu de repos après qu’un soigneur lui ait donné un somnifère pour qu’elle trouve le sommeil. La guerre se poursuivait et elle savait qu’elle devait se ressaisir rapidement pour y mettre fin au plus vite en alliant tous les clans. Avec cette idée en tête, elle avait préféré avoir recours à des remèdes pour dormir et ainsi être en état d’assurer sa fonction, et son esprit de dirigeante forgé au fil des années avait fait le reste et avait enfoui ses émotions au plus profond d’elle-même pour qu’elle puisse reprendre sa place de Commandante.

Aidée par le somnifère, elle dormait profondément lorsqu’elle se réveilla en sursaut. Des coups venaient d’être frappés à la porte de sa chambre, mais elle eut tout juste le temps d’ouvrir les yeux avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sans même qu’elle n’ait eu l’occasion de donner l’autorisation d’entrer. Non sans mal, elle se dégagea des fourrures avec des gestes rendus maladroits par le calmant qui commençait à ne plus faire effet.

_\- Pardonnez notre intrusion, Heda._

La jeune fille parvint finalement à sortir de son lit et fit face à Titus. Son conseiller était accompagné de Gustus et de deux gardes qui encadraient un guerrier qu’elle devina appartenir à la Nation des Glaces à en croire les cicatrices qui couvraient son visage.

 _\- Que faites-vous ici ?_ lança la Commandante d’un ton contrarié.

_\- Un messager de l’Azgeda s’est présenté aux portes de la ville en disant avoir un paquet pour vous de la part de la Reine Nia._

La brune lança un bref regard par la fenêtre et vit alors que le ciel commençait tout juste à devenir plus clair à l’Est. Elle reporta son attention sur le guerrier escorté par ses gardes et qui tenait dans une de ses mains un sac noir qui ne laissait pas voir ce qu’il contenait.

Lexa savait ce qui allait venir après cela pour avoir déjà vécu cette scène une première fois, puis des dizaines d’autres fois dans ses cauchemars. Elle voulait tout arrêter et se réveiller pour échapper à ces visions, mais elle était impuissante, victime des créations de son propre subconscient et condamnée à assister encore et encore à ces événements traumatisants.

 _\- Qu’y a-t-il à l’intérieur ?_ demanda-t-elle d’un ton suspicieux.

_\- Ma Reine a tenu à ce que je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même._

Sans plus attendre, l’homme jeta négligemment le sac au sol. Il n’était pas fermé d’une quelconque façon, et son contenu roula donc aux pieds de Lexa qui écarquilla les yeux, une expression d’horreur sur le visage. Mais quand l’objet qu’elle avait immédiatement identifié comme étant une tête humaine roula jusqu’à lui présenter le visage de la victime et qu’elle la reconnut en une fraction de seconde, cette fois ce fut trop.

Elle avait beau avoir passé des années à apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions, elle fut incapable de se contrôler.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant, pareil à celui de quelqu’un qui viendrait d’être traversé par une lame, et c’était précisément ce que ressentait Lexa à cet instant. La souffrance, la terreur, l’incompréhension, le désespoir, la colère, la culpabilité, tout ceci se mélangeait dans un cri qui s’apparentait à présent davantage à un appel à l’aide. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, elle tomba à genoux, les bras serrés autour de son buste, les larmes couvrant déjà son visage.

Personne, pas même Titus ou Gustus, ne savait qui était cette jeune fille dont la tête gisait à présent au sol, mais le geste était en lui-même un acte de provocation intolérable. Les gardes s’emparèrent du guerrier de la Nation des Glaces et le traînèrent hors de la maison tandis qu’il hurlait des insanités, mais Lexa n’avait plus conscience de ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle. Elle n’entendait ni ses propres cris ni ceux du guerrier, elle ne sentait pas les mains de Titus qui s’étaient posées sur ses épaules, elle ne voyait plus rien si ce n’est les yeux figés de Costia qui la fixaient et qui étaient à présent gravés dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

Ce furent ces yeux vides de vie qui s’imposèrent à elle au moment où elle se réveilla en criant.

Clarke fut réveillée en sursaut par un cri qui venait de retentir dans la chambre et reconnut instantanément la voix de Lexa. Elle se redressa dans le lit et se tourna vers la brune pour la trouver assise, le regard figé droit devant elle, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, le visage et les épaules couverts de transpiration malgré la température plutôt basse qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle comprit sans mal qu’elle venait de se réveiller d’un cauchemar.

 _-_ Lexa ?

L’intéressée n’eut aucune réaction, comme si elle était éveillée sans vraiment l’être.

 _-_ Lexa ? appela à nouveau la blonde.

N’obtenant toujours pas de réponse, elle s’approcha de la Native et posa une main sur son épaule, mais alors celle-ci se dégagea brusquement et sortit du lit si précipitamment qu’elle faillit tomber.

Clarke resta stupéfaite face à une telle réaction. Elle n’avait jamais vu Lexa dans un état pareil. La jeune fille semblait en proie à un effroi qui refusait de la quitter bien qu’elle soit maintenant éveillée. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et son regard portait dans le lointain comme si elle avait regardé au-delà de ce que donnait à voir son véritable environnement. Elle était fébrile, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et sa respiration ne semblait pas vouloir se réguler. Après être restée quelques secondes immobiles, elle tourna le dos à la blonde et marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre comme elle l’avait fait quelques heures plus tôt lors de leur conversation, à la différence près que cette fois, elle semblait bien plus fragile et vulnérable. Alors qu’en temps normal elle se tenait toujours droite, elle était maintenant courbée vers l’avant, le dos voûté, et elle avait refermé ses bras autour de son buste comme pour se protéger d’une menace qu’elle seule pouvait voir et percevoir.

La fille du Ciel ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa compagne ainsi plus longtemps et elle se leva donc à son tour. Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés pour ne pas l’effrayer à nouveau, elle s’approcha d’elle. Elle marcha jusqu’à se trouver juste derrière elle et alors elle s’arrêta.

 _-_ Lexa ? appela-t-elle d’une petite voix, aussi bien pour ne pas la faire paniquer que parce qu’elle était elle-même déstabilisée face à une telle situation.

La brune resta désespérément silencieuse.

Clarke leva un bras et avança lentement la main vers la Native jusqu’à toucher son épaule. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu’elle ne se dérobait pas comme elle l’avait fait plus tôt mais fut prise au dépourvu en sentant à quel point elle tremblait.

Petit à petit, avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle s’approcha de plus en plus d’elle et quand elle fut sûre qu’elle ne la repousserait pas, elle se colla complètement à elle. Là, tout contre son dos, elle glissa doucement ses bras sous ceux de la brune pour les desserrer tout en entourant sa taille. Lexa résista d’abord mais la laissa finalement faire et se relâcha légèrement, bien qu’elle reste tout de même crispée. Une fois qu’elle fut calée contre sa compagne, la blonde posa sa tête au milieu de son dos. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger, écoutant sa respiration qui commençait à s’apaiser lentement mais sûrement. La brune semblait être réellement en état de choc et elle fut donc surprise qu’elle ne pleure pas. Mais lorsqu’elle sentit une goutte chaude tomber sur l’une de ses mains qui se trouvait sur le ventre de Lexa, elle comprit que cette dernière versait des larmes en silence, sans un sanglot, ou alors qu’elle n’avait pas su distinguer les sanglots des tremblements qui se faisaient progressivement moins violents.

 _-_ Tu veux en parler ?

De nouveau, elle n’eut droit qu’à un long silence en guise de réponse, mais elle ne s’en offusqua pas. Elle resta dans la même position, attendant patiemment que Lexa fasse ou dise quelque chose. Elle attendrait aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait, elle ne la lâcherait pas, elle ne la laisserait pas, jamais.

Elle sentit une nouvelle larme tomber sur sa peau, sur son bras cette fois. On n’entendait toujours aucun sanglot, à croire que la Native ne réalisait même pas qu’elle était en train de pleurer. C’était peut-être le cas. Elle semblait tellement déconnectée de la réalité à cet instant.

Ce ne fut qu’après de longues minutes qu’enfin, alors que Clarke n’espérait plus l’entendre, la voix de Lexa s’éleva, rauque et peinant à sortir de sa gorge serrée :

 _-_ Mes parents et mon frère étaient morts depuis quelques jours quand un messager de l’ _Azgeda_ est arrivé à Polis.

La fille du Ciel resta muette. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer en la pressant de questions ni même l’obliger à dire ce qu’elle ne voulait pas dire. Elle voulait qu’elle parle d’elle-même et partage avec elle ce qu’elle acceptait de dévoiler.

 _-_ Nia l’avait envoyé avec un paquet pour moi. Titus et Gustus sont arrivés avec lui et deux gardes. Il avait un sac avec lui.

La brune s’interrompit à nouveau mais sa pause fut brève.

 _-_ Il a jeté le sac à mes pieds et à l’intérieur il y avait…

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge qui s’était subitement serrée, l’empêchant de poursuivre. Clarke, qui avait toujours la tête collée à son dos, sentit sa respiration s’emballer et se saccader, sans doute sous le coup de la panique qui la gagnait à nouveau.

 _-_ Sssh…

Par ce simple chuchotement, la blonde essayait de l’apaiser du mieux qu’elle pouvait, mais elle lui indiquait aussi qu’elle n’était pas obligée de continuer. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’en entendre plus pour comprendre ce que sa compagne avait tenté de dire, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il était question. Elle la serra plus fort contre elle et fit de son mieux pour retenir ses propres larmes car voir la femme qu’elle aimait souffrir ainsi et se battre avec ses démons lui déchirait le cœur.

 _-_ Elle est morte à cause de moi.

Ces quelques mots avaient résonné d’une façon étrange dans la cage thoracique de Lexa, les vibrations provoquées atteignant Clarke et la laissant encore plus abattue. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus prit une profonde inspiration.

 _-_ Je sais ce que tu ressens. Finn est mort à cause de moi, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Elle s’interrompit quelques instants avant de reprendre avec plus d’assurance :

 _-_ Mais nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de continuer à avancer. Pour notre peuple. Et pour nous aussi maintenant.

Clarke se sépara de Lexa, provoquant un bref moment de panique chez elle, mais ce fut seulement pour venir se placer devant elle et lui prendre les bras pour les passer autour d’elle comme elle se serait vêtue d’une couverture. Elle prit sa main droite dans la sienne et la glissa sous son débardeur. La brune avait toujours les mains froides et un léger frisson parcourut donc la fille du Ciel lorsqu’elle posa la paume de sa compagne directement au contact de sa peau, à gauche de sa poitrine. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, sa main toujours sur celle de la brune.

 _-_ Tu sens ?

La Native ne répondit pas mais Clarke la sentit hocher la tête derrière elle. Là, juste sous sa paume, elle pouvait sentir les battements calmes et réguliers du cœur de la jeune fille.

 _-_ Je suis là. On est là l’une pour l’autre.

Légèrement plus grande qu’elle, la brune posa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête et se cala contre elle en liant leurs doigts tout en la serrant contre elle. La plus jeune sentit ses cheveux être mouillés par les larmes mais ne fit aucune remarque. A vrai dire, elle se préoccupait bien peu de telles futilités actuellement. Tout ce qu’elle voulait pour l’instant était apaiser le trouble et l’angoisse de Lexa, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Clarke sentait sa compagne se détendre progressivement. Son étreinte restait serrée autour d’elle mais elle était moins crispée. Bientôt, la fille du Ciel commença à se balancer d’avant en arrière. Lexa se laissa faire et accompagna ce mouvement lent et régulier sans dire un mot. Leurs deux mains droites étaient toujours sur la poitrine de la blonde mais aucune n’en était gênée. Elles étaient maintenant habituées au contact physique et celui-ci était particulièrement apaisant. Sans arrêter ce doux balancement qui les berçait et les calmait toutes les deux, la Native vint nicher son visage dans le cou chaud de sa compagne, inspirant profondément pour respirer son odeur et s’en imprégner.

 _-_ On est bien là, chuchota Lexa, prenant alors Clarke par surprise.

La plus jeune fit oui de la tête.

 _-_ Je voudrais que ça dure toujours, murmura la brune.

La fille du Ciel ne dit rien. Elle aussi aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais. La scène avait beau être teintée de nostalgie, elle se sentait bien, tout simplement. De tels moments d’intimité étaient bien trop rares, elle n’y avait pas eu droit depuis bien longtemps et ce sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort lui manquait parfois, en particulier lorsque les gens qui les entouraient, Lexa et elle, les empêchaient de se comporter comme elles l’auraient voulu.

Aucune d’elles n’aurait pu dire combien de temps s’était écoulé quand elles quittèrent finalement cette position. La brune fut la première à bouger. Elle se sépara de sa compagne mais garda leurs mains liées et retourna dans le lit en l’entraînant avec elle. Clarke eut un léger sourire en voyant son attitude presque enfantine qui la prenait toujours au dépourvu. Ensemble, elles se glissèrent sous les draps qui avaient perdu depuis longtemps leur chaleur. Elles venaient de remonter les fourrures sur elles lorsque Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke alors qu’elle était dos à elle.

 _-_ Est-ce que tu pourrais… me prendre dans tes bras ?

La blonde fut une fois encore désemparée. Elle avait pensé à le faire d’elle-même mais n’avait pas voulu paraître étouffante lorsqu’elle avait vu sa compagne lui tourner le dos en s’allongeant.

 _-_ Je voudrais juste que tu me tiennes dans tes bras, continua la brune face au mutisme de la jeune fille. J’ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.

 _-_ Bien sûr, répondit finalement la fille du Ciel après s’être ressaisie.

Liant le geste à la parole, Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de venir se serrer contre elle. De son autre main, elle dégagea leurs cheveux à toutes les deux pour pouvoir poser sa tête tout près de celle de la brune.

 _-_ Avec joie, chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille de la Native.

Lexa sourit timidement et prit sa main libre dans la sienne puis les lia en les laissant reposer sur son propre cou. La blonde se redressa pour venir déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis elle s’allongea à nouveau dans son dos et bientôt leurs respirations se firent plus profondes, signe qu’elles s’étaient toutes les deux endormies.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

# Clarke ?

Lexa se réveilla instantanément quand l’appel retentit. Elle se redressa et ce fut davantage ses mouvements vifs qui tirèrent Clarke du sommeil que le fait d’entendre son prénom.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna la blonde, sa voix étouffée par l’oreiller dans lequel sa tête était enfouie.

 _-_ Je crois que c’est la radio.

A ces mots, la fille du Ciel se redressa à son tour avec plus d’empressement encore que sa compagne.

# Clarke ? Tu me reçois ?

Reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, l’intéressée se leva immédiatement. Elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux correctement et il lui fallut un instant pour trouver ses repères et éclaircir son esprit. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle vit que le jour commençait à se lever.

Plus réactive qu’elle, Lexa se leva et se dirigea directement vers la table basse d’où provenaient les grésillements du talkie-walkie. Elle s’empara de l’appareil et l’amena à sa compagne qui était certes debout, mais toujours à côté du lit. Clarke la remercia d’un hochement de tête puis saisit le talkie-walkie et appuya sur le bouton tout en l’approchant de sa bouche.

# Maman ?

# Clarke ? Tu m’entends ?

# Oui, aucun problème. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

# Indra vient juste d’arriver au Mont Weather.

# Quoi ? Mais le jour se lève à peine.

# Elle est partie de Ton DC au début de la nuit pour venir nous prévenir le plus tôt possible.

L’air inquiet qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de Lexa n’échappa pas à la jeune fille et elle sentit elle-même une certaine appréhension la gagner.

# Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Ils ont été attaqués ?

# Oui, mais pas par Pike. Enfin… On ne sait pas à vrai dire.

# Explique-toi, s’impatienta la blonde.

# Des guerriers d’Indra ont été attaqués hier soir pendant leur patrouille. Il s’agissait de Faucheurs. Ils ont tué certains guerriers et en ont enlevé d’autres, les Natifs n’ont eu d’autres choix que de les tuer pour se défendre, ils n’avaient rien pour les neutraliser.

# C’est impossible ! s’exclama Clarke. Ceux qui n’ont pas pu être sevrés avant l’attaque du Mont Weather n’avaient plus accès au produit et sont morts.

Les deux jeunes filles affichaient maintenant un air soucieux et préoccupé et elles écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu’Abby leur délivra une information plus qu’inattendue et qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

# Ces Faucheurs n’étaient pas des Natifs, c’était des survivants de l’Arche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, "ma" Luna ne ressemble absolument pas à la Luna de la série. J'avais écrit ce chapitre avant qu'on la découvre et je l'avais toujours imaginée ayant les cheveux très blonds et la peau pâle, sans doute à cause du prénom, et donc j'ai finalement décidé de faire d'elle une albinos. Idem pour le Floukru, j'ai fait ce clan à ma sauce et donc ils vivent réellement sur des bateaux et non pas sur une plate-forme pétrolière.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré des scènes plus difficiles que d'autres. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, je devrais maintenant pouvoir vous répondre plus facilement vu que j'ai fini mes partiels ;)
> 
> A bientôt :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques-uns d'entre vous ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir donc je voulais vous dire merci ! Pensez à laisser un petit mot à la fin de votre lecture, nous autres auteurs on s'en lasse jamais, au contraire c'est tout ce qu'on demande ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Le camion s’immobilisa à proximité de l’entrée du bunker du Mont Weather et le moteur fut coupé.

Deux jours plus tôt, Clarke avait reçu un appel de sa mère pour l’informer d’une attaque de Faucheurs qui était survenue à Ton DC. Une fois la surprise du premier instant passé, Lexa et elle avaient tenté d’en savoir plus et de comprendre ce qu’il se passait et de quoi il était question, mais de toute évidence la situation n’était pas plus claire sur place. Les deux jeunes filles n’avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir ce qui devait être fait : leur peuple avait besoin d’elles. Lexa devait rejoindre Ton DC pour évaluer la situation et Clarke devait retourner auprès des siens. Elles avaient fait en sorte de tout organiser au plus vite et quelques heures plus tard, elles quittaient Polis.

La Commandante avait désigné l’un de ses lieutenants pour qu’il prenne la direction de Ton DC dès le lendemain à la tête de ses troupes, quant à Clarke et elle, elles partiraient le jour même. Convaincre Lexa n’avait pas été chose facile, mais elle avait finalement accepté qu’ils prennent le camion pour arriver à destination au plus vite. Jasper avait eu l’occasion d’apprendre les bases de la conduite à Raven et Monty lors de leur précédent séjour à la capitale native et la jeune fille était donc en mesure de prendre le volant. Cependant, le ton était une fois encore monté entre Clarke et Lexa quand il avait fallu décider qui les accompagnerait. Il était évident que les amis de la blonde viendraient avec elle, mais la Commandante ne pouvait pas quitter la ville sans aucun guerrier pour l’accompagner et la protéger en cas de besoin. Titus avait voulu se charger lui-même de choisir quels soldats assureraient sa sécurité, mais elle lui avait bien vite fait comprendre que son avis n’était pas requis. La brune avait finalement choisi Niylah et Ontari et c’était cette fois Clarke qui s’était opposée à elle. Une dispute avait failli éclater, mais Lexa avait finalement su faire comprendre à sa compagne qu’avoir les deux guerrières avec elles leur permettrait d’une part de s’assurer de leur fidélité et de leur dévouement, d’autre part, de les surveiller si elles n’étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles avaient quitté Polis sous le regard désapprobateur de Titus qui aurait voulu que l’escorte accompagnant la Commandante soit plus conséquente.

Le camion venait tout juste de s’arrêter lorsque les portes de celui-ci s’ouvrirent. Clarke fut la première à sortir, tout du moins le croyait-elle. Elle était prête à contourner le véhicule pour passer du côté conducteur et proposer son aide à Raven si elle en avait besoin, mais quand elle arriva, elle vit que Niylah l’avait devancée. Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur la porte par laquelle elle venait de sortir. Lexa quitta le camion par cette même porte avec une précipitation évidente et un soulagement qui pouvait se lire sur ses traits. La blonde aurait sans doute souri face à une telle attitude si elle n’avait pas été stressée comme elle l’était depuis qu’elle avait entendu la voix d’Abby lui annonçant que des Faucheurs avaient attaqué Ton DC.

La pluie commençait à tomber en fines gouttes et ils ne s’attardèrent donc pas à l’extérieur. Ils se présentèrent à la porte et les gardes qui s’y trouvaient les laissèrent immédiatement entrer. Clarke reconnut l’un d’eux comme étant celui qui avait pris sa défense lorsqu’un soldat avait défié son autorité et suggéré qu’elle n’était pas à sa place.

- Johnson, le salua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

- Commandante, répondit l’homme sur un ton respectueux.

A l’entente de ce titre auquel elle n’était pas encore habituée, la jeune fille serra le poing, refermant ainsi les doigts sur la coupure qu’elle portait à la paume et qui cicatrisait lentement mais sûrement, cette coupure qui avait fait de son peuple le treizième de la Coalition et qui lui avait officiellement donné une nouvelle fonction.

Le groupe entra à l’intérieur du bunker et ils se mirent aussitôt à la recherche d’Abby. Ils ne furent pas surpris de la trouver à l’infirmerie, en train de s’occuper d’un patient. Clarke fut heureuse et soulagée de voir qu’il était le dernier alité. Visiblement, tous les autres blessés qui se trouvaient toujours à l’infirmerie lorsqu’elle avait quitté le Mont Weather étaient maintenant sur pied, y compris Marcus. Sa mère termina ce qu’elle était en train de faire puis les rejoignit et lui sourit tout en lui offrant une étreinte avant même de regarder les autres personnes présentes.

- Je suis contente de vous voir tous de retour, dit-elle en se séparant de sa fille.

Clarke lança un regard derrière sa mère, là où se trouvait la porte menant à la pièce voisine où avait été installé le bébé qu’elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Abby et parla d’une voix qui trahissait son manque d’assurance.

- Comment va-t-il ?

La chirurgienne n’eut aucun mal à savoir de qui elle parlait et son air se fit tout à coup plus grave.

- Il a tenu bon pendant plusieurs jours et nous avons fait de notre mieux pour ne pas qu’il souffre. Il est arrivé à bout de forces hier.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Personne ne savait de qui ni de quoi il était question, mais aucun n’osa poser la moindre question, d’autant qu’ils avaient tous compris sans mal que le sujet était délicat. Clarke releva finalement les yeux et les planta dans ceux de sa mère et alors celle-ci vit qu’ils étaient tout à coup plus brillants.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j’ai dit.

Abby pinça les lèvres et resta silencieuse. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur la joue de sa fille et de la caresser tendrement avec son pouce pour tenter de la réconforter. Le contact fut bref et bientôt elle y mit fin pour reporter son attention sur Lexa qu’elle n’avait pas encore regardée.

L’intéressée ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Il y avait de l’électricité dans l’air et ceci n’échappa pas à Clarke et ses amis. Ils étaient soudain tous crispés, mal à l’aise face à ce qui s’apparentait à un duel. Niylah et Ontari quant à elles, étaient plus ou moins indifférentes à tout ce qui se déroulait devant elles, Ontari plus encore que l’autre guerrière. Ce fut finalement Abby qui prit la parole la première.

- Allons trouver Marcus, nous devons parler.

Clarke suggéra à Raven, Octavia et Lincoln de rejoindre leurs amis, leur promettant de leur rapporter ce qui serait dit durant cette réunion. Tous approuvèrent et quittèrent les lieux sans un mot tandis que le reste du groupe suivait l’ancienne Chancelière dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent finalement à ce qui avait été le bureau du Président Wallace. Lexa ordonna aux deux guerrières natives de rester devant la porte puis elle entra à la suite des autres.

Marcus était en pleine communication quand ils arrivèrent à l’intérieur. Clarke ne put s’empêcher de poser les yeux sur sa main gauche à laquelle il manquait deux doigts, et elle vit alors que la plaie était presque entièrement cicatrisée. Il affichait un air sérieux tandis qu’il tenait le talkie-walkie près de son visage et les trois femmes qui venaient d’arriver attendirent patiemment qu’il ait terminé.

# Combien étaient-ils ?

# Sept.

Elles reconnurent sans mal la voix d’Indra et les deux plus jeunes furent alors surprises. Toutefois, elles ne firent aucun commentaire et patientèrent.

# Vous avez réussi à les capturer ?

# Pas tous. Deux d’un d’entre eux ont été capturés, un autre a été blessé mais il est parvenu à s’enfuir avec les quatre restants et ils ont emmené trois enfants, un homme et une femme avec eux.

Marcus poussa un profond soupir puis se passa une main sur le visage et dans la barbe.

# La Commandante vient d’arriver avec Clarke. Je vais les informer de ce que tu viens me dire et je te recontacterai une fois que nous en aurons parlé.

# Très bien.

L’homme mit fin à la conversation et reposa l’appareil sur le bureau avant de se lever pour venir saluer les deux jeunes filles.

- Commandante, dit-il d’un ton solennel en se permettant toutefois un sourire.

L’attitude de Lexa fut cette fois bien différente. Elle ne fut pas très démonstrative, comme toujours, mais elle sembla plus sincère qu’elle ne l’avait été avec Abby quelques minutes plutôt.

- Bonjour, Marcus.

L’ancien Conseiller se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et cette fois, son sourire s’élargit.

- Je suis content de te revoir. Votre voyage s’est bien passé ?

La blonde ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à une telle question. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité Marcus parvenait à relativiser les choses et à dédramatiser les situations les plus critiques.

- Tout s’est bien passé, merci.

- Pourquoi Indra t’a-t-elle contacté ? demanda Abby sur un ton inquiet.

- Je suis parvenue à la convaincre d’emmener une radio quand elle est repartie d’ici l’autre jour, expliqua l’homme aux deux jeunes filles qui n’étaient pas au courant de ce détail. Et visiblement j’ai bien fait… Ton DC vient juste d’être à nouveau attaqué.

Lexa avait déjà compris de quoi il retournait, mais elle se crispa cette fois de façon notable lorsqu’elle eut la confirmation de ce qu’elle redoutait.

- Les Faucheurs étaient sept. J’imagine que vous avez entendu le reste.

Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête avec un air grave et la Commandante resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son épée où reposait sa main gauche. Clarke lui lança un bref regard mais reporta rapidement son attention sur Marcus.

- Ils étaient bien sûr plus vigilants depuis la dernière attaque, mais des enfants se sont éloignés du village alors qu’ils jouaient et personne n’a eu le temps de les ramener avant que les Faucheurs n’arrivent.

- Je dois me rendre à Ton DC au plus vite, lança Lexa. Avez-vous un cheval que je puisse monter ?

- Pas besoin de cheval, Raven peut nous y emmener avec le camion, dit Clarke.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu’elle reste ici et se ménage.

- Jasper peut s’en occuper alors.

La brune haussa les sourcils, surprise par une telle suggestion.

- Il le fera si ce n’est pas moi qui lui demande et que d’autres viennent avec nous pour ne pas qu’il se retrouve seul avec nous deux.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser venir avec moi alors il est hors de question que qui que ce soit d’autre m’accompagne.

- Lincoln et Octavia voudront venir, et Niylah et Ontari doivent rester avec toi.

- Je n’ai pas besoin d’elles, je peux me défendre seule.

La Native lança un bref regard aux deux guerrières à travers la porte et les murs vitrés et dont elle doutait qu’ils soient insonorisés, puis elle prit à nouveau la parole en baissant d’un ton :

- Je ne leur ai ordonné de venir que pour pouvoir les surveiller et pour que Titus me laisse tranquille.

Abby et Marcus froncèrent les sourcils, de plus en plus confus face à cette conversation qui perdait petit à petit son sens pour eux.

- Puisque tu restes ici, tu peux garder un œil sur elles, donc le problème est réglé.

- Je viens avec toi, donc elles aussi.

La Commandante était prête à répliquer, un air exaspéré sur le visage, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je vais chercher Raven pour lui demander si elle peut repartir tout de suite.

Avant que qui ce soit ait pu l’en empêcher, la jeune fille était déjà sortie et partait sous les regards surpris de Niylah et Ontari qui osèrent alors jeter un œil à l’intérieur. Elles découvrirent Lexa en train de fixer Clarke tandis qu’elle s’éloignait et celle-ci leur lança un regard noir qui les convainquit de se concentrer sur la tâche qu’elle leur avait confiée, à savoir rester devant le bureau et attendre.

- Elle est têtue, n’est-ce pas ?

La Native se tourna vers Marcus qui venait de parler et la regardait maintenant avec l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage. Pour toute réponse, elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Je pense deviner de qui elle tient ce trait de caractère, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Abby tandis qu’il affichait un air malicieux.

- Crois-moi, Jake n’a pas manqué de lui transmettre son propre entêtement, répondit la chirurgienne en laissant un léger sourire paré de mélancolie se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Raven préférant se reposer, ce fut finalement Jasper qui fut désigné comme conducteur. Comme Clarke le pensait, Octavia et Lincoln avaient tenu à les accompagner à Ton DC et c’était en grande partie grâce à la brune que le jeune homme avait finalement accepté de prendre le volant pour les y emmener. Monty avait lui aussi demandé à se joindre à eux et ils montaient maintenant tous dans le camion. Tandis qu’au cours du voyage depuis Polis, c’était Raven, Clarke et Lexa qui avaient occupé les places de devant, c’était cette fois Jasper, Lincoln et Octavia qui s’y trouvaient alors que tous les autres étaient installés à l’arrière. Une fois les portes du véhicule fermées, ils partirent sans perdre de temps et Jasper prit la direction de Ton DC sous les indications de la brune qui était assise à côté de lui.

Après le départ de sa fille, Abby alla trouver Raven. La jeune fille était dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Nathan avec qui elle échangeait, visiblement heureuse de retrouver son ami et de pouvoir parler avec lui.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, commença la chirurgienne.

Les deux jeunes gens reportèrent leur attention sur elle, attentifs.

- Raven, je peux te parler ?

- Et ben… C’est-à-dire que je parlais déjà avec Nathan. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Ça peut attendre, mais ça concerne ta jambe et je pense que tu voudrais entendre ce que j’ai à te dire le plus tôt possible.

En entendant ces mots, la mécanicienne se figea. Elle semblait à la fois appréhender cette conversation et l’attendre avec impatience, mais surtout, elle avait l’air d’hésiter. Ceci n’échappa pas à son ami et alors il se leva.

- De toute façon je vais bientôt prendre mon service. On se voit plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Raven hocha la tête et lui sourit à son tour, puis le jeune homme quitta la salle, la laissant ainsi seule avec Abby. Cette dernière tira une chaise et s’installa face à la brune.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompus mais-

- Maintenant que vous l’avez fait, dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire.

Son ton n’était pas agressif mais plutôt impatient bien que paré d’appréhension. Abby n’hésita pas longtemps avant de lui expliquer de quoi il était question.

- J’ai fait quelques recherches au cours des derniers jours. J’avais déjà étudié ton problème lorsque nous étions à Arkadia, mais je manquais de temps et donc je n’ai pas vraiment pu approfondir mon travail. Mais j’ai tout de même eu l’occasion de travailler sur certains fichiers contenus dans les archives de l’Arche, pas autant que je l’espérais, mais c’est mieux que rien. J’ai découvert d’autres informations ici même, au Mont Weather.

- Venez-en aux faits, l’interrompit Raven. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ?

- J’ai essayé de trouver un moyen de te permettre de récupérer l’usage de ta jambe, mais de toute évidence, il n’y en a aucun, souffla Abby d’un ton grave. Il existe des techniques et des opérations, mais tes nerfs ont été trop endommagés pour ça.

La mécanicienne déglutit péniblement avant de prendre la parole avec un ton sec cette fois :

- Ça je le savais déjà. Vous m’aviez mise en garde et je m’étais préparée à l’entendre.

- Avec certains exercices et si tu t’entraînes quotidiennement, tu peux trouver des moyens de compenser et de-

- Ça fait des mois que je vis avec ça et que je compense, je sais déjà comment faire Abby ! s’emporta soudain la jeune fille. Si vous nous avez interrompus seulement pour me dire ça, ce n’était pas la peine.

Raven prit appui sur la table et recula sa chaise avec des gestes colériques, prête à partir, mais la chirurgienne posa sa main sur la sienne pour l’arrêter. Elle la regarda avec un air où se mêlaient la colère et l’incompréhension mais resta assise.

- Je ne peux pas te rendre l’usage de ta jambe, mais je peux peut-être faire autre chose. Je crois que j’ai trouvé un moyen de soulager la douleur.

A ces mots, la brune se détendit quelque peu et se calma. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d’Abby et la regarda avec un air presque suppliant, lui demandant silencieusement de poursuivre et de lui expliquer de quoi il était question.

- J’ai trouvé plusieurs études médicales qui avaient été menées avant que la guerre nucléaire ne survienne. Les résultats ont été très satisfaisants et certaines techniques ont même été confirmées comme étant efficaces. Ton cas ne correspond à aucun de ceux que j’ai pu trouver, mais je pense malgré tout pouvoir te soulager en combinant différents traitements.

- Je vous écoute, dit Raven pour l’encourager à continuer quand elle fit une pause.

- Tout d’abord, une opération pourrait permettre de couper les terminaisons nerveuses qui sont responsables de tes douleurs chroniques.

La jeune fille se crispa immédiatement en entendant cela et alors Abby tenta de la rassurer, comprenant rapidement ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

- Nous avons tout le matériel nécessaire ici. Tu pourras être anesthésiée et cette opération serait complètement différente de la dernière, tu n’aurais pas mal. La neurostimulation est généralement préférable, mais nous avons déjà essayé et ça n’avait rien donné. Cette opération me semble être l’option prioritaire, d’autant que puisque tu ne peux plus te servir de ta jambe, il n’y aurait pas de risque de léser des nerfs moteurs.

Raven ne sembla pas réellement convaincue mais ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa reprendre.

- J’ai bon espoir que cette opération fonctionne et je compte l’associer à d’autres traitements si c’est nécessaire. Apparemment, les médecins du Mont Weather avaient étudié les plantes des environs pour s’en servir comme médicaments et d’après les notes que j’ai trouvées, certaines pourraient convenir. Tes douleurs et ta spasticité sont un problème musculaire.

La brune hocha la tête avec un air attentif.

- Le cerveau et les muscles échangent des messages par le biais de la moelle épinière grâce à un réseau de neurones. Il existe deux types de neurones : les excitateurs sont chargés de transmettre la contraction musculaire et les inhibiteurs transmettent le relâchement musculaire. Normalement, les deux transmissions s’équilibrent l’une l’autre, mais dans ton cas, les neurones excitateurs sont trop actifs et les neurones inhibiteurs ont une action réduite, ce qui provoque les douleurs et la spasticité. A priori, l’opération devrait mettre fin au problème, mais dans le cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas ou si le résultat n’était pas aussi satisfaisant que prévu, alors nous pourrions utiliser d’autres traitements. Ils auraient pour but d’une part de réduire l’action d’excitation, et d’autre part d’améliorer l’inhibition pour que l’équilibre soit restauré. J’ai également trouvé un autre traitement qui viserait à bloquer l’action d’une molécule qui est responsable de la spasticité. En l’empêchant d’agir, on empêcherait l’aggravation de ce symptôme.

Abby marqua une pause de quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à Raven d’assimiler tout ce qu’elle venait de lui expliquer.

- Tu as des questions ?

- Si je comprends bien… Vous avez déjà un plan détaillé ?

- Disons que je sais quelles solutions s’offrent à toi. Je peux revenir sur certains points si c’est nécessaire, j’ai conscience que tout ça doit être assez compliqué pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas médecin.

- Non ça va, je pense avoir saisi le plus important. Vous n’avez pas chômé depuis qu’on est partis.

- J’ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver rapidement une solution. Tu as déjà suffisamment attendu.

La brune lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, touchée de voir à quel point elle se préoccupait d’elle. Mais bientôt elle fronça les sourcils et adopta un air plus sérieux.

- En fait… Il y a peut-être quelques trucs où j’ai pas tout suivi.

Abby sourit, heureuse de voir que la jeune fille osait poser des questions et surtout qu’elle semblait envisager l’éventualité d’accepter ce qu’elle avait à lui proposer. C’est donc avec patience qu’elle revint sur certains détails et approfondit ses explications pour être certaine que sa patiente comprenne de quoi il s’agissait et puisse prendre sa décision en sachant tout ce qu’elle devait savoir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Indra se trouvait à l’entrée de Ton DC quand le camion arriva. Bien qu’elle ait été prévenue par radio qu’ils arriveraient en camion, la guerrière resta sur ses gardes, redoutant qu’il s’agisse en fait d’ennemis. Elle se détendit légèrement en voyant Lincoln et Octavia sortir du véhicule et les soldats qui se trouvaient avec elle en firent autant.

La Commandante sortit du véhicule la dernière et alors ses subordonnés vinrent immédiatement la saluer avec respect, et bientôt des habitants qui se trouvaient en bordure du village l’aperçurent et alors des sourires soulagés se peignirent sur leur visage.

_- Ne perdons pas de temps, Indra. Où sont les Faucheurs qui ont été capturés ?_

_- Suivez-moi._

Tout le groupe emboîta le pas à la guerrière et ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit à l‘écart de Ton DC. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent deux personnes attachées chacune à un arbre, et avec elles, plusieurs guerriers chargés de les surveiller. Aucun ne fut surpris de voir les Faucheurs pousser des cris inhumains et se débattre pour tenter de se libérer de leurs liens, à tel point que l’un d’eux, qui était une femme, avait commencé à entamer la chair de ses poignets.

- Ils ne sont que deux, commença Clarke. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème pour les ramener au Mont Weather avec les sédatifs que j’ai apportés.

- Nous devrions les tuer sur-le-champ, gronda la dirigeante de Ton DC.

- Indra, lança Lexa pour la rappeler à l’ordre.

- Les autres _Kripas_ ont emmené les nôtres, ils ont emmené nos enfants, _Heda_.

- Je le sais, mais tuer ceux-là ne nous rendra pas notre peuple, s’impatienta la brune.

Indra s’apprêtait à répliquer mais n’en eut pas l’occasion.

- Maman ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Monty et alors ils découvrirent sur son visage un air stupéfait. Le jeune homme était en train de fixer l’un des Faucheurs, la femme, et celle-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction. Néanmoins, sa réaction ne fut certainement pas celle qu’il attendait. Elle redoubla d’efforts pour se libérer et poussa un cri guttural en se débattant comme un beau diable. Monty eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé face à une telle agressivité et son expression se fit tout à coup beaucoup plus triste. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Octavia le rejoignit et l’emmena à l’écart, et à la surprise de chacun, Jasper les suivit.

Une fois que les trois adolescents furent partis, ils reportèrent leur attention sur les Faucheurs et plus particulièrement sur celle que Monty avait reconnue comme étant sa mère.

- Il la croyait morte, dit Lincoln d’une voix grave. Elle ne se trouvait pas parmi les survivants de la Station Agro et quand il s’est renseigné, on lui a dit que son père était mort en sauvant des enfants attaqués par l’ _Azgeda_ et que sa mère avait disparu.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Qu’auraient-ils pu dire ? Toutefois, Clarke fronça les sourcils et adopta un air soucieux. Il était très peu probable que la mère de Monty ait erré seule durant des mois, elle n’aurait pas pu survivre et surtout, elle aurait tenté de trouver de l’aide. Elle était forcément avec quelqu’un durant tout ce temps, et la jeune fille pensa immédiatement à la Station Tesla, celle qui s’était écrasée de l’autre côté de la montagne et dont ils n’avaient découvert l’existence que récemment. Mais si c’était bien là-bas qu’elle se trouvait durant tout ce temps, alors comment était-elle devenue une Faucheuse ? Qui l’avait transformée ? Pourquoi des survivants de l’Arche auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ? Et surtout comment ? Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, Pike était le seul à posséder cette drogue qui changeait les gens en Faucheurs, il était donc forcément lié à tout cela.

Clarke posa les yeux sur la femme qui luttait toujours contre ses liens et ne put s’empêcher de se demander à quand remontait sa transformation. Un frisson la parcourut en pensant que cela pouvait faire des semaines voire des mois qu’elle se trouvait dans cet état et elle préféra donc chasser ces pensées de son esprit pour l’instant.

- Je vais les endormir et nous allons tout de suite les emmener pour pouvoir les prendre en charge le plus tôt possible.

La blonde s’éloigna et retourna vers le camion pour y récupérer le matériel qu’elle avait amené.

_- Heda, que faisons-nous pour ceux qui ont été enlevés ?_ demanda Indra dès que la fille du Ciel fut partie.

_- Prépare une équipe de pisteurs. Qu’ils partent à leur recherche dès que possible, mais dis-leur de ne surtout pas quitter la forêt ni de s’approcher d’Arkadia. Etablis un couvre-feu ici et dans les villages les plus proches. Je veux que toutes les règles de prudence qui avaient été supprimées après la disparition de la menace des Kripas soient rétablies. Les troupes arriveront dans trois jours tout au plus, nous pourrons protéger notre peuple comme il se doit et organiser des battues lorsque les guerriers seront arrivés._

Indra partit sans perdre de temps pour exécuter les ordres qui venaient de lui être donnés. Dès qu’elle se fut éloignée, Lincoln s’approcha de Lexa.

_- Que veux-tu ?_ demanda cette dernière, consciente qu’il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais n’osait pas parler le premier.

_- D’après les informations dont nous disposons, Pike est le seul à posséder le Rouge. Si nous n’approchons pas d’Arkadia, nous ne pourrons jamais comprendre ce qu’il se passe._

_- Si nous nous approchons, nous serons morts avant d’avoir pu dégainer nos épées. Ils n’hésiteront pas à nous abattre, tu le sais._

_- Alors comment allons-nous mettre fin aux attaques ?_

_- Pour l’instant, nous pouvons seulement espérer que ces deux Faucheurs survivent au sevrage et qu’ils puissent nous en apprendre plus et nous expliquer ce qu’il se passe._

Son ton autoritaire fit comprendre à Lincoln qu’il n’y avait plus rien à ajouter et Clarke arriva à cet instant.

- Je suis allée voir Monty. Il est un peu secoué mais il est certain qu’il s’agit de sa mère.

La Commandante se contenta de hocher la tête.

Sans un mot, Clarke ajusta sa prise sur le pistolet qu’elle tenait. Elle inséra deux petites capsules qui portaient une aiguille à l’une de leurs extrémités et s’assura qu’elles soient bien positionnées avant de tendre les bras devant elle en tenant fermement l’arme à deux mains. Elle se trouvait à une faible distance des deux Faucheurs et n’eut donc aucun mal à les atteindre tous les deux au cou. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la mère de Monty et son acolyte se détendent subitement et se relâchent jusqu’à perdre connaissance.

- Tu peux les emmener dans le camion ? demanda la blonde à Lincoln.

- Pas de problème.

Le guerrier s’approcha des deux Faucheurs et coupa d’abord les cordes qui retenaient l’homme prisonnier avant de le charger sur son épaule pour le porter jusqu’au véhicule. Clarke lui lança un bref regard pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’aide, puis reporta son attention sur Lexa et lui indiqua d’un simple mouvement de tête qu’elle souhaitait lui parler. La brune ordonna aux guerriers d’attendre le retour d’Indra pour recevoir de nouveaux ordres et elle envoya Niylah et Ontari au camion pour qu’elles surveillent les deux Faucheurs.

Une fois que les deux jeunes filles se furent éloignées pour pouvoir parler sans risquer d’être entendues, Clarke prit la parole :

- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- J’imagine que tu ne vas pas rester les bras croisés alors que les Faucheurs semblent être de retour et s’en prennent à nouveau à ton peuple. Tes troupes arriveront dans les jours à venir, alors qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois qu’ils seront là ?

- J’ai donné mes instructions à Indra et une fois que les guerriers seront arrivés, ils nous aideront à protéger notre peuple.

- Donc tu ne comptes pas organiser une attaque ? s’étonna la fille du Ciel.

- Attaquer Arkadia reviendrait à décimer notre armée sans être sûr de causer de sérieux dégâts à notre ennemi. En l’état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous battre sur un terrain qu’ils connaissent aussi bien.

- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On attend ? Si on ne fait rien, Pike va rester terré derrière les murs du camp et continuer à attaquer des villages les uns après les autres pour nous affaiblir, et quand il en aura fini avec les Natifs de la région, il attaquera le Mont Weather.

- J’en ai conscience, lança la brune d’un ton sec. C’est pour cette raison que je dis qu’ _en l’état actuel_ des choses, nous n’attaquerons pas.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, souffla Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

- J’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’as dit concernant vos armes au cours des derniers jours.

La Native s’interrompit et détourna le regard quelques instants avant de planter à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne.

- Comme tu l’as fait remarquer, il sera aisé pour Pike de s’enfermer derrière les murs d’Arkadia et de nous tuer les uns après les autres. Si c’est ce qu’il fait, alors il aura juste à attendre que nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup pour nous massacrer, nous ne pourrons rien faire si nous attaquons directement le camp avec nos propres armes. Mais si nous utilisons les mêmes armes qu’eux alors l’affrontement sera nettement plus équilibré.

- Alors tu acceptes que tes guerriers utilisent des armes à feu ? s’enthousiasma la blonde.

- Je ne crois pas avoir d’autre choix. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème de la protection que leur offre Arkadia. Nous serons obligés de les affronter tôt ou tard, mais il faut à tout prix éviter une bataille dans le camp ou à proximité.

- Il y a sûrement un moyen de les obliger à quitter le camp.

- Nous trouverons un moyen, assura la Commandante. Mais pour l’instant, il y a plus important. Ton peuple ne peut pas rester au Mont Weather.

- Pourquoi ? s’étonna Clarke.

- Le bunker est trop proche d’Arkadia et de cet autre camp qui se trouve de l’autre côté de la montagne et qui est fidèle à Pike à en croire les gardes qui ont été envoyés là-bas en surveillance. Si les tiens sont attaqués, ils ne pourront pas s’enfuir, ils seront pris en étau.

- Le Mont Weather a un système de défense quasiment infranchissable, tu le sais bien.

- Oui, mais c’est une force comme c’est une faiblesse. Si les défenses sont percées, ils seront pris au piège.

- Mais ils ont un système de défense, ce qui n’est pas le cas de la plupart des villages de la région qui sont bien plus vulnérables. Pourquoi ne devraient-ils pas partir eux aussi ?

- La forêt est leur habitat, ils refuseront de partir. De toute façon, je pensais que le Mont Weather était une solution temporaire en attendant de trouver un autre endroit où ton peuple pourrait s’installer ?

- Oui, mais nous n’avons toujours pas trouvé cet autre endroit justement.

- Ils peuvent venir à Polis.

La fille du Ciel resta un instant muette, ne trouvant plus ses mots face à une telle proposition. Quand elle put enfin parler, elle haussa quelque peu la voix face à ce qui lui semblait être une aberration.

- Mais enfin… Il va falloir trouver un endroit pour tous les loger.

- Il y a suffisamment de place chez les habitants.

- Et tu as pensé au voyage ? Il faut presque une semaine pour atteindre Polis à pieds, c’est beaucoup trop risqué de déplacer autant de gens pour un tel trajet enfin !

- Est-ce que tu vois une autre solution ?

- Oui, ils peuvent tout simplement rester au Mont Weather, s’impatienta la blonde.

- Clarke, écoute-moi.

L’intéressée fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu lorsque sa compagne lui prit la main. Certes, il n’y avait personne aux alentours, mais ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter ainsi lorsqu’elles n’étaient pas absolument seules.

- Le Peuple du Ciel fait partie de la Coalition à présent, et à ce titre, il est sous ma protection. Crois-moi, j’essaye de faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour les tiens, tout comme je l’ai toujours fait pour les Natifs, et c’est pour cette raison que je pense qu’il vaut mieux qu’ils quittent le Mont Weather. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité là-bas, ils sont trop proches de nos ennemis.

- Non seulement le voyage jusqu’à Polis serait dangereux, mais en plus s’ils partent, Ton DC et les autres villages seront laissés sans défense, il n’y aura personne à proximité qui possède des armes à feu et puisse les défendre plus efficacement.

- Dans ce cas, tu choisiras des soldats qui resteront à Ton DC pour assurer la protection de la région.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu as conscience que la cohabitation entre les habitants de Polis et mon peuple serait loin d’être facile ?

- Je sais. Mais je pense que ce sera justement le meilleur moyen de pousser nos deux peuples à s’unir et à apprendre à vivre ensemble.

- Que dirait Titus ?

- Il n’approuvera pas, mais ce n’est pas à lui de prendre ce genre de décision, il n’est que mon conseiller.

La fille du Ciel soupira à nouveau et adopta un air réprobateur. Elle resta longuement silencieuse et Lexa se contenta de la fixer dans l’attente d’une quelconque réponse. Clarke baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir pendant un instant, puis quand elle releva ses iris bleus, elle les planta dans ceux de sa compagne.

- Je vais y réfléchir et j’en parlerai à ma mère et à Marcus.

La brune se crispa lorsqu’elle apprit qu’Abby participerait à la décision. Elle s’y attendait et ne fut donc pas étonnée, simplement frustrée et contrariée, car elle savait que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées ainsi.

Son regard se porta sur le camion qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres et à côté duquel se tenaient les amis de sa compagne, visiblement en train de les attendre.

- Tu devrais y aller.

Clarke avait suivi son regard mais reporta son attention sur elle à ces mots.

- Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ?

- Je suis plus à ma place ici. Et de toute évidence, c’est aussi ce que ressentent Lincoln et Octavia.

La blonde suivit à nouveau son regard et vit alors que ses deux amis venaient d’échanger quelques mots avec les autres et rejoignaient maintenant le village pour se fondre parmi les autres guerriers qui ne manquèrent pas de leur lancer quelques regards en coin. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa compagne et la fixa avec un air presque suppliant.

- Je ne veux pas être toute seule là-bas.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Ta mère sera là, et tes amis aussi.

Clarke baissa la tête mais ne dit rien. Peinée de la voir ainsi, Lexa s’approcha d’elle et lui releva doucement le menton jusqu’à ce qu’elle la regarde.

- Tout va bien se passer.

La jeune fille approuva d’un faible hochement de tête mais la brune vit bien qu’elle n’était pas convaincue.

- Niylah va repartir avec vous et Ontari restera ici.

Cette fois, la fille du Ciel la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- J’ai plus confiance en elle qu’en Ontari, je préfère que ce soit elle qui soit avec toi.

- Fais en sorte de toujours avoir Indra à tes côtés alors, nous sommes sûres de sa fidélité.

- Je doute d’avoir besoin de lui demander de rester avec moi pour qu’elle le fasse, sourit la brune, obtenant ainsi un sourire en retour de la part de sa compagne. Va rejoindre tes amis maintenant. Il faut que vous soyez rentrés avant que le sédatif cesse de faire effet.

La guerrière se dirigea vers Niylah et Ontari qui se tenaient à côté du camion, attendant ses ordres, mais elle s’arrêta alors qu’elle n’avait fait que quelques pas.

- Lexa ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Clarke. Cette dernière semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais elle resta muette. La Native était sur le point de lui demander s’il y avait un problème ou quelque chose qui n’allait pas quand elle prit finalement la parole :

- Est-ce que tu veux que mon peuple s’installe à Polis pour être certaine que je reste ?

La brune fut quelques peu désemparée par cette question. Elle s’attendait à ce que Clarke lui demande cela plus tôt et pensait donc que si elle ne l’avait toujours pas fait, alors elle ne le ferait pas du tout. Elle hésita longuement avant de répondre et Clarke se surprit alors à appréhender et même à redouter ce qu’elle allait dire.

- Oui, admit-elle finalement à voix basse. Mais pas seulement. Je cherche avant tout à faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour mon peuple, et j’estime qu’en l’occurrence ce qu’il y a de mieux pour eux, c’est de ne pas les laisser au Mont Weather où ils sont vulnérables.

La Commandante sentit toutes sortes d’émotions l’envahir suite à cet aveu et elle préféra donc tourner les talons plutôt que d’attendre de découvrir quelle serait la réaction de l’autre jeune fille. Toutefois, si elle ne s’était pas détournée aussi rapidement, elle aurait pu voir un sourire timide se dessiner sur les lèvres de Clarke et aurait peut-être même pu deviner un léger rougissement parant ses joues.

Elle arriva vers les deux guerrières qui attendaient près du camion et s’adressa d’abord à Ontari :

_- Va dire à Indra de faire préparer ma tente._

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête avant d’exécuter l’ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

_- Quant à toi_ , reprit la Commandante en se tournant cette fois vers Niylah. _Tu repars avec Clarke au Mont Weather. Veille sur elle mais fais en sorte qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive pas. Elle ne supporterait pas de savoir que quelqu’un a été chargé de la protéger._

_- Sauf votre respect, Heda, je pense que si je veux assurer efficacement sa sécurité, elle s’apercevra rapidement qu’elle est surveillée._

_- Fais en sorte que ça n’arrive pas_ , siffla la brune. _Et si elle te demande quoi que ce soit, ne lui dis pas que c’est moi qui t’ai donné cet ordre._

Niylah la dévisagea avec un air sceptique et haussa les sourcils mais ne posa pas plus de question.

Lexa adressa un dernier regard à Clarke qui le lui rendit, puis elle partit. La blonde rejoignit aussitôt la guerrière native et se planta face à elle.

- Elle t’a demandé de me protéger, n’est-ce pas ?

- Quelle perspicacité, ricana la jeune femme.

- Je t’interdis de me suivre à la trace comme le font ceux qui sont chargés de la sécurité de Lexa, c’est compris ?

- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, ce n’était pas mon intention.

- Allons-y.

La plus jeune monta à l’arrière du camion, là où Lincoln avait installé les Faucheurs inconscients et où se trouvait déjà Monty, puis Niylah les rejoignit et Jasper put démarrer et prendre la direction du Mont Weather.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Raven n’avait pas perdu de temps après sa conversation avec Abby et avait tout de suite voulu se rendre utile. Elle avait senti en elle une soudaine vague de motivation et avait voulu en profiter. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu’elle trouve quelqu’un qui lui avait signalé une panne au niveau du système de chauffage d’un des dortoirs. Sans perdre de temps, elle s’était rendue sur place et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour identifier l’origine du problème.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans l’une des salles qui accueillaient toutes sortes de machines, dont celles qui faisaient fonctionner le chauffage défaillant. Ce qui était un véritable mystère pour la plupart des gens n’avait aucun secret pour elle et elle se mit rapidement au travail.

Alors qu’elle était en train de retirer la pièce qui posait problème, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et arrêta donc ce qu’elle était en train de faire pour se retourner. Elle sourit en voyant Sinclair entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu es à peine arrivée et te voilà déjà au travail ? Tu ne t’arrêtes jamais ma parole !

- Il faut bien que je répare ce que les ingénieurs ne sont pas capables de gérer eux-mêmes, charria la jeune fille en lançant un regard malicieux à l’homme.

- Tu as l’air en forme dis donc. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Je viens d’avoir une longue conversation avec Abby.

Tout en parlant, la mécanicienne reprit son travail là où elle l’avait laissé.

- Je peux te demander à quel propos ? risqua Sinclair.

- Elle voulait me parler de ma jambe.

- Et donc ? insista l’ingénieur.

- Elle ne pourra pas m’en rendre l’usage, mais ça je le savais déjà.

La brune retira vivement sa main après s’être pincé le doigt et lâcha un juron, mais elle se remit immédiatement au travail en même temps qu’elle reprenait ses explications.

- Mais elle a sans doute un moyen de faire disparaître les douleurs.

Elle termina encore quelques réglages puis elle essuya ses mains tâchées de cambouis dans un chiffon qui ne semblait pas être plus propre et se redressa pour faire face à Sinclair.

- Elle n’est pas sûre que ça fonctionne mais elle semble plutôt optimiste. Bon… J’ai l’ai toujours trouvé trop optimiste justement, alors j’ai tendance à me méfier. Mais elle m’a plusieurs fois prouvé qu’elle avait raison de l’être, alors disons que je vais y croire pour cette fois.

- C’est bien. Je suis content pour toi, c’est une très bonne nouvelle.

Sur ce, Sinclair sourit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte mais resta plus sur la réserve.

- Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop tôt. Attendons de voir ce que ça va donner.

- J’ai confiance, dit l’ingénieur en se séparant de la mécanicienne. Abby est un excellent médecin et une femme brillante, si la solution qu’elle t’a proposée ne fonctionne pas, alors elle trouvera autre chose.

- Espérons que ce dont elle m’a parlé suffise.

Sinclair afficha un sourire cette fois plus triste face à l’air anxieux de Raven et posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte quand elle fut brusquement ouverte et découvrirent alors Niylah qui venait d’arriver et sembla étonnée de les trouver là, tout du moins posa-t-elle un regard surpris sur l’ingénieur.

- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas déranger.

Elle s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais fut arrêtée.

- Tu ne déranges pas, lui assura l’homme. On avait fini de toute façon, j’allais partir.

La Native s’immobilisa et attendit que Sinclair quitte la pièce après avoir offert un dernier sourire bienveillant à la mécanicienne. Aucun des deux n’ayant retenu la porte, elle claqua derrière l’homme et après cela, le silence emplit la pièce tout entière.

- Tu n’étais pas censée aller à Ton DC avec les autres ? demanda Raven sans cacher son étonnement de la voir ici.

- J’y suis allée. Quand on est arrivés sur place, les deux Faucheurs avaient été maîtrisés, Clarke n’a eu qu’à les endormir pour qu’on puisse les ramener ici.

- C’est bien.

Cette phrase tomba lourdement et après cela, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Les deux femmes se dévisageaient l’une l’autre sans dire un mot et Raven fut surprise de voir que la blonde semblait presque mal à l’aise. Elle avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste, mais le tic nerveux qui agitait l’une de ses jambes trahissait un certain stress.

- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ou tu es seulement venue me dire ça ? demanda finalement la mécanicienne en voyant que Niylah ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

- Je voulais te demander comment allait ta jambe. Tu t’es reposée au moins ou alors tu as couru partout comme tu en as l’habitude ?

- Ça va.

La guerrière dévisagea Raven en haussant les sourcils.

- C’est tout ? Habituellement, les gens ajoutent merci quand quelqu’un s’inquiète et se préoccupe d’eux comme je viens de le faire.

- Donc tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? répliqua la brune du tac au tac avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, lança vivement Niylah.

- Pourtant tu l’as dit.

- Tu es insupportable, dit la blonde en affichant cependant un léger sourire.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c’est toi qui as lancé ce jeu entre nous ?

- Un jeu, tu dis ? Donc ça a l’air de te plaire, c’est un bon point.

La Native s’approcha de la fille du Ciel jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à un petit mètre d’elle et alors celle-ci s’aperçut qu’une fois encore, elle était parvenue à retourner la situation à son avantage. Cette faculté qu’elle avait de toujours la prendre à son propre jeu l’agaçait tout autant qu’elle l’amusait. Pourtant, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

- Et si ça me plaisait vraiment ? dit-elle d’une voix plus grave que celle qu’elle employait en temps normal.

Niylah laissa échapper un léger rire avant de répondre :

- Je pense avoir déjà été suffisamment claire pour que tu connaisses ma position sur la question et que tu saches ce que je veux.

- C’est vrai.

- Maintenant…

A son tour, la blonde avait commencé à employer une voix différente, plus profonde, à tel point qu’elle semblait presque vibrer et produisait ainsi un son étonnement doux aux oreilles de Raven. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, elle avança à nouveau, obligeant ainsi la brune à reculer pour garder une certaine distance entre elles.

- … la question est de savoir…

La blonde poursuivait sa progression, poussant ainsi la mécanicienne toujours plus loin, et bientôt celle-ci heurta doucement une machine qui l’empêcha d’aller plus loin.

- … ce que _toi_ , tu veux.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure rauque, chuchotés à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Raven. La jeune femme plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la brune et malgré leur couleur sombre, elle n’eut aucun mal à voir que ses pupilles étaient un peu plus dilatées qu’à l’accoutumée, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

- Tu n’étais pas prête il y a quelques jours, mais maintenant je crois que tu l’es.

- Arrête de parler.

Sans plus de bavardages stériles, Raven saisit brusquement Niylah par la nuque d’une main et l’attira à elle. Leurs lèvres ses rencontrèrent sans douceur, s’écrasant contre celles de l’autre sans précaution. La blonde répondit immédiatement à ce baiser brutal et ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle saisit la mécanicienne par les hanches et la souleva du sol sans difficulté. La machine contre laquelle le dos de Raven avait buté un peu plus tôt avait une hauteur idéale et la Native ne se priva donc pas de s’en servir. La brune ne put s’empêcher de faire l’analogie avec cette fois où le même genre de scène s’était joué au camp, dans l’atelier où Kyle et elle travaillaient. Cependant, elle chassa cette pensée au plus vite, préférant profiter de l’instant présent et du plaisir qu’elle pouvait en tirer.

Niylah se recula quelque peu pour retirer sa veste puis sa tunique et Raven en profita alors pour retirer son propre tee-shirt, mais alors, à nouveau, la similitude avec le déroulement semblable à celui qu’elle avait connu avec Kyle la frappa. Elle fit de son mieux pour masquer son trouble et de toute évidence, elle y parvint puisque la guerrière ne lui lança qu’un bref regard avant de venir à nouveau l’embrasser.

Si dès les premiers instants elle n’avait pas hésité à se servir de sa langue en venant la mêler à leurs baisers, cette fois Niylah se fit étonnement plus douce, et c’est à ce moment que la mécanicienne sentit une nette différence avec la façon dont s’était comporté Kyle avec elle.

Elle ressentait sans mal le désir qu’éprouvait la blonde à travers la façon qu’elle avait de la toucher et de l’embrasser, et pourtant elle n’était pas pressante comme l’avait été le jeune homme. Ses gestes étaient lents et délicats, elle semblait attentive et précautionneuse, et alors que tout ceci aurait sans doute dû la rassurer et la mettre en confiance, elle sentit au contraire une certaine panique l’envahir.

La Native faisait durer les choses, à tel point que la plus jeune des deux eut bientôt l’impression qu’elle ne comptait pas passer aux choses sérieuses. Il faudrait bien qu’elle finisse par la déshabiller tôt ou tard, mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu’elle lui enlève son attelle. Or, la blonde n’y avait toujours pas touché et gardait ses mains sur sa taille et ses hanches.

Plusieurs minutes s’étaient écoulées et Niylah poursuivait ses attentions quand la brune se sépara soudain d’elle. Elle voulut s’approcher à nouveau pour venir chercher son cou et l’embrasser, mais alors Raven l’en empêcha en la retenant par les épaules.

- Tu comptes en rester aux préliminaires toute la soirée ?

- Pardon ? s’étonna la blonde avec un air confus.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

Le ton de la jeune fille était brusque, presque agressif.

- Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu’on se tripote, il serait peut-être temps de m’enlever cette saloperie.

Niylah ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette soudaine vulgarité et regarda l’attelle que lui désignait la brune.

- Je comptais te laisser l’enlever toi-même.

La mécanicienne dévisagea la guerrière avec un air presque outré.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d’y toucher ?

- Non, pas du tout. C’est juste que ça me semble plus correct de te laisser choisir à quel moment tu veux enlever ton attelle, c’est normal que tu puisses décider à quel rythme tu veux aller et avec quoi tu es à l’aise ou pas.

Raven resta estomaquée face à de tels propos. Elle peinait à croire que celle qui avait passé des jours à lui tourner autour et à la draguer sans vergogne était en train de tenir un tel discours. Le premier instant de surprise passé, elle se ressaisit du mieux qu’elle put et planta ses iris sombres dans ceux bleus qui se trouvaient devant elle et la fixaient silencieusement.

Elles se regardèrent ainsi longuement et au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, Raven commençait à craindre ce qu’elle croyait lire de plus en plus nettement dans les yeux de Niylah.

\- Non.

- Je te demande pardon ? lâcha la blonde, plus perdue que jamais face à ce mot qui ne répondait à rien.

- Non, non, non ! Retire immédiatement ce regard de ton visage !

- Quoi ? Mais quel regard ? De quoi tu parles ?

_- Ce_ regard ! Celui que tu es en train de faire en ce moment même.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m’expliquer ? J’ai vraiment du mal à te suivre.

- Hors de question qu’on se lance là-dedans.

- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, s’impatienta la Native.

La mécanicienne ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle récupéra son tee-shirt abandonné plus tôt à côté d’elle. Elle remit son vêtement avec des gestes précipités puis s’appuya sur ses bras pour descendre de la machine où elle était assise.

- Alors tu ne vas pas m’expliquer ? s’indigna Niylah.

- Laisse tomber.

Sans perdre une seconde, la brune se dirigea vers la porte et la guerrière la regarda s’éloigner sans bouger, trop stupéfaite pour la retenir.

- Raven ?

L’intéressée ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce en laissant la porte claquer derrière elle.

- Raven !

Il n’y eut que le silence pour répondre à Niylah. Elle resta immobile encore quelques instants, figée sur place par la surprise, incapable du moindre mouvement. Qu’avait-elle fait pour que tout dérape si rapidement ? Elle avait fait de son mieux pour mettre la brune à l’aise et ne pas la brusquer et en fin de compte, cette précaution avait semblé l’exaspérer plus qu’autre chose.

La Native poussa un profond soupir et récupéra sa tunique par terre avant de la remettre avec des gestes empreints de colère.

_- C’est quoi son problème ? Sérieusement, comment ils les élèvent là-haut ?_

Elle ramassa sa veste et sortit de la pièce, bien décidée à quitter le bunker pour aller marcher en forêt afin d’évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.

Raven de son côté, avait pris la direction de l’appartement qu’elle occupait avec ses amis, bien décidée à essayer de se changer les idées pour ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer entre Niylah et elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle découvrit l’appartement vide. Les garçons étaient sans doute allés vagabonder dans le bunker, après tout ils connaissaient bien mieux les lieux qu’elle. Quant à Clarke, elle ne s’attendait pas à la voir très souvent durant leur séjour au Mont Weather.

Lasse et encore quelque peu sonnée par ce qui venait de se produire, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Son regard eut tôt fait de se perdre dans le vague et immanquablement, ses pensées dérivèrent lentement mais sûrement vers la Native.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Niylah avait été attentionnée et délicate, elle aurait dû lui en être reconnaissante, et à vrai dire, elle l’était. Mais elle avait également ressenti une certaine frustration comme à chaque fois qu’elle était traitée comme une petite chose fragile. Plus que tout, c’était la peur qui s’était emparée d’elle et l’avait fait agir ainsi. Elle avait vu ce regard sur le visage de Niylah, elle avait vu dans ses yeux cette préoccupation et cette inquiétude non feintes à son égard, elle avait pu y lire sans mal une sincérité qui avait été douloureuse parce que trop semblable à celle qu’elle avait vu dans d’autres yeux, une sincérité qu’elle avait vu dans les yeux de Finn.

Elle avait été attachée à Kyle bien sûr, et sa perte l’avait atteinte, mais la relation qu’elle avait eue avec lui avait été bien différente de celle qu’elle avait entretenue avec son premier petit ami. Tous les bons sentiments et la sincérité qu’elle avait pu voir dans les yeux de Niylah avaient un jour été présents dans ceux de Finn, ils y avaient été présents et ils avaient été pour elle. Puis ils avaient été séparés lorsque le jeune homme s’était dénoncé à sa place pour lui éviter l’exécution, après quoi il avait été envoyé sur Terre, et quand enfin ils s’étaient retrouvés, tout ce qu’elle avait un jour lu dans ses yeux ne lui était plus destiné, tous ces sentiments étaient pour une autre : Clarke. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais elle s’était finalement résignée et avait accepté l’évidence : Clarke avait pris la place qu’elle occupait auparavant dans le cœur de Finn. Alors elle s’était écartée. D’elle-même, elle avait pris la décision de le laisser être heureux, même si c’était avec une autre, mais malgré cela, elle n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer, jamais.

Elle n’avait pas pu supporter de voir dans les yeux de Niylah ce qu’elle avait un jour pu voir dans ceux de Finn, alors elle était partie.

La porte s’ouvrit, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées, et alors elle eut la surprise de voir entrer Clarke. La nouvelle venue poussa un profond soupir avant de retirer ses gants pour les jeter sur la table, puis sa veste qu’elle abandonna sur le dossier d’une chaise.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la brune en la voyant ainsi.

- Je sors d’une réunion longue et éprouvante avec ma mère et Marcus. Il va sans doute falloir que tout le monde quitte le Mont Weather assez rapidement et l’organisation s’annonce compliquée.

- Où est-ce qu’on va aller ?

- A Polis. Lexa m’a assuré qu’il y aurait suffisamment de place chez les habitants pour accueillir tout le monde.

- C’est elle qui a décidé qu’on devait partir d’ici, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis certaine qu’elle t’a proposé ça uniquement pour te garder à ses côtés.

- Elle m’a dit que c’était aussi pour protéger notre peuple et les éloigner d’Arkadia et de l’autre camp.

Raven ne répliqua pas mais ne sembla pas convaincue pour autant.

- Tu détestes être ici, alors pourquoi tu sembles tout à coup vouloir rester ?

- Ce n’est pas de rester ici qui m’intéresse, c’est de rester là où il y a le matériel médical dont ta mère aura besoin pour ma jambe.

La plus jeune fixa son amie avec un air interrogateur, en attente d’une explication.

- J’ai parlé avec ta mère tout à l’heure. Elle a trouvé un moyen de soulager mes douleurs, mais pour ça, il faut qu’elle m’opère.

- L’opération est prévue pour quand ? demanda la blonde en se crispant.

\- Demain.

- Ce n’est pas un peu précipité ?

- Je veux que ce soit fait au plus vite pour pouvoir envisager d’autres solutions si ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Je comprends, dit Clarke avec un ton grave.

- Tu ne vas pas tout annuler ? s’inquiéta la brune, déjà prête à hausser le ton si c’était nécessaire.

- Sûrement pas. L’opération est prévue pour demain et elle aura lieu, on ne change rien. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt on pourra partir, et Lexa n’aura d’autre choix que d’attendre que ta convalescence se termine une fois que tu auras été opérée.

Raven sourit, touchée de voir le dévouement de son amie.

La blonde lui rendit son sourire, mais elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que celui de la mécanicienne avait rapidement disparu, remplacé par un air grave et préoccupé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La brune baissa les yeux et resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

- Tu penses encore à Finn ?

Cette simple question suffit à assombrir l’expression de Clarke.

Elle rejoignit son amie et s’assit à côté d’elle sur le canapé. Après un court moment de réflexion, elle donna finalement sa réponse :

\- Souvent.

- Ça t’arrive de culpabiliser d’être avec Lexa ?

Un air désemparé se peignit sur les traits de la blonde, et alors Raven comprit qu’elle s’était mal exprimée.

- Enfin pas parce que c’est Lexa. Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu culpabilises d’être avec quelqu’un d’autre ?

Clarke prit un temps de réflexion pendant lequel elle inspira profondément. Elle s’installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, allant jusqu’à s’y asseoir en tailleur sans se préoccuper de le tâcher avec ses chaussures qu’elle portait toujours. Une fois plus à l’aise, elle regarda la brune dans les yeux.

- Je culpabilisais au début. Je me sentais mal de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu’un aussi rapidement, et surtout je me sentais mal du fait que mes sentiments étaient dirigés vers Lexa. Ce n’est pas elle qui a réclamé la mort de Finn, mais elle était liée à tout ça.

La mécanicienne hocha faiblement la tête en baissant les yeux alors qu’elle les sentait soudain plus humides. Un léger picotement lui fit cligner des paupières. Voyant qu’elle peinait à retenir ses larmes et voulant apporter un peu de réconfort à son amie, Clarke prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

- Il voudrait que tu sois heureuse, toi plus que n’importe qui. Tu mérites d’être heureuse, et où qu’il soit, je suis certaine que c’est tout ce qu’il te souhaite. Alors fais en sorte de l’être, d’accord ? Ne rejette pas ce que les gens ont à t’offrir.

Raven releva les yeux vers la blonde et quand elle vit que cette dernière lui souriait, elle se força à en faire autant. Elle devina qu’elle n’avait pas été suffisamment convaincante quand son amie lâcha une de ses mains pour venir essuyer une larme qui avait réussi à se frayer un passage entre ses cils. Clarke déplia ses jambes et changea de position de façon à pouvoir se rapprocher de la brune et ainsi pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci accueillit son étreinte avec plaisir et se blottit contre elle, heureuse de trouver du soutien et du réconfort auprès de celle qui aurait tout aussi bien pu devenir sa pire ennemie étant donné la façon dont les choses avaient commencé entre elles.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le ciel étant encombré par les nuages qui ne l’avaient pas quitté depuis le début de l’après-midi, la nuit était d’un noir d’encre. Octavia et Lincoln, chacun une torche dans la main gauche, progressaient prudemment, attentifs au moindre bruit et au moindre mouvement bien que la visibilité soit plus que réduite dans la forêt bordant Ton DC.

Ils s’étaient portés volontaires sans hésiter lorsqu’il avait fallu désigner qui prendrait le premier tour de garde de la nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux déterminés à être à nouveau acceptés parmi le _Trikru_ , et pour cela, ils allaient devoir prouver leur dévotion, l’intégration parmi le clan passait entre autre par-là. Les choses fonctionnaient plus ou moins comme dans une meute : il fallait savoir trouver sa place et ensuite y rester, ou alors si on voulait en changer, il fallait être prêt à se battre pour cela. Dans un premier temps, être à nouveau considéré comme un membre à part entière de la meute serait déjà une grande avancée pour eux deux et ils s’en contenteraient pour commencer.

Ils patrouillaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et la relève ne tarderait pas à arriver, pourtant, aucun ne se sentait réellement fatigué, et ce, malgré le voyage de deux jours qu’ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu’ici. Ils n’avaient rien repéré d’anormal durant leur ronde et espéraient bien que ceux qui les remplaceraient auraient la même chance.

Les Faucheurs étaient des adversaires redoutables en toutes circonstances, mais dans la nuit, ils étaient sérieusement avantagés. Même ceux à qui ils avaient affaire depuis quelques jours étaient dangereux, ils en avaient tous conscience. Il s’agissait de survivants de l’Arche et ils maniaient donc moins bien les armes blanches dont ils étaient équipés que les Natifs, mais il n’en restait pas moins que personne ne devait prendre à la légère la menace qu’ils représentaient. La raison pour laquelle ils utilisaient de telles armes était d’ailleurs toujours un mystère. Tout du moins pour la plupart des gens, car Octavia, elle, avait bien une idée de leur provenance : la jeune fille était quasiment certaine que ces lames natives venaient de la salle qu’elle avait découverte durant l’attaque d’Arkadia et où elle avait récupéré sa propre épée. Pike était très probablement responsable de la transformation de tous ces malheureux et il leur avait donc sans doute fourni les armes dont ils se servaient.

Alors que le silence régnait, seulement troublé pour le hululement d’un oiseau nocturne et le souffle du vent dans les arbres qui agitait régulièrement les branches, Lincoln et Octavia entendirent soudain du bruit provenant des fourrés qui se trouvaient sur leur droite. Ils dégainèrent leur épée à l’unisson et dans le même temps, se tournèrent tous les deux dans cette direction en tendant leur torche devant eux pour tenter de distinguer ce que l’obscurité leur cachait.

- Pas de panique.

C’était une voix féminine qui venait de s’élever et quelques secondes plus tard, Ontari émergea d’un bosquet et marcha dans leur direction. Dès qu’ils l’eurent reconnue, les deux guerriers se détendirent, mais Octavia n’en resta pas moins vigilante.

_- Haukom yu kamp raun hir_ _?_ lança-t-elle sans détour. (Pourquoi es-tu ici ?)

_- La fille du Ciel parle notre langue ? Bel effort d’intégration._

Le sourire en coin qui s’était dessiné sur les traits d’Ontari lorsqu’elle avait prononcé ces mots d’une voix mielleuse firent serrer les dents à l’autre jeune fille. Elle ne supportait pas le ton qu’elle employait et si elle ne s’était pas contrôlée, elle aurait pris plaisir à lui expliquer sa façon de penser sans se priver de quelques piques. Elle était peut-être elle-même née dans le Ciel, mais une guerrière de l’ _Azgeda_ n’avait pas plus sa place qu’elle dans les forêts du _Trikru_.

_- Elle a sa place parmi nous_ , intervint Lincoln. _Elle est l’une des nôtres._

_- Bien sûr_ , souffla Ontari.

Ce même air narquois était toujours présent sur son visage, mais plutôt que d’y prêter attention, Octavia préféra poser son regard sur son compagnon et le remercier d’un sourire. Toutefois, elle ne se laissa pas détourner de l’interrogation à laquelle elle n’avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse.

_- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. Que fais-tu là ? Tu es censée surveiller la tente de Heda._

_- J’avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes alors j’ai demandé à quelqu’un de me remplacer._

_- Tu avais besoin de sortir du village pour te dégourdir les jambes_ _?_ lança la plus jeune avec un ton faussement étonné.

_- J’ai toujours apprécié la solitude. Je préfère être seule pendant mes promenades._

_- Et tu préfères aussi te promener sans emmener de torche avec toi pour qu’on te prenne pour un Faucheur ? Tu as le goût du danger à ce que je vois._

Ontari sembla cette fois quelque peu déstabilisée. Elle se raidit et lança un regard noir à l’adolescente, les lèvres pincées. Elles se fixèrent l’une l’autre pendant de longues secondes. L’atmosphère déjà tendue auparavant était tout à coup devenue pesante.

_- Je ferais mieux de retourner à mon poste. J’ai déjà trop tardé et comme tu l’as si bien fait remarquer, la sécurité de Heda dépend de moi._

La guerrière de la Nation des Glaces avait prononcé ces mots sans détourner les yeux un seul instant.

_- Pas de bêtises tous les deux, ne profitez pas d’être seuls_ , lança-t-elle. _N’oubliez pas que notre sécurité à tous repose sur vous pour encore une petite heure avant que la relève n’arrive._

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent une dernière fois en un sourire peu engageant avant qu’elle ne tourne les talons et prenne la direction de Ton DC.

Les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent s’éloigner sans un mot, et quand il estima qu’elle était suffisamment loin à en croire le bruit de ses pas, Lincoln se tourna vers sa compagne :

_- Pourquoi tu as été si agressive avec elle ?_

_- Tu n’as pas remarqué que c’est elle qui m’a provoquée en premier ?_

Octavia reprit leur marche là où ils l’avaient interrompue lorsque l’autre jeune fille était arrivée et le guerrier lui emboîta le pas.

_- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas répondre à ses provocations justement._

_- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que ce n’est pas mon genre_ , répliqua la brune en continuant à regarder droit devant elle.

_- Tu ne l’aimes vraiment pas, hein ?_

Cette fois, l’adolescente s’arrêta et se tourna vers son compagnon.

_- Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui ne m’inspire pas confiance_ , expliqua-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas expliquer d’où ça vient mais je ne me sens pas à l’aise en sa présence. Le fait qu’elle soit chargée de la protection de Lexa ne me plaît pas non plus, ce n’est pas elle qui devrait être à ce poste._

_- Je pense que Lexa est sur ses gardes, ne t’en fais pas pour ça._

_- Il faut qu’on reste vigilants malgré tout. C’est notre devoir de la protéger._

A ces mots, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lincoln et alors la brune fronça les sourcils.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il n’y a encore pas si longtemps tu semblais détester Lexa et maintenant tu te préoccupes de sa sécurité. Aurais-tu mûri ?_

_- Oh arrête !_ lança Octavia en souriant et en donnant une tape sur l’épaule de son compagnon avant de reprendre sa marche. _J’ai toujours eu du respect pour elle-même quand on a eu des différends, et maintenant j’ai changé d’avis à son sujet sur certains points. Je pense qu’elle est à sa place en tant que Heda et que personne ne pourrait mieux assumer cette fonction qu’elle._

_- Heureux de te l’entendre dire_ , charria encore le jeune homme. _Lexa est en effet une grande dirigeante_ , reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux. _Elle mérite qu’on le reconnaisse._

Le silence se fit et le jeune couple poursuivit sa ronde sans un mot, tous les deux attentifs. Il n’y avait toujours rien à signaler et ils espéraient que ce calme dure.

Après quelques minutes, Lincoln prit à nouveau la parole d’une voix basse :

_- Tu sais, c’est normal que tu te sentes mal à l’aise avec Ontari. Elle vient d’un peuple que tu ne connais pas et qui est un peu différent des autres clans natifs._

_- D’après ce que j’ai compris, personne n’est vraiment à l’aise avec l’Azgeda._

_- C’est vrai,_ admit le jeune homme. _Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on est toujours effrayé par ce qu’on ne connaît pas. Regarde, au début tu avais peur des Natifs et pourtant aujourd’hui, tu es l’une des nôtres. Tu avais même peur de moi et regarde où nous en sommes maintenant._

A ces mots, Octavia s’arrêta et fit face à son compagnon. Ce dernier en fit autant et ils échangèrent un long regard avant que la jeune fille ne parle en gardant ses yeux bleus ancrés aux iris sombres qui la fixaient.

_- Je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi. Même quand tu ne parlais pas, même avant que j’apprenne à te connaître, je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi. J’ai toujours senti qu’il y avait quelque chose de profondément bon en toi et que je n’avais rien à craindre, que tu ne me voulais aucun mal._

Lincoln sourit, touché par ces paroles, et quand il vit la jeune fille s’approcher de lui, il se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser en posant une main sur son visage avec douceur. Le baiser qu’ils partagèrent se prolongea et bientôt Octavia joignit sa langue à l’échange. Son compagnon la laissa faire mais quand il sentit ses mains baladeuses se glisser sous son tee-shirt, cette fois il l’arrêta.

_- Tu ne voudrais pas qu’on donne raison à Ontari quand même ?_ chuchota-t-il tout près des lèvres de la jeune guerrière en souriant. _Notre ronde n’est pas tout à fait finie, ne l’oublie pas._

_- Vivement que ça se termine alors._

L’adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un air espiègle et après avoir volé un dernier baiser à Lincoln, elle s’éloigna de lui et ils se remirent en route pour continuer leur patrouille.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le soleil était levé depuis peu et les oiseaux commençaient tout juste à chanter quand Octavia se réveilla après avoir profité de seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Entre leur tour de garde et les activités nocturnes qui avaient suivi leur retour à leur tente, ils n’avaient pas beaucoup dormi.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et alors qu’ils étaient encore mi-clos, elle se tourna vers Lincoln et vit sans surprise que comme souvent, il était déjà éveillé et se contentait de la regarder, appuyé sur un coude et sa tête reposant sur sa main.

_- Heya_ , souffla la jeune fille. (Bonjour)

En guise de réponse, son compagnon se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans briser ce contact, la brune se colla contre son corps chaud et musclé et ne manqua pas de remarquer ce qui était là presque tous les matins. Elle sourit contre les lèvres du jeune homme puis se sépara de lui.

_- Tu n’en as pas eu assez tout à l’heure ?_

_- Je n’en ai jamais assez avec toi._

Octavia lâcha un léger rire et sans attendre, elle vint à nouveau embrasser son compagnon et se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui, bien décidée à satisfaire leur désir matinal commun.

Quand le jeune couple se décida enfin à sortir de la tente, un groupe était déjà parti pour aller chercher de l’eau à la rivière qui se trouvait non loin. Deux binômes venaient de partir à la chasse et ils se portèrent donc volontaires pour être le troisième et dernier. Ils s’armèrent chacun d’un arc en plus de l’épée et du poignard qu’ils avaient toujours avec eux, puis quittèrent le village pour se mettre en quête de gibier.

Le ciel s’était dégagé pendant les dernières heures de la nuit et le soleil brillait maintenant, si bien que le sol de la forêt commençait à devenir moins glissant, facilitant ainsi leur progression tout en permettant tout de même de repérer des traces d’animaux sans difficulté. Après avoir passé près d’une heure à pister un chevreuil, les deux jeunes gens parvinrent finalement à le retrouver.

Ils se positionnèrent de façon à ne pas être gênés par le vent qui aurait porté leur odeur jusqu’à l’animal et aurait trahi leur présence. Ils se déplaçaient sans un bruit, silencieux comme des ombres, et bientôt ils trouvèrent l’endroit idéal.

_- A toi l’honneur_ , chuchota Lincoln.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s’empara d’une flèche et l’encocha, puis elle leva son arme devant elle et se mit en position. Elle ajusta ses appuis pour avoir un bon équilibre et tira la corde jusqu’à son visage, puis elle prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration et ajuster son tir. Mais alors qu’elle était sur le point de laisser le projectile filer vers sa cible, un léger bruit se fit entendre non loin d’eux. Le chevreuil releva immédiatement la tête, mais il était trop tard. La flèche venait de partir et l’atteignit au cou. L’animal laissa échapper une plainte avant de s’effondrer.

Dès qu’il fut à terre, les deux guerriers abandonnèrent leur arc et dégainèrent leur épée, prêts à faire face à tout danger. Ils avancèrent prudemment vers l’endroit d’où provenait le bruit qui avait failli leur faire rater leur proie et se séparèrent pour prendre leur ennemi en étau. Mais alors qu’ils étaient sur le point d’arriver là où se cachait l’intrus, un animal surgit des fourrés. Ils furent incapables de l’identifier, mais il courut droit sur le chevreuil étendu au sol, mort depuis quelques secondes. Ce fut seulement quand il commença à s’attaquer à la carcasse qu’ils reconnurent un louveteau au pelage noir.

Alors qu’Octavia était émerveillée de voir un tel animal pour la première fois, Lincoln, lui, sembla plutôt énervé. Il se dirigea vers le louveteau à grands pas et s’il ne cria pour ne pas alerter d’éventuels ennemis qui se seraient trouvés dans les alentours, il fit tout de même de grands gestes pour le faire fuir. Le petit releva la tête vers le guerrier et le fixa avec ce qui ressemblait à un air provocateur. Il ne se décida à s’éloigner que quand Lincoln arriva à seulement quelques mètres, et alors il détala pour trouver refuge dans un bosquet qui se trouvait non loin.

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ demanda Octavia avec un ton contrarié en rejoignant son compagnon.

_- On ne va pas le laisser se servir dans notre garde-manger quand même. Et il risque d’attirer le reste de la meute s’il reste trop longtemps ici._

_- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Il a l’air d’avoir seulement quelques mois, s’il faisait partie d’une meute, il resterait avec les autres et les adultes ne le laisseraient pas s’éloigner._

_- Rappelle-moi qui vit sur Terre depuis plus de vingt ans_ , lança le jeune homme avec un air amusé.

_- Ce n’est pas parce que je n’y vis que depuis quelques mois que je n’ai jamais rien appris à propos de la Terre et de sa faune. Nous avions des livres sur l’Arche, et crois-moi, la lecture était une des seules occupations que j’avais en étant enfermée sous le plancher. Si ce louveteau est seul et tente de voler les proies des autres alors il n’y a certainement aucun autre loup avec lui._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors on ne va pas le laisser mourir de faim ! Il a l’air de boiter, je pense que sa meute l’a abandonné._

_- C’est la loi de la nature, on ne doit pas s’interposer._

_- Si tu ne m’avais pas sauvée quand je suis tombée de cette corniche, je serais sans doute morte_ , répliqua la brune du tac au tac.

_- Tu ne serais pas morte, tu n’avais aucune blessure mortelle._

_- Mais le Trikru aurait fini par me trouver et m’aurait tuée. Lui non plus n’a pas de blessure mortelle, mais il va mourir si on le laisse là._

_- Il est hors de question qu’on l’emmène avec nous. Personne n’acceptera, surtout pas Indra._

_- Mais regarde-le_ , se plaignit Octavia avec un ton suppliant.

Le jeune homme suivit la direction qu’elle lui indiquait et vit alors le louveteau qui était timidement sorti de sa cachette et les observait attentivement sans bouger.

L’adolescente sut au ton employé par son compagnon qu’il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Dans le fond, elle savait qu’il avait raison, personne n’accepterait un animal au village, et encore moins un loup. Même s’ils avaient pu emmener l’animal avec eux, encore aurait-il fallu réussir à l’attraper et surtout à l’apprivoiser pour pouvoir le soigner, et elle n’avait à vrai dire aucune idée de la façon de procéder pour y parvenir.

_- Je vais aller relever les pièges. Ramène le chevreuil au village pendant ce temps._

Le jeune homme était sur le point de partir mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers la guerrière et la regarda avec un air sévère.

-  _Ne lui donne rien, d’accord ?_

Octavia se contenta d’opiner du chef puis elle le regarda partir vers l’endroit où était installé les pièges.

Quand il fut hors de vue, elle se tourna vers l’endroit où se tenait le louveteau un peu plus tôt et vit qu’il était toujours là. Il la fixait de ses yeux orangés qui tranchaient avec son pelage sombre et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, incapable de se résoudre à le laisser ainsi, si démuni.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que Lincoln était bien parti et ne l’épiait pas en cachette, elle sortit son poignard et s’approcha du chevreuil. Elle saisit la patte que le louveteau avait commencé à attaquer avec ses petites dents, non sans difficulté, et découpa un morceau de viande. Une fois son travail terminé, elle se tourna vers le petit qui s’était quelque peu approché et la regardait toujours avec ce même air intrigué. Elle lui lança le morceau de viande qu’elle venait de couper et aussitôt l’animal se jeta dessus et commença à manger.

- Régale-toi, je ne sais pas quand j’aurai l’occasion de te donner autre chose.

Après avoir grossièrement essuyé son poignard, elle le remit à sa ceinture, puis elle prit une paire de pattes dans chacune de ses mains et chargea le chevreuil sur ses épaules avant de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre Ton DC.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Il était encore tôt quand Abby arriva à l’infirmerie, elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de voir Monty endormi sur la chaise où elle l’avait laissé la veille lorsqu’elle était allée se coucher. Elle avait sédaté sa mère pour la nuit ainsi que l’autre homme ramené la veille mais dont personne ne semblait connaître l’identité et le jeune homme avait tenu à rester. Toutefois, ce qui surprit davantage la chirurgienne et surtout la contraria, fut de voir Clarke et Raven installées sur deux autres chaises, elles aussi endormies.

Elle s‘approcha des trois adolescents et réveilla sa fille en premier. La blonde sembla désorientée pendant quelques secondes et dut lancer un regard circulaire à la pièce pour se souvenir de l’endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici toutes les deux ? demanda Abby d’un ton exaspéré une fois qu’elle eut les idées plus claires.

- Monty n’est pas rentré hier soir alors on s’est mises à sa recherche. On l’a trouvé ici et quand il nous a dit qu’il comptait passer la nuit ici on est restées.

La chirurgienne poussa un profond soupir en secouant la tête avec un air las.

- On n’allait pas le laisser tout seul, s’indigna la jeune fille.

- Tu as besoin de repos et Raven plus encore. Elle doit être en forme pour son opération aujourd’hui.

- Je vais bien.

La mère et la fille tournèrent la tête vers la brune qui venait de se réveiller.

- J’ai dormi.

- Je doute que dormir assise sur une chaise soit aussi réparateur que dormir dans un lit.

- Croyez-moi, peu importe où je dors, le sommeil n’est jamais réparateur ici.

Abby hocha la tête avec un air grave. Elle-même avait eu du mal à trouver un peu de repos durant les premières nuits passées au Mont Weather, mais elle avait fini par s’habituer et dormait maintenant aussi bien qu’elle le pouvait avec tout le stress qu’elle devait gérer quotidiennement. En revanche, elle était consciente que sa fille et la plupart de ses amis ne pourraient jamais trouver la sérénité dans cet endroit qui les avait laissés traumatisés.

- Je préférerais quand même que tu ailles dormir quelques heures pour être reposée cet après-midi.

La mécanicienne s’apprêtait à répliquer mais elle n’en eut pas le temps.

- Vas-y, Raven.

L’intéressée se tourna vers Monty qui semblait être réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- Merci d’être restée et de ne pas m’avoir laissé seul. Ça va aller, va dormir.

La brune hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement obtempérer. Elle se leva de sa chaise et posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami en lui offrant un léger sourire avant de quitter l’infirmerie.

- Va te reposer aussi, Clarke, dit le jeune asiatique une fois que la jeune fille fut partie.

- J’aimerais bien, mais je ne pense pas que j’en aurai l’occasion.

- Clarke, gronda la mère de l’intéressée avec un air réprobateur.

- Ne t’en fais pas, maman. Je gère la situation, ça va. Je vais rester avec Monty jusqu’à ce qu’on m’appelle pour résoudre un énième problème, dit la blonde avec un sourire forcé.

- Si tu veux vraiment gérer la situation, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes un minimum.

Ils firent tous les trois volte-face et découvrirent alors Nathan qui se trouvait à l’entrée de l’infirmerie, les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur Clarke. Personne ne bougea ni ne prononça un mot pendant de longues secondes. L’atmosphère était tout à coup tendue et la jeune fille se sentait mal à l’aise.

Ce fut finalement Nathan qui agit le premier. Il avança d’un pas lent vers eux et s’arrêta face à la blonde.

- Je vais rester avec Monty, va te reposer. Tu en as besoin, comme tout le monde, et crois-moi les problèmes arriveront bien assez tôt pour venir te réveiller.

Clarke fut d’abord prise au dépourvu. Ces mots s’apparentaient à un début de réconciliation, mais elle peinait à y croire. Après que son père soit mort par sa faute, le jeune métis pouvait-il vraiment revenir vers elle aussi rapidement ? Elle n’en avait pas la certitude, mais elle comptait bien profiter de cette accalmie et faire en sorte qu’elle dure.

Avec un sourire, elle se leva de sa chaise et sourit à son ami.

Nathan ne répondit que par un sourire, mais lorsque la jeune fille passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la sortie, il posa une main sur son bras et le serra brièvement dans un geste chaleureux et amical. La blonde posa un court instant sa main sur la sienne mais ne s’attarda pas et quitta les lieux.

Alors qu’elle venait de partir, le Faucheur installé un peu plus loin commença à remuer, attirant l’attention des trois personnes présentes.

- Je m’en occupe, dit Abby en voyant les regards pleins d’appréhension des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle s’éloigna pour rejoindre le lit où était installé l’homme, laissant ainsi Monty et Nathan seuls. Ce dernier s’assit sur une chaise à côté de son ami et posa les yeux sur la mère de celui-ci.

Hannah dormait encore, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, et alors elle pousserait des cris inhumains en tentant de se libérer des liens qui la retenaient prisonnière comme elle l’avait fait des heures durant la veille après être arrivée au bunker. Cependant, pour l’instant, elle était calme et semblait apaisée.

Quand Nathan détourna le regard et le posa sur son ami, il le découvrit courbé vers l’avant, en train de fixer le corps inanimé de sa mère. Même s’il ne lui faisait pas face, il n’eut aucun mal à voir que ses grands yeux innocents étaient brillants de larmes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à ce constat et dans un geste presque instinctif, il s’avança vers lui et posa une main sur son genou. Monty releva immédiatement les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec un air intrigué, visiblement surpris par ce contact soudain et inattendu.

- Ça va aller, dit le métis d’une voix douce. Abby a sauvé Lincoln et Clarke a réussi à sevrer Raven toute seule. A elles deux, elles vont sortir ta mère de là, tu verras.

Le jeune asiatique hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas convaincu. Il reporta son attention sur Hannah, toujours le même air triste sur le visage. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de finalement prendre la parole sans détourner les yeux de sa mère.

- Tu dois me trouver égoïste.

Nathan le regarda en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Je pense que mon père est réellement mort, mais ma mère est là, bien vivante. Alors que toi…

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable d’aller plus loin. Il n’eut pas besoin de regarder son ami pour percevoir sa soudaine crispation et il regretta alors d’avoir abordé ce sujet. Il était sur le point de s’excuser, mais Nathan le prit de cours.

- Il n’est pas question de moi. Pour l’instant, c’est ta mère et surtout toi qui comptez.

L’asiatique releva à nouveau les yeux vers son ami et le dévisagea avec un air reconnaissant. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée, et alors Nathan n’eut aucun mal à voir qu’il était sur le point de pleurer. Cette fois, il déplaça sa chaise pour la rapprocher de celle de l’autre jeune homme et ce dernier fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu’il le prit dans ses bras et l’attira vers lui. Pourtant, il se laissa faire. Il ne résista pas et vint blottir sa tête contre son torse. Le métis posa une main sur sa tête comme pour le protéger et le serra contre lui.

- Ce qui compte c’est que toi tu ailles bien, Monty. C’est tout ce qui compte pour l’instant.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sanglot qu’il n’était pas parvenu à retenir et alors Nathan déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va aller. Je suis là, tu n’es pas tout seul.

Monty empoigna la veste du jeune métis et la serra fort dans sa main tandis que les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, des larmes trop longtemps retenues et qui exprimaient toutes sortes de choses, tant d’émotions différentes qu’il n’aurait pas pu toutes les nommer. Mais Nathan était là et le serrait dans ses bras, et à cet instant, c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke était retournée à l’appartement en amenant un talkie-walkie avec elle pour être joignable plus facilement. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Raven déjà endormie et se glissa donc à côté d’elle dans le lit en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver le sommeil, mais elle y parvint finalement.

Elle s’endormit profondément pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs heures plus tard lorsque le talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller. Elle craignit immédiatement qu’il s’agisse de Lexa ou Indra qui les contactait pour leur signaler une attaque ou un quelconque problème, mais c’était sa mère qui cherchait Raven pour qu’elle vienne se préparer pour son opération. Ce fut alors une autre peur qui remplaça la première.

Elle savait que cette opération ne présentait pas de risque majeur, mais le destin semblait s’acharner sur son amie et elle craignait donc que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu et provoque des complications.

Raven dormait si profondément qu’elle ne s’était même pas réveillée quand Clarke avait échangé brièvement avec sa mère, et elle dut donc la réveiller elle-même. Une certaine appréhension se dessina sur ses traits lorsqu’elle lui annonça qu’Abby l’attendait pour son opération. La brune n’eut pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit à son amie pour que celle-ci l’accompagne. Elles allèrent ensemble à l’infirmerie et découvrirent alors que la mère de Monty et l’homme non identifié avaient été déplacés dans une autre pièce pour ne pas effrayer d’éventuels patients.

Abby donna à Raven une tenue spéciale puis lui fit prendre un calmant. Le médicament était censé la détendre avant qu’elle n’arrive au bloc opératoire et ne soit vraiment anesthésiée, mais il semblait avoir l’effet inverse. La mécanicienne était plus agitée que jamais et Clarke ne doutait pas que si elle avait encore porté son attelle, elle aurait été en train de faire les cent pas.

- Essaye de te détendre, dit-elle d’une voix douce en posant une main sur la jambe droite de son amie qui s’agitait frénétiquement.

- J’aimerais bien t’y voir.

La blonde pinça les lèvres et la regarda avec un air désolé. Un silence pesant s’installa et elle n’osa pas le briser. Elle aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire à Raven, quelques paroles réconfortantes, mais aucune ne lui venait à l’esprit. A sa grande surprise, ce fut finalement la brune qui parla la première.

- J’ai peur qu’il y ait un problème et que je ne m’en sorte pas, mais je crois que ce qui me fait le plus peur, c’est que cette opération ne fonctionne pas et que les autres traitements dont m’a parlés ta mère ne suffisent pas non plus.

A ces mots, Clarke prit la main de son amie dans la sienne sans la moindre hésitation.

- Il n’y a aucune raison que cette opération tourne mal. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas bientôt être endormie et tu te réveilleras quelques heures plus tard.

- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

- On avisera à ce moment-là.

Raven fixa son amie encore quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

Abby arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant qui fit grimacer la brune. Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir si fragile et vulnérable, elle ne supportait pas de dépendre ainsi des autres et de ce genre de matériel. Son attelle ne lui permettait pas de faire tout ce dont elle était capable auparavant, mais au moins lui offrait-elle un minimum d’autonomie. Cependant, elle n’eut d’autre choix que de s’installer dans le fauteuil pour qu’on l’emmène jusqu’au bloc. Ce fut Clarke qui la poussa et elles arrivèrent bientôt à destination. Avec l’autorisation de sa mère, Clarke put entrer pour aider la brune à s’installer.

- Tu peux rester jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit endormie, mais après ça tu devras partir. Le bloc doit être stérile pendant l’opération, souffla Abby.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d’approbation et aida Raven à s’asseoir sur la table d’opération puis à s’y allonger. Une fois que la mécanicienne fut correctement installée sur le ventre, Clarke prit sa main dans la sienne et s’accroupit près d’elle. La brune ne put s’empêcher de faire l’analogie avec Finn lors de sa première opération et alors un air triste se peignit sur son visage.

- Tout va bien se passer, fit la plus jeune à voix basse. Ma mère est la meilleure, tu le sais. Elle a déjà fait des opérations bien plus difficiles que celle-ci.

- J’ai l’impression que c’est toi qui as besoin d’être rassurée, Griffin, sourit la mécanicienne face à l’angoisse évidente qui s’entendait dans la voix de son amie et se lisait sur ses traits.

La blonde afficha un sourire pâle et serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne, étreinte que Raven lui rendit.

- Tout va bien se passer, répéta Clarke.

La jeune hispanique hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. La plus jeune vit Jackson approcher avec le masque utilisé pour endormir les patients, et alors elle se recula légèrement pour lui laisser de la place sans pour autant lâcher la main de son amie.

- Tu comptes avec moi ?

Raven hocha à nouveau la tête tandis que Jackson installait le masque sur son nez et sa bouche.

- Inspire bien fort, dit le jeune médecin.

La mécanicienne s’exécuta et alors elles commencèrent à compter ensemble.

- Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre…

Les paupières de la brune commençaient déjà à devenir lourdes lorsqu’elle avait prononcé le troisième chiffre, et quand elle arriva aux quatrième, sa main se relâcha subitement et retomba lourdement dans celle de Clarke. Cette dernière la garda dans la sienne encore quelques secondes en regardant le visage de son amie dont les traits se détendaient lentement, puis elle se releva et posa son bras à côté d’elle sur la table d’opération.

Voyant qu’elle ne semblait pas décidée à sortir, Abby s’approcha de sa fille et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Ce serait pire que tout pour elle de voir ses espoirs s’envoler.

- Je vais tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, tu as ma parole.

La blonde lança un regard triste à sa mère.

- Prends bien soin d’elle.

- Compte sur moi.

D’une légère pression en bas du dos, Abby incita Clarke à sortir et cette dernière obtempéra et quitta le bloc sans parvenir à se défaire de son angoisse. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre jusqu’à ce que l’opération soit terminée et que Raven se réveille.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai été très occupée hier donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier.
> 
> AVERTISSEMENTS : certaines scènes peuvent heurter votre sensibilité. Mention de massacre.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Clarke venait juste de sortir du bloc opératoire lorsqu’elle tomba nez à nez avec Jasper. Les deux adolescents eurent un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant eux, mais aucun ne tenta de se dérober à la présence de l’autre. Ils se regardèrent tout juste quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard en même temps. Le silence commençait à devenir gênant quand Jasper se mit à parler sans toutefois poser les yeux sur la blonde :

\- Raven est à l’intérieur ?

La jeune fille ne répondit que par un hochement de tête et alors le brun eut un geste agacé. Ne connaissant pas la cause de cette réaction, Clarke le regarda avec un air intrigué.

\- Pourquoi elle n’a prévenu personne ?

Comprenant cette fois ce qui avait provoqué son agacement, l’adolescente haussa les épaules sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu sais comment elle est.

\- Ça ne rend pas ça moins énervant.

Clarke ne pouvait qu’être d’accord, mais elle ne dit pas un mot et le silence s’installa à nouveau.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours face à face et aucun ne semblait vouloir bouger, comme s’ils ne voulaient pas se séparer bien qu’ils n’aient visiblement plus rien à se dire. La blonde fut la première à regarder à nouveau son ami. Elle détailla les traits de son visage tirés par ce qu’elle devina être de la fatigue mais aussi de l’inquiétude, et c’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle remarqua un détail qui aurait pourtant dû la frapper dès la première seconde.

\- Tu as remis tes lunettes.

Elle avait lâché ces quelques mots sur un ton affirmatif, car après tout il n’y avait pas de question à se poser, l’évidence se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Les cheveux bruns du jeune homme commençaient à devenir un peu plus longs que lorsqu’elle l’avait revu pour la première fois après trois mois de séparation, et elle n’avait donc pas immédiatement porté attention aux lunettes qu’il portait au-dessus de sa tête. S’il n’avait pas eu cet air las sur le visage, elle aurait presque pu croire qu’ils étaient de retour plusieurs mois en arrière, quand ils venaient juste d’arriver sur Terre et que la seule perspective qui s’offrait à eux était celle d’une toute nouvelle vie, d’une seconde chance. Pourtant, cette perspective avait bien vite été gâchée par tous les problèmes qui étaient rapidement survenus et s’étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres. Aujourd’hui encore, Clarke peinait à croire que leur vie à tous ait pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps.

Jasper, la tête baissée, évitait le regard de la blonde. Il semblait tout à coup mal à l’aise et se passa une main derrière la nuque tandis qu’il glissait l’autre dans sa poche. Après s’être raclé la gorge, il parla à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Ça me manquait de les porter depuis quelques temps.

Bien que ce ne soit pas un sourire joyeux à proprement parler, les lèvres de la jeune fille s’étirèrent tout de même. C’était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Jasper acceptait de lui parler et surtout qu’il le faisait sans l’agresser, ce qui constituait déjà une nette avancée en soi, mais en plus, elle voyait ce besoin de porter à nouveau ses lunettes comme un signe plus qu’encourageant d’une amélioration à venir. Les choses ne pourraient jamais revenir à ce qu’elles avaient été, elle en était tout à fait consciente, mais au moins pouvait-elle espérer retrouver un peu du Jasper qu’elle avait perdu en décidant de tirer sur ce levier pour sauver les siens.

\- Bon, je vais y aller.

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête et dut admettre qu’elle aussi préférait mettre fin à cet échange certes bref, mais tout de même positif. Elle sentait le malaise grandir entre eux et ne voulait pas gâcher cette amélioration en insistant.

\- A plus tard.

\- A plus tard, répondit Clarke.

Sur ces derniers mots, Jasper tourna les talons et s’éloigna à vive allure, visiblement soulagé d’en avoir fini avec cette conversation maladroite. La jeune fille le regarda s’éloigner tandis qu’un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et elle se surprit à espérer revoir son ami au plus vite pour poursuivre les efforts déjà fournis des deux côtés.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le simple fait d’ouvrir les paupières semblait être une tâche insurmontable pour Raven. Elle naviguait entre conscience et sommeil depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et cette impression devenait de plus en plus désagréable. Elle était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé dernièrement et n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle fatigue chez elle pour qu’elle s’endorme si rapidement, presque brutalement.

Quand enfin elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, elle ne perçut que des formes floues et imprécises. Les sons aussi étaient déformés et lui parvenaient comme si la source avait été très lointaine. Elle dut faire appel aux maigres forces qu’elle sentait en elle pour garder les yeux ouverts et bientôt, elle reconnut qu’on appelait son prénom. La voix lui était familière, mais elle ne parvint pas immédiatement à l’identifier avec certitude.

Après de longues minutes de lutte pour sortir complètement de ce sommeil plus qu’étrange, elle parvint enfin à ouvrir complètement les yeux et à ajuster sa vision pour qu’elle soit plus nette.

\- Raven ? Tu m’entends ?

La jeune fille ne se sentit même pas capable de former ne serait-ce qu’un seul mot et elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien. C’est normal que tu te sentes faible. Tu as été opérée, tu te souviens ? L’opération s’est terminée il y a un peu plus d’une heure.

Sa vision étant à présent revenue à la normale, la brune parvint à distinguer le visage de la personne qui lui parlait et reconnut alors Abby. La femme la fixait avec un air sérieux et attentif mais ne semblait pas inquiète, ce qui la rassura.

\- N’essaye pas de bouger pour l’instant, l’effet de l’anesthésie n’est pas encore tout à fait dissipé. Est-ce que tu te souviens que tu as été opérée ?

L’opération lui revint tout à coup en mémoire. Ses souvenirs surgirent brusquement dans son esprit, la prenant au dépourvu et la laissant quelque peu désemparée et déboussolée. Elle se rappelait de Clarke qui lui avait tenu la main jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme, puis elle s’était réveillée dans ce qu’elle reconnaissait maintenant comme étant l’infirmerie. Abby comprit sans doute qu’elle se rappelait ce qu’il s’était passé puisqu’elle afficha un sourire soulagé.

\- Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et sentit alors que sa gorge était douloureuse.

\- Je crois.

Ces deux mots avaient été prononcés d’une voix rauque et avec une difficulté certaine, mais au moins avait-elle réussi à parler.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu’une lumière vive arriva soudain dans ses yeux, l’éblouissant et l’effrayant quelque peu en raison de son manque de repère. Tout en passant une lampe devant ses yeux l’un après l’autre, Abby maintint ses paupières ouvertes pour ne pas qu’elles se referment par réflexe.

\- Le réflexe pupillaire est bon. On vérifiera le reste plus tard. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la chirurgienne en remettant la lampe dans une de ses poches et en notant rapidement quelque chose sur le dossier qu’elle venait de prendre sur une table qui se trouvait non loin.

\- Faible… Endormie… Mal à…

La brune s’interrompit et grimaça.

\- Tu as mal à la gorge ?

Elle se contenta de faire oui de la tête pour ne pas avoir à parler.

\- C’est normal. On a dû t’intuber à cause de l’anesthésie générale, donc ta gorge a été irritée. Tu vas avoir mal pendant quelques heures et ça passera, d’ici là on va te donner des antidouleurs.

Raven approuva d’un hochement de tête en espérant être rapidement soulagée.

\- Quelqu’un voudrait te voir. Est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise de repasser, ou ça va aller ?

Devinant qu’il s’agissait de Clarke ou d’un autre de ses amis, la jeune fille accepta immédiatement, heureuse d’avoir un peu de visite, malgré le fait qu’elle sache déjà que s’il ne s’agissait pas de la blonde, elle allait avoir droit à une leçon de morale pour n’avoir pas parlé de son opération.

Abby manipula brièvement l’une des poches de liquide qui pendaient près de son lit et étaient reliées à son bras par une perfusion, puis elle sortit, sans doute pour aller chercher ce fameux visiteur.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la mécanicienne lorsqu’elle vit Niylah entrer dans l’infirmerie.

La blonde s’arrêta au pas de la porte et se figea. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur Raven, mais plus qu’elle, c’était surtout les machines qui se trouvaient autour de son lit et les tuyaux qui les reliaient à ses bras qui attirèrent son attention et la laissèrent interdite. Elle resta immobile un long moment, se contentant d’observer, intriguée mais aussi quelque peu effrayée et intimidée. La brune quant à elle, demeura silencieuse. Niylah était la dernière personne qu’elle s’attendait à voir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire.

Après ce qui avait paru durer plusieurs minutes mais n’était sans doute qu’une poignée de secondes, la Native se décida enfin à s’avancer vers celle à qui elle était venue rendre visite. Arrivée près du lit, elle s’arrêta et la détailla du regard. Elle défaillit à son teint blafard, un geste presque invisible mais qui n’échappa pas à la principale concernée.

\- Je vais bien tu sais.

Niylah resta muette et continua à la fixer, nullement convaincue par ces propos. Elle n’était pas habituée à voir la jeune fille si calme. _Trop_ calme. C’était une humeur qui ne lui allait pas, tout du moins le pensait-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

La question s’était échappée de sa bouche sans qu’elle y réfléchisse ni qu’elle puisse la retenir.

Elle n’avait pas revu Raven depuis la veille, lorsque celle-ci lui avait soudainement faussé compagnie sans lui donner la moindre explication, aussi s’était-elle immédiatement inquiétée lorsqu’elle avait croisé Clarke et que cette dernière lui avait dit que la brune était en train d’être opérée. Elle avait aussitôt imaginé le pire, craignant qu’il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, et même si la fille du Ciel lui avait assuré que ce n’était rien de grave et que l’opération était sans danger, son inquiétude avait été tout juste soulagée.

Elle n’avait pas compris sa réaction. Ce n’était pas son genre de s’inquiéter ainsi, et surtout pas pour une personne qu’elle connaissait peu, pour ainsi dire à peine. Pourtant, le sentiment de peur était bel et bien là et ne s’était tu que lorsqu’elle avait appris que Raven était sortie du bloc et se trouvait à l’infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi je t’aurais dit que je devais être opérée ? dit la brune d’une voix éraillée et qui peinait à sortir de sa gorge douloureuse.

Niylah fixa longuement la jeune fille, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Après tout elle avait raison, elle ne lui devait rien. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui criait qu’elle aurait voulu savoir, qu’elle aurait voulu être mise au courant, et peut-être même être là avant l’opération pour la voir une dernière fois au cas où les choses auraient mal tourné.

Une fois encore, la guerrière se surprit à avoir de telles pensées. Cette préoccupation ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n’avait jamais connu ce sentiment à l’égard de qui que ce soit mis à part peut-être son père. Etait-ce de cela que Raven avait parlé la veille ? Etait-ce cette préoccupation qu’elle avait vue dans ses yeux ?

\- Comment tu vas ?

A nouveau, les mots s’étaient échappés sans son autorisation.

\- J’ai connu mieux, mais ça peut aller.

Un sourire tout juste visible se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde avant qu’elle ne réplique :

\- Habituellement, les gens ajoutent merci quand quelqu’un s’inquiète pour eux.

\- Donc tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? questionna Raven tandis que ses lèvres s’étiraient légèrement.

\- Tu en doutes encore ?

Le silence s’installa après ces quelques mots, mais ce fut un silence apaisant. Sans qu’elles puissent se l’expliquer, aucune des deux femmes ne se sentait mal à l’aise bien que cette conversation ait commencé de façon maladroite.

Niylah prit une chaise qui se trouvait non loin et l’installa près du lit avant de s’y asseoir. Ses yeux d’abord concentrés sur le visage de la mécanicienne ne tardèrent pas à descendre le long de son corps jusqu’à arriver à ses jambes. Elles étaient couvertes par le drap et il était donc impossible de voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Abby a ouvert derrière la jambe, au niveau du mollet, je crois.

Cette information fit relever les yeux à la blonde et elle regarda à nouveau Raven qui, bien sûr, l’avait vue fixer son fameux membre défaillant.

\- L’incision ne doit pas être belle à voir, alors pour l’instant je préfère ne pas regarder.

La Native hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

\- J’ai croisé Clarke tout à l’heure pendant que tu te faisais opérer, c’est elle qui m’a dit. Si j’ai bien compris, sa mère a coupé tes nerfs pour que tu n’aies plus mal ?

\- C’est l’idée.

\- Mais comment tu peux souffrir alors que ta jambe ne fonctionne plus ?

La brune aurait presque pu sourire à cette simple question, heureuse de voir que Niylah mettait des mots sur ce que peu de gens osaient nommer. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui n’avaient pas peur de dire clairement devant elle que sa jambe n’était plus fonctionnelle et qu’elle était donc handicapée.

\- Tu devrais demander à Abby de t’expliquer tout ça, elle le fera bien mieux que moi.

La guerrière approuva puis regarda à nouveau sa jambe durant quelques instants avant de parler :

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour l’instant, l’anesthésie fait encore un peu effet alors c’est difficile à dire.

\- Tu avais souvent mal avant ?

Cette fois, Raven ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Toutes ces questions et l’air intrigué qu’elle portait donnait à Niylah une attitude enfantine qui l’amusait et l’attendrissait. Cependant, son sourire se fit plus triste lorsqu’elle répondit :

\- Presque tout le temps.

\- Mais maintenant ça va s’arrêter ? Tu n’auras plus jamais mal ?

\- Espérons-le. Abby m’a dit qu’il faudrait attendre quelques jours pour pouvoir dire avec certitude si l’opération avait fonctionné ou pas.

\- Et si ça n’a pas marché ?

\- On essaiera d’autres traitements.

Après cela, le silence s’installa entre elles, mais à nouveau, ce ne fut pas un silence qui les mit mal à l’aise. Néanmoins, Niylah détourna le regard au bout de quelques secondes et étudia la pièce, observant tout ce matériel étrange qui lui était inconnu et tous ces objets dont certains étaient presque effrayants. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Raven rivés sur elle sans la lâcher un instant, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand elle s’adressa à elle :

\- Désolée pour hier.

La blonde se tourna vers elle mais resta muette, attendant qu’elle poursuive puisqu’elle semblait vouloir le faire.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû partir comme je l’ai fait et encore moins sans te donner d’explication.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je vais finalement avoir droit à cette explication ?

\- Non.

Cette réponse lâchée sans hésitation laissa Niylah interdite et elle haussa les sourcils en dévisageant la brune.

\- Un jour je t’expliquerai. Peut-être. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

La Native parut d’abord déçue, mais elle haussa finalement les épaules et adopta un air détaché. Cependant, Raven n’était pas dupe. Elle vit sans mal à son très léger froncement de sourcils et au regard qu’elle portait sur elle, qu’elle était curieuse et aurait voulu en savoir plus, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de demeurer silencieuse.

Selon la façon dont évoluerait leur relation, peut-être qu’un jour elle lui expliquerait ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Peut-être un jour trouverait-elle la force de se dévoiler et de parler à nouveau de Finn. Parler de lui à quelqu’un qui ne l’avait pas connu serait sans doute plus facile, tout du moins l’espérait-elle. Mais elle n’en parlerait pas ce jour-là, c’était certain.

\- Ça t’embêterait de rester avec moi ? demanda la brune sur un ton détendu et naturel. Je ne dois pas bouger la jambe pour l’instant donc je ne peux pas me mettre debout, alors un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pourras te lever ? l’interrogea la guerrière en voyant son air contrarié.

\- Demain.

\- Ça ne fait que quelques heures à attendre.

\- C’est largement suffisant pour mourir d’ennui. Alors, tu restes ou pas ?

\- Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je ne comptais pas partir.

Raven sourit à cette nouvelle, heureuse et touchée, bien qu’elle ne l’aurait admis pour rien au monde.

\- Ça te dirait que je te fasse découvrir ce qu’on a amené avec nous en descendant du ciel ?

\- Je n’osais pas te le demander, plaisanta Niylah.

\- Trouve Clarke, Jasper, Monty ou Nathan et demande à l’un d’eux de te donner ma console portable.

\- Ta quoi ? s’exclama la blonde en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Ma console portable. Si tu ne te souviens pas du nom, dis simplement que j’ai demandé à ce qu’on m’amène mon bébé.

Niylah écarquilla encore davantage les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche sans même s’en apercevoir, ce qui fit naître un rire chez Raven.

\- Dis ça à celui ou celle que tu verras. Ils comprendront.

La blonde resta encore quelques secondes immobile avant de finalement se décider à se lever de sa chaise et à quitter l’infirmerie pour aller chercher cette mystérieuse chose que la mécanicienne semblait tant vouloir lui faire découvrir.

Raven garda un léger sourire aux lèvres même une fois que la Native fut sortie. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers qui la maintenaient assise et leva les yeux vers le plafond avec un air rêveur, ses pensées restant ancrées à la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Elle n’avait peut-être pas tout gâché en fin de compte.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke était plongée dans ses pensées tandis qu’elle attendait patiemment qu’Indra trouve Lexa pour lui transmettre la communication. Assise au bureau, elle était accoudée à celui-ci, la tête reposant paresseusement sur sa main alors qu’elle tenait le talkie-walkie de l’autre. Distraite, elle sursauta légèrement en entendant soudain un grésillement.

# Clarke ?

# Lexa ?

# C’est moi. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

# Je voulais seulement faire le point, t’informer de l’avancée des choses ici et savoir si tout allait bien pour vous.

# Aucun problème à signaler. Nous n’avons pas subi d’autre attaque et les patrouilles n’ont rien repéré d’anormal ni d’alarmant. Tu as parlé à ta mère et à Kane ?

Clarke n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître ce ton grave et sérieux qu’utilisait Lexa lorsqu’elle était dans son rôle de Commandante et elle devina donc qu’elle n’était pas seule.

# Il y a quelqu’un avec toi ?

# Seulement Indra. Pourquoi ?

# Je préfère être sûre qu’il n’y a pas d’oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages, dit la blonde à mi-voix.

# Tu peux parler librement.

# J’ai organisé une réunion avec ma mère et Marcus dès que je suis rentrée hier. La discussion a été longue, mais ils ont l’air d’envisager la possibilité de quitter le Mont Weather. Néanmoins, ils pensent comme moi qu’un tel voyage avec autant de gens est très risqué.

# Je sais, mais rester au Mont Weather serait encore plus risqué. Les troupes arriveront bientôt. Une partie restera ici pour protéger la région, mais une autre repartira avec nous à Polis, ils pourront compléter vos propres forces pour protéger les civils durant le voyage.

# Nous devrons organiser une réunion pour en parler tous ensemble et préparer ce déplacement.

# Bien sûr.

# De toute façon, même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas partir tout de suite. Raven a été opérée il y a seulement quelques heures.

# Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

# Non, c’est pour sa jambe.

# Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? demanda la brune sur un ton contrarié.

# Oui et non. C’était important pour elle, et l’opération ne peut se faire qu’ici alors c’était maintenant ou jamais puisque de toute évidence nous allons bientôt partir.

Clarke entendit un profond soupir et put imaginer sans mal l’air exaspéré qu’affichait sans doute sa compagne à cet instant. Elle s’attendait à ce genre de réaction mais savait aussi que la mettre devant le fait accompli était plus simple que de lui avoir parlé de cette opération avant qu’elle ne se fasse.

# Il nous faudra quelques jours pour organiser le départ alors je suppose que ça n’a pas de réelle importance, reprit Lexa avec un ton cette fois plutôt las. Comment vont les deux Faucheurs ? continua-t-elle sans perdre de temps.

# Bien pour l’instant, si on fait abstraction des cris et de leurs tentatives de mordre tout ce qui passe à proximité de leur mâchoire. Mais je pense que le syndrome de manque ne devrait plus tarder à se manifester, c’est même étonnant qu’aucun d’eux n’ait fait de crise jusqu’à maintenant.

# Préviens-moi dès qu’ils seront sevrés, il faudra les interroger pour tenter d’en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe.

# Même une fois qu’ils auront été sevrés, il faudra leur laisser un peu de temps pour qu’ils retrouvent leurs esprits et soient à nouveau lucides.

# Préviens-moi dès qu’ils seront en état de répondre à nos questions alors.

# Ce sont des humains, Lexa !

La fille du Ciel avait soudain haussé le ton et le silence lui répondit alors. Si n’importe qui d’autre s’était adressé à la Commandante de cette façon, cette personne aurait pu dès lors craindre pour sa vie et considérer que toutes les armées de la Coalition étaient à présent à ses trousses, mais Clarke savait qu’elle ne risquait rien. Même si elle n’avait pas bénéficié de cette place privilégiée auprès de la brune, elle lui aurait dit la même chose et sur le même ton.

Elle savait parfaitement que les Natifs considéraient les Faucheurs comme des sortes de démons qui avaient à jamais perdu leur humanité et elle comprenait donc que Lexa puisse parler d’eux ainsi après avoir été élevée toute sa vie avec cette idée, mais après avoir vu Lincoln et d’autres revenir à eux, ils auraient dû réaliser que seule la drogue était responsable de leur comportement.

# Je te tiendrai au courant de l’évolution de leur état, soupira-t-elle après que le silence se soit prolongé pendant plusieurs secondes. Soyez plus prudents dans les zones proches d’Arkadia, mais n’en oubliez pas pour autant le reste de votre territoire.

# Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Lexa avec un ton soudain préoccupé.

# Nous avons beaucoup parlé de ces attaques avec ma mère et Marcus. Nous sommes quasiment certains que Pike est responsable, personne d’autre n’aurait d’intérêt à faire une telle chose.

# L’ _Azgeda_ pourrait être derrière ces attaques. Pourquoi Pike transformerait-il son propre peuple ?

# Pike est le seul à posséder cette drogue, à moins qu’il en ait fourni à la Nation des Glaces, il y a peu de chances que ce soit eux les responsables. En ce qui concerne le fait qu’il transforme son propre peuple, nous n’avons pas d’explication. Ce sont peut-être des gens qui le gênent et au lieu de les tuer il se sert d’eux.

# Il se sert d’eux ? Qu’est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

# J’ai l’impression que ces attaques n’ont pas pour but de causer de réels dégâts. Les deux qui sont survenues ont été quasiment inefficaces.

# Nous verrons si vous pensez toujours que ces attaques sont inefficaces lorsque les Kr _ipas_ s’en prendront à vous et enlèveront les vôtres, gronda une voix différente de celle de la brune.

# Indra ! lança Lexa pour rappeler la guerrière à l’ordre.

# Je suis désolée, je me suis mal exprimée, s’excusa Clarke, consciente de son erreur. Ce que je veux dire c’est que le Président Wallace s’est servi des Faucheurs pendant des dizaines d’années pour enlever votre peuple et pourtant vous êtes toujours là et vous êtes très nombreux. Pike ne viendra pas à bout des Natifs en procédant ainsi et je pense qu’il le sait. Il sait aussi que nous pouvons les sevrer, ce qui m’amène à penser que son but premier n’est pas de faire des dégâts mais plutôt de détourner l’attention en nous obligeant à nous concentrer sur la défense contre ces attaques et sur le sevrage des Faucheurs que nous capturons.

# Tu penses qu’il prépare autre chose donc ?

# Je ne peux pas l’affirmer mais ça me paraît envisageable.

# Qu’est-ce que tu suggères ? Tant que les troupes ne sont pas arrivées nous manquons de guerriers pour protéger efficacement les zones les plus proches d’Arkadia et en même temps le reste de-… Attends une minute, Clarke.

Le grésillement s’interrompit et la jeune fille devina que quelqu’un venait d’interrompre leur conversation. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans même en avoir conscience et après quelques instants, elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Lexa.

# L’une des patrouilles vient de trouver les corps de deux Faucheurs non loin d’ici. Apparemment, ils faisaient partie de ceux qui ont réussi à s’enfuir lors de la première attaque.

# Quel genre d’armes les a tués ?

# Ils n’avaient aucune blessure.

# Mais alors c’est le syndrome de manque qui les a tués ? Ça n’a aucun sens. Les Faucheurs ont beau ne plus être eux-mêmes, ils savent où trouver la drogue. S’ils n’en ont pas eu, c’est qu’on a refusé de leur en donner.

# Si Pike se sert vraiment d’eux pour détourner notre attention comme tu le penses, pourquoi les laisserait-il mourir ?

# Je n’en ai aucune idée, admit la plus jeune.

Clarke se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, lasse et fatiguée.

# Il n’y a aucune logique dans tout ça, reprit-elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il essaye de faire.

# Il veut peut-être justement semer le doute.

# Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

# Il sait que nous nous sommes servis des éclaireurs pour l’obliger à faire sortir ses troupes d’Arkadia lorsque nous avons attaqué, il essaye peut-être de faire la même chose et de nous tromper. En agissant sans logique apparente, comme s’il n’avait pas de but précis, il brouille les pistes et nous empêche de comprendre ses véritables intentions. Il prépare peut-être réellement autre chose.

# On doit être prêts à toute éventualité.

# C’est bien ça le problème. On ne peut pas prévoir tout ce qu’il pourrait faire.

La blonde posa le talkie-walkie sur le bureau et appuya ses coudes sur celui-ci sans délicatesse. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes en sentant un mal de crâne débuter.

Lexa avait raison, il était impossible de connaître avec certitude les intentions de Pike. Il pouvait planifier n’importe quel genre d’attaque : il avait des troupes entraînées et bien équipées, le camp leur offrait, à lui et ses partisans, des défenses difficilement franchissables, il possédait les bombes que Raven avaient fabriquées… Les menaces étaient variées et Pike pouvait frapper n’importe où et n’importe quand.

# Clarke ?

La jeune fille s’empara de l’appareil.

# Oui, je suis là.

# On va faire de notre mieux pour protéger notre peuple.

La fille du Ciel laissa un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres face à l’optimisme feint de sa compagne. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle était tout aussi angoissée qu’elle et tentait seulement de lui remonter le moral. Elle s’apprêtait à répondre lorsque quelqu’un entra en trombe dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter. Elle découvrit Marcus en relevant les yeux. Il venait sans doute de courir à en croire son essoufflement.

\- Abby a besoin de toi tout de suite ! La mère de Monty est en train de faire une crise.

Clarke se leva aussitôt de la chaise où elle était assise.

\- Dites-lui que j’arrive.

Marcus hocha la tête et repartit en courant.

# Lexa ?

# Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la brune à qui le ton inquiet de sa compagne n’avait pas échappé bien qu’elle n’ait pas entendu ce qui venait d’être dit.

# Ma mère a besoin de moi pour s’occuper de la mère de Monty, je dois y aller.

# Ne perds pas de temps, vas-y.

# Je te recontacte plus tard.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse mais n’y prêta pas attention. Elle avait déjà attaché le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et quitté le bureau, et elle prenait maintenant la direction de l’ascenseur en courant le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l’étage où se trouvait la salle où avaient été installés les deux Faucheurs. Chaque minute comptait et s’ils faisaient une crise en même temps, alors Abby et Jackson ne pourraient pas les gérer seuls.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke sortit en trombe de la salle d’isolement où se trouvaient les deux Faucheurs. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s’arrêter dans le couloir désert. Les mains sur les hanches, la tête baissée et le souffle court, elle resta là sans bouger.

Abby ne tarda pas à sortir à sa suite, prête à se lancer à sa poursuite en pensant qu’elle était partie, mais elle s’arrêta net en la trouvant dans le couloir.

Les deux femmes venaient juste de maîtriser la crise de la mère de Monty, puis de l’homme dont l’identité restait toujours un mystère. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être revenu à lui, mais il était difficile de se prononcer étant donné qu’il avait rapidement perdu connaissance après avoir été réanimé. En revanche, Hannah avait visiblement retrouvé ses esprits. Elle était confuse et désorientée, mais au moins avait-elle été capable de parler de façon intelligible plutôt que de crier. Toutefois, Abby lui avait donné un calmant pour qu’elle dorme et se repose, et Jackson était maintenant en train de vérifier leurs constantes.

\- J’aurais voulu éviter de te mêler à nouveau à ça, mais nous ne pouvions pas les gérer seuls.

\- On n’en serait pas là si tu n’avais pas voulu jouer les apprentis sorciers ! lança vivement Clarke en faisant volte-face.

La chirurgienne eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l’air sombre affiché par sa fille. Elle avait un regard noir et la fixait sans faiblir, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Tu savais ce que pouvait faire cette drogue, tu aurais dû détruire tout ce qu’il restait plutôt que de la ramener au camp, parce que maintenant c’est Pike qui l’a et il peut en faire ce qu’il veut.

\- Nous devions étudier ce produit pour savoir ce qu’il contenait et comprendre-

\- Mais non ! Ça n’avait pas la moindre importance ! La composition de cette saloperie n’avait pas la moindre importance !

Abby savait maintenant pertinemment qu’elle avait fait une erreur en ramenant cette substance à Arkadia après l’attaque du Mont Weather. Clarke avait raison, elle aurait dû détruire ce qu’il restait pour être certaine que personne ne pourrait jamais plus s’en servir. Mais elle avait espéré pouvoir trouver une quelconque utilité à ce produit, elle avait espéré pouvoir s’en servir d’une autre manière, de façon positive cette fois. Elle avait été trop ambitieuse et des innocents en payaient à présent le prix.

Voyant que sa mère restait silencieuse, visiblement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre et justifier ses choix, la blonde prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ? Pike est en train de nous envoyer notre peuple en pièces détachées ! Il sait qu’on ne les tuera pas et qu’on fera tout pour les ramener à eux, et pendant ce temps, on est occupés et donc plus vulnérables.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau, plus pesant que jamais, tandis que Clarke continuait à fixer sa mère. Sa colère pouvait se lire sur son visage, elle ne tentait pas de la cacher. Elle en voulait à Abby, même si dans le fond elle savait qu’elle avait voulu bien faire et n’avait jamais pensé à mal. Mais malgré tout, elle lui en voulait, car la situation était déjà assez compliquée, ce énième problème qui venait s’ajouter à tous les autres était une pression supplémentaire sur ses épaules et elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps encore elle pourrait tenir.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla finalement Abby, les yeux baissés.

\- C’est plutôt à Monty que tu devrais dire ça.

\- Sa mère va s’en sortir, s’empressa de dire la chirurgienne en osant cette fois regarder sa fille en face.

\- J’espère. J’espère vraiment qu’elle va s’en sortir vivante.

Sans rien ajouter, la blonde tourna les talons et partit, laissant Abby seule. Cette dernière resta immobile de longues minutes durant avant de finalement se décider à rejoindre Jackson, la mort dans l’âme.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis la première et dernière crise qu’avait traversée la mère de Monty. L’autre Faucheur avait dû être réanimé une deuxième fois, mais il était finalement revenu à lui et avait ainsi pu leur apprendre qu’il venait de la Station Tesla, celle qui était à l’origine du camp installé de l’autre côté de la montagne.

La convalescence de Raven se passait bien. Elle avait commencé à marcher dès le lendemain de son opération et même si ses déplacements étaient encore limités, elle retrouvait petit à petit son autonomie. Deux jours après avoir été opérée, elle n’avait ressenti presque aucune douleur et la souffrance avait toujours été minime, un signe qu’Abby interprétait comme très encourageant. La mécanicienne avait régulièrement reçu la visite de ses amis, mais Niylah avait été de loin la plus présente.

Clarke n’avait pas revu Lexa depuis que celle-ci avait décidé de rester à Ton DC et elle avait dû se contenter d’échanger avec elle par radio, la plupart du temps pour discuter de politique et de stratégie et organiser leur départ à venir. La séparation était difficile bien sûr, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à sa compagne, elle était bien trop occupée par les préparatifs pour cela.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et Hannah s’était réveillée plus en forme que les jours précédents. Son état s’améliorait progressivement, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver son fils et de passer du temps avec lui. Mais le temps était justement précieux et Clarke ne pouvait pas en perdre, aussi fut-elle heureuse d’apprendre que la mère de Monty avait accepté sa visite pour tenter de l’aider au mieux en lui disant ce qu’elle savait.

Quand la blonde arriva à l’infirmerie, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le jeune asiatique ainsi qu’Abby. Elle s’approcha timidement et fit un sourire à la mère de son ami.

\- Bonjour, Madame Green.

\- Oh je t’en prie, appelle-moi Hannah.

La jeune fille sourit, immédiatement à l’aise en constatant que la femme semblait être quelqu’un de sympathique et agréable.

\- Monty m’a beaucoup parlé de toi, reprit Hannah. Je tenais à te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, mais aussi pour tous les autres. Tu les as sauvés et tu as sauvé mon fils.

Elle prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne et la serra légèrement. Clarke ne sut pas comment réagir et se contenta donc d’un pâle sourire, mal à l’aise face à des remerciements qu’elle ne pensait pas mériter. Elle avait sauvé des vies certes, dont celle de Monty, mais les choses qu’elle avait dû faire pour y parvenir la hanteraient toute sa vie et encore aujourd’hui, il lui arrivait de se demander si elle avait fait les bons choix.

\- Je peux rester ? l’apostropha son ami, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Abby. N’hésitez pas à m’appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

La chirurgienne posa brièvement une main sur l’épaule de sa fille avant de la laisser glisser en partant, et cette dernière la suivit du regard tandis qu’elle allait s’occuper de l’autre homme qui avait été transformé. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup parlé avec sa mère depuis leur altercation qui avait eu lieu récemment et les choses étaient encore tendues entre elles.

Clarke secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur Hannah. Elle prit une chaise et s’assit pour être plus à l’aise.

\- Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de quelque chose ou que votre mémoire est encore trouble, dites-le-moi, c’est tout à fait normal que vous soyez encore un peu confuse. On peut arrêter quand vous voulez, si vous vous sentez fatiguée, n’hésitez pas à me le dire et on reprendra plus tard, d’accord ?

La jeune fille avait parlé d’une voix douce pour rassurer Hannah et la mettre en confiance, et celle-ci hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu’elle avait compris.

\- Où étiez-vous depuis l’atterrissage de l’Arche sur Terre ? Dans quelle station êtes-vous arrivée ? Racontez-moi ce qu’il s’est passé au cours des derniers mois.

\- Je suis arrivée à bord de la Station Agro avec mon mari.

Clarke vit Monty se figer et sa main se crisper autour de celle de sa mère, elle devina alors qu’il savait déjà ce qui était arrivé à son père. Sa réaction n’annonçait rien de bon.

\- Nous sommes arrivés dans le territoire du clan natif que vous appelez la Nation des Glaces. Mon mari… sa voix lui échappa, mais Hannah fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Mon mari a été tué par leurs guerriers en sauvant des enfants qui étaient attaqués. Nous avons rapidement compris que nous allions devoir nous battre pour survivre, alors nous avons fait de notre mieux pour nous organiser et nous défendre contre les Natifs. Quelques semaines après notre arrivée, lors d’une de nos expéditions, nous avons découvert que la Station Tesla avait survécu à l’atterrissage. Plusieurs de nos combattants ont été choisis pour s’installer au camp que les survivants avaient créé et les protéger étant donné qu’ils avaient très peu de gardes parmi eux. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger dans la région où ils se trouvaient, mais Pike préférait envoyer quelques soldats par mesure de prudence. J’avais perdu mon mari et je ne savais même pas si Monty était encore en vie, alors je me suis portée volontaire pour aller là-bas. Je n’avais rien qui me retenait à la Station Agro.

Hannah marqua une courte pause et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Elle semblait essayer de réunir ses souvenirs pour faire en sorte de délivrer un récit aussi fidèle que possible à la réalité.

\- Je pensais qu’il serait plus prudent de déplacer tous le survivants de la Station Agro jusqu’à la Station Telsa étant donné qu’elle se trouvait dans une région plus sûre où il semblait n’y avoir aucun clan natif, j’ai donc suggéré cette possibilité à Pike. Mais il l’a rejetée. Il disait qu’il fallait qu’une partie d’entre nous reste là où ils étaient pour pouvoir venir en aide à d’autres survivants s’ils en trouvaient. Charles était naturellement devenu notre leader et il avait toujours fait les bons choix pour nous, alors je n’ai pas insisté.

La femme s’arrêta une nouvelle fois et déglutit.

\- Vous voulez un peu d’eau ? proposa Clarke.

Avant même qu’elle ait pu accepter cette proposition, Monty saisit la carafe qui était posée sur une table non loin et remplit le verre avant de le tendre à sa mère. Cette dernière le lui rendit après avoir bu, puis elle reprit son récit.

\- Quelques temps après que je sois arrivée à la Station Tesla, Pike nous a fait savoir qu’il était entré en contact avec la Station Mecha et qu’ils allaient tous s’y installer. J’ai à nouveau suggéré qu’ils viennent tous au camp où je me trouvais et où nous aurions été en sécurité, mais cette fois, il s’est énervé. Il a dit que le Docteur Griffin était devenue Chancelière et que Kane et elle ne semblaient pas dignes de confiance étant donné qu’ils avaient sympathisé avec les Natifs. Il a décidé de ne pas leur parler des survivants de la Station Tesla parce qu’ils pensaient qu’ils étaient dangereux. Pike a donc gardé l’existence du camp secrète et a voulu faire en sorte que la Chancelière ouvre les yeux et se débarrasse des Natifs. Je suis restée en contact avec lui sans que personne ne le sache et je lui ai donc demandé de se renseigner pour savoir si Monty se trouvait à Arkadia. Il m’a dit qu’il était mort.

Clarke afficha un air stupéfait en entendant cette nouvelle. Pourquoi Pike avait-il fait cela ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Hannah avait perdu son mari, il le savait, et pourtant, il n’avait pas hésité à lui faire croire que son fils était mort lui aussi.

\- Je pense qu’il voulait à tout prix m’empêcher d’essayer de rejoindre Arkadia, sinon j’aurais révélé l’existence de la Station Tesla et je suppose qu’il voulait garder cet atout secret pour s’en servir le moment venu. J’ai fait mon deuil et après cela, j’ai décidé de me concentrer sur la seule chose qu’il me restait : mon peuple. Je voulais tout faire pour protéger ceux qui pouvaient encore l’être, alors je me suis laissée aveugler. Pike ne nous disait jamais pour quelle raison il faisait les choses, nous nous contentions d’obéir aux ordres. Lorsqu’il nous ordonnait d’aller nous poster à un endroit et de le tenir informé de tous les déplacements des Natifs, nous le faisions sans poser de questions. Le temps a passé et je me contentais de faire ce qu’il nous disait de faire. Mais un jour, nous avons été prévenus qu’Arkadia avait été attaquée par les Natifs. Nous n’avons eu que très peu d’explications. Pike s’est contenté de nous transmettre des coordonnées et il a envoyé des soldats en disant qu’ils devaient éliminer tous les Natifs qu’ils trouveraient sur place. Je ne faisais pas partie des troupes et ceux qui y sont allés ont refusé d’en parler en détail. Tout ce que j’ai su, c’est qu’ils avaient dû se débarrasser d’un nombre important de Natifs, ils ne m’en ont pas dit plus. Suite à ça, Pike ne nous a plus envoyés en mission en territoire ennemi. J’ai tenté de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé, je l’ai interrogé pour essayer d’en savoir plus. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d’être dans l’ignorance, d’autres s’en contentaient, mais pas moi. J’imagine que j’ai finalement eu raison de sa patience.

Sa voix était soudain descendue dans les graves tandis qu’elle finissait sa phrase et alors Clarke se crispa légèrement, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

\- J’ai été arrêtée quelques jours après l’attaque et conduite à Arkadia. J’ai été emprisonnée et je suis restée en cellule pendant plusieurs jours sans que personne ne me donne la moindre explication ni ne me dise de quel crime j’étais accusée, mais j’ai finalement vu Pike. C’était il y a environ une semaine. Ou peut-être deux, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûre, ce produit a brouillé ma perception des choses, souffla-t-elle avec un air désolé.

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura la blonde en posant une main sur son bras dans un geste rassurant. Dites-moi simplement ce qu’il s’est passé.

\- J’ai… On m’a fait sortir de ma cellule et on m’a emmenée jusqu’à Pike, reprit Hannah, non sans hésitation. Il était seul dans une pièce avec un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. J’ai été attachée à une table et cet inconnu m’a injecté un produit rouge dans le cou, dit-elle en indiquant sur sa peau des marques violacées qui n’avait pas encore disparu. La douleur était… C’était terrible, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je n’avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. C’était comme si tout mon corps brûlait, comme si mes muscles étaient traversés par des décharges électriques et qu’en même temps on me plantait des centaines d’aiguilles dans la peau. J’ai cru que je n’allais pas en sortir vivante, admit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Les heures qui ont suivi ont été ponctuées par des injections régulières et j’ai rapidement perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais plus où j’étais, ni qui étaient les personnes autour de moi. Tout ce que je savais, c’était que j’avais de plus en plus besoin de ce liquide rouge. J’avais l’impression que j’allais devenir folle si je n’avais pas mes injections. Cette sensation était horrible, peut-être même pire que la douleur. Au bout d’un certain temps, j’ai perdu toute conscience de mes actes. J’avais de brefs moments de lucidité, mais ça ne durait jamais plus de quelques minutes et dès que cet homme me faisait une nouvelle injection, je retombais dans le néant. Je n’ai repris pleinement conscience qu’ici. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il s’est passé entre temps, avoua-t-elle.

Hannah se tut après cette dernière phrase et regarda Clarke avec un air désolé, comme si elle s’excusait de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire davantage. La blonde reporta son attention sur Monty qui fixait sa mère avec une expression triste et abattue, et elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer.

\- J’aimerais pouvoir faire plus, dit la femme à l’intention de Clarke.

\- Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait, Hannah. Toutes ces informations sont importantes et vont nous aider, merci beaucoup.

La mère de Monty lui répondit par un sourire peu convaincu.

\- Reposez-vous maintenant. Ce que vous avez vécu a été éprouvant pour votre corps, vous devez récupérer.

Hannah acquiesça et alors la blonde se leva. Elle lui sourit en lui serrant le bras, puis elle lança un bref regard à son ami qui le lui rendit et elle les laissa finalement.

Clarke rejoignit sa mère qui était à remplir un dossier, un peu à l’écart des deux seuls patients présents à cet instant à l’infirmerie, Raven étant allée se promener en fauteuil roulant en compagnie de Niylah.

\- C’est bien ce qu’on pensait, Pike est derrière l’apparition des Faucheurs. D’après ce que m’a dit Hannah, je pense qu’il se débarrasse de ceux qui le gênent en les transformant, comme ça il fait d’une pierre deux coups : il écarte ceux qui représentent un danger tout en semant la panique parmi nous.

\- Si seulement j’avais détruit ce qu’il restait, soupira Abby.

La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire. Sa mère connaissait déjà sa position sur la question, il était inutile qu’elles reviennent sur le sujet, cela ne ferait que provoquer une nouvelle dispute et accroitre les tensions déjà existantes.

Elle était prête à quitter les lieux sans rien ajouter de plus quand Marcus arriva dans l’infirmerie. En le voyant essoufflé, la jeune fille pensa qu’il allait bientôt devenir le coursier officiel du bunker, mais cette pensée légère quitta bien vite son esprit quand elle vit son air affolé et comprit que quelque chose de grave était sans doute arrivé.

\- Indra vient de me contacter, dit-il en approchant des deux femmes qui le regardaient dans l’attente d’une explication. L’armée vient juste d’arriver à Ton DC.

\- Ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi as-tu l’air si inquiet ? demanda Abby d’une voix où on pouvait entendre son appréhension.

\- Les troupes ont découvert en chemin trois villages qui ont été attaqués.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Aussitôt arrivée à Ton DC, Clarke se dirigea vers la tente de la Commandante.

Dès qu’elle avait appris la funeste nouvelle, elle avait presque arraché le talkie-walkie des mains de Marcus et avait assuré à Indra qu’elle partait sur-le-champ. Sa mère et l’ancien Conseiller n’avaient même pas eu l’occasion de s’opposer à cette décision ou de donner leur accord, elle était partie sans perdre une seconde et avait disparu avant qu’ils puissent ne serait-ce qu’ouvrir la bouche.

La jeune fille avait rapidement choisi trois soldats qui l’accompagneraient, puis elle avait fait prévenir Niylah pour qu’elle se tienne prête et avait demandé à Jasper de les conduire jusqu’à Ton DC avec le camion. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme, bien qu’il n’ait pas semblé très enthousiaste, avait accepté. Ainsi, tout juste une demi-heure après avoir appris ce qu’il s’était passé, Clarke quittait le bunker et montait à bord du camion avec ceux qui l’accompagnaient.

La blonde ne fut pas surprise de voir Ontari devant la tente, mais la présence de Ryder l’étonna davantage. Elle devina qu’il faisait partie de l’armée qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt et supposa que Titus lui avait ordonné de rejoindre la Commandante pour veiller sur elle, car elle n’avait pas manqué de remarquer que lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance aux deux guerrières qui étaient censées protéger la brune. Elle salua l’homme en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l’avant et celui-ci en fit autant. Elle restait méfiante à son égard depuis qu’il avait tenté de tuer Octavia, bien qu’elle sache que c’était Lexa qui lui en avait donné l’ordre, mais malgré cela, elle lui faisait plus confiance qu’à Ontari à qui elle n’adressa même pas un regard avant d’entrer dans la tente.

Quand elle arriva à l’intérieur, elle découvrit la Commandante et Indra autour d’une table où se trouvaient de nombreuses cartes, en compagnie du lieutenant qui avait mené les troupes depuis Polis. Clarke se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et alors les conversations cessèrent et les regards se portèrent sur elle.

\- Où sont ceux qui t’ont accompagnée ? demanda immédiatement Indra avec cet air sombre paré de méfiance qui ne la quittait jamais.

\- Jasper attend dans le camion avec trois soldats et Niylah est dehors, devant la tente.

\- Indra, va prévenir l’escorte qui nous partirons dans quelques minutes.

_\- Sha, Heda._

La guerrière quitta la tente d’un pas vif et la Commandante invita alors Clarke à s’approcher d’un mouvement de tête. La blonde avança vers cette table qu’elle connaissait bien pour s’y être déjà penchée à de nombreuses reprises et observa les cartes qui s’y trouvaient. Trois pions étaient posés sur l’une d’elle, proches les uns des autres, et elle comprit sans mal qu’ils marquaient l’emplacement des trois villages qui avaient été attaqués. Lexa et son lieutenant échangèrent en Trigedasleng et elle n’eut aucun mal à comprendre, mais son esprit dériva rapidement et se perdit.

Le temps qu’elle sorte de ses pensées, la Commandante venait d’annoncer le départ. Elle se contenta de la suivre lorsqu’elle sortit de la tente, son lieutenant sur les talons. Une dizaine de cavaliers attendaient à proximité du camion et la blonde vit qu’Indra était en pleine conversation avec Octavia et Lincoln. Elle leur glissa encore quelques mots avant de poser brièvement une main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille dans un geste solennel puis de partir. Le jeune couple se dirigea vers le camion et monta dans celui-ci, à l’avant avec Jasper, tandis que les soldats étaient à l’arrière.

\- Ils sont prêts à partir, _Heda_ , indiqua la dirigeante de Ton DC après les avoir rejoints.

\- Ontari, Niylah, vous restez ici sous les ordres d’Indra. Ryder.

L’homme n’eut pas besoin qu’elle ajoute quoi que ce soit pour saisir les rênes de l’un des trois chevaux que tenait un guerrier et monter en selle. Parmi les deux animaux restants, Clarke reconnut immédiatement le cheval de sa compagne. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu’elle l’avait fait venir avec l’armée puisqu’elle n’avait pas pu le monter depuis Polis.

Naturellement, elle se dirigea vers le troisième cheval lorsque la Commandante se mit en selle et une fois qu’ils furent tous sur leurs montures respectives, la brune prit la tête du groupe avec à ses côtés la dirigeante du Peuple du Ciel, ainsi que son lieutenant et Ryder. Tous les cavaliers se mirent en mouvement pour leur emboiter le pas et le camion ne tarda pas à démarrer.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le trajet se fit au trot, dans le silence le plus complet, et dura un peu plus de deux heures. Clarke ne fut pas surprise de voir que sa compagne ne parlait pas. Elle n’était jamais très bavarde en temps normal, en particulier lorsqu’elles n’étaient pas seules, et la nouvelle des attaques expliquait son air encore plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée et le fait qu’elle ne lui ait pas adressé la parole depuis qu’elle était arrivée à Ton DC.

D’un simple geste de la main, la Commandante fit arrêter tous les cavaliers à sa suite. Elle descendit de son cheval avec agilité et lança quelques mots à l’escorte en Trigedasleng. Seul Ryder et le lieutenant de la brune descendirent de leur monture, et alors Clarke les imita. Elle se retourna en entendant l’une des portes du camion s’ouvrir et vit alors les trois soldats descendre.

\- Ça ira, restez là.

Les deux hommes et la femme semblèrent hésiter, mais ils obtempérèrent finalement et se contentèrent de rester en faction à côté du véhicule. Néanmoins, lorsque ce furent Octavia et Lincoln qui sortirent, la blonde ne s’opposa pas à ce qu’ils viennent. Ils se portèrent à sa hauteur et alors le petit groupe se mit en route, guidé par le lieutenant qui ouvrait la voie.

\- Indra nous a chargés de vous protéger, Lexa et toi, glissa Octavia à son amie à voix basse.

\- Elle vous fait à nouveau confiance visiblement.

\- Il faut croire.

Clarke se tourna vers la brune et vit alors qu’un sourire tentait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais qu’elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler et ne rien laisser paraître. La voir ainsi lui fit plaisir et ce fut alors elle qui sourit à la place de son amie.

Après avoir progressé quelques minutes en forêt, le groupe arriva en vue d’une clairière et Clarke devina que c’était là que se trouvait l’un des villages qui avaient été attaqués. A mesure qu’ils approchaient, l’odeur de brûlé se faisait plus forte et l’atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante. On n’entendait aucun chant d’oiseau et la nature elle-même semblait être morte. L’ambiance était inquiétante et révélait à elle seule que quelque chose d’inhabituel s’était produit récemment. Clarke avait peu d’informations, mais d’après ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre, l’attaque avait sans doute eu lieu à l’aube.

Quand ils parvinrent finalement à l’orée de la forêt et purent voir le village dans son entièreté, tous mis à part le lieutenant de Lexa et Ryder restèrent stupéfaits et eurent le souffle coupé. Maintenant qu’ils étaient plus proches, l’odeur était tout juste supportable, mais c’était surtout ce qui s’offrait à leurs yeux qui les choqua le plus. Clarke ne s’attendait pas à trouver de survivants et savait que les villages avaient sans doute été ravagés, mais à aucun moment elle n’avait imaginé ce qu’elle découvrirait et elle ne s’était absolument pas préparée à ce qu’elle voyait maintenant.

Le sol était couvert de corps. Où qu’elle pose le regard, la jeune fille ne voyait que des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. La terre était devenue écarlate et semblait peiner à absorber le sang par endroit tant il avait coulé. Le village avait été pillé à en croire le désordre apparent, puis les assaillants avaient mis le feu à tous les bâtiments. Quelques flammes persistaient encore, perdues au milieu du chaos qu’elles avaient créé, mais pour la majeure partie, les maisons n’étaient plus que des tas de cendres fumants qui s’étaient effondrés sur eux-mêmes.

Certains cadavres portaient des plaies par balle, mais d’autres victimes avaient été égorgées, éventrées, ou présentaient des blessures qui avaient été causées par des armes blanches, c’était indéniable. Ce constat amena Clarke à penser que les troupes de Pike n’étaient pas seules lors de l’attaque et elle vit ses soupçons confirmés en découvrant des dépouilles séparées de leur tête : la Nation des Glaces avait participé à ce massacre et avait une fois de plus fait preuve de toute sa cruauté.

La plupart des corps se trouvaient vers le centre du village, ce qui fit penser à la blonde que les habitants avaient tous été réunis avant d’être tués les uns après les autres. Quelques-uns se trouvaient plus loin, aux abords du village notamment, sans doute ceux qui avaient tenté de s’enfuir mais n’y étaient pas parvenus. Le nombre de victimes était impressionnant et Clarke n’osa pas tenter d’estimer à combien il s’élevait. Tout ce qu’elle vit, c’était qu’il n’y avait pas un seul guerrier. Tous des civils, de simples villageois, des innocents sans défense qui n’auraient jamais dû être mêlés à cette guerre.

Le silence était assourdissant et insupportable mais fut bientôt brisé par les coassements des corbeaux qui venaient d’arriver et commençaient à rôder autour du village. Il était étonnant que les charognards ne soient pas déjà à l’œuvre, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu’ils attendaient seulement le départ des derniers humains vivants pour se jeter sur leur pitance.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là à observer ce décor macabre ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Clarke n’en avait pas la moindre idée. La notion du temps était tout à coup une chose très abstraite. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête qui l’avait assommée sans lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que ce qu’elle voyait était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que ce soit vrai, et elle ne fut ramenée à la réalité que lorsqu’elle entendit un bruit sourd. En tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle découvrit Octavia à genoux. La jeune fille venait sans doute de tomber à terre sous le coup de l’émotion et son visage était à présent inondé de larmes, mais aucun sanglot ne s’échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle pleurait en silence, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Lincoln s’accroupit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, lui aussi au bord des larmes.

Se rappelant tout à coup qu’elle n’était pas seule face à ce massacre et qu’elle n’était sûrement pas celle qui était la plus atteinte bien qu’elle soit déjà profondément choquée, elle reporta son attention sur Lexa qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et alors elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

La brune se tenait droite, une main sur le pommeau de son épée, l’autre serrée en un poing, le bras tendu le long de son corps. Ses mâchoires étaient si contractées qu’on pouvait voir chacun des muscles de son visage. Elle affichait une expression neutre mais ses yeux, prêts à être submergés par les larmes à tout instant, trahissaient ses émotions du moment face à une telle découverte. Son corps tout entier était figé, plus crispé qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, à tel point qu’on avait l’impression qu’elle ne respirait plus. C’était peut-être le cas. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient encore, frénétiquement, passant d’un visage à l’autre, d’un air de terreur à une expression de souffrance, détaillant des émotions exprimées par des traits figés à tout jamais.

La voyant immobile comme une statue, Clarke reporta son attention sur l’étendue de corps qui se trouvait devant elle, comme si ce spectacle lugubre avait eu quoi que ce soit de distrayant, et alors son corps se mit en mouvement de lui-même. Sans qu’elle l’ait décidé, elle leva le pied droit et le posa devant elle, puis elle fit la même chose avec le gauche, et sans qu’elle exerce le moindre contrôle sur ses membres, elle avança ainsi pour entrer dans ce qu’il restait du village.

Elle avait l’impression d’être une simple spectatrice. C’était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps et n’avait plus la moindre emprise sur lui, comme si elle était dans un rêve, impuissante et incapable d’agir, condamnée à assister au déroulement des événements sans pouvoir l’influencer.

Ses pas la menèrent vers le centre du village, là où les cadavres étaient les plus nombreux, et tout à coup, sans raison apparente, elle s’arrêta. A cet instant, son esprit sembla regagner son enveloppe charnelle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la démarche caractéristique de Lexa. La brune s’arrêta à ses côtés et elles restèrent là, immobiles.

Leur regard à toutes les deux était maintenant figé, rivé sur le même corps.

Un corps sans vie, comme tous les autres.

Mais un corps plus petit que les autres.

Un corps d’enfant.

Le corps d’un petit garçon.

Le corps de Nymen.

Clarke ne put faire que quelques pas supplémentaires, juste assez pour arriver jusqu’à lui avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent et cèdent sous son poids. Elle tomba à genoux, s’écrasa lourdement au sol. Elle s’effondra, au sens propre comme au figuré. Fébrile, la vision rendue trouble par ses larmes, les mains tremblantes, elle saisit le petit corps étendu juste devant elle avec toute la douceur du monde, aussi délicatement que s’il avait pu se briser dans son étreinte. Elle amena Nymen contre elle, l’appuya sur ses genoux et contre son buste, le serra dans ses bras. Sa peau était froide lorsqu’elle posa sa main sur son visage, tellement froide. Elle le tira contre elle, plus près, toujours plus près, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l’enfant. Elle arrêta elle-même de respirer, elle écouta attentivement, espérant entendre un battement. Mais il n’y avait plus de battement. Le petit cœur de Nymen ne battait plus, son petit cœur était désespérément et à jamais silencieux.

Elle s’aperçut bientôt qu’une des mains du petit garçon était fermement tenue par une autre, celle de Lya. Au moins n’était-il pas mort seul. Sa mère avait été avec lui jusqu’au bout, celle qui l’aimait plus que tout, qui aurait donné sa vie pour lui, celle qui s’était sans doute sacrifiée avec l’ultime espoir qu’il survive. Malheureusement, l’espoir n’était pas toujours suffisant. Il ne l’avait pas été. Pas cette fois.

Clarke aurait voulu récité la Prière des Voyageurs qu’elle avait apprise en grandissant sur l’Arche, mais il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Nymen était parti, il ne pourrait jamais entendre ces mots qui accompagnaient habituellement les siens où qu’ils aillent après leur dernier souffle.

Elle réalisa tout juste que Lexa venait de s’accroupir face à elle. Avec délicatesse, la brune referma les yeux du petit garçon jusque-là restés ouverts. Si sa peau n’avait pas été si froide, Clarke aurait presque pu croire qu’il dormait. La Native posa doucement sa main sur le front de Nymen et ferma elle-même les yeux en penchant la tête vers l’avant. Elle commença à réciter en Trigedasleng ce qui semblait être une prière. La blonde reconnut quelques mots, mais la plupart lui échappèrent. Peu importe. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de comprendre ce que disait sa compagne, le plus important était que l’enfant ait droit à ces dernières paroles.

Lexa parla pendant un long moment et lorsqu’elle termina sa prière, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les posa sur le visage de Nymen avant de conclure :

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

De longues minutes avaient été nécessaires pour que Clarke accepte enfin de lâcher le corps du petit garçon et de quitter les lieux. Le lieutenant de Lexa lui avait indiqué que les deux autres villages se trouvaient à peu de choses près dans le même état et elle avait donc jugé inutile d’éprouver davantage les nerfs de chacun. Elle avait vu ce qu’elle voulait voir, il était temps de partir.

Sur un simple ordre de la Commandante, le groupe quitta le village et rejoignit l’escorte. Ceux qui étaient venus à cheval remontèrent en selle et Octavia et Lincoln retournèrent dans le camion aux côtés de Jasper qui ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant qu’ils avaient tous les deux pleuré, la jeune fille plus encore que son compagnon. Lexa talonna son cheval et prit le chemin du retour, suivie de près par les autres cavaliers et le véhicule conduit par le brun.

De retour à Ton DC, Clarke abandonna plus ou moins son cheval sans se préoccuper de savoir qui en prendrait soin. Elle n’adressa pas la parole à qui que ce soit et alla directement dans la tente de la Commandante. Chacun comprit sans mal qu’elle voulait être seule pour l’instant et par conséquent, personne ne tenta d’aller lui parler. Même ceux qui pensèrent qu’elle prenait un peu trop ses aises ne se permirent pas de faire le moindre commentaire. Lexa préféra attendre qu’elle se calme et régla donc ce qu’elle avait à régler avant de la rejoindre.

Quand la brune entra dans la tente, elle découvrit Clarke assise sur son lit, les mains liées et les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vague. La blonde la regarda tout juste avant de retourner à sa contemplation muette. Ne sachant pas si elle devait venir la réconforter ou lui laisser encore un peu de temps, Lexa se dirigea vers la table où étaient étalées les cartes. Elle venait juste de se plonger dans l’étude des plans lorsque l’autre jeune fille s’adressa à elle :

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi indifférente ?

La Native se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à sa compagne qui n’avait pas bougé de l’endroit où elle était assise mais la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui rendre son regard sans dire un mot, les mains croisées dans le dos. Après quelques instants, Clarke se leva mais resta là où elle était. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent l’une l’autre pendant un long moment avant que la Commandante ne se décide à avancer vers la fille du Ciel en conservant tout de même une certaine distance entre elles lorsqu’elle s’arrêta.

\- Dis quelque chose, souffla la blonde d’une petite voix.

Qu’aurait-elle pu dire ? Qu’y avait-il à dire ? Quels mots auraient pu décrire l’absurdité de la situation ?

Aucun.

Lexa vit que les yeux de sa compagne se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes et alors, dans un geste instinctif, elle avança vers elle pour tenter de la réconforter. Mais dans le même temps, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus avança elle aussi dans sa direction, la prenant par surprise, si bien qu’elle s’arrêta. Avant qu’elle ait compris ce qu’il se passait, elle fut brusquement bousculée. Clarke la poussa sans ménagement jusqu’à la plaquer contre le poteau central de la tente auquel son dos se heurta brutalement.

\- Retire-les ! cria la blonde à travers les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

Déjà désemparée par l’attitude de la fille du Ciel, Lexa resta cette fois interdite face à cette soudaine agressivité et cet ordre qu’elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Retire ce foutu maquillage et ces peintures à la con !

Tout en criant, Clarke utilisa sa manche pour essuyer les marques noires que la Commandante portait et qui durcissaient son regard et ses traits. Elle passa sa main sur le visage de sa compagne à plusieurs reprises avec des gestes vifs, sans se préoccuper de lui faire mal et en la maintenant contre le poteau avec son autre bras.

\- Retire ce masque que tu portes en permanence ! Arrête de faire comme si rien ne t’atteignait jamais, je sais que c’est faux !

Clarke passa une fois de plus sa manche sur le visage de Lexa, mais plus brusquement encore, si bien qu’elle la gifla presque. Face à ce geste brutal et incontrôlé, la jeune fille se figea soudainement, comme si elle prenait tout à coup conscience de ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

\- Pardon, dit-elle d’une voix basse qui contrastait avec les cris qui venaient de retentir. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, je… Je suis désolée.

Voyant qu’elle perdait complètement ses moyens et que la panique qui venait s’ajouter aux pleurs rendait sa respiration laborieuse, Lexa la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Dès qu’elle fut dans cette étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrait sa compagne alors qu’elle venait de s’en prendre à elle, la blonde éclata en sanglots sans prévenir. La Native sentit que ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de céder à tout moment, alors elle la souleva du sol en la prenant par les épaules et derrière les genoux comme si elle n’avait pas pesé plus lourd qu’un nouveau-né. Sans cesser de pleurer, Clarke passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et blottit son visage dans son cou, mouillant sa peau de ses larmes.

La guerrière la porta jusqu’à son lit et l’y allongea. Elle l’aida à se redresser pour qu’elle retire sa veste, puis elle lui enleva ses rangers, tout ceci sans prononcer un mot. Une fois que la jeune fille fut plus à l’aise, Lexa vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle et prit l’une de ses mains dans les siennes avant de poser un regard bienveillant sur elle.

\- Je suis désolée, parvint à dire la blonde entre deux sanglots.

Elle voulut continuer, mais la Native l’en empêcha.

\- Sssh… Ce n’est rien. Tout va bien, ne t’en fais pas.

Clarke posa son bras sur son front et ferma les yeux, tentant de réguler sa respiration et de stopper ses pleurs. Lexa caressa doucement ses cheveux, attendant patiemment qu’elle retrouve son calme, et quand ce fut fait, la fille du Ciel prit la parole :

\- Même si tu es à la tête de tout un peuple, tu restes humaine. On a tous des moments de faiblesse où on craque. Je viens juste de le prouver, plaisanta-t-elle.

La brune laissa échapper un rire sec à ce trait d’humour et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il disparut rapidement.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer toi aussi.

Lexa regarda sa compagne avec un air triste avant de répondre :

\- Je ne tiendrais pas une minute si je pleurais à chaque fois que j’en avais envie ou besoin.

Clarke la fixa avec un air désolé. Elle ne savait que trop bien que la fonction de sa compagne la condamnait à faire passer le bien de son peuple avant tout, et pour cela elle devait être forte, ce qui signifiait faire taire ses sentiments et ses émotions personnels pour être capable de faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux et de prendre les décisions qui s’imposaient. Tout ceci l’amenait à passer aux yeux de la plupart des gens pour quelqu’un d’insensible alors qu’elle était tout sauf cela. Lexa était l’une des personnes les plus aimantes que Clarke n’ait jamais rencontrées, mais peu de gens savaient cela, elle était peut-être même la seule encore en vie pour en témoigner.

\- Tu devrais dormir.

\- Il ne fait même pas encore nuit, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Peu importe, tu as besoin de repos. Essaye de dormir.

Sur ces mots prononcés d’une voix douce, Lexa se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de se mettre debout.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda la blonde en lui prenant la main, presque paniquée à l’idée qu’elle parte.

\- Je vais dire à Jasper de ne pas t’attendre pour repartir et de prévenir ta mère que tu resteras ici cette nuit.

Rassurée, la plus jeune desserra sa prise sur la main de sa compagne et la laissa sortir de la tente.

Dès qu’elle fut dehors, Lexa se dirigea vers le camion. Le jeune homme qu’elle cherchait y était adossé, attendant vraisemblablement que Clarke arrive ou qu’on lui dise quoi faire. Les trois soldats quant à eux, discutaient à voix basses en lançant régulièrement des regards méfiants aux Natifs qui passaient à proximité.

\- Jasper ?

L’intéressé tourna la tête vers la Commandante mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre et conserva son attitude désinvolte. Il avait connaissance de son rang et de sa fonction mais n’y accordait que peu d’intérêt, pour ainsi dire aucun. Pour lui, elle n’était que celle qui les avait abandonnés au Mont Weather, l’une des personnes qu’il tenait pour responsables de la mort de Maya et de tous les habitants de la montagne. S’il ne s’en était jamais pris à elle dans les rares occasions qui s’étaient présentées et ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect, c’était uniquement parce qu’il avait entendu parler de sa réputation et savait donc qu’il y aurait perdu la vie.

\- Tu peux repartir au Mont Weather.

\- Et Clarke ? lança le jeune homme sans laisser le temps à Lexa de poursuivre.

\- Elle va rester ici pour cette nuit, ça vaut mieux. Préviens sa mère et dis-lui que je veillerai sur elle.

L’adolescent hocha la tête mais ne fit pas mine de monter dans le camion ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il détourna le regard un bref instant avant de planter ses yeux dans les deux iris verts qui le fixaient.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

La Native afficha un air intrigué et alors Jasper précisa sa pensée :

\- Octavia et Lincoln m’ont dit ce que vous aviez découvert. Comment va Clarke ?

Lexa sembla hésiter sur la réponse à donner, mais elle opta finalement pour l’honnêteté et la franchise :

\- Elle est sous le choc, mais elle se surmontera cette nouvelle épreuve comme elle a surmonté les autres.

Le jeune homme n’eut aucun mal à voir que la Commandante elle aussi était atteinte. Elle avait beau savoir parfaitement maîtriser ses expressions faciales pour masquer ses émotions, ses yeux eux, ne savaient pas mentir et ils étaient toujours ceux qui la trahissaient. Néanmoins, cet instant où il put lire une certaine souffrance dans les iris de la brune ne dura pas. En une fraction de seconde, toute trace de sentiment avait disparu et ce fut un regard perçant qu’elle posa sur lui. Comprenant que sa présence n’était plus désirée et devenait même gênante, il fit signe aux trois soldats qui avaient suivi la conversation sans intervenir, et alors ceux-ci montèrent à l’arrière.

Après un dernier regard vers la Commandante, Jasper ouvrit la porte. Il était sur le point de monter lorsqu’il aperçut au loin Octavia et Lincoln qui lui adressèrent un discret signe de main auquel il répondit. En sentant le regard insistant que la brune posait sur lui, il se décida finalement à entrer dans le camion et à refermer la portière. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule démarrait et prenait la direction du Mont Weather.

Dès que le camion fut hors de vue, Lexa rejoignit sa tente. Elle s’arrêta devant l’entrée et lança un regard noir à Niylah et Ontari qui n’étaient pas là lorsqu’elle avait laissé Clarke quelques minutes plus tôt et venaient visiblement d’arriver.

_\- Allez vous entraîner toutes les deux, ça vous fera le plus grand bien._

Les deux guerrières haussèrent les sourcils face au ton cassant qu’elle venait d’employer, mais elles ne se risquèrent pas à désobéir et quittèrent les lieux au plus vite. Une fois qu’elles furent partie, la Commandante se tourna vers Ryder.

_\- Ne laisse personne entrer à part Indra, et seulement s’il s’agit d’une urgence._

Le guerrier, apathique, comme à son habitude, opina du chef et se plaça devant l’entrée de la tente aussitôt qu’elle fut à l’intérieur.

Clarke se tourna vers elle lorsque Lexa approcha à pas feutrés. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire que la brune lui rendit avant de venir jusqu’au lit. Le frisson qui traversa la fille du Ciel à cause du courant d’air qu’elle venait de provoquer en entrant ne lui échappa pas et elle s’empressa donc de la couvrir d’une épaisse fourrure.

\- Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? la taquina la blonde qui avait été devancée par sa compagne mais se serait couverte elle-même si elle ne l’avait pas fait pour elle.

\- Je me pose souvent la question.

La plus jeune saisit le poignet de la guerrière et la tira doucement vers elle, l’incitant ainsi à se pencher jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit suffisamment proche pour qu’elle puisse l’embrasser sans avoir à se redresser. Lexa s’assit finalement sur le lit et elles partagèrent un baiser qui ne dura pas mais fut chargé d’émotions.

\- Dors maintenant. Je me suis assurée que personne ne nous dérangerait et je veille sur toi.

Clarke sourit, touchée par cette attention et cet instinct de protection que la Native exprimait toujours envers elle.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime aussi, _Klark_.

Lexa s’approcha de sa compagne pour un baiser plus appuyé que le premier. Elle laissa son nez caresser celui de la blonde en se séparant d’elle, puis, après un dernier regard, elle se mit debout et quitta le lit pour retourner à l’étude des cartes et aux responsabilités qui la tourmentaient quotidiennement et ne la laissaient que rarement en paix.

La fille du Ciel regarda la Native vagabonder dans la tente et évoluer dans son environnement jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme. La dernière chose qu’elle vit au moment où le sommeil l’emporta fut une paire d’yeux émeraude la fixant et un doux sourire qui les accompagnait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben voilà, maintenant je vais aller me cacher et faire de mon mieux pour éviter les pierres que certains d'entre vous vont me jeter car oui, même si ce n'est peut-être pas votre cas à tous, je suis sûre que pour certains, vous vous étiez attachés à Nymen... Moi-même je l'aime ce petit, et puis ça me plaisait de faire interagir Clarke, et encore plus Lexa, avec un enfant. Mais vous savez bien que l'univers de la série est loin d'être tendre et la plupart du temps je reste dans cet esprit.  
> Petit rappel qui sera peut-être utile pour certains : Nymen et sa mère avaient quitté Polis quelques jours avant nos héros pour aller rendre visite à la famille de Lya, voilà pourquoi ils étaient là au moment où le village a été attaqué. Je préfère préciser vu que je crois que c'était il y a deux ou trois chapitres que le soigneur qui s'est occupé de la main de Clarke lui a dit ça, donc vous aviez peut-être plus ça en tête.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et d'avoir vos avis ;)
> 
> A bientôt :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour les Louchettes ! (oui vous avez un surnom maintenant :P)
> 
> Deux trois petits trucs avant de commencer...
> 
> Première chose : j'ai publié quelques références sur tumblr pour la tenue de Clarke dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à aller voir, surtout que je vous ai mis le lien pour aller voir les fanarts des artistes qui m'ont inspirée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
> Deuxième chose : dans ce chapitre je fais référence à une chanson, donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de To build a home par Cinematic Orchestra, j'ai tout simplement traduit les paroles.
> 
> Merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic et en particulier à ceux qui laissent une review, c'est vraiment important pour moi !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Clarke s’était tout juste réveillée lorsque sa compagne l’avait rejointe à une heure qu’elle avait supposé être tardive. Aussitôt que la brune avait été allongée avec elle, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour tomber à nouveau dans le sommeil et y rester jusqu’au petit matin.

Le village était encore calme lorsqu’elle se réveilla. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais elle devina au chant des oiseaux que le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Le silence régnait, signe que les habitants dormaient encore. La jeune fille fut parcourue par un frisson et tira alors une fourrure supplémentaire sur elle. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à mesure que l’hiver approchait, et la tente était bien loin d’offrir la même chaleur que le Mont Weather ou la maison de Lexa. L’isolation assurée par les toiles et les peaux de bêtes était peu efficace et dormir à la belle étoile n’aurait pas été très différent.

Clarke se retourna pour trouver une position plus confortable et venir chercher un peu de chaleur auprès de Lexa mais alors, lorsqu’elle fit face à cette dernière, elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu’elle dormait toujours. Elle qui en temps normal se réveillait au moindre mouvement, qui pouvait être tirée du sommeil par le simple changement de rythme dans la respiration de sa compagne lorsque celle-ci se réveillait, avait toujours les yeux fermés et dormait paisiblement alors que la blonde venait de bouger de façon significative. Ce simple constat suffit à faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Clarke, et alors elle sut qu’elle serait incapable de trouver à nouveau le sommeil.

Lexa se réveilla presque une heure plus tard, quand le village commença à s’activer et que les premières voix se firent entendre tandis que les habitants les plus matinaux commençaient leur journée. Ses yeux aussi verts que la forêt s’ouvrirent lentement et rencontrèrent alors l’azur. Clarke était appuyée sur un coude, la tête posée sur la main. Elle la regardait, l’ombre d’un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et lui donnant un air angélique. Cette vision idyllique fut suffisante pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil qui persistaient dans son regard et elle sourit à son tour, enchantée par ce qui lui était donné de voir dès le réveil.

\- Tu ne t’es pas réveillée.

La brune haussa les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis réveillée depuis un bon moment. J’ai bougé et tu ne t’es pas réveillée, tu as continué à dormir. D’habitude, tu te réveilles au moindre mouvement.

\- J’ai appris à le faire dès que j’ai commencé ma formation, dit la guerrière sur le ton de l’évidence.

\- C’est justement pour ça que je suis contente de voir que tu ne le fais plus avec moi. Tu as suffisamment confiance en moi pour dormir paisiblement à mes côtés maintenant.

\- Il faut croire que mon instinct de survie a fini par comprendre que tu ne représentais absolument pas une menace.

Clarke crut d’abord que sa compagne était sérieuse, mais elle comprit bien vite qu’elle la taquinait en voyant un sourire tout juste visible se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à sourire quand tout à coup, sans prévenir, la Native passa ses bras autour de son cou pour la serrer contre elle dans une étreinte précipitée et donc brouillonne, mais qui n’en restait pas moins agréable. La blonde lâcha un rire et se laissa entraîner par l’élan de Lexa, si bien qu’elle fut finalement au-dessus de la brune. Cette dernière resserra son étreinte et alors une de ses mains arriva dans le cou de la plus jeune.

\- Tu as les mains gelées !

\- J’ai toujours les mains froides, marmonna la Native, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

\- Mais là c’est encore pire que d’habitude.

Sur ce, Clarke se sépara de la guerrière et se redressa légèrement. Elle se défit de ses bras, puis prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les embrasser avant de venir les glisser sous son tee-shirt, contre son ventre. Lexa poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant la chaleur de sa peau qui la brûlait presque tant ses mains étaient froides. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que la blonde n’adopte une position plus confortable en se couchant sur le côté. Dès qu’elle fut allongée, la Native dans son dos, elle tira les bras de celle-ci autour d’elle pour l’inciter à se rapprocher et à encercler sa taille, puis elle plaça à nouveau ses mains sur son ventre, directement au contact de sa peau pour tenter au mieux de les réchauffer, bien qu’elle sache que ce soit peine perdue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas de feu ?

\- Il y a de la fumée quand on fait du feu. Je te laisse imaginer le résultat dans un espace clos comme cette tente au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Il suffirait d’installer une aération, un trou dans une des toiles qui forment le toit par exemple.

\- Et ainsi profiter de la pluie ? Très peu pour moi. De toute façon, j’ai déjà essayé et même si une partie de la fumée était évacuée, il en restait encore. Je t’assure que faire du feu n’est pas une bonne idée, et puisque tu es là pour me tenir chaud, tout va bien.

Après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, Lexa se rapprocha de sa compagne et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d’y blottir son visage.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi sans bouger et sans dire un mot pendant un moment. Elles avaient appris à profiter de chaque instant de quiétude qui s’offrait à elle, et celui-là était particulièrement précieux après les événements de la veille. Leurs respirations ne tardèrent pas à se calquer l’une sur l’autre, leur apportant à toutes les deux un certain réconfort et renforçant leur sentiment d’union et de connexion.

\- J’étais ta première fois ?

Cette question posée par Lexa brisa le silence qui s’était installé entre elles depuis quelques minutes et tira Clarke de sa rêverie. Cette dernière lâcha les mains de la brune et se retourna face à elle sans quitter l’étreinte protectrice de ses bras.

\- Ma première fois pour quoi ?

\- Quand on a fait l’amour pour la première fois, c’était la première fois que tu le faisais ?

La fille du Ciel fut quelque peu surprise par cette question, surtout parce qu’elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune voulait tout à coup savoir cela et pourquoi elle lui demandait à cet instant. Néanmoins, elle comprenait qu’elle soit curieuse et devina que cette conversation devait lui tenir à cœur si elle abordait le sujet.

\- Je ne l’avais jamais fait avec une fille.

\- Tu l’avais fait avec Finn ?

La blonde se raidit de façon notable, et alors Lexa adopta un air désolé.

\- Je comprends si tu ne veux pas en parler, on peut-

\- Non, ça va, ne t’en fais pas, assura la plus jeune. Je pense que c’est bien qu’on en parle. C’est juste… Enfin je ne parle pas souvent de Finn, et c’est un peu bizarre d’en parler avec toi, c’est tout.

\- Je suis désolée. C’était déplacé, je n’aurais pas dû en parler.

\- Ça va, je t’assure.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Clarke posa une main sur le visage de la Native et lui caressa la joue en souriant.

\- J’ai fait l’amour avec Finn. C’était ma toute première fois.

Lexa resta silencieuse. Elle planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux qui posaient un regard tendre sur elle. Elle se sentait comme la plus belle chose qui n’ait jamais existé lorsque Clarke la regardait. Cette dernière écarta une mèche brune de son visage avec délicatesse et sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

\- C’est différent avec un garçon ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que j’ai beaucoup d’expérience en ne l’ayant fait qu’une fois avec un garçon, sourit la blonde. Mais à vrai dire, ce n’est pas si différent que ça je crois. On ne s’y prend pas de la même façon bien entendu, mais dans le fond c’est assez semblable. Quand on fait vraiment l’amour et qu’il y a des sentiments bien réels pour les deux personnes, peu importe qu’il y ait un pénis ou pas.

\- Un pénis ? répéta Lexa en haussant les sourcils.

La fille du Ciel ne put s’empêcher de rire, amusée face à l’air intrigué de sa compagne et surtout étonnée qu’elle n’ait pas deviné de quoi il pouvait s’agir.

\- Tu sais ce truc qui fait que les garçons sont des garçons et que nous les filles on n’a pas.

\- Ah ! _Hefdong_.

\- C’est comme ça que vous le dites ?

Lexa acquiesça de la tête et alors la blonde se mit à nouveau à rire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- C’est bizarre comme mot.

\- Pas plus que pénis, répliqua la brune en grimaçant.

Amusée par la mimique de la Native, Clarke afficha un large sourire puis s’approcha d’elle et l’embrassa avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

La blonde détourna le regard et ne tarda pas à poser les yeux sur le bras tatoué de sa compagne. Elle se redressa et de sa main libre, elle traça les contours du dessin du bout des doigts. Lexa semblait soudain perdue dans ses pensées et elle n’osa donc pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que cette conversation avait commencé.

La brune, qui avait un regard absent depuis quelques instants, sembla finalement revenir à la réalité. Elle posa ses yeux sur le visage de Clarke et le détailla comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. La fille du Ciel lui rendit son regard et stoppa ses caresses. Elle hésita encore longuement avant de parler mais en trouva finalement le courage :

\- Il y a eu d’autres personnes que Costia ?

L’expression de Lexa s’assombrit aussitôt qu’elle eut posé sa question. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent de façon quasi-imperceptible, mais suffisamment pour que Clarke le remarque et elle regretta alors d’avoir cédé à sa curiosité. Toutefois, elle vit au regard que la guerrière posa sur elle qu’elle allait lui répondre, et elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps pour cela :

\- Elle a été la seule jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre.

A peine ces mots prononcés, la Native détourna le regard. Sa compagne, toujours appuyée sur son coude, continua à la fixer. Il y avait d’autres choses qu’elle voulait savoir, mais elle avait l’impression d’être déjà allée trop loin et n’osa donc pas demander quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus, apprendre à connaître cette jeune fille qui avait tant compté et qui comptait encore pour Lexa, mais qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de rencontrer. Pourtant, elle garda le silence.

Avec des gestes lents et délicats, elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns qui s’étalaient sur l’oreiller et fit de son mieux pour défaire les quelques nœuds que ses doigts rencontrèrent sans faire mal à la jeune fille aux iris verts. Elle répéta cette action plusieurs fois, partant des racines pour arriver jusqu’aux pointes, tout cela sans dire un mot.

Au bout d’un moment, Lexa leva les yeux pour la regarder. Clarke poursuivit ce qu’elle était en train de faire et ne reporta son attention sur sa compagne qu’au moment où celle-ci prit la parole :

\- Je te parlerai d’elle un jour. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

La blonde ne fut pas réellement étonnée de voir que la guerrière semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Ce genre de choses arrivait régulièrement, à croire qu’elles partageaient parfois un seul et même esprit. Depuis le début, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elles avaient toujours été capables de se comprendre sans que les mots ne soient nécessaires. C’était une chose à la fois perturbante et apaisante. Savoir qu’il existait une personne en mesure de vous comprendre aussi facilement était tout aussi rassurant qu’effrayant.

Lexa s’approcha de Clarke et se redressa avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l’embrasser. La blonde répondit immédiatement à ce baiser qui fut plus appuyé que le précédent.

Après quelques instants, la Native se sépara de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Elle lui caressa le visage en retirant ses bras, puis elle s’éloigna d’elle et quitta le lit. La fille du Ciel s’apprêtait à protester, mais elle s’abstint en voyant que sa compagne se tournait vers elle avec un air soudain grave et sérieux, prête à parler.

\- J’ai envoyé des guerriers aux trois villages dès notre retour hier. Ils ont regroupé les corps et préparé des bûchers.

A ces mots, Clarke comprit pourquoi l’attitude et l’expression de Lexa avaient changé. Ce moment de tendresse et d’intimité était terminé, il était temps de revenir aux responsabilités, et il ne faisait aucun doute que la Commandante allait maintenant remplacer la jeune fille qui s’était autorisée à être elle-même pour quelques instants.

\- La cérémonie aura lieu sur place quand le soleil sera à son zénith. Tu veux être présente ?

La blonde poussa un bref soupir. Encore maintenant, elle était toujours désemparée par les changements d’attitude de sa compagne aussi soudains qu’imprévisibles et elle redoutait de ne jamais être capable de s’adapter complètement.

Elle se leva à son tour et fut parcourue d’un frisson lorsqu’elle abandonna la chaleur des fourrures et que l’air froid l’enveloppa, faisant se dresser les poils de ses bras. Elle s’empressa d’enfiler sa veste qui se trouvait sur une chaise non loin du lit, puis fit face à la Commandante.

\- Je viendrai.

Lexa hocha la tête et la fille du Ciel put voir un certain soulagement dans ses yeux, ainsi que de la reconnaissance. De toute évidence, elle préférait qu’elle soit à ses côtés lors de cette cérémonie. La brune n’avait pas besoin d’exprimer son ressenti pour que Clarke devine à quel point tout ce qu’il s’était passé la faisait souffrir.

\- Nous devrions commencer à nous préparer.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux jeunes filles joignirent le geste à la parole.

Elles firent une toilette rapide et Lexa proposa à Clarke de prendre des vêtements parmi les siens pour se changer. La Commandante portant toujours du noir, la blonde ne sut pas s’il était coutumier chez les Natifs de revêtir cette couleur pour une cérémonie funéraire. Les habitants de Ton DC n’avaient pas semblé porter des habits spécifiques lorsque Finn et ses victimes avaient été immolés, elle supposa donc qu’ils n’attachaient pas une quelconque importance à ce genre de détails. Toutefois, elle préféra s’en tenir à ses propres coutumes et choisit donc des vêtements de couleur sombre – non pas qu’elle se soit habillée dans des tons particulièrement gais en temps normal.

Une fois qu’elles furent toutes les deux habillées, elles prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner. Aucune d’elle n’avait vraiment faim. Elles avaient la gorge serrée, le ventre noué, et elles étaient toutes les deux d’humeur morose, aussi le repas ne fut-il pas très copieux.

Après ce petit-déjeuner frugal, la Commandante entreprit de tresser ses cheveux. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Clarke la voyait faire, mais elle était toujours impressionnée par son adresse et son habileté. Se coiffer soi-même était déjà une tâche difficile, mais réaliser une coiffure telle que la sienne l’était plus encore. Plusieurs fois, la fille du Ciel avait proposé son aide, mais la brune avait toujours refusé. Elle avait appris à tresser ses cheveux seule dès son plus jeune âge et mettait un point d’honneur à le faire elle-même, et ce, malgré son épaule récemment blessée. La blessure guérissait bien, mais quelques douleurs persistaient et certains mouvements lui faisaient encore mal. Cependant, la Native avait laissé Abby l’examiner et cette dernière avait assuré que ce n’était l’affaire que de quelques jours avant que la douleur ne disparaisse complètement, après cela il ne persisterait plus qu’une légère gêne qui s’estomperait au fil des semaines.

Quand elle eut terminé de se coiffer et qu’elle eut appliqué sur son visage cette poudre noire qui lui servait à dessiner ses peintures de guerre, la Commandante se leva du tabouret où elle était assise et fit face à Clarke. Cette dernière l’admira pendant quelques instants. Elle la trouvait plus belle que jamais, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de penser que les larmes noires qui paraient son visage revêtaient aujourd’hui une signification plus forte et plus douloureuse qu’en temps normal.

\- Viens, souffla Lexa d’une voix étonnement douce en lui indiquant le tabouret qu’elle venait de quitter.

La blonde s’avança, non sans une certaine hésitation. Elle s’assit là où se tenait sa compagne quelques instants plus tôt et fit face au petit miroir qui était installé sur la table qui se trouvait devant le tabouret, mais alors la guerrière le retira. Clarke se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je vais m’occuper de tes cheveux. Tu pourras regarder une fois que j’aurai terminé.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus la fixa un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête en signe d’approbation. Elle se remit droite sur le tabouret, face à la table, et laissa Lexa prendre les choses en main.

La Native se plaça derrière elle et saisit d’un geste vif un peigne posé sur la table. Elle commença à démêler sa longue chevelure blonde en prenant soin de ne laisser aucun nœud sans pour autant faire mal à sa compagne. Lorsque certains résistaient, elle appliquait une lotion puis se servait d’une brosse à cheveux plus douce que le peigne pour s’en débarrasser. Elle se concentra sur sa tâche pendant plusieurs minutes avant d’être satisfaite, et alors elle reposa sur la table les instruments qu’elle avait utilisés. Lentement, avec des gestes précis mais rapides, Lexa tressa les cheveux de sa compagne. Ses mains habiles et expérimentées faisaient passer les mèches les unes au-dessus des autres sans difficulté. Elle ne fit pas la moindre erreur et n’eut pas à se reprendre une seule fois.

Bientôt, son travail fut terminé. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d’une dizaine de minutes pour finir. Elle se déplaça à côté de Clarke et tira son menton vers elle avec douceur pour pouvoir observer son œuvre.

\- Je pense que ça devrait convenir.

Elle récupéra le miroir qu’elle avait mis à plat sur la table et le tendit à la blonde pour qu’elle puisse voir elle-même la coiffure qu’elle venait de réaliser.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Clarke saisit le miroir avec empressement, impatiente de découvrir ce que la brune avait fait. Elle plaça l’objet face à son visage, puis le déplaça sur les côtés pour pouvoir observer le résultat dans son ensemble.

La coiffure était assez semblable à celle qu’elle portait lors de la cérémonie d’intégration, à la différence près que les tresses tombaient plus librement et ne formaient pas de motifs comme cela avait été le cas à ce moment-là. Une natte centrale, plus large que les autres, ramenait ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne et se terminait en retombant à l’arrière comme celle qu’Octavia portait quotidiennement. Sur les côtés, ses cheveux avaient été plaqués à son crâne, aidant ainsi la natte à dégager son visage. Pour le reste, sa chevelure tombait librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, simplement ornée par endroit de quelques tresses fines.

\- C’est parfait, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers Lexa et en lui offrant un léger sourire.

La Native hocha la tête, heureuse de voir que la coiffure qu’elle avait réalisée plaisait à Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te maquille ?

\- Je peux m’en occuper moi-même ?

La guerrière sembla d’abord surprise et haussa les sourcils, mais elle accepta. Elle mit à la disposition de la blonde le seul maquillage dont elle disposait, à savoir le khôl dont elle se servait elle-même, puis elle s’éclipsa pour terminer de se préparer.

Après avoir enfilé son manteau, son épaulière et ses gants, elle plaça son poignard fétiche à sa ceinture et y attacha également son sabre qui attendait patiemment dans son fourreau qu’on ait besoin de lui. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Clarke. Cette dernière se leva à cet instant et se tourna vers elle, et elle put alors découvrir le maquillage qui ornait son visage. La jeune fille avait entouré ses yeux de noir en suivant la démarcation de ses orbites, adoptant ainsi un dessin étrangement semblable à celui qu’Anya avait l’habitude d’arborer. Lexa n’aurait sans doute pas pu réprimer le mouvement de recul qui avait menacé de s’emparer d’elle si Clarke n’avait pas ajouté un détail à son maquillage : une longue traînée noire descendait sous chacun de ses yeux, jusqu’à la ligne de sa mâchoire, formant ainsi ce qui s’apparentait à des larmes.

Le visage orné de peintures de guerre, les cheveux tressés, portant un pantalon noir qui moulait ses jambes et une veste de la même couleur, son expression rendue plus sévère par son maquillage, les poings serrés et les bras le long du corps, Clarke avait l’allure d’une véritable Native. Lexa l’admira pendant un long moment, fière de ce qu’elle était devenue et du chemin qu’elle avait parcouru depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontrée, mais surtout ébahie par sa beauté.

\- Allons-y.

La brune était déjà prête à sortir, mais la blonde la retint par la main et la tira doucement à elle. Elle l’embrassa tendrement en prenant soin de ne pas endommager leurs maquillages respectifs, puis elle lui sourit après s’être séparée d’elle.

\- Allons-y, confirma-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la tente de la Commandante côte à côte et aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Un silence respectueux et paré d’admiration s’installa, et si Lexa resta parfaitement droite, le menton légèrement redressé, habituée à ce genre de situations, Clarke se sentit quelque peu mal à l’aise en étant tout à coup le centre de l’attention. Mais le malaise fut bien vite étouffé par la peine. Elle n’était pas sortie depuis la veille et elle découvrait donc seulement l’impact qu’avaient eu les événements de la veille sur les habitants de Ton DC.

L’atmosphère était pesante. Tous les visages portaient un air morose, certains avaient même les yeux encore rougis après avoir sans doute pleuré toute la nuit. Les enfants étaient calmes, ils ne jouaient pas et ne souriaient pas comme ils en avaient l’habitude. Plus que tout, c’était le silence qui témoignait du drame qui avait eu lieu. Clarke eut l’impression de revenir quelques heures en arrière, lorsqu’elle avait découvert le village ravagé et plongé dans le silence comme l’était maintenant Ton DC, et ce sentiment lui serra la poitrine.

On aurait cru que le village lui-même était mort.

Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir Octavia et Lincoln qui arboraient également des peintures dont les motifs évoquaient des larmes. Les deux guerriers se tenaient aux côtés d’Indra, elle aussi maquillée de la même façon. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois parmi un petit groupe que Clarke devina être constitué de ceux qui assisteraient à la cérémonie. Tous portaient le même genre de maquillage. Tous sans exception pleuraient en silence la perte de vies innocentes.

Sans avoir besoin qu’on leur donne le moindre ordre, les guerriers qui accompagneraient les deux dirigeantes montèrent en selle et elles en firent autant. Elles prirent naturellement la tête du groupe et bientôt, il n’y eut plus que les villageois à la sortie de Ton DC pour les regarder partir, portant avec eux leur deuil à tous, le deuil de tout un peuple.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Alors qu’ils approchaient des trois villages qui avaient été attaqués la veille, ils se séparèrent. Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Ryder, Niylah et Ontari restèrent avec Lexa et Clarke, tandis que les autres formaient deux groupes distincts qui partirent chacun dans une direction.

Ils venaient d’arriver à proximité du village où ils étaient venus la veille et ils étaient en train d’attacher leurs chevaux quand Octavia s’approcha de Clarke et s’adressa à elle à voix basse, de façon à ce que les autres ne puissent pas entendre :

\- Pourquoi Ontari est-elle venue avec nous ? Elle vient de l’ _Azgeda_ , elle n’a pas sa place ici.

\- Et moi j’appartiens au Peuple du Ciel, pourtant je suis ici.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas la même chose.

Le reste du groupe commença à prendre la direction du village et les deux jeunes filles restèrent en retrait pour pouvoir échanger plus tranquillement.

\- Son clan a participé à ce massacre, reprit Octavia d’une voix qu’elle peinait à garder basse sous le coup de la colère.

La blonde ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle observa ceux qui marchaient devant eux, à seulement quelques mètres, et pouvaient sans problème entendre qu’elles étaient en train de parler, même s’il était peu probable qu’ils puissent distinguer ce qu’elles disaient. Par mesure de précaution, elle interrompit sa marche et fit mine de réajuster une de ses chaussures. Son amie s’arrêta à ses côtés et les autres ne semblèrent pas remarquer qu’elles ne les suivaient plus.

\- Lexa et moi ne faisons pas confiance à Niylah et Ontari, souffla Clarke à la brune qui s’était accroupie à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissées à Polis alors ?

Octavia se releva en même temps que son amie et elles reprirent leur marche.

\- Pour pouvoir justement les garder à l’œil. Lexa n’avait aucune envie de les faire venir ici avec nous pour la crémation, mais étant donné qu’il n’y avait personne à Ton DC pour les surveiller, elle n’a pas eu d’autre choix.

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient d’un pas lent de façon à garder leur distance.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’apprécier Ontari, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Je connais peu Niylah alors je ne peux pas me prononcer, mais elle me semble digne de confiance. En revanche, je suis du même avis que vous concernant Ontari. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui ne me plaît pas, souffla la brune en fixant du regard celle dont il était question.

\- J’ai le même sentiment.

\- On va devoir rester prudents.

Clarke ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

Trois guerriers se trouvaient à côté du bûcher qui avait été préparé. La blonde devina qu’ils avaient passé la nuit ici pour veiller à ce que personne ne profane ce qui représenterait la dernière demeure des victimes du massacre. Ils se tenaient tous droits et les bras le long du corps, excepté l’un d’eux qui tenait une torche. Ils inclinèrent la tête à l’unisson pour saluer leur Commandante lorsque celle-ci approcha, et Clarke eut ensuite droit à la même marque de respect.

Lexa prit la torche que lui tendait le guerrier, puis toutes les personnes présentes se placèrent en demi-cercle autour du bûcher, comme si elles allaient assister à une représentation ou un spectacle. Un spectacle pour le moins lugubre.

Lors de la crémation de Finn ainsi que de ses victimes, quelques mots avaient été prononcés, mais cette fois, le silence demeura. La Commandante sortit de la ligne qui avait été formée et fit quelques pas en avant. Elle tendit lentement le bras devant elle et mit le feu grâce à la torche qu’elle tenait. Dès que les flammes commencèrent à brûler et à s’attaquer au bois, un guerrier s’approcha pour récupérer la torche, et alors la brune rejoignit sa place initiale.

Clarke avait été soulagée de voir en arrivant que malgré le nombre important de corps, chacun avait été enveloppé dans un linceul avant d’être brûlé. Elle n’aurait pas pu supporter de voir les visages de tous ces innocents.

Les flammes se firent progressivement de plus en plus hautes, et bientôt, une épaisse fumée se dégagea du bûcher, accompagnée d’une odeur âcre. Deux autres colonnes de fumée ne tardèrent pas à s’élever à quelques kilomètres de là, provenant des deux autres villages qui avaient été ravagés. C’est ainsi, dans un silence parfait, qu’ils regardèrent le feu faire son œuvre et emporter avec lui les dépouilles des victimes.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent où on n’entendit que le crépitement des flammes et les bruits de la forêt qui les entourait. Il était étrange de penser que la vie suivait son cours et continuait son cycle inlassable alors qu’une telle tragédie avait eu lieu tout juste la veille. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le bûcher où étaient regroupés les corps, incapables de s’en détourner, comme hypnotisés et fascinés par l’aspect morbide de cette scène.

Le silence fut tout à coup brisé par une voix grave et sourde. Lincoln venait d’entamer un chant qui provenait du plus profond de sa gorge. Il se contentait de fredonner une mélodie lente dont l’air était teinté de nostalgie et de mélancolie. Certaines personnes présentes avaient beau entendre cela pour la première fois, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il s’agissant d’un chant funéraire.

Malgré cette voix qui avait soudainement mis fin au silence, tous gardèrent les yeux rivés sur le bûcher. Clarke crut d’abord que Lincoln serait le seul à chanter, mais après quelques instants, Indra se joignit à lui. Sa voix s’éleva et entama cette même mélodie grave, formant ainsi un ensemble harmonieux avec le jeune homme. Les trois guerriers ne tardèrent pas à les imiter, et enfin, ce fut Niylah qui commença à chanter. Il ne restait plus que Lexa qui demeurait silencieuse, mais elle ne tarda pas à se joindre aux autres et à entamer le même air lancinant, à la différence près qu’elle chantait d’une voix claire et cristalline.

Ontari fut la seule Native à rester muette et Clarke comprit alors qu’il s’agissait sans doute d’un chant propre au _Trikru_. Elle en eut la certitude lorsque Lexa commença à chanter d’une voix lente et douce, en découpant soigneusement chaque mot, lui permettant ainsi de comprendre ce qu’elle disait sans difficulté, bien qu’elle ait utilisé sa langue maternelle.

_Il y a une maison construite en pierre_  
Avec des planchers de bois, des murs et des appuis de fenêtre  
Des tables et des chaises recouvertes par toute la poussière  
C'est un endroit où je ne me sens pas seule  
C'est un endroit où je me sens chez moi

_Parce que j'ai construit une maison_  
Pour toi  
Pour moi

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse_  
De moi  
De toi

_Et maintenant, il est temps de partir et de devenir poussière_

_Dehors dans le jardin où nous avons planté les graines_  
Il y a un arbre aussi vieux que moi  
Les branches ont été recouvertes de vert  
Le sol s'est soulevé et a recouvert ses genoux

_Par les fissures de l’écorce, je suis montée au sommet_  
J'ai escaladé l'arbre pour voir le monde  
Quand les rafales sont arrivées pour me faire tomber  
Je me suis accrochée aussi fort que tu t'accroches à moi  
Je me suis accrochée aussi fort que tu t'accroches à moi

_Et j'ai construit une maison_  
Pour toi  
Pour moi

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse_  
De moi  
De toi

_Et maintenant, il est temps de partir et de devenir poussière_

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après la cérémonie, Indra était repartie pour Ton DC accompagnée de quelques guerriers tandis que tout le reste du groupe avait pris la direction du Mont Weather. Lexa et Clarke devaient s’entretenir avec Abby et Marcus au plus vite, faire le point sur l’état actuel des choses et choisir une bonne fois pour toute une date pour le départ. La situation devenait de plus en plus délicate dans la région, ce n’était pas le moment de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Clarke n’eut aucun mal à voir l’air décontenancé et pour certains presque effrayé qui se peignit sur le visage de tous ceux qu’ils croisèrent, et elle n’eut aucun mal à deviner que c’était sa tenue et leur maquillage à tous qui provoquaient de telles réactions. Elle demanda à Octavia et Lincoln d’emmener les guerriers à la salle à manger pour qu’ils puissent se restaurer et se reposer, si bien que seuls Niylah, Ontari et Ryder restèrent avec les deux jeunes filles. Après s’être renseignée, la blonde apprit que sa mère et Marcus se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau et ils s’y rendirent donc directement.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Lexa ordonna aux trois guerriers qui les accompagnaient de rester à l’extérieur, puis elle entra avec Clarke. Les deux adultes qui se trouvaient déjà à l’intérieur les avaient vues arriver dans le couloir, mais ils étaient en pleine conversation et ne les avaient donc pas réellement regardées. Lorsqu’ils se tournèrent finalement vers elles au moment où elles entrèrent, ils eurent tous les deux un mouvement de recul en voyant la blonde, Abby plus encore que Marcus. Ils la dévisagèrent puis la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds, les yeux légèrement écarquillés face à une telle tenue.

Ses cheveux étaient tressés de la même façon que les Natifs et son visage paré du maquillage qui leur était propre. Elle portait un tee-shirt gris qui laissait visible le haut de sa poitrine. Par-dessus, elle avait revêtu une veste noire en cuir défraîchi dont le col était agrémenté de fourrure. Une épaulière protégeait son côté droit, maintenue en place par une sangle qui traversait son buste et passait sous son bras gauche. La poignée de son épée dépassait de son dos, prête à être tirée à tout instant. Son pantalon noir moulait ses jambes mais semblait être fait d’un tissu suffisamment souple pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements. Un poignard était accroché à sa gauche par des sangles qui enserraient sa cuisse. Même ses rangers noirs, complétés par de la fourrure qui avait été ajoutée et débutait en haut de la chaussure pour descendre jusqu’aux chevilles, s’accordaient au reste de sa tenue. Quelqu’un qui ne la connaissait pas aurait pu croire qu’elle était née sur Terre et avait toujours vécu parmi les Natifs.

\- Nous sommes venues directement après la cérémonie funéraire, dit Clarke en guise d’explication quand elle vit leur réaction.

Marcus fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la culture native, et après avoir assisté au changement qui s’était opéré chez Octavia quelques mois plus tôt, voir une personne de son peuple adopter certaines habitudes, en l’occurrence vestimentaires, ne le choquait pas réellement. Toutefois, il ne s’attendait pas à une telle métamorphose chez Clarke.

Abby, elle, eut plus de mal à accepter de croire que ce qu’elle voyait était bien réel. Elle fixa sa fille encore quelques instants, visiblement perturbée par ce changement radical. Elle peinait à croire que c’était bien Clarke qui se tenait face à elle. Au-delà de sa tenue, autre chose avait changé chez elle. Elle s’était petit à petit habituée à ne plus la voir sourire qu’en de rares occasions, mais à présent, son visage était paré d’un air grave et elle avait le sentiment qu’il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Ce fut surtout son regard qui la prit au dépourvu : froid, sérieux, plus déterminé encore qu’il ne l’était à l’origine. La ressemblance entre son expression et celle de la brune qui se tenait à côté d’elle était déroutante. Et inquiétante.

\- Jasper nous a dit ce que vous aviez découvert, dit Marcus pour briser le silence qui devenait pesant. Je suis désolée qu’une telle tragédie ait frappé votre peuple, Commandante.

La concernée ne répondit pas. Son air resta impassible, prouvant une fois encore sa capacité à masquer ses émotions. Elle se contenta d’un discret mouvement de tête et d’un clignement d’yeux appuyé en guise de remerciement pour ce qui s’apparentait à des condoléances.

\- Je crois que Clarke vous en a déjà parlé, mais il serait peut-être bon d’envisager l’éventualité d’apprendre à vos hommes à se servir de nos armes.

\- Elle m’en a parlé, en effet. Je lui ai donné mon accord.

L’ancien Conseiller parut soulagé par cette nouvelle.

\- Toutefois, les guerriers de Ton DC n’auront pas le temps d’apprendre à se servir de vos armes avant que vous ne partiez.

\- Nous pourrions rester encore quelques temps pour-

\- Hors de question, le coupa la Commandante d’un ton ferme.

Marcus fut quelque peu désemparé par cette réponse et haussa les sourcils. Il s’apprêtait à demander la raison de ce refus, mais la brune le devança :

\- La situation est visiblement plus grave que nous ne le pensions. La menace ne vient pas uniquement des Faucheurs et apparemment, vous aviez vu juste. Ils n’étaient sans doute qu’une diversion, un moyen de détourner notre attention pour ensuite frapper là où les défenses seraient amoindries.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? intervint Abby. Ce n’était que des suppositions, ce n’était peut-être pas le véritable but de Pike.

\- Il est presque certain que c’était son but, et j’ai fait exactement ce qu’il attendait, admit la brune tandis que ses mâchoires se crispaient brusquement. Suite aux attaques des Faucheurs, j’ai formé une ligne de défense entre Arkadia et notre territoire pour empêcher les Faucheurs d’approcher. Mais les troupes venues de Polis n’étaient pas encore arrivées et j’ai donc dû faire venir des guerriers de certains villages pour qu’ils prêtent main forte et renforcent le blocus. J’ai essayé de choisir les villages qui me semblaient les moins vulnérables, ceux qui étaient les moins propices pour une attaque. Mais visiblement je me suis trompée, termina la Commandante d’un ton grave et en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Nous avons aussi eu la confirmation que la Nation des Glaces est au moins en collaboration avec Pike, si ce n’est alliée à lui, dit Clarke. Certains Natifs ont été tués par arme blanche.

\- Comment savez-vous qu’il s’agit de la Nation des Glaces ? demanda la mère de la jeune fille. Pike a déjà maquillé des meurtres en se servant d’armes blanches pour faire croire que les Natifs étaient responsables.

\- Certains… Certains villageois avaient été décapités, souffla la blonde, peinant à mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle avait découvert la veille.

Abby et Marcus se crispèrent brusquement et leur choc put se lire sur leur visage.

\- Il n’y a que les guerriers de Nia qui soient suffisamment barbares pour faire ça. Etant donné les derniers événements, nous savions que la Nation des Glaces était à présent un ennemi et nous étions quasiment sûrs que Nia était en contact avec Pike. Ce massacre en est la preuve.

Ces dernières paroles donnèrent naissance à un silence de plomb.

Tous les visages portaient à présent un air grave. Abby et Marcus assimilaient petit à petit la nouvelle et prenaient maintenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était certain que les choses étaient plus graves encore qu’ils ne l’avaient imaginé.

Après quelques instants de silence, la Commandante prit finalement la parole :

\- Le blocus est toujours en place, mais maintenant que les troupes sont là, je me suis assurée que tous les villages proches d’Arkadia soient correctement défendus.

\- Aussi compétents soient-ils, vos guerriers ne pourront rien faire si les hommes de Pike attaquent à nouveau, dit Marcus. Ils ont besoin d’armes à feu pour pouvoir se défendre efficacement. Puisqu’ils ne peuvent pas s’en servir eux-mêmes, alors laissez-nous mettre nos propres soldats à disposition pour vous aider.

\- Aucun n’acceptera, intervint Abby.

\- Ils n’auront pas leur mot à dire si je leur donne l’ordre de le faire, lança la blonde.

\- Clarke, ce n’est pas raisonnable. Nous n’avons pas suffisamment de soldats pour pouvoir nous permettre de faire ça. Si nous les envoyons, ils seront tout au plus cinq par village, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Attaquer Arkadia, nous escorter jusqu’ici et rester pour nous protéger et s’assurer que nous ne manquions de rien n’était pas dangereux selon toi ?

Cette question laissa l’ancienne Chancelière muette.

\- Nous aider comme l’ont fait les Natifs était risqué, beaucoup d’entre eux ont perdu la vie, et pourtant, ils l’ont fait. Lexa savait que cette opération était dangereuse mais elle a envoyé ses troupes malgré tout. Le moins qu’on puisse faire est de leur rendre la pareille.

La chirurgienne tiqua en entendant que sa fille venait d’utiliser le prénom de la Commandante et non pas son titre. C’était inhabituel. Et déconcertant.

La mère et la fille se scrutèrent pendant de longues secondes, aucune n’acceptant de céder. Ce fut finalement Abby qui prit la parole, toutefois, sans détourner le regard.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Après tout, c’est toi notre Commandante, dit-elle d’un ton amer.

\- Vos soldats ne resteront pas, précisa Lexa, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elle. Ils repartiront avec vous quand vous quitterez le Mont Weather.

Clarke était déjà prête à protester, mais la brune fut plus rapide.

\- Nous aurons besoin d’eux pour rejoindre Polis en toute sécurité, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous passer de leur protection.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus resta un instant immobile avant d’opiner du chef.

\- A présent, nous devons organiser le départ, reprit la Commandante. Il doit avoir lieu dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Nous avons déjà fait une annonce pour prévenir tout le monde que nous quitterions les lieux dans les jours à venir, indiqua Marcus. Les réactions ont semblé mitigées, mais je crois que beaucoup d’entre nous sont soulagés de partir d’ici.

Lexa acquiesça puis l’invita à continuer d’un mouvement de tête. L’ancien Conseiller se dirigea vers le bureau et alors les trois femmes le suivirent, Abby se plaçant à ses côtés, et les deux jeunes filles en face d’eux.

\- Nous avons relevé l’identité de chaque rescapé après notre arrivée. Voilà la liste que nous avons établie avec le nombre total de personnes, le nombre de femmes, d’hommes, d’enfants.

Tout en parlant, Marcus commença à étaler plusieurs dossiers sur le bureau et à en sortir des feuilles qu’il tendit à Clarke et Lexa pour qu’elles puissent voir elles-mêmes de quoi il était question.

\- Nous avons également répertorié tout le matériel que nous avons apporté d’Arkadia. Nous avions déjà fait l’inventaire de ce qui se trouvait ici après l’attaque du bunker. Il va falloir décider ce que nous amènerons avec nous à Polis et ce qui restera au Mont Weather.

Les deux jeunes filles furent heureuses de voir que les deux dirigeants vacataires n’avaient pas chômé en leur absence et pouvaient leur fournir des documents précis qui les aideraient pour l’organisation du voyage.

Les premiers problèmes se présentèrent rapidement, suivis pour certains par des solutions, et bientôt, ils furent tous les quatre assis autour du bureau, concentrés sur leur tâche et attentifs à ne rien laisser au hasard.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La réunion s’était terminée quelques minutes plus tôt et ils quittaient maintenant le bureau où elle s’était tenue.

Clarke avait été soulagée d’apprendre que Raven récupérait bien et que jusque-là, l’opération semblait avoir été un succès. Il faudrait attendre encore pour pouvoir se prononcer avec certitude, mais pour l’instant, son état était très encourageant.

Une date avait été choisie : le départ aurait lieu dans trois jours. Abby avait assuré que Raven pourrait voyager à condition qu’elle n’ait pas à marcher. Ils avaient longuement discuté pour savoir ce qui devait être emmené à Polis ou laissé au Mont Weather, un itinéraire avait été défini, la disposition des soldats du Peuple du Ciel et des guerriers natifs pour protéger au mieux les civils était à présent certaine et chacun savait comment se déroulerait le voyage étape par étape. Il ne restait plus qu’à préparer les paquetages et à prévenir tous les habitants du bunker, et le départ pourrait se faire en temps et en heure.

Abby et Marcus venaient de partir pour la salle de contrôle depuis laquelle ils allaient annoncer ce qui avait été décidé, laissant ainsi Clarke et Lexa seules avec les trois guerriers chargés de leur protection.

\- Je vais aller voir Raven, annonça la blonde.

\- Je viens avec toi.

La Commandante dévisagea Niylah en haussant les sourcils, surprise par son enthousiasme non dissimulé et l’impatience qui pouvait s’entendre dans sa voix. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucune remarque et reporta plutôt son attention sur sa compagne.

\- Je vais aller prévenir les guerriers que nous repartirons dès que possible.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tu restes ici, et Niylah aussi.

\- Ce n’est pas prudent de repartir maintenant pour Ton DC alors que la nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner.

\- Les chevaux sont fatigués après la journée qu’ils ont eue, ils ont besoin de repos. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. Restez pour cette nuit, il y a bien assez de place pour vous accueillir.

La brune resta un instant silencieuse et adopta un air plus sérieux. Après une courte réflexion, elle donna finalement sa réponse :

\- D’accord, nous repartirons demain. Mais je pense que la plupart d’entre nous dormiront dehors.

\- Les chambres seront bien plus confortables que la forêt, et vous serez au chaud.

Lexa ne prit pas la peine de répondre et haussa simplement un sourcil en adoptant un air qui fit clairement comprendre à Clarke que cette option n’était même pas envisageable. Agacée par l’entêtement de sa compagne, la blonde préféra quitter les lieux avant de s’énerver. Niylah lui emboîta le pas et bientôt elles eurent quitté les lieux. La brune la regarda s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’elle tourne à l’angle d’un couloir et n’eut aucun mal à percevoir la contrariété qui transparaissait dans son pas vif. Néanmoins, elle ne s’attarda pas et partit, suivie par Ontari et Ryder.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lorsque Clarke et Niylah arrivèrent à l’infirmerie, elles furent accueillies par un large sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Raven dès qu’elle les vit.

\- Mes deux blondes préférées sont de retour !

Si la plus jeune lui rendit son sourire sans hésiter, la Native en revanche, sembla quelques peu mal à l’aise, ce qui n’échappa à aucune des deux jeunes filles. Clarke lui lança un bref regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas la gêner davantage.

\- Comment ça va toi ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu’elle fut à côté du lit où était installée son amie.

\- Toujours hors-jeu, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Tu pourrais presque me faire pleurer, charria la blonde. Allez, courage, plus que quelques jours de convalescence. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut survivre à ça, c’est toi.

\- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, après tout ce qu’il m’est arrivé, c’est bien l’inactivité qui pourrait finalement me tuer.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire à cette plaisanterie.

\- On t’entend pas beaucoup, toi, fit remarquer la brune à l’attention de Niylah. Jasper est venu me voir hier en rentrant, il m’a dit ce qu’il s’était passé. Ça va ?

Le ton de la mécanicienne s’était tout à coup fait plus doux, loin du sarcasme qui parait presque toujours sa voix en temps normal, et Clarke ne put s’empêcher de noter cette différence. Son regard passa de Raven à Niylah tandis qu’elle fronçait les sourcils, intriguée par ce qui était en train de se passer entre les deux femmes.

\- Ça va, répondit la Native sans conviction.

Bien qu’elle ait forcé un sourire, la brune nota son air attristé et sentit alors son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu me reproches de ne pas te remercier quand tu t’inquiètes pour moi, mais tu fais la même chose, tenta-t-elle dans l’espoir de la réconforter ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

Cette fois, le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Niylah fut plus sincère et son regard plus vif.

Clarke, consciente qu’elle n’avait plus sa place dans cet échange, préféra partir avant de se sentir véritablement mal à l’aise.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que je devais régler quelque chose avec ma mère, mentit-elle. Je vous laisse. On se voit plus tard ? lança-t-elle à la brune.

\- Pas de problème, blondie. Tu sais où me trouver, je ne bouge pas.

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire, puis la plus jeune quitta l’infirmerie en se promettant d’interroger Raven sur la nature de sa relation avec Niylah dès qu’elle en aurait l’occasion.

Une fois que Clarke fut partie, la blonde et la brune échangèrent un regard. Comme si la routine qui s’était installée au cours des jours précédents n’avait jamais été interrompue et qu’elle n’avait pas été absente depuis la veille, Niylah s’empara d’une chaise et s’assit à côté de Raven. Cette dernière se déplaça pour venir s’asseoir au bord du lit et ainsi faire face à la guerrière.

\- Tu sais, j’apprécie ta compagnie, mais ne te sens pas obligée de rester si tu n’en a pas envie.

\- J’en ai envie.

A ces mots, la mécanicienne sourit et baissa la tête au cas où elle se mettrait à rougir. Sans qu’elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, la blonde avait tendance à provoquer chez elle des réactions dignes d’une adolescente, et elle préférait qu’elle ne voit pas ses joues s’empourprer si cela devait arriver.

Le silence s’installa et persista pendant un moment.

Raven, la tête toujours baissée, se risqua à s’avancer davantage vers le bord du lit jusqu’à poser les pieds par terre, mais elle se ravisa bien vite lorsqu’elle sentit le sol froid qui fit naître un frisson dans tout son corps. Elle se recula et releva finalement les yeux vers Niylah en l’entendant rire doucement. La blonde la regardait avec un air amusé et alors elle fit la moue.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais-

Avant qu’elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, la Native tapota ses propres cuisses pour lui indiquer qu’elle pouvait y poser ses jambes pour les étendre. La brune la regarda un instant avant de parler :

\- J’allais te demander une chaise à vrai dire.

\- Elles seront aussi bien là. En plus, si tu veux une chaise, il va falloir que je me lève pour te laisser la mienne ou que j’aille en chercher une autre, et ça, c’est hors de question.

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses et dis plutôt que tu veux admirer mes magnifiques jambes, lança Raven en posant ses pieds sur les cuisses de la blonde.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice et le silence s’installa à nouveau.

Raven ne portait qu’un short qui s’arrêtait à mi-cuisse pour laisser l’incision à l’air libre et éviter les frottements de façon à ce qu’elle cicatrise mieux et plus rapidement. Ainsi vêtue, elle laissait à Niylah tout le loisir d’admirer ses jambes fines et musclées, la droite l’étant un peu plus que la gauche. La jeune femme laissa ses yeux bleus vagabonder sur la peau de la brune dont elle trouvait le teint sombre ravissant.

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour inspecter la plaie. Les agrafes qui avaient servi à refermer l’incision parcouraient la moitié de la longueur de la jambe depuis le genou en descendant vers la cheville. Elle qui ne connaissait que les techniques de suture traditionnelles qui consistaient à recoudre avec un fil et une aiguille, elle avait été surprise en découvrant cette autre méthode qui était inconnue aux soigneurs de son peuple. Sans dire un mot, elle passa délicatement les doigts le long de l’incision et Raven ne l’en empêcha pas. Elle était heureuse de voir que la guérison semblait se faire correctement. Bien sûr, il resterait une cicatrice, mais le plus important était que la brune se remette.

Elle retira sa main mais continua à regarder les jambes de la mécanicienne, de telle sorte qu’elle ne remarqua pas que cette dernière ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Elle parcourut à nouveau la peau ambrée de Raven du regard, mais bientôt, son exploration s’interrompit.

\- Tu as les chevilles gonflées, non ?

Lorsqu’elle releva la tête pour regarder la mécanicienne, celle-ci sembla être tout à coup tirée de ses pensées. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se reprendre, mais elle répondit finalement :

\- Je ne bouge pas beaucoup alors le drainage ne se fait pas correctement.

Niylah la dévisagea avec un air intrigué et elle n’eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que des explications allaient être nécessaires.

\- A part le sang, nous avons d’autres liquides qui circulent dans notre organisme, entre autre la lymphe. Pour certains endroits du corps, comme les jambes, le mouvement aide le sang et la lymphe à circuler correctement. Quand on bouge, on contracte nos muscles, et ça aide au drainage. Vu que je ne bouge presque plus depuis quelques jours, le drainage n’est pas correctement assuré, donc les liquides s’accumulent et mes chevilles gonflent.

\- Tu veux que je t’aide à te mettre debout et à marcher un peu ? proposa la Native.

\- Il faudra plus qu’une petite promenade pour résoudre le problème.

\- Et si je te masse ?

Raven fut prise au dépourvu par cette proposition qu’elle n’attendait pas.

\- Tu dis que la contraction des muscles aide, donc si je te masse ce sera comme si tes muscles se contractaient, non ?

\- Ça ne remplace pas, mais ça peut compenser un peu. Abby m’a dit que c’était conseillé à vrai dire.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander plus tôt alors.

Sans plus attendre, comme si chaque seconde comptait, Niylah posa ses mains sur la jambe droite de la brune.

\- Dis-moi si je te fais mal, d’accord ?

Tout à coup mal à l’aise suite à ce contact soudain, la mécanicienne ne put que hocher la tête tandis qu’elle déglutissait, non sans difficulté.

Niylah avait des gestes doux, mais ses pressions étaient appuyées tandis que ses mains allaient de bas en haut, du la cheville au genou. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincées, et alors Raven ne put s’empêcher de la trouver particulièrement belle à cet instant. La voir ainsi, si sérieuse et complètement dévouée à une tâche était inhabituel et déroutant, mais certainement pas désagréable. Toutefois, la brune ne parvenait pas à se détendre complètement.

\- Ça va ? demanda la blonde au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle avait sans doute senti que la brune restait quelque peu crispée et elle interrompit alors ses gestes et releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui oui, ça va.

La mécanicienne accompagna ces quelques mots d’un sourire et la guerrière sembla convaincue et reprit son massage.

Les minutes passant, Raven parvint finalement à se détendre lentement mais sûrement. Elle s’était petit à petit relâchée et elle était maintenant appuyée sur ses mains qui étaient posées derrière elle sur le matelas. Elle poussa un profond soupir de contentement après une pression plus forte que les autres. Niylah ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’elle la regarda et vit qu’elle avait fermé les yeux. Ayant l’impression que la cheville droite de la brune avait un peu désenflé, elle passa à la jambe gauche.

Ses gestes furent plus délicats encore cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire mal à Raven ni d’endommager la cicatrice qui commençait à se former. La brune resta détendue, mais elle ouvrit les yeux et observa à nouveau la Native pendant qu’elle la massait. Elle la fixa quelques instants avant de finalement parler :

\- Il y avait des gens que tu connaissais aux villages qui ont été attaqués ?

Elle avait posé cette question d’une voix calme et basse. Elle ne savait pas sur quel terrain elle s’aventurait et n’était pas sûre que la blonde accepterait de répondre, aussi préférait-elle lui faire comprendre par son ton qu’elle n’était en rien obligée de parler de ce qui s’était produit si elle n’en avait pas envie. Cependant, Niylah répondit, et elle n’arrêta pas son massage tandis qu’elle parlait :

\- Par chance, je ne connaissais personne.

C’était tout ce que Raven souhaitait savoir, aussi ne s’attendait-elle pas à ce que la guerrière poursuive. Pourtant, cette dernière prit à nouveau la parole quelques secondes après :

\- La seule personne qu’il me reste est ma sœur Echo.

\- Qu’est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

\- Morts ici même, tous les deux.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla la brune avec sincérité.

Niylah ne répondit pas et continua son massage.

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses pendant un long moment avant que la mécanicienne n’ose à nouveau parler pour poser une autre question :

\- Tu n’as personne d’autre à part Echo ? Pas de famille ? Pas d’amis ?

La blonde resta muette et Raven crut alors qu’elle n’aurait pas de réponse.

Elle continua à faire glisser ses mains sur sa jambe en faisant régulièrement pression avec plus ou moins de fermeté. Elle était concentrée, totalement dévouée à la tâche qu’elle était en train d’exécuter. Ses mains étaient habiles et révélaient une force physique acquise et entretenue au fil des années d’entraînement qui avaient fait d’elle la guerrière qu’elle était aujourd’hui.

Après encore plusieurs minutes passées à masser la brune, Niylah s’arrêta finalement. Elle regarda une dernière fois l’incision qu’elle portait derrière la jambe, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle ne s’était pas rouverte, puis elle mit ses mains sur les pieds de la mécanicienne et les laissa reposer là. Elle releva le regard vers Raven et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elles se fixèrent l’une l’autre pendant un moment avant que la Native ne se décide à parler :

\- La Coalition n’existait pas quand mes parents se sont rencontrés, elle a été créée il y a seulement quelques années. Ma mère venait de l’ _Azgeda_ et mon père du _Trikru_. Les deux clans n’étaient pas en guerre à l’époque où ils se sont connus, mais leurs relations n’ont jamais été très bonnes. A vrai dire, l’ _Azgeda_ n’a jamais été en bons rapports avec qui que ce soit, lâcha la blonde avec un rire amer. Mais malgré leurs origines qui auraient dû les opposer l’un à l’autre, mes parents sont tombés amoureux et je suis née. Ils savaient que l’ _Azgeda_ n’accepterait jamais un sang-mêlé comme moi, alors ils ont décidé que ce serait mon père qui m’élèverait et que je vivrais parmi le _Trikru_ , là où je serais plus facilement intégrée. Ma mère venait me voir aussi souvent que possible, mais ses visites étaient rares, jusqu’au jour où elles ont complètement cessé quand une nouvelle guerre a éclaté. Les affrontements ont duré plusieurs mois et après qu’ils aient cessé, elle n’est jamais revenue.

La blonde marqua une pause dans son récit. Même s’il n’y avait aucune trace de larme dans ses yeux, il était évident qu’évoquer son passé n’était pas une chose facile pour elle, et Raven se sentit alors privilégiée d’avoir la possibilité d’en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- J’avais trois ans à l’époque, c’est mon père qui m’a raconté tout ça, reprit Niylah. Le temps est passé sans que nous n’ayons aucune nouvelle. C’est seulement cinq ans plus tard que nous avons appris qu’elle avait rencontré un homme du même clan qu’elle et que j’avais une petite sœur, dit-elle d’un ton grave. Nous avons essayé d’entrer en contact avec eux, mais la distance et les conflits qui éclataient régulièrement n’ont pas aidé. Finalement, je n’ai vu Echo que quelques fois pendant les années qui ont suivi. C’est seulement une fois que la Coalition a été formée que j’ai réellement pu faire la connaissance de ma mère et de ma sœur. J’ai décidé d’aller vivre quelques temps avec elles pour rencontrer la famille que je n’avais jamais connue. Mon père pensait que c’était une mauvaise idée, et j’ai vite compris qu’il avait raison. Quand je suis arrivée dans les terres de l’ _Azgeda_ , j’ai eu la confirmation de ce que je savais déjà : personne ne voulait d’un sang-mêlé. Partout où j’allais, on me lançait des regards en coin, on murmurait sur mon passage et on me menaçait. Ma mère tolérait ma présence, mais elle n’aimait pas l’idée que les gens sachent que j’étais liée à elle. Je suis restée quelques jours avant de craquer et de partir. Je suis rentrée chez moi, dans les forêts du _Trikru_ où j’avais grandi, là où était ma place. Les gens ne me voient pas d’un très bon œil étant donné que je viens pour moitié de l’ _Azgeda_ , mais au moins, je sais que je ne risque rien et que je suis bien mieux acceptée.

La guerrière prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

\- Après cette tentative pour m’intégrer, j’ai continué à voir ma mère et ma sœur régulièrement, mais je me suis assurée de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ceux qui connaissaient mes origines. Quelques temps plus tard, mes parents ont été enlevés par les Faucheurs. D’abord, ma mère, puis mon père, et ils sont tous les deux morts. Echo a elle aussi été enlevée, mais grâce à vous, elle s’en est sortie.

Raven ne put réprimer une grimace. La sœur de Niylah avait survécu et avait pu être sauvée comme beaucoup d’autres Natifs, mais cela avait bien failli lui coûter la vie et tuer tous ses amis. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. La blonde n’était pas responsable de tout cela et il était normal qu’elle se réjouisse d’avoir pu retrouver sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela.

\- Et où est Echo maintenant ? demanda-t-elle pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

\- La dernière fois que je l’ai vue, elle quittait Polis pour retourner dans les terres de l’ _Azgeda_. Depuis, personne ne l’a vue et je n’ai eu aucune nouvelle, dit la guerrière avec un air sombre.

\- Tu crois qu’elle s’est rangée du côté de Nia ?

\- Je ne crois pas, j’en suis sûre. Tu devrais l’entendre parler d’elle… Elle lui voue un véritable culte. Comme la plupart des membres de ce clan d’ailleurs.

La brune afficha un air décontenancée face à cette affirmation.

\- Je t’avoue que j’ai du mal à suivre là… Tu n’as pas l’air d’être vraiment en accord avec ses idées.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Pourtant tu sembles tenir à elle, fit remarquer la mécanicienne.

\- Nous avons beau être très différentes, elle reste ma sœur. Elle est ma dernière famille, je n’ai plus personne à part elle. Je crois qu’elle est seulement aveuglée par les discours de Nia, elle l’encense parce que tout le monde le fait et qu’elle a été élevée parmi ce peuple. Elle ne serait pas comme ça si elle avait grandi avec moi, et d’ailleurs, elle ne m’a jamais traitée comme le font les autres.

Raven ne répliqua pas mais ne parut pas convaincue pour autant.

\- Elle a aidé Bellamy quand il s’est infiltré ici, insista la Native.

\- Elle l’a fait parce qu’il avait quelque chose à lui offrir en échange. Elle savait qu’il pouvait lui sauver la vie, c’est la seule raison pour laquelle elle lui a prêté main forte.

\- Crois-moi, beaucoup d’ _Azgedas_ n’auraient pas fait ça, même si ça avait été une question de vie ou de mort. Ils ont toujours haï et méprisé tous ceux qui n’appartenaient pas à leur clan, mais leur haine pour votre peuple est plus grande encore.

A nouveau, la mécanicienne resta silencieuse. Niylah détourna le regard et baissa les yeux vers le sol tandis que son visage se parait de tristesse. Voyant cela, la brune se pencha vers elle.

\- Hey, appela-t-elle d’une voix douce.

\- Si seulement elle n’était pas partie, souffla la blonde en gardant les yeux baissés. Si elle avait été à Polis au moment où l’ _Azgeda_ s’est retournée contre la Coalition, j’aurais pu lui parler et la raisonner.

\- Niylah, tu n’es pas responsable. Elle est partie peu de temps avant que tout ça n’arrive, il était sûrement déjà trop tard pour la ramener sur le droit chemin.

\- Mais j’aurais pu essayer, plaida la jeune femme en relevant la tête pour regarder la mécanicienne.

\- Se rallier à Nia était son propre choix, tu n’aurais rien pu faire contre ça.

Niylah fixa Raven un court instant avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux, un air abattu et attristé sur le visage. Peinée de la voir ainsi, la fille du Ciel posa les pieds par terre, ignorant le froid, et s’avança sur le lit pour s’approcher d’elle et ainsi prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Surprise par ce geste, la blonde releva brusquement le regard vers elle.

\- Si tu la revois, il sera peut-être encore temps de lui faire ouvrir les yeux pour qu’elle se joigne à nous. Mais pour l’instant, tu ne peux rien faire, alors n’y pense plus.

La Native hocha faiblement la tête, toujours cette même expression sur le visage, et n’ajouta rien. Sincèrement triste de la voir dans cet état, elle qui était toujours prête à plaisanter en temps normal, la brune alla jusqu’à passer ses bras autour de ses épaules en la tirant près d’elle. Cette étreinte fut maladroite, mais une fois la surprise du premier instant passé, Niylah se laissa aller et serra doucement la mécanicienne contre elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi de m’avoir parlé de tout ça.

\- Il te faut bien quelques potins pour ne pas mourir d’ennui.

Raven laissa échapper un rire tandis qu’elles se séparaient l’une de l’autre, puis elle sourit à la blonde, heureuse de voir que son humour était déjà de retour, ainsi que son air espiègle habituel.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le soir venu, tous les Natifs quittèrent le bunker pour rejoindre la forêt où ils passeraient la nuit. Niylah fut la seule à rester. Si lors de son premier séjour au Mont Weather, elle avait dormi dehors comme tous ses semblables, au cours des derniers jours, elle avait dormi à l’intérieur et s’y était finalement habituée plus vite qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé.

Alors que Lexa était prête à partir pour passer la nuit dehors comme ses guerriers, Clarke tenta une dernière fois de la convaincre de rester.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr que je veux dormir avec toi, assura la brune. Ce n’est pas le problème. C’est dormir _ici_ qui me dérange.

\- Je sais que tu n’es pas habituée à ce genre de bâtiment, mais tu n’as rien à craindre.

\- Viens plutôt avec moi, proposa la guerrière.

\- Hors de question que je passe la nuit dehors. J’avais déjà froid dans ta tente, alors je n’ose pas imaginer ce que ce serait si je dormais à la belle étoile. En plus, jusqu’à maintenant, c’est presque toujours moi qui ai fait des concessions.

\- Je veux bien faire des concessions, mais pas celle-là.

La blonde fit la moue et fronça les sourcils pour exprimer clairement sa contrariété.

\- Je déteste ce genre de bâtiment, je me sens prise au piège, et je déteste particulièrement cet endroit, plaida la Native.

\- Lexa, s’il-te-plaît, insista la fille du Ciel avec un ton plaintif et en adoptant cette fois un air suppliant.

La brune fixa sa compagne pendant un instant avant de finalement pousser un profond soupir. Dès qu’elle vit la résignation se peindre sur ses traits, Clarke sut qu’elle avait gagné et un sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

\- On a gardé des appartements réservés aux visiteurs, suis-moi.

\- Je te préviens, si jamais je n’arrive pas à dormir, j’irai dehors.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus ne répondit pas. Elle était déterminée à faire en sorte que Lexa passe une nuit complète dans le bunker. Si elle-même en était capable, il n’y avait pas de raison qu’elle n’y arrive pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à l’étage où se trouvaient entre autre les anciens appartements du Président Wallace. La blonde guida sa compagne dans un long couloir, puis elle ouvrit une porte sans hésiter et la laissa entrer en premier. La Native découvrit avec étonnement un intérieur coquet et chaleureux. Elle qui s’attendait à trouver des pièces grises et froides dépourvues de décoration, elle fut agréablement surprise. Mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle se sentait à l’étroit et mal à l’aise à l’idée de se trouver sous terre.

\- Qui habitait cet appartement ?

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée et je préfère ne pas le savoir, répondit la blonde. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c’est que ni Dante ni son fils ne vivait ici, c’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin.

Clarke n’avait pas fermé la porte d’entrée et avait toujours la main sur la poignée.

\- Bon, je vais te faire visiter et après je te laisserai.

La Native la dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Elle savait pertinemment que sa compagne était en train de la taquiner et tentait d’éprouver sa patience, mais elle ressentait tout de même une certaine appréhension à l’idée de réellement se trouver seule dans un tel endroit. Qui aurait cru qu’elle, la Commandante de la Coalition, celle qui dirigeait douze clans à elle seule, aurait été effrayée pour si peu.

\- Ces appartements sont réservés aux visiteurs. Je ne suis pas une visiteuse, je n’ai aucune raison de rester ici.

\- Dans ce cas, disons que vous êtes mon invitée.

Tout en parlant, la brune s’approcha de Clarke. Elle prit doucement la main qui tenait la poignée dans la sienne, puis poussa la porte jusqu’à la refermer et elle se plaça ensuite devant, de façon à être certaine que la jeune fille n’y aurait plus accès.

\- Moi ? Une simple fille ? L’invitée de la Commandante ? Quel honneur !

\- Une fille tombée du ciel, ce n’est pas rien tout de même.

Elles arboraient toutes les deux un sourire malicieux tandis que Lexa tirait doucement Clarke vers elle en la tenant par la taille.

\- Est-ce que ça me rend si exceptionnelle ?

\- Tu n’imagines pas à quel point.

La brune prononça ces derniers mots tout contre les lèvres de la blonde avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

La plus jeune poussa doucement sa compagne jusqu’à ce que le dos de celle-ci arrive contre la porte, et alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en intensifiant leur baiser. Après quelques instants, Clarke se sépara de la guerrière en restant tout de même proche pour murmurer de douces paroles pour elle seule :

\- Une fille née sur la Terre et une autre venue du Ciel qui sont parvenues à se rencontrer. Qui l’eut cru ?

\- Difficile de croire que le destin n’y est pas pour quelque chose.

Elles sourirent à l’unisson avant que la blonde ne vienne à nouveau embrasser la brune.

Les baisers eurent tôt fait de s’embraser et les mains ne tardèrent pas à devenir baladeuses. Bien vite, Clarke saisit le col du manteau que Lexa avait ouvert sans toutefois le retirer malgré la température agréable qui régnait dans tout le bunker. Elle lui enleva ce vêtement encombrant et le jeta négligemment sur le canapé qui se trouvait non loin. La brune était sur le point de faire de même avec la veste de sa compagne lorsqu’on frappa soudain à la porte.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent immédiatement, comme si quelqu’un avait pu les voir. Le premier instant de surprise passé, la blonde fronça les sourcils, contrariée d’être ainsi interrompue. La Commandante était prête à ouvrir, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Après s’être reculée pour que la brune puisse s’écarter de la porte où elle était adossée, elle ouvrit brusquement.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune fille regretta aussitôt d’avoir était aussi rustre et d’avoir ainsi aboyé avant même d’avoir vu de qui il s’agissait, car c’était sa mère qui se tenait face à elle.

Elles restèrent pétrifiées, chacune stupéfaite de trouver l’autre ici et une même question dans leur esprit à toutes les deux : _que fait-elle là ?_

Après un moment écoulé sans qu’aucune ne parle, se contentant de fixer celle qui se tenait devant elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce fut finalement Lexa qui mit fin à ce moment de flottement gênant. Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte qui la cachait jusque-là aux yeux d’Abby et se plaça aux côtés de Clarke en conservant tout de même une certaine distance entre elles.

\- Bonsoir, salua-t-elle poliment l’ancienne Chancelière.

La quinquagénaire sembla être soudainement rappelée à la réalité. Elle détacha enfin ses yeux de sa fille pour les poser sur la brune.

\- On m’a dit que vos guerriers allaient passer la nuit dehors mais que vous dormiriez ici, je venais donc voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Je ne manque de rien, je vous remercie.

\- Très bien.

Alors que la logique aurait voulu qu’Abby parte sur-le-champ à présent qu’elle avait eu sa réponse, elle resta plantée sur place. A nouveau, son regard se posa sur Clarke qui commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l’aise et craignait que des questions gênantes ne finissent par être posées. Consciente que la situation devenait embarrassante pour tout le monde, la Commandante préféra répondre à l’interrogation silencieuse de la mère de sa compagne.

\- Clarke et moi discutions de la réunion de tout à l’heure. Elle était sur le point de partir quand vous êtes arrivée.

Abby, qui s’était tournée vers la brune lorsque celle-ci avait pris la parole, se contenta de la fixer sans dire un mot.

\- Bon, inutile que je m’attarde plus longtemps ici puisqu’on avait terminé, dit Clarke d’un ton détaché. Au revoir, Commandante.

La chirurgienne ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il était un peu tard pour en revenir à l’usage du titre de Lexa après l’avoir appelée par son prénom devant elle tout juste quelques heures plus tôt. Toutefois, elle se garda bien d’en faire la remarque et se contenta de regarder sa fille sortir puis s’éloigner d’un pas vif.

\- Vous aviez besoin d’autre chose ? demanda la Native lorsque la blonde eut disparu à l’angle du couloir.

Abby ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle fit face à Lexa et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un regard perçant, comme si elle tentait de sonder ses pensées pour découvrir ce qui se passait dans son esprit. La brune, loin de se laisser intimidée, resta parfaitement droite et alla jusqu’à relever légèrement le menton avec un air de défi.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser Clarke.

\- C’est une menace ? demanda la jeune fille, davantage amusée qu’effrayée.

Si l’ancienne Chancelière voulait tenter de l’impressionner, ce n’était certainement pas de cette façon qu’elle y parviendrait. Lexa n’avait pas peur d’elle, pas le moins du monde. A vrai dire, il y avait bien peu de choses dont elle avait peur.

\- C’est simplement une mise en garde. Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert, je ne laisserai pas qui que ce soit lui faire faire du mal, gronda Abby.

\- Je crois que vous faites des conclusions trop hâtives et que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, et c’est précisément pour cette raison que je préfère vous mettre en garde dès maintenant. N’essayez pas de la manipuler et de vous servir d’elle.

\- Ce n’est pas mon intention.

\- Pourtant, j’imagine qu’avoir Clarke de votre côté vous faciliterait les choses.

\- Cette conversation serait nettement plus simple si vous arrêtiez de vous contenter de vagues allusions et que vous me disiez où vous voulez en venir.

Abby fixa silencieusement la brune pendant quelques instants avant de finalement répondre :

\- Clarke est à la tête de notre peuple. Faire en sorte qu’elle soit sous votre emprise et ne s’oppose pas à vous serait sans doute un atout.

\- Vous devriez savoir mieux que quiconque que Clarke n’est pas le genre de personnes qu’on peut aisément aveugler et manipuler. Elle ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit lui dicter sa conduite et prendre des décisions à sa place, surtout pas moi.

\- Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que malgré votre jeune âge, vous avez déjà fait la preuve de vos qualités de dirigeante. Je dois admettre que c’est admirable, mais vous avez également démontré que vous étiez prête à tout pour votre peuple.

\- Comme nous tous, répliqua la brune du tac au tac.

\- C’est justement ce qui m’inquiète.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance ? demanda la Commandante d’un ton amer.

\- J’ai mes raisons.

\- Vous semblez vite oublier que j’ai sacrifié la vie de deux de mes hommes et risqué la mienne pour vous sauver. Sans moi, vous ne seriez sans doute pas là aujourd’hui.

Ces paroles réduisirent Abby au silence. Elle défaillit légèrement et perdit tout à coup de sa superbe. Lexa, elle, continua à la fixer sans ciller, sans faiblir un seul instant. Elle conserva sans mal l’assurance dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu’à maintenant. Comme l’avait très justement fait remarquer l’ancienne Chancelière, malgré le fait qu’elle soit particulièrement jeune, elle possédait toutes les qualités requises pour être une grande dirigeante. A ce titre, elle était habituée à devoir faire face à des interlocuteurs bien plus agressifs et aux propos bien plus virulents que ceux qu’elle venait d’entendre.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de nuire à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Clarke. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. J’assume chacun de mes choix et je prendrais la même décision si on m’offrait une deuxième chance aujourd’hui. J’ai toujours fait ce qui devait être fait pour protéger mon peuple, c’est ce que font les dirigeants, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir. Nous voulons tous ce qu’il y a de mieux pour les nôtres. Clarke veut ce qu’il y a de mieux pour les siens, et c’est précisément pour cette raison que je ne pourrais jamais la manipuler, même si je le voulais.

La Native marqua une courte pause dans sa tirade avant de reprendre :

\- Le Peuple du Ciel fait maintenant partie de la Coalition. Il est sous ma protection comme tous les autres clans et je ferai donc tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger, vous et vos concitoyens, soyez en sûre. Malheureusement, vous seule pouvez choisir de me faire confiance ou de continuer à croire que je vous veux du mal.

Abby n’avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle se contentait d’écouter attentivement ce que la jeune fille avait à dire sans l’interrompre. Même lorsque Lexa s’arrêta et que sa voix retomba à la fin de sa dernière phrase, indiquant ainsi qu’elle n’avait plus rien à ajouter, la chirurgienne resta muette.

Elles se dévisagèrent l’une et l’autre pendant un long moment. Il n’y avait rien d’agressif dans leurs regards, pas même du ressentiment ou de la provocation. Elles se fixaient comme si elles découvraient la personne qui se tenait face à elle sous un nouveau jour.

Après avoir longuement étudié la Commandante, comme pour tenter de la percer à jour et de lire en elle, Abby prit finalement la parole :

\- Est-ce que vous auriez fait la même chose si je n’étais pas la mère de Clarke ? Est-ce que vous auriez pris ce risque pour me sauver ?

Lexa fixa son interlocutrice sans que son visage n’exprime la moindre émotion. Elle croisa les mains dans son dos et resta impassible tandis qu’elle répondait :

\- Eviter à Clarke de perdre la seule famille qu’il lui restait valait la peine de prendre ce risque.

Abby ne répondit rien à cela. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

D’un côté, elle était quelque peu déçue de voir que la jeune fille n’aurait pas été prête à faire une telle chose pour n’importe qui. Ceci prouvait une fois de plus qu’elle avait bien trop souvent tendance à voir les gens comme de simples chiffres et à calculer sans cesse le rapport bénéfice risque de la moindre action avant de prendre une décision. D’autre part, elle ressentait une certaine peine pour la brune. Elle savait peu de choses à son sujet, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c’était qu’elle n’avait certainement pas eu une vie facile. Pour arriver où elle en était aujourd’hui et être celle qu’elle était, elle avait très certainement dû apprendre à ne jamais laisser ses propres émotions et sentiments entrer en ligne de compte. Personne n’était capable d’être naturellement aussi pragmatique qu’elle l’était, surtout pas à son âge. C’était une chose qui s’apprenait et certainement pas un trait de caractère inné. Toutefois, l’émotion qui prima fut le soulagement. Un soulagement teinté d’une certaine reconnaissance. La réponse de Lexa avait beau être déguisée, les choses étaient claires : elle lui avait sauvé la vie avant tout pour Clarke. Ce simple fait suffit à faire prendre conscience à Abby que peut-être, la Commandante se préoccupait réellement de sa fille.

Sans qu’elle s’en soit aperçue, un long moment s’était écoulé, pendant lequel pas un mot n’avait été prononcé. Lexa la regardait toujours fixement et elle se rendit alors compte qu’elle non plus ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Si vous n’avez plus rien à me dire, j’aimerais dormir.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Abby.

Elle recula d’un pas pour se dégager de l’embrasure de la porte où elle se tenait et eut un temps d’arrêt au moment de partir. Elle opta finalement pour un simple hochement de tête que la jeune fille lui rendit, puis elle quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Dès qu’elle fut partie, Lexa referma et entreprit d’explorer elle-même l’appartement puisque Clarke n’était plus là pour lui faire visiter.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Ce n’est qu’une demi-heure plus tard que la blonde fit son apparition.

On frappa à la porte et alors la Commandante quitta le canapé où elle s’était assise pour feuilleter un des livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Les nerfs encore à vif après la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Abby, elle ouvrit la porte avec un regard noir, contrariée d’être à nouveau dérangée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit Clarke.

\- Hey, lâcha la jeune fille d’une petite voix.

Lexa resta muette, se contentant de la regarder, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Néanmoins, l’étonnement fit bientôt place à l’amusement. Un sourire ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur ses lèvres et à devenir de plus en plus large à chaque seconde.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Clarke avec un air dubitatif.

Un rire fut la seule réponse que la brune fut capable de lui donner. Mais bientôt, ce qui était au début un simple ricanement se transforma en un fou rire incontrôlable.

Bien qu’elle soit prise au dépourvu par cette réaction plus qu’inattendue, la fille du Ciel poussa doucement sa compagne à l’intérieur et s’empressa de refermer la porte derrière elle après être entrée. Aucun autre appartement du couloir n’était occupé, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu’un qui passerait là par hasard entende la brune et soit pris de curiosité.

Lexa était maintenant pliée en deux et se tenait les côtes. Clarke ne l’avait jamais vue dans cet état et c’était à vrai dire la première fois qu’elle l’entendait rire aussi fort. Elle était complètement désemparée, d’autant qu’elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel éclat de rire chez sa compagne.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle.

La brune se redressa et la regarda pour lui répondre, mais aussitôt, son fou rire s’empara à nouveau d’elle. Elle avait de plus en plus mal au ventre et aux joues, et elle parvint tout juste à articuler quelques mots :

\- Re… Regarde-toi… Miroir…

La Native fut incapable d’être plus claire et lorsqu’elle posa les yeux sur la blonde, elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

Toujours aussi décontenancée, Clarke alla à la salle de bains. Dès qu’elle entra dans la pièce, elle tomba sur un miroir qui faisait face à la porte, et alors elle comprit enfin pourquoi Lexa avait réagi ainsi en la voyant.

Après avoir quitté l’appartement, elle était allée se promener dans le bunker avec en tête l’idée de revenir plus tard, une fois qu’elle serait certaine que sa mère serait partie. Elle n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de se démaquiller, et elle l’avait donc fait avec un simple chiffon trouvé en passant aux cuisines pour s’assurer que les garde-manger étaient suffisamment remplis. Toutefois, à aucun moment elle ne s’était servie d’un miroir, et elle découvrait maintenant qu’en tentant de se démaquiller, elle avait plutôt fait le contraire : la quasi-totalité de son visage était maintenant couverte de khôl plus ou moins effacé, si bien qu’on aurait cru qu’elle venait de ramoner une cheminée.

Elle comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Lexa avait été prise d’un tel fou rire.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre sa compagne qui semblait s’être calmée, mais dès que cette dernière la vit, elle ne put s’empêcher de rire à nouveau, presque plus fort encore que la première fois. Maintenant qu’elle savait quelle était la raison d’une telle réaction, Clarke ne put contrôler le large sourire qui gagna son visage.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes, mais Lexa parvint finalement à retrouver son calme. Pendant tout ce temps, la blonde n’avait pas bougé, elle s’était contentée de la regarder. Quand la Native se redressa et posa les yeux sur sa compagne, elle vit qu’un sourire plus sincère que jamais sublimait ses traits. Cependant, lorsqu’elle vit une larme couler lentement sur sa joue, elle se figea. C’est seulement en la voyant ainsi que Clarke réalisa qu’elle était en train de pleurer. D’un geste vif, elle essuya l’unique larme qui était parvenue à se frayer un passage entre ses cils humides.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en conservant son sourire, bien qu’il soit à présent moins prononcé.

\- Non, ne le sois pas. C’est moi qui devrais m’excuser. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolée.

Voyant que la brune paniquait et pensait l’avoir réellement vexée, la fille du Ciel s’empressa de s’approcher d’elle et de prendre l’une de ses mains dans les siennes en lui souriant.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle précipitamment. C'est juste... C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire comme ça et... Je n'ai jamais entendu un son plus beau que celui-ci.

Lexa était déjà prête à insister et à s’excuser à nouveau, mais à ces mots, elle demeura muette et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui resta entrouverte.

\- Je ne pensais pas t’entendre un jour rire comme ça, et surtout pas aujourd’hui. Alors même si je me suis sans doute tournée en ridicule devant tous ceux que j’ai croisés en venant ici, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de ne pas avoir été capable de me démaquiller correctement.

Ce n’était que de simples paroles, et pourtant ce fut suffisant pour que Lexa sente tout à coup son cœur être envahi par un amour renouvelé. Elle n’avait jamais aimé Clarke plus qu’à cet instant. Ses sentiments étaient si forts qu’elle sentait son souffle lui échapper. Incapable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer tout ce qu’elle ressentait, toutes ces émotions qui l’étouffaient, elle posa une main sur la nuque de la blonde et la tira brusquement à elle sans lâcher ses mains.

Elles s’embrassèrent avec tendresse et passion en fermant toutes les deux les yeux et aussitôt, la Native sentit une nuée de papillons lui chatouiller le ventre en s’envolant. Le simple fait de sentir les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes lui donnaient le tournis. Son cœur battait si vite qu’il en était presque douloureux. Presque.

Elle pouvait sentir le pouls de la fille du Ciel sous sa paume et sut ainsi que son rythme cardiaque s’était tout à coup affolé, tout comme le sien. A cet instant, elle aurait pu le jurer, elles n’avaient jamais été aussi proches l’une de l’autre.

C’était la première fois que Lexa se sentait à ce point liée à quelqu’un, elle n’avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable avec qui que ce soit, et elle savait que ce sentiment était partagé par Clarke.

Après un long moment, elles se séparèrent finalement et la brune fut alors heureuse de voir un magnifique sourire sur le visage de sa compagne. Elle l’imita et ses lèvres s’étirèrent, adoucissant ses traits si sévères en temps normal.

\- Je pense que je devrais te laisser me démaquiller. Tu t’en sors bien mieux que moi visiblement, souffla la fille du Ciel en avisant le visage impeccablement nettoyé de la guerrière.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent dans la salle de bains et la blonde repéra immédiatement une serviette où se trouvaient des marques noires. Elle devina que sa compagne s’en était servie et s’en empara donc. Après l’avoir passée sous l’eau, elle se tourna face à Lexa et lui donna avant de s’appuyer contre le lavabo et de fermer les yeux.

La Native lui saisit délicatement la mâchoire d’une main pour lui faire relever le menton, puis elle commença à passer la serviette sur son visage avec des gestes doux pour en retirer le khôl. La blonde laissa échapper un soupir de contentement lorsque les doigts de sa compagne effleurèrent sa peau. En temps normal, elle détestait qu’on s’occupe ainsi d’elle, mais quand il s’agissait de Lexa, elle se laissait volontiers cajoler.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle prit la parole pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu’elle était arrivée :

\- De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

La brune se crispa de façon quasi-imperceptible, mais étant donné qu’elle tenait le visage de Clarke d’une main, cette dernière le sentit immédiatement. La Commandante hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir, mais elle choisit finalement d’être honnête. La dernière fois qu’elle avait menti à sa compagne, les choses avaient failli très mal se terminer entre elles et depuis, elle avait promis de ne plus rien lui cacher.

\- Elle a peur que je te manipule pour servir mes propres intérêts, dit-elle sans interrompre sa tâche.

Clarke ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en entendant cela, si bien que la Native fut forcée d’arrêter ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

\- Et elle t’a dit ça comme ça ?

\- Elle n’a pas été aussi directe.

\- J’arrive pas à croire qu’elle ait fait ça, s’énerva la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

\- Elle tient à toi, elle veut seulement te protéger.

\- En te menaçant ? Belle preuve d’amour maternel. D’un autre côté, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore surprise, plus rien ne devrait m’étonner avec elle.

\- Elle ne m’a pas menacée. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu’on s’est dit, fit remarque la brune.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir. Je connais suffisamment ma mère pour deviner quel a pu être son discours.

\- J’ai fait en sorte qu’elle comprenne qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre de moi et que je ne te voulais aucun mal.

\- Tu auras beau y avoir mis toute ta bonne volonté, je doute que ça suffise.

\- Je suis persuadée du contraire. Ferme les yeux, dit Lexa.

Clarke s’exécuta et la Native put ainsi reprendre son démaquillage minutieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu’elle fut certaine d’avoir retiré toute trace de khôl du visage de la fille du Ciel, elle déposa un baiser sur son nez. La blonde ouvrit les yeux en souriant, puis embrassa la jeune fille aux yeux verts en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je suis fatiguée, souffla la brune quand elles s’éloignèrent l’une de l’autre. Tu restes ici pour la nuit ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis revenue ?

Touchée et heureuse, Lexa s’autorisa un bref sourire avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

\- Tu ne préfères pas dormir à l’appartement avec tes amis ?

\- Raven va rester à l’infirmerie jusqu’à ce qu’on parte, et je suis sûre que les garçons peuvent très bien s’en sortir sans moi. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas de me retrouver seule avec Jasper et Nathan.

\- Ça ne s’est toujours arrangé avec eux ? demanda la brune avec un air peiné.

\- Il y a du mieux, mais on est encore loin de ce qu’on a connu. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu’on puisse un jour revenir à l’amitié qu’on partageait avant que tout ça n’arrive.

Face à la tristesse qui se peignit sur les traits de sa compagne alors qu’elle baissait la tête, la guerrière sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle en lui caressant doucement le dos d’une main pour tenter au mieux de la réconforter.

Après que Clarke ait mis fin à cette étreinte courte mais qui lui avait fait plus de bien qu’elle ne l’aurait cru, elles rejoignirent la chambre. La plus jeune retira sa veste et la posa sur une chaise, puis saisit le bas de la tunique de sa compagne pour la lui retirer. Lexa se contenta de lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour lui faciliter la tâche, puis elle fit de même avec le haut de la blonde. Vint ensuite le tour de leurs chaussures et de leur pantalon, et elles se déshabillèrent ainsi l’une l’autre avec des gestes lents, parsemant leur effeuillage de doux baisers et de caresses délicates. Quand elles ne furent plus habillées que par leurs sous-vêtements, chacune détacha les cheveux de l’autre pour les libérer après cette longue journée.

Tout ceci avait été fait sans que le moindre mot ne soit échangé, comme si ce rituel avait été une habitude pour elles, une danse parfaitement orchestrée, alors que c’était la première fois qu’elles faisaient cela. Chaque geste était empli d’une tendresse simple et sincère, chaque regard dévoilait des sentiments trop forts pour être exprimés par des mots, chaque baiser était une promesse.

Toutes les deux en boxer et brassière, elles se glissèrent ensemble sous les draps et Clarke vint immédiatement se blottir contre Lexa qui l’accueillit volontiers dans ses bras. Elles se contentèrent de ce simple contact. Aucune d’elles ne désirait plus que cela ce soir-là. La blonde sentait les mains froides de la brune dans son dos, mais elles ne tardèrent pas à se réchauffer au contact de sa peau. Elle caressa son ventre et put sentir ses muscles se contracter légèrement, puis elle déposa un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de venir nicher son nez dans son cou. Des cheveux bruns vinrent bientôt lui chatouiller le visage, mais comme à chaque fois, elle apprécia cette sensation.

Elles étaient ainsi enlacées depuis quelques minutes, leurs jambes emmêlées, lorsque Lexa parla à voix basse :

\- Tu voudrais qu’on officialise notre relation ?

A cette question, Clarke dégagea son visage du cou de sa compagne et la regarda avec un air interloqué.

\- Pas publiquement bien sûr, je veux dire auprès de ta mère.

La blonde sembla plus sereine après cette précision et se détendit.

\- Tu voudrais, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma mère qu’il s’agit.

\- Mais ça te concerne aussi.

La Native resta muette quelques secondes, prenant un instant de réflexion avant de finalement répondre :

\- Si j’avais encore ma famille, je pense que j’aurais déjà dit à mes parents et à mon frère à quel point tu comptes et tout ce que tu représentes pour moi.

\- Donc tu voudrais que je le dise à ma mère ?

\- Je ne veux rien du tout, je te dis simplement ce que j’aurais fait si j’en avais eu la possibilité. C’est ta mère, c’est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire. Quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai, et si tu décides de lui parler, alors je serai là seulement si tu le souhaites.

Clarke plongea ses yeux pareils au saphir dans les deux émeraudes de Lexa et la regarda intensément. Alors qu’elle croyait cela impossible, elle se sentit tomber encore un peu plus amoureuse d’elle. La brune lui avait toujours témoigné un respect sans faille, et elle venait une fois de plus d’en faire la preuve.

\- Je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu. Je lui dirai, mais pas tout de suite. De toute façon, je pense qu’elle avait déjà de forts soupçons et qu’ils ont été confirmés par la conversation que vous avez eue tout à l’heure. Mais pour l’instant, je veux garder ça pour nous. Je veux que ça reste notre secret pour encore quelques temps, même si ce n’en est plus vraiment un.

\- D’accord.

Ce simple mot fut accompagné d’un air serein éclairé d’un léger sourire. La blonde vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de la Native et elles échangèrent un long baiser. Lorsqu’elles se séparèrent, Clarke se retourna dans le lit pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, mais elle fut arrêtée alors qu’elle était sur le point de presser sur l’interrupteur.

\- Attends, dit la brune.

Elle lui fit face avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je ne suis déjà pas très à l’aise dans cet endroit où il n’y a aucune fenêtre, alors est-ce qu’on pourrait… allumer quelques bougies ? demanda timidement Lexa. Enfin s’il y en a. Sinon tant pis, ce n’est pas grave, je peux-

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de la fille du Ciel qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

\- Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça.

Sur ce, Clarke quitta le lit et sortit de la pièce. Après quelques instants passés à fouiller les tiroirs et les placards de l’appartement, elle revint avec bien plus de bougies que la Native n’en espérait. Elle les disposa dans les assiettes qu’elle avait amenées avec elle et les répartit dans la pièce en essayant au mieux de recréer l’ambiance de la chambre de Polis, bien qu’elle sache cela impossible. Pendant ce temps, Lexa se contenta de la regarder faire, ses yeux suivant le moindre de ses mouvements et déplacements.

Une fois qu’une petite flamme s’éleva de chaque bougie, la blonde éteignit la lampe de chevet restée jusque-là allumée pour admirer le résultat : une lumière tamisée emplissait maintenant la pièce et apportait un peu de chaleur à la chambre qui paraissait auparavant si froide. Satisfaite, la jeune fille s’empressa de rejoindre la brune dans le lit.

\- Merci, sourit cette dernière.

Elles échangèrent un bref baiser avant de retrouver la position qu’elles avaient abandonnée un peu plus tôt. Ainsi serrées l’une contre l’autre, enveloppées par l’affection de l’être aimé, elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors qu’elle avait cru qu’elle ne pourrait pas fermer l’œil de la nuit dans un endroit tel que le bunker où elle se trouvait et après la journée qu’elle avait passée, ce soir-là fut l’un des rares où Lexa s’endormit rapidement, le visage éclairé d’un sourire discret mais bel et bien présent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilààà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que ceux qui attendaient un peu plus de Clexa (c'est vrai qu'il y en avait eu peu dernièrement) sont contents :)  
> Même s'il n'y a pas eu d'action à proprement parler, ça a quand même pas mal bougé : Clarke qui adopte petit à petit certaines coutumes des Natifs, Lexa qui est de plus en plus à l'aise dans sa relation avec elle, Raven et Niylah qui se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement, et surtout... Abby qui cette fois a vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait entre Clarke et Lexa ! Bon, je ne vous cache pas qu'elle avait déjà de trèèès forts soupçons, mais maintenant on ne peut même plus parler de soupçons ahah  
> Bref, j'espère que tout ça vous aura plu, laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)
> 
> En ce moment j'écris trèèès lentement, je sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive mais voilà, c'est comme ça... Je suis toujours inspirée, mais je crois que le problème c'est surtout que je manque de temps. Du coup j'ai de moins en moins de chapitres d'avance et ça commence à m'inquiéter. Aujourd'hui j'ai failli couper ce chapitre en deux mais finalement j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Mais peut-être qu'à un moment je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de couper un chapitre pour éviter d'en arriver à vous faire attendre la suite... Donc les chapitres seront peut-être plus courts, mais au moins ça évitera que je vous laisse sans rien parce que je n'aurai plus de chapitres d'avance.
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de weekend et je vous dis à bientôt les Louchettes ! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les Louchettes !
> 
> Pour ceux qui veillent tard (c'est même plus tard à ce niveau-là), vous allez pouvoir lire ce chapitre dès ce soir ;) Et pour les autres vous ne devrez pas attendre toute la journée comme ça a été le cas ces dernières semaines.
> 
> Pour ceux qui attendaient plus d'action depuis quelques temps, vous allez être contents : ce coup-ci ça y est, ça va bouger dans ce chapitre ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'avertissement particulier, il y a baston, mais il n'y a pas de passage particulièrement violent et choquant.
> 
> Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic et bonne lecture à tous :)

Octavia avait parcouru quelques kilomètres depuis Ton DC. Elle progressait sans problème entre les arbres, vive et silencieuse.

Peu de temps après son arrivée sur Terre, avant même de faire la connaissance de Lincoln, elle s’était sentie à l’aise dans la forêt. Elle avait passé toute sa vie dans une station spatiale en étant sous le plancher ou dans une cellule, pourtant, très vite, le territoire du _Trikru_ lui était apparu comme un refuge, un endroit où elle se sentait à sa place et en sécurité, comme si elle y avait toujours vécu. Elle aimait cet environnement comme si elle y était née et y avait grandi.

Alors qu’elle marchait sans un bruit, elle entendit un léger bruissement provenant d’un buisson qui se trouvait non loin d’elle. Bien qu’elle soit quasiment certaine de l’origine de ce son, elle resta sur ses gardes et porta la main à son épée par mesure de précaution. Mais bien vite, elle se détendit lorsqu’un museau surmonté de deux oreilles pointues fit son apparition. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque le louveteau sortit de sa cachette.

Elle était venue quotidiennement au cours des derniers jours pour le nourrir et s’assurer qu’il était toujours en vie malgré sa patte blessée, et à nouveau, elle lui apportait de quoi manger. Elle sortit de la viande de la sacoche qu’elle portait et lui tendit.

\- Viens, dit-elle d’une voix douce pour inciter l’animal à approcher et ne pas l’effrayer.

Elle s’accroupit pour paraître moins imposante et le louveteau accepta alors d’avancer vers elle, mais il garda tout de même ses distances. Déjà heureuse de voir qu’il était venu plus près que la veille, Octavia n’insista pas davantage. Elle lança le morceau de viande vers lui et alors, il se jeta immédiatement dessus.

La brune observa le jeune animal pendant quelques instants en restant immobile, puis, voyant qu’il était occupé à manger et ne faisait donc plus attention à elle, elle s’approcha lentement. Il ne remarqua rien dans un premier temps, mais quand elle ne fut plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui, il releva brusquement la tête et la regarda. Il semblait effrayé, mais au moins ne s’était-il pas enfui comme cela avait été le cas au cours des jours précédents dès qu’elle avait tenté de réduire la distance les séparant.

Toutefois, après quelques secondes, le louveteau détala après avoir regardé derrière Octavia. Cette dernière se redressa immédiatement, devinant qu’un danger était proche, et dégaina son épée dans le même temps. Mais elle s’interrompit en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait face à elle et qui était arrivée sans faire le moindre bruit.

_\- Tu aurais dû te manifester. Un jour je vais finir par te couper une main en attaquant directement._

Lincoln sourit légèrement, amusé par cette mise en garde qui ne l’intimidait aucunement. Néanmoins, son air se fit rapidement plus sérieux et il prit la parole tandis que sa compagne rangeait son arme dans le fourreau qu’elle portait dans le dos, comme toujours.

_\- Je t’avais dit de ne rien donner à ce pakstoka._

_\- Pakstoka ?_ répéta l’adolescente. Loup ?

Le guerrier hocha la tête en signe d’approbation avant de reprendre, toujours avec ce même air sévère si inhabituel chez lui :

_\- Il faut que tu arrêtes, sinon il va s’habituer à toi et il n’apprendra jamais à se débrouiller seul._

_\- Si je ne lui donne rien à manger, il n’aura jamais l’occasion d’apprendre à se débrouiller seul puisqu’il va mourir._

_\- Alors c’est que les choses devaient se passer ainsi._

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait pertinemment que son compagnon n’était pas ce genre de personne et qu’il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu’il disait.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux dans la même direction quand ils entendirent un faible grognement, et alors ils virent que le louveteau était finalement revenu et avait recommencé à manger. Il avait sans doute compris qu’il n’y avait aucun danger et avait donc repris son repas, attaquant de ses petits crocs le morceau de viande qu’il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt en s’enfuyant. Face à cette scène, Octavia ne put réprimer un sourire, et quand elle se tourna vers Lincoln, elle vit que lui aussi affichait cette même expression.

_\- Avoue que tu le trouves mignon._

Le Natif fit la moue mais ne nia pas. Il n’aurait pas pu, son air attendri parlait pour lui.

 _\- Je ne ferai que le nourrir, c’est tout_ , tenta la brune.

Son compagnon posa son regard sur elle et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais à l’expression qu’il affichait, Octavia sut qu’elle avait déjà gagné. Un large sourire éclaira les traits de la jeune fille dont les yeux bleus se rétrécirent.

Le temps qu’ils reportent leur attention sur le louveteau, il avait terminé de manger et les regardait maintenant, visiblement dans l’attente de nourriture supplémentaire.

 _\- Désolée, on n’a rien d’autre à te donner_ , dit l’adolescente.

_\- A vrai dire…_

Tout en parlant, Lincoln plongea la main dans la sacoche qu’il avait avec lui et en ressortit un morceau de viande. Il était plus petit que celui que sa compagne avait apporté, mais c’était mieux que rien.

Octavia le fixa, désemparée dans un premier temps, mais bientôt elle sourit et un air espiègle para ses traits.

_\- Je le savais ! J’en étais sûre ! Tu es venu lui donner à manger tous les jours toi aussi, avoue-le !_

_\- Non, c’est exceptionnel. D’habitude, je n’amène rien._

_\- D’habitude ? Donc tu viens le voir ! Même si tu ne luis donnes rien, tu viens le voir._

_\- J’étais là tous les jours à vrai dire_ , admit finalement le jeune homme après quelques secondes. _A chaque fois que tu partais, je faisais comme si de rien n’était, mais je te suivais._

_\- Et tu ne m’as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu te manifester quand même._

Octavia affichait un air contrarié et croisa les bras, mais l’étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux la trahit et son compagnon n’eut aucun mal à voir que dans le fond, elle était heureuse de savoir qu’il s’était lui aussi pris d’affection pour le louveteau.

_\- Tu devrais être plus vigilante. Je n’ai eu aucun mal à te suivre sans que tu t’en aperçoives._

_\- Tu es le premier à dire que j’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre_ , fit remarque l’adolescente.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s’approcher l’un de l’autre et de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Néanmoins, ils se séparèrent précipitamment lorsque Lincoln sursauta. Il baissa les yeux et vit alors que le louveteau, sans doute à bout de patience, venait de lui arracher le morceau de viande qu’il tenait dans la main et ne se décidait pas à lui donner. L’animal s’éloigna d’eux, son butin entre les dents, mais ne s’arrêta qu’à quelques mètres pour se mettre à manger. Aucun d’eux ne put contenir le rire qui les gagna et ils se laissèrent aller, amusés et attendris par la témérité dont faisait preuve leur protégé.

 _\- Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il n’a pas froid aux yeux_ , sourit Octavia.

_\- Il faut croire qu’il a déjà appris de toi._

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant et échangèrent à nouveau un baiser plein de douceur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils virent que le louveteau ne leur portait aucune attention et terminait de manger sans se préoccuper d’eux.

 _\- On reviendra le voir quand on rentrera ?_ demanda la brune.

_\- D’abord, on escorte Clarke et Lexa au Mont Weather comme prévu, et après, on avisera. Elles ont accepté que nous restions ici, mais nous ne reviendrons pas à Ton DC avant demain, une fois que tout le monde aura quitté le bunker._

_\- Raison de plus, il aura faim. Et n’essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu n’as pas envie de revenir le voir,_ s’empressa d’ajouter Octavia avant que son compagnon n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Lincoln secoua doucement la tête sans pouvoir masquer l’air attendri qui se peignit sur ses traits.

_\- Retournons au village, le groupe va sûrement bientôt partir._

Ils lancèrent un dernier regard au louveteau qui venait de terminer son deuxième morceau de viande. Celui-ci les regarda avec un air intrigué, presque interrogateur, mais ne fit pas mine de partir.

 _\- Allez, file !_ lança l’adolescente. _Et fais attention à toi._

L’animal ne bougeait toujours pas, mais ils ne s’attardèrent pas plus longtemps.

Après qu’ils se soient un peu éloignés, Octavia jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit alors qu’il était parti. Sans s’attarder plus longtemps, elle força le pas pour suivre le rythme de Lincoln et ils prirent la direction de Ton DC.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke était arrivée au village la veille. Après être restée deux jours au Mont Weather pour aider sa mère et Marcus, elle avait voulu passer la journée avec Lexa et l’avait donc rejointe à Ton DC. Cependant, il était maintenant temps de retourner au bunker. Tous ceux qui partiraient le lendemain pour Polis passeraient la nuit là-bas pour que le départ puisse se faire à la première heure. La Commandante avait envoyé ses troupes sur place quelques heures plus tôt, menées par son lieutenant, de façon à pouvoir s’occuper des dernières affaires qu’elle devait régler avec Indra.

Dès que Ryder leur signala qu’Octavia et Lincoln étaient de retour et prêts à partir, les trois femmes qui se trouvaient dans la tente en sortirent. Indra partit immédiatement à la rencontre du couple, laissant la blonde et la brune seules. Dès qu’elle approcha, ils la saluèrent d’un hochement de tête.

\- J’ai essayé de convaincre _Heda_ de partir plus tôt, mais elle n’a rien voulu entendre. Elle tenait à tout revoir dans les moindres détails pour tenter au mieux d’éviter tout problème en son absence. La nuit va sans doute tomber avant que vous n’arriviez à destination, vous allez devoir être particulièrement prudents.

Octavia et Lincoln acquiescèrent avec un air sérieux et attentif. Indra marqua une courte pause et les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle avec une intensité particulière. Ce fut suffisant pour qu’ils comprennent qu’elle s’apprêtait à leur confier une mission véritablement importante.

\- Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Lexa et Clarke.

Les deux guerriers ne purent cacher leur surprise en entendant leur supérieure employer le prénom de la Commandante, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire et se contentèrent d’écouter.

\- Avec vous, elles seront en sécurité, j’ai toute confiance en vous. Donnez votre vie pour protéger la leur s’il le faut.

Ils hochèrent la tête à l’unisson, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ils étaient dévoués aux deux jeunes filles et auraient tout fait pour les protéger, mais ils ne se sentaient que plus impliqués du fait qu’Indra leur avait confié cette mission avec tant de sérieux et en exprimant clairement la confiance qu’elle plaçait en eux.

Après quelques secondes passées à observer ses deux interlocuteurs, la dirigeante de Ton DC tendit sa main droite à Lincoln. Le jeune homme la saisit sans hésiter et ils échangèrent alors une accolade fraternelle. Quand ils se séparèrent, la guerrière se tourna vers Octavia et alors, à la surprise de cette dernière, elle lui tendit également la main. La jeune fille n’hésita qu’un court instant avant de la saisir et lorsqu’Indra passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra brièvement contre elle, elle sut que le lien qui les unissait n’avait jamais été aussi fort.

 _\- Dula yu dula en shil emo op, Okteivia kom Trikru._ (Fais ton devoir et protège-les, Octavia du Peuple de la Forêt)

Quand elles se séparèrent, les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard avant qu’Indra ne tourne les talons et ne s’éloigne. Dès qu’elle fut partie, Lincoln posa une main sur l’épaule de sa compagne. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et vit alors sur son visage un sourire fier qui éclairait ses traits. Toutefois, malgré la joie qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux, ils ne s’attardèrent pas plus longtemps et rejoignirent leurs deux Commandantes, ainsi que Niylah – qui était arrivée la veille avec Clarke – Ontari et Ryder, qui constitueraient l’escorte chargée de la sécurité des deux jeunes filles jusqu’au Mont Weather.

\- Si tout le monde est prêt, allons-y.

Sans attendre de réponse, Lexa monta en selle et tous l’imitèrent.

Tous les habitants de Ton DC étaient là lorsqu’ils quittèrent le village. Ils avaient formé une foule compacte, ne laissant qu’un passage étroit pour permettre aux chevaux d’avancer sans difficulté. Lorsque la Commandante passa en tête, la même scène que celle qui s’était jouée lorsque Clarke était arrivée à Polis eut lieu. Les villageois les plus proches touchèrent tous le bras, la main, la jambe ou la monture de la brune, et elle les laissa faire. Ils appelèrent doucement son nom, murmurèrent quelques paroles, et elle leur répondit par de faibles sourires tout juste visibles, se contentant plutôt de simples regards.

Le départ fut plus long que Clarke ne l’avait imaginé en raison des Natifs venus saluer leur Commandante, mais bientôt, ils sortirent du village et partirent pour de bon, laissant Ton DC derrière eux sans savoir quand ils y reviendraient.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Il leur restait environ une heure de trajet avant d’arriver au Mont Weather et l’obscurité se faisait de plus en plus épaisse. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient finalement allumé des torches sur ordre de Lexa. Le bruit des sabots des chevaux dévoilant de toute façon leur présence, il valait donc mieux qu’ils voient où ils allaient plutôt que d’essayer inutilement de rester discrets pour passer inaperçus.

Le groupe avait gardé la même formation depuis le départ de Ton DC : Niylah et Ryder progressaient en tête et Octavia, Lincoln et Ontari fermaient la marche, encadrant ainsi Clarke et Lexa qui se trouvaient au milieu, de façon à être efficacement protégées. Ils avançaient en silence, attentifs à leur environnement et vigilants, écoutant pour déceler le moindre bruit qui aurait paru suspect. Personne n’était serein. La menace des Faucheurs était permanente, mais lorsque la nuit tombait, ils ne devenaient que plus dangereux. Pourtant, la Commandante semblait détendue. Elle arborait un air calme et se contentait de regarder devant elle et de guider sa monture. Néanmoins, Clarke savait qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une façade. Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, mais ce dicton n’était que plus vrai quand il s’agissait de la brune. La fille du Ciel le savait, à l’intérieur, sa compagne était en alerte, prête à toute éventualité.

Ils arrivaient maintenant en vue d’une cuvette qui formait une sorte de couloir, sans doute l’ancien lit d’une rivière aujourd’hui asséchée. La Commandante ordonna de contourner cet obstacle et de passer par l’une des deux corniches qui entouraient la dépression, de façon à ne pas être pris au piège dans cet espace étroit. Le groupe dévia légèrement de sa route et longea ce couloir naturel plutôt que de l’emprunter.

Ils progressaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes quand tout à coup, une silhouette frêle surgit d’un bosquet non loin d’eux et leur coupa la route. Le groupe s’arrêta immédiatement et tous, mis à part Clarke, dégainèrent aussitôt leurs armes respectives. La surprise et la peur du premier instant passées, ils virent qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un renard qu’ils avaient sans doute fait fuir en approchant. Néanmoins, ils comprirent rapidement qu’ils n’étaient peut-être pas la cause de cette fuite précipitée : plus loin devant eux, à une dizaine de mètres, un sanglier venait de passer en suivant la même direction que l’animal précédent. Cette fois, tout le monde se crispa et Clarke posa la main sur le pistolet qu’elle portait à la ceinture.

\- En avant, ordonna la Commandante d’une voix basse mais ferme. Restez vigilants et gardez vos armes à portée de main, mais ne vous arrêtez pas.

Tous approuvèrent d’un hochement de tête et Niylah et Ryder talonnèrent leurs chevaux pour reprendre leur progression.

Si tout le monde était déjà sur le qui-vive auparavant, cette fois, l’angoisse et l’appréhension pouvaient se lire sur tous les visages, et ce, malgré le peu de lumière qu’offraient les torches. Les mains étaient crispées sur les armes et les rênes, les yeux allaient de droite à gauche, tentant de percer l’obscurité qui les entourait et serait bientôt totale, l’atmosphère était tendue et pesante.

L’ambiance resta la même pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’un craquement de branche ne les fasse tous sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers la cuvette qu’ils longeaient, et bien qu’ils n’aient pas eu la même visibilité qu’en plein jour, ils n’eurent aucun mal à reconnaître une silhouette humaine. Aussitôt, la même question surgit dans tous les esprits : s’agissait-il d’un Faucheur ? Ils eurent rapidement la réponse.

Un cri guttural retentit, provenant de cet individu venu de nulle part et qu’aucun d’eux n’avait vu arriver. Pourtant, il était bel et bien là, et le doute n’était à présent plus possible quant à sa nature.

Comme l’avait ordonné la Commandante, personne ne s’était arrêté, même lorsqu’ils avaient vu ce qu’ils savaient maintenant être un Faucheur. Mais cette fois, ils talonnèrent tous leurs montures pour quitter les lieux au plus vite, car il ne faisait aucun doute que le nouveau venu n’était pas seul. Cependant, à peine débutée, leur fuite fut interrompue.

Des cris semblables à celui qui avait retenti plus tôt s’élevèrent et la seconde d’après, ce furent des bruits de heurt accompagnés de plaintes sourdes qu’ils entendirent, provenant de l’arrière du groupe. Les quatre cavaliers qui se trouvaient à l’avant arrêtèrent instantanément leurs montures pour voir ce qu’il en était. Lorsqu’ils se retournèrent, ils virent deux chevaux à terre tandis que le troisième venait de tomber dans la cuvette. Octavia, Lincoln et Ontari étaient eux-mêmes en train de dévaler la corniche, emportés par les Faucheurs qui venaient de se jeter sur eux. Les quatre autres personnes restèrent figées de stupeur et Lexa serra les dents. Trop pressés de s’enfuir, ils n’avaient même pas pensé que le premier Faucheur pouvait être une diversion pour détourner leur attention et n’avaient pas vérifié si d’autres ennemis se trouvaient à proximité. Ils payaient maintenant le prix de ce manque de rigueur et d’attention.

Lincoln fut le premier à se reprendre lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la cuvette. Il asséna un violent coup de poing au Faucheur qui s’en était pris à lui et qui était tombé avec lui, puis il se releva en s’emparant de son épée qui lui avait échappé dans sa chute mais se trouvait non loin. Dès qu’il fut debout, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe et vit qu’aucun n’avait bougé. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que l’attaque avait débuté, mais chaque instant comptait, ils devaient partir immédiatement.

\- Allez-vous-en ! cria-t-il. On s’occupe de ça, partez !

Cet ordre fut comme un électrochoc qui les ramena tous à la réalité. Clarke était prête à descendre de sa monture avec l’idée de venir en aide aux trois guerriers grâce à l’arme à feu qu’elle avait avec elle. Toutefois, elle n’en eut pas le temps. Voyant qu’elle était sur le point d’intervenir et allait se mettre en danger, Lexa réagit aussitôt. Elle frappa brusquement la croupe du cheval de la blonde et alors celui-ci poussa un hennissement affolé avant de s’élancer à la suite de Ryder et Niylah qui venaient de partir. Clarke voulut protester, mais il était trop tard. L’animal ne pouvait plus être raisonné, il se contentait de courir droit devant lui.

Ils avaient parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres quand un deuxième groupe de Faucheurs surgit et leur barra la route.

\- Dans la cuvette, vite !

Dès que cet ordre fut donné par la Commandante, tous obéirent et dévièrent sur la droite. Sachant que Clarke n’était pas aussi bonne cavalière que les Natifs du groupe, Lexa s’empara des rênes de son cheval et tira d’un coup sec vers elle, au risque de faire mal à l’animal, pour être certaine qu’il suive sa propre monture.

L’arrivée en bas de la corniche fut loin d’être confortable. La surélévation faisait tout au plus trois mètres de haut, mais il s’agissait déjà d’une hauteur importante pour les chevaux qui se réceptionnèrent plus ou moins bien. Clarke ne s’était pas préparée à un tel choc et s’était mal positionnée, si bien qu’elle fit perdre l’équilibre à sa monture qui trébucha en se réceptionnant et tomba à terre. Par chance, la jeune fille parvint à se dégager et à rouler sur le côté pour ne pas être écrasée sous le poids de l’animal. Ce dernier ne resta qu’une seconde à terre. En un instant, il était à nouveau sur ses pattes et s’enfuyait en hennissant, terrorisé. Clarke crut qu’il allait la piétiner, mais il la contourna de justesse et s’élança ensuite dans une course effrénée pour repartir d’où il venait.

Le souffle court et l’adrénaline courant dans ses veines, la blonde ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se redressa en prenant appui sur ses mains et vit alors que les trois cavaliers restants s’étaient arrêtés dès qu’elle était tombée. Ils étaient maintenant aux prises avec les Faucheurs qui les avaient rejoints dans la cuvette. Bénéficiant d’un avantage en étant à cheval, les guerriers éliminèrent rapidement leurs premiers ennemis.

\- Non ! Ne les tuez pas ! s’écria la Clarke en courant dans leur direction.

\- Si on ne les tue pas c’est eux qui nous tueront ! répliqua Lexa en faisant une nouvelle victime. Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous, on n’a pas le choix !

La fille du Ciel porta la main à sa ceinture, mais elle s’aperçut alors que le pistolet dont elle voulait s’emparer ne s’y trouvait plus. En regardant autour d’elle, elle vit son arme au sol, non loin de l’endroit où elle était tombée avec son cheval. Elle l’avait sans doute perdue dans sa chute. Elle s’élança pour aller la récupérer et ainsi prêter main forte aux trois guerriers qui affrontaient les Faucheurs, mais alors elle fut plaquée au sol. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir une paire d’yeux injectés de sang qui la fixait avec un regard fou.

\- J’ai la fille !

La blonde fut surprise de voir que la femme qui s’en était prise à elle était encore capable de parler, mais elle n’y prêta pas grande attention. Profitant qu’elle ait relevé la tête pour s’adresser aux autres, Clarke la frappa violemment au visage. La Faucheuse accusa le coup mais ne fut pas mise au tapis pour autant. Néanmoins, ce fut suffisant pour que la jeune fille puisse se redresser et ainsi dégainer l’épée qu’elle portait dans le dos. D’un coup de pied, elle écarta son opposante qui tomba sur le dos. Elle fut debout en un instant et posa alors la lame de son arme sur la gorge de la femme.

\- Pourquoi je vous intéresse plus que les autres ?

La Faucheuse resta muette et la dévisagea avec un air mauvais. Clarke était prête à répéter sa question, mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion.

Elle sentit soudain un bras puissant entourer son cou et le serrer brusquement. Son agresseur, qu’elle devina être un homme à en croire sa force, la souleva du sol sans la moindre difficulté. Elle voulut se défendre, mais son épée lui fut arrachée des mains par la femme qui se trouvait en face d’elle et venait de se mettre debout. Elle s’agrippa au bras qui la retenait prisonnière et tenta d’amoindrir la pression exercée sur ses voies respiratoires, mais après seulement quelques secondes, elle commençait déjà à suffoquer et cherchait vainement l’air qui lui échappait.

Elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance quand elle fut tout à coup libérée. Sonnée, elle s’effondra au sol, incapable de se rattraper, et essaya immédiatement de respirer. Mais sa gorge la faisait souffrir et elle ne put que tousser alors qu’elle aurait voulu enfin inspirer un peu d’air. A défaut de pouvoir correctement respirer, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui avait poussé son agresseur à la lâcher. Ce dernier lui tournait maintenant le dos pour faire face à sa nouvelle opposante, celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie : Ontari.

Le Faucheur portait une longue entaille dans le dos qui partait de son omoplate droite et se terminait sur son flanc gauche, au niveau des côtés, et Clarke devina que c’était la guerrière native qui lui avait infligé cette blessure. Furieux, l’homme poussa un cri bestial avant de se jeter sur elle, et alors la lutte fut engagée.

Clarke avait plus ou moins oublié la présence de la Faucheuse qui s’en était prise à elle en premier et ne se tourna vers elle qu’au moment où celle-ci tenta de la frapper à la tête avec le pommeau de son arme. Toujours à terre, elle eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver le coup qui l’aurait très certainement assommée. Elle était prête à se relever et à se lancer dans la lutte pour récupérer son épée que la femme tenait toujours, mais alors, une lame sortit de l’abdomen de son opposante après l’avoir transpercée. Cette dernière sembla stupéfaite mais n’eut pas le temps de pousser un cri avant qu’une seconde arme ne lui tranche la gorge. Du sang s’échappa de sa bouche et ses yeux se figèrent avant qu’elle ne s’effondre de tout son long, morte avant d’avoir touché le sol. En tombant, elle révéla derrière elle deux yeux d’émeraude animés d’une rage que Clarke avait rarement vue.

\- Debout, ordonna Lexa d’une voix ferme en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever.

Dès que la blonde fut sur ses pieds, la Native récupéra l’épée restée dans la main de la Faucheuse qu’elle venait de tuer et la rendit à sa propriétaire. Clarke était encore quelque peu perdue après tout ce qui venait de passer et se contenta donc d’empoigner son arme d’un geste lent. En trente secondes, elle avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises et on lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, ce qui la laissa déboussolée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Cette question posée par Lexa sur un ton inquiet la ramena à la réalité. La brune passa sa main sur le cou de la fille du Ciel où une large marque rouge s’était déjà formée.

\- Ça va, merci.

La Commandante ne semblait pas rassurée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’attarder plus longtemps, d’autres Faucheurs étaient toujours debout. Elle n’avait pu cesser le combat que quelques instants pour venir en aide à sa compagne et à présent, d’autres adversaires se jetaient à nouveau sur elle. Avant de se lancer elle aussi dans l’affrontement, Clarke eut le temps d’évaluer rapidement la situation.

Niylah et Ryder étaient toujours debout et ne semblaient pas blessés. Ils étaient descendus de leurs chevaux et se battaient maintenant contre trois Faucheurs. Tandis que la blonde le protégeait, Ryder fit une nouvelle fois preuve de son habileté pour le tir quand l’une de ses flèches atteignit en plein cœur un ennemi qui venait d’arriver au sommet d’une des corniches.

Ontari était toujours aux prises avec le même homme, qui était beaucoup plus grand qu’elle et se servait donc de cet avantage pour palier à son manque de technique. Mais Octavia et Lincoln venaient juste d’arriver et lui prêtèrent immédiatement main forte. Clarke devina qu’ils les avaient rejoints, elle et les trois autres guerriers, après s’être débarrassés des quelques Faucheurs qui s’étaient attaqués à eux.

A en croire le nombre d’ennemis déjà tombés et ceux toujours debout, leurs agresseurs devaient être presque vingt au total. Les deux torches encore allumées étaient à terre, mais par chance, elles ne semblaient pas avoir mis le feu à quoi que ce soit. La lumière qu’elles offraient était faible, mais suffisante pour leur permettre de distinguer leurs alliés de leurs adversaires, et c’était tout ce qui importait pour l’instant.

Clarke affrontait un homme tout juste plus grand qu’elle, armé d’une hache. Néanmoins, s’il était petit, il était plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait. Il leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête et l’abattit sur la blonde qui plaça alors son épée sur la trajectoire pour bloquer son attaque. Elle parvint à retenir la hache, mais la puissance du coup la fit reculer d’un pas, si bien qu’elle se heurta à une personne qu’elle savait être Lexa. Avant qu’elle ait eu l’occasion de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la brune passa son propre bras gauche autour de son bras droit et pivota brusquement, inversant ainsi leur place. La fille du Ciel arriva face à un homme plus grand mais qui était déjà blessé au bras et à la poitrine. Les heures passées à s’entraîner refirent soudain surface et son corps agit de lui-même. Elle tenta une attaque par le bas que son adversaire contra, mais aussitôt, elle le frappa au niveau du genou avec son pied, si bien qu’il fléchit, et alors elle put sans mal dégager son épée et la planter dans le thorax de l’homme. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur déformé par la rage qui s’y mêla, puis tomba au sol. Il n’était pas mort mais au moins était-il à terre.

Clarke lui prit son arme des mains et la jeta plus loin. Sans se préoccuper davantage de lui, elle se tourna vers Lexa. Sans surprise, elle vit que la Commandante tenait tête à son ennemi bien plus facilement qu’elle. Après une série de coups rapides et précis que le Faucheur parvint tout juste à parer, elle réussit à créer une brèche dans sa garde. L’un de ses sabres stoppa la hache qui visait son bras et son autre arme se planta profondément dans l’aine de l’homme. Celui-ci cria sa douleur et tomba à genoux. Il ne resta dans cette position que quelques secondes avant de s’effondrer de tout son long, ses deux mains pressées sur sa blessure pour tenter d’empêcher le sang de s’en échapper à grands flots, mais il perdit rapidement connaissance.

Lexa reporta son attention sur la blonde pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien et fut soulagée de constater qu’elle était saine et sauve. Un regard circulaire sur les environs lui indiqua qu’il ne restait plus que deux Faucheurs encore debout. Le premier faisait face à Octavia et Ontari qui eurent tôt fait de l’éliminer, et le deuxième affrontait Niylah. La blonde fut blessée à l’épaule gauche mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrée et répliqua par un coup de pied qui atteignit son opposant à l’abdomen. Une plainte étouffée lui échappa tandis qu’il se pliait en deux, et alors la guerrière lui planta son épée en plein cœur. Un râle de douleur s’éleva avant que le Faucheur ne tombe à terre, puis plus rien.

Le silence se fit, troublé seulement par leurs respirations saccadées. Ils restèrent tous sur leurs gardes pendant plusieurs secondes, prêts à toute éventualité.

 _\- Heda_ , nous devons tout de suite repartir, dit Ryder.

\- L’un de nos chevaux a été tué, mais Hélios et l’autre se sont enfuis, indiqua Octavia. Je vais essayer de les retrouver.

La Commandante donna son accord d’un hochement de tête puis se tourna vers son garde du corps personnel.

\- Essaye de retrouver les autres chevaux, ils sont peut-être restés à proximité.

Ryder et Octavia étaient sur le point de sortir de la cuvette quand ce qu’ils redoutaient tous arriva.

Un Faucheur surgit face à eux au sommet de la corniche. Il était visiblement resté caché plutôt que d’attaquer avec les autres et il venait de saisir sa chance de s’en prendre aux deux guerriers à présent qu’ils s’étaient éloignés du reste du groupe. Profitant de l’effet de surprise, il les poussa et alors ils tombèrent et dévalèrent la pente.

Les autres se précipitèrent pour leur venir en aide. Ils arrivaient près d’eux quand tout à coup, Lexa sentit qu’on lui attrapait la cheville. Elle fut mise à terre et heurta brutalement le sol, entraînée par l’élan de sa course. A peine avait-elle retrouvé ses esprits qu’on la tira en arrière. Elle se retourna et découvrit alors un Faucheur qui se tenait sur ses genoux et l’une de ses mains n’avait toujours pas lâché sa cheville. Il semblait mal en point, mais visiblement ses blessures n’étaient pas suffisamment graves pour l’empêcher de continuer à se battre. Toutefois, la brune n’eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de lui en lui assénant un violent coup de pied en plein visage. L’homme fut projeté en arrière et resta immobile après être tombé sur le dos. Il était cette fois hors d’état de nuire.

Bien que quelques mètres la séparent de la Commandante, Niylah était la plus proche et avait donc assisté à la scène. Voyant qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’aide, elle s’apprêtait à rejoindre les autres qui aidaient Octavia et Ryder à se remettre debout. Mais alors, elle vit que celui qui les avait fait tomber semblait avoir changé de cible. Son regard se verrouilla sur Lexa qui venait juste de se débarrasser de son attaquant et qui était donc toujours à terre, particulièrement vulnérable. Le Faucheur courut le long de la corniche au sommet de laquelle il se trouvait et dégaina un poignard avant de bondir en le levant au-dessus de sa tête. Niylah n’hésita pas une seconde avant d’agir.

Alors que le Faucheur était dans les airs après avoir fait un saut impressionnant, il fut heurté de plein fouet avant d’avoir eu l’occasion de planter son arme dans la poitrine de Lexa comme il le voulait. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en découvrant dans le même temps qu’elle était sur le point de mourir et qu’on venait de lui sauver la vie.

Niylah s’était jetée sur l’homme et l’avait saisi à bras-le-corps pour l’arrêter, aussi arrivèrent-ils brutalement au sol après qu’elle l’ait coupé dans son élan. Ils roulèrent sur une courte distance et la jeune femme arriva finalement sur le dos. Le Faucheur se ressaisit en un instant et lui mit un coup de poing au visage. La blonde sentit que sa lèvre avait été fendue sur le coup, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle frappa elle-même dans la gorge de son adversaire qui se redressa en encaissant le coup. Profitant de ce court répit, elle jeta un regard autour d’elle et vit alors que son épée, qu’elle avait lâchée, se trouvait non loin. Elle voulut s’en emparer, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide. Il plaça la lame au-dessus de son cou, prêt à lui trancher la gorge, et elle la retint de justesse. Les dents serrées, les traits crispés, Niylah avait les deux mains posées là où celles de son ennemi faisaient pression. Elle résistait de toutes ses forces mais sentait que le Faucheur avait l’avantage. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne la tue, d’ici quelques secondes il atteindrait sa peau et l’égorgerait.

L’homme lâcha une plainte sourde lorsqu’un coup de pied vint le cueillir à la pommette, le jetant à terre. Libérée de son poids et de la menace de la lame qui effleurait sa gorge, la blonde put à nouveau respirer normalement et vit sans surprise que c’était sa Commandante qui venait de la sauver. Les autres accouraient et auraient pu les aider, mais la brune n’y prêta pas la moindre attention. Son regard vert brûlait d’une flamme inquiétante. Elle paraissait furieuse, à tel point qu’une véritable aura de rage se dégageait d’elle.

Le Faucheur, lui, s’était redressé tout juste une seconde après avoir été mis à terre. Il était à présent appuyé sur ses quatre membres, ramassé sur lui-même, tous les muscles contractés et le regard noir tandis qu’il fixait Lexa par le bas. Son attitude était telle qu’il ressemblait à un animal, et il ne paraissait pas moins menaçant qu’une bête sauvage. Il se mit brusquement debout et se jeta sur la brune, et alors celle-ci en fit autant.

Semblant oublier qu’elle portait deux sabres qui ne demandaient qu’à être tirés de leur fourreau, elle attaqua à main nue et fut la première à frapper. Le coup atteignit le Faucheur à la mâchoire, mais ne l’arrêta pas pour autant. Alors que son opposante s’apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, il stoppa sa main. Il la tira brusquement vers lui et passa dans son dos. Cependant, Lexa n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Se servant du poids et de l’élan de son adversaire, elle se pencha rapidement en avant pour le faire basculer par-dessus elle. Mais plus coriace qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé, le Faucheur ne lâcha pas sa main, si bien qu’il l’entraîna avec lui et ils tombèrent donc tous les deux.

La Commandante parvint à se dégager de la torsion exercée sur son bras et fut la première à se relever. Les six autres personnes qui constituaient le groupe n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres et lui parlaient, ils criaient même pour se faire entendre, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Décidée à en finir, elle dégaina l’un de ses sabres. La pointe de la lame était dirigée vers le cœur de son ennemi et dans une seconde, l’affrontement prendrait fin.

Mais alors, une scène surréelle se joua sous leurs yeux à tous.

Octavia poussa un cri en se jetant sur Lexa. Elle la percuta violemment et elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le sol. La Commandante avait eu juste le temps de voir la jeune fille arriver et elle sut donc qui était la personne qui avait osé s’en prendre à elle. Hors d’elle, elle saisit l’adolescente par le col de sa veste, lui mit un coup de coude dans le nez, et l’écarta sans ménagement en la projetant sur le côté. Elle récupéra son sabre qui lui avait échappé dans sa chute, mais Octavia n’avait pas abandonné et lui saisit donc le bras pour l’empêcher de se relever.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Lexa se dégagea vivement et sans difficulté de la prise de la jeune fille. Elle était prête à répliquer, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide.

\- C’est Bellamy !

Stupéfaite par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, la Commandante eut un temps d’arrêt. Entendant que la lutte avait repris, elle tourna la tête en direction du Faucheur, mais elle eut alors la surprise de voir qu’il ne faisait même pas partie de l’affrontement.

Ryder venait de tenter de frapper Lincoln qui avait habilement esquivé son coup. Quand il fit une deuxième tentative, le jeune homme au teint mat arrêta son poing et lui faucha les jambes pour le mettre à terre et arrêter ce combat ridicule qu’ils se livraient.

Lexa comprit sans mal que son garde du corps avait sans doute voulu s’en prendre à celui qui était soit disant Bellamy et que Lincoln l’en avait empêché. Toutefois, elle resta stupéfaite face à une telle scène. Comment un seul et unique Faucheur avait-il pu semer une telle zizanie ?

Elle fut soudainement rappelée à la réalité quand elle s’aperçut que Clarke venait d’engager le combat avec le frère d’Octavia qui s’était jeté sur elle et tentait de la mordre puisqu’il n’avait plus aucune arme après avoir perdu son poignard dans sa chute. Si elle était restée immobile pendant les dernières secondes, trop désemparée pour agir, cette fois la brune sut exactement quoi faire.

Elle se releva à la vitesse de l’éclair et s’élança vers sa compagne pour lui venir en aide, mais Lincoln fut plus rapide qu’elle. Le guerrier au gabarit plus qu’imposant saisit Bellamy par derrière. Il passa ses bras sous ses aisselles puis joignit ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ainsi tenu, le Faucheur ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit. Lincoln le fit reculer pour l’éloigner de la blonde, puis il le plaqua brutalement contre un arbre, face contre le tronc. Bellamy hurlait et se débattait avec une force impressionnante, mais le Natif ne lâcha pas et augmenta la pression pour l’immobiliser complètement.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu as amené un des appareils dont se servaient les _Maunons_ pour immobiliser les Faucheurs ?

\- Je l’ai perdu en tombant, mais je dois pouvoir le retrouver.

\- Dépêche-toi !

La jeune fille ne perdit pas plus de temps et fit ce que lui avait demandé le Natif. Après s’être emparée d’une torche, elle se mit à la recherche de l’appareil.

Pendant ce temps, la Commandante fit signe à Niylah, Ontari et Ryder de la suivre. Ils devaient se mettre immédiatement à la recherche des chevaux pour atteindre le Mont Weather au plus vite, ils avaient déjà bien trop tardé et plus ils restaient statiques, plus ils étaient en danger. Les quatre guerriers s’éloignèrent rapidement et quittèrent la cuvette.

\- Tu vas t’en servir pour maîtriser Bellamy, expliqua Lincoln à l’intention de Clarke. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous l’assommerez et vous l’attacherez pour qu’on l’emmène avec nous.

Octavia, qui était jusque-là restée muette, le regard figé sur son frère et visiblement perdue, réagit enfin. Elle s’approcha de son compagnon avec un air soucieux.

\- Si on se sert de ce truc, ça va agir sur toi aussi.

\- Peu importe, on n’a pas d’autre solution.

\- On peut l’assommer maintenant puisque tu le tiens.

\- Il est beaucoup trop agité, répondit le jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler Bellamy. On risquerait de le blesser gravement et il pourrait s’en prendre à nous.

\- Je l’ai ! s’exclama Clarke en revenant, l’appareil à la main.

\- Vas-y ! lança Lincoln.

\- Non ! s‘écria la compagne de ce dernier.

Le regard de la blonde passa de l’un à l’autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à ces ordres contradictoires. Elle voulut essayer de discuter et de comprendre pourquoi Octavia semblait tout à coup opposée à cette idée, mais alors elle vit que Bellamy était sur le point de s’emparer du poignard que Lincoln portait à la cuisse. Sans hésiter, elle appuya sur le bouton de l’appareil qu’elle tenait et un bruit aigu s’éleva alors. Dès qu’il l’entendit Lincoln, lâcha Bellamy et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles avant de tomber à genoux. Mais l’effet provoqué sur le Faucheur ne fut pas du tout celui qu’ils attendaient.

Le jeune homme ne semblait nullement dérangé par le son émis par l’appareil.

Il fit volte-face et saisit une pierre qui se trouvait à ses pieds avant de s’en servir pour frapper brutalement Lincoln au crâne. Une fois son ennemi au sol, il s’empara du poignard qu’il n’avait pas pu prendre plus tôt et se jeta sur la première personne sur laquelle ses yeux se posèrent. Octavia eut tout juste le temps d’esquiver la lame qui filait vers son abdomen et évita de justesse d’être blessée.

Dès qu’elle avait constaté que l’appareil n’avait aucun effet sur Bellamy, Clarke avait interrompu le signal, mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait déjà frappé Lincoln qui reprenait tout juste ses esprits. Elle se précipita pour arrêter le Faucheur, mais il fut plus rapide qu’elle.

Après qu’Octavia ait esquivé sa première attaque, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’armer de son épée. Il la saisit par les cheveux et la plaqua à l’arbre contre lequel il avait lui-même été immobilisé. La brune avait été étourdie par le choc et n’eut donc pas la moindre occasion de se défendre.

\- Non !!

Le cri de Clarke ne fut d’aucun secours pour Octavia et ne servit qu’à alarmer les guerriers qui étaient partis quelques secondes plus tôt.

La main fermement agrippée à son poignard, Bellamy frappa avec une précision diabolique.

Sa sœur poussa un cri déchirant lorsque la lame se planta à l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

L’action s’était déroulée en une seconde à peine.

Bellamy était sur le point de retirer son arme, mais il n’en eut pas le temps.

Un cri bestial retentit, lui faisant tourner la tête dans la direction dont il provenait.

Ce fut avec une rage animale que Lincoln le frappa à la tête avec la pierre qu’il avait utilisée contre lui quelques instants plus tôt. Le Faucheur fut projeté au sol avec une violence inouïe, assommé sur le coup. Le Natif s’était jeté sur lui et il avait maintenant le bras levé, prêt à frapper à nouveau. Clarke arriva juste à temps pour retenir son coup.

\- Arrête !

Le guerrier se dégagea de sa prise avec une telle brutalité qu’elle faillit tomber, mais au moins ne tenta-t-il pas de s’en prendre à nouveau à Bellamy. Quand il la regarda, elle crut le revoir lorsqu’il avait été lui-même transformé en Faucheur. Il avait cette même folie furieuse dans les yeux et ses traits étaient déformés par une sauvagerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La blonde fut tout à coup effrayée face à cette attitude si différente du calme dont il faisait toujours preuve en temps normal.

Lincoln ne sembla revenir à lui que lorsqu’il entendit une faible plainte. Il se retourna immédiatement et vit alors qu’Octavia était à terre, avachie contre l’arbre, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur. Il se leva aussitôt et la rejoignit.

Le jeune homme se crispa dès qu’il vit où se situait la blessure de sa compagne. Etant un guerrier, il savait parfaitement quels étaient les endroits du corps les mieux irrigués, quelles plaies pouvaient tuer et en combien de temps, et il savait donc que l’emplacement du poignard était particulièrement inquiétant.

Clarke ne prit qu’un instant pour s’assurer que la plaie que Bellamy portait au crâne ne lui faisait courir aucun danger, puis elle rejoignit le jeune couple. Tout comme Lincoln, elle prit conscience de la gravité de la situation en voyant où se situait la blessure de son amie.

Lexa arriva précipitamment et se figea en découvrant la scène. Dès qu’elle avait entendu le cri de sa compagne, elle avait ordonné aux trois guerriers qui l’accompagnaient de poursuivre les recherches et elle était revenue sur ses pas.

\- Ne retirez surtout pas le poignard, ordonna Clarke d’un ton autoritaire.

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille enleva sa veste le plus vite possible.

\- Soulève sa jambe, Lincoln.

Le guerrier obéit sans poser de question et la blonde put ainsi passer son vêtement autour de la jambe de la brune. Elle fit un nœud avec les manches juste au-dessus de la blessure et Octavia ne put réprimer une plainte lorsqu’elle serra d’un coup sec, mais Clarke n’y prêta pas attention. Elle s’empara de sa propre tunique et en déchira un large pan qu’elle plaça ensuite autour du poignard en faisant pression.

\- Il faut limiter au maximum l’hémorragie. Lincoln, remplace-moi.

Le Natif s’exécuta en posa ses mains là où se trouvaient celles de la blonde.

\- Appuie fort et ne relâche surtout pas. Il faut que je retrouve le talkie-walkie.

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille se mit à la recherche de l’appareil qu’elle avait perdu au cours de l’attaque.

Lincoln faisait pression sur la blessure comme le lui avait dit la jeune fille, mais le tissu fut bientôt imbibé de sang et donc inefficace. Il lâcha juste le temps de déchirer son propre tee-shirt pour remplacer la compresse de fortune. Octavia lâcha une plainte lorsqu’il fit à nouveau pression sur la plaie, puis ce fut un faible rire qui lui échappa.

\- Je savais que cette foutue jambe finirait par avoir ma peau après tout ce qui lui est déjà arrivé.

\- Tais-toi, lui dit Lincoln d’une voix douce. Ne parle pas, garde tes forces. Clarke va prévenir sa mère, ça va aller.

\- Abby ne pourra pas faire de miracle. Il reste au moins dix kilomètres avant d’arriver, je serai m-

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir ! l’interrompit le jeune homme en criant. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

La brune ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder puis posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser et essuyer le sang qui y avait coulé, provenant de la plaie qu’il portait au crâne.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? osa finalement demander Lexa alors qu’elle était restée muette jusqu’à présent.

\- L’appareil n’a eu aucun effet sur Bellamy.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? C’est un Faucheur, ça aurait dû fonctionner.

\- C’est indépendant du Rouge, sinon ça n’aurait plus aucun effet sur moi. Des techniques sont utilisées pendant la transformation pour que nous associions ce son à la douleur. Si ces techniques n’ont pas été utilisées sur Bellamy, alors cet appareil est complètement inefficace.

Les deux Natifs tournèrent la tête vers Clarke lorsque celle-ci approcha, le talkie-walkie à la main et déjà en conversation avec Marcus à en croire la voix qu’ils entendirent.

# Qu’est-ce que Bellamy faisait là ?

# Il faisait partie des Faucheurs qui nous ont attaqués, il a été transformé. Mais ça n’a pas la moindre importance ! s’impatienta la blonde, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

# Garde ton calme.

# Mais comment je pourrais être calme ?!

# Je vais tout de suite prévenir Jasper pour qu’il vienne vous chercher avec le camion.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir, soulagée de voir que Marcus se décidait enfin à faire quelque chose pour leur venir en aide.

# Il lui faudra combien de temps pour arriver ?

# Environ quinze minutes au total je pense.

# Dites-lui de faire vite et envoyez des soldats avec lui.

# Il faut que tu me donnes votre position, ça lui facilitera la tâche.

# Inutile, on va venir à sa rencontre une fois qu’on aura retrouvé les chevaux.

# Surtout pas ! Vous risquez de ne pas vous retrouver au final. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez où vous êtes.

# Je n’ai aucun moyen de vous donner des coordonnées exactes. Dites-lui simplement qu’on a emprunté le chemin habituel. On va allumer un feu pour qu’il puisse nous repérer plus facilement.

Dès qu’elle entendit cela, Lexa s’empara d’une torche et se mit à l’œuvre.

# Il faut aussi que ma mère vienne et qu’elle amène un brancard.

# Attends.

Il y eut un court silence avant que l’ancien Conseiller ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

# Je l’ai prévenue, elle vient juste de me rejoindre. Je te laisse lui parler, ce sera plus simple.

# Clarke ?

# Maman, on a été attaqués. Octavia est blessée.

# Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

# Elle a été poignardée à la cuisse droite. Je pense que l’artère fémorale a été touchée.

# Le poignard est toujours en place ? s’empressa de demander Abby.

# Oui, on ne l’a pas retiré. Mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et on ne peut pas arrêter l’hémorragie. Il faut que tu viennes et que tu amènes des poches de sang avec toi.

# Il n’y a pas de poches de sang ici. Le seul moyen de la transfuser, c’est de la ramener au bunker pour que quelqu’un lui donne directement son sang.

# Est-ce qu’on connaît au moins son groupe sanguin ?

# Tous les dossiers médicaux se trouvent dans le système informatique de l’Arche, répondit Abby d’un ton grave. De toute façon, Octavia n’en a jamais eu.

La blonde serra les dents.

# Je suis O négatif, je peux lui donner mon sang.

# Il va sûrement en falloir beaucoup, tu ne pourras pas lui en donner suffisamment.

# Alors trouve quelqu’un d’autre qui soit O négatif, lança Clarke sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle n’obtint pas immédiatement de réponse et ce ne fut qu’après quelques secondes qu’elle entendit à nouveau la voix de sa mère.

# Jasper est prêt, il n’attend plus que les soldats qui vont nous accompagner. J’emmène le talkie-walkie avec moi pour qu’on reste en contact. Surtout, ne la laissez pas s’endormir. Faites bien pression sur la plaie, ne retirez le poignard sous aucun prétexte et couvrez-la, sinon elle risque de faire une hypothermie.

# Faites vite.

La communication se termina sur ces quelques mots et Clarke laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle posa les yeux sur Octavia et vit sans mal que son teint était plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée malgré le peu de lumière dont ils disposaient. Lincoln ayant entendu ce qu’avait dit Abby, il retira sa veste et la posa sur le buste de sa compagne qui commençait à grelotter.

Lexa les rejoignit après avoir allumé plusieurs feux, dans la cuvette mais aussi sur les corniches, et se plaça aux côtés de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais lui donner ton manteau ?

La blonde s’apprêtait à expliquer la raison de cette demande, mais elle n’eut pas à le faire. La Commandante enleva immédiatement son vêtement et elle en couvrit la brune qui la remercia d’un faible sourire. Elle s’accroupit à ses côtés et commença à frictionner énergiquement ses bras pour essayer au mieux de lui apporter un peu de chaleur, et elle fut rapidement imitée par Lincoln.

Après quelques instants, elle cessa tout mouvement. Octavia y prêta tout juste attention, trop affaiblie par le sang qu’elle avait déjà perdu pour réaliser pleinement ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Cependant, lorsque la Commandante porta la main à son poignard et le dégaina, l’adolescente en prit parfaitement conscience. Elle posa les yeux sur sa supérieure et la regarda avec un air interrogateur, nullement effrayée par ce geste, mais attendant qu’elle s’explique. Lexa n’en fit rien.

Elle se redressa puis se mit debout. Tout en tournant le dos à l’autre brune et au compagnon de cette dernière, elle resserra sa prise sur le manche de son arme, puis elle se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers Bellamy, étendu au sol, toujours inconscient. Comprenant ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire, Octavia tenta immédiatement de bouger pour se lever, mais la douleur la cloua au sol.

\- Non ! s’écria-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Lincoln était déjà prêt à intervenir, mais il fut devancé. Clarke, qui était jusque-là restée à l’écart, s’interposa brusquement entre la Commandante et sa cible. Elle affichait un air calme mais déterminé. Il était clair qu’elle ne laisserait pas sa compagne passer.

\- Ecarte-toi, gronda la brune.

\- Nous allons l’emmener avec nous pour le sevrer.

\- Non.

Le ton était expéditif et ne tolérait aucune objection, et pourtant la blonde insista :

\- Nous pouvons le sevrer.

\- Il devrait déjà être mort. Il le serait si Octavia ne m’avait pas empêché de le tuer.

\- Mais il est vivant, et nous pouvons le sauver.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous sauver l’un de nos ennemis ? s’impatienta la Native, de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Il n’est pas notre ennemi. Nous avions déjà des doutes et s’il a été transformé, ça signifie que Pike voulait se débarrasser de lui.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs.

Clarke ne répondit pas et jeta un bref regard aux alentours. Voyant que les trois guerriers envoyés pour retrouver les chevaux n’étaient toujours pas revenus et que Lincoln et Octavia étaient donc les seuls présents, elle avança brusquement d’un pas, si bien qu’elle entra dans l’espace privé de la brune qui ne recula pas pour autant.

\- D’après ce que la mère de Monty nous a dit, Pike transforme ceux qui s’opposent à lui et le dérangent, dit la fille du Ciel d’une voix plus basse que précédemment. Si Bellamy est un Faucheur, ça veut dire que d’une façon ou d’une autre, il le gênait.

\- Et si une fois de plus Pike essaye de nous tromper ? S’il l’a envoyé lui volontairement parce qu’il savait quel effet ça aurait ?

La blonde resta sans réponse face à ces questions, mais elle garda ses yeux ancrés à ceux de sa compagne, la suppliant du regard.

 _\- Beja, Heda._ (S’il-vous-plaît, Commandante.)

L‘intéressée ne se tourna pas vers Octavia bien qu’elle se soit adressée à elle. Elle fixa Clarke tout comme cette dernière le faisait depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant. Silencieuse, les dents serrées, elle tentait de réfléchir à la meilleure solution.

 _\- Leksa_.

A l’entente de son prénom, la main de la brune se crispa sur le poignard qu’elle tenait. Si Octavia en venait à abandonner l’emploi de son titre, alors elle savait quel argument elle utiliserait ensuite. Un instant après, ce furent exactement les paroles qu’elles redoutaient qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille.

 _\- Em laik ain bro._ (C’est mon frère.)

Ces mots l’atteignirent en plein cœur. Lexa ferma les yeux et expira profondément par le nez. Une chose était certaine, Octavia savait se servir de tous les atouts qui étaient à sa disposition, et elle savait exactement _comment_ s’en servir. Elle était intelligente et perspicace, elle n’avait pas eu besoin qu’elle lui dise quoi que ce soit concernant Milo. Le simple fait qu’elle lui ait un jour parlé de son frère avait sans doute suffi pour qu’elle comprenne qu’il avait compté pour elle et qu’il était toujours son point faible bien qu’il ne soit plus là.

\- Ne le tue pas, je t’en supplie.

La voix d’Octavia trembla légèrement lorsqu’elle prononça ces derniers mots. La différence avec son ton habituel était quasiment inaudible, n’importe qui aurait pu croire qu’elle était due à sa blessure et à sa faiblesse, mais Lexa n’eut aucun mal à la déceler.

Elle demeura muette mais sa main se relâcha sensiblement, bien qu’il lui ait fallu faire appel à toute sa volonté pour cela. Après quelques secondes, elle remit son poignard à sa place, attaché à sa ceinture. Clarke laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et vit qu’Octavia était tout aussi soulagée qu’elle, si ce n’est plus. Cependant, lorsqu’elle tenta de prendre la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et de la remercier, cette dernière se déroba et lui tourna le dos avant de s’éloigner. La blonde resta interdite face à cette réaction, mais elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas et se promit donc d’en parler avec la Native dès que possible.

 _\- Mochof_ , souffla Octavia lorsque la Commandante passa à côté d’elle. (Merci)

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et un air attristé se peignit alors sur ses traits. Elle se sentait coupable de s’être servie du frère de Lexa pour la faire céder, mais elle n’avait trouvé aucun autre moyen d’y parvenir. Une main se posa sur la sienne et lorsqu’elle tourna la tête vers Lincoln, son visage était éclairé d’un sourire qu’on sentait forcé mais qui lui réchauffa tout de même le cœur.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent avant que la Commandante et les trois guerriers ne reviennent. Ils avaient avec eux cinq des six chevaux qui s’étaient enfuis, dont Hélios, ce qui fit sourire sa maîtresse malgré son état et la gravité de la situation. Clarke remarqua rapidement que Lincoln semblait vouloir faire quelque chose mais n’osait pas. Elle s’approcha et lui proposa de prendre le relai pour maintenir la pression sur la plaie, ce qu’il accepta avec un air reconnaissant.

Il alla immédiatement récupérer les rênes d’Hélios et la guida vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut heureuse de pouvoir caresser son museau et sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et ce simple constat redonna espoir au Natif. Octavia pouvait s’en sortir. Elle _allait_ s’en sortir.

Hélios resta aux côtés de la brune même après que Lincoln ait lâché ses rênes. Le jeune homme s’assit à côté de sa compagne et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui tenir chaud. Ce geste tendre et protecteur réconforta Octavia qui laissa sa tête reposer sur l’épaule du Natif, et alors, l’attente commença.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà je vous laisse sur ça... Oui je sais, c'est cruel, je suis désolée. Mais bon, je ne fais pas souvent des fins de chapitre avec un vrai suspens, donc pour une fois, je vais vous faire stresser un coup mouhahaha :P
> 
> INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES CONCERNANT LES PUBLICATIONS :  
> \- Le weekend prochain (25 et 26 juin) je fais une formation pour mon job d'été. En principe je pourrai publier le dimanche soir vu que ça devrait se finir sur les coups de 18h normalement, mais si jamais ça finit plus tard que prévu, ou que je suis trop crevée, ou autre, je publierai lundi.  
> \- Le weekend qui suit (2 et 3 juillet) je ne pourrai pas du tout publier. Je serai en Corse avec ma sœur et je n'emmènerai pas mon ordi avec moi. On va faire du camping, donc j'ai aucune envie qu'il soit abîmé ou volé.  
> \- Le weekend encore après (9 et 10 juillet) ça reviendra à la normal. Je rentre chez moi le vendredi 8, donc à partir de là les publications reprendront le dimanche comme d'habitude ;)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ou une bonne journée, ou une bonne soirée !
> 
> Bonne chance et bon courage à ceux qui passent le bac ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ça la semaine dernière, je suis désolée... Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, et puis je crois qu'il vous reste encore quelques épreuves. Courage, c'est bientôt fini et bientôt vous serez enfin en vacances ;)
> 
> A bientôt les Louchettes :)


	27. Chapter 27

Les minutes avaient paru être des heures et Clarke avait dû longuement guider Jasper pour qu’il les retrouve, mais enfin les phares du camion étaient visibles entre les arbres.

Le combat pour garder Octavia éveillée et s’assurer que sa température corporelle ne chute pas dangereusement avait été une lutte de tous les instants. Le camion ne pouvant pas descendre pour les rejoindre dans la cuvette, il fallut la porter pour atteindre le véhicule et ce fut naturellement Lincoln qui s’en chargea. Serrée contre lui, couverte par plusieurs vêtements, la jeune fille paraissait tout à coup frêle et fragile dans les bras musclés de son compagnon. Elle qui était si forte en temps normal, elle faisait peine à voir.

De son côté, Ryder chargea Bellamy sur son épaule, et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent tous au camion, les soldats qui avaient accompagné Jasper et Abby étaient déjà prêts à aider. Octavia fut installée en priorité, puis son frère fut placé à côté d’elle.

\- J’ai vérifié la plaie de Bellamy, il ne court aucun danger, indiqua Clarke à sa mère.

En entendant cela, Abby ne perdit pas de temps à contrôler une deuxième fois et se concentra plutôt sur Octavia dont le cas était bien plus préoccupant. Sans perdre de temps, elle étudia sa blessure puis l’ausculta. Son pouls était bas et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, il fallait régulièrement attirer son attention ou la secouer pour qu’elle se ressaisisse et reste consciente. La chirurgienne ne cessa pas de lui parler pendant tout son examen et une fois qu’elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe resté dehors.

\- On ne peut pas emmener tout le monde. Clarke, tu viens avec nous.

La blonde n’hésita pas une seconde et obéit. Elle monta dans le camion et alla aussitôt se placer à côté d’Octavia pour s’assurer qu’elle reste éveillée.

Abby sortit du camion et se dirigea vers Lincoln. Elle avait remarqué la blessure qu’il portait au crâne dès qu’elle avait vu le jeune homme et elle l’examina rapidement.

\- Ça ne semble pas très grave mais je préfère que tu viennes avec nous.

En temps normal, le guerrier aurait protesté, mais le fait que sa compagne se trouve dans le véhicule le convainquit de faire ce qu’on lui disait.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre a besoin de soins urgents ? demanda la chirurgienne.

Les Natifs répondirent tous par la négative.

\- Ne perdez pas plus de temps, dit Lexa. Nous avons les chevaux, il ne nous faudra pas longtemps pour arriver.

Abby hocha la tête puis se tourna vers l’un des soldats qui étaient arrivés avec elle.

\- Vous, accompagnez-les. Vous êtes sous les ordres de la Commandante jusqu’à votre retour.

L’homme ne sembla pas ravi, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et resta avec les Natifs tandis que ses collègues remontaient dans le camion.

Dès qu’ils furent tous à l’intérieur, plus à l’étroit qu’à l’aller en raison des nouveaux passagers venus s’ajouter, Abby referma la porte. Elle vint s’asseoir près des deux frères et sœurs et vit que Clarke parlait à Octavia sans interruption et sollicitait des réponses de sa part.

\- On peut y aller, Jasper. Fais vite, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le teint de plus en plus pâle de la blessée.

Le jeune homme démarra aussitôt et s’éloigna à vive allure pour rejoindre le Mont Weather le plus rapidement possible.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les deux soldats sortirent du camion en premier lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au bunker. Ils manipulèrent le brancard où avait été installée Octavia avec précaution pour ne pas risquer de la heurter et s’empressèrent de rejoindre l’infirmerie, Abby en tête. Clarke était prête à les suivre, mais à la dernière seconde, elle se tourna vers Lincoln.

\- Vas-y, dit le jeune homme. Je vais m’occuper de Bellamy et l’emmener à l’intérieur. Toi, vas-y, elle a besoin de ton sang.

La blonde hocha la tête et partit aussitôt en courant pour rejoindre sa mère.

Alors qu’ils progressaient dans les couloirs à vive allure, parlant à voix haute et ordonnant aux rares personnes qu’ils croisaient de s’écarter, Clarke ne quitta pas son amie des yeux. Elle faisait de son mieux pour la garder consciente, lui parlant, la secouant doucement par l’épaule quand c’était nécessaire, mais elle voyait bien qu’elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Alors qu’ils étaient dans l’ascenseur et qu’il ne restait plus qu’un étage avant qu’ils arrivent au niveau où se trouvait l’infirmerie, Octavia, qui n’était déjà pas très réactive, se relâcha complètement et ferma les yeux. La blonde eut beau appeler son prénom à plusieurs reprises et lui tapoter le visage, rien n’y fit.

\- Maman, elle vient de perdre connaissance, lança-t-elle d’une voix affolée.

\- J’ai vu. On est arrivés, on va s’occuper d’elle.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent à cet instant et les soldats sortirent précipitamment. Ils couraient presque quand ils arrivèrent à l’infirmerie. L’assistant d’Abby était déjà là et avait visiblement été prévenu de leur arrivée. L’infirmerie était vide et la blonde devina sans mal qu’il avait demandé à Raven de libérer les lieux pour ne pas risquer de les gêner.

\- Jackson, prépare Clarke pour la transfusion. Je m’occupe d’Octavia.

Le jeune médecin ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire ce qu’on lui disait. Il était prêt à agir, apparemment informé de ce qu’il s’était passé.

Octavia fut installée sur un lit et il guida Clarke vers celui qui se trouvait juste à côté. La blonde s’y assit et remonta la manche de son tee-shirt jusqu’à l’épaule. Le matériel nécessaire à la transfusion avait déjà été préparé, Jackson put donc rapidement se mettre au travail. Il serra un garrot autour du bras de Clarke, puis il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver une veine adéquate et y planter une aiguille avec des gestes habiles. Abby réalisa la même opération avec Octavia et la transfusion put commencer.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s’inquiéta la blonde.

\- Son pouls est très bas, répondit sa mère d’un ton grave. Ton sang va l’aider, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Jackson, tu as trouvé d’autres donneurs ?

\- Deux.

\- C’est tout ? s’exclama Clarke.

\- Le groupe sanguin O négatif est le plus rare, c’est déjà une chance que tu ne sois pas la seule ici à le posséder.

Du bruit se fit entendre, provenant du couloir, et quelques instants plus tard, Lincoln arriva dans la pièce. Il portait Bellamy sur son épaule et des gardes l’accompagnaient en cas de besoin. Et bien vite, il s’avéra que cette initiative était judicieuse.

\- Je crois qu’il commence à se réveiller, lança le Natif.

Sans perdre une seconde, il repéra un lit équipé de bracelets et l’y déposa. Il était prêt à attacher le jeune homme, mais les soldats qui l’accompagnaient le devancèrent.

\- On s’en charge. Allez vous faire soigner, dit l’un d’eux avec un air bienveillant.

Clarke reconnut aussitôt Johnson et le remercia d’un léger signe de tête qu’il lui rendit.

\- Tu peux t’occuper de Lincoln, ça va, dit-elle à Jackson.

\- Surtout reste assise, d’accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et alors le médecin fit asseoir le Natif au bord d’un lit pour examiner sa blessure. Il sortit rapidement le matériel nécessaire pour recoudre sa plaie et ne tarda pas à se mette au travail. Lincoln se laissa faire, mais il ne décolla pas les yeux d’Octavia et ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Vous pouvez la sauver, n’est-ce pas ?

\- On va faire tout notre possible, assura Abby. Pour l’instant, elle a besoin de sang, ensuite je l’emmènerai au bloc.

A elle seule, la chirurgienne surveillait que la transfusion se déroulait sans problème, installait des cathéters sur les bras de la jeune fille et y reliait diverses poches de liquide, et commençait à la préparer pour l’opération à venir.

\- Clarke pourra lui donner assez de sang ? demanda Lincoln sans cacher son inquiétude.

\- Non, mais-

\- Je peux lui donner le mien, proposa aussitôt le guerrier.

\- Impossible, nous ne connaissons ni ton groupe sanguin ni celui d’Octavia. On pourrait la tuer s’ils ne correspondent pas.

\- Pourquoi Clarke lui donne le sien alors ?

Consciente que sa mère avait besoin de rester concentrée sur sa tâche, ce fut la blonde qui répondit :

\- Mon groupe sanguin me permet de donner mon sang à n’importe qui. Il y a deux autres personnes ici qui ont le même, ils vont pouvoir donner leur sang pour aider Octavia.

Lincoln ne paraissait pas rassuré malgré toutes ces explications et Clarke le fixa alors jusqu’à ce qu’il se tourne enfin vers elle et lui rende son regard.

\- On va la sauver, assura la jeune fille.

Le guerrier ne répondit pas et reporta bientôt son attention sur sa compagne.

\- C’est presque terminé, indiqua Abby.

A nouveau, des bruits de pas leur parvinrent depuis le couloir et la seconde d’après, Lexa entra dans l’infirmerie, suivie de près par Ryder, Niylah et Ontari. Les trois guerriers s’arrêtèrent et se postèrent à l’entrée, mais dès qu’elle vit Clarke, la Commandante se dirigea vers elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de l’aiguille plantée dans le bras de la blonde et du tube qui y était relié et semblait aspirer son sang.

\- Tout va bien, lui assura la fille du Ciel. Je donne mon sang à Octavia, mais c’est sans danger.

Comme s’il avait été alerté par l’arrivée des Natifs, Bellamy commença à s’agiter davantage. Il était déjà réveillé depuis quelques minutes, mais il commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits. Ses forces lui revenaient petit à petit et bientôt, il se mit à tirer sur les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier et à pousser des grognements en constatant qu’il était entravé.

Lexa lui lança un regard assassin et aussitôt, Clarke lui prit doucement la main pour tenter de l’apaiser. Néanmoins, ce geste n’eut aucun effet et la brune ne quitta pas le Faucheur des yeux.

\- Pourquoi l’avez-vous amené ici ? demanda Abby qui semblait réaliser seulement à cet instant que Bellamy était là. Vous auriez dû le mettre à l’isolement comme nous l’avions fait pour les deux autres.

\- Lincoln ne savait pas qu’il y avait un quartier d’isolement, répondit Johnson. Il était presque arrivé à l’infirmerie quand nous l’avons croisé et Bellamy commençait à reprendre connaissance. Nous avons préféré l’amener ici plutôt que de prendre le risque qu’il se réveille avant que nous ayons pu l’emmener en isolement.

\- Sa place n’est pas ici, il va nous gêner.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, Bellamy poussa tout à coup un cri guttural qui fit sursauter tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Le regard déjà noir de la Commandante se fit plus menaçant encore et sa main se crispa autour de celle de sa compagne.

\- Si personne ne le fait taire, je m’en chargerai moi-même, gronda-t-elle.

\- Lexa, lança Clarke d’un ton sec.

\- La transfusion est terminée, annonça Abby. On va pouvoir aller au bloc.

La chirurgienne s’approcha de sa fille et retira soigneusement l’aiguille de son bras. Elle était prête à chercher un pansement, mais la blonde posa une main sur la sienne pour l‘arrêter.

\- Je me charge du reste. Occupe-toi d’Octavia.

\- Surtout reste assise et demande à ce qu’on t’amène à manger et à boire.

\- Je sais ce qu’il faut faire, ne t’inquiète pas.

Abby ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et retourna auprès de sa patiente.

\- Jackson, tu es prêt ?

\- Je viens juste de terminer.

Le jeune médecin tamponna une dernière fois la blessure fraîchement recousue pour en retirer le sang restant, puis abandonna son matériel pour le ranger plus tard.

Bellamy continuait à se débattre et à lutter contre ses liens, à tel point qu’il faisait bouger le lit où il avait été attaché. Il hurlait et s’époumonait, visiblement fou de rage de se voir ainsi restreint, mais personne ne semblait lui porter réellement attention, comme si son attitude était normale. Personne mise à part Lexa. La brune ne l’avait toujours pas quitté des yeux et Clarke pouvait aisément sentir à quel point elle était crispée.

Lincoln se leva prestement dans l’intention d’aller voir sa compagne avant qu’elle ne soit emmenée au bloc opératoire, mais dans la précipitation, il ne s’aperçut pas qu’il passait à proximité du lit de Bellamy et surtout, à portée de ses mains. Le Faucheur saisit immédiatement cette occasion et attrapa brusquement le Natif par le bras. Néanmoins, ses poignets étant attachés, il manquait de force et Lincoln n’eut donc aucun mal à se dégager. Pourtant, ceci n’empêcha pas la situation de dégénérer en tout juste une fraction de seconde.

L’atmosphère, déjà extrêmement tendue, explosa littéralement.

Les yeux de Lexa se rétrécirent et tous ses muscles se contractèrent subitement à l’instant même où Bellamy tenta vainement de s’en prendre à Lincoln. Clarke sut instantanément qu’elle n’allait pas rester sans rien faire, mais elle fut impuissante et incapable de l’arrêter.

\- Lexa, non !

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

D’un mouvement souple et agile, la Native prit appui d’une main sur le bord du lit où se trouvait la blonde et bondit directement par-dessus. De sa main libre, elle dégaina son poignard.

Clarke essaya de lui attraper le bras pour l’arrêter, mais elle fut entraînée par l’élan de la guerrière et perdit donc l’équilibre. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper, mais ce geste brusque lui avait fait tourner la tête et elle était soudainement prise de vertiges, si bien qu’elle tomba finalement lourdement au sol.

La réaction de Lexa lorsqu’elle avait vu l’un de ses semblables être agressé avait été instantanée, mais Niylah intervint tout aussi rapidement.

Tandis que la brune fondait sur sa cible, la blonde se précipita. Elle saisit le bras qui tenait l’arme pour le retenir et l’empêcher d’attaquer. Aussitôt, par pur réflexe, la Commandante fit volte-face et asséna un violent coup de poing qui vint cueillir Niylah au niveau de la mâchoire. La jeune femme accusa le coup et lâcha prise en reculant d’un pas. Cependant, cette intervention avait stoppé net Lexa, et Abby acheva de mettre fin à la folie qui semblait s’être tout à coup emparée de l’infirmerie :

\- STOP ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME !

Ce cri plus qu’inattendu prit tout le monde par surprise.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la chirurgienne qui affichait un air plus que contrarié.

Un silence religieux s’était tout à coup installé dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les grognements du Faucheur qui semblait toutefois s’être lui aussi calmé.

\- Ce n’est certainement pas le moment de se comporter comme des sauvages, nous avons assez de Bellamy !

Lexa soutint le regard d’Abby fixé sur elle sans faiblir un seul instant. Cette recommandation – qui cachait en fait un ordre – était avant tout adressée à elle, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Néanmoins, lorsqu’elle entendit une plainte, elle se tourna vers Clarke. Ce fut seulement à cet instant, lorsqu’elle la vit à terre, tentant péniblement de se relever, qu’elle reprit totalement ses esprits et retrouva le calme dont elle faisait habituellement preuve.

Elle se porta au secours de sa compagne qui accepta volontiers son aide, malgré le fait qu’elle lui en veuille de s’être comportée de la sorte. Néanmoins, une fois qu’elle fut à nouveau assise sur le lit, Clarke se dégagea de la prise de la brune. Cette dernière ne s’en offusqua pas. Après tout, ce n’était qu’un juste retour des choses après qu’elle ait provoqué toute cette agitation et qu’elle l’ait elle-même fait tomber.

Le tout n’avait duré que quelques dizaines de secondes, mais c’était un temps précieux qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller et Abby était donc à bout de patience. Elle ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clé, s’empara d’une seringue et s’en servit pour aspirer le contenu d’un flacon. Quand ce fut fait, elle s’approcha de Bellamy et avec l’aide d’un garde qui attrapa le bras du jeune homme pour l’empêcher de bouger, elle lui injecta le produit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Faucheur se détendit subitement et perdit finalement connaissance.

\- Maintenant sortez-le d’ici et emmenez-le à l’isolement.

Son ton était particulièrement sec et le garde exécuta donc ses ordres sans perdre de temps. Avec l’aide de l’un de ses collègues, il détacha Bellamy, puis ils le prirent chacun sous un bras pour l’emmener dans le quartier d’isolement, le traînant plus qu’ils ne le portèrent.

Quand ils furent sortis, Abby prit la parole pour tenter de retrouver un semblant d’organisation.

\- Lincoln, tu peux nous accompagner, mais tu devras rester à l’extérieur du bloc. Niylah, trouve de la glace pour ta mâchoire, je vérifierai plus tard que rien n’a été cassé. Clarke, maintenant tu restes assise et tu ne bouges pas d’ici tant que tu n’auras pas mangé et bu. Tous les autres, dehors.

Sa voix vibrante de colère et le ton autoritaire qu’elle venait d’employer furent suffisants pour convaincre tout le monde qu’il valait mieux obéir.

En un instant, ceux qui n’avaient rien à faire à l’infirmerie quittèrent les lieux, Jackson poussa le lit d’Octavia pour l’emmener au bloc opératoire, Lincoln lui emboîta le pas, et Niylah partit elle aussi après avoir trouvé une poche de glace – passer du temps avec Raven à l’infirmerie lui avait entre autre permis d’apprendre où se trouvait une partie du matériel.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu’une réfractaire. Encore et toujours la même.

\- J’ai dit tous les autres dehors, lança Abby à l’intention de Lexa, d’un ton encore plus sec que celui qu’elle avait employé précédemment. Allez donc chercher quelque chose à manger pour Clarke.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille se posèrent sur elle et alors, pour la première fois, l’ancienne Chancelière eut le sentiment d’avoir réellement affaire à une jeune fille d’une vingtaine d’années sur qui elle avait enfin un peu d’autorité.

Lexa n’émit pas la moindre objection, elle ne lui lança même pas un de ses légendaires regards, l’un de ceux qui avaient le don de vous pétrifier sur place. Docilement, elle sortit et prit la direction des cuisines pour faire ce qu’on lui demandait.

Abby ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps et n’ajouta que quelques mots à l’adresse de sa fille :

\- Maintenant, reste tranquille.

Sa voix exprimait de l’exaspération, mais également de l’inquiétude.

\- Et fais en sorte que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise plus.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, elle tourna les talons et partit à grands pas, courant presque pour rejoindre son assistant au plus vite et débuter l’opération d’Octavia qui avait déjà beaucoup trop tardé.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées depuis l’arrivée du groupe au Mont Weather.

L’opération d’Octavia venait de se terminer. Elle n’avait pas été simple, loin de là, et plus d’une fois, Abby avait cru perdre la brune. Mais si elle était encore faible, sa vie n’était maintenant plus en danger et les poches de sang fournies par les deux donneurs l’aideraient à se remettre sur pieds.

A l’agitation de l’infirmerie avait succédé un certain calme. La nuit était maintenant bien entamée et tout le monde dormait déjà dans le bunker. Tout le monde sauf Clarke, Abby, Lexa et Marcus, qui s’étaient réunis dès que l’opération s’était terminée. Ils devaient discuter, car la situation avait changé et le départ semblait compromis. Aucun ne savait s’il aurait effectivement lieu dans quelques heures comme prévu où s’il serait repoussé. Néanmoins, les choses semblaient très claires pour la Commandante :

\- Nous partirons demain matin comme prévu.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de voyager alors que Bellamy sera en sevrage, dit Clarke. Ce serait trop compliqué et surtout trop dangereux, pour lui et pour tous les autres.

\- C’est précisément pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas que nous l’emmenions avec nous.

Cette réplique avait claqué dans l’air, sèche et presque agressive.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant quelques secondes tandis que les deux jeunes filles se fixaient l’une l’autre, chacune un air déterminé sur le visage. Ce fut finalement la blonde qui parla :

\- Le départ se fera comme prévu. Je vais rester ici avec Bellamy et Octavia. Elle doit récupérer avant de pouvoir retourner à Ton DC, donc elle restera et je m’occuperai du sevrage de Bellamy.

\- Et qui va assurer votre sécurité ?

\- Lincoln voudra certainement rester avec Octavia, il pourra nous protéger. Je suis capable aussi de nous défendre.

\- Ton peuple refusera de quitter le Mont Weather si tu ne pars pas avec nous. Ils ne voudront jamais m’obéir.

\- Ils le feront si je leur en donne l’ordre.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, tu le sais.

\- Ma mère et Marcus seront là. Notre peuple les écoutera et fera ce qu’ils disent.

\- Qu’en est-il du voyage ? Comment allez-vous rejoindre Polis ? Qui va vous escorter une fois qu’Octavia et Lincoln seront retournés à Ton DC ?

\- Des soldats peuvent rester avec nous, et je suppose que Jasper acceptera de rester ici pour nous conduire jusqu’à Polis.

\- Tu supposes ? On ne peut pas se permettre d’être approximatifs. De plus, chaque soldat a déjà une place attitrée dans l’escorte de demain.

\- Vous pourrez bien vous passer de trois ou quatre hommes.

\- Donc tu es prête à mettre tout le monde en danger pour une seule personne ?

\- Dans ce cas repoussons le départ ! s’emporta soudainement Clarke.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, tu sais très bien que rester ici est devenu beaucoup trop risqué !

A nouveau, le silence s’installa.

Abby et Marcus avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises d’intervenir, mais les réponses s’étaient enchaînées si rapidement qu’ils n’en avaient pas eu l’occasion. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux médusés face au duel qui se jouait entre les deux jeunes filles. Chacune affichait un air sévère et il était évident qu’aucune n’était prête à concéder quoi que ce soit.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour s’exprimer, mais il n’en eut pas le temps.

\- Pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant, s’il-vous-plaît ?

Malgré la politesse employée par la Commandante, il ne s’agissait pas d’une demande mais plutôt d’un ordre. Abby tenta tout de même de parler pour essayer au mieux d’apaiser les tensions, mais elle aussi fut prise de vitesse.

\- Sortez !

La Native avait cette fois haussé le ton et cette injonction ne tolérait aucune résistance. Si Abby était parvenue un peu plus tôt à avoir un soupçon d’autorité sur Lexa, cela n’avait pas duré.

Les deux adultes n’hésitèrent qu’une seconde avant d’obéir. Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot et sans se retourner. La Commandante patienta quelques instants pour être certaine qu’ils se soient éloignés, puis elle fit face à Clarke et lui lança un regard noir. La blonde ne se laissa pas intimider et soutint son regard sans faiblir jusqu’à ce que ce soit finalement la guerrière qui se détourne. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce à grands pas, les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- J’aurais dû me débarrasser de lui sur-le-champ au lieu de me laisser apitoyer.

Un rire sec et presque moqueur s’échappa de la gorge de Clarke avant qu’elle ne réponde :

\- Tu as demandé à ma mère et à Marcus de sortir pour ne pas qu’ils entendent ça ?

Ces mots lancés d’un ton sarcastique et provocateur furent suffisants pour que Lexa sorte de ses gonds. Elle fit volte-face et foudroya la jeune fille du regard en criant :

\- Je me fiche qu’ils entendent ça !! C’est la vérité ! J’aurais dû le tuer quand j’en avais l’occasion !

Malgré l’emportement de la brune et la virulence de ses propos, Clarke ne cilla pas.

A nouveau, elles se fixèrent mutuellement pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Sans quitter la blonde des yeux, Lexa prit finalement la parole d’une voix tranchante :

\- Pour une seule personne, tu es prête à mettre tout le monde en danger. Si nous maintenons le départ, des gens, et notamment des soldats, devront rester avec toi. Ils ne seront pas en sécurité ici, et leur absence dans l’escorte pourrait mettre ton peuple en danger. Si nous repoussons le départ, tout le monde devra rester plus longtemps que prévu dans un endroit qui n’est absolument pas sûr. Quelle que soit la solution que tu proposes, tu mettras ton peuple en danger.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire dans ce cas ? répliqua la fille du Ciel d’un ton sec. Vas-y ! Si tu as une idée de génie partage-la avec moi, je t’en prie.

\- Il n’y a qu’une solution pour que ton peuple soit en sécurité et tu sais ce que c’est.

\- Je ne tuerai pas Bellamy.

\- Je ne te demanderais jamais de faire une chose pareille. Je m’en occuperai.

\- Non.

L’atmosphère était plus tendue à mesure que les secondes passaient et que les répliques s’échangeaient.

\- Tu es jalouse, lança subitement Clarke. Ce soir-là dans ta tente, avant l’attaque du Mont Weather, c’était déjà de la jalousie. Je n’avais pas compris sur le coup, mais cette fois c’est beaucoup plus clair. Tu ne supportais pas que je m’inquiète pour Bellamy, et maintenant tu recommences.

\- Donc tu penses que je serais prête à tuer par jalousie ? Merci, je suis heureuse de voir quelle estime tu as pour moi.

\- Tu étais prête à faire tuer Octavia parce que tu avais peur qu’elle dise la vérité concernant le missile. Comprends que je puisse avoir des doutes sur les motifs qui pourraient te pousser à tuer quelqu’un.

Cette accusation laissa Lexa muette. Alors que jusque-là elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, et répondait sans hésitation, cette fois, elle défaillit de façon notable. Son expression parfaitement maîtrisée jusqu’à maintenant se décomposa subitement. Elle fixa la blonde avec un air soudain dépité. Elle semblait sonnée, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Ce fut seulement lorsqu’elle vit cette réaction que Clarke réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire.

\- Lexa, je suis désolée. Je-

\- J’en ai assez entendu.

La blonde aurait voulu s’expliquer et surtout s’excuser, mais elle garda le silence après avoir été ainsi coupée.

La Native avala difficilement sa salive et fit de son mieux pour retrouver un visage impassible, mais elle n’y parvint pas. Elle avait été blessée, touchée en plein cœur, et sa tristesse pouvait clairement se lire sur ses traits. Elle prit la parole après quelques instants et parvint par miracle à empêcher sa voix de trembler :

\- C’était de la jalousie ce soir-là, c’est vrai. Mais ce n’est pas le cas cette fois, je ne suis pas jalouse. Je suis simplement déçue.

Elle marqua une pause et la fille du Ciel n’osa pas l’interrompre.

\- Je t’avais mise en garde, Clarke. Lorsque j’ai proposé que le Peuple du Ciel intègre la Coalition et que tu deviennes leur Commandante, je ne t’ai rien caché, je t’ai clairement expliqué ce que tu devrais faire. Je ne t’ai pas obligée à assumer ce poste et toutes les responsabilités qu’il implique, tu as accepté de ton plein gré et en connaissance de cause. Je pensais que tu étais la plus compétente pour cela, voilà pourquoi je t’ai proposé de devenir Commandante. Mais visiblement, je me trompais. Tu n’as toujours pas compris de quoi il était question, tu n’as pas compris quel était ton devoir. Être Commandante signifie faire passer ton peuple avant tout. Tu dois toujours penser à leur bien-être en priorité. Si tu as un choix à faire et que ton peuple est concerné alors quoi qu’il arrive, tu dois les choisir eux.

Lexa s’arrêta à nouveau en sentant que sa voix lui échappait sous le coup de l’émotion. Elle avala sa salive, prit quelques secondes pour réguler sa respiration, et continua :

\- Parce que j’ai compris ce que signifiait réellement être Commandante et que j’agis en conséquence, je passe pour un monstre. Je croyais que tu voyais au-delà de ça. Tout ce que tu as fait et dit jusqu’à maintenant me faisait penser que tu avais compris que ce n’était pas qui j’étais réellement, que j’étais obligée d’agir ainsi pour le bien de mon peuple. Mais je me suis trompée.

\- Lexa-

La brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et poursuivit d’une voix cette fois lasse :

\- J’en ai assez. Je suis fatiguée de me battre avec toi pour la moindre décision. Fais ce que tu veux. Je serais tentée de dire qu’en tant que Commandante, c’est à moi de décider, mais tu vas sans doute dire que j’abuse de mon pouvoir alors… Fais ce que tu veux. Prends la décision qui te semble la plus judicieuse et reste fidèle à tes choix, c’est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Je n’ai plus mon mot à dire dans tout ça, alors je te laisse le soin d’annoncer à tout le monde qu’on va se mettre en danger pour sauver un traitre.

Sur ce, la jeune fille tourna les talons.

\- Lexa, je suis désolée.

Mais la Native n’écoutait plus. Elle quitta la pièce et partit sans se retourner.

\- Lexa !

Cet appel désespéré resta sans réponse.

Clarke eut soudain l’impression que sa cage thoracique était subitement devenue plus étroite. Sa respiration devint laborieuse et sa gorge se serra. Elle s’affaissa contre le bureau et s’y assit avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

Elle aussi était fatiguée. Elle aussi avait envie que tout ceci prenne fin.

Lorsqu’elle avait accepté que son peuple intègre la Coalition, elle l’avait fait avant tout pour leur sécurité, mais également dans l’espoir que cette alliance mettrait fin aux conflits qui éclataient régulièrement entre Lexa et elle. Force était de constater que rien n’avait changé.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’elle ne bouge, accablée par le poids des derniers événements et de la décision qu’elle devait prendre. Elle se devait de faire un choix au plus vite, car le départ était prévu dans seulement quelques heures, mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et à réfléchir de façon claire. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers Lexa. Pourtant, elle se devait de décider de la marche à suivre.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Tant pis.

Une fois encore, elle allait faire passer ses sentiments et ses problèmes personnels avant son peuple, mais tant pis.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce en courant pour se lancer à la poursuite de Lexa.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Sans la moindre hésitation, Clarke avait débuté ses recherches dans la forêt. Elle savait avec certitude que c’était là que Lexa avait trouvé refuge, elle en était sûre. Elle déambula longuement entre les arbres. Elle aurait voulu appeler le nom de la brune, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer, d’une part parce que si elle l’entendait, la Native se cacherait immédiatement ou s’enfuirait, d’autre part parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que des ennemis ou même des animaux sauvages ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages.

Après de longues recherches, elle trouva enfin Lexa.

La jeune fille se tenait près d’un petit ruisseau, debout, les bras le long du corps. Clarke ne doutait pas qu’elle l’avait entendue approcher. Elle avait appris à être aussi discrète que possible, mais elle ne parvenait pas encore tout à fait à passer inaperçue et à se déplacer aussi silencieusement que les Natifs. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la brune ne bougea pas lorsqu’elle approcha. Elle resta là où elle se trouvait, parfaitement immobile.

La blonde se campa non loin d’elle, à quelques mètres de distance. Elle la regarda, attendant qu’elle se retourne pour lui faire face, mais elle comprit rapidement qu’elle n’en ferait rien. Après une profonde inspiration destinée à lui donner du courage mais qui au final, n’eut pas vraiment d’effet, elle se décida finalement à parler :

\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Bellamy.

Ces quelques mots avaient été prononcés d’une petite voix qui tremblait légèrement.

La Native n’eut pas la moindre réaction. Elle resta dans la même position, dos à Clarke, et ne dit quoi que ce soit. Alors la blonde continua.

Il fallait qu’elle s’explique, qu’elle fasse comprendre à sa compagne pourquoi elle s’entêtait à ce point, pourquoi elle était prête à mettre tant de personnes en danger pour en sauver une seule.

\- A notre arrivée sur Terre, les choses n’ont pas été simples entre lui et moi. Mais avec le temps, on s’est tous les deux adaptés, comme tout le monde, et il a changé. Il est devenu quelqu’un de bien. On a tout traversé ensemble. Il m’a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie et il m’a toujours soutenue. Il ne m’a pas laissé porter le poids du génocide du Mont Weather seule, il a été là pour m’aider à prendre cette décision comme il a toujours été là pour moi depuis qu’on-

Elle voulait continuer mais fut brusquement interrompue.

\- Il était là quand moi je ne l’étais pas, c’est ça ?! Je t’ai abandonnée et lui il est resté à tes côtés et il t’a aidée, c’est ce que tu essayes de dire ?

Lexa avait tout à coup fait volte-face et malgré l’obscurité, Clarke n’eut aucun mal à voir qu’elle était au bord des larmes. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsque la voix de sa compagne lui parvint, éraillée, tremblante, sans doute à cause de la colère et de la tristesse qui en émanaient et qui étaient sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle cria plutôt que de parler :

\- Et bien sache que si j’avais pu, je serais restée avec toi et je me serais battue ! J’aurais donné ma vie s’il avait fallu ! Mais le problème c’est que je ne peux pas !! Je t’aime à en crever, mais je ne pourrais même pas mourir pour toi parce que mourir signifierait abandonner mon peuple !

Après cette tirade pleine de rancœur et de frustration, Lexa se tut.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur Clarke, essoufflée après avoir ainsi crié, et ce en dépit du danger qu’elle leur faisait courir en faisant cela. Complètement désemparée face à ces propos et cette perte totale de sang-froid qui ne ressemblait pas à la brune, la fille du Ciel ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle resta muette et immobile, regardant simplement celle qui se tenait devant elle et dont elle voyait les mains trembler.

\- Tu me demandes de faire le même choix que celui que j’ai dû faire ici même il y a quelques mois.

La blonde demeura silencieuse tandis que la tristesse se dessinait lentement sur ses traits.

\- Je ne repousserai pas le départ et je sais que tu ne le feras pas non plus, parce que c’est ce qu’il y a de plus dangereux à faire. Mais tu ne veux pas laisser Bellamy, donc tu vas rester, n’est-ce pas ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Sa voix lui échappait, même les mots refusaient de se former ne serait-ce que dans son esprit. Elle était incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Le Peuple du Ciel fait partie de la Coalition à présent, et je crois que tu ne réalises pas que je prends ça très au sérieux. Pour moi, c’est quelque chose d’important. Ils sont sous ma protection, ce qui veut dire que je ferai tout ce qu’il faut pour veiller à leur sécurité. Donc si tu restes ici…

Sa voix se brisa, l’empêchant de continuer. Cette fois, c’était son menton qui tremblait. Elle luttait pour ne pas céder aux larmes et jetait toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Elle ne _voulait_ pas craquer. Elle s’en voulait déjà tellement d’être si faible.

\- Si tu restes ici, tu m’obliges à partir sans toi, parce que c’est ce que je dois faire pour protéger mon peuple. En restant pour Bellamy, tu… Tu m’obliges à t’abandonner.

Lexa leva la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration, comme si cela avait pu suffire à ravaler les pleurs qui menaçaient de la submerger à tout instant. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que les larmes ne coulent librement sur ses joues, elle le savait, et pourtant elle continuait à résister.

Elle n’avait même pas réalisé que Clarke avait finalement bougé. Elle ne prit conscience de cela que lorsque la jeune fille se trouva juste devant elle. Malgré cette soudaine proximité, elle refusa de baisser les yeux, elle refusa de la regarder.

\- Tu ne m’abandonnes pas, c’est moi qui te demande de partir. Je te demande de partir pour protéger mon-… _notre_ Guide-les jusqu’à Polis, là où ils seront en sécurité.

Cette fois, Lexa fit face à la jeune fille. Elle la regarda et ne vit qu’une forme floue à travers les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux. Sa vision ne devint plus nette que lorsqu’elles quittèrent ses cils pour dégringoler sur ses joues. Elle se détesta lorsqu’elle entendit sa voix sortir difficilement de sa gorge.

Tremblante.

Faiblarde.

Cassée.

Pitoyable.

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans toi. Je t’en supplie, ne m’oblige pas à faire ça.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent longuement avant que Clarke ne se décide enfin à donner sa réponse :

\- Je suis désolée.

A la tristesse déjà présente sur le visage de Lexa vinrent s’ajouter la colère et l’incompréhension. Sans cesser de pleurer, elle repoussa brusquement la blonde qui ne tenta pas de résister et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle ne la voulait pas près d’elle. Pas maintenant. Pas après qu’elle l’ait blessée comme elle l’avait fait.

Elle ne supportait pas de la voir si près et pourtant si loin. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour la toucher et pourtant, elle paraissait hors d’atteinte.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse ?! cria la Native. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour ne plus avoir à choisir entre toi et mon peuple ?! J’ai fait tout ce que je pouvais mais ça ne suffit pas ! Je ne peux rien faire de plus !

Sa détresse et son désespoir atteignirent Clarke en plein cœur et elle sentit bientôt des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle regarda sa compagne, perdue, impuissante.

Lexa passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec des gestes crispés. Dans le même temps elle releva la tête, puis la baissa vers le sol, comme résignée. Elle garda les mains dans ses cheveux et resta ainsi sans bouger, sans parler. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ne savait plus quoi faire pour que sa compagne change d’avis.

\- Tu n’es pas un monstre.

Ce furent les seuls mots que la fille du Ciel put prononcer avant que sa voix ne se bloque net dans sa gorge serrée. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Elle obligea les mots qui refusaient de franchir ses lèvres à sortir.

\- Je n’ai jamais pensé ça de toi. En épargnant Bellamy, tu as une fois de plus prouvé que tu étais tout sauf ça.

La Native resta muette et Clarke reprit donc :

\- J’ai été trop loin et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Mais jamais, pas une seule seconde, je n’ai pensé que tu étais un monstre. Tu es la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse.

A nouveau, ces mots restèrent sans réponse.

\- Je t’ai blessée, j’en ai conscience. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal alors je préfère partir. Mais ne reste pas ici toute seule, s’il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit.

Après ces paroles prononcées avec une sincérité évidente, la fille du Ciel se retourna lentement et partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Lexa ne réagit pas. Elle resta immobile et se contenta de la regarder s’éloigner sans rien faire pour la retenir. Elle était perdue et désorientée. Elle ne savait plus ce qu’elle voulait ni ce qu’elle devait faire. Pourquoi continuer à se battre alors que les choses étaient si compliquées entre elles ? Pourquoi continuer à essayer alors que des obstacles se dressaient sans cesse sur leur route ? Elle aurait dû voir cela comme un signe. Tout semblait être fait pour les empêcher d’être ensemble, cela signifiait peut-être qu’elles ne devaient justement pas être ensemble.

Pourtant, quelque chose à l’intérieur d’elle-même lui criait que leur amour était une évidence qu’elle ne pouvait pas nier.

Quelle était la probabilité qu’une personne née dans le Ciel et une autre sur la Terre se rencontrent ? Quelle était la probabilité que ces deux personnes tombent amoureuses l’une de l’autre alors qu’elles étaient chacune à la tête de peuples que tout opposait ? Quelle était la probabilité qu’elles parviennent à construire une relation dans de telles conditions ? Quelle était la probabilité qu’elles traversent tant d’épreuves et que leur amour n’en ressorte que grandi à chaque fois ?

Comment aurait-elle pu ignorer tout cela et prétendre que le destin n’y était pour rien ?

Clarke et elle étaient destinées à se rencontrer, c’était une évidence qu’elle ne pouvait pas nier, qu’elle ne _voulait_ pas nier.

Si elle n’était pas encore un monstre, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle le deviendrait si Clarke disparaissait de sa vie et de son existence. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Pas comme ça. Pas alors qu’elle croyait sans doute qu’elle ne voulait plus d’elle.

Sa voix avait été un murmure tout juste audible que la blonde n’entendit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle ne se retourna pas et poursuivit son chemin pour s’éloigner.

Sans réfléchir, Lexa avança. Ses jambes bougèrent d’elles-mêmes, la portant vers la jeune fille qui continuait à s’éloigner. La brune était restée immobile pendant de longues secondes et la blonde était donc maintenant à une certaine distance. Sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, la Native se mit à courir. Elle arriva précipitamment vers la fille du Ciel et dès qu’elle fut suffisamment proche, elle lui prit délicatement le poignet pour la retenir.

L’intéressée s’arrêta et se tourna lentement vers elle.

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais celles qui étaient déjà parvenues à s’échapper avaient laissé des sillons humides sur les joues de la blonde et ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle regarda Lexa sans bouger, sans tenter de se dégager de sa prise, attendant visiblement qu’elle fasse ou dise quelque chose.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Alors elle prit elle-même la parole :

\- Je suis fatiguée. Je sais que ça ne me donne pas le droit de te parler comme je l’ai fait, mais je suis fatiguée de devoir tout gérer. Je voudrais que ça s’arrête et qu’on puisse enfin être heureuses toutes les deux sans tous ces problèmes qui arrivent les uns après les autres. C’est tout ce que je veux.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je suis fatiguée.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis égoïste. Tu gères ce genre de choses depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. J’ai été horrible avec toi. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je-

\- Je voudrai toujours de toi. Jusqu’à mon dernier souffle, je te voudrai à mes côtés. J’ai besoin de toi.

Clarke sembla surprise par cet aveu, mais son trouble put tout juste se lire sur son visage.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et entre les arbres, elle parvint à voir que la lune commençait à s’approcher de l’horizon. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Lexa.

\- L’aube sera bientôt là. Il ne te reste plus que quelques heures pour dormir.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux être avec toi jusqu’à ce que je parte. Je veux passer chaque seconde avec toi avant qu’on soit à nouveau séparées.

La blonde fut cette fois clairement prise au dépourvu et ne le cacha pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment sa compagne pouvait réagir ainsi, comment elle pouvait être encore aussi douce et aimante malgré ce qu’il s’était passé.

\- Après ce que je t’ai dit, tu ne m’as pas rejetée et tu es toujours là.

Cette phrase était une affirmation, et pourtant elle était parée d’une certaine interrogation, car la jeune fille elle-même ne parvenait pas à croire que ce qu’elle disait était vrai.

La Native prit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Il m’est déjà arrivé de te dire des choses que je ne pensais pas, pourtant tu es toujours là.

Sur ces mots, Lexa laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Clarke pour venir lier ses doigts aux siens. Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, la forêt et le ciel ne faisant plus qu’un comme à chaque fois qu’elles se regardaient ainsi.

Dans un geste doux et délicat, la blonde tira la brune à elle, si bien qu’elles furent encore plus proches qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà. Elle la fixa sans dire un mot, étudiant son visage comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

Elle parla finalement après un long moment de silence :

\- Tu crois qu’on pourra un jour vivre normalement ?

\- Je m’accroche à cet espoir. C’est une des choses qui me font tenir.

Après cela, le silence s’installa une fois de plus.

Clarke ne lâcha pas Lexa du regard et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Elle était sur le point de l’embrasser mais s’arrêta à la dernière seconde. Comprenant qu’elle n’osait pas aller plus loin sans son accord, la brune supprima elle-même la faible distance qui les séparait.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec douceur et restèrent simplement pressées l’une contre l’autre dans un premier temps. Puis, elles se mirent lentement en mouvement. Les deux jeunes filles s’embrassaient avec délicatesse, comme si le moindre geste trop brusque avait pu blesser l’autre. Elles étaient précautionneuses, veillant à ne pas gâcher cet instant, à le préserver autant que possible, comme un trésor risquant de leur échapper à tout moment.

Clarke glissa bientôt sa main dans les cheveux de Lexa, jusqu’à la poser sur sa nuque. Elle la tira à elle pour approfondir le baiser, veillant toutefois à ne pas la brusquer. La brune la laissa faire et ne tarda pas à répondre à ce nouveau rapprochement en venant coller son corps à celui de la blonde.

Les respirations eurent tôt fait de s’emballer et les cœurs d’accélérer. Un désir brûlant s’empara soudainement d’elles et les laissa essoufflée lorsqu’elles se séparèrent.

\- On sera mieux installées à l’intérieur du bunker, chuchota Lexa.

\- Tu détestes cet endroit.

\- Mais je déteste encore plus savoir que tu n’es pas à l’aise. Tu vas avoir froid ici.

Sans lui laisser l’occasion de protester, la Native tira doucement sa compagne par la main et prit la direction du Mont Weather.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivaient dans l’appartement qu’elles avaient occupé quelques jours auparavant. Sans lâcher la main de Clarke, Lexa alla directement dans la chambre. Comme si quelqu’un avait pu les voir, elle referma la porte après qu’elles soient entrées. Sans qu’un mot ne soit nécessaire, la fille du Ciel commença à allumer des bougies. Elles étaient toutes restées là depuis leur dernier séjour. Certaines étaient encore utilisables, pour les autres, elle les remplaça par celles dont elles ne s’étaient pas servies.

Bientôt, la chambre fut éclairée par une lumière orangée. Elle appuya sur l’interrupteur situé sur le mur pour éteindre la lumière et profita quelques instants de l’apaisement que lui apportait la vue de toutes ces petites flammes qui dansaient voluptueusement. Puis, elle rejoignit la Native qui l’attendait sans bouger près du lit.

Comme elles l’avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt, elles se déshabillèrent l’une l’autre, à la différence près que cette fois, elles retirèrent tous leurs vêtements jusqu’à être complètement nues. Lorsque leurs habits furent tous éparpillés au sol, elles s’approchèrent l’une de l’autre dans un même mouvement pour s’embrasser. Elles soupirèrent à l’unisson au moment où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, puis leurs corps. Le simple fait de sentir la peau de l’autre contre la sienne les étourdit toutes les deux.

Sans cesser d’embrasser Lexa, Clarke la poussa doucement pour qu’elle s’asseye au pied du lit. Une légère pression sur sa poitrine suffit pour que la brune s’allonge. Dans un même mouvement, comme s’il s’agissait d’une chorégraphie maintes fois répétée, les deux amantes se déplacèrent pour remonter dans le lit et ainsi pouvoir s’y étendre complètement. Pendant tout ce temps, leurs lèvres ne s’étaient pas quittées. Elles se séparèrent brièvement, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux se retrouver après qu’elles aient repris leur souffle.

Les mains de chacune glissaient sur la peau de l’autre dans des caresses tendres. Elles avaient le sentiment de se découvrir pour la première fois. Si leur tout premier rapport avait été plutôt précipité et passionnel, celui-ci était au contraire lent et délicat, et il n’en restait pas moins chargé d’émotions. Elles exprimaient tous leurs sentiments pour l’être aimé à travers des gestes.

Mais bientôt, les gestes ne furent plus suffisants.

Clarke se sépara de Lexa et se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir lui faire face et la regarder dans les yeux. Elles se scrutèrent l’une l’autre avant que la blonde ne prenne la parole et continuèrent à se regarder même lorsqu’elle parla.

\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime plus que tout. A jamais et pour toujours. Je te le promets.

Face à de telles paroles, la brune sentit tout à coup son souffle lui échapper et dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas perdre tous ses moyens. Elle ferma les yeux quand la fille du Ciel l’embrassa brièvement. Puis, ses lèvres dessinèrent une ligne de baisers jusqu’à sa mâchoire avant de venir se perdre dans son cou. Elles remontèrent ensuite jusqu’à son oreille et alors elle chuchota :

\- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

A nouveau, la Native dut faire appel au peu de maîtrise qu’il lui restait pour ne pas craquer. Elle savait que si elle parlait, elle fondrait en larmes, aussi resta-t-elle silencieuse. Clarke ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et continua à déposer des baisers tendres dans son cou. Lorsqu’elle arriva sous son menton, elle remonta et l’embrassa, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Elles s’embrassèrent longuement et Lexa passa ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne. Ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser et alors, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke.

Elles échangèrent un long regard, le saphir et l’émeraude incapables de se détacher l’un de l’autre. Il y aurait eu tant de choses à dire, et pourtant les mots semblaient si superflus. Leurs sentiments étaient étouffants, bien trop forts pour être exprimés par la parole. Si elles avaient été tout à fait franches, elles auraient chacune avoué qu’elles ne savaient pas comment les exprimer avec justesse.

La voix de Lexa les prit toutes les deux par surprise lorsqu’elle s’éleva.

\- Epouse-moi.

Le silence accueillit cette demande.

Clarke sembla tout juste étonnée. Alors que sa compagne s’attendait à ce qu’elle soit choquée, il n’en fut rien. Elle continua à la regarder comme si elle n’avait rien dit. Avait-elle entendu ? Les mots étaient-ils seulement sortis de sa bouche ? Elle n’en était plus certaine à présent. Peut-être les avait-elle seulement pensés. Pourtant, une étincelle nouvelle brillait dans les yeux azur qui la regardaient, et elle sut alors qu’elle avait bel et bien parlé et que la blonde l’avait entendue.

\- Pas maintenant, précisa la Native. On ne pourrait pas, les choses sont trop compliquées pour l’instant. Mais quand tout ça sera terminé, épouse-moi.

Entendre Lexa parler d’un avenir qui paraissait si lointain et surtout si incertain eut un effet inattendu sur Clarke : elle se mit à pleurer.

Ne sachant pas s’il s’agissait de larmes de joie ou si elles exprimaient une toute autre émotion, la brune resta bouche bée. Elle craignit pendant un instant d’avoir brusqué sa compagne, de l’avoir effrayée, mais cette dernière fit taire ses inquiétudes lorsqu’elle hocha finalement la tête et qu’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s’approcha à nouveau d’elle et l’embrassa. Ce baiser avait le goût de ses larmes, mais il n’en était pas moins enivrant.

Clarke se redressa et la regarda à nouveau. Un rire nerveux lui échappa avant qu’elle ne réponde finalement :

\- D’accord. Une fois que tout sera terminé, on se mariera.

Lexa peinait à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Quand elle réalisa finalement que c’était vrai, qu’elle n’était pas en train de rêver, elle sourit et attira brusquement Clarke à elle pour l’embrasser.

Elles passèrent les heures qui suivirent à faire l’amour avec tendresse et douceur, échangeant des promesses et des mots doux, faisant des plans sur la comète et imaginant à quoi pourrait ressembler leur vie d’ici quelques années.

Elles passèrent les heures qui suivirent à s’aimer plus fort que jamais, plus fort qu’elles ne pensaient cela possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ainsi s'achève ce chapitre. Oui, j'ai sûrement pas mal inquiété vos petits cœurs de fans du Clexa et j'en suis désolée, mais je pense que maintenant, pour ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas déjà avant cette fic, vous avez compris que j'adore les roller coasters. Avec moi tout va bien et l'instant d'après ça peut être la fin du monde ahah ! Malgré les quelques frayeurs que je vous ai sûrement faites, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive :)
> 
> RAPPEL pour ceux qui auraient oublié ou qui n'auraient pas lu les notes du chapitre précédent mais décideraient de lire celle-ci pour une raison mystérieuse et inconnue : le weekend prochain je ne pourrai pas publier car je serai en Corse en camping donc pas de connexion internet. Donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis désolée... Mais je reviens dans deux semaines (le weekend du 9 et 10) pour une nouvelle mise à jour !
> 
> Sur ce les Louchettes, je vous laisse et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.
> 
> Profitez bien des vacances pour ceux qui en ont ! Courage pour ceux qui travaillent, ou qui n'ont pas encore fini leurs examens/partiels/concours, ou ceux qui ont des rattrapages peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, prenez soin de vous et on se revoit bientôt !
> 
> Love, papillons et chocolats :) (ou bonbons si vous n'aimez pas le chocolat)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut la compagnie !
> 
> Me voilà de retour après mon séjour en Corse ! C'était vraiment super et je reviens en pleine forme et toute bronzée :D (en tout cas aussi bronzée que je peux l'être avec ma peau toute pâle qui a plutôt tendance à cramer)
> 
> Après un weekend blanc, je vais donc pouvoir publier le chapitre que vous attendez depuis deux semaines. Encore désolée pour ça...
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Un claquement sonore résonna dans la chambre lorsque Lexa attacha son épaulière.

Ce simple son donna à l’instant un aspect sinistre.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant habillées et la Commandante prête à partir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce puis l’appartement, mais Clarke la retint par le bras au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée. Elle interrompit son geste et se tourna vers la blonde, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Je ne vais pas t’accompagner.

Lexa resta bouche bée à cette annonce mais sa compagne s’empressa de s’expliquer :

\- Je veux pouvoir te dire au revoir comme j’en ai envie sans qu’on soit au milieu de tout le monde.

Il y eut un temps de flottement avant que la brune hoche lentement la tête. Après tout, Clarke avait raison. Les choses seraient bien plus commodes ici, elles auraient droit à un peu d’intimité pour se quitter comme elles le souhaitaient, sans avoir à se soucier du regard de leur peuple.

La plus jeune tira sa compagne à elle et cette dernière posa immédiatement ses mains sur sa taille. Enlacées dans les bras l’une de l’autre, elles s’embrassèrent. Elles prirent tout le temps qu’elles voulaient, délivrèrent une tendresse particulière teintée de mélancolie.

Elles étaient toutes les deux bouleversées quand elles se séparèrent. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses et leurs yeux étaient tout à coup devenus plus brillants.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir partir avec toi, je t’assure, chuchota Clarke contre les lèvres de Lexa.

La brune ne répondit pas et ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois de suite de ceux de sa compagne aux lèvres de celle-ci avant qu’elle vienne les capturer à nouveau. Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser, plus long que le premier et plus chargé encore en émotion.

Se séparer était une véritable épreuve. Cela semblait plus difficile encore que les autres fois, presque impossible. Pourtant, il le fallait.

Ce fut Lexa qui mit fin à leur baiser, mais elle colla son front à celui de Clarke en fermant les yeux tout comme elle. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, partageant le même espace restreint, respirant le même air. Elles avaient chacune leurs deux mains agrippées à la nuque de l’autre comme pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir alors qu’aucune d’elle ne voulait partir. Tout en caressant le visage de la fille du Ciel, la Native parla à voix basse :

\- Reviens-moi saine et sauve. C’est tout ce que je te demande.

La blonde répondit par un hochement de tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Lexa vint une fois de plus trouver les lèvres de Clarke pour un baiser appuyé. Son nez caressa le sien lorsqu’elle se sépara d’elle, puis elle embrassa tendrement sa joue là où elle avait senti une larme couler.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota la brune.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit la plus jeune en lâchant la nuque de sa compagne pour venir poser ses mains sur les poignets de celle-ci.

Elles échangèrent un tout dernier baiser et il fut temps de partir.

Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, Lexa dut se résoudre à se séparer de Clarke. Ses mains glissèrent sur son visage puis sur son cou avant d’arriver sur ses bras. Elle prit l’une de ses mains dans la sienne tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre et laissa ses doigts glisser avec légèreté sur la peau de la blonde.

\- Reviens-moi.

Elle murmura ces derniers mots au moment précis où elle lâcha complètement la main de la fille du Ciel.

Leur ultime regard s’acheva lorsque Lexa tourna le dos à Clarke et sortit de la pièce. Elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, consciente qu’il lui faudrait sans doute quelques instants pour se ressaisir et que même s’il n’y avait personne dans l’appartement, elle voudrait sans doute avoir une certaine intimité.

Lexa sentit son cœur se déchirer lorsqu’elle entendit un sanglot. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ravaler ses propres larmes et à ne pas céder à l’envie de faire demi-tour pour aller retrouver Clarke et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle y parvint finalement. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle quitta les lieux au plus vite, pressée de retrouver d’autres personnes, des gens tels que ses guerriers, qui lui rappelleraient quel était son rôle premier et l’aideraient à remettre en place son masque de Commandante.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Tout le monde était déjà dehors quand la Commandante daigna enfin se montrer, bien après que les derniers habitants du bunker en soient sortis pour rejoindre le reste de leur peuple ainsi que les Natifs qui les escorteraient. Il était inhabituel pour elle de faire partie des retardataires, mais elle ne s’en sentit même pas gênée. Elle était à la tête de la Coalition et tous ceux qui se trouvaient là étaient sous ses ordres, aucun n’avait son mot à dire.

Elle adressa un bref signe de tête à Marcus en passant à côté de lui, puis rejoignit son lieutenant pour faire le point avec lui et s’assurer que tout était en ordre. Elle tenait à vérifier une dernière fois que chacun était à sa place et qu’ils étaient aussi bien préparés qu’ils pouvaient l’être. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, et il était de son devoir d’y veiller.

Niylah était en compagnie de ses frères d’armes et attendait comme les autres que le départ soit annoncé. Elle faisait partie du dernier groupe, celui qui fermerait la marche et assurerait les arrières de tout le monde, celui qui devrait rester sur place et se battre pour permettre aux autres de fuir en cas d’attaque. Autant dire qu’elle et les autres guerriers constituant ce groupe étaient ceux qui couraient le plus grand risque.

Elle écoutait seulement d’une oreille les conversations qui se tenaient autour d’elle. Alors qu’en temps normal elle était plutôt bavarde et toujours prête à faire de l’humour, un trait de caractère que peu de Natifs possédait, ce jour-là, elle était d’humeur morose. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et son esprit tout aussi égaré.

\- Tu rêves ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de celle qui venait de l’interpeler et releva alors les yeux vers Raven. La jeune fille s’approchait d’elle et n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres. Elle boitait, mais pas beaucoup plus qu’avant l’opération, et ce défaut de marche n’était dû qu’à l’incision qui n’était pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée et la gênait. Elle s’arrêta juste devant elle et la regarda avec un air espiègle.

\- Il faudra être plus attentive que ça pendant le voyage.

Niylah se força à sourire, mais elle savait pertinemment que cet effort n’aurait convaincu personne, et surtout pas la brune qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Alors tu es sûre de toi ? Tu restes ici ?

\- Ce sont mes amis, dit la mécanicienne. On a traversé trop de choses ensemble pour que je puisse me résoudre à les abandonner dans un moment pareil.

\- Je comprends, souffla la blonde en hochant faiblement la tête et en baissant les yeux.

\- Hey, appela Raven d’une voix douce.

La jeune femme posa le regard sur la brune, plus parce qu’elle venait de prendre l’une de ses mains dans la sienne que parce qu’elle l’avait apostrophée. Ce geste la prit par surprise, mais elle ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Au contraire, elle serra légèrement cette main qui venait de saisir la sienne.

\- Le camion reste ici avec nous. Il nous faudra deux jours pour rejoindre Polis, trois au maximum, et le sevrage de Bellamy est l’affaire de quelques jours. Si ça se trouve, on arrivera même avant vous.

Niylah laissa échapper un rire sincère bien que bref.

Le silence s’installa entre elles. Les autres guerriers, par respect et parce qu’ils connaissaient la pudeur propre à leur peuple, s’étaient éloignés pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité. Ils discutaient plus loin en prenant soin de ne jamais regarder Niylah pour ne pas paraître indiscrets. Toutefois, la blonde accordait bien peu d’importance à cela.

\- Nos balades en fauteuil roulant vont me manquer, dit-elle après quelques instants.

Raven lui offrit un sourire avant de répondre :

\- A moi aussi.

A nouveau, le silence se fit. Elles se fixèrent longuement, mais la Native fut finalement la première à détourner le regard. La brune avait toujours trouvé troublante la différence qui existait ente l’attitude de Niylah en temps normal et celle qu’elle adoptait lorsqu’elle se trouvait en sa présence, en particulier lorsqu’elles étaient seules.

\- Est-ce que je te dis merci maintenant ou alors j’attends qu’on se revoit ?

Cette question fit relever la tête à la blonde. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de la mécanicienne et la dévisagea avec un air d’incompréhension et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J’imagine que tu vas t’inquiéter pour moi, alors il faudra bien que je te remercie à un moment ou un autre.

\- Je connais un moyen de me remercier tout de suite, répliqua la guerrière qui semblait avoir soudain retrouvé son assurance habituelle.

Leurs mains étaient restées liées pendant tout ce temps et Niylah tira donc doucement Raven à elle. Néanmoins, cette dernière vit ses yeux bleus se poser sur ses propres lèvres, et alors elle sut quel était son but.

Alors que la blonde approchait de son visage et qu’elle était sur le point de l’embrasser, elle tourna brusquement la tête.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

La Native s’était arrêtée en voyant sa réaction et avait aussitôt pris ses distances et lâché sa main pour ne pas la mettre mal à l’aise. Cependant, elle garda le regard posé sur elle et afficha un air à la fois déçu et désemparé.

\- Ils s’en fichent, dit-elle en désignant d’un vague mouvement de tête les guerriers qui se trouvaient non loin et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se produire ou le cachaient très bien.

\- C'est pas ça, répondit la brune. Ça m’est égal ce que les gens pourraient penser. C’est juste que... Je ne veux pas rendre les choses trop... réelles.

Niylah se crispa en entendant cela. Elle n’était pas sûre de comprendre où Raven voulait en venir et commençait à craindre le pire. Toutefois, la mécanicienne perçut certainement son trouble puisqu’elle s’empressa de s’expliquer :

\- Je ne veux pas que tout ça devienne vrai alors qu’on ne sait pas quand on se reverra, ni même si on se reverra. J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens auxquels je tenais.

La Native fut quelque peu soulagée mais n’en resta pas moins déçue. Elle demeura muette et se contenta de fixer Raven, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Mais elle-même ne savait pas ce qu’elle attendait. Elle ne pouvait rien espérer de plus venant de la brune, tout du moins pas pour l’instant.

Ce fut finalement la mécanicienne qui prit la parole en affichant un sourire forcé :

\- Ça te donne une motivation pour faire en sorte d’arriver à Polis saine et sauve.

La blonde lâcha un rire sec et quelque peu amer. Elle n’avait rien dit à Raven concernant la position qu’elle occupait et qui la plaçait parmi ceux qui seraient les plus exposés en cas d’attaque, mais la jeune fille n’avait visiblement pas besoin de cela pour se faire du souci pour elle. Ce constat la touchait tout comme il la troublait et la déstabilisait : mis à part son père et peut-être sa mère et sa sœur, personne ne s’était jamais inquiété pour elle.

Elle fut encore plus prise au dépourvu lorsque Raven s’approcha brusquement d’elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle et pendant quelques secondes, la blonde fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle finit par se ressaisir et referma alors ses bras autour de la jeune fille avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui chuchota la brune.

La guerrière ne répondit pas immédiatement et resserra son étreinte. Elle savait que la séparation serait difficile, car elle avait fini par admettre que Raven occupait maintenant une place particulière pour elle, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce moment serait si délicat, pas pour elle, et encore moins pour la brune.

\- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Sur ce, la fille du Ciel lâcha la prise qu’elle avait sur son cou et se recula. La Native eut tout juste le temps de voir que ses yeux étaient tout à coup devenus plus brillants avant qu’elle ne lui tourne le dos. Elle s’éloigna aussi vite qu’elle put, elle aurait sans doute même couru si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Niylah la regarda partir sans bouger et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Une chose était certaine : elle avait toujours fait preuve d’une détermination à toute épreuve pour défendre sa vie, mais à présent, cette détermination à survivre n’était que plus grande.

A présent, elle avait une réelle raison de se battre et de continuer à avancer.

Le départ allait être annoncé d’une minute à l’autre, et pourtant Abby n’était nulle part. Marcus commençait à s’inquiéter quand tout à coup, il la vit sortir du bunker. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour attirer son attention, puis vint à sa rencontre d’un pas vif.

\- J’ai bien cru que tu n’arriverais jamais, plaisanta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

L’ancienne Chancelière resta muette. Elle affichait un air grave et alors l’homme comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se raidit et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Marcus, je… Je ne pars pas avec vous.

Cette annonce laissa l’ancien Conseiller bouche bée.

\- Il faut que quelqu’un reste avec eux, expliqua Abby. On ne peut pas les laisser seuls. Clarke peut gérer le cas d’Octavia, mais elle aura besoin de moi pour s’occuper de Bellamy, et il faut que quelqu’un veille sur eux.

Bien sûr, il avait compris en un instant quelles étaient les raisons de cette décision, mais cette nouvelle n’en était pas moins difficile à entendre. Il réalisait à présent qu’il aurait dû savoir dès le début que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Abby n’aurait jamais pu laisser ces jeunes livrés à eux-mêmes, et surtout pas sa propre fille. Il était logique qu’elle ait décidé de rester et Marcus se trouvait même stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que ce serait ce qu’elle ferait.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa la chirurgienne.

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Tu prends la bonne décision, assura l’ancien Conseiller avec un sourire bienveillant. Jackson part avec nous ?

\- Il vous faut au moins un médecin en cas de besoin.

L’homme hocha la tête.

\- Je veillerai sur notre peuple et je m’assurerai que tout se passe au mieux, dit Marcus après un court silence.

\- Je sais. Je reste ici parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Ils seront en sécurité avec toi.

\- Tout comme les jeunes seront en sécurité avec toi.

Il venait de prononcer ces derniers mots lorsque le son d’une corne se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le Natif qui venait de donner le signal. Les guerriers qui se trouvaient en avant de l’immense groupe pour ouvrir la voie se mirent en marche et tout le monde commença à s’agiter. Marcus quant à lui, fit à nouveau face à Abby.

\- Il est temps de partir.

L’ancienne Chancelière pinça les lèvres et hocha faiblement la tête mais ne dit pas un mot.

La séparation était difficile pour eux deux, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se le dire pour le savoir, et Marcus préféra donc y mettre fin au plus vite. Il offrit un dernier sourire à la chirurgienne avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre l’avant du cortège et ainsi voyager aux côtés de la Commandante comme prévu.

\- Marcus, commença Abby avant d’être interrompue.

Dès qu’il entendit son prénom être appelé, l’homme fit volte-face. Il saisit brusquement par la nuque celle qui se tenait devant lui et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Immédiatement, la chirurgienne répondit à son baiser. Elle passa une main dans le dos de l’ancien Conseiller et glissa l’autre à l’arrière de sa tête.

Enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils s’embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes, sous les regards médusés des gens qui se trouvaient autour d’eux, en particulier ceux qui faisaient partie du Peuple du Ciel et les connaissaient donc.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent enfin, leurs regards s’ancrèrent l’un à l’autre.

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir, dit Marcus.

\- Nous nous reverrons, assura Abby avec un léger sourire.

Elle préféra partir sans attendre, consciente qu’ils avaient déjà suffisamment attiré l’attention sur eux et voulant surtout éviter de craquer devant tant de gens. L’homme la regarda s’éloigner et retourner à l’intérieur du bunker, et ce fut seulement lorsqu’elle disparut de sa vue qu’il se décida enfin à se mettre en route pour rejoindre la Commandante et entamer le long voyage qui les attendait.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa était partie depuis longtemps déjà, mais Clarke n’avait toujours pas quitté la chambre.

Peu après le départ de sa compagne, elle était retournée se coucher. Elle s’était allongée dans le lit et avait tiré les draps sur elle pour y trouver refuge. Ils avaient conservé l’odeur de la brune et la jeune fille l’avait respirée à pleins poumons pour s’en imprégner.

Longtemps après, elle était toujours dans la même position, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les poings serrés autour des draps qu’elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Les larmes avaient fini par se tarir et ne persistaient maintenant plus que quelques sanglots qui la faisaient hoqueter de temps à autre.

Elle se sentait vide à présent que Lexa n’était plus là. Elle avait quitté les lieux depuis moins d’une heure et pourtant elle lui manquait déjà terriblement. Cette dépendance était parfois terrifiante. C’était le cas à cet instant, car elle se sentait faible et démunie sans celle qu’elle aimait à ses côtés.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps s’était écoulé, mais Clarke se décida finalement à se lever. Elle passa par la salle de bains pour se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage et discipliner ses cheveux. Une fois qu’elle fut certaine que ses yeux n’étaient plus rouges et qu’on ne voyait plus qu’elle avait pleuré, elle quitta l’appartement. Elle referma la porte sans bruit en sortant, puis elle prit la direction des cuisines malgré son manque d’appétit qui était sans doute causé par son estomac noué. Si elle ne mangeait pas, il fallait au moins qu’elle apporte quelque chose à Octavia.

Sa mère était sans doute restée. Elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de la voir depuis la réunion de la veille, mais elle n’imaginait pas qu’elle puisse partir en la laissant seule, qui plus est avec deux patients à gérer. Savoir qu’ils n’étaient plus que cinq dans cet immense bunker, six en supposant que Lincoln soit resté, n’avait rien de rassurant. Elle détestait déjà cet endroit en temps normal, mais à présent, il avait quelque chose de sinistre. Pressée de quitter les couloirs déserts et silencieux, la jeune fille pressa le pas.

En chemin, elle passa devant la salle à manger. Bellamy était en isolement, Octavia à l’infirmerie, sans doute avec Lincoln et Abby, et Jasper devait déambuler quelque part, elle ne s’attendait donc pas à y voir qui que ce soit. Pourtant, quand elle arriva à l’entrée de la pièce, elle se figea.

Là, assis à une table, se trouvaient tous ses amis. Ils discutaient en mangeant et même si l’ambiance n’était pas festive, ils échangeaient tout de même des sourires et quelques rires.

Raven, Jasper, Monty, Nathan, ils étaient tous là. Même Harper et Zoe étaient présentes.

Clarke était complètement stupéfaite. Elle resta immobile jusqu’à ce que les autres adolescents remarquent sa présence, Nathan le premier. Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et surprit tout le monde en lui souriant.

\- Te voilà enfin ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

La blonde resta muette, incapable de répondre sous le coup de la surprise. Tous ses amis se levèrent et vinrent la rejoindre en affichant des sourires plus ou moins prononcés, mais tous sincères.

Après quelques instants, Clarke sembla enfin retrouver la parole :

\- Mais… Qu’est-ce que vous… Enfin… Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous… Le départ a été retardé ?

\- Le départ a eu lieu comme prévu, répondit Raven. Ils sont partis il y a un peu plus d’une heure.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes encore là alors ?

\- On n’allait quand même pas partir alors qu’on vient juste de retrouver Bellamy et que la fine équipe est à nouveau au complet, lança Nathan.

La blonde se tourna vers son ami qui la regardait avec un air serein et amical. Elle resta figée pendant encore un instant puis, sans réfléchir, elle s’avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le métis lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte sans la moindre hésitation. Tous les autres furent attendris par cette scène et surtout heureux de voir que Nathan avais visiblement pardonné à Clarke. Cette dernière sentit ses yeux devenir humides, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes et la jeune fille cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour en chasser les dernières traces des larmes qui avaient tenté de couler.

\- On a presque terminé de manger, mais tu es la bienvenue si tu veux te joindre à nous, proposa Monty.

\- C’est gentil, mais je n’ai pas très faim.

\- Ta mère est restée aussi, indiqua Raven. Mais ça je pense que tu t’en doutais. Elle surveille Bellamy.

\- Comment va Octavia ? demanda la blonde.

\- Elle est fatiguée mais sinon ça va. Lincoln est avec elle. On comptait aller les voir après le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- J’en profiterai pour vérifier que tout va bien pour Octavia.

Tous approuvèrent, puis ils retournèrent s’asseoir. Même si elle ne mangea pas, la blonde se joignit à eux et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n’était.

Clarke se sentait libérée d’un poids. Nathan semblait lui avoir pardonné et elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour cela. Les choses étaient encore loin de s’être arrangées avec Jasper et elle savait qu’il faudrait encore du temps pour y parvenir. Cependant, ils étaient sur la bonne voie et finiraient par retrouver une certaine amitié, même si ce ne serait pas celle qu’ils avaient connue.

Le cœur plus léger, la jeune fille profita de cette fin de repas et du peu d’insouciance qu’elle leur offrait à tous, aussi éphémère soit-elle.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Tous les adolescents passèrent la matinée à l’infirmerie en compagnie d’Octavia et Lincoln. Ils n’avaient rien à faire si ce n’est attendre, ils tentèrent donc de s’occuper du mieux qu’ils purent. Les heures défilèrent au rythme de leurs discussions et jeux de cartes. Ils prirent soin de ne pas aborder les problèmes que tout leur peuple et eux traversaient depuis ce qui semblait maintenant être une éternité, mais ils n’avaient pas grand-chose à se dire et leurs échanges tournèrent donc rapidement autour de leurs souvenirs respectifs. Chacun évoqua son enfance sur l’Arche, plus ou moins heureuse. Les histoires racontées permirent à Lincoln de mieux comprendre le monde d’où venait sa compagne, bien qu’elle-même ne l’ait jamais véritablement connu.

Toutefois, il fut rapidement évident que ce genre de discussions pouvait facilement donner naissance à des conflits dont personne n’avait besoin. Tandis qu’Octavia avait passé toute sa vie sous un plancher ou dans une cellule avant d’être envoyée sur Terre, Clarke, elle, avait eu une enfance heureuse et une existence aisée jusqu’à ce que les choses ne dégénèrent suite à l’exécution de son père. Ces différences qui les séparaient les uns des autres étaient la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, en particulier en ce moment, aussi cessèrent-ils rapidement de parler de ce qui les éloignait et risquait de faire naître des tensions inutiles.

Ils étaient à court d’occupations et un silence de plomb s’était installé depuis quelques instants quand Lincoln proposa d’improviser un cours de Trigedasleng. Certains furent plus enthousiastes que d’autres, mais ils acceptèrent tous de se prêter au jeu. Clarke, mais surtout Octavia, aidèrent le Natif du mieux qu’elles purent et ce fut finalement l’occasion pour elles aussi d’apprendre de nouvelles choses. Tout en leur enseignant le vocabulaire et la grammaire de sa langue natale – la prononciation n’avait rien de très différent de celle de l’anglais – Lincoln en profita pour leur faire découvrir la culture de son peuple et leur enseigner leurs coutumes. Rapidement, tout le monde participa avec enthousiasme.

Ce fut sans doute cette activité qui fut la plus distrayante et la plus utile et instructive. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et avant qu’ils s’en soient aperçus, l’heure du déjeuner était largement passée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’Abby les contacta par talkie-walkie pour demander que Clarke vienne la remplacer qu’ils réalisèrent qu’il était plus que temps de manger et qu’ils avaient tous faim. La blonde rejoignit sa mère pour prendre la relève et Monty lui promit de lui apporter un repas. Pendant ce temps, lui et tous les autres, exceptés Octavia et Lincoln, prirent la direction des cuisines pour aller y chercher de quoi manger.

Une minute après l’appel d’Abby, le jeune couple était seul.

Lincoln avait passé les dernières heures assis à côté du lit d’Octavia et avait gardé un contact direct avec elle la majeure partie du temps. Que ce soit en lui tenant la main, en lui touchant le bras, ou en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui s’était égarée sur son visage, il avait veillé à maintenir un lien physique avec sa compagne. Il ne l’aurait admis pour rien au monde, en tout cas pas devant n’importe qui, mais il avait cru mourir la veille. Il avait l’impression d’avoir retenu sa respiration des heures durant, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit certain que la jeune fille était tirée d’affaire et que sa vie n’était plus en danger. L’attente avait été insupportable avant qu’Abby lui annonce qu’il n’avait plus rien à craindre.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide, et Octavia lui serra donc la main pour attirer son attention. Le Natif releva les yeux vers elle et la dévisagea sans dire un mot.

_\- Tout va bien ?_

_\- Ça va_ , assura-t-il.

Il avait beau avoir employé un ton sûr, la brune n’était pas dupe. Elle caressa doucement le dos de la main de Lincoln avec son pouce et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

_\- Je vais bien._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il détourna le regard et ses traits se crispèrent légèrement tandis qu'il pinçait les lèvres.

Après un moment, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur sa compagne.

_\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Encore._

L'expression d'Octavia s'adoucit à ces mots et devint presque triste. Elle se déplaça pour s'approcher de son compagnon en prenant soin de ne pas faire de geste trop brusque pour ne pas réduire à néant le travail d'Abby en lésant sa blessure recousue tout juste quelques heures plus tôt. La voyant faire, le Natif l’imita et rapprocha sa chaise du lit. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près de lui, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui.

_\- Je suis là_ , chuchota-t-elle. _Je suis en vie. On est tous les deux en vie, tout va bien._

_\- Pour l'instant_ , soupira le jeune homme.

_\- Alors profitons-en avant que la prochaine catastrophe ne survienne._

Sur ce, l'adolescente posa son autre main sur celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis il posa sa tête sur la sienne.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, se complaisant dans le fait de se trouver aux côtés de l’être aimé et le bien-être que cela leur procurait à chacun. Le silence était quelque peu oppressant de par sa perfection, mais ce n’était pas si désagréable. Les moments de calme tel que celui-ci étaient rares et donc d’autant plus appréciés.

Un long moment s’était écoulé sans qu’un seul mot ne soit prononcé lorsqu’Octavia prit à nouveau la parole :

_\- Quand est-ce que tu vas repartir pour Tondisi ?_

_\- Quand tu seras en état de voyager._

La jeune fille se redressa et fixa Lincoln avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

_\- Ce sera long._

_\- Abby a dit que dans deux jours tout au plus tu serais sur pieds. Si tu te reposes bien et que tu te ménages tu pourras peut-être même être prête à partir demain d’après elle._

_\- Et qui va protéger le village pendant ce temps ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas le seul guerrier de Tondisi._

_\- Non, mais tu es l’un des meilleurs. Ils ont besoin de toi._

_\- Je suis sûr qu’ils peuvent se passer de moi pendant deux jours._

_\- Pas en ce moment._

Le Natif poussa un profond soupir.

_\- Je ne veux pas partir en te laissant ici._

_\- Je ne cours aucun danger. Je ne suis pas seule et j’ai un médecin avec moi, deux même si on compte Clarke._

Lincoln soupira à nouveau en affichant un air soucieux. Il garda les yeux rivés sur sa compagne et fit la moue.

_\- Les habitants de Tondisi ont bien plus besoin de toi que moi_ , fit valoir la brune. _Tu dois y retourner et veiller sur eux. Et puis… il y a aussi le louveteau. Il faut que quelqu’un le nourrisse et prenne soin de lui._

Le guerrier la dévisagea pendant un instant, sceptique. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se laissa aller à sourire et lâcha même un rire qui sembla toutefois quelque peu forcé.

_\- Tu veux que je rentre seulement pour m’occuper de lui._

_\- Non !_ s’indigna la jeune fille. _Je pense avant tout aux villageois. Mais si tu rentres, tu pourras aussi aller voir s’il va bien_ , ajouta-t-elle.

Son compagnon secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire amusé.

_\- S’il-te-plaît_ , insista Octavia. _Ils ont besoin de toi. Je te rejoindrai dès que j’aurai récupéré. Avec le camion, Jasper pourra rapidement nous emmener._

Lincoln prit une profonde inspiration avant de relâcher tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons. Ce faisant, ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il baissa légèrement la tête en interrompant le contact visuel qu’il entretenait avec sa compagne. Cette dernière continua à le regarder et pinça les lèvres dans l’attente d’une réponse.

Après un bref instant, le jeune homme planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la guerrière.

_\- D’accord. Je partirai cette après-midi._

Un sourire reconnaissant éclaira les traits d’Octavia. Elle posa une main sur la nuque de son compagnon et le tira doucement vers elle pour l’embrasser.

_\- Je te demande de faire ça pour le bien de notre peuple, je te le promets._

_\- Je sais._

Le Natif embrassa à son tour la brune et cette fois leur baiser se prolongea plus longtemps que le précédent. Ils ne se séparèrent qu’en entendant les voix de leurs amis qui revenaient et entreraient dans l’infirmerie d’un instant à l’autre.

Octavia vola un dernier baiser à Lincoln, puis elle s’éloigna de lui et s’appuya à nouveau contre les oreillers qui l’aidaient à rester correctement assise, ceci sans lâcher la main du jeune homme qui lui-même serra celle de la brune.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke arriva à la cellule d’isolement où avait été placé Bellamy quelques minutes après que sa mère l’ait contactée pour qu’elle vienne la remplacer.

Abby surveillait le jeune homme depuis que Jackson était parti, cela faisait donc plusieurs heures qu’elle n’avait pas quitté la pièce. Elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit et la fatigue commençait donc à se faire nettement ressentir, à tel point qu’elle se lisait sur ses traits tirés. Un air soulagé apparut sur son visage lorsque sa fille entra.

\- Tu aurais dû m’appeler plus tôt, dit la blonde.-

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je suis habituée à rester longtemps éveillée, tu le sais. Je préférais que tu profites d’être avec tes amis.

Clarke dévisagea un instant sa mère avant de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis qu’elle avait découvert les adolescents dans la salle à manger :

\- C’est toi qui leur as demandé de rester ?

La chirurgienne secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Ils ont eux-mêmes décidé de rester. Je savais que tu resterais quoi qu’il arrive, donc je suis allée directement voir Jasper après que Marcus et moi ayons été congédiés par la Commandante.

L’air contrarié de sa mère n’échappa pas à la jeune fille, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa continuer.

\- Il était avec tous les autres et quand je leur ai expliqué la situation, ils ont immédiatement voulu rester. J’ai essayé de leur faire comprendre que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, mais tu les connais mieux que moi.

Un faible sourire étira les traits de Clarke. Pour sûr, elle les connaissait, et elle ne doutait pas qu’il aurait été impossible de les convaincre de partir comme prévu.

\- J’ai finalement accepté. Certains d’entre eux sont gardes mais n’avaient pas été assignés à la sécurité du voyage parce qu’ils avaient été jugés trop jeunes, donc l’escorte est restée la même que ce qui était prévu.

La blonde hocha la tête, soulagée d’apprendre cette nouvelle. Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur Bellamy.

Le jeune homme était bien moins agité que lorsqu’elle l’avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il bougeait mais ne se débattait pas avec autant de virulence, et surtout, ses cris n’étaient plus que de faibles grognements.

\- Tu l’as sédaté ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

\- Je préfère éviter de le faire tant qu’on a quelqu’un pour le surveiller. S’il est sous sédatif, on pourrait passer à côté d’une crise minime mais qui pourrait quand même le mettre en danger. Il s’est calmé il y a seulement une heure.

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela.

\- Je pense qu’il s’est épuisé à force de hurler et de se débattre.

\- Sans doute.

Après cela, le silence s’installa, seulement troublé par les quelques grognements de Bellamy. Elles se contentèrent de le regarder sans dire un mot.

Ce fut finalement Abby qui prit la parole :

\- J’ai beau résister au manque de sommeil, je pense qu’il est temps que j’aille dormir. Surtout s’il fait une crise, appelle-moi, d’accord ? Il vaut mieux être deux pour gérer ça.

\- Je t’appellerai, assura Clarke.

\- Pense à te reposer aussi. Si tu es trop fatiguée, demande à l’un de tes amis de te remplacer.

\- Je gère la situation, ne t’inquiète pas.

L’ancienne Chancelière hocha la tête, mais son air peu convaincu la trahit. Cependant, elle était épuisée et n’avait qu’une hâte, rejoindre son lit et s’y effondrer pour dormir jusqu’à ce qu’elle se réveille d’elle-même ou qu’on ait besoin d’elle. Elle priait pour que ce soit la première situation qui se réalise, mais doutait d’avoir cette chance.

Alors qu’elle était sur le point de sortir, sa fille la retint :

\- Maman ?

Elle se retourna vers Clarke et ne fut pas surprise de voir que son regard était fuyant. Dès que la jeune fille était entrée dans la pièce, elle avait senti chez elle un malaise. Elle n’avait eu aucun mal à deviner qu’il ne venait pas des conflits qui les opposaient dernièrement, tout du moins pas directement, mais elle avait préféré ne pas poser de questions. Néanmoins, il semblait maintenant que la blonde était prête à lui parler.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.

\- Je t’écoute, dit Abby d’un ton doux et en adoptant une attitude aussi détendue que possible pour la mettre en confiance et l’encourager à continuer.

\- Je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je vais t’annoncer, tu l’as sûrement deviné. Mais… J’aimerais te le dire moi-même. Enfin… Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu l’entendes de ma bouche pour que les choses soient claires. C’est sûrement mieux que je-

\- Clarke, calme-toi, tenta de l’apaiser sa mère en s’approchant d’elle.

Elle connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir que lorsqu’elle parlait de cette façon, en butant sur les mots mais en parvenant tout de même à aller à une vitesse étourdissante, elle avait quelque chose d’important à dire, une chose qui lui tenait à cœur tout comme elle l’effrayait.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux me parler, mais si tu ne te sens pas prête, on peut remettre ça à plus tard.

\- Non, je préfère te le dire maintenant pendant que j’en ai le courage.

\- Dans ce cas, respire et calme-toi.

Clarke ne prêta pas attention aux conseils de sa mère. Au lieu de cela, elle jeta un bref regard à Bellamy dont l’état était toujours le même et qui ne semblait pas prêter le moindre intérêt à leur conversation.

\- Est-ce qu’on pourrait sortir ? On reste juste devant la porte pour pouvoir intervenir s’il y a un problème. Je voudrais qu’on soit vraiment seules.

Abby hocha la tête et sortit la première, suivie de près par la blonde.

Une fois qu’elles furent hors de la pièce et que la porte fut refermée, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant de finalement se décider à parler :

\- Je suis… avec Lexa.

\- Avec Lexa ? répéta la chirurgienne, dubitative.

\- On est ensemble.

Abby resta un instant sceptique avant de prendre la parole :

\- Est-ce que ce terme est vraiment parlant pour elle ? Comment voit-elle votre relation ?

Clarke avait été dans un premier temps hésitante et mal à l’aise, mais bien vite, face à l’attitude de sa mère, la sienne changea. Elle pouvait déjà voir sans mal que cette nouvelle ne plaisait pas à Abby, même s’il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle avait déjà compris depuis longtemps qu’elle entretenait avec Lexa une relation qui allait au-delà de simples rapports politiques.

Tout à coup gagnée par l’agacement, la blonde fut rapidement sur la défensive.

\- Comme quelque chose de sérieux. Elle est prête à s’engager, elle pense au mariage.

\- Le mariage ?! Clarke, tu n’as que dix-huit ans !

\- Et alors ? répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton impertinent.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins quel âge elle a ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vingt ans, j’imagine. Quelle importance de toute façon ?

\- Merveilleux ! Tu comptes épouser une femme que tu connais à peine et dont tu ne connais même pas l’âge !

Face à l’attitude de sa mère qui n’avait absolument pas changé depuis qu’ils avaient eu affaire à Lexa pour la première fois, la blonde perdit rapidement patience et commença à hausser le ton tout comme Abby venait de le faire.

\- J’ai dit qu’elle pensait au mariage, pas qu’on avait déjà choisi une date ! Je veux seulement dire que pour elle c’est sérieux.

\- C’est peut-être justement _trop_ sérieux. Clarke, tu es jeune, ne t’engage pas dans une telle relation alors que tu pourrais encore rencontrer quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu’il s’agit de Lexa. Tu la détestes, tu ne t’en es jamais cachée.

\- Je ne la déteste pas.

\- Tu ne l’apprécies pas non plus.

\- Non, c’est vrai.

\- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, soupira la jeune fille. J’aurais mieux fait de ne rien te dire.

Elle était prête à entrer à nouveau dans la pièce sans ajouter un mot, mais Abby la prit doucement par le bras pour la retenir. La blonde ne chercha pas à se dégager et reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Je pense au contraire qu’il faut qu’on en parle.

\- Il n’y a rien à dire.

\- Il y a beaucoup à dire justement.

Clarke se défit cette fois de la prise de sa mère. Elle se posta face à elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens en croisant les bras. Son visage était paré d’exaspération et d’impatience.

\- Si tu veux parler, vas-y, dit-elle d’un ton sec.

Abby soupira avant d’enchaîner :

\- Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse.

\- Et tu penses que je ne peux pas l’être avec elle ?

\- Tu pourrais l’être si elle n’était pas ce qu’elle est.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends par-là ? demanda la blonde, méfiante.

\- Elle est à la tête d’un peuple extrêmement différent du nôtre et avec qui nous avons toujours eu des rapports compliqués. Toi-même tu diriges notre peuple, ce qui te place forcément dans l’opposition vis-à-vis d’elle.

\- Nous faisons partie de la Coalition à présent, les Natifs sont nos alliés, plus nos ennemis.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça. J’ai peur que tôt ou tard, vos fonctions respectives ne posent problème dans votre relation personnelle.

\- Ça nous a déjà posé problème plus d’une fois, mais on a toujours trouvé un moyen de surmonter les obstacles.

\- Même lorsqu’elle nous a abandonnés aux mains de Cage ?

Clarke ne trouva pas quoi répondre à cela et resta estomaquée, presque choquée.

Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa mère lui rappelait sans cesse ces événements alors qu’elle savait pertinemment que les évoquer la faisait souffrir. Mais elle ne semblait pas y accorder la moindre importance, déterminée comme elle l’était à lui prouver que Lexa était une personne néfaste, aussi bien pour elle que pour n’importe qui d’autre. Elle aurait tant voulu qu’elle puisse la voir de la même façon qu’elle la voyait.

\- Ce n’est pas Lexa le problème, c’est la fonction qu’elle occupe, reprit Abby. Tu sais parfaitement que son rôle de Commandante et toutes les responsabilités que cela implique passeront toujours en priorité, elle l’a déjà prouvé. Je suis persuadée que Lexa n’a jamais voulu nous trahir, mais la Commandante qu’elle est ne lui a pas laissé d’autre choix, et cet aspect de sa personnalité aura toujours le dessus. Je veux seulement te protéger. Je sais que dans une telle situation, elle finira par te faire souffrir, même si c’est certainement la dernière chose qu’elle souhaite.

Clarke ne savait plus quoi penser. D’un côté, elle était soulagée de voir que sa mère commençait petit à petit à admettre que Lexa n’était pas un monstre sans cœur et que certains de ces choix n’en étaient pas réellement et lui étaient plutôt imposés par son rôle politique. De l’autre, le problème était toujours le même : Abby désapprouvait sa relation avec elle. Autrement dit, elle désapprouvait l’une de seules choses encore capables de la rendre heureuse à l’heure actuelle.

\- Elle nous a abandonnés une première fois. Qu’est-ce qui l’empêchera de recommencer quand il faudra choisir entre nous et un autre clan de la Coalition, ou même entre toi et son peuple ?

A ces mots, la blonde sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis quelques instants et sentit la colère la gagner.

\- Tu en reviens toujours aux mêmes arguments, souffla-t-elle d’un ton las.

\- J’en reviens toujours aux mêmes arguments parce que tu n’as pas l’air de prendre conscience qu’il s’agissait bel et bien d’une trahison. Peu importe les sentiments que vous partagez actuellement et ceux que vous partagiez à ce moment-là, elle nous a trahis.

\- Tu crois que je ne l’ai pas compris avec tout ce que j’ai vécu ?

\- C’est justement pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut que ce soit elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer, c’est-

\- Pourquoi tu l’as choisie elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne l’ai pas-

\- Pourquoi, Clarke ?

La blonde perdit patience et se mit alors à crier :

\- Je n’ai rien choisi du tout ! J’ai essayé de la détester mais il y avait autre chose, il y avait d’autres sentiments contre lesquels je ne pouvais pas lutter !

\- Clarke, elle nous a condamnés en nous trahissant et-

Cette fois, c’en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui laissa toute sa colère et sa rancœur exploser :

\- Tu veux parler de trahison ? Très bien, alors parlons-en ! Qu’est-ce que ça t’a fait le jour où tu as assisté à la mort de papa ? Qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti en sachant qu’il était exécuté par ta faute ? Et pendant les mois qui ont suivi, comment tu as vécu le fait de laisser Wells porter le poids de _ta_ trahison ? Qu’est-ce que ça t’a fait de me laisser détester mon meilleur ami ?

Un silence de mort s’abattit.

Clarke était au bord des larmes et sa respiration était tout à coup saccadée et irrégulière. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle et ne pas craquer.

\- Je n’ai pas choisi Lexa. Les choses sont ainsi, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi.

La jeune fille dut à nouveau s’arrêter pour se ressaisir et empêcher sa voix de trembler.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ton approbation. Si je t’ai dit qu’on était ensemble elle et moi, c’était juste pour mettre les choses au clair et faire taire les doutes que tu pouvais avoir. En aucun cas, je ne t’ai dit ça pour que tu me donnes ta bénédiction ou même ton autorisation. Tu n’as pas ton mot à dire, plus depuis que tu m’as envoyée sur Terre, moi, ta propre fille, pour y mourir.

Abby réagit dans l’instant et sa main s’abattit.

Le claquement de la gifle fut plus sonore que la douleur ne fut vive.

Clarke garda la tête tournée sur le côté avant de finalement faire face à sa mère et de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Après seulement une seconde, sa joue commençait déjà à rougir, mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle releva légèrement le menton, un air fier sur le visage, et parla d’une voix froide :

\- Ça fait mal d’entendre la vérité, hein ?

Abby était fébrile et ses mains tremblaient, mais la blonde ne parvint pas à savoir si ces tremblements étaient provoqués par la colère ou par le choc ressenti après qu’elle ait levé la main sur sa fille pour la première fois. Elle s’en préoccupait bien peu à vrai dire.

\- On fait tous des erreurs. On a tous des choix difficiles à faire. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

La jeune fille marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

\- Mon père est mort par ta faute. Tu l’as tué. Tu as envoyé cent enfants et adolescents, moi y compris, sur Terre, sans savoir ce qu’il adviendrait de nous. Tu as sacrifié la vie de trois cents personnes. Tu l’as fait pour en sauver un plus grand nombre, c’est vrai, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu n’as pas empêché ce massacre d’avoir lieu. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, je suis encore capable de t’aimer. Même si je t’en veux, je t’aime toujours et tu me rends heureuse. On se dispute, on a des désaccords, mais au final, on continue à s’aimer.

Clarke s’interrompit. Sa mère la regardait sans dire un mot, une expression impassible sur le visage. Elles se fixèrent l’une l’autre pendant un long moment avant que la blonde ne reprenne :

\- C’est la même chose pour Lexa et moi. Malgré tout ce qui nous oppose, on a réussi à construire quelque chose. On sait que ce ne sera pas facile, on en a déjà fait l’expérience, mais on est prêtes à affronter les difficultés qu’on rencontrera. Si tu ne peux pas accepter ça alors tant pis, ça m’est égal.

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit perçant avant qu’elle n’ajoute ces derniers mots :

\- Si tu n’es pas capable de te réjouir pour le peu de bonheur que j’ai en ce moment grâce à Lexa, alors je ne veux plus que tu parles d’elle en ma présence.

Il ne s’agissait pas d’un simple souhait mais bel et bien d’un ordre. Un ordre qu’il valait mieux suivre à en croire le ton tranchant que venait d’employer Clarke.

Elle n’attendit pas une seconde de plus et après un dernier regard glacial, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Bellamy.

Elle laissa sa mère seule, fatiguée par ces conflits qui n’en finissaient pas et semblaient les éloigner lentement mais sûrement.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après une matinée de marche interrompue par une seule pause, une halte fut ordonnée au milieu de la journée. Il fallait qu’ils se restaurent et tout le monde avait besoin de repos. La Commandante, qui progressait en tête, donna l’ordre de s’arrêter.

La brune descendit de son cheval et le confia à l’un de ses hommes pour qu’il soit nourri et abreuvé, puis elle ordonna à son lieutenant de passer les troupes en revue. Quand l’homme fut parti, il ne fallut qu’un instant à Lexa pour apercevoir Marcus parmi la foule. Il se trouvait en avant du cortège, tout comme elle, mais ils n’avaient pas marché côte à côte.

Elle le rejoignit d’un pas vif et se campa devant lui, la main gauche reposant sur le pommeau de son sabre.

\- Marcus, pourriez-vous vous assurer que le rythme convient à tout le monde, en particulier aux enfants ? Si certains ont besoin que nous nous arrêtions plus souvent ou que les arrêts soient plus longs, il faut qu’ils se manifestent.

\- Vous ne préféreriez pas le faire vous-même ?

La Commandante dévisagea l’homme en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je peux m’en charger bien sûr, ajouta l’ancien Conseiller. Mais je pensais qu’il serait bon que vous alliez les voir vous-même. J’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche de votre peuple. Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose avec le _Skaikru_?

Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, la jeune fille avait semblé offusquée, cette fois, elle se détendit légèrement. Elle conserva la posture stricte qu’elle avait la plupart du temps, mais son expression se fit moins crispée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu’un contact direct soit une bonne idée. Ils savent tous ce qu’il s’est passé au Mont Weather il y a quelques mois, certains d’entre eux faisaient peut-être même partie des captifs que j’ai abandonnés. Je doute qu’ils apprécient ma compagnie après ce que j’ai fait.

\- C’est justement l’occasion de leur montrer que vous n’êtes pas seulement celle qui a été prête à sacrifier des vies pour sauver son peuple.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, mais le fait que Marcus ait mis en avant la raison qui l’avait poussée à faire ce choix ne lui échappa pas. Il était l’un des seuls à ne lui avoir jamais reproché sa décision et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

Après une brève hésitation, elle hocha finalement la tête. L’homme répondit par l’un de ses sourires bienveillants et lui indiqua d’un discret mouvement de tête le centre du groupe, là où se trouvaient les civils. La Commandante se tourna dans cette direction et avança d’un pas calme, le menton relevé pour se donner une certaine contenance.

Elle était sur le point de rejoindre des personnes qui échangeaient à voix basse quand son regard fut attiré par une petite fille aux cheveux roux. Elle devait avoir environ deux ou trois ans et déambulait seule sans aucun parent à l’horizon. La brune était prête à s’approcher pour lui demander où était sa famille, mais ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand elle vit ce qu’elle tenait. Elle se précipita et lui attrapa le bras juste à temps, alors qu’elle était prête à mettre des baies jaunes dans sa bouche.

\- Ne mange pas ça !

Sous le coup de la surprise, la petite fille lâcha ce qu’elle tenait. Elle fit volte-face et alors un air effrayé se dessina immédiatement sur ses traits. Tout aussi apeurée et paniquée qu’elle à l’idée qu’elle se mette à pleurer, Lexa la lâcha et recula d’un pas, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Son geste brusque lui avait sans doute fait peur, et elle devina que sa tenue noire et ses peintures de guerre tout aussi sombres n’étaient sans doute pas étrangères à sa réaction. Toutefois, lorsqu’elle eut lâché le bras de la petite rousse et qu’une distance fut installée entre elles, l’enfant sembla se calmer. Ses traits se détendirent et elle parut moins effrayée. A présent, c’était plutôt de la curiosité qui se lisait sur son visage.

Lexa resta immobile et elles se regardèrent donc l’une l’autre pendant de longues secondes. Ce contact visuel ne fut brisé que lorsqu’un prénom fut appelé, faisant ainsi tourner la tête à la petite fille. La Commandante suivit la même direction et vit alors un homme et une femme arriver vers elles en courant.

\- Lucy !

Un large sourire se dessina sur les traits de l’enfant et elle tendit les mains vers eux tout en avançant. L’homme, sans doute son père, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Les deux parents semblaient tout aussi inquiets l’un que l’autre, si bien qu’ils remarquèrent tout juste la présence de Lexa.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Lucy ! Tu ne dois pas t’éloigner de nous.

La petite fille semblait porter bien peu d’intérêt à ce que lui disaient ses parents et ne tarda pas à se tourner vers la Native et à la pointer du doigt. Alors qu’ils venaient juste de retrouver un peu de sérénité, l’homme et la femme eurent un mouvement de recul en la reconnaissant. Lexa fut blessée par cette réaction mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Elle a dit qu’il fallait pas manz’er les z’aunes, dit l’enfant en montrant cette fois les baies qui se trouvaient par terre.

Ses deux parents regardèrent les petits fruits, puis ils relevèrent les yeux et les plantèrent à nouveau sur la brune qui n’avait pas bougé. Ils la dévisagèrent sans dire un mot, et ce fut donc elle qui prit finalement la parole pour s’expliquer :

\- Ces baies sont toxiques. Si on en mange peu, elles rendent seulement malade, mais à forte dose, elles peuvent être mortelles.

Le couple resta muet. Ils continuèrent à la fixer sans dire un mot.

\- Il faut pas manz’er les z’aunes, répéta Lucy, pensant visiblement que ses parents n’avaient pas compris étant donné leur absence de réaction.

Ils regardèrent leur fille avec de grands yeux et celle-ci leur rendit leur regard avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, comme pour leur montrer que tout allait bien et qu’ils n’avaient rien à craindre. Les parents semblèrent enfin sortir de leur torpeur et osèrent finalement poser les yeux sur la Commandante.

\- Merci, souffla timidement la femme, rapidement imitée par son mari.

\- Je vous en prie, vous n’avez pas à me remercier. Mais faites attention. Surveillez-la bien et ne lui laissez pas manger quoi que ce soit. Nous vous apprendrons ce qui est comestible et ce qui ne l’est pas, mais en attendant, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

Les deux parents approuvèrent par un hochement de tête. Lucy s’agita soudain dans les bras de son père, à tel point qu’elle faillit tomber. Une fois qu’elle fut face à la Native, elle la dévisagea longuement avant de demander :

\- Comment tu t’appelles toi ?

\- Lucy ! la réprimanda son père. On ne tutoie pas les inconnus.

\- Mais si z’e sais comment elle s’appelle, elle sera plus une inconnue.

La brune ne put retenir un sourire en voyant quel répondant avait déjà la petite fille alors qu’elle était si jeune.

\- Il n’y a aucun problème, elle peut me tutoyer, assura-t-elle.

\- Tu vois ! argua la petite rousse avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la guerrière. Comment tu t’appelles alors ?

\- Lexa.

L’enfant fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

\- Less’a ? C’est bizarre.

\- Lucy est un prénom bizarre pour moi aussi.

\- C’est pas bizarre ! s’indigna la petite fille.

La Native ne se laissa pas aller à rire bien qu’elle en ait eu envie, mais elle s’autorisa tout de même un sourire amusé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la mère :

\- Le rythme vous convient ? Votre fille arrive à suivre ?

La femme sembla surprise par cette question. De toute évidence, le fait que Lexa se préoccupe de cela l’étonnait. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit et répondit :

\- Elle ne marche pas beaucoup. La plupart du temps, mon mari et moi nous relayons pour la porter.

\- Nous n’allons pas trop vite ? Plus vite nous arriverons à destination, plus vite nous serons en sécurité, mais malgré tout, nous pouvons ralentir ou faire des pauses plus fréquentes si vous en avez besoin.

Son interlocutrice sembla cette fois encore plus surprise.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec une certaine hésitation. Le rythme est tout à fait correct, aucun problème.

\- Bien, répondit la Commandante d’un ton redevenu sérieux et ferme depuis qu’elle ne s’adressait plus à l’enfant. Je vais m’assurer que les autres enfants arrivent à suivre. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou besoin de quelque chose, n’hésitez pas à le faire savoir à l’un de mes hommes, ils parlent tous anglais. Ils ne sont pas très engageants, mais ils me feront parvenir l’information.

La mère ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, encore médusée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

Sans plus tarder et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, la Commandante tourna les talons pour aller voir les autres familles.

Elle n’avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu’elle s’arrêta.

\- Less’a !

La brune fit volte-face et vit alors que Lucy était en train d’agiter le bras au-dessus de sa tête pour lui dire au revoir. Elle ne put réfréner un sourire face à cette marque d’affection, aussi simple soit-elle. Après une seconde d’hésitation, elle lui rendit son signe de main, avec plus de discrétion toutefois. Elle ne partit que lorsque la petite fille ne la regarda plus et que ses parents s’éloignèrent avec elle.

Un peu plus loin, sans qu’elle s’en soit aperçue, Marcus l’observait. Les bras croisés, il avait assisté à toute la scène, et quand il vit Lexa saluer l’enfant avant de retourner à ses occupations, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La lune s’était à nouveau levée au-dessus de la montagne, suivant inlassablement son cycle sans jamais côtoyer le soleil, et la nuit faisait chuter les températures déjà basses en journée. Par chance, il faisait chaud à l’intérieur du bunker, et Lincoln avait rejoint Ton DC depuis plusieurs heures déjà, accompagné par Jasper qui l’y avait conduit.

La majeure partie du groupe dormait, y compris Clarke et Abby. Elles s’étaient relayées toute la journée pour assurer la surveillance de Bellamy et il était maintenant temps pour elles de s’accorder un repos bien mérité. En leur absence, c’était donc les autres personnes restées au Mont Weather avec elles qui les remplaçaient et restaient avec le jeune homme par binôme à tour de rôle.

Nathan et Monty avaient pris le premier créneau avant que Raven et Jasper prennent la relève, puis ils avaient eux-mêmes étaient remplacés par Harper et Zoe qui étaient maintenant avec Bellamy depuis un peu plus d’une heure.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée, le Faucheur avait semblé s’éveiller, comme si son rythme nycthéméral avait été inversé sous les effets de la drogue qui lui avait été injectée. Il était agité en journée, mais cette agitation était futile comparée au déchaînement de colère auquel il s’adonnait à cet instant. Ceci avait l’avantage de garder éveillés ceux qui devaient le surveiller, mais c’était également fatigant et angoissant. Les deux jeunes filles avaient toutefois fini par s’y habituer et à présent, les cris que poussait leur ami faisaient partie du paysage sonore pour elles.

Il était difficile de parler à cause du bruit que Bellamy faisait, aussi bien en luttant contre ses liens qu’en hurlant comme un animal, aussi avaient-elles rapidement abandonné l’idée de discuter pour passer le temps. Ainsi, elles se contentaient d’attendre sans faire quoi que ce soit.

Après ce qui avait paru durer une éternité, Bellamy cessa tout à coup de se débattre et de grogner comme il le faisait jusqu’à présent. Les deux adolescentes auraient presque pu pousser un soupir de soulagement si ce calme soudain n’avait pas été si préoccupant. Toutes les deux inquiètes, elles se levèrent des chaises où elles étaient assises. Harper s’approcha rapidement de leur ami et vit alors qu’il semblait inconscient. Après avoir vérifié son pouls, elle se tourna vers Zoe avec une expression affolée.

\- Appelle tout de suite Abby et Clarke, il ne respire plus !

Sans perdre une seconde, l’autre jeune fille s’empara de son talkie-walkie et fit ce qu’elle lui demandait.

Pendant ce temps, Harper commença à détacher les liens qui entravaient Bellamy au niveau du cou. Elle craignait qu’ils ne soient trop serrés et qu’en s’agitant, son ami ait fini par s’étouffer d’une façon ou d’une autre. Si son idée aurait pu paraître bonne et son intention louable, elle regretta tout de même rapidement son geste.

Dès qu’elle eut défait l’entrave, le Faucheur ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses deux iris sombres se plantèrent dans les siens et la laissèrent pétrifiée. Même si elle n’avait pas été ainsi paralysée par la surprise et la peur, la jeune fille n’aurait rien pu faire. Avec une vitesse surnaturelle et sans même pouvoir se servir de ses mains qui étaient toujours attachées, le brun se redressa autant qu’il le put avec le peu de liberté de mouvement qu’il venait d’obtenir et alors, il mordit l’avant-bras de Harper qui se trouvait non loin de son visage. Celle-ci sentit ses dents s’enfoncer profondément dans sa chair et poussa un cri déchirant.

Zoe, qui avait déjà tourné la tête vers elle en entendant une soudaine agitation, sursauta en l’entendant crier ainsi. Elle écarquilla les yeux, figée sur place par la scène surréelle à laquelle elle assistait.

# Zoe ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut cet appel de Clarke provenant du talkie-walkie qui ramena la jeune fille à la réalité.

Elle lâcha immédiatement l’appareil qui s’écrasa au sol sans qu’elle y prête la moindre intention.

Son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à son fusil d’assaut, mais elle réalisa aussitôt qu’elle ne pouvait pas se servir d’une telle arme contre Bellamy. Elle s’approcha et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en lui desserrant les mâchoires, mais il semblait que plus elle insistait, plus le jeune homme raffermissait sa prise sur sa proie. Les cris de Harper se faisait de plus en plus forts et elle poussa un véritablement hurlement quand elle sentit les dents de son agresseur atteindre son os.

A cours d’autres alternatives, Zoe opta pour une solution radicale.

Bellamy était dans un tel état de rage et d’agitation qu’elle n’eut aucun mal à repérer l’endroit exact où passait sa carotide qui palpitait à un rythme effréné. Elle lâcha la prise qu’elle avait sur sa mâchoire et plaça son pouce à cet endroit avant d’y exercer une forte pression d’un coup sec.

Sans doute instinctivement et sachant qu’il perdrait connaissance d’une seconde à l’autre, Bellamy se résigna. Toutefois, il n’abandonna pas la bataille sans avoir arraché un bout de chair à sa victime. Harper poussa un nouveau hurlement. Elle recula vivement et, aussi bien sous le coup de la douleur que de la précipitation, elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. Etendue au sol, son bras ramené contre elle et sa main plaqué sur sa blessure, elle continuait à laisser échapper des plaintes tandis que ses traits étaient déformés par une grimace.

Le Faucheur s’évanouit un instant après avoir lâché prise. Il retomba lourdement sur la table où il était attaché et alors Zoe retira immédiatement sa main avant de s’éloigner sans perdre de temps.

Ce furent les gémissements de douleur de son amie qui la firent réagir. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et découvrit alors avec horreur que sa blessure saignait abondamment, bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Paniquée, elle la rejoignit immédiatement.

\- Laisse-moi regarder, dit-elle d’une voix encore tremblante après ce qu’elle venait de vivre.

Harper accepta à contrecœur de retirer sa main et Zoe fut alors prise de haut-le-cœur. La chair était sanguinolente et déchiquetée à l’endroit où les dents du Faucheur s’étaient enfoncées. La plaie était impressionnante, mais l’adolescente fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid.

Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle et repéra rapidement le talkie-walkie qu’elle avait laissé tomber plus tôt. Elle s’en empara et constata que par chance, il n’avait pas été endommagé et fonctionnait toujours.

# Clarke ? Abby ? Vous me recevez ?

Elle n’obtint aucune réponse et paniqua alors davantage à l’idée de devoir laisser son amie seule pour aller les chercher elle-même. Mais seulement quelques secondes après, la porte de la cellule d’isolement s’ouvrit et la mère et la fille entrèrent précipitamment. Elles venaient de courir à en croire leur essoufflement.

Elles ouvrirent toutes les deux de grands yeux en découvrant la scène. Leurs regards se portèrent sur Bellamy, inconscient, le visage couvert de sang, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Sans avoir besoin d’échanger le moindre mot, chacune d’elles se dirigea vers l’un de leurs patients.

\- Il est seulement inconscient, dit Zoe en voyant l’ancienne Chancelière vérifier le pouls du Faucheur. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix, se justifia-t-elle. Il refusait de lâcher Harper. Je ne pouvais pas le blesser, alors j’ai fait pression sur-

\- Tu as bien fait, l’interrompit Abby d’un ton calme pour tenter au mieux de l’apaiser. Je vais m’occuper de lui, ne t’en fais pas.

Clarke ne put retenir une grimace en découvrant l’étendue des dégâts causés par la morsure. Cependant, elle sut garder la tête froide. Elle examina attentivement la plaie.

\- Bellamy lui a arraché un bout de chair, indiqua Zoe à voix basse.

La blonde déglutit difficilement en entendant cela. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et n’eut aucun mal à repérer ce qu’elle cherchait. Après avoir récupérer le morceau de chair et l’avoir rapidement inspecté, son air s’assombrit.

\- C’est irrécupérable, soupira-t-elle.

Elle retourna auprès de Harper et observa à nouveau la plaie avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

\- Il faut qu’on l’emmène à l’infirmerie pour s’occuper d’elle.

\- Bellamy va bien visiblement, dit la chirurgienne. Zoe, tu vas rester ici pour le surveiller.

Bien que l’idée de devoir laisser son amie seule ne lui plaise pas, la jeune fille approuva d’un hochement de tête.

\- Assure-toi qu’il continue à respirer correctement et préviens-nous s’il y a le moindre problème.

Sur ce, Abby et Clarke quittèrent la pièce pour accompagner Harper, dont les traits étaient toujours crispées par la douleur tandis qu’elle tenait contre elle son bras sommairement bandé avec un pan de tissu déchirés d’un vêtement.

Arrivée à l’infirmerie, la blessée fut immédiatement installée sur un lit. La mère et la fille apportèrent le matériel nécessaire au nettoyage de la plaie et ce fut Clarke qui s’en chargea.

Avec des gestes précis et un calme étonnant, la blonde rinça abondamment la blessure à l’eau. Elle vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu’aucun corps étranger ne restait, puis elle s’empara d’une bouteille d’alcool concentré. Harper se crispa immédiatement, mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Ça va faire mal, mais c’est nécessaire.

Clarke appliqua de l’alcool sur une compresse et la plaqua sans plus attendre sur le bras de son amie qui étouffa alors un cri et serra les dents. Elle mordit son poing et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et les plaintes qui tentaient à tout prix de s’échapper de sa gorge.

Quand le nettoyage et la désinfection furent terminés, Abby examina elle-même la plaie.

\- On ne va pas recoudre, décida-t-elle finalement. Il vaut mieux laisser ouvert pour pouvoir surveiller l’évolution plus facilement.

Harper poussa un soupir, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

\- Par contre, il va falloir que tu prennes des antibiotiques.

La chirurgienne s’éloigna et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une seringue et un flacon. Dès qu’elle vit ce matériel, Harper blêmit. Son expression se décomposa et elle se crispa de façon notable.

\- Ça va ? s’inquiéta Clarke en voyant sa réaction.

\- C’est pas nécessaire, dit-elle en regardant la blonde tout en indiquant d’un mouvement de tête la seringue.

\- Ça l’est, assura Abby. Le risque d’infection est particulièrement élevé en cas de morsure humaine. En plus, on ne sait pas où était Bellamy au cours des derniers jours, je doute que son hygiène bucco-dentaire ait été irréprochable.

Cette tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat.

Harper était de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux ne quittaient maintenant plus la seringue que tenait la chirurgienne. Elle était figée, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle sursauta brutalement lorsque Clarke posa une main sur son épaule et tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

\- Vous n’avez pas des cachets ou une pommade ?

\- C’est tout ce qu’on a pour les antibiotiques, dit Abby.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez d’injection.

L’ancienne Chancelière fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me rappelle t’avoir déjà fait plusieurs fois des piqûres sur l’Arche, et il n’y avait eu aucun problème.

\- Je ne veux pas, répéta la jeune fille.

La panique était de plus en plus visible dans son regard et à travers son attitude. Elle commença à se gratter compulsivement l’intérieur du coude et son teint devint encore plus pâle alors que cela semblait impossible.

\- Pas de piqûre, souffla-elle à voix basse avec un air absent.

\- Harper ? appela son amie.

\- Pas de piqûre. Pas ici. Je veux pas.

La jeune fille continuait ses gestes frénétiques et il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle ne s’arrêtait pas rapidement, elle allait s’entamer la peau et se gratter jusqu’au sang. Clarke l’interrompit et lui saisit les deux poignets pour l’empêcher de se blesser.

\- Harper, stop. Arrête.

\- Pas de piqûre.

\- C’est pour ton bien.

Elle était au bord des larmes et une telle réaction laissa Clarke désemparée. Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce subit changement d’attitude et à comprendre ce qui causait une telle peur des piqûres. Abby était tout aussi étonnée par ce comportement, mais elle préféra ne pas insister. Elle déposa la seringue et le flacon qu’elle tenait sur un plateau et le déplaça pour s’assurer que la blessée ne verrait plus le matériel médical qui semblait être la cause de sa panique.

Bientôt, la respiration de Harper devint laborieuse. Elle ne voyait plus la seringue et plus personne ne parlait de lui faire la moindre injection, et pourtant la peur inexpliquée qui s’était emparée d’elle ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

Abby craignait de comprendre d’où venait cet affolement. Toutefois, elle espérait se tromper, car si c’était bien ce qu’elle pensait, l’injection risquait d’être bien plus compliquée que prévu.

\- Harper, calme-toi, tenta de l’apaiser la blonde.

\- Ils vont nous emmener les uns après les autres. Ils ne s’arrêteront pas avant d’avoir eu ce qu’ils veulent.

L’ancienne Chancelière se crispa en voyant ses craintes confirmées.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils ont déjà pris Fox. Ils l’ont… Ils l’ont…

La blonde se figea en comprenant à quels événements elle faisait allusion et resta immobile, impuissante face à la détresse de son amie.

La voix de Harper lui échappait en même temps que son souffle. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il était maintenant évident qu’elle faisait une crise de panique. La simple vue d’une seringue avait suffi à la tétaniser et à la replonger dans les événements qu’elle avait vécus plusieurs mois auparavant et qui l’avaient laissée traumatisée.

Abby, qui avait compris plus tôt que sa fille de quoi il était question, bouscula cette dernière. L’adolescente ne s’en offusqua pas et s’écarta même pour lui laisser sa place face à la blessée. La chirurgienne se campa devant la jeune fille et s’accroupit en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Harper, regarde-moi.

L’intéressée garda les yeux perdus dans le vague tandis qu’elle marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles.

Cette fois, Abby prit les mains de l’adolescente dans les siennes et les serra doucement pour attirer son attention. La jeune fille sursauta et ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement les siens. La chirurgienne sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant dans ses iris une terreur qu’elle n’y avait jamais vue.

\- Tu es en sécurité. Tu n’as rien à craindre.

Harper resta muette tandis que son regard ne cessait de faire l’aller-retour entre chacun des yeux d’Abby.

\- Je sais de quoi tu as peur. Mais ceux qui t’ont fait ça ne sont plus là maintenant. Ils sont morts, ils ne pourront plus jamais te faire de mal.

La jeune fille ne disait rien et les symptômes de sa crise d’angoisse ne semblaient pas s’apaiser.

Il fallut de longues minutes, beaucoup de patience et de sang-froid, ainsi que le calme olympien et le professionnalisme propres à Abby pour finalement parvenir à retrouver un semblant de lucidité chez Harper. Ce genre de peur pouvait paraître absurde et irraisonné pour certains, mais il n’en était pas moins bien réel et extrêmement difficile, voire impossible à maîtriser.

Après une demi-heure, bien que toujours mal à l’aise et sur ses gardes, la blessée accepta de coopérer. Néanmoins, dès que la chirurgienne prit à nouveau la seringue en main, sa panique ressurgit et la tétanisa. Sa respiration, qu’elle était parvenue à maîtriser tant bien que mal, s’emballa à nouveau.

\- Non, je peux pas. Je suis désolée, je peux pas.

Clarke et sa mère échangèrent un regard soucieux. Cette injection était nécessaire, sans quoi la probabilité que l’adolescente développe une infection serait beaucoup plus élevée, et c’était un risque qu’aucune d’elles ne voulait prendre. Elles avaient déjà bien assez de problèmes à gérer sans avoir besoin qu’un autre vienne s’ajouter.

Harper était parvenue à retenir ses larmes quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle en fut cette fois incapable. Face à cette perte totale de moyen, Clarke vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Elle avait l’intention de la prendre par les épaules pour la réconforter et la calmer du mieux qu’elle pouvait, mais à la seconde où elle ouvrit les bras, son amie s’y réfugia. D’abord prise au dépourvu, la blonde se ressaisit rapidement et l’entoura d’une étreinte protectrice.

A nouveau, il fallut un certain temps pour que Harper soit un peu plus calme et que ses larmes cessent de couler. Elle sanglotait maintenant plus qu’elle ne pleurait, mais pour autant, elle ne faisait pas signe de vouloir lâcher son amie. Sachant qu’il aurait été inutile et surtout cruel de l’obliger à le faire, Clarke resta dans la même position. Elle faisait des cercles dans le dos de la jeune fille avec sa main pour essayer au mieux de l’apaiser et pour l’instant, ceci semblait efficace.

Après un moment, elle fit un discret signe de tête à sa mère qui s’approcha et parla d’une voix douce :

\- Donne-moi ton bras quand tu seras prête.

Ces simples mots suffirent pour que les bras de Harper se resserrent soudainement autour de Clarke, comme si elle avait peur qu’elle disparaisse tout à coup et l’abandonne.

\- Je reste avec toi, la rassura la blonde.

\- Quand tu seras prête, répéta Abby. Pas avant.

L’adolescente ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

La chirurgienne attendit patiemment jusqu’à ce que Harper libère finalement son bras blessé. Elle avait tâché de sang les vêtements de Clarke, mais cette dernière, même si elle s’en doutait, n’y prêtait aucune importance.

Non sans hésitation, elle tendit lentement le bras vers l’ancienne Chancelière. Celle-ci eut beau le saisir aussi délicatement que possible, sa patiente se crispa tout de même dès qu’elle la toucha. Toutefois, elle ne se déroba pas à son contact.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, Abby approcha lentement la seringue. Harper ne regardait pas, mais elle tourna tout de même la tête dans la direction opposée pour ne surtout pas voir ce qu’elle faisait. Elle laissa échapper un cri apeuré au moment où l’aiguille pénétra sa peau et alors Clarke la serra plus fort contre elle.

L’injection fut terminée en quelques secondes et Harper put alors respirer normalement après avoir retenu son souffle pendant tout le temps qu’avait duré l’opération. Elle se détendit brusquement lorsque la chirurgienne s’éloigna d’elle et une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue, une larme de soulagement cette fois.

\- Voilà, c’est terminé.

Tout en parlant, Abby s’empressa de ranger le matériel dont elle venait de se servir pour ne pas déclencher de nouvelle crise de panique chez la jeune fille.

\- Je vais te mettre un bandage et tu pourras aller dormir. Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, tu as besoin de repos.

Toujours silencieuse, Harper acquiesça seulement d’un hochement de tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles quittaient toutes les trois l’infirmerie, Abby pour aller vérifier que Bellamy allait bien, Harper pour aller se coucher et Clarke… Clarke ne savait à vrai dire pas ce qu’elle allait faire.

La blonde prit la direction de l’appartement qu’elle partageait avec certains de ses amis, mais dès qu’elle fut seule dans les couloirs lugubres du bunker, son itinéraire changea. Sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, ses pieds la portèrent jusqu’à l’endroit qu’elle avait quitté le matin même. Elle ne tenta pas d’en changer et se laissa aller.

Arrivée à destination, elle alla directement dans la chambre. Avec des gestes mécaniques, comme dirigée par un système de pilotage automatique, elle s’allongea sur le lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se mettre sous les draps et s’étendit plutôt sur ceux-ci avant de les serrer dans ses mains et contre elle, comme un enfant aurait tenu sa peluche préférée. Elle inspira profondément et put alors sentir l’odeur qui persistait encore sur le tissu et qu’elle était venue chercher sans le savoir. Ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle se cala confortablement et ne bougea plus.

Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de toute force, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et pourtant elle savait qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. La culpabilité l’accablait une fois de plus et ne lui laisserait aucun repos.

Lexa aurait su trouver les mots justes. Elle n’aurait pas pu faire disparaître son mal-être – personne ne le pouvait – mais elle aurait su comment apaiser sa souffrance, au moins pour quelques instants.

Mais Lexa n’était pas là.

Lexa n’était pas là et lui manquait.


	29. Chapter 29

Il était huit heures du matin et malgré la courte nuit qu’elle avait eue, Clarke devait maintenant se lever.

Epuisée, la jeune fille se prépara sans grand entrain. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea d’un pas traînant vers la salle à manger où elle découvrit la plupart de ses amis en train de manger en discutant joyeusement. Ils étaient tous là et la saluèrent chaleureusement. Tous sauf une.

\- Raven n’est pas là ? demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Elle a mangé en quatrième vitesse et elle est allée voir Octavia, lui répondit Monty.

\- Tu veux qu’on te prépare quelque chose ? proposa gentiment Zoe.

\- Je n’ai pas très faim, souffla la jeune fille.

Elle s’approcha tout de même de la table et s’empara d’un morceau de pain avant d’en prendre une bouchée du bout des lèvres.

\- C’est tout ce que tu vas manger ? s’étonna son amie.

\- Je te l’ai dit, je n’ai pas faim. De toute façon, je sais où trouver les cuisines en cas de besoin, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Clarke prit une nouvelle bouchée, sans plus d’appétit. Elle faisait cela davantage pour convaincre les autres adolescents qu’elle ne comptait pas passer la matinée l’estomac vide que parce qu’elle avait envie ou besoin de manger.

\- Je vais voir les filles, lança-t-elle une fois son pain terminé.

Elle s’empara d’un verre inutilisé et se servit du jus de fruits. Elle le but d’une traite mais ne put retenir une grimace en le reposant sur la table. Cette boisson était faite avec une quantité minime de fruits étant donné la difficulté évidente qui était rencontrée pour faire pousser quoi que ce dans un bunker, et la majeure partie était constituée d’arômes artificiels et de divers additifs. On n’était bien loin des jus de fruits frais qu’elle avait eu l’occasion de goûter à Polis.

\- A plus tard.

Ses amis lui répondirent tous en chœur et elle quitta les lieux sans plus attendre pour prendre la direction de l’infirmerie.

Lorsqu’elle arriva sur place, Raven et Octavia semblaient en pleine conversation. Elles s’interrompirent dès qu’elles l’entendirent arriver et tournèrent la tête vers elle.

\- Je dérange ? demanda la blonde.

Aucune de ses deux amies ne répondit. Sentant un certain malaise s’installer, la jeune fille préféra tourner les talons et revenir plus tard. Néanmoins, elle s’arrêta lorsque son prénom fut appelé.

\- Clarke, attends ! lança la mécanicienne.

L’intéressée s’arrêta et fit face à la brune avec un air interrogateur.

\- Tu peux rester. Ça te concerne aussi.

Ces mots et l’expression grave qu’affichait Raven suffirent à inquiéter la blonde. Non sans hésitation, elle approcha de ses deux amies. Après s’être emparée d’une chaise, elle s’assit à côté du lit, du même côté que Raven.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix où l’on pouvait entendre son appréhension.

Les deux brunes échangèrent un regard et d’un simple mouvement de tête, la mécanicienne incita la guerrière à parler. Clarke attendit patiemment jusqu’à ce qu’Octavia se décide à lui dire ce qu’elle devait savoir :

\- Je vais repartir pour Ton DC aujourd’hui.

Cette annonce laissa la blonde muette.

D’une part, elle s’attendait à une nouvelle bien plus alarmante que celle-ci, si bien qu’elle se sentit d’une certaine façon soulagée. D’autre part, elle ne comprenait pas l’empressement soudain de son amie. Pourquoi voulait-elle partir si vite ?

\- Mais… Bellamy-

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’aller plus loin, interrompue par Octavia.

\- C’est justement parce qu’il est ici que je veux partir le plus vite possible.

Clarke était de plus en plus perdue. Cette fois, c’était bel et bien de la stupéfaction et de l’incompréhension qui se lisaient sur son visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

La brune aux yeux bleus détourna le regard et soupira longuement. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Raven qui se fit aussi encourageante qu’elle le put, allant jusqu’à lui prendre la main et la serrer dans la sienne pour lui communiquer son soutien. Quelque peu rassurée, Octavia offrit un sourire à son amie avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde.

\- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit concernant l’attaque d’Arkadia et ma rencontre avec Bell. Je viens de raconter à Raven ce qu’il s’est passé dans les grandes lignes, mais toi, tu ne sais pas.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Clarke, de plus en plus inquiète.

La guerrière soupira à nouveau avant de prendre la parole pour s’expliquer :

\- Quand j’ai vu Bellamy, on a discuté.

Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes, mais ni Clarke ni Raven n’intervint. Elles attendirent patiemment qu’elle reprenne.

\- L’atmosphère était déjà tendue dès le début, mais après qu’il m’ait dit t’avoir vue et qu’il m’ait raconté ce que vous vous étiez dit, le ton est monté. Je pensais qu’il s’était définitivement rangé du côté de Pike, alors je n’ai pas pu contenir ma colère. J’ai voulu partir mais il m’a retenue, alors je l’ai frappé.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement mais poursuivit malgré tout.

\- Je l’ai frappé plusieurs fois. On pourrait même parler de passage à tabac.

Ses yeux bleus furent soudainement envahis par des larmes brûlantes qui ne demandaient qu’à couler, mais elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour les retenir.

\- Il n’a rien fait. Il ne s’est même pas défendu. A vrai dire, j’ai frappé avec une telle rage que je ne suis même pas sûre qu’il aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Mais je crois qu’il n’a rien fait parce qu’il ne voulait pas s’en prendre à moi.

Cet aveu fut sans doute le plus difficile pour Octavia et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Obligée de s’arrêter un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, elle sentit la main de Clarke prendre celle que Raven ne tenait pas déjà. Elle tenta de lui sourire pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance mais en fut incapable. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

\- Aujourd’hui, on est presque sûr qu’il n’a jamais été du côté de Pike. Il était sûrement en infiltration, sinon pourquoi on l’aurait retrouvé transformé comme tous ceux qui gênaient Pike ?

A nouveau, la brune avala sa salive avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

\- A aucun moment il ne m’a dit clairement qu’il faisait partie du camp ennemi. Il m’a demandé de lui faire confiance. Même s’il était évasif, j’aurais dû lui faire confiance. C’est mon frère, ça aurait dû être suffisant pour moi. Mais je n’ai vu que ce que je voulais voir. Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j’ai vu l’occasion de décharger ma colère et mon désespoir après que Lincoln et moi ayons été rejetés par Indra et tout le reste du _Trikru_. Quoi qu’il en soit…

Cette fois, Octavia ne parvint pas à empêcher une larme de couler. Dès qu’un sillon se dessina sur sa joue, elle sentit ses deux amies serrer ses mains. Elles restèrent silencieuses, attendant simplement qu’elle termine.

\- J’ai frappé mon frère. Il était de notre côté, il cherchait seulement à nous protéger. Je ne sais pas comment, mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, il voulait faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour nous tous. Et moi… Je l’ai tabassé. J’ai tabassé mon propre frère.

D’autres larmes suivirent la première et bientôt, elle fondit en sanglots.

Sans une seconde d’hésitation, Clarke et Raven se levèrent de leurs chaises et vinrent entourer leur amie, celle qui était pour elles la sœur qu’elles n’avaient jamais eue. Elles la prirent dans leurs bras et la serrèrent contre elles dans une étreinte affectueuse et protectrice.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire face après ce que je lui ai fait, parvint à dire Octavia entre deux sanglots. Je sais bien que tôt ou tard je devrai me confronter à lui, mais pas encore, pas maintenant. C’est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prête.

\- C’est trop tôt pour le revoir, ou pour te pardonner ce que tu as fait ? demanda Clarke à voix basse.

La blonde devina qu’elle avait mis le doigt sur le principal problème lorsqu’elle entendit les pleurs de son amie redoubler et qu’elle sentit la main qu’elle avait posée dans son dos agripper brusquement le tissu de sa tunique.

\- Je… commença Octavia avant que sa voix ne soit étouffée par ses sanglots. Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner une chose pareille.

Le silence fit suite à ses paroles.

Pendant un long moment, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. On n’entendait que les pleurs et les hoquets d’Octavia provoqués par ses sanglots. La situation resta la même jusqu’à ce que Raven prenne la parole :

\- Alors il faudra te contenter du pardon de Bellamy.

\- Il ne pourra jamais me pardonner, dit la plus jeune d’une traite avant que sa voix ne disparaisse à nouveau dans sa gorge serrée.

\- Je suis persuadée du contraire. C’est ton frère et il t’aime plus que tout. Il faudra du temps, mais il finira par te pardonner, si ce n’est pas déjà fait.

\- Je doute qu’il m’ait déjà pardonnée, parvint à articuler la guerrière, le visage enfoui dans la veste de la mécanicienne. La dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, il a essayé de me tuer. Et c’était mérité.

A ces mots, Raven lâcha soudainement la jeune fille. Prise par surprise, Clarke en fit autant, presque malgré elle.

L’aînée du groupe se pencha pour être à hauteur de l’adolescente. Elle la saisit par la mâchoire pour l’obliger à la regarder et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un air sérieux et sévère.

\- Ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille.

Octavia fut désemparée par le ton autoritaire de la brune et ne trouva donc rien à répondre. De toute façon, Raven ne lui en aurait pas laissé l’occasion.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Personne ici ne mérite de mourir, et surtout pas toi. Tu as fait une erreur, c’est vrai, mais on en fait tous. Tu es la petite sœur de Bellamy, tu es ce qu’il a de plus précieux au monde. Toute sa vie durant, il t’a protégée et il a pris soin de toi, je suis sûre qu’il s’est mis en danger plus d’une fois pour ça.

La brune aux yeux bleus était toujours muette et sa surprise était telle que ses larmes avaient fini par arrêter de couler et ses sanglots s’étaient tus.

\- Cette drogue change les gens. Lincoln était prêt à s’en prendre à toi à cause de cette saloperie. Je m’en suis prise à vous et je vous ai mis en danger parce que Pike m’avait rendue accro à cette merde. Bellamy n’échappe pas à la règle. Il n’était pas lui-même quand il t’a fait ça, dit-elle en désignant d’un bref regard la blessure que portait la jeune fille à la cuisse. Il ne s’en prendrait jamais à toi. Jamais, tu entends ? Il préférerait mourir que de te faire le moindre mal. Alors je t’interdis de penser qu’il a fait ça volontairement et encore moins que tu aurais mérité de mourir.

Raven s’arrêta et sa voix retomba, puis elle lâcha son amie qu’elle avait tenue par la mâchoire tout le temps où elle avait parlé.

La plus jeune resta impassible. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et ne savait même pas ce qu’elle ressentait après ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. La culpabilité la rongeait depuis qu’ils avaient retrouvé Bellamy transformé en Faucheur, et elle ne l’avait toujours pas quittée. Elle ne la quitterait probablement jamais.

Sans s’en apercevoir, elle avait baissé la tête et les yeux jusqu’à regarder le sol. Elle sentit une main se poser sous son menton et sursauta presque à ce contact. Raven lui releva doucement la tête jusqu’à ce que leurs yeux se croisent.

\- Maintenant arrête de jouer les victimes, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Octavia aurait pu se vexer, mais le léger sourire affiché par son amie l’en empêcha.

\- Relève la tête et sois la guerrière fière que je connais. Pas question qu’on renvoie une loque à Ton DC. Que penserait Indra ?

Cette fois, Raven parvint à arracher un sourire à son amie et même un léger rire.

\- J’aime mieux ça.

Sur ce, la mécanicienne prit sa cadette dans ses bras et la serra plus fort que lors de leur première étreinte.

\- Si tu veux rentrer chez toi alors fais-le.

Même si elle ne l’aurait admis pour rien au monde, Octavia fut touchée de voir que Raven avait compris sans mal que c’était à Ton DC qu’elle se sentait le plus chez elle.

\- Tu nous rejoindras à Polis quand tu seras prête à revoir Bellamy.

La jeune fille resserra sa prise autour des épaules de la mécanicienne et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y trouver refuge.

Pendant tout ce temps, Clarke n’avait pas dit un mot. Elle avait assisté à la scène dans un silence religieux, jugeant que Raven gérait la situation bien mieux qu’elle ne l’aurait fait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres face à cette étreinte mais elle n’osa pas s’y joindre. Toutefois, la mécanicienne remarqua rapidement qu’elle était restée à l’écart et elle lui lança alors un regard amusé.

\- Allez, viens là.

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s’approcha de ses deux amies et elles partagèrent à nouveau une étreinte.

\- Je pense qu’on a toutes besoin de câlins en ce moment.

Cette remarque lancée par Octavia les fit toutes les trois rire et termina de convaincre ses deux amies qu’elle était prête à se reprendre et que la discussion qu’elles venaient d’avoir lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le deuxième jour de voyage touchait à sa fin et il était maintenant temps de s’arrêter et d’installer le camp pour la nuit.

A la grande surprise de Marcus, il vit pour la première fois son peuple accepter de collaborer avec les Natifs pour diverses tâches, entre autre le montage des tentes. Les guerriers, connus pour la discipline exemplaire dont ils faisaient preuve, se pliaient toujours aux ordres de leur Commandante sans poser de questions. Aussi, dès lors qu’elle avait exigé qu’ils accueillent les membres du _Skaikru_ parmi eux et les traitent comme ils traiteraient leurs propres compagnons, ils avaient obéi, bien qu’aucun d’entre eux n’ait été enthousiaste – mais après tout, ils faisaient rarement preuve d’enthousiasme, pour ainsi dire jamais. L’implication du Peuple du Ciel était néanmoins nettement plus surprenante et bien venue.

Marcus était fier et heureux de voir que les choses commençaient enfin à aller dans la bonne direction et que des liens se tissaient lentement mais sûrement. Il voyait à travers cette première collaboration, aussi simple soit-elle, la promesse d’une vie commune possible dans le futur, et rien n’aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

L’hiver approchant à grands pas, la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt et ils terminèrent donc l’installation du camp juste à temps.

Une fois qu’ils eurent tous mangé, personne ne s’attarda. Bientôt, tout le monde prit congé et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les voyageurs, épuisés, sombrent dans le sommeil. Le camp plongea alors dans l’obscurité, le froid et le silence, avec pour seuls veilleurs les guerriers chargés du premier tour de garde.

Tout était calme. Les seuls bruits qu’on entendait étaient ceux de la nature environnante, tel que le bruissement du vent dans les branches des arbres ou le cri d’un oiseau nocturne lancé à intervalle régulier. La nuit avait enveloppé le camp de son manteau, à la fois apaisante de par sa quiétude et inquiétante en raison de la vulnérabilité évidente dans laquelle se trouvait n’importe quel humain à cause d’elle.

Toutefois, si la plupart des occupants du camp dormait maintenant à poings fermés, ce n’était pas le cas de Lexa.

Le sommeil de la jeune fille, déjà léger en temps normal, ne l’était que davantage lorsqu’elle se trouvait hors de Polis. De plus, la situation actuelle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses : elle avait la responsabilité d’un peuple tout entier, celui de la femme qu’elle aimait qui plus est, et ce alors qu’une menace évidente pesait sur eux. Comme si cela n’était pas suffisant, une nervosité supplémentaire venait s’ajouter à tous ces facteurs.

Lors de la préparation du voyage, la Commandante avait saisi l’occasion de s’assurer qu’elle ne faisait pas une erreur en accordant sa confiance à Niylah et Ontari. Ainsi, deux itinéraires avaient été prévus : le premier, celui qu’ils étaient censés emprunter, connu de tous ceux qui participeraient au voyage et dont les deux guerrières avaient par conséquent connaissance elles aussi ; le deuxième, qui avait été soit disant choisi à la dernière minute avant le départ et dont elles ignoraient tout. Le gros du groupe avait donc emprunté ce deuxième parcours, tandis qu’une dizaine de guerriers voyagerait par le premier jusqu’à Polis et viendrait quotidiennement faire un rapport à leur Commandante. S’ils étaient victimes d’une embuscade ou toute sorte d’attaque, la brune aurait ainsi la certitude qu’au moins l’une des deux guerrières l’avait trahie. Grâce à cette ruse, Lexa espérait être enfin fixée sur cette interrogation qui persistait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

La veille, à la fin de la première journée de voyage, l’homme qui était venu lui faire son rapport n’avait rien signalé d’anormal. Ce jour-là, le rapport avait été le même. Aucune attaque n’était à déplorer, aucune perte, et ils n’avaient pas aperçu le moindre éclaireur. Tout était absolument normal.

Ce constat n’était pourtant pas rassurant. Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu’ils avaient quitté le Mont Weather. Il restait encore plusieurs jours de voyage, une attaque pouvait survenir à tout moment, que ce soit sur l’itinéraire qu’ils empruntaient, ou sur celui qui était censé servir de leurre. Tant qu’ils ne seraient pas arrivés à Polis, le danger resterait bien réel et surtout omniprésent.

C’est pourquoi Lexa n’était en rien sereine, et son sommeil s’en ressentait.

Elle dormait, mais ses rêves la réveillaient régulièrement. Le moindre bruit suffisait à la faire sursauter. Elle croyait percevoir des présences proches d’elle mais ne voyait personne lorsqu’elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle savait bien que Ryder et d’autres de ses guerriers cernaient la tente qu’elle occupait et veillaient à sa sécurité, elle pouvait voir leur silhouette à travers la toile, mais cela ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. Elle n’était pas la seule à être en danger, loin de là. N’importe qui pouvait être la cible d’une attaque, ils étaient tous vulnérables.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu’un énième rêve vint troubler le sommeil de la Commandante.

Cette fois, il semblait encore plus réel que les précédents. Elle était capable de distinguer les créations de son subconscient de la réalité, et pourtant les images qu’elle vit la glacèrent d’effroi. Du sang coulait sur une lame effilée qui venait d’être utilisée pour poignarder sauvagement des innocents sans défense, des cris retentissaient, des flammes s’élevaient vers le ciel et rougissaient les nuages qui l’encombraient.

La brune ne s’était pas réveillée mais s’agitait, si bien qu’elle ne tarda pas à s’emmêler les bras dans les fourrures qui la couvraient, et ce fut finalement la gêne provoquée qui la tira du sommeil.

Elle se redressa dans un sursaut, les yeux exorbités, effrayée par ce qu’elle venait de voir.

_\- Heda ?_

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers l’entrée de sa tente. Ryder venait de passer la tête à l’intérieur et la fixait avec un air soucieux. Sans doute avait-elle lâché un cri sans s’en apercevoir et il avait été alerté.

_\- Tout va bien ?_ demanda l’homme.

Lexa déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :

_\- Je vais bien. J’ai seulement besoin d’un peu d’eau,_ souffla-t-elle en s’apercevant à quel point sa bouche était sèche.

Le guerrier était déjà prêt à apporter un verre à sa supérieure, mais celle-ci l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

_\- Ça ira Ryder_ , dit-elle en se mettant assise au bord de son lit. _Je vais me débrouiller, tu peux retourner à ton poste._

Le garde du corps ne sembla pas convaincu. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, mais voyant qu’elle ne lui prêtait même plus attention, il se résigna et sortit pour se poster à nouveau devant la tente.

Les pieds maintenant posés sur le sol, Lexa se pencha vers l’avant. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, puis se passa les mains sur le visage pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et de chasser les dernières images de son rêve qui persistaient encore.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir et une fois qu’elle se sentit plus ancrée à la réalité, elle se mit debout. Avec des pas lents, elle alla se servir un verre d’eau et le but d’une traite. La boisson soulagea quelque peu sa gorge sèche mais ne parvint pas à faire taire ses inquiétudes.

Les images qu’elle avait vues semblaient si réelles. Elle avait eu l’impression de faire l’un de ces rêves où elle revoyait certains de ses souvenirs, ce qu’elle venait de voir était aussi net que si elle l’avait déjà vu de ses propres yeux. Pourtant tout ceci n’était pas issu de sa mémoire, elle en était certaine.

Fatiguée et préoccupée, elle soupira à nouveau puis se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Elle s’essuya la nuque lorsqu’elle s’aperçut qu’elle était couverte de sueur, puis elle retourna à son lit.

Une fois à nouveau allongée, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, mais il lui fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. Aucune image ne venait plus la troubler, mais une inquiétude sourde continuait à gronder en elle, comme une mise en garde lancée par son instinct. Une mise en garde qu’elle ne pouvait ignorer, car son intuition ne la trompait que rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais.

Après avoir passé plus d’une heure à se tourner et se retourner, elle se résigna : elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

Un long soupir lui échappa avant qu’elle ne se lève. Elle déambula dans la tente pour récupérer ses affaires et surtout son manteau, puis se prépara à sortir avec l’intention d’aller faire le tour du camp pour s’assurer que tout allait bien puisque le sommeil semblait la fuir.

Elle finissait d’attacher les boucles qui fermaient son long manteau noir et le serraient au niveau de sa taille lorsque son nez se fronça presque de lui-même. Instantanément sur le qui-vive, elle releva brusquement la tête et tendit l’oreille. Une seconde après avoir décelé cette odeur de fumée âcre caractéristique, elle entendit au loin le hennissement des chevaux et alors son sang se glaça.

Elle venait de s’emparer de son sabre et se dirigeait vers la sortie de sa tente à grands pas lorsque Ryder y entra.

_\- Heda ! Un incendie vient d’être déclaré !_

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, le son sourd d’une corne s’éleva dans l’air froid de la nuit pour donner l’alerte. La Commandante ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit précipitamment de sa tente.

La vision qui s’offrit à elle lorsqu’elle arriva à l’extérieur n’avait rien d’inquiétant. Tout semblait normal dans cette partie du camp et visiblement personne n’était encore conscient de ce qu’il se passait. Toutefois, lorsque le regard de la jeune fille se porta à l’extrémité Nord du camp, elle aperçut une vive lumière reconnaissable d’un simple coup d’œil : un incendie avait été déclenché.

Elle se tourna vers l’un des guerriers chargé de garder sa tente et aboya son premier ordre :

_\- Prends des hommes avec toi et mets tout de suite en place une chaîne depuis la rivière. Il faut éteindre cet incendie le plus vite possible._

Sans dire un mot, l’intéressé s’exécuta et partit au pas de course.

_\- Vous autres, avec moi !_ lança la brune sans même regarder ceux à qui elle s’adressait.

Les autres guerriers qui surveillaient sa tente avant que l’alerte ne soit donnée lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas, Ryder et Niylah les premiers. Lexa en tête du groupe, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l’endroit d’où s’élevaient les flammes. Le plus discrètement possible, la brune s’adressa à son garde du corps personnel :

_\- Où est Ontari ?_

_\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle dormait. Elle s’est occupée du tour de garde précédent, après que la relève soit arrivée elle est allée se coucher._

La Commandante ne répondit pas mais ses mains se refermèrent, formant ainsi deux poings crispés.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu’ils croisèrent Marcus. L’incendie avait débuté dans la partie du camp qui accueillait le Peuple du Ciel, là où il se trouvait lui-même, et il était visiblement déjà en action. Il venait à leur rencontre lorsqu’ils le virent, sans doute pour prévenir Lexa.

\- Commandante !

L’homme semblait vouloir continuer, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Un incendie a débuté il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je le sais, répliqua la jeune fille d’un ton sec sans parvenir à cacher son exaspération. Comment est-ce arrivé ? J’avais précisé que les feux devaient être éteints lorsque tout le monde dormait.

\- Ce n’est pas un accident. Quelqu’un a déclenché cet incendie volontairement.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Lexa. Mais qui ?

\- Nous ne savons pas, nous-

Marcus fut coupé lorsqu’une détonation retentit, suivie l’instant d’après par une balle qui vint se loger dans le sol, aux pieds de la Commandante.

\- Couchez-vous !

Après avoir donné cet ordre, l’ancien Conseiller se jeta sur la Native sans une seconde d’hésitation et la protégea de son corps. Presque tous les autres guerriers obéirent et se mirent à terre, mais deux d’entre eux n’en eurent pas le temps. Ils poussèrent des cris de douleur en étant chacun touché à tour de rôle. Le premier s’effondra de tout son long, la balle l’ayant atteint en plein cœur, et le deuxième eut la chance d’être seulement effleuré par le projectile. Blessé au flanc, ce fut Niylah qui le saisit brusquement par sa veste et le tira sans ménagement pour qu’il se couche.

\- A couvert ! Mettez-vous à couvert immédiatement !

En prenant soin de toujours rester dans la trajectoire des balles pour ne pas laisser la Commandante sans défense, Marcus se leva et les guida tous derrière une tente pour qu’ils se mettent à l’abri. Les tirs cessèrent dès qu’ils furent à couvert et donc hors d’atteinte.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Marcus.

Il reçut une plainte en guise de réponse et s’approcha immédiatement du Natif qui avait été blessé. Ce dernier accepta à contrecœur de retirer ses mains pour le laisser examiner sa plaie.

\- Ce n’est rien de grave, vous n’êtes pas en danger. Restez en dehors des affrontements, nous vous soignerons dès que tout sera terminé.

\- Nous devons nous débarrasser de ce tireur, lança Lexa.

\- Je pense qu’ils sont au moins deux, peut-être trois.

La brune serra les mâchoires en entendant cela.

\- Mais je doute que ce soit des hommes de Pike. Nous étions complètement à découvert et pourtant, ils n’ont pas réussi à vous atteindre.

\- L’un de mes hommes a été abattu, grinça la Commandante.

\- C’était un coup de chance. La preuve : il a tout juste une égratignure, dit l’ancien Conseiller en indiquant l’homme blessé. Je pense que ce sont des guerriers de l’ _Azgeda_ , ce qui explique qu’ils ne soient pas très précis.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu’ils ont des armes à feu.

\- Oui, mais nous aussi.

Sur ce, Marcus prit à sa ceinture le pistolet qui ne le quittait jamais. Bien que ses gestes aient été un peu maladroits à cause de sa main gauche handicapée, il n’eut aucun mal à retirer la sécurité de son arme. Il ajusta sa prise sur la crosse et se tourna ensuite vers Lexa.

\- Je vais les occuper et pendant ce temps, vous filerez pour aller aider les autres.

\- Il pourrait y avoir d’autres tireurs ailleurs.

\- Ne restez pas groupés, formez des petits groupes de deux ou trois. Restez toujours à couvert et surtout soyez vigilants.

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête pour donner son accord. Elle avait toujours apprécié de collaborer avec Marcus. C’était un combattant expérimenté qui savait prendre les risques nécessaires lorsque la situation l’exigeait et qui était efficace.

Après un signe de tête, l’homme se décala pour quitter l’endroit où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Dès qu’il ouvrit le feu, les Natifs se séparèrent et partirent dans différentes directions. Lexa et Ryder empruntèrent le chemin le plus direct et suivirent les conseils de Marcus.

Après quelques minutes passées à se déplacer de tente en tente, ils atteignirent finalement leur objectif. Ils étaient prêts à sortir de leur dernière cachette quand un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. Par réflexe, ils levèrent tous les deux leur arme devant eux en se retournant, prêts à engager le combat.

\- Doucement !

Les deux guerriers se détendirent en reconnaissant Marcus qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Ne refaites jamais ça, le mit en garde Lexa. C’est le meilleur moyen de vous faire tuer.

L’homme ne répondit pas mais déglutit avec un air soucieux.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites déjà là ?

\- Ils n’étaient que deux et ils venaient de quitter l’endroit où ils se cachaient pour venir nous débusquer. Il s’agissait bien de guerriers de l’ _Azgeda_ et visiblement ils n’avaient pas peur de notre supériorité numérique. Je crois que les armes qu’ils avaient avec eux leur ont donné l’impression d’être invincibles, dit-il en montrant les deux fusils d’assaut et le revolver qu’il avait récupérés.

\- Les armes n’y sont pour rien. L’ _Azgeda_ s’est toujours cru invincible. Et c’est justement ce qui causera leur perte tôt ou tard, gronda la Commandante d’un ton menaçant et avec un regard noir.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle quitta l’abri où ils s’étaient mis à couvert et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers l’endroit qu’ils tentaient d’atteindre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle agissait comme s’il n’y avait plus le moindre danger, aussi les deux hommes qui l’accompagnaient s’empressèrent-ils de la rattraper pour l’entourer et ainsi la protéger du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient.

Lexa fut soulagée et satisfaite de voir que la chaîne était déjà en place et que l’un des incendies avait été contrôlé grâce aux efforts combinés de ses guerriers et des civils. Elle échangea brièvement avec son lieutenant qui lui fit un rapport de la situation. Par chance, aucune victime n’était à déplorer, les occupants des tentes ayant été réveillés par l’odeur de la fumée dès que le feu avait débuté. Ils restaient quatre foyers à éteindre, mais ils étaient tous maîtrisés et les flammes ne menaçaient pas de se propager et de gagner le reste du camp.

_\- Où sont les responsables ?_

_\- Nous n’avons trouvé que deux guerriers de l’Azgeda_ , répondit le lieutenant. _Nous avons tenté de les capturer, mais ils se sont donné la mort avant que nous ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit._

Un air contrarié et préoccupé se peignit sur les traits de la Commandante, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

_\- Je doute qu’ils aient été seuls, j’ai donc envoyé des hommes dans tout le camp pour qu’ils trouvent leurs complices_ , ajouta l’homme.

_\- Nous devons les capturer vivants._

_\- J’en ai donné l’ordre._

_\- Regroupez tout le monde ici, les civils y compris. Nous ne pouvons pas voyager de nuit, mais il est hors de question que nous restions éparpillés à travers le camp. Assurez-vous également que-_

Lexa fut interrompue par une agitation soudaine non loin d’elle. En se tournant, elle découvrit Ontari qui venait d’arriver. Et elle n’était pas seule.

Son épée reposait sur la gorge d’un homme qui marchait devant elle, les mains attachées dans le dos, un bâillon l’empêchant de parler et le visage couvert de cicatrices symbolisant son appartenance à la Nation des Glaces.

La jeune guerrière avança jusqu’à arriver devant la Commandante. Lorsqu’elle fut face à elle, elle frappa son prisonnier à l’arrière de la jambe pour qu’il s’agenouille. L’homme ne lâcha pas une plainte et se laissa tomber à terre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Lexa et emplis d’une rage animale.

_\- Il tentait de s’enfuir lorsque je l’ai trouvé._

La Commandante dévisagea le guerrier un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Ontari.

\- Tu as récupéré ses armes ?

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille tendit à sa supérieure une épée, un poignard et un pistolet. Marcus, qui se trouvait non loin, s’approcha immédiatement et s’empara de l’arme à feu pour vérifier que la sécurité était enclenchée.

\- Il était peut-être avec ceux qui nous ont tiré dessus, dit-il à voix basse à Lexa.

L’intéressée ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Ontari.

Elle la fixa d’un regard perçant pendant un long. La brune originaire de la Nation des Glaces soutint son regard sans ciller et alla jusqu’à relever légèrement le menton avec un air presque provocateur. Le duel se prolongea encore quelques secondes avant que la Commandante ne prenne la parole :

\- Etant donné la direction d’où tu venais, j’en déduis que tu l’as trouvé au Nord ?

\- En effet.

\- Que faisais-tu là-bas alors que tes quartiers se trouvent au Sud du camp ?

L’attitude d’Ontari ne changea pas. Elle resta tout aussi calme et impassible, mais sa réponse tarda tout de même à venir, si bien que le silence s’installa. Après un bref instant, elle se décida finalement à donner une explication :

\- J’ai été l’une des premiers à arriver sur place quand l’incendie a été déclaré. Je l’ai aperçu alors qu’il tentait de s’enfuir et je me suis donc lancée à sa poursuite.

Lexa garda les yeux rivés sur son interlocutrice avec une expression indéchiffrable. Aucun émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage et il était donc impossible de savoir si elle croyait ce que venait de lui dire Ontari ou pas.

Après un long moment de silence, la Commandante détourna finalement le regard. Toutefois, si certains auraient pu penser qu’elle le faisait en signe de confiance, il n’en était rien. Elle scruta les guerriers, qui se trouvaient maintenant tous sur place depuis quelques minutes, et alors l’absence de l’un d’eux la frappa immédiatement.

\- Où est Niylah ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et se tourna donc vers Ryder, qui se tenait à côté d’elle. L’homme secoua la tête de façon négative pour lui signifier qu’il n’en savait pas plus qu’elle et ceci ne fit que renforcer l’inquiétude de Lexa et le mauvais pressentiment qui ne l’avait pas quittée depuis qu’elle avait été tirée du sommeil par ses rêves.

La brune était prête à donner l’ordre à quelques hommes de se mettre à la recherche de Niylah, mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion.

Il n’y eut aucun bruit pour la mettre en garde, ni elle ni qui que ce soit d’autre, et la seule chose qui attira son attention fut la panique qui gagna soudainement un groupe de civils, entouré comme tous les autres par des guerriers, mais visiblement pas suffisamment. Le temps qu’elle se tourne dans cette direction, il était déjà trop tard et elle assista impuissante à la mise à mort d’un homme qui se trouvait à l’écart.

Un individu surgi de l’obscurité plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa victime et abattit impitoyablement son poignard sur le malheureux, plantant profondément la lame dans son abdomen à plusieurs reprises. Son œuvre accomplie, celui qu’elle reconnut sans mal comme un combattant de l’ _Azgeda_ prit la fuite.

Dès qu’elle avait vu ce qu’il se passait, Lexa s’était élancée sans la moindre hésitation, mais elle n’avait malheureusement rien pu faire. Cependant, il n’était pas trop tard pour rattraper le coupable et elle se lança donc à sa poursuite, aussitôt suivie de Ryder.

_\- Restez ici !_ cria la brune à l’intention de ses autres guerriers. _Que personne ne quitte les lieux !_

La Commandante et son garde du corps suivirent la même direction que le fuyard et Marcus n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de les suivre, malgré le léger retard qu’il avait sur eux.

Ils s’étaient tous les trois lancés aux trousses de l’assassin quand les deux hommes furent stoppés. D’autres guerriers de la Nation des Glaces leur barrèrent la route, les obligeant à s’arrêter et à engager le combat. Ils eurent beau appeler Lexa pour qu’elle s’arrête et ne parte pas seule, la jeune fille n’y prêta pas attention, déterminée à mettre la main sur le lâche qui venait d’assassiner un innocent de sang-froid. Elle entendit deux détonations retentir derrière elle, lui faisant comprendre que Marcus avait fait feu, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Malgré le danger évident, la jeune fille n’abandonna pas. Elle parvint à maintenir une distance raisonnable entre elle et l’homme jusqu’à ce que ce dernier tourne à l’angle d’une tente. Elle le suivit, mais quand elle arriva dans l’allée où il venait de s’engager, il n’y avait personne. Elle s’arrêta net et lança un regard circulaire aux alentours. Cette partie du camp était maintenant déserte et elle savait donc qu’elle pourrait aisément déceler le moindre mouvement ou bruit.

Elle avait son sabre à la main depuis que la course poursuite avait débuté et resserra ses doigts autour de la poignée de son arme. Bien qu’elle soit essoufflée, elle parvint à contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas être trop bruyante. Le guerrier savait sans doute où elle était, il était même certainement en train de l’observer, mais elle en revanche, n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il s’était caché.

Les rôles s’étaient tout à coup inversés et elle était à présent la proie.

Le silence persista pendant de longues secondes où rien ne se passa. Chaque expiration de Lexa créait un petit nuage de vapeur d’eau qui s’échappait de sa bouche avant de disparaître en un instant. Tout était parfaitement calme, à croire qu’elle était seule. Pourtant elle ne l’était pas, elle le savait.

Ce fut finalement un bruit tout juste audible qui trahit la présence de celui que Lexa traquait. Car oui, il s’agissait bien d’une traque, et si l’homme qu’elle poursuivait croyait être le prédateur, il allait bien vite découvrir qu’il se trompait lourdement.

Elle fit volte-face et la lame de l’épée de son adversaire heurta bruyamment celle de son sabre.

Elle n’avait eu aucun mal à stopper le coup qui visait son dos et elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de l’homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Tout ce qu’elle put voir dans son regard fut une folie meurtrière qui en aurait effrayé plus d’un mais la laissa totalement impassible.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de repousser son opposant, ce fut lui qui se recula de lui-même et installa une certaine distance entre eux. Visiblement, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu’il avait face à lui une adversaire bien plus dangereuse qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Lexa ne tenta même pas d’interroger le guerrier. Elle savait que c’était peine perdue et qu’il ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions. Elle comptait néanmoins le capturer et le garder en vie pour tenter de le faire coopérer plus tard, à sa manière, mais elle savait qu’à cet instant, elle n’aurait aucune chance d’obtenir la moindre information. Ce fut donc sans la moindre hésitation qu’elle s’avança vers lui.

Elle enchaîna les attaques les unes après les autres avec toujours plus de précision. La rage et le mépris qui bouillonnaient en elle après que son adversaire ait tué une personne incapable de se défendre et qui n’aurait jamais dû être mêlée à cette guerre aurait pu la déconcentrer, mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps à les maîtriser et à les discipliner jusqu’à en faire une arme redoutable. Ses coups étaient d’une précision diabolique et l’homme éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à les contrer ou les esquiver. Il ne parvenait même pas à répliquer tant le rythme des attaques était soutenu.

Il fallut moins d’une minute à la Commandante pour infliger une première blessure à son adversaire. Ce dernier retint une plainte mais fléchit lorsqu’une profonde entaille apparut sur sa cuisse après un revers particulièrement rapide. Sérieusement désavantagé par cette blessure car ralenti, il ne put rien faire lorsque la brune le désarma. Il tenta de la frapper à main nue, mais alors elle se contenta de stopper son poing sans la moindre difficulté. Plutôt que de lui tordre le bras, elle le tira simplement vers elle et lui asséna alors un violent coup de coude en plein visage. Le guerrier recula, sonné.

Tout de même encore lucide, il fit la dernière chose qu’il lui restait à faire : en désespoir de cause, il s’empara du long poignard dont il s’était servi plus tôt. La lame était particulièrement effilée et trancherait sa carotide sans problème. Malheureusement, il ne put jamais mener son projet à bien.

D’un geste vif et précis, Lexa lui trancha la main, l’empêchant ainsi de se suicider comme il comptait le faire. Le membre sectionné tomba à terre, crispé sur l’arme, et l’assassin poussa un cri de douleur.

La Commandante lui lança un regard impitoyable. Elle s’approcha de lui, prête à l’assommer pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’enfuirait pas et ne tenterait pas quoi que ce soit. Mais quelqu’un fut plus rapide qu’elle, et surtout plus radical.

Elle ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul au moment où une flèche se planta dans le cou de l’assassin. Lui-même sembla pris au dépourvu par cet événement inattendu, mais le premier instant de surprise passé, il s’effondra. Sa respiration s’emballa mais après tout juste quelques secondes, sa poitrine cessa de se soulever et ses yeux se figèrent.

Lexa releva la tête et se tourna dans la direction d’où venait le projectile. Elle eut tout juste le temps d’apercevoir la silhouette imposante de Roan juché sur un cheval et de distinguer un sourire narquois sur son visage avant qu’il n’encoche une nouvelle flèche. Il se trouvait bien trop loin d’elle pour qu’elle puisse espérer l’atteindre avant qu’il ne prenne la fuite, mais elle ne s’y risqua même pas. Elle eut juste le temps de se mettre à couvert avant qu’un second projectile ne siffle à ses oreilles.

Elle avait pu voir que quatre guerriers accompagnaient le Prince et craignit de devoir les affronter. Elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités, mais se battre contre cinq adversaires n’était pas envisageable, même pour elle, surtout quand l’un d’entre eux était celui qui avait failli la vaincre lors d’un duel peu de temps auparavant.

Cependant, elle entendit bientôt des voix s’élever. Elle reconnut celle de Marcus et devina alors que ses hommes l’avaient rejointe. Le bruit de la course précipitée de plusieurs chevaux lui parvint et elle supposa donc que Roan et ses acolytes avaient pris la fuite.

Ses guerriers la rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard avec parmi eux Ryder, lequel lui confirma que le Prince s’était enfui lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés et qu’ils n’avaient rien pu faire pour l’arrêter. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lancer un regard las au corps de celui qu’elle avait tenté de capturer mais qui avait été tué avant qu’elle en ait l’occasion. Sans dire un mot, elle partit et prit la direction de l’endroit qu’elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Arrivés sur place, ils virent que les guerriers étaient cette fois nettement plus vigilants. Au lieu de former de petits groupes éparts, les civils étaient tous ensemble et des soldats les entouraient, sur le qui-vive et prêts à tailler en pièces quiconque tenterait d’approcher de ceux dont ils devaient assurer la protection. Tout le monde semblait nerveux, en particulier le Peuple du Ciel, et ce, à juste titre.

Dès qu’il la vit, le lieutenant de Lexa s’approcha d’elle. Il confirma qu’il avait lui-même renforcé la sécurité pour éviter tout autre incident, mais son ton mal assuré fit rapidement comprendre à la brune qu’autre chose était arrivé.

\- L’intégralité du camp a été fouillée et tout le monde a été réuni ici. Nous avons trouvé plusieurs civils qui avaient été assassinés, mais les attaquants ont tous pris la fuite.

Une rumeur était déjà présente parmi les civils lorsque la Commandante était arrivée et il lui sembla qu’elle se répandait de plus en plus. Elle pouvait sentir leur angoisse à tous et savait qu’elle était justifiée. C’était sans doute le but de cette attaque. Certes, Roan avait fait des dégâts, mais il n’avait avec lui qu’un nombre réduit d’hommes, il aurait difficilement pu faire plus sans être repéré plus tôt. Mais il n’était pas difficile de comprendre que leur objectif était sans doute de semer le trouble parmi eux, en particulier parmi les civils. A présent qu’une telle attaque avait eu lieu, ils allaient immanquablement douter de la capacité des Natifs à les protéger efficacement.

Furieuse et surtout inquiète, Lexa lança un regard noir à son lieutenant. Elle était prête à lui reprocher le manque de rigueur des guerriers et les failles évidentes dans la surveillance du camp qui avaient mené à tout ceci, mais voyant qu’elle était sur le point de l’accabler et de laisser sa colère et sa frustration déferler sur lui, l’homme s’empressa de poursuivre.

\- Nous avons tout de même retrouvé l’un d’entre eux. Tout du moins, nous supposons qu’elle est avec eux.

A cet instant, trois soldats approchèrent, deux d’entre eux tenant fermement leur prisonnière par les épaules. Ils la poussèrent sans ménagement pour qu’elle s’agenouille face à la Commandante, et alors celle-ci reconnut Niylah.

Une longue traînée de sang avait coulé sur le visage de la blonde, provenant d’une entaille qu’elle portait à l’arcade sourcilière et qui avait sans doute été causée par un coup. Lexa la fixa longuement avec un air impassible. Sans dire un mot, elle tourna la tête vers son lieutenant dans l’attente d’une explication.

\- Nous l’avons trouvée inconsciente non loin d’ici. Les corps de deux de nos hommes gisaient à côté d’elle, morts.

\- Je suis innocente ! s’exclama Niylah.

La brune reporta son attention sur elle et la dévisagea. Néanmoins, elle ne répondit pas et se tourna plutôt vers son lieutenant pour lui demander qui étaient les deux guerriers qui avaient été retrouvés morts. Quand il lui donna leurs noms, ses yeux s’étrécirent et elle fusilla la blonde du regard.

\- Comment expliques-tu que tu aies disparu après que nous nous soyons séparés pour échapper aux tireurs et que nous t’ayons retrouvée avec ceux qui t’accompagnaient, tous les deux morts alors que tu es en vie ?

\- Je vous répète que je suis innocente. Nous tentions d’arriver ici et nous avons vu Ontari en chemin. Elle était en pleine discussion avec un guerrier de l’ _Azgeda_. Nous avons tenté de les arrêter, mais d’autres sont arrivés. J’ai été assommée et quand je me suis réveillée, on était en train de me traîner ici.

Lexa se raidit brusquement.

\- Où est Ontari ? demanda-t-elle.

Quelques murmures furent échangés entre les guerriers qui se trouvaient assez près pour entendre sa question, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. A bout de patience, la Commandante s’emporta :

\- Où est-elle ?! cria-t-elle.

Voyant qu’elle n’obtenait toujours pas de réponse, elle se tourna vivement vers son lieutenant et le fusilla du regard.

\- Où est-elle ? répéta la jeune fille avec une voix sourde et menaçante, en prenant soin de découper chaque mot entre ses dents serrées.

L’homme déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole :

\- Dès que cet homme a été tué et que vous vous êtes lancée à la poursuite de son assassin, j’ai fait regrouper tout le monde et je me suis assuré que rien de tel ne se reproduise. Je… J’ai perdu Ontari de vue. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a fait ni où elle a pu aller et je ne l’ai pas revue depuis.

\- Elle a échappé à ta surveillance et tu n’as pas jugé bon de me le dire dès que je suis revenue ?

\- J’ai envoyé deux hommes pour la retrouver.

\- Belle initiative, répliqua Lexa d’un ton sec. Ce seront sans doute deux hommes de plus que nous retrouverons morts.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ces quelques mots furent suffisants pour que la Commandante perde complètement le peu de sang-froid qu’il lui restait et sorte de ses gonds.

Elle était bien plus petite que son lieutenant, pourtant il lui suffit de quelques mouvements pour le mettre à terre en lui balayant les jambes. L’homme n’eut pas la moindre occasion de se défendre et avant même qu’il n’ait pu songer à le faire, son dos heurtait brutalement le sol et la lame froide d’un poignard se posait sur sa gorge. Le genou appuyé sur le torse de sa victime, une main fermement agrippée au col de son manteau et l’autre tenant son arme, Lexa le fixait d’un regard noir.

Marcus fut stupéfait. Il avait l’impression de revivre la scène qui s’était jouée sous ses yeux le jour où il avait rencontré la jeune fille pour la première fois et qu’elle les avait tous les deux surpris de la même façon, Thelonius et lui. Lexa était une guerrière exceptionnelle, il n’y avait pas le moindre doute possible. Toutefois, il se ressaisit rapidement et s’approcha.

\- Commandante-

Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin, il fut arrêté par Ryder qui s’interposa. L’ancien Conseiller ne tenta pas d’insister et garda ses distances.

\- Gardez votre calme.

La brune ne prêta pas attention à ses propos et resta dans la même position.

\- Lexa.

A l’entente de son prénom, l’intéressée tourna vivement la tête vers Marcus. La main qui tenait son poignard était déjà incroyablement crispée, mais cette fois, elle trembla de colère. Elle le foudroya du regard, furieuse qu’il ait osé l’appeler ainsi devant ses guerriers. L’homme fut désemparé par la rage qu’il vit dans ses yeux verts et ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

Après quelques secondes, la Commandante reporta son attention sur son lieutenant qui n’avait pas bougé et prenait soin de rester parfaitement immobile.

_\- Si je ne croyais pas plus en ton incompétence qu’en ta déloyauté, je penserais que tu étais avec elle et je te tuerais sur-le-champ._

Elle avait craché ses mots avec mépris et l’homme sembla en être réellement blessé. L’honneur était une chose essentielle pour les guerriers natifs, et le sien venait d’en prendre un coup.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Lexa se leva, libérant ainsi son lieutenant. Mais alors que celui-ci commençait à espérer être tiré d’affaire, il comprit bien vite qu’il n’en était rien. La brune fit un signe de tête à deux de ses hommes qui agirent sans qu’elle n’ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils s’avancèrent vers celui qui se trouvait toujours à terre et il fut alors roué de coups sans pitié. Le malheureux ne tenta même pas de se défendre, acceptant son châtiment comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel autre guerrier de son peuple.

La Commandante quant à elle, se contenta de regarder, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Après ce qui avait paru durer une éternité, les deux guerriers cessèrent leur torture et se reculèrent. L’homme fut laissé à terre, le visage couvert d’ecchymoses, incapable de se lever ni même de bouger. Un silence de plomb pesait maintenant sur les lieux, et il semblait que même la nature environnante n’osait plus s’exprimer.

Lexa ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l’état dans lequel se trouvait son tout récemment ancien lieutenant. Elle se tourna pour faire face au reste de ses troupes et parla d’une voix forte pour être certaine que tous l’entendent :

_\- Que ceci vous serve d’exemple. Si l’un de vous commet encore ce genre d’erreurs dignes d’un débutant, je ne serai pas aussi clémente. Vous êtes prévenus._

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle se tourna vers ceux qui avaient escorté Niylah quelques minutes plus tôt et lança ses ordres d’un ton sec :

_\- Je l’interrogerai plus tard_ , dit-elle en indiquant la blonde d’un mouvement de tête. _Chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles, et bâillon._

La guerrière se leva brusquement, déjà prête à avancer vers la Commandante et à plaider sa cause.

_\- Je n’ai rien à voir avec cette attaque, Heda ! Je vous suis toujours restée fidèle ! Je-_

Ses vaines tentatives pour se défendre et prouver son innocence furent stoppées net lorsqu’elle reçut un coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux en laissant échapper une plainte sourde et le guerrier qui venait de la frapper ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de la bâillonner. Ses poignets et ses chevilles furent ensuite entravés comme l’avait exigé Lexa.

Réduite au silence et seulement capable d’émettre des sons inarticulés, Niylah ne résista pas davantage et laissa ses propres frères d’armes l’emmener comme si elle était une vulgaire criminelle. La douleur lancinante qui perdurait dans son ventre ne fut rien en comparaison des regards méprisants qu’elle reçut et du mot qui fut bientôt sur toutes les lèvres : _natrona_. (traitre)

La Commandante employa cette fois l’anglais pour s’adresser à tous ceux qui étaient présents, y compris les civils :

\- Nous partirons à la première heure. Jusque-là, vous devrez tous rester ici. Des couvertures vont vous être apportées pour ceux qui voudront dormir. Toute personne aperçue en dehors du périmètre qui va être mis en place sera considérée comme un ennemi potentiel et traitée comme tel.

Elle avait parlé d’une traite et d’un ton froid dépourvu de toute compassion. Un silence pesant s’abattit sur les civils qui la regardaient, effrayés par ces mesures si radicales et auxquelles ils n’étaient pas habitués, contrairement aux Natifs qui eux, restèrent impassibles. Lexa n’y prêta pas la moindre attention et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa tente.

Lorsqu’elle passa à côté de Marcus, ce dernier la retint par le bras. Ryder, toujours prêt à intervenir, lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise et le fixa avec un air menaçant. D’un simple geste de la main, la jeune fille dont il assurait la protection lui indiqua qu’il pouvait reculer et il obéit aussitôt. Plus serein, Marcus s’adressa alors à la brune :

\- Commandante, je sais que vous pensez avoir perdu la confiance de notre peuple, et c’est peut-être le cas, admit-il. Mais ce n’est pas en vous comportant ainsi que vous la regagnerez.

Lexa resta silencieuse et il poursuivit donc :

\- Plus vous serez brutale, plus ils auront peur de vous. Imposer votre autorité par la violence ne fera que les effrayer et les éloigner de vous.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour me rapprocher d’eux. Mon rôle est de les protéger, pas de sympathiser avec eux.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de sympathiser avec eux, je vous parle de faire en sorte qu’ils vous fassent confiance et croient en vous.

\- Malheureusement, je pense que nos deux cultures sont trop différentes pour que ce soit possible.

\- C’est précisément parce que nos cultures sont différentes que chacun de nous doit faire des efforts et des concessions pour que nous parvenions à vivre ensemble. C’est ce que vous voulez Clarke et vous, c’est votre rêve à toutes les deux de voir un jour nos peuples véritablement unis.

Marcus n’avait pas évoqué Clarke par hasard et il constata rapidement qu’il était sans doute parvenu à trouver un argument de taille en voyant Lexa perdre un peu de son aplomb. La jeune fille fut incapable de cacher l’effet qu’avait eu sur elle le simple fait d’entendre le prénom de la blonde.

Toutefois, elle fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Elle se redressa et releva le menton avec un air fier. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Marcus, une expression à nouveau impassible sur le visage, elle parla d’une voix calme et profonde malgré la culpabilité sincère qu’elle ressentit en prononçant ces mots :

\- Je suis désolée que mon laxisme et ma négligence aient coûté la vie à certains de vos concitoyens.

Sur ce, la Commandante contourna l’ancien Conseiller d’un mouvement souple qui fit voler son manteau derrière elle. Ryder la suivit comme il le faisait toujours et ils laissèrent Marcus seul avec sa culpabilité. Car oui, Lexa n’était pas la seule à avoir juré de protéger le Peuple du Ciel, lui aussi était responsable de la sécurité des siens, et il avait failli à sa tâche.


	30. Chapter 30

La première chose qu’il ressentit, avant même d’être complètement revenu à lui, fut une brûlure à la poitrine. La douleur était tout à fait supportable et bien loin d’une véritable brûlure, mais il avait tout de même l’impression qu’on venait de poser un objet chaud sur sa peau et que s’il y était resté plus longtemps, il n’aurait pas pu tenir.

Après cette sensation pour le moins étrange et qu’il n’avait jamais ressentie auparavant, ce fut le soudain afflux d’air dans sa gorge qui le prit par surprise. Il réalisa bientôt que la respiration bruyante et laborieuse qu’il entendait était la sienne. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à inspirer et expirer normalement et avait l’impression qu’il ne l’avait pas fait depuis une éternité.

Si la majorité de ses sens était visiblement opérationnelle et en alerte, ce n’était pas le cas de sa vue : il ne voyait rien, c’était le noir complet. Là encore, un sentiment perturbant s’empara de lui. Il avait l’impression d’être aveugle depuis des jours.

Non, pas aveugle. Inconscient.

C’était comme s’il avait dormi pendant longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Il avait l’impression de reprendre pied avec la réalité après être resté dans une sorte de coma pendant un temps indéfini. Il n’avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. Vivre une telle expérience pour la première fois était quelque chose d’extrêmement angoissant et qu’il ne souhaitait à personne.

Ses capacités de réflexion laissaient, elles aussi, à désirer. En effet, il réalisa bientôt que ce mot répété encore et encore qu’il entendait depuis un long moment maintenant était son propre prénom. Il avait d’abord entendu deux voix, mais ce n’était maintenant plus qu’une qui l’appelait inlassablement, attendant visiblement une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Il connaissait cette voix.

Il crut d’abord qu’il s’agissait de celle de sa sœur, mais il finit par réaliser qu’elle appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c’était les sentiments éveillés en lui en l’entendant qui l’avaient induit en erreur. Cette voix était rassurante et réconfortante. Elle avait quelque chose de familier et chaleureux et le simple fait de l’entendre l’apaisa et calma l’angoisse qui grandissait en lui depuis qu’il avait commencé à retrouver petit à petit ses esprits.

Cette voix, il espérait l’entendre depuis si longtemps. Il avait espéré jusqu’à se résigner et accepter qu’il ne l’entendrait plus jamais, ou tout du moins pas sur le ton doux qu’elle avait maintenant et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il voulait répondre, mais sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal. Il avait l’impression d’avoir crié pendant des heures jusqu’à se casser la voix. Au-delà de cette douleur, il avait l’impression d’être tout simplement trop faible pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Son prénom fut appelé une fois de plus et la supplication qu’il entendait dans cette voix qu’il connaissait si bien lui serra le cœur.

- Je t’en prie, réponds-moi. Si tu ne peux pas parler alors fais-moi un signe, n’importe quoi.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle était plus rugueuse et calleuse que dans son souvenir, mais ce contact n’en fut pas moins agréable. La chaleur apportée par cette main familière lui donna la force qu’il lui manquait et ce fut presque un réflexe lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent autour d’elle.

Il entendit un rire dans l’instant et s’il fut incapable de relever ses commissures de lèvre, un sourire se dessina tout de même en son for intérieur. C’était un rire chevrotant mais empli de soulagement et il fut heureux d’avoir pu apaiser l’inquiétude qu’il avait pu entendre plus tôt dans la voix qui lui avait demandé de se manifester.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Voilà pourquoi il ne voyait rien : il avait les yeux fermés, tout simplement. Il ne put empêcher un certain soulagement de naître en lui à cette nouvelle et se trouva tout de même ridicule de ne pas avoir pensé à cela immédiatement.

Après un bref instant, il se ressaisit. Il ne suffisait pas de se réjouir, il fallait maintenant qu’il ouvre les yeux.

Même s’il était certain de l’identité de la personne qui s’adressait à lui depuis ce qu’il estima être plusieurs minutes, il voulait être fixé et en avoir le cœur net.

Un geste qui était pourtant si simple lui demanda un effort de volonté inimaginable. Ses paupières refusaient de se soulever, à tel point qu’il crut pendant un instant qu’elles étaient collées l’une à l’autre. Il fit appel aux maigres forces qu’il parvint à réunir et enfin, après d’innombrables efforts, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière l’éblouit immédiatement bien qu’elle n’ait pas été particulièrement vive. Il dut cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour s’accommoder à l’éclairage, mais après quelques instants, son environnement lui apparut de façon plus nette et ne fut plus seulement une grande tâche blanche. Des éclats de couleur persistèrent tout de même, comme lorsque l’on regarde le soleil et que sa forme se répète ensuite pendant quelques instants dans notre champ de vision. Néanmoins, ces taches de couleur ne furent pas suffisantes pour lui cacher le visage penché au-dessus de lui.

Le sourire que lui offrit la jeune fille était lumineux et il pensa alors que tous les efforts qu’il avait dû fournir pour simplement ouvrir les yeux en valaient la peine. Cette fois, il sentit ses propres lèvres s’étirer. Bien qu’il soit faible, il parvint à offrir un sourire en réponse à celui qu’il venait de recevoir.

- Clarke…

Sa voix était horriblement rauque et la douleur qu’il était parvenu à oublier se rappela à lui. Son visage se tordit en une grimace, mais le soupir de soulagement que poussa son amie fut suffisant pour le convaincre que le simple fait qu’il ait réussi à prononcer ne serait-ce qu’un mot était une bonne nouvelle.

La blonde dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui encombraient son visage, puis elle passa un linge sur son front pour en éponger la sueur. Un autre visage, qu’il connaissait également, se présenta dans son champ de vision et il reconnut aussitôt Abby.

- Bon retour parmi nous.

Combien de fois avait-il espéré entendre ces mots ? Sûrement une bonne centaine. Mais il avait rapidement cessé de compter. Tout ce qui importait pour l’instant était que son souhait ait finalement été exaucé.

La fatigue s’abattit sur lui sans prévenir. Ses paupières, qu’il peinait déjà à garder ouvertes, se firent plus lourdes encore. Le sommeil semblait le rappeler à lui et le tirait lentement vers l’inconscience. Il était épuisé et ne tenta même pas de lutter.

La dernière pensée cohérente qu’il put formuler dans son esprit fut l’espoir de ne pas se réveiller plus tard en découvrant que tout ceci n’avait été qu’un rêve.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa fit ralentir son cheval jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête complètement, signant ainsi la fin du troisième jour de voyage.

Comme la veille et l’avant-veille, le camp fut installé, les tentes montées, les tours de garde répartis. Tout le monde était plus nerveux depuis l’attaque et les guerriers étaient encore plus vigilants qu’en temps normal. Le passage à tabac qu’avait subi leur ancien lieutenant avait été suffisant pour leur faire comprendre à tous que le moindre faux pas serait sévèrement puni.

La Commandante exigea un rapport de chaque groupe de l’escorte dans les plus brefs délais. Ils n’avaient subi aucune attaque ce jour-là, mais elle n’en était pas moins à fleur de peau et plus intransigeante que jamais. Elle posa de nombreuses questions et s’inquiéta du moindre détail, si bien que les rapports furent bien plus longs qu’à l’accoutumée. Plus d’une fois, elle éleva la voix et les chefs de groupe furent donc soulagés lorsqu’ils quittèrent la tente de la brune.

Lexa ne tarda pas à les imiter et quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Ryder, elle alla voir celle qui était depuis peu une prisonnière.

Niylah avait été installée non loin des quartiers de la Commandante. Quand cette dernière arriva, elle la trouva assise à même le sol, dos à un arbre, les mains attachées autour du tronc. Deux guerriers étaient avec elle, chargés de la surveiller.

La blonde regarda tout juste sa supérieure avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux. La Commandante, en revanche, la dévisagea. Ses iris verts restèrent figés sur la prisonnière pendant un long moment avant qu’elle ordonne finalement aux deux hommes assignés à la surveillance de quitter les lieux. Ils obéirent sans dire un mot et bientôt, il ne resta que Lexa, Niylah et Ryder.

Le regard toujours rivé sur la jeune femme, la brune parla d’une voix neutre mais ferme :

_- J’ai des questions à te poser._

Niylah ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu’elle relève la tête et plante ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la Commandante.

_- Pourrais-je boire ?_

Sa voix était dénuée de colère, de rancœur ou même d’amertume et Lexa en fut la première surprise. Alors qu’elle s’attendait à ce que la guerrière soit révoltée par l’humiliation qu’elle avait subie la veille devant tous ses compagnons d’armes, elle paraissait incroyablement calme. Elle ne semblait pas résignée, loin de là, mais la Commandante s’attendait à plus de virulence de sa part.

_- Je n’ai eu ni à boire ni à manger depuis hier_ , expliqua la blonde d’un ton calme face à l’absence de réponse de son interlocutrice.

La brune resta impassible en entendant ces paroles. Le traitement infligé aux prisonniers n’avait rien de tendre. Habituellement, elle ne trouvait pas cela anormal, car il s’agissait la plupart du temps de guerriers ennemis. Mais quand il était question de cas particuliers comme celui-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, sans qu’elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, Lexa pensait que le sort réservé à Niylah était injuste.

Elle se tourna vers Ryder et d’un simple mouvement de tête, lui ordonna de donner à boire à la prisonnière. Le garde du corps prit sa propre gourde et s’approcha de la jeune femme. Sans lui détacher les mains, il l’aida à boire jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit désaltérée. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retourna se placer au côté de la Commandante et croisa les mains devant lui.

_- Tu auras à manger une fois que nous en aurons fini._

Niylah se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n’avait pas son mot à dire, elle ne pouvait que se plier au bon vouloir de sa supérieure.

_- Je suppose qu’il est inutile de te préciser de quoi tu es accusée ?_

_- Vous croyez que j’ai participé à cette attaque ?_ dit la blonde sur un ton toujours aussi calme. _Vous pensez que je vous ai trahie et que j’ai aidé l’Azgeda à organiser l’attaque ?_

_- En effet._

Lexa marqua une courte pause avant de demander :

_- Qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?_

_- Je suis innocente._

_- Il va falloir que tu apportes des preuves de cela._

_- Le simple fait que je clame mon innocence devrait vous suffire. Aucun Natif n’oserait le faire s’il était réellement coupable. De plus, je vous ai dit que j’avais vu Ontari en compagnie d’un guerrier de l’Azgeda avant d’être assommée. Elle a disparu dans la nature sans laisser de traces, ce n’est pas une preuve suffisante de sa culpabilité ?_

_- Ce n’est pas tout à fait exact._

Niylah fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la brune avec un air interrogateur.

_- Nous avons retrouvé un émetteur en fouillant le camp hier_ , expliqua Lexa. _Nous supposons qu’elle l’avait avec elle depuis le début et que c’est de cette façon que nos assaillants ont eu connaissance de notre position exacte._

A ces mots, les yeux de la blonde s’étrécirent.

_- Vous n’avez jamais eu l’intention d’emprunter l’itinéraire qui avait été prévu à l’origine, n’est-ce pas ?_

La Commandante ne répondit pas et soutint le regard de Niylah sans ciller. Cette dernière secoua la tête avant de poser une autre question :

_- La disparition d’Ontari et cet émetteur sont la preuve qu’elle vous a trahie. Pourquoi me gardez-vous prisonnière ? J’ai été fouillée et mon paquetage a été entièrement vidé, vous n’avez rien trouvé. Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?_ s’impatienta-t-elle en tirant sur ses liens.

_- Nous avons la preuve qu’Ontari était une taupe, c’est vrai. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n’en es pas une toi aussi. Si tu es réellement innocente, cela signifie que l’Azgeda te considère comme une ennemie._

_- Evidemment_ , répliqua la blonde sans comprendre où voulait en venir Lexa.

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t’ont-ils pas tuée ? D’après ce que tu dis, ils avaient l’occasion de te tuer et pourtant, ils ne l’ont pas fait, ils se sont contentés de t’assommer. En revanche, les deux guerriers qui t’accompagnaient n’ont pas eu cette chance_ , grinça la brune. _Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n’en ai aucune idée. Ontari était avec eux, elle leur a sûrement dit de ne pas me tuer pour brouiller les pistes. Moi-même, j’avais remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas ces derniers temps et que nous n’étions pas traitées comme d’habitude depuis la trahison de l’Azgeda, elle et moi. Je sentais que vous vous méfiiez de nous, alors je suppose que ça ne lui a pas échappé. Elle voulait sûrement me faire accuser moi aussi et semer le trouble parmi nous._

_- Ou alors vous vouliez faire en sorte de garder quelqu’un en tant qu’informateur. Quoi de mieux ? Vous espériez sans doute que tu t’en tires, de cette façon, nous aurions cru être débarrassés de la taupe, notre vigilance serait retombée et ainsi, tu aurais pu poursuivre ton travail d’infiltration._

_- Je n’ai jamais collaboré avec l’Azgeda_ , dit Niylah d’un ton sûr, les yeux plantés dans ceux de la Commandante. _Ma mère était l’une des leurs, mais mon père faisait partie du Trikru. Ils m’ont toujours haïe à cause de ça, et je le leur rends bien. Personne n’a jamais voulu de moi là-bas et je ne les ai jamais considérés comme mon peuple._

_- Comment être sûre que tu dis la vérité ?_

_- Pour ça, vous devrez vous contenter de ma parole. Mais j’ai d’autres preuves de mon innocence._

Lexa releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

_- Lesquelles ? Je t’écoute._

Niylah prit une profonde inspiration. Depuis le début, elle n’avait pas baissé les yeux un seul instant. Elle les avait gardé rivés dans ceux de la Commandante. Néanmoins, son regard se fit cette fois profond et une détermination sans faille y apparut.

Raven lui avait fait implicitement promettre de terminer ce voyage saine et sauve, ce n’était certainement pas pour qu’elle apprenne en arrivant à Polis qu’elle était déjà morte, ou sur le point d’être exécutée pour trahison. Elle était innocente et elle comptait bien le prouver.

_- Je me suis portée volontaire pour participer à l’attaque d’Arkadia. Avant même que les troupes ne soient constituées, j’ai spontanément proposé d’en faire partie malgré le danger évident d’une telle opération. Si j’avais réellement été une taupe, prendre un tel risque n’aurait eu aucun sens._

_- Tu cherchais simplement à protéger ta couverture. Qui me dit que tu n’es pas celle qui a révélé l’existence et l’emplacement du deuxième groupe de renfort qui a été massacré ?_

_- Protéger ma couverture ? Je ne suis pas sûre que le jeu en valait la chandelle_ , lança la blonde sur un ton impertinent. _J’aurais pu mourir pendant l’attaque. Et en ce qui concerne la possibilité que j’ai moi-même parlé du deuxième groupe, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça sans révéler l’ensemble du plan ? Ça n’aurait eu aucun sens. Une fois encore je le répète, je suis innocente. Ce sont les éclaireurs de l’Azgeda dont le survivant vous a parlés qui ont prévenu Pike, pas moi. De plus, si je peux me permettre, Ontari était présente à Polis quand l’attaque du camp a été organisée, et pourtant elle ne s’est pas portée volontaire, contrairement à moi._

Piquée au vif, la Commandante serra les mâchoires et sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de son arme. Voyant qu’elle ne disait rien et ne répliquait pas malgré le fait qu’elle ait semblé déstabilisée, Niylah continua :

_- Si ça ne vous suffit pas, je peux ajouter que j’ai sauvé Octavia et Raven pendant cette même attaque. Vous n’en avez sûrement pas entendu parler, mais si vous ne me croyez pas vous pouvez utiliser la radio pour les contacter et leur demander directement, elles vous le confirmeront. J’ai à nouveau sauvé la vie d’Octavia pendant l’expédition à la cache d’armes, j’ai failli mourir pour ça. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, j’ai encore mis ma vie en danger pour sauver celle de Clarke. Dois-je continuer ?_

Lexa resta muette. Elle avait soutenu le regard de Niylah jusque-là, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les arguments de la jeune femme étaient tout à fait valables, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et elle lisait dans ses yeux une honnêteté qui n’aurait pas pu exister dans ceux d’une coupable. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter son innocence, que ce soit à cause d’une fierté mal placée ou parce qu’elle était terrifiée à l’idée de faire à nouveau confiance à la mauvaise personne. Des vies avaient été perdues par sa faute, il était hors de question qu’elle répète la même erreur.

Face au mutisme de la Commandante, la blonde décida qu’il était temps d’abattre sa dernière carte.

_- Je vous ai sauvé la vie à vous, il y a seulement quelques jours de cela._

Cette fois, Lexa eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas montrer son trouble et à garder une expression neutre face à cet argument plus convaincant encore que tous les autres.

_- Je veux bien accepter que vous puissiez croire que toutes les fois où j’ai risqué ma vie pour sauver celle de personnes à qui je ne devais rien n’ont servi qu’à protéger ma couverture. Mais vous ?_

Comme si elle attendait une réponse, elle se tut. Elle patienta quelques secondes, mais la brune resta silencieuse. Elle la fixa intensément avant de reprendre :

_- Bellamy vous aurait tuée si je n’avais rien fait. J’étais assez proche pour intervenir et l’empêcher de s’en prendre à vous, mais ça ne s’est joué qu’à une seconde, j’aurais pu prétendre ne pas avoir eu le temps d’agir. Personne n’a vu ce qu’il s’est passé à part vous, il n’y aurait eu aucun témoin pour m’accuser. Si j’avais vraiment été une taupe, j’aurais réussi à me débarrasser de Heda, la dirigeante de la Coalition et la pire ennemie de Nia, et j’aurais reçu tous les honneurs. Alors pourquoi aurais-je risqué ma vie alors que tout jouait en ma faveur ?_

Les dernières paroles de Niylah furent accueillies par un silence religieux.

Il faisait maintenant presque complètement nuit et le ciel étant encombré de nuages, la seule lumière dont ils disposaient était celle d’une torche qui avait été plantée dans la terre. Les animaux diurnes avaient terminé leur journée et dormaient déjà pour certains, et les nocturnes n’étaient pas encore sortis du sommeil, si bien que la nature était bien plus calme qu’à l’accoutumée.

Ce silence était tout aussi apaisant qu’angoissant.

Les deux femmes ne s’étaient toujours pas lâchées du regard. Les yeux de chacune étaient plantés dans ceux de l’autre. Après qu’elles aient parlé, c’était à présent un échange silencieux qui se jouait entre elles.

La situation resta la même pendant un long moment, à tel point que Ryder, qui était pourtant habitué à assister à des conversations où la plupart des gens se seraient sentis de trop, commença à se sentir mal à l’aise. La scène prenait des allures de duel et le garde du corps aurait presque pu pousser un soupir lorsque le silence fut enfin brisé. Mais ce fut plutôt la surprise qui s’empara de lui lorsqu’il entendit l’ordre de sa Commandante :

_- Détache-la._

Stupéfait par une telle demande, l’homme resta immobile et se demanda s’il avait bien entendu. Voyant qu’il ne faisait rien, la brune se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

_- Fais ce que je te dis_ , lança-t-elle d’un ton sec et qui n’admettait aucune objection.

Malgré l’étonnement qui ne l’avait toujours pas quitté, Ryder s’exécuta. Il tira le poignard qu’il portait à sa ceinture et s’approcha de Niylah. Après être passé derrière elle, il coupa ses liens en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser, puis il se redressa une fois sa tâche accomplie et retourna se poster près de la Commandante.

Dès que ses poignets furent libres, Niylah les frotta pour tenter de soulager l’irritation que les cordes trop serrées avaient provoquée. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir se mettre debout et ainsi quitter le sol froid et humide. Après avoir plié et déplié ses jambes engourdies à plusieurs reprises, elle s’approcha de sa supérieure et se planta devant elle dans une posture presque décontractée. Lexa n’apprécia pas cette nonchalance mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle était consciente que la blonde avait déjà enduré beaucoup, et ce, alors qu’elle était innocente. La discipline et la bonne tenue pouvaient attendre.

_- Tes armes vont t’être rendues_ , déclara-t-elle. _Tu réintègres dès à présent les troupes._

La guerrière sembla heureuse de cette nouvelle et s’autorisa un sourire, bien qu’il ait été tout juste visible. Cependant, sa satisfaction fut de courte durée et elle se crispa lorsque Lexa reprit :

_- Toutefois, tu vas occuper un nouveau poste._

Niylah craignait ce qui allait suivre, mais elle resta silencieuse et attendit de savoir de quoi il retournait.

_- Tu as sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, y compris la mienne, c’est vrai, et ce malgré le danger évident. Tu as prouvé ta loyauté mais aussi tes compétences remarquables, et pourtant, je n’ai pas su valoriser cela. Il est temps que tu sois remerciée comme il se doit._

La jeune fille marqua une pause, ce qui ne fit qu’accroitre l’appréhension de la blonde. Mais la torture ne dura pas.

_- A partir d’aujourd’hui, tu assisteras Ryder dans sa tâche. Il t’apprendra ce que tu dois savoir, même si tu possèdes déjà la loyauté et l’efficacité nécessaire._

Niylah resta complètement bouche bée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu’elle venait d’entendre et ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs secondes qu’elle sembla retrouver la parole.

_- Vous voulez dire que je suis votre garde du corps officiel à partir de maintenant ?_

_- C’est exact. Tout du moins, si tu fais tes preuves. Pour l’instant, tu es seulement à l’essai. Mais je ne doute pas que tu sauras rapidement t’adapter et confirmer tes compétences._

_- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_- Il n’y a rien à dire. Tu mérites cette place et je compte sur toi pour me prouver que j’ai fait le bon choix._

Ces paroles gonflèrent la guerrière de fierté. Sans même s’en apercevoir, elle se redressa et adopta une posture plus correcte que celle qu’elle arborait jusqu’à maintenant.

La Commandante s’approcha d’elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Ne me déçois pas._

Niylah hocha légèrement la tête et rendit son regard à sa supérieure.

_- Va récupérer tes armes et rejoins-moi ensuite à ma tente. Pas question de chômer, il va falloir que tu mérites ce poste si tu veux le garder._

La toute nouvelle garde du corps approuva avec entrain. Après avoir incliné la tête avec respect vers sa Commandante, elle tourna les talons et partit d’un pas vif pour exécuter l’ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

Lexa croisa les mains dans son dos tandis qu’elle la regardait s’éloigner. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis relâcha tout son air.

Niylah était une guerrière émérite et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle pourrait être une excellente recrue à ce poste. Il ne lui restait plus à prouver à Lexa qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée et qu’elle avait placé sa confiance en la bonne personne.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Sans être facile, le deuxième réveil fut tout de même plus aisé que le premier. Bellamy parvint à ouvrir les yeux sans difficulté et il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour que sa vision devienne nette et lui offre un aperçu de son environnement.

Même s’il n’était pas resté conscient très longtemps précédemment, il remarqua rapidement qu’il ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. Il avait été déplacé et se trouvait maintenant dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus vaste. Après avoir lancé un regard circulaire, il réalisa que cette pièce n’était autre que l’infirmerie du Mont Weather. Une question surgit aussitôt dans son esprit : comment était-il arrivé au bunker ?

Déterminé à trouver des réponses à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête alors qu’il n’était éveillé que depuis quelques instants, il se redressa. Mais bien vite, il s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit alors que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés, l’empêchant ainsi de se lever du lit où il était étendu. La panique le gagna immédiatement et il tira sur ses liens comme si cela avait suffi à le libérer.

- Doucement, calme-toi.

La voix familière qui venait de s’élever lui fit lever la tête et il vit alors Jasper, assis sur une chaise un peu à l’écart de son lit. Il se leva et retira ses écouteurs avant de quitter la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, puis s’approcha de Bellamy.

- Je n’ai pas vu que tu t’étais réveillé. Je ne t’ai pas entendu tout de suite avec les écouteurs et la musique, désolé.

Il se posta à côté du jeune homme alité et lui sourit.

- Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Bellamy. Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque, mais au moins n’avait-il plus mal à la gorge lorsqu’il parlait.

Jasper jeta un bref regard à ses liens avant de le fixer avec un air désolé.

- C’est simplement par mesure de précaution. Normalement tu ne représentes plus un danger, mais on préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

- Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Il me reste quelques souvenirs mais c’est très flou, et je ne sais pas si tout est réel ou si j’ai rêvé de certaines choses.

Le grand brun ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son malaise n’échappa pas à Bellamy.

- Dis-moi la vérité. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

- Ça va être long à expliquer, soupira le jeune homme. Tu ne veux pas plutôt voir les autres avant ?

- Les autres ? Qui est ici ?

- Clarke et Abby pour commencer.

- Je me rappelle les avoir vues, dit le brun en hochant la tête.

- Il y a aussi toute la bande : Raven, Monroe, Harper, Monty et Miller.

- Vous êtes seuls ici ? s’étonna Bellamy.

- Là encore, c’est une longue histoire. Je vais aller chercher les autres, je suis sûr qu’ils seront contents de te voir, et on t’expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir une fois que tout le monde sera là. Ne bouge pas.

- Comme si j’avais le choix, lança le jeune homme en tirant à nouveau sur ses entraves.

Jasper lui répondit par un sourire désolé, puis il s’éloigna et quitta la pièce aussi vite que possible.

Bellamy, s’il était moins faible que lorsqu’il avait repris conscience pour la première fois, se sentait tout de même fatigué. Après que son ami soit parti, il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu’il se sente retomber dans le sommeil.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Des chuchotements furent suffisants pour réveiller le jeune homme qui somnolait plus qu’il ne dormait. Il sursauta presque en ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir face à lui, au pied de son lit, tous ses amis qui le regardaient avec des sourires. Dès qu’il posa le regard sur eux, les quelques murmures qui étaient échangés se turent et toute l’attention fut reportée sur lui.

Le silence se fit et tous les adolescents regardèrent celui qui avait été un jour leur leader sans dire un mot et avec des visages qui portaient ce qui s’apparentait à de la curiosité. Ainsi épié, Bellamy se sentit rapidement mal à l’aise. Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait aimé être ainsi le centre de l’attention, mais il avait bien changé depuis et aujourd’hui, c’était tout le contraire.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, dit-il d’un ton indigné mais où transparaissait sa gêne.

Les sourires qui avaient quitté les visages de ses amis réapparurent, cette fois plus amusés que soulagés comme cela avait été le cas précédemment.

Nathan fut le premier à s’avancer vers lui.

- Salut vieux.

A défaut de pouvoir réellement prendre Bellamy dans ses bras étant donné que ce dernier était attaché à son lit, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de ses amis qui ne tarda pas à imiter Nathan. Bientôt, ils furent tous autour de lui et le saluèrent chaleureusement et aussi simplement que s’ils s’étaient quittés en bons termes et n’avaient été séparés qu’une semaine tout au plus.

Clarke fut la dernière à se présenter devant Bellamy, plus timidement que les autres. Jusque-là, elle était restée cachée derrière ses amies, comme apeurée ou hésitante. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que la jeune fille ne pose une main sur l’épaule de son amie.

- Je suis contente de te revoir.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps d’échanger un sourire avant qu’Abby ne fasse irruption dans la pièce. Elle avait été prévenue la dernière et dormait encore quand Jasper était venue la chercher, il lui avait donc fallu un peu plus de temps que les autres pour arriver.

- Ecartez-vous, dit-elle à l’adresse de tous les adolescents qui s’étaient agglutinés autour du lit de Bellamy.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s’exécutèrent immédiatement.

Dès qu’elle fut au chevet du jeune homme, Abby le salua tout juste avant d’entamer son examen pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Le brun avait été pris au dépourvu par un tel empressement et quelques secondes furent donc nécessaires pour que l’air presque effrayé qui s’était dessiné sur ses traits ne le quitte. Sa réaction fit rire certains de ses amis, ce qui leur valut à tous un regard noir.

- Très bien, je ne vois aucun problème, dit la chirurgienne après avoir terminé d’ausculter son patient.

- Donc vous pouvez me détacher, dit le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n’est pas agréable pour toi, mais je préfère attendre pour l’instant.

Un air contrarié apparut sur les traits de Bellamy et la seule réponse qu’il reçut fut un regard désolé qui ne le réconforta pas plus que celui que Jasper lui avait offert un peu plus tôt. Mais plutôt que de s’offusquer davantage, il préféra poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu’il avait découvert tous ses amis au pied de son lit et qu’une absence en particulier l’avait interpelé.

- Où sont Octavia et Lincoln ?

A peine ces mots prononcés, toutes les expressions s’assombrirent. Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards gênés et Bellamy comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Une peur incontrôlable s’empara de lui à l’idée qu’il ait pu arriver quoi que ce soit à sa sœur. Abby le remarqua sans doute, car, voyant que personne ne se décidait à répondre au malheureux, elle le fit elle-même :

- Ils vont bien tous les deux. Ils sont retournés à Ton DC, Lincoln il y a deux jours et Octavia hier.

- Je les ai ratés de peu, souffla le brun avec un air déçu.

Un raclement de gorge gêné venant de Raven lui répondit et le coup de coude que Clarke lui mit n’échappa pas à Bellamy. Il dévisagea les deux jeunes filles avec un air méfiant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu’est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

Un silence de plomb s’abattit et le jeune homme perdit cette fois patience.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? J’ai été transformé en Faucheur, vous savez que cette drogue altère la mémoire alors arrêtez de me regarder comme un demeuré et expliquez-moi.

Tous ses amis le dévisagèrent pendant encore quelques secondes sans dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut finalement Clarke qui s’approcha de lui alors qu’il était prêt à crier à nouveau pour obtenir les réponses dont il avait tant besoin pour faire taire ses incertitudes et ses inquiétudes.

- On va t’expliquer, mais avant on a besoin que toi tu nous expliques ce qu’il t’est arrivé.

Bellamy fixa la blonde pendant un instant avant de se redresser pour s’asseoir plus confortablement sur son lit qui avait été relevé. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler d’une voix calme :

- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout, répondit vivement Clarke. Il faut que tu nous expliques ce qu’il s’est passé de ton côté et ce qui t’a amené à être transformé. Mais surtout…

La jeune fille hésita brièvement avant de finalement dire ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur :

- Il faut que tu nous dises de quel côté tu es.

Un silence pesant accueillit ces paroles, un silence si parfait qu’on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Plus personne n’osait ne serait-ce que respirer, de peur de faire trop de bruit, et surtout aucun n’osait plus regarder Bellamy dans les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait ressentir une foule d’émotions à cet instant : de la contrariété, de la frustration, de la colère, de la rancœur, du remords, du doute, de l’hésitation, et beaucoup d’autres choses encore. Tout à coup, il paraissait déconnecté de la réalité, comme s’il venait de plonger en son for intérieur et que plus rien ne pouvait l’en sortir.

Ce ne fut qu’après un long moment qu’il releva finalement les yeux. Alors qu’il avait jusque-là le regard perdu dans le vague, il planta ses iris sombres dans ceux de Clarke et la fixa avec intensité.

- Je suis de votre côté. Je l’ai toujours été.

L’hésitation qui avait semblé s’emparer de lui n’était pas bon signe et aurait dû rendre la blonde méfiante, pourtant, elle ne douta pas un seul instant que son ami lui disait la vérité. Elle lâcha un léger soupir et la tension qui crispait ses épaules retomba quelque peu.

- Je sais que c’est difficile de me croire après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, mais je vous jure que c’est la vérité.

- On te croit.

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers celui qui venait de parler : Jasper. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air serein et plein d’assurance, et il sut alors qu’il était sincère.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de leur ami, tous les autres hochèrent la tête en regardant Bellamy, lui montrant ainsi qu’eux aussi le croyaient. Il fut touché par cette preuve de confiance et s’autorisa alors un léger sourire bien qu’il fut hésitant. Il reporta son attention sur Clarke et vit alors qu’elle ne s’était pas exprimée. Ce constat ne fit naître aucune rancœur en lui. Il comprenait que des doutes puissent persister chez la jeune fille ou tout du moins qu’elle soit sur la réserve.

- Ça a été dur pour nous tous quand on a cru que tu nous avais trahis.

Bellamy resta stupéfait en réalisant que son amie ne doutait absolument pas de son honnêteté. Au contraire, elle semblait croire en sa loyauté sans avoir besoin de preuves pour cela. Néanmoins, il ne faisait aucun doute que comme toujours, elle avait beaucoup de choses à gérer. Il pouvait voir à ses traits tirés à quel point elle était fatiguée et devina à l’air morose qui ne l’avait pas quittée depuis qu’elle était arrivée qu’elle n’était pas au mieux de sa forme. Si, contrairement à leurs amis, elle était restée plus ou moins impassible lorsqu’il avait affirmé leur être toujours resté fidèle, c’était sans doute parce que d’autres choses la préoccupaient, mais certainement pas parce qu’elle doutait de lui.

Il fut touché de voir la confiance qu’elle lui accordait et aurait pu sourire si l’état de fatigue évident de son amie ne l’avait pas tant inquiété. Il faudrait qu’il parle avec elle seul à seule dès que possible.

Mais pour l’heure, tous leurs amis étant présents, ils manquaient d’intimité, et surtout, ils devaient discuter d’autres sujets autrement plus urgents.

- Qui t’a transformé ? demanda Clarke sans détour.

- Il avait mis la main sur ce qu’il restait de drogue avant même de prendre la tête d’Arkadia. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

Le jeune homme ponctua son discours par un regard bref et honteux en direction de Raven. Cette dernière s’était crispée de façon notable et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’évoquer ce sujet ne l’enchantait pas et lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Elle n’avait rien dit pour ne pas accabler son ami devant tout le monde, mais même si elle croyait en sa loyauté, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’elle lui en voulait d’avoir laissé Pike se servir d’elle et la manipuler comme il l’avait fait.

- Comment se fait-il qu’il ait tout à coup réussi à transformer les gens en Faucheurs ? reprit Clarke. Je veux dire…

Elle lança un regard à la mécanicienne qui ne le lui rendit pas, et après une brève hésitation, elle se décida à continuer :

- Il s’est déjà servi de cette drogue sur Raven, et peut-être même sur d’autres, qui sait. Mais personne ne s’était jamais transformé. Même si elle était devenue plus agressive et qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal, elle n’avait rien d’une Faucheuse.

- C’est tout simplement parce qu’il ne savait pas s’en servir de la bonne façon, si j’ose dire.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils et dévisagèrent Bellamy dans l’attente d’une explication.

- Emerson lui a expliqué comment s’y prendre.

Ce simple nom fut suffisant pour glacer le sang de tout le monde. Aucun d’entre eux n’osa regarder ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, sans doute de peur de lire sur les visages de ses amis la même peur que celle qu’il ressentait lui-même.

Clarke fut sans doute la plus affectée. Elle se figea et resta parfaitement immobile. C’était tout juste si elle respirait encore.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu’Emerson avait survécu au génocide du Mont Weather, mais elle avait le fol espoir de ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Bellamy nota sans mal l’attitude soudainement différente de ses amis. Il s’attendait à ce genre de réactions et s’en voulait d’avoir provoqué pareil effroi chez eux, mais il n’avait d’autre choix que de dire ce qu’il savait pour les aider au mieux.

Voyant que personne ne semblait prêt à prendre la parole, il reprit ses explications :

- J’imagine que vous l’avez compris, mais Pike s’est allié à la Nation des Glaces. Nia lui a parlé d’un habitant du Mont Weather qui était venu la trouver peu de temps après le génocide. Il voulait se venger et il a donc proposé son aide pour faire tomber Lexa et toute la Coalition. En contrepartie, il a demandé qu’on lui livre Clarke.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la principale concernée dont l’attitude n’avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi tendue, si ce n’est plus, et son teint était soudain devenu pâle.

- Voilà pourquoi ils me voulaient moi, souffla la jeune fille.

Bellamy la fixa avec un air intrigué.

- Les Faucheurs qui étaient avec toi quand tu nous as attaqués avaient-

- Je m’en suis pris à vous ? s’exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais-

- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Je m’en suis pris à l’un de vous ?

- Non, tu n’as blessé personne, mentit Clarke, préférant épargner son ami pour l’instant. On t’expliquera tout en temps voulu.

Le brun se calma quelque peu, mais il était aisé de voir à son air préoccupé qu’il attendait avec impatience de savoir ce qu’il s’était réellement passé.

- Je suppose que les Faucheurs avaient pour ordre de me ramener vivante pour qu’Emerson obtienne ce qu’il voulait, reprit la blonde.

- C’est possible en effet, répondit Bellamy en tentant au mieux d’ignorer la gêne et le malaise provoqué chez lui par le mystère qui semblait entourer les derniers événements dont il n’avait aucun souvenir.

- Il faut que tu nous expliques ce qu’il s’est passé, demande à nouveau Clarke. Tu peux sûrement nous apprendre beaucoup de choses, et je suis sûre qu’en unissant nos informations respectives, on pourra mieux comprendre où nous en sommes.

Raven lança un regard désapprobateur à la blonde, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et cette dernière n’y prêta donc pas attention.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, soupira Bellamy.

- Depuis combien de temps tu joues ce double jeu ?

Le jeune homme prit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- J’ai fait en sorte de gagner la confiance de Pike dès que j’ai intégré la garde.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire, mais les regards parlaient plus que les mots eux-mêmes : cela faisait bien longtemps que leur ami avait débuté son infiltration de son propre chef et sans avertir qui que ce soit, ce qui n’était pas pour les rassurer. Beaucoup d’événements étaient survenus depuis, dont certains n’étaient pas pardonnables. Dans quoi exactement était-il impliqué depuis tout ce temps ?

- Au début, ça n’a pas été facile, continua Bellamy en se focalisant sur son récit plutôt que sur les échanges de regards de ses amis. Mais à force de persévérance, j’ai finalement réussi à faire mes preuves.

- Comment ?

A peine cette question posée, tout le monde se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Raven ne fut nullement gênée de ces paires d’yeux braquées sur elle et poursuivit :

- Comment tu as fait tes preuves ? En arrêtant tous ceux qui le gênaient comme il t’ordonnait de le faire ? En aidant Pike à me cramer le cerveau à petit feu ? Ou peut-être même en l’aidant à se débarrasser de Kyle ?

- Je n’ai jamais rien eu avoir avec cette histoire !

- Mais tu ne nies pas le reste. Alors comment être sûr que tu n’étais pas impliqué dans ce meurtre ?

- Je ne savais pas qu’il comptait éliminer Kyle, je te le jure ! Pike ne partage ses projets qu’avec très peu de gens, et à ce moment-là, il ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me parler d’une telle chose. J’ai été aussi choqué que tous les autres en apprenant la mort de Kyle. Bien sûr, j’ai immédiatement soupçonné Pike, mais je ne savais pas qu’il comptait faire ça et je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’il soit capable d’une telle chose.

- Donc après avoir découvert ce qui était arrivé, tu as su que c’était Pike ?

- J’avais de très forts soupçons, je viens de te le dire.

- Et tu n’en as parlé à personne ?

- Je n’étais pas le seul à me douter que les Natifs n’avaient rien à avoir avec la mort de Kyle. Pas vrai ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers Abby pour s’adresser à elle.

L’ancienne Chancelière osa tout juste hocher la tête, de plus en plus mal à l’aise dans cette conversation où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place depuis le début et surtout qui menaçait de dégénérer à tout moment. Si elle n’avait pas craint que les choses ne dérapent, elle serait partie depuis longtemps pour laisser les adolescents entre eux.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui d’autre que toi avait des soupçons, lança Raven d’un ton sec. Ce que je vois, c’est que tu savais qui était le véritable responsable, mais tu ne m’as rien dit. Tu as laissé Pike me manipuler et se servir de cette drogue sur moi, tu n’as rien fait pour empêcher ça.

La jeune fille n’avait à aucun moment haussé le ton, et pourtant, sa colère et sa rancœur transparaissaient à travers sa voix qu’on sentait piégée dans sa gorge serrée par l’émotion. Clarke tenta de s’approcher d’elle pour poser une main sur son épaule dans l’intention de l’apaiser, mais ce geste eut l’effet inverse. La mécanicienne se déroba puis s’éloigna légèrement d’elle pour installer à nouveau une distance entre elles, et à son expression, la blonde put voir qu’elle était à présent encore plus énervée.

Bellamy était maintenant silencieux depuis quelques secondes et ce fut donc la brune qui parla :

- Tu aurais pu me protéger, mais tu n’as rien fait.

Ces derniers mots furent crachés avec de la tristesse plus que du mépris et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l’expression de son amie.

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de faire sauter ma couverture alors que Pike commençait à m’accorder sa confiance.

- Tu n’as même pas essayé de m’avertir !

Cette fois, Raven avait crié, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Ses yeux étaient à présent brillants, signe que des larmes s’y étaient soudain accumulées et ne demandaient qu’à pouvoir couler sur son visage.

Le silence s’installa et perdura longuement.

L’absence de tout bruit n’avait jamais été aussi pesante qu’à cet instant.

Raven fixait Bellamy droit dans les yeux, et Bellamy rendait son regard à Raven. Plus aucun mot n’était échangé, ils se contentaient de se regarder, presque comme s’ils avaient entamé un dialogue muet qu’eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Abby était prête à intervenir en cas de besoin, mais pour l‘instant, ni l’un ni l’autre ne faisait mine de devenir agressif ou violent. Tant que personne ne courait de danger et ne menaçait la santé de quelqu’un d’autre, elle préférait laisser les jeunes gens s’exprimer avec sincérité. Plus tôt l’abcès serait crevé, plus tôt les tensions pourraient être apaisées et les relations revenir à la normale par la suite. A supposer qu’il soit encore possible de retrouver les relations que chacun avait connues avec les autres par le passé.

Après ce qui avait semblé durer une éternité mais n’était sans doute que des secondes, Bellamy se décida enfin à lâcher quelques mots d’une petite voix :

- Je suis désolé, Raven.

La brune fixa celui qui se tenait devant elle pendant un instant, puis, sans dire un mot, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs, elle le savait pertinemment, mais pour l’instant, elle n’était pas encore prête à pardonner à Bellamy celles qu’il avait faites.

Personne ne tenta de la retenir et elle sortit de l’infirmerie sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois qu’elle fut partie, Clarke poussa un profond soupir. Une fois de plus et comme toujours, les choses s’annonçaient compliquées.

Elle reporta son attention sur Bellamy et fit de son mieux pour clarifier ses idées et reprendre ses questions :

- Donc tu es infiltré depuis que tu as rejoint la garde, dit-elle pour en revenir à ce qu’elle avait souhaité savoir avant que le sujet ne dérive. Est-ce que tu as appris quoi que ce soit d’intéressant de là jusqu’à notre attaque ?

Bellamy affichait un air de chien battu, pourtant, personne ne le prit en pitié. De toute évidence, même s’il avait voulu bien faire, il avait commis certains actes qui ne seraient pas faciles à pardonner. Il allait devoir leur prouver qu’il était encore – ou à nouveau – digne de confiance et qu’il ne s’agissait que de quelques erreurs de parcours comme cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

- Comme je vous l’ai dit, Pike ne confie que peu de choses concernant ses plans.

Clarke fut soulagée de voir que sur ce point, les explications de Bellamy concordaient avec les dires de la mère de Monty, ce qui prouvait qu’il disait la vérité.

- Il dit toujours le strict minimum, juste ce qu’il faut pour qu’on puisse exécuter les ordres efficacement. J’ai su gagner sa confiance petit à petit et donc il a accepté de m’en dire plus, mais c’est toujours resté assez restreint. La plupart des informations que j’ai, je les ai obtenues en fouinant.

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais.

A nouveau, la blonde ressentit un certain soulagement en voyant que le jeune homme n’hésitait pas une seconde avant de commencer à leur confier ce qu’il avait appris.

- Pike est entré en contact avec la Nation des Glaces peu de temps avant de prendre la tête d’Arkadia. C’est Emerson qui est venu le trouver pour lui parler de la proposition de la Reine Nia, et par la suite, il a servi de messager. Dans un premier temps, il s’agissait plutôt d’une collaboration entre Pike et Nia. Mais depuis votre attaque à Arkadia, c’est une alliance officielle. Quelque temps après cette attaque, Emerson nous a rejoints au camp. Il pensait être plus utile avec nous qu'en restant avec Nia dans le territoire de la Nation des Glaces, il est donc venu s'installer à Arkadia.

Bellamy s'arrêta, mais cette pause ne dura qu'un court instant avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Assez vite, il a suggéré d'attaquer le Mont Weather. Il connaissait le bunker mieux que quiconque et il était donc persuadé de pouvoir le reprendre. Mais Pike a refusé. Il savait qu'un affrontement direct causerait de lourdes pertes.

Clarke, qui écoutait attentivement les explications du jeune homme sans l'interrompre, hocha la tête avec un air grave. En effet, aidés d'Emerson, Pike et ses hommes auraient pu reprendre le Mont Weather. Néanmoins, les pertes auraient été considérables, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Pike préférait une approche plus insidieuse et moins risquée, continua Bellamy. Alors quand Emerson a découvert que ce qu'il restait de la drogue des Faucheurs se trouvait au camp et qu'il a appris que Pike s'en était déjà servie, il a proposé de nous montrer comment l'utiliser de façon plus efficace.

Le brun s'interrompit à nouveau, mais plus longuement cette fois. De toute évidence, cette partie du récit était plus difficile à évoquer pour lui, sans doute parce que le moment de sa propre transformation approchait. Tous ses amis attendirent patiemment qu'il se ressaisisse et poursuive. Après avoir fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes, il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Avec l'aide d'Emerson, Pike a commencé à transformer des gens. C'était avant tout ceux qui le gênaient, soit parce qu'ils étaient trop curieux, soit parce qu'ils sortaient du rang et commençaient à montrer des signes de méfiance à son égard. Ceux qu'il gardait emprisonnés ont eux aussi été transformés.

Une fois de plus, Bellamy se tut. Cependant cette fois, il resta silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour que Clarke comprenne qu'il ne continuerait pas si elle ne l'y incitait pas. Elle prit donc la parole d'un ton doux, consciente qu'évoquer ces événements était difficile pour son ami.

- Et après ? Pike et Emerson avaient un objectif précis ? A quoi destinaient-ils ceux qu'ils transformaient en Faucheurs ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il refusait de répondre à ses questions.

- Bellamy, on a besoin de savoir pour comprendre et mieux se défendre. On a retrouvé la mère de Monty il y a quelques jours, elle a déjà pu nous apprendre beaucoup de choses, notamment à propos de la station Tesla.

Ce mot sembla interpeller le brun qui ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Clarke, mais il ne parla pas pour autant.

- Les renseignements que tu as pourraient nous être précieux, l'encouragea la jeune fille.

Bellamy détourna le regard et ses mâchoires se crispèrent en même temps qu'il serrait les poings.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'ils aient commencé à transformer des gens ? persista Clarke.

Le jeune homme resta muet pendant encore un instant. Puis, il lâcha un profond soupir empli de résignation. Sans regarder qui que ce soit, les yeux baissés, il se décida finalement à reprendre son récit.

- Je n'ai jamais connu leurs réelles motivations. Je me répète, mais Pike ne communiquait ses plans qu'à très peu de personnes. Au début, il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour me confier tout ou presque. Mais suite à votre attaque, il a commencé à se méfier. Il me donnait ses ordres et ne me disait que le strict nécessaire pour que je puisse les exécuter, tout le reste, il le gardait pour lui. Il attendait que je prouve ma loyauté pour accepter de me considérer à nouveau comme quelqu'un de confiance. Je savais qu'il transformait ceux qui le gênaient, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait faire d'eux. Rapidement, il a envoyé un premier groupe. Je suppose qu’ils avaient l’ordre d’attaquer les Natifs, mais je n’en ai jamais eu la confirmation. Quand ils sont revenus, il a tué les Natifs qui avaient été enlevés.

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes se crispèrent, Clarke la première.

- Il leur a donné leur dose, puis il les a renvoyés pour une autre mission. Mais après ça, plus aucun Faucheur n'a eu droit à la moindre dose supplémentaire. Les réserves de drogue s'épuisaient rapidement, et tout le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication se trouvait au Mont Weather.

Abby hocha la tête et interrompit le brun pour prendre la parole :

- J’avais pris toute la drogue qu'il restait après l'attaque du Mont Weather pour l'emmener à Arkadia et l'étudier pour voir si on pouvait en tirer quelque chose. J’avais laissé tous les appareils intacts, mais quand nous avons découvert que Pike était en train de créer des Faucheurs, nous avons préféré tout détruire pour que personne ne puisse plus s'en servir. Les machines, les ingrédients, les documents, tout a été détruit.

- C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Abby et Bellamy échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne détourne à nouveau les yeux. Il continua comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé :

- Pike a donc arrêté de donner des doses aux Faucheurs. Il préférait garder ce qu'il restait de drogue pour transformer plus de gens. J’ai sûrement été un des derniers dont il s’est débarrassé de cette façon, je pense que les réserves sont maintenant complétement épuisées. Ceux qui étaient déjà transformés ont donc été envoyés en mission par petits groupes, puis abandonnés en forêt, livrés à eux-mêmes. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre eux sont morts à l'heure qu'il est, souffla le brun en serrant les dents et les poings.

La réaction de Clarke fut la même à peu de choses près. L'idée que des gens aient pu être torturés, puis utilisés comme de vulgaires pions avant d'être abandonnés à la mort lui donnait la nausée et ne faisait qu'accroître la haine qu'elle avait déjà envers Pike.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'opposer à Pike ou même le contrarier sous peine de subir le même sort. Pour les moins téméraires ça a suffi, mais d'autres se sont entêtés, soupira le brun. Quelques jours après que Pike ait commencé à transformer ceux qui le gênaient, il m'a parlé d'une mission qu'il préparait depuis longtemps déjà. Il l'avait évoquée pour la première fois après que vous ayez attaqué le camp en me disant que ce serait pour moi l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Il avait suffisamment d'hommes disponibles pour la mener à bien, mais il tenait à ce que je participe. Je savais parfaitement que c'était un test, et donc je n'ai pas pu me dérober, sinon ma couverture aurait été définitivement fichue. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait seulement de chasser les habitants d'un village natif pour ensuite aménager des terres cultivables, ça ne me paraissait pas insurmontable. Je me suis dit que ça apaiserait les inquiétudes de Pike et qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur ses intentions. De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Le ton grave qu'il venait d'employer inquiéta Clarke qui se crispa de manière notable. Elle sentait sans mal que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu lors de cette mission.

En plus de l'inquiétude, une certaine contrariété, pour ne pas dire de la colère, commençait petit à petit à la gagner. Certains propos de Bellamy l'avait interpelée et dérangée, et elle comptait bien le lui dire. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contentait d'écouter attentivement ce qu'il avait à raconter.

- Nous sommes partis un matin à l'aube pour rejoindre le village. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, le premier ordre que Pike a donné a été de regrouper tous les villageois. Ceux qui ont tenté de résister ont été roués de coup puis traînés jusqu'à l'endroit où les autres étaient réunis. Une fois qu'ils ont tous été là, Pike-

La voix de Bellamy se perdit dans sa gorge tout à coup serrée. Il ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid. Clarke commençait à redouter la suite du récit. Elle pensait avoir deviné ce qui allait venir ensuite et n'eut donc pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit pour encourager son ami à continuer. Toutefois, celui-ci prit à nouveau la parole sans qu'elle ait besoin de le faire :

- Il a ordonné que nous les tuions tous.

La nouvelle fit naitre un silence de mort. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit et l'atmosphère devint soudain oppressante. Bellamy fit de son mieux pour continuer malgré tout :

- D'abord personne n'a obéi. On ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il nous demandait de faire. Alors il a répété son ordre en menaçant de transformer quiconque n'obéirait pas. Ça a été suffisant pour que le massacre commence.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre :

- J'ai été le seul à refuser d'obtempérer. J'avais toujours suivi les ordres pour préserver ma couverture, même quand il a fallu arrêter certains de mes amis, je l'ai fait, dit-il en lançant un regard désolé à Abby. Mais cette fois, c'était trop. Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille, même pour regagner la confiance de Pike et tenter par la suite d'en profiter. Je n'étais même pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Alors j'ai tenté de les arrêter, de les raisonner, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils les ont tous tués sans que je puisse les en empêcher et j'ai été arrêté.

Bellamy marqua une pause. Plus personne n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer trop fort, de peur de troubler le silence parfait qui régnait après ce que venait de révéler le jeune. Ce dernier se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour aller au bout de son récit.

- De retour à Arkadia. J'ai été immédiatement enfermé en cellule. On m'a fait sortir seulement quelques heures plus tard, et quand on m'a amené à Pike et Emerson, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui allait m'arriver. Le calvaire a commencé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il durait des semaines, mais je suppose que ma transformation a été l'affaire de seulement quelques jours. J'ai rapidement perdu la notion du temps et je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait et de ce que je faisais. Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis. Quand je suis revenu à moi pour de bon, j'étais ici. Ce qui s'est passé entre ma transformation et mon réveil, je n'en garde aucun souvenir.

Bellamy s'arrêta et son ton descendant indiqua à tout le monde qu'il avait cette fois vraiment fini ses explications et n'avait plus rien à ajouter.

Une fois encore, le silence s'installa. Les adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets et préoccupés, mais aussi pleins d'incertitude. Personne ne savait réellement quoi penser de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Abby, qui n'avait pas lâché Bellamy des yeux depuis le début, porta cette fois son attention sur sa fille. Celle-ci avait les bras croisés et fixait le jeune homme avec un air qui aurait pu paraitre neutre mais ne l'était pas en réalité. Sa mère la connaissait suffisamment pour voir dans ses yeux une colère sourde qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, et elle ne doutait pas que Clarke ne tarderait pas à lui en donner la permission. Elle en eut rapidement la confirmation.

- C'est le moment où on est censés sortir nos mouchoirs ?

Cette remarque lancée d'un ton acerbe fit tourner toutes les têtes vers Clarke. Seule Abby ferma les yeux et poussa un discret soupir. Elle savait que sa fille réagirait ainsi. Toutefois, même si elle aurait préféré éviter une nouvelle dispute, elle savait également qu'il valait mieux que les choses soient mises à plat au plus vite et préférait donc ne pas intervenir et la laisser dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je ne verserai pas une larme. En tout cas pas pour toi.

- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu- tenta Bellamy avant d'être interrompu par la blonde.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à toutes les vies que tu sacrifiais en choisissant de te taire et de ne pas agir ?

- J'ai agi ! s'écria le jeune homme. J'ai essayé de les arrêter, je vous l'ai dit, mais j'étais seul. Tous les autres étaient des gardes loyaux à Pike, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! s'emporta Clarke. Des gens sont morts, pas seulement les villageois que tu as tenté de sauver ! D'autres sont morts par ta faute !

- Clarke, il ne pouvait pas savoir, dit Nathan.

Le jeune homme avait tenté de calmer la blonde, mais son intervention eut l'effet inverse.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! cria la jeune fille en se tournant brusquement vers le métis.

Ce fut suffisant pour dissuader qui que ce soit de s'interposer à nouveau. Clarke était décidée à dire ses quatre vérités à Bellamy, et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

- Il n'y a pas que le village dont tu as parlé qui a été massacré, lança la blonde sur un ton froid. Trois autres ont été attaqués et les habitants ont subi le même sort.

Bellamy sembla sincèrement choqué et Clarke sut alors qu'il n'était réellement pas au courant de ce fait.

- Je ne savais pas, souffla le brun.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour apitoyer la jeune fille et sa colère resta tout aussi vive.

- Tu savais que Pike préparait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Oui, mais il ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, je-

- Mais tu savais, le coupa Clarke. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as pas tenté de nous prévenir, tu es resté sans rien faire.

Le ton accusateur de la jeune fille rivalisait avec son regard perçant et empli de mépris. Difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus inquiétant à cet instant.

Bellamy ne tenta pas de se défendre et son silence fut un aveu : il n'avait pas tenté d'agir.

- Tu as choisi de te taire et d'attendre tout en sachant que Pike préparait quelque chose. Tu aurais pu tenter de nous prévenir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Et je le regrette.

- Tes regrets ne ramèneront pas ceux qui sont morts !

Cette fois Bellamy ne répliqua pas. Il planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Clarke, mais elle ne faiblit pas et soutint son regard sans ciller. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que la jeune fille ne parle à nouveau :

- Combien de temps as-tu gagné ? Trois jours ? Quatre, tout au plus ? Tu dis que tu n'as pas agi pour préserver ta couverture, mais ça ne t'a offert que quelques jours supplémentaires. Quand tu as su que Pike préparait quelque chose avec les Faucheurs, tu n'as pas essayé de nous avertir, tout ça pour quoi ? À quoi ont servi ces quelques jours ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il continua à soutenir le regard perçant de Clarke sans dire un mot. Cependant, son expression était cette fois parée de lassitude et surtout exprimait des regrets sincères. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour gagner la pitié de la blonde.

- Rien du tout, asséna la jeune fille d'un ton cassant. Ça n'a servi à rien. Tu n'as pas appris quoi que ce soit d’utile et tu n'as rien fait. Tu as choisi de te taire et de rester passif pour rien, et à cause de ça, des gens sont morts.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne suffira pas, répliqua Clarke dans l'instant. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de chiffres qu'on aligne comme un trophée de chasse Bellamy, on est en train de parler de vies humaines ! s'énerva soudain la blonde.

- Je le sais !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, et tu as déjà démontré que mon choix avait été stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

Clarke était sur le point de répondre, mais sa mère fut plus rapide :

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous crier dessus ne mènera nulle part, alors arrêtez !

- Ces gens sont morts à cause de toi ! cria Clarke.

Bellamy sembla sincèrement blessé par cette accusation, à tel point qu'il défaillit de façon visible. Il resta muet, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour répondre.

- Depuis le début tu n'as fait que les mauvais choix !

- Clarke, ça suffit, tenta Abby.

- Je voulais seulement faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous tous, je voulais protéger notre peuple, se défendit Bellamy sans grande conviction.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu t'y prendre plus mal !

- Stop !

Cette nouvelle intervention d'Abby ne fut pas plus efficace que les autres et resta une fois de plus sans résultat. Clarke était aveuglée par sa colère et n'entendait plus rien si ce n'est le sang qui battait à ses tempes sous le coup de l'emportement.

- Tu as soutenu Pike quand il a pris le pouvoir de force. Tu n'as pas hésité à emprisonner ma mère pour ça, alors que tu savais qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

- Clarke, gronda la mère de la blonde pour qu'elle se taise.

La jeune fille ne prêta pas la moindre attention à cette énième intervention. Tous les autres adolescents assistaient à la scène bouche bée. Depuis le début, aucun n'avait dit quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits et donc incapables de s'interposer dans l'échange, d'autant qu'ils avaient pu constater que rien n'arrêterait Clarke.

- Tu n'as pas empêché Pike de droguer Raven, reprit la blonde. Tu l'as laissé torturer ma mère, Marcus et Sinclair. Tu as refusé de repartir avec nous quand nous avons attaqué, et tu ne nous as même pas aidés. Tu as laissé Octavia croire que tu nous avais tous trahis et abandonnés, elle a cru qu'elle avait perdu la seule famille qu'il lui restait ! lança-t-elle en criant à nouveau alors qu'elle avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Tu n'as pas empêché Pike de transformer des innocents en Faucheurs, c'est à se demander si tu ne l'as pas aidé pour ça aussi.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! s'indigna Bellamy.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?

- Je ne pouvais pas ! J’étais seul !

- Peut-être. Mais nous prévenir, ça, tu pouvais le faire, ou au moins essayer. C'est à se demander dans quel camp tu es réellement.

Cette ultime accusation lancée d'un ton glacial ne reçut aucune réponse.

Abby ne tentait même plus d'arrêter sa fille. Les yeux de Bellamy étaient toujours rivés dans ceux de Clarke, mais ils étaient maintenant brillants, à tel point que les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

Le silence régnait.

Clarke dévisageait toujours le jeune homme avec une expression dépourvue de pitié, et sa voix fut plus froide que jamais lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Chacun de nos actes ont des conséquences, Bellamy. Des gens ont été blessés et tués. Le peuple d'Octavia a été massacré alors que tu aurais pu empêcher ça. Il va falloir que tu assumes.

Sur ce, la jeune fille tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant ainsi tout le monde encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit et ils ne purent que se regarder les uns les autres.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke sillonna les couloirs du bunker à vive allure. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, ainsi enfermée sous terre, dans un endroit où tant de choses s'étaient passées, bonnes comme mauvaises. Il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite.

Quand elle arriva à l'extérieur, elle respira l'air froid du matin à pleins poumons. Un nuage de vapeur d'eau s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle expira. Elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud que le gilet qu'elle portait. Le froid qui lui mordait le visage la rappelait quelque peu à la réalité et lui permettait d'y voir plus clair. Il était urgent qu'elle se ressaisisse, et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une marche matinale dans le froid de l'hiver qui s'était cette fois bel et bien installé.

Elle avançait depuis quelques minutes entre les arbres, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, quand elle décida finalement de ralentir le rythme soutenu qu'elle avait jusque-là. Elle continua à marcher, mais d'un pas cette fois plus lent.

Même enfouies dans ses poches, ses mains commençaient à s'engourdir. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester dehors très longtemps en étant si peu habillée, le froid aurait bientôt raison de sa résistance et elle retournerait au bunker. Mais d'ici là, elle comptait bien profiter de cette solitude dont elle avait besoin depuis si longtemps sans même s'en apercevoir.

Elle aurait voulu se laisser tomber à même le sol, mais elle savait qu'assise ainsi, elle serait rapidement frigorifiée. Elle préféra donc rester debout et déambuler lentement pour conserver un peu de chaleur.

Après la colère qu'elle avait ressentie face à Bellamy, elle était maintenant vide de toute émotion et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Au début, elle avait cru le jeune homme sans la moindre hésitation quand il avait assuré avoir toujours été de leur côté. C'était toujours le cas, elle croyait en sa loyauté. Plusieurs éléments prouvaient qu'il était digne de confiance, à commencer par le fait que Pike ait tenté de se débarrasser de lui. Mais si elle lui faisait confiance, elle n'était en revanche plus certaine qu'il soit aussi fiable qu'il l'avait été.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle l'avait envoyé en infiltration au Mont Weather avec l'intime conviction qu'il mènerait sa mission à bien, et son impression s'était confirmée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sûre qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose. Bellamy avait commis bien trop d'erreurs et au final, même s'il avait voulu faire de son mieux, il ne leur avait été d'aucune aide. Le peu qu'il avait pu leur apprendre ne leur était maintenant plus réellement utile car ces informations arrivaient trop tard. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de leur donner la localisation du village dont il avait parlé. Clarke devait prévenir Indra, d'une part pour s'assurer que Bellamy avait dit vrai, ce qui permettrait de confirmer qu'il était bien de leur côté, d'autre part pour que les victimes puissent être dignement honorées si un massacre avait réellement eu lieu.

La simple idée de devoir annoncer à la dirigeante de Ton DC que son peuple avait une fois de plus subi les ravages de la guerre lui tordait l'estomac. Le fait que des civils soient touchés de façon directe la rendait malade. Pike, qui cherchait à anéantir un peuple tout entier, ne faisait qu'alourdir ses crimes en s'attaquant à des innocents. Pour cela aussi, il paierait.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Clarke fut bientôt incapable de remuer les doigts sans avoir à fournir de gros efforts. Le bout de son nez était si froid qu'il en devenait douloureux, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait être rouge. Ses oreilles, elles aussi, la faisaient souffrir, exposées au vent avec seulement ses cheveux pour les protéger. Seuls ses pieds gardaient encore un peu de chaleur. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Ce fut à contrecœur que Clarke prit le chemin du retour.

Tout en marchant, elle tentait au mieux de maîtriser ses émotions qui s'agitaient à la simple idée de retrouver tous ces gens qui lui apportaient du réconfort autant qu'ils l'oppressaient. Plus que tout, elle redoutait de devoir à nouveau faire face à Bellamy. Elle lui en voulait. Et elle se détestait de lui en vouloir.

Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait demandé de rester, elle avait été seule à prendre cette décision. Il n'était pour rien dans tout ça et il se serait sans doute passé d'être transformé en Faucheur pour ensuite devoir subir le processus de sevrage. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Quoi qu'on en dise, c'était pour lui qu'elle était restée. Elle avait consenti à se séparer de Lexa pour la énième fois et avait mis leur relation en danger pour lui. Ce qui avait demandé tant d'efforts pour se construire entre elles et se renforcer au fil des semaines avait failli voler en éclats pour Bellamy et uniquement pour lui. Et à présent qu'apprenait-elle ? Depuis le début, il avait fait les pires choix possibles et avait, d'une certaine façon, empiré les choses.

Elle aurait voulu ne plus avoir affaire à Bellamy pendant au moins quelque temps pour pouvoir apaiser sa rancœur et cesser de le tenir pour responsable de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Malheureusement, c'était impossible pour l'instant. Il lui restait encore à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement et à lui annoncer qu'il avait failli tuer sa propre sœur et qu'elle était partie le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter après ce qu’elle lui avait fait lors de l’attaque d’Arkadia.

Même sans cela, ils allaient être amenés à se côtoyer pendant plusieurs jours, le temps qu'il se rétablisse complètement et ensuite qu'ils rejoignent tous Polis. Même une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en le fuyant, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de rester en sa présence plus que nécessaire.

Quand elle fut de retour au bunker, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer. La journée ne faisait que commencer et s'annonçait longue.

 

**\- Clexa -**

                                             

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de Bellamy. Ce dernier avait maintenant complètement récupéré et ne montrait plus aucun signe de manque qui soit réellement inquiétant, seulement quelques symptômes qui demanderaient plus de temps pour disparaître. Tous comme pour ceux qui étaient passés par-là avant lui, les temps à venir seraient difficiles, mais il était tiré d'affaire et surtout prêt à voyager.

Clarke avait clairement fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils devaient rejoindre Polis au plus vite et au matin du troisième jour, ils étaient donc tous prêts à partir.

Elle avait longuement discuté avec sa mère et Marcus grâce à la radio concernant la conduite à suivre. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester au Mont Weather, surtout en étant si peu nombreux. Mais d'après ce que leur avait dit Bellamy, il était évident que Pike s'emparerait du bunker dès qu'ils l'auraient quitté, et il aurait alors accès à tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas rester davantage. Ils avaient donc décidé d'emmener ce qu'ils pouvaient avec eux quitte à laisser le reste aux mains de Pike. Une partie du matériel médical avait déjà été amenée par le premier groupe, ils prendraient avec eux ce qu'ils pouvaient, sachant que la place restante dans le camion était très limitée étant donné leur nombre.

Le départ se fit en silence et personne n'eut le moindre mal à voir que Clarke était de loin la plus pressée de tous. Dès que la porte arrière du camion claqua, Jasper mit le contact et démarra sans perdre de temps. Après un dernier regard par l'une des fenêtres vers l'immense porte du bunker du Mont Weather, Clarke s'assit aussi confortablement qu'elle le pouvait dans l'espace réduit du véhicule et se mura dans le silence.

Marcus les avait prévenus de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et ils savaient donc tous que le voyage ne serait pas de tout repos.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne croiseraient pas la route de la Nation des Glaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il va y avoir quelques changements pour les deux prochaines publications... Je vais travailler du 31 juillet au 13 août en tant qu'animatrice dans un séjour pour personnes handicapées. Du coup, je vais quitter ma petite maison et passer deux semaines complètes en Savoie.  
> Concrètement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
> Le weekend prochain (30 et 31) : publication samedi parce que je pars le dimanche donc je n'aurai pas le temps de publier ce jour-là.  
> Weekend du 6 et 7 août : pas de publication.  
> Weekend du 13 et 14 : retour à la normale, publication le dimanche 14.
> 
> Voilà, vous savez tout. Désolée de vous faire à nouveau faux bon comme je l'ai déjà fait il n'y a pas très longtemps, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Pour vous consoler, je peux vous annoncer que les retrouvailles Clexa se feront dans le prochain chapitre ;)
> 
> Bon dimanche à tous et à bientôt :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les Louchettes !
> 
> Comme je vous l'avais dit, exceptionnellement je publie aujourd'hui et non pas demain puisque je n'aurai pas le temps.  
> Au programme aujourd'hui : Clexa et Niylen.  
> AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre comporte des scènes à caractère sexuel (comme si ça vous dérangeait, bande de petits pervers :P)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Lexa sortit de la baignoire en prenant soin de faire reposer son poids sur son bras droit plutôt que sur le gauche. Elle n’avait maintenant plus du tout mal à l’épaule, mais malgré elle, elle avait pris l’habitude de se reposer davantage sur son bras droit pour toutes sortes de choses.

Il était déjà tard quand elle était rentrée chez elle, mais après la longue journée qu’elle avait eue et qui avait été rythmée par ses responsabilités de Commandante, elle avait eu besoin d’un bain pour se détendre. Même si elle n’y croyait pas vraiment, elle espérait que cela l’aide à s’endormir.

Une fois sortie de la baignoire, elle se sécha en vitesse pour débarrasser sa peau de l’eau qui la rendait plus sensible à l’air froid de la salle de bains. Quand elle fut sèche, elle s’habilla d’une longue robe noire qui lui tombait jusqu’aux pieds et laissait entrevoir une de ses jambes par l’ouverture qui remontait presque jusqu’à sa hanche. Elle ne portait que rarement ce vêtement, mais c’était le premier qu’elle avait trouvé en fouillant dans son armoire et elle n’avait pas eu le courage de chercher davantage.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle libéra ses cheveux qu’elle avait relevés au sommet de son crâne grâce à une pince. Elle secoua la tête pour les laisser tomber librement sur ses épaules, puis elle prit une brosse et commença à les coiffer pour les débarrasser des nœuds qui s’y trouvaient. Tout en faisant passer la brosse dans ses mèches brunes, elle se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Ils étaient arrivés à Polis la veille en début de journée et depuis, elle avait été très occupée. Elle l’était toujours bien sûr, mais ses responsabilités lui avaient semblé plus pesantes que jamais après les six jours de voyage qui avaient été nécessaires pour rallier la capitale depuis le Mont Weather. Aucune attaque n’était survenue après celle de l’ _Azgeda_ , mais les jours qui avaient suivi n’en étaient pas moins restés particulièrement stressants.

Le jour même, Marcus avait pu échanger par radio avec Abby. L’ancienne Chancelière lui avait dit que la distance qu’il leur restait avant d’arriver à destination était trop longue pour être parcourue avant la fin de la journée et qu’ils n’arriveraient donc pas avant le lendemain. Cette nouvelle n’avait pas ravi Lexa bien entendu, mais elle avait tout de même été soulagée. Elle préférait qu’ils soient prudents et ne voyagent pas de nuit, dans des conditions où ils auraient été encore plus vulnérables qu’en journée.

Une fois ses cheveux correctement démêlés, elle reposa la brosse dont elle s’était servie sur sa coiffeuse. Elle ramena toute sa chevelure sur son épaule droite. Ses mèches formaient de belles boucles bien dessinées. La coiffure qu’elle arborait en temps normal était pratique, mais elle avait toujours aimé avoir les cheveux lâchés, cela lui donnait une impression de liberté, aussi futile et éphémère soit-elle.

Maintenant prête à aller se coucher, bien qu’elle doute de trouver le sommeil, elle sortit de la salle de bains. Lorsqu’elle arriva dans la chambre, elle avait les yeux légèrement baissés vers le sol et passait encore ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête en entrant dans la pièce et alors, elle se figea.

Alors qu’elle pensait ne pas la voir avant le lendemain, à supposer que rien ne lui arrive d’ici-là, Clarke se tenait là, juste devant elle, à seulement quelques mètres. Elle venait manifestement d’arriver à en croire son léger essoufflement et sa tenue vestimentaire qui était celle de quelqu’un qui avait dû résister au froid de l’extérieur.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent immobiles et se contentèrent de se regarder, comme si le temps s’était tout à coup arrêté.

Le silence qui régnait était parfait. On n’entendait même plus leurs respirations, à croire qu’elles s’étaient stoppées net à l’instant où chacune avait vu l’autre.

Clarke détailla Lexa du regard. La seule fois où elle l’avait vue en robe était lors de la cérémonie qui avait marqué l’entrée du Peuple du Ciel dans la Coalition. Ce genre de vêtement lui allait à ravir, mais bien sûr, ce n’était absolument pas la tenue adaptée pour une guerrière.

Habillée ainsi, la brune n’avait plus rien de la Commandante qu’elle était la majeure partie du temps. Son visage ne présentait plus la moindre trace de peinture de guerre et l’insigne qu’elle portait habituellement sur le front avait disparu. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques ainsi lâchés et tombant en cascade sur une seule de ses épaules.

Lexa était tout simplement sublime. Elle l’était toujours aux yeux de Clarke, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Aucune n’aurait été capable de dire depuis combien de temps elles se fixaient ainsi lorsque la voix de la brune s’éleva, leur rappelant qu’elles étaient toutes les deux douées de parole.

\- Vous ne deviez rentrer que demain.

\- J’ai insisté pour que nous continuions à avancer. Je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible.

Lexa ne put s’empêcher de penser que c’était une mauvaise idée et que sa compagne avait fait preuve d’imprudence. En temps normal, elle n’aurait pas hésité à le lui dire. Mais pas ce soir. Pour l’instant, Clarke était là, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir par radio.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

La blonde avança de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la Native avant de prendre la parole. Elle avait tout de même conservé une certaine distance entre elles, comme si elle avait peur ou n’osait pas l’approcher.

\- Je suis désolée d’être restée là-bas.

\- Ne le sois pas. Bellamy est l’un des tiens, et ton ami qui plus est, tu devais rester avec lui. C’est pour cette raison que tu es qui tu es.

Lexa marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter :

\- Tu es revenue, c’est tout ce qui compte.

Clarke resta silencieuse un instant. Elle détourna brièvement le regard avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur sa compagne qui elle, n’avait pas cessé de la fixer un seul instant.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau, cette fois seulement troublé par leurs respirations.

C’était comme si ces jours passés loin l’une de l’autre les avaient rendues à nouveau sauvages, comme si elles devaient réapprendre à se connaître et tout recommencer à zéro en s’apprivoisant.

La vérité était qu’aucune ne parvenait à croire qu’une fois de plus, elles s’étaient retrouvées et qu’elles étaient toutes les deux saines et sauves.

\- Peut-être qu’un jour, notre peuple ne sera plus une raison de nous séparer.

Avec ces simples mots, Clarke venait d’exprimer leur inquiétude à toutes les deux : une fois encore, malgré tous les obstacles, elles étaient finalement réunies. Mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Je l’espère.

La voix de Lexa avait été tout juste un soupir, un murmure aussi timide que l’espoir fou qu’elle nourrissait de voir un jour ce vœu s’exhausser.

Elle était Commandante, non seulement de l’ensemble des Natifs, mais aussi du Peuple de la Forêt. Même à supposer que la Coalition disparaisse un jour, elle devrait toujours diriger son propre clan. Elle était née pour devenir Commandante et le resterait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Jusqu’à son dernier soupir, elle appartiendrait à son peuple.

Comme pour faire taire cette vérité trop dure à accepter, elle s’avança vers Clarke. Mais cette dernière fut plus rapide et d’un pas en avant, elle supprima la faible distance qui persistait entre elles.

La main gauche agrippant la nuque de sa compagne, la fille du Ciel attira la Native à elle pour l’entraîner dans un baiser longtemps attendu.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elles réalisèrent que s’embrasser ou au moins se toucher était la première chose qu’elles auraient dû faire. Cette sensation leur avait tant manqué, à l’une comme à l’autre.

Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais les laissa fébriles comme elles l’avaient rarement été. Quand elles se séparèrent, Lexa s’aperçut qu’elle était au bord des larmes. C’était sans doute nerveux. Les mains dans les cheveux de Clarke, elle la dévisagea de ses grands yeux verts. Elle peinait à croire que ce qui était en train de se produire était réel et l’idée qu’elle puisse se réveiller à tout moment et réaliser qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un rêve la terrifiait.

Mais tout était vrai, elle n’était pas en train de rêver. Pour preuve le souffle de la blonde qu’elle sentait sur son visage et qui la chatouillait.

En regardant Clarke, elle s’aperçut que celle-ci était tout aussi bouleversée qu’elle.

Elles ne restèrent séparées l’une de l’autre qu’un bref instant et bien vite, la blonde vint à nouveau capturer les lèvres de sa compagne entre les siennes, avec cette fois plus d’entrain, moins de timidité. Elles s’embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si elles étaient restées en apnée durant tout le temps de leur séparation et pouvaient enfin respirer après n’avoir pas senti l’air dans leurs poumons depuis des jours.

Rapidement, Lexa recula pour entraîner Clarke vers le lit, le tout sans interrompre leur baiser. Une fois qu’elle sentit le matelas derrière ses jambes, elle s’y laissa tomber. Maintenant assise, elle regarda sa compagne qui se tenait debout face à elle. Son regard était plein d’adoration, elle la dévisageait comme si elle avait été la huitième merveille du monde. La fille du Ciel en eut le souffle coupé. Personne ne l’avait jamais regardée de cette façon avant Lexa, et à chaque fois qu’elle le faisait, elle se disait qu’il était impossible que tout ceci soit réel et que la brune l’aime à ce point.

Elles avaient gardé leurs mains liées et se regardaient l’une l’autre sans jamais détourner les yeux.

\- J’ai eu tellement peur qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit, chuchota Lexa, comme si elle était effrayée de mettre des mots sur ses émotions.

Un rire nerveux échappa à Clarke. Il n’y avait aucune trace de larmes dans ses yeux, et pourtant on les avait entendues dans ce simple son, aussi bref soit-il.

\- Tu crois que tu as été la seule à avoir peur ?

La Native ne répondit pas. Il n’y avait rien à répondre à cela.

Elle se contenta de continuer à regarder la blonde. Elle ne l’avait pas lâché des yeux un seul instant, comme si elle avait pu disparaître si elle avait eu le malheur de détourner le regard ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. C’était tout juste si elle osait cligner des paupières, de peur qu’elle ne se volatilise.

Clarke était jusque-là restée immobile, rendant son regard à sa compagne sans bouger. Mais tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle s’approcha d’elle. La voyant faire, Lexa la tira doucement par les mains et se laissa tomber en arrière en l’entraînant avec elle. Ses mains lâchèrent les siennes et ses bras s’enroulèrent autour de son cou pour la tirer contre elle et ainsi l’embrasser.

Leurs deux corps étroitement liés, Clarke laissa sa main glisser sur la jambe de Lexa laissée à nu par sa robe et elles se laissèrent bientôt aller à leurs retrouvailles.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Au même moment, à l’autre bout de la ville, Niylah regagnait ses quartiers. Les derniers jours n’avaient pas été de tout repos pour elle et elle était épuisée.

Après avoir échappé de justesse à l’exécution pour une trahison dont elle n’était pas coupable, elle s’était tout à coup vue propulsée au poste de garde personnelle de _Heda_. Bien sûr, elle se sentait honorée de cette promotion et ne l’aurait refusée pour rien au monde. Mais pour autant, elle devait admettre qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à cela. Elle savait qu’il s’agissait d’un rôle important bien sûr, mais elle n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse être aussi fatigant. Elle avait toutes sortes de responsabilités à assumer et Ryder était particulièrement exigeant avec elle. C’était nécessaire, mais il n’en restait pas moins que l’apprentissage de sa nouvelle fonction n’était pas de tout repos.

Il y avait tout de même certains avantages à avoir été promue au rang qu’elle occupait à présent, entre autre les quartiers personnels qu’elle avait acquis. Alors que jusqu’à maintenant, elle dormait dans un dortoir commun avec les autres guerriers, elle était maintenant installée dans un bâtiment de la caserne indépendant, là où les plus hauts gradés possédaient chacun leur propre chambre. C’était un luxe dont peu jouissait et elle avait donc su l’apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Pressée de rejoindre ses tout nouveaux quartiers, Niylah progressait d’un pas vif à travers les rues de Polis. Les mains à l’abri dans les poches de son épais manteau qui la protégeait du froid, elle avait la tête baissée pour limiter au maximum le contact entre l’air et sa peau. Son col couvrait le bas de son visage et remontait jusqu’à son nez. Il n’y avait presque que ses yeux qui étaient encore visibles.

Elle était si pressée qu’elle faillit ne pas voir le groupe qui se trouvait dans une rue transversale à celle dans laquelle elle marchait elle-même. Elle fut étonnée de voir des gens dehors à cette heure tardive, mais ne leur prêta pas grande attention pour autant. Le froid ne lui donnait aucune envie de s’attarder dehors plus que nécessaire et elle ne jeta donc qu’un bref regard au groupe. Toutefois, ce regard fut suffisant pour qu’elle interrompe brusquement sa marche.

Ses pieds s’arrêtèrent d’eux-mêmes quand elle reconnut ceux qui avançaient dans sa direction et approchaient à chaque seconde. Dès le premier instant, ses yeux s’étaient figés sur une personne en particulier et ne l’avaient plus quittée depuis. Elle resta sur place, immobile.

Ceux qui n’étaient maintenant plus qu’à quelques mètres de la Native l’avaient bien sûr tous reconnue. Seul Bellamy, qui la voyait pour la première fois, fut intrigué en voyant que cette jeune femme blonde semblait familière à tous ses amis.

Aucun d’entre eux n’eut le moindre mal à voir que Niylah n’avait d’yeux que pour Raven. Ils échangèrent quelques sourires amusés en voyant que la réciproque était vraie, et cette réaction collective ne fit qu’accroître l’incompréhension de Bellamy.

Monty s’approcha de la mécanicienne et se glissa discrètement à ses côtés. Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vivement face à lui lorsqu’il s’adressa à elle, comme prise sur le fait :

\- Je vais les emmener à la maison qui nous a été attribuée, dit le jeune asiatique.

Raven n’eut d’abord aucune réaction. Puis, après un court instant, elle hocha la tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement et son ami le lui rendit.

Sans perdre de temps, Monty demanda à tout le monde de le suivre. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque ni ne tenta de négocier. Ils avaient tous compris sans mal, y compris Bellamy qui ne connaissait pourtant pas du tout la Native, que les deux jeunes filles avaient besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour se retrouver.

Quand tous ses amis furent partis, Raven posa à nouveau les yeux sur Niylah. Elles se regardèrent longuement avant que la brune ne se décide à avancer pour supprimer les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Arrivée face à la blonde, elle détailla attentivement son visage, comme pour être certaine que c’était bien elle, qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée.

\- Tu marches de mieux en mieux, dit la guerrière d’une voix calme et profonde pour engager la conversation.

\- Encore quelques jours et ce sera comme si je n’avais jamais été opérée, confirma la mécanicienne.

Le silence s’installa après ce bref échange.

Aucune ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, une sorte de malaise persistait entre elles. Surtout, elles ne savaient pas de quelle façon se comporter. Tout semblait s’être arrêté quand Niylah avait quitté le Mont Weather tandis que Raven y était restée, et il fallait donc maintenant que les choses reprennent leur cours.

\- Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? demanda la Native pour briser le silence qui devenait gênant.

\- Il y a moins d’une heure.

Raven avait répondu, mais elle semblait distraite par quelque chose.

La blonde n’eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui avait attiré son attention, surtout quand elle vit où s’étaient posés ses yeux depuis quelques secondes. Elle ne fit pas mine de se dérober quand la mécanicienne leva la main vers son visage, elle resta immobile et la regarda faire. Du bout des doigts, Raven effleura délicatement l’entaille que portait Niylah à l’arcade sourcilière, souvenir de l’attaque qui s’était produite pendant le voyage.

Ni l’une ni l’autre ne sembla gênée par ce contact pourtant inhabituel entre elles. Certes, le temps faisant, elles s’étaient rapprochées, aussi bien sentimentalement que physiquement, mais jamais aucune d’elles n’avait eu ce genre de geste tendre.

Sans quitter la blessure des yeux et en continuant à la toucher avec timidité, la brune prit la parole :

\- Abby nous a dit que vous aviez été attaqués. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Niylah ne put s’empêcher de relever l‘inquiétude dans la voix de la fille du Ciel. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet mais sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, mais aussi d’une certaine culpabilité à l’idée d’avoir causé du souci à Raven.

\- Ontari était une taupe, expliqua la blonde d’un ton calme. Elle a aidé l’ _Azgeda_ à nous localiser grâce à un émetteur puis à nous attaquer.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu n’as rien d’autre à savoir alors.

Après avoir laissé sa main sur le visage de la Native bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, la brune la retira finalement en laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. Niylah parvint de justesse à contrôler un frisson que la mécanicienne aurait forcément remarqué en raison de leur proximité.

\- Marcus nous a dit que tu avais été accusée de trahison toi aussi, reprit Raven.

\- Mais j’ai réussi à prouver mon innocence à _Heda_ et tout va bien à présent, elle me fait confiance. J’assiste Ryder maintenant.

Cette fois, la brune sembla être réellement interpellée et marqua un temps d’arrêt. Elle dévisagea la guerrière avant de parler :

\- Tu veux dire que tu es la nouvelle garde du corps de Lexa ?

\- Pour l’instant je ne suis qu’en apprentissage. Mais à long terme, si je fais mes preuves, je pourrai occuper ce poste aux côtés de Ryder.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vues pendant seulement quelques jours.

Niylah n’eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que voulait dire la fille du Ciel : en effet, les choses avaient beaucoup changé, et ce en seulement quelques jours. Et de toute évidence, Raven voulait comprendre. La blonde n’en fut nullement étonnée, elle aurait plutôt été surprise si la mécanicienne n’avait pas exigé d’explications.

\- Tout ça risque d’être long à expliquer. On ferait mieux de prendre la direction de la caserne, on y sera plus au chaud et plus confortablement installées pour discuter.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu’un dortoir rempli de guerriers sans doute tous endormis et en train de ronfler soit l’endroit idéal pour discuter.

La Native sourit à ce trait d’humour et réalisa alors à quel point cette bonne humeur et ce répondant lui avaient manqué.

\- J’ai mes quartiers personnels maintenant.

Raven resta bouche bée à cette annonce. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour finalement répondre :

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu me racontes tout ce qu’il s’est passé dernièrement.

Niylah approuva d’un signe de tête, toujours un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

D’un mouvement de tête, elle indiqua la direction à suivre, et elles se mirent en route en marchant côte à côte, chacune les mains dans leurs poches, mais leurs épaules se frôlant par moment.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Tandis qu’elles progressaient vers la caserne, elles avaient commencé à échanger à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les habitants de Polis qui dormaient déjà tous depuis longtemps.

Après que Niylah ait insisté, Raven avait finalement accepté de commencer en premier et de lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé au Mont Weather au cours des derniers jours. Elle n’avait pas eu grand-chose à dire et s’était arrangée pour que son récit soit succinct de façon à obtenir au plus vite les explications qu’elle attendait tant. La Native n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’abdiquer et de tout lui raconter.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre de la guerrière, cette dernière avait presque terminé.

\- Pendant une seconde, j’ai vraiment cru que mes arguments ne suffiraient pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si la Commandante n’avait pas été convaincue, car je n’avais rien d’autre à dire pour ma défense.

Raven était suspendue aux lèvres de Niylah et buvait ses paroles.

\- J’ai eu l’impression d’attendre pendant une éternité, mais finalement, elle a ordonné à Ryder de couper mes liens. Il a semblé aussi étonné que moi, si bien qu’il n’a d’abord rien fait. Elle s’est répétée et alors, il a obéi. Être innocentée et libérée ainsi me paraissait déjà impensable, alors quand _Heda_ m’a annoncé qu’elle allait me donner l’occasion de faire mes preuves en tant que garde personnelle, je n’y ai pas cru. C’était complètement surréel. D’ailleurs, maintenant encore j’ai du mal à réaliser ce qui m’arrive.

La mécanicienne avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Niylah.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout, conclut la blonde.

Ces derniers mots furent accueillis par le silence.

Niylah n’avait plus rien à dire et Raven ne faisait pas mine de parler. Elles se regardèrent l’une l’autre pendant un long moment sans qu’un seul mot ne soit échangé. Cette situation, qui aurait mis mal à l’aise la plupart des gens, ne les gêna pas. Au cours de la conversation, elles avaient petit à petit retrouvé les marques qu’elles semblaient avoir perdues du fait de leur séparation et elles avaient maintenant renoué avec la simplicité qu’elles avaient connue jusqu’à maintenant dans leurs rapports.

Le silence se prolongea, sans les mettre mal à l’aise pour autant. Au contraire, elles se sentaient bien. Elles auraient presque pu se sentir complètement décontractées si une très légère appréhension n’avait pas persisté. Appréhension dont aucune d’elle ne pouvait déterminer l’origine. Elles savaient chacune que quelque chose allait se produire d’un instant à l’autre, mais elles ne savaient pas quoi. Ou plutôt, elles savaient mais ne voulaient pas se l’admettre, car rien ne prouvait que l’autre pensait à la même chose. Rien ne pouvait garantir que la folle idée que chacune avait en tête à cet instant était partagée.

Le silence était toujours présent. Cela aurait pu faire des heures comme quelques secondes, ni l’une ni l’autre n’aurait su le dire.

Niylah ressentit soudainement le besoin de parler sans qu’elle puisse expliquer pourquoi et elle suivit donc cette impression sans s’interroger davantage.

\- Raven ?

Appeler la brune était superflu puisqu’elle avait déjà toute son attention, mais elle le fit tout de même dans un murmure tout juste audible.

\- Oui ?

La Native sentit tout à coup l’hésitation la gagner. Elle resta muette et déglutit, non sans difficulté. Les yeux toujours ancrés à ceux de Raven dans lesquels elle s’était déjà perdue depuis longtemps, elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu’elle avait revu la jeune fille :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut rendre les choses réelles maintenant ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Raven pour réaliser ce à quoi la blonde faisait référence, mais quand elle comprit, elle n’hésita pas un seul instant avant de donner sa réponse :

\- C’est déjà réel, souffla-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Pas pour toi.

\- Si.

Cette réponse avait fusé sans la moindre hésitation et prit Niylah au dépourvu.

\- En refusant ce baiser le jour du départ, je n’ai fait que me voiler la face, reprit la mécanicienne. J’aurais perdu une personne à laquelle je tenais dans tous les cas s’il t’était arrivé quelque chose, et au final, j’aurais été une fois de plus seule avec mes regrets.

\- Moi, je n’aurais rien regretté, dit immédiatement la Native.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Raven. La spontanéité et la franchise de la blonde étaient touchantes et lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Elle avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité que personne ne s’était préoccupé d’elle de cette façon, avec une telle sincérité et une dévotion sans limite, à tel point qu’elle en avait oublié quelle sensation cela procurait et surtout comment elle devait réagir.

Elle se trouva désemparée face à l’attitude de Niylah.

Cette dernière remarqua sans doute son trouble, car elle patienta. Ce ne fut qu’après quelques instants, quand elle sembla s’être quelque peu ressaisie, que la Native s’avança lentement vers elle. En prenant soin de ne pas faire de geste trop brusque qui aurait pu faire perdre ses moyens à Raven, elle approcha son visage du sien une fois qu’elle fut suffisamment près. Elle continua jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu’à quelques centimètres de celles de la brune. Elle-même n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle était en train de faire et surtout elle craignait de faire fuir Raven en faisant quelque chose qui lui déplairait ou la mettrait mal à l’aise. Toutefois, elle comprit rapidement qu’il n’en était rien.

Raven supprima elle-même la distance qui les séparait encore. Cette distance était ridicule et pourtant, elle la ressentait comme un gouffre infranchissable. Elle avait déjà embrassé Niylah, mais elle était tout de même terrifiée à l’idée de le faire à nouveau, car ce baiser-ci aurait une toute autre signification.

Un soupir leur échappa à toutes les deux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, comme l’expression d’un soulagement commun, à croire qu’elles désespéraient chacune de pouvoir à nouveau embrasser l’autre.

Les mains de Raven eurent tôt fait de trouver le visage de Niylah tandis que cette dernière la tirait doucement et avec douceur par la taille. Leur baiser resta timide et elles finirent par se séparer. Elles restèrent éloignées l’une de l’autre – à supposer qu’une dizaine de centimètres puisse être considérée comme un éloignement notable – tout juste un instant avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent à nouveau.

Cette fois, leur baiser s’approfondit.

La fille du Ciel fit glisser ses mains sur les joues de la guerrière et elles se perdirent à l’arrière de sa tête, dans sa chevelure blonde où ses doigts se nichèrent en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal en tirant sur un nœud qu’ils auraient rencontré. Niylah quant à elle, laissa ses mains là où elles étaient. Elle s’autorisa seulement à les faire descendre un peu plus bas, sur les hanches de Raven, puis s’arrêta et ne bougea plus.

Les deux jeunes filles s’embrassèrent longuement, prenant le temps de s’apprivoiser et de trouver le juste équilibre qui leur permettrait à toutes les deux d’être à l’aise. Après un moment, la brune se recula et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la Native. Sans la quitter du regard, et en gardant ses mains sur sa nuque, elle se tourna pour que la blonde soit dos au lit, puis elle avança lentement vers celui-ci, si bien qu’elle obligea la blonde à reculer. Cette dernière se laissa faire sans rechigner et sans jamais détourner les yeux.

Quand elles furent arrivées au lit, Raven n’eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour que la blonde se mette assise. Néanmoins, lorsqu’elle tenta d’approcher pour l’embrasser, elle l’en empêcha. La brune la dévisagea, interloquée.

\- Tu en as vraiment envie ? demanda-t-elle. Si tu n’es pas prête, je peux attendre. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée pour te faire pardonner de n’avoir pas voulu m’embrasser le jour du-

\- J’ai envie de toi, la coupa la mécanicienne.

Cette phrase prononcée sans hésitation laissa Niylah muette. Profitant de son silence, Raven vint s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle la saisit à nouveau par la nuque pour l’attirer à elle et ensuite l’embrasser. Si la blonde fut dans un premier temps prise au dépourvu, elle sut rapidement se ressaisir.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la fille du Ciel et cette fois, elle n’eut pas peur de les agripper sans cacher son envie grandissante. Leur baiser s’approfondit plus encore que le précédent et ce fut le moment que Raven choisit pour réclamer l’accès à la bouche de son amante. Celle-ci la laissa faire sans hésiter et leurs langues se trouvèrent pour entamer un lent ballet, ce qui les fit gémir à l’unisson. Niylah ne put s’empêcher d’agripper encore plus fermement les hanches de la brune, mais elle réprima rapidement son geste. Elle était prête à retirer ses mains quand Raven les saisit fermement et interrompit brièvement leur baiser pour dire à voix basse avec un sourire :

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle scella à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de la blonde. Tout en l’embrassant, elle l’incita à reposer ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais elle ne se contenta pas de cela.

Après quelques secondes, elle les guida vers son dos, jusqu’à ses reins, puis les fit lentement descendre. Niylah n’eut aucun mal à comprendre qu’elle cherchait à lui indiquer ce dont elle avait envie et ne se fit donc pas prier. Retrouvant sa liberté de mouvement, elle glissa jusqu’aux fesses de Raven qu’elle empoigna avec délicatesse et précaution. Une légère hésitation persistait en elle, mais elle disparut rapidement, balayée par le gémissement de la brune qu’elle interpréta comme un encouragement à continuer.

Leurs bouches semblaient tout à coup aimantées, comme incapables de se séparer. Leurs lèvres s’étaient lancées dans une danse endiablée et leurs langues se cherchaient inlassablement, se perdant avant de se retrouver la seconde d’après.

La température avait commencé à augmenter depuis un moment déjà et continuait sur sa lancée, si bien qu’il fut bientôt évident que leurs vêtements étaient de trop. Ils les étouffaient et les empêchaient de se toucher comme elles l’auraient souhaité, il fallait qu’elles s’en débarrassent au plus vite.

Sans avoir besoin d’échanger le moindre mot, elles se séparèrent au même moment pour enlever les hauts épais qui les avaient protégées du froid mais étaient maintenant bien trop gênants à leur goût. Les deux habits tombèrent au sol, rapidement suivis par la tunique que portait Niylah et le débardeur de Raven.

Galvanisée par les précédents encouragements de la brune, la Native posa ses mains sur sa taille et ses lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine pour l’embrasser. La mécanicienne se laissa aller à soupirer de contentement et bascula la tête en arrière. Tandis que la guerrière descendait de plus en plus bas et arrivait maintenant à la partie de ses seins laissée à nu par sa brassière, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Niylah et les agrippa tout en ramenant sa propre tête vers l’avant pour enfouir son visage dans ses mèches blondes.

\- Continue, chuchota Raven.

La Native fit ce qu’elle lui disait. Se sentant pousser des ailes, elle alla jusqu’à mordiller la peau qui lui était offerte. Un soupir plus fort que les autres provenant de la gorge de la brune lui indiqua que cette dernière était loin de détester ce qu’elle faisait, bien au contraire.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement, la blonde fut interrompue quand la mécanicienne prit son visage en coupe pour lui faire relever la tête vers elle. Elles n’échangèrent qu’un bref regard avant de s’embrasser à nouveau. Ce fut cette fois au tour de Niylah de gémir lorsque son amante lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. La chaleur déjà bien installée dans son ventre ne fit que grandir et paradoxalement, déclencha un frisson qui descendit depuis le haut de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se perdre entre ses jambes.

Niylah saisit Raven par les hanches et la souleva légèrement pour pouvoir se reculer dans le lit. La brune la suivit et bien que le lit soit petit et prévu pour une seule personne, elles n’eurent aucun mal à s’installer confortablement en position assise, face à face. Chacune les jambes écartées pour passer de chaque côté du corps de l’autre, elles reprirent leurs baisers et caresses.

Raven savait maintenant que Niylah ne ferait rien de plus tant qu’elle ne lui en donnerait pas l’autorisation. C’était un point sur lequel elle devrait travailler avec elle, car même si elle appréciait grandement l’attention qu’elle lui portait et le respect qu’elle lui témoignait, elle ne voulait pas que la Native pense qu’elle était la seule à avoir son mot à dire. Niylah elle aussi devait exprimer ses désirs et ses envies.

La brune se raidit malgré elle en réalisant qu’elle était en train de réfléchir à un éventuel avenir aux côtés de la blonde. Non pas que cette idée la rebute, sinon elle n’y aurait même pas pensé, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela surgisse si tôt dans son esprit. Niylah avait décidément un effet inattendu sur elle et ne cessait de la surprendre.

La guerrière sentit sans doute sa crispation soudaine et son malaise, puisqu’elle interrompit leur baiser pour se reculer et ainsi pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ?

La brune acquiesça d’un hochement de tête.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

Niylah continua à la regarder, attendant qu’elle reprenne d’elle-même pour être assurée que c’était bien ce qu’elle voulait et qu’elle ne se forçait pas pour lui faire plaisir. La fille du Ciel prit doucement l’une de ses mains dans la sienne et la posa sur son attelle sans détourner le regard un seul instant.

\- Tu m’aides ?

La blonde n’hésita pas avant de hocher la tête.

Elle se recula quelque peu pour mieux voir ce qu’elle faisait et avoir un meilleur angle d’approche, l’attelle se trouvant légèrement derrière elle dans la position dans laquelle elles étaient.

Ce fut finalement Raven qui l’aida plus que l’inverse. Elle lui montra comment libérer sa jambe de l’appareil qui l’aidait à bouger et à se déplacer au quotidien mais était maintenant devenu gênant. Elle appela les attaches des _scratchs_. Niylah n’avait jamais vu aucun tissu de ce genre et fut donc intriguée par cette nouvelle découverte, ce qui fit rire la mécanicienne.

Un sourire flottant encore sur son visage, elle s’appuya sur ses mains pour s’approcher elle-même de la Native et ainsi l’embrasser une fois qu’elle fut débarrassée de son attelle. Leur baiser fut succinct et Niylah se recula la première. La brune la regarda s’éloigner à nouveau pour ensuite se lever du lit. Elle se débarrassa de son pantalon puis la regarda une fois que ce fut fait.

\- Tu as besoin d’aide ? demanda-t-elle naturellement.

La mécanicienne hésita un instant avant de répondre :

\- Ça devrait aller.

Elle vint s’asseoir au bord du lit pour être plus à l’aise pour se déshabiller. Une fois son pantalon enlevé, elle releva les yeux vers Niylah et fut alors gênée de la voir la dévisager. La blonde remarqua son trouble et se sentit alors elle-même mal à l’aise.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle.

\- Ça va, ne t’en fais pas. C’est seulement que je n’ai pas l’habitude de tout ça.

\- Tout ça ? répéta la Native sans comprendre.

\- Kyle, le dernier avec qui j’ai eu une relation, ne faisait pas comme ça. Il ne me demandait pas ce genre de choses, il faisait à ma place parce que c’était plus rapide.

\- C’est ridicule.

\- Peut-être, dit Raven d’une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

Niylah sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la brune presque honteuse. Elle n’aurait pas dû l’être. Elle n’avait pas à l’être.

Elle posa une main sous le menton de la mécanicienne pour le relever et ainsi l’inciter à la regarder. Quand elle fut certaine d’avoir toute son attention, elle parla d’une voix calme et posée :

\- Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te déplait, tu dois me le dire. Si tu as besoin d’aide pour quelque chose aussi. Ce n’est pas parce qu’une chose est plus pratique ou plus rapide à faire quand les gens le font pour toi que tu dois accepter ça. Ce sont les gens en pleine possession de leurs moyens qui doivent s’adapter à toi pour te faciliter les choses, pas l’inverse. Le but n’est pas que tu te sentes mal à l’aise ou dépréciée et rabaissée. Alors n’aies jamais peur de me dire ce que tu ressens et ce dont tu as besoin, d’accord ?

Raven resta bouche bée face à un tel discours. Personne n’avait jamais tenu de tels propos à son égard.

\- On peut s’arrêter là si tu veux.

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé, dépourvue d’hésitation, ce qui fut suffisant pour que Niylah sache que la brune était sincère.

Elle se redressa et retira ses sous-vêtements, qui étaient les seuls habits qui la couvraient encore. Une fois complètement nue, elle reporta son attention sur Raven. Elle n’eut pas le temps de poser sa question. La fille du Ciel lui tendit la main, lui demanda silencieusement son aide pour se mettre debout.

Une fois qu’elle fut sur ses pieds, la blonde se contenta de la soutenir le temps qu’elle retire à son tour ses sous-vêtements. A présent nue, la mécanicienne osait tout juste la regarder. Malgré l’obscurité de la pièce, la Native vit que ses joues s’étaient parées d’une légère teinte rosée. Elle se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser à l’endroit où sa peau s’était colorée avant de se redresser et de lui offrir un sourire, comme pour la rassurer et lui montrer que tout allait bien. Raven sembla surprise par ce simple geste et ne le cacha pas.

Après un instant, elle s’approcha de Niylah et s’appuya davantage sur la main de cette dernière qui lui servait de béquille pour remplacer son membre défaillant. Elles s’embrassèrent longuement, en prenant leur temps et en profitant du calme apaisant qui régnait.

Ce fut Raven qui se recula la première. Cette position n’étant pas des plus confortables pour elle, elle s’allongea sur le lit, invitant ensuite la blonde à la rejoindre d’un mouvement de tête. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et vint poser ses mains et ses genoux sur le matelas pour la surplomber. Une fois au-dessus d’elle, elle s’approcha lentement pour venir l’embrasser.

Ses baisers quittèrent rapidement les lèvres de la brune pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et ensuite se perdre dans son cou. Raven soupira de contentement et glissa une fois de plus ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de la Native. Elle lui massa lentement le crâne pour l’encourager à continuer ses attentions, ce qu’elle fit avec plaisir. Ayant gagné en confiance, elle commença doucement à se laisser descendre et bientôt, son corps fut collé à celui de la brune étendue sous elle. Elles gémirent à l’unisson à la sensation de leurs peaux pressées l’une contre l’autre.

Dans un réflexe qui semblait avoir persisté malgré les mois qui s’étaient écoulés, Raven voulut plier ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Niylah. Néanmoins, si elle put bouger la droite, il fut rapidement évident que cela serait impossible avec la gauche, ou tout du moins plus difficile. Sa jambe était en permanence une gêne, mais elle devenait un véritable poids mort une fois qu’elle ne portait plus son attelle. Le moindre mouvement, aussi basique soit-il, constituait une épreuve pour elle. Bien sûr, la blonde remarqua immédiatement ce qu’elle avait voulu faire sans en être capable. Elle interrompit ses baisers et se redressa quelque peu pour regarder la mécanicienne. Cette dernière se redressa elle aussi en s’appuyant sur ses coudes et elle lança un regard noir à sa jambe, comme si cela avait pu suffire à la rendre mobile à nouveau. Elle ne resta dans cette position qu’une seconde avant de se laisser lourdement retomber en soupirant fortement par le nez.

Mal à l’aise à cette soudaine interruption qu’elle n’avait pas prévue, la guerrière ne sut d’abord pas comment réagir. Elle resta appuyée sur ses coudes et regarda Raven qui, elle, avait détourné les yeux et arborait une expression tendue dont les traits exprimaient toute sa frustration. Un moment passa sans qu’aucune ne parle ni ne bouge.

Niylah se décida finalement à agir et suivit son instinct. Elle saisit la jambe de la brune derrière le genou et la releva pour la plier et la ramener contre son propre corps. Mais sous le coup de l’hésitation et de l’incertitude qui s’étaient emparées d’elle suite au blocage de son amante, elle la fit bouger plus brusquement qu’elle ne le prévoyait. Raven s’était crispée dès qu’elle l’avait touchée, mais au moment où elle déplaça sa jambe, un hoquet lui échappa, où se mêlaient surprise et peur. La blonde interrompit instantanément son geste et se figea.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle était prête à remettre la jambe de la fille du Ciel en place et à la lâcher, mais celle-ci l’en empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ça va, t’en fais pas. Tu ne m’as pas fait mal, c’est seulement l’habitude.

La guerrière la dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- L’opération a très bien fonctionné, je n’ai plus du tout mal. Mais il n’y a pas si longtemps, le moindre mouvement pouvait être douloureux. On ne perd pas ses appréhensions du jour au lendemain. C’était un réflexe, rien de plus.

Niylah hocha la tête mais ne perdit pas son air préoccupé pour autant.

La brune lâcha un nouveau soupir, plus long que le premier et qui sembla cette fois plus résigné qu’agacé comme cela avait été le cas précédemment. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit et posa son avant-bras sur son front en levant les yeux pour éviter le regard de la Native qui la scrutait.

La situation resta la même pendant un long moment.

Ce fut finalement Niylah qui parla la première en essayant de faire de son mieux pour débloquer la situation et faire disparaître le malaise qui était apparu.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ?

\- Je voudrais retrouver l’usage de ma jambe.

Le ton de Raven avait été bien plus sec qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu et elle le regretta immédiatement en voyant l’air peiné de la blonde.

\- Pardon, soupira-t-elle.

Le silence s’installa quelques secondes avant que la Native n’ose à nouveau parler, non sans hésitation :

\- C’est impossible.

\- Je sais, répondit la brune d’un ton cette fois las.

Niylah ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Elle se redressa encore un peu plus, jusqu’à se mettre assise. Elle n’avait pas quitté Raven des yeux un seul instant et continua à la regarder quand elle s’adressa à elle :

\- Tu veux remettre ton attelle ?

La brune posa enfin les yeux sur elle et la dévisagea avec un air sceptique.

\- Si ça peut t’aider, tu peux la remettre. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je déteste cette saloperie.

La guerrière hocha la tête et n’ajouta rien. Elle commençait à croire que la situation allait restait figée et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise, si bien qu’elle finit par baisser les yeux et détourner le regard.

Après quelques instants, elle entendit et sentit que Raven bougeait, mais n’y prêta pas attention. Elle sursauta presque en sentant une main se poser sa joue. Elle se laissa faire quand la mécanicienne lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction pour qu’elle la regarde, et ses yeux bleus trouvèrent aussitôt les siens.

\- Excuse-moi.

La blonde resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait simplement pas quoi dire, mais la jeune fille aux iris sombres dut croire qu’elle attendait plus, car elle poursuivit :

\- Je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça et être aussi dure avec toi, tu n’y es pour rien si je suis dans cet état.

Un pâle sourire étira les traits de Niylah avant qu’elle ne parle :

\- Je suppose que je devrais déjà m’estimer heureuse que tu t’excuses, dit-elle d’un ton amer. D’après ce que j’ai compris, ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

La Native ne répliqua pas et continua à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne mérites pas que je te traite comme ça, reprit Raven. Et moi je ne mérite pas l’attention que tu me portes.

\- Tu mérites toute l’attention qu’on peut te porter, répondit la blonde sans la moindre hésitation.

La fille du Ciel poussa un profond soupir.

Niylah ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Elle aurait préféré qu’elle la repousse et lui dise qu’elle n’avait pas la patience et la bonté nécessaires pour supporter son caractère et ses sautes d’humeur incessantes, mais au lieu de cela, elle restait la même. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Mais moi, je veux te rendre heureuse.

\- Si seulement c’était si simple, lâcha la brune en laissant échapper un rire sec.

\- Ça pourrait l’être. Il suffit que tu te laisses aller.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

\- Alors j’attendrai.

\- Et si je ne suis jamais prête ?

\- Alors j’aurai attendu en sachant que ça en valait la peine.

\- Tu as conscience que ce que tu dis est super flippant ? demanda la mécanicienne avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

La brune secoua de nouveau la tête sans perdre son sourire amusé.

\- Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Raven…

L’intéressée reporta son attention sur la Native et la vit alors s’approcher d’elle et planter ses yeux dans les siens avec une intensité particulière.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance aux gens, mais laisse-moi te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- Je n’y arriverai pas.

\- Essaye.

La fille du Ciel resta muette et se contenta de la regarder.

\- S’il-te-plaît, tenta Niylah.

Raven demeura un instant immobile. Puis, elle leva lentement la main pour la poser à nouveau sur le visage de la blonde. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avec son pouce et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de stable.

\- Qui a dit que je l’étais ?

La brune ferma les yeux et soupira pour la énième fois. Niylah n’était peut-être pas stable, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle était, c’était têtue.

\- Tu vas devoir me supporter.

\- Jusqu’à maintenant, je trouve que je m’en suis pas si mal sortie, plaisanta la guerrière.

La mécanicienne s’autorisa un sourire, mais il disparut rapidement.

\- Tu mérites mieux que moi.

\- Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider.

Raven ne répliqua pas.

Elle resta silencieuse et regarda longuement Niylah. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens. Aucune ne faisait mine de détourner le regard. Elles se scrutaient comme si chacune tentait de lire dans les iris de l’autre quels pouvaient être ses sentiments et ses émotions à cet instant.

Finalement, après un long moment de silence, Raven prit la parole :

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Dis-moi stop maintenant et je ne t’importunerai plus jamais. Tu as ma parole.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais importunée.

La Native ne put s’empêcher de voir ces paroles comme un signe encourageant, mais elle préféra garder la tête froide et attendre de voir ce qui allait venir.

Cependant, Raven resta muette. Pas un mot ne sortit de se bouche et elle regarda simplement Niylah, comme si elle refusait de lui donner une réponse et attendait au contraire que ce soit elle qui parle. Si c’était vraiment ce qu’elle voulait, qu’était-elle censée dire ? La blonde n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Elle réalisa soudain qu’elles étaient toutes les deux nues depuis tout ce temps. Pourtant, aucune d’elle ne semblait en être gênée. Niylah ne put empêcher ses yeux de quitter le visage de son interlocutrice pour descendre plus bas. Ils s’égarèrent sur son corps aux formes parfaitement sculptées mais ne s’y attardèrent pas. Ils s’arrêtèrent une fois arrivés sur sa jambe gauche. Elle était tournée de telle sorte que la guerrière pouvait voir la cicatrice qui était maintenant dépourvue d’agrafes. Elle observa cette ligne pendant un instant puis, elle tendit timidement la main. Bien qu’elle n’ait pas été en train de regarder le visage de Raven pour voir sa réaction, elle jugea qu’elle ne s’opposait pas à ce qu’elle la touche en voyant qu’elle ne s’éloignait pas d’elle.

Un léger frisson parcouru la brune lorsque les doigts de Niylah se posèrent sur sa peau. Doucement et avec délicatesse, elle caressa sa cicatrice, seule preuve de l’opération qu’elle avait subie peu de temps auparavant. Rien d’autre n’indiquait ce qu’il s’était passé, pas même sa démarche qui, comme elle l’avait fait remarquer plus tôt, était presque redevenue ce qu’elle était habituellement.

Elle avait commencé en partant du bas et avait remonté. Quand elle arriva en haut de la cicatrice, elle osa glisser ses doigts dans le creux du genou de la brune. Elle n’avait toujours pas regardé le visage de celle-ci, mais elle n’avait toujours pas bougé et elle en déduisit donc qu’elle pouvait continuer.

Elle se déplaça dans le lit et s’approcha légèrement d’elle, puis elle posa son autre main au même endroit sur son autre jambe. En prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal et de ne pas être trop brusque cette fois, elle la tira doucement vers elle. Une fois qu’elles furent plus proches, elle enroula les jambes de Raven autour de ses hanches tandis qu’elle laissait les siennes étendues devant elle, ce chaque côté du corps de la brune. Seulement là, elle osa relever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de l’autre jeune fille. Elle vit alors que cette dernière s’était contentée de la regarder faire et l’observait maintenant sans dire un mot.

De toute évidence, elle n’avait rien fait qui lui déplaise. C’était déjà un bon point.

Niylah osa continuer ce qu’elle avait commencé – ou plutôt repris – et s’approcha encore davantage de Raven. La fille du Ciel ne fit pas mine de se dérober et elle continua donc. Quand elle ne fut plus qu’à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, elle interrompit d’elle-même sa progression. Elles se regardaient toujours dans les yeux sans faiblir et la blonde s’en sentit presque mal à l’aise. Elle parvint tout de même à garder son calme et à chuchoter quelques mots :

\- Surtout s’il y a le moindre problème ou que je fais quoi que ce soit qui te déplaît, dis-le-moi.

Pour toute réponse, Raven hocha énergiquement la tête, comme si elle ne souhaitait que sentir les lèvres de Niylah contre les siennes. Cette dernière, tout aussi pressée de l’embrasser qu’elle semblait l’être de recevoir son baiser, vit cela comme un feu vert. Elle s’avança à nouveau pour supprimer l’ultime distance qui les séparait et ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur celle de la brune.

Dans un premier temps doux et chaste, leur baiser ne tarda pas à s’enflammer. Les langues se joignirent à l’échange comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt, mais cette fois avec plus de fougue. Les jambes de Raven étaient déjà autour du corps de Niylah grâce à cette dernière, mais elle parvint à les resserrer pour l’emprisonner, comme si elle avait eu peur qu’elle s’en aille à tout instant. La blonde sentit certainement sa peur inavouée, puisqu’elle stoppa brièvement leur baiser :

\- Je suis là, avec toi.

La mécanicienne lui laissa tout juste le temps de terminer avant de repartir à l’assaut de ses lèvres. Leurs baisers reprirent, plus fiévreux encore, et cette fois leurs mains elles aussi voulurent participer.

Comme le lui avait montré plus tôt Raven, la Native descendit rapidement le long de son dos en le caressant. Elle s’attarda un instant sur ses reins, pour être certaine que son amante ne l’arrêtait pas, puis elle reprit sa course pour arriver jusqu’à ses fesses. La brune lâcha un fort gémissement qui fut étouffé par la bouche de Niylah sur la sienne. Cette dernière raffermit sa prise et la tira contre elle, plus près, toujours plus près.

La fille du Ciel quant à elle, refusa d’être laissée en reste. Ses mains, qui s’étaient une fois de plus enfouies dans la chevelure blonde de la guerrière, la quittèrent pour glisser sur sa peau. D’abord dans la nuque, ce qui déclencha un frisson, puis dans le cou, la haut de la poitrine, et enfin les seins. Elle les caressa et les massa avec précaution, attentive à la moindre réaction pour découvrir ce que préférait sa partenaire.

Niylah la laissa faire avec plaisir et prit soin d’être explicite. Elle voulait mettre Raven en confiance car elle avait beau afficher son assurance habituelle, elle la sentait trembler par moment, preuve qu’elle n’était pas si sûre d’elle. Après tout, c’était la première fois qu’elle avait de tels rapports avec une femme, il était normal qu’une certaine appréhension et hésitation persistent.

Il fut rapidement évident que si Niylah ne faisait rien, les choses pourraient continuer ainsi toute la nuit durant. Elle devait prendre les choses en mains.

Sans quitter les lèvres de Raven, elle déplaça ses mains. Elle les remonta légèrement et en plaça une en bas de son dos, au niveau de ses reins, pour la soutenir. Puis, elle ramena son autre main vers l’avant, entre leurs deux corps. Dans un premier temps, elle la posa simplement sur le ventre de la brune et la laissa là. La jeune fille se crispa instantanément à ce contact, ce qui fit ressortir sa musculature déjà proéminente en temps normal. Niylah aurait voulu se mordre les lèvres, mais étant en train d’embrasser la fille du Ciel, elle ne pouvait pas. Ce fut la lèvre inférieure de celle-ci qu’elle mordit, ce qui lui tira un gémissement ténu.

Tous ces gémissements et ces soupirs étaient en train de la rendre folle. Elle avait besoin de plus, elle voulait donner plus à Raven. Un désir brûlant était en train de la dévorer et il fallait à tout prix qu’elle l’assouvisse. Mais elle n’osait pas. Elle avait peur de brusquer son amante et de l’effrayer. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas aller trop vite et bousculer Raven, même si la seule chose dont elle avait envie à cet instant était de la faire jouir.

Mais alors, une chose qu’elle n’attendait pas se produisit. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne. Bien que fébrile, elle la tenait tout de même fermement. Avec une lenteur tout aussi enivrante qu’exaspérante, cette main fit glisser la sienne vers le bas. Elle se laissa faire avant de tout à coup stopper ce geste.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée. Si tu ne veux pas, on-

\- J’en ai tout autant envie que toi. J’ai juste… peur.

La Native n’eut aucun mal à voir que cet aveu coûtait à la brune. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et resta silencieuse en voyant qu’elle s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me rassurer.

Ces mots laissèrent Niylah muette : Raven lui accordait sa confiance, au moins pour cette nuit. Elle n’en attendait pas tant et pas si rapidement, si bien qu’il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Quand ce fut fait, elle parla d’une voix calme et posée :

\- S’il y a le moindre problème, on arrête.

La brune hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis elle s’avança vers elle pour l’embrasser.

Tandis que leurs lèvres reprenaient leur danse, Niylah, elle, reprenait sa descente. Elle glissa lentement de plus en plus bas et posa finalement sa main sur le pubis de son amante. Cette dernière ne put s’empêcher de se crisper légèrement et la blonde ne bougea donc plus. Elle se contenta de cela dans un premier temps et laissa sa main là où elle était. Rien qu’à cet endroit, elle pouvait constater que Raven n’avait pas menti : le désir qu’elle ressentait elle-même était partagé.

Après quelques instants, elle osa s’aventurer plus loin. Sa main passa entre les jambes de la brune qui les écarta légèrement pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle comptait attendre que Raven lui indique d’une façon ou d’une autre qu’elle pouvait continuer, mais elle n’eut pas à patienter longtemps pour cela. Bientôt, elle sentit que les hanches de la jeune fille commençaient à bouger lentement, comme pour venir chercher plus de contact. Encouragée par ce mouvement, elle poursuivit son exploration.

La brune lâche un fort gémissement quand son amante glissa ses doigts entre ses lèvres intimes. Elle écarta encore un peu plus les jambes et alors qu’elle gardait une main sur le ventre de Niylah, l’autre se posa derrière elle sur le lit pour qu’elle se stabilise et garde sa position assise.

Leurs lèvres étaient toujours liées dans un baiser plus langoureux que tous ceux qui avaient précédé. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient jusqu’à se confondre les uns aux autres. Niylah serra Raven contre elle avec la main qu’elle avait dans le dos de celle-ci pour que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu’un.

Elle faisait travailler ses doigts entres les jambes de la brune depuis quelques minutes, et celle-ci s’était maintenant détendue. Elle semblait plus sereine, plus décontractée, et la tension qui persistait dans ses muscles n’était plus due qu’à l’excitation et au désir. La sentant prête, la Native s’aventura plus loin encore.

Elle assura son point d’appui dans le dos de la fille du Ciel et de son autre main, elle la pénétra lentement. Raven se crispa par réflexe et eut le souffle coupé, mais pendant tout juste une seconde. Elle stoppa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle mais ne fit pas mine de s’éloigner de Niylah. Leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, elles respiraient le même air.

Elles avaient maintenant toutes les deux les yeux ouverts et ne se quittaient plus du regard. La blonde entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient auquel la brune répondit par un léger gémissement suivi d’un soupir saccadé. Voyant qu’elle réagissait bien, elle ne perdit pas de temps et accéléra. Raven lâcha un nouveau gémissement, plus fort cette fois. Elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou de la Native et s’y agrippa, comme pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Niylah, la brune se sentait bien comme elle ne l’avait pas été depuis longtemps. En étant si proche, elle remarqua que les iris de son amante n’étaient pas bleus comme elle le croyait, mais plutôt gris bleuté. La différence n’était pas flagrante et venait sans doute de la faible lumière que seules quelques bougies leur offraient, mais elle était tout de même notable. Raven était comme hypnotisée par cette couleur impossible à déterminer avec certitude quand la blonde l’embrassa, raison pour laquelle il lui fallut une seconde pour répondre à son baiser.

Les minutes se succédant, Raven sentait le plaisir monter en elle, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fréquents et ses mains se crispaient dans le dos de sa partenaire, ce qui n’échappa pas à cette dernière. Niylah accéléra encore le rythme de son va-et-vient et redoubla d’efforts bien que son poignet et son avant-bras soient déjà douloureux.

La brune se sépara de son amante pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration qui commençait à lui échapper. Les sons qui s’échappaient de sa gorge à intervalle régulier s’apparentèrent bientôt à des cris de plaisir et elle planta ses ongles dans le haut du dos de Niylah tout en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou. La Native poursuivit ses efforts et ne tarda pas à être récompensée.

Raven bascula brusquement la tête en arrière et ne se priva pas d’exprimer son plaisir. Tandis que son corps était parcouru de tremblements, Niylah la mordit au niveau de la clavicule et sacrifia les dernières forces qu’il lui restait pour prolonger le plus possible cet instant.

Quand son orgasme l’eut quittée, la brune s’affaissa lourdement. Elle garda ses bras autour du cou de la guerrière mais ils se détendirent. Sa tête revint dans sa position habituelle et elle fut ainsi beaucoup plus proche de Niylah. A nouveau leurs regards s’ancrèrent l’un à l’autre alors qu’elles essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle après ce qu’elles venaient de vivre.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et irrégulières, elles étaient exténuées, mais elles se sentaient bien.

Doucement, avec délicatesse et en prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à Raven, Niylah s’éloigna d’elle pour lui laisser plus de liberté de mouvement. Pendant un instant, avant que la brune ne comprenne ce qu’elle faisait, il lui sembla voir dans ses yeux une lueur de panique. Elle se demanda si elle avait eu peur qu’elle parte tout à coup et la laisse seule. Dans le doute, elle fit en sorte de la rassurer.

Elle embrassa tendrement sa jambe droite, elle remonta et déposa ses lèvres sur son genoux, puis sur sa cuisse. La jeune fille la laissa faire en la regardant, presque étonnée. La Native se redressa ensuite et se déplaça dans le lit pour venir à côté de Raven. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur son épaule avant de simplement s’allonger. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas inciter la brune à faire de même pour ne pas qu’elle s’y sente obligée, mais elle fut heureuse de voir qu’il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour l’imiter et la rejoindre.

La fille du Ciel s’installa à côté d’elle et vint rapidement coller son corps au sien. Elle hésita une seconde avant de poser une main sur son ventre. Elle plia son autre bras et le glissa sous sa tête pour la surélever de façon à mieux voir Niylah qui elle, ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux un seul instant.

\- Merci, chuchota la plus jeune.

\- Merci à toi de m’avoir accordé ta confiance.

\- Tout le monde n’aurait pas été aussi patient que toi.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

La brune laissa échapper un rire bref, puis elle posa sa main libre sur le visage de la Native pour lui faire tourner la tête et ainsi pouvoir l’embrasser. Leur baiser ne dura pas mais fut plein de tendresse.

Après s’être séparée de son amante, Raven saisit les draps qui avaient été mis en désordre par leurs précédents ébats. Elle les tira sur elles pour les couvrir toutes les deux et une fois que ce fut fait, elle se blottit davantage contre Niylah. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou et posa sa main sur son ventre pour le caresser avec des gestes lents. Après avoir embrassé la brune au sommet du crâne, la Native se cala plus confortablement.

Ainsi serrées l’une contre l’autre, elles attendirent que le sommeil vienne pour les emmener avec lui, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’il arrive.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Etendue sur le côté, Clarke observait sa compagne tandis que celle-ci somnolait. Lexa lui tournait le dos. Elle avait les yeux fermés et paraissait sereine et apaisée comme elle l’avait rarement été, pour preuve sa respiration lente et régulière.

La tête appuyée sur sa main gauche pour se maintenir redressée, la plus jeune caressait du bout des doigts le bras droit de la brune où elle portait son tatouage. Après un long moment de silence, sa main se figea. Elle réajusta sa position et son air se fit soudain sérieux tandis qu’elle prenait la parole :

\- S’il nous était arrivé quelque chose pendant le voyage et que je n’étais pas rentrée, tu-

\- Shhh…

Lexa n’avait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle était toujours aussi calme et ce constat fit légèrement sourire Clarke. Cette dernière reprit ses caresses plus lentement encore que précédemment. Ce contraste entre l’attitude de Lexa et celle de la Commandante ne cesserait jamais de l’étonner.

Quelques instants s’écoulèrent ainsi, puis la blonde posa sa main dans le dos de la Native et traça délicatement les contours du tatouage qui s’y trouvait. Elle parla sans réellement s’en apercevoir, comme si elle avait réfléchi à voix haute :

\- Tu es tellement forte.

A ces mots, Lexa ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta immobile un bref instant avant de se mettre sur le dos et de tourner la tête vers sa compagne.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Certaines des personnes que j’avais juré de protéger sont mortes par ma faute. Ces gens faisaient partie de ton peuple.

_\- Notre_ peuple, corrigea la fille du Ciel. Ce n’était pas de ta faute. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

Dès que la brune avait fait face à l’autre jeune fille, leurs yeux s’étaient trouvés et chacune avait plongé dans le regard de l’autre. Lexa scruta attentivement les traits de la blonde. Elle fut d’autant plus touchée qu’elle essaye de la réconforter en lisant dans ses yeux bleus une douleur sourde qui y était apparue dès qu’elle avait évoqué les personnes mortes au cours du voyage.

Clarke n’eut aucun mal à voir que sa compagne avait décelé les émotions qu’elle avait tenté de cacher sans succès. Pour dissiper le trouble qui s’était tout à coup installé, elle prit la main de la Native dans la sienne et lui sourit pour tenter au mieux de la rassurer. Lexa continua à l’observer mais se garda bien de faire une remarque. Elle venait juste de la retrouver, elle n’avait pas l’intention de la bousculer. A cet instant, tout ce qu’elle souhaitait était de profiter de la sensation procurée par la présence de celle qu’elle aimait à ses côtés.

\- Je suis contente d’être rentrée à la maison, dit Clarke d’une petite voix, comme s’il s’agissait d’une confidence.

\- Tu considères vraiment Polis comme ta maison ?

La blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite de façon négative mais s’empressa de s’expliquer en voyant l’expression de sa compagne s’assombrir.

\- Je n’étais pas chez moi tant que je n’étais pas avec toi.

Ces quelques mots furent suffisants pour que le visage de Lexa change du tout au tout. La déception qui commençait à y apparaître disparut, instantanément remplacée par un sourire radieux. Elle se redressa sur un coude et prit appui sur celui-ci pour s’approcher de Clarke. Cette dernière la laissa venir à elle et l’accueillit dans ses bras pour un baiser qui fut plus qu’apprécié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura encore un petit passage avec Raven et Niylah, mais après il y aura plus de place pour Clarke et Lexa, et... Un nouveau personnage va apparaître. Une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?
> 
> RAPPEL : la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre, il va donc falloir attendre deux semaines pour une mise à jour.
> 
> A bientôt les Louchettes :)


	32. Chapter 32

Niylah fut tirée du paisible sommeil où elle avait plongé en sentant du mouvement à côté d’elle. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, avant même de chercher à savoir d’où ce mouvement venait, elle regarda par la fenêtre pour tenter de savoir approximativement quelle heure il était : le ciel commençait tout juste à devenir plus clair et le jour n’était même pas encore levé.

La Native tourna la tête vers son amante et vit alors que celle-ci venait de se mettre assise au bord du lit. Elle commençait à récupérer ses affaires et à se rhabiller. Tandis qu’elle remettait sa brassière, la blonde se redressa sur un coude et lui caressa tendrement le dos, mais Raven se déroba immédiatement à ce contact. Si elle fut blessée, la guerrière ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet pour autant.

\- J’ai encore un peu de temps devant moi avant de devoir me lever. Tu peux rester si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

La brune laissa échappa un rire bref avant de répondre.

\- Je pense qu’on a déjà fait assez de galipettes hier soir.

Niylah fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu par cette expression qu’elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle n’eut aucun mal à en comprendre le sens.

\- Je ne te parlais pas de ça. Tu peux rester sans qu’on fasse l’amour pour autant.

La mécanicienne se raidit en entendant le terme employé par la blonde, ce qui n’échappa pas à cette dernière. Cependant, une fois encore, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps, souffla Raven à mi-voix.

Sur ce, elle se leva du lit pour aller récupérer le reste de ses vêtements. Mais avant qu’elle puisse s’éloigner, Niylah se redressa davantage et la saisit par le poignet. Elle la tira doucement vers elle pour qu’elle se tourne face à elle, ce que fit la brune.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas et tu ne m’as jamais dérangée, dit la Native en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La mécanicienne soutint son regard quelques instants avant de se dégager de sa prise et d’aller ramasser ses habits.

Niylah la laissa faire sans dire un mot. Elle se contenta de la regarder tandis qu’elle s’habillait avec quelques difficultés mais sans que la moindre aide ne soit nécessaire. Une fois qu’elle eut tous ses vêtements sur elle, la brune marqua un temps d’arrêt, comme si elle semblait hésiter. Son attelle dans les mains, elle jeta un bref regard à la guerrière qui le lui rendit sans dire un mot.

Finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle décida de retourner s’asseoir sur le lit. Une fois installée, elle mit en place son attelle et l’attacha. La Native aurait voulu la toucher, ne serait-ce que poser une main sur son épaule. Un geste aussi simple que passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs lui aurait suffi. Mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle savait que la jeune fille avait ses limites et qu’elle pouvait déjà s’estimer heureuse de ce qu’elle avait obtenu la veille.

Lorsqu’elle fut prête, la mécanicienne se leva. Elle prit sa veste d’un geste vif et l’enfila rapidement, comme si elle était tout à coup pressée de quitter les lieux. Alors qu’elle libérait ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre avant de les attacher à nouveau en queue de cheval, la blonde l’interpela :

\- Raven ?

L’intéressée marqua un court temps d’arrêt avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, que ce soit ici ou dans n’importe quel endroit où je serai. Prends ton temps.

La brune resta muette. Elle regarda la Native qui elle aussi la fixait, à la différence près qu’il y avait dans ses yeux bleus une étincelle particulière que Raven ne sut identifier avec certitude.

Après qu’elles se soient longuement dévisagées l’une et l’autre, Raven se décida finalement à faire quelque chose.

Elle s’avança vers le lit que Niylah n’avait toujours pas quitté et s’approcha de celle-ci. Avec délicatesse, elle prit sa mâchoire à une main et se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas, mais il fut tendre et sincère.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la blonde.

Sur ce, elle la lâcha et se redressa. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la petite chambre et au moment de sortir, elle se tourna vers Niylah. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide avant de quitter la pièce.

Quand la porte se referma, la Native se laissa lourdement tomber dans son lit, sur le dos. Elle poussa un profond soupir en posant son avant-bras sur son front et ses yeux se figèrent sur le plafond comme s’il y avait là quoi que ce soit d’intéressant à observer.

Le chemin vers une véritable relation de confiance serait long, elle en avait conscience, mais elle était prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke et Lexa étaient réveillées depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais aucune d’elles ne se décidait à sortir du lit. Elles se sentaient bien, blotties dans la chaleur des draps, serrées tout contre l’être aimé, en sécurité dans ce cocon protecteur pour encore un moment avant que le monde extérieur ne les écrase de son poids.

Aussi bien l’une que l’autre laissait ses mains courir sur le corps de sa compagne. Leurs respirations étaient régulières et elles expiraient et inspiraient à l’unisson, comme si un seul cœur avait battu pour elles deux.

Alors qu’elles étaient jusque-là allongées côte à côte, Lexa se redressa. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke, puis elle s’installa plus confortablement de façon à pouvoir poser sa tête sur le ventre de la blonde. Cette dernière remua quelque peu pour mieux se positionner, puis elle commença à passer une main dans les cheveux de la Native. Celle-ci faisait face à la fille du Ciel et elles se regardaient dans les yeux.

Le silence régnait en maître depuis longtemps déjà quand la brune prit la parole :

\- Tes amis se sont installés dans la maison qu’ils ont occupée lors de leur dernière visite ?

Clarke se contenta d’acquiescer d’un hochement de tête.

\- Il y avait assez de place ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas accompagnés. Mais ma mère avait prévu de s’installer dans la maison où étaient déjà Marcus, Sinclair et Jackson, et elle a suggéré qu’ils viennent s’ils manquaient de place.

La brune hocha la tête à son tour et le silence se fit à nouveau.

La fille du Ciel continuait à passer inlassablement ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa compagne comme un peigne tandis que cette dernière laissait reposer ses mains sur l’abdomen de la blonde. Le silence persista encore quelques instants avant que Clarke ne le brise :

\- Elle n’a pas très bien pris la nouvelle.

La Native fronça les sourcils et interrogea sa compagne du regard. Celle-ci lâcha un rire bref.

\- Désolée. Parfois, je fais comme si tu étais dans ma tête et que tu pouvais suivre le fil de mes pensées.

\- Un jour peut-être, sourit la brune.

La main de Clarke quitta les cheveux de la brune pour se poser sur sa joue et la caresser tendrement. Mais son air se fit plus grave lorsqu’elle expliqua sa précédente remarque.

\- Je parlais de ma mère. Je lui ai dit pour nous deux.

A son tour, Lexa devint plus sérieuse.

\- J’imagine que ça ne s’est pas très bien passé ?

Pour toute réponse, la fille du Ciel secoua la tête de façon négative, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, elle détourna le regard, brisant ainsi le contact visuel qu’elle entretenait jusque-là avec sa compagne. La brune sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant à ce point attristée. Ce fut, cette fois, à son tour de lui caresser la joue pour la réconforter du mieux qu’elle le pouvait. Dès qu’elle posa sa main sur le visage de Clarke, celle-ci se blottit contre sa paume et ses yeux s’ancrèrent à nouveau aux siens.

\- Elle ne nie pas les sentiments que nous partageons, donc c’est un bon début.

La brune ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa continuer.

\- Mais elle est persuadée que nos fonctions respectives poseront forcément problème et que tôt ou tard, tu me feras souffrir.

\- Elle a raison.

\- Je sais, mais je n’ai pas besoin qu’elle me le rappelle. Et qu’est-ce qui nous dit que ce n’est pas moi qui te ferai souffrir ? Après tout, je l’ai déjà fait.

\- Abigail est ta mère, il est normal qu’elle pense avant tout à toi et à ce qui pourrait t’arriver.

\- Elle ne devrait pas faire comme s’il n’y avait que moi qui comptais.

\- C’est le cas pour elle.

La blonde resta muette mais ne détourna pas le regard cette fois.

\- Tu es sa fille unique, Clarke. Elle n’a plus que toi.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et prit une profonde inspiration avant de relâcher tout son air. Après quelques instants, elle leva les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Lexa pouvait prendre la défense de quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais témoigné que de la méfiance, voire du mépris, à son égard. Abby était sa propre mère, et pourtant la brune semblait mieux la comprendre qu’elle.

\- Je lui parlerai, dit soudain la Native, tirant ainsi la blonde de ses pensées.

\- Non.

\- Je veux qu’elle sache que même si je ne peux pas garantir que j’y arriverai, je ferai toujours tout ce que je peux pour te protéger et pour ne pas te faire souffrir. Il faut qu’elle sache que nous sommes toutes les deux conscientes des difficultés qui nous attendent et que nous ferons de notre mieux pour les surmonter.

\- Elle ne t’écoutera pas.

\- Ça vaut la peine d’essayer.

Clarke soupira longuement avant de prendre la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et de la serrer.

\- Tu es vraiment têtue, tu le sais ça ?

\- Si ce n’est pas une qualité, alors c’est l’un de mes rares défauts, souffla la Native avec une expression neutre.

\- Et modeste avec ça, rit la plus jeune.

Lexa afficha un sourire mutin. Elle se redressa et revint s’allonger à côté de Clarke pour l’embrasser avec tendresse. Leur baiser se prolongea mais resta chaste.

Quand elles se séparèrent, elles échangèrent un regard amoureux avant que la brune ne prenne la parole :

\- Il y a quelqu’un que je voudrais te présenter.

\- Si je n’occupais pas déjà la place, je pourrais croire que tu veux me présenter l’élue de ton cœur.

Un rire bref mais sincère s’échappa de la gorge de la Native.

\- Il s’agit de plusieurs personnes à vrai dire. Mais il y en a un en particulier que je voudrais que tu rencontres.

\- S’agirait-il de ton amant ?

\- Arrête un peu ! se plaignit Lexa en mettant une petite tape sur l’épaule de sa compagne, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un nouveau rire.

Ce son suffit à faire naître un sourire sur le visage de la blonde qui enchaîna :

\- Pour quand est prévue la rencontre ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton pompeux.

\- Ce matin, si tu es d’accord.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… taquina la jeune fille. Je devrais pouvoir trouver un peu de temps dans mon emploi du temps surchargé. A toi de voir si _Heda_ peut s’accorder un moment de répit.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir s’arranger, sourit Lexa avant d’embrasser à nouveau sa compagne.

Clarke répondit à ce baiser avec envie et sans cacher son désir et bientôt, les mains s’aventurèrent dans des endroits plus intimes.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient prêtes à quitter la maison. Ce temps passé à paresser au lit avec sa compagne était bien plus que Clarke ne l’avait espéré et elle commençait donc cette journée avec le cœur plus léger qu’en temps normal. Elle aurait voulu que la vie soit toujours aussi simple et son existence aussi insouciante, mais elle était lucide : elle savait que leurs problèmes et leurs responsabilités ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper. Il était déjà miraculeux qu’elles aient pu partager autant de temps pour se retrouver.

Dès qu’elles quittèrent la maison, la blonde put sentir que Lexa avait laissé la place à la Commandante et qu’elle était maintenant dans son rôle politique. Elle ne retrouverait sa compagne que lorsqu’elles seraient en tête à tête, sans doute pas avant le soir. Ce privilège d’être la seule à connaître le vrai visage de la Native, celui qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle abandonnait le masque qu’elle portait la plupart du temps, la flattait tout autant qu’il la frustrait.

La brune lui indiqua qu’elles se rendaient au terrain d’entraînement, mais elle refusa de lui en dire davantage. Après qu’elle ait accepté de lui donner cette unique information, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé et le trajet se fit dans le silence. La Commandante ne répondit aux salutations que par un bref signe de tête et ne s’arrêta pas.

Elles étaient presque arrivées au terrain lorsque des pas précipités arrivant derrière elles les firent s’arrêter et se retourner. Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Ryder et Niylah en train de courir vers elles, tous les deux un air affolé sur le visage. Lexa les regarda sans faire un geste et resta silencieuse quand ils s’arrêtèrent, une fois arrivés devant les deux jeunes filles.

_\- Heda !_

Cette exclamation exprimait toute l’inquiétude et la préoccupation de Ryder, mais la Commandante ne sembla pas en être touchée. Niylah, quant à elle, était plus en retrait, mais elle ne paraissait pas moins inquiète pour autant. Son collègue lança un bref regard à la fille du Ciel avant de s’adresser à la brune.

_\- Vous savez que vous n’êtes pas censée vous déplacer seule hors de votre demeure._

Clarke, qui avait compris sans mal le manège du garde du corps, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Inutile de parler dans votre propre langue, je suis presque bilingue.

La Commandante ne put retenir un léger sourire face au répondant de sa compagne, mais elle se garda de tout commentaire.

La blonde se tourna vers elle, un air soucieux sur le visage :

\- Depuis quand es-tu accompagnée dans tous tes déplacements ?

\- Je ne suis pas accompagnée dans tous mes déplacements. Titus a pris cette décision sans me consulter. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de donner mon avis mais je désapprouve cette initiative.

_\- Fleimkepa_ a raison. Nous sommes en guerre, il est plus prudent que quelqu’un soit toujours avec vous.

\- Je ne risque rien dans l’enceinte de Polis.

Le ton employé par la Commandante avait été sec et n’admettait aucune réplique, aussi Ryder n’osa-t-il pas défier davantage son autorité. Toutefois, il garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de sa supérieure, ce qui constituait déjà une provocation en soi. Sentant la situation s’envenimer, Clarke préféra intervenir pour apaiser les tensions.

\- Puisqu’ils sont là maintenant, autant qu’ils nous accompagnent, suggéra-t-elle.

Lexa lui lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur Ryder. Elle ne le regarda qu’un court instant avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre sa marche. La fille du Ciel ne sut pas ce que signifiait cette attitude, mais elle supposa que la brune avait abdiqué en voyant ses deux gardes du corps lui emboiter le pas. Elle les imita sans perdre de temps et ils prirent tous les quatre la direction du terrain d’entraînement.

Arrivés sur place, ils suivirent la Commandante qui semblait se diriger vers une aire en particulier. Dès qu’ils étaient arrivés en vue du terrain, Clarke avait été surprise de voir qu’il ne semblait y avoir que des enfants qui s’entraînaient. Les plus vieux étaient des adolescents. En temps normal, des guerriers de tout âge se trouvaient là et il y avait rarement des combattants aussi jeunes, pour ainsi dire jamais. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas débuter, bien au contraire. A voir la façon dont ils s’affrontaient et leurs aptitudes au combat, elle ne doutait pas que nombre d’entre eux auraient pu lui tenir tête, si ce n’est avoir le dessus sur elle.

Concentrée sur l’observation des jeunes guerriers, Clarke faillit heurter Ryder quand il s’arrêta, tout comme venaient de le faire Lexa et Niylah. Ils se trouvaient à côté d’une aire où s’entrainaient deux garçons qui semblaient faire partie des plus âgés. Les deux dirigeantes et les deux gardes du corps les regardèrent s’affronter en silence.

L’un était brun, l’autre blond. Ce dernier semblait avoir un léger avantage sur son adversaire. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais également plus agile, et il semblait très clairvoyant. On avait l’impression qu’il était capable de prédire le moindre de ses mouvements, ce qui lui permettait d’agir en conséquence et de toujours pouvoir anticiper. Les coups s’échangèrent pendant un long moment sans qu’aucun ne prenne l’avantage. Mais finalement, ce fut le blond qui démontra sa supériorité.

Exactement comme l’avait fait la Commandante pour dérober le poignard de Roan durant leur duel, il attaqua par le bas. Quand son adversaire bloqua son arme, il laissa la sienne redescendre en suivant le mouvement imprimé. Puis, sans prévenir, il retira soudain son bâton. Pendant le très bref instant où le brun perdit l’équilibre en raison de l’absence soudaine d’appui, le blond en profita pour tourner sur lui-même. Ce faisant, il enroula son opposant et se retrouva donc derrière lui. Avant que le brun ait l’occasion de faire quoi que ce soit, il était dans son dos et lui assénait un coup à l’arrière du genou qui l’obligea à fléchir. Vaincu, l’adolescent ne tenta même pas de riposter.

Clarke resta bouche-bée face à cette démonstration. Elle était impressionnée de voir que ce jeune garçon maîtrisait déjà aussi bien cette technique à son âge. Un simple regard vers Lexa lui suffit pour voir l’air fier qui parait son visage et comprendre qu’elle n’était pas étrangère à tout ceci.

\- C’est très bien, Aden, le félicita la Commandante.

Clarke comprit sans mal qu’il s’agissait du prénom du blond lorsque celui-ci inclina la tête en réponse.

Loin de réprimander l’autre jeune guerrier, Lexa s’approcha de lui et entreprit de lui expliquer quelles erreurs il avait commises et qui l’avaient mené à perdre. Lorsqu’elle fut certaine qu’il avait compris, elle le congédia. Alors qu’Aden était prêt à imiter son camarade, elle l’appela. Discipliné comme tout guerrier natif, l’adolescent fit face à la Commandante en se tenant droit, son bâton devant lui dans le même axe que son corps.

Lexa lança un regard à Ryder et Niylah, puis leur fit un signe de la tête. Ils n’eurent pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que leur présence n’était pas désirée et ils s’éloignèrent donc pour les laisser seuls.

Une fois qu’ils furent partis, la brune se tourna vers sa compagne.

\- Clarke, je te présente Aden.

La blonde reporta son attention sur l’adolescent mais resta silencieuse et écouta la Commandante tandis qu’elle poursuivait :

\- Aden est le plus prometteur des Candidats.

Alors qu’elle regardait le jeune guerrier jusque-là, elle posa les yeux sur Clarke, qui lui rendit son regard.

\- S’il devait m’arriver un jour quelque chose, il deviendrait probablement le nouveau Commandant du Peuple de la Forêt, et peut-être même de toute la Coalition si l’élection lui était favorable.

Cette nouvelle laissa la fille du Ciel muette. Elle regarda à nouveau Aden, comme pour se convaincre que c’était bien de lui que Lexa était en train de parler. Après quelques secondes, elle reporta son attention sur la brune et la dévisagea avec un air confus.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre.

La Commandante ne répondit pas immédiatement à la blonde. Au lieu de cela, elle s’adressa à Aden :

\- Tu peux rejoindre les autres maintenant.

Le jeune guerrier s’inclina respectueusement. Il lança un bref regard à Lexa, puis à Clarke, et il s’éloigna sans dire un mot. La fille du Ciel ne put s’empêcher de se retourner pour le suivre des yeux, encore stupéfaite par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

\- Je tiens à ce que tu les rencontres tous et que tu apprennes à les connaître, en particulier Aden.

Ces mots tirèrent Clarke de sa stupeur. Elle fit face à Lexa et la regarda avec un air désemparé.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

La Commandante ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se désintéressa de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus pour observer tous les jeunes guerriers qui s’étaient réunis pour une pause bien méritée.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse leur connaissance ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Et pourquoi je ne les avais jamais vus ? Tu ne m’avais jamais parlé de ces Candidats.

\- Ils sont Candidats tout comme je l’ai été avant de devenir Commandante.

\- Je ne connais rien de tout ça, tu n’es jamais entrée dans les détails.

\- C’est justement pour cette raison que je veux que tu parles avec eux.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ils pourront t’expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir, et toi aussi tu as des choses à leur apprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus claire ? s’impatienta Clarke.

Lexa regarda à nouveau le groupe d’enfants et d’adolescents avant de répondre :

\- Ils font partie de la nouvelle génération, ils représentent notre avenir. Nous devons éduquer tout le monde, mais c’est à eux que reviendra le devoir de transmettre notre héritage pour que tous les peuples apprennent à vivre ensemble. C’est avant tout eux qu’il faut instruire, pour qu’ils grandissent dans un monde où il est évident que le Peuple du Ciel est l’un des nôtres et qu’ils communiquent tout ceci à ceux qui leur succèderont.

\- Tu veux que je leur apprenne à connaître mon peuple ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu ne crois pas que quelqu’un d’autre pourrait s’en charger ?

\- Tu es celle en qui j’ai le plus confiance. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que je t’ai parlé d’Aden.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne suis pas censée exprimer de préférence. Je ne devrais même pas en avoir à vrai dire. L’esprit de _Heda_ choisira celui ou celle qui le méritera le plus, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire.

\- Alors pourquoi m’avoir dit ça ?

\- Je veux que tu saches sur qui tu pourras compter en cas de besoin.

Clarke dévisagea la brune en fronçant les sourcils, dans l’attente d’une explication qui ne tarda pas à venir.

\- S’il devait m’arriver quelque chose, les Candidats-

\- Arrête de toujours penser au pire.

\- Clarke, écoute-moi.

La jeune fille ne tenta pas de répliquer, mais elle poussa tout de même un profond soupir. Lorsqu’elle la vit plus attentive, la Commandante reprit :

\- Tu sais qu’il pourrait m’arriver n’importe quoi. Aucun de nous n’est en sécurité, surtout pas moi.

La fille du Ciel se crispa mais resta silencieuse.

\- Je suis quasiment certaine que l’esprit de _Heda_ choisira Aden. Mais même si un autre que lui devenait Commandant, tu pourras compter sur lui. Il est fidèle et digne de confiance, et c’est un excellent combattant. Il a toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un grand guerrier et un dirigeant d’exception. Si un jour tu as besoin de quelqu’un, tu pourras te tourner vers lui.

\- Je préférerais ne pas avoir besoin de lui.

\- C’est également ce que je souhaite. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Tu veux que je commence dès maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

Prise sur le fait, Lexa resta muette un bref instant avant de répondre :

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Clarke poussa un long soupir et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. La brune la fixa du regard, attendant sa réponse non sans une certaine appréhension.

\- Je le ferai.

Soulagée, la Commandante s’autorisa un très léger sourire, qui disparut rapidement cependant.

\- Merci.

\- J’ai l’impression d’être un enfant qui a besoin de quelqu’un pour le surveiller pendant que toi, tu vas t’occuper des affaires qui t’attendent.

\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à leur apprendre, tout comme ils ont des choses à t’apprendre, répliqua la brune sans démentir pour autant. Et puis qui sait… Ton futur garde du corps se trouve peut-être parmi eux.

La blonde grimaça à cette plaisanterie qui avait été accompagnée d’un sourire en coin. Elle aurait voulu répliquer qu’elle n’accepterait jamais d’avoir un garde du corps, mais la vérité était que par le passé, Lexa lui en avait déjà assigné un. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette taquinerie n’en était peut-être pas tout à fait une.

\- Je dois y aller, dit la Commandante, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées. J’ai beaucoup de choses à régler.

\- Comme toujours, répliqua la plus jeune dans l’instant.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa la regarda avec un air désolé.

\- Nous nous verrons ce soir, souffla-t-elle.

La fille du Ciel hocha la tête mais ne put cacher sa déception. Peinée de la voir ainsi, la brune s’avança. Elle avait conservé une certaine distance entre elles mais elle était tout de même plus proche qu’à l’accoutumée lorsque d’autres personnes se trouvaient dans les parages comme c’était le cas à cet instant.

\- Je te promets que tu ne vas pas t’ennuyer avec eux.

Clarke hocha la tête en guise de réponse, mais elle paraissait peu convaincue.

\- Profites-en pour t’entraîner un peu. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu as délaissé tes séances quotidiennes.

Tout en soufflant ces mots avec un air malicieux, Lexa posa une main sur le bras de la blonde et le caressa discrètement en s’éloignant. Clarke la suivit du regard alors qu’elle quittait les lieux, et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu’elle partait sans avertir Niylah et Ryder. Néanmoins, les deux gardes du corps avaient gardé un œil sur elle, même de loin, et ils virent donc immédiatement qu’elle tentait de leur fausser compagnie. Loin de la laisser faire, ils trottinèrent jusqu’à elle, puis se placèrent chacun d’un côté de façon à l’encadrer, aussi bien pour la protéger que pour toujours pouvoir la surveiller.

Amusée par la scène, Clarke ne put retenir un sourire. Toutefois, il s’atténua pour ensuite disparaître complètement et laisser la place à un air sérieux lorsqu’elle se tourna vers Aden et ses camarades. Ils étaient tous regroupés et se tenaient à quelques mètres d’elle, droits comme des piquets.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligés de vous tenir aussi bien avec moi, dit-elle pour tenter de détendre cette ambiance militaire qu’elle détestait.

Aucun des jeunes guerriers ne fit mine de bouger et ils conservèrent la même position. La fille du Ciel les regarda à tour de rôle, prise au dépourvu par une telle attitude et quelque peu mal à l’aise.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous entraîner ? demanda Aden.

La blonde reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea avec un air surpris. Avant même qu’elle ait pu poser la moindre question, une fillette que devait avoir environ huit ans prit la parole :

\- Nous savons tous lire sur les lèvres en Trigedasleng et en anglais, expliqua-t-elle.

Clarke resta estomaquée face à cette annonce. Après quelques instants, elle se ressaisit et tenta de faire bonne figure.

Visiblement Lexa n’avait pas menti : ces enfants semblaient réellement exceptionnels et elle allait devoir apprendre à se méfier d’eux et surtout de leurs capacités hors norme.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Alors que le soleil arrivait à son zénith, l’entraînement de la matinée venait de se terminer.

Clarke était épuisée et tous ses muscles la faisaient souffrir au moindre mouvement. Elle appréhendait les courbatures qui apparaîtraient d’ici la fin de la journée et la suivraient durant les jours à venir et commençait déjà à regretter les entraînements avec Lexa, qui la laissaient pourtant à chaque fois exténuée.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais tu as de bonnes bases.

La jeune fille, qui était en train de ranger le matériel dont ils s’étaient servis lors de leur entraînement, tourna la tête vers Aden.

Très vite, elle avait demandé à tous les jeunes guerriers de la tutoyer. Elle était à peine plus âgée qu’eux et bien qu’ils aient insisté sur le respect qu’ils devaient lui témoigner en raison de sa fonction de Commandante du Peuple du Ciel, elle avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. Non sans difficulté, ils avaient tous accepté de la tutoyer.

\- Merci.

_\- Heda_ a été un bon professeur.

\- Tout comme elle est un bon professeur pour vous.

L’adolescent fronça les sourcils.

_\- Heda_ n’est pas notre professeur.

Clarke marqua un temps d’arrêt face à cette information. Elle dévisagea le jeune guerrier avec un air interrogatif.

\- Qui vous a appris tout ce que vous savez dans ce cas ?

\- Nos Mentors respectifs.

\- Vos Mentors ? Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que c’était Lexa votre Mentor.

Aden s’apprêtait à répondre, mais il n’en eut pas le temps.

_\- Keryon Lusons !_ (Hôtes de l’Esprit)

La voix grave et ferme qui venait de s’élever, accompagnée d’un claquement de mains destiné à attirer l’attention, fit tourner toutes les têtes dans la même direction. Titus se tenait à l’autre bout du terrain d’entraînement. Il venait de croiser les mains dans son dos et les observait tous avec son air sévère habituel. En un instant, tous les jeunes guerriers terminèrent de ranger les bâtons dont ils s’étaient servis, puis ils s’alignèrent en file indienne face à l’homme. Alors qu’Aden était prêt à les rejoindre, Clarke le retint par le bras.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Nous allons nous restaurer avant nos cours de théorie.

\- Aden ?

L’intéressé se tourna vers Titus qui venait de l’interpeler. Il le fixait sans ciller avec une expression stricte et attendait qu’il rejoigne ses camarades. Voyant cela, Clarke prit la liberté d’intervenir.

\- Il va rester avec moi.

Le regard du conseiller se reporta cette fois sur la blonde. Il la fixa d’un regard noir, visiblement contrarié qu’elle ait osé prendre la parole et se permette de décider ce que devait faire Aden. Consciente qu’elle l’avait agacé, la fille du Ciel enchaîna :

\- Lexa voudrait qu’il m’en apprenne plus sur votre culture et elle espère que j’ai moi aussi des choses à lui apprendre.

L’adolescent lui lança un bref regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Titus quant à lui, resta impassible. Il fixa longuement la jeune fille avant de finalement hocher la tête de façon quasi-imperceptible.

_\- Sois à l’heure pour vos leçons de cette après-midi_ , dit-il à Aden d’un ton sévère.

Le jeune guerrier s’inclina en signe d’approbation et de remerciement.

Sans plus tarder, Titus tapa à nouveau dans ses mains puis il partit, suivi par les autres enfants et adolescents.

Quand il eut quitté les lieux, Aden se tourna vers Clarke et l’interrogea du regard.

\- J’ai réellement envie d’en savoir plus sur votre culture, se justifia-t-elle. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’il faut que tu m’expliques.

Le blond la regarda sans dire un mot et sans faire un geste. Il n’exprimait aucune émotion et la fille du Ciel fut donc incapable de dire ce qu’il pensait de la situation. Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Nous allons trouver un endroit où nous pourrons manger et discuter tranquillement.

Aden hocha la tête en guise de réponse et emboita le pas à Clarke.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés face à face à une table dans l’une des quelques tavernes de la ville. Leurs assiettes venaient d’être déposées devant eux, mais aucun ne faisait mine de manger. Clarke eut la désagréable impression que l’adolescent attendait sa permission pour commencer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il se saisit alors de ses couverts. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avec un air blasé. La discipline imposée aux guerriers natifs était admirable et avait ses avantages, mais elle était parfois poussée à l’extrême, à tel point que cela devenait ridicule, comme dans ce cas.

Il avait déjà pris quelques bouchées avalées à la hâte lorsque Clarke prit la parole :

\- Combien de temps as-tu pour manger ?

_\- Fleimkepa_ fera sonner la cloche quand nous reprendrons.

La fille du Ciel devina que ce terme que Ryder avait utilisé le matin même désignait le titre de Titus.

\- Et à quelle heure sonne-t-il la cloche ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis toujours avec les autres d’habitude, je suis les ordres que nous donne _Fleimkepa_ , c’est tout.

Elle soupira profondément et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Nous partirons dès que tu auras terminé pour être sûr que tu ne sois pas en retard.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je pourrai manger plus tard. Où ont lieu vos cours cette après-midi ?

\- Au terrain d’entraînement, comme ce matin.

\- Je croyais que vous alliez faire de la théorie ?

\- C’est ce que nous allons faire. Mais ces cours ont lieu au terrain également.

Clarke dévisagea le jeune guerrier avec un air interloqué.

\- Je comprendrais si nous étions en été, mais là… Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour faire un cours dehors ?

\- Apprendre à s’adapter aux conditions climatiques fait partie de la formation, répondit Aden le plus naturellement du monde.

La blonde n’en revenait pas de ce qu’elle entendait. Elle était de plus en plus agacée et préféra donc couper court à la conversation avant de s’énerver alors que l’adolescent n’y était pour rien.

\- Mange, nous parlerons sur le chemin quand nous retournerons au terrain.

Sur ce, ils prirent tous les deux leurs couverts et mangèrent en silence.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Aden avait déjà terminé. De toute évidence, il était habitué à finir son repas en vitesse, ce qui n’était pas le cas de Clarke. Elle pouvait manger vite, mais pas à ce point.

Comme promis, elle demanda au tavernier de garder son assiette de côté pour plus tard. Cette demande sembla l’étonner, mais il accepta sans faire la moindre remarque. Après quoi, la fille du Ciel et le jeune guerrier quittèrent les lieux et prirent la direction du terrain d’entraînement d’un pas lent.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Aden sans détour dès qu’ils furent dehors.

\- Tout d’abord, qui est _Fleimkepa_?

\- C’est Titus.

\- Oui, je l’avais deviné. Mais quelle est sa fonction exacte ? D’après ce que m’a dit Lexa, Titus est son conseiller. C’est une sorte de guide pour elle, c’est ça ?

\- Pour elle et pour les autres Commandants qui l’ont précédée.

\- Pourquoi ce nom ?

\- C’est le Gardien de la Flamme, c’est comme ça que nous appelons l’esprit de Heda.

Vous appelez l’esprit la Flamme ?

\- Le feu représente la rage guerrière qui nous anime. Il est à la fois destructeur et créateur. Il est notre plus grande force comme notre plus grande faiblesse étant donné que nous vivons dans la forêt.

Suite à cette explication, la fille du Ciel ne put s’empêcher de penser au tatouage que Lexa portait dans le dos. Elle comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi elle avait choisi ce motif de flamme : ce n’était pas seulement une symbolique personnelle, cet élément avait aussi une grande importance pour l’ensemble de son peuple.

Toutefois, elle releva autre chose qui la troubla davantage : Aden semblait réciter une leçon qu’il aurait apprise encore et encore jusqu’à être capable de la réciter à la virgule près. Ce constat désempara quelque peu la fille du Ciel.

\- Et donc… Titus est le conseiller du Commandant de la Coalition tout entière, ou du Commandant du Peuple de la Forêt ?

\- Il est avant tout le conseiller du Commandant du _Trikru_. Le Commandant de chaque clan a son propre conseiller, mais le nom peut varier, ils ne sont pas toujours appelés _Fleimkepa_. Quand la Coalition a été créée, il a été décidé que le Commandant qui serait choisi pour la diriger serait assisté du conseiller qui l’avait toujours guidé.

Clarke hocha la tête avec un air sérieux. Elle ne posa pas immédiatement d’autres questions et l’adolescent attendit patiemment qu’elle continue.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres avant que la fille du Ciel ne reprenne :

\- Tu as parlé de Mentors tout à l’heure. Tu as dit que c’était eux qui vous enseignaient tout ce que vous deviez savoir pour-

\- Pas tout, l’interrompit Aden. _Heda_ participe également à notre formation.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit que Lexa n’était pas votre professeur.

\- Non, puisque ce sont nos Mentors qui sont nos premiers professeurs.

Cette fois, Clarke était complètement perdue. Son incompréhension se lisait sans doute sur son visage puisque le jeune guerrier n’eut pas besoin qu’elle le lui demande pour débuter son explication :

\- N’importe quel guerrier apprend à le devenir grâce à son Mentor. Nous devenons le Second d’un guerrier expérimenté et c’est lui qui nous apprend la discipline, l’art du combat, la stratégie, et tout ce que nous devons savoir. Tous les clans ne fonctionnent pas de cette façon, mais pour le _Trikru_ , n’importe qui peut prétendre au titre de Commandant. Pour cela, il suffit d’obtenir l’appui de son Mentor, car c’est lui qui devra aller voir _Fleimkepa_ pour lui annoncer que son Second veut participer aux épreuves. Si nous n’avons pas le soutien de notre Mentor, alors nous pouvons tenter d’en trouver un autre. Mais la plupart du temps, nous ne le faisons pas et nous acceptons que nous ne pourrons jamais devenir Commandant.

\- Pourquoi ? s’étonna la fille du Ciel.

\- Notre Mentor est celui qui nous a formé. Il nous connaît, il sait quels sont nos capacités et notre potentiel. Même si nous ne sommes pas prêts à passer les épreuves au moment où nous demandons à postuler, il est capable de savoir si nous le serons un jour ou pas. S’il estime que nous ne le serons jamais, alors nous nous retirons de nous-mêmes plutôt que de nous entêter, puisque d’autres sont plus qualifiés que nous et méritent de devenir Commandant.

Clarke hocha la tête et Aden poursuivit ses explications :

\- Ceux qui souhaitent passer les épreuves qui permettent à l’esprit de _Heda_ de choisir son successeur sont souvent appelés les Candidats ou les Apprentis. Mais notre nom officiel est _Keryon Lusons_.

\- C’est comme ça que Titus vous a appelés tout à l’heure.

L’adolescent hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? Si je me souviens bien, _keryon_ veut dire esprit. Mais que veut dire _luson_?

\- Je ne suis plus sûr du mot en anglais. _Luson_ est la personne qui accueille quelqu’un chez lui.

\- Un hôte ?

\- Oui, c’est ça !

\- Donc vous êtes les Hôtes de l’Esprit ?

\- Nous sommes ceux qui peuvent potentiellement accueillir l’esprit de _Heda_. Dans ce cas, nous serons son hôte corporel.

\- Et donc que vient faire Lexa dans votre enseignement ?

\- Notre Mentor nous enseigne surtout la technique et l’art du combat comme je te l’ai expliqué. _Heda_ complète cette partie de l’enseignement, mais elle est surtout là pour nous apprendre ce qu’est le rôle de Commandant de notre clan mais aussi de toute la Coalition. Elle nous apprend comment diriger, que ce soit en politique ou sur le champ de bataille. Elle nous enseigne également la diplomatie, elle approfondit la stratégie que nous avons commencé à découvrir avec notre Mentor, et surtout, elle nous inculque les valeurs qui nous devons avoir, peu importe que nous devenions un jour Commandant ou pas.

\- Que deviennent ceux qui ne sont pas choisis par l’esprit de _Heda_?

\- Les Candidats qui échouent lors des épreuves ne pourront plus jamais participer. Il y a seulement quelques cas qui font exception. Par exemple, si le Commandant meurt peu de temps après sa prise de fonction et qu’il n’y a donc pas encore de nouveaux Candidats, alors les précédents repassent les épreuves. Mais ça ne s’est jamais produit. Ceux qui ne sont pas choisis par l’esprit de _Heda_ restent le plus souvent dans le corps militaire ou au moins politique. Certains restent de simples guerriers. Mais le plus souvent, nous montons en grade au fil des années et nous devenons Ambassadeur de notre clan, garde personnel de _Heda_ , ou encore Lieutenant. Indra faisait partie de l’une des générations d’Apprentis qui ont précédé celle de _Heda_.

\- Vraiment ? s’exclama Clarke en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Le jeune guerrier hocha la tête et reprit :

\- Elle est devenue Lieutenant, mais elle a choisi de rester à Ton DC, le village dont elle venait, plutôt que de s’installer ici à Polis. _Heda_ a respecté ce choix, mais elle sait qu’elle pourra toujours compter sur elle en cas de besoin.

\- Je vois.

Le silence s’installa et dura quelques instants. La blonde semblait réfléchir à la question qu’elle pourrait poser ensuite. Il y en avait tellement, et ils approchaient de plus en plus du terrain d’entraînement. Elle avait parfois l’impression de marcher sur des œufs avec Lexa et elle préférait donc éviter certains sujets de peur d’évoquer des souvenirs douloureux sans le vouloir. Par conséquent, Aden était le mieux placé pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations, elle devait donc profiter du peu de temps qu’il lui restait, même si elle espérait pouvoir le revoir et échanger à nouveau avec lui en d’autres occasions.

Après un moment, elle prit la parole :

\- Lexa vous enseigne souvent ?

Aden posa les yeux sur elle et la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je veux dire, elle est très occupée par toutes ses responsabilités. Elle arrive à trouver du temps pour vous ?

\- Généralement, elle assure notre enseignement en temps de paix ou quand les conflits sont minimes et qu’elle a donc moins de choses à gérer. C’était le cas il y a quelques mois, avant que-

L’adolescent s’interrompit soudain. Il lança un bref regard à Clarke et sembla tout à coup mal à l’aise. La jeune fille n’eut aucun mal à deviner à quoi il s’apprêtait à faire allusion et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Notre arrivée sur Terre n’a pas été synonyme de paix malheureusement.

Aden ne fit aucun commentaire. Il pinça les lèvres et son air se fit plus grave, mais il reprit ses explications :

\- Le temps ne se prête pas vraiment à l’enseignement, mais _Heda_ a demandé à ce que nous venions à Polis. Nous préférerions tous éviter cette guerre, mais c’est au moins une bonne occasion pour nous d’apprendre, nous nous devons donc d’être ici. De plus, nous aurons sans doute besoin de tous les combattants disponibles.

\- Vous n’êtes que des enfants.

Cette remarque avait fusé d’elle-même avant que Clarke n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Elle eut tout à coup peur d’avoir vexé le jeune guerrier, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s’offusquer de ses paroles. Ce fut avec le plus grand calme qu’il répondit :

\- L’âge n’a pas d’importance en temps de guerre.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton neutre, et pourtant elle exprimait un certain fatalisme. La fille du Ciel ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour ces enfants et ces adolescents qui risquaient d’être envoyés sur les champs de bataille malgré leur âge. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter que la situation soit ce qu’elle était.

Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour remonter le temps et revenir plusieurs mois en arrière pour empêcher son peuple de descendre sur Terre. Elle se surprit à penser qu’il aurait peut-être mieux valu que Bellamy arrive à ses fins et que les leurs ne les rejoignent jamais. Le mieux aurait été que les 100 ne soient jamais envoyés au sol. Leur peuple aurait fini par disparaître, mais peut-être que cela aurait été pour le mieux. Après tout, ils n’avaient amené avec eux que la violence, la destruction et la mort.

En fin de compte, les Natifs avaient su lui trouver un titre qui lui correspondait parfaitement en l’appelant _Wanheda_.

La voyant plongée dans ses pensées, Aden n’osait plus parler. Mais quand il vit son expression devenir petit à petit plus sombre et se parer de tristesse, il décida de prendre la parole dans l’espoir de l’arracher à ce qui la troublait :

\- Cette guerre est au moins l’occasion pour Lexa de nous enseigner comment devenir de bons dirigeants. Elle nous apprend à peser la valeur de chaque vie et à toujours la respecter, que ce soit celle de nos propres parents ou celle de notre pire ennemi. Elle nous apprend que chaque vie peut être préservée ou détruite, que ce choix est toujours subjectif et que peu importe que nous devenions Commandant ou pas, nous devrons toujours faire ce choix par nous-mêmes, seuls.

Ces paroles, qui faisaient d’une certaine façon écho à ce à quoi venait de penser Clarke, lui firent tourner la tête. Elle fixa Aden et plongea ses yeux dans les siens tandis qu’il lui rendait son regard. La situation resta longuement la même avant qu’ils tournent tous les deux la tête en même temps pour reporter leur attention sur leur chemin.

La faible distance qu’il leur restait à parcourir se fit en silence.

Ils venaient d’arriver au terrain d’entraînement quand Aden osa jeter un bref regard à Clarke. Il vit alors qu’elle affichait un air pensif mais plus serein qu’auparavant. La tristesse semblait l’avoir quittée ou au moins s’être quelque peu apaisée. L’adolescent se sentit soulagé et aurait presque pu s’autoriser à sourire.

Les autres Apprentis étaient tous déjà là et Titus les regarda de son air sévère habituel quand il les vit. Aden s’arrêta à distance, rapidement imité par la fille du Ciel. Il se tourna face à elle mais resta silencieux. Clarke n’eut aucun mal à comprendre qu’il attendait qu’elle l’autorise à partir et elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci pour le temps que tu as pris pour échanger avec moi.

\- Aucun problème. Cette conversation était plutôt intéressante.

La blonde fut agréablement surprise en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l’adolescent avant qu’il n’ajoute :

\- J’espère que la prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui m’apprendras les coutumes de ton peuple.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Clarke en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils échangèrent une légère inclinaison de tête, puis, pour la première fois, Aden se permit de partir sans qu’elle ait eu à lui en donner l’autorisation. Mais alors qu’il allait s’éloigner, la fille du Ciel le retint à la dernière seconde :

\- Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver Niylah ?

_\- Heda_ va nous rejoindre en fin d’après-midi pour une de nos leçons. Elle sera sûrement avec elle.

\- A moins que Lexa ait réussi à se débarrasser d’elle et de Ryder, souffla la jeune fille à voix basse.

\- Si c’est le cas, alors Niylah est sûrement à la caserne.

\- Très bien, merci.

Sur ce, Aden la salua d’un hochement de tête et rejoignit ses camarades à l’instant où Titus sonnait la cloche. Clarke l’observa et lorsque les jeunes guerriers furent tous réunis, elle échangea un regard avec le conseiller de _Heda_. Ce dernier fut le premier à détourner les yeux pour reporter son attention sur les Apprentis et commencer la première leçon de l’après-midi.

La fille du Ciel ne s’attarda pas plus et quitta les lieux pour se mettre à la recherche de Niylah.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Peu après avoir quitté le terrain d’entraînement, Clarke croisa tous ses amis. Elle fut heureuse d’apprendre qu’ils étaient bien installés, dans une seule et même maison, depuis leur arrivée la veille. Elle n’adressa pas un mot à Bellamy et le jeune homme ne tenta pas non plus d’engager la conversation.

Elle apprit qu’ils s’apprêtaient à rejoindre Abby et Marcus pour visiter la ville tous ensemble, guidés par ceux qui avaient déjà eu l’occasion d’y séjourner. Certains semblaient plus emballés que d’autres, et elle comprit au cours de la conversation que l’ancien Conseiller était de loin le plus impatient de tous.

Après avoir discuté avec eux quelques minutes, elle se renseigna au sujet de Niylah et de l’endroit où elle pouvait la trouver. Ses amis lui apprirent qu’il l’avait vue la veille au moment de leur arrivée, mais qu’ils n’avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Clarke surprit des regards lancés vers Raven, mais celle-ci n’y prêta pas attention et resta muette. Cette attitude piqua la curiosité de la blonde, mais elle se garda de tout commentaire et ne posa pas de questions.

Prétextant qu’elle était pressée et devait trouver Niylah au plus vite, elle promit à ses amis qu’ils se verraient plus tard et partit.

Elle avait repris ses recherches depuis quelques minutes lorsqu’elle croisa un groupe de guerriers qui se rendaient à l’armurerie. Elle les interpela et après un bref échange, elle apprit qu’ils venaient de quitter la caserne où ils avaient vu Niylah. Après les avoir remerciés, elle se rendit donc sur place.

Une fois à la caserne, elle n’eut aucun mal à trouver quelqu’un qui puisse la renseigner. On lui indiqua un bâtiment indépendant en lui précisant que les plus haut gradés et les gardes personnels de la Commandante vivaient là et que celle qu’elle cherchait s’y trouvait sans doute.

Peu après, elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre qui était celle de Niylah si elle ne s’était pas trompée et avait bien compris les indications qui lui avaient été données en Trigedasleng pour son plus grand malheur. Elle leva la main et frappa quelques petits coups secs avant de patienter. Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d’entendre des pas et de voir la porte s’ouvrir.

Niylah tenait son épée à la main et la fille du Ciel devina qu’elle était en train de la nettoyer et de l’aiguiser en voyant la pierre qu’elle avait dans son autre main et le matériel disposé sur la table qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Clarke ? s’étonna la Native.

\- Désolée d’arriver comme ça à l’improviste. Je te dérange ?

\- Non, je ne faisais rien de très important. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Rien de grave, ne t’en fais pas, assura la jeune fille en voyant l’air préoccupé qui était apparu sur le visage de la guerrière. J’ai besoin de toi.

Niylah sembla surprise. Elle détailla son interlocutrice du regard pendant un instant, comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce qui l’amenait et en quoi elle avait besoin d’elle. Après être restée silencieuse quelques instants, un air dubitatif sur le visage, elle demanda finalement :

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ?


	33. Chapter 33

Octavia et Lincoln venaient d’arriver à la clairière où ils avaient pris l’habitude de retrouver leur petit protégé de façon quotidienne. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir le louveteau déjà sur place, en train de les attendre. Depuis quelques jours, il était toujours là avant eux. Il était presque complètement rétabli et sa patte blessée ne présentait plus qu’un très léger boitement, mais malgré cela, ils continuaient à le nourrir.

Dès qu’il les vit, l’animal se mit à remuer la queue et à pousser de petits jappements. Pour la première fois, il vint spontanément à leur rencontre et s’approcha en trottinant sans la moindre peur. Octavia, plus encore que Lincoln, fut agréablement surprise. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps d’en profiter longtemps, car le petit réclamait déjà son repas. Le jeune homme sortit sans plus attendre deux morceaux de viande de son sac et les lui donna. Le louveteau se jeta sur la nourriture et entama sa ration journalière.

Les deux guerriers avaient commencé à prendre de plus grandes quantités car ils avaient bien remarqué que l’animal grandissait à vue d’œil. Toutefois, ils avaient conscience qu’ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi indéfiniment : tôt ou tard, quelqu’un remarquerait que de la viande disparaissait régulièrement. Mais pour l’instant, personne n’avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, et ils espéraient que cela dure.

Malgré le froid, ils s’étaient tous les deux assis par terre pour regarder le louveteau manger. Quand ce dernier eut terminé, il bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui les fit sourire. Puis, il reporta son attention sur eux et les observa longuement, en particulier Octavia. Ils n’avaient plus rien à manger, il n’avait donc aucun intérêt à rester avec eux et encore moins à s’approcher. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il le fit. Non sans hésitation, il avança pas à pas vers la jeune fille qui le regarda faire, émerveillée.

\- Octavia, on ne devrait pas- tenta Lincoln.

\- Chut ! le coupa la brune.

Le louveteau s’était arrêté lorsque le jeune homme avait pris la parole, quelque peu apeuré, mais lorsqu’il vit qu’il n’y avait aucun danger, il reprit sa progression.

La guerrière le laissa approcher et tendit lentement une main vers lui. Il la renifla avec méfiance mais aussi avec une certaine curiosité. Après quelques instants, comme si l’odeur avait suffi à le rassurer, il avança avec plus d’assurance et de hardiesse. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, Octavia approcha à nouveau sa main, avec plus de précaution encore. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand le louveteau se laissa caresser. Mise en confiance, elle alla jusqu’à le prendre dans ses bras et il ne chercha pas à échapper à sa prise.

Lincoln assistait à la scène les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait par ce qu’il voyait. Sa compagne était en train de caresser la tête du louveteau comme s’il s’agissait d’un animal de compagnie, et il semblait apprécier cela.

Joueur, le petit commença à s’attaquer aux mitaines de la brune, ce qui fit naître chez elle un rire enfantin. Il mordilla ensuite les doigts de la jeune fille de ses petits crocs qui commençaient déjà à être acérés malgré son jeune âge. Octavia était aux anges et ne pouvait plus arrêter de sourire.

\- Ne le laisse pas s’habituer à ça, sinon quand il sera grand, tu t’en mordras les doigts, dit Lincoln.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué pour les jeux de mots, charria la jeune guerrière.

Dans un premier temps, elle n’avait pas relevé le sens caché de la remarque de son compagnon, mais bientôt, elle se figea. Alors qu’elle avait le regard rivé sur le louveteau jusque-là, elle releva soudain la tête et posa les yeux sur Lincoln.

\- Attends un peu… Quand il sera grand ? Tu veux dire qu’on va le garder pour de bon ? On ne va pas seulement le soigner, il va rester avec nous ?

\- Je… Non. C’est pas… C’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Si, je te connais ! Je sais que tu veux le garder. Ose me dire le contraire.

Le métis détourna le regard et soupira en secouant la tête. Son air contrarié à lui seul suffisait à prouver qu’il s’apprêtait à abdiquer.

\- Bon d’accord, il m’est peut-être arrivé d’y penser, admit-il.

\- J’en étais sûre ! Je le savais !

Comme si le louveteau avait compris de quoi il était question, il se mit à remuer la queue et poussa un petit jappement pour attirer l’attention d’Octavia. Celle-ci reprit les caresses qu’elle avait interrompues un peu plus tôt et sourit à l’animal.

\- Tu vas rester avec nous. Tu es content ?

Le petit jappa à nouveau et se dressa maladroitement sur ses pattes arrière, si bien qu’il tomba à la renverse. Octavia et Lincoln ne purent retenir leurs rires, rires qui ne firent que s’accentuer quand le louveteau se remit debout et les foudroya du regard avec une expression qui semblait presque humaine tant on voyait qu’il était vexé. Mais loin d’être rancunier, l’animal revint vers eux dès que la jeune fille lui tendit la main et il accepta volontiers ses caresses.

\- Comment va-t-on l’appeler ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur le pelage qui perdait petit à petit de sa douceur pour commencer à devenir plus rêche.

\- A toi de choisir, répondit Lincoln avec un ton bourru.

\- Arrête un peu de faire ton dur à cuire, le taquina la brune. Je te connais, je sais que tu es un cœur tendre et que tu meurs d’envie de lui trouver un nom.

Le jeune homme ne démentit pas et alors sa compagne sourit. Les yeux baissés, il adopta un air sérieux et se mit à réfléchir. Puis, après quelques instants, il releva la tête et regarda Octavia.

_\- Splita_? proposa-t-il.

_\- Splita_? répéta la jeune guerrière. Exilé ? traduisit-elle avec un air sceptique.

\- Tu n’aimes pas ? J’ai pensé que ça lui allait plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles on l’a trouvé, et puis… Ça correspond un peu à notre histoire à tous les deux aussi.

Octavia sembla réfléchir à son tour, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle observa le louveteau qui la regardait de ses grands yeux orange.

\- Alors c’est décidé : tu t’appelleras Splita.

En guise de réponse, l’animal réclama plus de caresses que les deux guerriers lui donnèrent de bon cœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

**\- Clexa -**

  
Après avoir quitté la clairière, Octavia et Lincoln avaient marché en silence pour retourner à Ton DC. Tout juste arrivés au village, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à prendre leur tour de garde, ils furent interpelés par une voix qu’ils appréciaient autant qu’ils la redoutaient.

_\- Où étiez-vous passés ?_

Ils firent volte-face et se trouvèrent alors nez à nez avec Indra.

_\- Nous étions allés nous promener_ , répondit Octavia d’un ton calme.

Son interlocutrice la scruta longuement du regard avant de dévisager Lincoln de la même façon. Son expression, qui était fermée la majeure partie du temps, ne permettait pas de savoir ce qu’elle pensait réellement. Les deux guerriers restèrent silencieux et immobiles jusqu’à ce que leur supérieure ne prenne à nouveau la parole :

_\- Si vous continuez à le nourrir, alors il faudra qu’il se rende utile._

Ils restèrent interdits face à cette remarque et leur étonnement put sans doute se lire sur leurs visages étant donné qu’Indra poursuivit :

_\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n’avais pas remarqué votre manège depuis tout ce temps ?_

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

_\- J’ai rapidement remarqué que vous disparaissiez tous les jours et qu’après votre départ, il manquait de la viande dans les garde-manger. Un jour, je vous ai suivis pour être fixée et j’ai vu que vous nourrissiez ce louveteau. Vous auriez tout de même pu chasser vos propres proies si vous ne vouliez pas vous faire prendre._

Octavia et Lincoln baissèrent la tête en même temps, quelque peu honteux. Indra les fixa alors d’un regard sévère avant de pousser un profond soupir. La jeune fille osa alors relever lentement les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Elle semblait contrariée, mais également résignée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_\- Rien de tout ceci ne me plaît, mais je n’ai aucune raison de m’opposer à ce que vous vous occupiez de lui._

La brune commençait déjà à se réjouir, mais Indra l’arrêta rapidement.

_\- Je ne vous demanderai qu’une chose._

Le couple se fit plus attentif.

_\- Faites en sorte qu’il se rende utile._

_\- Il pourra nous aider pour la chasse_ , assura Octavia.

_\- Encore faut-il qu’il apprenne à chasser_ , répliqua sa supérieure. _Ce sera difficile s’il n’a aucun modèle._

_\- Ce sera instinctif, et nous serons là pour lui apprendre._

_\- Faites ce que vous voulez. Tout ce que je vous demande, c’est de faire en sorte qu’il nous serve à quelque chose si vous le nourrissez avec nos propres réserves._

_\- Il se rendra utile,_ dit la jeune fille d’un ton sûr.

_\- Une dernière chose…_

Octavia se réjouissait déjà de la nouvelle, mais elle retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

_\- Il est hors de question qu’il entre dans le village. Je veux qu’il reste éloigné._

Cet ordre fit disparaître le sourire de la brune avant même qu’il ait pu se dessiner sur ses traits. Elle aurait voulu que le louveteau puisse vivre avec eux, les choses auraient été plus simples et il aurait été plus facile de l’apprivoiser. Mais elle comprenait la position d’Indra : après tout, il restait un animal sauvage et une fois adulte, il pourrait être dangereux pour les habitants. Déjà satisfaite de ce que leur avait accordé la dirigeante de Ton DC, elle hocha la tête en signe d’approbation et fut imitée par Lincoln.

Indra n’ajouta pas quoi que ce soit et les congédia sans plus tarder. Ils partirent tous les deux prendre leur tour de garde, et si le jeune homme reprocha à sa compagne son manque de tact, il ne put s’empêcher de se réjouir tout comme elle.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après avoir laissé Clarke avec les Candidats, la Commandante avait passé toute la matinée avec ses Lieutenants. Comme toujours, la réunion s’était tenue au Dôme, et elle avait eu l’occasion de parler en tête à tête avec Titus avant qu’elle ne commence.

Après une longue conversation, le conseiller avait finalement obtenu gain de cause : Ryder et Niylah la suivraient dorénavant dans tous ses déplacements, y compris à l’intérieur des murs de Polis. Il avait su être convaincant, prétextant que Niylah devait se former et que pour cela, le mieux était qu’elle exerce sa nouvelle fonction. Le seul endroit où Lexa pourrait avoir un peu de liberté serait donc chez elle. A écouter Titus, elle pouvait déjà s’estimer heureuse qu’ils ne dorment pas avec elle, dans la même chambre, dans le même lit.

Les deux gardes du corps ayant déjà été congédiés pour la journée par la jeune fille lorsqu’ils avaient quitté le terrain d’entraînement, ils reprendraient donc leur travail le lendemain. Dès lors, ils viendraient chercher la Commandante chez elle chaque matin et la raccompagneraient tous les soirs. Cette décision était loin de plaire à la brune, mais elle devait bien admettre que Niylah devait apprendre.

La réunion qui avait suivi s’était faite dans l’agitation. Une certaine nervosité habitait chaque Lieutenant et les rendait encore plus difficiles à gérer qu’à l’accoutumée. Finalement, chacun avait été entendu, les effectifs des troupes avaient été tant bien que mal passés en revue, et l’éventualité d’une attaque dirigée contre Arkadia avait été abordée.

Lexa avait été soulagée que Clarke ne soit pas présente et satisfaite d’avoir été prévoyante. Certes, elle lui avait réellement demandé de passer la matinée avec Aden et ses camarades pour qu’elle s’entraîne et en apprenne plus sur les Natifs et en particulier sur le _Trikru_ , mais elle avait également fait cela pour lui épargner une énième réunion. Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle avait déjà une grosse pression à gérer et ne voulait donc pas ajouter un fardeau supplémentaire à ceux qu’elle portait déjà. Il serait temps de lui parler de cette attaque une fois que les choses seraient plus claires et que le travail aurait été dégrossi par ses Lieutenants et elle.

La pause de milieu de journée avait été un véritable soulagement. Malheureusement, il avait fallu reprendre les discussions dès le déjeuner terminé et elles avaient paru encore plus longues que celles du matin.

En fin d’après-midi, quand Lexa commença à sentir qu’elle atteignait ses limites en matière de patience, elle préféra mettre fin à la réunion et reporter les sujets qui n’avaient pas été traités au lendemain.

Elle était maintenant seule dans la salle et profitait un peu du silence qu’elle avait attendu avec impatience tout au long de la journée. Avachie dans son trône, le coude appuyé sur l’accoudoir et la tête reposant sur sa main, elle avait les yeux fermés. Toutefois, pour son plus grand malheur, cet instant de paix ne dura pas.

Bientôt, elle entendit des voix provenant de l’extérieur. Les fenêtres n’étant pas de très bonne qualité, l’isolation sonore laissait à désirer, elle n’eut donc aucun mal à identifier l’origine de ces voix. Elle se leva d’un bond et alla voir qui l’importunait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d’eux-mêmes lorsqu’elle aperçut par la fenêtre plusieurs des amis de Clarke, accompagnés de Marcus et Abigail, tous devant l’entrée du bâtiment. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait suivre leur conversation sans mal.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir entrer ici, dit Monty.

\- Pourquoi ? s’étonna Abby. Vous nous avez dit que vous y aviez déjà été.

\- C’était exceptionnel, expliqua Raven. D’après ce que nous a dit Lincoln, seuls les guerriers qui possèdent un grade minimum peuvent y accéder, ou alors il faut y avoir été invité par Lexa.

\- C’est dommage, se lamenta Marcus. J’aurais aimé voir à quoi ressemblait l’intérieur.

\- Si Lexa nous a acceptés nous, je doute qu’elle ne vous convie pas à au moins une réunion, intervint Jasper en regardant Abby et l’ancien Conseiller à tour de rôle.

\- Il se pourrait même que cela arrive plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler et ils découvrirent la Commandante en personne qui venait de sortir du bâtiment et venait à leur rencontre.

_\- Heya, Heda_ , salua Marcus avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, répondit la brune.

Les autres saluèrent poliment la jeune fille avec plus de réserve, en particulier Abby, mais Lexa ne s’en offusqua pas.

\- J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, dit-elle à l’intention de ceux qui étaient arrivés la veille.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en guise de réponse et l’ancienne Chancelière renchérit :

\- Tout s’est bien passé, il n’y a eu aucun problème.

\- Je suis heureuse de l’apprendre.

\- Comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà grâce à Clarke qui a couru la rejoindre dès qu’on est arrivés, marmonna Raven.

Nathan asséna un coup de coude à la mécanicienne pour la faire taire. Quelques regards s’attardèrent sur elle, mais personne ne releva et la Commandante préféra ne pas s’attarder.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous visiter le Dôme ?

\- C’est comme ça que vous appelez ce bâtiment ? demanda Marcus, qui semblait être de loin le plus intéressé de tous.

\- En effet.

\- Raven nous a dit que seuls ceux qui étaient-

\- Seuls ceux qui sont invités, continua la brune à la place de l’homme. Et c’est précisément pour cette raison que je vous propose.

\- Eh bien… Ce sera avec plaisir dans ce cas.

Le reste du groupe approuva par des hochements de tête et ils entrèrent sans plus tarder.

La Commandante leur fit visiter l’ensemble du bâtiment, mais en particulier le troisième et dernier étage où se trouvait la salle où se tenaient toutes les réunions. C’était là qu’on pouvait admirer le dôme auquel la structure devait son nom. Ceux qui découvraient l’endroit pour la première fois furent tous émerveillés par ce trésor d’architecture et par la fresque qui ornait la coupole.

\- Vous avez tout vu, dit-elle. Soyez sûrs que vous aurez l’occasion de revenir ici, dit-elle en voyant que Marcus ne savait plus où donner de la tête et gardait les yeux grands ouverts, comme pour capturer une image de la salle et la graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Toutes les réunions politiques et militaires se tiennent ici, et en tant que représentants de l’un des clans de la Coalition, vous y serez conviés très prochainement.

\- Quand ? demanda immédiatement Abby.

\- Dès demain.

La quinquagénaire hocha la tête et regarda Lexa quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur la fresque.

Ils admirèrent l’endroit encore un moment avant que Marcus ne prenne l’initiative de quitter les lieux.

\- Merci pour cette visite, Commandante.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Allons-y ! lança-t-il aux adolescents. Il est temps de partir.

Ils obéirent sans rechigner et prirent la direction de la sortie. Mais alors que Marcus et Abby s’apprêtaient à leur emboîter le pas, la Commandante apostropha cette dernière. L’ancienne Chancelière s’arrêta et la regarda, attendant qu’elle parle, ce qu’elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Pourrais-je vous parler ?

La jeune fille jeta un bref regard à Marcus.

\- Seule à seule.

Comprenant sans mal que sa présence n’était pas désirée, l’homme ne s’attarda pas davantage. Il échangea un regard avec Abby et au moment de partir, il lui caressa discrètement le bras en lui proposant de le retrouver à la maison qu’ils occupaient avec Jackson et Sinclair. Ce geste n’échappa à Lexa, de même que l’affection évidente qu’il exprimait. Voyant cela, elle ne s’interrogea pas longtemps sur la nature de leur relation, et devina rapidement qu’il y avait là plus que de simples rapports politiques ou même de l’amitié. Elle se demanda si Clarke était au courant, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger plus longtemps lorsqu’Abby se tourna vers elle après que Marcus soit parti.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? questionna la quinquagénaire.

\- Oui, se ressaisit la jeune fille.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Abby en voyant qu’elle ne continuait pas.

Lexa se racla la gorge pour s’éclaircir la voix avant de commencer. Elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l’aise et presque intimidée et sa gorge serrée en témoignait.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Clarke m’a dit qu’elle vous avait parlé de notre relation et que vous n’aviez pas très bien réagi.

\- Comment croyiez-vous que je réagirais ? répliqua Abby d’un ton sec.

La Native resta un instant silencieuse. Elle savait que cette conversation serait délicate, mais elle ne pensait pas que les choses se compliqueraient si facilement. Elle aurait pourtant dû s’en douter, elle avait beau ne pas savoir grand-chose de l’ancienne Chancelière, elle la connaissait suffisamment pour prédire certaines de ses réactions.

Déjà acculée alors que la discussion venait tout juste de commencer, elle tenta le tout pour le tout :

\- Nous nous aimons, Clarke et moi.

\- N’employez pas des mots dont vous ne mesurez pas la portée.

\- Croyez-moi, s’il y a bien une personne qui sait ce que signifie aimer, c’est moi. J’ai déjà perdu trop de gens qui m’étaient chers pour prononcer de tels mots à la légère.

Abby soutint le regard de Lexa sans ciller, mais cette fois elle ne répliqua pas. De toute évidence, elle n’avait eu aucun mal à percevoir la sincérité et surtout la détermination de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois, cette dernière avouait les sentiments qu’elle avait pour Clarke à une autre personne qu’elle et elle ne comptait pas laisser qui que ce soit renier ni même bafouer ces sentiments, surtout pas Abby.

Le silence perdurait depuis un long moment lorsque la Native prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Vous avez peur pour Clarke et c’est tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Vous êtes sa mère.

L’ancienne Chancelière resta muette. Elle n’avait visiblement aucune envie de prendre part à cette conversation, mais Lexa continua tout de même :

\- Sachez que je partage votre peur. Je ne veux pas qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit à Clarke et je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Si je devais un jour donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne, je le ferais sans hésiter un seul instant. La seule-

\- C’est faux.

Ainsi interrompue, la jeune fille ne tenta pas de poursuivre et laissa Abby parler puisqu’elle était sortie de son mutisme.

\- Vous mentez. Votre peuple passera toujours en priorité, et c’est précisément pour cette raison que vous ne donneriez jamais votre vie pour celle de Clarke et qu’elle se met en danger physiquement et émotionnellement en vous fréquentant.

Lexa fixa un instant son interlocutrice avec un air neutre avant de répondre sur un ton calme :

\- Si vous m’aviez laissé finir, vous auriez su que ce que je m’apprêtais à dire, c’est que la seule chose qui m’empêcherait de me sacrifier pour elle serait mon peuple.

La mère de celle qui était au centre de la conversation semblait déjà prête à lancer une nouvelle pique, mais elle ne fit rien de plus qu’ouvrir la bouche. Alors qu’elle était sur le point de parler, elle s’arrêta d’elle-même et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il semblait que pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange, elle ait été réellement prise au dépourvu.

Satisfaite, Lexa en profita pour poursuivre :

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Abby pour se ressaisir, mais elle hocha finalement la tête.

\- Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, la vie de Clarke était en péril et que votre sacrifice pouvait permettre de la sauver, mais que votre propre mort risquait de porter préjudice à votre peuple… Que feriez-vous ? Seriez-vous prête à mettre des dizaines de personnes en danger, voire des centaines, pour en sauver une seule, aussi importante soit-elle pour vous ?

La Native termina sur cette question et alors le silence s’installa.

L’ancienne Chancelière ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Elle resta muette mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Bien au contraire, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa et ne les quitta plus.

On aurait pu croire qu’un duel s’était mis en place entre les deux interlocutrices, mais c’était tout le contraire : une compréhension mutuelle semblait commencer lentement mais sûrement à se créer.

\- Nous connaissons toutes les deux la réponse, dit la jeune fille.

Abby resta silencieuse. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Ce fut donc la Native qui parla pour elles deux :

\- Je n’ai pas menti en disant que je ferai toujours tout ce que je peux pour protéger Clarke. Néanmoins, j’ai conscience qu’un jour, mon peuple sera peut-être une raison pour moi de ne pas tenir mes engagements envers elle. Ce genre de situation s’est déjà produit et il se reproduira peut-être. Elle et moi sommes toutes les deux conscientes de cela, nous savons que c’est une possibilité, mais nous avons choisi de laisser parler nos sentiments malgré cela. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent, c’est espérer que jamais nous n’aurons à choisir entre notre peuple et celle que nous aimons.

Lexa marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter quelques mots pour terminer :

\- Et Clarke a besoin que vous aussi, vous espériez la même chose pour nous.

Sur ce, le silence se fit.

Lexa avait dit tout ce qu’elle avait à dire et Abby ne faisait pas mine de parler. Comme elles le faisaient depuis un long moment déjà, elles se regardèrent mutuellement, comme si un échange muet s’était joué entre elles par le biais de leurs yeux.

Alors que la méfiance était de mise dans un premier temps, un certain respect était maintenant présent. Le mépris qui flottait auparavant sur les traits d’Abby semblait avoir disparu et il ne restait maintenant plus que de la considération. Lexa n’eut aucun mal à remarquer ce changement et en fut tout aussi satisfaite que soulagée. Elle savait bien que la route à parcourir pour parvenir à entretenir une relation plus détendue avec l’ancienne Chancelière serait longue, mais elle avait à présent bon espoir d’y arriver un jour.

Abby sembla tout à coup prête à prendre la parole, mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion.

Titus fit irruption dans la pièce en ouvrant les deux battants de la porte à la volée. Trop absorbée par leur conversation, les deux femmes n’avaient pas entendu que quelqu’un arrivait, pas même la Commandante.

_\- Heda !_

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lança la jeune fille, agacée d’avoir été ainsi interrompue.

Le conseiller se mit à parler à une vitesse affolante. Il paraissait paniqué et le fait qu’il parle dans sa langue maternelle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, si bien qu’Abby ne sut absolument pas de quoi il était question. Elle parvint à reconnaître son prénom au milieu de ce qui s’apparentait pour elle à une suite de mots dépourvue de sens mais ne fut pas capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit d’autre. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c’était qu’un événement grave était survenu.

Elle sentait déjà l’inquiétude la gagner lorsque Titus s’arrêta. Il fallut quelques instants à la Commandante pour assimiler ce qu’il venait de lui dire, mais elle se tourna vers Abby quand ce fut fait :

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de vous.

\- Que puis-je faire ? demanda la quinquagénaire sans hésiter étant donné l’urgence évidente de la situation.

\- Seriez-vous capable de vous occuper d’un accouchement ?

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Dès qu’elle avait su de quoi il retournait, Abby avait demandé à Titus de la guider jusqu’à la maison où se trouvait la femme qui était en train d’accoucher. Pour la Commandante, la question ne s’était même pas posée : elle les avait immédiatement accompagnés sans la moindre hésitation.

Le conseiller avait tenté tant bien que mal d’expliquer la situation à la chirurgienne avec ce qu’il savait et les maigres connaissances médicales qu’il possédait, mais elle comprit rapidement qu’elle ne pourrait être sûre de rien tant qu’elle ne serait pas sur place. La seule information dont elle pouvait être certaine était que les choses se présentait mal et que le soigneur qui s’occupait de l’accouchement avait besoin d’aide de toute urgence, sans quoi, l’enfant, et peut-être également la mère, ne survivraient pas.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le Dôme, ils arrivaient tous les trois à destination. A peine entrés dans la chambre, tout ce qu’ils purent percevoir fut de la panique et une perte totale de moyen de la part des parents. Le soigneur faisait de son mieux pour les apaiser et les aider à garder leur sang-froid, mais comment leur en vouloir dans de telles circonstances ?

Abby ne perdit pas une seconde et passa à l’action.

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Abby, se présenta-t-elle auprès de la mère.

Cette dernière la dévisagea avec un air apeuré et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’elle s’approcha d’elle. Son compagnon se plaça immédiatement devant elle pour former une barrière de son corps et la protéger de celle qu’il voyait comme une menace.

Impuissante, l’ancienne Chancelière se tourna vers Lexa et lui lança un regard insistant pour lui demander son aide. La jeune fille semblait elle aussi avoir perdu son assurance habituelle, mais elle s’exécuta tout de même et la rejoignit. Elle parla d’une voix calme aux parents et en employant le Trigedasleng plutôt que l‘anglais.

Après un bref échange, ils semblèrent s’être quelque peu calmés et Abby put alors s’approcher et parler à la mère.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_\- Beshla_ , répondit-elle avec l’accent propre à sa langue.

\- Très bien. Il faut que je vous ausculte, Beshla.

La Native lança un regard de détresse à Lexa qui tenta au mieux de lui expliquer ce que disait la chirurgienne. Après quelques instants et ce qui s’apparentait à des négociations, elle sembla finalement donner son accord.

\- Allez-y, dit la Commandante à Abby.

La quinquagénaire se mit aussitôt au travail et commença son examen. Elle tâta le ventre de la mère en observant ses réactions et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour déceler l’origine du problème. Elle n’avait aucun matériel avec elle, que ce soit des outils mécaniques ou électroniques, mais elle n’en avait pas besoin pour être sûre d’elle. Elle ne poussa pas son examen plus loin, elle n’aurait fait que perdre du temps et étant donné les circonstances, il allait leur être précieux.

Lorsqu’elle se redressa, un air grave s’était dessiné sur son visage et la mère se crispa en le remarquant.

\- Beshla, gardez votre calme, d’accord ?

Sa tentative ne changea rien à l’attitude la jeune femme ni à celle de son compagnon qui était tout aussi inquiet, mais Abby poursuivit :

\- Votre bébé va bien et vous aussi. L’accouchement va seulement être un peu plus compliqué à cause du positionnement de votre enfant.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Pendant un instant, la chirurgienne avait craint que le couple ne parle pas anglais, elle fut donc soulagée d’entendre la mère prononcer quelques mots.

\- Votre bébé devrait avoir la tête en bas, mais ce sont ses jambes qui sont en bas.

\- Je vais quand même pouvoir accoucher ?

\- C’est votre premier enfant ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d’un hochement de tête et alors Abby ne put s’empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Sa patiente semblait avoir un bassin assez large, l’accouchement par voie basse était donc envisageable. Mais le fait qu’elle mette un enfant au monde pour la première fois n’allait certainement pas simplifier les choses. Elle devait essayer malgré tout. Les conditions n’étant absolument pas adaptées, la césarienne était à éviter à tout prix.

\- Ça pose un problème ? s’inquiéta la mère, qui avait vu la réaction d’Abby.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre accouchement va se passer comme n’importe lequel, il va seulement falloir être plus précautionneux.

\- Et s’il y a un problème ? S’il ne sort pas ?

\- On avisera à ce moment-là. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là, je vais vous aider.

Après lui avoir offert un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, elle s’adressa au soigneur pour lui demander d’aller chercher le matériel dont elle aurait besoin. Elle avait ses propres ustensiles, mais ils se trouvaient tous dans la maison qu’elle occupait maintenant et qui se situait à l’autre bout de la ville, elle préférait donc qu’il lui ramène des outils plus précaires mais qu’il revienne plus vite.

Une fois qu’il fut parti, elle se mit cette fois à l’écart avec Titus de façon à pouvoir parler sans risquer d’être entendue et donc d’affoler les parents.

\- Il faut que vous alliez chercher Jackson et Clarke et que vous les rameniez le plus vite possible.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est Jackson.

\- Demandez à quelqu’un où vous pouvez le trouver.

\- Qui ?

\- N’importe qui, s’impatienta Abby. N’importe qui saura de qui il s’agit et pourra vous renseigner. J’espère pouvoir me débrouiller seule, mais il se pourrait que j’ai besoin d’eux, alors dites-leur bien que c’est urgent. Dites-leur que c’est un bébé en siège.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un bébé en siège. Dites-leur qu’il se présente par les pieds si vous ne vous souvenez pas du nom, s’agaça une fois de plus la chirurgienne. Maintenant allez-y et dépêchez-vous.

La situation était telle que l’homme s’exécuta sans rechigner et partit faire ce qu’elle demandait.

La Commandante était déjà prête à le suivre, mais Abby la retint par le bras.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

\- Je ne vous saurai d’aucune utilité. Je ferais mieux d’aider Titus à-

\- Il me faut une interprète.

\- Ils parlent anglais.

\- Vous ne m’apprenez rien, répliqua Abby. Regardez-les. Ils sont effrayés et étant donné les circonstances, il vaudrait mieux éviter de compliquer les choses en les obligeant à utiliser une langue qui n’est pas leur langue maternelle. De plus, ils ont confiance en vous, vous pourrez les rassurer et les convaincre de me laisser faire s’ils paniquent.

Lexa lança un bref regard au couple avant de reporter son attention sur l’ancienne Chancelière.

\- J’ai vraiment besoin de vous, insista cette dernière.

La Native sembla hésiter, mais après quelques instants, elle se résigna :

\- Je reste, abdiqua-t-elle à contrecœur.

Abby la remercia d’un hochement de tête.

Elle rejoignit les parents pour leur parler et faire de son mieux pour les rassurer en attendant le retour du soigneur qui devait lui apporter du matériel dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer. Lexa, quant à elle, observa la scène sans pouvoir retenir un mouvement nerveux de sa jambe. Dans quoi s’était-elle embarquée ?

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Que lui avait-il pris d’accepter de rester pour aider Abby ?

Actuellement, c’était la seule pensée cohérente qu’était capable de formuler Lexa.

La chirurgienne s’était mise au travail dès que le soigneur était revenu avec ce qu’elle lui avait demandé. Elle avait donné un calmant à la mère, mais d’après elle, ce remède ne pourrait pas remplacer ce qu’elle avait appelé une _péridurale_. La Native n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être cette chose, mais de toute évidence Abby aurait préféré pouvoir s’en servir.

Le travail avait déjà commencé quand elle était arrivée en compagnie de Titus et Abby, mais depuis que cette dernière aidait la mère et lui donnait des indications, l’accouchement avait réellement débuté. La Commandante était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps exactement tout cela durait. Depuis le début, elle était à la gauche de la mère et lui tenait la main tandis que le père était de l’autre côté et faisait de même. A chaque nouvelle contraction et quand elle devait pousser sur les ordres d’Abby, elle leur serrait la main à leur broyer les os. Si Lexa gardait un visage impassible, le père, lui, n’en menait pas large. Pourtant, malgré son teint pâle et son inquiétude évidente, il était toujours là, aux côtés de sa compagne.

\- Allez, encore une fois Beshla ! Dès que vous sentez une contraction, vous poussez.

Bien qu’elle sache que ce n’était pas nécessaire maintenant que la mère savait comment procéder, la Commandante traduisit. Elle ajouta quelques mots d’encouragement et après quelques secondes, la jeune femme bloqua sa respiration et lui serra une fois de plus la main pour pousser de toutes ses forces.

A bout de force, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et tenta de retrouver une respiration régulière. Son compagnon lui épongea le front et la regarda avec tendresse en essayant de lui sourire.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils font ?! s’énerva soudain Abby.

Les deux parents la regardèrent, puis ils interrogèrent Lexa du regard. Celle-ci fut soulagée de constater qu’ils n’avaient pas compris ce que venait de dire la chirurgienne, car son ton colérique était déjà suffisant pour les affoler. Elle leur parla en Trigedasleng et leur assura que tout allait bien et qu’ils ne devaient pas s’inquiéter. Ils ne semblèrent pas beaucoup plus sereins mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions.

Abby faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et la situation devenait plus délicate à chaque minute qui passait. Deux vies étaient en jeu et elle ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger plus longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers le soigneur et lui demanda de stériliser et préparer le matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour pratiquer une césarienne. L’opération était risquée, mais elle n’avait pas d’autre choix. L’homme quitta la pièce sans tarder pour aller faire ce qu’elle lui avait demandé. Une fois qu’il fut parti, Abby reporta son attention sur la mère :

\- Beshla, je vais peut-être devoir sortir votre bébé autrement.

La jeune femme la regarda avec un air affolé et chercha du secours auprès de Lexa en se tournant vers elle. Cette dernière lui traduisit ce qui venait d’être dit et l’ancienne Chancelière continua :

\- Avant ça, on va faire une dernière tentative. Cette fois, il faut vraiment que vous poussiez de toutes vos forces, d’accord ? C’est important, il faut vraiment que vous poussiez le plus fort possible.

La Commandante répéta à la mère ces indications et celle-ci hocha la tête.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu’une nouvelle contraction ne se déclenche et alors, avec un cri presque bestial, Beshla fit exactement ce que lui avait dit Abby. Depuis le début, elle n’avait jamais serré la main de son compagnon et celle de Lexa aussi fort, et la brune fut incapable de retenir une grimace de douleur cette fois.

\- C’est très bien ! Continuez ! Encore un petit effort, allez !

Avec l’énergie du désespoir, la mère continua à pousser mais après quelques secondes, elle arriva à bout de force. Elle retomba lourdement sur son lit et lâcha une plainte en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

Inquiète, Lexa regarda la chirurgienne et vit alors une certaine forme de soulagement sur ses traits et surtout une lueur d’espoir dans ses yeux.

\- Je vois les pieds !

Cette fois, Beshla et son compagnon n’eurent aucun mal à comprendre et reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur Abby. Le soigneur arriva à cet instant et l’expression étonnée mais soulagée qu’il afficha finit de les convaincre que les choses n’étaient peut-être pas si terribles qu’elles n’y paraissaient.

Après avoir récupéré le matériel, l’ancienne Chancelière renvoya le soigneur chercher Titus en lui précisant de ne pas trop s’éloigner de la maison au cas où elle devrait quand même faire une césarienne car dans ce cas, elle aurait besoin de lui. Il partit et Abby se reconcentra alors sur sa tâche.

\- On va peut-être pouvoir faire sortir votre bébé par voie basse.

Aucun Natif ne savait ce que cela signifiait, mais à en croire l’expression d’Abby, c’était une bonne nouvelle. Toutefois, la joie de Lexa fut de courte durée.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

La jeune fille regarda l’ancienne Chancelière avec de grands yeux, mais celle-ci n’y prêta pas attention et commença ses explications :

\- On va essayer de tirer le bébé pour aider Beshla. Il faut le faire en même temps qu’elle pousse pour être plus efficace et ne pas lui faire mal. Je vais prendre les pieds pour tirer et vous, vous devrez appuyer sur le ventre pour que le bébé remonte un peu et que je puisse déplier les jambes.

\- Je n’y arriverai pas.

\- Ça n’a rien de compliqué. Venez.

La Native hésita un instant mais s’exécuta finalement. Elle rassura la mère qui accepta alors de lui lâcher la main, puis elle rejoignit Abby.

\- Donnez-moi votre main, dit la quinquagénaire.

La brune la fixa, stupéfaite, et ne bougea pas.

\- Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, alors faites ce que je vous dis, s’impatienta la chirurgienne.

Convaincue par son emportement, Lexa fit ce qu’elle lui disait. Abby lui saisit fermement la main et la posa sur le ventre. Elle la déplaça pour ajuster son positionnement, puis elle appuya un peu plus.

\- Vous sentez ? Ce sont les fesses du bébé. Il faut que vous poussiez là pour que je déplie les jambes en tirant, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant le geste à faire.

La Native hocha la tête pour signifier qu’elle avait compris.

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Je suppose, répondit la jeune fille en déglutissant.

\- Quand Beshla aura une-

Avant qu’Abby ait pu finir sa phrase, la mère poussa un cri et elle comprit alors qu’une nouvelle contraction venait de débuter.

\- C’est maintenant ou jamais ! s’exclama-t-elle. Poussez, Beshla ! Poussez ! Et vous aussi, Lexa !

Comme le lui avait expliqué la chirurgienne, la brune poussa timidement vers le haut pour dégager de l’espace à Abby et ainsi lui permettre de tendre les jambes en tirant, de façon à ce que les genoux ne gênent pas. Mais il fut rapidement évident qu’elle ne s’y prenait pas de la bonne façon.

\- Plus fort !

Cet ordre était adressé à la guerrière, mais la mère crut qu’il lui était destiné, si bien qu’elle coordonna ses efforts avec ceux de Lexa sans même s’en rendre compte. Tandis que cette dernière déplaçait le bébé plus franchement, Beshla poussa encore plus fort qu’elle ne le faisait déjà, et Abby l’encouragea à continuer.

\- C’est ça ! C’est très bien ! Je le sens venir, les jambes commencent à sortir.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’elle ne s’écrit à nouveau :

\- On est arrivé aux hanches ! Encore !

A bout de force, Beshla ne parvint pas à pousser plus longtemps et interrompit ses efforts.

\- Vous faites du très bon travail, la félicita Abby. Vous vous en sortez très bien. On n’a pas encore fini, mais on a déjà bien avancé maintenant que les jambes sont complètement sorties. Dès que vous aurez une autre contraction, on refera exactement la même chose.

Lexa traduisit au fur et à mesure et quand elle termina, la mère hocha faiblement la tête. Elle était exténuée, il fallait en finir et faire sortir le bébé au plus vite.

Par chance, la contraction suivante ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. La Commandante n’avait plus à faire quoi que ce soit maintenant et elle rejoignit donc Beshla sans hésitation pour lui tenir la main. Avec les encouragements d’Abby, la jeune femme jeta toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Mais tout à coup, elle poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et qui était clairement un cri de douleur. Face à cette réaction, le père fut immédiatement sur la défensive. Il était déjà prêt à éloigner Abby, mais Lexa intervint sans même que la chirurgienne ait à le lui demander. Elle l’avait vue de ses propres yeux ramener Lincoln à la vie alors qu’il avait arrêté de respirer, elle lui faisait une entière confiance et savait qu’elle faisait ce qu’il fallait. Le plus calmement possible, elle expliqua que tout allait bien, et Abby le confirma rapidement :

\- Ce sont seulement les épaules, c’est normal, c’est souvent plus douloureux.

Dans l’agitation, la mère avait cessé de pousser et la progression du bébé était donc interrompue.

La Commandante parvint tant bien que mal à apaiser le père, et alors il retrouva sa place d’origine auprès de sa compagne. Il lançait toujours des regards méfiants à Abby, mais au moins ne faisait-il plus mine de s’en prendre à elle. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas très à l’aise, la quinquagénaire reprit :

\- Il faut que vous poussiez une dernière fois et ce sera terminé. Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée, mais encore un dernier effort et votre bébé sortira.

Beshla hocha la tête après que Lexa ait traduit et dès qu’elle sentit une contraction, elle réunit les ultimes forces qu’il lui restait en espérant que ce soit réellement la dernière fois qu’elle aurait à le faire. Son cri fut déchirant, mais elle tint bon et continua.

La chirurgienne saisit fermement l’un des bras du bébé pour tirer et ainsi dégager l’une des épaules. Malgré un cri de douleur poussé par la mère, elle réussit et alors, la deuxième épaule sortit sans problème et enfin, la tête. Sentant que son enfant était complètement sorti, Beshla se permit enfin d’arrêter. Elle s’effondra sur son lit et son mari lui épongea aussitôt le visage tout en lui murmurant quelques mots d’une voix douce.

Abby tenait le bébé dans ses mains et venait de l’entourer d’un linge qu’elle avait récupéré au pied du lit. L’enfant était sorti, et pourtant l’expression de la quinquagénaire restait inquiète. Le même sentiment persistait chez Lexa qui ne quittait pas le petit des yeux. Il était immobile et ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

\- Pourquoi ne pleure-t-il pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait beau n’avoir jamais assisté à un accouchement, elle savait qu’un bébé qui ne pleurait pas était un bébé qui ne respirait pas.

\- Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ? répéta-t-elle en élevant la voix face à l’absence de réponse d’Abby.

Les parents, qui étaient déjà dans leur bulle, ne prêtèrent attention à la conversation qu’en entendant la Commandante perdre ses moyens, et ils commencèrent alors à s’affoler et à demander ce qu’il se passait.

\- Venez le prendre, dépêchez-vous, ordonna Abby.

Lexa n’hésita pas et rejoignit l’ancienne Chancelière. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler en saisissant le bébé, mais elle le cala contre elle avec précaution. Elle était tétanisée et terrifiée à l’idée de tenir un si petit être, mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid et ne rien montrer de sa peur.

Par chance, Abby ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle tenait un petit objet dans ses mains qui avait vaguement une forme de poire et qui avait un embout fin qui semblait percé. Elle introduisit délicatement cet embout dans l’une des narines du bébé et commença à pomper avec la partie arrondie. Elle le fit quelques fois avant de passer à l’autre narine et de répéter l’opération.

\- Allez, bonhomme. Juste un petit cri, s’il-te-plaît.

Le petit n’avait toujours aucune réaction, mais elle reposa l’objet par terre et commença à lui masser la poitrine avec énergie. De longues secondes s’écoulèrent sans qu’il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, Abby continua et resta concentrée sur sa tâche malgré le fait que les parents la pressent de questions auxquelles elle ne répondait pas. Même si elle avait voulu, elle n’aurait pas pu, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’ils disaient. Lexa avait beau ne faire que tenir le bébé, elle était tout aussi absorbée par ce qui se passait et ne répondait donc pas non plus.

Le temps semblait s’être suspendu quand tout à coup, le cri que tous attendaient s’éleva enfin.

Le bébé ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons de sa petite voix éraillée qui se faisait entendre pour la toute première fois. Ce cri était plein de vie et fit naître un sourire sur tous les visages. Un rire nerveux échappa à Beshla dont les yeux s’emplirent rapidement de larmes. Bientôt, les deux parents se mirent à pleurer.

L’euphorie et le soulagement passés, Lexa réalisa dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et alors la panique l’envahit à nouveau. Elle tenait un bébé dans les bras, une chose qu’elle n’avait jamais faite auparavant, et ce simple fait suffisait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Elle était prête à demander à Abby de le récupérer quand des pas précipités se firent soudain entendre.

\- Nous sommes là ! cria une voix masculine.

Ils eurent juste le temps de tourner la tête pour découvrir Jackson et Clarke qui venaient d’arriver, suivis de près par Titus et le soigneur.

\- Abby ! J’ai apporté le matériel pour la césarienne, je-

Le jeune médecin s’arrêta net et resta sur le pas de la porte en découvrant la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Ceux qui l’accompagnaient firent de même et ils restèrent tous stupéfaits. Clarke fut de loin la plus étonnée de tous.

Là, juste devant elle, Lexa était accroupie et tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui venait tout juste de naître. Elle avait beau paraître affolée et bien loin de l’assurance qu’elle affichait en temps normal, il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle gardait son petit protégé contre elle malgré ses cris et son agitation. Au final, elle semblait tout aussi étonnée de voir Clarke que la blonde n’était de la voir dans une telle situation.

Elle sursauta lorsqu’Abby, qui était allée récupérer une paire de ciseaux auprès de Jackson, la rejoignit. La chirurgienne coupa le cordon ombilical, puis elle partit à nouveau, laissant Lexa complètement désemparée. Clarke fut incapable de rester où elle était plus longtemps et s’approcha. Elle s’accroupit au côté de Lexa et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur l’enfant.

\- Hey, dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Le bébé faisait des moulinets avec ses petits bras et ne cessaient de crier, mais c’était une bonne chose. Toute cette énergie déployée à pleurer était le signe qu’il était en bonne santé et allait bien.

\- Regarde-toi, bonhomme. Regarde comme tu es beau.

Elle releva la tête vers les parents. Ne sachant pas s’ils étaient déjà au courant, avec une facilité déconcertante et sans buter sur aucun mot, Clarke leur annonça en Trigedasleng qu’ils venaient d’avoir un fils. Un merveilleux sourire éclaira leurs traits. Néanmoins, ils ne semblaient attendre qu’une chose : tenir leur enfant dans leurs bras, peu importe son sexe.

La blonde reporta son attention sur Lexa, et alors celle-ci lui tendit précipitamment le bébé avec un air plus paniqué que jamais.

\- Prends-le. S’il-te-plaît, prends-le.

Clarke fut complètement prise au dépourvu par cette attitude, si bien qu’elle resta immobile, les bras ballants. Mais avant que la Native ait pu à nouveau la supplier, Abby lui prit le petit des mains.

Elle lui essuya rapidement le visage puis l’enroula dans des linges propres avant de l’entourer d’une couverture pour être certaine qu’il n’aurait pas froid. Tout le monde la regardait faire sans un mot et finalement, quand elle se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce, elle les dévisagea d’un air dubitatif.

\- Ce petit a sûrement faim après toutes ces émotions.

Personne ne fit mine de quitter la pièce et elle poussa alors un soupir.

\- Je doute que les parents aient envie que vous assistiez à la tétée, surtout la mère.

Comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir, ils tournèrent tous les talons pour partir. Seul le soigneur resta à la demande de la chirurgienne pour qu’il s’occupe de la traduction et l’aide à s’assurer que la mère et l’enfant allaient bien.

Alors que Clarke et sa compagne étaient prêtes à sortir, Abby les retint :

\- Lexa ?

L’intéressée, mais également la blonde, se retournèrent à l’unisson. Elles affichaient toutes les deux un air étonné et restèrent bouche-bée : c’était la première fois qu’Abby appelait la Commandante par son prénom. Leur réaction n’échappa pas à la mère de Clarke, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et poursuivit comme si de rien n’était :

\- Merci d’être restée. Ce bébé et sa mère vous doivent sûrement la vie.

Sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune fille, Abby vint enfin mettre le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et ses parents purent alors l’admirer à loisir. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et se blottit immédiatement contre la peau chaude et rassurante de Beshla. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche et commença à chercher le sein sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Clarke et Lexa, quant à elle, étaient restées complètement stupéfaites après avoir entendu ce qu’avait dit Abby, aussi cette dernière fut-elle obligée de les regarder avec insistance en se raclant la gorge pour qu’elles se décident enfin à sortir. Les deux jeunes filles se ressaisirent et quittèrent la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elles avec délicatesse.

Quand Clarke se retourna vers sa compagne, elle vit que celle-ci était déjà partie, prête à sortir de la maison, et elle lui emboîta donc le pas pour ne pas se faire semer.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Dès qu’elles étaient arrivées dehors, la Native avait pris la direction de sa propre maison sans dire un mot. La blonde avait vu sans difficulté qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal et elle avait donc préféré se contenter de la suivre sans parler. Ainsi, le trajet s’était fait d’un pas pressé et en silence jusqu’à ce qu’elles arrivent à destination.

A peine rentrée chez elle, Lexa se dirigea vers le salon sans prêter attention à sa compagne ni se préoccuper de qui fermerait derrière elle. Si elle avait été seule, la porte serait sans doute restée ouverte. A nouveau, Clarke ne fit aucun commentaire. La tension était palpable, elle ne voulait pas aggraver les choses.

Elle prit le temps de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau, chose que n’avait pas faite la brune, et seulement après, elle la rejoignit. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce à vivre, elle découvrit Lexa avachie dans un fauteuil où elle s’était sans doute laissée tomber dès qu’elle était arrivée. Elle resta un instant immobile et se contenta de regarder la brune.

\- Lexa ?

Comme elle s’y attendait, elle n’obtint aucune réponse. Le regard de la Native était perdu dans le vague et elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Son coude était appuyé sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil qu’elle occupait et elle passait la main sur le bas de son visage avec des gestes qui traduisaient une certaine nervosité.

Clarke avança de quelques pas pour la rejoindre. Une fois face à elle, elle s’accroupit et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Elle tenta de capter son regard, mais bien vite elle comprit que c’était peine perdue. Lexa semblait complètement déconnectée.

Après avoir dégluti, la blonde prit la parole :

\- Ce bébé est venu au monde et il va bien grâce à toi. Tu peux être fière de toi.

A nouveau, elle n’obtint aucune réponse. Elle-même n’aurait pas su quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela d’ailleurs. Elle cherchait simplement à dire quelque chose pour échapper au trouble causé par la réaction de Lexa qu’elle ne comprenait pas.

Peinée et inquiète de voir sa compagne dans cet état sans même savoir quelle en était la raison, elle tenta à nouveau de la sortir de l’état second dans lequel elle était plongée :

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Une fois encore, seul le silence lui répondit.

Tout à coup, elle se sentait perdue. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre d’où pouvait venir le problème. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu’il y en avait un, c’était évident. Malgré son malaise grandissant, elle essaya de réconforter la brune :

\- Ce bébé est magnifique et grâce à toi, il va bien.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe d’approbation, mais son attitude ne changea pas pour autant. Elle était toujours distante, comme si une paroi invisible les séparait l’une de l’autre et empêchait Clarke de l’atteindre, elle qui était d’habitude la seule à la comprendre et à pouvoir la percer à jour.

Bientôt, elle vit que la Native était au bord des larmes. Cette dernière serra le poing en gardant la main sur le visage et la blonde put voir qu’elle pinçait les lèvres pour tenter au mieux de ne pas craquer. La voir dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur et elle se sentait totalement impuissante.

Croyant comprendre d’où venait le problème, et même si elle avait l’impression que c’était peine perdue, elle essaya une fois de plus de rassurer sa compagne :

\- La situation n’est pas idéale pour une naissance avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment, mais on va tout faire pour lui offrir une belle vie et un bel avenir, d’accord ?

Mais bien vite, elle comprit qu’elle s’était trompée et que l’origine du malaise était toute autre.

\- Lui aussi, il aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant lui.

La brune se tut après ces quelques mots et la fille du Ciel la dévisagea, complètement perdue.

\- Nymen aussi aurait dû avoir cette chance.

Cette fois, Clarke comprit.

Elle avait beau avoir tout fait pour tenir bon et ne rien laisser paraître du tourbillon d’émotions qui faisaient rage en elle, Lexa fut incapable de faire bonne figure plus longtemps.

Sa voix s’était atténuée à la fin de sa phrase jusqu’à se briser, mais cette fois, lorsque Clarke se mit debout et vint immédiatement l’entourer de ses bras, elle craqua complètement. La blonde s’assit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil et serra sa tête contre son torse. Lexa fondit en larmes et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne pour se blottir contre elle.

Enfin, elle autorisait ses sentiments à s’exprimer après avoir passé des jours à les réprimer. Alors que Clarke avait craqué sur l’instant après le massacre et avait évacué toutes ses émotions, elle avait tout fait pour les enfouir et les empêcher de sortir.

Elle comprenait maintenant que c’était inutile et que ses efforts avaient été vains.

\- Je n’ai pas été capable de les protéger, dit-elle entre deux sanglots d’une voix tremblante. J’ai failli à mon devoir, je ne les ai pas protégés comme je devais le faire.

Clarke resta dans un premier temps silencieuse, et Lexa lui en fut reconnaissante.

Elle se contenta de serrer sa tête contre elle en caressant ses cheveux et en déposant de temps à autre des baisers au sommet de son crâne. Bientôt, elle commença à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière pour la calmer et l’apaiser. Les larmes de la Native coulaient librement et à présent, elle ne tentait plus de les retenir. Il était trop tard pour préserver les apparences. De toute façon, elle savait qu’avec Clarke, elle pouvait se laisser aller. Elle savait qu’avec elle, elle ne serait jamais jugée. Sa compagne lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises que des larmes n’étaient pas une marque de faiblesse pour elle, et si elle ne se serait permis ce genre de laisser-aller avec personne d’autre, elle savait qu’à cet instant, en étant seule avec elle, enfin elle pouvait laisser s’exprimer son mal-être.

La situation resta la même pendant de longues minutes qui furent nécessaires pour que les pleurs de Lexa se tarissent. Quand les sanglots se firent moins étouffants et qu’elle put respirer plus facilement, Clarke posa sa joue sur sa tête en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour protéger ton peuple, mais tu ne peux pas parer à toute éventualité, tu me l’as dit toi-même.

Ces paroles, bien qu’elles se veuillent réconfortantes, firent à nouveau couler les larmes sur le visage de la brune. Elle blottit davantage son visage contre Clarke pour tenter d’étouffer les sanglots qui s’étaient une fois de plus emparés d’elle.

\- Tu n’es pas infaillible. Personne ne l’est.

Lexa laissa la nouvelle vague d’abattement qui s’était emparée d’elle la submerger. Ce discours n’avait rien de tendre, mais elle était tout de même reconnaissante envers sa compagne de ne pas l’épargner. Lui mentir n’aurait servi à rien. Elle ne l’aurait pas cru et surtout, à cet instant, elle avait plutôt besoin de quelqu’un pour lui faire accepter la réalité : son peuple avait beau placer tous ses espoirs en elle et lui porter une adoration proche du culte religieux, elle restait humaine. Et comme tout humain, elle pouvait parfois commettre des erreurs.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’essayait plus de retenir ses larmes maintenant, et elles continuèrent donc à couler sans que Clarke ou elle ne tente de les en empêcher. Laisser enfin ses sentiments s’exprimer était aussi douloureux qu’apaisant, et elle ne savait même plus si elle était heureuse de s’être laissée aller ou si elle aurait préféré tout garder à l’intérieur.

Cependant, les mains de sa compagne qui continuaient à passer dans ses cheveux à intervalle régulier l’éloignèrent bientôt de ses tourments. Elle se laissa bercer par ces caresses et envahir par la tendresse que des gestes aussi simples pouvaient lui communiquer.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, elle aurait choisi de rester ainsi pour toujours, entourée de l’amour de celle dont elle partageait les sentiments.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Des heures comme des minutes auraient pu s’écouler quand Lexa bougea enfin. Ses muscles étaient engourdis et elle comprit en ouvrant les yeux qu’elle s’était assoupie, bercée par le balancement de Clarke qui s’était maintenant interrompu. Peut-être était-ce l’arrêt de ce mouvement régulier qui l’avait réveillée ? Quoi qu’il en soit, elle se sentait comme dans du coton.

Elle commença à bouger et ne tarda pas à se redresser. La fille du Ciel la libéra alors de son étreinte protectrice et posa les yeux sur elle pour observer sa réaction. La brune avait déjà été en meilleure forme, mais elle semblait plus apaisée que cela n’était le cas plus tôt. Rien d’étonnant à cela puisqu’elle venait de passer presque une heure à dormir.

Après quelques instants qui furent nécessaires pour que Lexa retrouve complètement ses esprits et que cette étrange sensation qu’elle avait ressentie au réveil la quitte, elle rendit son regard à sa compagne. Cette dernière lui sourit timidement et ce fut presque par réflexe qu’elle y répondit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la blonde.

\- Mieux que tout à l’heure. Merci.

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Tu l’as déjà fait à vrai dire.

Sur ce, le silence s’installa.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Clarke prit les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes. Ce geste avait été un automatisme. Sans doute voulait-elle la réconforter en voyant qu’elle était encore secouée par les derniers événements. Mais tout ce qu’elle gagna au final, fut une douleur vive qui se rappela à elle. Si elle avait pu l’oublier au cours de la dernière heure, cette fois, elle lui fit serrer les dents pour ne pas lâcher une plainte.

Cette réaction n’échappa pas à Lexa qui baissa immédiatement les yeux et alors, ils s’écarquillèrent.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

Si elle ne l’avait pas fait plus tôt, cette fois, Clarke retira ses mains et les ramena vers elle. Elle ne tenta pas de les cacher, c’était inutile maintenant, mais elle ne les laissa pas à la portée de sa compagne pour autant.

Un silence pesant s’abattit.

La brune ne comprenait pas comment un tel détail – qui n’en était à vrai dire pas vraiment un – avait pu lui échapper. Elle supposa que les émotions qui l’avaient submergée récemment, d’abord la panique due à l’accouchement, puis sa perte totale de sang-froid lorsqu’elle avait fondu en larmes, étaient la cause de son inattention, car elle ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu passer à côté de cela. En temps normal, un tel changement l’aurait immédiatement frappée.

Alors qu’elle n’avait d’abord pas répondu à la question qui lui avait été posée et qu’elle était silencieuse depuis de longues secondes, la fille du Ciel se décida finalement à parler :

\- Tu sais très bien ce que c’est.

\- Tout comme tu sais que ce n’était pas réellement ma question.

Sur ce, elles se fixèrent l’une et l’autre avant que Clarke ne détourne le regard.

\- Je peux voir ?

Surprise, la blonde reporta son attention sur sa compagne. Elle la dévisagea, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle était sérieuse, et finalement, elle lui tendit ses mains, paumes ouvertes.

Cette fois, Lexa n’écarquilla pas les yeux, mais un certain étonnement put tout de même se lire sur ses traits. Elle ne s’était pas trompée, ce qu’elle avait vu sur les mains de Clarke était bien un tatouage. Et pas n’importe lequel.

Un arbre entouré d’un cercle était maintenant encré sur sa peau, dans le creux de ses paumes. Le style avait été épuré pour simplifier la réalisation, mais le dessin n’en était pas moins fin et soigné. Mais si ce tatouage était déjà très réussi, il sortait en plus de l’ordinaire. Sa particularité résidait dans le fait qu’il avait été coupé en deux parties égales : chaque moitié du dessin était située sur une paume et le symbole n’était véritablement complet que lorsque Clarke collait la tranche de ses deux mains. La Native en resta ébahie.

La peau était encore à vif et elle savait que la blonde l’avait fait faire dans la journée puisqu’elle ne l’avait pas le matin même. Par conséquent, elle prit toutes les précautions du monde et saisit délicatement les mains de sa compagne pour les tirer vers elle et ainsi mieux voir. Mais même si elle avait pris soin de ne pas toucher la zone qui avait été tatouée, Clarke laissa échapper une plainte et la brune lâcha alors aussitôt prise. Elle la regarda ramener à nouveau ses mains vers elle et la dévisagea avec un air d’incompréhension. Plutôt que de parler, la fille du Ciel lui montra ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction.

En gardant ses mains collées l’une à l’autre, elle les releva pour en présenter le dos à sa compagne. C’est alors que cette dernière comprit : l’autre face des mains de la jeune fille était également tatouée. Cependant, s’il s’agissait également d’un arbre, cette fois ses branches étaient dépourvues de feuilles et semblaient plus frêles, comme prêtes à se casser à tout instant.

Lexa observa le dessin quelques instant avant de finalement relever les yeux vers Clarke.

\- Quand l’as-tu fait ?

\- Cette après-midi.

\- Alors quand Titus est venu te chercher tu-

\- Je venais d’arriver ici, la coupa la blonde. J’avais quitté Niylah depuis peu.

La Native se raidit quelque peu à l’entente de ce prénom, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

\- Aden m’a dit que tu devais donner une leçon aux Candidats en fin d’après-midi. Tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas être en retard.

La brune voulut protester, car elle savait parfaitement que sa compagne était en train d‘essayer d’échapper à cette conversation. Mais dans le fond, elle avait raison : Titus n’approuvait déjà pas leur relation, si elle arrivait en retard et qu’il apprenait que c’était parce qu’elle avait tenu à rester avec Clarke pour obtenir les explications qu’elle voulait, il risquait de ne pas apprécier. De plus, elle mettait un point d’honneur à être toujours ponctuelle. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu’elle se leva du fauteuil.

Elle réajusta son manteau et son épaulière puis lança un regard à la blonde.

\- Nous en parlerons à mon retour.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus était prête à parler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je tiens à ce que nous ayons cette discussion. Et puis… Je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu as choisi ce motif.

Il n’y avait aucune amertume dans sa voix, seulement une curiosité simple et sincère. Clarke déglutit difficilement en imaginant la réaction qu’aurait la brune lorsqu’elle lui expliquerait ce que représentait ce tatouage.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, loin de son appréhension, lorsque sa compagne se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réagir et répondre, mais ce baiser, bien que bref, fut tendre.

\- A tout à l’heure, chuchota Lexa lorsqu’elle se sépara de la blonde.

Cette dernière répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire.

La Commandante sortit de la pièce et quitta la maison et une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière elle, Clarke se laissa glisser depuis l’accoudoir où elle était toujours assise pour s’installer dans le fauteuil en lui-même. Elle s’affaissa et poussa un profond soupir, déjà crispée rien qu’à l’idée de la conversation qu’elle aurait avec sa compagne à son retour.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke sursauta quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Le bruit produit n'avait pas été très fort, mais il avait été suffisant pour la tirer du sommeil léger où elle était tombée peu de temps après le départ de sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil où elle était assise et la fatigue avait finalement eu raison d'elle après qu'elle soit restée plongée dans ses pensées pendant un long moment.

Elle se redressa puis se frotta les yeux pour tenter d’en chasser les dernières marques de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, elle vit Lexa à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés et en train de la regarder.

\- Tu aurais dû aller te coucher. Tu aurais mieux dormi dans le lit et au moins, je ne t'aurais pas réveillée.

\- Je ne me suis pas sentie m'endormir.

La brune quitta le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée et s'avança vers Clarke. Lorsqu'elle fut devant elle, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par sa sieste improvisée et dégagea son visage de quelques mèches rebelles, puis elle se pencha vers elle et déposa un bref baiser sur son front avant de se redresser. La blonde releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Elles échangèrent un regard avant que la Native prenne l'une des mains de sa compagne dans les siennes et ne baisse les yeux sur le tatouage qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau quand Lexa reporta son attention sur Clarke. Elle vit que celle-ci avait les lèvres pincées et semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Ta mère l'a vu ?

\- Je ne pense pas, sinon tu l'aurais entendue me faire la leçon.

\- Elle me semble être observatrice pourtant.

\- Je ne connais personne qui soit plus observateur que toi, pourtant tu n'as rien vu avant qu'on soit ici, fit remarquer la blonde.

La Native ne répondit pas mais hocha discrètement la tête tout en baissant les yeux vers le tatouage. Elle retourna les mains de Clarke pour en observer le dos, puis de nouveau la paume. Après avoir longuement détaillé du regard le motif tracé à l'encre noire en le caressant délicatement du bout des doigts pour ne pas faire mal à sa compagne, la brune releva la tête et plongea ses iris verts dans le bleu azur qui était rivé sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Clarke soutint son regard mais resta silencieuse. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à lui répondre, Lexa adopta un ton plus doux que précédemment :

\- Rien ne t'oblige à me le dire. Ce tatouage a sans doute une signification importante pour toi, mais tu n'es pas obligée de la partager si tu-

\- C'est un arbre de vie.

La brune resta muette face à cette explication pour le moins succincte et attendit que sa compagne développe.

\- Ce dessin symbolise la force de la vie, ses origines et son développement. Il existe depuis très longtemps et il a été utilisé dans de nombreuses cultures. Et de l'autre côté...

Tout en parlant, Clarke retourna ses mains pour en présenter le dos à la Native. Un symbole semblable y avait été dessiné, à la différence près que cette fois, les branches étaient totalement dénudées. Elles ne portaient aucune feuille et paraissaient bien plus fragiles. L'arbre avait perdu toute sa robustesse et semblait prêt à s'effondrer à la moindre intempérie, si bien qu'il était évident qu'il était mort.

La blonde ne poursuivit pas ses explications. Les mots auraient été superflus, la signification de ce dessin étant évidente et donnant tout son sens au tatouage dans sa globalité.

Lexa observa longuement les lignes tracées. Pendant plus d'une minute, elle tourna et retourna les mains de la fille du Ciel, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour prendre une telle décision aussi précipitamment. Toutefois, son expression neutre indiquait que ce n'était certainement pas réellement ce qu'elle pensait.

Clarke restait silencieuse mais commençait à sentir l'appréhension la gagner. Elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter l'attitude de sa compagne et à savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de cette décision si soudaine et qui, elle le savait, pouvait paraitre irréfléchie.

Pourtant, la brune ne fit pas durer son calvaire plus longtemps.

Elle releva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens avant de parler d'une voix calme et posée :

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi ça ?

La fille du Ciel fut prise au dépourvu par à une telle question. Dans un premier temps, elle s'y attendait. Mais face à l'absence de réaction de la part de Lexa, elle avait cru qu'elle la sermonnerait plus qu'elle n'approuverait son choix comme elle le faisait en cherchant ainsi à comprendre. Il lui fallut donc quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et répondre :

\- La vie peut être préservée ou détruite. Nous pouvons un jour décider de prendre la vie de quelqu’un pour une raison ou pour une autre, et le lendemain mettre un enfant au monde comme tu l’as fait aujourd’hui. Étant donné la situation actuelle, chacun de nous risque d'être tôt ou tard confronté à ce choix. Mais pour des dirigeants comme toi et moi, ce choix doit être fait presque quotidiennement.

La brune resta silencieuse et hocha une fois de plus la tête en observant le tatouage. Puis elle regarda sa compagne et prit la parole à son tour :

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu ferais certainement un tatouage mais que tu ne savais pas encore ce que ce serait. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée ?

\- Aden, répondit la blonde sans hésiter. La conversation que j'ai eue avec lui ce matin a fait écho avec certaines choses auxquelles j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de réfléchir plus d'une fois.

La Native sembla surprise. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, et elle le confirma rapidement :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu’en te poussant à passer la matinée avec Aden et les autres Candidats, je t’inciterais à faire ton premier tatouage sans en parler à personne.

Bien que cette remarque aurait pu passer pour un reproche, le ton léger de Lexa rassura Clarke qui alla jusqu'à sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas énervée alors ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu trouves mon choix judicieux, que ce soit pour le fait de me faire tatouer, ou pour le dessin et sa signification.

\- Au contraire. Choisir de faire un tatouage comme ceux que nous arborons est le meilleur moyen de montrer ta volonté d'unir nos peuples. Pour ce qui est de la signification, je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir.

La blonde resta silencieuse mais interrogea sa compagne du regard et cette dernière s'empressa de lui expliquer :

\- C'est un tatouage parfait pour _Wanheda_.

Clarke regarda ses mains, comme si tout à coup elle ne se souvenait plus du dessin qui s’y trouvait. Elle observa longuement le tracé avant de prononcer un unique mot à voix basse :

_\- Wanheda_...

Après encore quelques instants, elle releva les yeux vers Lexa et les planta dans les siens.

\- Un tatouage pour symboliser mon titre... Comme celui que tu as dans le dos.

\- Exactement.

A la surprise de Clarke, la Commandante ne sembla pas en être ravie, bien au contraire. Alors qu’elle-même voyait là un point commun, quelque chose qu’elles pourraient partager, de toute évidence la brune ne percevait pas cela de la même façon.

\- Tu dis que tu n’es pas énervée, mais cette initiative n’a pas l’air de te plaire non plus, osa la fille du Ciel.

Lexa se crispa et ses mâchoires se contractèrent, faisant ainsi ressortir les muscles de son visage. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus reconnut cette expression sans mal et sut alors que sa compagne aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s’expliquer. Pourtant, elle comptait bien comprendre la raison d’une telle réaction.

La Native fixa longuement la blonde du regard et son expression était sombre et sérieuse lorsqu’elle prit la parole :

\- Ce tatouage symbolise ton titre comme tu l’as dit, mais c’est précisément pour cette raison qu’il est lourd à porter. J’en sais quelque chose.

A cet instant, Clarke comprit pourquoi Lexa avait tout à coup affiché un air si grave. Consciente que sa compagne disait cela parce qu’elle se préoccupait d’elle et non parce qu’elle pensait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû faire ce tatouage, elle ne put toutefois s’empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle se sentait tout à coup comme une enfant qui aurait pris une décision sur un coup de tête pour satisfaire un caprice sans réfléchir un seul instant.

Elle sentit une main la saisir par le menton avec douceur et lui faire relever la tête. Quand elle regarda devant elle, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lexa et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la forêt vert émeraude qu’elle y trouva. Cependant, la honte et la gêne qui l’avaient gagnée ne la quittèrent pas pour autant.

\- Je suis persuadée que ce choix était réfléchi, la rassura la brune sur un ton doux. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser ni à t’en vouloir d’avoir fait ce tatouage, c’est ton choix et personne n’a le droit de te juger. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, je te le dis parce que je veux être sûre que tu as bien compris quelle est l’importance et la portée d’un tel tatouage pour nous, les Natifs. Dans notre culture, faire ce genre de tatouage n’est pas anodin. Cela signifie que nous acceptons entièrement notre fonction et que nous sommes prêts à nous y vouer corps et âme. Porter un tel symbole sur ta peau signifie que tu es déterminée à accomplir ton devoir quel qu’en soit le prix.

\- Je le suis.

Cette réponse avait fusé sans la moindre hésitation, si bien que Clarke elle-même en fut surprise. La Native la dévisagea longuement, les yeux plantés dans les siens, sans cligner une seule fois des paupières. Quand elle parla, ce fut d’une voix calme et profonde.

\- Tu as conscience qu’encrer ton titre et ta fonction sur ta peau implique que tu te donnes tout entière à ton peuple ?

Clarke prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

Elle détourna brièvement le regard, comme pour se concerter avec elle-même, et lorsqu’elle le riva à nouveau sur Lexa, c’était avec une détermination que cette dernière n’avait encore jamais vue sur ses traits.

\- Je suis prête à toujours faire ce qu’il faudra pour le bien de notre peuple.

\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à me laisser mourir ou même à me tuer toi-même si c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire pour notre peuple ?

Cette question avait surgi sans prévenir et laissa Clarke complètement désemparée. Elle resta muette, incapable de donner une réponse alors qu’elle avait tout juste assimilé ce que venait de lui demander Lexa. Elle était sur le point de prendre la parole, bien qu’elle sente sa voix lui échapper, quand la brune la pressa :

\- Réponds à ma question. Serais-tu prête à sacrifier ma vie ou celle de n’importe quel être cher si c’était ce qu’il fallait faire ?

La fille du Ciel était fébrile et plusieurs secondes furent donc nécessaires pour qu’elle se ressaisisse. Non sans difficulté, elle avala sa salive malgré sa gorge serrée et put ensuite parler :

\- Je l’ai déjà fait. J’ai tué Finn de mes propres mains pour sauver mon peuple.

Le ton employé par la jeune fille avait été amer et exprimait une certaine rancœur. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, mais ses yeux étaient tout à coup devenus plus brillants et ce constat fit serrer les dents à Lexa. Pourtant, sa réponse n’en fut pas moins brusque et directe :

\- Tu as tué Finn pour lui éviter la torture, pas pour sauver ton peuple.

Elle n’eut aucun mal à voir qu’elle venait de blesser sa compagne avec ces quelques mots, et elle s’empressa donc de s’expliquer :

\- Je ne cherche pas à amoindrir la force et le courage qu’il t’a fallu pour le faire ni même à nier ta douleur. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que lorsque tu as tué Finn, c’était pour le sauver lui et non ton peuple. Etant donné la situation, il était déjà condamné.

\- Il était condamné par _ta_ faute, répliqua vivement Clarke d’un ton plein de reproche. Tu m’as obligée à le tuer.

\- Tout comme tu m’as obligée à tuer Gustus.

\- Il a failli faire tuer Raven ! s’emporta la jeune fille. Et il t’a menti !

\- Il l’a fait pour me protéger, répondit calmement la brune.

\- Et pour ça il était prêt à sacrifier la vie d’une innocente, la vie de mon amie. Il méritait de mourir !

\- Tout comme Finn, lança la Native d’un ton cette fois bien plus sec.

La blonde ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul face à de telles paroles.

En quelques secondes, la conversation avait dérivé sur un tout autre sujet et une tension palpable s’était installée. A présent, les deux jeunes filles se fixaient l’une et l’autre sans ciller. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux droites, l’expression fermée, bien que le choc soit plus visible chez Clarke que chez Lexa.

Alors que le silence régnait depuis de longues secondes, la guerrière le brisa :

\- Le jour où j’ai cru que vous aviez tenté de m’empoisonner, je t’ai posé une question à laquelle tu n’as jamais répondu.

La fille du Ciel resta muette et attendit qu’elle poursuive.

\- Quand tu as transpercé le corps de Finn avec ce poignard, n’aurais-tu pas souhaité que ce soit le mien ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, répliqua la jeune fille aux yeux bleus dans l’instant.

\- Je veux te l’entendre dire.

\- A quoi bon ?

\- J’ai besoin que tu le dises.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça va changer ?

Clarke avait à nouveau haussé la voix, mais elle retrouva rapidement son calme. Son ton resta sec et cassant, mais elle parla à un volume décent lorsqu’elle continua :

\- Oui, c’est vrai, j’aurais voulu que ce soit toi plutôt que lui. J’aurais voulu te tuer toi et que lui, il vive. Et si tu veux tout savoir, pendant les trois mois que j’ai passés seule, pas un jour ne s’est écoulé sans que je ne rêve de te tuer de mes propres mains. Mais parce qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps, la chose que je souhaitais le plus au monde était de te voir morte, tu crois qu’aujourd’hui je pourrais sacrifier ta vie sans ciller ?

Lexa resta muette face à cette question qui n’attendait pas de réponse.

Un silence de plomb s’abattit, tellement parfait qu’on aurait pu entendre les innombrables émotions qui s’entrechoquaient à l’intérieur de Clarke à cet instant. Celle-ci était parvenue à conserver une expression impassible jusqu’à maintenant, mais son visage crispé témoignait de l’effort nécessaire que cela lui demandait.

\- J’ai déjà fait de nombreux sacrifices, mais j’en ferai encore s’il le faut, même si je connais maintenant la douleur que cela provoque.

Elle serra brusquement les poings au moment où elle termina sa phrase. Ses phalanges blanchirent rapidement, et alors Lexa se crispa. Il était évident que la blonde était en train de se planter les ongles dans les paumes en serrant à ce point, et ce geste qui aurait été douloureux pour n’importe qui, l’était sans doute d’autant plus pour elle étant donné que sa peau avait été récemment malmenée et qu’elle était donc enflammée. Sans réfléchir, la Native approcha et lui saisit les mains pour la faire cesser, mais alors Clarke se déroba et recula d’un pas. Toutefois, elle ouvrit les mains pour stopper la brûlure qu’elle avait elle-même provoquée.

\- J’ai besoin d’être seule un moment, dit-elle d’une voix neutre.

\- Clarke, je ne voulais pas-

\- Je porterai ce tatouage tout comme je porte le poids de ma fonction, l’interrompit la fille du Ciel. Mais diriger est une chose qui se fait seul, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Je l’ai compris depuis longtemps.

Sur ce, Clarke recula encore de quelques pas. Elle lança un dernier regard à la brune qui ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux, puis elle lui tourna finalement le dos et prit la direction de son atelier où elle s’enferma sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, pressée de trouver un peu de calme et de solitude.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Piégée au cœur de la nuit, Lexa ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il lui fallait toujours du temps pour s’endormir et ses nuits n’étaient jamais longues, mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Elle resterait éveillée tant qu’elle ne serait pas fixée : elle avait besoin de savoir si Clarke l’avait définitivement rejetée ou si elle avait seulement besoin de s’isoler.

Elle n’avait pas osé venir la déranger pour lui proposer de manger, mais elle lui avait tout de même préparé un repas qu’elle avait laissé à la cuisine au cas où elle aurait faim. Elle-même n’avait rien mangé, et quand elle était revenue plus tard, rien n’avait bougé.

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées depuis que Clarke était partie se réfugier dans son atelier après leur conversation pour le moins houleuse, et elle n’en était toujours pas sortie. Lexa aurait voulu lui laisser la tranquillité dont elle avait de toute évidence besoin, mais elle ne pouvait plus tenir.

Elle quitta la chambre et descendit les marches sans faire le moindre bruit. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle se dirigea vers l’atelier et se posta devant la pièce. La lumière des bougies filtrait sous la porte, signe que la fille du Ciel s’y trouvait toujours. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne dormait pas. Dans le doute, Lexa ne voulut pas frapper, de peur de la réveiller. Mais elle ne pouvait pas entrer sans s’annoncer, surtout après être arrivée aussi silencieusement, sans donner le moindre indice de sa présence. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, elle gratta doucement contre la porte, puis elle attendit patiemment. Elle n’obtint aucune réponse et en déduisit donc que la blonde dormait. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle ouvrit la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit Clarke assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte, les jambes repliées contre son torse et les bras agrippés autour de celles-ci. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, figé sur un point invisible.

Elle qui arborait toujours un air fier et assuré en temps normal, elle paraissait soudain terriblement vulnérable dans cette position.

Le chevalet, la table où reposait tout le matériel de dessin, et le tabouret haut, qui se trouvaient en temps normal au centre de la pièce, avaient été écartés. La pièce semblait vide ainsi. Des récipients avaient été éparpillés un peu partout, posés à même le sol. Ils contenaient différentes couleurs, mais elles étaient majoritairement sombres, mis à part un vert éclatant.

Lexa resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte sans que la blonde ne lui adresse le moindre regard. Finalement, elle se décida à avancer lentement vers sa compagne, non sans hésitation. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s’y opposer et elle continua donc à s’approcher, avec plus d’assurance cette fois. Une fois à côté d’elle, elle s’arrêta et la regarda dans l’espoir qu’elle pose enfin les yeux sur elle. Mais Clarke n’en fit rien.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts était sur le point de prendre la parole, mais avant cela, elle porta son regard dans la direction vers laquelle était dirigé celui de la blonde. Dès qu’elle vit ce qu’elle fixait depuis qu’elle était arrivée, elle se figea instantanément et écarquilla les yeux.

Le mur face auquel elle était, qui était à l’origine fait de pierres laissées à nu, se trouvait maintenant recouvert dans son entièreté d’une immense fresque. Elle retrouva les couleurs qu’elle avait vues dans les bols posés par terre et qui avaient été utilisées pour créer un portrait. Lexa resta bouche bée et ne put qu’admirer ce qu’il lui était donné de voir.

Elle avait reconnu au premier coup d’œil la personne qui avait été dessinée, mais surtout, elle avait immédiatement fait l’analogie avec une autre peinture : ce portrait présentait une ressemblance troublante avec celui que son frère avait réalisé bien des années auparavant et qui se trouvait à présent dans les souterrains de la bibliothèque.

La position était à peu de chose près la même. Les couleurs étaient semblables puisqu’on retrouvait le vert des iris qui se détachait des différentes teintes de gris et de noir et constituait ainsi la seule couleur vive.

Cependant, la brune paraissait plus âgée que sur le portrait réalisé par son frère. L’autre différence majeure résidait en son sourire : alors que Milo avait choisi de le dessiner large et presque rieur, celui que Clarke avait peint était bien plus discret, à tel point qu’il en était presque imperceptible. Ce sourire-ci était à vrai dire plus réaliste que celui de l’œuvre dont était visiblement inspirée celle-ci.

Lexa avait toujours aimé celui qu’avait dessiné son frère, bien qu’il ne soit jamais réellement apparu sur son visage. Mais celui qu’elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant lui plaisait par son réalisme et sa sincérité. C’était le sourire qu’elle offrait à quelques rares privilégiés. En vérité, actuellement, Clarke était sans doute la seule à pouvoir se vanter de l’avoir déjà vu. Les sourires qu’elle lui réservait étaient bien souvent aussi discrets que celui du portrait qu’elle était en train d’admirer, mais ils étaient toujours sincères.

Toute la beauté de ce portrait résidait en ce sourire simple et fidèle à la réalité. Clarke n’avait pas tenté de rivaliser avec le dessin de Milo, elle s’en était seulement inspirée et avait créé sa propre version. Elle avait peint avec la sincérité et la spontanéité qui lui étaient propres, et le résultat était stupéfiant.

L’œuvre était saisissante, que ce soit par sa taille impressionnante ou par son réalisme époustouflant, et elle laissa Lexa étourdie et désemparée.

Soudain, elle se sentait minuscule.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, immobile, en train d’admirer ce portrait dont elle était sûre qu’elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Elle ne fut ramenée à la réalité qu’au moment où elle sentit la brûlure des larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux et menaçaient de la submerger. C’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle se rappela qu’elle n’était pas seule et que l’artiste qui avait réalisé cette œuvre se trouvait juste à côté d’elle.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à parler, elle n’en eut pas le temps et fut prise de court.

\- Le sourire n’est pas aussi lumineux que celui qu’avait fait ton frère, mais c’est le sourire que j’ai l’habitude de voir sur ton visage. Je ne voulais pas en dessiner un autre. Tu souris rarement c’est vrai, mais c’est ce qui rend ces moments si particuliers. C’est parce qu’ils sont rares que tes sourires sont si précieux à mes yeux. Mais même si je ne vois pas souvent ce sourire, je ne veux pas le perdre pour autant.

En tournant la tête vers Clarke, Lexa s’aperçut qu’elle était tout comme elle au bord des larmes. Une seconde après que la brune ait posé les yeux sur elle, la fille du Ciel lui rendit son regard. Le silence s’était installé mais ne dura pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

La voix de la blonde avait été tremblante sur ces quelques mots et la Native sentit alors son cœur se serrer.

Sans réfléchir et sans la moindre hésitation, Lexa s’avança vers Clarke.

Elle ne se préoccupait plus de savoir si elle lui en voulait ou pas à cause de ce qu’elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de savoir si oui ou non elle souhaitait qu’elle soit avec elle. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de savoir si elle pouvait se permettre de s’approcher ainsi.

Elle savait.

Elle avait la certitude que Clarke avait précisément besoin de sa présence à ses côtés à cet instant.

Et ce dont elle avait besoin elle, c’était de tout faire pour faire disparaître les larmes qui n’auraient jamais dû se trouver dans les yeux de celle qu’elle aimait.

Elle franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore et s’assit précipitamment à côté d’elle contre le mur. Dès que la brune fut près d’elle, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus se rapprocha et se blottit contre elle. Ses bras entourèrent son cou et elle nicha son visage dans ses cheveux alors qu’un premier sanglot secouait son corps. La Native passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et la serra contre elle.

D’une voix étouffée par les sanglots, Clarke parvint tout de même à parler :

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et notre peuple. Rien que d’y penser, je suis complètement pétrifiée. Ça me terrifie. Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose puisse me faire peur et mal à ce point. Si je devais choisir je choisirais notre peuple, je te le jure. Mais…

Sa voix faiblit face à un sanglot qui l’empêcha de continuer.

\- Je sais, chuchota Lexa en faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses propres larmes et en caressant doucement le dos de la blonde pour tenter de la calmer.

\- Je choisirais notre peuple, mais ça me détruirait. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à ça et continuer à avancer.

\- Il le faudrait pourtant. Ton peuple passe avant tout, tu ne peux pas les abandonner, quelles que soient les circonstances.

La fille du Ciel demeura silencieuse. Elle resta dans la même position et sa compagne continua à lui caresser le dos d’une main, bien qu’elle sache ce geste inutile.

Après quelques instants, la blonde prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de faire tous ces sacrifices pour eux ? Au final, nous n’avons droit qu’à des reproches. A chaque fois que j’ai cru prendre la bonne décision, ou du moins celle qui paraissait la meilleure, quelqu’un m’a dit que j’avais fait une erreur.

\- C’est ce que signifie diriger : nous faisons toujours de notre mieux, mais il y aura toujours quelqu’un pour nous dire que ce n’est pas assez.

Le silence fit écho à ces paroles.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé après cela.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent serrées l’une contre l’autre dans l’espoir que ce moment dure éternellement et que jamais rien ne vienne troubler la fragile quiétude de cet instant hors du temps. Petit à petit, les pleurs et les sanglots de Clarke devinrent plus discrets jusqu’à cesser totalement. Mais même après cela, elles ne bougèrent pas.

Ce ne fut qu’après de longues minutes que Lexa remua doucement. Elle sentait la fille du Ciel se détendre progressivement et ses muscles se relâcher, signe qu’elle ne tarderait pas à s’endormir. Préférant ne pas avoir à la réveiller plus tard, elle se sépara d’elle avec précaution pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Viens te coucher, murmura-t-elle en s’éloignant.

La blonde ne dit rien mais hocha faiblement la tête pour approuver.

Soutenue par la guerrière, elle se mit debout. Elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble et montèrent ensuite à l’étage, Lexa en tête. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, elle fit entrer sa compagne en premier et referma la porte derrière elle. Après quoi, elle la guida jusqu’au lit et l’incita à s’y asseoir.

Pas un mot n’avait été échangé depuis qu’elles avaient quitté l’atelier.

La brune passa dans la salle de bains. Elle en ressortit après quelques instants, un linge à la main, et rejoignit sa compagne. Elle se plaça face à elle et lui saisit délicatement le menton pour lui faire relever la tête de façon à pouvoir tamponner son visage avec le tissu qu’elle avait imbibé d’eau froide. Clarke fut surprise par ce contact mais s’en réjouit. Elle savait que ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage bouffi d’avoir pleuré, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. De plus, la fraîcheur lui permettrait de se calmer et de retrouver ses esprits.

Après avoir longuement profité des attentions de la Native, la fille du Ciel lui prit délicatement le linge des mains lorsqu’elle se sentit mieux. Tout comme elle l’avait fait avec elle, elle prit son menton à une main pour ne pas qu’elle bouge. Lentement et avec précaution, elle passa le tissu sur son visage pour le laver et en retirer les peintures de guerre qui l’assombrissaient. Elle prit soin de n’en laisser aucune trace et une fois sa tâche terminée, elle la lâcha.

Lexa, qui avait fermé les yeux pour la laisser la démaquiller, les ouvrit à nouveau. Dès que ses paupières ses levèrent, ses iris trouvèrent ceux de sa compagne et ne les quittèrent plus. Elles se regardèrent l’une et l’autre pendant un temps qu’aucune n’aurait pu estimer. Qu’il était bon de ressentir cette connexion qui s’établissait entre elles avec une facilité déconcertante dans chacun de ces moments.

Sans jamais que leurs regards ne se séparent, Lexa prit la parole :

\- Je serai toujours avec toi. Dans cette vie, ou dans la suivante.

Clarke se surprit à ne pas répondre qu’elle ne croyait pas en la réincarnation. En temps normal, quand la Native disait de telles choses, elle ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer qu’elle n’avait pas les même croyances qu’elle, et même qu’elle n’en avait aucune. Mais pour la première fois, elle l’envia : elle aurait souhaité croire elle aussi en une vie après celle-ci. Malheureusement, pour elle, la mort était une fin et non un recommencement comme le pensait la plupart des Natifs.

Elles se regardaient toujours dans les yeux et rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce contact visuel.

\- Fais en sorte de rester le plus longtemps possible dans cette vie.

Cette remarque qui ne se voulait pourtant pas humoristique fit naître un discret sourire sur le visage de Lexa. Un sourire semblable à celui qu’avait dessiné Clarke seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

La brune s’approcha de sa compagne et s’appuya sur le matelas avec ses mains pour venir l’embrasser. L’autre jeune fille accueillit ce baiser avec plaisir et y répondit immédiatement. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de la Native pour la tirer plus près d’elle et ensuite l’inciter à s’allonger au-dessus d’elle lorsqu’elle se laissa basculer en arrière.

Après s’être débarrassée de la majorité de leurs habits, elles se glissèrent sous les draps en gardant seulement leurs sous-vêtements. Elles s’endormirent blotties l’une contre l’autre, leurs bras entourés autour de leurs corps, en s’embrassant et en se murmurant des mots doux à l’oreille pour tenter de chasser toutes les incertitudes de l’avenir et tous les dangers qui menaçaient de les séparer à tout instant.

Pour une nuit au moins, elles voulaient croire que leur bonheur et la paix leur seraient un jour accessibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai publié des photos de référence pour le tatouage de Clarke sur tumblr : loulouche-fanfictions . tumblr . com


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce petit retard. Je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance donc à partir de maintenant j'écris au fur et à mesure, donc pas simple de publier en temps et en heure. Je vais reprendre la fac jeudi et cette année je reprends (ENFIN) le basket. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je risque d'avoir peu de temps... Je vais continuer à écrire, mais je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais avancer. Je vous tiendrai au courant, mais il est possible que je ne publie plus aussi souvent.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Une dizaine de jours s’était écoulée depuis que Clarke et ses amis étaient arrivés à Polis. Le Peuple du Ciel s’habituait petit à petit à son nouveau cadre de vie, les habitants de la capitale étaient plus ou moins accueillants mais tous faisaient en sorte d’intégrer leurs nouveaux voisins, et la routine commençait à s’installer.

Depuis que la Commandante était revenue, le Dôme accueillait quotidiennement des réunions, et maintenant que la dirigeante du _Skaikru_ était elle aussi présente, elles étaient plus animées que jamais. Lexa avait tenté de tenir Clarke à l’écart de ces rencontres, mais comme elle s’y attendait, la blonde n’avait rien voulu entendre et n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête.

Ainsi, cela faisait une semaine que l’on parlait de politique, de stratégie, de plans de bataille, et de tout autre sujet qui touchait de près ou de loin à l’attaque à venir qui serait dirigée contre Arkadia et qu’il était urgent d’organiser et de mettre au point.

Au milieu de tous ces préparatifs et de cette planification qui présentait de nombreux problèmes qui n’avaient pas encore trouvé de solution, des séances d’entraînement avaient lieu depuis quelques jours pour enseigner aux Natifs comment se servir d’armes à feu. La discussion avec la Commandante et Titus avait été longue et laborieuse, mais ils s’étaient finalement laissé convaincre et avaient accepté. Les matinées étaient donc désormais dédiées à un apprentissage accéléré de façon à ce qu’un maximum de guerriers soit en mesure d’utiliser les armes propres au Peuple du Ciel, ce qui présenterait un atout non négligeable le moment venu.

Mais pour l’heure, Clarke était encore lovée dans la douce chaleur apportée par le corps de Lexa et que les draps et les fourrures conservaient pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle s’était réveillée un peu plus tôt puis rendormie, et à présent, elle se trouvait dans un demi-sommeil qui l’empêchait de distinguer ses songes de la réalité, si bien que lorsqu’elle sentit une main glisser sur son ventre, elle crut qu’elle était en train de rêver. Elle remua légèrement mais n’y prêta pas attention et se retourna pour trouver une position plus confortable et se rendormir.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’une autre main ne vienne dégager son cou des cheveux qui s’y trouvaient. Ce furent ensuite deux lèvres pulpeuses qui papillonnèrent de doux baisers sur sa peau. Cette fois, Clarke fut complètement réveillée et comprit alors qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un rêve.

Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais quand ce fut fait, elle marmonna quelques mots :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- L’heure de se lever.

\- Je suis sûre qu’il ne fait même pas encore jour.

\- Ce n’est pas un critère, nous sommes en hiver, les nuits sont longues.

\- Et c’est justement pour ça qu’en hiver, on dort plus.

Sur ce, la fille du Ciel resta dos à sa compagne mais se cala plus confortablement contre elle. Cependant, un grognement contrarié s’échappa de sa gorge quand la brune cessa ses baisers.

\- Lève-toi, dit cette dernière d’un ton doux.

\- Mais le jour n’est même pas encore levé, se plaignit Clarke.

\- Le ciel commence à devenir plus clair, c’est suffisant pour que tu voies.

\- Pour que je vois quoi ? s’impatienta la blonde en tirant les fourrures sur elle pour couvrir sa tête.

Lexa ne put retenir un sourire face à cette attitude enfantine. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et se colla contre elle avant de nicher son visage dans son cou pour la chatouiller avec sa respiration.

\- Lève-toi et tu verras.

\- Il fait froid, marmonna la plus jeune d’une voix étouffée par les draps.

\- Alors prends une fourrure avec toi et viens voir ce que j’ai à te montrer, chuchota Lexa à son oreille.

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux bleus en poussant un soupir agacé, mais la Native sut qu’elle avait gagné quand elle la sentit bouger. Elle la libéra de son étreinte et sortit du lit la première.

Avec des mouvements encore engourdis par le sommeil dont elle venait juste de sortir, Clarke se mit assise sur le bord du matelas. Elle se mit une fourrure sur le dos et s’enroula dedans pour s’isoler le plus possible de l’air ambiant. Mais dès qu’elle posa ses pieds nus sur la pierre froide, elle sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Malgré tout, elle se mit debout et rejoignit Lexa qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre et l’attendait, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Une fois elle aussi face à la fenêtre, la blonde se frotta les yeux pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Plutôt que de parler, la brune saisit le rideau et le tira d’un coup sec pour l’ouvrir complètement. La lumière de l’extérieur n’était pas suffisante pour éblouir Clarke, et pourtant elle écarquilla les yeux.

Dehors, là où on pouvait voir en temps normal le jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison et plus loin, au-delà des toits de la ville, la rivière qui bordait Polis, tout était à présent blanc. On aurait dit qu’une couche de mousse avait recouvert le paysage. Cette étrange apparition donnait une luminosité particulière et reflétait de façon inhabituelle la faible lumière du soleil qui commençait tout juste à se lever. Le tout donnait au paysage un calme reposant et rassurant.

Après un long moment qui lui fut nécessaire pour retrouver ses esprits et surtout parvenir à prononcer quelques mots, Clarke parla :

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

Lexa sourit en voyant l’air à la fois apeuré et émerveillé qui avait pris place sur le visage de sa compagne. Après l’avoir regardée pendant un court instant et être restée silencieuse pour ménager son effet, elle reporta son attention sur le paysage visible par la fenêtre et répondit :

\- Il a neigé pendant la nuit. C’est de la neige, Clarke. La première neige de cet hiver.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Ce fut donc dans la neige et habillées encore plus chaudement que d’habitude que Clarke et Lexa se rendirent au terrain d’entraînement ce matin-là.

Pendant tout le trajet, la fille du Ciel ne cessa de s’extasier devant ces rues et ces bâtiments qu’elle connaissait mais qui lui semblaient métamorphosés à présent qu’ils étaient recouverts d’un manteau blanc. Tout était incroyablement silencieux, comme si la neige absorbait le moindre son. Le seul bruit qu’on entendait était celui de leurs pas qui crissaient.

Les rues s’étaient déjà progressivement vidées quand l’hiver était arrivé, mais à présent, elles étaient désertes. Tout le monde restait chez soi, à l’abri du froid. Les seules personnes que les deux jeunes filles croisèrent furent des guerriers natifs et des soldats du Peuple du Ciel qui se rendaient au terrain d‘entraînement tout comme elles.

Quand elles arrivèrent à destination, les apprentis tireurs commençaient déjà à préparer leur matériel avec l’aide, si nécessaire, de ceux qui s’étaient improvisés professeurs. Néanmoins, elles n’eurent aucun mal à percevoir une certaine excitation, en particulier parmi les concitoyens de Clarke. Il était évident que celle-ci n’était pas la seule à se réjouir de voir de la neige pour la première fois.

Tous ses amis étaient présents, et pas un ne tenait en place. Ils étaient tous plus agités les uns que les autres et ressemblaient ainsi à des enfants à la veille de Noël. Mais au-delà de cet entrain, c’était surtout les sourires qui éclairaient chaque visage qui étaient inhabituels. Même les Natifs, qui avaient pourtant déjà vu de la neige auparavant, semblaient être plus détendus qu’à l’accoutumée. La bonne humeur et l’insouciance étaient bel et bien présentes, et cela n’était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

La séance d’entraînement quotidienne commença peu de temps après l’arrivée de Clarke et Lexa. Mais bien vite, il fut évident que la concentration n’était pas au rendez-vous et que ce serait certainement le cas toute la journée. Les plus dissipés étaient bien sûr les membres du Peuple du Ciel, en particulier les adolescents, mais également les adultes tels que Marcus qui peinait à rester concentré sur sa tâche d’instructeur. Mais comment leur en vouloir quand ils découvraient la neige pour la toute première fois après avoir vécu dans l’espace depuis leur naissance, là où le climat ne changeait jamais et où les intempéries n’existaient pas.

Alors que l’ambiance commençait tout juste à devenir plus studieuse, le calme fut brisé lorsque Jasper reçut un projectile en plein visage. Il avait beau n’en avoir jamais reçu ni même façonné de ses mains, il comprit immédiatement qu’il s’agissait d’une boule de neige. Furieux d’avoir été interrompu au milieu de son explication, il abandonna son élève et se tourna vivement dans la direction dont elle était venue. Il ne fut nullement surpris de découvrir Raven, un large sourire plein de malice plaqué sur le visage. Néanmoins, son expression enfantine ne suffit pas à l’attendrir et à apaiser sa contrariété.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça manque d’ambiance, répondit la jeune fille sur le ton de l’évidence.

\- On n’est pas là pour mettre l’ambiance, on n’est là pour leur apprendre à utiliser des armes à feu.

\- Depuis quand tu es si rabat-joie ?

Tout en parlant, Raven se pencha pour ramasser de la neige à ses pieds.

\- Je ne suis pas rabat-joie, je-

Jasper esquiva une deuxième boule de neige de justesse et foudroya alors la brune du regard.

\- Arrête !

La mécanicienne ne prit pas la peine de répondre et prépara une troisième boule de neige. Lorsqu’elle la lança, son ami l’esquiva de la même façon que la précédente, mais il sembla cette fois encore plus énervé. Visiblement décidé à la faire arrêter, il s’avança d’un pas colérique vers elle.

\- J’ai déjà froid et tu en rajoutes. Tu vas le regretter.

\- Je tremble de peur, se moqua Raven en tassant une nouvelle boule de neige entre ses mains.

Jasper était sur le point de lui attraper le bras pour l’empêcher de lancer, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Il était juste devant son amie lorsque celle-ci jeta son projectile et il eut donc tout juste le temps de se baisser.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour-

Abby ne put terminer sa phrase. La boule de neige qui aurait dû toucher Jasper au torse atteignit la femme en plein visage et l’empêcha de continuer. Face à cette scène, Raven ne put retenir un éclat de rire. D’abord interpelé par l’intervention de l’ancienne Chancelière, et à présent intrigué par la réaction de son amie, Jasper se tourna. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il découvrit Abby qui se débarrassait de la neige dont elle était couverte et comprit ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il. J’ai dit à Raven d’arrêter, mais elle ne m’a pas écouté.

\- Ça ne m’étonne pas, elle n’écoute jamais rien.

Cette nouvelle voix précéda de peu une boule de neige qui s’écrasa dans le dos de la mécanicienne. Cette dernière fit volte-face et lança un regard meurtrier à celui qui venait de s’en prendre à elle : Nathan. Le jeune homme la regardait avec un sourire malicieux semblable à celui qu’elle avait affiché plus tôt.

\- On n’attaque pas par derrière, espèce de lâche !

\- Il n’y a pas de règle dans les batailles de boules de neige.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n’en as jamais fait.

\- Parlez moins et tirez plus !

Sur ce, Monty surgit et lança une boule de neige sur chacun des deux interlocuteurs. Ceux-ci furent pris par surprise l’un comme l’autre et mirent donc quelques secondes à réagir. Mais alors qu’ils venaient de s’armer d’un projectile chacun, Abby intervint une nouvelle fois :

\- Ça suffit ! Vous n’êtes plus des enfants, ce n’est absolument pas de votre âge.

Raven, Nathan et Monty se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle et la regardèrent avec des expressions neutres.

\- On n’a jamais eu l’occasion de faire de bataille de boules de neige quand on était petits, se plaignit la mécanicienne.

\- Il faut qu’on rattrape le temps perdu, renchérit Monty.

\- Je suis plus que d’accord, termina le métis.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard accompagné d’un sourire et après de discrets hochements de tête, ils tirèrent en même temps sur l’ancienne Chancelière qui n’eut pas la moindre occasion de se défendre.

Après avoir retiré la neige qui recouvrait ses vêtements, Abby était prête à protester et à leur faire la leçon. Mais soudain, de nouveaux projectiles fusèrent, accompagnés de cris. Et cette fois, ils ne furent pas pour la chirurgienne.

Surgies de nulle part, Clarke, Harper et Zoe lancèrent l’assaut contre les trois autres agresseurs et ouvrirent le feu sur eux.

\- Traitres ! s’exclama Nathan alors qu’il se couvrait le visage pour se protéger.

\- Tu oses nous traiter de traitres ? lança Harper avec un air moqueur. En tant que garde, tu te dois de protéger la Chancelière, pas de l’attaquer.

\- Elle n’est plus Chancelière, répliqua le jeune homme en se prêtant au jeu.

\- Mais elle reste notre meilleur médecin, dit Zoe. Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-elle à l’attention de Jackson qui la rassura par un sourire amusé.

\- Je me répète, mais on n’est pas là pour papoter ! s’exclama Monty d’un ton enjoué.

Sans perdre une seconde, l’asiatique lança une boule de neige et la bataille reprit de plus belle.

D’autres de leurs amis se joignirent à eux, y compris des adultes, et rapidement, le terrain d’entrainement se transforma en un joyeux bazar. Les Natifs restèrent à l’écart et se contentèrent d’observer en gardant leurs distances, mais bientôt, tous les combattants du Peuple du Ciel participèrent à cette bataille de boules de neige improvisée. La seule guerrière qui fit exception à la règle fut Niylah qui se joignit volontiers à eux.

Les tirs avaient débuté depuis quelques minutes quand Clarke se retourna pour canarder la première personne qu’elle verrait. Mais alors que son bras était armé, prêt à projeter la boule de neige qu’elle tenait, elle tomba nez à nez avec Bellamy. Le jeune homme avait visiblement la même idée qu’elle puisqu’il se trouvait dans une position semblable, mais chacun d’eux s’arrêta net en voyant qui se tenait devant eux.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient très peu échangé depuis leur arrivée à Polis, ils s’étaient tout juste adressé la parole et leurs rapports étaient encore tendus. Pourtant, il semblait que le hasard les ait mis au pied du mur. Face à face, ils restèrent figés et muets, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils ne furent rappelés à la réalité que lorsqu’ils reçurent chacun une boule de neige. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme et virent alors Monty et Nathan qui les regardaient en riant, fiers de ce qu’ils venaient de faire.

Bellamy fut le premier à réagir. Il se tourna lentement vers la blonde et elle lui rendit son regard. Après un bref hochement de tête et un échange de discrets sourires, ils surent qu’ils étaient désormais alliés dans cette bataille et que c’était le moment où jamais d’apaiser la tension qui persistait entre eux et de mettre les choses à plat.

D’un accord silencieux, ils se tournèrent en même temps, prêts à répondre à l’attaque de leurs deux amis. Ces derniers tentèrent de fuir mais furent alors touchés dans le dos. Nathan fit semblant de tomber à terre et de se tordre de douleur, et Monty se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés en feignant d’être lui aussi blessé, ce qui déclencha des rires chez Clarke et Bellamy.

En quelques secondes, la bataille avait repris avec plus d’ardeur encore que précédemment.

Les choses avaient dérapé depuis un moment déjà sans que personne ne tente de freiner les combattants et d’arrêter les tirs. Mais les réjouissances furent interrompues et les rires qui résonnaient dans l’air froid du matin se turent brusquement lorsqu’une détonation retentit. Instantanément, tout geste cessa et tous les visages se tournèrent dans une seule et même direction.

La Commandante se trouvait à l’extrémité du terrain d’entraînement. Elle se tenait droite, comme à son habitude, et brandissait dans sa main droite, au-dessus de sa tête, un pistolet automatique dont elle venait de se servir à en croire le bruit qui avait mis fin à la bataille de boules de neige et effrayé tout le monde.

Le calme était revenu en une seconde à peine.

Quand la brune prit la parole, elle n’eut pas besoin de parler particulièrement fort pour être entendue de tous : le silence qui s’était abattu régnait à présent en maître sur les lieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Bien entendu, elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

Le silence persista, mais aucun regard ne se détacha d’elle.

\- Croyez-vous que nous sommes ici pour nous amuser ?

La Commandante s’adressait en particulier au Peuple du Ciel, mais son regard s’arrêta sur tous les visages sans exception, y compris ceux de ses propres hommes qui étaient tout aussi responsables selon elle. Ils auraient dû intervenir pour faire cesser cette mascarade et non pas regarder comme s’il s’agissait d’un spectacle organisé pour leur divertissement.

Elle était partie moins d’une heure pour traiter avec Titus des affaires habituelles de la ville, et à son retour, elle trouvait le terrain d’entraînement transformé en cours de récréation. Dire qu’elle était déçue et surtout contrariée aurait été un euphémisme.

\- Le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre d’enfantillages. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en guerre ?

Une fois encore, elle n’obtint aucune réponse. Heureusement. Elle n’en attendait aucune et le moindre mot l’aurait encore plus énervée qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

\- Nous avons mis en place ces entraînements pour devenir plus performants et plus efficaces sur les champs de bataille, certainement pas pour prendre du bon temps. Ces jeux ne sont qu’une perte de temps que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre. Même des enfants n’y trouveraient aucun intérêt, pourtant vous-

\- On ne faisait que s’amuser. Inutile de s’énerver, personne n’est mort.

La Commandante, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes, se tournèrent à l’unisson vers la personne qui avait ainsi osé l’interrompre sans la moindre gêne. Clarke et ses amis ne furent pas surpris de voir Raven, dont ils avaient déjà reconnu la voix, mais ils n’en restèrent pas moins préoccupés. Aucun d’entre eux, pas même la blonde, n’aurait eu l’arrogance de faire une telle chose.

Ryder, qui se trouvait à côté de Lexa, s’était raidi dès que la brune était intervenue, et il avait à présent la main posée sur la poignée de son épée, ce qui le rendait encore plus intimidant qu’en temps normal. Un seul ordre et il taillerait l’insolente en pièces. Mais celle qu’il protégeait ne fit pas appel à lui.

La dirigeante de la Coalition fusilla la mécanicienne du regard, mais cette dernière ne cilla pas.

\- Personne n’est mort, mais des gens pourraient perdre la vie dans un avenir proche parce que vous aurez préféré vous amuser plutôt que de vous entraîner et d’enseigner comme vous êtes censés le faire, dit-elle d’un ton glacial en s’adressant à tout le monde bien qu’elle fixe Raven droit dans les yeux.

\- On est tous sous pression, on a besoin de décompresser de temps en temps.

\- Nous décompresserons, comme vous dites, une fois que la guerre sera terminée. Pour l’heure, nous avons un ennemi à combattre, et nous devons nous y préparer.

\- Je doute qu’une pause de cinq minutes fasse une grande différence.

\- C’est précisément à cause de ce manque de rigueur que vous et votre peuple n’aviez pas la moindre chance lorsque nous avons menacé de raser votre camp.

\- Vous ne sembliez pas vous attarder sur notre manque de rigueur quand nous vous avons permis de sauver ceux d’entre vous qui étaient prisonniers au Mont Weather. Quelle chance que l’un d’entre nous, aussi incapable soit-il, se soit sacrifié pour mener à bien l’alliance avec le peuple qui vous a permis de sauver le vôtre. Vous n’en valiez vraiment pas la peine.

Cette fois, Ryder n’attendit pas le moindre ordre de la part de sa supérieure pour dégainer son épée et fut aussitôt imité par les autres guerriers natifs. Personne n’avait osé intervenir jusqu’à maintenant, mais la tension déjà palpable monta encore d’un cran quand tous les semblables de Raven, y compris Clarke, s’approchèrent d’elle sans hésiter et portèrent la main à leurs armes pour la protéger si nécessaire.

\- Je pourrais te faire exécuter pour avoir tenu de tels propos, siffla Lexa entre ses dents serrées, le mépris se lisant sur les traits de son visage.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu essayerais, répliqua la mécanicienne avec un air provocateur.

\- Raven, arrête, ordonna Niylah qui se tenait à côté d’elle.

La blonde avait saisi le poignet de la jeune fille en s’adressant à elle, mais celle-ci se dégagea vivement.

\- Toi aussi tu es devenue son toutou maintenant ?

Bien que Raven parle fort comme elle le faisait depuis que la conversation avait commencé à s’envenimer, la Native continua d’une voix basse pour tenter de la calmer et surtout pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur elle.

\- Elle a raison, tu pourrais être exécutée.

\- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

\- Ce n’est pas de cette façon que tu dois t’y prendre.

\- Je me fiche de-

\- Arrête maintenant !

Niylah avait cette fois élevé la voix et presque crié. Mais plus que de la colère ou de l’impatience, c’était de l’inquiétude qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- J’essaye de faire en sorte que tout ça ne finisse pas en bain de sang.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle m’a fait.

\- Non, c’est vrai. Mais en réglant tes comptes de cette façon, ici et maintenant, tu vas provoquer un véritable scandale et menacer l’alliance. Ne fais pas n’importe quoi, s’il-te-plaît.

\- Alors je dois juste la fermer ? Tu es vraiment à sa botte maintenant, constata la brune avec un ton amer. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

\- C’est mon rôle de la protéger à présent, mais il ne s’agit pas de ça. Si j’avais vraiment fait mon travail, c’est son parti que j’aurais pris, et mon épée serait déjà dégainée et pointée vers toi.

Ces paroles semblèrent faire enfin effet sur Raven qui marqua un temps d’arrêt. Elle détailla la guerrière du regard, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si elle aurait été réellement prête à la menacer pour assurer la protection de Lexa.

Marcus et Abby, qui étaient intervenus au même moment que Niylah, parlaient à présent avec la Commandante pour faire en sorte qu’elle et tous ses guerriers retrouvent leur calme et pour apaiser la situation qui était devenue critique.

\- Je pense que vous avez des choses à régler elle et toi, reprit Niylah face au silence de la mécanicienne. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s’agit, mais de toute évidence il faut que vous parliez. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Raven lança un bref regard à Lexa qui la regarda au même moment. Elles se fixèrent mutuellement et après quelques secondes d’affrontement silencieux, chacune reporta son attention sur la personne qui était en train de lui parler.

\- Commandante, s’il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous et demandez à vos hommes d’en faire autant, dit Marcus d’une voix aussi sereine que possible. Raven a dépassé les limites, je vous l’accorde, mais elle a raison sur un point : nous sommes tous sous pression, elle comme n’importe qui d’autre. Elle n’aurait pas dit de telles choses en temps normal.

\- Je crois au contraire qu’elle n’attendait qu’une occasion comme celle-ci.

\- Nous sommes tous responsables de ce débordement et de ce manque de sérieux, ne déchargez pas votre colère sur elle parce qu’elle a été la seule à oser parler.

Ces mots semblèrent atteindre la jeune fille qui regarda alors l’ancien Conseiller dans les yeux. Elle resta quelques instants immobile et silencieuse avant de prendre la parole :

\- Faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, que ce soit ce manque de sérieux ou cette intervention de la part de Raven.

\- Nous allons lui parler, assura l’homme.

Pensant que la conversation était terminée, il tourna les talons, mais la Commandante le retint alors en prenant la parole :

\- Dites-lui que nous devrons avoir une discussion elle et moi.

Marcus fut dans un premier temps hésitant. Il ne savait pas ce que de telles paroles signifiaient réellement. Toutefois, quand il vit que la dirigeante semblait avoir retrouvé son calme et son sang-froid habituels, et qu’une certaine sincérité pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, il hocha la tête pour signifier qu’il ferait ce qu’elle demandait.

Une fois qu’Abby et Marcus eurent rejoint les leurs, la Commandante embrassa la foule du regard avec un air sévère. Ce ne fut que lorsque le silence fut revenu qu’elle parla :

\- La séance d’entrainement est terminée pour aujourd’hui.

Ces mots furent suffisants pour faire comprendre à chacun qu’il était temps de quitter les lieux.

En une minute à peine, l’endroit fut désert. Il ne restait plus que Raven et ses amis, ainsi que Marcus et Abby, et face à eux, la Commandante et son garde du corps personnel. La brune lança un regard insistant et autoritaire à Niylah qui comprit sans mal le message. Après un regard désolé en direction de Raven, elle rejoignit sa supérieure et se posta à ses côtés. La mécanicienne la suivit des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur la Commandante. Cette dernière sut à l’expression affichée par Raven que l’ancien Conseiller avait transmis son message.

Le silence qui s’était installé perdura quelques secondes avant que la Commandante ne parle à nouveau :

\- Retournez à vos occupations.

Le message était clair : la conversation aurait lieu plus tard.

Chacun partit sans demander son reste, mais les amis de Raven ne manquèrent pas de lancer quelques regards défiant à la dirigeante de la Coalition et ses deux gardes du corps qui l’encadraient en se tenant droits comme des piquets. Clarke fut celle qui ferma la marche, et elle ne manqua pas de fixer sa compagne plus longuement que les autres. Au moment où elle allait partir, elle secoua la tête avec un air contrarié, mais aussi et surtout déçu, puis elle tourna le dos et emboîta le pas au reste du groupe.

Lexa assista à la scène sans dire un mot et sans faire le moindre mouvement, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de serrer les dents et sa main gauche posée sur la poignée de son sabre se crispa brusquement.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Raven était penchée au-dessus du capot ouvert du camion quand elle entendit des pas approcher. Elle termina ce qu’elle était en train de faire et sans accorder un regard à son visiteur, elle alla s’installer derrière le volant. Après avoir mis le contact, elle fit quelques essais qui lui confirmèrent que ses deux heures de travail n’avaient pas été vaines et qu’elle était parvenue à résoudre le problème. Rien d’étonnant pour elle qui réussissait toujours à trouver une solution et à réparer ce qu’on lui confiait, quelle que puisse être la machine.

Satisfaite, elle releva les yeux vers le pare-brise et vit sans surprise que la personne à qui elle n’avait pas accordé la moindre attention depuis son arrivée n’était autre que Lexa. La mécanicienne poussa un profond soupir avant de sortir du véhicule et de claquer la portière avec force. Elle prit le chiffon accroché à sa ceinture pour s’essuyer les mains et referma le capot. Mais alors qu’elle était prête à partir sans dire le moindre mot, la Native l’interpella :

\- Nous devons parler.

Raven s’arrêta mais resta dos à son interlocutrice lorsqu’elle lui répondit :

\- Tu as décidé seule que nous devions parler, je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais d’accord.

Elle était sur le point de monter dans le camion pour le ramener dans la grange qui servait de garage, mais la Commandante ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion. Elle s’approcha d’elle à grands pas et referma la portière dans un claquement sec dès qu’elle l’ouvrit. Furieuse, la mécanicienne lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Tes molosses ne sont pas avec toi pour te protéger ? Méfie-toi, je pourrais m’en prendre à toi, lança-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

\- Je les ai congédiés, répondit calmement la guerrière. Cette conversation doit se faire seule à seule sans personne pour nous déranger.

Raven dévisagea Lexa sans dire un mot, attendant qu’elle poursuive. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’échanger avec elle, il n’y avait donc aucune raison qu’elle fasse le premier pas et engage la conversation. Comprenant cela sans mal, la Native releva légèrement le menton avant de commencer :

\- Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de m’excuser pour ce que je t’avais fait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Je pense que tu sais précisément de quoi je parle, mais que tu veux m’entendre le dire haut et fort, n’est-ce pas ?

La mécanicienne resta silencieuse et se contenta de scruter son interlocutrice du regard. Face à ce mutisme, la Native continua :

\- J’ai été prête à te torturer jusqu’à la mort alors que tu étais innocente et je n’ai jamais pris la peine de m’excuser de cette méprise. Il est grand temps que j’y remédie.

La brune marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée de t’avoir fait endurer cela, et je suis désolée de ne pas m’être excusée plus tôt.

\- On ne s’excuse pas quand on a fait une erreur, on demande pardon.

La guerrière se crispa et serra les dents. Raven profitait de la situation, mais elle aurait eu tort de ne pas le faire. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que la Commandante crainte de tous était en train d’admettre ses erreurs ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais Lexa abdiqua finalement :

\- Je te demande pardon, dit-elle à voix basse, les mâchoires serrées.

Cette concession lui avait demandé de gros efforts, et pourtant elle ne reçut aucune réponse en retour, qu’elle soit négative ou positive.

Raven regardait son interlocutrice sans dire un mot avec un air sérieux. Elle semblait réfléchir et s’interroger pour savoir si elle devait oui ou non accorder son pardon à Lexa. Cette dernière se crispa encore davantage, mal à l’aise d’être ainsi dévisagée.

Après quelques instants, la mécanicienne se mit tout à coup en mouvement. Elle retira sa veste et la guerrière la regarda faire en écarquillant les yeux, complètement prise au dépourvu.

\- Raven, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

L’intéressée ne répondit pas et lâcha négligemment sa veste dans la neige pour ensuite retirer le gilet qu’elle portait. Lexa resta d’abord immobile, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle faisait, mais lorsque le deuxième vêtement termina lui aussi dans la neige, elle bougea enfin. Elle avança vers la brune et ramassa sa veste et son gilet. Mais le temps qu’elle se redresse pour les lui tendre, c’était cette fois le pull de la jeune fille qui était abandonné par terre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de prouver ? s’impatienta la Commandante. Si tu te demandes s’il fait froid, la réponse est oui, alors arrête.

Raven ne l’écoutait absolument pas et ne prit pas les vêtements qu’elle lui tendait pour qu’elle les récupère et les remette. Au lieu de cela, elle leva le bras droit pour en présenter l’intérieur, et alors Lexa comprit enfin la raison de son attitude pour le moins déconcertante.

\- Ce n’est qu’une cicatrice de plus, pas vrai ?

La Native déglutit difficilement mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Au contraire, elle regarda ce que Raven lui montrait : la peau mate de son bras était traversée par une ligne plus claire qui avait été laissée là par un poignard. Le poignard de Lexa.

Les yeux rivés sur la cicatrice, elle ne cilla pas et fit face à ce qu’elle avait elle-même fait subir à Raven.

Mais cette dernière n’en resta pas là.

Elle souleva cette fois son débardeur pour dévoiler son ventre et surtout les autres cicatrices qui s’y trouvaient. Elles avaient toutes été faites par des armes différentes, mais chacune était le stigmate d’une torture qui aurait pu la mener à la mort si Clarke n’était pas intervenue pour la sauver.

Raven regardait Lexa droit dans les yeux, mais celle-ci n’osait pas lui rendre son regard. Elle observait les cicatrices qui couvraient la peau de la jeune fille tandis que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus.

La mécanicienne baissa finalement son débardeur et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Néanmoins, elle continua à dévisager la Native avec une expression grave. Ses traits ne traduisaient pas de rancœur, tout du moins pas envers la Commandante en particulier. Elle semblait seulement lasse.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai l’habitude. Toute ma vie ça a été comme ça. Les gens m’ont blessée les uns après les autres et se sont ensuite contentés de s’excuser comme si leurs actes allaient être effacés par quelques mots vides de sens et de sincérité.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Mais tu as beau être sincère, ça n’effacera pas ce qu’il s’est passé. On peut s’excuser d’avoir fait une erreur qui a fait souffrir une personne, ça ne changera rien, parce que cette personne gardera toujours une cicatrice.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne me pardonneras pas ?

\- Si ça peut t’aider à mieux dormir la nuit, alors sache que je t’ai déjà pardonnée depuis longtemps.

Lexa resta stupéfaite face à cette réponse à laquelle elle ne s’attendait absolument pas. Toutefois, la mécanicienne n’en resta pas là :

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j’ai oublié. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

La Commandante se ressaisit et hocha la tête avec un air compréhensif.

\- J’ai été blessée plus d’une fois au cours de ma vie, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, et tout le monde ne s’est pas excusé. Mais j’ai appris à pardonner malgré tout. Si j’avais attendu tes excuses pour te pardonner, je ne vous aurais pas aidés et je n’aurais pas participé à la bataille du Mont Weather.

Raven marqua une courte pause avant de continuer :

\- Je n’ai pas attendu les excuses de ceux qui m’ont blessée pour pardonner et aller de l’avant, sinon il y a longtemps que j’aurais arrêté de vivre.

Sur ce, elle se tut.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent l’une et l’autre pendant un long moment sans prononcer un mot.

Ce fut finalement Lexa qui brisa le silence :

\- Merci.

\- J’ai pardonné, pas oublié.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés d’une voix ferme, mais qui n’exprimait aucun ressentiment ni aucune animosité.

Elles continuèrent à se regarder jusqu’à ce que Raven frissonne brusquement. Aussitôt, Lexa lui tendit ses vêtements qu’elle tenait toujours.

\- Rhabille-toi ou tu vas finir par vraiment le regretter.

\- D’autant que je ne suis pas sûre que Clarke apprécierait de savoir que j’ai presque fait un striptease devant toi, plaisanta la brune en récupérant ses habits.

La Native la dévisagea avec un air d’incompréhension, mais elle parvint à deviner que cela avait un rapport avec sa relation avec sa compagne et peina donc à cacher sa gêne. Cette dernière lui avait dit que certains de ses amis étaient au courant de la nature de leurs rapports car ils avaient deviné d’eux-mêmes, mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’en parler la mettait toujours mal à l’aise. Toutefois, si Raven perçut son trouble, elle eut la décence de ne faire aucune remarque et se contenta de remettre ses vêtements sans un mot.

Lorsqu’elle fut habillée plus chaudement, elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste pour tenter de se réchauffer et regarda fixement Lexa. Cette dernière se sentit rapidement gênée d’être ainsi épiée, mais elle ne manqua pas de lui rendre son regard pour autant. Après un bref instant de silence, la mécanicienne prit la parole :

\- Tu sais, je vous admire vraiment Clarke et toi.

Intriguée, la Native l’interrogea du regard.

\- Je pouvais facilement imaginer que ça ne devait pas être simple d’entretenir une relation tout en assurant vos fonctions respectives, mais maintenant je crois que je le comprends encore mieux.

Lexa fut surprise par cette remarque et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Raven lui disait cela, et surtout pourquoi elle le lui disait maintenant. De toute évidence, quelque chose s’était produit et avait fait changer sa vision des choses. Mais alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à la questionner pour en savoir plus, elle n’en eut pas le temps.

\- Bon allez, viens, je te ramène.

La Commandante fut prise au dépourvu par cette proposition et ne bougea donc pas quand la mécanicienne se dirigea vers le camion.

\- Où est-ce que je te dépose ? demanda la jeune hispanique.

\- Merci, mais je vais marcher.

Raven la dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

\- C’est toi qui vois, mais tu iras bien plus vite en camion et surtout, tu auras moins froid.

La jeune fille avait la main sur la poignée de la portière et attendait patiemment la réponse de la Native qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

\- Je ne suis pas très à l’aise dans ce genre de véhicules, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

Un sourire amusé éclaira les traits de Raven. Elle avait déjà pu remarquer cela au cours de leurs précédents voyages à bord du camion, mais elle ne pensait pas entendre un jour la Commandante l’admettre à voix haute.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, avec moi, tu vas apprendre à apprécier ce petit bijou. Allez, monte !

Sans plus attendre, la mécanicienne ouvrit la porte et s’assit sur le siège conducteur.

Lexa marqua un temps d’arrêt et sembla hésiter. Mais lorsque l’autre jeune fille lui fit signe de la rejoindre, elle se résigna finalement et monta à son tour dans le véhicule.

\- Ne va pas trop vite, d’accord ?

\- Comme si c’était mon genre d’être imprudente, la taquina la brune.

Le moteur démarra dans un grondement sourd et le camion se mit en marche tandis que la neige recommençait à tomber.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La Commandante ouvrit la portière et sortit maladroitement du véhicule sous le regard amusé de Raven. Une fois dehors, devant le Dôme où elle avait encore quelques affaires à régler avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, elle se tourna vers la mécanicienne :

\- Merci.

\- Aucun problème, ce fut un plaisir de conduire pour une personnalité influente de Polis.

Lexa s’autorisa un discret sourire à cette plaisanterie et Raven fut alors heureuse de voir qu’elle était capable d’exprimer une quelconque émotion en sa présence.

\- Bon je vais aller ranger la bête, dit-elle en tapotant sur le volant, et ensuite, je rentrerai pour me mettre au chaud.

\- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu tombes malade.

La mécanicienne fut agréablement surprise de voir la Native aller jusqu’à plaisanter et elle répondit donc par un sourire franc et sincère.

\- A plus tard.

La guerrière referma la porte et Raven démarra sans perdre de temps. Elle vit dans le rétroviseur que Lexa entrait dans le bâtiment et reporta alors son attention sur la route. Il n’y avait aucun piéton qu’elle risquait de renverser, mais elle n’avait jamais conduit sur la neige et préférait donc rester prudente et garder une vitesse raisonnable.

Une fois arrivée à la grange, elle gara habilement le véhicule puis coupa le contact. Elle sortit avec une certaine aisance étant donné que l’une de ses jambes était handicapée, puis elle claqua la portière derrière elle. Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt et resta un instant immobile. Puis, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir par son nez et posa son front contre la carrosserie en fermant les yeux.

Ce qu’elle avait dit à Lexa était vrai, même si elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas : dorénavant, elle comprenait bien mieux à quel point sa relation avec Clarke était compliquée, car elle se trouvait maintenant dans une situation semblable à la leur.

Il y a encore peu, Niylah aurait très certainement pris sa défense sans la moindre hésitation et se serait opposée à Lexa. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c’était ce qu’elle aurait fait spontanément, que ce soit pour la défendre elle ou qui que ce soit d’autre, et ce peu importe les conséquences. Mais à présent, les choses étaient différentes : elle était chargée de la protection de la Commandante et prenait ce rôle à cœur, et à ce titre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se dresser contre sa supérieure.

Raven n’aurait jamais imaginé que voir Niylah essayer de la faire taire plutôt que de la soutenir aurait pu lui faire si mal.

Elle savait à présent ce que vivaient quotidiennement Clarke et Lexa, et elle aurait préféré ne jamais le découvrir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Quand Lexa rentra chez elle en fin de journée, elle fut accueillie par une tornade blonde. A peine avait-elle franchi le pas de la porte que Clarke vint à sa rencontre. Elle l’attendait visiblement de pied ferme et son air colérique n’annonçait rien de bon. Avant que la Native n’ait eu la moindre occasion de lui demander ce qu’il se passait pour qu’elle soit dans un tel état, la blonde prit la parole sur un ton accusateur :

\- Si tu veux que nos peuples s’unissent, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de menacer les miens ! Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’ils vont apprendre à te faire confiance !

La brune resta bouche bée face à ces reproches.

Ayant été occupée toute la journée, elle n’avait pas revu sa compagne depuis le matin. Elle comprit sans mal que Clarke avait sans doute passé les dernières heures à ressasser ce qu’il s’était passé au terrain d’entraînement, ce qui expliquait son état de nerfs actuel.

Alors qu’elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, la guerrière s’empressa de parler pour ne pas subir à nouveau sa colère :

\- J’ai parlé avec Raven et je me suis excusée auprès d’elle.

La fille du Ciel fut stoppée net dans son élan et resta médusée face à une telle nouvelle. Elle fixa sa compagne pour tenter de déceler le moindre signe indiquant qu’elle plaisantait, mais elle n’en trouva aucun. Voyant qu’elle était visiblement sérieuse, elle balbutia tant bien que mal quelques mots :

\- Tu… Tu t’es excusée ?

\- Ça peut paraître étonnant, je sais, mais oui. Et ça va sans doute t’étonner également, mais il m’arrive d’écouter ce que tu dis : j’apprends petit à petit à reconnaître mes erreurs.

\- Alors le problème est réglé ? osa demander la plus jeune.

\- Je n’irais pas jusque-là, grimaça Lexa. Mais nous avons eu une discussion qui m’a permis de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Raven que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Elle peut être surprenante parfois.

La brune hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, je tenais à m’excuser auprès de toi également pour mon attitude de ce matin. Je conçois que vous ayez parfois besoin de vous détendre, mais je pense réellement que le moment ne se prêtait pas du tout à ce genre d’amusements. Pour autant, je n’aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon et encore moins menacer Raven. Je suis désolée.

Clarke resta quelques instants silencieuse avant qu’un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. N’osant pas se réjouir trop rapidement, la Native resta sur la réserve et se contenta de regarder sa compagne sans dire un mot ni faire un geste. Mais la blonde se chargea rapidement de la rassurer :

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais cette tête.

\- Quelle tête ? s’étonna Lexa.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Je t’assure que non.

\- J’y crois pas, soupira la fille du Ciel en secouant la tête avec un air amusé. Tu me fais les yeux de cocker sans même t’en rendre compte.

\- Les yeux de quoi ?

Clarke ne put retenir un rire face à l’air effaré affiché par sa compagne, et ce fut donc en riant qu’elle entreprit de lui expliquer le sens de l’expression qu’elle venait d’employer. Lexa ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir que cette comparaison n’était pas pour lui déplaire si ce chien qu’elle appelait cocker était aussi mignon qu’elle le disait, mais qu’être comparée à un tel animal n’était pas flatteur pour la Commandante de la Coalition.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance légère dont elles profitèrent tous les deux après que les derniers jours aient été éprouvants. Cependant, elles ne s’attardèrent pas et allèrent se coucher de bonne heure. Elles étaient toutes les deux fatiguées, en particulier Clarke, et ce fut donc avec plaisir qu’elles rejoignirent leur lit.

Mais alors qu’elles étaient blotties l’une contre l’autre et sentaient le sommeil les gagner petit à petit, Lexa osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Raven l’avait conduite jusqu’au Dôme :

\- Clarke ?

Elle reçut pour seule réponse un grognement étouffé qui lui indiqua que sa compagne était déjà partiellement endormie, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’aller au bout de son idée :

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est un striptease ?

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Cette question avait suffi à complètement réveiller la fille du Ciel qui s’était immédiatement dressée sur un coude pour dévisager sa compagne avec des yeux écarquillés.

C’en était suivi un fou rire lorsque Lexa lui avait expliqué la raison d’une telle interrogation. Ce n’était que lorsqu’elle avait réussi à retrouver son calme et que les crampes qui s’étaient emparées de son ventre avaient cessé que Clarke avait pu lui expliquer ce qu’elle voulait savoir. Les rougeurs qui étaient alors apparues sur les joues de la guerrière n’avaient fait que déclencher un nouveau fou rire chez la blonde, rougeurs qui s’étaient étendues à tout son visage lorsque celle-ci avait proposé de lui faire profiter de ses talents cachés pour ce que le Peuple du Ciel appelait le striptease.

Finalement, après avoir partagé encore quelques rires et quelques baisers, elles avaient retrouvé leur position d’origine et le sommeil les avait rapidement entraînées avec lui au cœur de la nuit.

Elles dormaient à présent profondément depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le silence régnait en maître sur la ville enneigée tout comme sur la chambre. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le calme jusqu’à ce que des mouvements ne réveillent Lexa. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et scruta la pièce : la place à côté d’elle était vide et le froid s’engouffrait déjà sous les draps. En tournant la tête, elle vit sa compagne qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

\- Clarke ?

Sa voix n’avait été qu’un chuchotement, mais la concernée s’arrêta et lui fit face.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda la brune.

\- Tout va bien. Rendors-toi.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, la fille du Ciel s’engouffra dans la salle d’eau.

Lexa fixa la porte qui venait de se fermer en fronçant les sourcils. La pièce avait beau être peu éclairée étant donné le nombre réduit de bougies qui étaient allumées, elle n’avait eu aucun mal à voir que sa compagne semblait plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu’elle avait rêvé et fit ce que lui avait dit la blonde.

Cependant, après que quelques minutes se soient écoulées sans que Clarke ne revienne, elle entendit du bruit provenant de la salle de bains. Cette fois, elle quitta le lit à son tour et se dirigea vers la pièce en question. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa deux coups brefs. N’obtenant aucune réponse si ce n’est une toux sèche, elle ouvrit la porte.

En entrant dans la salle de bains, elle découvrit Clarke penchée au-dessus du lavabo, une main plaquée sur la bouche tandis qu’elle s’appuyait sur l’autre. Elle était fébrile et tremblait de tout son corps. Une nouvelle quinte de toux s’empara d’elle, plus forte que la précédente, secouant son corps et lui volant son souffle. Lexa s’approcha immédiatement d’elle et fut incapable de cacher l’inquiétude qui transparut dans sa voix :

\- Clarke, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

La toux qui venait de s’emparer d’elle laissa la jeune fille essoufflée, et même après un long moment, elle conserva une respiration plus rapide qu’en temps normal. Une main plaquée sur la poitrine, elle grimaça lorsqu’elle prit la parole :

\- Je me suis réveillée parce que j’avais trop chaud. J’ai commencé à avoir du mal à respirer alors je me suis levée pour venir ici et ne pas te réveiller. Mais c’est raté.

\- Trop chaud ? Mais il n’a jamais fait aussi froid depuis le début de l’hiver.

C’est à cet instant que la Native remarqua qu’en plus de présenter une pâleur inhabituelle et inquiétante, le visage de Clarke était couvert de sueur. Elle posa immédiatement la main sur sa joue et ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

\- Tu es brûlante !

La blonde fut prise d’une nouvelle quinte de toux qui ne rassura pas Lexa.

\- Je vais faire venir un soigneur.

Alors qu’elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce, la brune fut retenue par le poignet. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille dont les yeux bleus étaient rougis de fatigue.

\- Inutile de déranger quelqu’un au milieu de la nuit. Ça va aller, il faut juste que je dorme. Demain matin ça ira mieux.

\- Clarke, regarde-toi ! Tu ne peux pas attendre, il faut que quelqu’un t’examine.

\- Ça va je te dis, souffla la blonde d’une voix faible. J’ai déjà été malade, comme tout le monde. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça m’arrive et j’ai déjà connu bien pire.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que les choses empirent.

\- Lexa, je vais bien, insista la fille du Ciel d’un ton plus ferme. J’ai seulement besoin de repos, ça va s’arranger.

La brune hésita longuement, mais elle abdiqua finalement et laissa sa compagne l’entraîner hors de la salle de bains puis jusqu’à leur lit.

\- Couche-toi et dors, dit Clarke. Je vais aller dans l’autre chambre pour ne pas prendre le risque de t’empêcher de dormir et de te contaminer.

\- Hors de question, répliqua aussitôt la Native d’un ton qui n’admettait aucune objection. Tu restes ici, je veux pouvoir te surveiller.

\- Lexa, je-

\- C’est non négociable.

La fille du Ciel poussa un profond soupir mais se glissa tout de même dans le lit. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par la brune qui vint immédiatement l’entourer de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, car après s’être réveillée un peu plus tôt en nage, elle commençait soudain à avoir froid.

Le visage niché dans le cou de sa compagne, Clarke fit de son mieux pour contrôler les frissons qui traversaient son corps, mais elle en fut incapable. Bien entendu, étant collée à elle, la brune sentit ses tremblements et frictionna donc ses bras pour la réchauffer.

\- Dors, murmura-t-elle à l’oreille de la blonde. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

La plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête sans dire un mot et se blottit davantage contre la Native pour tenter de trouver le sommeil.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Au petit matin, alors que les premières lueurs du jour se faisaient voir par la fenêtre, les choses n’étaient pas différentes. Au contraire, l’état de Clarke s’était aggravé au cours des dernières heures.

Elle avait peu dormi et de façon irrégulière, étant sans arrêt réveillée par les changements de température incessants de son corps provoqués par la fièvre qui s’était bel et bien emparée d’elle. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été également la proie de violentes quintes de toux qui l’avaient laissée chaque fois plus essoufflée que la précédente. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à la douleur qui irradiait dans sa cage thoracique à chaque toux et quand elle respirait trop profondément pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Lexa quant à elle, n’avait pas fermé l’œil. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée : elle avait l’habitude de peu dormir, et surtout, l’inquiétude l’aurait maintenue éveillée quoi qu’il arrive. De plus en plus préoccupée, elle ne laissa cette fois pas le choix à sa compagne lorsqu’elle décida de faire appel à un soigneur ainsi qu’à Abby.

La fille du Ciel était frigorifiée et la brune prit donc soin de l’emmitoufler et de la couvrir de plusieurs fourrures pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu’elle avait. Après un bref baiser, elle quitta la chambre et dévala les escaliers pour aller chercher de l’aide.

Elle fut de retour peu de temps après en compagnie d’Abby et du soigneur qui avait pris soin de la main de Clarke après la cérémonie d’intégration. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, la blonde s’était débarrassée de toutes les fourrures qui la couvraient, et pourtant, malgré la fraicheur de la pièce, son corps était couvert de sueur. L’expression qu’elle affichait en disait long sur son malaise et son inconfort.

Abby ne perdit pas de temps et devança le soigneur pour ausculter elle-même sa fille. Elle ne put empêcher ses traits de se crisper lorsqu’elle vit sur les mains de la jeune fille le tatouage qui les ornait.

Elle les avait découverts le lendemain de l’accouchement et n’avait pas manqué de dire à Clarke ce qu’elle en pensait, ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu qu’elle était assez âgée pour prendre ce genre de décisions seule. Néanmoins, quand le ton était monté, elles avaient décidé d’un commun accord de couper court à la conversation. Aucune d’elles n’avait envie de débuter une nouvelle dispute et Abby savait bien qu’il était trop tard maintenant que l’encre se trouvait dans la peau de sa fille. Ainsi, le sujet n’avait plus été abordé et elle s’était contenté de surveiller et soigner la zone qui avait été tatouée, bien qu’elle sache que Lexa était elle aussi vigilante pour que la cicatrisation se passe bien.

A présent, la peau n’était plus enflammée et Clarke ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur. La zone n’étant plus rouge ni gonflée, le dessin n’avait jamais été aussi voyant, au grand dam de l’ancienne Chancelière. Au moins Niylah avait-elle semblé satisfaite de son travail en examinant son œuvre quelques jours après sa réalisation.

Une fois son auscultation terminée, Abby plaça son stéthoscope autour de son cou puis prit quelques notes sur un carnet. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, mais Lexa n’attendit pas qu’elle ait terminé pour l’interroger :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors il aurait été judicieux de me prévenir plus tôt.

La brune ne fit aucun commentaire mais lança un regard à sa compagne qui fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et tourna plutôt la tête vers sa mère.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai ?

La médecin termina d’écrire puis releva les yeux vers elle pour lui répondre :

\- Tes symptômes me feraient dire qu’il s’agit d’une pneumonie. Mais d’après ce que tu m’as dit, tu n’as ni douleurs musculaires, ni maux de tête, et tu es fatiguée mais tu n’as pas perdu l’appétit, ce qui est étonnant, même pour une pneumonie qui viendrait d’être déclarée. Tes symptômes ne sont pas non plus ceux d’une forme atypique.

\- En clair, j’ai une pneumonie ou pas ?

\- Ça y ressemble, mais je ne pense pas que ça en soit une. A mon avis, il s’agit d’un virus porté par les Natifs et que nos organismes ne connaissent pas, ce qui expliquerait que tu ne parviennes pas à te défendre alors que ton système immunitaire devrait être opérationnel à ton âge. J’ai déjà été appelée deux fois pendant la nuit pour un enfant et un homme qui présentaient des symptômes semblables.

\- Pourquoi nous n’aurions pas été atteints plus tôt ? Surtout moi. Je suis arrivée ici bien avant tous les autres, alors pourquoi je tomberais malade seulement maintenant ?

\- L’arrivée du froid nous a tous affaiblis. De telles conditions climatiques affecteraient n’importe qui, mais nous sommes d’autant plus vulnérables que nous n’avons jamais connu de telles variations de températures sur l’Arche. Les saisons n’existaient pas là-haut.

\- Donc je suppose que nous ne serons pas les seuls à être atteints, tes deux autres patients et moi ?

\- Le risque d’épidémie est élevé en effet.

\- Ne reste pas près de moi.

\- Il est trop tard. Si je dois être contaminée, je le suis déjà après avoir ausculté trois personnes, d’autant que j’ai certainement été en contact avec d’autres porteurs du virus qui n’ont peut-être pas encore déclaré la maladie. Ce qui m’inquiète, c’est que le contraire risque d’être vrai : si nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre les virus portés par les Natifs, ils ne pourront pas lutter contre ceux que nous portons.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu suggères ? Il faudrait qu’on mette en place des quarantaines et qu’on crée deux zones distinctes pour vivre séparés ?

\- C’est la dernière chose à faire. Ça ne ferait que répandre la panique et installer une psychose. A présent que nous vivons sur Terre, nous allons y rester. Tout comme nous devons apprendre à connaître les dangers qui existent ici et à y faire face, nos organismes devront tôt ou tard combattre des virus qu’ils ne connaissent pas pour s’y adapter. Nos systèmes immunitaires vont devoir apprendre à se défendre tout comme celui des enfants le fait au fil des années, il ne faut pas empêcher cela.

Sur ce, Abby se tourna vers le soigneur pour lui expliquer quels symptômes présentaient les malades et lui demander s’il pouvait préparer des remèdes adaptés de façon à ménager leur stock de médicaments. Mais elle vit alors au visage de l’homme qu’il n’avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu’elle venait de dire au cours de sa conversation avec sa fille, et en lançant un bref regard à Lexa, elle constata qu’elle était tout aussi perdue que lui.

Les explications promettaient d’être longues et laborieuses.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Abby venait de quitter la maison, raccompagnée jusqu’à la porte par la Commandante. Elle avait promis de faire venir quelqu’un pour veiller sur Clarke et venir la prévenir si son état devenait alarmant. Le soigneur était lui aussi parti avec en tête une liste de remèdes à préparer pour les malades.

Quand elle fut de retour dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte, Lexa vit sa compagne sursauter. Elle s’était apparemment assoupie et elle l’avait tirée du sommeil en arrivant. Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux bleus, mais il disparut dès qu’elle reconnut celle qui venait d’entrer et alors un faible sourire éclaira ses traits. La Native la rejoignit et se posta à côté du lit.

\- Assieds-toi mieux, tu respireras plus facilement.

Clarke se redressa pour laisser la possibilité à la brune de regonfler ses oreillers et de mieux les disposer. Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, la malade put s’y appuyer à nouveau et s’y enfonça avec plaisir.

\- Tu es bien installée ? demanda Lexa.

\- C’est parfait.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire.

\- Tu as soif ?

La blonde se contenta d’acquiescer de la tête et alors la guerrière saisit la cruche d’eau qu’elle avait amenée avec elle. Elle remplit le verre qui l’accompagnait puis le tendit à sa compagne qui le porta à ses lèvres et but lentement. Quand elle eut terminé, elle rendit le verre à Lexa qui le déposa sur la table de chevet.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ce n’est pas la peine de rester, dit la jeune fille au lieu de répondre à la question qui lui était posée. Tu as sûrement beaucoup à faire et la personne envoyée par ma mère pour me servir de baby-sitter ne va pas tarder.

Lexa s’autorisa un léger sourire suite à cette plaisanterie qu’elle pouvait comprendre maintenant que sa compagne avait profité de son cours de langue la veille au soir pour lui expliquer le sens du mot baby-sitter. Mais ses commissures de lèvres retombèrent rapidement et elle adopta une expression plus sérieuse.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seule dans cet état.

\- Je vais bien, soupira la plus jeune.

\- Aussi bien que quand tu m’as dit que c’était inutile de prévenir ta mère ?

Clarke ne répondit pas et afficha un air boudeur presque enfantin qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la brune.

Un frisson parcourut soudain la fille du Ciel et alors la Native s’empressa de la couvrir. Une fois qu’elle fut sous plusieurs épaisseurs de fourrures, Lexa lui caressa tendrement le visage et ne fut pas surprise de sentir des sueurs froides sur sa peau. Elle se leva du lit où elle s’était assise plus tôt et alla à la salle de bains pour revenir avec un linge propre. Après s’être à nouveau assise, elle épongea le visage de Clarke qui était à nouveau pâle et dont les yeux étaient rouges et cernés.

\- Quand vous nous avez attaqués en contaminant l’un des nôtres avant de nous le renvoyer, j’espérais que ce soit la dernière fois que je sois malade. Il faut croire que mes prières n’ont pas été entendues, comme beaucoup d’autres.

Cette tentative d’humour se termina par un rire bref qui se transforma rapidement en une toux sèche et douloureuse. Incapable de l’aider, Lexa se contenta de dégager son visage des mèches de cheveux qui l’encombraient.

Une fois cette nouvelle quinte de toux terminée, la blonde se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers et tenta de retrouver une respiration régulière malgré la douleur qui persistait dans sa cage thoracique. Après quelques instants, elle poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. La Native passa à nouveau une main sur son visage et remit une mèche de cheveux blonds en place derrière son oreille.

Alors que Clarke ne bougeait plus depuis quelques minutes et que Lexa pensait qu’elle ne tarderait pas à s’endormir, elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. Son regard resta figé, fixant un point invisible, et la brune fut prise au dépourvu par cette attitude inattendue et soudain différente. Elle la fixa sans dire un mot et vit dans ses iris azur quelque chose qui ne s’y trouvait pas auparavant.

\- Clarke ? appela-t-elle timidement.

L’intéressée resta encore quelques instants immobile avant de finalement tourner la tête vers elle pour la regarder. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et ce fut d’une voix calme et posée, mais où on sentait une certaine excitation, qu’elle prononça ces quelques mots :

\- Je crois que je sais comment affaiblir les défenses d’Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'après vous, que va proposer Clarke ? J'ai hâte et je suis curieuse de connaître vos suggestions ;)
> 
> J'ai publié une photo sur tumblr du louveteau recueilli par Octavia et Lincoln si ça vous intéresse.
> 
> La semaine prochaine retour de l'action et les choses vont un peu s'accélérer... !
> 
> A bientôt :)


	35. Chapter 35

Monty fit ralentir le camion jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête complètement à l’entrée de Ton DC, puis il coupa le moteur et les quatre passagers qui étaient avec lui sortirent. Abby fut la première dehors, suivie de près par les trois gardes qui les avaient accompagnés, le jeune asiatique et elle, pour assurer leur sécurité. Nathan faisait partie de ces trois gardes après s’être lui-même porté volontaire.

Le groupe marcha vers la dirigeante du village qui venait de sortir de sa tente pour les accueillir.

\- Bonjour, Indra, salua Abby.

Des salutations polies mais réservées furent échangées, mais la Native ne perdit pas de temps en discussions inutiles.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener aux malades.

La médecin hocha la tête et emboita le pas à Indra, imitée par Monty, Nathan et les deux autres soldats.

Après que Clarke soit tombée malade, Abby avait dû ausculter quatre autres personnes le jour même, et encore deux le lendemain. Par chance, le nombre s’était stabilisé à neuf et aucun autre cas n’avait été déclaré dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Néanmoins, la chirurgienne avait préféré être prudente et avait donc contacté Octavia par radio pour la prévenir.

Elle avait expliqué la situation à la jeune fille et lui avait demandé de revenir à Polis au plus vite, de façon à ce qu’elle puisse être rapidement prise en charge si elle tombait elle aussi malade et ne courre ainsi aucun danger. Mais Octavia avait refusé. Abby avait insisté, mais elle n’avait rien voulu entendre, prétextant qu’elle avait été une des seules à résister au virus lorsque Murphy avait été envoyé comme arme biologique. Elle était persuadée de ne pas tomber malade et avait donc catégoriquement refusé de quitter Ton DC.

La médecin avait finalement abdiqué, demandant seulement à la jeune guerrière de la prévenir au moindre signe alarmant.

Abby avait été contactée peu de temps après, mais pas au sujet d’Octavia. Cette dernière se portait très bien, mais deux enfants de Ton DC étaient, eux, malades. Il s’agissait de symptômes connus de Nyko et auxquels il avait déjà dû faire face, mais Lincoln avait insisté pour faire appel à Abby et lui demander de venir pour ne pas prendre de risque. Il n’était pas rare chez les Natifs que des maladies qui semblaient sans gravité dégénèrent et ne soient finalement fatales. Puisqu’ils pouvaient maintenant compter sur l’appui d’une médecin dont les connaissances étaient plus étendues que les leurs, ils ne devaient pas s’en priver.

C’est ainsi que trois jours après le début de l’épidémie, Abby était partie pour Ton DC en compagnie de Monty qui conduirait le camion, de Nathan et de deux de ses collègues qui les protégeraient en cas de besoin.

Le silence régnait tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la tente où avaient été placés les deux malades. Même si aucune attaque n’avait eu lieu depuis le départ du Peuple du Ciel et que les derniers Faucheurs avaient été retrouvés morts dans la forêt, l’atmosphère restait tendue au village. Chacun était conscient que l’ennemi pouvait frapper à tout instant et les guerriers étaient donc toujours en alerte, prêts à toute éventualité.

Une fois arrivée au chevet du premier enfant, Abby ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au travail. Tandis qu’elle auscultait son patient, Monty osa s’approcher d’Indra pour lui parler à voix basse :

\- Vous pensez que le plan de Clarke peut fonctionner ?

La guerrière tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea avec le regard froid et l’air impassible qui la caractérisaient. Elle le fixa pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables au jeune homme, à tel point qu’il regretta presque d’avoir posé cette question. Toutefois, Indra se décida finalement à répondre :

\- Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais votre Commandante est pleine de ressources. Elle ne cessera jamais de m’étonner.

Bien qu’elle n’ait pas donné une réponse explicite, Monty interpréta cette remarque comme quelque chose de positif.

Le jour où Clarke était tombée malade, Lexa avait convoqué ses Lieutenants en urgence. Des réunions avaient lieu presque tous les jours, ce n’était donc pas exceptionnel, mais celle-ci devait de toute évidence se tenir dans les plus brefs délais et avait semblé particulièrement importante. Pour preuve, elle avait exigé que tout le monde soit présent, non seulement ses Lieutenants et son conseiller, mais également Abby, Marcus, et tous les amis de Clarke. Elle était allée jusqu’à exiger qu’Indra, Octavia et Lincoln assistent à cette réunion par le biais de la radio. La dirigeante du Peuple du Ciel n’avait pas pu être présente car elle était toujours alitée, mais sa mère et Marcus avaient parlé en son nom, et la Commandante avait elle-même transmis ce dont elle lui avait parlé.

Elle avait ainsi exposé à tous ceux présents l’idée de Clarke pour assiéger Arkadia. Cette solution avait paru à tous audacieuse et risquée, mais bien vite, il avait été évident que c’était de loin la plus efficace parmi celles qu’ils avaient trouvées jusqu’à maintenant.

Suite à cela, la conversation s’était poursuivie pour peaufiner ce plan qui venait tout juste de naître, et malgré quelques réticences chez certains, cette idée avait été adoptée à l’unanimité. Ce nouvel élément permettrait de construire un plan d’attaque plus solide qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Dès lors, les préparatifs s’étaient accélérés. Certains éléments de l’assaut devraient bien sûr être rediscutés et améliorés, mais la base était à présent solide et redonnait espoir à la Coalition.

Abby venait de terminer sa première auscultation et s’attela donc à celle du deuxième malade. Tandis qu’elle travaillait en silence et avec sérieux sous l’œil attentif et vigilant d’Indra, Nathan jeta un regard autour de lui. Il observa l’intérieur de la tente, s’arrêta plus longuement sur la médecin, puis reporta finalement son attention sur la dirigeante de Ton DC pour s’adresser à elle :

\- Je n’ai pas vu Octavia et Lincoln. Ils ne sont pas là ?

Tout comme elle l’avait fait plus tôt avec Monty, Indra tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune métis. Avec exactement la même expression et la même voix calme et grave, elle répondit :

\- Ils sont partis chasser.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

A chacun de ses pas, Octavia s’enfonçait profondément dans la neige fraîche, ce qui rendait sa progression bien plus difficile qu’en temps normal. Pourtant, elle n’aurait voulu pour rien au monde que le climat soit différent. Découvrir la neige pour la première fois avait été l’une des choses les plus merveilleuses qu’il lui ait été donné de vivre depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

Remarquant l’absence de son compagnon de chasse, elle interrompit sa progression et se retourna.

A quelques mètres derrière elle se trouvait le louveteau qui les suivait désormais, Lincoln et elle, dans chacune de leurs sorties hors de Ton DC. Le jeune animal était en train de jouer avec la neige qu’il avait lui aussi découverte pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt lorsque les premiers flocons de l’hiver étaient tombés. En le voyant ainsi, Octavia ne put retenir un sourire attendri.

_\- Splita ?_

Le louveteau se figea aussitôt et tourna la tête vers elle, les oreilles dressées et tous les sens en alerte.

Lincoln et Octavia avaient l’habitude de se séparer lorsqu’ils chassaient pour couvrir plus de terrain. Ils emmenaient à tour de rôle le louveteau pour qu’il s’habitue à chacun d’eux, et ce jour-là, c’était la jeune fille qu’il accompagnait.

_\- Allez, viens._

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sautilla joyeusement jusqu’à la guerrière pour la rejoindre. Celle-ci laissa échapper un rire et le caressa lorsqu’il fut à côté d’elle.

Il grandissait de plus en plus vite et arrivait maintenant largement au-dessus du genou d’Octavia. A en croire la taille qu’il faisait déjà alors qu’il n’avait que quelques mois, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il dépasserait la hauteur des hanches de la jeune fille une fois adulte et aurait un gabarit imposant.

La brune reprit sa marche et Splita trottina à ses côtés en se calant sur son rythme. Il était évident que l’animal était bien plus à l’aise dans la neige et qu’il était fait pour ce genre d’environnement.

Le duo progressait depuis quelques minutes, à l’affût de la moindre trace intéressante, quand une nuée d’oiseaux passa bruyamment au-dessus d’eux en piaillant. La jeune fille et le louveteau se figèrent immédiatement et levèrent la tête vers le ciel en même temps. Le silence s’était soudain installé et il n’avait rien de rassurant. On n’entendait plus un bruit et même si la forêt était plus calme en hiver, ce n’était pas normal.

Les pensées d’Octavia se tournèrent instantanément vers Lincoln qui était seul, contrairement à elle, et elle ne put empêcher l’inquiétude de l’envahir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le Natif était en train d’avancer à pas prudents quand ses agresseurs lui étaient tombés dessus.

Sa progression était freinée par la neige, mais il avait toujours aimé ce genre de paysage hivernal. Profitant du calme ambiant, il restait tout de même concentré pour ne pas qu’une trace d’animal lui échappe. Cependant, il avait fini par trouver la forêt justement _trop_ calme. Conscient qu’un danger était sans doute proche, il avait interrompu sa marche pour scruter les alentours.

Mais toute la vigilance du monde n’aurait pas suffi.

Ses agresseurs avaient surgi de nulle part, et s’ils avaient visiblement fait suffisamment de bruit pour alerter les animaux, provoquant ainsi un silence anormal, cela n’avait pas permis à Lincoln de leur échapper, malgré le fait qu’il ait lui aussi décelé la présence d’intrus.

Le guerrier était à présent aux prises avec ses adversaires. Il avait aisément repoussé les assauts du premier qui avait attaqué seul et sans prudence, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la dizaine d’hommes qui l’accompagnaient, il en avait conscience. Pourtant, il refusa d’obtempérer lorsque l’un d’entre eux lui ordonna de lâcher son épée.

Son arme toujours dans la main, il lança un regard circulaire à ses ennemis qui l’avaient maintenant encerclé.

\- Nous avons ordre de ne pas te tuer, mais ne nous oblige pas à te blesser inutilement.

Lincoln dévisagea l’homme qui venait de parler. Ils se fixèrent l’un l’autre pendant un long moment, puis le Natif s’accroupit lentement. Il baissa le bras dans le même temps et déposa son épée sur le sol en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux son interlocuteur avant de se relever.

\- Ton poignard aussi, ordonna ce dernier.

Avec des gestes lents, pour montrer qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de résister ni de tenter quoi que ce soit, le Natif saisit son poignard qui était attaché à sa ceinture et le lâcha à côté de son épée. Il leva ensuite les mains au niveau de sa tête pour les mettre en évidence et prouver qu’il ne présentait plus aucune menace.

Satisfait, le meneur du groupe lança un regard à l’un de ses camarades et lui ordonna d’un mouvement de tête d’immobiliser Lincoln. Tandis que tous les soldats couvraient celui qui avait été désigné, ce dernier laissa son fusil d’assaut pendre le long de son corps, accroché par sa bandoulière. Il prit les menottes qu’il avait avec lui et s’approcha du Natif qui resta immobile.

Mais au moment où il passa derrière Lincoln, celui-ci l’agrippa fermement par l’épaule de sa veste pour le tirer à lui. Tous les autres soldats étaient sur le point d’intervenir, mais avant qu’ils en aient eu l’occasion, le jeune homme avait un bras autour du cou de sa victime pour l’empêcher de bouger et tenait un pistolet automatique sous son menton. Face à cette situation, tous ses agresseurs se figèrent. Ayant affaire à un Natif, ils ne s’étaient pas méfiés et n’auraient jamais imaginé qu’il puisse avoir une arme à feu sur lui. Ils payaient maintenant le prix de leur manque de rigueur.

\- Pourquoi me voulez-vous vivant ?

La voix de Lincoln avait été calme. Il parvenait sans mal à masquer son angoisse, même s’il savait qu’il se trouvait dans une situation délicate : il était prêt à tuer son otage s’il le fallait, mais s’il le faisait, il mourrait sur-le-champ.

\- Ce sont les ordres.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, dit le Natif en accentuant la pression du canon de son arme sur la peau de sa victime.

\- Tue-le si tu veux, je ne te dirai rien de plus.

Lincoln raffermit la prise sur la crosse de son pistolet et son otage se crispa alors.

\- Tu n’oseras pas le faire, ricana son interlocuteur, à qui son hésitation n’avait pas échappé.

\- Vous avez massacré mon peuple. Pourquoi aurais-je pitié de vous ?

\- Tu n’oseras pas, répéta l’homme.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Depuis qu’elle avait retrouvé les traces de son compagnon, Octavia avançait le plus silencieusement possible en les suivant. Splita était tout aussi en alerte qu’elle et ne cessait de humer l’air.

Soudain, une détonation retentit.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent en même temps dans la direction d’où était venu le bruit.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après avoir terminé son examen, Abby avait longuement discuté avec Nyko pour savoir quels remèdes il avait utilisés pour les deux enfants et quels effets ils avaient. Cette conversation avait été l’occasion d’échanger leurs connaissances et pourquoi pas de compléter le traitement administré aux malades.

Mais alors que le soigneur natif montrait à la médecin venue de l’Arche comment préparer un cataplasme destiné à être appliqué directement sur la poitrine pour soulager la toux, le bruit lointain d’une détonation d’arme à feu se fit entendre. Si un air préoccupé para immédiatement le visage d’Abby, ce fut bel et bien de la peur qui apparut dans les yeux de Nyko. Le souvenir de la tuerie perpétrée par Finn était encore vif dans son esprit.

L’ancienne Chancelière n’attendit pas une seconde avant de sortir de la tente et fut suivie de près par le Natif. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’extérieur, ils virent Indra qui accourait elle aussi. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets et la dirigeante du village ne perdit pas de temps pour mobiliser ses guerriers.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Dès qu’il avait pressé sur la détente, Lincoln avait dû faire face au courroux de ses autres ennemis.

Le corps de sa victime venait juste de tomber à terre quand ses assaillants fondirent sur lui et le plaquèrent au sol. Il venait de tuer pour la première fois en se servant d’une arme à feu, ce qui l’avait laissé sous le choc, l’empêchant alors de réagir. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute été capable d’abattre un, voire deux autres adversaires, avant qu’ils n’arrivent sur lui. Mais dans cet état, il n’avait rien pu faire.

Il fut fauché par un homme d’un gabarit semblable au sien et son pistolet lui échappa dans sa chute. A présent sans arme, il n’avait plus que ses mains pour se défendre et rendre les coups qui lui étaient donnés. Mais il fut rapidement submergé et n’eut alors d’autre choix que de se couvrir le visage pour se protéger au mieux.

Alors que les coups pleuvaient sur lui et qu’il croyait que ce calvaire ne prendrait jamais fin, un grognement sourd et qui ne paraissait pas humain se fit entendre, suivi par un cri de douleur poussé par l’un de ses agresseurs. Ce dernier cessa de le frapper et ses camarades en firent autant, alarmés par sa plainte. En se tournant, ils découvrirent un louveteau au pelage noir en train de mordre hargneusement la jambe du malheureux en grognant. Lincoln reconnut sans mal Splita et ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

L’instant d’après, ce fut une voix humaine qui poussa un cri bestial.

Octavia surgit en bondissant et se précipita sur le groupe d’hommes. Sa rage et sa détermination pouvaient se lire sur son visage, et ses ennemis en firent bientôt les frais. L’épée de la brune cueillit l’un d’entre eux à la gorge quand elle dessina un large revers avec la lame de son arme. Sa victime tomba à genoux et s’étouffa dans son propre sang avant de s’effondrer de tout son long. Mais la jeune guerrière ne s’attarda pas sur lui. Elle profita de l’effet de surprise pour tuer deux autres adversaires.

Pendant ce temps, Lincoln avait pu se relever. Il arrêta l’homme que Splita avait attaqué avant qu’il ne s’en prenne à l’animal. Toutefois, il ne put rien faire lorsqu’un autre intervint. Pour venir en aide à son camarade prisonnier des mâchoires de Splita, il frappa violemment le louveteau qui poussa un cri aigu et lâcha prise. Effrayé, il prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Lincoln ne lui en voulut pas. Au contraire, il fut soulagé de le voir partir, au moins était-il sûr qu’il ne serait pas blessé.

Le combat était à présent engagé, et les deux guerriers ne comptaient pas se laisser faire. Mais une fois la surprise de leurs ennemis dissipée, ils perdirent rapidement leur avantage.

Octavia ne se servait pas seulement de son épée, mais aussi de son pistolet. Elle parvint à éliminer quatre de ses adversaires au total, mais après cela, elle fut désarmée et plaquée au sol. Lincoln subit le même sort, à la différence près qu’étant totalement désarmé, il n’eut que le temps d’assommer un soldat avant d’être à son tour maîtrisé.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux face contre terre, les poignets attachés dans le dos. Quand leurs ennemis furent certains qu’ils n’avaient plus aucune arme sur eux et ne pourraient plus s’en prendre à eux, ils les obligèrent à se redresser pour les mettre à genoux. Ils étaient encadrés chacun par deux hommes, et le dernier, le chef du groupe, se plaça face à eux.

\- Tu aurais dû t’enfuir pour prévenir le village, dit Lincoln à sa compagne.

_\- Oso throu daun ogeda._ (Nous combattons ensemble.) Il était hors de question que je t’abandonne.

\- Fermez-la !

Octavia se tourna vers l’homme qui venait d’intervenir et lui lança un regard assassin, mais elle resta muette.

\- On ne m’avait pas menti : je n’ai jamais vu de vermine plus coriace que vous.

Cette fois, la brune fut incapable de garder le silence.

\- Surveille ton langage, pauvre demeuré.

Elle reçut une violente gifle mais retint de justesse une plainte, bien qu’elle ait senti sa lèvre se fendre sur le coup. La réaction de Lincoln ne se fit pas attendre. Il mit un violent coup d’épaule à l’un des hommes qui le tenait tout en se levant. Mais aussitôt, le deuxième s’empara de sa matraque et lui infligea une décharge qui le mit à terre. La jeune fille voulut se porter à son secours, mais dès qu’elle s’approcha de lui, elle fut saisie par les cheveux et tirée en arrière. Elle serra les dents et déglutit pour étouffer la douleur provoquée.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance que le Chancelier Pike ait exigé de vous garder en vie, gronda le meneur des soldats.

Octavia ne lui répondit que par un regard méprisant.

Le silence s’installa et les deux guerriers comprirent rapidement que leurs ennemis attendaient quelque chose.

Bientôt, le talkie-walkie que portait le chef grésilla et une voix s’éleva. Ils reconnurent immédiatement celle d’Emerson et se figèrent alors :

# Leurs radios ont été détruites et le camion est hors de portée. La bombe est en place, personne ne nous a repérés.

Octavia et Lincoln défaillirent en entendant cela.

# Nous avons ceux que Pike veut vivants. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils ne savaient pas de quoi il était question, mais le simple fait d’entendre parler de bombe avait suffi à les inquiéter tous les deux.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda la jeune fille.

Comme s’il avait pu l’entendre et lui répondait, Emerson parla à travers le talkie-walkie.

# Il est temps de terminer ce que le Président Wallace avait commencé.

Octavia et Lincoln avaient déjà deviné ce qui se préparait, mais le doute n’était cette fois plus possible.

Ils se débattirent pour tenter d’échapper à leurs ennemis, mais ils ne purent rien faire. Un soldat asséna un coup de genou au jeune homme qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. La brune reçut, elle, un violent coup de poing au visage. La force avait été telle qu’elle tomba à terre. Elle tenta de se relever dans l’instant, mais un pied vint lui maintenir la tête au sol. Elle grimaça et continua à lutter pour se mettre debout malgré tout, mais un autre de ses agresseurs pesa de tout son poids sur elle en tenant fermement ses poignets déjà entravés pour l’empêcher de bouger.

\- Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! cria Lincoln, qui était parvenu à retrouver son souffle tant bien que mal.

\- Il y a des enfants là-bas ! renchérit sa compagne. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille !

\- Qui va nous en empêcher ? ricana le chef de groupe. Vous peut-être ?

Les deux guerriers se débattirent de plus bel, mais rien n’y fit. L’homme s’accroupit à côté de la jeune fille et la regarda avec dédain, un rictus mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Il est trop tard.

Lincoln et Octavia crièrent à l’unisson pour tenter d’empêcher l’inévitable, mais ils furent impuissants.

Ils avaient beau se trouver à une certaine distance de Ton DC, le bruit de l’explosion leur parvint distinctement et leur coupa le souffle. Il était impossible pour eux de croire que ce qui se passait était réel. Leur village ne pouvait pas avoir été détruit en tout juste une seconde, c’était inconcevable.

Tout cri avait cessé dès que l’explosion avait retenti, et c’était maintenant des larmes qui envahissaient les yeux des deux Natifs. Mais malgré le choc et la douleur, ils les retinrent de toutes leurs forces. Ils ne feraient pas le plaisir à leurs ennemis de pleurer devant eux.

On les leva de force et ils furent de nouveau mis à genoux. Si les regards qu’ils avaient lancés à l’homme qui leur faisait face étaient déjà meurtriers auparavant, ceux qu’ils posaient sur lui maintenant n’avaient rien à leur envier. Une haine et un mépris effrayants brûlaient dans leurs yeux et ne demandaient qu’à être libérés pour s’exprimer pleinement.

\- Maintenant, tu vas savoir pourquoi vous deviez rester en vie, dit l’homme à l’intention de Lincoln. Pike veut que vous transmettiez un message à votre Commandante. Vous lui direz que-

Il était prêt à poursuivre mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir aller plus loin quand des coups de feu retentirent.

Les deux hommes qui encadraient Octavia furent abattus d’une balle dans le cœur et purent tout juste pousser un cri avant de s’écrouler. Ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de Lincoln subirent le même sort une seconde plus tard. Le chef, quant à lui, fut touché à la jambe et tomba donc à genoux.

Les deux guerriers ne perdirent pas un instant. Le jeune homme lui mit un coup de genou dans le visage et la brune se servit de son pied pour frapper ses mains et ainsi le désarmer. Un coup de pied dans le torse le jeta au sol et finit de l’étourdir. Son fusil d’assaut était à terre et Octavia l’éloigna donc rapidement pour écarter tout danger. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que son compagnon et elle relevèrent la tête pour voir d’où venait cette aide inespérée.

Leurs yeux s’écarquillèrent quand ils virent au loin Indra, Nathan et Monty, accompagnés de deux autres soldats du Peuple du Ciel, qui couraient dans leur direction, et derrière eux, Abby et Nyko.

Arrivée à leur niveau, la dirigeante de Ton DC ne perdit pas de temps. Son épée déjà à la main, elle plaça la pointe de celle-ci sur la gorge de l’homme qui était étendu à terre. Ce dernier avait le souffle court et son teint était déjà pâle. La balle qui l’avait blessé l’avait atteint à la cuisse et à en croire la quantité de sang qu’il avait déjà perdue, l’artère avait été touchée. Mais ceci n’empêcha pas Indra d’être sans pitié : elle posa le pied sur la plaie et fit pression, arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur à sa victime.

\- Toi aussi tu vas pouvoir transmettre un message à tes supérieurs, tout du moins si tu es retrouvé vivant. Tu diras à Pike que le moment venu, nous nous chargerons de son cas et qu’il paiera pour toutes les vies qu’il a prises.

Elle augmenta la pression et les râles de l’homme ne firent que s’accentuer.

Mais ce fut bientôt à leur tour d’être pris par surprise. Un coup de feu fut tiré et la balle vint se loger dans le sol, juste devant les pieds d’Indra. Ils relevèrent tous la tête comme un seul homme et scrutèrent les environs à la recherche de celui ou celle qui venait de s’en prendre à eux.

Ce fut un grésillement qui les tira de leur observation après quelques secondes de silence. Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur le talkie-walkie que la victime d’Indra portait à la ceinture.

# Inutile de nous chercher, vous ne nous verrez pas.

Chacun reconnut la voix d’Emerson.

# Nous n’avions pas prévu que vous soyez présents à Ton DC au moment où nous attaquerions, mais peu importe. C’est même une bonne chose que vous soyez là en fin de compte. Le véhicule avec lequel vous êtes venus vous permettra d’arriver plus rapidement à destination.

Ils échangèrent des regards intrigués et préoccupés mais ne dirent pas un mot.

# Je sais que vous m’entendez, alors écoutez-moi attentivement. Nous avons fait en sorte que votre camion ne soit pas endommagé. Vous allez tous monter à l’intérieur et repartir pour Polis. A votre retour, vous transmettrez un message à la Commandante. Voilà ce que vous lui direz.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Après six jours de convalescence que Clarke avait passés enfermée chez elle, dans sa chambre la majeure partie du temps, elle était enfin rétablie depuis la veille. Mais sa guérison ne lui avait servi qu’à reprendre ses fonctions : dès qu’elle avait été sur pieds, elle avait à nouveau assisté aux réunions qui se tenaient quotidiennement comme elle le faisait jusqu’à tomber malade. Néanmoins, celle qui avait lieu à cet instant l’inquiétait plus encore que n’importe quelle autre.

Une décision devait être prise dans la journée : fallait-il oui ou non envoyer des troupes à Ton DC ?

Abby et ceux qui l’accompagnaient étaient partis depuis quatre jours maintenant. Mais ce n’était pas tant cette durée qui était préoccupante que les deux derniers jours. En effet, s’ils avaient dans un premier temps reçu des nouvelles régulières grâce à la radio, ils n’en avaient plus eu aucune depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. Ils avaient été prévenus de l’arrivée du groupe à Ton DC, mais après cela, plus rien.

Il s’agissait donc maintenant de savoir si la situation justifiait ou pas d’envoyer des soldats sur place. Bien sûr, c’était inquiétant. Mais peut-être y avait-il une explication.

\- Leurs radios pourraient avoir été endommagées, suggéra Marcus qui tentait de cacher au mieux sa préoccupation.

\- Il est très peu probable que celle que nous avons donnée à Indra et celle qui se trouve dans le camion soient toutes les deux hors d’usage en même temps, répondit Sinclair.

\- Très peu probable oui, mais ça reste possible.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais ce que je voulais dire, c’est que c’est impossible.

\- Donc vous pensez qu’il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda la Commandante.

\- Je ne vois pas d’autre explication, dit l’ingénieur d’un ton grave.

La Native se crispa mais garda son sang-froid et ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions. Clarke en revanche, fut incapable de cacher son inquiétude grandissante. Elle se tourna vers Raven et Sinclair qui se trouvaient côte à côte.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la possibilité de localiser une radio ?

\- Tout dépend si elle fonctionne ou pas, répondit la mécanicienne. Nous n’avons aucun appareil qui nous permette de géolocaliser une radio, mais nous pouvons en fabriquer un qui pourrait repérer une fréquence en particulier.

Elle marqua une pause pendant laquelle elle déglutit difficilement. Son teint pâle et sa voix éraillée n’échappèrent pas à la blonde, mais cette dernière la laissa continuer.

\- Il suffirait de régler sur la fréquence que nous utilisons, et nous pourrions repérer chaque appareil qui est branché sur cette fréquence. Mais pour ça, il faut que l’appareil qui nous intéresse émette des ondes. Si leurs radios ne fonctionnent plus, on ne pourra pas les localiser.

La brune était essoufflée quand elle termina son explication.

\- Raven, ça va ? demanda Clarke sans cacher son inquiétude.

\- Ça va, répondit l’intéressée d’une voix faible. Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin, mais ça va passer. Il faut juste que-

Elle n’eut pas le temps de terminer et défaillit subitement. Si Bellamy n’avait pas été à côté d’elle pour la rattraper, elle serait certainement tombée. Le jeune homme la prit par la taille et il était déjà prêt à la porter, mais il n’en fit rien.

\- Ne la touche pas.

Le ton employé n’avait pas été particulièrement agressif, mais il était sévère. Bellamy se tourna et découvrit alors Niylah qui marchait vers lui à grands pas. Elle ne semblait pas énervée et affichait une expression neutre, pourtant il avait l’impression que son attitude était celle d’une personne jalouse. Toutefois, il comprit rapidement que sa réaction n’était pas motivée par la jalousie.

\- Je suis immunisée, toi non.

Sur ce, arrivée à côté du brun, la Native soutint elle-même Raven et la prit ensuite dans ses bras sans difficulté. Cette dernière appuya immédiatement sa tête contre son épaule et s’agrippa à sa nuque.

La Commandante avait observé toute la scène sans faire le moindre commentaire, mais elle lança un regard sévère à sa garde du corps qui n’avait pas hésité à quitter son poste pour venir en aide à la brune. Il n’y avait aucun danger imminent, mais pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tels écarts. Cependant, Ryder étant, lui, toujours à ses côtés, elle préféra ne pas perdre de temps pour pouvoir reprendre la réunion au plus vite.

\- Ramène-la chez elle et fais venir le soigneur. Il sait quels remèdes il doit lui donner.

Niylah remercia sa supérieure d’un hochement de tête respectueux, puis elle quitta la pièce sans plus tarder. La conversation put reprendre lorsqu’elle fut sortie.

La discussion avait repris depuis tout juste une minute lorsqu’ils furent à nouveau dérangés.

Un soldat du Peuple du Ciel, qui n’était autre que Johnson, fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de deux guerriers natifs. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit et se tourna directement vers sa Commandante sans laisser le temps à Lexa de lui reprocher cette interruption :

\- Clarke, un camion vient d’arriver au sommet des collines de la ville. Nous n’avons pas pu identifier ceux qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur, mais ils sont certainement aux portes de la ville maintenant.

\- Allons-y, répondit la blonde sans hésiter.

Le choix ne fut laissé à personne et elle quitta la pièce sans attendre, suivie par ceux qui souhaitaient l’accompagner.

Prise au dépourvu, la Commandante native tenta tout de même de garder ses moyens.

\- La réunion est suspendue pour l’instant.

Des protestations s’élevèrent, provenant principalement de ses Lieutenants, mais elle les fit taire d’un simple regard. Ceux qui n’avaient pas osé suivre Clarke la première fois, notamment Marcus, lui emboitèrent cette fois le pas. Ce fut Lexa qui ferma la marche, Ryder à ses côtés comme toujours, et Titus sur ses talons.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’entrée de Polis, le camion des visiteurs venait de franchir les murs et les gardes refermaient déjà les portes.

\- Qui vous a autorisés à ouvrir ? s’emporta la Commandante en fusillant du regard les guerriers présents.

Ses hommes lui indiquèrent simplement le véhicule d’un geste de la main, comme si cela avait constitué une réponse en soi. Mais alors qu’elle était prête à laisser sa colère et la pression accumulée au cours des derniers jours s’abattre sur eux, elle entendit un grincement métallique indiquant qu’une portière venait d’être ouverte, et la seconde d’après, une exclamation parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Maman !

Avant même qu’elle ait tourné la tête vers les occupants du camion qui étaient en train d’en descendre, elle vit Clarke courir vers le véhicule. La jeune fille serra sa mère dans ses bras dès qu’elle fut devant elle. Le soulagement était visible sur son visage et fut rapidement partagé par ses amis qui rejoignirent eux aussi les nouveaux arrivants.

\- J’ai eu tellement peur qu’il vous soit arrivé quelque chose, chuchota la blonde, au bord des larmes.

\- Tout va bien. Nous sommes rentrés maintenant, tout va bien.

La mère et la fille partagèrent une longue étreinte tandis que Bellamy, Jasper, Zoe et Harper saluaient Monty et Nathan, heureux de les retrouver sains et saufs.

Ce furent ensuite Indra et Nyko qui sortirent du camion. Dès qu’elle les vit, la Commandante s’approcha d’eux et s’adressa à sa Lieutenant :

_\- Que s’est-il passé ? Nous avons cru que vous étiez morts._

_\- Nous sommes toujours bien vivants, mais tout le monde n’a pas eu notre chance._

Indra avait toujours un ton et un air sérieux quelle que soit la situation. Pourtant, à cet instant, ils semblaient plus graves encore qu’en temps normal, et alors Lexa comprit immédiatement qu’il était arrivé quelque chose. Elle était prête à la questionner lorsque son attention fut attirée par les deux derniers passagers du véhicule qui venaient d’en sortir. Ou plutôt les trois derniers. En effet, Octavia et Lincoln n’était pas seuls : un louveteau les accompagnait. L’animal semblait paniqué en découvrant cet environnement qu’il ne connaissait pas, et il restait donc juste à côté des deux guerriers tout en observant ce qui l’entourait.

La Commandante fixa la scène avec un air dubitatif. Tout le monde était aussi étonné qu’elle, et certains furent même effrayés et reculèrent donc pour s’éloigner. Mais Bellamy ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là.

Sans prêter la moindre attention au louveteau ni à qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, il approcha de sa sœur. Il avança précipitamment et sans réfléchir, et la jeune fille ne sembla pas vouloir le repousser, mais alors qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres, il s’arrêta brusquement. Ses pieds cessèrent eux-mêmes d’avancer et il se contenta de la regarder. Il doutait tout à coup de l’attitude à adopter.

Il avait dans un premier temps agi par instinct et nécessité, poussé par sa joie de revoir enfin celle pour qui il aurait tout fait, mais à présent, il réalisait qu’Octavia ne voulait peut-être pas de son affection. Il resta donc immobile et attendit sans savoir réellement ce qu’il espérait.

Le silence régnait et tout le monde observait le frère et la sœur comme il aurait assisté à une pièce de théâtre ou regardé un film.

Après ce qu’il avait fait, que ce soit lorsqu’il était en infiltration à Arkadia, ou quand il s’en était pris à elle et avait failli la tuer, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, Bellamy en avait conscience. Pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas en prenant la parole. Et ce qu’elle dit le prit totalement au dépourvu :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n’est pas toi qui devrais t’excuser, c’est moi, répondit-il immédiatement. Depuis le début je n’ai fait que les mauvais choix. Je voulais réellement aider en gagnant la confiance de Pike, mais je n’ai réussi qu’à empirer les choses. J’aurais dû te protéger, c’était mon rôle, mais j’ai failli te-

Le brun n’eut pas l’occasion d’aller plus loin.

Octavia supprima elle-même la distance qui les séparait et prit son frère dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient soudain brillants de larmes et si elle avait pu voir Bellamy, elle aurait su qu’il était dans le même état qu’elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter, tout aussi heureux et soulagé qu’elle de la retrouver.

\- J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu pour toujours, dit la jeune fille d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les amis des deux jeunes gens furent attendris par ces retrouvailles et heureux pour le frère et la sœur. Toutefois, ils ne purent pas s’attarder plutôt longtemps sur cette scène, aussi touchante soit-elle. Les discussions et les explications attendraient.

\- Qu’est-il arrivé ? demanda la Commandante.

Cette question s’adressait à tous ceux qui venaient d’arriver, mais ce fut naturellement Indra qui répondit :

\- Ton DC a été attaqué.

A ces mots, tous sans exception se crispèrent.

\- Nos assaillants ont détruit nos radios pour couper nos communications et ils ont rasé le village.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid. Un silence de plomb s’abattit sur toute l’assemblée et pas un n’osa prononcer le moindre mot.

Après quelques instants, la Commandante prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Qu’entendus-tu par raser ?

Indra était prête à répondre, mais Abby fut plus rapide :

\- Ils ont utilisé une bombe, sans doute l’une de celles que Raven a été obligée de fabriquer.

En jetant un regard circulaire à ceux qui se trouvaient devant elle, l’ancienne Chancelière fut heureuse de voir que la jeune fille en question n’était pas là. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle culpabiliserait lorsqu’elle apprendrait ce qu’il s’était passé, il était inutile d’aggraver les choses en lui annonçant devant tant de gens.

Après un nouveau silence, ce fut cette fois Octavia qui parla :

\- Nous étions à l’écart du village, c’est ce qui nous a permis de nous en sortir sains et saufs.

La jeune fille s’arrêta un instant. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa lorsqu’elle annonça la nouvelle à contrecœur :

\- Nous avons fouillé les décombres pendant plusieurs heures, mais cette fois, il n’y a eu aucun survivant.

Toux ceux qui étaient présents furent sous le choc et restèrent donc muets et stupéfaits. Mais même s’ils avaient voulu parler, ils n’en auraient pas eu le temps. Octavia s’empressa de continuer pendant que sa voix, qui lui échappait déjà, pouvait encore sortir de sa gorge serrée.

\- Emerson était là.

Clarke ne put retenir un mouvement de recul en entendant ce nom, ce qui n’échappa pas à la jeune guerrière. Mais cette dernière poursuivit malgré tout :

\- Il nous a transmis un message de la part de Pike.

Ils se firent tous plus attentifs, bien que l’inquiétude les ait envahis en voyant les expressions s’assombrir parmi ceux qui revenaient de Ton DC. Et bien vite, ils comprirent que leur préoccupation était plus que justifiée.

\- Si le Peuple du Ciel se rend, la guerre prendra fin. Mais si nous refusons, Polis subira le même sort que Ton DC. Un groupe armé arrivera demain d’Arkadia pour que nous leur donnions une réponse. Nous avons jusqu’à demain au coucher du soleil pour prendre une décision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça faisait un moment que les choses étaient anormalement calmes, mais les problèmes sont de retour, et avec eux un peu d'action !  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)
> 
> IMPORTANT : je vais stopper la publication pour quelques temps. Je vous avais déjà dit la semaine dernière qu'avec la reprise des cours et de mes entraînements de basket, je risquais d'avoir moins de temps. Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que je me mets un peu la pression pour terminer les chapitres à temps et pouvoir publier tous les dimanches, et ça ne me convient pas du tout. Je veux pouvoir écrire tranquillement et sans avoir à me dire que j'ai des délais à respecter, d'une part parce que ce n'est pas du tout agréable et ça me stresse alors que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ça, et d'autre part parce que j'ai peur de vous proposer des chapitres qui seraient de moins bonne qualité et c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Pour toutes ces raisons, je ne vais pas publier pendant les semaines à venir, considérez que c'est une sorte de hiatus comme on en voit dans les séries. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous abandonneront cette fic à cause de ça, mais tant pis. Je serai de retour une fois que j'aurai à nouveau des chapitres d'avance qui me permettront d'être plus sereine et de ne pas écrire sous pression. Je pense et j'espère que la plupart d'entre vous comprendront cette décision :)
> 
> A bientôt les Louchettes, prenez soin de vous !


	36. Chapter 36

_\- Si le Peuple du Ciel se rend, la guerre prendra fin. Mais si nous refusons, Polis subira le même sort que Ton DC. Un groupe armé arrivera demain d’Arkadia pour que nous leur donnions une réponse. Nous avons jusqu’à demain au coucher du soleil pour prendre une décision._

Octavia venait tout juste d’annoncer cette funeste nouvelle, et pourtant le choc pouvait déjà se lire sur le visage de chacune des personnes présentes. Ce sentiment s’était abattu sur eux si brusquement et si brutalement qu’il paraissait avoir une consistance physique. On avait tout à coup l’impression qu’il pesait sur leurs épaules à tous comme un poids trop lourd pour être porté.

Mais plus que le choc, ce fut le silence qui rendit l’atmosphère pesante.

Il semblait que toute vie ait soudainement disparu, que ce soit de leurs corps ou de la ville tout entière. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas même leurs respirations. Le seul signe qu’ils étaient toujours bien vivants était la vapeur d’eau qui s’échappait de leurs bouches lorsqu’ils expiraient.

Des secondes aussi longues que des heures s’écoulèrent ainsi, comme si le temps s’était arrêté.

Puis, petit à petit, les regards se tournèrent tous les uns après les autres dans une seule et même direction.

Clarke et Lexa étaient entourées de dizaines de personnes et elles se tenaient l’une à côté de l’autre, pourtant, elles ne s’étaient jamais senties aussi seules. Elles avaient tout à coup le sentiment d’être minuscules face à ces regards qui pesaient impitoyablement sur elles et les suppliaient silencieusement de dire quelque chose.

Mais qu’étaient-elles censées dire dans pareille situation ?

Finalement, ce fut à contrecœur que Clarke imita tous les autres et se tourna vers la Commandante dans l’espoir qu’elle prenne la parole. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu’elle la vit avaler sa salive, même si ce fut difficile, puis prendre la parole :

 _-_ Tous au Dôme. Maintenant.

Elle n’eut pas à le répéter une deuxième fois. Ils n’eurent même pas besoin que la brune précise à qui elle faisait allusion, ceux qui étaient concernés le surent, et à peine ces mots prononcés, ils prirent tous la direction du bâtiment où se tiendrait la réunion de crise, car il ne faisait aucun doute que c’était ce dont il était question.

Une décision allait devoir être prise, et vite.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Personne ne prit la peine de s’asseoir en arrivant dans la salle du conseil. Ils restèrent tous debout, conscients qu’étant donné la situation, ils seraient certainement amenés à quitter le bâtiment d’ici peu pour aller accomplir une mission ou une autre.

La Commandante ne perdit pas de temps. A peine arrivée dans la pièce, elle commença à donner ses ordres :

 _-_ Que quelqu’un aille voir Raven. J’ai besoin de connaître le nombre exact de bombes qu’elle a fabriquées et leur portée. Je veux aussi savoir si Pike aurait pu en obtenir d’autres sans son aide.

Sans dire un mot, Jasper sortit d’un pas vif pour aller faire ce qu’elle demandait.

 _-_ Renforcez la surveillance et la protection de nos murs et augmentez le nombre de patrouilles dans la ville.

Aussitôt cet ordre donné, l’un des Lieutenants quitta les lieux pour l’exécuter.

Tout en parlant, la Commandante avait avancé vers son trône et elle était maintenant devant celui-ci, face à tous ceux qui l’avaient accompagnée jusqu’au Dôme et n’en étaient pas encore repartis. Elle était plus majestueuse et intimidante que jamais dans cette position, surélevée par rapport aux autres personnes présentes grâce à l’estrade sur laquelle elle se tenait. Une assurance non feinte émanait d’elle et son calme exemplaire ne faisait que renforcer l’impression de force et de puissance qu’elle dégageait déjà naturellement.

 _-_ Faites évacuer les villages proches de Polis et ceux qui se trouvent sur le trajet qui est emprunté depuis Arkadia. Amenez tous les habitants ici, ils resteront jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Un deuxième Lieutenant partit accomplir la tâche qui venait de lui être donnée.

 _-_ Renforcez nos défenses aux frontières du territoire de Polis. J’exige que ceux qui viendront se présenter à nous demain soient capturés et qu’ils me soient amenés vivants.

Ce fut cette fois une femme, qui occupait elle aussi le poste de Lieutenant, qui quitta la salle.

Elle venait juste de sortir lorsque la Commandante s’adressa à son conseiller :

 _-_ Titus ?

 _\- Heda_ , répondit l’homme en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

 _-_ Je veux qu’un maximum de personnes soit réuni sur la place d’ici deux heures.

L’homme sembla comprendre la raison de cette demande, tout du moins ne posa-t-il pas la moindre question. Il quitta la salle à son tour pour aller mener à bien la mission qui venait de lui être confiée.

 _-_ S’ils croient pouvoir s’introduire dans Polis pour y faire exploser leurs bombes, nous allons leur montrer à quel point ils se trompent.

Après avoir marmonné ces paroles sur un ton sourd, la Commandante se tourna pour faire face au balcon qui se trouvait derrière son trône et qui surplombait la place à laquelle elle venait de faire allusion. Les mains croisées dans le dos, elle resta immobile et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

Le silence s’installa et dura quelques instants sans qu’un mot ne soit prononcé.

Ce fut finalement le dernier Lieutenant présent qui osa parler et poser la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

 _-_ Qu’en est-il du Peuple du Ciel, _Heda_?

La Commandante resta dans la même position et ne répondit pas. Elle tournait toujours le dos à ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et semblait ne même pas avoir entendu la question qui venait de lui être posée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’une voix en particulier s’éleva qu’elle réagit et se crispa brusquement.

 _-_ Lexa ?

Clarke s’approcha de quelques pas mais conserva tout de même une certaine distance entre la brune et elle. Cette dernière était toujours immobile, mais ses mains, dont les articulations étaient blanches, témoignaient de la tension qui raidissait son corps tout entier.

La fille du Ciel était prête à parler à nouveau, mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion.

 _-_ J’ai besoin de réfléchir. Vous saurez tout ce que vous devez savoir en temps et en heure.

Sur ce, la Commandante se tourna et prit la direction de la sortie. Pas un n’osa l’arrêter et ils se contentèrent de la regarder partir sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le bruit des portes lorsqu’elles se fermèrent résonna sinistrement et après cela, un silence de plomb s’abattit sur la salle. Ils échangèrent quelques regards, mais la seule qui osa prendre la parole fut sans surprise Clarke :

 _-_ Je vais lui parler, dit-elle à sa mère, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

La jeune fille quitta les lieux à son tour, laissant ses amis dans la crainte et l’incertitude.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

En arrivant à l’extérieur, Clarke ne vit aucune trace de Lexa ni de Ryder. Cependant, elle devina qu’elle s’était rendue chez elle et prit donc cette direction.

Arrivée à destination, elle découvrit le garde du corps posté devant la maison. Elle était prête à entrer lorsque celui-ci lui barra la route en se plaçant devant la porte.

 _-_ Laissez-moi passer.

 _-_ Vous ne devriez pas entrer.

 _-_ Lexa vous a demandé de m’empêcher d’entrer ?

 _\- Heda_ n’a donné aucun ordre à ce sujet, c’est seulement un conseil que je vous donne.

A cet instant, un grand fracas provenant de l’intérieur parvint aux oreilles de Clarke. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle contourna la masse imposante de Ryder, qui ne fit rien pour l’arrêter, et entra précipitamment à l’intérieur. Le bruit qu’elle avait entendu n’avait pas cessé et semblait venir de la cuisine, et ce fut donc là qu’elle se dirigea.

Dès qu’elle pénétra dans la pièce, un verre vola en éclats, la faisant sursauter violemment.

Lexa avait fait preuve d’un calme olympien jusqu’à maintenant malgré la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, mais la blonde venait d’avoir la confirmation que comme elle l’avait deviné, la Commandante avait une fois de plus fait la démonstration de ses talents à contrôler et masquer la moindre de ses émotions, même les plus fortes. Néanmoins, à présent qu’elle n’était plus exposée aux regards, elle laissait exploser sa colère. Et il ne s’agissait pas simplement d’une image.

D’un simple coup d’œil, Clarke constata que la majorité de la vaisselle avait déjà subi le même sort que le verre qui venait d’être cassé et se trouvait éparpillée au sol. Et de toute évidence, Lexa ne comptait pas s’arrêter là.

La brune balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d’un simple revers de la main. Les quelques ustensiles qui avaient échappé à cette nouvelle pulsion incontrôlée ne furent pas épargnés et rejoignirent leurs semblables lorsqu’elle saisit la table et la renversa comme si elle n’avait pas pesé plus lourd qu’une brindille.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de l’armoire de subir le déchaînement de colère de la jeune fille. Cette dernière frappa dans le meuble à coups de pieds, finissant ainsi de rendre inutilisable l’une des portes qui n’était déjà pas solide. Le premier coup fut suivi par d’autres. Pour finir, elle agrippa l’armoire pour la faire tomber, ce qui acheva de la casser.

Clarke était pétrifiée, totalement incapable de se mouvoir.

Elle n’avait jamais vu Lexa dans cet état. Tout à coup, elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir devant elle un monstre qui laissait libre cours à une rage trop longtemps contenue. Mais il n’y avait pas que de la rage. Il y avait également de l’animosité, du ressentiment, de la rancœur, du désespoir, et un profond sentiment d’injustice. Elle le savait car c’était précisément ce qu’elle ressentait à cet instant, même s’il était évident que ses émotions n’étaient pas aussi fortes et dévastatrices que celles de Lexa.

Elle ne fut ramenée à la réalité que lorsque sa compagne se mit elle-même en danger.

Guidée par un besoin primaire de libérer toute la frustration accumulée pendant si longtemps et qui ne demandait qu’à sortir, la Native frappa de toutes ses forces dans un mur en poussant un cri bestial. Bien entendu, la pierre ne subit pas le moindre dégât, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa main. Pourtant, elle continua. Son état était tel qu’elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur, et elle frappa donc à nouveau.

 _-_ Lexa, stop !

Clarke se précipita, mais se trouvant à une certaine distance, elle ne parvint pas à arriver avant que la brune ne mette un autre coup de poing dans le mur.

 _-_ Arrête !!!

Dès qu’elle fut à portée, la blonde saisit fermement les deux bras de sa compagne pour l’empêcher de se blesser plus gravement encore, mais alors celle-ci fit volte-face et ce fut un rugissement qui sortit de sa gorge :

 _-_ LÂCHE-MOI !

Choquée et effrayée par un tel hurlement et incapable de faire face à la force de Lexa, la blonde abandonna la prise qu’elle avait sur ses bras et recula de plusieurs pas, les yeux écarquillés. La Native en fit autant et s’éloigna d’elle. Mais si elle ne sembla pas désolée de ce qu’elle venait de faire, elle ne regarda tout de même pas Clarke. Ses yeux descendirent pour trouver le sol tandis que sa poitrine s’élevait et s’abaissait de manière saccadée sous le coup de l’essoufflement.

Après la tempête qui venait de s’abattre, c’était à présent un silence de mort qui avait envahi les lieux.

Clarke était encore sous le choc, mais elle parvint à se ressaisir. Elle s’approcha de sa compagne et tenta de lui prendre les mains pour estimer l’ampleur des dégâts, mais comme elle le redoutait, la brune se déroba.

 _-_ Ne me touche pas.

Elle avait cette fois parlé à un volume sonore raisonnable, mais son ton avait été froid et cassant. Bien que blessée, la fille du Ciel ne fit aucun commentaire et garda ses distances.

Lexa tremblait de tous ses membres et du sang coulait le long de ses phalanges meurtries. Ses mâchoires crispées étaient le signe que sa crise était loin d’être terminée, mais également que la douleur était maintenant bien présente.

A défaut de pouvoir elle-même examiner les plaies et les soigner, Clarke tendit un torchon à sa compagne. Mais celle-ci ne le prit pas et resta immobile. Son regard était toujours fuyant et elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser celui de la blonde.

Malgré cette distance, aussi bien physique qu’émotionnelle, que Lexa lui imposait, Clarke prit finalement la parole :

 _-_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La brune ne répondit pas dans l’instant. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de parler, toujours sans regarder sa compagne :

 _-_ Je ne sais pas.

Clarke se crispa. Elle aurait encore préféré une réponse claire plutôt que cela.

 _-_ C’est le moment de leur prouver qu’ils peuvent avoir confiance en toi. Ne les abandonne pas une deuxième fois comme tu l’as fait au Mont Weather.

 _-_ Le Peuple du Ciel fait partie de mon peuple à présent, il est de mon devoir de les protéger. Je ne peux pas-

 _-_ Nous ne serons jamais ton peuple comme les clans natifs le sont.

Lexa avait été brusquement interrompue par cette intervention de la fille du Ciel, pourtant, elle ne s’en offusqua pas.

Enfin et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle leva les yeux vers elle et la dévisagea. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard sans prononcer un mot.

L’émeraude et le saphir plongèrent l’un dans l’autre et s’unirent comme une seule et unique entité indivisible, et ce malgré la tension qui persistait.

 _-_ Tu y as pensé, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Clarke d’une voix calme.

La Native resta muette.

 _-_ Tu as pensé à la possibilité d’accepter le marché de Pike et tu y réfléchis encore.

Il ne s’agissait plus d’une question, le ton de la blonde était maintenant affirmatif. Et Lexa ne démentit pas.

N’y tenant plus, Clarke s’approcha subitement de sa compagne, et celle-ci ne tenta pas de s’éloigner cette fois.

 _-_ Même si nous nous rendons, rien ne nous dit qu’ils vous laisseront en paix et que la guerre prendra fin.

 _-_ Rien ne nous non plus dit qu’ils ne tiendront pas leurs engagements, répliqua immédiatement la brune.

Il y eut un court temps de flottement que le silence se chargea de combler.

Puis, timidement, la plus jeune saisit délicatement l’une des mains de la guerrière en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses plaies. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et alors l’azur et la forêt ne firent plus qu’un.

 _-_ Je t’en supplie, ne nous abandonne pas à nouveau.

Cette demande avait été exprimée dans un soupir tout juste audible, pourtant elle suffit à remplir les yeux de Lexa de larmes. Elle put sentir les traits de son visage s’affaisser tandis qu’elle perdait en assurance et que son menton s’abaissait sans qu’elle puisse garder son masque de _Heda_ en place.

Ce n’était pas « ne nous abandonne pas » que Lexa avait entendu, mais « ne _m_ ’abandonne pas ».

Elle fit de son mieux pour avaler sa salive et ainsi se donner une contenance, malgré le fait que sa gorge ait été serrée à lui en faire mal.

Après un long moment de silence, elle dégagea lentement sa main de celle de Clarke. Elle vit alors de la peur et une certaine panique dans ses yeux. Sans doute la blonde pensait-elle qu’elle était sur le point de lui tourner le dos et de la trahir à nouveau, comme elle l’avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, aussi s’empressa-t-elle de faire ce qu’elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps déjà.

Après avoir reculé d’un pas, elle mit un genou à terre, puis le deuxième, et ce sans jamais détacher ses yeux de ceux de Clarke. Cette dernière sembla complètement désemparée pour une telle attitude, si bien qu’elle resta muette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

 _-_ Je te jure fidélité, _Klark kom Skaikru_. Je promets de traiter tes besoins comme les miens et ton peuple comme mon peuple.

Ce serment avait été prononcé d’une voix calme et profonde et pas un seul instant Lexa n’avait détourné le regard.

Il ne s’écoula qu’une seconde avant que Clarke ne tende la main à sa compagne pour l’aider à se relever. Ce ne fut qu’après avoir regardé cette main avec un air neutre que la brune s’en saisit pour se mettre debout. Elle n’osa lever les yeux pour les planter à nouveau dans ceux de la fille du Ciel que lorsqu’elles furent face à face.

Les Natifs n’avaient qu’une parole. Elle venait de faire une promesse que rien ne pourrait briser, ce qui était aussi beau que dangereux, elle en avait conscience. Mais pas un seul instant elle n’avait hésité, et quand elle vit dans les yeux bleus qui la scrutaient de la reconnaissance et plus que tout une confiance aveugle, elle sut qu’elle avait fait le bon choix.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Titus avait rempli sa mission et il était même allé au-delà des espérances de la Commandante : malgré le froid hivernal, la place qui se trouvait devant le Dôme était bondée. Les citoyens venus assister au discours étaient si nombreux que les derniers arrivés s’étaient accumulés dans les rues qui convergeaient vers le lieu de réunion.

Des murmures discrets s’élevaient de l’assemblée, mais ils cessèrent immédiatement lorsque la Commandante se présenta sur le balcon. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle et le silence s’installa. La brune embrassa la foule du regard et ce fut seulement après quelques instants qu’elle commença :

 _-_ Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que nous sommes en guerre. Nous devons affronter non seulement l’ _Azgeda_ suite à leur trahison, mais également ceux qui appartenaient autrefois au _Skaikru_ mais ont refusé de se joindre à la Coalition. Ce sont ces derniers qui sont les plus menaçants. Ils ne reculent devant rien, tout comme Nia et son peuple, mais ils possèdent également des armes contre lesquelles il nous est difficile de lutter.

Un certain trouble s’empara de l’audience qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et quel était le but réel de ce discours, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention et continua :

 _-_ Une fois encore, ces armes que nous redoutons tant ont frappé. Ton DC a été à nouveau attaquée et rares sont ceux qui ont survécu.

La Commandante marqua une pause. Les Natifs, disciplinés comme ils l’étaient, n’osèrent pas parler, mais des regards inquiets furent échangés. La jeune fille ne les fit pas attendre plus longtemps et continua :

 _-_ Mais cette attaque n’a pas été la seule agression. Nous avons également reçu des menaces dirigées directement contre notre capitale.

Cette fois, la foule ne resta pas silencieuse. Des exclamations s’élevèrent, preuve de l’indignation générale face à une telle témérité.

 _-_ Jusqu’à maintenant, nous voulions trouver un moyen d’épargner les civils. Nous ne voulions pas tuer ni blesser des innocents qui ne sont pas responsables des agissements de Pike. Mais de toute évidence, aucun d’eux ne mérite notre pitié. Ils sont tous coupables pour n’avoir pas tenté d’arrêter leur dirigeant. Ils sont complices et à ce titre, ils paieront eux aussi pour les crimes commis par Pike. Nous allons les anéantir. Tous.

Des murmures approbateurs se répandirent parmi l’assemblée.

Les membres du Peuple du Ciel, qui s’étaient mêlés aux Natifs pour assister au discours, ne purent empêcher le doute de les envahir. Il était question de gens qu’ils connaissaient, avec qui ils avaient traversé des épreuves et qui étaient des leurs encore peu de temps auparavant. Comment être sûr que parmi les habitants d’Arkadia ne se trouvait pas quelqu’un à côté de qui ils avaient vécu sur l’Arche pendant des années ?

Clarke était la plus indécise de tous, et ce malgré le fait qu’elle soit celle à avoir trouvé le moyen d’atteindre Pike et ses partisans à travers leurs défenses. Mais c’était peut-être justement parce que leur plan d’attaque venait en grande partie d’elle qu’elle se sentait si mal à l’idée qu’elle puisse être à l’origine d’un énième massacre.

 _-_ Nous préparons un assaut depuis longtemps, continua la Commandante. Nous avons mis au point une stratégie qui nous permettra d’affaiblir nos ennemis pour nous garantir un minimum de pertes. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas vous mentir : la bataille sera rude et nombreux sont ceux qui perdront la vie. Mais nos combattants savent ce qu’il en est et c’est un sacrifice nécessaire.

Elle marqua une pause pour lancer un regard circulaire sur la place.

Quand elle prit à nouveau la parole, ce fut d’une voix grave et sur un ton sourd et menaçant dans lequel transparaissait la rage guerrière qui l’habitait à cet instant :

 _-_ Je jure que cette attaque que nous avons subie sera la dernière. La prochaine fois qu’un affrontement aura lieu, nous en serons les instigateurs, et nous serons impitoyables.

Cette dernière annonce fut saluée par des cris s’élevant de la foule. La plupart des gens présents étaient des civils, pourtant ils furent tout aussi enthousiastes que les guerriers. Ce furent eux qui entonnèrent les premiers ce qui s’apparentait à une devise pour les Natifs, presque un hymne.

Rapidement, une rumeur se répandit parmi l’assemblée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’elle gagne en puissance. Après seulement quelques secondes, les quatre mêmes mots furent sur toutes les bouches, scandés comme un cri de guerre.

_Jus drein jus daun._

Clarke eut soudain l’impression d’être projetée plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsque Lexa et elle présentaient le plan d’attaque du Mont Weather. Seulement cette fois, la Commandante ne comptait pas épargner qui que ce soit. Leurs ennemis seraient massacrés jusqu’au dernier et sans distinction. Sa gorge se serra subitement quand elle réalisa que c’était ce qui aurait pu leur arriver si Finn ne s’était pas rendu.

Si la première fois elle avait repris en chœur ces mots scandés par les Natifs, cette fois, elle en fut incapable.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa ne s’était pas attardée longtemps sur le balcon. Aussitôt son discours terminé, elle avait échappé aux regards en retournant à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Sans perdre de temps, Clarke s’était frayée un chemin à travers la foule pour atteindre le Dôme et y entrer dans l’intention de retrouver sa compagne.

En arrivant dans la salle du conseil, elle la trouva déserte. Elle voulut se renseigner auprès des gardes, mais elle croisa Ryder et Niylah en quittant la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu’ils étaient seuls.

 _-_ Lexa n’est pas avec vous ?

 _\- Heda_ vient de partir, répondit Ryder. Elle nous a libérés pour le reste de la journée et nous a dit qu’elle n’aurait pas besoin de nous avant demain matin.

Clarke ne fut nullement surprise de constater que malgré les recommandations de Titus, la brune n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et congédiait ses gardes du corps quand elle le souhaitait. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

 _-_ Où est-elle partie ?

 _-_ Elle ne nous a rien dit.

La blonde les remercia d’un hochement de tête et n’ajouta pas quoi que ce soit avant de tourner les talons pour se mettre à la recherche de Lexa.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur Polis, et avec elle un silence apaisant s’était installé. Le ciel était chargé de nuages qui empêchaient la lumière de la lune de passer et on ne voyait donc que des points de lumière à intervalle régulier qui marquaient l’emplacement des fenêtres des bâtiments de la ville. Les sommets des collines de la ville étaient un point de vue idéal que Lexa affectionnait particulièrement.

Alors qu’elle était en train d’admirer ce paysage, elle sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière elle. Elle fit instantanément volte-face et porta la main à la garde de son sabre, prête à le dégainer. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Dès qu’elle reconnut la personne qui venait d’arriver, elle se détendit et son bras retomba le long de son corps.

Clarke, une torche à la main, avançait tant bien que mal vers la brune en prenant soin de ne pas glisser. La neige qui fondait en journée quand le soleil était là avait tôt fait de geler une fois la nuit arrivée, formant ainsi une couche de verglas, et il était alors aisé de tomber si on n’était pas prudent. La voyant en difficulté, la Native s’approcha d’elle et lui tendit une main qu’elle accepta volontiers pour s’assurer un appui sûr.

 _-_ Tu m’as trouvée, souffla Lexa.

Il s’agissait là d’un constat paré d’un léger étonnement plus que d’une question. Pourtant, la fille du Ciel répondit à cette interrogation déguisée :

 _-_ Finn m’avait un peu appris à pister. La neige m’a aidée aussi, même si tu n’as pas laissé des traces très marquées.

Voyant qu’elle arrêtait de parler, la jeune fille aux yeux verts pensa qu’elle en resterait là. Mais après une pause de quelques secondes, la blonde reprit. Toutefois, sa voix était cette fois plus ténue et son regard nostalgique.

 _-_ Il était vraiment doué pour ça. Je me suis toujours demandé où il avait appris ce qu’il savait en ayant vécu toute sa vie dans une station spatiale comme nous tous. Il n’a jamais voulu répondre à mes questions, il trouvait toujours un moyen de changer de sujet.

Elle s’arrêta à nouveau quelques instants et ce fut alors un sourire paré de mélancolie qui étira légèrement ses lèvres.

 _-_ Je suppose que ça restera à jamais un mystère.

Comme si elle était tout à coup gênée d’avoir dit tout ceci avec si peu de retenue, elle détourna le regard et baissa les yeux.

Lexa, qui n’avait pas lâché la main de sa compagne, la tira doucement contre elle. Clarke se laissa faire et ne put retenir un soupir de contentement quand elle sentit les bras de la brune l’entourer et la serrer contre elle. Son visage trouva naturellement le creux de son cou pour s’y réfugier et étouffer les larmes qui menaçaient tout à coup d’envahir ses yeux sans raison apparente.

Sans que Clarke le sache, la Native était elle aussi submergée par l’émotion au même moment. Elle était lasse et fatiguée. Elle aurait voulu que cette guerre prenne fin dans l’instant, quelle qu’en soit l’issue. Mais c’était peut-être justement ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Peut-être que d’ici quelques heures, ce conflit se terminerait. Qui l’emporterait ? Combien perdraient la vie, que ce soit d’un côté ou de l’autre ? Que resterait-il après la victoire de l’un et la défaite de l‘autre ? Sans doute une Terre brûlée et détruite par la folie des humains comme cela avait déjà été le cas tant de fois.

A croire qu’ils n’apprenaient jamais de leurs erreurs.

Tout ceci n’avait aucun sens.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration sans même l’avoir voulu et parla sans vraiment s’en rendre compte :

 _-_ Parfois je voudrais avoir échoué aux épreuves et n’être jamais devenue Commandante. Je n’aurais jamais dû écouter Anya.

Elle réalisa ce qu’elle avait dit seulement en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. Cette prise de parole avait été instinctive, comme un besoin vital. Elle ne s’en était pas aperçue jusqu’à maintenant, mais elle avait besoin de dire cela depuis bien longtemps et à présent qu’elle l’avait fait, elle se sentait plus légère, comme libérée d’un poids.

Clarke s’était séparée d’elle au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots mystérieux et la regardait maintenant avec un air interrogatif. Sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, la brune s’expliqua avant qu’elle ne lui pose des questions :

 _-_ L’initiative de me présenter aux épreuves pour devenir Commandante ne venait pas de moi. Je n’ai jamais eu de rêve de grandeur, je voulais apprendre à combattre et faire tout ce que je pouvais pour aider et protéger mon clan, c’est tout. Mais rapidement, en me formant, Anya a pensé que j’avais le potentiel pour assurer ce rôle et elle me l’a donc suggéré. C’est comme ça que j’ai envisagé la possibilité de devenir Candidate. Sans elle, je serais restée toute ma vie une simple guerrière. C’est elle qui a éveillé cette vocation dont je n’avais jamais pris conscience.

 _-_ Pourquoi regrettes-tu alors ?

 _-_ Parce que tout est plus compliqué. Surtout pour toi et moi.

La file du Ciel pinça les lèvres mais garda ses yeux bien ancrés à ceux verts qui la scrutaient.

 _-_ Peut-être qu’il aurait plutôt fallu qu’on ne se rencontre jamais.

Lexa la dévisagea avec un air à la fois blessé et plein d’incompréhension, et elle s’empressa donc d’expliquer ce qu’elle avait voulu dire :

 _-_ De toute évidence, tu as toujours voulu protéger ton peuple. Il n’y avait pas meilleur poste que celui que tu occupes pour cela, et tu assures très bien ta fonction. Ton peuple a de la chance de t’avoir, passer à côté d’une Commandante telle que toi aurait été du gâchis.

 _-_ Personne n’aurait su ce qui était gâché si je n’étais jamais devenue Commandante.

 _-_ Tu es née pour ça, Lexa. Tout comme moi.

Ces mots laissèrent Lexa muette et stupéfaite. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé entendre ces paroles qu’elle avait un jour dites à Clarke dans la bouche de cette dernière. La blonde avait-elle finalement accepté l’évidence ? Ou cherchait-elle simplement à faire taire les doutes qu’elle exprimait implicitement ?

A la fois troublée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre et préoccupée – elle avait toujours une bonne raison de l’être, mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes, la situation était plus délicate qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été – la brune quitta sa compagne du regard. Elle se tourna vers la ville et reprit la position qu’elle avait avant que Clarke n’arrive. Les mains croisées dans le dos, elle parcourut des yeux les lumières qui dansaient dans le noir d’encre de la nuit.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent dans le silence, mais la fille du Ciel ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle se plaça à côté d’elle, et la guerrière put voir que tout comme elle, toute son attention était portée sur Polis.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Pas une ne parlait et la flamme qui dansait au bout de la torche qui avait été plantée dans la neige était le seul mouvement notable. On entendait au loin le hululement régulier d’un oiseau de nuit. Pour le reste, tout était calme.

Difficile de croire qu’une quelconque menace pesait sur la capitale et sur leur peuple tout entier.

Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs minutes que le silence fut brisé. Sans quitter la ville des yeux, Clarke prit la parole :

 _-_ Tu es la dirigeante dont nous avons besoin. Personne ne pourrait assurer ce poste mieux que toi.

 _-_ Je sais.

Il n’y avait là aucune vantardise de la part de Lexa, seulement une douloureuse lucidité quant à la fatalité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis tant d’années et où elle était piégée.

Elle n’était pas devenue ce qu’elle était maintenant par hasard. Sans le savoir, elle était née avec les capacités nécessaires pour cela, et dès le jour où elle avait décidé de devenir Candidate sur les conseils d’Anya, son destin avait été scellé : elle deviendrait la nouvelle Commandante du Peuple de la Forêt, puis plus tard celle de la Coalition qu’elle créerait elle-même. En faisant ce choix, elle avait abandonné sa liberté de son plein gré. Aujourd’hui, elle appartenait à son peuple, et il en serait ainsi jusqu’à son dernier souffle.

Qui pouvait se contraindre à une telle vie sans en avoir l’obligation ? Personne a priori.

Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Être Commandante était un honneur malgré le fardeau que cela représentait. Si on lui avait donné une deuxième chance pour tout recommencer depuis le début, elle aurait peut-être changé certaines choses, mais le choix de se présenter aux épreuves n’aurait certainement pas fait partie de ce qu’elle aurait fait différemment.

Il lui arrivait d’avoir des moments de doute, comme c’était le cas à cet instant, et de désirer avoir la possibilité, ne serait-ce que pour une journée, d’oublier ses responsabilités. Mais il lui suffisait de penser à son peuple et de voir les espoirs que chacun plaçait en elle pour être convaincue qu’elle était à sa place.

Sa tâche n’avait rien d’aisé, mais elle voulait ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour son peuple. C’était tout ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu.

Et pourtant…

 _-_ Est-ce que c’est égoïste d’être heureuse que vous soyez arrivés sur Terre malgré tout ce qui s’en est suivi ? Est-ce que c’est égoïste de préférer ce scénario à celui où je n’aurais jamais eu la chance de te rencontrer ?

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle resta muette et immobile, visiblement plongée dans une contemplation silencieuse. Pensant qu’elle n’avait peut-être pas entendu ce qu’elle venait de dire, absorbée par ses pensées, la brune se tourna vers elle. C’est à cet instant que la jeune fille répondit, toujours sans détourner les yeux de la ville :

 _-_ C’est humain.

 _-_ Humain mais égoïste, répliqua la Native sur un ton grave et en détournant le regard, comme honteuse.

 _-_ Mais alors je suis tout aussi égoïste que toi.

Cette fois, les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête au même moment pour se regarder l’une et l’autre. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent instantanément malgré la faible lumière dont elles disposaient et ils ne se quittèrent plus. Elles se fixèrent longuement, comme si elles étaient intriguées, presque comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois.

La situation aurait sans doute pu durer encore longtemps si Clarke n’avait pas finalement parlé :

 _-_ J’ai froid, chuchota-t-elle.

Lexa l’observa un instant, à croire qu’elle n’avait pas compris ce qu’elle venait de dire, puis elle se décida finalement à répondre sur un ton calme :

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa venait de se coucher dans le lit lorsqu’elle sentit deux lèvres gercées par le froid hivernal se coller à la peau sensible de sa nuque. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers sa compagne. Leurs visages étaient tout proches l’un de l’autre quand elle passa délicatement son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Clarke.

 _-_ Je t’avais dit de les protéger avec une pommade.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde embrassa le bout des doigts de la Native. Cette dernière la laissa faire en la regardant, d’une certaine façon émerveillée de voir une telle douceur dans ce monde où tout semblait si brutal et violent.

 _-_ Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? demanda la plus jeune. Demain, après avoir annoncé à ceux que Pike aura envoyés qu’on refuse de se rendre, qu’est-ce qu’on fera ? précisa-t-elle.

La brune plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 _-_ Nous nous battrons.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle déplorait la violence de ce monde alors qu’elle était la première à la prôner.

 _-_ J’ai l’impression que nous nous battons depuis toujours. Est-ce que ça s’arrêtera un jour ?

 _-_ Je ne sais pas.

A défaut d’être rassurante, cette réponse avait au moins le mérite d’être sincère.

Clarke resta silencieuse et se contenta de regarder Lexa. Elle relâcha doucement et progressivement l’air contenu dans ses poumons en commençant à observer attentivement chacun des traits de son visage dans le moindre détail.

Son front haut légèrement bombé. Ses sourcils qui s’arquaient gracieusement bien que discrètement lorsqu’elle souriait. Ses yeux, tantôt émeraude, tantôt aussi verts que la forêt, parfois bleus sous certains angles et avec une certaine lumière, bien que ce soit rare. Ses cils naturellement longs. Ses pommettes hautes qui adoucissaient son visage plus qu’elles ne le durcissaient. Son nez droit et arrondi à son extrémité. Sa mâchoire anguleuse parfaitement dessinée. Ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Malgré elle et sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, l’expression de la blonde jusque-là fermée se détendit lorsque son étude se termina sur les oreilles de sa compagne qui étaient si petites mais qu’elle trouvait si jolies.

Il semblait que Clarke ait été tout à coup saisie d’un besoin soudain d’embrasser Lexa puisqu’elle se redressa sur un coude pour venir capturer ses lèvres. La brune, qui lui avait rendu son regard pendant tout le temps où elle l’avait dévisagée, fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu. Toutefois, elle se ressaisit rapidement et répondit à ce baiser qui ne tarda pas à devenir fiévreux. Mais malgré la fougue soudaine de la blonde, il demeura une douceur évidente.

Après quelques instants, la fille du Ciel cessa de s’appuyer sur son coude et laissa son corps reposer sur le lit de façon à pouvoir prendre le visage de sa compagne en coupe, tout ceci sans jamais arrêter de l’embrasser. Elles étaient à présent face à face, toutes les deux allongées sur le côté. Lexa se laissa faire quand Clarke la tira vers elle. Elle caressa les avant-bras de la blonde en remontant ses mains jusqu’à ses poignets pour s’y arrêter.

Elle était prête à approfondir leur baiser, mais alors qu’elle réclamait l’accès à la bouche de Clarke, celle-ci s’éloigna sans prévenir et alla jusqu’à lâcher son visage et dégager ses bras de sa prise, coupant ainsi tout contact. La brune fut désemparée par une telle attitude et ne sut pas comment l’interpréter, mais sa compagne prit alors la parole pour lui poser une question inattendue, surtout dans un tel moment :

 _-_ S’il m’arrivait quelque chose, tu protégerais mon peuple même si je n’étais plus là ?

 _-_ Je croyais que c’était moi qui pensais toujours au pire.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, face à une telle question, le premier réflexe de la brune avait été de répondre par l’humour pour taquiner Clarke. Mais cette dernière resta très sérieuse :

 _-_ Réponds à ma question, s’il-te-plaît.

Son ton n’était pas agacé ni même pressant, il indiquait seulement un réel besoin d’obtenir une réponse. Si elle avait déjà été désarçonnée par le comportement puis la question de la blonde, cette fois, Lexa le fut encore davantage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et ainsi pouvoir parler distinctement :

 _-_ Bien sûr. Je protégerai toujours ton peuple comme j’ai juré de le faire.

Cette réponse sembla convenir à la fille du Ciel, tout du moins n’ajouta-t-elle rien de plus.

La guerrière la dévisagea avec un air intrigué, mais surtout préoccupé. La blonde paraissait tout à coup absente. Elle n’agissait pas comme d’habitude et ce constat l’inquiétait réellement. Cette question qu’elle venait de lui poser semblait trop importante à ses yeux pour être prise à la légère. Une telle interrogation n’était pas anodine, c’était certain.

\- Clarke, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

Elle avait répondu rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Lexa.

\- Je vois bien que tu n’es pas dans ton état normal. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette fois, la blonde resta silencieuse pendant un instant avant de répondre. Elle détourna le regard, comme si elle voulait éviter celui de sa compagne, et baissa les yeux. Ce ne fut qu’après quelques secondes qu’elle planta à nouveau ses iris dans ceux de la brune.

\- J’ai peur.

\- Il n’y a que les fous qui n’ont pas peur.

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout.

\- Dit celle qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Clarke fut cette fois plus franc, même s’il resta discret, presque pâle. Elle supprima la distance qu’elle avait elle-même installée entre sa compagne et elle, puis posa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage.

Les yeux de Clarke s’ancrèrent à ceux de la personne qui détenait maintenant son cœur et elle sentit alors immédiatement cette connexion qui s’établissait si aisément entre elles dans des moments comme celui-ci. Le ciel et la forêt qui dansaient dans leurs iris respectifs ne formaient maintenant plus qu’un. Lexa pouvait elle aussi sentir ce lien qui les unissait. Mais pour la première fois, elle sentit également quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose qui lui oppressait la poitrine, comme si un étau invisible l’avait empêchée de respirer normalement. Un étau invisible qu’elle savait être ce qu’on appelle un mauvais pressentiment.

Clarke murmura quelques mots, juste assez fort pour que Lexa, elle et elle seule puisse les entendre, comme si quelqu’un d’autre avait était présent dans la pièce et qu’en parlant trop fort, elle avait pris le risque que ce quelqu’un puisse voler ce secret – qui n’en était plus vraiment un – cette confidence qui n’était destinée qu’à son âme sœur.

\- N’oublie jamais que je t’aime.

Lexa était prête à l’interroger à nouveau sur ce comportement qu’elle trouvait de plus en plus bizarre, mais elle n’en eut ni le temps ni l’occasion.

La blonde fondit sur ses lèvres et les prit en otages. Le baiser d’abord doux et chaste ne tarda pas à s’enflammer et ce fut cette fois la fille du Ciel qui réclama elle-même l’accès à la bouche de sa compagne. Cette dernière le lui accorda sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Elle aurait voulu l’arrêter, stopper ce baiser et lui parler, tenter de comprendre pour quelle raison elle agissait ainsi, mais elle n’en avait pas la force. Tout du moins plus maintenant. A cet instant, tout ce qu’elle souhaitait était d’embrasser celle qu’elle aimait, de la sentir contre elle, de partager une étreinte avec elle.

Clarke bascula rapidement au-dessus de sa compagne et plaça un genou de chaque côté de son corps. Ses lèvres étaient toujours scellées aux siennes, comme incapables de s’en séparer. Ses mains glissèrent d’elles-mêmes sur le visage de la Native, indépendamment de sa volonté. Lexa la saisit brusquement par les hanches et la tira immédiatement à elle. La blonde se laissa faire et son bassin rencontra alors celui de la guerrière. Cette dernière se redressa pour venir l’embrasser avec plus d’intensité. Leurs langues étaient déjà liées, mais ce furent cette fois leurs dents qui s’entrechoquèrent. Pourtant, aucune n’y prêta attention.

Tout à coup, le besoin prenait le pas sur la raison.

Aucune d’elle ne voulait plus tenter de savoir si oui ou non le moment était approprié. Auraient-elles dû faire l’amour à la veille d’un jour aussi important que celui qui allait se lever ? Certainement pas. Mais peu leur importait. Tout ce qu’elles désiraient pour l’instant était de partager un moment qui n’appartiendrait qu’à elles.

La fille du Ciel quitta les lèvres de sa compagne pour s’en prendre cette fois à son cou. Avant même qu’elle l‘ait embrassée à cet endroit, Lexa releva la tête pour dégager sa gorge et ainsi lui donner un meilleur accès. Loin de se plaindre de cette initiative, Clarke s’empressa de profiter de cette occasion. Elle dévora son cou de baisers, puis remonta brusquement vers sa mâchoire qu’elle mordilla.

Seulement quelques minutes que leurs ébats avaient débuté, et pourtant, leurs respirations étaient déjà devenues irrégulières et saccadées.

Avec des gestes impatients, Clarke saisit la tunique de Lexa et la lui retira. Les autres vêtements de la brune ne tardèrent pas à suivre le même chemin et à la rejoindre quelque part sur le lit ou sur le sol, et ce fut avec plus d’empressement que jamais qu’elle déshabilla son amante avant que celle-ci n’en fasse autant avec elle. Bientôt, ce ne furent plus que quelques misérables sous-vêtements qui les couvrirent, et eux aussi eurent tôt fait d’être congédiés, tout comme leurs semblables.

Aussitôt qu’elles furent toutes les deux nues, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Leurs mains déjà baladeuses se firent encore plus audacieuses, jusqu’à ce que Lexa descende l‘une d’elles plus bas. Mais alors qu’elle croyait toucher au but, Clarke l’interrompit en saisissant brusquement son poignet pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. La brune était sur le point de protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

Ses lèvres déjà fermement accrochées aux siennes se firent plus envahissantes encore. Elle attrapa son autre poignet et les épingla, lui et son jumeau, au matelas.

Enfin, Clarke interrompit leur baiser, permettant ainsi à Lexa d’inspirer tant bien que mal un peu d’air. Les paupières de la jeune fille s’ouvrirent sur deux iris dont le bleu n’était presque plus visible tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle se pencha vers elle et embrassa tendrement son front à l’endroit précis où se trouvait son insigne de Commandante en temps normal. Puis, après s’être redressée pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, elle murmura d’une voix rauque :

\- Tu n’es plus _Heda_ ici, tu es Lexa. Toi aussi tu as le droit de laisser quelqu’un prendre soin de toi et pas l’inverse.

Cette unique phrase suffit à déclencher un puissant frisson qui descendit du sommet de la colonne vertébrale de la brune et vint se perdre au niveau de son entrejambe. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils lui faire un tel effet ?

Toutefois, malgré l’excitation évidente que Clarke avait fait naître chez elle, aussi bien par ses paroles que par ses attentions, elle parvint à se ressaisir. Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle tenta de se dégager de la prise de sa compagne. Mais c’était sans compter sur la détermination de cette dernière.

La fille du Ciel raffermit sa poigne pour l’empêcher de bouger. Elle cloua ses poignets au lit et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Lorsqu’elle plongea dans le bleu océan qui se trouvait devant elle et la dévisageait, Lexa en fut presque intimidée. La blonde affichait un air neutre, et pourtant on pouvait y lire toute sa détermination à parvenir à ses fins.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de sa compagne, Clarke prit à nouveau la parole, toujours de cette même voix profonde et suave :

\- Laisse-toi faire pour une fois.

\- Je me suis déjà laissé faire plus d’une fois avec toi.

\- Alors accorde-moi ça une dernière fois.

Une telle formulation interpela la brune, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Même si elle l’avait voulu, les lèvres de Clarke venant rencontrer la peau de son cou l’en auraient dissuadée.

Elle l’embrassa avec une délicatesse mêlée d’un désir péniblement contenu. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à glisser de ses poignets pour venir lier ses doigts aux siens. Dans le même temps, ce fut sa langue qui franchit ses lèvres pour lécher l’épiderme de la brune qui ne put que gémir faiblement. Bien que ce son ravisse ses oreilles, elle ne s’arrêta pas à cet endroit. Elle commença à descendre avec une lenteur exaspérante en direction de la poitrine de son amante. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit son souffle chaud effleurer son sein gauche et ses cheveux caresser et chatouiller sa peau. Avec un gémissement étouffé, elle ramena sa tête vers l’avant alors qu’elle était jusque-là basculée en arrière.

Clarke se contentait de rester à quelques centimètres de son corps sans jamais le toucher, et rien ne pouvait la frustrer davantage. Seule sa respiration l’atteignait et la faisait frémir. A chacune des expirations de la blonde, la Native se crispait davantage. Savoir qu’elle était juste là et la sentir si proche sans qu’elle n’établisse le moindre contact la rendrait rapidement folle si ce n’était pas déjà fait.

Lexa fit l’erreur de montrer des signes d’impatience et elle le paya dans l’instant.

La jeune fille, qui était maintenant au-dessus de son sein droit, le mordit brusquement. La brune parvint à retenir de justesse un cri de surprise. Mais alors qu’elle s’était d’abord contentée de prendre la peau entre ses dents sans réellement resserrer ses mâchoires, il ne fallut qu’une seconde pour que Clarke la pince réellement. Cette fois, un bref gémissement s’échappa de la gorge de la guerrière, rapidement suivi d’un autre qui fut plus long.

\- Clarke…

La principale concernée ne se préoccupa pas de cet appel et poursuivit ce qu’elle avait commencé. Elle n’aurait pas été capable de dire s’il s’agissait d’une supplication pour lui demander d’arrêter ou si sa partenaire voulait au contraire qu’elle continue, voire même qu’elle augmente la force de sa morsure. Toutefois, elle n’eut pas à s’interroger longtemps.

Lexa gémit à nouveau, et la fille du Ciel n’eut cette fois aucun mal à percevoir un plaisir évident.

Elle avait petit à petit découvert sa compagne et commençait maintenant à la connaître. Elle savait ce qui lui plaisait, ce qu’elle aimait et comment, à quel moment elle pouvait se permettre certaines choses et quand elle ne pouvait pas. Et en l’occurrence, Lexa semblait plus qu’encline à se laisser faire et à lui abandonner le contrôle.

Aussi bien parce que ces occasions étaient rares que parce qu’elles étaient plaisantes, Clarke comptait bien en profiter pleinement. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de prendre les choses en main ce soir-là et d’avoir le dessus. Elle se sentait animée d’un besoin viscéral de diriger. Non, pas diriger. Posséder.

La Native sentit la tête lui tourner quand sa compagne accepta enfin de la lâcher. Déjà, la douleur naissante se faisait plus vive. Clarke admira son œuvre, et Lexa put voir à son regard satisfait que la marque qu’elle avait laissée était déjà apparente alors qu’elle avait été faite seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne faisait aucun doute que d’ici quelques minutes, elle serait bel et bien visible et que dès le lendemain, elle serait largement étendue et donc flagrante. Par chance, étant donné l’endroit où elle était placée, elle ne serait exposée à la vue de personne. C’était la seule exigence de Lexa. Et la blonde semblait l’avoir compris, puisqu’elle s’attaqua bientôt à un autre endroit caché.

Après s’être penchée pour embrasser brièvement la marque rouge qu’elle avait laissée, elle papillonna des baisers sur la peau de son amante tout en remontant sur sa poitrine. Arrivée au niveau de ses clavicules, elle répéta la même opération.

En même temps qu’elle laissait un soupir lui échapper, Lexa resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la fille du Ciel. Celle-ci lui répondit par le même geste sans interrompre son œuvre. Elle s’appliqua à exercer la pression nécessaire pour laisser une marque visible sans pour autant faire excessivement mal à sa partenaire. Le tout était de savoir doser la douleur et surtout interpréter ses réactions. Et pour l’instant, à en croire ses gémissements ténus, il semblait qu’elle soit parvenue à trouver le bon équilibre.

Sa tâche terminée, Clarke se redressa et fut satisfaite du résultat. Mais loin d’en avoir fini, elle repartit à l’assaut de cette peau qui l’attirait comme une drogue dont elle aurait été incapable de se passer.

Ses dents prirent d’assaut l’épaule de la brune qui ne put que gémir comme elle le faisait depuis que cette douce torture avait débuté. Lexa accueillit avec plaisir cette douleur qui l’étourdissait tout en la faisant sentir plus vivante que jamais.

Une fois cette troisième morsure terminée, ce fut vers le bas que les lèvres de Clarke se dirigèrent. Elle ne lâcha pas les mains de son amante pour s’assurer que celle-ci ne tenterait pas à nouveau de se dégager et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Ainsi, au lieu d’être au-dessus de sa tête, les bras de la brune furent placés le long de son corps quand la plus jeune vint se positionner entre ses jambes. Cette dernière fut agréablement surprise de voir qu’elle n’essayait pas de se libérer de sa prise et décida donc de la mettre à l’épreuve.

Sa bouche continua son parcours mais ralentit au niveau de son bas-ventre. Elle resta là plus longuement, parsemant ainsi la peau de Lexa de baisers. Elle fut à nouveau étonnée de voir qu’elle ne tentait toujours rien.

Décidée à poursuivre le supplice qu’elle lui faisait subir, elle reprit sa descente. Mais cette fois, ce ne furent pas seulement ses lèvres qui parcoururent le teint halé de la brune, puisque sa langue laissa une traînée humide dans son sillage. Elle la laissa vagabonder le long de son aine marquée par ses muscles abdominaux particulièrement développés. Lexa se tortilla légèrement comme elle le faisait depuis le début mais garda ses mains agrippées à celles de sa compagne et resta silencieuse. La blonde, qui prévoyait déjà sa prochaine action, ne prêta pas réellement attention à cette maîtrise de soi qu’elle admirait pourtant quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle avait maintenant son visage au niveau de l’entrejambe de la Native, et elle put sentir que celle-ci commençait réellement à s’impatienter. Satisfaite, elle garda pourtant une expression neutre où pouvait seulement se lire le désir brûlant qui l’animait. Loin d’être prête à lui donner la chose qu’elle semblait attendre plus que tout, elle dévia vers l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

Enfin, un soupir agacé se fit entendre.

\- Clar-

Cette tentative de protestation se termina dans un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Clarke venait de saisir la peau tendre de la cuisse de Lexa entre ses dents. Sa morsure avait été encore plus forte que les précédentes et donc plus douloureuse, et pourtant, c’était bien l’excitation qui montait chez la brune et pas quoi que ce soit d’autre. Malgré tout, elle fit encore preuve d’un sang-froid exemplaire en restant presque immobile et en gardant ses mains là où elles étaient, dans celles de sa partenaire, posées sur le lit à hauteur de ses hanches.

Mais arriva un moment où elle ne fut plus capable de tenir, aussi bien parce que la douleur devenait intolérable que parce qu’elle perdait son calme.

\- Clarke…

\- Patience.

Cette réponse, bien qu’elle ait été autoritaire, n’était ni sévère ni cassante. Lexa prit donc son mal en patience et attendit que la blonde termine ce qu’elle avait commencé.

Clarke reprit ce qu’elle avait interrompu pour parler en prenant soin de pincer le même endroit pour être plus efficace. Une légère plainte parvint à ses oreilles lorsqu’elle mordit à nouveau la peau, mais elle le fit avec moins de virulence cette fois. Elle avait déjà fait le plus gros du travail et la marque était certainement déjà visible, elle ne faisait que l’accentuer en insistant comme elle le faisait.

La Native endura encore quelques secondes de ce traitement, mais finalement, la blonde s’arrêta. Elle poussa un soupir où l’on pouvait sentir du soulagement, mais aussi une certaine déception à l’idée que cette peine consentie soit déjà terminée. Elle se surprit à se demander si Clarke allait réitérer l’opération pour la cinquième fois consécutive, mais constata rapidement qu’elle n’en ferait rien. A présent, la fille du Ciel semblait prête à lui accorder ce qu’elle désirait vraiment. Mais même si elle était décidée, elle ne le ferait pas immédiatement. Elle prendrait son temps, comme elle l’avait fait jusqu’à maintenant.

Clarke parsema de baisers la jambe droite de son amante, puis elle en fit autant avec la gauche. Elle remonta ensuite vers son pubis, mais alors que Lexa pensait enfin obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, la blonde poursuivit sa progression pour s’arrêter plus haut, sur son bas-ventre. Elle embrassa la peau qui lui était offerte et la mordilla, sans pour autant être aussi abrupte que précédemment.

Alors qu’elle pensait qu’elle ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps, Lexa comprit que son amante allait cesser sa torture lorsqu’elle lâcha ses mains pour se repositionner. Elle se redressa pour se déplacer et ainsi s’étendre entièrement entre les jambes de la Native. Cette dernière avala difficilement sa salive à cette simple vision et se crispa lorsqu’elle sentit des doigts glisser sur sa peau en la touchant tout juste. Ils descendirent vers ses genoux avant de finalement remonter à la base de ses cuisses pour les agripper fermement.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard brûlant de désir qui la fit frissonner.

\- Ne bouge pas, susurra-t-elle.

\- Je vais faire ce que je p-

Avant que Lexa ait pu terminer sa phrase, la fille du Ciel déposa sur son mont de Vénus un baiser d’une tendresse sauvage qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne put contenir un soubresaut auquel Clarke répondit par un baiser plus appuyé, directement sur ses lèvres intimes. La tête de la brune bascula en arrière et ses mains se mirent d’elles-mêmes en mouvement alors qu’elles reposaient sur le matelas depuis plusieurs minutes, là où la fille du Ciel les avait laissées plus tôt. Elles se posèrent sur celles de cette dernière qui tenaient ses cuisses. Mais elle comprit alors ce que Clarke avait voulu dire quand elle tenta de la toucher et fut aussitôt stoppée.

La blonde prit appui sur ses coudes et lui saisit brusquement les mains. Le regard qu’elle lui lança n’était ni contrarié ni colérique, en revanche, Lexa n’eut aucun mal à comprendre qu’elle ne tolérerait pas d’autre incartade quand sa compagne épingla à nouveau ses poignets au lit avec des gestes qui n’étaient pas brutaux mais restaient tout de même autoritaires. Elle déglutit difficilement à cause de sa gorge subitement serrée.

Après avoir maintenu les bras de son amante sur le lit quelques secondes en la dévisageant d’un regard énigmatique, la blonde la lâcha. Docile, Lexa s’était laissé faire et ne bougea pas, même une fois libre. Elle avait bien trop envie de Clarke pour tenter quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu la priver du plaisir qu’elle lui procurait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Visiblement convaincue que sa partenaire ne tenterait plus quoi que ce soit, la fille du Ciel reprit ce qu’elle avait interrompu.

Elle commença d’abord par embrasser le pubis de Lexa qui soupira de contentement. Mais bien vite, de simples baisers ne suffirent plus à l’une comme à l’autre. Sa langue fut alors conviée aux réjouissances et s’aventura entre les lèvres intimes qui lui étaient offertes. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes de la brune et celle-ci accompagna ce mouvement pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Une fois l’intimité de sa compagne mieux dégagée, Clarke put réellement se mettre à l’œuvre.

La Native se cambra et poussa un long gémissement quand sa partenaire fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Elle ferma fortement les yeux et dut se faire violence pour ne pas la toucher. Elle n’avait qu’une envie : caresser les mains de Clarke, ses bras, son visage, son dos, la toucher, peu importe où. Elle voulait la sentir avec elle, la sentir _contre_ elle. Mais même si elle aurait voulu qu’elle soit plus proche d’elle et que leurs corps soient entièrement collés l’un à l’autre, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer au plaisir qu’elle était en train de lui procurer avec une vitesse et une aisance insolentes. Surtout, Clarke ne l’aurait pas laissé faire. Elle le savait, si elle tentait à nouveau de reprendre le contrôle ou même d’établir le moindre contact, elle serait arrêtée comme elle l’avait été un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait voulu enrouler ses jambes autour du corps de sa compagne, mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas. Tout du moins elle pouvait, mais elle ne _devait_ pas. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour garder un semblant de maîtrise et ne pas bouger.

Après quelques minutes, elle posa son avant-bras gauche sur ses yeux tandis qu’elle agrippait et serrait brusquement les draps de son autre main. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir au mieux un gémissement plus fort que les autres, mais une plainte lui échappa tout de même. Elle commençait à trembler et savait qu’il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu’une dose d’endorphines ne déferle dans son organisme, et c’était bien cela qui rendait la tâche difficile pour ne pas bouger comme le lui avait ordonné Clarke.

Un coup de langue habilement placé et Lexa perdit le peu de contrôle qu’elle avait pu conserver jusqu’à maintenant.

Ses mains se dirigèrent vers la tête de celle qui était en train de faire des miracles entre ses jambes et elle saisit brusquement une poignée de cheveux blonds avant de la serrer dans ses poings crispés. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle voulait garder Clarke là où elle était et l’empêcher d’arrêter ce qu’elle était en train de faire – non pas qu’elle ait montré le moindre signe indiquant une telle intention – mais seulement parce qu’elle avait envie et besoin de le faire. Il fallait qu’elle s’accroche à elle pour ne pas perdre la raison. Toutefois, la blonde ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.

Avant que Lexa ait pu réaliser ce qu’il se passait, Clarke avait cessé toute stimulation. Elle se redressa brusquement, prenant ainsi la brune par surprise, si bien que celle-ci n’eut pas le temps de protester. Ses cuisses étant posées sur les épaules de sa compagne, cette dernière les entraîna avec elle quand elle remonta vers son visage. Les jambes de la Native furent alors subitement ramenées contre elle et dans le même temps, elle sentit que son amante venait de la pénétrer de deux doigts. L’action avait duré tout au plus deux secondes.

Lexa eut le souffle coupé, aussi bien à cause de ce retour soudain de ses jambes qui étaient venues appuyer sur son abdomen et avaient donc chassé l’air de ses poumons, qu’à cause de cette pénétration qu’elle n’attendait pas. Elle n’avait pas eu mal, elle avait seulement été surprise. Mais à cet instant, elle se préoccupait bien peu de cela et beaucoup plus d’autre chose : alors qu’elle était sur le point d’atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir, Clarke venait de changer de point de stimulation, la privant ainsi de son orgasme. Son plaisir n’était pas retombé, loin de là, mais il faudrait qu’elle attende encore pour atteindre le septième ciel, et ce alors qu’il lui tendait les bras la seconde d’avant. A cet instant, il lui semblait qu’il n’existait pas pire torture que celle-ci.

Bien qu’elle soit appuyée sur sa main libre, Clarke pesait presque de tout son poids sur son amante. Son visage n’était qu’à quelques centimètres du sien et elle eut donc tout le loisir d’observer ses yeux presque entièrement noirs quand elle les ouvrit. Elle la scruta longuement du regard alors qu’elle tentait de retrouver une respiration plus régulière et prit finalement la parole.

\- Je t’ai dit de ne pas bouger, gronda-t-elle.

Lexa voulut répliquer, mais sa compagne ne lui en laissa pas l’opportunité. Ses lèvres s’écrasèrent violemment contre les siennes et elle laissa s’exprimer le désir animal qui l’animait. La brune ne protesta pas ni ne tenta de se dégager. Leurs langues se trouvèrent en un instant et se lièrent étroitement pour entamer une danse lente et sensuelle.

Clarke avait maintenant débuté un mouvement de va-et-vient, tirant ainsi des gémissements à sa compagne qu’elle avalait aussitôt en continuant à l’embrasser. Ce nouvel échange durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et la fille du Ciel commençait donc à fatiguer. Cette position semblait apporter plus de sensations à Lexa, mais elle n’était pas idéale pour elle et le bras sur lequel elle se tenait lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Elle n’abandonna les lèvres de la brune que le temps de se reculer pour se libérer de ses jambes qu’elle étendit à nouveau sur le lit. Un profond soupir glissa entre les lèvres de Lexa gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers, signe qu’elle respirait maintenant mieux, mais aussi et surtout qu’elle n’attendait qu’une chose : que Clarke la rejoigne pour coller à nouveau son corps au sien, ce que cette dernière ne tarda pas à faire.

Elle vint s’étendre à côté de celle qui n’avait plus rien de la féroce guerrière et dirigeante qu’elle était la plupart du temps. Lexa tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle pour réclamer un baiser que la blonde lui donna avec plaisir. Leurs lèvres à nouveau liées, elles laissèrent leurs mains courir sur le corps de l’autre.

Rapidement, la brune se trouva plus sur le flanc droit que sur le dos, pendant que la blonde, qui était derrière elle, la surplombait légèrement. Leurs lèvres ne s’étaient toujours pas quittées et la Native était agrippée à la nuque de sa compagne tandis que son autre bras soutenait sa propre tête. Clarke laissa sa main glisser sur sa taille jusqu’à ses fesses qu’elle caressa en continuant à descendre jusqu’à arriver à son entrejambe. Elle passa ensuite entre ses cuisses et ses doigts eurent tôt fait de trouver à nouveau l’intimité de son amante qui se laissa volontiers faire. Lexa gémit faiblement et bascula plus ou moins malgré elle sur le ventre à ce contact.

Leurs ébats venaient de connaître une période d’accalmie, mais elle fut courte et ne dura pas. A la vision du dos nu tatoué qui lui était offert, Clarke retomba bientôt dans la brusquerie dont elle avait fait preuve précédemment et se repositionna pour surplomber sa compagne.

Lorsqu’elle sentit à nouveau les doigts de la blonde en elle, Lexa se crispa brusquement et prit une profonde et vive inspiration en se cambrant, si bien que ses fesses remontèrent légèrement. La fille du Ciel étant déjà partiellement au-dessus d’elle, leurs deux corps furent ainsi collés l’un à l’autre. Le simple fait de sentir les seins de son amante contre son dos suffit à tirer un gémissement à la brune qui saisit fermement les draps d’une main tandis qu’elle posait l’autre sur les reins de Clarke pour l’inciter à s’approcher encore plus près d’elle, alors même que cela était impossible.

Progressivement, à force de se cambrer et de s’arc-bouter, Lexa fut finalement sur les genoux. Elle tenait toujours les draps entre ses doigts dont les phalanges blanchissaient à vue d’œil et n’avaient pas fini de se crisper. En effet, Clarke venait de prendre l’un de ses seins en coupe tandis qu’elle continuait à faire des merveilles plus bas. Elle commença à masser sa poitrine, ce qui fit soupirer la Native de plaisir. Mais soudain, sans prévenir, elle resserra sa prise, arrachant ainsi une exclamation à son amante. Dans le même temps, elle referma sa mâchoire sur son épaule, piégeant ainsi sa peau tendre entre ses dents. Un nouveau cri échappa à Lexa mais se transforma rapidement en gémissement étouffé. Encouragée par ce son, la blonde tourna habilement ses doigts en prenant soin d’atteindre un point qu’elle savait particulièrement sensible chez sa partenaire. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lâcha un juron que Clarke n’eut aucun mal à comprendre.

 _\- Jok !_ (Putain !)

La main qu’elle avait jusque-là placée dans le dos de la blonde le quitta pour venir agripper sa nuque. Elle s’y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait et alla jusqu’à la tirer plus près d’elle pour l’inciter à continuer ce qu’elle était en train de faire. La blonde ne se fit pas prier.

Elle réajusta l’appui qu’elle avait sur ses genoux et mit plus de force et de vigueur dans son poignet. Chaque nouvelle poussée tirait des gémissements à Lexa, et ceux-ci eurent tôt fait de dérober à Clarke le peu de contrôle qu’elle avait pu conserver jusqu’à maintenant.

La brune venait de laisser sa tête tomber en avant après un énième soupir. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder une respiration aussi régulière que possible et surtout, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Sa chevelure brune tombait en cascade de chaque côté de son visage, l’empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Mais même si cela n’avait pas été le cas, ses paupières closes l’auraient aveuglée.

Elle sentit soudain la main de sa compagne abandonner sa poitrine et ne put alors retenir un grognement de mécontentement.

\- Non, conti-

Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu terminer, Clarke saisit d’une main sûre une poignée de ses cheveux. Elle la tira en arrière avec douceur en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal et Lexa la laissa donc faire. La fille du Ciel tira sa tête légèrement sur le côté et dégagea ainsi son cou qui fut alors à sa merci. Après avoir abandonné l’épaule de la brune, elle laissa sa langue parcourir sa peau et remonter jusqu’à sa mâchoire, ce qui déclencha un puissant frisson chez sa compagne. Elle s’arrêta finalement à son oreille dont elle mordilla le lobe avant de chuchoter d’une voix vibrante de désir :

\- Si je dépasse les limites, dis-le-moi et j’arrê-

\- Ne t’arrête pas.

C’était tout ce qu’attendait Clarke pour terminer ce qu’elle avait commencé.

Elle répondit à cette requête – ou plutôt cet ordre – sans perdre de temps et avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La pénétration qui suivit fut plus appuyée que les autres et arracha à Lexa un cri plus fort que les précédents.

Tout ceci n’était en rien comparable à ce qu’elles avaient partagé jusqu’à présent. Cette expérience n’était pas dépourvue d’émotions et de sentiments, loin de là, mais elle était d’une certaine façon beaucoup plus intense que ne l’avaient été les précédentes.

Ce n’était que mouvements vifs et brusques, gestes pressants et pressés, poignes fermes et autoritaires.

Clarke ne cherchait pas à être douce, bien au contraire. A cet instant, tout ce qu’elle souhaitait était posséder Lexa tout entière, la faire sienne, laisser une marque indélébile sur elle pour qu’à jamais elle se souvienne d’elle. Son besoin de laisser son empreinte était plus fort que tout.

Pourtant, elle n’était en rien violente. Elle était brusque, peut-être même brutale auraient dit certains, mais c’était ce que Lexa voulait. Elle la faisait sienne, oui, mais elle le faisait avec son accord.

Après encore de longues minutes passées à couvrir le corps de la brune de baisers et de morsures, que ce soit sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ou son dos, la fille du Ciel sentit chez son amante ce raidissement soudain et caractéristique qu’elle avait appris à reconnaître.

Tous les muscles de la Native étaient maintenant figés, tétanisés même. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, et elle ne tarderait pas à sombrer brutalement avant de s’envoler avec légèreté. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, elle pouvait tout juste penser de façon cohérente, et cette faculté lui serait bientôt également retirée. Elle ne put qu’expirer un très faible soupir qui se bloqua net dans sa gorge quand la vague de plaisir que sa compagne avait patiemment bâtie l’envahit tout entière, n’épargnant aucune parcelle de son être.

Sa délivrance était enfin arrivée.

De violents tremblements parcoururent ses membres. Ses poumons tentèrent d’expulser l’air qu’ils contenaient en libérant un cri, mais sa gorge serrée l’en empêcha. Elle avait l’impression de tomber au fond d’un gouffre sans fond. Elle sentait tout juste la main de Clarke qui n’avait pas interrompu ses caresses et celle qui avait glissé de ses cheveux à la base de son cou pour la soutenir. Sa chute dura encore quelques secondes avant qu’elle ait tout à coup l’impression de flotter, puis de remonter. Ce fut à cet instant qu’elle sentit la tête lui tourner et l’étourdissement la gagner.

Jamais elle n’avait vécu un moment aussi intense, et même une fois son orgasme passé et terminé, elle fut incapable de savoir avec certitude où elle était et ce qu’il venait de lui arriver.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur son bras déjà tremblant, elle s’effondra sans même tenter de se rattraper. Même si elle l’avait voulu, elle n’aurait pas pu.

Où étaient le haut, le bas ? Elle n’en avait plus la moindre idée. Etait-elle réellement étendue sur son lit, dans sa chambre ? Si quelqu’un pouvait le dire, ce n’était certainement pas elle. Ce qu’elle venait de vivre était-il réel, ou était-ce seulement le fruit de son imagination ? Cette question aurait mérité une réponse, mais elle ne l’avait pas. Etait-il réellement possible de ressentir autant de sentiments pour une seule personne et en un seul instant ? Visiblement oui, mais si on lui avait dit, elle ne l’aurait pas cru.

Une seconde après Lexa, ce fut Clarke qui s’effondra. Elle tomba lourdement sur sa compagne qui n’émit pas une plainte. Elle semblait ne même pas avoir réalisé qu’un véritable poids mort venait de s’écraser sur elle.

Chacune des inspirations et expirations de Lexa lui brûlait la gorge comme si elle venait de courir sur des kilomètres. Elle se sentait exténuée et aurait pu jurer que jamais elle n’avait été aussi fatiguée. Pourtant, elle se sentait étonnamment bien. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation et cette expérience était réellement grisante.

Malheureusement, cet instant de bien-être qui lui était jusqu’alors inconnu ne dura pas.

Avant même d’entendre des sanglots, ce furent des larmes que Lexa sentit couler sur sa nuque puis dans son cou.

\- Clarke ?

Seul un hoquet étouffé lui répondit, suivi par quelques mots qu’elle ne parvint pas à comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que la jeune fille ne répète :

\- Je suis désolée.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir le visage de Clarke, mais celle-ci détourna aussitôt le regard.

Les deux jeunes filles se faisaient maintenant face, la brune sur le dos et la blonde au-dessus d’elle. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser le regard de sa compagne, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle la saisit délicatement par le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle.

Son souffle se coupa net lorsqu’elle vit qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé : des larmes venaient bel et bien de couler sur ses joues, et d’autres menaçaient de les rejoindre à tout instant. Complètement désemparée par cette réaction qu’elle ne comprenait pas, Lexa tenta tout de même de garder contenance.

\- Clarke, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la jeune fille.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Je suis désolée.

La fille du Ciel n’était visiblement plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit d’autre et la brune était de plus en plus perdue. Si elle avait été tout à fait franche, elle aurait admis que l’inquiétude commençait même à s’emparer d’elle. Malgré tout, elle fit de son mieux pour la réconforter :

\- Tu ne m’as pas fait mal. Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas.

Voyant que ces mots avaient l’effet inverse et semblaient faire naître de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux de sa compagne, Lexa persista :

\- Je vais bien, _niron_. Nous allons bien toutes les deux. (mon amour)

Clarke fondit en larmes à ces mots, et alors la brune la prit dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation. La jeune fille se laissa faire et blottit sa tête dans son cou. Lexa la serra contre elle et caressa ses cheveux avec des gestes doux et lents pour essayer de l’apaiser, mêmes si ses tentatives semblaient inutiles.

\- Je t’aime, sanglota la fille du Ciel entre deux hoquets.

\- Je t’en prie, dis-moi ce qu’il t’arrive.

La brune n’obtint aucune réponse et ses mâchoires se crispèrent alors. Elle se sentait complètement impuissante et ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Je suis là, tu n’es pas seule. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je te protégerai, et je protégerai ton peuple. Je ne laisserai rien leur arriver, tu as ma parole.

\- Je sais qu’avec toi ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

\- Clarke, parle-moi.

La fille du Ciel se dégagea légèrement, puis elle se redressa pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne. Cette dernière la regardait avec un air suppliant et inquiet, dans l’attente d’une réponse. Mais au lieu de lui en donner une, Clarke s’approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lexa répondit à ce baiser au goût salé mais n’en fut pas rassurée pour autant. Sa compagne n’allait pas bien, c’était une évidence, et elle refusait de lui parler. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Quand Clarke mit fin à leur baiser, elle appuya son front contre celui de Lexa en fermant les yeux et posa une main sur son visage. Elle lui caressa la joue avec son pouce et inspira profondément avant de bloquer sa respiration pour tenter de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient une fois de plus de la submerger.

La brune l’incita à relever la tête pour mieux la voir, puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter et ainsi dégager son visage. Elle capta son regard et la fixa avec une intensité peu commune. Elle tenta désespérément de trouver une réponse dans ses iris bleus puisqu’elle refusait de se confier, mais elle fut incapable de déceler le moindre indice. L’expression de la fille du Ciel était totalement indéchiffrable à cet instant.

En désespoir de cause, Lexa enroula ses bras autour du cou de Clarke pour la tirer vers elle et la serrer contre elle. Elle cala sa tête contre la sienne et inspira profondément pour s’imprégner de son odeur si rassurante.

\- Parle-moi, Clarke, chuchota-t-elle d’une voix tout juste audible. Je t’en supplie.

A nouveau, aucune réponse ne vint. Le silence s’installa, seulement troublé par leurs respirations un peu plus bruyantes qu’à l’accoutumée. Il ne fut brisé que lorsque la blonde parla d’une petite voix :

\- Ça va. Je vais bien. Serre-moi dans tes bras, c’est tout.

Les derniers sanglots semblaient s’être calmés, tout du moins n’en restait-il plus aucune trace dans son intonation. Lexa se contenta de faire ce qu’elle lui demandait en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de sa compagne qui semblait si frêle tout à coup.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfini. La Native caressait doucement le dos de sa compagne qui semblait avoir enfin retrouvé une certaine sérénité, aussi fragile soit-elle.

Les minutes passèrent et bientôt, Lexa sentit la respiration de Clarke devenir plus profonde et se ralentir progressivement. Il fut rapidement évident qu’elle s’était endormie.

La brune bougea lentement pour trouver une position plus confortable tout en prenant soin de ne pas se mouvoir trop brusquement pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Une fois mieux installée, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de la fille du Ciel. Cette dernière fronça tout juste le nez d’une façon qui fit sourire Lexa, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Entourée d’une étreinte étroite et protectrice, elle se blottit même davantage contre la jeune fille dont les yeux verts étaient rivés sur elle.

Ce fut avec la vision de ce visage angélique et enfin apaisé que la Native la rejoignit dans le sommeil et elles purent ainsi s’accorder quelques heures de répit avant qu’une longue journée ne débute.


	37. Chapter 37

Le premier sentiment que ressentit Lexa dès l’instant où elle se réveilla fut la panique.

Elle ne sentait plus la chaleur du corps de Clarke contre le sien – c’était d’ailleurs sans doute ce qui l’avait réveillée – et sans qu’elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, sa première pensée fut qu’elle était partie. Dès qu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour la chercher du regard et voir si elle était toujours dans la pièce. Un soulagement qu’elle avait rarement ressenti la submergea quand ses yeux croisèrent deux petits océans qui l’observaient. Un fin sourire éclaira les traits de la blonde qui était toujours étendue à côté d’elle, mais en retrait.

\- Tu es encore plus belle que d’habitude quand tu dors, dit-elle d’une voix enrouée qui prouvait qu’elle était réveillée depuis peu.

\- Tu aurais dû te voir hier soir quand tu t’es endormie.

A la surprise de la Native, le sourire de sa compagne disparut.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir.

Lexa comprit sa réaction mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de remettre en place derrière l’oreille de la jeune fille une mèche blonde qui envahissait son doux visage.

\- J’ai conscience que mon comportement n’était pas habituel et je suis désolée si je t’ai fait peur. Je suis seulement stressée et fatiguée, et je crois que j’ai fini par craquer et décompenser.

La brune ne répondait toujours pas et garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Clarke.

\- Tu m’en veux ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Pas du tout. On peut tous avoir des moments de faiblesse, ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu te sens mieux qu’hier ?

La fille du Ciel acquiesça d’un hochement de tête.

\- Tout ce qui compte c’est que tu ailles bien.

Clarke se crispa légèrement à ces mots, mais Lexa mit cela sur le compte de son état de nerfs. Elle s’approcha d’elle et l’embrassa brièvement, mais avec tendresse. Elle se sépara ensuite d’elle pour mieux revenir l’embrasser, à la commissure des lèvres cette fois, puis sur la joue, et enfin près de l’oreille. La blonde accepta volontiers ces baisers délicats et y répondit en venant déposer ses lèvres sur la ligne de la mâchoire de sa compagne. Elles furent bientôt à nouveau dans les bras l’une de l’autre et échangèrent des caresses et des baisers plus chastes que la veille.

Après quelques instants, Lexa s’éloigna légèrement de Clarke en gardant tout de même ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il va falloir qu’on se lève.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller et par la même occasion dans son cou, faisant ainsi naître un sourire amusé sur son visage.

\- On peut rester encore un peu au lit, marmonna-t-elle.

\- J’aimerais vraiment, mais il faut que-

\- Je ne me sens vraiment pas la force d’y aller, je suis déjà épuisée.

Le ton employé par Clarke avait été cette fois beaucoup plus sérieux et alarma la brune. Cette dernière se recula pour mieux voir le visage de sa compagne et put constater qu’elle ne mentait pas : les traits tirés qu’elle avait remarqués plus tôt et associés à un réveil encore récent n’avaient pas quitté son visage. C’était vrai, elle semblait réellement fatiguée.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement d’un ton inquiet. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas malade, ne t’en fais pas. Je pense que j’ai besoin de repos, c’est tout.

La Native ne parut pas convaincue et posa alors sa main sur le front de sa compagne qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir de fièvre.

\- C’est ce que je te dis.

\- Tu devrais quand même rester couchée et te reposer.

\- C’est ce que je comptais faire, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

Lexa marqua un temps de pause avant de hausser les sourcils.

\- Tu essaies de m’inciter à rester avec toi, je me trompe ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit la plus jeune sans perdre son sourire.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, tu le sais.

La brune se redressa vers la fille du Ciel pour l’embrasser rapidement avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas.

Clarke fit la moue mais ne protesta pas. Bien entendu, elle savait que sa compagne ne pouvait pas se permettre de paresser au lit, encore moins lors d’un jour comme celui-ci. Mais pour autant, cela n’en restait pas moins frustrant.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa la Native.

\- Tu n’y es pour rien.

Lexa resta silencieuse et regarda sa compagne sans dire un mot. Ce fut cette dernière qui prit finalement la parole après un bref instant de silence :

\- Je vais rester ici et essayer de dormir un peu.

La brune hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Elle sembla hésiter avant de finalement se décider à demander :

\- Tu me rejoindras quand tu seras reposée ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Clarke sans hésitation. Je vais faire en sorte de dormir et quand je me sentirai plus en forme, je te rejoindrai.

\- Je vais sans doute passer la journée au Dôme jusqu’à ce que les émissaires arrivent.

\- Je ne doute pas que je n’aurai aucun mal à trouver quelqu’un qui pourra me dire où est _Heda_ , plaisanta la blonde en lui caressant le visage avant de l’attirer à elle pour un baiser.

Elles s’embrassèrent longuement et en prenant leur temps, avec douceur et tendresse, chacune les mains sur le visage de l’autre. Lorsqu’elles se séparèrent, Lexa caressa doucement le nez de Clarke avec le sien et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de quitter le lit.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La blonde avait observé sa compagne se mouvoir dans la pièce pendant tout le temps où elle s’était préparée. Pas une seule seconde ses yeux ne l’avaient quittée, comme aimantés. Elle était incapable de regarder ailleurs, comme si Lexa avait pu tout à coup disparaître si elle avait eu le malheur de ne pas la fixer ne serait-ce qu’un instant. La Native ne semblait pas s’en offusquer, bien au contraire. Dès qu’elle croisait les yeux de sa compagne elle lui rendait son regard et lui souriait.

Après plusieurs minutes d’habillage, de maquillage et de préparation, Lexa était finalement prête. Elle était près de la porte et se tourna vers sa compagne. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent immédiatement et ne se quittèrent plus. Après quelques instants d’un silence parfait, la brune avança vers sa compagne. Celle-ci se redressa et se mit assise alors qu’elle était restée allongée jusque-là.

\- Repose-toi, souffla la guerrière dont le visage était maintenant assombri par son maquillage.

Clarke ne répondit pas et attendit qu’elle s’approche d’elle, ce qu’elle fit sans plus tarder. Dès que la brune se pencha vers elle, la fille du Ciel posa ses deux mains sur sa nuque pour l’attirer vers elle et posa brusquement et presque brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lexa fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu, mais elle répondit tout de même à ce baiser.

Alors qu’elles s’embrassaient, elle sentit soudain Clarke trembler. Elle voulut se reculer pour lui demander ce qu’il se passait, mais dès qu’elle tenta de le faire, la jeune fille s’agrippa à elle avec l’énergie du désespoir. Elle l’embrassa ensuite avec plus d’empressement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand, enfin, elles se séparèrent, elles étaient toutes les deux à bout de souffle. Clarke resta accrochée à la nuque de Lexa, si bien qu’elles respiraient le même air et se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. La brune la regarda avec un air inquiet, mais tout à coup, c’était comme si rien ne s’était passé. Les tremblements semblaient s’être envolés, et alors qu’elle s’attendait à découvrir une quelconque inquiétude ou panique sur les traits de sa compagne, celle-ci affichait une expression détendue et sereine. Le contraste avait été tellement brutal qu’elle se demanda si elle n’avait pas rêvé et imaginé ces soubresauts.

Elle fut soudainement arrachée à sa réflexion quand la voix de Clarke s’éleva, emprunte d’émotions mais sûre et maîtrisée malgré tout.

_\- Ai hod yu in_ , chuchota-t-elle comme elle aurait chuchoté un secret. (Je t’aime.)

Désemparée, Lexa eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et répondre :

_\- Ai hod yu in seintaim._ (Je t’aime aussi.)

Sur ce, Clarke captura à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ce baiser fut tout aussi intense que le précédent et les laissa à nouveau essoufflées.

Quand elles s’éloignèrent l’une de l’autre, Lexa sentit que la blonde le faisait à contrecœur. Ses mains se détendirent difficilement et la lâchèrent pour la laisser se redresser, mais elle en saisit délicatement une. Elle embrassa tendrement sa paume pour lui communiquer ses sentiments et la rassurer, bien qu’aucune trace d’inquiétude n’ait été présente sur son visage. Mais sans qu’elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle n’avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir que sa compagne était préoccupée.

\- A plus tard, dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête sans dire un mot, puis elle esquissa un sourire.

Ce fut à regret que Lexa lui lâcha finalement la main. Elle recula de quelques pas sans cesser de la regarder, et ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle arriva à la porte qu’elle se résigna à lui tourner le dos. Elle ne manqua pas de lui lancer un ultime regard avant de quitter la pièce en refermant derrière elle.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

_\- Nous devrons placer des troupes à cet endroit précis._

Tout en parlant, la Commandante indiqua un point sur l’une des cartes qui étaient éparpillées sur la table.

_\- La localisation a une réelle importance et devra être scrupuleusement respectée. Un seul dysfonctionnement et tous nos efforts pourraient être réduits à néant. Nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur._

Elle lança un regard circulaire à ses Lieutenants qui l’écoutaient tous attentivement, puis elle poursuivit.

_\- Le terrain ne jouera pas à notre avantage. Mais malgré tout, même si Arkadia est un endroit bien gardé, il n’est pas imprenable._

Ses subalternes hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

Elle s’apprêtait à poursuivre quand elle entendit soudain les portes de la salle s’ouvrir. Ils levèrent tous la tête à l’unisson, y compris Titus, et reportèrent leur attention sur le garde qui venait d’entrer.

_\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Heda. Les émissaires ennemis sont en chemin. L’une de nos patrouilles les a interceptés, ils sont escortés jusqu’aux portes de la ville en ce moment même._

_\- Très bien. Ne les laissez surtout pas entrer, qu’ils restent hors des murs._

_\- Sha, Heda._

Sur ce, l’homme sortit sans attendre et alla transmettre les ordres de la Commandante. Cette dernière congédia ses Lieutenants, bien qu’elle sache pertinemment qu’ils allaient se rendre à l’entrée de la capitale tout comme elle, puis elle quitta les lieux, son conseiller sur les talons.

Alors qu’elle traversait les rues pour aller jusqu’aux portes, elle croisa les derniers réfugiés arrivés quelques heures plus tôt. L’évacuation s’était déroulée sans problème et les villageois les plus vulnérables étaient à présent tous à l’abri, sous la protection directe de la Commandante et surtout des hautes murailles de Polis. Ici, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Lexa marchait d’un pas rapide et il ne lui fallut donc que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. Sans perdre de temps, elle monta au sommet du mur qui surplombait la porte principale. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir des visages familiers, notamment ceux d’Abby et Marcus, mais aussi de la plupart des amis de Clarke. Ce constat lui rappela alors que sa compagne ne s’était toujours pas montrée. Néanmoins, elle chassa rapidement cette pensée parasite de son esprit. Elle devait pour l’instant se concentrer sur l’essentiel, à savoir les émissaires.

Ces derniers se trouvaient au pied des murailles, entourés par des guerriers natifs bien plus nombreux qu’eux et qui étaient à cheval tandis qu’eux n’avaient ni monture ni un quelconque véhicule. Leurs armes leur avaient été confisquées et s’ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, ils seraient neutralisés dans l’instant.

L’un d’eux se détacha du groupe sous les regards méfiants et vigilants des gardes et s’avança vers la porte. Lorsqu’il fut suffisamment proche de son interlocutrice, il se campa sur ses appuis et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un air arrogant et dédaigneux.

\- Nous avons été envoyés par le Chancelier Pike. Nous sommes ici pour-

\- Nous savons pour quelle raison vous êtes ici, l’interrompit la Commandante. Vous pouvez repartir sur-le-champ, dit-elle d’un ton sec et autoritaire.

La véhémence dont elle venait de faire preuve sembla surprendre l’homme puisqu’il ne répondit pas.

\- Nous ne céderons pas à vos menaces. Nous ne livrerons aucun d’entre nous.

\- Vous êtes stupides, asséna l’émissaire, qui avait visiblement retrouvé son assurance. Tout ce que nous vous demandons, c’est de nous rendre les nôtres. Pourquoi risquer la vie de votre peuple tout entier ?

\- C’est vous qui êtes stupides si vous pensez que nous n’avons pas compris quelles étaient vos véritables intentions. Vous cherchez à nous diviser pour mieux nous affaiblir.

\- Vous vous trompez. Ce n’est absolument pas notre but. Vous, les Natifs, êtes nos ennemis. Nous n’avons rien contre ceux qui se sont joints à vous et nous voulons seulement faire en sorte de les épargner.

\- Les épargner ? Vous prétendez donc qu’il ne leur sera fait aucun mal bien qu’ils aient quitté vos rangs ?

\- Ils étaient perdus et désorientés, ils ont été manipulés par des gens qui prétendent vouloir leur bien. Les véritables responsables seront punis, les autres auront la vie sauve.

\- Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous dites.

\- Vous devriez.

Le silence s’installa suite à ces paroles. Tout le monde attendit patiemment la réponse de la Commandante qui tarda à venir. Mais lorsqu’elle parla, ce fut d’une voix sûre et d’un ton ferme qui n’exprimait pas la moindre hésitation ni le moindre doute :

\- Si vous voulez les emmener avec vous, alors il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Sur ce, la brune s’avança d’un pas. Alors que jusque-là, elle se tenait au même niveau que les autres personnes qui se trouvaient comme elle au sommet des murailles, voire même légèrement en retrait derrière les gardes, elle sortit de la ligne. La main gauche reposant sur la poignée de son sabre, les épaules dressées, le regard droit, elle se décala de façon à se placer devant Abby et Marcus qui se trouvaient non loin d’elle.

Ainsi positionnée, elle exprimait clairement sa volonté de tenir l’engagement qu’elle venait de prendre.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu’elle soit imitée par ses camarades.

Lincoln fut le premier à sortir du rang. Il se plaça devant Monty et Nathan, qui étaient côte à côte. Octavia ne tarda pas à en faire autant et à son tour, elle fit barrière de son corps pour protéger Jasper. Ce fut ensuite Niylah qui s’avança pour venir se poster entre Bellamy et leurs ennemis, au grand étonnement du jeune homme qui avait remarqué sans mal l’animosité de tous les Natifs sans exception à son égard depuis son arrivée. Ryder ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

Enfin, celle qui étonna le plus fut Indra. Elle était restée à l’écart jusqu’à présent, si bien que certains n’avaient même pas remarqué sa présence. Mais elle sortit des rangs des guerriers, se dévoilant ainsi à la vue de tous, et vint se camper devant un groupe parmi lequel se trouvaient entre autres Jackson et Sinclair. Les deux hommes furent les premiers surpris et restèrent estomaqués, et la réaction de leurs semblables ne fut pas différente. L’expression qu’affichait la guerrière native était toute aussi sévère et fermée que d’habitude, mais on pouvait y lire à cet instant toute sa détermination : personne ne blesserait ceux qu’elles considéraient maintenant comme ses camarades tant qu’elle serait là.

Toutes les personnes présentes, et notamment les membres du Peuple du Ciel, furent stupéfaites. Abby ne parvenait pas à croire que ce qu’elle voyait était réellement en train de se produire. En voyant la situation entre leurs deux peuples seulement quelques mois en arrière, voire même quelques semaines, qui aurait pu imaginer cela possible un jour ? A cet instant, sa seule pensée était pour sa fille : l’unité que Clarke désirait tant était enfin là, il ne tenait qu’au Peuple du Ciel de tendre la main à son tour pour la rendre entière et complète.

Après qu’un long moment de silence se soit écoulé, la Commandante prit la parole d’une voix forte et ferme :

\- Pour vous prouver que nous ne souhaitons pas que cette guerre se poursuive et que nous ne voulons pas faire plus de victimes qu’il n’y en a déjà eues, nous vous laissons repartir sains et saufs. Maintenant allez-vous-en, ne souillez pas nos terres plus longtemps par votre présence.

L’émissaire fulminait. De toute évidence, ce n’était pas la réponse à laquelle il s’attendait, et surtout pas celle qu’il se devait de rapporter. Ses traits se déformèrent sous l’effet de la colère et il cracha ses mots avec mépris :

\- Vous n’êtes qu’une bande de dégénérés, les radiations vous ont brûlé le cerveau. Vous allez regretter votre décision, nous allons vous anéantir. Et toi… lança-t-il en regardant la Commandante droit dans les yeux. Tu vas regarder les tiens mourir les uns après les autres, tu seras la dernière et tu nous supplieras d’en finir.

Il eut tout juste le temps de terminer sa phrase avant qu’une lame aiguisée ne l’égorge. Tous ceux qui l’accompagnaient subirent le même sort et pas un n’eut l’occasion de se défendre. En une poignée de secondes, ils eurent tous la gorge tranchée par les armes des guerriers natifs qui les entouraient et s’effondrèrent en émettant des gargouillis sinistres qui cessèrent rapidement quand leur dernier souffle les quitta.

La Commandante avait voulu leur laisser une chance de repartir en vie, mais la provocation de leur meneur avait été celle de trop et ils en avaient tous payé le prix. Elle n’avait pas eu le moindre ordre à donner pour que sa volonté soit faite et elle ne put s’empêcher de tirer une certaine satisfaction de la vision des corps sans vie de ses ennemis.

\- Ils ne sont certainement pas venus seuls. Emmenez leurs dépouilles à ceux qui les ont accompagnés et faites-leur comprendre qu’ils subiront tous le même sort s’ils osent s’en prendre une fois de plus à nous.

Les guerriers inclinèrent tous la tête à l’unisson. Ils accrochèrent rapidement les cadavres à la selle de leurs montures à l’aide de cordes, puis ils remontèrent sur le dos de leurs chevaux et les talonnèrent, traînant ainsi derrière eux ce qu’il restait de leurs ennemis.

Si c’était auparavant la surprise qui avait laissé le Peuple du Ciel bouche-bée, ce fut cette fois le choc et l’effroi. Ils réalisaient maintenant que les derniers jours passés en compagnie des Natifs leur avaient fait oublier la violence et la sauvagerie dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. La Commandante avait été plus ou moins clémente jusqu’à maintenant, sans doute influencée par Clarke, mais de toute évidence, elle comptait bien réaffirmer son autorité.

Un simple regard à l’assemblée de la part de la dirigeante de la Coalition suffit à faire comprendre à chacun qu’il était temps de quitter les lieux.

Alors que tout le monde descendait progressivement des murailles et retournait à ses occupations, Lexa parcourut attentivement la foule du regard. Elle inspecta minutieusement chaque visage pour être certaine de ne pas passer à côté de celui qu’elle cherchait, même si elle savait qu’elle aurait pu le reconnaître d’un simple coup d’œil.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

La brune se tourna vivement vers celle qui venait de l’apostropher. Octavia la fixait du regard et attendit patiemment qu’elle réponde.

\- Quelqu’un.

\- Clarke ?

Lexa ne fut nullement étonnée de voir qu’elle avait deviné et confirma d’un hochement de tête.

\- Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis hier, dit Octavia.

\- Elle était fatiguée ce matin, elle a préféré prendre du repos et se lever plus tard.

La plus jeune leva les yeux : le ciel avait beau être encombré d’une couche de nuages qui l’opacifiait, le soleil était encore partiellement visible, et il était déjà haut.

\- Il est plus de midi, fit-elle remarquer.

La Commandante la fixa avec un air désabusé, se demandant si elle la pensait stupide pour lui préciser quelle heure il était alors qu’elle pouvait le voir elle-même. Mais bien vite, elle vit dans ses yeux bleus une certaine appréhension et comprit alors que tout comme elle, elle trouvait étrange que Clarke ne se soit toujours pas montrée.

\- Je vais aller la voir.

Titus, qui se trouvait non loin et avait assisté à la conversation, s’approcha.

_\- Heda_ , je ne pense pas que-

\- Je suis certaine que vous pourrez vous passer de moi le temps que j’aille chez moi et que je revienne, lança sèchement la Commandante sans le laisser finir.

Le conseiller ne répliqua pas et approuva d’un discret hochement de tête. Lexa se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au pied de la muraille sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, et Niylah et Ryder la suivirent aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient chez elle. La brune autorisa ses gardes du corps à entrer mais leur demanda de l’attendre au rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu’ils restaient docilement dans l’entrée, elle gravit les marches d’un pas vif.

La maison semblait totalement vide et le résultat ne fut pas différent lorsqu’elle entra dans la chambre.

Le lit avait été fait et les fourrures étaient soigneusement placées les unes à côté des autres pour le couvrir entièrement. Tout était en ordre dans la pièce, il n’y avait aucune trace de la présence de qui que ce soit.

\- Clarke ?

Elle n’obtint aucune réponse et se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains. Malheureusement, elle n’eut pas plus de succès et n’y trouva personne.

Elle commençait à sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge et un poids invisible lui oppresser la poitrine, rendant sa respiration plus difficile. Lorsqu’elle retourna dans la chambre, elle se figea net. Il y avait quelque chose sur le lit qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué en arrivant dans la pièce, sans doute à cause de la précipitation et de l’inquiétude.

Un objet avait été déposé sur l’un des oreillers et avec lui, une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Sans qu’elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle se sentit tout à coup terrorisée. Un mauvais pressentiment l’assaillit violemment et la pétrifia sur place. Ce ne fut qu’au prix d’un effort qui lui sembla surhumain qu’elle parvint enfin à bouger. Ses pieds la portèrent lentement vers cet objet qu’elle avait immédiatement reconnu comme étant l’épée qu’elle avait fait forger pour l’offrir à Clarke, celle qui portait le symbole de l’union de leurs deux peuples mais aussi de leur propre amour. Elle se détesta en sentant sa main trembler légèrement quand elle la tendit pour saisir l’arme. Elle avait besoin de la toucher, de la tenir pour être certaine qu’elle ne rêvait pas et ne s’était pas trompée. Cette oppression qui l’empêchait de respirer correctement se fit plus forte encore.

Elle était d’abord revenue chez elle car elle craignait que Clarke ne soit réellement malade et n’ait pas voulu le lui dire le matin même. Elle voulait s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, qu’elle n’avait besoin de rien, car après tout, si personne ne l’avait vue, alors elle était forcément restée chez elles. Elle était certainement exténuée et donc encore en train de dormir pour essayer de récupérer, il n’y avait pas d’autre explication à son absence. Mais maintenant qu’elle avait trouvé la maison vide, une inquiétude sourde et sournoise s’immisçait petit à petit en elle.

Lexa posa délicatement l’épée sur le lit, comme si elle avait pu se casser au moindre geste trop brusque. Puis, elle prit le papier entre ses mains devenues moites et le déplia lentement. Elle put y lire trois simples mots calligraphiés d’une écriture soignée mais qui suffirent à lui couper le souffle. Ces mots voulaient tout dire et rien à la fois, pourtant elle craignait de comprendre quel en était le véritable sens.

_« Je suis désolée. »_

Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et eut la très nette impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, la faisant basculer et chuter interminablement.

Le silence qui régnait maintenant était assourdissant et menaçait de la rendre folle.

Non, Clarke ne pouvait pas avoir fait une telle chose. Ou plutôt si, et c’était précisément ce qui la terrifiait et paralysait tous ses muscles à cet instant.

Clarke en était capable, et elle l’avait fait.

Lexa ne pouvait pas croire qu’elle ne s’était doutée de rien.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke avait quitté Polis depuis longtemps et même à pied, elle avait déjà franchi la limite formée par les collines qui entouraient la ville. Elle progressait maintenant entre les arbres qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus proches les uns des autres.

Depuis qu’elle avait pénétré dans la forêt, elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs bruits qui n’étaient pas ceux que des animaux auraient pu faire, et plusieurs mouvements brusques non loin d’elle avaient attiré son attention. Cette fois, ce fut un craquement de branche qui parvint à ses oreilles. Lassée, elle interrompit sa marche.

Ses épaules étaient décontractées et relâchées. Aucun signe n’indiquait une quelconque peur chez elle, ni même de l’inquiétude. Elle semblait presque sereine et détendue. La vérité était qu’elle savait dans quoi elle s’était aventurée lorsqu’elle avait pris sa décision et qu’elle était à présent résignée. Elle était prête à accepter son sort, quel qu’il soit.

\- Vous n’arrivez pas à la cheville du Peuple des Arbres en matière de discrétion et de camouflage.

Comme elle s’y attendait, seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de continuer après être restée muette quelques secondes.

\- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous. Je suis venue me rendre, je n’ai aucune arme sur moi.

Pour prouver ses paroles, elle leva ses mains à hauteur de sa tête de façon à les mettre en évidence.

Un silence de plomb s’installa à nouveau et se prolongea plus longuement que le précédent. Tous les animaux qui peuplaient la forêt et l’animaient en temps normal s’étaient tus. Même le vent s’était arrêté de souffler dans les branches, comme s’il avait voulu faire oublier son existence.

Clarke commençait à penser qu’elle avait rêvé et devenait paranoïaque quand elle entendit tout à coup du bruit provenant des fourrés qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et entendit bientôt des pas qui avancèrent vers elle avant de s’arrêter. Ceux qui venaient de dévoiler leur présence étaient apparemment plusieurs, mais un seul d’entre eux s’était approché plus près d’elle, à quelques mètres seulement, si son approximation était exacte.

Elle n’avait pas l’intention de bouger, mais même si elle l’avait voulu, elle n’aurait pas pu. La voix qui s’éleva la pétrifia sur place et lui glaça le sang.

\- Mets-toi à genoux, Clarke.

Il lui avait suffi d’une seconde pour reconnaître celui qui venait de parler : Emerson.

On sentait une certaine émotion dans sa voix, une sorte d’excitation mêlée à de l’impatience. Pourtant, elle était sûre et régulière comme elle l’avait toujours été. La jeune fille avait l’impression de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière.

Elle fit ce que lui avait ordonné l’homme sans opposer de résistance.

\- Mets tes mains derrière ta tête.

Elle obéit à nouveau et plaça ses mains comme il l’exigeait en déglutissant difficilement.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle entendit à nouveau des pas derrière elle. La seconde d’après, Emerson apparaissait dans son champ de vision, un pistolet automatique braqué sur elle. Ceux qui l’accompagnaient restèrent dans son dos, mais elle entendit distinctement le bruit de fusils d’assaut qu’on arme et comprit alors qu’au moindre geste, elle se ferait tuer.

Ce fut avec toutes les difficultés du monde que Clarke planta ses yeux dans ceux d’Emerson. Elle était terrifiée, non pas par la situation, mais par cet homme, et elle peinait à soutenir son regard. Elle aurait préféré faire face à n’importe qui plutôt que lui.

\- Si tu savais comme j’ai attendu ce moment.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais Emerson ne sembla pas y accorder la moindre importance. Sans baisser son arme, il prit le talkie-walkie qui était accroché à sa ceinture et l’activa.

# Est-ce que tout est en place ?

Il y eut un grésillement suivi d’un bref silence avant que la réponse n’arrive.

# Affirmatif. Mais nous avons un imprévu.

# Quel genre d’imprévu ? grinça Emerson.

# Ceux que nous avions envoyés aux portes de la ville ont été tués. Leurs corps viennent de nous être apportés.

L’homme de la Montagne se crispa et lança un regard noir à la blonde qui était tout aussi surprise que lui de ce qu’elle entendait.

# Nous rapporterons leurs corps à leur famille, répondit Emerson après quelques secondes.

Il se déplaça d’un pas lent pour s’approcher de sa prisonnière, puis il la contourna et s’arrêta juste derrière elle. Son pistolet pointé sur la tête de la blonde, il parla à nouveau à son interlocuteur :

# Qu’en est-il des bombes ?

L’attention de Clarke fut instantanément attirée. Elle se redressa et se crispa brusquement, tout à coup inquiète.

# Tout est prêt. Nous n’attendons que vos ordres.

La jeune fille était prête à questionner Emerson, mais la vérité était qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, elle l’avait déjà compris.

Octavia avait rapidement raconté ce qu’il s’était passé lorsque Lincoln et elle avaient été faits prisonniers et qu’ils avaient dû assister, impuissants, à la destruction de Ton DC. Clarke n’était pas avec eux à cet instant, elle avait seulement entendu leur récit, et pourtant elle avait l’impression de revivre exactement la même scène.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle sur un ton paniqué. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ne faites pas de mal à qui que ce soit d’autre.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de terminer de parler avant d’être brutalement saisie par la nuque, ce qui lui arracha une plainte étouffée. Elle n’eut même pas le réflexe de retirer ses mains de sa tête, sans doute trop effarée pour y penser.

Emerson l’obligea à se mettre debout, puis à se retourner pour faire face à l’endroit d’où elle venait. D’ici, les arbres et plus loin les collines l’empêchaient de voir ce qu’il voulait qu’elle regarde, mais elle savait pertinemment qu’il s’agissait de Polis. Il passa son bras sous son cou et exerça une pression qui n’était pas suffisante pour l’étouffer mais la fit tout de même paniquer encore plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà, et il plaça le canon de son arme contre sa tempe. D’une voix vibrante de colère, il gronda près de son oreille :

\- Tu as assassiné trois cent quatre-vingt-une personnes.

Après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, il resserra brusquement sa prise autour de son cou, lui arrachant ainsi un cri étouffé. Cette fois, la jeune fille saisit son bras à deux mains pour tenter de se défendre, mais rien n’y fit.

\- Mes enfants, mon frère, mes amis.

Clarke commençait à suffoquer, et pourtant Emerson ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher la pression qu’il exerçait sur ses voies respiratoires, bien au contraire.

\- Pensais-tu réellement que je serais satisfait avec une seule vie en retour ?

Clarke était incapable de parler, et même si elle avait pu, elle n’aurait eu aucune réponse à donner à cette question qui n’en attendait pas. Emerson enserra brusquement son cou, mais pendant seulement une seconde avant de relâcher, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal.

\- Vous bluffez, dit-elle d’une voix rauque et faible. La sécurité a été renforcée dans toute la ville. Aucun d’entre vous n’a pu entrer pour placer des bombes sans être vu.

\- Qui te dit que nous avons eu besoin d’entrer pour cela ?

Désemparée, la blonde ne répondit pas, et Emerson décida donc de lui donner les explications qu’elle n’osait demander :

\- La Commandante a fait exactement ce que nous attendions d’elle. Quand l’ordre a été donné d’évacuer les villages et de faire venir les habitants à la capitale, il nous a suffi de dissimuler des bombes dans leurs paquetages. Nous n’avons rien eu à faire, ils se sont chargés de franchir les murs à notre place.

Clarke ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’elle entendait. C’était impossible, Emerson était forcément en train de mentir. Les paquetages apportés par les réfugiés avaient été fouillés, n’est-ce pas ? Ils avaient forcément été fouillés. Avaient-ils été fouillés ?

\- Il faudra que tu remercies Raven de ce qu’elle a fait pour nous en fabriquant ces bombes. Enfin… Si tu en as l’occasion.

Alors qu’elle pouvait maintenant respirer normalement – tout du moins aussi normalement que sa peur le lui permettait – elle suffoqua à nouveau quand l’homme recommença à l’étrangler.

\- Tu vas ressentir ce que j’ai ressenti.

Sous le coup d’une rage incontrôlée, il la frappa et lui mit un coup de genou dans le dos. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur mais fit de son mieux pour garder ses esprits.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Il y a des enfants là-bas, et des centaines d’innocents qui n’ont rien à voir avec cette guerre. Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer, ils ne méritent pas un tel sort.

\- D’après toi, mon peuple méritait-il le sort auquel tu l’as condamné ?

Un sursaut de colère lui fit resserrer sa prise, obligeant Clarke à relever la tête pour essayer au mieux de ne pas étouffer.

\- Je suis venue me rendre, vous avez ce que vous vouliez. C’était moi que vous vouliez, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’était toi que je voulais, oui, et j’étais certain que tu te rendrais. Tu as toujours été si dévouée Clarke, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique et moqueur. Toujours prête à se sacrifier tel un noble chevalier. Parce que ces sauvages t’ont donné ce titre ridicule de _Wanheda_ , tu crois être intouchable ? Tu te trompes. Tu as peut-être été capable d’anéantir tout un peuple d’un simple geste, mais tu ne commandes pas la mort, tu ne la commanderas jamais.

La jeune fille serra les dents mais resta silencieuse. Ses mains étaient si crispées sur le bras qui entourait son cou que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu’Emerson l’étranglait, elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire, si ce n’est tenter de préserver son précieux air jusqu’à ce qu’il relâche la pression pour la laisser respirer.

\- Supplie-moi de ne pas le faire.

Elle resta muette et ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative pour échapper à la réalité. Elle sentait que des larmes commençaient à se frayer un chemin entre ses cils mais refusait d’y céder.

\- Je t’ai dit de me supplier ! cria Emerson.

\- Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça, parvint-elle à dire alors qu’elle était sur le point de craquer.

\- Plus fort !

\- S’IL-VOUS-PLAAAÎT !

Ce dernier cri était déchirant de désespoir. Pourtant, il ne suffit pas à apitoyer l’homme.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-elle à nouveau d’une voix faible qui contrastait avec son précédent emportement.

Emerson ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses supplications. Un rictus mauvais s’était dessiné sur son visage et il savourait maintenant sa victoire.

Mais son sourire disparut instantanément quand Clarke ouvrit la bouche. En désespoir de cause, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, une détermination nouvelle pouvait s’y lire.

\- Aaron ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez une chose pareille.

Alors que jusqu’à présent, Emerson contrôlait la situation, il perdit complètement ses moyens en moins d’une seconde.

\- NE PRONONCE PAS LE NOM DE MON FILS !

Profitant de cette colère soudaine qui lui avait fait perdre en vigilance, Clarke lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Il accusa le coup et recula de plusieurs pas, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver sa liberté de mouvements. Malheureusement, elle n’eut pas l’occasion de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Emerson avait lâché son arme sur le coup, mais cela ne la sauva pas. Une détonation retentit et elle ressentit alors une vive douleur juste au-dessus du genou. Elle n’eut pas besoin de voir la plaie pour savoir que l’un des soldats venait de lui tirer dessus. Sa jambe fléchit brusquement sous le coup de la douleur, mais ce ne fut pas cette blessure qui la fit tomber à terre.

Son adversaire s’était repris plus vite qu’elle ne l’aurait cru et il se jeta donc sur elle. Il la saisit fermement par la taille et la tira brutalement en arrière, si bien qu’elle chuta. Elle parvint à se rattraper avec les mains, mais elle n’eut pas une seconde pour retrouver ses esprits. Emerson s’était déjà précipité sur elle et la retourna face à lui. Elle tenta bien de se débattre et lui cracha même au visage pour tenter de l’éloigner, mais il avait beaucoup plus de force qu’elle et elle ne put donc rien faire. Il s’essuya négligemment puis la plaqua violemment au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes et encercla ensuite sans difficulté son cou avec ses mains imposantes.

Cette fois, il ne se contentait pas de faire pression à intervalle régulier comme c’était le cas auparavant, il était véritablement en train de l’étrangler tout en poussant des cris bestiaux effrayants. Clarke tenta vainement de l’arrêter et dans le processus, elle le griffa aux mains et aux poignets, mais plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper.

Alors qu’elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, Emerson arrêta de l’étrangler aussi brusquement qu’il avait commencé. Il sembla tout à coup retrouver la raison et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non… Pas encore, pas maintenant.

Complètement étourdie et tout juste capable de respirer, Clarke ne comprit pas ce qu’il disait.

L’homme se releva et l’obligea à se mettre assise. Puis, il se plaça derrière elle et bloqua à nouveau son cou avec son bras pour prévenir toute tentative de résistance, même si la jeune fille n’était clairement plus en état de se défendre. Il lui releva la tête et s’assura que ses yeux soient tournés vers Polis.

\- Tu vas les regarder mourir, siffla-t-il d’une voix basse et menaçante.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage de Clarke. Le désespoir lui enserrait la gorge et la poitrine, et elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait maintenant plus rien faire. Pourtant, elle fit une ultime tentative pour supplier une dernière fois, tentative qui se solda par un échec lorsque ses voies respiratoires refusèrent d’émettre le moindre son après avoir été trop malmenées.

Emerson s’empara de son talkie-walkie qui lui avait échappé, tout comme son arme, mais qui était tombé à sa portée. Lorsque ses mots résonnèrent, ce fut comme si Clarke mourait à l’intérieur.

# Allez-y. Je veux voir cette ville et ses occupants partir en fumée.

Ironie du sort, ce fut au moment où la première explosion retentit que la jeune fille put enfin pousser un cri. Son hurlement n’avait rien d’humain, il exprimait simplement la douleur qui l’assaillit avec une violence qu’elle n’aurait pas cru possible. D’autres larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues et elle préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que d’assister à la destruction de Polis et à la mort de son peuple et de tous ceux qu’elle chérissait.

Emerson avait gagné, il venait de la briser.

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir de la fumée qui commençait à s'élever de Polis, preuve irréfutable que ce qu'il venait de se passer était bel et bien réel. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

Son sacrifice avait été totalement vain. Elle avait cru bien agir, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle aurait dû savoir que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Finalement, le mieux aurait été que tout son peuple se rende, peut-être alors les habitants de Polis auraient-ils eu une chance d'être épargnés. Mais auraient-ils réellement eu une chance ? Pike et ses partisans n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, et ils n'auraient certainement pas tenu parole. Ils auraient sans doute attaqué la ville quoi qu'il arrive puisqu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Ils avaient été bien trop naïfs d'imaginer pouvoir se soustraire à leurs menaces de quelque façon que ce soit. Depuis le début, c'était eux qui menaient la danse, pas l'inverse. Mais peut-être les choses pouvaient-elles encore changer.

Si elle menait à bien la mission qu'elle s'était donnée, alors il resterait un infime espoir de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Elle se savait condamnée à présent qu'elle était aux mains de l'ennemi, mais s'il y avait suffisamment de survivants à Polis, peut-être rallieraient-ils les armées natives pour marcher sur Arkadia. S'ils s'en tenaient au plan qu'ils avaient mis au point, alors l'espoir était encore permis. Mais comment être sûre qu'ils le feraient ? S'ils ne voulaient pas suivre la stratégie prévue, qui les y contraindraient si Lexa... Clarke bloqua immédiatement cette pensée et l'empêcha de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle savait que si elle la laissait faire, alors cette idée s'enracinerait profondément en elle, l'étoufferait dans sa poigne de fer et la détruirait lentement mais sûrement.

Polis ne pouvait pas avoir été entièrement rasée, même à coups de bombes. Il y aurait des survivants, c'était une certitude, elle devait donc croire que parmi eux se trouveraient ses proches.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité quand Emerson la saisit brutalement par les cheveux et la tira pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Même si elle fit de son mieux pour la retenir, une plainte lui échappa quand elle fut obligée de s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Ses émotions confuses avaient atténué la douleur jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette fois, elle n'avait plus aucun mal à la sentir.

\- Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, nous pouvons y aller. Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir régler mes comptes avec toi.

Clarke ne savait pas à qui il faisait référence, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin pour que la peur lui torde l'estomac. Elle était à sa merci à présent. À défaut de pouvoir espérer être épargnée, elle ne pouvait plus que prier pour que sa fin soit rapide. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle croie en un quelconque dieu pour pouvoir prier.

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment le camion vers lequel Emerson la poussa était arrivé. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu les explosions, elle était comme anesthésiée, tout lui semblait flou. L'homme ouvrit la porte pour la faire entrer, mais elle retrouva alors quelque peu ses esprits et lutta malgré sa jambe qui la faisait terriblement souffrir. Nullement impressionné, Emerson la plaqua brutalement face à la carrosserie du véhicule.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit-il en s'emparant d'une paire de menottes accrochée à sa ceinture.

En une seconde, il lui joignit les deux poignets dans le dos et les entrava. Les bracelets excessivement serrés lui mordirent la peau, mais Clarke ne fit que serrer les dents sans émettre le moindre son.

Une fois qu'elle fut privée de sa liberté de mouvement, son détenteur la poussa à nouveau à l'intérieur et cette fois, elle ne put rien faire. Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol du camion. A défaut de pouvoir se rattraper avec les mains, elle amortit sa chute du mieux possible en présentant son épaule en premier lorsqu'elle heurta rudement la surface métallique dure et froide. Elle tenta bien de se relever pour faire face à Emerson, mais le temps qu'elle se mette debout, il fermait la porte. Elle se jeta dessus malgré tout et y mit des coups d'épaule, comme si cela avait pu suffire à l'ouvrir.

\- Tu viens de tuer des centaines d'innocents, espèce d'enfoiré !!

Bien entendu, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

\- Tu es un monstre !

\- Nous le sommes tous, Clarke.

Après cela, la jeune fille essaya une dernière fois de taper dans la porte avant de finalement cesser ses vaines tentatives pour sortir.

Elle entendit tout juste la voix d’Emerson ordonnant aux soldats qui l’accompagnaient de rejoindre le deuxième camion. Le bruit d’une portière qui fut ouverte avant de claquer parvint sans doute à ses oreilles, mais il se perdit aussitôt dans le brouillard formé par ses idées confuses.

Un premier sanglot échappa à la jeune fille sans qu’elle ne cherche à le retenir. Il fut suivi de près par un deuxième qui, lui, fut modéré par le grondement sourd du moteur qui résonna dans toute la carrosserie. Elle fut ébranlée quand le véhicule se mit en marche et ne chercha pas à se rattraper. Au contraire, elle se laissa misérablement tomber lorsqu’elle perdit l’équilibre. Son épaule heurta la cloison et elle glissa ensuite lentement contre celle-ci. Arrivée au sol, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. Les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà finirent par avoir raison d’elle et inondèrent sans gêne son visage.

Clarke ne sentait plus les mouvements chaotiques du camion et les heurts à chaque fois que les roues rencontraient un relief sur leur parcours. Elle n’était plus que chagrin, douleur et désespoir. Elle voulait seulement que tout cela cesse. Elle voulait s’endormir et ne jamais voir un autre jour se lever.

Elle sentit son souffle lui échapper sous le coup de la violence des émotions qui l’assaillaient et soudain tout devint trouble, puis complètement noir quand elle perdit brutalement connaissance.


	38. Chapter 38

Des bruits ténus lui parvenaient. Elle reconnaissait une voix, mais impossible de savoir à qui elle appartenait et ce qu'elle disait. Toutefois, il lui sembla que c'était le même mot qui était inlassablement répété. Quand il fut prononcé pour la énième fois, la voix paraissait réellement énervée.

- _Leksa !_

L'intéressée fut soudainement bousculée sans ménagement et se réveilla alors en sursaut.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux dès qu'elle les ouvrit. Son air ahuri ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Anya, si ce n'est qu'il durcit encore l'air sévère qu'elle affichait toujours.

La jeune guerrière était complètement désorientée après ce réveil brutal et il lui fallut donc quelques secondes après s’être assise pour comprendre que son Mentor était en train de la rappeler à l'ordre.

_\- Tu dois absolument être plus vigilante. Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas réagi, il a fallu que je te pousse pour que tu te décides à te réveiller. Tu aurais dû m'entendre dès que je me suis approchée de toi._

_\- Désolée_ , s'excusa piteusement l'enfant. _D'habitude je me repose et je récupère quand tu prends le relai après mon tour de garde._

_\- Justement, il est temps que tu apprennes toi aussi à ne jamais dormir profondément. Être sur tes gardes en toute circonstance est essentiel et sera un atout précieux, en particulier si tu es amenée à voyager seule un jour. Tu comprends ?_

Lexa hocha silencieusement la tête en signe de confirmation avant de baisser les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déçu son Mentor à qui elle portait une admiration sans faille. Ce sentiment de honte qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle le ressentait à chaque fois qu'une situation semblable se produisait, et elle détestait cela.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau la voix calme d'Anya :

_\- Relève la tête._

Elle obéit et planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de la guerrière.

_\- Tu es encore en formation, tu as le droit de faire des erreurs pour l'instant. Tu es une bonne élève, je t'ai reprise cette fois, à présent je sais que ça n'arrivera plus. Mais la seule chose que je t'interdis, c'est d'abandonner. Nous autres guerriers, nous n'abandonnons jamais. Si nous tombons, nous nous relevons. Tant qu'il nous reste un souffle de vie, nous nous en servons pour accomplir notre devoir : protéger les nôtres._

L'apprentie guerrière resta silencieuse, se contentant d'écouter attentivement les recommandations de sa formatrice.

_\- Garde toujours la tête haute, Leksa, et n'abandonne jamais._

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Son bras retomba subitement le long de son corps après avoir été sollicité pendant ce qui avait semblé être des heures interminables. Sa main était crispée sur la poignée de son épée, à tel point que ses muscles commençaient à tétaniser et que ses phalanges étaient blanches.

Le combat venait de s'achever et Lexa peinait à retrouver une respiration régulière, tout comme elle peinait à croire qu'elle était toujours en vie.

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle prenait part à une véritable bataille et elle ne savait pas réellement comment se sentir suite à cela. Le fait de se tenir encore debout après avoir eu le dessus sur son ennemi était tout aussi grisant que dérangeant. Elle avait pris des vies pour préserver la sienne. Devait-elle en être fière ou en pleurer ?

Elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et ce fut seulement quand elle bougea pour se tourner vers Anya qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était figée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Son Mentor planta ses yeux dans les siens avec son air grave habituel et la dévisagea longuement avant de prendre la parole :

_\- Les villageois te doivent la vie._

_\- Je n'ai tué que deux de nos adversaires_ , répondit la jeune guerrière par automatisme.

_\- Le nombre importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu n'as pas hésité à mettre ta vie en danger pour en sauver d'autres._

Lexa fixa silencieusement son aînée sans dire un mot. Sa façon de formuler les choses était telle qu'elle mettait en avant le fait qu'elle s'était mise en danger pour protéger ceux qui devaient l'être, mais elle ne savait pas si Anya avait dit cela sincèrement ou si elle s'était exprimée ainsi pour la remettre d'aplomb, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour percevoir son trouble. Elle la connaissait aussi bien que sa propre sœur après toutes ces années passées ensemble, il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué.

_\- Nous avons accompli notre devoir_ , dit calmement Anya, rappelant ainsi son apprentie à la réalité. _Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici._

Cette dernière ne fit pas le moindre mouvement quand son Mentor commença à s’éloigner pour quitter les lieux de l’affrontement.

Voyant qu’elle n’était pas suivie, la guerrière aux traits asiatiques se retourna vers Lexa. L’adolescente ne lui rendit pas son regard. Ses yeux restaient figés sur le visage du dernier homme qu’elle avait tué avant que la bataille ne se termine. Ce fut d’une voix étrangement calme et toujours sans regarder Anya qu’elle demanda :

_\- Pourquoi Heda n’a jamais proposé un traité de paix à l’Azgeda ?_

_\- La Reine Nia n’accepterait jamais._

_\- Comment en être sûr ?_

Sur ces quelques mots, Lexa releva enfin la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux d’Anya.

_\- Personne n’a jamais proposé aucune alternative à la guerre. Nous imposons toujours la paix, tout du moins ce que nous appelons la paix, par la violence, comme si la domination, qui plus est par la force, était le seul moyen de mettre fin aux conflits. C’est ridicule._

La guerrière la plus âgée resta un moment immobile. Elle regarda son apprentie droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot, avant de finalement revenir sur ses pas et s’approcher d’elle. Lorsqu’elle fut face à la brune, elle se mit accroupie. Ainsi positionnée, elle était un peu plus petite qu’elle et devait donc lever les yeux pour continuer à la regarder. Lexa commençait à grandir et le constat de l’amoindrissement de leur différence de taille ne faisait que rappeler à Anya que l’enfance de sa jeune apprentie lui avait été volée et ne pourrait jamais lui être rendue.

Après un profond soupir, elle prit finalement la parole :

_\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit le jour où tu es devenue ma Seconde ?_

_-_ _Je n’avais que cinq ans._

Anya ne put retenir un sourire face à cette réponse qu’elle aurait dû attendre.

_\- C’était il y a seulement quelques années_ , fit-elle remarquer.

L’adolescente ne répondit pas et son aînée reprit donc :

_\- Je t’ai vue à l’œuvre en combat et j’ai vu le talent évident que tu avais. Tu avais commencé ta formation depuis seulement trois ans, et pourtant tu surpassais déjà beaucoup d’enfants plus âgés que toi. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui m’a poussée à te choisir._

_\- Pourquoi m’as-tu choisie alors ? Pourquoi pas quelqu’un d’autre ?_

Cette question avait toujours était présente dans la tête de Lexa, mais elle n’avait jamais osé la poser à son Mentor. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi son choix s’était arrêté sur elle, qui, bien qu’elle soit douée comme Anya l’avait fait remarquer, avait un caractère beaucoup plus effacé à l’époque. A présent qu’elle avait l’occasion d’obtenir enfin une réponse, elle ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

_\- Un jour, je t’ai entendue parler avec d’autres jeunes guerriers en apprentissage. Tu leur as dit que le combat n’était pas ce qui t’intéressait et qu’au contraire, tu ne voulais pas te battre._

_\- Pourquoi m’avoir choisie dans ce cas ?_ répéta l’adolescente. _Tu n’as pas voulu quelqu’un qui semblait plus engagé ? Je n’aurais jamais pris le risque de former un Second qui tenait un tel discours._

_\- Je t’ai choisie parce que tu étais différente des autres. Tu étais discrète et pourtant tu ne faisais pas partie de ceux qui suivaient bêtement les ordres sans discuter. Tu n’avais que cinq ans, mais tu avais déjà un caractère affirmé. Tu avais quelque chose de plus que les autres._

Anya marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre :

_\- Quand les choix des Seconds ont été terminés et que j’ai pu faire ta connaissance et te parler, la première chose que je t’ai demandée, c’est ce que tu voulais si le combat et les batailles ne t’intéressaient pas._

Lexa pensait qu’elle allait poursuivre, mais elle n’en fit rien, aussi posa-t-elle la question elle-même :

_\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?_

La guerrière ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elles se regardèrent l’une et l’autre pendant un long moment sans dire un mot, jusqu’à ce qu’Anya se décide finalement à parler :

_\- Tu m’as répondu que tu voulais seulement la paix pour tous. Je t’ai demandé ce que tu entendais par tous, tu m’as dit tous ceux qui désiraient eux aussi vivre en paix. Tu n’as fait aucune distinction, à aucun moment tu ne m’as dit que tu voulais la paix pour notre clan uniquement. Ta réponse m’a suffi pour savoir que j’avais pris la bonne décision en choisissant d’assurer ta formation._

Le silence s’installa après ce récit.

Lexa soutint le regard de son Mentor sans ciller et à son grand étonnement, ce moment ne la mit pas mal à l’aise. Au contraire, à cet instant, elle sentait que leur relation venait de prendre un virage. Cette confession allait très certainement changer leurs rapports, elle le sentait, mais elle les changerait de manière positive.

Anya venait de lui témoigner une estime longtemps attendue mais rarement avouée et dévoilée. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait maintenant que cette estime avait toujours été là, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

_\- Je t’ai suggéré de te présenter comme Candidate aux épreuves parce que je crois en toi. Je suis persuadée que l’esprit de Heda te choisira, et avec toi pour le diriger, notre peuple sera en de bonnes mains._

Le silence s’installa après cela.

Après bientôt neuf ans passés à apprendre sous les ordres d’Anya sans jamais pleurer devant elle malgré tout ce qu’elle avait enduré, Lexa crut qu’elle allait craquer pour la première fois en entendant ces mots. Ses yeux la brûlèrent soudainement et elle dut cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour garder son sang-froid et masquer au mieux les larmes qui menaçaient de devenir trop visibles. Son Mentor resta impassible, mais elle savait pertinemment qu’elle avait vu quel impact ses paroles avaient eu sur elle.

Anya se redressa comme si de rien n’était et réajusta le col de son manteau. Elle fit à nouveau semblant de ne rien voir quand Lexa s’essuya vivement les yeux du dos de la main pour en effacer les dernières traces des larmes qui avaient bien failli couler sur ses joues.

_\- Rejoignons le village pour annoncer la nouvelle de notre victoire._

Lexa hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, puis elles marchèrent côte à côte en silence plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa était assise en tailleur, les mains posées sur les jambes, et Anya se trouvait derrière elle, à peu de chose près dans la même position.

_\- À t'écouter, ses cheveux semblaient vraiment magnifiques._

_\- Ils l'étaient ! Ils étaient même encore plus beaux que d'habitude avec la couronne de fleurs qu'elle portait._

Anya avait rarement vu Lexa aussi enthousiaste. L'adolescente – qui n'en serait bientôt plus une – peinait à rester tranquille. Son agitation n'aidait pas son ainée qui s'était lancée dans une tâche plus qu'ardue : tresser les cheveux de Lexa s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle était elle-même habituée à coiffer sa propre chevelure, mais celle de sa Seconde n'était pas aussi coopérative qu’elle l’aurait souhaitée. Rien d’étonnant à cela, il aurait difficilement pu en être autrement avec un tempérament tel que le sien.

En temps normal, Lexa se coiffait seule, mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : la première épreuve d'une longue série débuterait le soir même pour désigner un nouveau dirigeant pour le _Trikru_ suite à la mort de l’ancien Commandant, chaque Candidat devait donc se présenter dans une tenue impeccable, et ce jusque dans les moindres détails. Lexa avait beau savoir très bien s’occuper de ses cheveux et les tresser, Anya préférait l'aider pour cette fois. Mais elle commençait à douter d'être capable de faire mieux que sa jeune apprentie, surtout si celle-ci continuait à trépigner comme elle le faisait.

_\- Leksa, arrête de bouger !_ s'impatienta-t-elle. _J'ai compris que Kostia était splendide pour la Fête du Renouveau, j'ai compris !_

La brune se figea soudainement. Alors que jusqu'à présent, elle agitait ses jambes de façon frénétique – à tel point qu’on pouvait se demander comment elle pouvait être encore assise – elle était maintenant parfaitement immobile, et Anya savait pertinemment pour quelle raison. Elle abandonna sa tâche et soupira profondément.

_\- Tu pensais réellement que je n'avais pas compris de qui tu me parlais ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis que Lexa n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste ni prononcé le moindre mot. La guerrière secoua doucement la tête.

_\- Tu me rabâches les oreilles depuis des mois avec la même fille sans jamais me donner son nom. Mais bizarrement, à chaque fois que j'entends parler de cette mystérieuse fille, c'est quand nous avons fait un passage dans un village en particulier… Le village de Kostia._

Toujours pas de réponse. Anya soupira à nouveau.

_\- Leksa, si tu croyais être discrète, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes. Tu la dévores des yeux._

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de voir sa Seconde pour savoir qu'elle venait de rougir furieusement.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, la blonde reprit son travail là où elle l’avait laissé. Elle remit un peu d’ordre dans la chevelure de son apprentie, puis elle défit quelques croisements trop imprécis à son goût dans la natte en cours de réalisation pour pouvoir les refaire correctement.

Ses mains se déplaçaient avec agilité et précision, tout comme elles le faisaient quand elles maniaient une arme. Mais ses gestes étaient bien plus doux que lorsqu’elle combattait. La différence n’était pas flagrante au premier abord, mais quelqu’un qui aurait suffisamment bien connu Anya aurait tout de suite remarqué quelles précautions elle prenait et à quel point elle s’appliquait. Non pas qu’elle ait été le genre de personne à bâcler son travail en temps normal, bien au contraire. Mais à cet instant, on sentait à travers des gestes aussi simples que ceux qu’elles étaient en train d’exécuter qu’elle avait une réelle affection pour Lexa.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent dans un silence seulement troublé par les oiseaux de la clairière où elles étaient installées, et finalement, Anya prit la parole sans cesser de tresser les cheveux de l’adolescente :

_\- Tu sais, c’est très bien si tu l’apprécies._

Elle ne fut pas surprise de n’obtenir aucune réponse. Pourtant, le mutisme de la brune ne l’intimida pas. Il aurait fallu bien plus que cela.

_\- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu l’aimes bien._

_\- L’amour est une faiblesse._

Cette fois, Anya interrompit ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Ses mains se figèrent et restèrent en suspens, comme tout à coup déconnectées de la volonté de leur propriétaire. Ce ne fut qu’après de longues secondes que la guerrière les laissa retomber avant de pousser un profond soupir. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux avant de les relever pour fixer Lexa, bien que celle-ci lui tourne le dos.

Elle savait que tout au long de sa vie, Lexa avait entendu ces paroles encore et encore. Tous ceux qui l’entouraient, mise à part sa famille, n’avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter inlassablement ces mots en s’assurant qu’ils soient gravés à tout jamais en elle. Pourtant, Lexa ne demandait qu’à aimer. Derrière les airs qu’elle se donnait et le masque qu’elle s’était créé au fil des années, aussi bien par nécessité que parce qu’on avait exigé cela d’elle, la brune était un cœur tendre.

Cette phrase, elle venait de la prononcer par automatisme et parce que c’était ce qu’on attendait d’elle. Mais elle aurait beau tenter de se convaincre que c’était la vérité, elle n’en croirait jamais un mot. Peut-être parviendrait-elle finalement à croire que cette idée était la sienne avec le temps, mais au fond d’elle-même, elle resterait toujours cette petite fille au grand cœur qu’Anya avait rencontrée bien des années auparavant et qui ne désirait qu’une seule chose : la paix.

Elle ne l’avait jamais dit à Lexa et ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, mais Anya ne croyait pas en ces inepties. Elle désapprouvait bon nombre des méthodes et des enseignements de Titus, dont celui-ci. Le conseiller était plus que compétent et elle reconnaissait ses capacités à former les futurs dirigeants de leur clan puis à les guider. Mais cette énergie qu’il déployait à faire d’eux des êtres dépourvus de sentiments et entièrement dévolus à leur peuple avait certains aspects malsains. Elle doutait qu’un équilibre soit possible pour quelqu’un en abandonnant tout sentiment personnel.

Elle hésita quelques instants, mais finalement, une fois encore, elle décida de ne pas faire part à sa Seconde de son propre point de vue. Lexa devait choisir par elle-même ce qui était bon de faire ou pas et découvrir par ses propres moyens ce qu’elle voulait vraiment et ce dont elle avait besoin. En tant que potentielle future Commandante, elle se devait de privilégier son peuple avant tout bien sûr, mais elle devait aussi apprendre à gérer sa vie personnelle elle-même. Toutefois, la guerrière ne se garda pas de lui souffler discrètement son point de vue à travers une taquinerie dont elle seule avait le secret :

_\- Fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu remportes les épreuves, alors tu devras aller la voir et lui parler._

A nouveau, Anya devina sans mal que le visage de l’adolescente venait de virer au rouge pivoine en une seconde à peine. Elle s’autorisa un discret sourire avant de reprendre sa tâche avec soin et application. Elle savait parfaitement qu’elle ne ferait pas ce qu’elle disait, mais qu’importe.

Le reste de la préparation de Lexa se fit en silence, et ce ne fut qu’au moment de se présenter devant Titus pour débuter la première épreuve qu’elle reçut les derniers conseils et instructions de son Mentor, qui furent les derniers mots qu’elle lui dit avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Il était temps que Lexa rencontre son destin, et elle ne pourrait le faire que seule.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

L’ultime épreuve venait de se terminer et Lexa en était sortie victorieuse.

Elle fut acclamée par les spectateurs venus nombreux à l’arène pour assister au spectacle et ensuite célébrer jusque tard dans la nuit l’Ascension de leur nouvelle Commandante.

La jeune fille était encore essoufflée à l’issue du combat qui venait de s’achever et elle sentait la tête lui tourner. Mais bien qu’étourdie par tous ces inconnus qui l’applaudissaient et scandaient son titre tout juste obtenu, elle n’en oublia pas son adversaire pour autant. Ce dernier, un jeune homme de quelques années son aîné, gisait sur le dos après la dernière botte de la brune qui l’avait désarmé et mis à terre. Lexa s’approcha de lui et lui tendit la main avec un air humble et plein de compassion. Il se redressa sur ses deux coudes et fixa avec une certaine méfiance la main qu’elle lui tendait. Il hésita un instant avant de finalement la saisir pour se lever.

Une fois qu’il fut debout, il voulut lâcher la main de l’adolescente, mais celle-ci l’en empêcha et raffermit sa prise tout en prenant la parole :

_\- Tu as admirablement bien combattu. Tu es un grand guerrier et tu as ta place parmi les Candidats, Ryder._

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il planta ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui le dévisageaient et resta silencieux. Ce ne fut qu’après de longues secondes que son expression changea. Toute méfiance disparut, laissant la place à un respect sincère teinté d’admiration. Il parla finalement d’une voix grave et sur un ton solennel :

_\- Ce fut un honneur de combattre contre vous, Heda, et ce sera un honneur de combattre sous vos ordres. Tout du moins, si vous m’en pensez digne._

Lexa fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu. La foule était en train de répéter inlassablement son titre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et pourtant le fait de l’entendre de la bouche de quelqu’un qui aurait pu tout aussi bien le porter qu’elle la laissa muette et désemparée. Elle réalisait maintenant qu’elle venait tout à coup de changer de statut. Elle venait de prendre conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant à partir de cet instant.

Après un long silence, elle réalisa que Ryder attendait une réponse de sa part et elle s’empressa donc de la lui donner :

_\- Ce serait de la folie de refuser un combattant tel que toi._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et ils serrèrent tous les deux au même moment la main de l’autre qu’ils tenaient toujours dans la leur. Par ce geste et par le regard qu’ils échangèrent, ils scellèrent un pacte silencieux, et ce sans même savoir que Ryder deviendrait plus tard le garde du corps de Lexa, celui qui veillerait sur sa vie et sa sécurité avec la plus grande attention.

Titus fit son entrée dans l’arène pour annoncer la victoire de la nouvelle dirigeante du _Trikru_ , et à partir de là, tout s’enchaîna très rapidement. Lexa fut acclamée par la foule avec plus d’enthousiasme que jamais, puis on lui fit quitter l’arène sans même qu’elle ait l’occasion de saluer Ryder. On l’emmena ensuite dans un endroit qu’elle ne connaissait pas pour la préparer pour la cérémonie qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard au coucher du soleil et qui marquerait officiellement son Ascension et sa prise de fonctions. Les événements se succédèrent les uns après les autres sans qu’elle n’ait le moindre contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Elle réaliserait plus tard qu’elle n’était même pas capable de retracer le cours des événements et de se souvenir dans quel ordre s’étaient déroulées les choses tant l’agitation et l’effervescence qui l’avaient entourée pendant tout le reste de la journée avaient été grandes.

Finalement, sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, la nuit était tombée, la cérémonie avait eu lieu, les réjouissances avaient débuté, et elle était maintenant entourée par de parfaits inconnus qui voulaient tous lui parler et la toucher, comme si elle avait tout à coup été élevée au rang de déesse. Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle se sentait oppressée. Elle était épuisée et la seule chose qu’elle souhaitait était d’être seule.

Par miracle, elle parvint à se soustraire à ces admirateurs fraichement acquis et dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle fut reconnaissante envers Titus lorsque celui-ci fit comprendre à chacun qu’il était temps de la laisser tranquille. Après l’avoir remercié d’un hochement de tête, elle s’extirpa de la foule et s’éloigna à grands pas.

Dès qu’elle eut quitté la grande place de Polis et qu’elle arriva dans les rues qui y convergeaient, elle sentit qu’elle respirait mieux. L’endroit était désert, elle était libre de ses mouvements et de ses déplacements, et ce simple fait faisait déjà toute la différence. Elle poussa un profond soupir et prit le temps de calmer la panique qui l’avait envahie et avait menacé de la faire craquer.

Quand elle se sentit mieux et qu’elle eut retrouvé un semblant de sérénité, elle prit la direction de la rivière. Elle était encore quelque peu assommée par l’agitation à laquelle elle venait tout juste d’échapper et progressait donc d’un pas chancelant. Le pan de tissu écarlate qui faisait partie de la tenue qui serait dorénavant la sienne en tant que Commandante ne faisait rien pour l’aider. Il était d’une longueur déraisonnable et la gênait pour marcher. Aussitôt arrivée à destination, elle se débarrassa de l’épaulière où était accrochée cette écharpe. En plus d’être gênante et encombrante, cette protection pesait un poids conséquent, et elle ne lui était surtout d’aucune utilité à cet instant. Le simple fait de l’enlever lui permit de se sentir plus légère et elle respira encore un peu mieux.

Maintenant face à l’eau qui s’écoulait paisiblement comme si rien n’avait pu la perturber, elle était sur le point de laisser échapper un soupir quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle fit volte-face, la main déjà sur la poignée de son arme et prête à la dégainer. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent aussi vite qu’ils s’étaient contractés et ses épaules retombèrent tandis qu’elle se détendait. L’agressivité céda la place à l’étonnement quand elle reconnut celle qui avançait d’un pas lent et serein dans sa direction.

_\- Kostia ?_

L’intéressée lui répondit par un sourire timide et continua à avancer jusqu’à arriver devant elle.

_\- Bonsoir, Leksa_ , salua-t-elle après s’être arrêtée à quelques mètres de la guerrière.

_\- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Polis_ , balbutia l’adolescente.

_\- Je n’allais tout de même pas rater les épreuves et l’Ascension. D’ailleurs, toutes mes félicitations, Heda._

L’expression jusque-là désemparée de Lexa s’assombrit subitement.

_\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, s’il-te-plaît._

_\- Tu vas devoir t’habituer à être appelée par ce nom à présent._

La guerrière ne répondit pas et le silence s’installa. Les deux jeunes filles ne firent que se fixer mutuellement pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Lexa ne détourne le regard. Elle tourna le dos à Costia et alla s’asseoir sur le bord d’une pierre. L’autre jeune fille resta d’abord immobile, mais elle se décida finalement à la rejoindre. Elle garda ses distances et resta debout, mais elle osa tout de même parler :

_\- Ce n’est pas facile d’être aux commandes, n’est-ce pas ?_

Les traits du visage de Lexa se crispèrent et elle déglutit difficilement, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la rivière, avant de répondre :

_\- Je suis officiellement devenue Commandante depuis seulement quelques heures et je me sens déjà dépassée._

_\- Tu ne seras pas seule. Des gens sont là pour t’épauler et te guider, c’est le travail du Fleimkepa et il a prouvé avec ceux qui t’ont précédée qu’il le faisait très bien._

_\- Nous sommes en pleine guerre contre l’Azgeda et je me retrouve propulsée à la tête de notre clan._ _Comment les nôtres peuvent se réjouir que quelqu’un comme moi, une fille tout juste sortie de l’enfance et qui vient d’avoir seize ans, les dirige ?_

_\- L’âge n’a rien à voir là-dedans. J’ai assisté à chacune des épreuves et je peux t’assurer que tu as prouvé ta valeur. Ceux qui étaient là ne croyaient pas en toi au début, c’est vrai, mais tu les as tous convaincus. Ils te font confiance à présent, et ils ont raison._

_\- Et si j’échoue ? Si je ne parviens pas à-_

_\- Laisse-toi une chance._

Bien qu’elle ait été coupée, Lexa ne répliqua pas. Elle fixa Costia sans dire un mot et celle-ci reprit rapidement :

_\- C’est toi qui as gagné, il y a une raison à cela. Tu es la plus à même de nous diriger._

_\- Tu dis cela uniquement parce que j’ai remporté les épreuves et que j’ai été choisie par l’esprit de Heda._

_\- Je dis cela parce que je le pense. Je n’ai jamais eu besoin des épreuves pour savoir que tu serais choisie. Personne ne pourra occuper ce poste mieux que toi, je n’en ai jamais douté._

Costia marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter :

_\- Notre peuple a de la chance de t’avoir, Leksa._

_\- Et j’ai de la chance de t’avoir toi._

Lexa ne réalisa qu’elle avait prononcé ces mots qu’en les entendant s’échapper dans l’air frais de cette soirée de début de printemps. Elle se figea en comprenant qu’elle avait parlé instinctivement et avait été incapable de garder ces paroles sous forme de simple pensée, elle venait de les dire à voix haute. La panique l‘envahit plus encore lorsqu’elle vit l’expression de Costia changer et se parer d’étonnement. Visiblement, c’était la dernière chose qu’elle pensait entendre.

Elle tenta de parler, mais elle ne put qu’ouvrir la bouche, sa gorge refusant d’émettre le moindre son. La situation n’aurait pas pu être plus embarrassante. Elle aurait voulu disparaître.

Alors qu’elle croyait que Costia allait partir d’un instant à l’autre, sans doute effrayée par cet aveu si soudain et suivi d’un mutisme presque inquiétant, il n’en fut rien. La jeune fille au teint métis avança de quelques pas, supprimant ainsi la faible distance qui les séparait. Elle s’assit gracieusement sur la pierre où se trouvait déjà Lexa et n’eut pas peur de s’installer près d’elle. Elles étaient si proches que leurs jambes pouvaient presque se toucher. La guerrière l’avait regardée faire, désemparée et surprise par cette réaction à laquelle elle ne s’attendait pas, mais elle détourna le regard quand Costia plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l’aise, aussi bien à cause de ce qu’elle avait dit que de cette proximité soudaine et nouvelle pour elles deux. Elles ne s’étaient jamais tenues aussi proches l’une de l’autre, pas même à la fête du Renouveau qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt pour fêter le retour du printemps et où Lexa avait décliné l’invitation de Costia à partager une danse.

Elle fut arrachée à ce souvenir fugace lorsqu’une main vint se poser sur son visage, la faisant sursauter. Costia lui fit tourner la tête pour qu’elle la regarde et elle remercia alors la nuit de cacher le rougissement qu’elle sentit monter à ses joues à cause de ce simple geste. Un doux sourire éclairait les traits de la métisse et le cœur de Lexa fit un bond dans sa poitrine à cette vision. Son souffle se coupa net et elle réalisa tout juste ce qui était en train de se passer quand Costia se pencha vers elle pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut si surprise que ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts tandis qu’une nuée de papillons prenait son envol dans son ventre.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps et fut timide, mais il était chargé d’émotions et surtout, il était sincère. Quand la métisse recula, elle surplomba légèrement la guerrière en raison de leur différence de taille. Lexa put voir que ses joues étaient devenues légèrement rouges et ne douta pas qu’il en était de même pour elle. De toute évidence, l’obscurité nocturne ne suffirait pas à masquer leur gêne commune, contrairement à ce qu’elle avait cru.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent qu’un instant avant de se trouver à nouveau. Leurs regards s’ancrèrent l’un à l’autre et elles se fixèrent longuement. Ce fut finalement Costia qui parla en souriant timidement :

_\- Je croyais que je ne trouverais jamais le courage de le faire._

Attendrie, Lexa sourit à son tour. Ce fut cette fois elle qui initia un nouveau baiser, qui fut un peu plus assuré que le premier, même s’il resta chaste. Les papillons qui avaient visiblement colonisé son ventre s’agitèrent comme cela avait été le cas quelques secondes plus tôt et elle alla jusqu’à poser une main sur le visage de Costia sans abandonner ses lèvres qu’elle avait tant de fois rêvé d’embrasser.

Ces baisers n’étaient que les premiers d’une longue série, mais ils resteraient gravés à jamais dans leurs mémoires à toutes les deux, et elles les savourèrent, conscientes qu’elles seraient bien assez tôt séparées l’une de l’autre.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Lexa reçut un violent coup de genou dans l’abdomen qui fut suivi de près par un la poignée d’une épée qui vint heurter son menton. Après s’être pliée en deux, elle fut projetée à l’arrière et ne parvint pas à se rattraper. Son dos rencontra brutalement le sol et l’air fut alors chassé de ses poumons.

Alors que la jeune fille tentait péniblement de respirer à nouveau malgré la pression qui comprimait sa cage thoracique suite au choc qu’elle venait d’encaisser, Gustus apparut dans son champ de vision.

_\- Relève-toi._

Son ton n’était ni agressif ni réprobateur, mais il restait ferme. La brune entreprit avant tout de faire à nouveau circuler l’air dans ses poumons avant de faire la moindre tentative. L’homme attendit patiemment et ce fut après presque une minute que Lexa s’appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser. Mais une plainte lui échappa dès qu’elle commença à bouger et elle grimaça.

Elle avait mal partout à cause de tous les coups qu’elle avait déjà reçus depuis le début de l’entraînement, mais la douleur qui venait de la traverser n’avait rien à voir avec cela. Elle prit tant bien que mal appui sur un coude et releva son débardeur de sa main libre. Le bandage qui enserrait son abdomen et sous lequel se trouvait un pansement était parsemé de taches rouges, signe que la plaie s’était à nouveau ouverte. Rien d’étonnant à cela puisqu’elle commençait tout juste à cicatriser.

Elle avait été gravement blessée au cours d’une bataille qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt contre les troupes de Nia. La lame d’une hache l’avait touchée au flanc et avait failli entièrement l’éventrer et tailler sa colonne vertébrale en pièces. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait été entre la vie et la mort, et ce n’était qu’au prix de nombreuses souffrances et grâce à l’intervention de plusieurs soigneurs et au soutien de sa famille qu’elle avait survécu. Depuis trois jours maintenant, elle avait repris les entraînements. Les médecins qui lui avaient sauvé la vie lui avaient vivement conseillé d’attendre que sa convalescence soit terminée, mais elle n’avait rien voulu entendre. Même s’ils n’avaient pas été étonnés par son entêtement, ses parents et son frère avaient désapprouvé sa décision. Mais qu’auraient-ils pu faire pour l’empêcher de mettre sa santé en danger ? Lexa n’en avait toujours fait qu’à sa tête, et les choses ne s’étaient pas arrangées depuis qu’elle était devenue Commandante deux ans plus tôt.

Mais à cet instant, la jeune dirigeante regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté leurs recommandations.

_\- Debout_ , ordonna Gustus d’une voix plus autoritaire que précédemment.

_\- Je ne peux pas_ , répondit-elle en grimaçant à nouveau.

_\- Tu as suffisamment d’énergie pour geindre, alors tu peux te lever._

Même si elle fut agacée par cette remarque, la Commandante ne répliqua pas et tenta à nouveau de se lever. Elle parvint à se mettre en position assise, mais il lui fut ensuite impossible de bouger suffisamment pour pouvoir se mettre sur ses pieds. Gustus la scruta du regard sans donner le moindre signe de pitié. Elle n’en attendait aucune de toute façon, et surtout pas de sa part. Quand elle lui avait demandé d’assurer son entraînement et de la remettre sur pieds, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il devrait la traiter comme si elle était en parfaite santé. Elle l’avait choisi lui car elle savait qu’il le ferait et comme à son habitude, le guerrier avait exécuté ses ordres.

_\- Quand tu feras face à tes ennemis, que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou en d’autres circonstances, ils ne t’épargneront pas, peu importe que tu sois blessée. Si Indra n’avait pas été là, celui qui t’a fait ça aurait fini ce qu’il avait commencé, il t’aurait achevée._

_\- Je le sais._

_\- Dans ce cas, lève-toi et bats-toi._

Lexa resta immobile malgré l’ordre qui venait de lui être donné par son subordonné. Elle le regarda longuement, et il lui rendit son regard.

Après cet échange silencieux qui avait duré plusieurs secondes, la brune prit appui sur ses mains. Non sans difficulté, elle se mit d’abord à genoux, puis accroupie, et enfin elle se redressa lentement mais sûrement. Elle resta courbée vers l’avant pendant un instant en grimaçant, sa main droite posée sur sa plaie qui la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle ramassa son épée qui était au sol après qu’elle l‘ait lâchée dans sa chute, puis elle se redressa complètement.

Elle se tenait maintenant droite, la tête haute et le menton relevé, son arme fermement tenue dans une main, l’autre bras reposant le long de son corps dans une position détendue qui n’était qu’apparente et cachait en fait une détermination à toute épreuve. Quiconque l’aurait vue à cet instant sans avoir assisté à la scène qui avait précédé aurait pu croire qu’elle ne souffrait pas de la moindre blessure ou contusion.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent encore avant que Lexa ne parle d’une voix forte et assurée :

_\- Je dois récupérer le plus vite possible, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre. Au travail, Gostos._

L’homme hocha la tête avec un air satisfait. On pouvait lire dans son regard une fierté sincère qui disparut rapidement cependant pour laisser la place à de la concentration quand il leva son épée devant lui pour reprendre l’entraînement.

Deux heures plus tard, la séance quotidienne de combat et de renforcement que Lexa s’imposait depuis quelques jours était enfin terminée. Elle était exténuée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Certes, elle s’était relevée et avait repris l’entraînement comme le lui avait ordonné Gustus, et elle s’était relevée toutes les autres fois où elle avait été mise à terre. Mais elle se sentait faible et vulnérable, elle avait l’impression d’avoir perdu toutes ses capacités, et sa convalescence lui paraissait bien trop longue. Il fallait qu’elle soit sur pieds au plus vite, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de temps si elle voulait concrétiser l’idée qui avait fait son apparition dans son esprit quelques temps auparavant. Tout ceci la préoccupait et l’épuisait.

Pas un mot n’était échangé tandis que Gustus lui retirait son bandage taché de sang et nettoyait sa plaie avec le plus grand soin. Il était concentré sur sa tâche et s’apprêtait à refaire un pansement propre quand Lexa parla d’une voix neutre où transparaissaient toute sa lassitude et son abattement :

_\- Je ne suis bonne à rien. Ce n’est qu’une simple égratignure, pourtant j’ai failli mourir et maintenant je ne suis même pas capable de te tenir tête._

_\- Il ne s’agit pas d’une simple égratignure_ , dit calmement l’homme en étalant sur la plaie le cataplasme préparé par la soigneuse. _Cette blessure est grave et sérieuse, il est normal que vous ayez besoin de temps pour récupérer._

Le vouvoiement était naturellement revenu maintenant que l’entraînement était terminé. Il était rare que Gustus se permette de tutoyer sa supérieure, cela n’arrivait que dans certains moments bien particuliers qui ne duraient jamais longtemps.

_\- En tant que Commandante, je suis censée être la meilleure combattante de notre clan._

_\- Et vous l’êtes, Heda. Vous êtes forte. Mais forte ne signifie pas invincible._

Cette remarque fut suivie par un bref silence avant que Lexa ne parle à nouveau :

_\- Je devrais être capable de protéger et guider mon peuple, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Je pensais pouvoir faire une différence et enfin apporter la paix, mais je me trompais. Pourquoi serais-je capable d’accomplir ce qu’aucun avant moi n’a pu faire ? J’ai été naïve et arrogante._

Cette fois, Gustus arrêta complètement ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il s’essuya les mains dans un chiffon tout en se redressant et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la brune avec un air sévère.

_\- Ce sont les derniers termes que j’utiliserais pour vous décrire._

La guerrière resta silencieuse et détourna finalement le regard. Il était rare qu’elle cède du terrain et adopte ce genre d’attitude fuyante. En temps normal, elle parvenait à faire fléchir n’importe qui d’un simple regard et tout le monde courbait l’échine face à elle, écrasé par l’autorité naturelle qu’elle dégageait et l’assurance qu’elle affichait. Mais à cet instant, elle se sentait faible et misérable, et à cause de cela, elle ne pouvait pas regarder son subordonné dans les yeux. Elle était honteuse d’être dans un tel état.

_\- Vous n’êtes pas naïve, vous aspirez seulement à un idéal, et comme tout idéal, il est difficile à atteindre. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c’est impossible. Vous êtes spéciale, Heda. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut apporter la paix à notre peuple, c’est vous. Vous pouvez y parvenir, vous pouvez faire une différence, mais pour cela, vous devrez vous battre et ne jamais abandonner. C’est ce que font les dirigeants, et vous êtes la plus grande que j’ai jamais rencontrée._

Ces derniers mots firent enfin relever la tête à Lexa. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gustus et le dévisagea, comme pour être certaine qu’elle avait bien entendu ce qu’il venait de dire et n’avait pas rêvé. L’homme lui rendit son regard et elle vit à nouveau dans ses iris sombres cette fierté qu’elle avait décelée un peu plus tôt lors de l’entraînement.

L’échange silencieux qui s’était mis en place entre eux fut interrompu lorsque quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme et Lexa se mit debout, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de remettre son débardeur avant que le visiteur n’entre sans même y avoir été autorisé. Ce fut donc le buste couvert seulement par une brassière qu’elle accueillit Costia. Cette dernière ne sembla pas surprise de voir que Gustus était là. Sans doute les parents de Lexa, qui étaient au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, l’avaient-ils prévenue de sa présence quand elle était arrivée. L’homme, en revanche, fut nettement plus étonné. Il la dévisagea avec un air peu amène, pour ne pas dire hostile. Il n’avait vu cette jeune fille qu’en de rares occasions et ne connaissait pas la nature de ses rapports avec la Commandante, mais il n’accordait pas réellement d’importance à cela. Pour l’instant, ce qui l’agaçait était son intrusion et le fait qu’elle ne s’en excuse même pas. Mais Costia, elle, ne semblait pas accorder un grand intérêt au regard noir qui était rivé sur elle.

Ses yeux se figèrent sur la plaie de Lexa et s’écarquillèrent.

_\- Que s’est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-elle d’une voix inquiète.

La Commandante ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers Gustus et il lui suffit d’un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était temps pour lui de partir. L’homme baissa les yeux sur sa blessure et elle n’eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire, aussi le devança-t-elle avant même qu’il n’ouvre la bouche :

_\- Je vais terminer seule. Merci, Gostos._

Le guerrier hésita encore un instant, mais il obéit finalement à l’ordre implicite de sa supérieure et quitta la pièce.

Dès qu’il fut sorti, Costia s’approcha précipitamment de Lexa.

_\- Tu m’avais promis de faire attention_ , la réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_\- Certaines promesses sont faites pour ne pas être tenues._

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers la guerrière et la dévisagea avec un air contrarié et réprobateur quand elle vit le discret sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

_\- Ça n’a rien de drôle, Leksa._

_\- Je vais bien._

_\- Tu n’aurais pas dû reprendre l’entraînement aussi tôt, tu as besoin de repos._

_\- J’ai besoin de retrouver mes capacités, et ce n’est pas en restant alitée que j’y parviendrai._

La brune saisit son débardeur et passa ses bras dans les manches pour le remettre, mais Costia l’en empêcha.

_\- Tu as dit à Gostos que tu terminerais ce qu’il avait commencé._

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, agacée d’être ainsi maternée, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle abandonna son vêtement et s’assit à nouveau sur son lit avant de prendre le petit bol qui contenait le cataplasme. Avec des gestes impatients et peu appliqués, elle étala la préparation sur les parties de sa plaie qui n’avaient pas encore été couvertes, mais bien vite, deux mains délicates l’arrêtèrent. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Costia dont le visage était éclairé de son air serein habituel.

_\- Laisse-moi faire_ , dit-elle d’une voix douce.

La guerrière ne protesta pas. Sa compagne lui prit le bol des mains, puis elle se mit accroupie face à elle pour être à hauteur de sa blessure. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent la peau de Lexa, celle-ci sentit un frisson la parcourir et se raidit légèrement. Un sourire malicieux étira les traits de la métisse.

_\- Inutile de contracter tes abdos pour me montrer que tu en as, je sais que tu es musclée._

La brune ne put retenir un léger rire suite à cette taquinerie. Cependant, ce rire se transforma bientôt en grimace sous le coup de la douleur provoquée par cette simple action. Mais une douce caresse sur la partie de son ventre qui avait été épargnée par la lame de son ennemi suffit à l’apaiser et lorsqu’elle bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes pour retrouver son sang-froid, la douleur disparut complètement. Costia était prête à retirer sa main, mais Lexa la saisit rapidement pour l’en empêcher. Elle l’amena jusqu’à son visage et y déposa un baiser tendre en regardant sa compagne droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière se redressa pour se mettre debout et caresser le visage de la guerrière.

_\- Que dirait Titus s’il nous voyait ?_ souffla-t-elle.

_\- Tout un tas de choses que je ne m’embêterais pas à écouter._

Elles sourirent à l’unisson et Lexa attira la métisse à elle en la prenant par la taille pour l’embrasser. Leur baiser fut bref mais tendre.

Costia se sépara finalement de sa compagne pour aller récupérer de quoi faire un pansement. Elle travailla avec tout autant de soin que lorsqu’elle avait appliqué le cataplasme et une fois la plaie couverte par une compresse rudimentaire, elle entreprit de bander l’abdomen de la brune. Après quelques minutes, elle avait enfin terminé.

Lexa resta assise, mais Costia se mit debout et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les deux petites forêts qui ne l’avaient pas quittée depuis un long moment. Elles échangèrent un long regard tandis que la guerrière tenait sa compagne par la taille et que la métisse lui caressait le visage de ses deux pouces.

_\- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si cette blessure t’avait été fatale._

_\- Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de te relever et de continuer à avancer._

_\- J’ai tellement peur de te perdre._

_\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas que ça arrive. Nous vieillirons ensemble, main dans la main._

_\- Rien n’est moins sûr._

_\- Je ferai en sorte que ce soit une certitude._

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage de Costia, mais elle ne sembla pas convaincue.

_\- Ne te perds pas en chemin, Leksa. Ton peuple est plus important que toute autre chose, ne l’oublie pas._

_\- Pitié, ne remplace pas Titus quand il n’est pas là._

La métisse craignit pendant un instant que sa compagne ait mal pris ce qu’elle venait de dire, mais celle-ci la rassura en affichant un discret sourire, celui qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle plaisantait.

Dans un même mouvement synchrone, Lexa la tira doucement vers elle et Costia se laissa basculer vers l’avant. Elles s’allongèrent ainsi sur le lit et partagèrent un long baiser. Quand elles se séparèrent, la métisse appuya son front sur celui de sa compagne, ce qui les fit toutes les deux légèrement loucher. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques secondes avant que la guerrière ne parle :

_\- Je ferai en sorte que la paix et la sécurité soient assurées pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour nous._

Un sourire lumineux se peignit sur les traits de Costia avant qu’elle ne prenne à son tour la parole :

_\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je serai toujours avec toi pour te soutenir, à tes côtés à chaque instant, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras._

_\- Je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours._

Sur ce, elles s’embrassèrent à nouveau, scellant une promesse qui, elle, était faite pour être tenue et durer à tout jamais.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La pluie tombait en petites gouttes fines, mais ni Lexa ni Milo ne s’en préoccupait. Ils avançaient d’un pas paisible parmi les arbres de la forêt qui bordait Polis. Le silence régnait, seulement troublé par l’eau qui clapotait sur les feuilles qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur les branches. Le printemps était bel et bien là, et bientôt, la végétation serait luxuriante.

Lexa avait proposé à son frère de l’accompagner pour aller se promener, et celui-ci n’avait pas eu besoin qu’elle le dise pour savoir qu’elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Mais il n’avait rien dit depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la ville, il attendait qu’elle se décide à parler d’elle-même.

Ils étaient toujours en train de marcher quand la jeune fille prit la parole sans regarder son interlocuteur, les yeux rivés droit devant elle.

_\- Si une personne te disait qu’elle veut unir les douze clans sous une seule et même bannière, est-ce que tu penserais que cette personne est folle ?_

Milo s’arrêta et se tourna vers sa sœur, qui l’imita.

_\- Je ne penserais pas qu’elle est folle, mais je lui dirais que c’est impossible. En revanche, quand ces paroles sortent de ta bouche, elles paraissent tout de suite plus réalistes._

La brune ne fut pas surprise de constater qu’il avait compris sans mal son manège. Son frère la connaissait mieux que quiconque et pouvait la percer à jour d’un simple regard. Ils se fixèrent l’un l’autre pendant un long moment avant qu’elle ne prenne finalement la parole :

_\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?_

_\- Tu n’es pas comme tout le monde, Leksa. Je t’ai vue accomplir des exploits que personne avant toi n’avait pu réaliser._

_\- Comme quoi ?_ demanda la guerrière avec un air sceptique.

_\- Tenir tête à l’un des clans les plus puissants, par exemple_ , répliqua le jeune homme avec un air faussement innocent.

La jeune fille ne parut pas convaincue et Milo poursuivit donc :

_\- Plus d’une fois, notre peuple a été écrasé par la Reine Nia et ses troupes. C’est la première fois que nous résistons aussi longtemps et avec aussi peu de pertes._

_\- Mais nous subissons tout de même des pertes. Notre peuple se meurt un peu plus chaque jour._

_\- Et c’est précisément pour cette raison que tu voudrais unir tous les clans_ , dit-il d’un ton bienveillant.

Lexa resta silencieuse. Son frère la fixa avec cette tendresse qui ne quittait jamais son regard et qu’elle n’avait pu trouver chez personne d’autre. Il était aussi doux qu’elle était devenue froide au fil du temps, et pourtant, malgré les années qui passaient et les chamboulements qui survenaient dans leurs vies les uns après les autres, malgré la distance physique qui les séparait de plus en plus souvent, ils s’entendaient toujours aussi bien que lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Milo était son protecteur, un ange gardien qui avait toujours veillé sur elle en toute circonstance.

_\- Si tu réussis, nous pourrons enfin envisager une paix durable et la fin de tout conflit._

_\- Si je réussis_ , souligna la brune.

_\- Si tu n’y arrives pas, alors personne n’y arrivera. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut parvenir à créer une alliance entre tours les Natifs, c’est toi_ , dit le jeune homme avec une assurance non feinte.

Même si elle était touchée de le voir faire preuve d’une telle confiance en elle, la guerrière n’en restait pas moins peu sûre d’elle et de cette idée qui était pourtant la sienne.

Milo était le premier à qui elle en parlait, personne d’autre n’était au courant de ce projet fou. Que penseraient ses Lieutenants lorsqu’elle leur annoncerait qu’elle voulait unir les douze clans alors qu’aucune alliance durable n’avait jamais pu être mise en place au cours des dernières décennies ? Que diraient des gens comme Titus ? Ses guerriers accepteraient-ils de combattre pour une cause telle que celle-ci ? Personne ne croirait en elle, c’était impossible.

Pourtant, Milo semblait placer tous ses espoirs en elle sans la moindre hésitation. A croire que s’il avait dû parier au prix de sa propre vie, il aurait tout misé sur elle. Etait-il aussi fou qu’elle pour croire ainsi en cette idée farfelue ?

_\- Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue, Leksa._

Lexa fut tirée de ses pensées par ces paroles et posa alors les yeux sur son frère.

_\- J’ai toujours été fière de toi, mais quand je vois tout ce que tu as déjà accompli jusqu’à maintenant et tout ce que tu pourrais encore accomplir, je le suis plus que jamais. Notre peuple n’aurait pas pu rêver meilleure Commandante que toi._

La guerrière se sentit gagnée par l’émotion en un instant. Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer, signe que des larmes commençaient à les envahir, et elle préféra donc détourner le regard avant de craquer. Milo avait beau être son frère, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit, même lui.

Le silence s’installa, seulement perturbé par la pluie qui tombait toujours régulièrement.

Lexa ne résista pas quand elle sentit les bras de son frère entourer ses épaules et la tirer vers lui. Au contraire, elle accueillit cette étreinte avec joie et se blottit contre lui comme elle le faisait étant enfant, quand il la consolait après qu’elle se soit réveillée d’un cauchemar. Il avait la tête posée sur la sienne et elle sentit donc les muscles de son visage se contracter. Elle n’eut pas besoin de le voir pour visualiser avec précision le sourire attendri qui étirait sans doute ses traits.

_\- Tu ne changeras jamais, strisis_ , dit-il d’un ton doux et affectueux. (petite sœur)

La jeune fille sourit à son tour et hocha silencieusement la tête.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle ne voulait jamais voir changer, c’était ce lien si particulier qu’elle entretenait avec son frère.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Trois coups consécutifs furent frappés à la porte, mais Lexa ne fit pas le moindre mouvement ni ne prononça le moindre mot.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’Anya n’entre, bien qu’elle n’ait reçu aucune réponse. Elle découvrit celle qui avait été son apprentie pendant de nombreuses années étendue sur son lit. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos, et pourtant elle était presque certaine qu’elle savait qui venait d’entrer. Elle resta longuement sur place, se contentant de fixer la brune du regard.

Un messager était venu la trouver deux jours plus tôt. Il avait été envoyé par Titus pour lui demander de venir à Polis le plus rapidement possible. L’homme n’avait pas été en mesure de lui expliquer clairement la situation, mais elle avait compris sans mal qu’il s’agissait de Lexa et qu’elle avait besoin d’elle plus que jamais. Consciente que la situation était sans doute grave, elle n’avait pas hésité à partir pour la capitale le jour même en compagnie de l’homme qui était venu la prévenir. Lorsqu’elle était arrivée, Titus lui avait expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé. Si lui ne savait pas qui était cette jeune fille dont la tête avait été apportée à la Commandante, il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Anya pour comprendre. C’était donc le cœur lourd qu’elle avait pris la direction de la maison qu’occupait son ancienne Seconde et presque sœur avec une seule mission : la remettre sur pied, peu importe l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, après les pertes consécutives de sa famille puis de Costia.

Après être restée immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, la guerrière avança de quelques pas vers la brune.

_\- Leksa ?_

Comme elle s’y attendait, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Le silence qu’elle avait brièvement brisé s’installa à nouveau, plus pesant encore que précédemment. Néanmoins, il dura moins longtemps cette fois.

_\- Je suis désolée._

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la pièce sans provoquer la moindre réaction chez la brune qui resta désespérément muette et immobile.

Anya s’apprêtait à approcher, mais elle se figea en entendant soudain la voix de Lexa s’élever.

_\- Elle m’a tout pris._

C’était une voix complètement différente de celle qu’elle avait l’habitude d’entendre. Une voix neutre, creuse, indifférente, une voix brisée d’avoir trop pleuré. Pourtant, il n’y avait plus aucune trace de pleur dans son intonation à présent. Sans doute avait-elle déjà versé toutes les larmes qu’elle avait. Tout à coup, la réalité frappa la guerrière de plein fouet et s’imposa à elle : Lexa était à bout de force, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Elle reprit le mouvement qu’elle avait interrompu plus tôt et avança vers la jeune fille. Elle était sur le point de s’asseoir au bord du lit, mais elle s’arrêta à la dernière seconde. Elle n’osait pas. Elle n’avait jamais vu Lexa dans cet état, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter.

_\- Je suis désolée_ , répéta-t-elle à défaut de pouvoir dire autre chose.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que la brune ne parle :

_\- Je n’ai plus rien._

_\- Tu as encore ton peuple, et il a besoin de toi._

Anya avait répondu dans l’instant sans hésiter. S’il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c’était que le _Trikru_ avait besoin de sa Commandante plus que jamais. Elle avait conscience que ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à demander à son amie était injuste, mais elle n’avait pas d’autre choix.

_\- Il faut que tu te battes pour eux. Ils ont besoin de toi, aujourd’hui plus que jamais._

Le silence s’installa une fois de plus entre les deux femmes.

Anya commençait à craindre que Lexa ne s’enferme à nouveau dans le mutisme, mais il n’en fut rien. La brune se redressa lentement, puis elle se tourna face à son ancien Mentor et vint s’asseoir au bord du lit tout aussi lentement. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant ses traits tirés par la fatigue et sa mine défaite. La Commandante ne la regarda pas immédiatement, mais quand elle le fit, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et la fixa avec un air déterminé.

_\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de les abandonner. Mon devoir envers mon peuple passe avant tout : je les protégerai comme j’ai juré de le faire._

La guerrière la plus âgée ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement en entendant cela. Mais elle n’en oublia pas pour autant que Lexa avait besoin d’elle, tout comme le _Trikru_ avait besoin de _Heda_.

Cette fois, elle n’hésita pas à s’asseoir à côté de son amie. Cette dernière avait déjà détourné le regard depuis quelques secondes et ne lui prêta pas attention quand elle s’installa près d’elle. Penchée vers l’avant, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux et les mains croisées, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et semblait tout à coup absente, comme déconnectée de la réalité et de ce qui l’entourait. Anya la regarda quelques secondes sans dire un mot avant de prendre la parole :

_\- Nous capturerons Nia et tu obtiendras vengeance, je te le promets._

_\- Il n’est pas question de vengeance_ , répliqua sèchement la brune sans même lui accorder un regard. _Et ne fais pas de promesse que tu n’es pas certaine de pouvoir tenir._

Sur ce, elle se leva brusquement et s’éloigna de quelques pas en tournant le dos à la blonde. Ses dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec moins d’agressivité que les premières. Elles exprimaient davantage de mélancolie et de nostalgie que de colère.

Anya la fixa sans dire un mot, quelque peu désemparée par ce subit changement d’attitude et intriguée par ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle connaissait suffisamment Lexa pour savoir que ces mots n’étaient pas anodins et reflétaient un réel mal-être qu’elle refusait d’exprimer explicitement.

Avec son calme habituel, elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit la brune en prenant tout de même soin de garder une certaine distance entre elles. Quelques secondes silencieuses s’écoulèrent avant qu’elle ne se décide finalement à parler :

_\- Tu l’aimais sincèrement, n’est-ce pas ?_

Lexa ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Anya ne s’en étonna pas. Toutefois, elle perçut une légère crispation chez son ancienne Seconde. Elle la regarda encore un instant avant de baisser les yeux et secouant la tête. Un rire sec lui échappa face à sa propre naïveté.

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te pose la question. Je n’en ai jamais douté un seul instant._

Elle n’avait jamais parlé avec Lexa de sa relation avec Costia. La seule fois où le sujet avait été abordé avait été le jour où les épreuves avaient débuté, quand elle lui avait conseillé d’avouer ses sentiments à la principale concernée. Depuis, elles n’avaient plus jamais parlé de cela. Mais Anya n’avait pas eu besoin de cela pour savoir que la nature de leurs rapports avait changé, surtout lorsque le soir de la fête de l’Ascension, elle avait vu Lexa revenir quelques minutes après Costia, visiblement aussi mal à l’aise que distraite et rêveuse.

_\- Elle t’aimait tout autant, tu sais. Je suis sûre qu’elle serait-_

_\- Tout ça n’a plus la moindre importance_ , l’interrompit rudement Lexa.

Anya ne tenta pas d’insister.

_\- Kostia est morte, ce qu’elle ressentait pour moi ou pas n’a plus d’importance à présent._

La guerrière sentit sa bouche s’entrouvrir légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé que Lexa parlerait aussi ouvertement de ce qu’elle avait partagé avec Costia. L’entendre prononcer ces mots la laissa muette, plus encore lorsque la brune poursuivit.

_\- L’amour est une faiblesse, Titus me l’avait bien dit pourtant. J’aurais dû l’écouter et ne jamais m’attacher à elle, ni à qui que ce soit d’autre._

La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire dans un premier temps. Elle se contenta de continuer à regarder Lexa, même si celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Sa gorge s’était soudainement serrée quand elle avait entendu la voix de son amie se briser sur la fin de sa phrase, et elle eut donc toutes les peines du monde à parler distinctement.

_\- Mais tu l’as fait. Tu t’es attachée à elle, parce que tu es quelqu’un qui sait faire taire son cœur quand c’est nécessaire, mais qui est aussi capable de le laisser parler et d’aimer sans compter. Tu es quelqu’un d’aimant, et donc tu as fait ce que tu sais faire de mieux, tu l’as aimée, et c’est justement pour cette raison que tu es en train de pleurer._

Lexa parvint de justesse à retenir un sanglot, mais elle ne put contenir une plainte étouffée sous le coup de l’effort que cela lui demanda. A quoi bon pleurer en silence alors qu’elle sentait ses épaules trembler, secouées par les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues ?

Anya avait déjà tout compris. Elle avait compris ce qu’elle partageait avec Costia, et ce bien avant qu’elles débutent officiellement une quelconque relation amoureuse. Elle avait compris qu’elles n’étaient plus que de simples amies alors qu’elle ne l’avait jamais dit ouvertement à qui que ce soit à part son frère. Elle avait compris à quel point ses sentiments étaient sincères et pures. Elle avait compris à quel point Costia avait compté. Elle avait compris que sa mort l’avait brisée. Elle avait compris que même si elle avait d’elle-même pris la décision de continuer le combat pour protéger son peuple, à l’intérieur il n’y avait plus rien de consistent, plus rien que du néant et un trou béant là où se trouvaient auparavant sa famille et Costia. Elle avait compris qu’elle se sentait vide comme elle ne l’avait jamais été. Elle avait compris que la vengeance ne l’intéressait pas car elle ne lui ramènerait jamais ceux qu’elle avait perdus.

Pourquoi continuer à jouer la comédie face à Anya alors qu’elle était la seule, mis à part son frère, qui n’avait jamais eu besoin de mots pour la comprendre ?

Tout à coup, toutes les émotions qu’elle avait pris soin, au cours des derniers jours, de trier, classer, compartimenter, ranger, enfouir au plus profond d’elle-même, toutes ces émotions refirent surface. Elles surgirent brutalement et lui coupèrent le souffle. Elles l’envahirent toutes en même temps et firent voler en éclat les chaînes avec lesquelles elle les avait tant bien que mal emprisonnées.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Anya et tout à coup, tout explosa.

_\- ELLE M’A MENTI ! Elle m’avait promis qu’elle serait toujours à mes côtés ! Elle a menti ! Et aucun d’eux n’aurait dû mourir ! Ils n’avaient rien à voir avec tout ça ! Ils étaient innocents et ils sont morts par ma faute ! J’ai été faible et à cause de ça ils sont morts ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais à la place que j’occupe. Je n’aurais jamais dû devenir Commandante. Je ne mérite pas d’être Commandante ! Je ne mérite même pas de vivre ! C’est moi qui devrais être morte, pas eux ! Nia les a tués parce qu’elle savait qu’ils étaient mon point faible. Mais je ne sais même pas comment elle a su pour Kostia et moi ! Je ne comprends pas et ça rend tout ça encore plus difficile ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Qui pourrait faire une chose aussi monstrueuse ? Ils étaient innocents, mais elle les a tués. C’est contre moi qu’elle se bat, pas contre eux. Ça n’a aucun sens, je ne comprends rien ! Je n’arrive même pas à réaliser qu’ils sont morts ! A chaque fois que je sors de ma chambre, j’ai l’impression que je vais les voir, je crois entendre leurs voix et leurs rires. C’était la seule chose qui pouvait me faire sourire ! Mais maintenant il n’y a plus rien, il n’y a que le silence, et c’est tellement silencieux que j’ai l’impression que tout ce qui tourne dans ma tête fait autant de bruit qu’une tempête ! Je ne sors plus de ma chambre parce qu’à chaque fois que je l’ai fait, ça m’a rappelé que j’étais seule. Il n’y a plus personne et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule ! Ils ne peuvent pas être morts, c’est impossible. C’est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Ils ne peuvent pas-_

Les paroles de la jeune fille n’avaient plus aucun sens et elle fut contrainte de s’arrêter quand sa voix se bloqua net dans sa gorge qui s’était subitement serrée sous l’assaut de sanglots qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux à mesure qu’elle parlait et cette fois elles dégringolèrent sur son visage sans qu’elle ait la moindre chance de les arrêter. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sans prévenir et elle s’effondra. Anya parvint de justesse à la rattraper, mais elle fut contrainte de l’accompagner dans sa chute plutôt que de la retenir, car Lexa n’était maintenant plus qu’un poids mort.

Elle avait hurlé et pourtant, Anya n’avait même pas sursauté. Elle avait accepté qu’elle déverse sur elle tout ce qu’elle avait gardé depuis des jours, elle l’avait laissé faire, car elle savait que c’était nécessaire et qu’il n’y avait que de cette façon qu’elle pourrait réellement se sortir de la spirale dans laquelle elle menaçait de plonger.

Lexa était maintenant recroquevillée dans ses bras et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle poussait des cris pareils à ceux d’un animal à l’agonie, et c’était sans doute ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle était comme morte à l’intérieur, ou tout du moins était-elle en train de dépérir, Anya le savait, et elle se sentait plus impuissante que jamais. A cet instant, elle aurait préféré faire face seule à une armée toute entière plutôt que de voir son amie dans cet état. La culpabilité l’accablait et elle sentit bientôt des larmes couler sur son visage à elle aussi. Cependant, elle pleura en silence, contrairement à Lexa qui ne criait plus mais continuait à laisser échapper des plaintes à intervalle régulier.

_\- Je suis désolée,_ chuchota Anya en dégageant le visage de la brune des cheveux qui l’encombraient. _Je suis tellement désolée. Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu en arrives là. Si tu savais comme je regrette de t’avoir incitée à te présenter aux épreuves. Je suis désolée._

Tout en parlant, elle caressait tendrement le visage de Lexa et la serrait contre elle. Même si les paroles de son ancienne Mentor étaient dures à entendre, la brune accueillit son étreinte avec soulagement et se blottit davantage contre elle. Elle ne s’était jamais comportée ainsi avec elle, mais elle n’avait aucune honte à le faire. Un tel moment ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais, et aussitôt qu’elle se serait relevée, elle devrait garder la tête haute et ne plus craquer, elle devrait être forte pour son peuple, et c’était précisément pour cette raison qu’elle voulait profiter de cet instant de répit. Il fallait qu’elle évacue tout ce qu’elle avait gardé en elle, il n’y avait que de cette façon qu’elle pourrait à nouveau se concentrer sur ses responsabilités et son devoir.

_\- J’aimerais pouvoir te dire que c’est fini, que tu peux tout arrêter et laisser tomber,_ reprit Anya. _Mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que tu continues, il faut que tu trouves la force de reprendre le combat. Notre peuple a besoin de toi. Tu peux apporter la paix. Il faut que tu apportes la paix. Il n’y a que toi qui peux le faire. Si tu abandonnes, personne ne poursuivra ton idée, personne ne tentera de créer une alliance entre tous les clans comme tu le fais depuis des mois. Il n’y a que toi qui peux y parvenir._

Même si Lexa avait voulu parler, elle n’aurait pas pu. Ses sanglots l’étouffaient, serraient sa gorge et oppressaient sa cage thoracique. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Anya continua à lui caresser le visage et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Alors que jusqu’à présent, elle parlait d’une voix aussi ferme que possible étant donné qu’elle était en train de pleurer elle aussi, elle prit cette fois un ton plus doux :

_\- Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ce que tu vis, Leksa. Personne. Tu peux arrêter cette folie, tu peux arrêter ces massacres et ces guerres qui n’ont aucun sens et qui déchirent nos peuples depuis trop longtemps. Tu peux être celle qui fera la différence. Ne laisse pas quelqu’un d’autre perdre ceux qui comptent pour lui._

Sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, Anya venait de faire naître une nouvelle flamme en Lexa. Ses paroles avaient touché la jeune fille plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé.

Il fallut longtemps pour que les larmes se tarissent et que la brune arrête complètement de pleurer. Lorsque ce fut fait, Anya s’occupa d’elle. Elle la poussa à se laver et à changer de vêtements, chose qu’elle n’avait pas faite depuis plusieurs jours sans même s’en apercevoir. Elle lui prépara quelque chose à manger et elle s’assura qu’elle termine son repas. Elle l’emmena dans le sous-sol qui lui servait de salle d’entraînement et la força à faire de l’exercice pendant plus d’une heure. Elle prit soin qu’elle mange à nouveau le soir venu. Quand elle alla se coucher, elle resta avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle se soit endormie et même après cela. Elle la veilla toute la nuit et l’apaisa du mieux qu’elle put à chaque fois qu’elle se réveilla d’un cauchemar. Et le lendemain, elle recommença. Le même rituel se répéta pendant la journée, et au cours des jours qui suivirent. Elle resta avec sa supérieure et amie, elle s’assura qu’elle ne se laisse pas sombrer.

Presque une semaine fut nécessaire, mais un matin, quand Anya se réveilla, elle trouva le lit de Lexa vide. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, puis au sous-sol. Là, elle trouva la brune en train de frapper dans le punching-ball. Elle était concentrée, entièrement dévouée à son entraînement, et dans ses yeux brûlait une détermination qu’Anya n’y avait jamais vue auparavant.

A chaque étape de la formation de sa Seconde, elle avait pensé qu’elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, elle pensait qu’elle avait atteint son maximum et ne pourrait pas s’améliorer. Mais à chaque fois, Lexa lui avait prouvé le contraire. A chaque nouvel obstacle, elle s’était surpassée et avait dépassé les difficultés. A chaque nouvelle épreuve, elle s’était relevée et en était ressortie grandie.

Une fois encore, Lexa avait fait preuve de ses qualités et de ses capacités d’adaptation hors norme. Elle pensait ne pas mériter sa place de Commandante, elle se trompait.

Après avoir vu cela, Anya partit. Elle réunit les maigres affaires qu’elle avait apportées avec elle et quitta la maison, puis Polis. Elle ne perturba pas la brune dans son entraînement pour lui dire au revoir et partit sans avertir qui que ce soit. Elle avait accompli son devoir, elle avait remis la Commandante sur pied.

Lexa n’avait plus besoin d’elle.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Tout était calme. Le silence régnait, troublé seulement par le chant des oiseaux et le discret clapotis d’un ruisseau qui devait certainement s’écouler non loin.

Lexa déduisit des sons qu’elle entendait qu’elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Pourtant, tout était noir autour d’elle.

Les sons devinrent petit à petit plus nets et distincts. Progressivement, elle commença à éprouver quelques sensations. Elle reposait sur quelque chose de moelleux, pas autant qu’un matelas, mais bien plus confortable que de la pierre ou tout autre matériau semblable. De l’herbe peut-être ? Oui, le sol sur lequel elle était allongée était sans doute de l’herbe, elle en était même certaine maintenant qu’elle en sentait l’odeur caractéristique. L’air était frais, mais pas froid, et de doux rayons de soleil chauffaient son visage. Elle devina qu’elle se trouvait sous des arbres qui ne laissaient pas entièrement passer la lumière, car son corps n’était réchauffé que par endroit.

Elle se sentait bien.

Les bruits de la forêt furent les seuls sons qu’elle put entendre pendant encore quelques instants, avant qu’une voix qu’elle connaissait bien ne s’élève :

_\- Je crois que tu t’es trompée d’endroit._

Comme si ces simples mots avaient soudainement déverrouillé ses paupières, Lexa ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut aveuglée par la lumière et comprit alors pourquoi tout était noir auparavant.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour s’adapter à cette nouvelle luminosité. Les arbres avaient beau masquer le soleil comme elle l’avait deviné, elle avait tout de même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand elle parvint finalement à obtenir une vision nette, elle distingua, penché au-dessus d’elle, le visage de celle qu’elle avait reconnue dès qu’elle avait entendu sa voix : Anya.

_\- Je vois que toutes mes leçons n’ont servi à rien. J’ai eu beau te répéter que tu ne devais jamais dormir profondément, impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de toi._

Ces paroles, qui auraient pu passer pour des réprimandes, n’étaient que des taquineries. Pour preuve le sourire malicieux qui étirait discrètement les traits de la guerrière.

Lexa resta sceptique face à cette vision. Elle était complètement perdue et désorientée. Comment Anya pouvait-elle être là, devant elle ? Elle était morte plusieurs mois auparavant, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir là et lui parler.

_\- C’est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ce que tu fais là._

Paradoxalement, ce ne fut pas cette remarque qui prit la brune au dépourvu. Elle savait depuis longtemps que son ancienne Mentor pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et n’était donc nullement surprise de voir qu’elle avait su deviner ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

Anya lui tendit une main pour l’aider à se relever et elle accepta volontiers son aide. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s’attendait à éprouver des difficultés à se mettre debout, mais il n’en fut rien. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d’Anya, qui lui rendit son regard.

_\- Je ne comprends pas_ , dit-elle alors qu’elle parlait pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée dans cette étrange forêt. _Où sommes-nous ? Que fais-tu là ?_

_\- Au risque de me répéter, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question._

Complètement désemparée, Lexa fixa son interlocutrice avec un air interrogateur.

_\- Je suis morte, pas toi, alors que fais-tu là ?_

_\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas morte ?_

Un rire sec échappa à Anya. Ce rire n’était en rien moqueur, il exprimait plutôt un certain amusement.

_\- Crois-moi, je le saurais si tu étais morte._

Lexa était de plus en plus perdue, et sa perplexité devait sans doute se lire sur ses traits, puisqu’un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde.

_\- Tu souhaiterais peut-être mourir, je ne sais pas, mais en attendant-_

_\- Je ne souhaite pas mourir !_ s’indigna la brune.

Cette réponse lancée sans l’ombre d’une hésitation fit s’élargir le sourire d’Anya qui fut satisfaite.

_\- Qu’attends-tu pour repartir d’où tu viens dans ce cas ? Il y a des gens qui ont bien plus besoin de toi que moi._

Lexa se figea subitement en entendant ces paroles. La situation lui revint tout à coup en mémoire, et elle se demanda alors comment elle avait pu faire abstraction de ce qu’il se passait en ce moment même.

En ce moment même ? Ces événements étaient-ils vraiment en train de se produire ? Elle n’était plus sûre de l’écoulement du temps et se demandait maintenant si elle n’avait pas rêvé. Peut-être était-elle encore en train de rêver d’ailleurs. De plus en plus confuse, elle ne fut capable de prononcer qu’un mot.

_\- Kla-_

_\- Klark, oui._

La brune, qui avait jusque-là la tête baissée tandis qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées, releva soudain les yeux vers son amie avec un air surpris.

_\- Je savais que tu l’apprécierais_ , sourit Anya.

Lexa resta muette et immobile. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de voir son ancienne Mentor aussi souriante et détendue. Elle semblait sereine et d’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, elle ne l’avait jamais vue ainsi. Bien qu’étrange, cette vision n’était pas désagréable. La bienveillance qu’elle éprouvait à l’égard de celle à qui elle avait tout appris mais qu’elle cachait toujours n’avait jamais été aussi visible.

La brune fut toutefois tirée de ses pensées.

_\- Mais il n’y a pas qu’elle_ , reprit la blonde. _Ton peuple a besoin de toi. N’oublie pas qu’il-_

_\- Il passe avant tout_ , termina la plus jeune à la place de son aînée.

Anya hocha la tête avec un air satisfait.

Le silence s’installa et perdura quelques instants avant que Lexa ne prenne la parole :

_\- Est-ce que je t’ai déçue ?_

_\- Pas une seule fois._

_\- Et si je te déçois un jour ?_

_\- Ça n’arrivera pas. Tu ne me décevras jamais, j’en ai l’intime conviction._

La brune resta silencieuse, quelque peu intimidée par la responsabilité que son amie et Mentor faisait pesait sur ses épaules par ces simples mots. Anya perçut sans doute son trouble puisqu’elle entreprit de la rassurer :

_\- Je regrette toujours autant de t’avoir menée là où tu es aujourd’hui. Et en même temps, je suis fière de l’avoir fait. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t’avoir imposé une telle vie, mais en le faisant, j’ai donné à notre peuple la plus grande dirigeante qu’il n’ait jamais eue. Tu m’as prouvé à de multiples reprises que personne ne pouvait assumer ce rôle mieux que toi. Tu t’es toujours relevée, tu as toujours trouvé la force d’avancer à nouveau. Aussi longtemps que tu le feras, tu ne me décevras pas et je serai fière de toi, je saurai que j’ai fait le bon choix._

Lexa fut touchée par cette confidence, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle avait appris à cacher ses émotions jusqu’à faire de cette capacité un réflexe instinctif, même face à des personnes telles qu’Anya. Mais cette dernière n’avait pas besoin qu’elle soit démonstrative pour parvenir à percevoir ses émotions. Elle pouvait se vanter de la connaître mieux que quiconque. Son frère était sans doute le seul à pouvoir prétendre la connaître mieux, ou tout du moins aussi bien qu’elle.

_\- Notre peuple a besoin de toi, alors prouve-moi une fois encore que je ne me suis pas trompée le jour où je t’ai choisie. Il n’est même pas question de ton devoir. Fais ce pour quoi tu es faite, ce qui t’a toujours donné envie de te battre : relève-toi et protège ton peuple. Restaure la paix que tu leur as offerte._

Cacher l’impact qu’avaient ces paroles sur elle fut cette fois bien plus difficile pour Lexa, mais elle y parvint malgré tout.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son sang-froid, puis elle tendit la main à son amie. Cette dernière resta immobile une seconde avant de saisir son avant-bras au niveau du coude d’une poigne ferme. Elles hochèrent solennellement la tête à l’unisson en se regardant droit dans les yeux et se saluèrent ainsi à la façon des Natifs.

_\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ , dit Lexa avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. (Puissions-nous nous revoir.)

_\- Nous nous reverrons_ , lui assura Anya. _Mais le plus tard sera le mieux._

Ce fut à contrecœur que Lexa dut se résoudre à rompre ce contact. Elle lâcha le bras de son amie et recula d’un pas sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux.

_\- Prépare-toi, le retour à la réalité risque d’être douloureux._

La confusion se peignit sur les traits de la brune. Elle était prête à interroger Anya, mais elle n‘en eut pas le temps.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si rien de tout cela n’avait jamais existé. Le visage de son amie se brouilla comme si elle la voyait à travers de l’eau, puis tout disparut et elle se sentit soudain tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle voulut crier, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle tenta de se rattraper, mais impossible. Il n’y avait plus rien autour d’elle, seul le néant régnait en maître. Il ne faisait même pas noir, c’était autre chose, quelque chose de différent, d’indescriptible, quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais vécu auparavant. C’était comme si rien n’avait jamais existé, comme si le monde tel qu’elle le connaissait n’était qu’une illusion et qu’elle découvrait maintenant la réalité. Le vide l’entourait et elle se sentait oppressée alors qu’il n’y avait rien de matériel autour d’elle.

Elle croyait que sa chute ne s’arrêterait jamais quand elle heurta soudain une surface dure et froide. L’odeur âcre de la fumée envahit immédiatement ses narines et la fit suffoquer. Elle entendit quelques faibles plaintes qui troublaient tout juste le silence de mort qui régnait.

Elle avait l’impression que son corps n’avait jamais bougé et que c’était son esprit qui s’en était allé et l’avait quitté pendant une durée indéterminée. La réintégration de son enveloppe charnelle avait été aussi inattendue que brutale et elle peinait maintenant à reprendre pied avec la réalité, à tel point qu’elle ne parvenait pas à savoir où elle était et ce qu’il s’était passé.

Elle avait l’impression qu’elle ne pourrait plus jamais bouger quand elle se sentit soudainement revivre.

La vie surgit sans prévenir dans son corps tout entier et se manifesta si brutalement qu’elle lui coupa le souffle.

Pendant un instant, elle était bloquée entre l’inconscience et la conscience, incapable de reprendre pleinement ses esprits.

L’instant d’après, une décharge de douleur insoutenable assaillait sa jambe et obscurcissait sa capacité de réflexion déjà amoindrie.

Le silence fut déchiré par un cri, et la seule chose qui lui indiqua que c’était elle qui venait de le pousser fut sa gorge qui la brûla soudainement.

Elle gisait à terre et se tordait pitoyablement de douleur sans parvenir à savoir si la pire souffrance venait de la blessure qu’elle portait vraisemblablement à la jambe ou de la vulnérabilité et de la faiblesse qu’elle ressentait actuellement. Elle prit appui sur ses deux coudes pour se redresser et appuya son front contre le sol sans cesser de crier.

La douleur était insupportable, pourtant, elle tenta de se relever. Sans succès toutefois.

Elle essaya une première fois et s’effondra aussitôt, incapable de prendre appui sur sa jambe blessée. Les dents serrées, elle tourna la tête pour tenter de voir ce qu’il en était, et ce fut à cet instant que la douleur empira : un débris métallique était profondément enfoncé dans sa chair et sa peau était brûlée par endroit. La brûlure semblait sans gravité, mais elle n’en était pas moins douloureuse. Pour ne rien arranger, le moindre mouvement faisait bouger le débris planté dans son mollet et lui arrachait donc une plainte. Maintenant fixée sur l’origine de sa douleur, elle releva la tête pour sonder son environnement, et alors l’effroi la saisit.

Où qu’elle pose les yeux, elle ne voyait que des flammes, des décombres, des corps, vivants, blessés, à l’agonie, ou déjà morts. Certaines personnes erraient, sans doute à la recherche de quelqu’un, ou tout simplement perdues et désorientées. D’autres semblaient plus présents et faisaient de leur mieux pour venir en aide aux blessés qui pouvaient encore être sauvés. Mais il y en avait tellement.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas sa douleur mais bien sa rage que Lexa exprima dans un hurlement inhumain tout en frappant du poing au sol.

Polis était en ruine et ses habitants morts ou blessés. Une fois de plus, elle avait failli à son devoir.

Abattue, elle laissa sa tête retomber lourdement vers l’avant. Les dents et les poings serrés, elle tenta tant bien que mal de tempérer ses émotions et de retrouver son sang-froid. Elle devait agir, et vite.

Son attention fut attirée par une plainte faible qui s’éleva non loin d’elle. Elle releva vivement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le corps d’une personne étendue sur le dos. Son visage était tourné vers elle, ce qui lui permit, malgré les nombreuses griffures, contusions et brûlures qui le couvraient, de reconnaître cet homme sans difficulté. Tout à coup, voir le visage de Johnson fit ressurgir tous les souvenirs qui refusaient jusqu’à présent de lui revenir.

Après avoir découvert que Clarke était partie, sans doute dans l’idée de se rendre à l’ennemi pour tous les sauver, elle avait immédiatement ordonné que la ville soit fouillée dans l’espoir que sa compagne n’ait pas eu le temps de quitter l’enceinte de la capitale. Mais dans le fond, elle savait qu’il était trop tard. Elle avait donc elle-même rejoint le Dôme pour prévenir ceux qui devaient l’être de la disparition de Clarke.

En chemin, elle avait croisé Johnson, un homme dont la blonde lui avait déjà parlé en lui assurant qu’il était l’un de ses soldats les plus loyaux. Il était sur le pied de guerre, comme tous les autres combattants présents à Polis, peu importe le peuple auquel ils appartenaient. Dès qu’il l’avait vue, il était venu à sa rencontre pour lui faire un bref rapport concernant les opérations en cours. Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu’elle était pressée et n’avait pas le temps de l’écouter quand l’homme l’avait soudain saisie sans ménagement par le bras et poussée derrière lui. Elle avait eu juste le temps de voir qu’il pointait son fusil d’assaut sur une femme faisant partie d’un groupe de réfugiés qui venait de passer à côté d’eux. Elle était prête à protester quand son regard avait été attiré par un objet métallique que la Native venait de sortir de son paquetage et qui semblait l’intriguer elle aussi.

Après cela, tout était allé très vite. Johnson avait ordonné à ceux qui l’accompagnaient de s’emparer de cet objet et Lexa n’avait compris qu’il s’agissait d’une bombe que lorsqu’il avait prononcé ce mot avant de l’obliger à courir pour s’éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Ryder et Niylah, qui avaient bien sûr accompagné la Commandante pour se rendre au Dôme, les avaient imités sans poser de question, bien que la situation ait été confuse pour eux aussi. Ils avaient eu le temps de parcourir seulement une vingtaine de mètres avant que l’explosion ne survienne et que le soldat ne se jette sur la brune pour la protéger.

A présent, Johnson était à terre, le corps couvert de brûlures qui semblaient bien plus graves que celles que Lexa avait elle-même subi. Il lui avait très probablement sauvé la vie en s’interposant entre l’explosion et elle, et cette idée serra la gorge de la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle pour voir que ses deux gardes du corps étaient eux aussi au sol. Ils étaient inconscients mais ne portaient pas de blessure qui aurait pu mettre leur vie en danger, aussi se désintéressa-t-elle rapidement d’eux pour reporter son attention sur Johnson.

L’homme entrouvrit difficilement la bouche et tenta de parler, mais ses paroles moururent avant même d’avoir franchi ses lèvres. Consciente qu’il n’était pas en état de s’exprimer normalement dans l’état dans lequel il était, Lexa commença à ramper tant bien que mal. Elle s’écorcha les mains et les bras sur les nombreux débris et gravas qui jonchaient le sol, mais elle parvint finalement au prix de nombreux efforts à se traîner jusqu’à lui. Une fois à côté de lui, elle tenta d’estimer l’ampleur des dégâts. Malheureusement, elle n’était pas médecin et n’avait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, elle était incapable de savoir si les blessures du soldat pouvaient le mener à la mort et si oui, en combien de temps. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne semblait pas se préoccuper de cela.

Il parvint miraculeusement à poser une main sur l’épaule de Lexa pour attirer son attention et elle sentit alors à quel point il était crispé malgré sa faiblesse. Elle posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui, et saisit sa main pour la serrer avec force et ainsi lui permettre d’en faire autant. Elle ne doutait pas qu’il était en proie à la douleur et le moindre contact, aussi futile soit-il, pourrait peut-être l’aider. Quand elle vit à nouveau ses lèvres bouger, elle se pencha vers lui pour entendre ce qu’il avait à dire. Sa voix ne fut qu’un murmure tout juste audible, et ses tympans qui avaient été malmenés par l’explosion n’arrangeaient rien. Elle dut approcher son oreille à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche pour comprendre ce qu’il disait.

\- Restez… en vie… Clarke… et vous… devez rester… en vie…

Sa voix était éraillée et s’apparentait davantage à un soupir d’agonie. La jeune fille était prête à lui dire d’arrêter de parler et de garder ses forces, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit :

\- Notre futur à… tous… dépend… de vous deux… Ne mourez pas… Res-

Son souffle lui échappa soudain et il dut tousser plusieurs fois, ce qui lui demanda un effort considérable, avant de parvenir à reprendre :

\- Restez en… en vie… toutes… les deux…

Ces derniers mots moururent avec lui dans un ultime soupir. Ses yeux se figèrent à jamais et Lexa ne put que le voir s’éteindre, impuissante. Elle ne tenta pas quoi que ce soit. Elle avait beau ne pas être médecin, elle savait qu’il était trop tard, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Elle lui ferma doucement les paupières, comme si elle avait risqué de lui faire mal en étant trop brusque.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir, mais elle s’aperçut alors qu’elle ne connaissait pas la prière propre au Peuple du Ciel. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir ainsi celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. A défaut de pouvoir la réciter, elle posa son front contre celui de Johnson et serra plus fort sa main, qu’elle n’avait toujours pas lâchée, puis elle chuchota quelques mots à son oreille qui ne pouvait déjà plus entendre :

_\- Mochof, gona. Yu gonplei ste odon._ (Merci, guerrier. Ton combat est terminé.)

Elle parvint tout juste à retenir les larmes qui s’étaient formées au coin de ses yeux et pinça les lèvres en s’agrippant à la main inanimée qu’elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

La douleur physique s’était envolée, ne persistait plus que la souffrance de voir une autre vie rejoindre celles, déjà trop nombreuses, qui avaient déjà été violemment arrachées.

Elle faillit ne pas entendre son prénom lorsqu’il fut appelé à plusieurs reprises. Un bruit de pas accourant vers elle lui parvint, mais il était ténu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’on l’appela pour la énième fois qu’elle réagit. Elle releva la tête au moment où un homme arrivait à côté d’elle et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Marcus. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu’il ne semblait pas blessé, tout du moins pouvait-il marcher, et même courir à en croire son essoufflement, ce qui était bon signe.

\- Lexa ! s’écria-t-il une fois de plus. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es blessée ?

La situation était critique, et pourtant, tout ce qu’elle put relever fut le tutoiement employé. Ce constat la laissa muette, si bien qu’elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, Marcus ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Il la détailla rapidement du regard pour estimer son état de santé général et remarqua immédiatement que sa jambe avait été touchée. C’était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle était étendue au sol, elle ne pouvait sans doute pas se lever. Son regard s’attarda sur le corps à côté duquel elle se tenait et il eut alors un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Johnson. Il n’eut pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir qu’il était trop tard.

Johnson était un homme compétent et loyal avec qui il avait progressivement tissé des liens qui s’apparentaient de plus en plus à de l’amitié, sa perte fut donc un coup dur. Malheureusement, le deuil et même la cérémonie funéraire qu’il méritait devraient attendre. Aucune des victimes ne pourrait espérer avoir droit au moindre hommage dans l’immédiat, il y avait plus urgent.

\- Debout, dit-il vivement. Nous n’avons aucun moyen de savoir s’ils comptent profiter de la situation pour attaquer, il faut se mettre à l’abri et tu dois être soignée.

Il s’approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendit la main, mais elle ne la prit pas. Elle le regarda avec un air hagard et n’eut pas la moindre réaction.

\- Vite, il n’y a pas de temps à perdre ! s’impatienta-t-il d’un ton plus ferme.

N’attendant pas qu’elle se décide à bouger, il lui attrapa lui-même le bras. Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu’il la mit debout plus ou moins de force, l’obligeant ainsi à s’appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Une plainte lui échappa, mais elle ne fit pas la moindre remarque à Marcus et ne le blâma pas. Ce dernier se plaça à sa droite et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et lui permettre de s’appuyer sur lui. Bon gré mal gré, la jeune fille accepta son aide et boita à côté de lui en direction du Dôme, qui était miraculeusement intact.

\- Abby est au Dôme avec les premiers blessés que nous avons récupérés. Je vais t’amener à elle pour qu’elle s’occupe de toi.

\- D’autres ont plus besoin d’elle que moi, dit la jeune fille dans un grimace. Je peux attendre.

\- Hors de question.

\- Les soins attendront, nous n’avons pas le temps ! s’emporta la brune. Où est Titus ?

\- Au Dôme également, avec tes Lieutenants.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Seuls deux d’entre eux ont été blessés. La première s’en sortira, mais pour le deuxième, rien n’est moins sûr.

\- Bien, souffla-t-elle d’un ton calme et posé, bien que la nouvelle ait fait naître un air grave sur son visage. Amenez-moi à Titus, je dois le voir tout de suite.

\- Il faut d’abord que tu vois Abby pour-

\- Amenez-moi à Titus, c’est un ordre !

Marcus stoppa sa marche sous le coup de la surprise et dévisagea la Commandante, qui lui rendit son regard avec une assurance non feinte.

\- Je vais bien, ma jambe peut attendre, alors faites ce que je vous dis.

L’homme hésita quelques instants, mais il se résigna finalement. Il reprit sa progression, non sans un soupir.

Après un court instant de silence, la brune prit la parole :

\- Avez-vous vérifié que l’éprouvette était toujours à sa place ?

\- Elle a disparu, dit Marcus avec un air grave. Nous pensons que ceux qui se sont introduits dans la ville l’ont dérobée et-

\- Personne ne s’est introduit dans la ville, assura Lexa d’une voix qui ne laissait pas entrevoir le moindre doute.

\- Comment les bombes ont pu arriver jusqu’ici dans ce cas ?

\- Ils les ont cachées dans les paquetages des réfugiés. Nous avons nous-mêmes laissé ces bombes pénétrer dans nos propres murs.

Marcus resta muet, stupéfait à l’entente d’une telle nouvelle. Toutefois, il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Mais alors où est l’éprouvette ? Qui aurait pu la voler si ce n’est pas nos ennemis ?

\- Clarke l’a prise.

Il ne s’agissait pas d’une supposition mais bien d’une certitude, et cela pouvait s’entendre dans la voix de la Commandante. Mais plus que l’information en elle-même, ce fut autre chose qui attira l’attention de Marcus :

\- Clarke ? Vous savez où elle est ? demanda-t-il, plein d’espoir. Personne ne l’a vue depuis ce matin et nous n’avons trouvé aucune trace d’elle depuis que nous avons débuté les recherches pour retrouver les survivants.

\- Elle a quitté la ville.

\- Quoi ? Vous étiez au courant de ça ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? C’est de la folie !

\- Je ne savais rien, gronda la brune entre ses dents serrées. Elle avait une attitude bizarre depuis hier, mais je ne me suis doutée de rien. J’ai seulement trouvé un mot qu’elle m’avait laissé. Elle est partie.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça n’a aucun sens !

\- Elle a sans doute voulu se sacrifier. Mais de toute évidence, ça n’a pas suffi pour que nos ennemis nous épargnent.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a pris ? soupira l’homme, visiblement désespéré.

\- C’est forcément elle qui a pris l’éprouvette, ce qui signifie qu’elle a déclenché la première phase du plan.

\- Sans prévenir personne ? C’est de la folie !

\- C’est justement parce que c’est fou qu’elle est capable de l’avoir fait. A présent, le compte à rebours a commencé. Nous ne savions pas qui nous enverrions pour répandre le virus, elle a décidé à notre place. Maintenant, nous devons agir et poursuivre le plan comme prévu. Si elle parvient à déclencher une épidémie, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette chance. A partir de maintenant, le temps nous est compté.

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais être prêts à temps. Il y a des blessés qui ont besoin de soins, c’est la panique, la confusion la plus totale règne.

\- Nous n’avons pas le choix, répliqua sèchement la Commandante. Nous n’aurons pas d’autre opportunité si nous ne saisissons pas celle-ci.

_Et nous n’aurons aucune chance de sauver Clarke_ , pensa-t-elle. Aussitôt cette idée surgie dans son esprit, elle l’étouffa et la fit taire. Elle devait se concentrer sur l’essentiel, à savoir déclencher l’attaque d’Arkadia au plus vite. La réussite de leur plan reposait sur leur capacité à réagir le plus rapidement possible. La vie de Clarke n’était qu’une seule et unique vie face à des milliers d’autres. Aussi précieuse soit-elle à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être distraite par son désir de la sauver elle plus que quiconque.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, elle relâcha tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons. Elle n’ouvrit les paupières que lorsqu’elle eut retrouvé son calme et son sang-froid. Déterminée à accomplir son devoir coûte que coûte, elle prit l’ancien Conseiller par surprise en accélérant elle-même le rythme de leur marche.

\- L’armée doit être prête à partir demain au plus tard.

Marcus resta un instant indécis avant de finalement hocher la tête. Après avoir accordé un bref regard à Lexa, il reporta son attention sur leur chemin et il la soutint avec plus de vigueur pour pouvoir avancer plus vite, à tel point qu’il la porta presque.

Tous ceux qui étaient en état de se battre devraient être prêts le lendemain selon les ordres de la Commandante, et ils le seraient.


	39. Chapter 39

Le voyage avait été décousu pour Clarke. Elle avait navigué entre conscience et inconscience tout au long du trajet et les moments où elle avait été pleinement éveillée avaient été rares : son sommeil ayant été lourd et vide de rêve, elle avait de loin préféré dormir pour échapper à son chagrin et son désespoir. Mais le périple touchait maintenant à sa fin à en croire la vitesse décroissante du camion.

Après avoir ralenti, le véhicule s'arrêta complètement. Il resta sur place un court instant et Clarke supposa alors qu'ils étaient arrivés aux portes d'Arkadia. Ils se remirent bientôt en mouvement, à une vitesse plus modérée toutefois. Ils ne roulèrent pas longtemps avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau et cette fois, le moteur fut coupé. Même si les sons qui parvenaient à la jeune fille étaient atténués par la carrosserie, elle entendit que le claquement des portières résonnait, signe qu'ils étaient maintenant à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

Bientôt, les portes arrière du camion furent ouvertes et la blonde découvrit sans surprise Emerson.

\- Lève-toi.

Clarke resta immobile et le fixa sans dire un mot. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu se lever. Elle avait certes perdu la notion du temps, mais elle savait que le voyage en camion depuis Polis durait deux jours, trois au maximum, et depuis leur départ, elle était rarement sortie et à chaque fois pour une courte durée. Elle avait passé tout le trajet recroquevillée sur elle-même pour tenter vainement de se protéger du froid et ses jambes étaient donc à présent engourdies et douloureuses.

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine d'obtempérer, Emerson entra dans le véhicule et avança vers elle. A l'étonnement de la jeune fille, il fut moins brutal qu'il ne l'avait été au cours des derniers jours quand il la saisit par le bras pour la mettre debout. Sans doute sa colère était-elle quelque peu retombée, même si elle savait pertinemment que la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard ne disparaitrait jamais.

Comme elle le redoutait, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se tenir sur ses jambes et encore plus à marcher, si bien qu’Emersion la traîna plus ou moins derrière lui. Quand ils sortirent du véhicule, Clarke constata qu’ils étaient en effet à l’intérieur d’un bâtiment, visiblement un hangar qui servait de garage. Mais pas le temps de s'attarder, Emerson la tirait déjà pour la faire sortir du bâtiment.

Si elle avait déjà souffert des températures hivernales au cours du voyage, ce n'était rien comparé à l'instant où le froid mordant l'assaillit. A en croire la hauteur du soleil, il n'était pas levé depuis longtemps, ce qui ne rendait l’air que plus glacial. Après seulement quelques secondes, Clarke grelottait déjà. Emerson lui accorda tout juste un regard dépourvu de la moindre forme de pitié avant d'accélérer le pas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans l'épave de l'Arche et la blonde constata alors que malgré les efforts qui avaient été faits pour isoler la carrosserie, la température n'était pas beaucoup plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'allaient endurer ceux qui passeraient l'hiver ici. Pour elle, ce n'était plus une préoccupation : Polis ou Arkadia, peu importe, elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour avoir à s'inquiéter de survivre à la rudesse de l'hiver terrien.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'Emerson l'emmène à Pike, elle fut directement jetée en cellule. Ce n'était pas une pièce borgne dépourvue d'une quelconque ouverture comme celle qu'elle avait occupée durant sa détention dans l'espace puisque la porte s'apparentait davantage à du grillage, mais l'emprisonnement n'en était pas agréable pour autant. Toutefois, elle ne résista pas. Elle ne tenta rien quand l'homme lui retira ses menottes et même si elle n'entra pas de son plein gré, elle fut tout de même docile quand il la bouscula rudement dans le dos pour la faire avancer. La porte claqua bruyamment derrière elle dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, mais elle ne réagit pas.

\- Le Chancelier viendra te voir dans les heures à venir.

Clarke ne répondit pas et ne se retourna même pas. Elle entendit les pas d'Emerson et des gardes qui l'accompagnaient s'éloigner, puis plus un bruit, si ce n'est les mouvements à intervalle régulier des deux soldats restés devant sa cellule et sa propre respiration qui lui paraissait tout à coup terriblement bruyante face au vide qui l’habitait depuis les derniers jours.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke avait fini par s'asseoir sur la couchette inconfortable qui lui servirait de lit pour les prochaines nuits. Une fois installée, elle s'était penchée vers l'avant en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses yeux s'étaient rapidement perdus dans le vague, tout comme son esprit. Après cela, elle n'avait plus bougé.

Elle sursauta et sortit soudainement de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle entendit des pas provenant de l'extrémité du couloir. Elle ne fit que relever la tête sans se mettre debout et vit bientôt Pike arriver, accompagné de deux gardes. L'homme se posta devant la cellule et croisa les bras en la dévisageant. Après un long moment de silence, il parla finalement :

\- Le respect de la hiérarchie veut qu'on se lève quand un représentant de l'autorité entre.

La jeune fille se crispa immédiatement à l'entente de son ton sarcastique et en voyant son air suffisant. Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots et la mettait déjà hors d'elle. Cependant, elle garda son calme et répondit d'une voix posée :

\- La politesse veut que l'on dise bonjour avant d'engager la conversation.

Un discret sourire étira les traits de l'usurpateur qui sembla davantage amusé que contrarié.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre.

\- Vous non plus. Le vouvoiement est toujours valable, d'ailleurs.

Cette remarque avait claqué sèchement dans l'air et cette fois, Pike ne sourit pas.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de répliquer, Clarke poursuivit :

\- Pourquoi suis-je dans cette cellule ? Vous avez pris soin de construire une magnifique prison certainement très confortable, quel dommage de ne pas vous en servir. A moins qu'elle soit déjà remplie de ceux que vous avez emprisonnés parce qu'ils vous gênaient ? Ah non, j'oubliais... Vous ne vous encombrez pas de ce genre de personnes, vous éliminez purement et simplement ceux qui s'opposent à vous. Décidément, quel Chancelier exemplaire, sans doute le plus grand que nous n'ayons jamais connu.

La jeune fille était prête à continuer, mais elle fut prise de vitesse.

\- Je crois me souvenir que la loi n'était pas différente sur l'Arche.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et resta muette. Pike n'avait pas nié ses accusations, mais il venait de la prendre à son propre jeu.

\- Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, Clarke. Pourquoi ton père a-t-il été exécuté ?

Cette fois, la blonde qui était jusque-là restée plus ou moins indifférente et impassible se redressa subitement.

\- Ne parlez pas de mon père.

Cet ordre résonna sinistrement et le silence lui fit écho, mais Pike ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionné et reprit :

\- Ton père s'est dressé contre l'autorité. Il a voulu faire entendre sa voix, mais il gênait le Chancelier et le Conseil, alors ils l'ont fait exécuter.

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait ou tenté de faire, mais de toute évidence il était devenu gênant, alors ils se sont débarrassés de lui. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent, Clarke : ceux qui nuisent à l'ordre et mettent la collectivité en danger doivent être écartés.

\- La ferme.

\- J'ai été vraiment peiné quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Jake.

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom.

Cette fois, Clarke s'était levée d'un bond et ses poings serrés témoignaient d'une colère tout juste contenue.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il voulait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous tous, malheureusement ses supérieurs n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord avec lui. Sa perte a été une immense tragédie pour nous tous, j'ai été sincèrement-

\- LA FERME !

Tout en criant, Clarke venait de se jeter sur la porte grillagée de sa cellule et y avait frappé des deux poings. Les gardes dégainèrent leurs matraques dans l'instant, prêts à intervenir, mais Pike les en empêcha d'un simple geste de la main.

Il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction face à ce déchaînement de colère. Il se contentait de la regarder, les mains croisées dans le dos dans une posture sereine et détendue. Furieuse après ce qu'il venait de dire et frustrée de ne pouvoir rien faire si ce n'est crier vainement, la jeune fille mit un nouveau coup dans la porte avant de reculer brusquement. Elle n'était nullement effrayée par les gardes mais ne préférait pas éprouver leur patience et risquer une correction inutile. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Pike et elle le fixait avec un air menaçant, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas y porter le moindre intérêt. Après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu faire contre lui en l'état actuel des choses ?

La conversation venait juste de commencer et pourtant, Clarke avait déjà perdu ses moyens. Il avait suffi de quelques minutes seulement à Pike pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Le ton était donné.

Les deux protagonistes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment dans le silence le plus parfait. Ce fut finalement le Chancelier qui prit la parole de ce même ton posé qu'il avait employé jusqu'à présent et qui était de plus en plus agaçant :

\- Ton père n'aurait pas dû mourir.

Clarke eut toutes les peines du monde à se maitriser en voyant qu'il persistait et insistait sur ce sujet, mais elle parvint malgré tout à garder un semblant de sang-froid.

\- C'était un homme bon.

\- Vous ne le connaissiez pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'avais entendu parler de lui. Nous avons perdu un scientifique qui nous aurait été d'une aide précieuse ici. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient ne faisaient que des éloges à son sujet, crois-moi.

\- C'était mon père, je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d’inconnus pour savoir qui il était.

Un silence pesant s’installa après cette réplique lancée d’un ton sec. Pike dévisagea longuement son interlocutrice avant de se tourner lentement vers l’un des gardes qui étaient arrivés avec lui.

\- Laissez-nous.

Le soldat sembla surpris et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas prudent, Chancelier. Elle pourrait-

\- J’ai dit laissez-nous, répéta l’homme d’un ton plus ferme bien qu’il soit toujours calme.

Le garde hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finalement obtempérer. Il indiqua à ses collègues de le suivre d’un signe de tête et ils s’éloignèrent. Le bruit de leurs pas résonna jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient quitté le couloir, puis le silence reprit sa place comme s’il n’avait jamais été troublé.

Pike reporta son attention sur Clarke et elle lui rendit son regard avec toujours ce même air hostile. Il la fixa avec une expression indescriptible. On pouvait y lire une certaine considération, mais il était difficile de croire que cela avait quoi que ce soit de sincère. Après un long moment de silence, il prit la parole :

\- Nous voulons la même chose dans le fond, toi et moi.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle savait pertinemment que l'homme essayait de la manipuler, au mieux de la provoquer. Elle ne devait surtout pas entrer dans son jeu, elle avait déjà craqué une fois et c'était une fois de trop.

\- Nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre peuple, alors pourquoi ne pas travailler ensemble pour obtenir la paix que nous désirons tous ? Nous serons bien plus efficaces à deux que l'un contre l'autre.

A nouveau, Clarke resta silencieuse. Cette conversation, ils l'avaient déjà eue, il était inutile de l'avoir à nouveau alors qu'ils resteraient tous les deux sur leurs positions. Pike voulait peut-être réellement le bien de leur peuple, mais dans ce cas, ils ne pourraient jamais être d'accord sur la façon d'y parvenir.

\- Si nous travaillons main dans la main, nous pourrons accomplir de grandes choses, j'en suis persuadé. Imagine ce que-

A bout de patience, Clarke ne put se maitriser plus longtemps :

\- Nous avons retrouvé Bellamy, il nous a dit ce que vous aviez fait. N’espérez pas que je collabore avec quelqu’un capable de faire subir une telle torture à ceux qu’il prétend vouloir protéger.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, le Chancelier sembla sincèrement surpris. Sans doute ne s’attendait-il pas à apprendre que le jeune homme avait survécu et ainsi révélé certaines choses à son sujet, cela ne faisait probablement pas partie de son plan. Néanmoins, il cacha habilement son étonnement et se ressaisit rapidement, même si son discret froncement de sourcils n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille.

\- Et Bellamy t'a-t-il dit ce qu'il avait fait, lui ?

Clarke fut prise au dépourvu par cette question inattendue. Pike n'avait pas démenti ses accusations, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Il n'avait même pas demandé de quoi elle parlait car il savait sans doute à quoi elle faisait allusion. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle question.

\- A en croire ta réaction, il a pris soin de vous cacher la vérité.

Alors qu'elle venait de laisser son interlocuteur la prendre de court, elle adopta à nouveau une expression neutre. Il essayait de la manipuler, elle ne devait pas se laisser influencer.

\- Il vous a dit que je l'avais drogué jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'une de ces créatures que les Natifs appellent des Faucheurs, je suppose ?

La jeune fille resta muette, ce qui laissa Pike totalement indifférent. Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est vrai, je l'ai transformé, tout comme j'ai transformé d'autres personnes. Mais avant d'en arriver là, nous avons collaboré lui et moi, et il m'a été d'une aide précieuse.

Voyant que Clarke ne disait toujours rien, l'homme poursuivit :

\- Il a participé à cette guerre comme tous les soldats. Il y a pris part et il a du sang sur les mains comme nous tous.

\- C'est faux. Il n'a rien pu faire, mais il a tenté de vous arrêter quand vous avez massacré des innocents.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Cette question avait été accompagnée d'un rire sarcastique qui déplut à Clarke. Elle serra les poings en sentant la colère la gagner à nouveau et préféra ne pas répondre.

\- Il s'est rebellé, c'est certain, mais avant cela il n'a pas vu d'inconvénient à tuer lui-même des Natifs.

La blonde se raidit et fronça les sourcils. Même si elle se doutait de ce qui allait venir, elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Celui-ci s'en aperçut sans doute puisqu'il s'expliqua :

\- Pas un seul instant Bellamy n'a été une gêne. Il a toujours obéi à mes ordres, il a fait ce que je lui ai dit de faire quand je lui ai dit de le faire. C'était un soldat exemplaire pour être tout à fait franc. Pas une seule fois il ne s'est dérobé à mes ordres.

\- Il a fini par le faire, l'interrompit Clarke.

\- Oui, mais sais-tu dans quelles circonstances il l'a fait ? T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il s'était dressé contre moi ?

Clarke le regarda sans dire un mot et le silence s'installa. Ils se toisèrent du regard sans qu'aucun ne fasse le moindre mouvement. La situation aurait pu rester la même indéfiniment si Pike ne s'était pas finalement avancé. Il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de la cellule et lorsqu'il fut juste devant la porte, il planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la jeune fille qui soutint son regard sans faiblir.

D'une voix basse, comme s'il voulait lui confier un secret, sur un ton sourd, comme s'il la mettait en garde contre un danger, Pike parla avec un calme inquiétant :

\- Nous venions de terminer de nettoyer un village quand il a appris que notre prochaine cible était Ton DC.

Clarke serra subitement les poings et les mâchoires et la nausée la gagna en entendant le terme qu'il venait d'employer. Il était question de vies humaines, comment pouvait-il parler de nettoyage sans exprimer le moindre état d'âme ? Écœurée, la gorge serrée sous le coup de la colère vive qui venait de l'envahir, elle n'aurait pas pu parler même si elle l'avait voulu.

\- Il savait que sa sœur était probablement là-bas, alors il a tenté de me convaincre de renoncer à attaquer. Je n'ai rien changé à mes plans, il s'en est donc pris à moi. Bien sûr, il a été immédiatement arrêté pour rébellion et trahison.

Pike marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

\- Il a agi sous le coup de la colère et de la peur. Il savait que sa sœur était en danger, alors il a laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et son impulsivité s'exprimer. Il ne s'est pas retourné contre moi parce qu'il pensait que ce que nous faisions était immoral, il l'a fait uniquement pour tenter de sauver sa sœur.

\- Vous mentez.

Ces deux simples mots avaient peiné à sortir de la gorge de Clarke. Sa voix était mal assurée, preuve de son malaise et de son trouble. Elle tenta de se ressaisir, mais impossible après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fier aux dires de Pike, son poison était déjà en train de faire son œuvre, elle en avait conscience. Il venait de planter une graine dans son esprit et à présent, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle tente, cette graine grandirait pour donner naissance à un doute de plus en plus grand.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner :

\- Pourquoi devrais-je croire ce que vous me dites plutôt que ce que m'a dit Bellamy ?

\- Parce que Bellamy est un menteur, répondit l'homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

La blonde voulut répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je ne suis pas un menteur, je n'ai jamais nié mes agissements.

\- Vous avez fait croire que des Natifs avaient tué des soldats.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Vous avez maquillé des meurtres en attaques, la voilà la vérité.

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je à ce sujet alors que je n'ai pas réfuté tes accusations ? Tu penses que je me suis débarrassé de ceux qui me dérangeaient en les transformant en Faucheurs ? C'est vrai, je te l’ai dit. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi admettrais-je cela mais pas le reste ?

Cette nouvelle insinuation déstabilisa encore un peu plus Clarke, qui peinait déjà à garder les idées claires.

Pike avouait avoir torturé et transformé ses opposants, mais il niait le reste. Pourquoi aurait-il faire cela ? Pourquoi confesser un crime plus qu'un autre s'il les avait tous commis ? Cela signifiait-il que les attaques dont il avait accusé les Natifs avaient réellement eu lieu ? Il cherchait forcément à lui embrouiller l'esprit et à la faire douter, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Pourtant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien à présent.

\- N'oublie pas de quoi Bellamy a été capable. Il a tenté d'assassiner le Chancelier Jaha pour accompagner sa sœur sur Terre. Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallu pour vous dire la vérité concernant ce qu'il avait fait ? Je suppose qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, vous n’auriez peut-être jamais rien su de cette histoire sinon.

Pike s'interrompit quelques secondes, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Mais cette réponse ne vint pas et il reprit donc, tandis que la jeune fille était de plus en plus confuse.

\- Des centaines d'habitants de l'Arche sont morts par sa faute. Parce qu'il voulait sauver sa propre vie, des centaines de personnes se sont sacrifiées. Ce sacrifice a été fait pour rien, car si Bellamy n'avait pas été aussi lâche et égoïste, nous aurions su dès le début que la Terre était à nouveau habitable et que nous pouvions vous rejoindre.

Une nouvelle pause. Un nouveau silence.

\- Pourquoi continuer à te voiler la face ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Cette fois, Clarke était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus qui croire.

Oui, Bellamy avait fait tout ce dont Pike l'accusait, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais il avait changé depuis. Il avait changé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'en était plus certaine à présent. Qui à part Bellamy pouvait témoigner de ce qu'il avait réellement fait pendant le temps qu'il avait passé soi-disant en couverture sous les ordres de Pike ? Il pouvait lui avoir menti, personne n'était là pour le contredire quand il avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment pouvait-elle être certaine qu'il avait dit la vérité ?

D'autre part, que valait la parole de Pike ? Cet homme était fou, tout du moins s'il ne l'était pas, il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et c'était justement ce qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux. Il était impensable de lui faire confiance ni même d'accorder le moindre crédit à ce qu’il prétendait.

Mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à la faire douter de l'honnêteté de Bellamy ? Aucun. En l'état actuel des choses, elle ne représentait plus aucune menace : elle était seule, emprisonnée, elle ne pouvait pas espérer d'aide de qui que ce soit, et ses amis, y compris Bellamy, étaient sans doute morts. Dans de telles conditions, qu'avait-il à gagner à la manipuler ainsi ?

Complètement désorientée et envahie par le doute, Clarke sentit ses épaules s'affaisser subitement. Qui était-elle censée croire ? Quelle part de tout ceci était vraie ? Laquelle était fausse ?

Tout à coup, elle avait le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir se fier à qui que ce soit, ami ou ennemi. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle était comme assommée, incapable de réfléchir de façon raisonnée.

La voix de Pike la rappela tout juste à la réalité quand elle s'éleva, brisant ainsi le silence :

\- Tu vois, finalement, ceux que tu penses être tes alliés agissent comme moi. D'ailleurs, peux-tu seulement te vanter d'avoir encore des alliés ? Même s'il y a eu des survivants après l'attaque de Polis, qui va venir à ton secours ?

Alors qu'elle avait jusque-là le regard perdu dans le vague, Clarke releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa. Son visage ne portait plus la moindre trace de colère ni même de haine ou de mépris. Elle était simplement perdue et abattue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Sa voix fut faible et creuse quand elle répondit :

\- Je n'espère pas que qui ce soit vienne, ça n'a jamais été dans mes plans.

Le Chancelier parut réellement surpris en entendant cette nouvelle et la dévisagea sans cacher son étonnement.

Un moment s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Aucun de deux interlocuteurs ne prononça le moindre mot ni ne fit le moindre mouvement. Leurs poitrines, qui se soulevaient régulièrement, étaient la seule preuve qu'ils étaient encore en vie et respiraient.

Après ce qui aurait pu être des minutes comme des heures, Pike leva la main vers la porte. Clarke ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire, mais quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de touches qu'on enfonce, elle réalisa qu'il était en train de composer le code qui permettait de déverrouiller la cellule. La seconde d'après, il ouvrit la porte.

La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de se demander s'il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser d'elle avant qu'il n'entre. Si elle n'exprima rien et garda une expression impassible, elle fut tout de même surprise par une telle témérité, et plus encore quand elle le vit lever légèrement les mains pour les éloigner de son corps et ainsi montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de son arme. Même si Clarke resta prudente malgré tout, elle ne bougea pas et le laissa approcher. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta, les bras toujours écartés.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore jusqu’à ce qu’il tende lentement une main vers la blonde. Cette dernière resta bouche bée. Elle n'était sûre de rien, mais croyait comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, et son idée fut bientôt confirmée.

\- Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser une seconde chance, mais je crois que tu en vaux la peine.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Tu n'as plus rien à perdre si ce n'est la vie, mais je crois que même survivre n'est plus une motivation suffisante pour toi. Joins-toi à nous, et tu pourras accomplir ton devoir et faire ce qui t'a toujours donné envie de te battre : protéger ton peuple.

La jeune fille resta immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est de fixer la main qui lui était tendue.

\- Je t'offre la possibilité de sauver et protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Quand vous étiez seuls sur Terre, toi et les autres, tu as réussi à les maintenir en vie. Tu es une dirigeante née, Clarke, et tu peux nous apporter beaucoup. Il est encore temps de faire le bon choix. Les habitants d'Arkadia n'attendent que le retour de celle qu'ils ont vu triompher du Mont Weather et ramener ceux qui y étaient prisonniers. Nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses si nous coopérons, toi et moi. Je souhaite réellement travailler avec toi pour que le moment venu, tu prennes le poste qui te revient de droit et pour lequel tu es faite. Je veux que tu deviennes Chancelière quand tu seras prête et quand tu auras eu droit au repos que tu mérites après tout ce que tu as traversé.

L'homme s'arrêta à nouveau dans sa tirade. Il attendit que Clarke le regarde et planta alors ses yeux dans les siens avant de parler d'une voix sûre :

\- La décision te revient. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire le bon choix et de changer les choses.

Sur ce, un silence pesant s’installa.

Clarke avait imité son interlocuteur et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne faisait pas un geste et n’exprimait pas la moindre émotion à travers son expression qui restait complètement neutre. Impossible de savoir ce qu’elle pensait à cet instant, aucun signe n’indiquait quelle décision elle s’apprêtait à prendre.

Les secondes passèrent et elle resta immobile. Mais les secondes continuaient-elles vraiment à s’écouler ? Le temps semblait s’être arrêté, tout du moins c’était ce que ressentait la jeune fille. Elle paraissait déconnectée de la réalité, à tel point qu’elle ne clignait plus des yeux.

Ses paupières se fermèrent enfin, premier geste notable qu’elle faisait depuis que Pike lui avait fait son offre. Elles restèrent closes, mais on pouvait voir derrière celles-ci ses yeux s’agiter et bouger frénétiquement. De toute évidence, elle était en plein conflit intérieur, sans doute aux prises avec ses propres valeurs et principes.

Après un long moment, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et les posa à nouveau sur l’homme qui se tenait face à elle. Elle le scruta encore quelques secondes avant de tendre une main pour saisir celle qu’il lui tendait toujours et la serrer. Pike ne parvint pas à y croire lui-même, aussi lui fallut-il un bref instant pour serrer en retour la main qu’il tenait maintenant. Bien que stupéfait, il hocha solennellement la tête.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix.

Clarke ne répondit pas, tout du moins pas immédiatement. Le silence se fit à nouveau et perdura quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne prenne la parole d’une voix qui, étonnamment, était vibrante de détermination, et ce fut cette intonation qui alarma Pike :

\- Je n’en doute pas.

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille le tira d’un coup sec vers elle. Pris par surprise, il fut emporté vers l’avant. Toutefois, il avait compris quel était l’objectif de Clarke, et il réagit donc en conséquence : ils posèrent la main sur le pistolet qu’il portait à la cuisse en même temps, mais il fut plus rapide. L’arme sortie de son holster, il la leva aussitôt pour la placer hors d’atteinte de son opposante, puis il s’éloigna, sans toutefois parvenir à se dégager de la prise qu’elle avait sur sa main. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu’il comprit qu’il s’était trompé.

Clarke n’avait visiblement pas l’intention de s’emparer de son arme et n’avait fait que détourner son attention, puisqu’elle s’en désintéressa totalement. Au lieu d’essayer de s’en saisir, elle mordit brutalement le bras de Pike, qu’elle n’avait pas lâché, et ce dernier poussa alors un cri où se mêlaient douleur et confusion.

Les gardes, qui étaient restés à proximité en cas de besoin, avaient sans doute été alertés dès que la lutte avait débuté, car ils accoururent rapidement. Voyant quelle était la situation, ils se précipitèrent sur Clarke. Elle ne tenta même pas de résister et se laissa faire quand ils la tirèrent pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais ils ne furent pas tendres pour autant : ses deux bras furent bloqués dans son dos et elle fut plaquée face au mur sans ménagement. Pas une plainte ne lui échappa, mais elle ne put retenir une grimace sous le coup de la pression exercée sur elle pour la maintenir contre le métal froid et dur.

Une faible plainte lui parvint et lui donna envie de sourire quand elle reconnut la voix de Pike, mais elle n’en fit rien.

La position qui lui était imposée était inconfortable et douloureuse, mais elle ne se débattit pas et ne tenta rien pour se dégager, elle savait que cela aurait été inutile. Une fois l’adrénaline retombée, elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son menton depuis la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle devina qu’il s’agissait de sang et vit ses soupçons confirmés par le goût métallique qu’elle sentit dans sa bouche. Quand le garde qui l’avait immobilisée la força à se tourner, elle découvrit Pike en train de faire pression avec un mouchoir sur la blessure qu’elle venait de lui infliger. Elle avait beau être satisfaite de ce qu’elle venait de faire, elle ne le montra pas et conserva un air détaché.

\- J’aurais dû savoir que tu tenterais quelque chose à la première occasion, gronda l’homme, visiblement furieux.

\- Qui aurait été assez bête pour ne rien tenter ? lança la blonde d’une voix calme. Je ne vous croyais pas aussi naïf, _Chancelier_ , railla-t-elle en insistant sur le titre avec un ton cette fois moqueur.

Pike se crispa et serra subitement les dents. Clarke pouvait voir à son expression à quel point il était énervé, et ce constat était déjà une victoire en soi, aussi futile soit-elle. Elle avait gagné, au moins pour cette fois.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser de seconde chance, je savais que ce serait inutile. Tu seras jugée comme prévue et tu devras répondre de tes crimes.

\- Prévoyez une place pour vous à côté de moi à la barre des accusés dans ce cas.

L’homme ne parvenait à se contenir que péniblement  à en croire les traits crispés de son visage. Il s’avança d’un pas menaçant vers Clarke et s’arrêta juste devant elle pour siffler entre ses dents :

\- Prépare bien ta défense, car il y a plus de personnes que tu ne le crois qui ont des choses à te reprocher.

Après ces mots crachés avec mépris, Pike se redressa et la toisa avec un air dédaigneux. Il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes et elle soutint son regard sans ciller, puis il se redressa et tourna les talons.

Une fois qu’il fut sorti de la cellule, les soldats le rejoignirent et il ne resta alors plus que celui qui maintenait les bras de Clarke dans son dos, même si à aucun moment elle n’avait fait mine de s’en prendre à qui que ce soit. Il la lâcha en restant tout de même prudent, mais elle ne bougea pas. Après l’avoir contournée pour se diriger vers la porte, il s’arrêta. Alors que la jeune fille pensait qu’il allait sortir, il fit volte-face et lui asséna un violent coup dans le ventre avec la crosse de son fusil d’assaut. Le souffle coupé net, elle se tordit et ne tarda pas à tomber à terre, terrassée par la douleur. Le garde la regarda avec un air sournois avant de rejoindre ses collègues et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Pike n’approuva ni ne condamna ce geste. Il se contenta de regarder Clarke à genoux, pliée en deux, tentant péniblement de retrouver une respiration régulière. Après quelques secondes, il se désintéressa complètement d’elle et partit sans dire un mot, suivi par les gardes qui lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ce ne fut qu’après un long moment que Clarke parvint enfin à respirer normalement. La douleur se dissipait lentement et elle fut donc en mesure de se mettre debout pour ensuite rejoindre sa couchette et s’y asseoir. Une fois installée, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Mais il ne s’agissait pas d’un soupir de désespoir, bien au contraire.

Elle se savait condamnée, et ce jugement dont avait parlé le Chancelier n’annonçait rien de bon, mais elle avait au moins mené sa mission à bien et atteint son objectif : Pike n’en saurait rien car elle se garderait bien de le lui dire, mais à présent, elle était certaine que l’épidémie allait se propager. Si son contact prolongé avec Emerson et les soldats qui l’accompagnaient pendant le voyage depuis Polis n’avait pas suffi à contaminer au moins l’un d’entre eux, alors elle savait que cette morsure permettrait de répandre le virus.

Ce n’était maintenant plus qu’une question de temps avant que les habitants du camp ne tombent malades les uns après les autres, et à partir de là, elle ne pourrait plus qu’espérer que l’armée de la Coalition arrive au moment propice.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca y est, je peux l'annoncer officiellement : le hiatus est terminé ! La seule différence : je mettrai la fic à jour toutes les deux semaines au lieu d'une fois par semaine comme c'était le cas avant.
> 
> Je vais aussi apporter une toute petite modification concernant les scènes violentes. Jusqu'à maintenant, je mettais des avertissements en début de chapitre s'il y avait des scènes susceptibles de choquer, je vais continuer à le faire bien sûr, mais je vais également ajouter des "coupures" pour encadrer ces scènes. Il y aura donc, au début et à la fin des passages potentiellement choquants, ce symbole : /!\ /!\ /!\\. Vous trouverez également des numéros, dont je me servirai tout simplement pour mettre des notes à la fin du chapitre où j'indiquerai ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment. J'espère qu'avec tout ça, chacun pourra profiter de la lecture en choisissant de lire ou pas ces passages.
> 
> AVERTISSEMENTS : mention de mutilation, scarification et tentative de suicide, ainsi que de coups portés à une personne sans défense.
> 
> Malgré les avertissements qui ne sont pas franchement joyeux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Les images se succédaient les unes après les autres : des souvenirs plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins tristes, mais des souvenirs tout de même. Ce fut finalement le dernier qui se répéta devant ses yeux bien que ses paupières soient closes. Celui-ci resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cet instant précis où son père avait été éjecté dans l’espace, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la sensation qu’elle avait ressentie, comme si son cœur s’était subitement arrêté et que ses poumons avaient été brutalement privés d’oxygène.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés et la nuque couverte de sueur.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’elle venait de faire un cauchemar et que rien de tout ceci n’était réel. Mis à part le fait que ce qu’elle venait de revivre à travers ses songes était justement bel et bien réel : son père était mort.

Elle se mit assise et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Des bribes d’image persistaient encore dans son esprit, peu importe qu’elle ait les yeux ouverts ou fermés. De toute évidence, la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Pike pendant la journée l’avait affectée plus qu’elle ne voulait bien l’admettre.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna immédiatement vers l’endroit d’où provenait la voix qui venait de s’élever. Malgré l’obscurité de la nuit régnant dans sa cellule, qui n’était éclairée que par la faible lumière provenant du couloir, elle n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître Emerson. Même si elle fut étonnée de le voir là en pleine nuit, elle ne se préoccupa pas de connaître la raison de sa présence.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? Vous espérez que j’aille le plus mal possible, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle ne fut pas surprise de ne recevoir aucune réponse et se désintéressa de l’homme. Elle s’allongea à nouveau sur sa couchette en lui tournant le dos pour tenter de trouver le sommeil malgré les rêves qui allaient certainement l’assaillir dès qu’elle s’endormirait. Pour ne rien arranger, la présence d’un homme tel qu’Emerson la mettait particulièrement mal à l’aise, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer ce fait.

Alors que le silence régnait depuis un moment, elle sursauta à nouveau, plus violemment que la première fois cependant : elle fit volte-face et vit alors qu’Emerson était en train de la fixer après avoir mis un coup de pied dans la porte de la cellule. Sans doute était-ce sa façon à lui d’attirer son attention, aussi primaire soit-elle.

\- Allez-vous-en, je veux dormir.

\- Tu dormiras quand j’en aurai décidé ainsi.

Lasse, la jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se retourna pour reprendre sa position d’origine.

\- Tu peux m’ignorer, ça ne m’empêchera pas de rester.

\- Je vous en prie, restez si vous avez des heures de sommeil à perdre.

Un nouveau coup secoua la porte de la cellule, mais cette fois, Clarke n’eut pas la moindre réaction. Le silence s’installa à nouveau, seulement troublé par un pas lourd, sans doute celui d’un garde qui passait non loin alors qu’il était en train de patrouiller. Après qu’il soit passé, il n’y eut plus aucun bruit.

Plusieurs minutes venaient de s’écouler dans le silence le plus parfait. Clarke était plus ou moins parvenue à faire abstraction d’Emerson qui, même si elle ne l’entendait plus, était certainement toujours là. Elle en eut la confirmation quand sa voix s’éleva, empruntant un ton détaché :

\- Est-ce qu’il t’arrive de voir leurs visages ?

La jeune fille resta muette et ne se tourna pas vers lui. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et même si elle l’avait su, elle n’aurait probablement pas répondu. Néanmoins, il poursuivit malgré son mutisme :

\- Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que je ne les vois dans mon sommeil.

Clarke commençait à comprendre à qui et à quel événement il faisait allusion, mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant.

\- Ils sont tous là, sans exception. Mais le plus souvent, ce sont mes amis et ma famille que je vois. Ça paraît tellement réel. C’est comme s’ils étaient à nouveau en vie et puis soudain, ils disparaissent, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé.

La blonde était toujours silencieuse et même si elle sentait la culpabilité la gagner comme c’était le cas à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé, elle resta dos à Emerson.

\- J’imagine que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Même si ses cauchemars étaient maintenant moins fréquents, elle se réveillait encore régulièrement en pleine nuit en voyant les visages de ceux dont elle avait pris la vie. Et il n’y avait pas qu’eux. Elle aussi avait perdu des êtres chers, contrairement à ce qu’Emerson avait l’air de penser, et tout comme ses victimes, ils habitaient ses rêves. Elle avait même connu ce calvaire en étant éveillée et bien consciente dans les temps qui avaient suivi la mort de Finn, quand sa culpabilité était revenue la hanter, revêtant pour cela les traits du jeune homme.

S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui pouvait comprendre ce dont il était en train de parler, c’était elle.

Emerson reprit son monologue, mais sa voix était cette fois plus abrupte :

\- Je suis persuadé que tu vois au moins le visage de tes amis, ceux que tu as abandonnés en t’enfuyant. Tu es partie en les laissant derrière toi. Tu es revenue ensuite pour les sauver bien sûr, mais tous n’ont pas eu la chance de l’être. Entre temps, certains sont morts, et ils le sont par ta faute.

Clarke avait déjà les yeux fermés, mais elle serra ses paupières plus fort pour tenter vainement de chasser les images qui commençaient déjà à affluer dans son esprit. Le premier visage qui lui apparut fut celui de Fox, tuée par l’appétit des occupants de la montagne qui avaient voulu fouler la surface de la Terre après une vie entière passée enfermés.

Comment leur en vouloir d’avoir désiré être enfin libres ? Mais comment ne pas leur en vouloir d’avoir été capables de telles monstruosités pour cela ?

\- Mais tu ne t’es pas contentée de laisser mourir tes amis, tu as également tués des innocents parmi lesquels certains t’avaient aidée. Qui aurait cru que ceux qui avaient tant besoin de votre sang te soutiendraient étant donné les circonstances ? Pourtant, ils l’ont fait. Ils t’ont tendu la main, ils ont tout fait pour que vous sortiez vivants du Mont Weather. Et toi, comment les as-tu remercié ?

Comme il s’y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse, alors il continua, sans pitié :

\- Tu les as tués de la pire façon qui soit.

Clarke serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu’à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle n’avait qu’une envie à cet instant précis : hurler. Elle voulait hurler sa colère, hurler sa frustration, hurler ce mal-être qui ne la quittait plus depuis le crime abominable qu’elle avait commis, hurler à Emerson de se taire, hurler à Emerson de cesser de telles accusations alors que lui aussi s’était rendu coupable d’atrocités. Mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle se mura dans le silence et refusa de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Sais-tu à quel point ce que tu leur as infligé est douloureux ?

L’homme s’arrêta brièvement, comme s’il attendait réellement une réponse, puis il reprit :

\- J’ai déjà subi ce genre de torture. Un jour, il y a eu un dysfonctionnement dans le système d’isolement du secteur où je travaillais. Nous avons été plusieurs à être irradiés. Il nous a fallu des jours pour récupérer, et la douleur était indescriptible. Les brûlures provoquées par les radiations sont certainement pires que n’importe quelle autre.

Sa voix devint légèrement tremblante quand il poursuivit, sans doute sous le coup de l’émotion :

\- Je ne peux qu’espérer qu’ils soient morts rapidement et que leurs souffrances aient été brèves.

En désespoir de cause, Clarke plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer d'empêcher les mots de l'atteindre, chose qu'elle savait impossible. Un ricanement sinistre s'éleva derrière elle suite à cette vaine tentative, provenant de l'endroit où se tenait Emerson et dont il n'avait apparemment pas bougé.

\- Tu peux essayer d'ignorer ce que je dis, ça ne changera rien. Le fait est que tu es coupable de ce crime.

Même si elle savait qu'il avait raison, la jeune fille resta dans la même position et se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même pour se protéger de toute attaque extérieure.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment. J'espère de tout cœur que quand ton heure viendra, tu souffriras autant qu'ils ont souffert. Tu mérites une mort lente et douloureuse.

A bout de nerfs, Clarke craqua :

\- Assez !

Elle s'était subitement redressée et tournée vers Emerson, si bien qu'en une seconde à peine, elle fut en position assise, face à lui, le visage crispé par la colère, mais aussi toutes sortes d'autres émotions.

L'homme la fixa quelques secondes en silence alors qu'un rictus mauvais étirait lentement ses traits. Il resta muet encore un moment avant de finalement parler :

\- J'attends le jour de ton exécution avec impatience.

\- Dans ce cas tuez-moi maintenant, répondit la blonde sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu recevras ton châtiment en temps et en heure.

Après une courte pause, il ajouta :

\- Même si je voulais te tuer tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas. Pike tient à ce que tu restes en vie, je me dois de respecter ses ordres.

\- Pourquoi attendre pour m'exécuter ?

\- Il veut que tu serves d'exemple. Quand ceux qui ont osé fuir le camp avec toi et trahir leur peuple verront ce qu'il en coûte, ils reviendront peut-être sur leur décision.

Clarke était prête à répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit :

\- Ça tombe très bien, car si tes amis ont survécu aux explosions, je veux que tu les vois mourir un par un quand ils attaqueront pour venir te récupérer.

\- Personne ne viendra.

\- Ils viendront, assura Emerson sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je m'assurerai que tu assistes à leur mort et ensuite, ce sera à ton tour. Ton exécution aura lieu devant ceux qui auront été assez fous pour les accompagner.

La jeune fille serra les dents et les poings mais resta muette.

Emerson jubilait et le sourire sournois qui étirait ses lèvres semblait ne plus vouloir quitter son visage. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance. Après ces longs mois passés à errer en croyant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent, il touchait enfin au but : Clarke allait payer.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'armée derrière toi pour te soutenir, se moqua-t-il.

Clarke ne répondit pas à cette provocation et resta assise sur sa couchette. Elle avait déjà craqué face à Pike, elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Emerson. La satisfaction de savoir qu'il tomberait sans doute malade d'ici peu et succomberait peut-être au virus l'aida à garder son calme et son sang-froid, même si elle dut se contenir pour ne pas sourire devant lui.

Emerson n'avait visiblement rien remarqué puisqu'il reprit d'un ton narquois :

\- Il semblerait que la tendance se soit inversée : la Commandante de la Mort a soudainement perdu ses prétendus pouvoirs.

Clarke le regarda droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Après s'être quelque peu emportée, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et pour l'instant au moins, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Toutefois, son absence de réaction n'empêcha pas Emerson de lâcher encore quelques mots, toujours sur le même ton :

\- Bonne nuit, _Wanheda_.

Sur ce, il lança un dernier regard à Clarke, puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné à l'angle du couloir et soit alors hors de vue.

Une fois seule, elle se détendit légèrement. Ses épaules jusque-là dressées retombèrent en se relâchant et elle adopta une posture moins droite. Un profond soupir lui échappa, plein de lassitude.

Elle aurait préféré mourir sur-le-champ. Elle se savait condamnée mais devait attendre son exécution, et elle avait rarement connu un sentiment si oppressant. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de rencontrer la mort, mais elle était aussi et surtout fatiguée. En fin de compte, elle commençait à se demander si elle n'attendait pas cela comme une délivrance.

Elle savait à présent ce que ressentaient les condamnés à mort, elle savait ce que son père avait vécu, et elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais à vivre cela.

Exténuée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Emerson, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux en espérant que le sommeil viendrait rapidement pour la tirer des pensées qui envahissaient son esprit et la tourmentaient.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se rendormir, Clarke fut réveillée par un premier garde, puis par un deuxième un peu plus tard. Voyant le manège qui se jouait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer : Emerson comptait visiblement faire des quelques jours qu'il lui restait un enfer.

Résignée, Clarke ne tenta pas de trouver à nouveau le sommeil après le passage du deuxième garde. Elle resta sur sa couchette et se contenta de somnoler en attendant le matin, qui serait certainement bientôt là.

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures quand un troisième garde se présenta devant sa cellule. Il avait une gourde à la main et ouvrit une petite trappe dans la porte pour la lui donner. Assoiffée, Clarke la récupéra avec empressement et but à grandes gorgées. L'homme était sur le point de partir, mais elle le retint à la dernière seconde :

\- Je n'ai pas eu à manger depuis que je suis arrivée hier.

Le soldat s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il la fixa sans dire un mot avec un air antipathique. Après quelques secondes, il répondit finalement :

\- Plus tard.

Son ton était complètement détaché et dépourvu de la moindre compassion. La jeune fille le regarda partir sans parvenir à retenir un juron qu'elle lâcha entre ses dents serrées.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à somnoler ou à simplement attendre que le temps passe. Elle avait la nette impression d'être revenue dans sa cellule du secteur de détention juvénile et cette impression était plus que désagréable. Elle n'avait même pas de quoi dessiner comme c'était le cas à cette époque.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se remémorait ces souvenirs comme s'ils avaient été très anciens. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle avait quitté cette prison pour être envoyée sur Terre avec les autres délinquants. Les choses avaient tant changé depuis qu'elle avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées.

Finalement, ce fut dans l'après-midi, quand la lumière du jour commença à faiblir, qu'elle reçut la visite d'un garde. Ce dernier ouvrit la trappe comme le précédent et déposa quelque chose que Clarke peina à reconnaître. Après quelques secondes, elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de pain. Elle s'en empara avec précipitation, mais alors il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser qu'il était tout juste mangeable. La croûte était si dure qu'elle aurait sans doute du mal à mordre directement dedans.

Elle releva les yeux vers le soldat, qui n'était pas parti immédiatement, contrairement au précédent, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui cracher quelques paroles méprisantes, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle reconnut l'homme comme étant l'un de ceux qui avaient fait le voyage avec elle depuis Polis. Néanmoins, il semblait bien plus fatigué que lors dudit voyage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et soulignés par de profonds cernes, sa respiration paraissait difficile et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front alors qu'il faisait froid, même à l'intérieur de l’épave de l'Arche.

Il ne fallut qu’un instant à Clarke pour reconnaître ces symptômes et alors, elle dut retenir un sourire satisfait : comme elle le pensait, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le premier cas se déclare, et il était possible et même probable qu'il y en ait d'autres.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne rien montrer de sa satisfaction, elle se désintéressa complètement de ce qui lui avait été apporté en guise de repas.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement préoccupé.

Le soldat la regarda avec un air hagard et ne répondit pas. Il avala sa salive et cette simple action sembla lui demander des efforts démesurés.

\- Vous avez mauvaise mine. Vous êtes toujours aussi pâle en temps normal ?

A nouveau, l'homme resta muet.

\- Je suis la fille d'Abigail Griffin.

\- Je sais qui tu es, répliqua vivement le garde.

\- Dans ce cas, vous savez aussi que j'ai quelques connaissances médicales grâce à ma mère. Je peux vous ausculter si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

\- Nous avons nos propres médecins.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sec.

\- Vous n'avez aucun médecin. Des infirmiers peut-être, mais les deux seuls véritables médecins qui ont survécu à l'arrivée de l'Arche sur Terre ne sont pas ici.

L'homme sembla déstabilisé et ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Pourtant, une voix s'éleva pour répliquer à sa place :

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas ici, mais ils sont sans doute morts tous les deux.

La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement l’intonation d'Emerson et le vit alors arriver dans le couloir. Il semblait passablement énervé, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui interpella Clarke. Ce qu'elle remarqua fut plutôt le teint pâle et les traits tirés du visage de son ennemi. Cette fois, elle ne put masquer le sourire en coin qui étira ses lèvres.

Elle réalisa qu'Emerson était véritablement furieux lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa cellule et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Une haine sourde et menaçante brûlait dans ses iris. Elle aurait suffi à effrayer n'importe qui, mais Clarke ne se laissa pas impressionner et conserva son rictus.

\- Vous aussi vous avez l'air fatigué, Emerson.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé frappa violemment du poing dans la porte avant de crier :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas dans l’instant, si bien que le silence s’installa. Les deux adversaires se scrutèrent longuement, l’une avec une expression neutre sur le visage, l’autre arborant un air hargneux. La situation resta la même un moment avant que Clarke ne prenne finalement la parole :

\- C’est plutôt à vous qu’il faudrait poser la question.

\- Ne joue pas aux devinettes avec moi, gronda Emerson entre ses dents serrées.

La blonde sourit face à la difficulté évidente que son interlocuteur éprouvait pour ne pas perdre ses moyens.

\- Vous avez peur de mourir ?

\- Si tu ne retires pas ce sourire de ton visage maintenant, je m’en chargerai moi-même.

\- Touchez-moi et Pike vous le fera regretter. Dois-je vous rappeler qu’il veut me garder en vie ?

\- Il te veut en vie c’est vrai, mais il n’a pas précisé dans quel état.

Le sourire qui étirait les traits de Clarke s’amoindrit, sans toutefois disparaître complètement. Elle avança vers la porte de sa cellule devant laquelle se tenait Emerson et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Si c’est vraiment la mort qui vous effraie, ne vous inquiétez pas : même si je serais satisfaite et soulagée d’être définitivement débarrassée de vous, le but n’est pas de vous tuer.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda à nouveau l’homme, comme si répéter cette question allait lui apporter une réponse que Clarke avait refusé de lui donner quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Je n’ai rien eu à faire, dit-elle sur un ton détaché, son sourire maintenant complètement effacé de son visage, remplacé par un air sérieux. Vous avez fait exactement ce que j’attendais de vous en m’amenant ici.

Emerson resta dans un premier temps silencieux. Il eut beau faire de son mieux pour cacher sa confusion, elle put tout de même se lire sur ses traits quand il fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait à présent plus désemparé qu’en colère.

Après quelques secondes, il sembla comprendre, et alors son expression se durcit à nouveau. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke et la dévisagea avec une haine ravivée.

\- Je dois admettre que c’est très intelligent de ta part. Te livrer pour servir toi-même d’arme biologique, voilà qui est brillant.

L’homme marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter :

\- Ou c’est peut-être au contraire incroyablement stupide.

Il s’approcha à son tour de la porte, à tel point que son visage touchait presque le métal, et quand il parla, ce fut d’une voix sourde, sur un ton inquisiteur :

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l’air de penser, il risque bel et bien d’y avoir des victimes. Si des gens sont tués par ce que tu as apporté ici, peu importe ce que c’est, tu auras leur mort sur la conscience en plus de toutes les autres.

Clarke ne laissa rien paraître de l’impact que de telles paroles avaient eu sur elle et répliqua rapidement :

\- Vous feriez mieux de prendre soin de ceux qui sont déjà tombés malades au lieu de rester ici à papoter.

Emerson la scruta de la tête aux pieds avant de planter à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Pour une fois, je dois admettre que tu as raison.

Il la fixa un instant avant de parler à nouveau :

\- Tu paieras pour ça aussi quand ton heure viendra.

A peine sa phrase terminée, il lui tourna le dos et partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après un dernier regard vers Clarke, le garde l’imita et quitta les lieux, la laissant une fois de plus seule.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Cinq jours que Clarke était arrivée au camp. Tout du moins, c’était ce qu’elle pensait avoir compté. Elle n’était plus certaine à présent. N’avait-elle pas oublié un jour ? Ou peut-être en avait-elle ajouté un ?

Cinq jours.

Bientôt une semaine qu’on lui donnait juste assez d’eau pour ne pas qu’elle se déshydrate complètement. Bientôt une semaine qu’elle pouvait s’estimer heureuse quand elle recevait un peu de nourriture. Bientôt une semaine que de jour comme de nuit, Emerson s’assurait personnellement ou par le biais de quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle ne dorme pas plus de deux heures d’affilée. Tout ceci ne jouait pas en sa faveur : elle n’était plus capable de réfléchir correctement et de tenir un raisonnement cohérent, elle était maintenant trop faible pour cela.

Pourtant, malgré ces cinq jours de mauvais traitements, ses bourreaux ne semblaient pas encore satisfaits, elle n’avait visiblement pas encore enduré suffisamment de souffrance pour qu’ils la laissent enfin en paix.

Elle croyait avoir enfin droit à un peu de repos quand elle fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil léger. Impossible de s’habituer à ces réveils en sursaut, alors même qu’elle subissait ce traitement depuis plusieurs jours.

Les yeux à peine ouverts, elle lança un regard rapide à l’extérieur qui l’informa que la matinée était déjà largement entamée, peut-être même l’après-midi. Difficile à dire avec le peu de lumière qui entrait par l’unique et minuscule fenêtre de sa cellule, qui était située en hauteur, pour ne rien arranger.

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de lancer le moindre regard à la personne qui venait de la réveiller en frappant bruyamment dans la porte grillagée. Elle se laissa retomber sur sa couchette et se couvrit les yeux de ses avant-bras dans une vaine tentative d’échapper au monde extérieur.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Le jugement vient d’être rendu.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se redressa subitement en reconnaissant la voix de Pike et surtout en entendant ce qu’il venait de dire. Elle constata qu’il se tenait à quelques mètres de sa cellule et que c’était donc sans doute le garde qui l’accompagnait, et qui lui était juste à côté de la porte, qui venait de la réveiller en frappant dans la porte. Néanmoins, elle se désintéressa rapidement du soldat pour se concentrer sur le Chancelier et ce qu’il venait d’annoncer.

\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de me défendre.

\- Les Conseillers ne souhaitaient pas que tu sois présente et il n’est écrit nulle part dans la charte de l’Arche que le tribunal a l’obligation de laisser un accusé assister à son jugement et se défendre.

\- L’Arche n’est plus qu’une épave, nous ne vivons plus dans une station spatiale où le moindre litre d’oxygène compte et où le moindre crime est une occasion d’économiser nos ressources. Cette charte est obsolète.

La blonde avait dit tout ceci d’une traite sans s’arrêter et en regardant Pike droit dans les yeux. Elle se redressa davantage pour se mettre assise au bord de sa couchette et continua à le fixer. L’homme lui rendit son regard mais resta muet.

Après quelques instants de silence, ce fut Clarke qui parla :

\- Quelle est ma sentence ?

Le silence s’installa à nouveau comme s’il n’avait jamais été brisé.

Les deux interlocuteurs se toisèrent longuement du regard sans qu’un seul mot ne soit échangé. Clarke savait déjà ce qu’allait dire Pike et c’était justement pour cette raison qu’elle détestait le fait de ne voir aucune joie dans ses yeux. Tout ce qu’elle put y lire fut une pitié et une compassion sincères.

Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était neutre, elle ne reflétait aucune satisfaction :

\- Tu as été condamnée à la peine capitale.

Clarke ne put retenir un rire sec et amer à cette annonce. Elle secoua la tête en la baissant et fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Ce n’était pas tant l’injustice de cette décision et de la situation qui la mettait hors d’elle que l’attitude de Pike. Après un bref instant, elle releva les yeux et fixa l’homme avec un regard plein de mépris.

\- Et dire que vous prétendez vouloir faire changer les choses pour que plus personne ne meure comme mon père est mort. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi votre hypocrisie me surprend encore.

\- Sache que je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont réclamé ton exécution.

Cette nouvelle laissa la jeune fille muette.

\- Je voulais que tu purges une peine de prison et que tu sois libérée quand le Conseil estimerait que tu pourrais être réinsérée parmi nous, dans notre société. J’ai tenté de faire appel à la clémence des Conseillers, mais ils ont voté en leur âme et conscience. Une décision devait être prise et malheureusement, bien que je sois Chancelier, ma voix n’a pas suffi.

La jeune fille tenta de se ressaisir le plus vite possible pour répliquer :

\- Emerson fait-il partie du Conseil ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n’y a pas sa place.

\- Il est l’un des nôtres à présent, il a sa place parmi les Conseillers. De toute façon, il n’était pas le seul à siéger, et il n’a pas été le seul à voter en faveur de ta condamnation à mort.

Cette fois, Clarke fut véritablement sous le choc et resta bouche-bée face à une telle annonce.

\- Cela fait quelques semaines que le Conseil a été mis en place, l’informa Pike. Des citoyens se sont présentés pour en devenir membres et ont été élus au suffrage universel.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’elle entendait. C’était impossible, rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être réel. Comment des citoyens pour qui elle avait toujours fait ce qui lui semblait être le plus juste et le plus judicieux pouvaient s’être retournés contre elle ? Et surtout, comment pouvaient-ils lui en vouloir au point de souhaiter la voir morte ? Qu’avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?

\- Vous mentez.

Ce furent les deux seuls mots qu’elle put prononcer, et ce d’une voix tremblante. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce que Pike venait de dire était réel.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son accusation et la regarda d’un air peiné. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ne se décide finalement à parler :

\- La date de ton exécution n’a pas encore été fixée. Tu seras avertie en temps voulu. D’ici là, tu resteras dans cette cellule.

Clarke n’eut pas la moindre réaction. La nouvelle que Pike lui avait annoncée un peu plus tôt l’avait complètement sonnée, si bien qu’elle avait tout juste entendu ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Elle resta muette et immobile, totalement inerte. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne bougea pas, ne releva même pas les yeux du point sur lequel ils étaient maintenant fixés. Elle était tellement absente qu’elle remarqua tout juste l’air fatigué du Chancelier, signe qu’il ne tarderait pas à tomber malade comme d’autres avant lui. Celui-ci la fixa un instant avant de secouer doucement la tête avec un air désolé en soupirant.

Il ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps et quitta les lieux sans se retourner, suivi par le garde qui l’avait accompagné.

Clarke fut laissée seule pour la énième fois, livrée à elle-même, anéantie.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le verdict de son jugement lui avait été donné la veille, pourtant Clarke avait le sentiment que le temps s’était arrêté.

Elle avait l’impression de ne pas avoir bougé depuis, et c’était peut-être réellement le cas en fin de compte. Même le sommeil semblait l’avoir abandonnée alors qu’elle en avait tant besoin. Elle était exténuée, pourtant elle ne sentait plus la fatigue et son corps refusait de dormir alors qu’il était déjà à bout de force.

Presque vingt-quatre heures s’étaient écoulées et elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce que Pike lui avait dit. Comment ceux qu’elle considérait toujours comme son propre peuple, malgré le choix de certains de rester fidèles à l’usurpateur du titre de Chancelier, pouvaient avoir perdu foi en elle ? Pour eux, elle ne représentait plus rien, à tel point qu’elle méritait de mourir. Comment était-ce possible ?

Pike mentait, il n’y avait pas d’autre explication. Il lui mentait à elle pour la torturer encore un peu plus, ou il avait menti aux habitants d’Arkadia pour les monter contre elle. D’une façon ou d’une autre, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu’ils se soient ainsi retournés contre elle de leur propre chef, sans l’intervention de qui que ce soit.

Mais n’était-elle pas justement trop sûre d’elle ? N’était-ce pas arrogant de sa part de penser que les gens la voyaient tous comme une héroïne ?

Clarke était perdue, elle n’avait jamais autant douté, elle n’avait jamais été envahie par autant de questions à la fois, et pourtant elle se sentait complètement vide.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

A la fin de la journée, un garde lui apporta à boire. Comme tous ses collègues, il respecta le protocole habituel : il ouvrit la trappe installée dans la porte de la cellule, déposa le gobelet métallique rempli d’eau qu’il avait amené, et attendit.

En temps normal, Clarke aurait dû lui apporter son verre vide et récupérer celui qu’il venait de lui donner, mais elle resta recroquevillée sur sa couchette et ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

\- Viens prendre ton eau.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

Le soldat poussa un profond soupir mais n’insista pas d’avantage. Il récupéra le verre qu’il avait apporté, referma la trappe, et le déposa au sol. Si Clarke l’avait regardé à cet instant, elle aurait pu voir sur son visage une empathie sincère, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le sol sur lequel ils étaient figés.

\- Tu n’auras qu’à appeler quand tu auras soif.

La blonde ne répondit pas et le garde tourna donc les talons et partit en marmonnant :

\- Si tu as soif…

Le bruit de ses pas s’atténua progressivement, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus audible, et alors un silence lugubre s’installa.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Clarke aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps le garde était parti quand elle se décida enfin à bouger. Ses muscles engourdis par le froid et l’inactivité la firent souffrir, lui arrachant une grimace, mais elle parvint tout de même à se mettre en position assise. Sa bouche était pâteuse, mais c’était la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Après un regard dépourvu d’intérêt en direction du verre d’eau qui avait été laissé de l’autre côté de la grille qui la séparait du couloir, elle reporta plutôt son attention sur celui qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit. Après quelques secondes passées à le fixer en silence, elle s’en empara.

Assise au bord de sa couchette, elle étudia attentivement le gobelet en métal qu’elle tenait maintenant dans sa main. Un long moment s’écoula avant qu’elle ne se lève lentement. D’un pas rendu maladroit par l’état de faiblesse évident dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle s’approcha de l’un des murs de sa cellule. Une fois face à la paroi métallique, elle frappa une première fois le verre contre celle-ci. Le rebord se tordit légèrement, mais elle fit plus de bruit que de dégâts. Elle répéta l’opération plusieurs fois et malgré son manque de force, elle parvint à tordre petit à petit l’objet.

Elle sentit finalement le métal du gobelet céder après un nouveau choc et put alors constater qu’elle était parvenue à former une pointe en cassant le rebord du récipient. Encore quelques efforts et elle put défaire un morceau du verre. Elle abandonna ce dernier en le laissant tomber au sol avec fracas, puis elle se concentra sur le morceau.

Elle avait une meilleure prise sur ce couteau improvisé que sur le gobelet. C’était parfait, exactement ce qu’elle recherchait.

**(1) /!\   /!\   /!\**

Elle retourna s’asseoir sur sa couchette et resta longuement immobile, le regard figé sur la lame affutée de son arme de fortune. Le tranchant pouvait traverser de la peau et même couper des vaisseaux sanguins, il n‘y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Pourtant, elle préféra s’assurer de l’efficacité de son couteau : elle plaça la lame dans sa paume, referma sa main dessus, et la retira d’un coup sec. Quand elle desserra les doigts, le sang commençait déjà à couler sur sa peau pâle depuis la profonde entaille qu’elle venait elle-même de s’infliger.

**/!\   /!\   /!\**

Satisfaite, elle ne releva les yeux qu’un bref instant en entendant des voix provenant du couloir au bout duquel se trouvait sa cellule. Des gardes avaient sans doute été alertés par le bruit qu’elle avait fait et venaient voir ce qu’il se passait. Elle devait faire vite si elle voulait réussir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice qu’elle portait au bras droit depuis qu’elle s’était coupée au Mont Weather. Elle aurait pu être beaucoup moins voyante si elle n’avait pas intentionnellement arraché les points de suture dans l’unique but d’être admise à l’infirmerie. Mais l’esthétique d’une peau lisse était le cadet de ses soucis depuis qu’elle était arrivée sur Terre, et une fois encore, elle s’apprêtait à détruire ce qui avait mis tant de temps à guérir.

**(2) /!\   /!\   /!\**

La lame se posa sur son avant-bras, prête à trancher sa chair tendre, avide de son sang. Elle était sur le point d’appliquer une pression. L’arme était si aiguisée qu’elle n’aurait pas besoin de beaucoup appuyer. Une coupure sur le bras droit, une sur le gauche, et elle se viderait de son sang en quelques minutes. Si elle était chanceuse, même si les gardes arrivaient rapidement, elle ne serait pas prise en charge assez vite pour être sauvée, et alors Pike et Emerson n’auraient jamais ce qu’ils voulaient. Elle allait mourir quoi qu’il arrive, elle préférait donc le faire sans leur donner ce qu’ils désiraient.

**/!\   /!\   /!\**

Mais alors qu’elle était sur le point de se couper les veines, elle interrompit brusquement son geste. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose l’avait retenue, un souvenir qui remonta brutalement à la surface sans raison apparente. Elle fut projetée plusieurs mois en arrière.

Elle était ici même, à Arkadia, même si l’endroit était encore baptisé Camp Jaha à ce moment-là. Raven était avec elle. Bellamy venait de leur annoncer que leurs amis prisonniers au Mont Weather allaient être sacrifiés les uns après les autres pour permettre à tous les occupants de la montagne de pouvoir enfin fouler cette Terre qu’ils n’avaient jamais vue qu’à travers des images et autres archives héritées de leurs ancêtres. Elle était abattue, elle se sentait impuissante, et surtout elle était plus résignée que jamais.

\- Il est trop tard. Ils sont déjà en train de les vider de leur sang, c’est fini.

\- Non ! Tu n’as pas le droit d’abandonner, Clarke.

Elle releva les yeux vers son amie.

\- Tu as tué Finn et je n’ai pas abandonné. Je suis en train de fabriquer des foutus appareils pour bloquer les Faucheurs. Toi, fais ton travail.

\- Et quel est mon travail au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Trouve une solution, quelque chose pour les sortir de là.

Elle resta muette. Raven ne faisait qu’établir une banale évidence, mais elle avait raison.

Clarke fut ramenée au temps présent aussi subitement qu’elle avait été propulsée dans le passé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais elle fut aidée par des éclats de voix qui étaient de plus en plus proches.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si elle réalisait ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Elle regarda le couteau prêt à trancher sa peau, les yeux écarquillés, peinant à croire qu’elle avait été sur le point de se donner la mort. Encore stupéfaite, elle baissa lentement son arme mais ne l’éloigna pas complètement de son bras.

Sans même le savoir, Raven venait de lui sauver la vie. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ce n’était plus qu’une question de jours, peut-être même d’heures, avant qu’elle ne soit exécutée. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de se raccrocher à la vie ? Cette question était légitime, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner alors que Raven venait de s’imposer à elle pour l’inciter à se battre comme elle l’avait toujours fait jusqu’à maintenant.

Elle n’eut pas l’occasion de s’interroger plus longtemps.

Sans qu’elle s’en soit aperçue, les gardes venaient d’arriver devant sa cellule. Emerson était avec eux et le couteau étant encore relativement proche du bras de Clarke, il comprit rapidement ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Ne la laissez pas faire !

Encore sonnée par ce qu’elle venait de vivre, la jeune fille ne réagit même pas. Elle ne réalisa pleinement ce qui était en train de se passer que lorsque les gardes se précipitèrent à l’intérieur de sa cellule. L’un d’eux lui saisit le poignet et le lui tordit violement pour la désarmer, tandis qu’un deuxième lui immobilisait l’autre bras et qu’un troisième la ceinturait. Sa tentative pour se débattre ne fut qu’un réflexe instinctif et se termina par l’intervention d’un quatrième homme pour lui bloquer la tête en la tenant par la mâchoire lorsqu’elle tenta de mordre l’un de ses agresseurs.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Clarke fut elle-même surprise par le cri qu’elle venait de pousser. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il lui restait encore autant de rage après s’être laissé dépérir pendant les derniers jours. Pourtant, force était de constater qu’il lui restait suffisamment de détermination pour se battre, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Raven aurait-elle réussi à faire ressortir le peu d’énergie qu’il lui restait ?

\- Que quelqu’un appelle un infirmier, il faut lui donner un calmant !

Le garde qui avait donné cet ordre venait de finir quand Emerson prit la parole :

\- Inutile de faire venir quelqu’un.

**(3) /!\   /!\   /!\**

Sur ce, il bouscula un soldat et s’avança vers Clarke. Cette dernière lui lança un regard plein de haine auquel il ne prêta pas attention. Il la saisit brutalement à la gorge et frappa son crâne si fort sur son nez qu’elle faillit être assommée sur le coup. S’il ne sembla pas être affecté outre mesure par le choc, Clarke, elle, s’effondra à terre en lâchant une plainte. Les gardes qui tentaient de la maîtriser avaient été tellement surpris par cette intervention qu’ils l’avaient lâchée et elle était donc à présent étendue à même le sol. Du sang coulait en abondance de son nez. Elle était encore consciente, mais c’était un miracle, et son champ de vision était envahi par des tâches noires qui l’empêchaient de voir correctement.

Elle réalisa tout juste ce qui était en train de lui arriver quand Emerson lui joignit les poignets pour menotter l’un des deux, mais une plainte lui échappa tout de même quand le bracelet fut serré au point d’entamer sa peau.

\- Fais encore la moindre tentative de ce genre et je m’arrangerai pour te tuer de mes propres mains le jour de ton exécution, et crois-moi, ce sera bien pire que ce qui t’attend.

Impitoyable, il la traina par ses menottes, lui arrachant ainsi un faible cri de douleur. Une fois qu’elle fut assez proche de la grille, il passa dans celle-ci le lien qui unissait les deux bracelets puis entrava son deuxième poignet. Dès qu’il la lâcha, Clarke retomba lourdement à terre, incapable de se retenir.

**/!\   /!\   /!\**

\- Assurez-vous qu’elle n’ait plus rien qui puisse lui permettre de se suicider ou même de se mutiler. Dorénavant, je veux qu’il y ait en permanence deux gardes qui restent devant sa cellule nuit et jour. Exécution.

Avant de quitter les lieux, Emerson lança un dernier regard dénué de pitié à la jeune fille, qui pouvait tout juste gémir de douleur. Les soldats encore présents firent ce qu’il venait de leur ordonner et en un instant, la cellule fut désertée, la porte refermée, deux d’entre eux se placèrent devant celle-ci, et les autres retournèrent à leurs postes respectifs.

Etendue sur le côté, la tête reposant sur le sol froid, Clarke n’était déjà plus tout à fait présente. Elle sentait sa conscience lui échapper et savait que dans quelques secondes, elle perdrait connaissance. Pourtant, la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer était le verre encore rempli un peu plus tôt, mais qui avait été renversé dans l’agitation provoquée par sa tentative de suicide.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que son seul espoir d’avoir un peu d’eau pour étancher sa soif venait de lui échapper. Après cela, elle sombra dans l’inconscience et tout devint noir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Impossible pour Clarke de dire depuis combien de temps elle croupissait dans cette cellule. Plus rien n’avait de sens pour elle, tout était confus, et le temps lui-même semblait être un concept totalement absurde.

Elle naviguait entre conscience et inconscience et peinait à croire qu’elle était encore en vie. Pourtant, la douleur lancinante qui persistait dans ses poignets en était la preuve.

La douleur.

C’était tout ce qu’il lui restait à présent, la seule chose qu’elle était encore capable de ressentir.

Elle entendit des pas qui approchaient, mais ce son n’évoqua rien chez elle. C’était comme si son corps pouvait toujours collecter des informations sur son environnement mais que son cerveau ne parvenait plus à les analyser et à les interpréter. Le bruit de la porte quand elle fut ouverte ne la fit pas plus réagir.

Le garde qui venait d’entrer dans la cellule était sans doute lucide quant à son état de faiblesse, car il ne montra pas la moindre méfiance lorsqu’il se pencha vers elle pour détacher l’une de ses menottes.

La jeune fille était assise dos à la grille, les poignets toujours attachés à celle-ci. D’après les vagues estimations qu’elle avait pu faire, elle pensait qu’elle était dans cette position depuis un jour environ. Mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu faire une semaine. A vrai dire, peu après qu’Emerson soit parti après l’avoir frappée, elle s’était assise ainsi et depuis, elle n’avait pas bougé.

Le soldat venait de libérer un de ses poignets pour pouvoir la détacher de la grille et ne perdit pas de temps : il la saisit fermement par le bras et la tira pour la mettre debout avant de la menotter à nouveau. S’il n’avait pas été là pour la soutenir, elle se serait sans doute effondrée dans l’instant. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes et elle fut prise de vertiges après avoir été levée si vite. L’homme eut besoin de l’aide de l’un de ses collègues pour la faire sortir de la cellule sans qu’elle ne tombe.

Même si elle n’était pas libre, Clarke était tout de même hors de la prison où elle avait passé les derniers jours, pourtant, elle n’eut aucune réaction. Elle ne demanda même pas pourquoi ils la faisaient sortir ni où ils l’emmenaient. Tout ceci la laissait indifférente.

Elle trébuchait presque à chaque pas et peinait à rester debout, si bien qu’elle était traînée par les deux gardes qui lui tenaient chacun un bras plus qu’elle ne marchait. Cependant, à mesure qu’ils progressaient, elle commençait petit à petit à retrouver ses esprits.

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, ils passèrent devant l’infirmerie. Etant toujours plus ou moins traînée par les deux hommes qui l’accompagnaient, Clarke n’eut pas le loisir de s’attarder. Néanmoins, elle put tout de même jeter un rapide regard à l’intérieur, ce qui lui permit de voir que la majorité des lits visibles depuis l’endroit où elle se trouvait étaient occupés et que les patients affluaient. De toute évidence, elle avait réussi : l’épidémie s’était propagée.

Cette nouvelle semblait lui avoir redonné sa lucidité habituelle et cette fois, elle s’y accrocha pour être certaine qu’elle ne lui échapperait pas à nouveau.

Plus ils approchaient de la sortie et plus les gens étaient nombreux dans les couloirs. Clarke reçut de nombreux regards de nature diverse et variée. Plus d’un étaient hostiles, mais tous les habitants s’écartèrent docilement quand les gardes leur ordonnèrent et aucun ne tenta quoi que ce soit contre elle. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer que nombre d’entre eux paraissaient malades. Si Emerson avait informé la population de sa culpabilité dans cette épidémie, il n’était nullement étonnant que les gens lui en veuillent, ce qui n’allait certainement pas améliorer la réputation qu’elle avait déjà auprès d’eux. Elle ne put rester indifférente face à tous ces regards, mais ce fut autre chose qui la laissa réellement sous le choc.

Alors qu’ils allaient tourner dans un couloir, ils croisèrent le chemin de deux hommes. Ils affichaient tous les deux un air sombre et portaient un brancard. Quand Clarke baissa les yeux, elle y découvrit un corps étendu et couvert d’un drap de la tête aux pieds. Une telle scène ne laissait aucun doute possible : au moins une personne n’avait pas survécu à la maladie qu’elle avait elle-même apportée, et ce n’était sans doute pas la seule victime.

Les deux hommes ne s’attardèrent pas et partirent sans lui accorder un regard. Clarke, elle, sentit son estomac se tordre violemment, à tel point qu’elle aurait pu en vomir alors qu’elle n’avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Elle tenta d’écarter de son esprit ce qu’elle venait de voir et de garder son sang-froid. Pour l’instant, elle devait se concentrer sur l’essentiel.

Le moment semblait idéal pour attaquer : la majorité des habitants du camp était certainement malade, y compris les soldats. Si les troupes de la Coalition n’arrivaient pas dans les prochains jours, tout serait perdu et leur seule occasion d’avoir l’avantage s’envolerait.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à l’extérieur quand elle surprit des bribes d’une conversation qui se tenait entre des gardes, et quand elle comprit de quoi ils étaient en train de parler, elle se fit aussitôt plus attentive.

\- Ils seront là d’un instant à l’autre.

L’un des hommes aperçut Clarke et lui lança alors un regard noir avant de souffler quelques mots qu’elle parvint à entendre :

\- Voilà pourquoi le Chancelier veut que l’exécution ait lieu maintenant.

\- Ces barbares renonceront peut-être à attaquer quand ils verront que nous avons mis _Wanheda_ à genoux, railla un soldat.

La jeune fille n’eut pas l’occasion d’entendre quoi que ce soit d’autre, les deux gardes qui l’escortaient l’entraînant déjà loin de leurs collègues, vers la sortie.

Le froid glacial qui régnait à l’extérieur saisit Clarke dès qu’ils quittèrent l’épave de l’Arche. Un frisson la parcourut tout entière et de la vapeur d’eau se forma quand elle expira brusquement.

Ils étaient en train de traverser le camp lorsqu’elle perçut une certaine agitation qui lui fit tourner la tête sur sa droite. Un groupe de personnes dont elle ne connaissait aucun visage venait de sortir du hangar où étaient garés les deux camions dont disposait Arkadia. Grâce à quelques paroles qui s’échappèrent d’une discussion entre deux habitants à côté de qui elle passa, elle parvint à comprendre que ces gens venaient d’arriver de la station Tesla. Ils étaient venus en renfort pour faire face à l’armée de la Coalition qui serait bientôt là, à en croire ce qu’avaient dit les soldats, et ils n’étaient apparemment pas seuls, puisque d’autres convois étaient arrivés récemment.

Cet élément risquait de compliquer les choses et Clarke ne put empêcher l’inquiétude qui était déjà ancrée en elle de grandir. Le seul espoir auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher était la certitude que l’armée était là et lancerait sans doute l’assaut rapidement, ce qui permettrait de profiter de l’affaiblissement des troupes arkadiennes provoqué par l’épidémie. Les pertes seraient lourdes, elle en était tout à fait consciente, mais la Coalition pouvait remporter cette bataille et peut-être même mettre fin à cette guerre.

Sans qu’elle s’en soit aperçue, elle était finalement arrivée à l’endroit du camp qui servait de place publique. Les deux gardes restèrent proches d’elle par précaution malgré les menottes qui entravaient ses mains dans son dos, mais ils lui lâchèrent les bras. Se retrouvant soudain sans le moindre soutien, elle défaillit subitement et ses jambes fléchirent, peinant à supporter son propre poids, et ce alors même qu’elle avait certainement perdu plusieurs kilogrammes depuis son arrivée à Arkadia.

Les gens s’étaient réunis, formant un cercle autour d’elle, et la jeune fille se sentit soudain particulièrement mal à l’aise. Même si elle s’attendait à une telle situation, tous ces regards rivés sur elle n’avaient rien d’amical et encore moins de rassurant. Parmi la première ligne de cette foule compacte et bruyante qui l’observait, face à elle, Pike et Emerson se tenaient côte à côte.

Alors qu’elle avait inconsciemment baissé la tête en se sentant épiée comme un animal de laboratoire par tous ces presque inconnus, elle se redressa et releva le menton dès qu’elle vit les deux hommes, puis les fixa à tour de rôle sans ciller. Son regard n’était pas méprisant, mais plutôt accusateur, et il était évident qu’elle était déterminée à ne pas céder et à les défier jusqu’au bout.

Toutefois, son attitude et son expression changèrent du tout au tout quand son regard s’égara sur une femme qui se trouvait juste à côté de Pike. Elle la reconnut en un instant et alors, elle se figea et sa bouche s’entrouvrit légèrement tandis qu’elle écarquillait les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Ou plutôt du choc, car c’était bien de cela qu’il s’agissait.

Elle devait être en train d’halluciner, car il était impossible que cette femme soit là. Elle était morte. Elle l’avait abandonnée au pire moment et à cause d’elle, elle était morte. Ou tout du moins c’était ce qu’elle croyait.

Mais comment imaginer que cette femme ait pu survivre et que Pike l’ait épargnée ?

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu’elle se rende à l’évidence : juste là, seulement quelques mètres devant elle, se tenait celle qu’elle avait laissée derrière elle alors qu’elle était sur le point d’accoucher, celle qu’elle avait refusé de sauver alors qu’elle était justement venue à Arkadia pour emmener avec elle ceux qui souhaiteraient la suivre.

Cette femme était là, juste devant elle.

Et à en croire son regard, elle n’avait rien oublié de ce qu’il s’était passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) (2) Clarke envisage de mettre fin à ses jours grâce au couteau qu'elle vient de fabriquer avec son gobelet en métal.  
> (3) Emerson frappe Clarke pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre, puis il la menotte aux barreaux de la cellule.
> 
> Est-ce que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre avec la femme enceinte ? Si vous vous souvenez, on l'avait vue pour la première fois dans le chapitre 15, quand Clarke et les autres avaient attaqué Arkadia pour essayer d'emmener avec eux le plus de gens possible. Après avoir beaucoup hésité, Clarke avait décidé de la laisser derrière parce qu'elle pensait que c'était trop risqué d'essayer de traverser le camp avec elle alors qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Je n'avais pas dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé et j'avais laissé plané le doute mais en fait, dès le début, j'avais l'intention de la faire survivre pour qu'elle apparaisse à nouveau plus tard dans l'histoire. D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Clarke semble en mauvaise posture. L'armée de la Coalition est là, mais elle est sur le point d'être exécutée et elle vient de découvrir que cette femme était toujours en vie...
> 
> Pour ce qui est des coupures dans les scènes plus violentes que d'autres, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Est-ce que ça vous convient comme ça ? Est-ce que je continue à procéder de cette façon pour les prochains chapitres ?
> 
> On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 41.
> 
> Bon dimanche et à bientôt :)


	41. Chapter 41

Clarke était complètement pétrifiée, et cela faisait sans doute un long moment, même si pour elle, le temps était tout comme elle, figé. Elle ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de cette femme qui lui paraissait revenue d’entre les morts.

En l’abandonnant, elle avait cru la condamner. Après qu’elle ait ouvertement pris le parti de la blonde et de ses amis, il était impensable qu’elle n’ait pas été exécutée, et son enfant aurait dû subir le même sort ou aurait grandi sans parent puisqu’il n’avait déjà plus de père avant même de naître.

Pourtant, elle était là.

Clarke était si choquée qu’elle entendit tout juste la voix de Pike quand celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Tu sembles surprise.

La jeune fille fut incapable de réagir et le Chancelier continua :

\- J’imagine que tu ne pensais pas revoir Mary vivante.

Elle devina que le prénom qu’il venait d’utiliser était celui de la femme.

L’échange silencieux de regards qui s’était installé entre elles se poursuivit et rien ne semblait pouvoir l’interrompre. Clarke aurait voulu briser ce contact, trop honteuse pour regarder cette femme dans les yeux, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

\- Il est vrai que tu ne lui as pas laissé de grandes chances de survie en l’abandonnant, reprit Pike. Mais par chance, nous l’avons trouvée à temps et nous avons pu la sauver. En revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant de son fils.

Mary se crispa, mais elle n’intervint pas.

\- Tu pensais sans doute que j’allais la tuer, n’est-ce pas ?

Comme il s’y attendait, Clarke ne répondit pas.

\- C’est aussi ce qu’elle croyait. Mais pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ? Elle a fait une erreur en voulant se joindre à toi, c’est vrai, mais elle a vite compris qu’elle s’était trompée à ton sujet quand elle a vu de quoi tu étais capable. Je suis seulement désolé que cette erreur lui ait coûté la vie de son enfant. Une de plus que tu auras sur la conscience.

\- Vous vous êtes rangée de son côté alors ?

Cette intervention aussi soudaine qu’inattendue de la part de Clarke ne reçut aucune réponse. Mary continua à la regarder droit dans les yeux sans faiblir et ne prononça pas un mot. Enfin sortie de sa torpeur, la jeune fille poursuivit en tentant de maîtriser sa voix qui devenait tremblante sous le coup de l’émotion :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il vous a dit, mais il vous a manipulée. N’oubliez pas qu’il a tué votre mari, le père de-

\- Ce sont les Natifs qui ont tué mon mari, répliqua sèchement la femme, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois.

\- Non ! C’était un coup monté, je suis certaine que dans le fond vous le savez.

\- Et qui a tué mon fils dans ce cas ?

A cette question, Clarke ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle avait déjà la bouche ouverte, prête à exposer un nouvel argument, mais elle n’en avait aucun pour cela. Qu’aurait-elle pu faire à part admettre la vérité ? Oui, elle avait très certainement provoqué la mort de cet enfant.

\- J’ai vu votre vrai visage à présent. Vous avez pu me tromper une fois, mais ça n’arrivera plus. Je sais qui veut réellement le bien de notre peuple, et ce n’est en aucun cas vous.

Clarke fut profondément blessée par de telles paroles, plus encore du fait qu’elles furent crachées avec un mépris non dissimulé, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Cependant, malgré tous les efforts qu’elle fournit, elle sentit bientôt des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux tandis que sa vision devenait plus trouble.

\- Je…

Sa voix lui échappa sans qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Elle avala sa salive, non sans difficulté, et essaya de se ressaisir pour parler de façon distincte.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Mary la regarda sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

\- Je sais que ce que j’ai fait est monstrueux. Croyez-moi, il n’y a pas un jour qui soit passé sans que j’ai pensé à ce moment où je vous ai tourné le dos. J’avais promis de protéger mon peuple, mais je vous ai laissé tomber, et j’en suis désolée. Votre fils est sans doute mort par ma faute, je ne le nie pas, et rien ne pourra me faire pardonner.

La femme avait eu un discret tic nerveux au niveau de la mâchoire au moment où Clarke avait évoqué son enfant, mais pour le reste, elle resta impassible.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre pardon, je veux seulement que vous sachiez que je suis réellement désolée. Aujourd’hui, j’ai conscience que je n’aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille.

Mary était toujours immobile, mais on pouvait voir aux très légers mouvements des traits de son visage que ces paroles ne la laissaient pas totalement indifférente. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Clarke était parvenue à l’atteindre.

Ce monologue se faisait dans un silence religieux, comme si tout le monde était concerné par ce qu’elle était en train de dire. Cette attitude de la part de la foule revêtait des allures de voyeurisme, mais la vérité était qu’ils étaient tous plus ou moins impliqués, chacun à son propre niveau.

\- Si j’avais l’occasion de faire les choses différemment, je vous emmènerais avec moi sans la moindre hésitation. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous sauver, vous et votre enfant, quels que soient les risques. Vous devez me croire !

Cette dernière phrase, presque criée, fut accompagnée d’un mouvement vers l’avant de la part de Clarke, comme si elle voulait appuyer ses paroles et leur donner plus de force et d’impact en avançant vers son interlocutrice. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas que l’un des gardes qui l’avaient escortée depuis sa cellule l’arrêta. Il se précipita sur elle et depuis l’arrière, passa son fusil devant elle pour la faire reculer en la tirant en arrière. L’arme la heurta rudement à la gorge et elle n’eut pas l’occasion de se défendre. Cette réaction de la part du soldat, qui semblait disproportionnée étant donné que la jeune fille était menottée et ne représentait aucune menace directe, fit naître des murmures parmi l’assemblée. Des murmures réprobateurs pour la plupart.

Une fois que Clarke fut à nouveau à distance raisonnable du Chancelier, l’homme qui était intervenu la libéra et s’éloigna à nouveau d’elle. Elle toussa pour reprendre son souffle après le choc qu’elle avait subi, mais ne protesta pas ni ne s’indigna d’être ainsi traitée. Même si elle était au bord des larmes un peu plus tôt, pas une n’avait coulé. Cependant, son expression restait suppliante.

Pendant tout le temps où elle avait parlé, Pike et Emerson s’étaient contentés d’observer et d’écouter, le deuxième étant toutefois beaucoup plus coléreux que le premier. Mary n’avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, mais il était évident que les propos de Clarke l’avaient touchée, même si elle faisait tout pour garder une expression neutre.

Visiblement lassé d’attendre, le Chancelier avança d’un pas en avant pour se détacher de l’attroupement formé par les gardes qui l’entouraient et les habitants venus assister à l’exécution avec une curiosité malsaine et déplacée. Toutes ces discussions stériles ne faisaient que retarder l’inévitable, il était temps d’en finir.

\- Clarke Griffin… commença l’homme.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de continuer :

\- En accord avec la charte de l’Arche, vous avez été condamnée à mort pour trahison.

Un silence de mort s’abattit sur l’assemblée, qui paraissait avoir grossi au cours des dernières minutes avec l’arrivée de nouveaux venus.

Pike regarda à tour de rôle les deux gardes qui se trouvaient toujours de chaque côté de Clarke et leur fit un signe de tête. L’un d’eux s’éloigna davantage, et l’autre alla se placer dans le dos de la jeune fille de façon à ce qu’elle ne puisse pas le voir.

Alors qu’elle avait jusque-là le regard rivé sur Mary – qui la dévisageait elle aussi – Clarke leva les yeux vers le ciel. Plus aucune trace de larme dans ses orbes couleur océan à présent. Elle observa les nuages qui se dispersaient après la brève averse qui s’était arrêtée peu de temps après qu’elle soit sortie de l’Arche. On apercevait des tâches bleues ici et là. Cette belle couleur, bien que timide en cet hiver rude, occuperait sans doute tout l’espace d’ici peu. Il faisait froid, mais son corps était engourdi, si bien qu’elle ne s’en apercevait plus réellement. Le soleil commençait à apparaître entre les derniers nuages et faisait briller la neige en milliers d’éclats.

A supposer qu’il y ait un jour meilleur que les autres pour mourir, alors celui-ci était le bon.

Son esprit était vide de toute idée négative. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n’est les bons moments qui peuplaient sa mémoire : une partie d’échec avec Wells en échangeant quelques banalités, un match de football visionné en compagnie de son père avec emphase et enthousiasme même s’il était terminé depuis des centaines d’années, des histoires qui lui avaient été racontées par ses parents qui la regardaient comme si elle avait été le trésor le plus précieux du monde, des rencontres qui l’avaient marquée au cours de sa vie, l’émerveillement qu’elle avait ressenti en faisant ses premiers pas sur Terre, les amitiés qui s’étaient tissées, avec Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, et d’autres, ses sentiments pour Finn, ceux pour Lexa. Tout ceci s’entremêlait pour former en elle un profond sentiment de bien-être.

Elle ne voulait plus lutter à présent. Pourtant, il ne s’agissait plus de résignation à cet instant, mais plutôt de sérénité.

Clarke n’avait plus peur de mourir.

Après ce moment qui lui avait permis de se réfugier en son for intérieur et de faire la paix avec elle-même et avec ses démons, elle reporta son attention sur Pike et Emerson. Ses yeux étaient posés sur eux, mais elle ne les regardait pas réellement. Son regard allait au-delà.

Elle entendit la sécurité d’une arme sauter, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, elle se sentait bien.

_Nous devons agir maintenant._

_C’est trop tôt, nous ne sommes pas tous en place._

_Si nous attendons encore ils vont la tuer !_

_Pas tout de suite. Pas encore._

Clarke vit Pike lever le bras, sans doute pour donner l’ordre à l’homme chargé de l’exécution d’armer son fusil. Mais il interrompit son geste lorsqu’Emerson se pencha vers lui pour souffler à son oreille quelques mots qu’elle ne put entendre à cause de la distance.

\- Pourrais-je dire quelques mots à la prisonnière avant qu’elle soit exécutée ?

Le Chancelier tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avec un air soupçonneux, sans quitter Clarke des yeux pour autant. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement approuver d’un discret hochement de tête.

Emerson ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il avança vers elle d’un pas lent et mesuré jusqu’à arriver juste devant elle. La blonde n’avait pas bougé et lui rendit le regard qu’il posait sur elle.

_Ce n’était pas prévu visiblement, profitons-en._

_Non, ne bouge pas._

_Tu vas finir par la faire tuer !_

_Reste où tu es et fais-moi confiance._

Les deux adversaires restèrent ainsi, face à face, pendant un long moment. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Dans un premier temps, ils se contentèrent de se scruter l’un l’autre. Clarke n’avait pas l’intention de dire quoi que ce soit.

Après que le silence qui s’était abattu se soit prolongé plus que de raison, Emerson prit enfin la parole en approchant son visage de celui de la blonde :

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer si facilement.

Sa voix était basse, ce n’était qu’un murmure que même Clarke peina à entendre alors qu’il ne se tenait qu’à une dizaine de centimètres d’elle.

\- Je t’avais dit que tu souffrirais avant de mourir.

Alors qu’elle se sentait détendue jusqu’à présent, la jeune fille se crispa brusquement. Malgré tout, elle n’eut pas la moindre réaction, et plutôt que de rester concentrée sur Emerson, son attention fut attirée par Pike qui échangeait avec un garde qui venait de le rejoindre avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Le Chancelier tourna soudain la tête vers elle et la fixa avec un air préoccupé. Il ouvrit la bouche, apparemment prêt à dire quelque chose à voix haute, mais il n’eut jamais l’occasion de parler.

En tout juste une seconde, la situation dégénéra complètement.

Clarke reçut un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire et ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle heurta le sol sans pouvoir se rattraper, ses mains étant menottées dans son dos, qu’elle comprit qu’Emerson venait de la frapper pendant qu’elle regardait ailleurs. Après cela, elle ne réalisa pas réellement ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle, trop sonnée pour analyser correctement ce qu’elle voyait et toutes les autres informations que son cerveau recevait et tentait de trier en vain.

Les deux gardes les plus proches, ceux qui avaient escorté la jeune fille jusqu’à la place publique, furent les premiers à réagir. Mais la surprise les figea tout de même pendant un bref instant. Un instant qui leur coûta la vie à tous les deux.

Celui qui aurait dû abattre Clarke leva son fusil, mais Emerson fut plus rapide. Il s’empara de son pistolet et fit mouche au premier tir. Sa victime s’effondra, une balle en plein cœur. L’autre soldat subit le même sort et le seul coup de feu qu’il put tirer fut dévié quand il fut à son tour tué.

Soudain, il semblait que plus aucun camp n’existait. Les alliances qui paraissaient solides venaient de voler en éclat et les cartes avaient été subitement rebattues.

Son œuvre accompli, Emerson n’eut pas à s’inquiéter de l’intervention des autres gardes. Un mouvement de panique gagna la foule et ce fut la débandade. Certains furent piétinés dans la précipitation et ceux qui parvinrent à s’enfuir empêchèrent les soldats d’approcher sans même s’en apercevoir. Pike avait beau crier des ordres, aucun de ses hommes, même ceux qui l’entendaient malgré les cris de la population, ne pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit.

Il était prêt à agir lui-même quand il fut saisi par le bras. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Mary qui lui tenait fermement le poignet et qui était visiblement déterminée à ne pas le laisser partir.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s’énerva-t-il en se dégageant vivement.

La femme ne résista pas, mais ce furent alors deux hommes qui attrapèrent chacun fermement un de ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, Chancelier, dit-elle avec un air détaché. Nous sommes plusieurs à vouloir notre vengeance, et nous voulons l’assouvir comme nous le souhaitons.

\- Vous croyez être au-dessus de la loi ? Ce ne sont pas ainsi que se font les choses !

\- Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, soyez en sûr. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, nous savons que vous ne nous laisserez pas faire.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Elle a été condamnée à mort, mais elle doit être exécutée comme le veut la charte, pas comme vous le désirez ! s’époumona Pike en se débattant vainement pour échapper à la poigne de fer des deux hommes.

\- Emmenez-le. Enfermez-le jusqu’à ce que tout soit terminé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Mary resta sourde à ses cris et se désintéressa de lui.

\- Je ferai arrêter tous ceux qui prendront part à cette rébellion !

\- Faites donc, marmonna la femme en s’éloignant sans se préoccuper de savoir s’il l’avait entendue ou pas.

Pike ne put rien faire et fut traîné de force en direction de l’épave de l’Arche pour être mis en cellule comme l’avait demandé Mary. Mais avant d’être hors de portée de voix, il s’assura de donner une information qui permettrait peut-être de sauver des vies :

\- L’un de mes hommes m’a prévenu de la présence d’intrus dans l’enceinte du camp !

Cette fois, la femme s’arrêta et se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

\- Des gens qui ne venaient pas de la station Tesla se sont introduits dans le dernier convoi qui est arrivé. L’ennemi est parmi nous.

Pendant ce temps, l’agitation n’était pas retombée. Les gens couraient encore en tous sens et plus personne ne semblait capable d’agir ni de réfléchir de façon rationnelle.

_Je t’avais dit que nous devions intervenir ! On ne la voit même plus et avec tous ces gens, on ne pourra pas l’atteindre à temps._

_Ce mouvement de panique était justement ce qu’il nous fallait._

Emerson avait gardé son arme à la main après avoir abattu les deux soldats. Il s’approcha de Clarke, qui commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits après le coup qui l’avait sonnée.

\- A vouloir me tuez vous-même, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis inutiles.

\- Il ne s’agit pas seulement de te tuer. Je veux surtout pouvoir te tuer à _ma_ manière.

Sur ce, il lui asséna un premier coup de pied dans le ventre qui fut rapidement suivi d’un deuxième. La blonde, toujours étendue au sol, eut le souffle coupé et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Emerson la regarda avec un air satisfait, un rictus étirant ses traits. Il était prêt à frapper à nouveau quand Mary le rejoignit. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour l’arrêter et attirer son attention, mais il fut contrarié d’être ainsi interrompu à en croire son expression.

\- Pike vient de me dire que-

\- Il devait être enfermé pour ne pas nous gêner !

\- C’est fait, s’impatienta la femme. Mais avant d’être emmené, il m’a dit qu’il y avait des intrus dans le camp. Ils sont arrivés avec le dernier convoi.

L’homme se crispa subitement. De toute évidence, il ne s’attendait pas à une telle situation. Néanmoins, il réagit rapidement.

\- Ils vont certainement donner l’assaut d’un instant à l’autre. Finissons-en avant que les Natifs ou les gardes nous en empêchent.

\- Ce n’est pas une exécution légale.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Clarke qui avait visiblement retrouvé une respiration normale et pouvait donc à nouveau parler.

\- J’ai droit à une exécution en bonne et due forme.

\- Non, répliqua Emerson. Pas après les crimes que tu as commis.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, il frappa à nouveau la jeune fille, en visant les jambes cette fois. La rage déjà présente auparavant dans ses coups semblait s’être décuplée.

Mary s’était alliée à lui de son plein gré lorsqu’il lui avait proposé de monter une mutinerie pour qu’ils puissent obtenir vengeance, mais à présent, en le voyant agir de la sorte, avec une telle violence, elle prenait conscience de ce dans quoi elle s’était engagée. Elle ne réalisait pleinement de quoi il était question que maintenant, en voyant Emerson faire preuve de si peu de pitié, pour ainsi dire aucune. Comme pour confirmer ces pensées qui envahissaient soudain son esprit et la tétanisaient, l’homme frappa une fois de plus Clarke.

\- Si vous voulez vous venger, c’est le moment. Je ne vais pas vous attendre.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité en entendant ces paroles qui lui firent prendre conscience de la monstruosité et de la cruauté dont elle était en train de se rendre complice. Elle avait beau haïr Clarke de tout son être, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se livrer à une telle sauvagerie. Un tel traitement était inhumain, personne ne méritait cela.

Voyant qu’elle ne réagissait pas, Emerson prit la parole :

\- Si vous avez changé d’avis, alors tenez au moins à l’écart ceux qui tenteront d’approcher.

Il lui tendit son pistolet sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne craignait apparemment pas qu’elle s’en empare et se retourne contre lui, et il avait apparemment raison d’être aussi sûr de lui, puisque Mary n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Face à cette absence de réaction, l’homme haussa les épaules avec un air indifférent.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, ça m’est égal.

Il asséna deux nouveaux coups à Clarke qui ne put que gémir de douleur.

Mary était complètement pétrifiée par ce à quoi elle était en train d’assister.

Des ecchymoses et des plaies étaient déjà visibles sur le visage de Clarke, notamment au niveau de son arcade sourcilière où la peau n’avait pas résisté et dont le sang coulait maintenant. Elle peinait de plus en plus à respirer après les nombreux coups qu’elle avait reçus dans l’abdomen. Pourtant, Emerson continuait. Il ne semblait même pas se préoccuper du fait que des gardes venaient d’émerger de la foule après avoir longuement bataillé pour se frayer un chemin. Sa seule réaction quand l’un d’eux lui ordonna d’arrêter fut de lui tirer dessus. L’homme fut seulement touché au bras, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu’Emerson prouve sa détermination à ses collègues, lesquels furent tout à coup beaucoup moins sûrs d’eux.

_Je l’ai en visuel !_

_Tu as mon autorisation pour intervenir. Fais vite._

Mary risqua un regard vers Clarke, qui le lui rendit. Elle était mal en point, mais elle parvint tout de même à prononcer quelques mots :

\- Pitié… Tuez-moi si c’est ce qu’il vous faut pour aller de l’avant, mais je vous en supplie, faites-le rapidement.

Cette supplication agit comme un électrochoc sur elle. Alors qu’elle était restée immobile jusqu’à maintenant, enfin, elle intervint.

Emerson était concentré sur les gardes qui avaient tous leurs armes pointées sur lui, et elle en profita donc. Elle se jeta sur lui avec pour seul but de le désarmer. L’effet de surprise joua à son avantage pendant les premières secondes, mais il fut rapidement évident qu’elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids physiquement. Emerson la repoussa brutalement, et alors qu’elle reculait de plusieurs pas, il la braqua avec son pistolet. Tous les gardes se crispèrent et relevèrent leurs fusils.

\- Jetez votre arme à terre, Emerson !

Mais il était trop tard.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça, siffla le dernier survivant du Mont Weather à l’intention de Mary.

\- Non !!

Malgré ce cri désespéré, Clarke ne put qu’assister, impuissante, à la mort de Mary, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l’empêcher. La détonation résonna et le corps s’effondra dans la seconde qui suivit. Les soldats restèrent stupéfaits, incapables de croire qu’Emerson avait pu commettre un tel meurtre de sang-froid. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et s’adressa à eux d’un ton détaché. Visiblement, ce qu’il venait de faire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Elle mourra de toute façon, alors laissez-moi m’en charger à ma façon, ou vous me verrez obligé de tous vous tuer. Je suis persuadé qu’il y a ici des gens qui tiennent à vous et qui ne veulent pas vous perdre pour quelque chose d’aussi stupide.

L’homme paraissait si sûr de lui et si déterminé que les gardes en furent désemparés.

Clarke, elle, ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux le corps de Mary. La haine qu’elle avait pour Emerson était entièrement étouffée par le choc et elle ne pouvait que fixer ces iris sans vie qui s’étaient impitoyablement figés sur elle au moment où leur propriétaire avait poussé son dernier soupir. Même dans la mort, Mary, ainsi que les regrets et la culpabilité qu’elle lui rappelait, la poursuivraient.

Des cris s’élevèrent soudain, provenant de gardes qui se trouvaient à une certaine distance de là.

\- Nous sommes attaqués ! Le camp est attaqué !

Tous ceux présents, sans exception, se figèrent, même si ce fut pour des raisons différentes.

Les soldats qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt pour tenter de stopper Emerson n’hésitèrent pas longtemps sur la marche à suivre. Ils échangèrent des regards silencieux qui leur suffirent pour se concerter et se comprendre, puis ils partirent pour rejoindre leurs collègues et leur venir en aide.

Cette fois, Clarke était seule, livrée à elle-même face à Emerson. Personne ne viendrait la sauver, et l’homme l‘avait visiblement compris à en croire le rictus qui éclairait son visage d’un air sadique.

\- Il est temps d’en finir.

Toujours prudent, il garda son pistolet à la main. De l’autre, il prit la matraque électrique qu’il avait avec lui. Une simple pression sur le bouton lui permit d’être certain qu’elle fonctionnait correctement.

Terrorisée, Clarke tenta de se redresser sur un coude pour s’éloigner de lui, mais elle ne parvint qu’à se faire mal inutilement. Elle avait certainement une côté fêlée, si ce n’est cassée, voire plusieurs, et ses bras, qui avaient eux aussi reçu des coups comme la majorité de son corps, la faisaient terriblement souffrir. Elle retomba lourdement au sol et grimaça de douleur.

Lorsqu’elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir son bourreau s’approcher d’elle. La seule chose qu’elle put ressentir après cela fut la morsure d’une décharge électrique qui lui arracha un cri et fut rapidement suivie par d’autres, avant que la douleur ne cesse plus du tout. Ce traitement brouillait sa capacité de réflexion et l’assommait partiellement, si bien qu’elle ne réalisa pas qu’Emerson lui infligeait des décharges bien plus longues que celles dont les gardes se servaient habituellement pour maîtriser des prisonniers. A ce rythme, Clarke ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Cette dernière fut rapidement incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ce supplice durait. Elle n’entendait plus ses propres cris, ne sentait plus ses propres membres se contracter dans des mouvements qui s’apparentaient davantage à des spasmes, ne ressentait presque plus la douleur tant elle envahissait tout son corps. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble et il lui restait juste assez de lucidité pour réaliser qu’elle perdrait bientôt connaissance.

Alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites bien plus loin qu’ils n’auraient dû, elle aperçut soudain une silhouette autre que celle d’Emerson. Ce fut à cet instant que la douleur cessa totalement, mais elle ne parvint pas à savoir si c’était parce que son bourreau avait cessé sa torture ou si elle ne la sentait simplement plus. Elle vit deux formes floues se percuter et supposa donc que la première solution était la plus probable : quelqu’un avait apparemment arrêté Emerson. Enfin.

Mais tout cela n’avait plus d’importance, car elle partirait d’un instant à l’autre.

La chevelure brune qu’elle aurait tant voulu voir n’était pas là, mais des tresses blondes qu’elle connaissait bien traversèrent son champ de vision.

Elle ne vivrait sans doute pas pour voir la victoire, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance.

L’armée de la Coalition était là, et d’ici peu, Arkadia tomberait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ainsi s'achève le chapitre 41...
> 
> Oui je sais, c'est pas cool de terminer sur une telle scène, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime vous faire mariner :P Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre pour découvrir la suite et voir se dérouler la bataille, qui débutera dans le chapitre 42 et se terminera dans le 43. D'ici là, vous avez peut-être des hypothèses : d'après vous, qui vient de voler au secours de Clarke ?


	42. Chapter 42

Leur plan avait fonctionné.

Capturer un garde du camp Tesla n’avait pas été aisé, loin de là, et l’un des leurs y avait laissé la vie, mais cela en avait valu la peine : grâce à lui, ils avaient découvert que des convois partiraient bientôt de la station pour rejoindre Arkadia, où une épidémie avait causé de gros dégâts parmi toute la population, y compris les rangs des soldats. Cette information leur avait permis d’intercepter le dernier groupe et de remplacer tous ceux qui le constituaient par des combattants natifs. Ceux qui avaient été choisis étaient parmi les meilleurs, mais il s’agissait surtout de ceux dont le visage n’était pas connu par leurs ennemis. Le choix de la Commandante s’était rapidement porté sur Aden et d’autres Candidats suffisamment expérimentés pour pouvoir participer à l’attaque. La fierté de l’adolescent n’avait été que renforcée lorsqu’elle l’avait choisi lui pour prendre la tête de l’opération. Il savait que par ce choix, elle plaçait sa confiance en lui et que leur réussite reposait principalement sur lui, ce qui était aussi angoissant qu’excitant. Toutefois, il était resté humble, comme toujours, d’autant qu’il savait que la présence de Niylah dans l’opération était une façon pour la Commandante de s’assurer que quelqu’un pourrait prendre sa place en cas de besoin.

Ainsi, Aden et ses camarades étaient arrivés à Arkadia avec le dernier camion et avaient pu s’infiltrer dans le camp sans éveiller les soupçons. Leur présence ajoutée au virus apporté par Clarke augmenterait nettement leurs chances de victoire. Mais ils étaient tous lucides : la bataille était loin d’être gagnée. Et Aden en avait la preuve à ce moment précis.

Aux prises avec un homme à la carrure imposante, il devait exploiter tout ce qu’il avait appris au cours de son apprentissage pour lui tenir tête. Il était parvenu à le désarmer et sa technique de corps à corps lui permettait de résister, mais la force de son adversaire était bien supérieure à la sienne. Néanmoins, il parvint après quelques secondes à retourner cette force contre lui pour le mettre à terre et l’assommer. Débarrassé de ce soldat, il eut tout juste le temps de se redresser et de reprendre son souffle avant qu’un autre ne se rue sur lui.

Lui et les autres infiltrés avaient fait de leur mieux pour conserver les groupes de deux ou trois qu’ils avaient formés, mais certains avaient été séparés. Alors qu’il était à l’origine accompagné d’une Candidate et d’un guerrier d’une vingtaine d’années, Aden avait déjà vu ce dernier tomber. Malgré le choc provoqué par sa mort à laquelle il avait assisté sans pouvoir lui venir en aide, il avait dû continuer le combat, aussi bien pour assurer sa propre survie que pour éliminer le plus d’ennemis possible.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne voyait plus Clarke, et il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l’inquiétude qui l’habitait à l’idée qu’il ait retenu l’attaque trop longtemps et que par sa faute, il ait été trop tard au moment où ils étaient entrés en action. Pourtant, elle était bien en vie quand il avait donné l’ordre à sa camarade d’intervenir pour la sauver. Il devait lui faire confiance et croire qu’elle était arrivée à temps. Mais surtout, il devait rester concentré sur le combat dans l’immédiat, car il venait d‘éviter de justesse un coup de feu qui lui aurait été très certainement fatal s’il ne s’était pas mis à couvert à temps.

La Commandante avait été claire : leur but premier était d’occuper les gardes suffisamment longtemps pour que l’armée puisse atteindre le camp en subissant un minimum de pertes. S’ils avaient l’occasion de sauver _Wanheda_ alors ils devraient le faire, mais elle leur avait formellement interdit de prendre de risques inconsidérés pour cela. Pourtant, il savait que Lexa souhaitait plus que tout la revoir en vie, et il aurait menti en disant qu’il ne se préoccupait pas lui-même de la blonde.

Il devait mener sa mission à bien et remplir ses objectifs. Tous ses objectifs.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Même si elle était déjà à moitié inconsciente, il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Clarke pour reconnaître celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie : Niylah. Mais avant de perdre complètement connaissance, elle n’avait eu que le temps de voir Emerson et la guerrière tomber à terre après que celle-ci l’ait percuté.

A quelques mètres de la blonde, le combat venait seulement de commencer, mais il faisait déjà rage. Mue par une haine sans nom, Niylah était déterminée à mettre son adversaire hors d’état de nuire. Définitivement.

Dès qu’ils heurtèrent le sol, elle se redressa et leva son bras. Profitant du manque de réactivité d’Emerson provoqué par l’effet de surprise, elle le frappa une première fois à la mâchoire et lui donna un deuxième coup de poing sans attendre, dans la tempe cette fois. Elle visait des endroits précis pour être certaine de faire le plus de dégâts possible et de mettre rapidement son adversaire au tapis. Néanmoins, Emerson était plus résistant qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

Elle tenta de le frapper à la gorge, mais il parvint de justesse à retenir son poing. Niylah le laissa faire et sans hésiter, elle le saisit au col pour le tirer vers elle. Il était bien plus corpulent qu’elle, pourtant elle réussit à le soulever comme s’il n’avait pas pesé plus lourd qu’un enfant. Dans le même temps, sa tête partit à la rencontre de la sienne et son crâne s’écrasa sur son nez. Emerson étouffa un cri de douleur, mais il accusa le coup.

La blonde le vit porter ses mains à son visage en grimaçant, mais elle ne ressentit pas une once de pitié. Cet homme s’était rendu coupable de crimes abominables et plus que tout, il lui avait pris ses parents et avait massacré son peuple durant des dizaines d’années. Mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi puisqu’il s’était allié avec Pike pour prendre d’autres vies innocentes. Il ne méritait pas la moindre clémence et Niylah n’en aurait aucune.

Elle était prête à frapper à nouveau quand elle fut soudainement interrompue. Elle entendit son nom être crié par la voix d’un de ses camarades et eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir un garde qui tenait un fusil d’assaut pointé sur elle. Elle se jeta sur le côté et la balle siffla à ses oreilles, la manquant de peu.

Aveuglée par sa rage, elle en avait oublié qu’Emerson n’était pas le seul adversaire sur le champ de bataille. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit le guerrier qui l’avait prévenue trancher la gorge de celui qui avait tenté de la tuer. Mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de l’aider davantage, car déjà d’autres ennemis se présentaient à lui.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un coup violent qui la heurta au niveau de la pommette. Sonnée, elle parvint tout de même à voir qu’Emerson s’était à nouveau emparé de son pistolet qui lui avait échappé lorsqu’il était tombé plus tôt. Il venait de la frapper avec la crosse, et il était visiblement prêt à se servir cette fois de la fonction première de son arme. Niylah, qui ne se trouvait qu’à une faible distance, réussit à se jeter sur lui et à dévier son bras, si bien que le coup de feu partit vers le haut sans blesser qui que ce soit.

\- Je vais te faire la peau, gronda l’homme avec un regard menaçant.

Nullement impressionnée, la guerrière ne lâcha pas la prise qu’elle avait sur les bras de son adversaire. Quand ce dernier tira pour tenter de se dégager, elle le laissa faire et suivit son mouvement, puis elle frappa de toutes ses forces avec un coude sur sa main. Emerson lâcha son arme par réflexe et elle tomba au sol. Un simple coup de pied et la blonde la mit hors de portée.

Cette fois, ils étaient à égalité.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

\- Restez à vos postes ! Maintenez vos positions sur les miradors !

La présence d’intrus parmi eux avait déstabilisé la plupart des soldats et cette attaque aussi audacieuse qu’inattendue les avait pris au dépourvu. Toutefois, les plus hauts gradés avaient rapidement repris le contrôle des opérations et organisaient maintenant la défense et la contre-attaque en criant leurs ordres à leurs hommes.

\- Ils ne doivent pas approcher du camp ! Vous avez l’autorisation de tirer à vue !

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient près des murs obéirent et se mirent en place. Des bruits métalliques résonnèrent quand ils armèrent leurs fusils, prêts à faire feu sur le premier ennemi qui entrerait dans leur champ de vision.

\- N’oubliez pas qu’ils possèdent les mêmes armes que nous. Repérez ceux qui s’en servent et éliminez-les en priorité.

Tous les soldats qui ne combattaient pas les intrus étaient maintenant en place. Dès que l’armée des Natifs sortirait de la forêt où elle était certainement cachée et avancerait à découvert, elle serait massacrée.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Alors que les deux hommes qui s’étaient emparés de Pike pour le mettre en cellule étaient sur le point de le faire entrer à l’intérieur de l’Arche, un groupe de gardes les arrêta. Ils s’interposèrent sur leur chemin et ne tentèrent même pas de négocier. Les deux malheureux eurent seulement le temps de porter la main à leurs armes avant d’être abattus sans hésitation.

A présent libre, Pike se tourna vers ceux qui venaient de le sauver :

\- Merci.

\- Nous n’avons fait que notre devoir, Chancelier.

Sur ce, l’un d’eux s’avança vers lui et lui tendit un fusil dont il s’empara précipitamment.

\- Il est temps de reprendre le commandement de ce camp et de repousser nos ennemis. Trouvez ceux qui ont osé s’introduire parmi nous et-

\- Nos supérieurs ont pris les choses en main, l’interrompit un garde. Notre défense a déjà été mise en place en suivant votre stratégie. Nous avons déjà éliminé plusieurs intrus, ils ne doivent plus être très nombreux. Nous n’attendons plus que vos ordres.

\- Rejoignez tous vos postes.

Les soldats s’exécutèrent et Pike prit la direction du poste de commandement pour y retrouver ses officiers. Il voulait mettre la main sur Clarke, mais ce n’était pas sa priorité, d’autant qu’elle était peut-être déjà morte. Avant tout, il fallait qu’il veille à la sécurité de son peuple.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Chaque combattant était à son poste, prêt à repousser l’ennemi. Les murs étaient correctement défendus, les civils étaient à l’abri, le plan mis au point par le Chancelier avait été respecté à la lettre. Tout était en place pour répondre à l’attaque imminente.

Mais l’attaque ne venait pas.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que la présence d’intrus dans l’enceinte du camp avait été révélée et il ne faisait aucun doute que leur but principal, si ce n’est le seul, était d’occuper les soldats et de détourner leur attention. Alors pourquoi les Natifs n’attaquaient-ils pas ?

Une tension évidente commençait à se faire ressentir parmi ceux qui n’étaient pas en train de combattre les infiltrés. Plus les minutes passaient, plus cette tension grandissait. Ils attendaient tout en ayant le sentiment que l’attaque qu’ils redoutaient n’arriverait peut-être jamais. Et si leurs ennemis les avaient trompés ? S’ils donnaient l’assaut sur la station Tesla plutôt que sur Arkadia ?

L’appréhension qui habitait déjà chacun d’eux était en train de se transformer lentement mais sûrement en peur.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Aden venait de mettre à terre un énième adversaire.

Tuer, blesser, ou simplement assommer, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Son seul but était de mettre hors d’état de nuire les soldats arkadiens qui se présentaient à lui pour pouvoir repérer Clarke et ensuite la rejoindre. Et enfin, il y était parvenu.

Au loin, à une centaine de mètres de sa position, il aperçut une silhouette étendue au sol. Il reconnut immédiatement la chevelure blonde de la fille du Ciel et n’hésita pas une seconde avant de s’élancer.

Lancé à pleine vitesse, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Clarke le plus vite possible. Un premier garde se présenta sur son parcours, mais il lui suffit d’un revers de sa dague pour lui entailler profondément le torse et ainsi l’écarter de son chemin. Un deuxième le ralentit quelques secondes plus tard, et il fut cette fois plus coriace. Cependant, déterminé comme il l’était, Aden ne lui laissa pas la moindre occasion de l’arrêter. Il se jeta à terre, les jambes en avant, aussi bien pour esquiver le coup de feu qui le visait que pour atteindre les jambes de l’homme. Il le fit aisément tomber en balayant ses appuis et put ainsi prendre l’avantage. Un coup de poing sur le nez du soldat l’assomma partiellement. Après cela, l’adolescent lui arracha son arme des mains et le frappa à la tempe avec la crosse. Son adversaire perdit connaissance sur le coup et Aden put alors reprendre sa progression.

Sa dague à la main, il courut droit sur Clarke. Il aperçut Niylah et Emerson en plein affrontement. Ils se trouvaient à une distance raisonnable et Aden aurait donc pu se contenter de sauver la fille du Ciel. Mais il ne put se résoudre à laisser sa camarade seule. Il était sur le point de lui venir en aide quand elle le vit et l’en empêcha :

\- Ne t’occupe pas de moi !

Après ces quelques mots criés à son intention, Niylah asséna un coup de pied dans le torse d’Emerson pour le faire reculer.

Aden s’arrêta net face à l’ordre qui venait de lui être donné. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre sa décision : la blonde était une guerrière bien plus expérimentée que lui et il choisit donc de lui obéir. Il rebroussa chemin et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Clarke.

La majeure partie des soldats s’était désintéressée de leur présence dans le camp et avait rejoint son poste pour se préparer à l’attaque, si bien qu’il n’y avait plus personne pour le gêner. Dès qu’il arriva près de la blonde, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il sentit la peur le gagner en un instant lorsqu’il constata qu’elle était inerte. Toutefois, une rapide vérification de son pouls lui indiqua qu’elle était toujours en vie. Conscient qu’il serait plus facile pour eux de s’enfuir si Clarke pouvait marcher, il lui tapota le visage pour tenter de la réveiller. De longues secondes s’écoulèrent, mais la jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Clarke, c’est moi, Aden.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu’il lui disait, mais il continua :

\- Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici au plus vite. Tu peux te lever ?

Tout en lui parlant, Aden étudia brièvement les menottes qui entravaient les poignets de la fille du Ciel avant de s’apercevoir qu’il ne pourrait pas la libérer. Il se résigna et reporta son attention sur Clarke qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je vais t’aider à te relever.

Il voyait bien qu’elle n’était pas tout à fait consciente et n’attendit donc pas de réponse. Il la saisit délicatement par la nuque et par une épaule pour l’aider à se redresser.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Emerson avait réussi à désarmer Niylah de son poignard un peu plus tôt, mais elle venait de le récupérer. Elle attaqua en visant la gorge de son adversaire, mais celui-ci parvint à dévier son coup. Il s’écarta ensuite sur le côté pour s’éloigner d’elle et du danger que représentait son arme.

D’autres coups furent échangés sans qu’aucun des deux combattants ne prenne l’avantage.

L’affrontement durait depuis longtemps déjà. Niylah, comme Emerson, commençait à fatiguer et surtout, ils perdaient en lucidité. Il était évident que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que l’un d’eux ne prenne l’avantage, et ce fut finalement le dernier survivant du Mont Weather qui fit tout basculer.

Après avoir attaqué, il parvint à créer une faille dans la garde de la Native. Profitant de cette unique seconde de faiblesse, il faucha ses jambes. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la désarmer et écrasa sa botte sur sa trachée avant de la frapper violemment au visage, toujours avec le pied. Le souffle coupé et assommée, Niylah ne put rien faire pour le retenir lorsqu’il partit. Impuissante, elle le vit s’éloigner pour aller récupérer son pistolet là où il était resté depuis qu’il l’avait lâché bien plus tôt. Elle pensait qu’il allait la tuer, mais il n’en fit rien.

Emerson se désintéressa complètement d’elle et se dirigea dans la direction opposée avec une seule idée en tête. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, il l’attendait même comme une délivrance. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir, et dans l’état dans lequel elle était, Niylah n’aurait pas le temps de l’arrêter.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Mettre Clarke en position assise avait déjà été délicat, aussi Aden patienta-t-il un instant pour qu’elle trouve son équilibre. Elle semblait reprendre progressivement ses esprits, même si elle affichait toujours un air hagard.

\- Aden…

Sa voix était éraillée, mais elle l’avait au moins reconnu et elle pouvait parler.

\- Il faut que tu te mettes debout.

La jeune fille secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite et s’humidifia les lèvres avant de prendre la parole :

\- Non… Va-t’en d’ici. Tu vas te mettre en danger, laisse-moi.

\- Pas question ! Je ne repars pas sans toi, alors mets-toi debout.

Voyant dans le regard d’Aden toute sa détermination, elle décida d’obtempérer. Elle était de toute façon bien trop faible pour résister, il l’emmènerait de force si elle ne coopérait pas.

Elle était sur le point de prendre appui sur le jeune guerrier quand elle aperçut soudain du mouvement dans le dos de celui-ci. Son regard se porta dans cette direction, et alors ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

\- Attention !!

Aden fit volte-face et dès qu’il vit d’où venait le danger, il n’hésita pas un seul instant à se jeter sur Clarke. La jeune fille heurta rudement le sol, mais elle ne ressentit par la moindre douleur quand la détonation d’un coup de feu retentit. A la place, elle entendit le cri de douleur poussé par l’adolescent qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Ce dernier ne resta qu’un instant sur elle avant de rouler sur le côté et de tomber sur le dos en grimaçant. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que la blonde réalisa vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Emerson avait visiblement réussi à se débarrasser de Niylah d’une façon ou d’une autre, il était maintenant armé d’un pistolet, et en voulant tuer Clarke, c’était Aden qu’il venait de blesser. Et cette blessure était potentiellement mortelle.

La balle était ressortie, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, et elle l’avait touché sur le côté droit de son torse, épargnant ainsi son cœur. Néanmoins, le jeune guerrier avait maintenant une respiration sifflante et des bulles se formaient dans le sang qui sortait de la plaie. Clarke comprit immédiatement que son poumon avait été perforé, et elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu’un peu de liquide rouge sortit de la bouche d’Aden au moment où il toussa.

Elle était prête à s’approcher de lui pour tenter de lui venir en aide, mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion.

Alors qu’elle venait de se redresser sur un coude, Emerson la saisit par un bras et la tira vers lui. Ses mains étant toujours liées, elle ne put rien faire et tomba lourdement aux pieds de l’homme. Cependant, décidée à tout faire pour sauver Aden, elle riposta. Avec les dernières forces dont elle disposait, elle mit un coup de pied dans l’entrejambe de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne s’attendait apparemment pas à ce qu’elle soit encore capable d’une telle prouesse après ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, puisqu’il n’eut pas le temps de parer. Il étouffa une plainte et se plia en deux.

Clarke s’apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, en visant le genou cette fois, mais elle fut arrêtée avant d’y parvenir. Conscient qu’il avait sous-estimé la jeune fille, Emerson se fit plus méfiant et put donc arrêter cette deuxième attaque sans difficulté. La blonde avait réussi à se mettre sur le ventre puis à genou, il lui attrapa donc la cheville pour la mettre sur le dos, dans la position où elle était la plus vulnérable puisque ses mains étaient attachées derrière elle.

Sa victime était maintenant à sa merci, mais il fut prudent et s’assura qu’elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper en posant son pied sur sa gorge. Clarke suffoqua instantanément à cause de la pression qu’il exerçait sur sa trachée et ne put rien faire pour se défendre. Elle sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand Emerson braqua son arme sur sa tête et plia son index pour appuyer sur la détente.

Ses yeux se fermèrent par réflexe au moment où le coup de feu partit et cette fois, personne ne put la sauver. Mais juste avant de mourir, elle sentit que la pression appliquée sur ses voies respiratoires avait subitement cessé et que quelque chose heurtait l’un de ses pieds, comme si quelqu’un venait de trébucher dessus en arrivant trop précipitamment.

Elle réalisa bientôt que la mort tardait bien trop à arriver et surtout, une vive douleur l’assaillit, au niveau de la tête certes, mais juste au-dessus de l’oreille. Elle avait l’impression qu’on venait de la brûler avec un métal chauffé à blanc ou qu’une lame affutée l’avait coupée. Finalement, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et elle eut alors la certitude qu’à son plus grand étonnement, elle était bel et bien en vie.

Sa vision était trouble, aussi ne put-elle pas voir correctement ce qu’il se passait. Mais comme cela avait été le cas un peu plus tôt, quand elle avait échappé à la mort pour la première fois, elle vit une silhouette qu’elle connaissait bien et elle comprit alors que Niylah l’avait à nouveau sauvée.

Un pâle sourire étira ses traits malgré les circonstances dramatiques. Comment ne pas rire de la faiblesse dont elle faisait preuve et du ridicule de la situation ? Elle en était à un point où elle aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de fois elle avait été sauvée au cours des dernières minutes.

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester consciente, mais la douleur et l’épuisement eurent finalement raison d’elle et elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Reprendre ses esprits après les coups qu’elle avait encaissés n’avait pas été chose facile, mais Niylah y était finalement parvenue. Elle avait pu intervenir à temps pour empêcher Emerson de tuer Clarke, mais dans la précipitation, elle n’était pas parvenue à le tuer lui. Toutefois, la profonde entaille qu’il portait dans le dos allait certainement l’affaiblir.

Plutôt que de s’éloigner de son adversaire, Niylah resta justement près de lui. Elle savait qu’il allait certainement riposter après qu’elle l’ait attaqué, mais il avait une arme à feu entre les mains : la seule chance qu’elle avait de sortir vivante de cet affrontement était de combattre au corps à corps.

Il fut rapidement évident que lui aussi l’avait compris, car il essaya de la repousser pour la mettre à distance. La guerrière ne se laissa pas faire et frappa brutalement ses bras par le haut avec les siens au moment où il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. L’homme lâcha prise sur le coup. Elle en profita pour attraper un de ses poignets et poser sa main libre sur la hanche de son adversaire. D’un mouvement souple et parfaitement maîtrisé, elle tira sur son bras et appuya en même temps sur sa hanche. L’opposition de forces fut suffisante pour faire basculer Emerson qui tomba à terre. La blonde l’accompagna dans sa chute, toujours sans lâcher son bras, si bien qu’elle lui tordit l’épaule. Un simple coup sur son poignet suffit pour qu’il lâche son arme.

Dès qu’elle eut le pistolet dans la main, elle assura la prise qu’elle avait sur son poignard qu’elle tenait toujours. Même si elle avait appris à se servir d’une arme à feu, elle était toujours plus à l’aise avec les armes blanches. Profitant qu’Emerson lui tourne le dos après sa chute, elle abattit son poignard.

Il était plus que temps d’en finir.

Elle croyait pouvoir enfin mettre fin au combat quand l’homme se retourna juste à temps pour stopper son attaque. Dans le même temps, il utilisa son propre élan contre elle pour la tirer vers lui. Quand elle fut assez proche, il la fit basculer par-dessus lui en se servant de ses jambes comme d’un levier.

Malgré la surprise, Niylah se rattrapa habilement. Emerson réussit à lui subtiliser son poignard dans l’action, mais elle garda le pistolet et fit une roulade pour amortir sa chute et limiter les dégâts. Cependant, elle ne réalisa pas que le poteau qu’elle avait remarqué plus tôt était bien plus proche qu’elle ne le croyait avant que son dos ne le heurte violemment.

Le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver et d’ouvrir les yeux, elle vit Emerson se jeter sur elle. Après cela, tout se déroula très vite et elle-même eut du mal à assimiler ce qu’il se passait.

Emerson tenait le poignard tendu devant lui, il allait la tuer, et elle suivit donc son instinct : son bras se leva de lui-même, les gestes qu’elle avait appris s’exécutèrent sans qu’elle les commande, et la balle partit. En une fraction de seconde, tout fut terminé.

Le corps de son adversaire s’effondra sur elle et ce fut son poids plus que sa force qui permit à la lame du poignard de s’enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, mais Emerson, lui, n’émit pas la moindre plainte. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu’il ne bougeait plus du tout et bientôt, un liquide chaud coula le long de sa main, qui tenait toujours le pistolet appuyé contre la poitrine de l’homme.

Déplacer le corps qui pesait sur elle lui demanda des efforts inconsidérés, mais elle y parvint finalement. Quand Emerson tomba sur le dos à côté d’elle, elle vit que ses yeux étaient figés et qu’il ne respirait plus, ce qui confirma ce dont elle était déjà sûre : elle était enfin venue à bout de lui. Mais il y avait des choses autrement plus importantes dont elle devait se préoccuper dans l’immédiat, comme le fait qu’Aden soit entre la vie et la mort, que Clarke soit toujours à l’intérieur d’Arkadia, inconsciente et sans défense, ou encore le poignard qui était maintenant profondément planté dans son flanc gauche.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son abdomen et vit alors que le sang coulait déjà abondamment de la plaie. Une expiration sèche et saccadée quitta sa gorge quand elle laissa sa tête retomber contre le poteau sur lequel reposait son dos.

On avait rarement vu sauvetage plus chaotique et inefficace.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Pike consulta sa montre. Treize minutes. Cela faisait treize minutes qu’on l’avait averti de la présence d’intrus dans le camp, et pourtant l’ennemi n’avait toujours pas donné l’assaut. Pourquoi les Natifs ne faisaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas profité de la panique pour attaquer ? Le calme était maintenant retombé sur le camp, si leur but était de détourner l’attention, alors ils avaient raté leur seule opportunité.

Le Chancelier se tourna vers l’un de ses subordonnés pour s’adresser à lui :

\- Avez-vous pu contacter la Reine ?

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle.

Son air déjà grave s’assombrit encore davantage. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur la forêt qui faisait face au camp.

La tension était palpable parmi les rangs des soldats qui attendaient avec une inquiétude difficilement dissimulée. S’il ne se passait pas quelque chose dans les prochaines minutes, les nerfs de certains lâcheraient.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Un silence apaisant régnait sur le lac. Pas un bruit ne venait le troubler, si ce n’est le discret clapotis de l’eau provoqué par les coques des bateaux qui fendaient aisément la surface pour progresser.

Qui aurait pu dire qu’une bataille se préparait ?

Les navires venaient de quitter la rivière et progressaient maintenant sur la large étendue d’eau qui bordait Arkadia. Personne ne les avait remarqués. De toute évidence, il était inconcevable pour leurs ennemis que le danger vienne de là, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers la forêt. C’était exactement ce qu’ils avaient prévu.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Une partie des soldats arkadiens, même si elle était minime, était restée à proximité de l’Arche pour empêcher quiconque d’y entrer. C’était là que s’étaient réfugiés les civils, ils avaient donc le devoir de les protéger.

Aucun des intrus n’avait tenté d’approcher de l’épave qu’ils défendaient, l’armée ennemie n’avait pas encore donné l’assaut, tout était calme. Si calme que leur vigilance s’était sans doute amoindrie sans même qu’ils ne s’en aperçoivent. L’un d’eux fut rappelé à l’ordre de façon radicale.

Il s’était éloigné pour aller patrouiller, quand une main surgie de nulle part se plaqua sur sa bouche. Réduit au silence, il ne put jamais donner l’alerte. Il se débattit quelques secondes, mais un violent coup porté à la tempe l’assomma. Son agresseur accompagna sa chute en le retenant pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Deux iris sombres scrutèrent les environs pour s’assurer que personne n’avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Une fois certain qu’il n’avait pas été repéré et que la voie était libre, Lincoln se tourna vers les guerriers qui l’accompagnaient et leur fit signe. Ses camarades le rejoignirent rapidement, et ils avancèrent tous à couvert pour repérer les autres gardes et se débarrasser d’eux.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le silence pesant qui persistait depuis de longues minutes était toujours bien présent, plus oppressant que jamais.

Certains soldats commençaient à montrer des signes d’impatience et de nervosité, et il était évident que quelques-uns étaient sur le point de craquer. Ce détail n’avait pas échappé à Pike.

\- Restez vigilants et attentifs, dit-il d’une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu par la majorité de ses hommes.

Son ton était ferme et sûr, pourtant, il se sentait lui aussi progressivement gagné par une appréhension qu’il parvenait difficilement à maitriser. Il devait faire en sorte de rester calme pour ne pas faire paniquer ses troupes, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Des minutes aussi longues que des heures s’écoulèrent quand soudain, un cri s’éleva. Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction d’où il provenait, à l’autre bout du camp, y compris le Chancelier. La peur pouvait se lire sur le visage de certains, mais ce dernier n’y céda pas.

Alors que le premier cri avait été indistinct, le deuxième qui retentit fut cette fois beaucoup plus intelligible :

\- Nous sommes attaqués !

Ces mots furent suivis par l’arrivée précipitée d’un soldat qui accourait dans leur direction. Il était sur le point de crier à nouveau, mais ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire mourut avec lui quand il fut abattu d’une balle dans le dos.

Pike n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de réagir :

\- Unités une et deux, restez en position ! Unité trois et quatre, allez aider l’unité cinq !

Le premier instant de surprise et de choc passé, les gardes obéirent immédiatement. Ceux qui appartenaient aux unités trois et quatre prirent la direction de l’Arche pour stopper ceux qui avaient trouvé un moyen d’attaquer par-là et ceux qui restèrent sur place se répartirent les postes vacants du mieux qu’ils purent.

Le Chancelier dirigea son attention vers l’endroit dont venait le soldat qui avait été tué et quand son regard se porta vers l’horizon, il découvrit avec stupeur sur le lac quatre voiliers de guerre. Personne ne les avait vus arriver, ils semblaient avoir surgi de nulle part. A aucun moment Pike n’avait imaginé que les Natifs disposaient de bateaux, il n’avait donc même pas pensé que l’attaque pourrait venir du lac.

Mais tout n’était pas perdu, s’ils ripostaient assez vite, ils pourraient les repousser et prendre le dessus.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l’un de ses officiers :

\- Chancelier, il vaudrait mieux envoyer une unité supplémentaire en renfort pour-

\- Surtout pas ! Nos ennemis vont certainement attaquer aussi par la forêt, nous devons les contenir sur les deux fronts et surtout les empêcher de pénétrer nos murs !

L’homme sembla hésiter, mais il hocha finalement la tête en signe d’approbation.

\- Ne restez pas planté là ! cria Pike face à l’immobilité de son subordonné. Dites à Nia d’intervenir !

\- Nous avons déjà tenté de contacter l’armée de la Nation des Glaces, mais nous n’avons-

\- Essayez encore ! s’emporta le Chancelier.

L’officier n’osa pas répliquer et s’empara de son talkie-walkie pour exécuter les ordres de Pike. Ce dernier détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur la forêt en serrant les poings.

Selon le plan initial, leurs alliés étaient censés prendre l’armée ennemie à revers pour les piéger contre les défenses d’Arkadia. Mais il semblait que rien ne se soit déroulé tel que le prévoyait le plan initial. Les imprévus s’enchaînaient, et si Nia leur faisait à son tour défaut, leurs espoirs de victoire s’amoindriraient encore. Pike avait eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas le crier devant tous ses hommes, mais si les guerriers de la Nation des Glaces ne se montraient pas, ils étaient perdus.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

_\- Les troupes venues du lac ont donné l’assaut, Heda._

La brune n’accorda qu’un bref regard à Indra avant de reporter son attention sur la lisière de la forêt.

De l’autre côté des arbres, là où elle ne pouvait voir, se dressaient les murs d’Arkadia. Des murs supposés infranchissables en raison du courant électrique qui les traversait, mais qu’ils avaient déjà franchis une fois. Ils pouvaient le faire à nouveau, elle n’en doutait pas un seul instant. Mais combien d’entre eux y perdraient la vie ?

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, la Commandante se tourna vers sa subordonnée et lui fit un signe de tête.

Il était temps qu’ils entrent en action.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Pour l’instant, les soldats arkadiens parvenaient à faire face aux Natifs venus du lac, mais il était difficile de dire combien de temps ils pourraient encore tenir. Leurs ennemis affluaient sans interruption et même s’ils disposaient d’un net avantage technologique, le nombre risquait tôt ou tard de leur faire défaut.

De l’autre côté du camp, le reste des combattants attendait toujours. Ils auraient voulu venir en aide à leurs collègues plutôt que de rester inactifs, mais les ordres étaient clairs : ils devaient garder leurs positions. Et bientôt, il fut évident que le Chancelier avait vu juste.

Alors que tout était calme une seconde auparavant, des silhouettes surgirent subitement de la forêt. Il s’agissait de cavaliers et à en croire la vitesse à laquelle ils approchaient, leurs montures étaient déjà lancées au galop.

\- Préparez-vous à faire feu dès qu’ils seront à votre portée ! cria Pike, qui avait délégué le commandement des troupes qui combattaient sur les rives du lac à l’un de ses officiers.

Les gardes armèrent leurs fusils et les positionnèrent sur leurs épaules, prêts à tirer. Ils attendirent, comme le leur avait ordonné le Chancelier, et dès que leurs ennemis furent assez proches pour qu’ils puissent les atteindre, ils ouvrirent le feu.

Les premiers cavaliers furent mis à terre et ceux qui arrivèrent derrière eux les esquivèrent habilement. Une seule volée de balles et les pertes étaient déjà non négligeables. Mais alors que les soldats tiraient à nouveau et faisaient d’autres victimes, certains d’entre eux se figèrent et la peur se peignit sur leurs traits. Ils furent rapidement imités par leurs collègues et en quelques secondes, les coups de feu cessèrent.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Tirez !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Pike suivit des yeux la direction dans laquelle tous ses hommes regardaient maintenant, et ce fut cette fois à son tour de rester pétrifié face au spectacle qui s’offrait à lui.

Une gigantesque créature venait de surgir de la forêt et elle se dirigeait maintenant droit sur le camp en détruisant tout sur son passage. L’animal ressemblait à un gorille, à la différence près qu’il était beaucoup plus grand que ce que décrivaient les documents de l’Ancien Monde. Se pouvait-il que les radiations aient à ce point transformé le primate ?

Pike fut rappelé à la réalité quand il vit l’animal balayer un cavalier et son cheval d’un simple coup de patte, comme s’ils n’avaient pas pesé plus lourd qu’une brindille. Toutefois, il réalisa rapidement que les Natifs étaient certainement eux-mêmes à l’origine de l’attaque de ce gorille, puisqu’ils guidaient leurs montures de façon à esquiver ses coups et ne semblaient pas surpris de le voir là. Comprenant qu’ils l’avaient sans doute intentionnellement attiré, il s’époumona :

\- Abattez cette chose ! Tuez-la !

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Octavia n’avait jamais fait face à ce que les Natifs appelaient _Pauna_ , mais le récit de Clarke lui avait suffi pour imaginer quel adversaire redoutable il pouvait être, et elle en avait la confirmation en ce moment même.

Elle remercia Hélios plus d’une fois quand sa fidèle jument obéit parfaitement à ses ordres et évita les coups du primate portés dans sa direction. Elle se baissa de justesse quand il tenta de la désarçonner de sa monture, mais le guerrier qui chevauchait à ses côtés n’eut pas sa chance. Il fut heurté de plein fouet et poussa un cri étranglé avant de tomber au sol, sa colonne vertébrale formant un angle inquiétant et qui ne présageait rien de bon quant à sa survie.

L’animal poursuivit sa course et se précipita sur un autre Natif qui ne l’avait pas vu arriver. Octavia eut beau crier, il était trop tard. L’homme fit changer de trajectoire à son cheval, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et celui-ci s’effondra après avoir eu une patte cassée sous la violence du coup du gorille. Son cavalier tomba avec lui et amortit sa chute du mieux qu’il put. Octavia talonna Hélios pour la faire accélérer et se dirigea droit sur le guerrier. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha et tendit son bras en criant :

\- Ta main !

L’homme eut juste le temps d’attraper son bras et de donner une faible impulsion avec ses jambes avant qu’elle ne le dépasse. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille crut qu’il allait la faire tomber, mais aidée par la vitesse de sa jument, elle parvint à le tirer avec assez de force pour qu’ils remontent tous les deux et qu’il s’assoit derrière elle.

\- Merci, lui dit le guerrier sur un ton sincère.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu’une personne à terre au beau milieu de cavaliers lancés à pleine vitesse n’avait pas la moindre chance de s’en sortir vivante, plus encore lorsqu’un gorille déchaîné de trois mètres de haut était dans les parages.

Octavia reporta son attention sur le gorille en question et constata alors qu’il était bien plus intéressé par les combattants que par Arkadia. Pourtant, c’était bien le camp qu’il devait attaquer, tout du moins que les Natifs voulaient qu’il attaque. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose.

Sans hésiter une seconde, elle tira sur les rênes de sa jument pour qu’elle se dirige vers l’animal. Docile, Hélios obéit immédiatement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’affola le guerrier qui chevauchait maintenant avec elle.

\- Il faut l’attirer vers le camp.

\- Tu vas nous faire tuer !

\- Si nous n’ouvrons pas un passage dans les murs, nous ne pourrons pas entrer et ce sont nos ennemis qui nous tueront.

L’homme sembla s’accommoder de cette réponse à en croire son mutisme.

Octavia était sur le point de dégainer son épée quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d’une corde qu’on tend.

\- Guide ta monture, je me charge de _Pauna_.

En se retournant, la jeune fille constata que son camarade avait encoché une flèche et qu’il était prêt à tirer le moment venu. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d’approbation, puis elle se concentra sur leur objectif.

Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres du gorille quand la flèche siffla aux oreilles d’Octavia. Le projectile atteignit sa cible à l’épaule et arracha un cri de douleur à l’animal. Celui-ci identifia immédiatement ses agresseurs et se lança alors à leur poursuite.

Octavia talonna sa jument comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c’était à vrai dire le cas. Hélios allait à une vitesse impressionnante sachant qu’elle portait non pas un mais deux cavaliers, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. La brune entendait le gorille qui approchait dangereusement et elle savait qu’il serait sur eux d’une seconde à l’autre. Mais alors qu’un nouveau cri bestial retentissait derrière eux, plus proche encore que le précédent, elle se fit couper la route par un autre cheval.

Effrayée, Hélios pila et se cabra. Si Octavia parvint à rester en selle, le guerrier qui l’accompagnait, lui, tomba. Elle s’attendait à ce que le gorille le taille en pièces et elle était déjà prête à l’affronter quand il viendrait ensuite la tuer elle, mais il ne leur porta pas le moindre intérêt. Au lieu de s’attaquer à eux, il s’élança à la suite du cavalier qui venait d’interrompre leur course. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu’Octavia réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’Indra.

Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, la guerrière parcourut les quelques dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient encore du camp à une vitesse impressionnante. Les soldats ennemis étaient probablement trop occupés à essayer d’abattre le gorille pour chercher à arrêter Indra, car elle ne fut pas touchée par une seule balle.

Au dernier moment, alors que sa monture commençait à ralentir en arrivant face à l’obstacle que formait la porte, elle tira brutalement sur les rênes pour la stopper. Elle se retourna et réalisa alors qu’ironiquement, elle était allée trop vite : alors qu’elle aurait voulu que _Pauna_ soit emporté dans son élan et ne puisse pas s’arrêter aussi brusquement qu’elle, il était plus loin d’elle qu’elle ne le croyait, seulement de quelques mètres, mais ces quelques mètres étaient de trop. Son cheval comprit en même temps qu’elle qu’ils ne pourraient pas échapper à la rage de l’animal.

En désespoir de cause, elle se jeta à terre.

Le coup de patte du gorille la frôla, mais elle s’en tira indemne. Malheureusement, son cheval ne put pas en dire autant. Il poussa un hennissement au moment où le coup lui brisa la colonne vertébrale. Fou de rage, le primate s’acharna et lui fracassa le crâne sous les yeux horrifiés d’Indra. Son œuvre achevée, il reporta son attention sur elle.

La guerrière avait beau être terrifiée face à un tel adversaire, elle garda son sang-froid comme elle savait si bien le faire. Le gorille prit son élan, elle vit ses muscles se contracter, et au moment où il bondit, elle roula sur le côté pour s’écarter de sa trajectoire et ne laisser plus que l’entrée du camp devant lui.

La porte ne résista pas une seule seconde.

Le gorille heurta la tôle avec une violence inouïe et l’emporta avec lui. Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à ne rencontrer que du vide puis du métal, mais il fut sur ses pattes en une seconde et alors, il eut tout le loisir de se rabattre sur d’autres proies.

La bête était maintenant lâchée dans Arkadia et la situation n’aurait pas été pire si on avait laissé un fauve affamé entrer dans une bergerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke a été sauvée (à de multiples reprises), mais est-elle réellement tirée d'affaire ? Aden a réussi à sauver Clarke (une fois en tout cas), mais va-t-il survivre à sa blessure ? Emerson est ENFIN mort, mais que va-t-il advenir de Pike ? Niylah a tué Emerson, mais va-t-elle s'en sortir malgré sa blessure ? L'armée de la Coalition a lancé l'attaque et réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur d'Arkadia aussi bien par l'eau (surprise !) que par la terre (merci Pauna), mais vont-ils réussir à faire plier leurs ennemis ? Et surtout, LEXA A FAIT UNE TRES TRES BREVE APPARITION MAIS QUAND VA-T-ON ENFIN LA VOIR POUR DE BON ? Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pour bientôt : Lexa aura des scènes dignes de ce nom dans le prochain chapitre et dans ceux qui suivront.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis !
> 
> A bientôt :)


	43. Chapter 43

Les combattants arrivés grâce aux bateaux étaient en plein combat contre les soldats arkadiens. Les pertes étaient lourdes, mais ils commençaient progressivement à prendre le dessus grâce à leur effectif nettement supérieur. Leurs ennemis avaient un avantage à distance, mais dès qu’il s’agissait de corps à corps, les Natifs étaient bien meilleurs qu’eux et les armes à feu devenaient presque inutiles.

Lincoln faisait lui aussi partie de ceux qui venaient de débarquer et il se battait vaillamment aux côtés de ses compagnons d’armes. Il mit un adversaire de plus à terre, toujours en prenant soin de ne pas le tuer, et se concentra sur un autre. Il avait pris part à cet affrontement car il se devait de suivre les ordres et parce qu’il voulait faire cesser le massacre de ses semblables perpétué par Pike, mais il avait toujours répugné à prendre des vies, et ce n’était certainement pas aujourd’hui qu’il allait commencer. C’était entre autre pour cette même raison que le Peuple des Bateaux avait accepté de mettre des navires à leur disposition pour les aider mais avait refusé de combattre.

Lincoln entendit soudain un grand fracas métallique qui provenait de l’entrée du camp et devina alors que _Pauna_ venait de créer l’ouverture dont avait besoin le reste de l’armée pour pénétrer dans l’enceinte d’Arkadia. Il était temps de redoubler d’efforts pour faire reculer leurs ennemis et ainsi les encercler avec l’aide des guerriers qui venaient certainement d’arriver. Jusqu’à maintenant, tous ceux qui s’étaient dressés devant lui avaient été mis hors d’état de nuire, et il ne comptait pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

Au moment où il se jeta sur un Arkadien sur le point de tuer l’un de ses camarades, il aperçut deux corps étendus au sol. Il crut d’abord qu’il s’agissait de cadavres, mais il en vit bientôt un bouger faiblement, preuve qu’au moins l’un d’eux était en vie. Cependant, il resta concentré sur son combat.

Il arriva dans le dos de son adversaire. Après un coup dans son jarret pour le faire fléchir, il saisit son fusil, mais au lieu d’essayer de la désarmer, il s’en servit pour le frapper au visage. L’homme fut sonné et il n’eut donc aucun mal à le frapper derrière la tête pour l’assommer complètement. Le guerrier qu’il venait de sauver d’une mort certaine le remercia d’un signe de tête, puis il reprit le combat sans plus tarder.

Débarrassé de tout adversaire pour au moins quelques secondes, Lincoln reporta son attention sur l’endroit où il avait repéré des blessés. Ce fut à cet instant qu’il reconnut celui qui était encore capable de bouger : Aden. Il était prêt à s’élancer pour le rejoindre, mais trois soldats ennemis lui barrèrent la route avant même qu’il ait pu commencer à avancer. Il pourrait peut-être en éliminer un, mais le temps qu’il le fasse, les autres le tueraient. Conscient qu’il n’avait pas la moindre chance de s’en sortir, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Mais alors qu’il était sur le point d’attaquer et que les soldats levaient leurs armes, deux d’entre eux s’effondrèrent soudainement après avoir été touchés aux jambes, et le troisième subit rapidement le même sort.

Stupéfait, Lincoln se tourna dans la direction d’où venaient les tirs, et il découvrit alors deux visages bien connus.

\- Merci.

Jasper et Monty, qui avaient embarqué avec lui sur les navires du _Floukru_ , ne lui répondirent que par des hochements de tête brefs avant de se diriger vers l’endroit qu’il cherchait lui-même à atteindre. Il leur emboîta le pas sans hésiter.

Lincoln comprit en arrivant près des blessés pourquoi les deux amis avaient l’air si inquiet : la personne qui se trouvait avec Aden n’était autre que Clarke. Et à en croire son état, il était urgent de lui prodiguer des soins. Toutefois, la blessure du jeune guerrier natif était tout aussi inquiétante.

\- Il faut… l’évacuer… parvint-il à dire d’une voix faible et en grimaçant.

- Toi aussi, lui répondit Lincoln en s’agenouillant à côté de lui pour observer de plus près la plaie qu’il portait à la poitrine.

Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu’un accourir et vit qu’un autre de ses amis venait de les rejoindre.

- Nathan, où est-ce que tu étais ? s’écria Monty en venant à sa rencontre.

- Je vous ai perdus de vue au moment où on a débarqué, répondit le jeune homme. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur la joue de l’asiatique dans un geste tendre.

- Oui, ça va. Mais on doit faire sortir Clarke d’ici.

En entendant cela, Nathan baissa les yeux sur leur amie qui était étendue au sol, inconsciente. Etant donné l’urgence de la situation, il ne posa aucune question pour savoir ce qu’il s’était passé.

Lincoln n’attendit pas et prit lui-même les choses en main.

- Partez tous les trois. Vous prendrez chacun un des blessés et le troisième protégera les autres.

- Je n’ai pas… besoin de- tenta vainement de protester Aden avant d’être interrompu.

- Tu deviendras peut-être un jour Commandant, mais pour l’instant tu n’es encore qu’un guerrier comme les autres et je suis bien plus expérimenté que toi, tu te dois d’obéir à mes ordres !

Il était inhabituel de voir Lincoln élever la voix, aussi l’adolescent ne répliqua-t-il pas et se résigna à obtempérer.

Monty aida Aden à se mettre debout et le soutint du mieux qu’il put pour l’aider à marcher, Nathan souleva Clarke avec l’aide de Lincoln et la plaça sur son épaule, et Jasper vérifia son fusil pour être prêt à faire feu si nécessaire.

- Viens avec nous, dit le métis à Lincoln quand ils furent prêts à partir.

- Ma place est ici avec mes camarades.

Nathan aurait voulu insister, mais le temps leur était compté, il partit donc à contrecœur avec ses deux amis.

Le Natif les regarda s’éloigner et fut soulagé et fier de voir les autres guerriers prendre eux-mêmes l’initiative de former une étroite colonne pour les laisser passer entre eux tout en les protégeant des ennemis. Une fois certain qu’ils atteindraient les bateaux sans encombre, il se joignit au reste de l’armée et reprit le combat.

Non loin de là, Niylah sentait sa vie lui échapper en même temps que le sang coulait lentement de sa blessure.

Elle avait vu ceux qui étaient venus au secours de Clarke et Aden, mais personne ne l’avait remarquée. Elle aurait pu appeler à l’aide, attirer leur attention et leur demander de l’emmener avec eux, ils l’auraient fait. Mais elle n’avait pas signalé sa présence.

C’était mieux ainsi.

Il était trop tard pour elle. Seul un médecin du _Skaikru_ comme Abigail aurait pu la sauver, et le temps qu’on l’emmène jusqu’à elle, elle serait déjà morte. Il aurait été inutile de l’évacuer d’Arkadia, elle n’aurait fait que mettre des gens en danger pour rien.

C’était mieux ainsi.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en déglutissant difficilement, puis elle les ouvrit à nouveau pour voir le combat qui se poursuivait.

Quelle plus belle mort, pour une guerrière comme elle, que celle sur un champ de bataille, en emportant avec elle celui dont elle avait voulu se venger depuis qu’il lui avait pris ses parents et avait exterminé son peuple ?

Elle allait pouvoir partir en paix et avec la certitude que justice avait été rendue, et cette simple idée suffit à lui tirer un faible sourire.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Les cavaliers arrivèrent quelques secondes après le gorille et s’engouffrèrent tous dans la brèche qui venait d’être créée. Les soldats avaient pu éliminer une partie d’entre eux avant qu’ils n’atteignent le camp, mais beaucoup étaient encore debout, plus belliqueux que jamais. Les Arkadiens devaient maintenant faire face à ces redoutables guerriers, mais également au gorille géant qui venait de réduire leurs défenses à néant et qu’ils n’avaient pas réussi à tuer malgré tous leurs efforts.

La bataille avait cette fois réellement débuté.

Le combat faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand le son sourd d’une corne de guerre retentit dans la plaine. Ceux qui eurent le malheur de se détourner de l’affrontement pour voir d’où il provenait furent tués sur-le-champ, mais avant cela, ils eurent le temps d’apercevoir une deuxième vague venue de la forêt. L’infanterie courait droit sur Arkadia et prendrait bientôt part à la bataille, et il était évident que ceux équipés d’armes à feu étaient cette fois bien plus nombreux que parmi la cavalerie.

Octavia, toujours en selle, faisait des ravages dans les rangs ennemis. Elle avait vidé le chargeur de son pistolet et se battait donc maintenant avec son épée. Profitant de l’avantage de taille que lui procurait Hélios, elle éliminait tous ceux qui passaient à portée de sa lame tout en guidant habilement sa monture. Mais alors qu’elle venait de faire tomber un nouvel ennemi, elle vit le cavalier qui se trouvait juste à côté d’elle être abattu, et un deuxième subit le même sort une seconde après. Affolées, leurs montures s’enfuirent en piétinant ceux qui étaient à terre, peu importe qu’ils soient encore en vie ou pas.

En relevant la tête, la jeune fille réalisa que les combattants qui étaient mis à terre étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ils n’avaient pas prévu cela lorsqu’ils avaient préparé l’attaque, et elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé : s’ils avaient combattu des fantassins armés d’épées comme eux, leurs chevaux auraient été un avantage, mais face à des armes à feu, ils ne faisaient que se mettre en danger en étant plus haut que leurs ennemis. Surélevés comme ils l’étaient, ils constituaient des cibles idéales pour les fusils des Arkadiens.

- Descendez de vos chevaux !

Ceux qui étaient les plus proches d’Octavia et l’avaient entendue lui lancèrent des regards désemparés, sans pour autant se détourner du combat. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle leur ordonnait soudain d’abandonner l’un des rares avantages dont ils disposaient, cet ordre n’avait pas de sens, et surtout, ils n’avaient aucune raison de le suivre puisqu’elle n’était pas plus haut gradée qu’eux. Aucun n’obéit à cette ineptie.

Octavia était prête à répéter ses instructions, mais une balle siffla à ses oreilles. Même si elle serait mieux entendue en restant sur le dos d’Hélios, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre en danger plus longtemps. Elle sauta de sa selle avec agilité et laissa sa jument s’enfuir sans la retenir. L’animal renversa quelques soldats sur son passage et quitta les lieux par la porte qui avait été enfoncée par le gorille.

Une fois à terre, elle scruta les alentours pour constater que personne ne l’avait écoutée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier à nouveau, mais quelqu’un fut plus rapide qu’elle.

- Descendez de vos chevaux ! Ils peuvent nous tirer dessus plus facilement si nous sommes en selle ! Descendez !

Octavia se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de voir Indra. La guerrière avait abandonné sa monture plus tôt pour échapper à l’attaque du gorille, elle était donc déjà à terre.

Des guerriers furent à nouveau touchés par les tirs ennemis, et les autres commencèrent alors à comprendre. Le fait que ce soit cette fois leur supérieure qui ait donné l’ordre de descendre des chevaux les encouragea à obtempérer et bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques téméraires qui payèrent le prix de leur imprudence et furent rapidement abattus.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu’un guerrier encore en selle, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il subirait bientôt le même sort que ses camarades. Pourtant, au moment où un garde arkadien le prit en joue et appuya sur la gâchette de son arme, il fut brusquement mis à terre. Indra venait de le tirer par la jambe pour le faire chuter, mais elle lui avait ainsi sauvé la vie.

Ceux qui étaient encore en vie et en état de se battre étaient à présent tous à hauteur d’homme, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile pour leurs ennemis pour réussir à les atteindre au milieu de la foule des combattants. Ce revirement de situation leur permit de faire légèrement reculer les rangs des Arkadiens.

Tandis qu’Indra et Octavia combattaient côte à côte, faisant tomber leurs adversaires les uns après les autres, elles virent trois hommes être tués non loin d’elles par des tirs. Elles crurent d’abord qu’il s’agissait de balles perdues, mais elles comprirent rapidement que l’infanterie les avait rejoints en voyant deux autres soldats ennemis s’effondrer. L’arrivée des renforts à cet instant précis leur apporta un soutien non négligeable. Elles ne se laissèrent pas distraire pour autant et poursuivirent le combat, jusqu’à ce que deux silhouettes familières ne surgissent dans leur champ de vision.

Marcus et Bellamy, chacun armé d’un fusil, firent plusieurs victimes et vinrent se placer aux côtés des deux guerrières. Des regards et des hochements de tête furent échangés. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir que les uns et les autres avaient survécu jusque-là et comptaient bien faire en sorte de tous terminer cette bataille en vie.

Les épées levées et les fusils prêts à faire feu, ils se placèrent dos à dos en formant un cercle pour faire face à leurs ennemis et ainsi protéger leurs arrières.

Les deux mentors et leurs apprentis respectifs étaient maintenant réunis et plus déterminés que jamais.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Jasper, Nathan et Monty venaient juste de monter à bord d’une barque qui leur avait été envoyée pour leur permettre de transporter les deux blessés qui les accompagnaient. Ils venaient de se décharger de Clarke et Aden, et le Natif qui était venu les chercher commençait à ramer, mais ils ne parcoururent que quelques mètres avant d’entendre un bruit assourdissant. Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction dont il provenait, mais alors un second bruit attira leur attention.

Quelque chose venait de tomber dans l’eau, tout prêt de l’un des voiliers qui les avaient menés jusqu’aux rives du lac. Ils crurent d’abord que quelqu’un était passé par-dessus bord, mais en regardant vers le camp, ils comprirent ce qui venait de se passer : des soldats arkadiens venaient de tirer un projectile grâce à une arme qui semblait être un mortier, et ils étaient en train de charger une deuxième munition.

Si personne ne les arrêtait, ils finiraient par atteindre leur cible, et une fois le premier voilier coulé, ils en attaqueraient un autre, jusqu’à tous les éliminer, les privant ainsi de leur seul moyen de fuite.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

- Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut détruire leurs bateaux, ils ne doivent pas s’enfuir !

L’officier qui avait été envoyé par Pike pour diriger les opérations sur les rives du lac criait ses ordres aussi bien aux combattants qui tentaient de repousser les assauts des Natifs, ou tout du moins de les contenir, qu’aux artilleurs. Ces derniers avaient mis en place aussi vite que possible le seul mortier dont ils disposaient, et ils étaient maintenant en train d’ajuster leur deuxième tir.

Ils étaient à distance de la ligne où avait lieu le véritable affrontement, les ennemis qui réussissaient à les atteindre étaient donc rares, si bien que l’officier pouvait à lui seul les empêcher d’approcher dès qu’ils venaient dans leur direction.

Le projectile partit dans une détonation qui laissa leurs tympans douloureux, mais il manqua encore sa cible.

- Visez mieux que ça ! s’emporta l’officier.

Les hommes s’empressèrent de recharger le mortier et quand ils tirèrent pour la troisième fois, ils firent mouche.

Ce fut la coque du bateau visé qui fut touchée, alors que le navire était en train de manœuvrer pour tenter de se placer hors de portée. Même à distance, ils purent percevoir des cris de panique. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les passagers du voilier ne pourraient rien faire pour l’empêcher de couler. Au mieux, ils pourraient sauver leurs vies en montant dans les canots de sauvetage ou en sautant par-dessus bord.

Satisfait, l’officier n’en oublia pas pour autant son objectif.

- Réglez la visée ! Nous devons nous débarrasser de tous les navires !

Les artilleurs s’exécutèrent sans discuter et commencèrent à se mettre en mouvement et à régler le mortier pour préparer le prochain tir. Celui qui devait charger l’arme alla récupérer un nouveau projectile. Mais alors qu’il posait les mains sur la munition, il entendit un cri guttural retentir.

Il eut juste le temps de relever la tête avant qu’un sabre ne l’atteigne à la poitrine, dessinant une profonde entaille sur son torse. Il ne put que lâcher un cri de douleur en s’effondrant.

Ses camarades furent immédiatement alertés et abandonnèrent donc ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire, mais tout comme lui, ils n’eurent pas l’occasion de se défendre. Ils virent seulement une Native vêtue d’un long manteau noir et tenant un sabre dans chaque main fondre sur eux, et après cela, tout s’enchaîna très rapidement.

La guerrière se débarrassa de l’officier aussi aisément que du premier soldat : n’ayant pas le temps de s’emparer de son arme, celui-ci tenta de parer son coup, mais dès qu’il stoppa sa main droite, elle s’écarta pour le laisser basculer vers l’avant et put ensuite le blesser dans le dos en utilisant la lame qu’elle tenait dans la main gauche. Elle se précipita ensuite sans perdre une seconde sur les trois hommes qui se trouvaient près du mortier et qui étaient chargés de tirer. Les deux plus proches rencontrèrent chacun le tranchant de l’un de ses sabres : elle croisa les bras devant elle et en les décroisant, elle les toucha aux flancs, faisant ainsi couler leur sang et les mettant à terre. Ce fut finalement le dernier soldat encore debout qui fut éliminé d’un revers de lame qui l’atteignit à la gorge alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire feu.

Les gardes arkadiens étaient maintenant tous à terre, morts ou sur le point de pousser leur dernier soupir. En quelques secondes seulement, la guerrière s’était débarrassée d’eux à elle seule, et ce sans écoper de la moindre blessure. Cependant, elle ne put retenir une grimace et son regard se porta instinctivement sur sa jambe. Même si la plaie et les brûlures avaient été soignées et avaient commencé à cicatriser au cours des derniers jours, elles la faisaient toujours souffrir. Ce qui ne l’avait pas empêchée de participer à la bataille, malgré la désapprobation de bon nombre de personnes, en particulier de Titus.

Le visage couvert de transpiration malgré le froid, Lexa se tourna vers les bateaux du _Floukru_. Celui qui avait été touché était visiblement en cours d’évacuation et les occupants des autres navires s’affairaient pour venir en aide aux naufragés. Quant à la barque qui transportait Clarke, Aden et les autres, elle était saine et sauve. C’était pour cette embarcation plus que pour n’importe quelle autre qu’elle avait risqué sa vie sans hésiter.

Elle avait pénétré dans le camp à cheval en même temps que les autres cavaliers. Elle était en train de combattre quand elle avait aperçu Clarke, hors d’atteinte, étendue au sol, visiblement inconsciente et surtout vulnérable. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour reconnaître Aden à côté d’elle. Par chance, les amis de la blonde étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tard et les avaient tous les deux emmenés avec eux pour les évacuer, lui permettant ainsi de se sentir rassurée. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Elle avait vu peu de temps après des soldats ennemis sortir de l’épave de l’Arche avec une arme qu’elle n’avait jamais vue auparavant. Toutefois, elle n’avait pas eu besoin de connaître cette arme pour savoir qu’elle risquait de faire de gros dégâts. Elle avait rapidement réussi à se débarrasser de ses adversaires les plus proches et à se frayer un passage parmi les combattants grâce à son cheval, mais celui-ci avait été abattu, la jetant à terre et la laissant seule pour atteindre sa cible. Cet incident ne l’avait pourtant pas arrêtée. Déterminée, elle avait réussi à se détacher de la foule et par miracle, en se plaçant ingénieusement par rapport au gorille qui était en train de ravager le camp, elle ne s’était pas fait remarquer, ce qui lui avait permis d’arriver jusqu’aux artilleurs.

Malheureusement, ces derniers avaient mis leur arme en place entre temps et avaient pu toucher un des voiliers. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait espérer était qu’aucun des occupants du navire n’ait perdu la vie.

Loin de se laisser distraire par cette petite victoire, elle regarda pendant une seconde la barque où se trouvaient Clarke et Aden s’éloigner du rivage avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’affrontement en cours. En tuant l’officier, elle avait non seulement éliminé une menace, mais aussi semé la zizanie parmi les rangs ennemis. Les soldats ne recevaient plus aucun ordre et même s’ils continuaient bien sûr à combattre, ils paraissaient déboussolés et n’étaient plus aussi organisés.

Décidée à profiter de ce trouble qui serait sans doute de courte durée, la Commandante rejoignit ses guerriers et se jeta dans la bataille.

Trop concentrés sur le combat, ils n’avaient pas remarqué sa présence jusque-là, mais dès qu’ils la virent et l’entendirent crier ses ordres, les Natifs l’acclamèrent. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si une force nouvelle et surnaturelle s’était emparée d’eux. Ils eurent un regain d’énergie inattendu mais bien venu et frappèrent alors avec une hargne décuplée.

Déjà désorientés, les Arkadiens durent faire face à la rage guerrière légendaire des Natifs guidés par _Heda_ en personne.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le simple fait d’ouvrir les yeux parut être une épreuve insurmontable pour Clarke. Elle avait l’impression que ses paupières ne pouvaient plus se séparer tant la tâche s’avérait difficile. Mais au prix d’innombrables efforts, elle parvint enfin à apercevoir de la lumière.

Elle se sentait si faible.

Son état était tel qu’il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de sentir le mouvement régulier de la surface où elle reposait. Elle avait l’impression que le sol balançait légèrement de gauche à droite.

Elle déglutit et cette simple action lui demanda un effort qu’elle fut tout juste capable de fournir.

Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, malgré son état de fatigue extrême, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Au contraire, son instinct lui disait qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre et pouvait même se rendormir immédiatement. Pourtant, elle garda les yeux ouverts tant bien que mal.

Son regard partit à la découverte de son environnement et alors, la première chose qu’elle vit fut une paire d’iris translucides aux reflets violacés. Elle avait beau être dans un état second, elle reconnut rapidement la personne à qui ils appartenaient.

- Luna…

Sa voix était si basse et éraillée qu’elle crut pendant un instant que la Native ne l’avait pas entendue, mais un sourire apaisant, bien que discret, éclaira ses traits, preuve qu’elle avait au moins vu ses lèvres bouger.

Clarke voulut parler à nouveau, mais une douleur ténue s’empara d’elle au niveau des côtes. Elle pensait avoir déjà ressenti cette douleur récemment, même si elle était alors plus forte, mais elle ne savait plus quand exactement. Elle était perdue et avait l’impression de flotter, comme si son corps ne touchait pas réellement le sol. Elle aurait certainement dû se sentir bien, ainsi séparée de toute attache physique, mais ce fut au contraire la panique qui la gagna et fit brusquement accélérer sa respiration.

Sa réaction n’échappa pas à Luna qui fit de son mieux pour la rassurer en lui parlant d’une voix douce :

- Tout va bien, Clarke. Tu es en sécurité à présent, tu n’as plus rien à craindre.

La jeune fille sentit une main caresser tendrement sa joue puis passer dans ses cheveux et devina à travers sa vision tout à coup trouble qu’il s’agissait de la Native.

Elle entendit bientôt des paroles être fredonnées à voix basse dans une langue qu’elle ne connaissait pas. S’il s’agissait de Trigedasleng, alors elle n’était plus en état de le comprendre, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant. Cette mélodie la calma progressivement et ses paupières commencèrent à devenir plus lourdes tandis que sa respiration ralentissait.

Elle sentit bientôt qu’on la soulevait doucement en la soutenant par la nuque. Quand elle fut quelque peu redressée, on lui présenta un verre en terre cuite rempli à demi d’un liquide transparent.

- Bois, lui dit Luna.

La blonde obéit sans réfléchir. Elle devina qu’il s’agissait d’eau, mais l’arrière-goût qu’elle sentit lui fit penser que la Native y avait ajouté autre chose. Cependant, elle ne posa aucune question et but tout le contenu du verre. Quand elle eut terminé, Luna lui reposa délicatement la tête. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu’elle réalisa que son crâne reposait sur quelque chose de mou, certainement un vêtement.

Quand Clarke vit l’autre jeune fille se tourner, elle craignit soudain qu’elle la laisse seule. Puisant de maigres forces dans sa peur, elle lui saisit vivement le poignet. Luna se tourna aussitôt vers elle et lui montra ses mains vides pour qu’elle comprenne qu’elle avait seulement reposé le verre qu’elle venait d’utiliser.

- Je reste avec toi, dit-elle d’une voix douce. La douleur va s’atténuer et tu vas bientôt dormir.

A défaut de parler, Clarke hocha la tête et tenta de retrouver son calme.

Sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal et elle se sentait maintenant plus sereine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’elle ne sente ses paupières devenir encore plus lourdes. Luna avait repris son chant et berçait ainsi la blonde. Cette dernière savait qu’elle ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans un sommeil plus ou moins forcé et elle s’empressa donc de s’humidifier les lèvres pour prendre la parole :

- Merci…

Elle avait tout juste réussi à prononcer cet unique mot et Luna lui répondit par un sourire sans cesser de fredonner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke ferma les yeux et s’endormit.

 

**\- Clexa –**

 

A terre, le combat se poursuivait. Il était maintenant évident que l’armée de la Coalition avait pris le dessus sur les Arkadiens et ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que ces derniers ne capitulent ou ne soient vaincus.

Lexa venait d’éliminer un énième adversaire quand son dos se heurta à quelqu’un qu’elle devina être beaucoup plus grand qu’elle. Elle fit volte-face, prête à se débarrasser de cet ennemi comme des autres, mais elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Lincoln. Soulagée de voir un visage familier, elle n’en resta pas moins concentrée.

- Nous avons trouvé Clarke et Aden, commença le métis. J’ai demandé à-

- Je sais, je vous ai vus.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Ils te doivent la vie.

Honoré par ce qu’il savait être des remerciements déguisés, il garda tout de même la tête froide. Ils étaient en pleine bataille et ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’être inattentifs, ce que leurs ennemis se chargèrent de le leur rappeler.

Ils reprirent tous les deux le combat mais restèrent proches l’un de l’autre. Dès que la Commandante avait pris part à l’affrontement, des guerriers avaient formé une barrière autour d’elle pour la protéger, et dès que l’un d’entre eux tombait, il était aussitôt remplacé, si bien que Lincoln profitait lui aussi de cette protection.

Après avoir mis à terre un garde arkadien, Lexa s’adressa au métis :

- Où est Pike ?

- Je n’en ai aucune idée, je ne l’ai pas vu.

La brune fut contrariée d’entendre cela, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et continua à se battre.

Elle avait aperçu le Chancelier peu de temps avant de pénétrer dans l’enceinte du camp avec les autres cavaliers, mais elle l’avait ensuite rapidement perdu de vue et depuis, il semblait introuvable. Elle n’aurait pas été étonnée de le voir fuir l’affrontement, mais d’autre part, une telle évacuation aurait nécessité des hommes pour le protéger et ne serait pas passée inaperçue. Or, elle n’avait rien vu de tel.

Pike ne pouvait pas avoir fui Arkadia sans que personne ne remarque rien, il était forcément quelque part, et elle comptait bien le trouver.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

La chute d’Arkadia était proche. D’ici peu, les soldats encore debout seraient contraints de se rendre, sans quoi, ils subiraient le même sort que leurs camarades déjà tombés.

Non loin de là, au sommet d’une butte qui surplombait la plaine et donnait une vue imprenable sur le camp et le lac, la Reine Nia observait le déroulement des opérations. Fièrement dressée sur la selle d’un cheval blanc, elle gardait un air neutre, même si intérieurement, elle jubilait de la situation. Son fils Roan se tenait à côté d’elle, juché sur un étalon noir d’une taille impressionnante.

La nervosité des deux animaux était évidente. Ils tapaient régulièrement du sabot et renâclaient bruyamment en agitant la tête, tirant ainsi sur leurs rênes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’ils étaient prêts à répondre aux ordres de leurs maîtres et à se lancer dans la bataille à tout instant. Pourtant, aucun signe n’indiquait l’imminence d’un quelconque assaut : la Reine n’avait aucunement l’intention de prendre part à l’affrontement.

_- Je ne comprends pas_ , commença Roan sans quitter des yeux le paysage qui se trouvait devant lui. _Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion pour attaquer l’armée de la Coalition et nous débarrasser de Lexa une bonne fois pour toutes ?_

Nia ne répondit pas.

Elle continua à regarder la bataille qui se tenait à quelques kilomètres seulement. Elle aurait aisément pu venir en aide à ses alliés en ordonnant à ses troupes de prendre les guerriers de la Commandante à revers, mais elle n’en ferait rien. C’était ce qu’elle était censée faire, d’après le plan que Pike et elle avaient mis au point : elle aurait dû assurer la contre-attaque tandis que les Arkadiens se chargeaient de la défense. Mais elle n’interviendrait pas. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les plans ne duraient jamais longtemps lors d’une bataille. Un rien pouvait faire basculer la situation, et Lexa avait justement réussi un véritable tour de force et une fois encore prouvé sa valeur.

_- C’est précisément parce que tu ne comprends pas cette décision que ta mère est encore Reine et que tu n’es que Prince._

Roan se tourna vivement vers celle qui venait de parler et ne fut pas étonné de voir Ontari approcher. Elle montait un cheval semblable au sien, dont la robe était tout aussi sombre et la taille tout aussi intimidante, et elle vint prendre la place inoccupée au côté de Nia.

Le Prince avait été vexé par sa remarque et lui lança donc un regard meurtrier, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent en silence avant que la dirigeante de l’ _Azgeda_ ne prenne la parole :

_- Pike a fait exactement ce que j’attendais de lui. Il a affaibli la Coalition, et donc Lexa. Nous n’avons plus besoin de lui à présent, et nous n’avons aucun intérêt à prendre des risques inutiles en nous joignant à cette bataille._

Roan et Ontari restèrent muets, écoutant attentivement leur Reine sans l’interrompre.

_- Il faut savoir choisir son moment, mon fils, et celui-là n’était pas le bon._

Nia scruta longuement Arkadia sans dire un mot. Son expression était neutre, mais il brillait dans ses yeux une folie qui ne semblait jamais la quitter, une folie qui l’animait tout entière et motivait chacune de ses actions.

Après un moment, elle se tourna vers son fils :

_- Il est temps de partir. Sonne la retraite._

Le Prince approuva d’un hochement de tête et exécuta son ordre.

Bientôt, l’armée de la Nation des Glaces se mit en mouvement et quitta les lieux sans se retourner. Accompagnée de ses deux acolytes, la Reine talonna sa monture pour aller se placer en tête du groupe et ainsi ouvrir la marche. Elle tourna le dos au camp et partit sans accorder un regard aux alliés qu’elle venait d’abandonner sans le moindre remord et aux ennemis qu’elle affronterait le moment venu.


	44. Chapter 44

Il ne restait plus qu’une poignée de gardes arkadiens encore debout et en état de se battre. Ils avaient finalement été pris au piège entre les troupes de la Coalition venues du lac, et celles venues de la forêt. L’affrontement cessa de lui-même quand ils furent complètement encerclés, sans aucune chance d’échapper à leurs ennemis. En plus des épées brandies vers eux, il y avait également de nombreuses armes à feu braquées dans leur direction et qui ne demandaient qu’à cracher leurs projectiles au moindre signe de rébellion.

La bataille était terminée. Arkadia était tombée. S’ils tentaient encore de lutter ils ne pourraient qu’y perdre la vie et venir grossir le nombre déjà conséquent de victimes.

Un calme inquiétant et un silence de plomb s’étaient abattus depuis que le combat avait pris fin. On n’entendait plus un bruit.

_Pauna_ – qui avait été utilisé sur une idée de la Commandante – avait été tué au cours de l’affrontement aux prix de nombreux efforts. Les corps qui gisaient à terre étaient nombreux. Horriblement nombreux. Où qu’on pose les yeux, on voyait des cadavres, ou des combattants à l’agonie ou blessés qui laissaient échapper des râles de douleur effrayants. Ceux qui pouvaient encore se tenir sur leurs deux jambes étaient horrifiés par ce qu’ils voyaient, peu importe le peuple auquel ils appartenaient.

Après un long moment où le temps semblait s’être arrêté, il y eut du mouvement parmi l’armée de la Coalition. Les guerriers s’écartaient, pour laisser passer quelqu’un visiblement, et bientôt, la Commandante en personne se présenta en première ligne, protégée seulement par quelques hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Un ennemi plus téméraire que les autres aurait aisément pu la tuer d’une seule balle, mais il ne se passa rien.

\- Déposez vos armes à terre.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau après ces quelques mots prononcés d’une voix forte et assurée.

Il n’y eut dans un premier temps aucune réaction parmi les rangs ennemis. La brune était prête à répéter son ordre, mais elle ne tarda pas à percevoir une certaine agitation parmi ceux qui lui faisaient face. Quelques secondes après, Pike émergea du groupe. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la Commandante avec un air de défi et cette dernière put alors lire dans ses iris une détermination sans faille. Elle crut pendant un instant qu’il allait reprendre le combat au mépris du danger, mais il n’en fut rien.

Le Chancelier fléchit les genoux et se pencha en avant. Il lâcha le fusil qu’il tenait, puis il retira le pistolet qu’il portait à sa cuisse et abandonna également la matraque électrique qu’il avait avec lui. Une fois complètement désarmé, il se redressa et leva ses mains vides à hauteur de sa tête. Il n’avait pas quitté la Commandante des yeux une seule seconde et ce fut sans détourner le regard qu’il parla sur un ton calme :

- Faites ce qu’elle dit.

La surprise qui s’était déjà emparée des troupes arkadiennes s’amplifia et fit naître des murmures confus parmi les hommes.

- C’est un ordre, dit Pike d’une voix plus ferme.

Beaucoup semblaient ne pas approuver, mais les soldats durent finalement se résoudre à obéir. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu’ils imitèrent leur supérieur et abandonnèrent leurs armes avant de mettre leurs mains en évidence.

Une fois qu’ils furent tous désarmés, le Chancelier patienta quelques secondes avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

- Vous avez gagné. Le camp est à vous.

La Commandante fut stupéfaite de l’entendre admettre ainsi ouvertement sa défaite. Elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle attitude de sa part. Cependant, elle garda à l’esprit qu’il s’agissait peut-être d’une ruse et resta donc sur ses gardes.

- Récupérez leurs armes.

Ce furent les guerriers natifs qui se chargèrent de cette tâche, tandis que les combattants du Peuple du Ciel, qui étaient ceux qui savaient le mieux se servir de fusils, les couvraient. Néanmoins, aucun d’entre eux n’eut à intervenir. A leur plus grand étonnement, les armes furent ramassées les unes après les autres sans qu’aucun Arkadien ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Toute menace écartée, la Commandante parla sans détacher son regard de Pike :

- Amenez-moi le Chancelier.

Aucune discussion ne fut nécessaire. Comme s’ils savaient qui était concerné par cet ordre, les guerriers restèrent tous immobiles, hormis un seul d’entre eux qui sortit du rang. Il saisit fermement Pike par l’épaule et le poussa sans ménagement vers la Commandante.

- A genoux, gronda-t-il.

L’homme refusa d’obtempérer. Le Natif était prêt à l’y obliger, mais sa supérieure l’en empêcha d’un simple geste de la main.

- Entravez-lui les mains, c’est tout.

Le guerrier fit ce qu’elle lui disait et resta à côté de Pike.

L’échange de regards entre les deux dirigeants n’avait pas été interrompu. Ils se fixaient mutuellement avec dans les yeux un mélange de mépris et de respect indéchiffrable pour quiconque assistait à ce duel.

Après un long moment, la Commandante détourna finalement le regard pour le poser sur les soldats arkadiens réunis et qui attendaient la suite des événements. Ce fut d’une voix vibrante d’une colère effrayante qu’elle prononça quelques mots sur un ton sourd :

- Faites d’eux ce que vous voulez.

Alors que le silence le plus parfait régnait jusqu’à présent, tout à coup, ce fut comme si on venait de lâcher une meute de loups affamés. Les Natifs poussèrent des cris gutturaux inhumains et se précipitèrent sur leurs proies, arme au poing, décidés à faire couler le sang de leurs ennemis pour laver celui de leur propre peuple.

Réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer, Pike tenta de s’interposer. S’ils ne s’en prirent pas à lui, conscients que leur Commandante voulait le garder en vie, les guerriers ne le laissèrent pas les arrêter pour autant et il fut violemment mis à terre après avoir été heurté.

Les combattants du Peuple du Ciel restèrent sous le choc face à une telle décision et à la réaction qu’elle avait provoquée, à tel point qu’aucun ne réagit. Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs secondes que Marcus se ressaisit et avança vers la Commandante.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Les cris des malheureux en train de se faire massacrer sans pitié retentissaient déjà.

La brune se tourna brusquement vers lui et il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ses iris verts avaient presque entièrement disparu, dévorés par ses pupilles dilatées de façon inquiétante, et son visage revêtait une expression féroce. Il ne l’avait jamais vue dans cet état, même le jour où leur campement avait été attaqué par la Nation des Glaces alors qu’ils rejoignaient Polis.

- Ne vous dressez pas entre nous et notre vengeance, ou vous ferez partie des dommages collatéraux.

Sa voix n’avait plus rien d’humain. Elle s’apparentait davantage à un grognement digne d’un animal en train de montrer les crocs. Ce simple constat suffit à Marcus pour comprendre qu’elle était sérieuse : si un imprudent osait se dresser devant eux, il serait tué sur-le-champ.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, la Commandante écarta négligemment ses hommes avec de simples coups de coude, comme si certains n’avaient pas fait le double de sa taille. Elle agrippa Pike par le col et le leva de force. Complètement désorienté par ce qui était en train de se passer, il ne tenta même pas de résister. La brune se tourna vers un de ses guerriers :

- Prévenez Titus de notre victoire. Qu’il envoie un messager au camp Telsa pour sommer la population de se rendre sans opposer de résistance.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et s’adressa ensuite au Lieutenant qui se trouvait à côté d’elle en parlant d’une voix qui ne tolérait aucune objection :

- Je veux que le camp soit entièrement fouillé. Trouvez tous ceux qui sont encore en vie, soldats ou civils, regroupez-les et assurez-vous qu’aucun ne s’échappe. Si l’un d’entre eux tente quoi que ce soit, tuez-le immédiatement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L’homme ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de hocher fermement la tête avant de partir pour aller transmettre les ordres aux troupes.

La Commandante se tourna ensuite vers Indra :

- Organise des recherches pour retrouver les blessés.

Tout comme celui qui l’avait précédée, la guerrière ne parla pas et ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Octavia et Lincoln la suivirent spontanément lorsqu’elle partit pour aller mettre en place des équipes de secours.

La Commandante donna ses derniers ordres et après cela, elle s’éloigna pour aller mettre en place un poste de commandement provisoire, accompagnée de Ryder. Pike était juste derrière elle, encadré par plusieurs guerriers pour s’assurer qu’il n’aurait aucune chance de s’en prendre à la dirigeante de la Coalition ou de s’échapper.

Non loin de là, Marcus regarda cette dernière partir sans tenter de la retenir. Bellamy surgit soudain de nulle part, un air affolé mais également déterminé sur le visage.

- On ne peut pas la laisser faire !

Tout en criant, il avait indiqué d’un geste de la main les Natifs qui étaient en train de se livrer à un massacre impitoyable et semblaient se délecter des cris qu’ils arrachaient à leurs victimes.

- Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour sauver les soldats, dit Marcus d’un ton grave. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c’est que les civils soient épargnés.

- Ils vont les tuer eux aussi ! On doit faire quelque chose !

Cette fois, l’expression de l’homme se fit plus sévère.

- Je t’interdis d’intervenir.

- Alors on va les laisser massacrer des innocents ?

- C’est toi qui vas te faire tuer si tu fais quoi que ce soit, s’emporta Marcus. On ne peut rien faire pour l’instant.

Bellamy le fixa d’un regard réprobateur qu’il ignora. Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

- Clarke est la seule qui pourra raisonner la Commandante.

L’évocation de la jeune fille sembla calmer quelque peu le brun et quand il parla, ce fut d’une voix tremblante :

- Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu’elle soit encore en vie.

- Elle est vivante, affirma Marcus sur un ton sûr. Monty m’a contacté par radio pour me dire qu’elle avait été évacuée. Elle est sur l’un des bateaux.

Une étincelle d’espoir éclaira les yeux sombres du jeune homme. Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage, et il était partagé par son aîné.

- Pour l’instant, nous devons nous occuper des blessés.

- Mais-

Marcus interrompit Bellamy avant qu’il ne puisse continuer :

- Je suis persuadé que personne d’autre ne sera tué ou exécuté dans l’immédiat. La Commandante a agi sous le coup de la colère et parce qu’elle savait que ses guerriers voulaient obtenir vengeance. Elle ne va pas faire tuer tous les habitants, fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme demeura longuement immobile et muet. Il regarda Marcus droit dans les yeux et même s’il ne parut pas entièrement convaincu, il hocha finalement la tête en signe d’approbation.

- Allons chercher ceux qui sont encore en vie, décida l’ancien Conseiller.

Le brun resta silencieux mais le suivit lorsqu’il se mit à la recherche de ceux qui avaient survécu à la bataille et avaient besoin d’aide et de soins.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’Abby, Jackson et les soigneurs natifs allaient avoir du travail.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Le centre de commandement depuis lequel avait été organisée la bataille avait été installé dans la forêt, non loin d’Arkadia, pour diriger les opérations depuis un endroit sûr tout en restant proche du terrain. Le combat étant maintenant terminé, les médecins et les équipes de secours pouvaient rejoindre le camp pour prêter main forte à ceux qui s’y trouvaient déjà.

Quand le groupe arriva, nombreux furent ceux qui se mirent immédiatement au travail, que ce soit pour chercher et regrouper les blessés, ou pour les prendre en charge et les soigner quand ils en étaient capables. Abby, accompagnée de ceux qui n’avaient pas encore de tâche attribuée, alla directement dans l’ancienne salle du Conseil, qui servait maintenant de nouveau centre de coordination depuis la fin des affrontements. La Commandante s’y trouvait et donnait ses ordres les uns après les autres. Dès qu’elle vit les nouveaux venus, elle les envoya directement là où on avait besoin d’eux. Il ne resta bientôt plus que l’ancienne Chancelière.

- Il y a des blessés à soigner, lui lança Lexa sans lui accorder un regard et en se tournant pour s’adresser à quelqu’un d’autre.

- Où est Clarke ?

La Commandante se crispa et croisa les bras dans une posture défensive, mais Abby avait cette fois toute son attention.

- Elle est sur l’un des navires du Peuple des Bateaux. J’ai ordonné à Luna d’attendre mes instructions, je voulais avoir votre avis. Il faudra quatre jours tout au plus pour que Clarke soit rapatriée à Polis, peut-être même trois. Les meilleurs soigneurs de la Coalition la prendront en charge dès qu’elle arrivera et d’ici là, Luna s’occupera d’elle. Je préférerais qu’elle-

- Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu’à Polis.

La jeune fille était déjà prête à répliquer, mais Abby ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- J’ai croisé Marcus en venant ici. D’après lui, Monty a dit qu’elle était dans un état critique. Si vous l’envoyez à Polis, il sera trop tard quand elle arrivera. Je suis médecin, je sais ce que je dis, croyez-moi.

- Luna s’est occupée d’elle. Pour l’instant, Clarke survit et-

- Clarke a besoin de soins de toute urgence, elle va mourir si elle n’est pas immédiatement prise en charge !

Abby avait cette fois élevé la voix, et si l’expression de la Commandante resta impassible, les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent brusquement et ses mains se crispèrent en poings serrés. L’ancienne Chancelière fit de son mieux pour retrouver un semblant de sang-froid avant de parler à nouveau :

- Je ne doute pas des connaissances et des capacités de Luna, mais je suis la seule à pouvoir soigner efficacement Clarke. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps si nous attendons.

Elle s’avança de quelques pas vers Lexa et planta ses yeux dans les siens pour donner plus de force à ses paroles.

- Vous seriez plus rassurée si Clarke était soignée à Polis, je le conçois, mais c’est impossible. Nous allons la perdre si nous faisons ça. Faites revenir Clarke à terre et laissez-moi la soigner ici, où nous pourrons utiliser le matériel médical dont Arkadia dispose.

La Commandante resta silencieuse. Elle dévisagea longuement son interlocutrice, une expression fermée et indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ce ne fut qu’après de longues secondes qu’elle se tourna vers l’un de ses hommes.

- Prévenez Luna. Dites-lui de ne pas partir et d’attendre mes ordres. Nous aurons sans doute besoin de leurs navires pour rapatrier une partie des troupes et les blessés légers. Assurez-vous que _Wanheda_ et le Candidat qui l’accompagnait soient ramenés à terre et conduits au centre médical au plus vite.

Le guerrier partit sans perdre de temps et quitta la pièce au pas de course.

Après avoir donné ses instructions, Lexa reporta son attention sur Abby. Cette dernière la remercia d’un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de partir pour aller s’occuper des blessés.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Raven était arrivée dans l’enceinte d’Arkadia en même temps qu’Abby et avait immédiatement proposé son aide pour la recherche des blessés. Elle n’avait pas pu participer à la bataille, mais elle ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés pour autant. A présent que les combats avaient pris fin, personne ne pourrait lui dire que sa jambe la rendait vulnérable et la mettait en danger.

Elle était donc en train d’arpenter le camp pour trouver les survivants, qu’ils soient Arkadiens ou membres de la Coalition. Mais il y en avait si peu. Elle pensait qu’ils seraient nombreux, mais beaucoup étaient morts sur le coup, emportés au cours de l’affrontement par une balle ou une lame, et les autres avaient sans doute longuement agonisé avant de pousser leur dernier soupir. Au final, il n’y avait presque que des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et après de longues minutes de recherche, elle n’avait trouvé qu’une seule personne qui respirait encore.

Alors que son regard parcourait les corps à la recherche du moindre mouvement indiquant que quelqu’un était encore en vie, il se figea sur une silhouette en particulier. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et elle crut défaillir. Rester debout lui demanda un effort considérable, car elle avait l’impression que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds.

Les premières secondes de choc passées, ses jambes bougèrent enfin et se mirent à courir jusqu’à ce corps qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d’elle. Après une course effrénée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et dégagea immédiatement les cheveux blonds qui encombraient le visage du blessé. Ou plutôt de _la_ blessée. Sa respiration se bloqua net quand elle reconnut avec certitude celle qui se tenait devant elle, adossée à un poteau, et l’effroi s’empara d’elle.

Elle était déjà prête à appeler son prénom pour la faire réagir, mais ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement et difficilement, dévoilant deux iris clairs qui se posèrent instantanément sur elle. Ce fut ensuite un pâle sourire qui parvint miraculeusement à se dessiner sur son visage. Elle semblait si fatiguée.

- C’est déjà la deuxième fois que tu combats alors que tu ne devrais pas.

Sa voix était faible, tellement faible.

- La bataille est terminée, répondit simplement Raven.

Le sourire de Niylah devint légèrement plus large, mais la brune s’en désintéressa et se mit à la recherche de ses blessures. Elle eut seulement à baisser les yeux. Elle se figea en découvrant un poignard planté dans l’abdomen de la Native. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, il était inconcevable qu’elle soit encore en vie.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Sa voix était toujours aussi faible, mais elle suffit à attirer l’attention de Raven qui la regarda avec un air affolé.

- Il faut qu’on s’occupe de toi tout de suite.

Elle plaça ses deux mains autour du poignard et appuya soudainement sur la plaie pour ralentir le saignement, arrachant ainsi une plainte à Niylah, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de continuer. La blonde reprit son souffle tant bien que mal avant de parler :

- Arrête... C’est trop tard.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir ici.

- Raven, regarde-moi. Regarde dans quel état je suis.

La brune préféra détourner les yeux et se concentrer sur sa blessure plutôt que de faire face à la réalité.

- Je n’en ai plus pour longtemps.

- Tais-toi. Arrête de parler, ça va aller. Il faut juste que quelqu’un vienne te chercher pour t’emmener au centre médical. Abby va s’occuper de toi.

Sans cesser de faire pression sur la plaie de Niylah, la jeune fille se tourna. Elle balaya les alentours du regard pour tenter de trouver quelqu’un qui puisse lui venir en aide, mais il n’y avait personne. Cette partie du camp était déserte et elle n’avait pas emmené de talkie-walkie avec elle, il n’y en avait pas assez.

- Des gens vont venir.

- Personne ne viendra.

- Ils vont venir !

Ce cri soudain sonna comme un appel à l’aide et Niylah sentit son cœur se serrer. Les yeux de Raven étaient tout à coup devenus brillants et ses mains tremblaient, elle était en train de perdre ses moyens.

La blonde ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de finalement parler :

- Je les ai vengés.

Raven la dévisagea avec un air d’incompréhension.

- Mes parents et ma sœur, précisa Niylah en guise d’explication. Je l’ai tué.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête pour indiquer une direction que la brune suivit du regard pour découvrir le corps sans vie d’Emerson, qui avait une balle logée dans la poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

- J’aurai au moins réussi à faire ça… même si ça ne changera rien.

Alors que jusque-là, elle regardait Raven, la guerrière détourna les yeux en laissant échapper un rire amer. Elle semblait tout à coup totalement désabusée, comme si elle prenait conscience de la situation seulement à cet instant. La vérité était qu’elle trouvait ses préoccupations soudain bien futiles.

- Mes parents sont morts et Echo se fiche complètement que j’ai tué cet homme. Elle ne se préoccupe même pas de moi je suppose.

- Tu te trompes.

Malgré cette intervention, Niylah refusa de regarder la brune. Des larmes jouaient les envahisseurs et tentaient de se frayer un passage pour conquérir ses joues. Elle avait beau lutter, elle les sentait déjà assaillir la muraille de ses cils et savaient que ses yeux étaient sans doute devenus brillants. Mais par miracle, elle réussit à les empêcher de couler sur son visage.

- Je suis pathétique.

Raven était déjà inquiète, mais elle commençait à craindre que Niylah soit en train de délirer, aussi décida-t-elle d’agir. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop attendu.

- Je vais aller chercher du secours.

Elle était sur le point de se lever, mais la blonde lui saisit vivement le poignet pour la retenir.

- Ne pars pas.

Sa voix jusque-là faible et calme était soudain devenue forte et paniquée. Raven releva les yeux sur elle et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle la connaissait, elle vit de la peur dans son regard.

- Ne me laisse pas.

La brune hésita quelques secondes, mais elle fut finalement incapable de résister à l’air suppliant de Niylah. Ses épaules retombèrent brusquement et elle hocha doucement la tête tandis que la guerrière serrait son poignet plus fort.

- Je reste.

Elle se racla la gorge pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Je reste avec toi.

La blonde la remercia d’un sourire faible mais soulagé, puis elle ferma brièvement les yeux et avala sa salive. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle les planta dans ceux de Raven.

- J’espère pour toi que la bataille est vraiment terminée, parce que cette fois… je ne pourrai pas te sauver.

La mécanicienne laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de se rapprocher de la blonde. Elle renifla bruyamment et se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision et menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

- Ne pleure pas.

- Je ne pleure pas.

Niylah sourit faiblement, amusée par ce mensonge auquel personne n’aurait cru, surtout pas elle.

- Quelqu’un va venir, dit Raven en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Des gens vont bien finir par venir par ici et ils vont nous trouver. Ça va aller.

La guerrière ne la contredit pas, mais elle n’en pensait pas moins. Elle savait que la brune ne croyait pas elle-même à ce qu’elle venait de dire, il était inutile d’aggraver les choses et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Niylah prenne la parole d’une voix encore plus faible que précédemment, si faible qu’il ne s’agissait plus que d’un chuchotement.

- Raven…

Immédiatement, la jeune fille se rapprocha encore un peu plus d’elle.

- Je suis là.

Elle glissa une main dans la sienne et la blonde la serra avec les dernières forces qu’il lui restait, elle s’y accrocha comme un bateau s’accroche à son ancre pour ne pas dériver.

- Je veux seulement que tu saches…

Elle ne sentait plus réellement la douleur à présent, mais son corps tout entier se crispait à intervalle régulier, sans doute dans un dernier élan pour se débattre et tenter d’échapper à la mort qui refermait lentement mais sûrement ses griffes autour d’elle.

- Même si ça n’a pas toujours été simple entre toi et moi…

Elle fut à nouveau obligée de marquer une pause pour attendre qu’un nouveau spasme prenne fin et la laisse respirer normalement.

- Je veux que tu saches que si je dois mourir aujourd’hui…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Niylah ignora cette intervention et continua :

- T’avoir eue dans ma vie aura été la meilleure partie de mon existence.

Sa gorge se serra et elle dut donc déglutir pour pouvoir poursuivre.

- Je suis infiniment reconnaissante de t’avoir eue à mes côtés pour quelque temps… même si tu n’as pas partagé mes sentiments, ça ne fait rien… T’avoir dans ma vie… c’était suffisant.

- Ne dis pas ça, souffla la brune en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je veux que tu le saches avant que je-

- Non ! Je t’interdis de finir cette phrase ! Je t’interdis de me faire tes adieux ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

- Raven…

Son ton était grave et résigné, mais son visage affichait un air désolé. Pourtant, la brune ne la laissa pas continuer.

- J’ai merdé ! s’écria soudain la jeune fille. Après cette nuit qu’on a partagée, j’ai complètement merdé. Je ne t’ai plus fait aucun signe, je ne t’ai pas dit ce qui allait se passer entre nous pour la suite, je n’ai rien fait. Je suis pas foutue d’exprimer mes sentiments correctement. Ça s’est toujours mal terminé, alors maintenant je suis morte de peur. Mais je veux pas que ça se finisse avec toi comme ça s’est fini avec Finn et Kyle. J’ai rien dit, je suis restée complètement paralysée en voyant ce que tu avais à m’offrir. J’ai pas su comment te dire ce que je ressentais, et je ne sais toujours pas comment le faire, j’en suis tout simplement incapable. Mais…

Sa voix se brisa avant qu’elle puisse continuer et aller plus loin. Les larmes qu’elle avait réussi à chasser plus tôt étaient de retour, et elle fut cette fois incapable de les retenir quand elles coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir, sanglota Raven.

Niylah ne put que la regarder pleurer, impuissante et à bout de force. Même dans une situation aussi critique, la brune dut faire appel à tout son courage pour enfin s’autoriser à laisser entrevoir sa vulnérabilité et oser prononcer ces mots qui la terrorisaient :

- J’ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas.

Elle posa précipitamment ses deux mains sur le visage de la blonde sans se préoccuper de tacher de sang sa peau encore plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée. Elle s’agrippa à elle avec le fol espoir que cela suffirait à la retenir, à l’empêcher de partir. La Native commença elle aussi à pleurer alors qu’un soubresaut agitait son corps.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Comprenant qu’elle était cette fois réellement en train de lui dire adieu, Raven paniqua encore davantage et perdit complètement ses moyens et le peu de sang-froid qu’elle avait pu conserver jusqu’alors.

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas !

- Je suis désolée, répéta Niylah avec une sincérité déchirante.

Ses paupières lui semblaient de plus en plus lourdes et ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Elle n’arrivait plus à lutter contre le froid qui avait déjà assailli ses membres depuis longtemps et qui envahissait maintenant son corps tout entier. Le monde qui l’entourait lui paraissait tout à coup plus sombre, comme si la luminosité avait soudainement diminué.

Raven lui secoua brusquement le visage, la ramenant ainsi quelque peu à elle, mais elle parvint tout juste à ajuster sa vision sur elle.

- Reste avec moi !

La guerrière voulut répondre, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle ouvrit la bouche et elle fut incapable d’émettre le moindre son.

- Ne m’abandonne pas ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

Raven avait maintenant le visage inondé de larmes et criait sans retenue.

Tout à coup, elle fut de retour plusieurs mois en arrière, quand elle avait assisté à la mort de Finn sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa respiration accélérer. Elle était terrorisée à l’idée de vivre à nouveau la même chose. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre à nouveau cela, elle ne le supporterait pas une fois de plus.

- Je t’en supplie, reste avec moi !

Elle sentit la tête de Niylah, qu’elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, devenir lourde et basculer progressivement vers l’avant, alors elle l’obligea à se redresser.

- Regarde-moi !

La blonde fit de son mieux pour garder ses yeux sur son visage, mais elle n’y parvint qu’une seconde avant qu’ils ne se ferment à nouveau. Sa tête bascula comme elle venait de le faire, sans qu’elle puisse la retenir, et elle sentit le froid la saisir brutalement.

- Niylah !

Les cris de Raven ne lui parvenaient plus que comme des appels lointains qui réussissaient tout juste à l’atteindre.

- Niylah !

La détresse qu’elle entendit dans la voix de la brune lui brisa le cœur. Elle aurait voulu répondre, ou au moins réagir, relever la tête, lui dire qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle ait peur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle aurait préféré mourir seule que d’infliger cela à Raven.

Elle entendit son prénom être appelé une dernière fois et après cela, elle devint sourde. Plus aucun son ne put l’atteindre et elle sentit sa conscience s’éteindre en douceur. C’était comme s’endormir, à la différence près qu’elle se rendait compte qu’elle était en train de partir.

Une nouvelle secousse pour tenter de la faire réagir, mais elle ne fut pas plus efficace que les autres. Si Raven la secoua encore après cela, elle ne le sentit pas.

Sa lente descente se poursuivit et s’acheva sur une fin tout aussi douce quand il n’y eut plus rien du tout.

- Niylah ! Réponds-moi !

Raven avait mal à la gorge à force de crier, mais elle n’aurait pas pu s’en préoccuper moins qu’à cet instant.

Elle releva la tête de Niylah, mais ses paupières étaient closes et elle n’avait plus aucune réaction.

Elle ne réussit pas à crier et ce fut une voix faible et tremblante qui s’éleva lorsqu’elle parla :

- J’y arriverai pas cette fois. Je ne pourrai pas supporter ça encore une fois.

La blonde restait désespérément immobile et Raven ne pouvait rien faire. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et ne tentait absolument plus de les retenir à présent. Elle avait l’impression que tout était en train de s’effondrer autour d’elle pour ne laisser visible que le corps inanimé de Niylah, et elle n’avait jamais rien vécu d’aussi horrible.

- J’y arriverai pas sans toi. Ne me laisse pas, je t’en supplie.

Epuisée et désespérée, elle s’avança et appuya son front sur celui de la Native, mais ce geste ne provoqua pas plus de réactions que les autres. Ce constat l’anéantit et elle eut la nette impression que son cœur déjà fragilisé par des pertes trop nombreuses venait de se briser en d’innombrables morceaux.

En désespoir de cause, elle se redressa et cette fois, elle trouva la force de crier à nouveau :

- Au secours ! Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, troublé uniquement par la rumeur de tous ceux qui s’activaient à l’autre bout du camp mais ne daignaient pas venir dans cet endroit. Elle avait presque hurlé, et elle ne comptait pas s’arrêter tant que personne ne serait là :

- J’ai besoin d’aide ! S’il-vous-plaît ! Je vous en prie ! Venez m’aider !

Elle ne pourrait pas supporter le poids de Niylah pour l’amener jusqu’au centre médical, mais l’abandonner était pour elle inconcevable. Elle partirait avec elle ou elle ne partirait pas.

- A l’aide !

Elle était sur le point d’appeler à nouveau, mais cette fois, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Le son était régulier et elle reconnut bientôt le claquement des sabots d’un cheval.

Elle crut rêver lorsqu’elle se retourna et découvrit Octavia, portée par Hélios, qui se dirigeait vers elle. Dès qu’elle fut arrivée, la jeune fille bondit de sa selle et accourut. Il ne lui fallut qu’une seconde pour analyser la situation et reconnaître la blonde.

- Non…

Elle se précipita à son chevet et prit immédiatement son pouls. Un bref instant s’écoula avant qu’elle n’écarquille les yeux. Alors qu’elle s’attendait à ne rien sentir, elle constata que même s’il était extrêmement faible, il y avait bel et bien un battement là où elle avait placé ses doigts.

- Il faut l’amener à Abby ! s’écria Raven sans même prêter attention à la réaction de son amie.

Octavia se leva sans perdre de temps. Elle alla chercher sa jument et la fit avancer vers la blessée. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, elle retourna vers Niylah.

- J’irai plus vite en la prenant avec moi sur le dos d’Hélios. Aide-moi.

L’autre brune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Même si ce fut délicat, elles parvinrent à mettre la Native debout puis à la rapprocher d’Hélios.

- Tiens-la bien.

Raven raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la blonde et Octavia monta rapidement en selle. Cette partie de la manœuvre fut encore plus compliquée que la précédente, mais au prix de nombreux efforts, elles réussirent finalement à mettre Niylah assise devant la cavalière. Celle-ci l’appuya contre elle et l’entoura de ses bras pour ne pas qu’elle glisse.

- Fais vite, souffla la mécanicienne sans parvenir à masquer l’inquiétude qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

Octavia ne répondit que par un hochement de tête avant de talonner sa monture pour prendre la direction de l’épave de l’Arche.

Raven la regarda s’éloigner sans faire un geste. Elle resta longuement immobile, pétrifiée et incapable de prendre une décision : devait-elle continuer à chercher d’autres blessés ? S’il y avait eu des survivants dans cette zone qu’elle n’avait pas vus, ils l’auraient forcément entendu crier et l’auraient appelée à l’aide.

Ce fut finalement après un long moment d’hésitation qu’elle décida de suivre le même chemin qu’Octavia pour se rendre au centre médical aussi vite que possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis prête à faire face à votre colère ahah, mais s'il-vous-plaît, avant de vous en prendre à moi, rappelez-vous que je suis la seule à pouvoir publier la suite de cette fic, donc s'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il va se passer ensuite :P
> 
> Les retrouvailles Clexa ne seront pas encore pour le prochain chapitre, ou tout du moins ce ne sera pas des retrouvailles à proprement parler. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, même une fois qu'elles se seront retrouvées, ce ne sera pas facile entre elles...
> 
> A bientôt :)


	45. Chapter 45

Aden aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il avait repris connaissance, mais il était certain que son réveil était récent. Il se sentait étourdi et désorienté, mais l’infirmière qu’il avait vue un peu plus tôt lui avait assuré que c’était un des effets secondaires systématiques d’une anesthésie générale. Elle avait certainement réalisé qu’il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait en voyant son air égaré, car elle s’était alors empressée de lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé. C’était ainsi qu’il avait appris que la blessure par balle qui lui avait été infligée par l’homme qu’il supposait être Emerson lui avait perforé le poumon, nécessitant donc une opération pour le sauver. Mais malgré ces explications, tout était très confus pour l’adolescent.

Il était resté conscient après qu’Emerson lui ait tiré dessus, mais il avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Par chance, Niylah avait sauvé Clarke. Il avait senti ses forces le quitter progressivement jusqu’à s’évanouir peu après que Lincoln et d’autres soient venus à leur secours. Malheureusement, il était trop faible à cet instant pour leur dire d’emmener Niylah et celle-ci avait donc été laissée sur place. A présent, il ne savait pas si elle était toujours en vie et quand il avait posé la question à l’infirmière, elle lui avait répondu qu’elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait.

Il avait brièvement repris connaissance pendant qu’on le transportait sur un brancard à travers le camp et avait eu seulement le temps de se demander comment il avait pu passer de la barque où on l’avait placé avec Clarke à cet endroit avant de s’évanouir à nouveau. A présent, même s’il était apparemment tiré d’affaire et en sécurité, il était perdu et totalement incapable de retracer le cours des derniers événements.

Alors qu’il tentait vainement de se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé, de discrets coups sur la porte de sa chambre lui firent relever la tête. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement en découvrant enfin un visage familier. N’oubliant pas pour autant le respect qu’il devait à sa visiteuse, il se redressa vivement dans son lit pour se tenir plus droit. Cependant, ce mouvement brusque lui arracha une grimace et il retint de justesse la plainte qui aurait dû l’accompagner. Il ne pensait pas que cette opération dont avait parlé l’infirmière le laisserait avec une plaie si douloureuse.

- _Reste allongé._

Aden reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. A défaut de pouvoir se mettre réellement assis, il se redressa autant que possible et hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

Son air désemparé n’était même pas nécessaire pour révéler sa surprise, sa voix à elle seule aurait suffi. Il ne s’attendait pas à recevoir de la visite, et surtout pas la visite de la Commandante en personne.

_-Je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas bien_ , dit Lexa. _On m’a dit que ta vie n’était plus en danger et que tu avais seulement besoin de repos._

Soudain, l’étonnement disparut de l’esprit d’Aden, qui fut alors envahi par l’inquiétude et les multiples questions qui le torturaient depuis qu’il s’était réveillé.

_-Où est Klark ? Elle va bien ? Et Niylah ? Elle a été blessée pendant la bataille. Klark était terriblement faible elle aussi. C’est ma faute ! J’ai voulu retenir l’assaut trop longtemps, je n’aurais pas dû. J’ai failli à mon devoir, je suis désolée, Heda. Vous n’auriez pas dû me choisir, je-_

_-Aden, stop !_

Lexa était si peu habituée à un tel débit de paroles venant de l’adolescent, qui était si calme et posé en temps normal, qu’elle n’avait pas eu immédiatement le réflexe de l’arrêter. Quand il cessa enfin son monologue et que son flot de questions s’interrompit, ils échangèrent tous les deux un long regard. Ils avaient l’air aussi surpris l’un que l’autre.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent dans le silence avant que la brune ne prenne la parole :

_-Pour ce qui est de Niylah, je ne sais pas, mais j’irai me renseigner. En revanche, Klark va bien. Vous aviez tous les deux été emmenés sur l’un des navires du Floukru où Luna a pris soin de vous. Klark a été ramenée ici en même temps que toi sur conseil de sa mère. Je n’ai pas encore pu la voir mais elle a reçu les soins dont elle avait besoin._

Aden laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais cette simple expiration déclencha une vive douleur dans sa poitrine et le fit grimacer. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu’elle se dissipe et lorsque ce fut fait, il prit un moment pour ajuster sa respiration et s’épargner des souffrances inutiles.

La Commandante se contenta de l’observer jusqu’à ce qu’il lui rende son regard et alors, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_-Que s’est-il passé ?_

Les traits du jeune homme se crispèrent soudainement et il serra les mains en deux poings.

_-Je ne suis pas venue pour te juger ou te blâmer, ni même pour te punir. Tu as mené ta mission à bien, c’est tout ce qui compte. Je veux seulement savoir ce qu’il s’est passé._

Le blond resta sur la défensive encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se détendre très légèrement. Son expression resta crispée, mais il laissa les muscles de ses mains se relâcher.

Il était sur le point de prendre une profonde inspiration quand il se rappela que c’était une action à éviter à présent. S’épargnant de justesse une nouvelle douleur, il baissa le regard. Les lèvres pincées, il fit de son mieux pour organiser ses pensées encore brouillées par l’anesthésie et ainsi livrer un récit aussi clair que possible à sa Commandante.

Après un instant, il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Lexa.

Il expliqua aussi fidèlement que possible et sans omettre aucun détail la façon dont l’opération qui lui avait été assignée s’était déroulée. Il fut aussi honnête que possible et ne mentit sur aucun point, pas même concernant les erreurs qu’il avait commises.

Quand il termina, la Commandante resta d’abord silencieuse. Elle le scruta longuement du regard sans dire un mot, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s’il avait dit la vérité. Mal à l’aise, le jeune Candidat remua légèrement et ce fut à cet instant que la brune prit la parole :

_-Très bien._

Elle ne dit rien de plus et Aden se sentit alors obligé de parler :

_-J’ai conscience que ce que je vous ai dit peut sembler confus. Je pourrai vous faire un rapport plus précis quand j’aurai récupéré._

_-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Le rapport que tu viens de me faire est amplement suffisant et confirme ce que je pensais._

Voyant qu’elle ne poursuivait pas, l’adolescent déglutit difficilement et l’appréhension s’empara soudain de lui. Que devait-il comprendre ? Avait-il déçu la Commandante ? Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait mis la vie de Clarke en danger, une de ses camarades avait été gravement blessée, peut-être était-elle même morte, d’autres avaient perdu la vie. Cette opération qu’elle lui avait confiée avait été un désastre et la Commandante avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Cela serait miraculeux si elle ne remettait pas en question son statut de Candidat. Il l’avait déçue et rien n’aurait pu…

_-Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, tu peux être fier de toi._

Stoppé net dans ses réflexions, Aden regarda sa supérieure avec un air stupéfait. Il ne réalisa qu’après un instant qu’il avait la bouche entrouverte par la surprise, mais il ne fut même pas capable de la refermer. Amusée par sa réaction, Lexa ne se laissa pas aller à sourire pour autant et conserva un air sérieux.

_-Ton équipe et toi deviez détourner l’attention pendant que nous donnions l’assaut et si possible évacuer la Commandante du Peuple du Ciel. Tu as eu besoin d’aide pour la deuxième partie, certes, mais la première s’est parfaitement déroulée._

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, le blond balbutia maladroitement en prenant la parole :

_-Mais… J… Clarke a failli mourir et n… Nous ne savons même pas si Niylah est en vie. Certains de mes camarades sont morts !_

_-Une bataille sans mort n’est pas une bataille, Aden. Malheureusement, des vies sont toujours perdues lors d’un affrontement._

Alors qu’il venait d’élever la voix, l’adolescent se calma soudainement. Il s’était redressé, allant même jusqu’à ignorer la douleur provoquée, mais ses épaules retombèrent brusquement et il baissa légèrement la tête. Son regard se fit fuyant, mais Lexa n’eut aucun mal à voir que ses yeux étaient tout à coup devenus brillants. Ce constat, mais plus encore la voix tremblante et pleine de culpabilité qu’elle entendit ensuite, lui serrèrent le cœur :

_-Il y avait d’autres Candidats parmi eux._

_-Je sais._

Aden releva vivement la tête et planta ses yeux devenus encore plus brillants dans ceux de Lexa.

_-Je me suis entraîné avec eux, j’ai grandi avec eux. Ils étaient mes amis._

_-Je sais_ , répéta la jeune fille.

Le blond la fixa un instant avant de tourner à nouveau la tête. Il s’essuya les yeux du dos de la main pour en retirer les larmes qui n’avaient même pas eu le temps de couler. Il avait beau ne pas la regarder, Lexa, elle, ne l’avait pas quitté du regard. Elle vit se refléter dans ses yeux d’enfant la peine qu’elle avait elle-même ressentie à de nombreuses reprises au cours de sa vie, mais surtout celle qu’elle avait éprouvée et partagée avec ses camarades lorsque l’un des Candidats de sa génération était tombé au combat pour la première fois.

La gorge serrée, elle fit tout de même de son mieux pour parler :

_-Apprendre à gérer ces pertes sur le plan matériel mais aussi et surtout sur le plan émotionnel fait partie de ta formation de guerrier._

Aden ne répondit pas, mais il hocha lentement la tête en reniflant. Cependant, il refusa de la regarder. Peinée par son attitude, bien qu’elle la comprenne, Lexa se sentit soudain désarmée face à la détresse de l’adolescent. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide, elle n’était même pas sûre qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit à faire.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête quand elle réalisa qu’elle réfléchissait trop et qu’il était temps de laisser cela de côté. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle tendit la main et la posa sur celle d’Aden. Ce dernier eut un très léger sursaut et tourna vivement la tête vers elle avec un air surpris. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et Lexa lui serra la main. Il n’eut d’abord aucune réaction, mais après un instant, il serra la sienne en réponse et un discret sourire éclaira ses traits, bien qu’il soit paré de tristesse et que ses yeux soient toujours humides.

_-Tu as été exemplaire sur le champ de bataille. Je pensais réellement ce que j’ai dit : tu peux être fier de toi. Quoi qu’il en soit, sache que je le suis._

La gorge serrée par l’émotion, Aden préféra un hochement de tête reconnaissant aux mots.

Lexa détourna le regard et hésita brièvement, mais elle planta ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son protégé avec un air déterminé et elle lui serra la main plus fort au moment où elle parla d’une voix légèrement tremblante :

_-Merci de l’avoir sauvée._

Le blond n’eut aucun mal à savoir à qui elle faisait allusion. Il lui sourit à nouveau et posa son autre main sur celle de la brune pour la prendre dans les siennes et la serrer lui aussi.

Elle n’avait jamais révélé à Aden quelle place Clarke occupait dans sa vie, mais tout comme sa compagne, elle avait fini par ses rendre à l’évidence : elles avaient beau avoir toujours caché leur relation et continuer à le faire, les personnes qui les connaissaient suffisamment bien parvenaient tout de même à déceler le lien qui les unissait. Aden ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_-Je sais qu’elle compte pour toi._

Lexa sentit son cœur se réchauffer en entendant ce tutoiement qui était jadis courant entre eux, lorsqu’elle n’était pas encore la Commandante de la Coalition, ni même celle du Peuple de la Forêt.

Aden faisait partie de la génération de Candidats qui avait succédé à la sienne quand elle avait remporté les épreuves. Ils avaient eu l’occasion de faire plus ample connaissance à ce moment, puisqu’en tant que dirigeante de son clan, elle se devait d’assurer une partie de la formation de ceux qui la remplaceraient peut-être un jour, mais ils se connaissaient déjà avant cela. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux originaires du même village.

Aden n’était même pas encore né lorsque Lexa était devenue la Seconde d’Anya. Un jour, en rentrant de l’un de ses voyages aux côtés de sa Mentor, elle avait appris qu’un nouvel enfant était né au village, comme cela arrivait régulièrement. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer à cette époque que ce nourrisson deviendrait plus tard l’un de ses élèves et potentiels successeurs ? Pourtant, très vite, Aden s’était pris d’affection pour elle et elle était devenue son modèle. C’était elle et elle seule qui lui avait donné l’envie de devenir un guerrier et plus tard de se présenter comme Candidat. Elle ne l’aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais elle en avait toujours tiré une grande fierté, même si parfois, dans des jours comme celui-là, elle se demandait si la motivation qu’elle avait insufflée à Aden était réellement une bonne chose.

Ses voyages avec Anya étant très fréquents lors de sa formation, Lexa n’avait passé que peu de temps dans son village natal et lorsqu’elle était devenue Commandante du _Trikru_ , elle s’était installée à Polis. Par conséquent, elle n’avait fait réellement connaissance avec Aden qu’en commençant à lui enseigner. Elle appréciait bien sûr tous les Candidats et ils occupaient chacun une place dans son cœur, mais il restait celui dont elle était la plus proche et à ses yeux, le plus prometteur. Même s’il n’était que le troisième plus âgé de sa génération, elle avait rapidement décelé des prédispositions chez lui et elle avait toujours pensé qu’il était le plus talentueux de tous.

Aujourd’hui, il venait de prouver qu’elle avait vu juste.

_-Tu feras un grand Commandant._

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une assurance inébranlable et Aden se sentit alors empli de fierté. Il réprima de justesse un sourire satisfait et préféra rester modeste.

_-Puisse votre règne durer encore longtemps, Heda._

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Lexa s’autorisa un sourire, bien qu’il fut discret. Elle avait reconnu dans le ton de l’adolescent cette espièglerie qui lui était propre et qu’il n’avait jamais perdue, même s’il avait appris à l’étouffer.

_-Repose-toi bien et fais en sorte d’être rapidement sur pieds. Tu dois reprendre ton entraînement_ , le taquina-t-elle.

Aden répondit par un léger sourire et un hochement de tête. Il était sur le point de parler, mais la brune fut plus rapide :

_-Je te donnerai des nouvelles de Klark et Niylah dès que possible._

_- _Merci.__

_-J’aimerais pouvoir rester, mais j’ai beaucoup à faire._

_-Le travail de Heda n’est jamais fini._

_-Je suppose que c’est la raison pour laquelle tu souhaites que je reste en poste le plus longtemps possible_ , plaisanta la jeune fille.

Le blond fut heureux de la voir faire de l’humour malgré la situation et ils échangèrent un bref sourire.

Lexa lâcha les mains d’Aden et lui lança un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Le cœur gonflé de fierté, l’adolescent, dont le corps commençait lentement mais sûrement à s’étoffer pour devenir celui d’un adulte, s’enfonça dans l’oreiller qui le maintenait redressé et laissa ses paupières se fermer. Rapidement gagné par la fatigue, il ne tarda pas à s’endormir.

 

**\- Clexa -**

 

Avant même d’entendre ou de voir quoi que ce soit, Clarke sentit qu’il y avait de l’agitation autour d’elle. Des gens s’activaient et bientôt, des sons vinrent s’ajouter à ce tumulte. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les paupières, mais elle fut immédiatement éblouie par une lumière blanche beaucoup trop vive pour ses yeux fatigués. Même si sa vision était trouble, elle parvint à distinguer des formes humaines et à voir qu’elle se trouvait dans une pièce fermée.

Elle toussa soudainement et ce fut alors à cet instant qu’elle réalisa qu’elle avait un masque sur le visage. Il la gênait pour respirer correctement et le simple fait de sentir quelque chose sur son nez et sa bouche l’angoissait. Aussi bien par réflexe que par nécessité, elle tenta de le retirer. Mais dès qu’elle posa la main sur le masque, quelqu’un lui saisit brusquement le poignet sans douceur et lui tira le bras sans un mot. Le sentiment de malaise qui était déjà présent en elle grandit subitement et elle sentit cette fois la panique la gagner.

-Où suis-je ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et vit que les gens qui l’entouraient continuaient à s’afférer sans lui prêter attention.

Quand elle tenta à nouveau de retirer le masque par lequel on était sans doute en train de lui faire respirer de l’oxygène, elle fut stoppée de la même manière que précédemment, mais cette fois, le geste fut encore plus rude et une poigne de fer lui immobilisa le bras sur la surface sur laquelle elle était allongée.

-Il faut que tu le gardes, lui dit une voix qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Il t’aide à mieux respirer.

Tout ce qu’elle avait envie de dire c’était qu’au contraire, ce masque rendait le simple fait de respirer insurmontable, mais à la place, ce fut autre chose qui sortit de sa bouche :

-Où est Luna ? J’étais avec elle. Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, mais tu es en sécurité ici.

Clarke sentit qu’une personne était en train d’installer quelque chose sur sa poitrine, mais sa vision n’était pas encore complètement nette et son esprit était embrumé, aussi ne comprit-elle pas ce qu’il se passait.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Au centre médical.

Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce et même si elle était allongée sur le dos, elle put apercevoir quelques appareils médicaux qui lui indiquèrent que c’était bien l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais bientôt, l’inquiétude la gagna quand elle vit des parois métalliques tout autour d’elle.

-Arkadia ?

- Oui.

Cette simple réponse suffit à lui faire complètement perdre ses moyens et une terreur incontrôlable s’empara instantanément d’elle.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici. Faites-moi sortir.

Que s’était-il passé ? L’armée de la Coalition avait-elle perdu la bataille ? Pike l’avait-elle à nouveau capturée ? Non, c’était impossible. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle de retour à l’intérieur de l’Arche ? Où était Luna ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait même savoir qui elle était ? Peut-être avait-elle rêvé des derniers événements ?

Personne ne semblait décidé à répondre à sa demande et elle sentit alors sa panique s’accroître. Mue par la peur, elle trouva suffisamment de force pour se dégager de la main qui maintenait son bras et arracher le masque qu’elle avait sur le visage.

-Doucement ! Calme-toi !

Elle voulut se redresser, mais elle fut immédiatement plaquée sur le lit sur lequel elle reposait jusque-là.

-Lâchez-moi !

Elle comprit que ce qui avait été placé sur sa poitrine plus tôt était sans doute des électrodes en entendant une sonnerie stridente et assourdissante retentirent à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Mais à cet instant, elle se préoccupait bien peu de cela. Il fallait qu’elle sorte d’ici au plus vite, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit.

-Du calme ! Ta mère va bientôt arriver !

Entendre parler de sa mère la tira quelque peu de sa frénésie, mais elle continua tout de même à se débattre.

-Laissez-moi ! Je veux sortir ! Vous ne pouvez pas m’obliger à rester ! Pike et Emerson ne m’auront pas !

-Elle délire !

-Appelez le Docteur Griffin, dites-lui que c’est urgent !

-Lâchez-moi ! cria à nouveau Clarke.

-Il faut lui donner un calmant !

La confusion la plus totale régnait et une des personnes présentes était déjà prête à aller chercher de quoi endormir la jeune fille, mais une voix retentit alors, stoppant net tout geste dans la pièce.

-Personne ne lui donnera de calmant.

Le ton était calme mais ferme et ne tolérait aucune réplique. Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et Clarke reconnut aussitôt sa mère. Elle était au bord des larmes et l’une d’elle coula sur son visage quand elle la vit.

-Luna lui en a déjà donné, ce serait trop risqué d’augmenter la dose.

Ceux qui s’étaient occupés de la blonde jusqu’à maintenant semblèrent ne pas savoir de qui il était question en entendant ce prénom, mais ils ne répliquèrent pas et s’écartèrent pour laisser passer Abby. Cette dernière rejoignit précipitamment sa fille.

-Maman…

Abby saisit immédiatement la main fébrile que Clarke tendait vers elle et la serra dans la sienne.

L’appareil émettait toujours le même son régulier, mais la fréquence avait ralenti. La jeune fille se sentait rassurée maintenant que sa mère était là, et même si elle était encore terrorisée, elle savait au moins qu’elle n’était pas retombée entre les mains de ses bourreaux comme elle l’avait d’abord cru.

-Je suis là Clarke, je suis là. Tout va bien, tu n’as rien à craindre.

La blonde sentit une autre larme rouler sur sa joue et elle serra la main d’Abby dans la sienne. Les pleurs ajoutés à la panique déjà ancrée en elle ne l’aidèrent pas et elle sentit sa respiration s’emballer. Sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, mais ce geste tendre ne suffit pas à l’apaiser complètement. Sans qu’elle comprenne pourquoi, son esprit se focalisa soudain sur une personne en particulier, et elle fut alors incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre.

-Où est papa ?

Un silence pesant s’abattit suite à cette question et Abby défaillit de façon notable avant de se figer.

Tout le monde dans la pièce, même ceux qui ne connaissaient aucune des deux femmes personnellement, savaient ce qui était arrivé à Jake Griffin. Un malaise presque physiquement perceptible s’installa et personne n’osa dire quoi que ce soit, si bien que le silence s’éternisa.

-Où est-il ? finit par demander à nouveau la jeune fille.

Abby ouvrit une première fois la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne réussit pas à produire le moindre son. Elle referma la bouche et avala sa salive tant bien que mal avant de faire une nouvelle tentative, qui fut cette fois plus concluante. Pourtant, elle se demandait si elle n’aurait pas préféré devenir muette à tout jamais à cet instant.

-Chérie, il… Il est mort il y a des mois.

L’expression de Clarke se décomposa. Un mélange de choc et d’incompréhension s’y dessina et elle resta stupéfaite.

-Quoi ?

Sa voix tremblante témoignait de la difficulté qu’elle avait eue à prononcer cet unique mot et Abby sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette réaction qu’elle redoutait. Oui, elle aurait réellement préféré être muette.

-Il a été exécuté. Tu étais là.

La blonde secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite avec un air effaré.

-C’est impossible.

-Tu es sous le choc et confuse, tenta Abby. Il faut que tu essayes de te calmer et de dormir, tout ira mieux quand tu te seras reposée.

-Je m’en souviendrais.

Alors qu’elle était jusque-là allongée, Clarke se redressa et prit appui sur ses deux coudes.

-S’il-te-plaît chérie, essaye de ne pas penser à ça. Tu as besoin de dormir.

-Tu mens.

Cette affirmation avait été lâchée sur un ton dur et accusateur, et l’expression de la jeune fille était soudainement devenue tout aussi inquisitrice.

-J’aimerais être en train de mentir, souffla Abby d’une voix faible. Crois-moi, j’aimerais.

-Ma mère ne dirait jamais une chose pareille. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez fait ?

-Mais enfin, Clarke… C’est moi. Je suis ta mère.

-Non ! Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez fait ? Où est-elle ?

La blonde commençait à élever la voix et à s’emporter, ce qui provoqua une accélération dans le son auparavant régulier émis par le scope.

-Il faut lui donner quelque chose, tenta un homme.

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu’on ne pouvait rien lui donner, répliqua sèchement Abby.

Clarke tenta de se lever du lit, mais l’homme se précipita aussitôt sur elle et la plaqua dessus. Un cri de douleur lui échappa et elle grimaça avant de crier :

-Lâchez-moi !

-Elle est blessée, ne soyez pas si brutal ! s’indigna la mère de la jeune fille avant de s’interposer pour éloigner celui qui était intervenu.

-Elle va se faire du mal si on la laisse faire, répondit celui-ci.

-Laissez-moi m’en occuper.

Abby se tourna vers Clarke, mais cette dernière se redressa alors brusquement en position assise et s’en prit à elle verbalement.

-Vous mentez ! Dites-moi où sont mes parents !

-C’est moi, je suis ta mère.

-Non !

La blonde repoussa brutalement sa mère qui recula alors de plusieurs pas, prise par surprise. Lorsqu’elle retrouva son équilibre, elle fixa Clarke avec un air désemparé et légèrement apeuré. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment gérer cette situation, et il était hors de question de lui donner quoi que ce soit, elle l’aurait mise en danger en faisant cela.

-Que se passe-t-il ? J’ai entendu des cris.

Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction dont venait cette nouvelle voix pour découvrir Octavia à l’entrée de la pièce.

-Octavia ! Il faut que tu m’aides.

L’intéressée reporta son attention sur Clarke, qui venait de l’interpeler. Elle vit immédiatement à son air affolé et à son agitation qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal, aussi s’approcha-t-elle pour tenter de la calmer.

-Dis-lui que mon père n’est pas mort. Dis-leur. Dis-leur !

-Clarke…

-Où sont mes parents ? Aide-moi à les trouver, je t’en supplie !

-C’est ta mère. Elle est là, regarde.

La brune indiqua Abby à son amie, mais cette dernière ne fit que lui lancer un regard menaçant avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

-Cette femme prétend être ma mère, mais ce n’est pas elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils m’ont fait. Octavia, je ne veux pas qu’ils recommencent. Je ne veux pas qu’ils m’emprisonnent à nouveau et qu’ils me fassent subir la même chose. Ne les laisse pas m’approcher.

-Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal, Clarke. Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu n’as rien à craindre ici, tu es en sécurité.

-Emmène-moi à mes parents, s’il-te-plaît. Je veux les voir, je veux être avec eux.

-Clarke… Ton père est mort. Il n’y a plus que ta mère et elle est là, elle-

-Toi aussi, tu es avec eux, gronda la blonde. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait de mes amis et de ma famille ? Où les avez-vous emmenés ? Je veux les voir !

-Mais c’est nous !

Si Abby n’avait déjà pas su comment gérer les délires de Clarke, l’adolescente n’y arriva pas mieux.

-Tu mens !

Ce cri résonna, mais ce ne fut pas la voix qui d’Octavia qui y répondit :

-Clarke ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait d’arriver et Octavia paniqua en voyant Lexa. Ce n’était absolument pas le moment pour qu’une personne supplémentaire vienne s’ajouter à cette zizanie, surtout pas elle. Sans réfléchir, elle avança vers la Commandante et se plaça devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin quand elle voulut entrer.

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, elle n’est pas dans son état normal.

Derrière elle, Octavia entendait qu’Abby faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser sa fille, mais de toute évidence, elle n’avait pas plus de succès que précédemment.

-Je veux la voir, dit Lexa d’une voix ferme et autoritaire.

-Elle est en plein délire paranoïaque, elle croit que tout le monde est contre elle.

-Justement, je veux être là pour elle.

-Ce n’est pas le bon moment.

-Elle a besoin de moi.

La brune était prête à bousculer Octavia, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et la fit reculer en la poussant doucement par les épaules pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Elle s’empressa de parler avant que sa supérieure ne puisse s’emporter face à cette attitude plus qu’irrespectueuse et qui pouvait sans mal être prise pour de l’insubordination :

-Lexa, ce n’est _vraiment_ pas le moment.

L’intéressée fut surprise de l’entendre prononcer son prénom, suffisamment pour ne pas répliquer.

-Elle est en état de choc, elle est perdue, et je crois que ta présence ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses. Tu risques juste d’être blessée par quelque chose qu’elle pourrait dire sans le penser réellement. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes pour l’instant et que tu reviennes quand elle sera plus calme.

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ?

L’expression et la voix de Lexa, sa posture, tout chez elle à cet instant exprimait son désarroi. Elle n’avait aperçu Clarke que de loin jusqu’à maintenant, c’était la première fois qu’elle la voyait de si près depuis qu’elle avait vu ses amis l’emmener sur le bateau, et elle prenait conscience de l’état dans lequel elle était : en plus des nombreuses blessures que portait son visage – un coquard à l’œil gauche, une arcade sourcilière ouverte, sa lèvre inférieure gonflée, d’autres contusions – elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés, ses cheveux étaient sales et désordonnés, ses joues étaient creuses, son regard terne. Elle ne l’avait jamais vue ainsi. Même lorsqu’elle l’avait retrouvée après les trois mois qu’elle avait passés seule, livrée à elle-même, elle n’était pas dans un tel état.

Ce constat la laissa sous le choc.

-Lexa, s’il-te-plaît. Elle s’en est déjà prise à sa mère et à moi, je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive la même chose.

Malgré sa stupéfaction, la brune fut étonnée par la préoccupation sincère qu’elle entendit dans la voix d’Octavia. Elle reporta son attention sur elle et la fixa en serrant les dents pour ne pas que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Il faut que tu nous laisses nous occuper d’elle.

Lexa hésita encore quelques secondes. Elle lança un bref regard à Clarke et vit alors qu’elle était de train de crier sur sa mère et tentait de se mettre debout. Sa gorge se serra quand elle vit qu’elle n’était même pas capable de cela tant elle était faible. Cependant, c’était sans doute mieux en l’état actuel des choses. Mais quels mauvais traitements avait-elle subi pour en arriver là ?

Elle préféra détourner le regard et se concentrer à nouveau sur Octavia.

-Préviens-moi quand elle ira mieux.

-Tu seras la première au courant.

Lexa la remercia d’un hochement de tête, puis elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna à grands pas. Elle croisa Lincoln en partant, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard, et celui-ci rejoignit alors Octavia. Il lança un regard intrigué à la Commandante en voyant son air inquiet, puis il s’adressa à sa compagne :

-On entend des cris dans tout le centre médical depuis tout à l’heure. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Clarke ne va pas bien.

Lincoln se raidit dès qu’il entendit la nouvelle. Il avait vu la jeune fille lorsqu’elle avait été évacuée et en effet, son état était plus qu’alarmant. Mais de toute évidence, le problème n’était pas que physique. Qui pouvait dire ce qu’elle avait subi durant sa détention ?

-J’ai dit à Lexa de partir, je ne voulais pas qu’elle la voit dans cet état et j’avais peur que Clarke s’en prenne à elle comme aux autres.

-Tu as bien fait. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

-Elle délire, dit la brune d’un ton grave. Elle pense que sa mère n’est pas sa mère et elle croit que son père est toujours en vie.

Le jeune homme lança un regard dans le dos d’Octavia et vit alors que Clarke était en proie à une grande agitation.

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état ? soupira-t-il.

Il avait continué à fixer la blonde en parlant, et ce ne fut que lorsque sa compagne prit la parole qu’il reporta son attention sur elle.

-Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais je m’assurerai que Pike paye.

-Emerson est certainement impliqué lui aussi. Tu imagines à quel point il lui en veut.

-Malheureusement, Emerson n’aura jamais ce qu’il méritait. Il est mort.

Lincoln la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Je crois que Niylah l’a tué.

-Tu crois ?

-Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de lui parler. Quand je l’ai trouvée elle était avec Raven, elle respirait tout juste. Je l’ai emmenée le plus vite possible ici mais je n’ai pas pu rester avec elle, ils m’ont fait sortir. J’étais sur le point de repartir à la recherche des blessés quand j’ai entendu les cris de Clarke.

L’agitation était toujours bien présente dans la pièce à l’entrée de laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais elle sembla soudain redoubler, ce qui attira leur attention à tous les deux. Les infirmiers étaient en train de maintenir Clarke sur son lit, mais celle-ci se débattait comme un beau diable. Toutefois, ils comprirent rapidement que quelque chose d’autre n’allait pas. Ils rejoignirent immédiatement Abby qui était en train d’essayer sans succès de calmer sa fille.

-Inspire et expire doucement.

La blonde avait une respiration anormalement rapide, si bien qu’elle semblait totalement inefficace. La peur et la panique pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? demanda Octavia sans cacher son inquiétude.

-Elle hyper ventile à cause du stress. Si elle ne se calme pas rapidement, ça va être de pire en pire.

Si la brune resta immobile, pétrifiée et impuissante face à la détresse de son amie, Lincoln, lui, ne perdit pas de temps. Il contourna le lit pour aller se placer de l’autre côté et il prit délicatement la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Instinctivement, la jeune fille posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui et le regarda avec un air affolé.

-Tout va bien, dit le jeune homme d’une voix douce et apaisante.

Abby lâcha la main de sa fille à contrecœur pour le laisser faire. Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs d’un meuble pour tenter de trouver un sac en papier dans lequel Clarke pourrait respirer pour se calmer et réguler les taux de gaz de son sang, mais elle ne trouvait rien et faisait du bruit inutilement. Finalement, ce fut Lincoln qui l’arrêta :

-Il faudrait que tout le monde soit calme, je pense que ça aiderait beaucoup Clarke.

Sa voix était posée. Il n’avait pas été sec ni même cassant, il s’était contenté de donner un conseil à Abby, que celle-ci s’empressa de suivre.

-Pour l’instant elle va bien, il n’y a aucune raison de s’inquiéter.

En parlant ainsi et en affirmant sur un ton sûr que tout allait bien, il espérait rassurer la jeune fille.

-Il y a des blessés qui ont besoin de soins. Vous devriez aller vous occuper d’eux, dit-il en regardant les infirmiers à tour de rôle.

Les trois hommes hésitèrent, mais après un regard en direction d’Abby, qui leur indiqua d’un signe de tête de faire ce que Lincoln leur disait, ils obéirent.

Une fois qu’ils eurent quitté la pièce, le Natif s’adressa cette fois à l’ancienne Chancelière.

-Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que Jackson s’occupe d’elle. Je sais que vous êtes inquiète pour elle, mais il aura plus de recul que vous et si elle s’en prend à lui, il sera moins affecté.

Pendant qu’il parlait, Clarke avait toujours autant de mal à respirer, mais elle se sentait déjà mieux à présent que ces inconnus, par qui elle s’était sentie agressée dès son réveil, n’étaient plus là.

Abby était prête à répliquer, mais Lincoln la devança :

-Quoi que soit en train de faire Jackson, je suis sûr que vous pouvez le remplacer. Allez le chercher et dites-lui de venir ici.

La médecin referma la bouche sans essayer à nouveau de parler. Elle hésita pendant de longues secondes, mais finalement, elle se résigna.

Elle approcha de sa fille et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui encombrait son visage avant de se pencher au-dessus d’elle pour déposer sur son front un baiser plein d’une tendresse propre à la mère qu’elle était.

-Je t’aime. Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Clarke n’eut bien sûr aucune réaction, mais elle n’eut aucun geste ou mot agressif envers Abby, ce qui était déjà positif en soi après toute l’agitation qui avait précédé. L’ancienne Chancelière dut retenir une larme et quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Quand il ne resta plus que la blonde et ses deux amis, Lincoln prit la parole, toujours de cette même voix douce :

-Est-ce que tu es d’accord pour que nous restions ?

Clarke sembla hésiter, mais après un instant, elle hocha la tête.

-On reste avec toi alors.

-Je ne crois pas que-

Octavia avait eu tout juste le temps de commencer sa phrase et de s’éloigner avant que Clarke n’agrippe brusquement sa main et la serre. Elle posa les yeux sur elle et vit alors qu’elle semblait encore plus paniquée à l’idée qu’elle parte. Voyant cela, elle serra la main de la blonde en retour et revint vers elle.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

Son amie hocha la tête affirmativement et alors, la brune ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit, et son compagnon ne tarda pas à l’imiter. Ils tenaient chacun une main de Clarke et elle s’accrochait à eux comme pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, comme s’ils avaient été sa bouée de sauvetage, les seuls points de repère qui lui permettaient de ne pas complètement perdre l’esprit. Octavia caressa doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce et ce simple contact commença à l’apaiser.

-Tu es en sécurité, dit Lincoln. On reste avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Jackson va bientôt arriver et il va s’occuper de toi, il va te soigner.

-Ma… mam… an…

La jeune fille avait toutes les peines du monde à prononcer ce simple mot tant sa respiration était rapide et chaotique.

-On va la retrouver, et on va retrouver ton père aussi. C’est un peu le bazar pour l’instant, mais je suis sûre qu’ils ne sont pas loin et qu’ils vont arriver. Cette femme qui prétendait être ta mère est partie, tu n’as plus rien à craindre.

Octavia le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, mais en voyant l’air serein qu’il affichait, elle comprit ce qu’il était en train de faire : puisque Clarke était en plein délire paranoïaque et qu’il était impossible de la raisonner, il valait mieux accepter sa réalité comme étant la bonne en attendant qu’elle retrouve ses esprits et se calme. Ce n’était qu’un épisode passager, bientôt, elle réaliserait qu’elle avait tout imaginé. Tout du moins, Octavia l’espérait.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à la blonde pour répondre, mais finalement, elle réussit :

-Lin… coln…

-Oui, c’est moi. Je reste avec toi et je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, tu m’entends ? Je ne laisserai personne t’approcher si tu n’es pas d’accord.

-E… Emer…

Le Natif ne la laissa pas continuer, sachant déjà à qui elle allait faire allusion simplement en voyant la peur qui était soudain revenue dans ses yeux bleus.

-Emerson est mort, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Pike a été emprisonné, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient à Arkadia au moment de l’attaque. Nous avons pris le camp et nous le contrôlons à présent, il n’y a plus aucun danger.

Clarke hocha légèrement la tête pour signifier qu’elle avait compris, et même si la panique ne la quitta pas entièrement, elle parut sensiblement moins agitée.

-Concentre-toi sur ma voix, d’accord ? Il n’y a rien d’autre qui existe. Si tu as mal, n’y pense plus, oublie ta douleur. Concentre-toi sur ce que je dis et uniquement sur ce que je dis.

La jeune fille hocha à nouveau la tête. Lincoln ne tarda pas à remarquer que ses lèvres commençaient à devenir violettes et qu’elle tremblait légèrement. L’état de choc n’y était certainement pas pour rien, mais elle avait sans doute également froid étant donné les températures hivernales.

-Je vais te chercher une couverture.

Informée de ce qu’il allait faire, Clarke accepta de lui lâcher la main. Il déambula dans la pièce et trouva bientôt ce qu’il cherchait. Après avoir enroulé son amie dans la couverture, il lui frictionna les bras pour la réchauffer. Elle inspirait et expirait plus lentement à présent, mais sa respiration n’était toujours pas revenue à la normale.

De façon totalement impromptue, Lincoln commença à parler d’un sujet que personne n’attendait :

-Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as mis les pieds sur Terre ?

La blonde avait jusque-là les yeux rivés sur le plafond, mais elle les posa sur lui et le dévisagea avec un air d’incompréhension. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire bienveillant et rassurant avant de continuer :

-Je n’ai jamais eu la chance de savoir ce que c’est puisque j’ai toujours vécu ici, mais à chaque fois qu’Octavia en parle, je suis émerveillé et j’ai l’impression de le revivre avec elle. Je pense que ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que vous avez ressenti en découvrant la Terre, c’est ce que je ressens pendant la fête du Renouveau. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

Clarke ne répondit pas, encore trop concentrée sur ses vaines tentatives pour réguler sa respiration. Sans surprise, le jeune homme ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il poursuivit comme s’il ne s’était jamais arrêté, toujours avec cette même voix calme et apaisante :

-Oh, Clarke, tu vas tellement aimer cette fête ! Vous allez tous l’aimer, dit-il en se tournant brièvement vers sa compagne pour lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde. C’est tellement splendide.

Sans même s’en apercevoir, Octavia était maintenant captivée par ce qu’il s’apprêtait visiblement à raconter. Lincoln avait ce don que peu de gens possède : il pouvait captiver son auditoire en seulement quelques paroles, et la sincérité qui transparaissait toujours dans chacun de ses mots donnait une force insoupçonnée à tous ses récits. Quand il parlait, tout le monde l’écoutait avec un respect non feint, et Octavia plus que n’importe qui d’autre.

-Pour quelques jours, le _Trikru_ n’a plus rien de ce peuple guerrier que vous connaissez. Nos armes sont oubliées et nous passons nos journées à célébrer le retour du printemps. Je n’ai jamais assisté à un spectacle plus beau et plus étonnant que celui-ci. Quelqu’un qui nous verrait uniquement pendant cette période ne soupçonnerait jamais la rage dont nous pouvons faire preuve sur les champs de bataille.

Tout en parlant, le Natif resserra sa main autour de celle de Clarke. Cette dernière ne s’en était pas aperçue, mais petit à petit, sa respiration commençait à devenir plus calme. Tout comme Octavia, elle était complètement absorbée par le récit de Lincoln, et ce alors qu’il venait juste de commencer. A peine un mot était-il prononcé qu’elle voulait entendre le prochain.

-La forêt renaît sous nos yeux et nous, ses protégés, nous renaissons avec elle. Nous faisons la fête nuit et jour, presque sans interruption. De grands banquets sont organisés pendant le premier soir, puis d’autres ont lieu lors du dernier jour. C’est le seul moment de l’année où nous nous permettons de manger et de boire sans compter. Entre ces deux jours, il y en a d’autres. Parfois une semaine, parfois deux, parfois moins. Nous vivons au gré de nos envies pendant cette grande période de fête, sans nous soucier de rien. Peu importe que le Soleil ou la Lune nous éclairent, nous dansons et nous chantons à longueur de temps, nous nous contentons de faire tout ce qui nous est impossible de faire le reste du temps. Quand le dernier jour s’achève, nous remercions la nature de nous offrir ce dont nous avons besoin pour vivre et nous promettons de ne toujours prendre que ce qui nous est nécessaire.

Le jeune homme marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter :

-Vous allez tellement aimer la fête du Renouveau.

Il s’arrêta à nouveau et cette fois, il prit la main d’Octavia dans la sienne et la serra fort en plongeant ses yeux sombres tout à coup remplis de reflets pétillants dans les deux orbes bleus qui ne le quittaient plus. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire tendre et plein d’amour avant qu’ils tournent la tête en même temps vers Clarke sans même se concerter. Celle-ci éprouvait encore des difficultés à respirer et la panique ne l’avait pas complètement quittée, mais une amélioration était notable.

-J’ai tellement hâte d’y être et de pouvoir célébrer ce moment avec vous.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l’idée que ce jour ne viendrait peut-être jamais, ou qu’ils ne seraient peut-être plus là pour le voir, ne traversa l’esprit d’aucun d’entre eux. Ils profitèrent simplement de ces paroles et laissèrent leur chaleur réconfortante glisser doucement en eux et les réchauffer.

Conscient de l’effet apaisant et rassurant que ses paroles avaient sur la blessée, Lincoln ne perdit pas de temps et reprit :

-Tu vas être si belle, Clarke. Vous serez si belles, Lexa et toi. Je peux déjà vous imaginer.

Sur ce, il ferma doucement les yeux et se concentra réellement pour visualiser très nettement dans son esprit ce à quoi pourraient ressembler les deux jeunes filles lors de cette fête qui était l’une des plus importantes pour son peuple.

Le simple fait d’entendre ce prénom suffit pour que Clarke sente un sentiment de bien-être l’envahir avec une douce brusquerie, qui n’en était que plus agréable. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha son air aussi lentement que possible malgré le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine.

-Les températures sont déjà un peu plus chaudes à ce moment de l’année. Il fait encore trop froid pour s’habiller comme en plein été, mais les manteaux et les fourrures d’hiver sont déjà loin. Vous portez toutes les deux des tuniques et des couronnes de fleurs et de feuilles. Nous en portons toutes et tous pendant cette fête.

Le jeune homme marqua une courte pause, s’humidifia les lèvres, puis reprit :

-Lexa arrive un peu plus tard pour se joindre à nous. _Heda_ est toujours très occupée, même quand notre peuple est en paix. Quand elle arrive, tout le monde la salue avec respect, comme elle le mérite. D’ailleurs, tu as reçu le même accueil, car c’est aussi grâce à toi que nous pouvons vivre paisiblement à présent.

Sans même s’en apercevoir, Octavia ferma lentement les yeux pour suivre le récit de son compagnon et se laisser envelopper par la douceur de cet instant imaginaire qu’il décrivait avec autant d’assurance que s’il avait été en train de le vivre réellement.

Clarke écoutait elle aussi attentivement. Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez à l’aise pour fermer les yeux comme ses deux amis, mais sa respiration ralentissait progressivement.

-Elle répond poliment aux salutations de chacun, mais elle n’a qu’une personne en tête. C’est pour cette personne qu’elle est venue et pour aucune autre. Les gens reprennent petit à petit les festivités pendant qu’elle déambule entre eux à la recherche de celle qui lui a donné envie de venir plus que n’importe quelle autre année. Au moment où elle te voit parmi la foule, son cœur fait un bond. Un sourire éclaire son visage quand ses yeux croisent les tiens. Je suis certain que tu sais de quel sourire je veux parler.

Cette fois, Clarke sentit ses paupières se fermer d’elles-mêmes et ne lutta pas pour les garder ouvertes. Lincoln avait raison bien sûr : elle n’eut aucun mal à visualiser ce discret mouvement sur le visage de Lexa lorsque ses commissures de lèvres remontaient légèrement.

-Vous vous fixez mutuellement et tout à coup, c’est comme s’il n’y avait plus rien ni personne autour de vous.

Tout en parlant, le métis serra la main de sa compagne dans la sienne pour lui communiquer silencieusement toute son affection, et elle lui rendit son geste. Ce qu’il était en train de raconter, il n’avait aucun mal à s’imaginer lui-même en train de le vivre. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour vivre immédiatement cet instant avec Octavia, pour partager avec elle ce moment magique qu’était la fête du Renouveau.

Il se racla la gorge et se reconcentra pour continuer :

-Les personnes qui vous entourent pourraient jurer qu’elles n’ont jamais assisté à quoi que ce soit de plus beau. Il y a une telle connexion entre vous que même quelqu’un qui ne vous a jamais vues pourrait la sentir. Il faut le voir pour le croire.

Lincoln ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour constater que Clarke était de plus en plus calme, puis il les ferma à nouveau.

-Une fois que vous vous êtes enfin rejointes, vous n’avez pas besoin de parler. Les mots seraient superflus. Vos regards vous suffisent pour vous comprendre.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, ouvrit les yeux pour observer les deux jeunes filles, et cette fois, il les garda ouverts en reprenant :

-Vous passez le reste de la journée à danser et chanter ensemble. Parfois vous êtes avec les autres pour discuter et échanger avec tout le monde, pour partager l’histoire de vos peuples respectifs avec qui veut bien les entendre, mais aussi écouter ceux qui ont des récits à conter. Parfois, vous vous isolez pour profiter seulement de la présence de l’autre sans personne autour de vous. Vous avez enfin droit au bonheur.

Cette simple phrase exprimait tout le soulagement du jeune homme quand ce jour serait réellement là, mais aussi son impatience. Il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas dès maintenant. Il aurait voulu que chacun et chacune puisse être heureux et heureuse et que ces guerres à répétition prennent fin. Mais pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Il chassa cette sombre pensée de son esprit aussi vite que possible et poursuivit :

-La journée passe ainsi et le soir, quand le froid de la nuit tombe, nous allumons de grands feux pour nous réchauffer. Nous nous réunissons tous pour manger et boire ensemble et à nouveau, nous nous racontons des histoires. Nous parlons de nos cultures, de nos coutumes, mais aussi de l’Ancien Monde, cette époque étrange qui nous est inconnue et dont nous ne savons rien, si ce n’est ce qui a pu être conservé dans les livres. Nous restons éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit, et quand nous sommes trop épuisés pour garder les yeux ouverts, nous allons nous coucher où bon nous semble. Dans une clairière, dans les hautes branches d’un arbre, près d’un ruisseau qui clapote calmement, à l’abri d’un tronc creux. Le jour se lève, une autre journée commence, et nous recommençons, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que la fête se termine par un immense banquet.

Lincoln s’arrêta un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. Clarke et Octavia avaient toujours les yeux fermés. Elles étaient complètement immobiles, si bien qu’on avait presque l’impression qu’elles étaient en train de dormir, en particulier la blonde.

Le métis entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et vit bientôt Jackson faire irruption dans la pièce. Quand ce dernier découvrit le calme qui y régnait, il se figea soudainement et n’osa plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il resta stupéfait face à tant de sérénité et surtout, il peina à croire qu’Octavia et Clarke n’avaient visiblement même pas remarqué sa présence, puisqu’elles avaient gardé la même position et n’avaient pas ouvert les yeux.

Lincoln le regarda avec un air doux et bienveillant. D’un simple signe de tête, il l’invita à s’approcher. D’abord hésitant car craignant de troubler le calme ambiant, Jackson accepta finalement et avança de quelques pas. Constatant que le silence se prolongeait, Octavia ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir Jackson, mais elle lui sourit. Seule Clarke resta totalement imperturbable. Lincoln reporta son attention sur elle et prit à nouveau la parole pour terminer :

-Il y a encore tellement de choses que vous avez à découvrir sur notre peuple et sur les autres clans. Je ne peux pas attendre le jour où la paix aura enfin été apportée partout et que nous pourrons vivre sans nous préoccuper de ce qui nous attend, sans avoir à nous soucier du lendemain. Nous pourrons partager ce que chacune de nos cultures a de bon et écarter le mauvais. Nous pourrons enfin vivre heureux et sereins.

Une fois ces derniers mots prononcés, il se tut.

Le silence aurait pu être parfait sans la frénésie qui agitait actuellement le camp et surtout l’Arche, mais malgré cette rumeur qui persistait, ils purent tous les trois entendre la respiration régulière et apaisée de Clarke. Nul doute que sa crise de panique était bel et bien terminée et qu’elle s’était finalement endormie.

-Je vais m’occuper d’elle, dit Jackson à voix basse.

Lincoln et Octavia approuvèrent d’un léger hochement de tête. Ils se levèrent du lit avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas réveiller leur amie. La brune s’approcha d’elle et caressa délicatement sa joue, toujours en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

-Nous allons retourner chercher les blessés. Prends soin d’elle et appelle quelqu’un si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Jackson hocha la tête, puis il se mit au travail sans plus tarder.

Après un dernier regard vers Clarke, les deux guerriers quittèrent à contrecœur la pièce pour retourner aider leurs camarades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION IMPORTANTE : je vais partir au Canada dans une dizaine de jours, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jour dans deux semaines. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais emmener mon ordi, mais même si je l'ai avec moi, j'aimerais bien profiter de ce séjour pour vraiment me mettre en mode vacances, et ça passe par une pause dans la publication. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, je ne publierai pas de nouveau chapitre.
> 
> A bientôt :)


End file.
